Sangre de dragón
by HerRonGinHarry
Summary: Un hombre aparece en San Mungo herido gravemente y muere diciendole a Hermione unas palabras que cambiarán su apacible vida y la de sus amigos: Vuestro mundo está en peligro. Un nuevo misterio les acecha y pronto comprenderán que nada es lo que parece.
1. ¿Vidas perfectas?

**Sangre de dragón.**

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

Aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, espero que os guste. Este primer capítulo tal vez no os parezca gran cosa pero irá apareciendo acción a medida que vaya avanzando… no será una historia tan larga como las que suelo hacer.

Por otro lado quiero dar unas aclaraciones para que lo vayáis entendiendo. Esta historia ocurre cuando Harry y los demás han salido de la escuela, continúa a partir del quinto libro, es decir que todo lo sucedido en el sexto y séptimo libro no tiene interés en esta historia. Voldemort está muerto, eso sí. Y creo que nada más.

Así que como siempre digo… Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 1: ¿Vidas perfectas?**

_Cuando recibió esa carta de Hogwarts nunca imaginó que su vida iba a cambiar tanto ya que jamás creyó que la volvería a ver._

Harry Potter era un joven de 23 años y se podría decir que su vida era perfecta, pues eso es lo que él creía. Al fin y al cabo tenía un buen trabajo como auror en el ministerio de magia, era famoso por haber vencido a Voldemort con tan solo 17 años, tenía un coche impresionante, un departamento en el mejor barrio de Londres, era guapo, tenía un cuerpo increíble y conseguía a cualquier chica que se propusiese, en fin una vida perfecta hasta esa mañana en la que había recibido en su oficina una carta que lo tenía intranquilo.

Pero ¿Qué podía decir esa carta para que Harry Potter estuviese en ese estado? Sencillamente era una carta de Hogwarts, su antiguo colegio, dónde le citaban para el próximo sábado, a él y a su acompañante, a una reunión de antiguos alumnos de su generación.

En un principio a ninguna persona le hubiese puesto intranquilo ese tipo de cartas, volvería a ver a sus antiguos compañeros de clase porque aunque a algunos los seguía viendo (a los más allegados) con otros había perdido el contacto. Y era una de esas personas con las que había perdido el contacto, la que le hacía estar intranquilo.

Nunca creyó que la volvería a ver. No estaba seguro de que asistiese pero si lo hacía no sabía cómo comportarse delante de ella. Sí, de ella, lo que ponía intranquilo a Harry Potter era una chica pero no una cualquiera, la chica que había amado desde los 16 años y a la que había roto el corazón.

Cuando terminaron Hogwarts no la volvió a ver, se marchó de Londres y la perdió definitivamente. Nunca nadie supo de su relación así que nadie entendió nunca porque ella se marchaba del país con tanta urgencia… ni siquiera él lo entendió. Porque sí, la había hecho daño pero nunca creyó que se iría del país, que dejaría allí su vida, sus amigos… su pasado.

Cuando se enteró de que se había ido, Harry decidió que no se hundiría, que la olvidaría, que tan solo había sido un amor adolescente y sería fácil olvidarla. Así que empezó a salir con toda mujer que se le atravesaba en el camino y que veía que le hacía caso, lo que se traducía a muchas mujeres pero él siempre les decía lo mismo _"nada de compromisos"_.

Hasta el momento en el que recibió la carta, había creído que la había olvidado pero no era así. Todas las mujeres que habían terminado en su cama, coincidían en algo con ella pero él no se daba cuenta de ello y, por lo tanto, no entendía porque le ponía tan intranquilo volver a ver a esa chica.

Dejó la carta sobre su escritorio, tamborileó con los dedos nerviosamente mientras a su mente llegaban frases de la carta.

"_El sábado a las 9 de la noche" _

"_Reunión de antiguos alumnos" _

"_Usted y un acompañante"_

Esa última frase era otra que inquietaba a Harry. En esos momentos no tenía a nadie a quien llevar y aunque solo quedaban tres días para la reunión y sabía que podía conseguir a la mujer que quisiera en ese corto periodo de tiempo no quería llevar a nadie, no quería que ella lo viese con una mujer ¿Por qué? Ni él sabía el por qué, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de su relación y estaba seguro de que ella ya había rehecho su vida y hasta llevaba a un hombre a la reunión pero aun así no quería llevar a nadie.

Chascó la lengua en señal de frustración y miró uno de sus cajones del escritorio. Ese cajón en el que guardaba unas fotos y otras cosas de sus tiempos de Hogwarts, ese cajón que años atrás había prometido no abrir para no recordar el pasado.

Después de unos segundos de dudas, lo abrió con un toque de varita y sacó una caja de zapatos que había dentro. Con manos temblorosas quitó la tapa y sacó unos trozos de pergamino donde ella le escribía a qué hora y donde quedar en las citas que tenían, donde se veían a escondidas, no había muchas porque era él casi siempre el que escribía las notas y se las daba a ella.

Lo siguiente que vio fueron fotos, la mayoría eran las que se hacían cuando se veían a escondidas aunque también había una en la que salían todos sus compañeros de curso y algunos de cursos inferiores que se habían hecho cuando terminaron el colegio.

Cogió una de las fotos en la que salía la muchacha sola y que le había hecho él en una de sus citas.

Era una chica que había llegado nueva en sexto año, pronto se hizo muy amiga de Ginny, Ron, Hermione y de él mismo. Incluso de Draco ya que gracias a ella se dieron cuenta del tipo de chico que en realidad era.

A primera vista a muchos hombres no se fijarían en ella, y al principio él fue uno de esos hombres hasta que la conoció más.

Era muy parecida a Hermione, a ella tampoco le preocupaba arreglarse y solo lo hacía en las ocasiones especiales pero cuando lo hacía, ella siempre era la que más hermosa se veía (o eso es lo que decía Ron). Lo mismo le pasaba a la chica que amaba no se preocupaba en arreglarse pero cuando lo hacía era la más hermosa de todas pero solo Harry había podido disfrutar de su belleza porque solo él la había visto arreglada. Le gustaba llevar la ropa ancha y el día de su graduación no se arregló apenas.

Cogió la foto que se había hecho al final de su séptimo curso con algunos alumnos de otros cursos y por supuesto con los de su generación. Se fijó en él y aunque sonreía sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza junto a él estaba la chica que amaba.

_Harry estaba junto a Hermione esperando a que Colin sacase la foto cuando alguien chocó con él. Miró a esa persona y vio a Suzanne Voss, la chica que amaba._

_-Lo sien…_

_La chica se detuvo al ver quien era y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Harry la cogió del brazo._

_-Quédate aquí y sácate la foto conmigo- le pidió Harry- ya no vas a encontrar otro sitio donde colocarte._

_-Prefiero no tomarme la foto que estar a tu lado- le dijo Suzanne, rencorosa._

_-Vamos, Suzanne, quédate al lado de Harry y sonreíd- oyeron que decía Colin- últimamente estáis muy serios._

_La chica se quedó donde le había dicho Colin y miró al frente. Harry la tenía cogida de la mano pero se soltó bruscamente._

_-Después de tomarnos la foto quiero hablar contigo- Harry la miró._

_-No hay nada de lo que hablar- le contestó Suzanne sin mirarle._

_-Vamos, mirad a la cámara- pidió Colin._

_Harry volvió la vista al frente y sonrió con los ojos llenos de tristeza, Colin se colocó rápidamente y la foto se hizo sola. Cuando se giró para hablar con Suzanne, ella ya se había marchado._

Esa fue la última vez que hablaron, si se puede llamar a eso hablar, después de eso, salieron de Hogwarts y ella se marchó del país.

Llamaron a la puerta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Metió todo rápidamente en la caja y la volvió a guardar en el cajón al tiempo que le permitía el paso a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Ronald Weasley, mejor conocido como Ron y el mejor amigo de Harry ingresó en el despacho de este con una sonrisa y sacudió delante de la cara del moreno una carta.

-¿Te llegó?- le preguntó Ron.

-Si- respondió Harry sin mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Irás no?- Ron parecía impaciente al ver el poco entusiasmo de su amigo.

-Aun no lo sé.

-¿Cómo que aún no lo sabes?- Ron se sentó en la silla que estaba delante del escritorio de su amigo- volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos del colegio, seguro que irán todos y no sería lo mismo sin ti ¿es que tienes algo que hacer?

-No- le contestó- pero no me apetece mucho, además no tengo a nadie a quien llevar.

-Bueno yo he pensado que como yo tampoco tengo a nadie con quien ir y como solo vamos a ir los alumnos de nuestra generación y Colin y Dennis no son de nuestra generación y nos hicimos muy amigos de ellos en el sexto curso, pues podríamos llevarlos a ellos- explicó Ron.

-Yo no voy a llevar a Colin o Dennis- Harry arrugó el ceño- sí, son mis amigos pero se van a reír de nosotros cuando nos vean entrar con unos chicos, van a empezar con el cachondeo.

-Pero ellos son nuestros amigos- dijo Ron- y a ellos también les alegraría ver a nuestros compañeros de clase, recuerda que eran más amigos de los alumnos de nuestra generación que de la suya.

-Pues tú lleva a uno de los dos y que al otro lo lleve Draco- espetó Harry.

-Carta para Harry- Ron hizo como que abría una carta imaginaría y la leía- Draco llevará a Ginny porque por eso son novios.

-No me acordaba de su recién estrenado noviazgo- gruñó Harry molesto.

-¿Recién estrenado?- Ron le miró incrédulo- llevaban cinco años saliendo.

-Ya lo sé, pero siempre están tan acaramelados que parece que llevan una semana saliendo- dijo Harry.

-En eso te doy la razón- asintió Ron- entonces ¿Qué me dices? ¿Les hacemos el favor y llevamos a Colin y a Dennis?

-No- contestó Harry al que esa carta le había puesto de mal humor- allí no quiero que se rían de mí, no me apetece. Dile a Hermione que lleve a uno, seguro que no tiene acompañante.

-Se lo diré- dijo Ron.

-Aunque a lo mejor Hermione nos sale con la sorpresa como en el baile de cuarto cuando fue con Krum- bromeó Harry.

-¿Es qué te ha dicho algo?- soltó Ron poniéndose en pie y mirando a su amigo desesperado- ¿te ha dicho que va a ir con alguien? no irá con Krum ¿verdad?

-No, Ron- contestó Harry- como va ir con Krum después de que la engañase con esa jugadora de Quiddich.

-Bueno con Krum no, pero ¿te ha dicho que va a ir con alguien?- le apuró Ron- ¡habla!

-Pero si no la he visto después de que me llegase la carta- respondió Harry- tan solo estaba bromeando.

-No bromees con esas cosas- Ron le dio la espalda.

-¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Hermione lo que sientes?- preguntó Harry.

Ron no contestó, ni siquiera miró atrás cuando salió de la oficina de su amigo. Caminó hacía su oficina, como su amigo, él también se había hecho auror, aunque nadie nunca le dijo como a Harry que valía para ello, aun así llegó a serlo.

Con los años Ron había madurado mucho y ya no era ese chico vago y poco intuitivo de antaño. Ahora junto a su amigo era una de los mejores aurores del cuartel y también se podría decir que su vida era perfecta.

Como su amigo, tenía un buen coche, un bonito departamento, era famoso por haber ayudado en la guerra contra Voldemort, era guapo, tenía un cuerpo espectacular y podía conseguir a cualquier mujer ¿a cualquier mujer? No, a cualquier mujer no, porque la mujer que él amaba simplemente le veía como a un amigo… a un hermano.

Todo el mundo pensaba que su vida era perfecta pero se equivocaban. Solo faltaba una cosa para que su vida fuese perfecta, solo una pero… era imposible de conseguir. Su vida hubiese sido perfecta si tuviese el amor de una mujer, de esa que le había robado el corazón cuando solo era un niño y que era su mejor amiga.

Eso no significaba que no hubiese salido con mujeres, había salido y con muchas pero ninguna como ella. Ninguna había conseguido hacerle olvidar… ninguna.

Llegó hasta su oficina y se sentó detrás de su escritorio. Pronto terminaría su turno e iría a buscar a Hermione al hospital, ahora era sanadora y había quedado con ella para verse allí e ir a comer juntos.

Desde el sexto curso los dos habían dejado de pelearse tanto (siempre tenía alguna que otra discusión) y como Harry estaba demasiado ocupado con sus entrenamientos para vencer a Voldemort, la amistad entre ellos se fortaleció y se hicieron muy unidos hasta el punto de que durante un tiempo en el colegio se propagó el rumor de que salían juntos pero que siempre desmintieron.

Ron cogió una foto que tenía sobre la mesa. Era la misma que había estado mirando Harry. Se fijó en él y vio que estaba junto a Hermione y tenía el brazo por encima de ella. Nunca supo cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso, a tenerla tan cerca pero fueron unos minutos maravillosos.

oo00oo

Se podría decir que Hermione Granger era una chica con suerte. Era inteligente, guapa, con un bonito cuerpo, tenía un precioso departamento, era famosa por haber ayudado en la guerra contra Voldemort, tenía un buen trabajo en el hospital San Mungo y podía conseguir a cualquier hombre que quisiera. Entonces ¿Por qué esa mañana se la había visto triste hasta que había recibido una carta?

Su tristeza se debía a que hacía unos seis meses lo había dejado con su novio Viktor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quiddich, el mismo que le había jurado amor eterno y el mismo al que había encontrado en la cama con una jugadora de Quiddich de su mismo equipo.

Le había roto el corazón… había empezado a salir con él porque el chico que verdaderamente amaba no la hacía caso… con el tiempo había llegado a enamorarse de Krum aunque la sombra de ese otro chico la seguía persiguiendo. Pero se había enamorado de su novio, no se estaba cuatro años con una persona y aguantando lo que ella había aguantado sino se le amaba.

Lo cierto es que cuando lo dejaron estuvo un tiempo bastante deprimida pero también sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. Durante los cuatros años que había durado su relación había habido muchas luces y sombras. Los dos primeros años la relación fue bien pero poco a poco las cosas habían ido cambiando, Krum se había aficionado demasiado a la bebida y con el tiempo sus atenciones hacía ella, fueron desapareciendo hasta hacerse inexistentes. Se convirtió en un hombre violeto hasta el punto de haber sido capaz de golpearla alguna vez. Ahora… después de estar seis meses lejos de él, no entendía como había permitido eso.

Pero en todos los momentos malos en su relación con Krum siempre estuvo él, el chico que amaba desde niña y al que siempre amaría, la sombra que siempre le había acechado durante su relación con el jugador de Quiddich… Ron Weasley era ese chico, el mismo con el que siempre estaba discutiendo y discrepaba en todo momento pero al que amaba con locura.

Y ahora estaba ahí esperándolo para irse a comer juntos, eso le animaba mucho pero aun así se había levantado triste, a veces le sucedía. Aunque parte de esa tristeza había desaparecido al recibir una carta de Hogwarts donde la decían que se celebraría una reunión de antiguos alumnos.

Hermione cogió una foto que estaba en su escritorio y la observó. Era una foto que se hizo con todos sus compañeros de curso y de algunos inferiores, se la había hecho al final de su séptimo curso.

_-Vamos, chicos, colocaos- les pidió Colin que había hecho levitar su cámara de fotos mágica nueva- que los más alto se pongan detrás._

_Estaban delante de las escaleras de piedra, lo más altos se habían subido a los escalones más altos. Estaban todos los alumnos de séptimo de las cuatro casas incluso de la de Slytherin y algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores._

_Hermione se puso junto a Ron y al otro lado tenía a Harry que hablaba con Suzanne. Y un escalón más abajo tenía a Draco y Ginny._

_-Vamos, Suzanne, quédate ahí con Harry y sonreíd- oyó que decía Colin- últimamente estáis muy serios._

_Hermione coincidió en eso con Colin, últimamente los dos chicos habían estado muy serios y no se hablaban._

_Hermione después de echar un vistazo a sus dos amigos y ver que Suzanne se soltaba de la mano de Harry furiosa, miró al frente preguntándose lo que habría pasado entre ellos, pero sus pensamiento se interrumpieron cuando sintió que la persona que estaba a su derecha, le echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atraía hacía él. _

_Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de otro de sus mejores amigos. Hermione se sorprendió, nunca creyó que Ron haría algo así y él parecía nervioso pero aun así la sonrió._

_Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, sintiendo su calor y su clásico olor a chocolate._

_-Mirad a la cámara- les pidió Colin mientras corría a colocarse._

_Ron y Hermione miraron al frente con unas inmensas sonrisas en los labios._

Hermione salió bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta de la consulta. Después de que le permitiese la entrada, la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de su amigo pelirrojo apareció asomada.

-Hola- Ron le sonrió y entró del todo en la consulta- ¿lista para irnos?

-Hola- se levantó y se quitó la bata verde lima para luego colgarla en un perchero de pie- solo cojo el bolso y nos vamos.

Hermione cogió el bolso que también estaba en el perchero y se acercó a Ron al cual le dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre hacía, ya era una rutina, una rutina que a ambos les encantaba.

-Nos podemos ir.

Salieron de la consulta y caminaron por los pasillos del hospital hablando. Ron llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos y Hermione se agarró al brazo de su amigo como siempre hacía, otra rutina que a ambos les hacía sentir bien pero esta solo la practicaban cuando el otro no tenía pareja, no querían malentendidos.

-¿Recibiste la carta?- preguntó Ron.

-Si- asintió Hermione- ¿vas a llevar a alguien?

Ella lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

-He pensado en llevar a Colin- respondió Ron y Hermione sonrió por un momento pensó que iba a llevar a una chica- ya sabes, a él le gustaría ir para ver a sus amigos. Le he pedido a Harry que lleve a Dennis, porque Neville llevará a Luna, pero Harry ha dicho que no va a llevarle porque se van a reír de él, estaba muy raro. Creo que es por…

-Volver a ver a Suzanne- dijo Hermione y Ron asintió- Ginny y yo creemos que sucedió algo entre ellos cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Draco y yo también lo creemos- asintió él- creo que después de que se peleasen todos lo creyeron. Bueno ¿y qué me dices? ¿Quieres llevar a Dennis a la reunión? claro está, si aún no tienes acompañante.

-No, claro que llevaré a Dennis, es una gran idea- sonrió Hermione- no tenía nadie a quien llevar.

oo00oo

Draco levantó la cabeza de los apuntes que tenía sobre la mesa en la que estaba trabajando y vio cómo su novia entraba a la amplia sala en la que trabajaban en ese momento.

Ambos vestidos completamente de negro con ribetes dorados en los puños y cuello de sus túnicas, estaban inmerso con su grupo de trabajo, en un nuevo misterio.

Ginny le sonrió y él levantó la carta con una sonrisa. La pelirroja supo en seguida de que se trataba de algo de Hogwarts pues solo este escribía con tinta verde.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó cuándo estuvo junto a él y tras darle un beso en los labios.

-Va a ver una reunión de antiguos alumnos este sábado a las 9- le informó Draco- puedo llevar un acompañante.

-¡Eso es fantástico!- exclamó Ginny- podrás volver a ver a tus compañeros.

-¿Podré? Querrás decir podremos- Draco se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y miró penetrantemente los ojos de su chica- ¿o es qué no piensas venir conmigo?

Ginny le rodeó el cuello mientras él le rodeaba la cintura, ella cerró los ojos y le besó con suavidad. Draco la observó mientras la correspondía al beso pero luego los cerró y se dejó llevar por todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieses- soltó Ginny.

-¿Pero hace falta que lo haga?- preguntó Draco.

-No, pero me gusta que me pidas las cosas- respondió Ginny.

-¿Me dejas darte otro beso?- le pidió Draco sonriendo.

-Vale- rió ella.

Draco se acercó a la joven y esta vez la beso con mucha más pasión que antes.

Se podría decir que la vida de Ginny y Draco también eran perfectas. Ambos con un buen empleo en el departamento de misterios, eran famosos por haber luchado en la guerra contra Voldemort, en el caso de Draco tenía un buen coche, compartían un departamento, eran guapos, tenían unos cuerpos increíbles y podrían tener al hombre o a la mujer que deseasen aunque ellos ya tenían a la persona que querían. Así que se podría decir que sus vidas eran perfectas… ¿perfectas?

La puerta se abrió y los dos chicos se separaron bruscamente mientras se limpiaban los labios.

-Siento la interrupción- dijo su compañera de trabajo sonrojada- Draco, te he traído el informe que me pediste.

-¡Oh, bien, Kelly!- asintió Draco y la chica de apenas veinte años se lo entregó.

Ambos se pusieron a hablar del trabajo que les habían encomendado a ellos tres mientras Ginny les observaba. Esta sabía que su vida sería perfecta si Kelly Sorpin no estuviese en ella. Sabía perfectamente que esa chica estaba enamorada de Draco aunque este dijese que eso era una estupidez. ¿Por qué lo sabía? Porque hacía todo lo posible para estar cerca de él, porque siempre la veía mirándolo.

Además era hermosa, larga cabellera rubia y rizada, ojos grises, alta y delgada. Con el cuerpo que toda mujer sueña con tener y unas curvas perfectas. Cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a salir con ella, es más pagaría por salir con ella.

-Hasta luego, Ginny- dijo Kelly sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ginny no dijo nada y la joven salió de la consulta. La pelirroja seguía mirando la puerta cuando sintió que Draco le rodeaba la cintura y le atraía hacía él.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar- soltó Ginny apartándose de él- y acabo de recordar que yo también necesito unos informes.

Se dio la vuelta y miró a su novio a los ojos. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y le sonrió.

-¿Por qué te vas tan rápido?- preguntó Draco.

-Tendré que trabajar ¿no?- respondió Ginny sonriendo y salió de la consulta.

Caminó por los pasillos, hacía la habitación donde guardaban todo el papeleo encontrándose con Kelly que la sonrió con dulzura. Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa falsa y cuando ya no podía verla, se burló de ella.

-Estúpida- susurró Ginny.

oo00oo

A kilómetros de allí, en Francia una joven de 23 años llegaba a su casa después de un día duro de trabajo en el cuartel de aurores. Dejó las llaves sobre la mesa que había en el recibidor y entró al salón de su departamento.

Sentada en un sofá vio a una mujer de unos 50 años que veía la tele tranquilamente pero que se incorporó al oír la puerta. La mujer miraba a la joven y le enseñó lo que parecían unos billetes de avión.

-He ido esta mañana a por ellos- dijo la mujer- y he llamado a tu tía Marllori y ya tiene un departamento lo suficiente grande para nosotros tres allí.

-¿Te parece bien volver a Inglaterra?- preguntó la joven.

-Claro que sí, cariño- respondió la mujer sonriendo- lo he echado mucho de menos, y a tu padre le habría encantado volver. Además James se merece conocer el lugar donde su madre nació, vivió y se enamoró.

-¿Él está feliz con la idea de ir a vivir a Inglaterra?- preguntó la joven intentando olvidar la última palabra que su madre había pronunciado.

-Está entusiasmado, está deseando que amanezca para irnos- le dijo- ¿ya pediste el traslado en el cuartel de aurores?

-Sí, me lo han concedido- respondió la joven sonriendo.

-Tal vez lo vuelvas a ver- le comentó.

-No, mamá, tal vez no, lo voy a volver a ver- suspiró- me ha llegado una carta de Hogwarts, este sábado va a haber una reunión de antiguos alumnos y voy a ir, me da igual encontrarme con él.

-Suzanne- le dijo la mujer- ¿estás enamorada aun de él?

La chica no contestó y apartó los ojos de su madre y miró una puerta que daba a un pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones y los baños.

-¡James, cariño, ya estoy en casa!- gritó sonriendo mientras su madre la miraba.

Se oyeron los pasos presurosos de alguien y la puerta que la chica estaba mirando se abrió dando paso a un niño de seis casi siete años de edad, delgado, con el pelo negro azabache y revuelto y con unos grandes ojos azules. James corrió hacía Suzanne y esta le cogió en brazos.

-¡Mami!- chilló James sonriendo.

**Nota de la autora:**

Bueno este es el primer capítulo… espero que os guste, dejadme algún reviews por favor… gracias de antemano. Un beso… hasta la próxima.


	2. Hogwarts una caja llena de recuerdos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste. Todavía no hay mucho misterio pero necesito que conozcáis un poco más algunos detalles del pasado de los protagonistas.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis ido dejando. Y no os acostumbréis a que actualice tan pronto, esta vez ha sido porque este capítulo ya lo tenía hace algún tipo y solo tenía que modificar unas cosas.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 2: Hogwarts… una caja llena de recuerdos.**

Los tres días que separaban la llegada de la carta y la reunión pasaron rapidísimo. Ginny y Hermione habían ido juntos para comprarse un vestido para ese caluroso día de verano.

La castaña y Ron ya habían avisado a Colin y a Dennis que se alegraron mucho y aceptaron encantados las invitaciones. En cambio, Harry había decidido no llevar a nadie, y aun no sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando viese a Suzanne.

Irían todos juntos y habían quedado en casa de Harry para luego aparecerse en Hogsmeade.

-Vamos, Harry- le urgió Hermione desde el salón de la casa de su amigo.

Ya estaban todos allí, incluso Neville y Luna que eran novios desde hacía un par de años. Ninguno iba elegante pero si bien arreglados.

-Ya voy, ya voy- Harry salió de la habitación con la camisa medio abierta y el pelo más revuelto de lo normal. Se abrochó un botón más y se dejó los tres primeros sin abrochar. Se aplastó el pelo con la mano pero era imposible.

-Déjalo, Harry- le dijo Ron viendo como su amigo intentaba peinarse desesperadamente- ya deberías haberlo dado por perdido, nunca podrás domarlo.

-Acabé con el mago Tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos- gruñó Harry- y algún día conseguiré peinármelo.

Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza, nunca cambiaría. Salieron de la casa y se fueron a un callejón para luego desaparecerse en dirección a Hogsmeade.

Llegaron al pueblo y desde allí caminaron hacía el castillo. Las dobles y grandes puertas de roble estaban abiertas y entraron por ellas.

En cuanto todos pisaron el colegio sintieron un deje de nostalgia y comenzaron a recordar todo lo vivido en ese maravilloso y mágico lugar.

Un elfo doméstico los guió hasta el Gran Comedor donde ya habían llegado algunos de sus antiguos compañeros y por supuesto estaban todos los profesores.

El gran Comedor estaba algo cambiado, habían quitado las mesas de las cuatro casas y la de los profesores y las habían puesto a los lados con comida y bebida dejando el centro libre. Además en un lado había un escenario con algunos instrumentos pero aún no había ningún músico.

Había grupos de personas repartidos por todo el gran Comedor, que hablaban, reían y bromeaban.

Empezaron a hablar con la gente que los saludaba entusiasmados. Harry no dejaba de buscar con la mirada a Suzanne pero parecía que aún no había llegado y por lo que oían en los cometarios de sus compañeros era la única que faltaba.

-¿Cómo es que no has traído acompañante, Harry?- preguntó Seamus- se dice de ti en los periódicos que eres un rompe corazones.

-No tenía a nadie a quien traer- respondió Harry para escurrir el bulto.

-¿Y tú Ron?- preguntó Zabini que también se pasó al bando de la luz en el séptimo año- ¿Cómo es que has traído a Colin?

-No puedo creer lo que oyen mis oídos- dijo una voz lo suficientemente alto para que todos los que estaban en el Gran comedor lo escuchasen- Ron ha decidido salir del armario.

Todos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Suzanne pero no la misma Suzanne que ellos conocían, que va. Esta iba arreglada, llevaba un vestido azul cielo con flores rosas que era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego caía grácilmente. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando al descubierto parte de sus delgadas pero hermosas piernas. Llevaba unas sandalias blancas de tacón alto. Su pelo castaño claro estaba recogido en una coleta e iba levemente maquillada. Estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que Harry recordaba y tenía un cuerpazo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no pensaba en formar una familia, desde que ella se marchó, había olvidado ese terminó, había pensado que era una idiotez atarse a una mujer cuando podía tener a todas las que quisiera pero ahora al verla de nuevo recordaba porque cuando había estado con ella había querido formar una familia.

-¿Suzanne?- soltó Ron sonriendo.

-En carne y hueso, cariño- sonrió Suzanne- ¿Quién sino se metería contigo? Si me encantaba hacerlo.

Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo que Suzanne le devolvió.

-Pero qué alto, fuerte y guapo estás- dijo Suzanne sonriendo.

-Y tú estás preciosa- le dijo Ron devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La chica le cogió del rostro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla siempre le había gustado dar besos a sus amigos, era muy cariñosa.

-Os he echado mucho de menos, pelirrojo- sonrió Suzanne.

-Y nosotros a ti- asintió Ron.

Entonces Suzanne sintió que dos pares de brazos la envolvían en un fuerte abrazo hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración pero eso no importó porque al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se llenaron más de felicidad.

-Hermi, Gin- Suzanne les devolvió el abrazo- mis chicas.

-Qué bien que hayas venido- soltó Ginny- estamos tan contentas.

-Te fuiste tan precipitadamente que no hemos sabido como localizarte- le reprochó Hermione.

-Sí, es que no pude avisaros, lo siento- respondió Suzanne sonriendo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes- Draco la abrazó.

-Draco, mi rubio preferido- sonrió Suzanne devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Cómo has estado?- quiso saber el chico.

-Ocupada- respondió Suzanne- pero bien, muy bien.

Todos empezaron a saludarla, la daban un beso y un fuerte abrazo, incluso los profesores que habían hecho lo mismo con los demás alumnos excepto Snape.

Harry la observó, pronto le tocaría a él, sentía su corazón desbocado, las manos le sudaban, y no podía apartar los ojos de ella que no dejaba de sonreír. Rogando porque aún no siguiese enfadada se acercó a ella, le daría un beso y le saludaría, solo eso, no era difícil, además ella ya no estaría enfadada, había sido hace muchos años y tan solo eran críos. Pero se equivocaba y se dio cuenta en cuanto comprendió que le había visto, porque su sonrisa había desaparecido pero nadie se dio cuenta porque habían vuelto a sus conversaciones.

-Buenas noches, Suzanne- le dijo Harry sonriendo con nerviosismo pero ella no se dio cuenta de su estado. Sus grandes ojos azules estaban puestos sobre él y no había nada de amigable en esos ojos que en el pasado le miraron con amor.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura y poder besarla en la mejilla pero ella apartó la cara y Harry cerró los ojos.

-Parece que olvidaste pronto lo que pasó entre nosotros- soltó Suzanne.

-Nunca lo he hecho- le dijo Harry- no lo he olvidado ni un segundo de mi vida.

Eso último lo había dicho en un susurro y ella no lo había oído. Vio cómo se alejaba a un corrillo de personas y se unía a la conversación, metió las manos en los bolsillos y sintió la capa invisible encogida por un hechizo y que había llevado por si en algún momento sentía ganas de dar un paseo por el castillo.

Dejó de mirarla y se acercó a otro corrillo donde se unió a la conversación aunque no podía evitar mirarla de reojo.

Haría dos horas que estaba allí cuando Harry decidió ir a por algo de beber cuando llegó a la mesa, vio junto a ella a Suzanne, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Draco y Neville hablando.

Harry oyó un poco de la conversación y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de Suzanne, así que decidió quedarse cerca para escuchar, quería saber lo que había sido de su vida, si tenía a alguien.

-¿Y dónde has estado viviendo?- preguntó Ginny.

-En Francia- respondió Suzanne- es precioso, os recomiendo que vayáis a visitarlo.

-¿Y te vas a quedar en Inglaterra?- quiso saber Draco.

-Si- asintió Suzanne- mi madre y yo hemos decidido volver, mi tía nos ha conseguido un departamento lo suficiente grande para nosotras dos.

-¿Vosotras dos?- repitió Hermione- ¿Y tu padre?

-Él… bueno… murió- contestó Suzanne con tristeza.

-¡Oh lo siento, cariño!- la consoló Hermione poniéndola una mano sobre su brazo.

-Sí, un año después de que terminase Hogwarts murió en una misión que le asignaron los aurores- explicó Suzanne- después de eso yo decidí estudiar para ser auror y ese es mi trabajo.

-¿De verdad?- sonrió Ron- ¿y has pedido ya el traslado?

-Por supuesto que sí, el lunes comienzo a trabajar- le informó Suzanne sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a ser compañeros de trabajo porque yo también soy auror- le dijo Ron.

-No me digas que Ronnie llegó a ser auror- se burló Suzanne con una sonrisa.

-No me llames así- soltó Ron, divertido- y si llegue a ser auror.

-Entonces me va a gustar trabajar aquí- asintió Suzanne sonriendo.

-Harry también es auror- le informó Neville- así que también trabajaras con él.

-¡Oh! ¿De verdad? Qué bien- dijo Suzanne sin entusiasmo.

-¿Y tienes novio?- preguntó Hermione sonriendo, la pregunta que Harry había estado esperando- ¿algún francesito?

-Puede…- sonrió Suzanne y Harry sintió una punzada de celos en la boca del estómago- ¡Que no que es broma! No tengo a nadie, todavía no ha llegado nadie importante a mi vida pero ¿ha llegado alguien importante a la vuestra?

-Bueno Draco y yo llevamos saliendo cinco años- respondió Ginny.

-No me digas- soltó Suzanne entusiasmada- ¿y por qué no me lo habéis dicho antes? Me alegro mucho por vosotros se veía desde el colegio, como lo de otro par- la chica miró sin disimulo a Ron y a Hermione que se pusieron colorados y todos sonrieron- ¿Y vosotros, Luna, Neville?

-Somos novios desde hace dos años- sonrió Luna.

-¿De verdad?- Suzanne les abrazó- me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Ya han llegado las brujas de Mcbeth- dijo la voz de Dumbledore- así que os dejo con ellas.

La música empezó a sonar y algunas parejas se pusieron a bailar. Draco y Ginny salieron a bailar, al igual que Luna y Neville.

-Hermione ¿Qué te parece un baile?- preguntó Ron sonriendo.

-Eso estaría bien- asintió Hermione cogiendo la mano que el pelirrojo le tendía.

Suzanne se quedó allí, viendo como las parejas bailaban mientras Harry la observaba a ella. A él no le gustaba bailar pero a lo mejor si se lo pedía, ella aceptaba y podrían hablar pero y si le decía que no, ya había tenido suficiente rechazo con el beso impugnado.

Dio un par de pasos pero se detuvo al ver como Dennis se acercaba a ella y luego los dos se dirigían a la pista de baile. Vio como Susan Bones se acercaba a él y le sonreía.

-No quiero que pienses que soy una atrevida Harry pero es que no tengo pareja y quiero bailar- la chica sonrió sonrojada- ¿bailarías tu conmigo?

-Claro- asintió Harry cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola a la pista de baile cerca de donde estaban Dennis y Suzanne- ¿Y qué tal te van las cosas, Susan?

-Bueno no me puedo quejar, aunque hace poco lo deje con mi novio por eso he venido sola- le contó Susan mientras Harry miraba a Suzanne que reía por algo que Dennis le estaba contando- pero era un imbécil así que no me importa.

-Ya, claro- dijo Harry que no la estaba poniendo atención.

-Cambio de pareja- oyó que decía Dumbledore y Harry cambió de pareja y le tocó con Hermione.

-Vaya, Harry, tú bailando- le dijo su amiga.

-Sí, si- dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de Suzanne que ahora bailaba con Blaise.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los del chico y le hizo unas señas que Zabini entendió a la perfección. Mientras bailaban las dos parejas se fueron acercando y justo cuando Dumbledore dijo cambio de pareja ya estaban al lado y Zabini cogió de la muñeca a Hermione y dio un leve empujón a Suzanne que tuvo que apoyarse en el pecho de Harry para no caer.

La música cambio a una más lenta y los ojos de Suzanne y Harry se conectaron. Él sonrió pero ella no hizo lo mismo, estaban parados en medio de la pista de baile y Harry dio un paso más y la tendió la mano.

-¿Crees de verdad que te voy a perdonar porque me sonrías y hagas como que nunca ocurrió nada entre nosotros?- dijo Suzanne.

Volvieron a cambiar de pareja pero ellos aún estaban ahí, parados, mirándose a los ojos y Harry vio rencor en los de ella.

-No, Harry, no- negó Suzanne- lo que tú me hiciste no se olvida, me usaste y luego me desechaste como si nunca hubiese significado nada para ti, en realidad nunca signifique nada para ti.

-Suzanne… yo…

-Déjalo Harry, no quiero oír explicaciones- dijo Suzanne- yo no he venido aquí a eso, yo he venido a ver a mis compañeros de Hogwarts a los que eche mucho de menos, he venido a divertirme y no a oír tus explicaciones.

La chica salió de la pista de baile y se fue del Gran Comedor para luego subir las escaleras de piedra. Harry salió de la pista de baile y se fue tras ella mientras sacaba la capa del bolsillo y la volvía a su tamaño normal. Necesitaba hablar con ella, no sabía lo que decirla pero quería hablar con ella.

Se echó la capa por encima pero tuvo que ir encorvado porque si no la capa no le cubría completamente, había crecido demasiado.

La vio caminar por el pasillo hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, como siempre estaba la señora Gorda guardando la entrada y la chica se paró delante de ella. Harry se detuvo un par de metros por detrás de la chica.

-Hola, señora- saludó Suzanne sonriendo.

-¿No me digas que tú eres Suzanne Voss?- soltó el cuadro sonriendo.

-¿Se acuerda de mí?- le dijo la chica.

-Me acuerdo de todos los alumnos que han pasado por esta sala común- asintió la señora sonriendo- y de algunos en especial por ejemplo de su amigo Ronald Weasley y de sus amigas Hermione Granger y Ginebra Weasley pero en especial de Harry Potter, me acuerdo cuando Harry Potter y usted llegaban a altas horas de la noche cogidos de la mano, recuerdo su romance a escondidas. Recuerdo que siempre miraban a los lados antes de darse un último beso delante de mí.

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo- susurró Suzanne.

-Sí, pero recuerdo que un día todo cambio- la señora Gorda la miró- dejasteis de veros cuando tan solo quedaba un mes de clases. Supongo que rompisteis, porque a los dos se os veía muy triste.

-A él seguro que no- le dijo Suzanne con una media sonrisa.

-A él también- asintió la mujer- y es una lástima que rompieseis porque hacíais una linda pareja, se os veía tan enamorados.

-Señora, me permitiría entrar a la sala común- preguntó Suzanne- me encantaría verla de nuevo.

-Sí, supongo que no pasará nada- sonrió la mujer.

El cuadro se hizo a un lado y la chica entró seguida por Harry. Los dos miraron la sala común, seguía igual que la última vez que estuvieron allí, lo único que la chimenea estaba apagada.

Suzanne caminó hasta los sillones donde se solían sentar Hermione, Ron y Harry en sus años de estudiante y que ella muchas veces compartió con ellos por ser una más del grupo. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba más cerca de la chimenea, ese era el preferido de Harry, y él de ella también, por él que tantas veces habían peleado. Al fin y al cabo ellos dos eran como Hermione y Ron, siempre estaban peleando aunque se querían, siempre se sacaban de quicio el uno al otro, y no podían vivir un día sin una de sus peleas. Harry nunca entendió como Ron y Hermione podían pelear tanto, si eran amigos no debían de pelear tanto, pensaba siempre que los veía discutir por tonterías, hasta muchas veces se había molestado con ellos cuando los veía pelear pero cuando conoció a Suzanne lo comprendió todo, ella era para él, lo mismo que Hermione para Ron.

Harry fue hasta una de las ventanas, donde podía ver perfectamente a la chica y miró a través del cristal. Desde allí se veía la casa de Hagrid y junto a esa ventana comenzó todo. Harry lo recordó como si hubiese ocurrido ayer mismo.

_Era un 27 de abril, era un hermoso día y unos jóvenes de 16 años estaban hablando junto a una ventana desde donde se veía la cabaña de Hagrid. Sus nombres Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron y Harry._

_Los cinco chicos hablan de cosas triviales sin importancia hasta que salió el tema de las chicas._

_-Hoy habéis vuelto a discutir tú y Suzanne ¿no?- preguntó Seamus a Harry._

_-Siempre están discutiendo- soltó Ron._

_-Mira quien fue a hablar el que no hace otra cosa que discutir con Hermione- soltó Harry- y si, hemos vuelto a discutir pero es que me saca de quicio._

_-¿Qué te parece si hacemos una apuesta?- preguntó Dean con una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a Harry._

_-¿Qué clase de apuesta?- quiso saber mirando con desconfianza a Dean y a Seamus._

_-Te apuesto 7 galeones a que no eres capaz de besar a Suzanne delante de todo el Gran Comedor- le retó Dean._

_-¿Qué? Ni hablar- soltó Harry- Suzanne es mi amiga y sería incapaz de besarla._

_-Vamos, tío, te podrás ganar 7 galeones- sonrió Dean- es que eres un gallina._

_-Vale, un beso en la mejilla- le dijo Harry molesto por esas últimas palabras._

_-No, Potter- sonrió Dean- un beso en los labios con lengua y por lo menos debe de durar…_

_-Un minuto- terminó Seamus._

_-¿Un minuto?- soltó Harry- un minuto es mucho, me voy a asfixiar. _

_-Anda, Harry, dale un poco acción a tu vida amorosa- le animó Seamus._

_-Lo hago pero por diez galeones- soltó Harry._

_-Está bien- Dean le estrechó la mano- si pierdes nos tendrás que dar diez galeones. Así que mañana en el Gran Comedor en la hora de la comida cuando todo el colegio este desayunando la besarás y recuerda un beso con lengua y que dure un minuto._

_-Sí, si ya lo oí- asintió Harry mirando hacía los sillones en donde estaban sentadas las chicas que reían y hablaban. "En que lío te has metido Potter" pensó el chico mirando a Suzanne que como siempre estaba sentada en su sillón preferido "si tu solo has besado a una chica y a Cho Chang solo fue un choque de labios, tu lengua permaneció dentro de tu boca, eres idiota, no sabes besar"._

_Esa noche Harry no podía dormir, al día siguiente haría el mayor ridículo de la historia y además luego ¿cómo diablos iba a explicarle a Suzanne el motivo por el que la había besado? Se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras a la sala común y para su sorpresa vio que Suzanne estaba sentada en su sillón preferido ¿Es que ni siquiera en sus noches de insomnio iba a poder disfrutar de su sillón preferido?_

_Caminó hacia ella, la chica miraba las brasas que habían quedado en la chimenea y solo se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola cuando oyó caer pesadamente el cuerpo de alguien en el sillón de al lado._

_-Parece que tú tampoco puedes dormir- dijo Suzanne mirándole- ¿te preocupa algo?_

_-Mañana a la hora de la comida voy a hacer el mayor ridículo de la historia- respondió Harry devolviéndole la mirada._

_-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Suzanne y Harry apartó la mirada._

_La chica le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a que la mirara._

_-¿Qué pasa, tontito?- sonrió Suzanne soltándole la barbilla y colocándole las gafas. Ella solía llamarlo así, sabía que a él le molestaba._

_-Hice una apuesta y mañana debo cumplirla en la hora de la comida, en el Gran Comedor delante de todo el colegio- le confesó Harry._

_-Una apuesta- dijo Suzanne interesada- ¿Qué clase de apuesta?_

_-Tengo que besar a alguien- murmuró Harry._

_-¡Aaah!- dijo Suzanne tapándose la boca para aguantarse la risa- ¿a un chico?_

_-No- Harry la miró con el entrecejo fruncido- a una chica._

_-Entonces no será tan malo- respondió Suzanne- ¿Quién es ella?_

_-No te lo puedo decir- se negó Harry._

_-Vale- asintió Suzanne- pero ¿en qué consiste la apuesta exactamente?_

_-Debo besar a la chica en cuestión durante un minuto y debe de ser un beso con lengua- le explicó Harry._

_-¿Y cuál es el problema?- preguntó Suzanne._

_-Que yo nunca he besado a nadie, quiero decir un beso con lengua- explicó Harry- y voy a quedar en ridículo delante de la chica por eso y delante del todo el colegio porque seguro que la chica se aparta y me da una bofetada._

_Ella sonrió y empezó a hacer preguntas muy rápido y Harry contestaba un poco aturdido por la forma en la que la chica le preguntaba, parecía un robot no se cansaba y sacaba preguntas sobre la apuesta en las que Harry no había pensado cuando había decidido llevarla a cabo._

_-¿Quién es la chica de la apuesta?- preguntó Suzanne._

_-Tú- respondió Harry._

_Una milésima de segundo después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Cerró los ojos, se mordió el labio y oculto el rostro entre sus manos. Todas esas preguntas las había hecho para que Harry estuviese indefenso y poder hacer la pregunta que a ella verdaderamente le interesaba._

_-Bueno- sonrió Suzanne- entonces me parece que yo también voy a hacer el ridículo delante tuya._

_Harry miró a través de sus dedos a la chica que le sonreía y le miraba divertida._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- le dijo Harry._

_-Pues lo que he dicho- respondió Suzanne- yo voy a hacer el ridículo delante de ti porque yo tampoco he besado nunca a nadie, quiero decir un beso con lengua._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que nos vamos a besar?- preguntó Harry quitándose las manos de la cara._

_-Si quieres ganar la apuesta, si nos besaremos- le dijo Suzanne- yo haré como que no sé nada de la apuesta, tú te acercas a mí y me besas y ese beso durara un minuto._

_-Pero ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tiene que durar un minuto ¿no?- dijo Suzanne._

_-Si- asintió Harry desconcertado- pero ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_-Vamos, Harry, aunque nos estemos peleando todo el rato somos amigos y cuando uno de mis amigos necesitan ayuda, ahí estoy yo- sonrió Suzanne- solamente va a ser un beso después seguiremos como siempre._

_-Sí, claro, solo un beso- asintió Harry sonriendo- gracias._

_-Aunque estas haciendo trampas- Suzanne se levantó- pero yo no pienso decir nada tranquilo. ¡Buenas noches, Harricito!_

_-No me llames así- gruñó Harry mirándola._

_Suzanne le sacó la lengua y él sonrió y también le sacó la lengua._

Harry volvió a la realidad al ver como Suzanne se ponía de pie e iba hacía la salida. La siguió y salió tras ella. La joven se despidió de la señora Gorda y se puso a pasear por los pasillos del colegio con él a unos metros de ella.

oo00oo

Ron y Hermione estaban en los jardines paseando, ella iba cogida del brazo del pelirrojo y llevaba la cabeza apoyada en el brazo del chico.

-Las veces que nos habremos peleado mientras estábamos aquí- recordó Hermione sonriendo- y ahora míranos, ni una pelea, bueno alguna pero sólo para no perder la costumbre.

-Pero antes peleábamos porque yo era un crío- le dijo Ron.

-¿Y ahora que eres?- preguntó ella.

-Ahora soy un hombre- soltó Ron dándose un golpe en el pecho y haciendo reír a Hermione que se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa- no deberías ocultar tu boca mientras ríes, no se ve lo hermosa que te pones.

Ron le quitó la mano de la boca pero ella ya había dejado de reír.

-Es que a Viktor no le gustaba verme reír cuando él estaba enfadado- explicó Hermione- en realidad no sé si le gustaba verme reír.

-Otra vez Krum- soltó Ron enfadado- ¿no podías dejar de hablar de él un segundo? Ya no estáis juntos, si tanto le echas de menos haberle perdonado cuando te pidió perdón.

-No le echo de menos y sabes que nunca le hubiese perdonado porque aparte de que me engañó, me maltrataba- le dijo Hermione dejando escapar algunas lágrimas- pero tampoco puedes pretender que lo olvide de la noche a la mañana. Él en mi vida fue el primero en todo, el primero que me dio un beso cuando tenía 14 años, él primer y único novio que he tenido hasta ahora, con él perdí mi virginidad.

-Ya lo sé, Hermione, ya lo sé- dijo cerrando los ojos, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por estar en el puesto de Krum.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, solo se oían los hipidos de Hermione. Ron se acercó a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. La chica se aferró a él y lloró en silencio.

oo00oo

Harry seguía caminando detrás de Suzanne y ambos recordaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

_Harry estaba sentado en la mesa Gryffindor, ya había amanecido y había llegado el momento de llevar acabo la apuesta. Estaba sentado con todos sus compañeros de curso y todo el colegio estaba desayunando en esos momentos._

_Dean, Seamus, Ron y Neville lo miraban significativamente y Harry evitaba mirarlos. A la que también evitaba mirar era a Suzanne que estaba sentada al lado de Hermione y esta estaba entre medias de ambos. Ellas hablaban con Parvati, Lavender y Ginny. Esta última sonrió a alguien en el mismo momento en el que alguien le daba a Harry una palmada en la espalda. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Draco que sonreía a Ginny._

_-¿Qué te pasa, tío? Te veo ausente- Draco le miró con una sonrisa picarona._

_Harry bufó, "como si no lo supiese" pensó. Ron y los demás ya se habían encargado de contárselo esa misma mañana._

_-Te vamos a cronometrar- susurró Seamus para que las chicas no los escuchasen- Dean tiene un reloj muggle con cronometro. Un minuto ni un segundo menos aunque si quieres pasarte…_

_-¿Y cómo coño voy a saber cuándo ha pasado un minuto?- susurró Harry mientras Draco se sentaba a su lado, no era de su casa pero muchas veces hacía las comidas con ellos. _

_-Pues cuenta mentalmente mientras la besas- susurró Dean- aunque seguramente te de una bofetada antes de que pase el minuto._

_-¡Merlín, se me ha olvidado el libro de Defensa!- dijo Suzanne- tengo que ir a por él._

_Harry tragó saliva, sabía que esa era la señal de la chica. Miró a sus amigos y vio como sonreían._

_-Ha llegado el momento, Harry- susurró Dean._

_La chica pasó por detrás de Harry y Draco. El primero se puso en pie mientras sentía como Draco le daba una palmada en la espalda de apoyo. Miró la mesa de los profesores, todos estaban allí ¿por qué tenían que estar allí?_

_Respiró hondo, caminó con paso rápido a ella y la cogió del brazo. Suzanne se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los ojos verdes del chico._

_-¿Pasa algo, Harry?- preguntó Suzanne sonriendo y luego le susurró- ¿Me das un besito, Harricito?_

_-Me lo quieres poner difícil ¿eh?- susurró Harry._

_Suzanne sonrió aún más y sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad. Harry se inclinó sobre ella y cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, sus sonrisas habían desaparecido y ahora se miraban directamente a los ojos. Y entonces Harry sintió el aroma a vainilla de Suzanne, nunca se había fijado en que la chica olía de esa forma. Y ella aspiró el aroma de Harry que simplemente olía a Harry, no olía a ninguna colonia en el especial simplemente a él._

_Se sintió pequeña al lado de él, nunca se había fijado de lo alto que era; ni de lo hermosos que eran sus ojos; ni de lo cálida, intensa y penetrante que era su mirada; ni de lo gracioso que se veía con el pelo tan revuelto y tampoco se había fijado en los labio… esos labios que estaba a punto de probar._

_Y él, no se había fijado nunca en sus preciosos ojos azules; ni en lo tierna y dulce que era su mirada; ni de lo bonito y sedoso que tenía el cabello; ni de lo indefensa que se veía cuando estaba tan cerca; ni de las pequeñas pecas que tenía en la nariz y en sus sonrosadas mejillas, ni en la blancura de su piel y tampoco se había fijado en sus sonrosados labios._

_Ambos respiraban aceleradamente sabían que a esas alturas todo el gran comedor los estaría observando y no esperó más para besarla porque desde que se había fijado bien en Suzanne, la había deseado como nunca antes había deseado nada en ese mundo._

_Ambos cerraron los ojos y Harry introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica que no opuso resistencia. En un principio fueron algo torpes pero después poco a poco los dos fueron mejorando sus movimientos._

_Harry rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos y se dio cuenta de que era muy pequeña y que tenía curvas, él todo ese tiempo pensando que Suzanne no tenía curvas y ahora descubría que no era así. Sintió como ella le rodeaba el cuello y sus pechos chocaron y Harry se sorprendió al notar que la chica no estaba plana para nada. Ambos notaron la calidez de sus cuerpos, la suavidad de sus pieles y el rico sabor de sus labios._

_No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así pero tampoco les importaba, nunca se habían sentido tan bien, la gente que había a su alrededor había desaparecido para ellos y sentían que estaban solos._

_La lengua de Harry exploraba cada rincón de la boca de ella, sus labios capturaban los de la chica desesperada y suavemente, sus manos acariciaban el largo cabello castaño que le llegaba hasta la cintura mientras sentía como ella le acariciaba la nuca haciendo que el pelo se le erizase._

_Ninguno quería separarse de esa hermosa y sabrosa conexión pero sus pulmones pedían un poco de aire. Así que poco a poco ambos se separaron, abrieron los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. _

_Harry la vio más bonita que nunca cuando el flequillo la tapo uno de sus ojos. Ella se mordió el labio inferior que estaba hinchado y rojo. Estaba realmente sexy, en esos momentos. _

_El chico no apartaba los ojos de los de Suzanne y esta tampoco lo hacía. La muchacha le acarició una vez más la nuca y luego llevó una de sus manos hasta los labios de él. Los acarició y Harry vio preocupación en sus ojos y él también estaba preocupado ¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo en el corazón?_

_Y como si de pronto despertasen de un sueño empezaron a oír los gritos de excitación, los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor, los vítores, las risitas nerviosas consiguiendo que ella apartasen los ojos rompiendo la mágica conexión que se había formado entre ellos. _

_Ella estaba roja como un tomate, quería que la tierra se la tragase y él no se quedaba atrás. Suzanne le soltó e hizo que Harry la soltase para luego salir corriendo del Gran Comedor sin mirar al chico._

_Harry se giró a sus amigos y vio la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas y de admiración de los chicos. Se acercó a la mesa y cogió sus libros para luego salir del Gran Comedor. Pero antes de poder subir las escaleras por dónde Suzanne se había ido, unos brazos lo cogieron y lo pusieron contra la pared. Sus amigos estaban allí._

_-Tío eres mi ídolo no solo has conseguido que no te pegase- dijo Dean- sino que además has estado 3 minutos besándola._

_Tres minutos, tan solo tres minutos, se le había pasado tan pronto y deseaba más mucho más._

_-¿Ahora como la voy a mirar a la cara?- preguntó Harry._

_-Vamos, tío, ella te ha correspondido- le animó Draco- ella te ha devuelto el beso así que tú no tienes toda la culpa._

_-Draco tiene razón- convino Ron._

_Claro que le había correspondido al beso pero por el simple hecho que ella quería ayudarlo, ella sabía lo de la apuesta y no lo había hecho porque siéntense algo por él. Un momento ¿quería que ella sintiese algo por él?_

_-Toma tus diez galeones- le dijo Seamus- nunca creí que lo conseguiría pensé que Suzanne te apartaría pero lo has hecho has ganado._

_Seamus le puso los diez galeones en la mano y Harry los observó. Ya no le importaba el dinero, solo quería hablar con Suzanne saber lo que ella había sentido y cerciorarse de que cuando la viese ya no sentía deseos de besarla porque en esos momentos estaba como loco por volver a probar esos labios._

_Pero ese día Suzanne no fue a clase y aunque las chicas la intentaron convencer para que bajase a comer no lo consiguieron porque decía que no se sentía bien y lo mismo pasó a la hora de la cena, así que Harry no pudo hablar con ella y durante todo el día estuvo pensando en ese beso del que para entonces, ya todo el mundo hablaba. El cotilleo duraría semanas._

_Hasta el día siguiente del beso no la volvió a ver. Suzanne no bajó a desayunar y llegó tarde a la primera clase aunque como era Historia con el profesor Binns y este no se enteraba de nada, no tuvo problemas para entrar en clase y sentarse junto a Hermione._

_En cuanto Harry la vio no pudo apartar los ojos de ella pero Suzanne no le miró en todo el día, es más lo esquivaba. Y él seguía teniendo las mismas ganas de besarla._

_Intentó hablar con ella durante todo el día pero ella lo evitaba así que Harry escribió una nota y en la hora de la cena se la dio con disimulo. Suzanne le miró y luego miró la nota intentando que nadie la viese. _

Te espero a las 12 de la noche en la sala de los menesteres.

Harry.

_Suzanne se guardó la nota y miró disimuladamente a Harry que la devolvió la mirada pero el chico no pudo saber durante esa centésima de segundo en que sus miradas se unieron si ella iría a su cita._

_Así que como habían dicho en esa nota, Harry estuvo a las 12 incluso un poco antes en la sala de los menesteres, se había llevado con él la capa invisible y cuando él había salido de la sala común aún quedaba unas cuantas personas así que si Suzanne iba, a lo mejor llegaba un poco tarde porque tendría que esperar a que todos se fueran._

_El chico no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Las doce y cuarto y todavía no llegaba, las doce y media y todavía nada. A la una la puerta de la sala se abrió y por ella entró una sofocada Suzanne._

_La chica se giró y vio que la sala era bastante amplía, en el fondo había una chimenea y delante un sofá que parecía muy cómodo. Había una mesa con un jarrón con flores y velas por el lugar. Y Harry estaba apoyado en el respaldo del sofá y la miraba._

_-Creí que no ibas a venir- dijo Harry._

_-Es que tuve que esperar a que todos se fueran y por el camino me estuvo persiguiendo Flinch- explicó Suzanne y al ver la cara de Harry continúo- pero tranquilo, le he dado esquinazo._

_-Pues verás yo te he pedido que vinieses para darte una parte de dinero que gane en la apuesta- empezó Harry- en gran parte por ti la gane._

_-¡Oh claro!- asintió Suzanne y Harry la notó algo de desilusionada- pero no hace falta que me des nada, yo lo hice solamente para ayudarte._

_-Pero yo quiero dártelo- insistió Harry acercándose a ella- cinco galeones la mitad para cada uno._

_Le cogió la mano con suavidad y le puso los cinco galeones para luego cerrarle la mano sobre ellos. Pero no la soltó, se quedó mirándola y acariciándola con sus dedos._

_-Nunca me había fijado de lo pequeñas que tienes las manos- susurró Harry- ni de lo frías que están._

_-Mis manos siempre están frías- soltó Suzanne- incluso en verano._

_Harry envolvió con sus manos las de la chica que quedaron ocultas ya que las manos de él eran bastante grandes. _

_-¿Así mejor?- quiso saber Harry mirándola._

_-Si- respondió Suzanne levantando la cabeza y encontrándose los ojos de él._

_Sus miradas se conectaron y Harry dio un paso más acercándose a ella._

_-Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto nunca- admiró._

_-Los tuyos son más bonitos- susurró Suzanne sonriendo tímidamente._

_Harry sonrió, nunca la había visto tan cohibida cuando él la hablaba, porque casi siempre que hablaban era discutiendo pero ahora ella estaba cohibida y nerviosa. Notaba como las manos de ella temblaban entre las suyas y ella se soltó._

_-¿Querías hablar de algo más?- preguntó Suzanne guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo y mirando al suelo._

_-Tu piel es tan suave- continuó Harry acariciándole la mejilla y sin siquiera responderle a la puerta.- y tú pelo tan sedoso._

_Suzanne levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se volvieron a conectar. De pronto los dos se sentían con la necesidad de decirse todo lo que habían descubierto del otro._

_-Tú te ves muy gracioso con el pelo tan revuelto- le dijo Suzanne y él sonrió._

_-¿De verdad?- quiso saber Harry y Suzanne asintió- pues yo no me había fijado nunca de la piel tan blanca que tienes._

_-Ni yo de lo alto que eres- continuó Suzanne- ni de lo delgado que estás._

_-Antes estaba más delgado- le aseguró Harry- pero ahora como estoy entrenando por lo de Voldemort, para poder enfrentarme a él._

_-Claro- asintió Suzanne mirándole embobada- pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso._

_-Ni yo- convino Harry- tú ahora eres más importante._

_-¿De verdad?- murmuró Suzanne._

_-Si- respondió Harry tragando saliva- me encanta como hueles- acercó su rostro al cuello de la chica y la olió- nunca me había fijado que olías así. Ni de lo pequeña que tienes la nariz- la dio un beso en la punta de la nariz mientras ella lo miraba- ni de las pecas que tienes._

_Suzanne tragó saliva, estaba nerviosa por tener el rostro de Harry tan cerca de nuevo como el día anterior en el que había estado pensando todo el rato en el beso e incluso había soñado con él. Sintió como él ponía las manos en su cadera y luego la rodeaba la cintura._

_-Ni de lo pequeña que tienes la cintura- susurró Harry mientras veía como ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos haciendo que sus cuerpos se pegasen más- ni de lo bonito que tienes los labios._

_Harry se acercó a ella y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso que ella le correspondió. No fue tan largo como el primero que se dieron pero lo suficiente para saber que los dos sentían lo mismo aunque no estaban muy seguros de lo que era._

_Los dos sonrieron, Harry la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá donde se sentaron y ya no hubo más palabras sino que se besaron hasta altas horas de la noche, hasta que decidieron volver a la sala común porque al día siguiente tenían clase. _

_Decidieron mantener en secreto su relación, ni siquiera contárselo a sus amigos. Harry se lo había pedido porque no quería que Voldemort se enterase ya que podría querer utilizarla como cebo aunque a ella no le había dicho el motivo, solo le había dicho que confiase en él. Así que siempre que pudiesen quedarían en verse en la sala de los menesteres._

_Delante de la señora Gorda se quitaron la capa, ella entraría primero porque si entraban los dos bajo la capa y había alguien en la sala común y los veía salir a los dos de debajo de la capa sabrían que habían estado juntos. Se dieron un último beso._

_-Qué bonito es el amor- comentó la señora Gorda y los dos chicos la miraron._

_-Esto es un secreto- le dijo Suzanne- no diga nada._

_-Tranquilos de mi boca no saldrá nada- les aseguró la señora sonriendo._

_Suzanne y Harry sonrieron, la primera miró al chico y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Luego se acercó al cuadro y dijo la contraseña mientras él se ponía la capa de invisibilidad encima. Espero unos minutos y luego él también dijo la contraseña y entró para encontrarse que Suzanne estaba hablando con Neville._

_-Qué raro el hueco del retrato se ha abierto y no ha entrado nadie- le dijo Neville- Pues Harry tampoco está en su cama y yo como no podía dormir he bajado a esperarlo ¿tú no le has visto?_

_-No- respondió Suzanne- pero seguro que está en su cama pero tu como estas medio dormido no te has dado cuenta._

_-Estoy seguro de que no estaba- le aseguró Neville._

_-Vamos, Neville, seguro que esta- le insistió Suzanne y Harry subió las escaleras en silencio para que cuando llegase Neville le viese tumbado en la cama- será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tenemos que madrugar._

_-Sí, tienes razón- asintió Neville- por cierto ¿tú de dónde venías?_

_-De la enfermería que me sentía mal- contestó Suzanne- buenas noches._

_La chica se fue a su cuarto y cuando Neville subió se encontró a Harry en la cama. Un poco desconcertado, se rascó la cabeza y se acostó en su cama. El chico abrió los ojos y sonrió._

Sin darse cuenta sus pies los habían llevado hasta la sala de los menesteres y Suzanne pasó tres veces por delante de la puerta. Cuando entró seguida por Harry, se encontró en la misma sala en la que tenían sus citas pero con la diferencia de que había una cama cerca de la puerta como las últimas veces en las que se habían visto allí.

Harry vio como una lágrima resbalaba por el rostro de Suzanne al recordar todo lo vivido en esa sala.

-Yo también lo recuerdo- soltó Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.

Suzanne se puso en pie como un resorte y se limpió la lágrima que había resbalado por su rostro intentando que él no las viera, aunque era un poco tarde.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó Suzanne- ¿me has estado siguiendo todo el rato?

-Si- respondió Harry mirándola a los ojos pero ella no le miraba.

-¿Es que no me vas a dejar en paz?- quiso saber Suzanne.

-Quiero hablar contigo- le pidió Harry.

-No hay nada de qué hablar entre nosotros- le aseguró Suzanne.

-Quiero explicarte lo que sucedió- dijo Harry- el motivo por el que me comporte como un imbécil.

-No necesito que me expliques nada- se negó Suzanne- te comportaste como un imbécil porque lo eres.

-Puede que sea un imbécil- sentenció Harry- pero en aquellos tiempos era un imbécil enamorado.

-Sí, claro- rió escépticamente Suzanne- si hubieses estado verdaderamente enamorado de mí, no me hubieras hablado como lo hiciste porque parece que has olvidado como me hablaste.

-La que parece que as olvidado eres tu- le dijo Harry- parece que as olvidado todo lo que vivimos en este lugar.

_Suzanne y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de los menesteres. Como todas las noches que quedaban allí, se estaban besando, de vez en cuando paraban y hablaban para conocerse más e incluso se contaban cosas que nunca antes habían contado a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas más allegadas._

_En esos momentos se estaban besando con desesperación, siempre empezaban con besos calmados pero se terminaban convirtiendo en besos como los que en esos momentos se estaban dando. _

_Sus túnicas reposaban en el respaldo del sofá. Ambos estaban con las camisas por fuera del pantalón en el caso de él y la falda en el caso de ella. Y sus corbatas estaban aflojadas._

_Harry la tumbo en el sofá con suavidad, quedando encima de ella. El chico le acariciaba la cintura con cariño y ella con una mano enredaba los dedos en su cabello que estaba más revuelto de lo normal mientras con la otra mano se colocó la falda para que no se le viese nada y cuando lo hizo, la subió hasta donde estaba su hermana y también le acarició el pelo._

_Ya hacía un mes que se veían a escondidas. Solían quedar los días que Harry no tenía entrenamiento de Quiddich. Y todos los viernes y sábados se veían. Después en clase se comportaban como siempre, como buenos amigos aunque ya no se peleaban._

_En ese mes se habían conocido mucho. Además de que habían descubierto sentimientos nuevos, más adultos. En muchas ocasiones cuando sus besos subían demasiado de intensidad tenían que parar para poder controlar un poco los instintos que experimentaban. Y en ese momento les estaba pasando pero no pararon._

_Harry bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica, descubriendo otra parte de su cuerpo muy agradable para besar. Sintió como ella baja sus manos hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Metió las manos por debajo de la camisa de él. La piel de la espalda de Harry era tersa y caliente. Una espalda que se estaba formando fuerte y musculosa como todo el cuerpo del chico y eso gracias a los entrenamientos a los que Dumbledore le estaba sometiendo para que venciese a Voldemort. _

_Al recordar los días que Harry entrenaba en esa misma sala con el director de Hogwarts la chica se sonrojó levemente. Los días que entrenaban, Harry estaba muy cansado pero aun así quedaba con ella para pasar un rato a solas, si no lo hacían no podrían quedar otro día porque estaba muy liado entre el Quiddich y el entrenamiento. Así que cuando Dumbledore se marchaba de la sala de los menesteres, ella entraba y Harry la estaba esperando con la sala decorada como el primer día que se vieron allí. Y allí, Suzanne le daba sus cariñitos que hacían que Harry se sintiese en el mismísimo cielo y aunque él estaba sudado después del entrenamiento a ella no le importaba._

_Suzanne se removió un poco debajo de Harry, esa posición ya empezaba a ser un poco incomoda ya que una parte de su cuerpo estaba fuera del sofá. El chico dejó de besarla el cuello y la miró._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry respirando aceleradamente._

_-Estoy un poco incomoda- le dijo Suzanne sacando las manos de debajo de la camisa para pesar de él y de ella misma._

_El chico se sentó en el sofá y ella lo miró. Estiró sus grandes manos y cogió las pequeñas de ella, tiró de la chica que se incorporó. La cogió de la pequeña cintura y la sentó sobre sus piernas._

_-¿Mejor?- quiso saber Harry._

_-Si- asintió Suzanne sonriendo y besándole en los labios._

_Dejó sus manos en la cintura de la chica. Ella le quitó la corbata y la dejó caer junto a ellos. Sus labios bajaron hasta el cuello de él, el cual, comenzó a besar mientras Harry empezaba a acaríciale la espalda por encima de la camisa._

_Suzanne le besó la garganta, justo encima de la nuez. Siguió bajando hasta el comienzo del pecho ya que el primer botón de la camisa estaba desabrochado. _

_Harry sintió las manos de ella en su vientre y como comenzaba a subirlas hasta el primer botón que aún estaba abrochado._

_Suzanne le dio un beso en la barbilla y luego un suave beso en los labios. Harry capturó entre sus labios, los labios de ella. Se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Ella le miraba pidiéndole permiso para desabrochar la camisa y él asintió._

_Suzanne desabrochó los botones de la camisa hasta que vio el torso del chico, ese que ya estaba adquiriendo forma, pectorales y abdominales marcados._

_Le acarició el pecho con manos temblorosas y él la observó en todo momento. Acercó sus labios al torso del chico y comenzó a besarlo, morderlo y lamerlo con devoción y vehemencia._

_Suzanne levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry que puso la mano en la nuca y la atrajo hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso salvaje y desesperado._

_Mientras se besaban, ella le quitó la camisa con ayuda de él y después de unos largos minutos de besos, se abrazaron con fuerza, ella aun sobre su regazo y los dos demasiado asustados por los fuertes sentimientos que se agolpaban en sus pechos y que nunca antes habían sentido._

_Esa noche no pasaron de ahí y llegó el final de su sexto curso y con él la despedida hasta el próximo año. Dos noches antes de volver a casa se volvieron a reunir en la sala de los menesteres para despedirse. Esa noche dieron un paso más en su relación física, Suzanne se quitó la camisa y el sujetador. Cuando Harry vio que lo hacía tragó fuertemente saliva, maravillado y a la vez cohibido ante el cuerpo de ella. No entendía donde la chica podía esconder tanta carne, con el uniforme del colegio era incapaz de verse sus hermosas curvas y sus dos protuberantes encantos._

_Esa noche ella tuvo todo el rato un hermoso sonrojo en las mejillas que encantó a Harry que disfruto besando, mordiendo y lamiendo con suavidad sus senos y ella disfrutó con las caricias de él que la hacían estremecerse y contraer su cuerpo._

_Dos días después, Harry y sus amigos se despidieron de ella en la estación de King Cross como un amigo más, con un simple beso en la mejilla pero más cerca de los labios de lo que nadie se dio cuenta. La vieron irse con sus padres, que eran nuevos miembros de la Orden y antiguos amigos de Dumbledore, unos fabulosos magos a los que Harry les tenía mucho aprecio._

_Pero lo que ellos dos no sabían es que se verían mucho antes de lo que pensaban. Dumbledore le permitió a Harry ir a Grimmauld Place cuando tan solo llevaba una semana y media en Privet Drive y cuando llegó a la antigua mansión Black vio que allí estaban todos sus amigos y estaba ella, Suzanne._

_Fue difícil para ellos poder encontrar un sitio íntimo durante esos días para poder llevar a cabo sus citas ya que esa casa siempre estaba llena de gente. Pero cuando lo encontraron, siguieron experimentando nuevos placeres hasta quedar completamente desnudos el uno frente al otro pero sin llegar a terminar lo que empezaban ya que a ella le asustaba y siempre lo detenía y él respetando su decisión se contenía, esperaría hasta que estuviese preparada._

_Y entonces llegó el treinta y uno de Julio el cumpleaños del único moreno de ojos verdes que vivía en esa casa y que cumplía los 17 años, la mayoría de edad. Fue maravilloso para él la fiesta que le prepararon pero lo mejor fue el regalo que Suzanne le hizo aparte de una pulsera, ante los ojos de todos, en la que ponía la fecha en la que se dieron su primer beso en el Gran Comedor (nadie entendía a que venía esa fecha y los chicos no quisieron decírselo), además ella se entregó a él completamente e hicieron el amor por primera vez pero no sería la última._

_Durante el siguiente curso se siguieron viendo a escondidas, entregándose el uno al otro sin ningún reparo o temor. Pasaron su primer San Valentín juntos aunque a escondidas en Hogsmeade, lo que fue bastante excitante para los dos que tenía que evitar que los alumnos los viesen. _

_Harry nunca se había sentido tan feliz como el día que empezó esa relación con Suzanne y se demostraba en todo lo que hacía. El estado de ánimo de Harry hizo que fuese mejor en quiddich (si puede ser), en los estudios y en los entrenamientos que aún mantenía con Dumbledore. Y a ella le ocurría lo mismo. Aunque era cierto que durante la última época de los exámenes, no se veían mucho porque debían estudiar._

-No claro que no he olvidado lo que vivimos en esta sala- soltó Suzanne tras volver al presente- pero parece que tú has olvida las últimas palabras que me dijiste. La crueldad con la que me hablaste.

-Todo tiene una explicación- le aseguró Harry.

-Esas palabras no pueden tener explicación alguna- se negó Suzanne.

_Una de las noches en las que se vieron cuando solo quedaba un mes para terminar el curso, Harry estuvo muy serio, esa misma noche había tenido una conversación con Dumbledore que cambió todo, una conversación de la que Suzanne nunca se enteraría y que hizo recapacitar a Harry. Él nunca supo cómo Dumbledore se había enterado de su relación con Suzanne. _

_Aunque ya llevaba mucho tiempo pensando en lo que Dumbledore le había hablado esa noche, él había querido apartarlo pero ya no podía hacerlo, la última batalla estaba más cerca que nunca._

_Suzanne estaba sentada en el borde de la cama se estaba terminando de abrochar la camisa y Harry se estaba atando los cordones de los zapatos._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- preguntó Suzanne recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta- estas muy serio._

_Harry la miró y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la apartó incapaz de mirarla a los ojos por mucho tiempo. Se quedó mirando su regazo donde reposaban sus manos, vio como la mano de la chica cogía una de sus manos y levantó la cabeza hasta mirarla pero nunca a los ojos._

_-Harry, he estado pensando en nuestra relación- comenzó Suzanne que parecía muy nerviosa- ya llevamos algo más de un año con este tipo de relación, sé que me dijiste que lo mejor era no decírselo a nadie, mantenerlo en secreto, no me dijiste por qué pero lo acepte aunque a mí me gustaría contarlo, que la gente supiese que estamos juntos, nuestras familias y nuestros amigos. Porque aunque yo nunca te lo haya dicho, te quiero, Harry. Estoy enamorada de ti y me gustaría que fuésemos novios formales._

_Harry había mirado para otro lado y cuando había oído como la chica le decía que lo quería había cerrado los ojos. Tomó aire, había llegado el momento, aunque le doliese sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. Si seguía con ella podría correr peligro, la batalla final se acercaba y si Voldemort se enteraba de lo que había entre ellos la utilizaría y él no quería eso. Muchas veces él lo había pensado pero siempre acallaba esos pensamientos porque era feliz, por primera vez era verdaderamente feliz junto a ella y no quería que esa felicidad se esfumase pero oírlo de los labios del anciano le había hecho caer en la cruda realidad de una manera más cruel y dolorosa de lo que pensaba. Todos lo que había vivido junto a ella había sido un sueño, un hermoso sueño del que tendría que despertar por el bien de ella y por el suyo propio._

_Dumbledore le había sugerido que le explicase lo que ocurría y que le dijese que después de la batalla podrían estar juntos pero él sabía que si la decía el por qué la dejaba, ella no lo aceptaría y continuaría a su lado, así que no tenía más remedio que dejarla sin más, tenía que hacer que lo odiase para que se alejase de él, sabía que después de lo que iba a decirla ella lo odiaría y nunca más querría estar con él pero prefería eso a que muriese, por mucho que le doliese. _

_-Harry ¿no dices nada?- susurró Suzanne._

_-La verdad es que hoy tenía pensado hablar de nosotros- le dijo Harry._

_-¿De verdad?- sonrió Suzanne - ¿y de que me querías hablar?_

_-De nuestra relación- respodió Harry levantándose y mirando por una ventana- lo nuestros ha terminado._

_La sonrisa de Suzanne se borró al instante y miró a Harry sin entender. Se puso en pie, las manos le temblaban y se cruzó de brazos intentando de ese modo parar el temblor. No entendía lo que había ocurrido, no entendía por qué la dejaba._

_-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir Suzanne._

_-Mira… no te tengo que dar explicaciones- soltó Harry fríamente, él nunca había sido así de frío con ella- no eres mi novia para que me pidas explicaciones, solo nos acostábamos._

_-¿Qué te pasa, Harry?- murmuró Suzanne comenzando a llorar- tú no eres así, yo sé que me quieres sino no me hubieras hecho el amor durante tanto tiempo…_

_-Yo no te quiero- soltó Harry sonriendo cínicamente aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo y la miró. Suzanne vio su sonrisa como una burla- yo nunca te he dicho que te quería, de mi boca no ha salido nunca esa palabra ¿lo has oído alguna vez?_

_Suzanne no contestó, era verdad que nunca la había dicho que la quería pero sabía que era así por la forma en la que la besaba, por la forma en la que le acariciaba y le hacía el amor._

_-Sé que quieres que terminemos por otro razón- se negó Suzanne a creer, le miró- sé que me quieres._

_-¡No te quiero!- gritó Harry acercándose a ella- ¡nunca te he querido, a ver si te entra en la maldita cabeza!_

_-Si me quieres- susurró Suzanne dejando escapar más lágrimas. Harry sintió como su corazón se rompía la ver la llorar pero no lo demostró- es por Voldemort ¿a qué si? ¿tienes miedo de que me haga daño?_

_-No- respondió Harry- Voldemort no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, somos nosotros. Mira… yo nunca he querido a nadie, no sé qué significa esa palabra. Tu solo fuiste un juego, un hermoso juego- se acercó a ella de forma descarada, la acarició la mejilla e hizo que ella se estremeciese- nadie se daba cuenta del hermoso cuerpo que se ocultaba bajo tanta ropa pero yo si me di cuenta y no quise que ese cuerpo se desperdiciara. Durante todo este tiempo he estado fingiendo, yo ya había hecho el amor antes ¿creíste que fuiste la primera? Pobre ilusa, ya lo había hecho con Cho. _

_-Eso no es cierto- le dijo Suzanne- ¿por qué me haces esto, Harry?_

_-Preciosa, yo no te hice nada, solo te hice disfrutar- respondió el chico- solo te hice saber lo que era el placer ¿no me digas que no te divertiste? Se que lo hiciste, lo veía en tu cara, siempre llena de placer pero tranquila algún día quizás podríamos repetir, porque preciosa, estas buenísima y me encantaría poder…_

_-¡Cállate!- gritó Suzanne soltando miles de lágrimas- ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Maldito cabrón!_

_La chica lo empezó a golpear en el pecho y Harry intentó sujetarla pero los dos perdieron el equilibrio cayendo en la cama. Él quedó debajo y ella estaba a horcajadas y le seguía dando puñetazos en el pecho. Harry ya no intentaba detenerla, sabía que se lo merecía._

_-¡Maldito cerdo!- gritó Suzanne- ¡yo te he dado todo!_

_Después de minutos en los que ella estuvo golpeándole y gritándole insultos. Se detuvo cansada. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del de Harry. Él podía contar sus pecas, podía ver las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas._

_-¿Cómo has podido?- murmuró Suzanne y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que prefería un millón de veces que lo gritase y que lo insultase antes de que la hablará con ese tono de voz en el que se notaba todo su dolor- yo te he dado mi amor, me virginidad, mi cuerpo. Te he dado todo y tú me lo pagas así. Nunca creí que Harry Potter fuese en realidad así pero hoy te he conocido verdaderamente y me… me has decepcionado._

_Suzanne salió corriendo de la sala de los Menesteres, dejando allí a Harry que comenzó a llorar de rabia, dolor y desesperación._

-Todo eso que te dije tiene una explicación- le aseguró Harry- déjame que te lo explique.

-No quiero que me expliques nada- dijo Suzanne intentado ir hacía la puerta.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo de escuchar la verdad?- preguntó Harry empujándola y haciendo que cayese en la cama de espaldas.

-Porque la verdad es la que escuche ese día de hace ya siete años- respondió Suzanne sentándose en la cama y mirándolo con rabia- no hay otra verdad.

-Suzanne, deja de comportarte como una cría y escúchame- le pidió Harry.

-No- Suzanne intentó levantarse pero Harry la cogió de los brazos y ella terminó tumbada en la cama con él sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y sus miradas se encontraron.

Harry había olvidado lo hermosa que se veía desde tan cerca, colocó las manos de la chica sobre la cabeza de ella y aunque Suzanne se intentaba soltar no podía, ya que casi ni podía moverse.

-Quítate, Harry- le pidió Suzanne.

-Estás preciosa- susurró Harry, que sentía como su corazón parecía que se iba a salir de su pecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía esa sensación de ponerse nervioso cuando estaba cerca de una mujer y volvía a ser con la misma mujer. La miró a los ojos ¿es que aun la amaba?- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-Porque me dio la gana- contestó Suzanne.

-Te marchaste sin despedirte- le dijo Harry dolido- te fuiste sin hablar conmigo. La última vez que estuvimos cerca fue el día de la foto.

-Te reíste de mí- le reprochó Suzanne con los ojos aguados- y pretendes que me despidiera de ti.

-Te dije que tenía algo que contarte- soltó Harry.

-No me interesaba lo que me tenías que decir- le dijo Suzanne.

-Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto- le explicó Harry- pero tú ya te habías ido. Te extrañe.

-No se nota- dijo Suzanne- se te vio muy bien con esas mujeres dadas de tu mano, cogidas de tu brazo, dándoos esos besos. Por lo menos parecíais muy contentos en las fotos de la portada.

-Ellas no han significado nada- aseguró Harry.

-¿Y yo sí?- rió Suzanne- vaya, Harry, por las últimas palabras que tuvimos no parecía.

-¿Me vas a decir que tú no has estado con ningún hombre desde que estuviste conmigo?- espetó Harry.

-No es lo mismo- respondió Suzanne.

-Claro que es lo mismo- asintió Harry- además ¿qué pretendías? ¿qué no estuviese con otras mujeres? No sabía si ibas a volver.

-No, claro que podías estar con ellas- le aseguró Suzanne- puedes estar con toda mujer que quieras pero a mí no te acerques.

-¿Tienes miedo de descubrir que aun estas enamorada de mí?- preguntó Harry acercándose más a la chica y haciendo que su nariz rozase el rostro de la joven.

-Más quisieras- respondió Suzanne.

Harry no lo pudo soportar más, estar tan cerca de ella siempre había tenido el mismo efecto en él. A cortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la besó con desesperación. Los labios de ambos hacían tanta presión que se hacían hasta daño pero hacía mucho que ninguno disfrutaba tanto de un beso como estaban disfrutando con ese.

Sus lenguas habían comenzado un juego peligroso que en la posición que estaban y en el lugar en el que se encontraban podrían tornarse mucho más delicado.

oo00oo

-¿Y Suzanne y Harry?- preguntó Hermione que había vuelto de los jardines junto a Ron.

-No lo sé- respondió Ginny- hace más de una hora que no les veo.

-Se les ha visto muy distanciados- comentó Draco- ya sabéis que yo creo que entre ellos pasó algo en el colegio.

-Debió de pasar algo muy fuerte para que aun Suzanne se muestre tan fría con él- les dijo Ron.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué?- soltó Hermione

-Solo lo sabremos si ellos no lo cuentan- respondió Draco- no creo que nadie más lo sepa.

-A lo mejor algún día nos enteraremos- suspiró Ginny- solo tenemos que esperar que ellos nos abran su corazón.

-Sí, eso es muy fácil decirlo- dijo Ron- pero no es tan fácil hacerlo.

oo00oo

Suzanne sabía que tenía que parar o terminarían empeorando las cosas. Así que con un poco de dificultad le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Harry que se quitó al instante de encima y se llevó las manos a la parte golpeada mientras se encogía en la cama.

-Suzanne- dijo Harry casi sin poder hablar.

-Eso te pasa por abusón- le dijo Suzanne y salió corriendo.

Harry aunque estaba dolorido no pudo evitar sonreír, ella nunca cambiaría. Y además le había correspondido el beso.

-Sé que aún me quieres- susurró.

oo00oo

Suzanne llegó al Gran Comedor, su respiración era acelerada por la carrera pero sabía que Harry no le había seguido, no habría podido después de la patada que le había dado. Se acercó a sus amigos intentando tranquilizar su respiración pero no pudo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Hermione al notar lo alterada que estaba su amiga.

-Nada- respondió Suzanne- solo que he venido corriendo desde la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Y eso?- soltó Draco extrañado.

-Me apetecía correr- contestó Suzanne sonriendo mientras sus amigos la miraban extrañados.

-¿Has visto a Harry?- quiso saber Ginny- es que estábamos hablando de marcharnos. La fiesta ya está en su final.

-Sí parece que si- asintió Suzanne viendo como muchos ya se habían ido y como quedaba poca gente- Pues no, no lo he visto.

En ese momento llegó Harry y se acercó a ellos andando con dificultad aun le dolía la entrepierna.

-Te estábamos buscando- le informó Ron- tío ¿Por qué andas así?

-Porque me he dado un golpe- contestó Harry. Draco y Ron pusieron cara de dolor. Suzanne soltó una risita y el moreno la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, gestó que no pasaron por alto los otros- ¿para qué me buscabais?

-Nos vamos ya ¿te vienes?- quiso saber Draco.

-Sí, vamos- asintió Harry.

-¿Tú te vienes, Suzanne?- preguntó Ron.

-Claro que se viene- respondió Harry antes de que ella pudiese contestar y la dio un pisotón.

-¡Auh!- se quejó Suzanne- me has pisado.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta- mintió Harry aunque Suzanne sabía que era una revancha por el rodillazo.

-Eres idiota, Harry- gruñó Suzanne- y encima patoso.

-Vamos, chicos, no me digáis que vais a empezar a discutir como cuando erais adolescentes- sonrió Hermione, divertida.

-Es ella la que discute- se quejó Harry- me ha insultado.

-Ahí mama, Suzanne me ha insultado- se burló la chica.

-No te…

-¿Nos vamos ya?- dijo Suzanne cortando a Harry que puso cara de querer matarla y si no hubiese sido por que Ron y Draco le sujetaron el chico se hubiese lanzado sobre ella.

-Le mato- soltó Harry- soltadme que la mato.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Suzanne le sacó la lengua. Se acercaron a los profesores y a los pocos alumnos que quedaban, se despidieron de ellos y se marcharon. Se montaron en un carruaje que los llevó hasta Hogsmeade.

-Nos vemos en el trabajo- se despidió Suzanne a Ron.

-¿Hola?- soltó Harry- yo también trabajo contigo.

-Ya pero a mí eso no me importa- le dijo Suzanne fríamente- por mí sería mejor que no trabajases allí- miró a los demás y sonrió- y a vosotros haber cuando os veo.

-Espero que pronto- sonrió Hermione que aún estaba sorprendida por la frialdad de Suzanne.

-Lo intentaré- asintió Suzanne sonriendo- a lo mejor te hago una visita al hospital o a la Madriguera. La verdad es que tengo ganas de ver a los demás.

-Y ellos a ti- dijo Ginny- lleva a tu madre.

-Claro- asintió Suzanne- adiós.

Se desapareció y todos miraron a Harry que tenía la vista clavada en donde unos segundos antes había estado la chica.

-¿Qué paso entre Suzanne y tú, Harry?- preguntó Ginny.

Harry suspiró sin dejar de mirar al mismo sitio con tristeza. Se dio la vuelta y mientras se alejaba dijo:

-Solamente la protegí- el chico se desapareció y sus amigos suspiraron.

Draco y Ginny se despidieron de Ron y Hermione y se desaparecieron en dirección a su departamento, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Te acompaño a tu casa- se ofreció Ron.

-No hace falta- le dijo Hermione- se te ve cansado. Mejor vete a tu casa y descansa.

-No, prefiero acompañarte- le aseguró Ron agarrando la mano de la chica que lo miró.

El chico la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa para después desaparecerse. Aparecieron en un callejón cerca de casa de Hermione, solo tendrían que andar unas manzanas. No se habían dado cuenta de que aun iban de la mano así que caminaron sin soltarse.

-¿Que habrá querido decir Harry con eso de que solo la había protegido?- comentó Hermione.

-No sé- respondió Ron que desde esa noche le estaba dando vueltas a lo mismo.

Estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Hermione y sabía que ella no siempre estaría ahí para él y más después de ver que la castaña tuvo una relación con Krum. Así que si quería que ella estuviese con él tendría que decirle lo que sentía cuanto antes, antes de que apareciese otro hombre que se la robase. Pero tenía miedo de perderla como amiga si ella no sentía lo mismo por él aunque se debía arriesgar, sacar su valor de Gryffindor y declararse y lo haría esa misma noche.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado hasta el departamento de Hermione. Subieron en el ascensor en silencio y cuando salieron de él aún estaban dados de la mano y fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaban agarrados.

-Ron- le llamó Hermione tímidamente.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ron.

-Hemos venido todo el camino dados de la mano- respondió Hermione.

-Lo siento- Ron le soltó rápidamente- no me he dado cuenta.

-No importa- le dijo Hermione abriendo la puerta- ¿quieres pasar?

-Si- asintió Ron- es que quiero decirte algo.

-Vale- ambos ingresaron en la casa.

Fueron al salón y Hermione le ofreció asiento mientras ella se iba a coger unos refrescos. Ron se sentía cómodo en esa casa, era acogedora y estaba muy bonita decorada. La chica volvió con los refresco y le dio uno a Ron mientras se sentaba.

-¿Y que querías decirme?- quiso saber Hermione.

Ron no sabía cómo empezar, jugueteaba con la lata de refresco mientras Hermione le miraba.

-Esta noche he estado pensando- dijo Ron- y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo seguir ocultando algunos sentimientos que tengo desde hace mucho.

Hermione le miró a los ojos cuando él levantó la cabeza del suelo. El corazón de ella latía fuertemente ¿y si él estaba intentando decir lo que ella creía?

-Hermione… yo…

-¿Si, Ron?- susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Los dos comenzaron acercarse el uno al otro hasta que sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

-Yo…

¡DING DONG!

El sonido del timbre rompió el mágico momento que se había formado entre ellos. Los dos maldijeron por lo bajo, preguntándose quién demonios era a esas horas de la noche.

-Tengo que abrir- dijo Hermione torpemente y Ron asintió a su pesar.

La chica se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta cuando la abrió y vio de quien se trataba, puso cara de sorpresa y se quedó blanca. Ron se había puesto en pie y se había dirigido a la puerta cuando llegó allí y se puso junto a la chica también miró sorprendido a la persona que había en el umbral.

-Krum- gruñó Ron.


	3. Vuestro mundo está en peligro

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que os esté gustando. Aquí ya empieza el misterio. Gracias por los reviews y espero más en los próximos.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 3: Vuestro mundo está en peligro.**

Ron miraba a la persona, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta, incrédulamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a volver ese imbécil después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione? Y justo tenía que volver el día en el que él al final se había decidido a declararse.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- espetó Ron al ver que Hermione era incapaz de hablar.

-La pegunta es ¿Qué haces tu aquí, Weasley?- soltó Krum mirando al pelirrojo con superioridad.

-Eso a ti no te importa- gruñó Ron.

-Claro que si porque esta es mi casa- le aseguró Krum.

-¿Tú casa?- soltó Hermione saliendo del estado de shock al oír lo que el búlgaro había dicho- esta es mi casa, yo la he pagado. Y Ron está aquí porque es mi amigo.

-Eso ahora no importa, yo he venido aquí para hablar contigo- le dijo Krum pasando la mirada del pelirrojo a su ex novia- así que Weasley ya te estas largando.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a echarme de aquí- refunfuñó Ron- no es tu casa es de Hermione y hasta que ella no me diga que me vaya no me pienso ir.

-¿Quieres que te obligue?- le amenazó el búlgaro.

-Atrévete- le desafió Ron peligrosamente.

-Ya basta- pidió Hermione no quería que empezasen una pelea- Ron, vete, otro día hablamos.

-Pero Hermione…- se quejó Ron mientras Krum sonreía triunfante y entraba a la casa para irse al salón.

Hermione miró a su mejor amigo con ojos suplicantes y Ron suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Llámame si necesitas ayuda- susurró Ron- que vuelvo y le pego una paliza.

La castaña sonrió al ver un poco del antiguo Ron, ese que solía arreglar las cosas a golpes. Le dio un fuerte abrazó que el pelirrojo respondió mientras el búlgaro los miraba desde el salón con ojos escrutadores.

Ron le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia al jugador de Quiddich que le hizo un gesto grosero con el dedo que Hermione no vio. Esta le acompañó a la puerta que cerró cuando vio como el pelirrojo se metía en el ascensor.

Cerró con cuidado y se dirigió al salón dónde Krum la esperaba, sentado en el sofá como si fuese el dueño y señor de la casa. Se miraron y él la sonrió con dulzura, como hacía mucho que Hermione no le veía sonreír.

-Al fin solos- dijo.

-Di lo que tengas que decir y vete- le pidió Hermione.

-Vamos, nena- le sonrió el búlgaro hablando con ese acento tan fuerte que le caracterizaba- no seas así, ¿Es qué has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido?

-Claro que no- sonrió Hermione cruzándose de brazos- recuerdo perfectamente cómo me golpeaste varias veces y como te pillé acostándote con tu… compañera de equipo en nuestra cama.

La sonrisa de Krum se borró y se sentó en el borde del sofá. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Lo siento ¿vale?- le dijo Krum- no volverá a suceder, jamás volveré a ponerte la mano encima y por nada del mundo te engañaré con nadie más. Fue una tontería, estaba borracho…

-Que novedad- soltó Hermione.

Krum se puso en pie y se acercó a ella.

-Nena, lo he dejado, te juro que esta vez es cierto. Desde que lo dejamos no he vuelto a probar una gota de alcohol, me estoy reformando- le aseguró Krum- te quiero, nena, y quiero que me perdones. Volvamos, no podemos tirar cuatro años de nuestra vida por un error que cometí.

-Es que ese es el problema que no fue solo un error, fueron muchos- le reprochó Hermione- no, Viktor, lo nuestro ha acabado y te pediría que te marcharas, por favor.

Krum la miró unos segundos y luego pareció desistir. Asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido por Hermione. Ya en el umbral la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada. Él estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

-No me rindo fácilmente, Hermione- le dijo- y tú, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-Adiós, Viktor- la chica cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella.

Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se dejó caer al suelo hasta terminar sentada sobre él.

oo00oo

Ron bufó y dio una patada a una pequeña piedra que se interpuso en su camino. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, había decidido dar un paseo para volver a casa.

Ese maldito búlgaro le había interrumpido justo en el momento en el que había decidido, por fin, después de tantos años, declararse a Hermione. Pero no era la primera vez, hace unos años tras cuando él tenía 19 años recién cumplidos, se decidió a decirla lo que sentía cuando el búlgaro se le adelantó… otra vez. Ese recuerdo volvió a él como si lo estuviese viviendo en ese mismo momento.

_Ron caminaba hacia la casa de su amiga, quería darle una sorpresa pues nunca le había visitado a su hogar y hacía varios días que no la veía porque había estado muy ocupado con la academia de Aurores y ella con sus estudios._

_Además, lo había decidido, había perdido demasiado tiempo y ese día le diría lo que sentía, sabía que se arriesgaba a ser rechazado pero necesitaba que ella lo supiese._

_Miró los números de las casas buscando el que correspondía a su amiga, llegó al 12 y sabiendo que el siguiente era el de ella, aceleró el paso pero se detuvo al ver a su amiga en el jardín de su casa con Krum._

_-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?- preguntó Hermione mientras Krum le acariciaba el rostro._

_-Que me gustas mucho, Hermione- respondió el joven con ese acento que Ron recordaba- no sabes cuánto me alegre cuando te volví a encontrar esa tarde… no te he olvidado desde que te vi en Hogwarts y me gustaría saber si quieres salir conmigo._

_El corazón de Ron comenzó a latir a gran velocidad ante la pregunta que le acababa de hacer el joven y cerró los ojos con tristeza al escuchar la respuesta de Hermione._

_-Sí, Viktor, quiero salir contigo._

_El búlgaro sonrió y se inclinó sobre ella. Cuando Ron volvió a abrir a los ojos vio a la chica que amaba entre los brazos del jugador de Quiddich._

Se largó de allí y Hermione nunca supo que le había ido a visitar. Cuando la chica les contó a sus amigos, entre ellos a él, que estaba saliendo con Krum, se hizo el sorprendido.

Para olvidarla, Ron decidió comenzar a salir con chicas pero ninguna hizo nunca que olvidase a su amiga, así que hacía casi un año, desde que terminó con su última novia, se había dado por vencido… estaba seguro de que jamás olvidaría a Hermione.

Pero al parecer ese búlgaro le estaría fastidiando el resto de su vida.

oo00oo

El lunes por la mañana, Suzanne se despertó temprano para ir a su primer día de trabajo en el Cuartel General de Aurores de Inglaterra. Se fue con tiempo de su casa para no llegar tarde, quería dar una buena impresión en su primer día. Las llamaradas verdes la tragaron cuando lanzó los polvos flus en la chimenea, apareciendo sin ningún incidente en el Ministerio de Magia.

Salió de la chimenea sacudiéndose las cenizas y se unió a la multitud de magos y brujas que se dirigían a sus diferentes trabajos.

Pasó por al lado de la fuente de los hermanos mágicos, sorteó a unos cuantos magos que portaban maletines e iban leyendo el periódico y se dirigió a un hombre que estaba sentado bajo un letrero en el que rezaba "Seguridad" y que leía _El Profeta _con cara de pocos amigos.

-Perdone- llamó su atención Suzanne cuando estuvo frente a la mesa. El tipo levantó la cabeza y la miró. El gesto hosco cambió a otro mucho más agradable cuando la vio- siento molestarle.

-Ninguna molestia, preciosa- le sonrió el tipo mostrándole sus dientes irregulares detrás de esos labios rodeados de una barba de varios días- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Es mi primer día en el Cuartel General de Aurores- explicó la joven- ¿me podría indicar cómo llegar?

-Antes debes dejarme tu varita para comprobarla- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- aunque con esa cara de ángel no tiene sentido- Suzanne sonrió amablemente y le tendió su varita- un segundo.

El hombre la dejó caer sobre una especie de balanza con un único platillo. El aparato comenzó a vibrar, y de una ranura que tenía en la base salió un estrecho trozo de pergamino. El tipo lo cogió y lo leyó:

-Veinticinco centímetros, núcleo central de pelo de unicornio, doce años en uso ¿correcto, verdad?

-Sí- asintió Suzanne.

-Bien- sonrió el hombre y le tendió la varita- yo me quedó con el papelito.

Suzanne agarró su varita pero el tipo no la soltó y ella le miró.

-¿Te gustaría salir un día conmigo, preciosa?

Sorprendida, pues ese tipo le debía sacar al menos 20 años, le sonrió con amabilidad.

-No puedo, mi hijo ocupa demasiado mi tiempo libre- le dijo.

El tipo soltó la varita y la miró.

-¿Estás casada?- preguntó.

Suzanne sonrió pero no le respondió, simplemente se alejó del hombre, divertida con la expresión que había puesto al decirle lo de su hijo. La mayoría de los hombres salían espantados cuando se enteraban de que tenía un hijo. Casi nunca había repetido una segunda cita con ningún chico desde que se fue a Francia a vivir, pues cuando conocían que en el pack también iba un niño… ponían pies en polvorosa.

No le importaba, James era su vida y no necesitaba a ningún hombre para ser feliz… además ya había tenido una mala experiencia con Harry y antes de comenzar con un hombre, quería saber que fuese de confianza.

Sin darse cuenta se había ido tan rápido para huir del tipo de seguridad que al final no se había enterado de dónde se encontraba el Cuartel General de Aurores, iba a preguntar a uno de los magos que pasaban por allí cuando oyó como la llamaban.

-Suzanne.

Se giró al oír su nombre y vio como Ginny y Draco se acercaban a ella con una sonrisa y ambos vestidos con sus uniformes de su rango de Inefables. Las túnicas negras con ribetes dorados les daban a ambos un porte elegante e importante.

-Buenos días, chicos- los saludó Suzanne dándoles un beso en la mejilla a ambos- me venís de maravilla. He tenido que huir del tipo de seguridad…

-¿De Eric?- preguntó Ginny extrañada- es un poco brusco pero no mataría ni a una mosca.

-No, sí matarme no era su intención- soltó Suzanne- es que me ha invitado a salir.

-Eric- soltó Ginny y se tapó la boca para ocultar su risa.

-Sí- asintió Suzanne- y como me he tenido que largar, no me ha explicado cómo llegar al Cuartel de Aurores.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Draco, divertido- subamos al ascensor y te indicamos.

Los tres se subieron en un ascensor en los que iban más magos. Estuvieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la segunda planta.

-Segunda planta, Departamentos de Seguridad Mágica, que incluyen la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

-Esta es tu planta- le dijo Draco sonriendo y Suzanne salió- sigue por ese pasillo y cuando dobles la esquina, entra por unas dobles puertas de roble y te encontraras con una zona espaciosa, allí encontraras el Cuartel.

-Gracias, chicos- sonrió- nos vemos.

Los dos le hicieron un gesto de despedida por la mano y Suzanne siguió las indicaciones que le había dado su amigo. Al entrar por las dobles puertas de madera, se encontró con la zona espaciosa de la que le había hablado Draco, el desorden era patente y los memorandus iban y venían de un sitio a otro. El sitio estaba dividido en varios cubículos de los que salían voces y risas. En el cubículo más cercano había un letrero que decía _"Cuartel General de Aurores"._

Se dirigió allí, al entrar se encontró con una amplia sala dividida en compartimentos, cada cual pertenecía a un Auror y había varias puertas que daban a distintos despachos que pertenecerían al jefe de Aurores y a los otros trabajadores de mayor rango.

Las paredes estaban llenas de imágenes, tanto de familiares como de equipos de Quiddich y por supuesto de los rostros de los magos más buscados en el mundo mágico.

La gente que trabajaba en sus compartimentos se la quedó mirando cuando entró. Suzanne se acercó a una joven de cabello corto y ojos violetas que estaba medio sentada en el borde de una mesa hablando con un chico que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino. El chico tenía una musculosa constitución y la nariz torcida como si en algún momento se la hubiesen roto.

-Perdonad- los dos chicos la miraron con interés- el despacho de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

El chico levantó la mano con la sujetaba la pluma y señaló una puerta que estaba al final de la sala. Suzanne les sonrió y tras agradecérselo se dirigió allí. Al acercarse leyó el letrero en el que rezaba _"Jefe de Aurores: Kingsley Shacklebolt"._ Golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y una voz grabe, le permitió la entrada.

Abrió e ingreso en el bonito despacho. Estaba decorado elegantemente pero el dueño le había dado un toque personal colocando fotos de su familia y amigos.

El jefe de Aurores, un tipo de tez morena y mirada penetrante, estaban sentado tras su escritorio y junto a él había una mujer de tez blanca y de mediana edad que debía ser su secretaria.

-Señor Shacklebolt, soy Suzanne Voss- se presentó la chica- me destinaron desde Francia.

-Sí, sí, claro- sonrió Kingsley- puedes irte Katherine- la mujer asintió y se marchó mientras él se levantaba y se acercaba a la muchacha a la que estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que Suzanne devolvió con una sonrisa- niña, deja de llamarme señor Shacklebolt como si no me conocieses… aún te recuerdo con tus dieciséis años caminando por el Cuartel de la Orden.

Suzanne sonrió al simpático hombre que siempre había sido amble con ella y al que sus padres tenían en alta estima.

-Estás hecha toda una mujer- sonrió el hombre mirándola- algo más delgada pero muy guapa.

-Gracias- sonrió la joven- y tú… mírate, jefe de Aurores.

-Ya ves ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Papá falleció en una misión un año después de habernos mudado- explicó Suzanne- nunca encontraron su cuerpo.

-Lo siento- la consoló el hombre poniéndola una mano sobre el hombro- era un gran Auror y un extraordinario amigo ¿Qué es de tu madre?

-Ha vuelto conmigo a Londres- explicó Suzanne- vive conmigo.

-Me alegro, un día de estos tengo que ir a visitaros- Suzanne asintió- pero bueno vayamos al grano. He leído tu expediente y ¡caray, niña! Es increíble, tienes un curriculum impecable- la joven sonrió orgullosa- por eso no puedes ir a otro escuadrón que no sea el mejor.

-Dónde tu decidas, estará bien- asintió Suzanne.

-En realidad hubo dos bajas hace unos meses, dos jóvenes que trabajaba en ese escuadrón, murieron en una misión… una pena, la verdad.- explicó Kingsley- tu sustituirás a uno de ellos, necesitan a alguien con tu curriculum, además por lo que he oído eres una buena estratega, justo lo que necesita ese grupo. Así que lo mejor es que te presente con quien vas a trabajar codo con codo y nos dejemos de rodeaos.

-Vamos, entonces- asintió Suzanne.

Salieron juntos del despacho y todo el mundo volvió a su trabajo en cuanto vieron al jefe. Pasaron delante de la mesa donde estaba sentada Katherine, la secretaria, y se dirigieron a un despacho que estaba al lado del de Kingsley. Tras llamar a la puerta, ambos entraron.

Suzanne se encontró en un despacho mucho más sencillo que el de Kingsley donde había varias personas, entre ellas dos que conocía. Todos la miraron y los ojos de Harry, sentado tras el escritorio, se posaron sobre ella consiguiendo que se estremeciese.

-Chicos- todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron a su jefe allí- os presento a Suzanne Voss, vuestra nueva compañera de escuadrón. Algunos de vosotros ya la conocéis- miró a Ron y Harry que asintieron- y espero que todos le ayudéis en todo lo que necesite.

Se giró a la joven que estaba un par de pasos por detrás de él e hizo que se pusiese a su misma altura. La joven miró a todos sus compañeros.

-Harry, al que conoces, es el jefe del escuadrón- le explicó Kingsley. Suzanne le miró y él le devolvió la mirada- su segundo al mando es Ron, al que también conoces- la joven asintió y sonrió a su amigo que la guiñó un ojo- Artemis Anderson, nuestra entendida en muggles y en informática, una lince con esos aparatos muggles- la joven de pelo corto, a la que había preguntado en la entrada la saludó con una sonrisa y al lado de ella, se encontraba el joven musculoso y de nariz torcida que la guiñó un ojo. Kingsley le señaló- ese de ahí es nuestro "cocinilla" sabe preparar cualquier tipo de poción y es bastante bueno en la lucha muggle, su nombre es Aki Smith. Y por último- señaló a un chico desgarbado y con gafas que parecía algo tímido- este es el lumbreras del grupo…

-Nuestra Hermione- bromeó Ron consiguiendo la sonrisa de su amiga.

-Yo no lo habría explicado mejor- sonrió Kingsley- se llama Curtis Jones. Ella será la nueva estratega del grupo y podéis estar tranquilos, ha estado metida en buenos fregados desde que empezó su trabajo en Francia… incluso desde antes- Suzanne sonrió- bien, chicos, ponedla al día y enseñadle su zona de trabajo.

-Kingsley- le llamó Harry antes de que se fuese- ¿Puedo hablar un segundo contigo?

-Rápido, muchacho, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo el hombre y juntos salieron del despacho, cerrando tras ellos- ¿Qué sucede?

-No es por meterte prisa pero necesitamos un médico en el grupo, ya- soltó Harry frente a la puerta de su despacho mientras oía las voces que provenían de dentro de él- no podemos seguir yendo a misiones sin un médico en nuestro escuadrón… Thomson murió hace seis meses y seguimos sin tener a nadie.

-Lo sé, y estoy buscando incasablemente, leyendo currículos y haciendo entrevistas pero no encuentro ninguno que merezca la pena tener entre nuestras filas… no niego que pueden ser buenos médicos pero en una situación crítica tal vez no serían capaces de reaccionar del mejor modo y no quiero más jóvenes muertos a mi cargo- le dijo el hombre.

-Lo sé- asintió Harry- yo tampoco quiero ver morir a más compañeros míos pero necesitamos a alguien.

-Intentaré traerte a alguien cuanto antes, Harry- le puso una mano en el hombro y luego se marchó a su despacho.

Harry suspiró y entró en su despacho.

oo00oo

_Una semana después…_

El reloj que había en el Atrio, el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia, marcó las 12 de la noche. El lugar estaba vacío excepto por los Aurores que había de guardia.

La oscuridad reinaba en las distintas salas del Departamento de Misterios, el silencio aterrador inundaba el lugar.

La sala en la que Draco, Ginny y Kelly llevaban trabajando desde hacía unos meses se vio, de pronto, inundada de luz al abrirse en el centro de la misma un túnel de brillantes luces. Tras unos segundos de quietud, del túnel salió un hombre que cayó al suelo, una de sus manos manchada de sangre aferraba su varita y con la otra se agarraba la herida que tenía en el costado que estaba manchando el suelo de sangre.

Se puso en pie a duras penas, aferrándose a una mesa y manchando de sangre los papeles que había en ella. Caminó hacia la puerta cuando una voz le hizo detenerse.

-Derek- el tipo se giró y levantó la varita, apuntando al hombre que parado frente al túnel, le miraba con una sonrisa cruel. Las sombras ocultaban la mayor parte de su rostro pero lo poco que dejaban ver, mostraba un cabello rubio y un ojo cerrado debido a una cicatriz que lo atravesaba- no podemos dejarte marchar.

Del túnel que continuaba abierto tras él, aparecieron ocho magos más y luego se cerró como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Las ocho figuras llevaban las mismas capas negras con capucha que ocultaban sus rostros, el líder y que había hablado no temía mostrar su rostro.

-Tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta antes de que eras un traidor- continuó el hombre rubio- mi señor, no se pondrá muy contento cuando al volver de nuestra misión sepa que le engañaste y que te tuvimos que matar por ello.

-_¡Demasius!_- consiguió decir Derek.

El hombre rubio no tuvo ninguna dificultad para crear un escudo que lo protegiese de ese hechizo que rebotó, dando a uno de sus secuaces que voló por los aires. El rubio gruñó y miró a su derecha.

-Adolf- soltó el rubio- comprueba que tu hermana esté bien.

Una de las figuras se dirigió a la que estaba tirada en el suelo y que se movía intentándose poner en pie. Los demás seguían observando a Derek que sentía como poco a poco su mano se llenaba cada vez más de sangre hasta terminar en el suelo.

-Está bien, señor- soltó Adolf mientras la mujer conseguía ponerse en pie con un aparato entre sus manos que había quedado destrozado al caer encima- pero el Trasportador está roto, no creo que funcione.

El rubio y todos los demás se giraron al oír eso. Vieron como del aparato caía algo de sangre más negra y espesa de lo normal hasta dejar unas cuantas gotas en el suelo.

El líder del grupo gruñó enfurecido y se giró para mirar a Derek pero este había aprovechado la distracción para salir de la sala.

-¡Cogedle!- ordenó poniéndose la capucha.

Las ocho encapuchados corrieron hacía la puerta con las varitas en la mano y seguido de su líder. Consiguieron salir del Departamento de Misterios, y siguieron el rastro de sangre que Derek iba dejando.

Atravesaron la puerta negra y llegaron al pasillo de paredes desnudas; sin ventanas, ni otras puertas, sólo esa por la que habían salido y que estaba situada al final del corredor.

Divisaron a Derek al otro lado del pasillo, metiéndose en un ascensor. El líder y él se miraron el uno al otro, el primero levantó la varita y gritó un hechizo pero el ascensor se cerró y ascendió.

Soltando un grito de rabia, el tipo corrió seguido de sus secuaces, pasando por delante de unas escaleras de piedra y llegando al ascensor por el que se había ido Derek. Se introdujeron en otro ascensor y apretaron el botón que les enviaba al Atrio.

No tardó en detenerse en su piso y salieron de él, Derek corría trastabillando hacía la red flu. De la nada salieron varios grupos de Aurores que detuvieron a los intrusos, excepto a Derek que consiguió alcanzar una de las chimeneas y desaparecer por ella.

oo00oo

Hermione suspiró mientras tamborileaba con las uñas sobre la mesa de la recepción. Estaba de guardia y acababa de hacer su ronda, así que ahora estaba allí esperando que Gladis, la rechoncha recepcionista, terminase lo que estaba haciendo para continuar con la conversación que habían estado manteniendo.

Estaba siendo una noche realmente aburrida y como no tenía nada que hacer, su cerebro se empeñaba en hacerle recordar una y otra vez lo sucedido hacía algo más de una semana atrás cuando había regresado junto a Ron tras la reunión de antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts.

Se había pasado la noche llorando al recordar todo lo que había pasado junto a Viktor y estaba totalmente segura de que no se rendiría fácilmente en su empeño en volver con ella.

Pero en lo que verdaderamente no podía dejar de pensar era en el hecho de que esa noche Ron había parecido decidido a contarle algo pero Viktor les había interrumpido.

Pesarosa, no había vuelto a hablar con su amigo desde ese día, era bastante extraño pues su contacto había sido continúo desde que salieron de Hogwarts y todas las semanas hablaban varios días pero cuando al día siguiente de la reunión, ella le había llamado, Ron le había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo y que cuando pudiese la llamaría.

Aún no la había llamado y estaba comenzando a preguntarse si su amigo estaba enfadado con ella por haberle echado de su casa cuando Viktor llegó.

-Hermione- llamó Gary, uno de sus compañeros de trabajo que se acercó a ella con unos informes. Tras él iba una enfermera llamada Holly que miraba sin cesar a Gary y que tenía entre sus manos otros informes- me gustaría tu opinión en este caso en el que estoy trabajando.

-Claro- asintió Hermione, aliviada por tener una distracción.

Agarró el informe que el chico le tendía y lo apoyó en la mesa de la recepción mientras el chico le explicaba en qué consistía. Holly se puso a hablar con Gladis cuando las llamas verdes de una de las chimeneas conectada a la red flu, se avivaron y por ella apareció Derek que cayó al suelo.

Hermione, Gary y Holly reaccionario rápido y se dirigieron al hombre mientras Gladis miraba desde detrás de su recepción al hombre tirado en el suelo. Le tumbaron boca arriba y Gary le tomó sus constantes vitales mientras Hermione revisaba la herida del costado.

-Apenas tiene pulso- dijo Gary y miró a Holly- que preparen el quirófano.

-Y sangre del tipo 0- le dijo Hermione a la muchacha- este hombre ha perdido mucha sangre.

La enfermera asintió y se marchó mientras Gladis pedía un quirófano. No tardó en llegar un celador con una camilla, Gary se acercó para ayudar al muchacho a llevarla hasta donde se encontraba el paciente.

Hermione miró a su compañero de trabajo y se sobresaltó al sentir que una fría mano se aferraba a su brazo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos del paciente que la miraban tras su tez pálida debido a la pérdida de sangre.

-Vuestro mundo está en peligro- soltó en un susurro ronco antes de cerrar los ojos y soltar el brazo de Hermione.

La chica le tomó el pulso y comprobó que no respiraba. No le subió a la camilla, en el suelo comenzó a hacerle la reanimación cardiopulmonar pero tras varios minutos, no pudo hacer nada por él.

-Hora de la muerte- dijo Gary mirando su reloj y luego a ella- la 1:45 de la madrugada.

Hermione bajó la mirada al fallecido y se fijó en algo que tenía en el brazo derecho. Le levantó la manga y vio un pequeño tatuaje cerca de la articulación del codo, en la parte posterior del brazo, que eran dos varitas cruzadas, la marca de los Aurores.

oo00oo

Harry gruñó y se removió en la cama al sentir un insistente ruido que le había sacado de su estado de ensoñación. Con un terrible dolor de cabeza, estiró el brazo derecho dónde se podía ver la marca de los Aurores y tanteó en busca de su móvil.

De pronto, al sentir una pequeña mano sobre su pecho, recordó que no estaba en su casa. Quitándose con delicadeza, para no despertarla, a la chica que dormía desnuda junto a él, se puso en pie y buscó sus pantalones.

Los encontró y sacó del bolsillo, el móvil. Vio que se trataba de Ron y contestó.

-¿Qué diablos quieres a estas horas?- preguntó saliendo con cuidado de la habitación para no despertar a la muchacha- son…- miró el reloj, alejándoselo de la cara- las dos y media de la madrugada, Ron.

-¿Que qué quiero?- soltó Ron- la pregunta es ¿Qué haces que no estás ya en el ministerio? Estamos todo los del escuadrón aquí… el Patronus de Kingsley decía claramente que viniésemos.

-¿Qué Patronus?- soltó Harry- no estoy en casa, Ron.

Oyó como su amigo bufaba.

-Ven para acá, ya- soltó Ron- Kingsley está de mal humor y estamos en medio de una carnicería.

-Voy para allá- le dijo Harry, preocupado.

Colgó el móvil y volvió a entrar en la habitación donde la chica seguía durmiendo. El dolor de cabeza había empeorado con esa conversación con Ron y mientras se vestía, supo que había cometido un error al estar con esa chica… pero el despecho era el peor consejero.

Se desapareció de la casa de la joven y apareció en medio del Atrio dónde el olor a sangre y quemado le llenó la nariz. Cuando miró a su alrededor, se vio en medio de un terrible caos, los cuerpos retorcidos y ensangrentados de sus compañeros de trabajo estaban esparcidos por el lugar, la sangre manchaba el suelo y las quemaduras de las paredes daban a entender que allí se había llevado a cabo una buena batalla, no muy beneficiosa para los de su bando.

-Por fin, Potter- soltó Kingsley que solo le llamaba por el apellido cuando estaba enfadado o no tenía un buen día y en esos momentos parecía que le sucedían ambas cosas- estamos en medio de un desastre.

-Lo siento, Kingsley- le aseguró Harry intentando no prestar atención a la mirada de desagrado de Suzanne.

Sabía que su aspecto debía ser un desastre pues se había vestido rápidamente y la ropa estaba arrugada y fuera de su sitio, además de que su cabello debía de estar más revuelto de lo normal y el olor a alcohol era más que evidente. Pero si tenía ese aspecto era por culpa de Suzanne, si había terminado borracho y en la cama con esa chica era por culpa de la joven que estaba agachada junto a uno de los cadáveres.

Desde que había entrado a trabajar en su escuadrón hacía una semana, había tenido de aguantar sus desplantas y sus malas contestaciones. Cansado, ese día había vuelto a tener una discusión con ella, a las que al parecer ya se habían acostumbrado todos los compañeros del escuadrón.

Furioso, se había ido del trabajo a su hora y se había encontrado por el camino con Samantha, una chica que trabaja en el Cuartel General de la Liga de Quidditch de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, y con la que llevaba coqueteando desde hacía meses. La había invitado a tomar algo al ver como Suzanne hablaba con un joven mago cerca de dónde él se encontraba. Así que despechado, se había emborrachado y había terminado en el apartamento de la joven con la que había tenido una larga sesión de sexo que apenas recordaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Harry mientras veía como su escuadrón y otros magos trabajadores del ministerio, entre ellos Draco, Ginny y Kelly con sus uniformes de Inefables, se movían por el Atrio, buscando pistas.

-Eso es lo que estamos intentando averiguar- respondió Kingsley pasándose la mano por la cara- todos los cadáveres que hay aquí, son de los Aurores que estaban de guardia. No hay ni uno solo de los asesinos, nos han exterminado.

-¿No ha sobrevivido ninguno?- soltó Harry sorprendido.

-Sí, Wilson se encontraba en el baño cuando ha sucedido todo- explicó Ron- al parecer al salir se ha encontrado con todo el percal. Esta bastante afectada, era su escuadrón e incluso el viejo Jackson la ha palmado.

Harry vio el cuerpo de veterano Auror a unos metros de donde se encontraban. Tenía los ojos abiertos y un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

-En total tenemos cinco cadáveres- explicó Suzanne.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con Wilson y que nos explique que sabe- propuso Harry.

Se acercó a la joven que estaba sentada en una silla con un par de sanadores a su alrededor que la estaban atendiendo, no tenía ninguna herida física pero se la veía bastante afectada con lo sucedido. A pesar de ser verano y hacer un calor insufrible, Wilson tenía una manta por encima de los hombros ya que tiritaba sin apartar los ojos de los cadáveres. A penas tenía 20 años, era la más joven de su escuadrón que estaba compuesto por veteranos magos, a pesar de ello había entrado a formar parte de él con facilidad.

Harry la conocía, en realidad en el Cuartel de Aurores, todos conocían a todos, pues eran una gran familia y cuando uno caía, todos sentían su perdida, más si caían cinco como esa vez.

Se agachó entrando en el campo de visión de la muchacha y ella le miró a los ojos. De pronto, se le abnegaron de lágrimas y Harry cogió sus manos entre las suyas para reconfortarla.

Suzanne, Ron y Kingsley se había colocado de pie tras Harry por lo que la joven no tuvo que ver por más tiempo la terrible escena.

-Hola, cariño- la saludó con suavidad- cuanto me alegro de ver que esos preciosos ojazos están a salvo.

Wilson soltó una risa nerviosa que se convirtió en un sollozo que fue capaz de controlar. Harry notaba el temblor bajo sus manos.

-Voy a hacerte unas preguntas- le dijo Harry- no tienes que angustiarte… nos detendremos si te encuentras mal pero si nos dices todo lo que sabes, nos facilitarás el trabajo.

-No sé mucho, Harry- le dijo Wilson mientras Suzanne tomaba notas de todo lo que decía la muchacha- nos encontrábamos en el Cuartel de Aurores, estaba siendo una noche aburridísima y Colins estaba contando chistes para animar la guardia y hacer más llevadero todo.- El labio de la joven comenzó a temblar ante el llanto que estaba reteniendo.- Estamos todos riéndonos, nunca imaginamos que iba a pasar esto.

-Tranquila- la consoló.

-El viejo Jackson terminó con los chistes cuando nos dijo que debíamos dar una ronda por el ministerio para comprobar que todo estaba en orden- continuó la joven después de unos minutos- Colins le llamó viejo cascarrabias- una lágrimas resbaló por la mejilla pero continuó.- Yo les dije que necesitaba ir al baño y ellos me dijeron que me esperaban en el Atrio. Cuando fui hasta allí, me encontré con todo este desastre. A penas tarde, escasos minutos en los que tardaba en ir al baño y bajar hasta al Atrio.

-¿No escuchaste nada?- preguntó Harry sabiendo que el Cuartel estaba demasiado lejos para oír algo proveniente del Atrio.

-No- respondió la joven- lo siento.

-Vale, no te preocupes- la acarició la mejilla y la muchacha rompió a llorar.

-Lleváosla, chicos- le dijo Kingsley a los dos sanadores que se la llevaron a San Mungo para que pasase allí la noche- no nos dice mucho de lo que ha podido suceder aquí.

-Bueno… sea quienes sea estaban bien preparados y lo más seguro es que los superasen en número- dijo Suzanne- venid, quiero mostraros algo.

Los tres hombres siguieron a la chica que la llevaron hasta una de las chimeneas que estaban conectadas con la red flu. La joven se agachó junto a un rastro de sangre que había junto a esa chimenea.

-¿Veis esta sangre?- dijo la joven levantando la cabeza para mirarlos desde el suelo.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- preguntó Ron mirando a su amiga- alguno de los nuestros intentó huir y no pudo.

-No tiene sentido- le dijo Harry- si alguno de los nuestros hubiese intentado huir, habríamos encontrado algún cadáver junto a la chimenea pero todos los cadáveres están en aquella zona cerca de la fuente de los hermanos mágicos.

-Exacto- asintió Suzanne- es más, la batalla pareció llevarse por aquella zona. Este rastro de sangre no pertenece a ninguno de los nuestros…

-Por lo que pertenece a uno de los posibles asesinos- terminó Harry consiguiendo una sonrisa de la chica- que alguno de científica recoja una muestra y que la analice, tal vez su dueño este en nuestra base de datos.

-Ya lo he hecho- respondió Suzanne poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué hacen Draco y Ginny aquí?- preguntó Harry mirando como sus amigas estaban junto a Kelly y otro hombre, de porte soberbio y con la túnica de Inefables, que parecían estar discutiendo con Artemis y Aki- ¿Y quién es ese tipo que discute con dos de mis hombres?

-Al parecer el rastro de sangre lleva hasta el Departamento de Misterios- explicó Kingsley- buscasen lo que buscasen esos tipos, estaba allí, más exactamente en la sala donde trabajan Ginny, Draco y esa chica. Y el tipo que habla con tus chicos es Balthasar Robinson, el jefe de los Inefables, un gilipollas prepotente que nos está poniendo las cosas difíciles.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry mientras caminaban hacía ellos.

-Se niega a decirnos en que están trabajando en esa sala o en cualquiera, en realidad. Dice que es un misterio y él se cree muy importante por ser el único que puede decidir si los demás nos enteramos de lo que hacen ahí abajo o no- gruñó Kingsley.

-Preguntadles a Ginny y Draco- les dijo Harry.

-Imposible- negó Ron mirando a su amigo- ellos cuando empezaron a trabajar de Inefables hicieron un juramento y no pueden romperlo, solo podrán hablar del tema si el señor Robinson les deja hablar.

-Mire, señor Robinson- le estaba diciendo Artemis todo lo amablemente que pudo a pesar de que estaba bastante irritada por la negación rotunda del hombre. Harry saludó con un gesto de cabeza a sus amigos y miró al hombre- necesitamos saber en qué están trabajando en esa sala para tener más pista de lo que ha sucedido.

-Es imposible- soltó el hombre con altivez- cuando me dieron este cargo me hicieron jurar que nunca desvelaría ninguno de los misterios a otras personas que no fuesen Inefables. Como comprenderá no puedo romper ese juramento.

Artemis ahogó un grito de desesperación mientras se apartaba para dejar paso a Harry.

-Bien, señor Robinson- empezó Harry- yo entiendo lo importante que es ese juramento para usted pero estamos hablando de vidas de personas… estos hombres lucharon para detener a las personas que se llevaron algo de…

-No falta nada- le cortó el hombre- puede que el rastro de sangre lleve hasta esa sala del Departamento de Misterios, pero tras examinar el lugar hemos descubierto que no falta nada.

-Querríamos ver el lugar- le dijo Harry. El tipo le miró, dudoso- señor Robinson, tenemos todo el derecho a revisar cada rincón del ministerio, incluso el Departamento de Misterios. Puede que no podamos obligarle a decirnos en lo que están trabajando pero mi petición no me la puede negar.

-Síganme- gruñó el altanero hombre.

El escuadrón de Harry y Kingsley siguieron al señor Robinson que iba hablando con sus trabajadores. Draco y Ginny miraban de reojo a sus amigos y ponían cara de querer asesinar a su jefe cuando no les miraba.

Llegaron al noveno piso donde la voz de mujer del ascensor dijo:

-Departamento de Misterios.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron hacia la puerta negra que había al fondo del pasillo, siguiendo el rastro de sangre. La atravesaron encontrándose en una sala circular que Harry y algunos de los allí presentes ya conocían. Era una sala circular llena de puertas que empezaron a moverse en círculos.

El señor Robinson se paró en el centro de la sala y después de unos minutos, las puertas se detuvieron y una de ellas se abrió. Pasaron por ella siguiendo al hombre y se cerró cuando entró el último.

Se encontraban en la sala en la que Draco, Ginny y Kelly trabajaban. No estaba apenas revuelta y lo único que delataba que habían estado allí, era el rastro de sangre que terminaba en esa habitación en un charco en el centro de la misma.

-¿Han tocado algo?- preguntó Harry, extrañado.

-Todo está tal y como lo encontramos- aseguró Robinson como si la preguntase le hubiese ofendido.

-Es extraño, si hubiesen ido en busca de algo, todo esto estaría patas arriba- soltó Ron y sus compañeros asintieron.

Suzanne había caminado hasta el charco de sangre que había en el centro de la habitación y estaba recogiendo una muestra en uno de los tubitos.

-No sé porque me da que la sangre que nos ha traído hasta aquí es la misma que nos hemos encontrado frente a la chimenea- dijo Suzanne mirando a sus compañeros- lo mandaré a analizar junto a la otra.

-Bien- asintió Harry.

-Jefe- le llamó Curtis desde un rincón de la sala- creo que he encontrado algo.

Todos se acercaron y el joven les miró, colocándose las gafas y algo cohibido al ver que todos le estaban prestando atención. Señaló unas cuantas gotas de sangre que había en el suelo.

-Extraño- Harry se agachó y miró el par de gotitas- la mayor parte de la sangre que hemos visto era en grandes cantidades y aquí apenas hay un par de gotas.

-No parece sangre humana- explicó Curtis colocándose insistentemente sus gafas- es más espesa y oscura.

-Coge una muestra, Curtis, y mándala a analizar con el resto- le dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda y poniéndose en pie.

Estuvieron revisando un poco más la estancia, bajo la atenta mirada del señor Robinson que apenas les dejaban acercarse a las anotaciones que tenían sobre lo que estaban trabajando.

Cuando salieron del ascensor de vuelta al Atrio, vieron que los cadáveres ya habían sido retirados y que la sangre estaba siendo recogida. Al parecer los de científica habían tomado ya todas las fotos necesarias.

-Kingsley- le llamó un joven cuando salieron del ascensor. Se acercó presuroso y le dio un sobre- es un mensaje de San Mungo.

Kingsley se lo agradeció y cogió el sobre. Tras leerlo con el ceño fruncido, informó a los demás.

-Al parecer esta noche ha llegado un hombre a San Mungo gravemente herido- explicó- y ha muerto. Pudo a ver sido un asesinato.- miró a Harry y a los demás- Chicos, id a ver de qué os enteráis, me da que esto tiene que ver con lo que ha pasado hoy aquí.

Harry asintió y tras despedirse, se dirigieron a la chimenea para viajar por la red flu. Parecía que iba a ser una noche larga.

En la recepción les esperaba Hermione con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica verde lima y hablando con la recepcionista. Se acercaron a ella y tras los pertinentes saludos, la joven les guió hacía los sótanos donde estaba el depósito de cadáveres.

-¿Qué nos puedes decir, Hermione?- preguntó Harry.

-La verdad es que poca cosa- respondió la chica- el fallecido llegó a través de la red flu, venía con una herida en el costado hecha por algún tipo de maldición. Intentamos hacer todo lo que pudimos por él pero había perdido mucha sangre y falleció a los pocos minutos de haber aparecido ante nosotros.

-¿Dijo algo?- preguntó Artemis.

-Sí- asintió Hermione saliendo del ascensor seguido de los chicos y girándose para mirarlos- en realidad fue muy extraño, me agarró del brazo y me miró… y entonces me dijo: Vuestro mundo está en peligro. No entendí lo que quiso decir.

-¿No dijo nada más?- preguntó Ron, tan desconcertado como los demás.

-No- negó Hermione mirándole- entonces vi la marca de su brazo.

-¿Qué marca?- preguntó Suzanne.

-La marca de los Aurores, me temo que es uno de los vuestros el que está ahí dentro- respondió Hermione.

-No puede ser- soltó Aki, angustiado ante la idea de otro de sus compañeros muertos.

-¿Sabéis si había alguien más trabajando en el ministerio?- preguntó Harry- ¿algún otro escuadrón?

-No- respondió Curtis- siempre queda un grupo de guardia y todos los que estaban esta noche allí han muerto excepto Wilson.

-Tal vez, una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra- les dijo Artemis.

-No- Harry negó con la cabeza- todo esto tiene una conexión. ¿Sabéis su nombre?

-Teníamos la esperanza que vosotros nos lo dijeses- respondió Hermione- no tenía ninguna identificación encima.

-Bien- asintió Harry- Por favor, Hermione, déjanos ver al fallecido.

Los seis entraron después de Hermione a una amplia sala que olía a desinfectante y en la que hacía algo de frío. Había varios cadáveres tapados hasta la cabeza y a los cuales solo se les veía los pies donde tenían una etiqueta. Se acercaron a uno que no tenía etiqueta ninguna y Hermione le destapó.

La joven agarró el borde de la sábana y le destapó el rostro.

-¡Joder!- soltó Aki mientras los otros ponían la misma cara de sorpresa.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry miró a su amigo.

-Manda ahora mismo un Patronus a Azkaban- le mandó apremiante- ¡Rápido!

Ron salió de la sala, presuroso, y Hermione les miró sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Hermione- ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto Azkaban?

-Este no es ningún Auror, Herms- respondió Harry mirándole- es Callahan, uno de los mortífagos que fue encarcelado en Azkaban tras la guerra y que participó en la batalla que hubo en Hogwarts. Y si está aquí es porque ha escapado y tenemos que informar por si hay alguna otra huida.

-¿Mortífago?- soltó Hermione, extrañada- eso es imposible, tiene la marca de los Aurores y no le he visto la Marca Tenebrosa.

-Hermione…

-¡No!- le cortó su amiga en el mismo momento en el que entraba Ron- mira.-La chica le mostró el brazo derecho del hombre y todos vieron la mismas marcas que adornaban sus brazos.- Mírale el brazo izquierdo y veras que no tiene la Marca Tenebrosa.

Artemis sacó el brazo del hombre de debajo de la sábana y como había dicho Hermione no vieron nada. El brazo del hombre estaba limpio. Desconcertados, se miraron, sin saber qué conclusiones sacar de eso.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido- dijo Curtis.

Tras unos minutos en los que nadie dijo nada, ante ellos apareció un Patronus procedente de Azkaban.

-No ha habido ninguna fuga en las últimas horas- decía la voz de un hombre- Callahan sigue dentro de su celda. Falsa alarma.

-Falsa alarma, y una mierda- soltó Aki mirando al tipo que estaba sobre la camilla, muerto- que me muera ahora mismo si este no es Callahan.

-Pero ¿quién coño es este tío?- soltó Ron.

-Que le hagan una prueba de ADN a este tipo- pidió Harry- puede ser un impostor.- Suspiró.- Volvamos al Ministerio, creo que esta noche va a ser muy larga.

Todos salieron del depósito de cadáveres y cuando estuvieron en el hall del hospital junto a la recepción, se despidieron de Hermione.

-Ron- le llamó la chica al ver como se alejaba.

El joven se detuvo y la miró. Ella se acercó a él mientras los demás se iban metiendo dentro de la chimenea en dirección al Ministerio.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Ron sabiendo que su comportamiento estaba siendo cobarde pero no podía evitarlo. Temía tanto que ella le dijese que había vuelto con Krum.

-No me has llamado en toda la semana como me dijiste que harías- dijo Hermione.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ron- he estado muy ocupado y ahora tengo que irme, Herms, con todo lo sucedido vamos a tener mucho que hacer.

-Claro- asintió Hermione, apenada- siento si te molesto que te echare de casa cuando vino Viktor, el otro día.

-No te preocupes, Herms- sonrió Ron- no estoy enfadado. Solo tengo mucho trabajo.

-Claro- asintió la joven- adiós, Ron.

-Adiós, preciosa- la dio un beso en la frente y se marchó hacía la chimenea donde Harry y Suzanne los estaban observando.

-¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?- soltó Ron que no esperó respuesta sino que se metió en la chimenea y puso rumbo al Ministerio.

-Siempre igual- bufó Harry mirando como Hermione se alejaba algo apenada- nunca cambiarán estos dos.

-Por lo menos sus sentimientos son sinceros- le dijo Suzanne.

Harry la miró y vio como cogía un puñado de polvos y se metía en la chimenea.

-Los míos también lo fueron- le aseguró Harry.

-¿No me digas?- ironizó la chica- Por cierto, Harry, el carmín de la camiseta sale mejor si lo frotas con un poco de amoniaco.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó, sin entender.

-Que la próxima vez, le digas a tus… chicas, que tengan cuidado con la ropa- soltó señalándole el cuello de la camisa donde tenía una mancha de carmín rojo- las manchas de maquillaje sale muy mal de la ropa.

Y sin más, se desvaneció entre las llamas. Harry maldijo por lo bajo y se metió en la chimenea, sintiendo que esa noche había ido de mal en peor.


	4. Clones

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Gracias por los reviews, es importante para mi saber lo que pensáis de mis historias.

Por otro lado os quiero decir que me voy a ir de vacaciones, una semana así y no tendré internet por lo que no podré actualizar, intentaré volver a actualizar antes de irme de vacaciones sino ya os tendréis que esperar a que vuelva.

Pero no me entretengo más. Espero que os guste.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 4: Clones.**

Había pasado una semana desde el fallecimiento del tipo que era idéntico a Callahan, el mortífago. Aún no llegaban a comprender quien era ese hombre. A pesar de haber recibido el Patronus de Azkaban, Harry había ido allí para comprobar con sus propios ojos que Callahan continuaba en su celda, así había sido… el demacrado mortífago estaba en su celda meciéndose de delante atrás, mostrando lo mucho que le estaba afectando llevar tanto tiempo en la cárcel.

No encontraban explicación alguna para ese hecho. Si Callahan estaba en su celda ¿Quién era el muerto?

-Un hermano gemelo- soltó Aki, ya no sabían las veces que habían llegado a esa conclusión- vamos, tiene que ser eso, alguien no se puede parecer a otra persona sino son hermanos gemelos.

-Nunca oí que Callahan tuviese hermanos y mucho menos gemelos- dijo Harry sentado en su silla del despacho mientras su escuadrón se rebanaba la cabeza buscándole algún sentido a ese misterio.

-Pudo ser ocultado- dijo Suzanne- o separados al nacer, se han dado muchos casos.

-¿Cuándo recibiremos los análisis de la sangre?- le dijo Ron.

-Tienen mucho trabajo en científica- respondió Harry masajeándose las sienes- me dijeron que los tendrían cuanto antes. Se lo pedí especialmente a Larry- miró a su amigo- sabes lo profesional e inteligente que es ese chico.

Ron asintió, pensando en el delgaducho chico de la científica que se había graduado antes de tiempo y que apenas contaba con 19 años en esos momentos. Ese chico sentía una inmensa fascinación por Harry y sabía que estaría trabajando como un loco para darle cuanto antes los resultados de todo lo que mandaron a analizar.

Llamaron a la puerta y por ella entró un joven Auror que acababa de entrar en el cuerpo.

-Señor Potter, le necesitan en científica, al parecer tienen los resultados de lo que mandaron analizar- le informó el joven.

-Gracias, Dawson- el chico asintió y se marchó- vamos, chicos.

Todo el escuadrón salió del despacho de su jefe y se dirigieron a la zona espaciosa, saliendo del Cuartel y marcharon hacía otro de los cubículos que había cerca y que rezaba en un pequeño cartel _"Científica. Vinculado al Cuartel General de Aurores"_.

Entraron a él y vieron un lugar espacioso con montones de aparatos, pociones y otros enseres que los jóvenes que trabajaban allí necesitaban para su trabajo. Se dirigieron a un chico delgaducho y de pelo multicolor que miraba a través de un microscopio.

Harry le puso un brazo encima de los hombros, sobresaltándolo y consiguiendo que soltase un gritito que hizo que sus compañeros los miraran para luego volver al trabajo.

-Lo siento, Larry- se disculpó Harry y el joven le sonrió mientras se colocaba la bata blanca que llevaba- no pretendí asustarte.

-Tranquilo, Harry- habló con su habitual rapidez y entusiasmo- estaba concentrado y no os oí llegar ¿Qué haces por estos lares?

-Me dijeron que tenían los resultados de lo que mandé analizar hace una semana- respondió Harry.

-Cierto- el joven se golpeó la frente y se levantó de donde estaba sentado mientras se iba hacía una mesa dónde había numerosos papeles. Los otros le siguieron mientras el despistado joven buscaba algo- lo tengo por aquí… - empezó a canturrear- aquí- sonrió y cogió unos papeles- veamos, siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero es que hemos tenido mucho lío por aquí y nos han traído material nuevo… ¡una locura! Pero vamos al grano.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Ron.

-Bien, la sangre que encontráis en esa sala del Departamento de Misterios y que estaba esparcida por todo el camino hasta llegar al Atrio, pertenece a la misma persona que se detuvo junto a esa chimenea del Atrio- explicó el joven a toda velocidad y con vehemencia.

-Lo que tu dijiste Suzanne- dijo Harry y la joven asintió- ¿Sabes a quién pertenece?

-Por supuesto- asintió efusivamente el joven mientras cogía a Harry del brazo y le arrastraba hacía otro lado de la sala. Sin soltarle le señaló un informe abierto con la foto de Callahan cuando ingreso en Azkaban- tras buscar en nuestra base de datos, comprendimos que la sangre era del mortífago Dylan Derek Callahan, interesante estando él en Azkaban. Pero hay algo más interesante aún…

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Harry y Larry le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, eufórico, todo eso parecía divertirle mucho pero a Harry le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Me alegra que me lo preguntes, jefe- respondió Larry entusiasmado- tras recibir las muestras de sangre del tipo muerto en San Mungo y tras analizar el ADN, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que su sangre es la que está repartida por todo el Ministerio y que debió atravesar la chimenea para llegar al hospital. Lo que no le sirvió de mucho.

-Eso quiere decir que el ADN de Callahan es idéntico al del tipo muerto en San Mungo…

-Exacto- soltó el joven Larry mirando a Suzanne.

-Os lo dije- soltó Aki, mirándoles a todos- tiene que ser su hermano gemelo.

-Ni siquiera los hermanos gemelos tienen el mismo ADN- negó con la cabeza Curtis mientras se colocaba la gafas- todo el mundo tiene el ADN diferente al de los demás…

Larry asintió efusivamente.

-Entonces ¿Existe algún hechizo para emular el ADN de alguien?- preguntó Harry, desesperado.

-No- negó Larry sonriente- por lo que lo único que puede significar todo esto es que el tipo que está muerto en San Mungo es un clon del Callahan que está en Azkaban.

-¿Un clon?- soltó Artemis, extrañada.

-Sí, un clon es lo único que explicaría que dos personas tengan el mismo ADN- asintió Curtis- pero nunca he oído que estuviesen experimentando con personas.

-El gobierno nos oculta tantas cosas- suspiró Larry, sonriente.

-Supongamos que es un clon- dijo Harry- ¿Qué hacía en el ministerio a esas horas de la noche con la marca de Aurores en el brazo y entrando en el Departamento de Misterios?

Todos se quedaron pensativo sin encontrar respuesta a eso y confundidos aún con la teoría del clon.

-Luego está el hecho de que el solo no pudo matar a nuestros compañeros- les recordó Ron- y más si estaba herido tan gravemente. Tuvo que tener cómplices.

Harry asintió.

-Larry ¿Has recibido el informe del forense sobre Jackson y los demás?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí, Harry- respondió- lo cierto es que murieron por maldiciones que conocemos, nada extraño. Pero Ron tiene razón, es imposible que el clon de Callahan sea el único artífice de estos asesinatos. Pero los demás restos de sangre que he analizado pertenecen a nuestros chicos, ni un resto que me pueda decir algún otro cómplice.

-Bien- Harry se frotó las sienes. Todo eso en vez de desvelarles algo, había conseguido añadir más incógnitas al asunto.

-¿Y qué hay de las gotas de sangre que encontramos en la sala del Departamento de Misterios?- preguntó Suzanne.

Harry la miró, por poco se olvidaba de ese asunto.

-¡Oh, cierto!- siguió Larry con su entusiasmo- ¡Seguidme!- agarró a Harry otra vez del brazo y le llevó hasta otra zona- tras analizar esas pequeñas gotitas, supimos que esa sangre era de, nada más y nada menos que de…

-Vamos, Larry- le dijo cansinamente Harry.

-Me encanta darle emoción al asunto- sonrió el joven- la sangre es de dragón.

-¿De dragón?- dijeron todos a la vez.

-Sí, ni más ni menos que de dragón- asintió el joven- ¿Cómo llegó allí?- se encogió de hombros- vosotros tendréis que averiguarlo.

Tras despedirse de Larry y salir con más dudas que soluciones se dirigieron del nuevo al Cuartel. Artemis y Suzanne se quedaron algo más rezagadas, hablando sobre el asunto.

-Esta noche en casa investigaré todo lo que pueda sobre clones- oyó Harry que le decía Suzanne a Artemis- pero todo esto pinta muy raro.

-Razón no te falta- asintió la otra joven- lo cierto es que nada de esto tiene sentido.

oo00oo

Ginny caminaba hacía la sala donde trabajaba en el Departamento de Misterios. Se cruzó con algún compañero Inefable, que trabajaban en otros lugares de esa enorme sala, al que saludó.

Cuando entró en su zona de trabajo, se encontró una escena que la hizo gruñir. Kelly y Draco estaban riendo sin parar por algún motivo que ella desconocía y la chica tenía su mano puesta sobre el brazo de su novio mientras le miraba sin parar.

Miró la escena, molesta, pues ella estaba trabajando como una loca para saber qué había pasado allí hacía una semana y ellos parecían mientras tanto tan relajados y… amigos… ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Todas esas risas no le habrían molestado si en realidad Kelly hubiese sido un tipo gordo y asqueroso… pero esa joven era hermosa y claramente estaba interesada en su novio.

Soltó los papeles que llevaba sobre una mesa, haciendo que la pareja se sobresaltase y la mirasen. Ginny les miró con una sonrisa poco amigable y Kelly apartó rápidamente la mano del brazo de Draco.

-Yo tengo que ir a hablar con el señor Robinson- dijo Kelly algo cohibida por la mirada de Ginny- esto… ahora vuelvo.

-No sé que haces todavía aquí- gruñó Ginny sin ocultar su antipatía.

-Ginny- le reprendió Draco, mirándola severamente pero la pelirroja no se molestó en mirar a su novio.

-Eh…me voy- Kelly salió de la sala sin atreverse a mirar a Ginny y esta la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del lugar.

-Pero ¿Qué te pasa?- soltó Draco y Ginny le miró.

Vio cómo su novio la miraba con cara de pocos amigos y eso hizo que ella se enfadase aún más… era él el que se estaba riendo sin parar con esa tipeja y encima se ofendía.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- le dijo Ginny haciéndose la tonta mientras revisaba los papales que había llevado con ella.

-¿Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando?- gruñó Draco- tratas a la pobre Kelly a las patadas…

-¿A la pobre Kelly?- soltó Ginny, mirándole, como si no diese crédito a sus oídos- esa pequeña zorra va detrás de ti.

-No la insultes- se quejó Draco- porque te montes paranoias en tu cabeza no hace falta que insultes a la gente.

-Lo que me faltaba por oír- negó Ginny con la cabeza.

-Gin, ¡Por Merlín! No te has molestado en conocer a Kelly, la sentenciaste nada más verla- le dijo Draco, intentando que entrase en razón- pero es una chica encantadora…

-Pues fóllatela- soltó Ginny, furiosa- estoy segura de que no te rechazará en cuanto se lo propongas.

-¡Ginevra!- gritó su novio, molesto- ¡no soporto cuando te pones en ese plan! ¡Eres insoportable con tus ataques de celos! Si cada vez que te viese hablando yo con un chico te montase estas escenitas veríamos si lograrías soportarlo.

-Sí, puede que esté celosa- soltó Ginny, molesta- pero es que cada vez que me doy la vuelta veo a esa, coqueteándote.

-No estaba coqueteando- le aseguró Draco- simplemente estábamos hablando y bromeando como haría con cualquier otro compañero- se acercó a su novia- Ginny, por favor- la cogió de la mano- comprende que no tiene sentido estos arranques que te dan.

Ginny no le miró, se soltó de su novio y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No me apetece seguir hablando de esto.

Antes de salir escuchó como su novio suspiraba y mientras se alejaba por el pasillo, marcó un número de teléfono en su móvil, al segundo tuno alguien la contestó.

-¿Si?- dijo Hermione al otro lado.

-¿Puedo ir a verte esta tarde?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Claro- respondió Hermione sabiendo por el tono de voz de su amiga que necesitaba hablar- te espero esta tarde en mi apartamento.

-Allí nos vemos- le dijo Ginny- un beso.

Colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

oo00oo

Hermione miró el teléfono y se preguntó lo que le sucedería a Ginny. La había notado apagada y triste por lo que supuso que seguramente había discutido con Draco. Esos dos se querían muchísimo pero como todas las parejas, discutían, así que lo más seguro es que fuese una tontería.

Miró el reloj y vio que quedaba poco para terminar su turno. Había quedado con Ron para ir a comer, después de dos semanas habían vuelto a quedar. Él le había llegado el día anterior y le había dicho que se pasaría a buscarla… no habían sacado el tema de Krum, ni de lo sucedido en su piso cuando les interrumpió, al parecer ese tema prefería olvidarlo y ella también. Fuera lo que le fuese a decir ese día, parecía que jamás lo iba a saber.

Pero ella estaba contenta porque todo parecía que iba a volver a la normalidad. Levantó la cabeza de sus papales cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante.

Un repartidor levantó la cabeza y Hermione se levantó.

-¿Es usted la señorita Hermione Granger?- preguntó el joven.

-Si- respondió.

-Bien- asintió el joven entrando del todo al despacho- entonces la entrega para usted.

-¿La entrega?- preguntó, extrañada- ¿de qué se trata?

-Chicos- el joven se asomó y llamó a alguien. Cinco jóvenes entraron con dos enormes ramos de flores cada uno- ¿Dónde se los dejamos?

-Pero… ¿son para mí?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-Sí, si usted es Hermione Granger- la chica asintió- firme aquí, entonces.

Hermione firmó el papel que le daba el joven y los chicos dejaron sobre la mesa los numerosos ramos de flores. Cuando los jóvenes se fueron, entraron algunas compañeras de trabajo y rieron.

-¿Quién te habrá mandado tantas flores?- preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-No lo sé- respondió- ¿podríais traerme algo para meter las flores?

-Por supuesto- respondió otra chica y todas salieron soltando risitas.

Hermione se acercó a las flores y cogió la tarjeta que encontró en uno de los diez ramos.

Te dije que no me rendiría.

V.K.

Hermione suspiró y se restregó el rostro, cansada. Tendría que haber supuesto que ese regalo era de Viktor pero al no recibir noticias de él desde que se marchó de su casa dos semanas atrás, creyó que se lo había pensado mejor y no pensaba intentar conquistarla de nuevo. Pero al parecer solo había estado pensando que hacer.

Sus compañeras de trabajo volvieron con varios jarrones y Hermione se guardó el papel para que no lo vieran.

oo00oo

Ron caminaba por los pasillos del hospital hacía el despacho de Hermione. Habían quedado para ir a comer, después de dos semanas había decidido llamarla. Sabía que había sido un idiota por no haberlo hecho antes pero había temido tanto que ella le dijese que había vuelto con Krum.

Pero cuando la llamó por teléfono, ella no le comentó nada y él tampoco le preguntó. Parecía que ese tema lo habían aparcado. Y él había decidido retomar su amistad por donde lo habían dejado y olvidar lo sucedido el otro día en su casa.

Para disculparse había pensado en llevarle una flor, sabía lo mucho que a ella le gustaban. Llamó a la puerta y ella le permitió el paso. Al entrar un intenso aroma a flores envolvió a Ron que pronto se vio rodeado por no uno, sino diez ramos de flores.

-Ron- sonrió Hermione desde su escritorio mientras él miraba las flores- ya estoy lista.

No dijo nada, solo miró uno a uno los ramos sabiendo perfectamente quien era el que le había regalado todas esas flores. Krum estaba intentando conquistarla, otra vez. Y él se sentía estúpido con su miserable flor entre las manos.

-¿Es para mí?- preguntó Hermione señalando la flor.

Ron la miró a los ojos.

-Si- respondió y se la tendió.

-Es preciosa, Ron- sonrió Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno…- se encogió de hombros y miró a su alrededor.

-En serio- le aseguró ella, feliz, porque esa flor era mejor que cualquiera de los otros ramos- me encantan… los tulipanes amarillos son mis preferidas.

-Lo sé- asintió Ron- por eso la compré.

Hermione sonrió y le cogió del brazo.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó.

-Si- asintió Ron y salieron juntos del despacho.

oo00oo

El cielo nocturno cubrió Londres con sus estrellas y su luna brillante. En algún rincón de la ciudad, se encontraban escondidos los nueve magos que habían matado a los cinco Aurores la noche que atravesaron el túnel.

El líder de ellos, el rubio de la cicatriz que mantenía su ojo permanentemente cerrado, estaba furioso. No estaban haciendo adelantos en su misión, el Trasportador seguía roto y seguramente todos los Aurores de Londres les estarían buscando por el asesinato de los cinco Aurores.

Un grito se escuchó en el piso superior de la casa en la que se encontraban y el jefe gruñó.

-¡Haz que se calle!- gritó mirando al piso de arriba.

Después de escucharse algo de ruido, todo quedó en silencio. Un mortífago descendió las escaleras de la casa y entró en el salón donde se encontraba el resto.

-Lo siento, señor- se disculpó el hombre- esa muggle se despertó pero ya está amordazada.

-Bien, aún no quiero matar a la familia entera- susurró el jefe y miró el cadáver de un hombre que había a unos metros de ellos y que era el dueño de la casa- con el padre de familia hemos tenido suficiente diversión por hoy- pasó por al lado del cadáver como si nada- tal vez más tarde me divierta con su hija.

Los demás presente rieron ante lo dicho por el hombre pero todos enmudecieron al ver la mirada que les lanzaba.

-Menos reír y más trabajar- gruñó- arreglad de una maldita vez el jodido Trasportador, buscad algo de sangre de dragón y encontrad a su reina.

-Sí, señor- dijeron todos a la vez.

oo00oo

Draco se encontraba en el cuarto que compartía con su novia, poniéndose el pijama cuando la oyó llegar. La chica entró unos minutos después al cuarto y le miró.

-Hola- la saludó.

-Hola- le dijo ella dejando el bolso sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres algo de cenar?- preguntó él, mirándola- te preparo algo en un momento.

-No es necesario- le respondió Ginny, poniéndose el pijama sin apenas mirarle- ya he cenado.

-¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó mientras veía como su novia se quitaba la parte de arriba.

-Fui a visitar a Hermione- respondió- cene allí con ella.

-Me lo imaginé- asintió Draco metiéndose en la cama- por eso no te llame pero pensaba hacerlo ya, estaba preocupado y como no me dijiste a donde ibas.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella, seria, mientras se metía en el baño para lavarse los dientes.

-¿Cómo estaba, Hermione?- quiso saber Draco.

-Bien- respondió ella.

Él miró hacia el baño, notando a su novia muy seria, al parecer aún no se le había pasado el enfado con él.

-¿Aún estás enfadada?- preguntó.

-No- mintió Ginny entrando en la habitación y metiéndose en la cama.

Draco sabía que mentía pero aun así sonrió y se acercó a ella, juguetón. Acercó sus manos por debajo de la cama y le acarició las piernas.

-Vamos, princesa- le sonrió y la dio un beso en el cuello- reconciliémonos. No me gusta estar enfadado contigo.

-Hoy no, Draco- le dijo ella recostándose en la cama y él la miró- no me apetece, estoy cansada. Buenas noches.

Apagó la luz de la mesilla dejando todo a oscuras y Draco gruñó, molesto. Se acostó dándole la espalda a su novia y bufó.

oo00oo

Suzanne se rascó los ojos, cansada, y siguió buscando en internet algo sobre los clones pero no encontraba nada que explicase todo aquello. Llamaron a la puerta y miró el reloj, eran las diez de la noche y no esperaban a nadie. Su madre volvió de la habitación de James al que acababan de acostar y juntas se dirigieron a la puerta.

Abrió y se encontró con la sonrisa de Harry que parado en el umbral, la miraba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Suzanne.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- le respondió Harry, borrando su sonrisa.

-Lárgate- le dijo ella.

-Suzanne Margaret Voss- le riñó su madre- no le trates así.

-¿Margaret?- rió Harry.

-No me llames por el segundo nombre, mamá- se quejó.

La señora Voss no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Harry que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Suzanne con el ceño fruncido.

-Te he oí diciéndole a Artemis que ibas a estar investigando sobre lo de los clones y yo pensaba hacer lo mismo, así que pensé en venir y hacerlo los dos juntos- le explicó- dos cabezas pensando son mejor que una.

-No necesito tu cabeza precisamente pensado- le dijo Suzanne- vete con uno de tus ligues de turno.

-Rencorosa- le dijo Harry y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Un momento- le miró, recelosamente- ¿Cómo has sabido mi dirección?

-Lo miré en la base de datos del Ministerio- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso es confidencial- se quejó Suzanne.

-Para mí, no- la pellizcó la mejilla y la dio una palmadita después- así que empecemos.

-No, vete- se negó ella, interponiéndose en su camino para no dejarle pasar- no te quiero en mi casa.

-Suzanne, ¡Por Merlín! No seas, niñas- la reprendió su madre- os prepararé un poco de café, creo que tenéis mucho trabajo.

La mujer se fue por una puerta que había junto a la entrada y que era la cocina y Harry miró a la chica.

-Ya la has oído, no seas niña- la sonrió y Suzanne se apartó para dejarle pasar mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Harry miró a su alrededor mientras entraba al salón y se sentó en el sofá, donde Suzanne parecía haber estado trabajando pues tenía el ordenador encendido con una página sobre clonación abierta.

-¿Has encontrado algo interesante?- preguntó.

-Nada que verdaderamente este demostrado- respondió- y todos los experimentos los han hecho con animales, no viene nada de humanos.

Harry asintió y se puso frente al ordenador portátil. Empezó a bajar la página con el ratón mientras Suzanne le miraba, ofendida.

-¿Te importa?- le reprochó haciéndole a un lado y sentándose ella frente al ordenador. Él sonrió al mirarla- deja de toquetear mis cosas, estoy trabajando.

-Perdone usted, señora- le dijo él sonriendo- eres una quejicosa ¿sabes?

-Y tú un idiota, mujeriego- le dijo ella.

-¿Aún no has podido olvidar la mancha de pintalabios en mi ropa?- preguntó Harry encendido su propio ordenador.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?- soltó ella- a mí no me importa a quien te tires o te dejes de tirar. Solo me dan pena esas pobres ilusas que creen que van a conseguir enamorarte pero que nunca lo conseguirán.

-Tienes razón, nunca me enamoraré de ninguna de ellas- le dijo Harry sin mirarla- porque te quiero a ti.

Suzanne le miró y vio que el chico estaba toqueteando su ordenador pero no parecía preocupado por lo que había salido por su boca. Furiosa, por su desvergonzada mentira, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Dime la contraseña del wifi- le dijo Harry mientras ella se iba.

-Gilipollas- gruñó.

-No me jodas, Suzanne- soltó Harry.

-Esa es la contraseña, imbécil- soltó Suzanne antes de entrar en la cocina.

Miró a su madre que estaba preparando café y esta la devolvió la mirada. Luego se giró y desde la puerta de la cocina, con cuidado para que Harry no la viese, le miró.

Nunca imaginó que le vería sentado en el sofá de su casa, repanchigado allí con el ordenador sobre su regazo y con la cara perfectamente afeitada, estaba guapísimo. Vio cómo se colocaba las gafas y suspiró de placer… siempre le habían encantado las gafas de Harry.

-Hija, eres incorregible- le dijo su madre y ella le miró.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Que te pediría que fregases el suelo o nos resbalaremos con tus babas- sonrió la mujer causando el sonrojo de su hija.

-No sé de lo que hablas- le aseguró la chica.

-Suzanne, siempre has sido cabezota y orgullosa pero de tonta no tienes ni un pelo- su madre la miró- así que deja de hacértelo. Sigues enamorada de ese chico y por lo que él te ha dicho, también te quiere.

-¿Nos has estado espiando?- gruñó Suzanne.

-No he podido evitar escuchar- soltó la mujer, inocentemente.

-Él no me quiere, mamá- le aseguró- nunca me quiso.

-Eráis unos críos, Suzanne- su madre la acarició la mejilla- y él ha madurado.

-¿Madurado?- bufó Suzanne- me sigue molestando como en el colegio…

-Y tú a él- le recordó su madre.

-Bueno… pero… pero… él otro día vino al trabajo desarreglado, despeinado y con carmín en la ropa… había estado con una mujer- gruñó Suzanne- ¿crees que eso es de una persona responsable?

-Creo que lo que verdaderamente te molesta de todo eso es que no fuiste tú la que le manchaste el cuello de carmín…

-¡Mamá!- se quejó Suzanne, sonrojándose.

-Hija, hablemos claro, está muy claro que no estoy hablando de algo desconocido para ti, la prueba de ello está durmiendo en su habitación- le dijo la señora Voss- así que no te escandalices porque tu madre habla de sexo contigo.

-¿Y qué me estás queriendo decir con todo esto?- le dijo, molesta- ¿Qué le perdone?

-¿Por qué no? Podrías pensar en esa posibilidad- le dijo su madre, apartando el café del fuego y mirando a su hija.

-Me rompió el corazón- dijo, furiosa- me utilizó. Se estuvo aprovechando de mí durante meses, haciéndome creer que sentía algo por mí y después me dejó tirada, se cansó.

-Deja de ser egoísta por una vez en tu vida y piensa en tu hijo- le echó en cara su madre- James siempre ha querido un padre y tiene la oportunidad de tener al suyo.

-James no es de Harry- negó Suzanne, tozudamente- James es solo mío.

La señora Voss suspiró.

-No dejes que el rencor te consuma, Suzanne- la mujer se frotó la sien- eso no te va a hacer feliz… todo lo contrario.

Suzanne pasó por al lado de su madre y cogió una bandeja sobre la que puso la tetera y unas tazas. Cogió el azúcar y su madre le miró.

oo00oo

Harry vio como Suzanne entraba en la cocina para ayudar a su madre y metió gilipollas como contraseña en dónde se lo pedían. Se sorprendió al ver que se conectaba y miró sorprendido hacía la cocina. Esa chica era de lo que no había.

Se puso a navegar por la red, buscando algo que les sirviese para todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. No llevaría ni dos segundos cuando vio como otra puerta la que seguramente daba al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, se abría.

Levantó la cabeza del ordenador y vio como una pequeña personita entraba al salón, rascándose los ojos, embutido en un pijama de snich y con un dragón de peluche en la otra mano.

El pequeño niño miró a Harry y él le devolvió la mirada, fijándose en su pelo negro y alborotado. Dejó el ordenador sobre la mesa, miró hacía la cocina y luego volvió a mirar al niño.

-¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó el niño, junto a la puerta.

-Me llamo Harry- respondió el moreno sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho, los ojos de ese niño eran idénticos a los de Suzanne pero su pelo y su aspecto era como…- ¿Tú quién eres?

-Mi mamá no quiere que hable con desconocidos- respondió el niño.

-Bueno… tú sabes mi nombre y si me dices el tuyo, ya no seremos desconocidos- le dijo Harry.

El niño miró hacía la cocina y luego miró a Harry, de nuevo.

-Me llamo James- respondió el niño y el corazón de Harry dio un vuelco.

Tragando saliva, se acercó al pequeño que le miró fijamente, se arrodilló frente a él y le tendió una mano. El niño le miró, dudoso, pero al final terminó estirando la mano y agarro la de Harry.

-Encantado de conocerte, James- le sonrió, encantado con el calor que desprendía la pequeña mano del niño- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El niño se quedó pensativo y Harry le observó detenidamente. Era un niño precioso y se parecía tanto a él. La idea que estaba burbujeando en su cabeza, cada vez estaba cobrando más fuerza, no solo tenía el nombre de su padre, sino también su parecido y debía tener unos siete años. Y ese año hacía siete que Suzanne se marchó del país.

-Tengo seis- respondió y Harry le miró a los ojos. Merlín, esos ojos.

-Lo has tenido que pensar mucho ¿no?- sonrió Harry, mirándole, sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían. Necesitaba saber más- ¿Los has cumplido hace poco o vas a cumplir siete?

El niño le miró. Si iba a cumplir siete, entonces las cuentas salían, ese niño que estaba enfrente suya podría ser su hijo… su hijo, no podía creerlo. Después de unos segundos, respondió.

-Los he cumplido hace poco.

El corazón de Harry latió con fuerza. Entonces eso quería decir que no era suyo porque si hubiese sido suyo tendría que tener siete o estar cerca de tenerlos pero… era tan parecido a él, la misma delgadez que le había caracterizado en la infancia, el mismo cabello y el mismo rostro… lo único sus ojos pero…

Tal vez el niño se equivocaba, era muy pequeño y había dudado mucho.

Estiró la mano y acarició su cabello despeinado. James le miró y estiró la mano para tocarle la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir para mirarle.

-¿Te gusta el Quiddich?- preguntó mirando su pijama.

-Sí- sonrió el niño- cuando sea mayor quiero ser buscador.

Harry sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Yo fui buscador en el colegio.

-¿De verdad?- los ojos del niño se iluminaron.

-Sí- asintió Harry.

-¡James!- los dos se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Suzanne que estaba parada en la puerta del salón, blanca y con una bandeja en las manos.

-Mamá- el niño le miró, mansamente.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en la cama?- preguntó Suzanne dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa y acercándose a su hijo mientras Harry se ponía de pie y los miraba.

-Tuve una pesadilla y no estabais ni la abuela, ni tú- respondió el niño- salí a buscaros y me encontré con Harry.

Suzanne miró al hombre que no apartaba los ojos del niño y ella le pegó a su pierna. Por fin, la miró a ella y Suzanne no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada.

-Tienes que irte a la cama- le dijo la chica y le cogió en brazos- la abuela se quedará contigo hasta que te duermas. Yo tengo que trabajar.

-Vale- el niño se abrazó a su cuello- adiós, Harry.

-Adiós, James- se despidió Harry.

Suzanne entró por el pasillo seguida de su madre mientras Harry se quedaba en el salón. Entró en la habitación del pequeño y le recostó en la cama.

-Mamá, hice lo que me dijiste- el niño miró a Suzanne con una sonrisa- fui bueno y le dije a Harry que tenía seis años y que los había cumplido hace poco. No le dije que en realidad iba a cumplir los siete en diciembre.

-Muy bien, cariño- le acarició el pelo a su hijo sin poder borrar de su mente la imagen de Harry acariciando a James- a todo el mundo le tienes que decir lo mismo.

El niño asintió y Suzanne le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo.

-Suzanne…- empezó su madre.

-Quédate con él- le cortó y se marchó al salón.

Tomó aire antes de entrar y cuando cogió fuerzas, atravesó la puerta. Se encontró con que Harry estaba sentado en el sofá, mirando al suelo, pensativo. Levantó la cabeza cuando la oyó entrar y ella le miró.

-No habías dicho que tenías un hijo- comenzó Harry, yendo al grano.

-No había salido el tema- contestó sin más Suzanne sentándose frente a su ordenador e intentando tranquilizar a su corazón.

-Se llama como mi padre- le dijo.

-Y como el suyo- mintió en parte.

-¿Tiene seis años?- preguntó.

-Sí, los cumplió hace un mes- respondió Suzanne sin mirarle.

-¿Quién es el padre?- preguntó.

-Alguien a quien conocí en Francia- volvió a mentir.

-¿Y dónde está?- quiso saber.

-Murió antes de conocer a James- respondió, tajantemente- y creo que deberíamos empezar a trabajar porque creo que has venido a eso ¿no?

Ella le miró y Harry la miró fijamente, en silencio.

-Sí- asintió sin poder apartar la imagen del niño de su cabeza y con la extraña sensación de que todo lo dicho no era cierto.


	5. Observados

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Al final no pude actualizar antes de irme a la playa así que hoy en cuanto he vuelto, he terminado el capítulo y lo he subido.

Gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que uno me llamó especialmente la atención pues alguien me dijo que mis fics siempre eran iguales en el sentido de que Harry acababa salvando el mundo y se quedaba con la chica, y me decía que les gustaría ver como hacía un Harry malvado… espero tener algún tipo de idea en algún momento y experimentar con algo como eso. Gracias por la idea. Mientras tanto, hasta que se me ocurra algo… seguiré con este fic jejeje.

Y os pido un favor, dejadme algún review más por favor… me gustaría saber lo que opináis. Gracias de antemano.

Espero que os guste el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 5: Observados.**

-¡Un hijo!- gritó Ron cayéndose de la silla en la que estaba sentado.

-Shh- le regañó Harry para que bajase la voz- ¿quieres bajar la maldita voz?

Ron se puso en pie y se sentó de nuevo en la silla frente al escritorio de su amigo que estaba sentado al otro lado.

Se encontraban en el despacho de Harry. Era por la mañana temprano y en cuanto habían tenido un minuto a solas, Harry le había contado a su amigo la noticia de que Suzanne tenía un hijo al que había conocido la noche anterior.

Harry había vuelto a su casa de madrugada tras haber estado en casa de Suzanne trabajando. No habían hablado nada más de James sino que el resto del tiempo juntos se lo habían pasado trabajando. Pero Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en el pequeño que tanto se parecía a él y aún ocupaba sus pensamientos. Era el ser más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida y aunque Suzanne le había asegurado que ese niño no podía ser suyo, las cuentas no salían por más que las hacía, él no podía dejar de pensar que el parecido y que se llamase como su difunto padre, eran claras señas de que ese niño era su hijo.

Un hijo… creyó que la idea le asustaría pero, en realidad, le hacía feliz. Alguien sangre de su sangre.

Pero Suzanne le había dicho que no era suyo y si ella decía eso, no tenía pruebas para pensar lo contrario. Tal vez solo era la esperanza que tenía que existiese algo en el mundo que le uniese a ella.

Ron estaba reclinado en su silla con los pies subidos en la mesa y las manos detrás de la cabeza, intentando procesar lo que su amigo le había dicho sobre Suzanne.

-Creo que ese niño es mío- terminó confesando Harry, sin mirar a su amigo.

Ron soltó una suave carcajada.

-Para eso te tendrías que haber acostado con Suzanne. Y tú y ella nunca…- Ron miró a su amigo mientras hablaba y se quedó blanco cuando vio la mirada que su amigo le dirigía- ¡te la tiraste!

-Quieres bajar la voz- gruñó Harry al ver como su amigo se levantaba por segunda vez del suelo, por lo que esta vez decidió no sentarse.

-Pero ¿Te has acostado con Suzanne?- preguntó y Harry asintió- ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¡Maldito cabrón! ¿Cómo no me lo constaste?

-Fue un secreto- le dijo Harry- estábamos en el colegio… éramos unos críos…

-Yo no hacía eso cuando era un crio- soltó Ron y su amigo le miró con el ceño fruncido- ¡Cuéntame!

-Eres una maruja- le reprochó.

-Eres tú quien ha empezado a soltar chismes, así que no te quejes- espetó Ron.

Harry suspiró.

-Todo empezó el día que hice la apuesta con vosotros, la de besar a Suzanne en medio del Gran Comedor- terminó cediendo Harry- bueno… ese día vi a Suzanne de otra forma- Ron sonrió y su amigo le miró- y al parecer ella a mí también. Al día siguiente me estuvo evitando pero al final conseguí quedar con ella en la Sala de los Menesteres y bueno… comenzamos algo.

-¿Os hicisteis novios?- preguntó Ron.

-Tampoco se puede decir que fuésemos novios, por supuesto no estábamos con nadie más pero tampoco nos habíamos dicho que nos queríamos- Harry se encogió de hombros- nos lo pasábamos bien juntos y bueno… besarnos era un placer. Así que simplemente nos veíamos a escondidas y…

-Os enrollabais- terminó el pelirrojo por él y el chico asintió.

-Nos veíamos siempre que podíamos en el mismo sitio- continuó- al principio solo fueron besos pero luego la cosa fue más lejos y empezamos a hacer otro tipo de cosas… ya sabes.

Ron asintió, efusivamente.

-Continuamos con nuestro romance a escondidas durante el resto de curso y prosiguió el siguiente también- explicó.

-Un momento- le detuvo su amigo- ¿me estás queriendo decir que el verano antes de nuestro séptimo curso, estabas liado todavía con Suzanne? ¿Me estás diciendo que os enrollabais en Grimmauld Place y ninguno nos dimos cuenta?

-Sabíamos escondernos- sonrió, traviesamente Harry- en realidad fue allí, el día de mi cumpleaños, cuando lo hicimos por primera vez.

-¿Qué?- soltó Ron, sorprendido- es increíble que nunca nos enterásemos. Pero ¿Qué pasó? Todos nos olimos que algo grabe había pasado entre vosotros porque de un momento a otro, os dejasteis de hablar.

Harry suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento.

-Un mes antes de acabar el último curso, tuve una conversación con Dumbledore- continuó con la explicación- no sé cómo se enteró de lo mío con Suzanne, pero ya sabes… es Dumbledore- Ron asintió y se sentó en su silla, mirando atentamente a su amigo- él me hizo abrir los ojos, me hizo comprender que estar con Suzanne nos pondría en peligro a ella y a mí, algo que yo ya había pensado pero a lo que no había querido hacer mucho caso porque era feliz con ella.

-Te enamoraste- le dijo Ron más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

-Sí y dejarla fue lo más difícil que había hecho en toda mi vida y más aún cuando la noche que decidí dejarla, ella me dijo que me amaba.

-Lo siento, Harry.

-Dumbledore me dijo que se lo explicase, pero por temor a que ella se negase a alejarse de mí y decidiese continuar a mi lado… yo la hice creer que no la quería, la hice creer que la había utilizado.

Ron le miró, comprendiendo ahora todo.

-Por eso se marchó de Londres, por eso ella me odia- le dijo Harry- porque cree que la utilicé cuando en realidad, es la persona a la que más he querido en toda mi vida.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? Explícaselo como me lo has explicado a mí- le animó Ron.

-No quiere escucharme, Ron- le dijo- ¿Tu lo harías? Y si lo hicieses ¿me creerías?

Su amigo guardó silencio y no supo que responder a eso. Harry se reclinó en la silla y miró al techo.

-Pero… me has dicho que el niño tiene seis años recién cumplidos- le dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio- si fuese tu hijo tendría que cumplir este años los siete. De otro modo no salen las cuentas.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces ¿Qué te hace pensar que James es tu hijo?

-Mi corazón me dice que es mío- respondió.

Harry miró a Ron y supo que no le comprendía. Él tampoco. Solo sabía que cuando vio a James, algo dentro de él despertó como si hubiese estado dormido hasta que había visto al niño. Fue como un instinto protector que le hacía sentir que debía cuidar y proteger a ese niño costara lo que costase.

Hubiese dado lo mismo que ese niño no llevase el nombre de su padre o que no se pareciese a él, ese instinto se hubiese despertado de todos modos y Harry hubiese querido al pequeño James como ya le quería en esos momentos.

-Además se llama como mi padre- susurró- ella le puso el nombre de mi padre.

-Bueno… puede que le gustase- le dijo Ron- y has dicho que el padre se llamaba así. Además, James es un nombre común.

-¿En Francia?

Ron no dijo nada más porque llamaron a la puerta. Ambos recordaron que tenían una reunión con su escuadrón a esa hora para hablar de la misión en la que se encontraban metidos en esos momentos.

Harry los hizo pasar y todos ellos fueron entrando. Suzanne fue la última y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Ron se había puesto en pie y se había acercado a su amiga de la infancia con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que tenías un retoño, Suzanne?- soltó Ron echándole un brazo por encima.

Harry bufó, viendo que su amigo seguía siendo igual de metepatas en algunos aspectos, como lo era antes.

Suzanne le miró y luego dirigió su mirada a Harry mientras todo el mundo la miraba sorprendido, pues nadie sabía nada de ningún hijo.

-Parece que hay mucho bocazas suelto.

oo00oo

La jornada de trabajo había concluido por ese día y Suzanne se encontraba en su casa, jugando con James mientras la señora Voss sonreía mirando desde el sofá, las constantes risas de su nieto.

Ron no había parado en toda la mañana de hacerle preguntas sobre James y ella le había respondido con todas las verdades que había podido, e incluso le había enseñado una foto que llevaba siempre en la cartera. No le había sorprendido nada la cara que había puesto al ver el gran parecido que tenía con Harry.

Llamaron a la puerta y Suzanne y la señora Voss levantaron la cabeza.

-Ya voy yo- dijo la mujer levantándose del sofá.

-Mamá- la llamó James- vamos.

-Si- asintió Suzanne y continuó jugando con el niño mientras esperaba a que volviese su madre.

Después de unos minutos, la señora Voss regresó al salón seguida de Ginny y Hermione que se quedaron sin habla al ver al niño y su gran parecido.

-Chicas- sonrió Suzanne poniéndose en pie. Se acercó a ellas y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla- ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Bueno… Ron nos ha contado lo de tu hijo- respondió Ginny sin apartar los ojos del niño que continuaba jugando ahora con su abuela- creíamos que nos estaba tomando el pelo pero al parecer es cierto.

-Pues sí, tengo un hijo- asintió Suzanne- James, ven aquí, quiero presentarte a unas personas.

El niño se levantó y se acercó a su madre. Tímido, se aferró a la pierna de Suzanne y miró a las dos mujeres.

-Ellas son amigas mías del colegio- explicó Suzanne- son Hermione y Ginny. No seas tímido, hijo, y dales un beso.

Hermione y Ginny se agacharon para ver al pequeño más de cerca y el niño se acercó y tras darle un beso en la mejilla a cada una, volvió a refugiarse en la pierna de su madre.

-Encantado de conocerte, James- sonrió Hermione mientras Ginny le acariciaba los cabellos.

-¿Puedo volver a jugar, mamá?- preguntó James, levantando la mirada.

-Claro, cariño- sonrió y el niño volvió con su abuela.

Hermione y Ginny se pusieron en pie sin dejar de mirar al niño. Suzanne también le miró.

-¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?- quiso saber Ginny.

-No salió el tema- respondió.

-Somos tus amigas- le dijo Hermione.

-Lo sé- asintió Suzanne- pero hay cosas que no son fáciles de contar. Vamos a la cocina, os prepararé un café.

Las tres chicas se fueron a la cocina mientras el niño se quedaba jugando con su abuela. A pesar de ello, Ginny siguió observándole desde la cocina.

-Harry le contó a Ron lo que pasó entre vosotros en el colegio- dijo Hermione tomando asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina mientras Suzanne se dedicaba a preparar el café- y él nos lo ha contado a nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿Draco también lo sabe?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Claro y a flipado tanto como nosotras- respondió Ginny, mirando a su amiga- imagínate la cara que se nos ha quedado cuando Ron nos ha dicho que Harry y tu estuvisteis liados durante más de un año.

-La verdad es que hasta a mí misma me sorprende que fuésemos capaces de guardar tan bien en secreto nuestra relación.- asintió Suzanne sorprendida- pero él me pidió que no se lo contara a nadie y no lo hice.

-No te lo estamos reprochando- le aseguró Hermione- si Harry te lo pidió, hiciste bien en callarte. Pero comprenderás lo sorprendidas que estamos.

-Lo entiendo.

-Y aún más sorpresa al ver el gran parecido que James tiene con Harry- soltó Ginny- ¡joder! Ron nos había dicho que le habías enseñado una foto y que eran clavados pero no creí que fueran tan exactos.

-Pura casualidad- le aseguró Suzanne sin apartar los ojos de la cafetera.

-Casualidad- gruñó Ginny- eso no es casualidad, eso es genética.

-James no es hijo de Harry.

-No puedes negarlo- soltó Ginny, presionándola- ese niño es…

-¡No es su hijo!- le gritó mirándola.

Las tres quedaron en silencio y también se dieron cuenta del silencio, de pronto, que había en toda la casa. Ginny la miró a los ojos y vio que estaban llenos de dolor.

Suzanne se acercó a la puerta y cerró para que no les escucharan desde fuera.

-James tiene seis años recién cumplidos, es imposible que sea hijo de Harry- le aseguró Suzanne- conocí a un hombre al poco de llegar de Francia, mantuvimos una relación y me quedé embarazada de James. Antes de que pudiésemos concretar algo e incluso de que James naciese, él murió en un accidente. Fin de la historia.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio y Suzanne apartó la cafetera del fuego y la dejó sobre la encimera, en la cual se apoyó y bajó la mirada, cansada.

-¿Le amabas?- preguntó Hermione- y no me refiero al supuesto padre de tu hijo sino a Harry.

Suzanne sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos pero continuó dándoles la espalda a sus amigas.

-Más que a mi vida- respondió al fin- por eso me dolieron tanto sus palabras… por eso me dolió tanto que me rechazase. Le entregué todo y él me rompió el corazón.

-Habla con él- le pidió Hermione- aclara lo que no aclaraste hace siete años.

-No hay nada que aclarar, Herms- le aseguró Suzanne- hace siete años Harry me dejó muy claro que no me amaba y que solo fui un divertimento para él. Ahora ya no me interesa lo que me tenga que decir.

-Pero…

Suzanne se giró y les puso un café delante a cada una. Luego las sonrió aunque esa sonrisa no llegó hasta sus ojos y dijo:

-¿Os quedaréis a cenar, no?

oo00oo

Harry estaba tirado en el sofá de su casa, dándole vueltas sin cesar al tema de James cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó sin demasiada prisa y fue a la entrada, encontrándose de enfrente con sus dos amigos.

-Te has tirado a Suzanne- soltó Draco y le puso un paquete de seis cervezas en las manos- ya me lo estás contando todo con pelos y señales.

Los dos chicos entraron en la casa haciendo a un lado a Harry y este cerró la puerta, soltando un suspiro.

-Eres un jodido bocazas, Ron- soltó entrando al salón donde sus dos amigos ya estaban ocupando los sofás.

-Era imposible que me callase este bombazo- soltó Ron sonriendo desde el sofá.

-Entonces ¿tengo que esperarme que las chicas también lo sepan?- suspiró Harry sentándose en un sillón individual.

-Bingo- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron dice que es igual a ti- dijo Draco cogiendo una cerveza- me refiero al niño de Suzanne.

-Sí, se parece mucho- asintió Harry.

-Parecerse es poco- soltó Ron cogiendo también una cerveza- tendrías que haber visto esa fotografía. Son idénticos. Entenderías porque Harry cree que es su hijo.

Draco le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

-En realidad no nos tendría que sorprender tanto que estuvieses liados- terminó diciendo Draco mirándole desde el sofá- lo cierto es que cuando os besasteis ese día en el Gran Comedor, saltaban chispas.

-Amen a eso- asintió Ron dándole un sorbo a su cerveza mientras Harry cogía una.

-Pero te voy a decir una cosa, Harry- Draco se inclinó sobre sí mismo para quedar más cerca de su amigo- fuiste un idiota al alejarla de ti de ese modo. Se lo tendrías que haber explicado cómo te dijo Dumbledore. Suzanne lo habría comprendido y habría esperado a que solucionases el asunto que tenías entre manos.

-Puede que sí pero eso ya no tiene remedio- asintió Harry- ella piensa que no la quiero y que nunca lo he hecho.

-Entonces… aún la quieres- sonrió Draco.

-Nunca he dejado de hacerlo aunque me empeñase en pensar que sí- les confesó.

-Díselo.

-Ya lo he hecho- les aseguró y sus amigos le miraron- pero no me creyó.

-Explícale lo que sucedió hace siete años.

-Eso ya se lo he dicho yo- le dijo Ron.

-No me va a hacer caso, me guarda demasiado rencor- Harry jugueteó con la botella entre sus dedos- y es comprensible, me comporté como un cerdo con ella. Si hubieseis escuchado lo que la dije…

-Querías protegerla- le animó Draco.

-Y la alejé de mí- susurró Harry mirando su cerveza.

oo00oo

Tras haber cenado, las chicas se habían quedado un rato jugando con James que había disfrutado con la compañía de las dos amigas de su madre.

Hermione miró el reloj y vio que ya iba siendo tarde así que tras avisar a Ginny, las dos decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

-¿Otro día vendréis a jugar?- preguntó James acompañando a su madre y a sus amigas hasta la puerta.

-Claro- respondió Hermione sonriendo.

El niño sonrió encantado y las dio un beso a cada una de ellas.

-James, ves con la abuela para que te ponga el pijama- le dijo Suzanne.

-No necesito que me lo ponga la abuela, yo ya soy mayor- le soltó el niño mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien, señor mayor, vete a ponerte el pijama- rió Suzanne.

El niño se marchó hacía su habitación y Suzanne miró a sus amigas.

-Es encantador- le dijo Hermione.

-Gracias- sonrió Suzanne- otro día nos vemos, chicas.

-Sí- Ginny la dio un beso y Hermione hizo lo mismo y luego se marcharon.

Cuando Suzanne cerró la puerta, apoyó la cabeza sobre ella y suspiró.

-No vas a poder negarlo eternamente- le dijo su madre detrás de ella- James se parece demasiado a su padre.

oo00oo

Draco y Ron salieron de la casa de Harry y este se quedó en el umbral para despedirles. Al final lo chicos se habían quedado a cenar y habían pedido unas pizzas, además de que Harry había sacado unas cuantas cervezas más.

-Mañana nos vemos en el trabajo- se despidió su amigo.

-Hasta otro día, Harry- se despidió Draco dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Tened cuidado, par de idiotas- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Los otros dos sonrieron y se metieron en el ascensor.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se iba a meter en casa cuando sintió una extraña sensación. El pelo de la nuca se le erizó. Se dio la vuelta y salió del todo de la casa, con la varita pegada a su pierna.

Miró a los lados pero la luz del portal se apagó y no pudo ver nada. Aun así, seguía teniendo la sensación de que alguien le estaba observando. No se sintió tranquilo y esa extraña sensación no desapareció hasta que volvió a entrar en su casa.

oo00oo

Hermione se quitó los zapatos cuando llegó a casa y los dejó en el zapatero de la entrada. Se soltó la coleta y dejó el bolso sobre la mesa del salón. Estaba cansadísima, el día había sido duro, no solo por el trabajo sino porque James era imparable y parecía no cansarse nunca.

Llamaron a la puerta y miró el reloj del salón. Era tarde, por lo que no sabía quién podía ser. Con la esperanza de que fuese Ron, fue hacía la puerta. Con una sonrisa abrió pero se borró al ver a Krum parado en el umbral.

-¿Te gustaron las flores?- preguntó el joven, mirándola.

-Eh… sí, sí- respondió, decepcionada- son bonitas pero demasiadas.

-Nada es demasiado para ti- le aseguró.

-Viktor, tengo el despacho lleno de flores- le dijo.

-Quería que vieses mis buenas intenciones contigo- ella fue a decir algo pero él no la dejó- ¿puedo pasar?

-Es tarde- dudó Hermione.

-Solo será un rato- le aseguró él.

Después de unos segundos de duda, Hermione se hizo a un lado y Krum entró en la casa. La chica suspiró y cerró la puerta.

oo00oo

Ron terminó de subir las escaleras y miró la puerta del piso de Hermione.

Tras salir de casa de Harry había pensado en ir a ver a su amiga, cuando había llegado se había encontrado con el ascensor ocupado así que había subido por las escaleras, cuando había llegado al último tramo, había visto a Krum y no se había atrevido a acercarse. Así que allí, en las escaleras había observado como su rival, se metía en casa de la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Después de unos segundos allí parado, bajó las escaleras sintiéndose como un idiota. Salió del portal y caminó por las calles del tranquilo barrio en el que vivía su amiga.

Al parecer nunca se iba a librar de Krum, siempre estaría bajo su sombra… el maravilloso y perfecto Krum, el jugador de Quiddich, el tipo con el que todas desean salir…

-Pues deberías depilarte las cejas, maldito troll- gritó a la nada.

Se quedó allí parado, sintiéndose idiota por no ser capaz de decirle lo mismo a la cara. No porque le tuviese miedo sino porque Hermione se podría sentir molesta y él no quería que ella se enfadara.

Detuvo sus pasos al sentir alguna extraña presencia, como si alguien o algo le estuviese observando. Miró por encima de su hombro mientras agarraba la varita que estaba dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Se giró con la varita en alto pero no había nadie… solo la soledad de la noche iluminada por las farolas. ¿Es qué se estaba volviendo loco? No, seguía sintiendo esa presencia, ese sentimiento de estar siendo observado.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó con voz firme.

No hubo respuesta pero esa sensación continuó, hasta que se desapareció en dirección a su casa.

oo00oo

Cuando Ginny entró por la puerta de su casa, vio que Draco estaba en el salón. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa y su novio se giró para mirarla.

-Acabo de llegar- le dijo el joven.

-¿Habéis estado con Harry?- preguntó y Draco asintió- nosotras con Suzanne y James.

-¿Se parece tanto como dicen?- quiso saber, curioso.

-Son como dos gotas de agua- respondió- Suzanne dice que es casualidad pero ni la casualidad podría conseguir un parecido tan exacto. No sé cómo pretende ocultar que ese niño es de Harry.

Ginny se sobresaltó cuando sintió que su novio la rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y la daba un suave beso en los labios. Ella le miró a los ojos y él sonrió. No pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa… no le gustaba estar enfadada con él, y ese enfado ya había durado mucho.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?

-He echado de menos a mi chica- respondió.

-Solo he estado unas cuantas horas fueras- le recordó ella.

-Lo sé- susurró contra al oído mientras la besaba el cuello- las suficientes para extrañarte.

Ella sonrió y se abrazó contra él. No se quejó cuando la llevó al cuarto.

oo00oo

Una figura encapuchada esperaba en uno de los callejones que se encontraban frente al Ministerio de Magia. Tiró el cigarro que estaba fumando y lo pisó. No se inmutó a pesar de que alguien se apareció junto a él.

-¿Has visto algo interesante en tu visita?- preguntó el recién llegado. Otro encapuchado unos cuantos centímetros más alto que su acompañante.

-Margaret no vive con él- respondió la otra figura que tenía una voz ronca debido al tabaco- y son muy amigos de Lucius… aunque eso ya lo sabíamos.

-Ese Lucius no es precisamente el que nos debería preocupar, James- soltó la figura más alta- sino más bien el que tú y yo conocemos.

-Lo sé- respondió James carraspeando debido al tabaco- si han atravesado el túnel y están aquí es porque deben de estar buscando a la reina.

-Sí, y se querrá apoderar de este lugar como lo han hecho con los otros- asintió el encapuchado.

-Tengo que acabar con él, Bilius- susurró James- pero cada día es más poderoso y si consiguen a la reina de este lugar y se apodera de este sitio… estamos jodidos.

-Lo que es una ventaja es que Lucius se encuentre aquí con su Trasportador- le dijo Bilius rascándose la barbilla con la capucha aún puesta- eso significa que él no puede viajar hasta que ellos vuelvan.

-Sí, eso es cierto- asintió James.

-¿Crees de verdad seguro dejar a los niños en este mundo?- preguntó Bilius, visiblemente preocupado.

-Mejor que mantenerlos a nuestro lado- respondió James y miró a su acompañante- a mí también me va a resultar duro separarme de ellos pero la situación allí se está haciendo insostenible.

-Pero no están juntos- le dijo Bilius.

-Lo sé, tendremos que hacer algo para que eso cambie- respondió James.

-¿Tienes algo pensado?- preguntó Bilius.

-Algo me está burbujeando en la cabeza- respondió James y se notaba por su voz que estaba sonriendo- pero ahora deberíamos volver, no me gusta dejar mucho tiempo a Evelyn sola con los niños, sabes que la confiaría hasta mi vida, pero es peligroso para ella también.

Bilius asintió. James sacó de debajo de su capa una capa invisible y ambos se la echaron por encima quedando ocultos. Lograron entrar en el Ministerio de Magia sin problemas y llegaron hasta el Departamento de Misterios sin ser localizados a pesar de que las medidas de seguridad habían aumentado tras el asesinato de varios Aurores.

Cuando se encontraron en la sala dónde había aparecido el túnel semanas atrás, se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad y miraron a su alrededor.

James sacó de entre su capa una especia de mando a distancia al que estuvo tocando algunos botones mientras Bilius se movía por la sala mirando los apuntes que tenían sobre lo que estaban estudiando en ese lugar.

-Aún no saben cómo funciona el Transportador- le dijo Ron mirando algunos papales y miró como su amigo utilizaba el aparato del que le estaba hablando- no saben que necesitan sangre de dragón…- movió algunos papales- aunque si saben para que sirve.

-Vuelve a dejar todo como estaba- le pidió James.

Bilius colocó los papales y se acercó a su amigo cuando un túnel de luces se abrió en el centro de la sala. Los dos juntos se internaron en él y luego todo volvió a quedar a oscuras como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


	6. El encapuchado

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Esta vez no he tardado nada en actualizar, así que no os podréis quejar. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y por leerme, es un gran honor.

Espero que os guste.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 6: El encapuchado.**

En la oscuridad de la noche, en el interior de la vivienda muggle, el hombre rubio de la cicatriz en el ojo golpeó la mesa con fuerza y todos sus esbirros que se encontraban allí, dieron un bote, sobresaltados, pero no levantaron la mirada del suelo.

-Panda de inútiles- gruñó arrastrando las palabras como solía hacer- llevamos aquí un maldito mes y no me habéis traído nada.

-Señor…- comenzó uno de los hombres.

-¡Cállate!- gritó el líder mirándola con asco- escuchadme, encontrad a la reina y buscad donde tienen las reservas de sangre de dragón en este jodido lugar.

-Señor…- entró uno de los esbirros que se acercó rápidamente a él- he conseguido arreglar el Trasportador- se lo entregó a su superior que lo cogió con delicadeza- solo necesitaríamos la sangre de dragón.

-Una buena noticia- murmuró el hombre y miró a todos los demás- ya habéis escuchado, buscad la sangre y a la chica.

Todos se desaparecieron menos el recién llegado. En esos momentos llegó otro joven, tras bajarse la capucha pudieron ver a un chico desgarbado y con gafas que se acercó con decisión a su superior.

-Alec- le dijo el líder y el tipo hizo una reverencia pero su jefe no le miraba, tenía los ojos puestos en el periódico que tenía entre las manos- ¿Qué traes ahí?

-Señor Malfoy- le dijo rápidamente Alec dejando el periódico sobre la mesa- estuve buscando a la reina y por casualidad encontré este periódico de hace unos meses.

-Escuadrón de Aurores pierde a dos de sus integrantes- leyó Malfoy y levantó la cabeza- ¿Qué tiene de interesante?

-Mire la fotografía- le pidió Alec.

Malfoy obedeció y sonrió. En la fotografía salían los miembros del escuadrón que había sobrevivido en la misión… reconoció enseguida a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley pero lo que de verdad llamó su atención fue otro de los integrantes del escuadrón, un joven desgarbado y de gafas, cuya copia idéntica tenía justo en frente y le había llevado ese periódico.

Vio la sonrisa de su esbirro.

-Curtis Alec Jones, es decir, yo- comenzó Alec, divertido- es Auror en este lugar y nada más y nada menos que del escuadrón de Potter y Weasley ¿no le parece interesante?

-Mucho- respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa cruel- mañana por la noche le haremos una visita al señor Jones.

oo00oo

Suzanne abrió la puerta de su casa y dejó que Harry saliese. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y le miró.

Desde que había ido la primera noche, semanas atrás, para trabajar con ella y había conocido a James, Harry había ido varias noches a visitarlos con la excusa del trabajo. Pero lo cierto era que iba con la idea de ver a James con el que había comenzado a hacer buenas migas, y ambos se adoraban. A pesar de todo, a Suzanne le encantaba ver lo bien que se llevaban y James no paraba de hablar de Harry, incluso cuando él no estaba. De pronto Harry se había vuelto su héroe.

Ya todo el mundo conocía a James, pues un día fueron a visitar a los Weasley y todos habían quedados mudos de asombro al ver el gran parecido con Harry.

-Voy a tener que adoptarte, Potter- bromeó Suzanne y él sonrió- estás más tiempo aquí que en tu casa.

Harry la miró. Lo cierto es que ver a James no era su único objetivo, sino también poder verla a ella. Seguían discutiendo pero en sus visitas había conseguido sacarle más de una sonrisa y en algunas ocasiones ella había bajado la guardia.

Tal vez no era mucho pero para él lo era todo.

-No quiero ser el hermano de James- le dijo Harry con una sonrisa- prefiero ser su padre.

La sonrisa de Suzanne desapareció y se tensó, aferrándose al manillar de la puerta.

-En dos días es tu cumpleaños- le dijo Suzanne para cambiar de tema.

Ya hacía algo más de un mes desde que había regresado a Londres y aún seguían enfrascado en la misión a la que no encontraban respuesta. Seguían sin comprender nada y tras esas semanas de investigación, habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo de los Clones era una auténtica locura, pues tras buscar mucha información, no habían encontrado nada sobre que hubiesen clonado a personas.

Pero no encontraban respuesta así que los clones seguían siendo una opción que se barajaba. Pero si eran clones, la pregunta era ¿Qué buscaban?

Estaban atascadísimos en la investigación y tampoco comprendían que pintaba en todo aquello la sangre de dragón que encontraron.

-Sí- asintió Harry- veinticuatro años. Un buen regalo sería poder solucionar lo de los "clones", aunque- se apoyó en la pared y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Suzanne le miró a los ojos- habría otro mucho mejor.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos y él se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Suzanne no se apartó, embelesada con esos ojos pero un suave ruido, que no todo el mundo hubiese escuchado, hizo que él se detuviese a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Y de nuevo Harry volvía a tener esa sensación de que alguien le observaba pero no solo él, sino que Suzanne también lo sintió. Todos ellos a lo largo de ese mes habían sentido que alguien les observaba pero nunca había nadie.

-¿Lo has oído?- murmuró ella y él asintió, sacando su varita, despacio, de dentro de sus pantalones. Ella hizo lo mismo. Le miró a los ojos y supo lo que iba a hacer- Harry… no…

Pero ya era tarde, el chico dobló la esquina del pasillo y corrió para alcanzar a la figura que iba unos metros por delante de él y llevaba una capucha puesta. Suzanne les seguía a ambos y pronto estuvo a la misma altura que Harry.

Lanzaron unos hechizos para detenerle pero el encapuchado logró salir a la calle. Ellos le siguieron. El tipo se dio la vuelta y, bajo su capucha negra, les miró para luego desaparecerse.

oo00oo

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraba todo el escuadrón en el despacho de Harry que sentado tras un escritorio escuchaba como Suzanne les contaba el encuentro con el encapuchado la noche anterior.

-Harry y yo estamos seguros de que todo esto tiene que ver con la misión- aseguró ella.

-¿Creéis que ese tipo pudo ser uno de los que mató a nuestros compañeros?- preguntó Ron.

-Puede ser- respondió Harry- lo cierto es que durante este mes he sentido que alguien me observaba. Y por lo que me dijo ayer Suzanne a ella le ha sucedido lo mismo.

-A mí también, les comenté el otro día esa sensación a Gin, Draco y Hermione- explicó Ron- y ellos también han tenido esa sensación.

-¿Y vosotros, chicos?- preguntó Harry mirando al resto de su escuadrón.

-No, nada de nada, jefe- le aseguró Aki mientras Artemis y Curtis negaban con la cabeza.

Harry guardó silencio y miró a todos, vio la mirada de entendimiento de Suzanne y Ron. Todo esto no iba con su escuadrón, ni mucho menos contra los Aurores, los objetivos eran ellos… sus amigos y él mismo.

-Esto va con nosotros- Harry miró a su amigo pues este había dicho en alto sus pensamientos- sea lo que sea, esto tiene que ver con nosotros.

Harry asintió y miró a Suzanne que estaba pensativa.

-Mortífagos- dijo al fin la joven y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con la mirada de Harry.

-Lo más probable- asintió Harry.

Aún quedaban algunos mortífagos sueltos tras la guerra contra Voldemort y estaban en busca y captura, así que era muy probable que todo esto tuviese que ver con ellos y con algún tipo de venganza contra Harry Potter y sus amigos, no sería la primera vez en los últimos años.

El problema es que nunca habían estado tan alejados de descubrir lo planes de los esbirros del Señor Tenebroso. Lo que hacía que estuviesen en más peligro, pues podían esperarse cualquier cosa.

-Tendremos que estar en alerta- les dijo Harry a todos- incluido vosotros, chicos, aunque no hayáis tenidos ningún tipo de sensación extraña, debéis andar con ojo. Podríamos estar equivocados.

Todos asintieron.

-Tenemos que hablar también con Ginny, Draco y Hermione- les dijo Suzanne y Harry asintió- ellos también pueden estar en peligro.

-Hoy iba a pasar a recoger a Hermione al trabajo- les informó Ron- hablaré con ella.

-Bien- asintió Harry- Suzanne y yo iremos a hablar con Ginny y Draco.

La joven asintió y dieron por terminada la reunión para volver cada uno de ellos al trabajo.

oo00oo

Hermione entro en su despacho después de su ronda por el hospital, se sentó tras su escritorio y comenzó a revisar algunos casos que tenía entre manos. Estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no notó que alguien entraba hasta que no se sentaron en el asiento de enfrente.

Levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa de Krum que le puso una caja de bombones sobre la mesa. Otro regalo más… el chico parecía dispuesto a conquistarla con regalos pero ella no era materialista y prefería mil veces otro tipo de detalles, que cualquier regalo, a pesar de ello se lo agradeció.

-Gracias, Viktor- le sonrió y cogió la caja de bombones.

-De nada- le dijo él- es un detalle tonto.

-De todas formas, gracias- sonrió y continuó con su trabajo- ¿y qué haces aquí?

-Venía a verte- le respondió- y quería saber si te gustaría venir a comer conmigo cuando termine tu turno.

Hermione colocó los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y le miró.

-No puedo- respondió- he quedado ya con Ron.

-¿Weasley?- gruñó el búlgaro- siempre Weasley.

-Somos amigos- le recordó Hermione, disgustada por el tono de voz del joven- y un apoyo muy importante para mí desde siempre.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- soltó Krum, molesto- él siempre fue una sombra en nuestra relación… dejabas todo por ayudar a tu amiguito.

-No me gusta el tono de voz que estás empleando- soltó Hermione, enfadada- y si lo hacía y lo hago es porque él siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando tú me hacías daño…

-¿Vamos a sacar la mierda otra vez, Hermione?- soltó Krum- porque si vamos a hablar de la mierda que jodió nuestra relación, estarás conmigo en el que no fui el único que la jodió…

-No sé de lo que estás hablando- soltó Hermione, mirándole- y será mejor que te vayas, creo que esta visita ya no me agrada.

-Sí, vamos a hablar- gruñó Krum- ¿crees que para mí era fácil mantener una relación contigo sabiendo que siempre estabas pensando en él? ¿Crees que fue fácil follar contigo mientras por mi cabeza pasaba una y otra vez la idea de que preferías a ese pelirrojo? Eso me enfurecía…

-Pero no te dio derecho a ponerme la mano encima, ni engañarme, y mucho menos por paranoias tuyas- soltó Hermione- te amé, Viktor, más de lo que crees pero me rompiste el corazón.

Viktor la miró a los ojos y estiró la mano para alcanzar la de Hermione. Esta no la apartó y se miraron fijamente.

-Quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo- le pidió el joven- esperaré todo lo que haga falta, solo quiero que vuelvas a quererme y poder estar contigo. Que olvidemos el pasado y empecemos desde cero.

-No lo sé, Viktor- suspiró- no lo sé. Dame tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el búlgaro.

-No lo sé- volvió a responder.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta cuando sintieron que esta se abría. Ron entró en el cuarto y Hermione apartó rápidamente la mano para que Viktor la soltara. A pesar de ello, Ron se había dado cuenta de la caricia pero se hizo el tonto.

-Ron- Hermione se puso en pie y le sonrió.

-Weasley- gruñó el búlgaro.

-Krum- le saludó el pelirrojo sin siquiera mirarle- ¿estás lista, Herms?

-Sí- asintió Hermione quitándose la bata y dejándola en el perchero para coger el bolso- Viktor me ha encantado tu visita, otro día nos vemos.

El búlgaro se puso en pie y asintió a la joven, a la que dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios mientras miraba a Ron, cuya única muestra de desagrado fue la tensión que había en su mandíbula al apretar los dientes.

-Adiós, Weasley- le dijo el búlgaro pero Ron ni siquiera se molestó en contestar.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Hermione cogió el bolso y salieron juntos del despacho, en silencio. Le agarró del brazo como siempre hacía y caminaron hacía la salida.

-Anoche Harry y Suzanne siguieron a un encapuchado que los estaba vigilando en casa de Suzanne- Hermione miró a su amigo y este le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Están bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Sí- respondió Ron- pero ellos también han tenido la sensación de que les observan… creemos que todo esto tiene que ver con la misión, por lo que tenemos que tener cuidado porque todo esto va con nosotros…

-Mortífagos- dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió.

-Eso es justo lo que hemos pensado- le dijo- así que ten cuidado y si necesitas ayuda o te sientes en peligro, llámame, estaré en donde te encuentres en segundos.

Hermione miró a Ron y le sonrió, agradecida. Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego apoyar la cabeza en su brazo y sonreír.

oo00oo

Suzanne escuchó los tonos del móvil y después de llamar por tercera vez a Ginny, está le contestó al teléfono.

-Por fin- dijo la joven cuando escuchó al otro lado la voz de su amiga.

-Siento haber tardado en contestar pero estaba el jefe delante, hablando con nosotros- respondió la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes- sonrió Suzanne mientras veía a Harry delante suya que esperaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos- Harry y yo queríamos saber si Draco y tú os queréis venir a comer con nosotros, necesitamos hablar con vosotros.

-No podemos- respondió Ginny que parecía mosqueada- el jefe nos ha dado más trabajo y se lo tenemos que entregar hoy mismo…

-¿Sucede algo, Ginny?- preguntó Suzanne al notar que el tono de voz de su amiga se había tornado molesto.

-Esa niñata esta otra vez coqueteando con Draco y encima delante de mis narices- gruñó la pelirroja.

-Vamos, Gin- sonrió Suzanne, sabiendo que sus amigos habían discutido más de una vez durante esas semanas por culpa de Kelly y de los celos de Ginny- Draco te quiere, seguro que no están coqueteando.

-Tendrías que ver cómo le pone las manos encima- gruñó la pelirroja- pero ¿Qué es eso que nos teníais que contar?

-Creemos que lo que sucedió hace un mes en el Ministerio de Magia, la muerte de esos Aurores, está relacionado con nosotros- respondió Suzanne- Ron nos ha dicho que vosotros habéis tenido la sensación de que os vigilaban.

-Así es- respondió Ginny que parecía preocupada- ¿creéis que se pueden tratar de mortífagos?

-Eso creemos- contestó Suzanne- así que tened cuidado, mantened la guardia.

-Así haremos- suspiró- no me creeré cuando atrapéis al último de esos cabrones.

-Algún día llegará el momento- sonrió Suzanne de lado- nos vemos, cariño.

-Adiós, dale recuerdos a Harry- y colgó.

Suzanne guardó el móvil en el bolso y Harry la miró.

-Ginny te manda recuerdos- le dijo.

-¿No vienen a comer?- preguntó Harry parado en medio del Atrio del Ministerio de Magia.

-Tienen trabajo- respondió Suzanne- por eso les he puesto al tanto de todo por teléfono. Bueno… entonces ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Adiós.

-Espera- la cogió de la muñeca y ella le miró- aún podemos ir tu y yo a comer.

-No podemos- le aseguró Suzanne.

-¿Por qué? Íbamos a ir a comer con Draco y Ginny.

-Claro, con ellos pero no solos- le dijo ella- si fuésemos tú y yo solos, sería como una cita.

-¿Y tienes miedo de tener una cita conmigo?- sonrió Harry- nunca tuvimos una.

Era cierto, ellos siempre quedaban en la Sala de los Menesteres, hablaban, se besaban y hacían el amor, pero eso no se podía decir que fuese una cita. No habían salido como las otras parejas, no habían paseado de la mano, ni habían ido al cine o a cenar… no habían disfrutado de tiempo juntos fuera de esa sala.

-Yo no tengo miedo- respondió ella con el ceño fruncido- pero no quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas.

-No me las haré- le aseguró él con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano- vamos, te invito yo.

Suzanne miró su mano tendida y levantó la cabeza encontrándose con sus preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban con un brillo divertido. Suspiró y le agarró la mano con suavidad.

Harry tiró de ella y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sus rostros quedaron pegados y sus alientos se entremezclaron. Él volvió a sonreír y juntos se desaparecieron.

oo00oo

La noche tiñó a Londres de oscuridad y las escasas estrellas tintineaban en el cielo.

Curtis Jones se encontraba en su departamento, preparándose café para continuar con el trabajo en el que estaba envuelto él y su escuadrón.

Se levantó del escritorio, dejando el libro que había estado leyendo, abierto sobre la mesa. Fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café. Al parecer iba a ser otra noche larga.

Le dio un sorbo al humeante brebaje y levantó, extrañado, la cabeza cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Preguntándose quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche, se dirigió a la puerta agarrando la taza por el asa.

Abrió y la taza resbaló de entre sus dedos, terminando en el suelo dónde el asa se desprendió del resto de la taza. Pero no miró el estropicio, pues sus ojos no podían apartarse de la persona que estaba frente a él… no podía dejar de mirar a su doble… al tipo que sonreía con un aire macabro y que tenía su mismo rostro.

Antes de que incluso pudiese comprender lo que estaba pasando, dos figuras encapuchadas salieron de la oscuridad y se pusieron detrás de su doble.

No le dio tiempo a cerrar la puerta, una luz roja inundó el rellano y todo volvió a tornarse oscuro.


	7. Mi piel tu piel

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que todo bien. Bueno aquí os dejo otro capítulo, por favor dejadme algún reviews, no os cuesta nada y a mí me dais una alegría. Bueno no os molesto más, espero que os guste.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 7: Mi piel... tu piel.**

Suzanne caminaba por las calles de Londres junto a su madre y James que iba agarrado a la mano de su abuela. Era temprano y acababan de salir de San Mungo, a dónde habían acudido para la revisión periódica de la señora Voss. Suzanne tendría que estar trabajando pero Kingsley le había dado unas horas libres para que acompañase a su madre al médico.

Los resultados de las pruebas habían sido positivos por lo que los tres iban muy contentos, hablando y bromeando. Pero Suzanne dejó de reír al sentir de nuevo esa sensación extraña de estar siendo observada por alguien. Se detuvo y su madre y James la imitaron, acallaron sus risas al ver la mirada de Suzanne, que buscaba mirando por encima de las numerosas personas que pasaban a esas horas por la calle, la mayoría trabajadores.

Y entonces algo le llamó la atención, un cabello pelirrojo que de pronto quedó oculto por una capucha negra. No se entretuvo en dar explicaciones a nadie, corrió hacía el encapuchado que huía por la acera de enfrente y se internaba en un callejón.

Sorteó los coches que le salían al paso y que hacían sonar sus claxon, furiosos. Sacó su varita y se internó en el callejón por dónde había visto huir al pelirrojo encapuchado. Pero no había nadie.

Maldiciendo, miró dentro del contenedor de basura por si se había escondido allí aunque lo más probable es que se hubiese desaparecido. Frustrada y sabiendo que su madre estaría preocupada por su inminente carrera, salió del callejón.

Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que chocó sin querer con una persona al salir. Levantó la cabeza para disculparse pero cuando vio de quien se trataba, gruñó.

-Harry ¿Qué haces…?

Pero guardó silencio al percatarse de que ese no era el Harry que ella conocía. A pesar de que a primera vista eran idénticos, el Harry que tenía enfrente, llevaba una barba de varios días y la cicatriz de su frente no era la única que adornaba su cara, pues otra atravesaba su mejilla derecha.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, percatándose de su capa negra idéntica a la del pelirrojo encapuchado, idéntica a la del tipo que ella y su Harry siguieron hacía unas noches.

-Soy tu amigo, puedes estar tranquila- le aseguró el "clon" de Harry, con esa voz profunda idéntica al chico del que estaba enamorada- no os quiero hacer daño y menos a ti.

Suzanne le miró desconfiada pero él ni siquiera había sacado su varita, solo la miraba de forma extraña, como con… nostalgia. Él estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

Suzanne le miró a los ojos y él pareció estremecerse. Se acercó a ella y la besó con lentitud. La mano que la acariciaba se enterró en su cabello y él profundizó el beso, desesperado, que la estaba dando.

Ella no fue capaz de separarse, era tan parecido a Harry y siempre había sentido una increíble debilidad por él. Besaba como Harry, sabía cómo él… su beso estaba siendo exigente y demoledor… casi dañino pues había una nota amarga en todo aquello.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron en silencio mientras el gentío seguía caminando a su alrededor. Él suspiró… y por fin la soltó.

-Casi había olvidado como sabían tus labios- murmuró el "clon" de Harry con la voz ronca.

-¡Suzanne!- gritó alguien a espaldas de ella.

La nombrada se giró, aún desconcertada por lo que acababa de pasar, y vio a Hermione al otro lado de la calle, junto a su madre y James. Su amiga la estaba haciendo señas y estaba esperando para ver si la dejaban cruzar.

Suzanne se sobresaltó cuando sintió el aliento cálido del "clon" de Harry en su oreja, que le dijo:

-Solo necesita para funcionar un poco de sangre de dragón, recuérdalo.- y sin que ella se diese cuenta le metió en el bolso un papel.

Suzanne dejó de mirar a su amiga, que estaba consiguiendo cruzar junto a su familia, y se giró para mirar al "clon" de Harry pero este ya se había esfumado.

-Suzanne- le dijo Hermione cuando estuvo junto a ella- ¿Ese qué estaba contigo era Harry?

-No- respondió Suzanne buscando en su bolso el móvil. Buscó rápidamente un número y después de unos minutos, respondieron- Harry, ¿estás ya en el Ministerio?

-¿No te parece que se te ha olvidado algo, preciosa?- bromeó Harry.

-¿De qué hablas?- gruñó Suzanne.

-Joder, Suzanne, no creí que tuvieras tan mala memoria- le dijo Harry- te recuerdo que es mi cumpleaños y que menos que felicitarme.

-Vale, está bien, felicidades ¿contento?- no le dejó contestar- ¿estás ya en el Ministerio?

-Sí ¿Qué tal las pruebas de tu madre?

-Todo bien- respondió- ha pasado algo, reúne al escuadrón, tiene que ver con nuestra misión.

-Te esperamos aquí- le dijo Harry, dejando de bromear al notar el tono presuroso de la chica.

Colgó y se giró a mirar a su madre, a James y a Hermione.

-Tengo que ir al Ministerio- les dijo y su madre asintió- deberíais volver a casa y luego estaré yo allí.

La mujer asintió y cogiendo a su nieto, se despidieron de las chicas y se fueron calle arriba. Suzanne se giró a su amiga y esta le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Vas a trabajar?- le preguntó.

-No, acabo de salir y me encontré con tu madre- le dijo Hermione- me tocó el turno de noche, me iba para casa pero creo que será mejor que te acompañe al Ministerio.

Suzanne asintió y las dos juntas se internaron en el callejón por donde había huido el encapuchado pelirrojo y se desaparecieron.

oo00oo

El "clon" de Harry apareció en un callejón cercano al Ministerio de Magia que estaba enterrado en la oscuridad a pesar de ser de día.

El encapuchado que Suzanne había seguido estaba allí, se quitó la capucha, tal y como la tenía su amigo, y unos hermosos ojos azules le miraron, mientras su cabello pelirrojo, más largo de lo que normalmente lo llevaba, ocultaba uno de ellos.

-Creí que me atrapaba- soltó el pelirrojo, mirando al "clon" de Harry- había olvidado lo rápida que es Margaret.

Su amigo no dijo nada, aún desconcertado por lo que acababa de pasar. El pelirrojo pareció darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien, porque se acercó a él y le miró, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, James?- le dijo el pelirrojo.

-Dejé que me viera, Bilius- respondió, angustiado- no pude resistirme, me presenté ante ella… y la besé.

-No, James- se quejó Bilius mientras James enterraba la cara entre sus manos- no, no podían vernos… casi echo el bazo por la boca para evitar que Margaret me viera y tú te presentas ante ella como si nada.

-No pude evitarlo… estaba allí, tan hermosa como la recordaba- James le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaba derramar.

-Ella no es tu Margaret- le dijo Bilius y James le miró.

-Tú no lo entiendes…

Bilius le asestó un puñetazo y James cayó al suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, vio cómo su amigo, se agarraba la camisa que llevaba bajo la capa, y tiraba hasta rebelar su musculoso pecho en el que tres enormes y feas cicatrices irregulares le atravesaban.

-Este es el resultado de querer proteger a Jean, a mi Jean- gruñó con voz temblorosa Bilius- y no sirvió de nada porque murió entre mis brazos, envuelta en sangre y dolor… murió sufriendo, así que no vuelvas a decir que no te entiendo.

-Bilius…

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil vigilar a la Jean de este mundo? Verla allí, sana y salva y pensar que no puedo tocarla porque no es mi Jean. Para mí no es fácil ver como mi yo de este mundo pierde el tiempo sin atreverse a decirle nada a Jean… maldita sea, voy a dejar a mis hijos con ellos, y lo único que quiero es que mi yo idiota de este mundo le rompa la nariz a ese búlgaro.

-¿Cómo hiciste tú?- preguntó con una suave sonrisa James que se había puesto en pie.

-Algo así- asintió Bilius que parecía algo más tranquilo. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo- siento el puñetazo.

-Me lo merecía- le dijo James. Suspiró- tendremos que hacerlo esta noche.

-Lo sé- asintió Bilius, entristecido- no sabes cuánto me cuesta separarme de mis hijos pero tienes razón es lo mejor, aquí correrán menos peligro. Además las reservas de sangre de dragón que tenemos, se están agotando.

Los dos, desde el interior del callejón, miraron hacía el Ministerio de Magia, sabiendo que esa noche sería una de las peores de sus vidas, pues tendrían que alejarse de sus seres queridos.

oo00oo

Hermione y Suzanne entraron en el despacho de Harry en donde además de estar el escuadrón completo, también se encontraba Kingsley, sentado en el sillón de Harry.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó el jefe de Aurores.

-Al salir de San Mungo, he seguido a un encapuchado pelirrojo- explicó Suzanne mientras Ron se levantaba para dejarle su sitio a Hermione que se lo agradeció con una sonrisa- pero lo he perdido cuando se ha internado en un callejón. Pero eso no es todo… al salir del callejón, me he encontrado con el "clon" de Harry.

Todos guardaron silencio excepto Curtis que se puso en pie, tenso, y soltó un sonoro:

-¡¿Qué?

Todos le miraron y el joven pareció percatarse de su arrebato y se sentó en su sitio desde el que no volvió a hablar. Ninguno le prestó atención pero la actitud de Curtis se había vuelto nerviosa.

-En un principio pensé que eras tú- explicó Suzanne dirigiéndose a Harry que estaba blanco ante la revelación.

-Yo también pensé que eras tú, Harry- confirmó Hermione- cuando le vi desde el otro lado de la calle.

-Pero no eras tú- continuó Suzanne- era idéntico a ti, excepto porque tenía algo de barba- la chica quedó unos segundos en silencio recordando las cosquillas que le había hecho mientras la besaba- y tenía una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- preguntó Aki- ¿ahora hay un clon del jefe paseándose por la calle?

-¿Te habló?- preguntó Ron.

-Sí, me dijo que era nuestro amigo, que no nos quería hacer daño y mucho menos a mí- explicó Suzanne- me miraba como con nostalgia… no sé, me conmovió. Antes de desaparecer me dijo algo que no entendí.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Artemis.

-Para funcionar solo necesita un poco de sangre de dragón y me dijo que lo recordara.

-Y volvemos a la sangre de dragón- soltó Aki, cansado- ¿no te dijo nada más?

Suzanne se sonrojó y no se atrevió a mirar a Harry cuando dijo:

-Me besó.

-¡¿Qué?- esta vez fue el turno de Harry de gritar.

Suzanne le miró, sonrojada, y vio los ojos abiertos de par en par de Harry. Nerviosa, apartó la mirada.

-¿Le apartaste?- gruñó Harry, mosqueado.

-Bueno… yo…- arrugó el ceño- no tengo que darte explicaciones.

-Claro que lo tienes que hacer- se quejó- estabas besando a mi clon.

-Tal vez lo que te jode es que le bese a él y no a ti- gruñó.

Harry apretó los puños y miró, furioso, a la chica, pues en el fondo sabía que ella tenía toda la razón. Hubo una serie de carraspeos y los dos se sonrojaron al percatarse de que no estaban solos.

-Tenemos que encontrar al "clon" o lo que sea, e interrogarle- sentenció Kingsley y todos asintieron. El hombre no había apartado los ojos de Hermione en toda la reunión- Hermione- la joven le miró- ¿tú eres sanadora, verdad?

-Sí, Kingsley- asintió Hermione.

-Además eres inteligente, buena en duelo y con la mente lo suficientemente fría en caso de peligro… has luchado ya con tus amigos, así que los conoces- todo eso lo parecía estar murmurando el hombre más para sí que para los demás- ¿nunca has pensado en ser Auror?

-Fue una de las posibilidades que estuve barajando al salir de Hogwarts- asintió Hermione- pero me decidí por la medicina pues sabía que si en algún momento quería ser Auror, esa carrera también me servía para entrar en el cuerpo, pues vosotros necesitáis médicos.

-Cierto y hay una bacante, no sé si lo sabías- explicó Kingsley con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, en este escuadrón, me lo dijeron Ron y Harry- explicó la chica- envié el currículo pero aún no he recibido respuesta.

-Llegan muchos currículos a los largo de los días- asintió Kingsley- aún no he leído el tuyo pero no me hace falta ¿Quieres entrar a formar parte del cuerpo y trabajar codo con codo con tus amigos?

Hermione sonrió.

-Por supuesto- la chica estrechó la mano que le extendía Kingsley y todos los del escuadrón, excepto Curtis que salió por la puerta sin decir nada, la felicitaron.

-Genial- rió Artemis- de pronto no había ninguna mujer en el escuadrón y ahora tengo dos compañeras, por fin.

-No te quejes tanto, Artemis- rió Aki, dando un abrazo a Hermione- te tratábamos como una reina, ahora tendremos que repartir nuestro afecto en tres partes iguales.

Todos rieron y miraron a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde está, Curtis?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Se ha marchado- respondió Ron- ni siquiera ha felicitado a Hermione.

-Qué raro- soltó Harry- siempre ha sido muy reservado pero no maleducado.

-¿Habéis visto la reacción que ha tenido al oír lo de tu clon?- rió Aki- ¡siempre ha sido un cagueta!

-No te rías de él- le regañó Artemis- es un poco raro pero es buen chico.

-Lo sé- asintió Aki- es solo que es divertido meterse con él pero sabes que le aprecio.

-Deberías meterte menos con él- le dijo Harry, divertido.

-Bueno chicos, yo tengo que volver a mi despacho- Kingsley se despidió de ellos y después de intercambiar unas cuantas palabras con Hermione sobre el trabajo, se marchó.

-Yo debería irme, tengo mucho que solucionar antes de empezar a trabajar aquí- sonrió Hermione y tras darle un beso a todos, se marchó.

La reunión se dio por finalizada y todos volvieron a su trabajo.

oo00oo

Curtis se sentó en su cubículo y se puso a escribir una nota.

_Potter está en este mundo, supongo que también estará Weasley con él. La Margaret de este mundo ha visto a Potter y este le ha dado una pista de cómo funciona el Trasportador._

_Los del escuadrón creen que somos clones._

_No sé qué se traerán entre manos el Potter y el Weasley de nuestro mundo pero tal vez nos estén buscando._

_A.J._

Tras escribir sus iniciales, dobló el papel y al levantarse se chocó con Aki, que le miró.

-Tío, perdona- le dijo el joven con una sonrisa- te has ido muy rápido del despacho del jefe.

-Recordé que tenía algo que hacer- le dijo Curtis.

Aki vio el papel que llevaba en las manos.

-¡Oh! ¿No me digas que tienes novia?- rió Aki, divertido- ¿esa nota es para tu enamorada?

-Apártate- le dijo Curtis, sorprendido a Aki, él nunca le hablaba así, siempre agachaba la cabeza, avergonzado, y respondía en susurros.

-Te veo susceptible, tío- le dijo Aki, mirándole sorprendido- solo era una broma.

-No me gustan las bromas- miró a Aki, peligrosamente- y menos si vienen de idiotas como tú.

Curtis intentó pasar por su lado pero Aki le cogió del brazo mientras le decía, molesto:

-¡Eh, tío! Te estás pasando.

Curtis se soltó de su compañero y le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer sobre otro de sus compañeros de trabajo. Todo el mundo miró la trifulca, sorprendidos por el arrebato de Curtis pues nunca le habían visto comportarse así.

-Así aprenderás que no debes tocarme- y sin decir más, se alejó hacía la lechucería del Ministerio.

Aki le miró, mientras le ayudaban a ponerse en pie, sin comprender el arrebato del que consideraba su mejor amigo, a pesar de ser completamente diferentes.

oo00oo

Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando sintió que llamaban al timbre de su casa. Miró el reloj que tenía en el salón y vio que eran las ocho de la tarde, se había quedado dormido en el sofá después de comer.

Se levantó al oír que volvían a llamar a la puerta y cuando abrió, sonrió, sus amigos fueron entrando y felicitándole. La última en entrar fue Suzanne que para sorpresa de Harry, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le felicitó.

-¡Uhhh!- se burlaron los otros viéndolos desde el salón.

-Callaos- soltó Suzanne entrando y sentándose en un sillón individual.

-Bueno… ¿es que el anfitrión no va a sacar nada de comer y beber?- se quejó Ron que recibió dos manotazos en la nuca, uno dado por Hermione y el otro dado por Ginny que estaban sentadas a cada lado del pelirrojo- ¡auch!

Draco se desternillaba sentado en el reposabrazos del sillón, al lado de su novia.

-Te ayudamos a traer algo para picar- dijo Hermione levantándose junto a Ginny y Suzanne mientras Ron y Draco se quedaban en el sofá, hablando.

Fueron a la cocina las tres chicas con Harry y se pusieron a sacar algunos aperitivos y algo de beber mientras hablaban. Ginny había traído algunas cosas que la señora Weasley le había preparado entre ellos un pastel por lo que Harry la tenía que llamar para agradecérselo.

-Quiere que vayamos el domingo para celebrarlo todos juntos- le dijo Ginny.

-Eso está hecho- asintió Harry mientras sacaba unas cervezas de la nevera- por cierto, Hermione ¿ya has solucionado todo para empezar a trabajar en el Cuartel?

-Sí, he ido a hablar con mi antiguo jefe en el hospital y me ha dicho que aunque le apena mucho mi partida, se alegra por mí, sabes que el sueldo es más alto como Auror- Harry asintió, sabiendo que eso se debía a que ellos se exponían a muchos peligros en sus misiones- y me dijo que las puertas del hospital siempre estarían abiertas para mí si quería volver a trabajar allí.

-Genial- asintió Harry.

-Pues si- asintió Hermione con una sonrisa- luego he vuelto para hablar con Kingsley y me ha dicho que mañana mismo puedo empezar.

-Es un alivio tenerte en nuestro escuadrón- le dijo Harry- necesitábamos un medico urgentemente y además eres muy inteligente, Hermione.

-Ron está que no cabe en sí de felicidad- rió Ginny haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara- ahora va a tenerte más cerca.

Los tres rieron al ver la cara de su amiga que estaba como un tomate.

-Callaos- se quejó Hermione.

-Sera mejor que saquemos algo de comer o Ron comenzará a comerse mis muebles- bromeó Harry consiguiendo la risa de las tres chicas.

Los cuatro salieron con la comida y la bebida y la pusieron sobre la pequeña mesa que tenía en el centro del salón y que estaba rodeada por el sofá y un sillón individual. Harry se sentó en el suelo y comenzaron a hablar sin parar, por ese día dejaron de lado el trabajo y disfrutaron del cumpleaños de su amigo.

Pidieron unas pizzas para comer y mientras esperaban a que llegase el repartidor con el pedido, le empezaron a dar los regalos a Harry.

-Este es nuestro- dijo Ginny entregándole un paquete mientras Draco se inclinaba para coger unas patas fritas- esperamos que te guste.

Harry rompió el papel y vio dentro una preciosa capa de viaje de color granate oscuro y ribetes dorados. Sabiendo que representaban los colores de Gryffindor, sonrió y se lo agradeció a ambos.

Los siguientes en darle su regalo fueron Ron y Hermione que lo habían comprado juntos. Al abrir el paquete, Harry se encontró con algo de ropa muggle que estaba segura que había escogido Hermione y un par de entradas para el próximo partido de los Chudley Cannons.

-Ron que sutil eres- se quejó Ginny al ver las dos entradas.

-¿Yo?- Ron se hizo el tonto- ¿Por qué?

-Compraste dos entradas para que te invitara- soltó su hermana.

-Compre dos porque ir a ver un partido de Quiddich solo es aburrido- soltó Ron- ahora que si quiere invitarme, se lo agradeceré.

-No le invites, Harry- le dijo Ginny consiguiendo que su hermano la mirase con el ceño fruncido- lleva a alguien…- miró a Suzanne y la señaló- llévala a ella.

-¿A mí?- soltó Suzanne, sonrojada- no, que lleve a Ron, a mí me gusta el Quiddich pero el forofo de los Cannons es Ron.

Ron rió.

-Eso lleva a Suzanne- y la chica le miró con ganas de matarle.

Al ver lo azorada que estaba Suzanne, Harry intentó tranquilizar un poco los ánimos de todos sus amigos.

-¿Me dejarías llevar a James?- preguntó Harry y todos guardaron silencio. Suzanne levantó la cabeza y miró al chico- me dijo que le gustaba el Quiddich.

-En realidad nunca ha visto un partido- le dijo ella sin apartar los ojos de los de Harry- no sé… ¿Cuándo es?

-El sábado- respondió Harry.

-Vamos, Suzanne- le dijo Draco- Harry cuidará bien de él.

-Está bien- asintió Suzanne.

Harry sonrió y entonces ella le tendió un regalo para sorpresa de él que levantó la cabeza y la miró.

-Espero que te guste- él estiró la mano y cogió el sobre que le tendía, acariciándole suavemente la mano en el proceso.

Harry lo abrió y sacó la parte de una foto. Sonrió, pues la otra mitad la tenía él. Sacó de uno de los cajones la otra mitad y las unió.

En ella se podía ver a sus amigos y a ellos mismos en sus tiempos de Hogwarts, en el último curso de todos menos de Ginny y Luna.

La pelirroja estaba tirada en el césped junto a un roble y Draco estaba sentado detrás de ella sacando la lengua a la cámara. Ron estaba de pie junto a ellos riéndose a carcajadas mientras que Hermione estaba levantando los brazos furiosa para golpear a Ron ya que este, minutos antes de la foto la había estado tomando el pelo. Neville estaba con las manos levantadas intentando tranquilizar a Hermione. Luna estaba junto al que más tarde sería su novio, mirando al cielo, soñadoramente. Esa era la parte que él siempre había tenido.

En el trozo que le había regalado Suzanne, se les podía ver a ellos dos, de pie apoyados en el roble. Harry guiñaba un ojo a la cámara, además tenía echado un brazo sobre los hombros de Suzanne a la que había acercado a su cuerpo mientras la otra mano la tenía levantada hacía la cámara formando una V de victoria. Suzanne tenía una hermosa sonrisa y tenía la cabeza apoyada en su pecho.

Esa foto la hizo Colin pocos días antes de que él y Suzanne se separaran. A ambos les encantó la foto y Harry creyó que algún día decoraría el salón de la casa que compartiría con ella. Pero luego tuvo esa conversación con Dumbledore y su relación con la chica se truncó.

En una de sus discusiones, después de dejarlo, ambos discutieron por quedarse la foto y al tirar, la rompieron, quedando cada uno de ellos con una parte. Para su tristeza, él no se quedó con la parte en la que ellos dos salían.

Suspiró, contento, y la miró, sabiendo que eso significaba que entre ellos había una tregua, sino jamás se la hubiese regalado.

-Gracias- sonrió Harry, sintiendo que era el mejor regalo de todos.

-Es una tontería- se encogió de hombros ella y luego le dio un sorbo a su cerveza.

Nadie sabía lo que decir pero por suerte, el repartidor llegó en ese momento y Harry se levantó para ir a por las pizzas. Después de unos minutos, entró y las dejó en la mesa.

Empezaron a comer mientras hablaban, recordando viejos tiempos. De pronto el salón se llenó de risas, que aumentaron a medida que el alcohol aumentaba, ya no solo eran cervezas sino también una botella de wiskey de fuego que Harry tenía.

-Espera… espera…- reía Draco sentado en el suelo junto a Harry mientras Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas que no había podido evitar derramar mientras se desternillaba- recordáis cuando en séptimo Seamus se declaró a Lavender.

-¡Oh, Merlín, nunca lo olvidaré!- soltó Ginny riendo.

-Lo mejor fue la cara que se le quedó cuando Lavender le dijo que era lesbiana y que estaba liada con una Huffelpaff- soltó Harry causando las risas de todos.

-No, te equivocas- le dijo Ron- lo mejor fue el comentario que hizo el cabrón del Seamus- Ron se echó hacía delante en el sillón e imitó a su compañero de cuarto- "¿Haríais un trio conmigo?"

Todos estallaron en carcajadas y Harry y Draco se revolcaron en el suelo de la risa.

-¡Oh, Merlín, eso lo había olvidado!- rió Hermione- recordáis la cara de la profesora Mcgonagall cuando oyó el comentario de Seamus.

Todos estallaron en nuevas carcajadas.

-Lo mejor fue lo que dijo Dumbledore "Déjelos, Minerva, es importante probar cosas nuevas"- todos estallaron en carcajadas después de que Suzanne recordase eso- ¡Joder, ¿Cuántos años tiene ese hombre? Ciento setenta…

-Yo creo que mil- rió Ron consiguiendo las risas de sus amigos- pero era más abierto de mente que muchas personas más jóvenes que él. Además Seamus siguió el consejo y probó cosas nuevas…

-¿No me digas que se tiró a la Huffelpaff y a Lavender?- soltó Harry y su amigo le miró y asintió.

-No me lo puedo creer- estalló Hermione y todos se destornillaron. Ron, a su lado, le dio un sorbo a su wiskey- y el día que Neville y Luna se hicieron novios.

Ron escupió el líquido que tenía en la boca al recordar ese día y estalló en carcajadas.

-El pobre Neville ya no sabía cómo decirle a Luna que la quería- recordó Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Es cierto, tú ya no estabas- Ginny se sentó en el borde del sofá y la miró- ya sabes que Luna siempre está en su mundo y no se entera de muchas cosas, la pobre que inocente… pues Neville un día se armó de valor y le dijo que la quería pero Luna no se enteraba porque ella creía que Neville la estaba diciendo que la quería como una amiga, el pobre Neville ya no sabía cómo explicarse.

-Tendrías que haber visto lo desesperado que estaba- rió Draco- hasta que ya cogió el toro por los cuernos y le plantó un beso en la boca.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Neville?- rió Suzanne sin poder creer que su amigo se hubiese atrevido a hacer eso- me encantaría haberlo visto.

-Fue divertidísimo pero también muy bonito- asintió Hermione, divertida.

Siguieron recordando viejos tiempos hasta altas horas de la noche cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, era más de medianoche.

-Tendríamos que irnos, mañana madrugamos- dijo Hermione- y yo no puedo llegar agotada a mi primer día de trabajo.

Se puso en pie y se tambaleó un poco debido al alcohol. Ron la sujetó y rió.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a casa- le dijo aunque él también estaba un poco mareado.

-Nosotros también nos vamos- dijeron Draco y Ginny que llevaban unos minutos un poco cariñosos en el sofá, por lo que todos sabían que iban a hacer cuando llegasen a casa.

Tras despedirse de Harry, los cuatros chicos se fueron y cuando Suzanne se dio cuenta, se encontró que estaba a solas con el chico. Se miraron a los ojos y ella se puso en pie.

-Te ayudaré a recoger un poco y yo también me iré a casa- le dijo Suzanne que estaba un poco mareada.

-Olvídate de recoger- negó Harry, y sintió como si el cerebro se le moviese en la cabeza, no estaba borracho, ninguno de ellos lo estaba, quizás Hermione era la que más perjudicada se había ido, pero aun así estaban un poco mareados.

Se acercó a ella y la joven le miró. Le tendió la mano.

-Nunca hemos bailado- le dijo- ¿me concederías este baile?

-A ti no te gusta bailar- le dijo ella.

-Nunca he tenido la pareja de baile que quería- sonrió él.

-No hay música.

-No importa- le aseguró él.

Harry esperó unos segundos y ella terminó agarrando la mano del joven que la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Suzanne tragó saliva y entrelazó su mano con la de Harry mientras la otra la ponía sobre el hombro del chico y sentía la mano libre de él, sobre su cadera.

Se miraron a los ojos y comenzaron a bailar sin apenas moverse del sitio. El cuerpo de ella blando y suave se amoldaba al cuerpo de él duro y grande. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros.

Suzanne intentaba recordar el motivo por el que estaba tan dolida con él pero cuando estaba tan cerca de Harry, era capaz de olvidar cualquier cosa, hasta su propio nombre.

-Debería irme- le dijo ella pero no se apartó de él.

-Aun no, por favor- le pidió él- quédate conmigo.

Ella se aferró a su camiseta con ambas manos y él la rodeó la cintura, pegándola más a su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos y ella jadeó, desesperada.

-No- le dijo ella viendo los labios de él, tentadores, cerca de los de ella- no me hagas esto.

Harry rozó sus labios con los de Suzanne que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, arrastrando consigo el cuerpo del chico. Los dos terminaron en el suelo, se miraron y rieron.

Harry se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en el sofá mientras Suzanne se sentaba de lado y apoyaba la cabeza en el sofá, mirándole.

-Estamos borrachos- le dijo ella, riendo.

-No lo suficiente- le aseguró él, mirándola- sabes que aún somos completamente conscientes de lo que hacemos.

Ella le miró, sabiendo que él tenía razón. Habían estado a punto de besarse y ella no le había apartado no porque estuviese borracha, no le había apartado porque deseaba sentir de nuevo sus besos.

Se miraron en silencio y ella suspiró.

-Ahora sí que debería irme- pero siguió sin moverse.

-¿No te convence la idea de quedarte?- preguntó el chico.

-Harry…

-¿Qué?- se quejó él.

-Me rompiste el corazón- él la miró- me lo hiciste añicos, no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente.

-Ni siquiera si te digo que te quiero- se miraron a los ojos- y que quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo.

Suzanne cerró los ojos, asustada, por la forma en la que su corazón latía desbocado ante sus palabras pero le costaba creerle, tenía tanto miedo de sufrir otra vez.

-Aún tienes veinticuatro.

Ella abrió los ojos al oír las palabras del chico y le miró.

-¿Veinticuatro qué?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Pecas- respondió- sigues teniendo veinticuatro, las contaba todas las noches que te quedabas dormida junto a mí, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y ahora lo he vuelto a hacer y sigues teniendo veinticuatro.

-No sabía que…- ella le miró, conmovida.

-La que más me gusta es la que tienes en la punta de la nariz.

Se acercó a ella y la besó justo donde le había dicho. Solo se separó unos centímetros y se miraron a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos supo quién empezó el beso pero ambos jadearon contra la boca del otro.

Harry arrastró a la joven contra su cuerpo y ella terminó sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. Las manos de él se enterraron en su cabello mientras correspondía con ansias los besos que se estaban dando. Las manos de ella se aferraban a sus brazos, como si temiese caer en algún momento.

Harry recorrió con sus manos las mejillas de ella, y siguió bajando acariciando su cuello, para luego pasar sobre sus pechos, cuando llegó al borde de la camiseta, las introdujo bajo ellas y acarició la suave piel femenina.

Se miraron a los ojos, respirando con fuerza, haciendo que sus alientos se mezclasen. Las manos de Harry alcanzaron los suaves senos de la joven que acarició sobre el sujetador.

Suzanne gimió y levantó la cabeza, lo que aprovechó él para besarle el mentón y la garganta. Harry sintió como bajo su palma se endurecía las pequeñas cúspides de sus pechos y se dedicó a ellas con devoción.

Suzanne bajó la mirada y él la besó para luego apartarse y sacarle la camiseta por la cabeza, también le desprendió del sujetador y tiró ambas prendas en algún lado del salón. La boca de Harry no se demoró en besar y mordisquear lo que anteriormente había acariciado con sus manos.

Oírla gemir, saber que estaba disfrutando hacía que la excitación de Harry aumentase. Gruñó al sentir el movimiento de caderas de la joven y se fundieron en otro hambriento beso, cuando se separaron, Suzanne le quitó la camiseta y la tiró, cayendo sobre el sillón individual.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y la pegó contra su cuerpo para luego con un ágil movimiento tumbarla en el suelo y dejarla bajo su cuerpo. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y se miraron. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios mientras con una de sus manos se dedicaba a desabrocharle los pantalones.

Introdujo la mano cuando lo consiguió, y acarició los suaves secretos que la joven escondía entre las piernas. Ella gimió y su cuerpo formó un arco perfecto. La complació durante unos minutos, para luego desprenderla de los pantalones y la pequeña ropa interior.

Desnuda bajo él, se besaron para luego él recorrer su cuerpo con pequeños besos que la hacían suspirar. Acarició sus curvas con las manos mientras recordaba el suave tacto de su piel… siempre había adorado su olor.

Se demoró besando sus caderas, muslos y lo que escondía entre sus piernas, para luego ascender por su cuerpo y besarla en la boca. Suzanne le desabrochó los pantalones y entre los dos lograron quitar las últimas dos prendas que le cubrían.

Desnudos los dos, se siguieron besando. Él se apoyaba en sus codos para no aplastarla y las manos de ella recorrían su cuerpo, deleitándose con los músculos que se tensaban bajo su tacto. Se demoró en sus nalgas para luego ascender por su espalda a la que se aferró con las uñas cuando él entró en su interior.

Gimieron contra la boca del otro y Harry se comenzó a mover contra ella. Se besaban y acariciaban mientras sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez en esa esperada entrega. Le arañó y él aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas.

-Harry…- gimió contra su boca.

Con un movimiento, Suzanne se encontró sobre Harry que se había tumbado de espaldas en el suelo. Ella se movió contra él y colocó sus manos sobre el pecho del joven que la observaba embelesado.

Se incorporó con ella sobre su cuerpo y la besó con fuerza mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos y aumentaba el ritmo que estaba llevando. La mordió la barbilla y se aferró a sus nalgas, llegando juntos al clímax.

Harry se tumbó, arrastrando con él el cuerpo de Suzanne que cerró los ojos, descansando sobre su pecho. La joven se quitó de encima de él y se recostó en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de Harry que la miró.

Suzanne miraba al techo, fijamente, y antes de que ella pudiese arrepentirse, Harry se puso en pie, la levantó en brazos y se dirigió a su habitación. Ella enterró la cara en su cuello y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos, encerrándose en el cuarto.

oo00oo

En el Departamento de Misterios el túnel se volvió a abrir, dos pequeñas figuras aterrizaron en el suelo y se pusieron rápidamente en pie, se notaba claramente que eran niños. Se apartaron y después de unos segundos aparecieron dos figuras adultas.

Una de ellas cayó al suelo pesadamente pero antes de tocarlo, se giró para caer de espaldas, a pesar de eso un bulto que llevaba sobre el pecho comenzó a llorar.

-Cierra el túnel- le dijo Bilius desde el suelo y ahogó un gemido de dolor- rápido, antes de que nos pueden seguir.

James obedeció, toqueteó algunos botones del Transportador y el túnel se cerró como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Se apretó contra el pecho el bulto que tenía y que seguía dormido sin haberse percatado de lo que había sucedido mientras los dos niños que habían llegado primero se acercaban corriendo a Bilius que estaba intentando tranquilizar al bebé que abrazaba contra su pecho.

James se reunió junto a su amigo. Le desató el portabebés que llevaba y le quitó de encima al niño de tan solo siete meses que ya había dejado de llorar. Lo tumbó en el suelo y luego se quitó a su propia hija que también iba en un portabebés contra su pecho. La tumbó junto al otro bebé y miró a su amigo.

Los dos niños que habían entrado primero por el túnel, se aferraban a la capa negra de su padre que estaba pálido en el suelo y no dejaba de mirar los rostros de sus hijos mellizos de tan solo tres años de edad.

James miró la herida que su amigo tenía en el costado, no tenía buena pinta pero jamás pensaron que los mortífagos les encontrarían en su escondite y los atacarían. Evelyn había muerto sin que ellos hubiesen podido hacer nada y antes de atravesar el túnel habían herido a Bilius, por suerte los cuatro niños estaban ilesos aunque Rose y Hugo (e decido utilizar los nombres que puso J.K.) eran conscientes de que su padre estaba herido, pues eran los más mayores.

Rose lloraba sin parar mientras repetía una y otra vez la palabra Papi, mientras Hugo miraba a su padre, blanco. James no se atrevió a tocarle la herida pero como pudo, se la vendó con un trozo de su capa. Luego se llevó la mano a una herida que tenía el mismo en el pecho pero que no revestía tanta gravedad como la de su amigo.

-Tendrás que llevar tu a los niños- logró decir Bilius con dificultad- yo te esperare aquí para volver a casa.

James asintió, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho como si lo que hubiese dicho su amigo no fuese a ser posible. Miró a Rose y Hugo, sabiendo que eran ellos a los que se debería llevar primero. Bilius también los miró. Los ojos azules del pelirrojo se llenaron de lágrimas de tristeza al saber que no volvería a ver jamás a sus pequeños.

-Os quiero, mis pequeños destructores- logró levantar la mano y acarició el cabello pelirrojo de su hija que se abrazó a su pecho- Rose… mi pequeña y dulce Rose, tan parecida a su madre- sus ojos se posaron en Hugo al que acarició la mejilla- cuida de tu hermana, campeón.

Hugo asintió. James apartó a los dos niños de Bilius que no paraba de llorar. Rose pataleaba y James terminó durmiéndolos a ambos. Los cogió en sus brazos y miró a su amigo.

-Llévatelos- le dijo Bilius, arrastrándose por el suelo para acercarse a los dos bebés- yo protegeré a Lily y Damon.

James asintió y se desapareció.

Apareció en el rellano de un portal, frente a una casa. Dejó a los dos niños sobre el felpudo y los observó, entristecido por tener que separarse de sus sobrinos. Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y los dos niños se abrazaron con fuerza. Dejó un sobre entre ellos y los tapó con una manta.

Miró la puerta frente en la que les había dejado y suspiró, para luego llamar al timbre y desaparecerse.

Volvió al Departamento de Misterios, donde cogió rápidamente al pequeño Damon de siete meses. Después de que Bilius se despidiese de su sobrino, se desapareció con el pequeño que dormía plácidamente.

Apareció frente a la puerta de otro departamento e hizo aparecer una cesta donde le metió y le tapó con cuidado. También dejó un sobre entre las sabanas.

Tras darle un beso a su pequeño sobrino, llamó al timbre y desapareció.

Al llegar al Departamento de Misterios se encontró con el rostro pálido de su amigo, tenía un inmenso charco de sangre a su alrededor e incluso le parecía costar respirar. Sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho que acentuó el dolor de la herida que tenía en él, se acercó a ellos.

-Vuelvo enseguida, amigo- le aseguró agarrando a su hija Lily que no se despertó- aguanta, te pondrás bien.

-Déjame darle un beso a Lily- James asintió y acercó a la niña para que la diese un beso.

Luego se desapareció y apareció frente a la puerta que muchas noches había estado vigilando. Se acercó a ella y pudo oír en el interior las voces de Margaret y de su yo de ese mundo. Eso era perfecto, era importante que estuviesen juntos cuando encontrasen a Lily.

Miró a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos, con el cabello castaño de su madre y los ojos verdes de él. Era la viva imagen de Margaret, su Margaret.

El dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho era inmenso y no se debía a la herida que le habían hecho esos mortífagos sino al hecho de tener que separarse de la razón de su existencia, de su pequeña Lily.

De todas las separaciones de esa noche, esa era la peor, pues iba a dejar a sangre de su sangre… la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo que fuese suya. Ya no vería jamás sus ojos, ni su sonrisa, ni el gran parecido que tenía con su madre. Pero si se alejaba de ella, era porque sabía que en ese lugar estaría a salvo y tendría una madre.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se aferró a su pequeño cuerpecito mientras lloraba desesperado, sintiendo que moría mientras la metía en la cesta que había hecho aparecer.

Se llevó una mano al pecho pues sintió una punzada de dolor en la herida. Tapó a la niña con una manta que se tiñó de sangre sin que él se percatara y dejó un sobre como había hecho con los demás.

Se puso en pie y supo que ese aspecto debía de tener él cuando le dejaron frente a la casa de los Dursley hace ya tanto años. La diferencia es que él sabía que dejaba a su hija en buenas manos y que la niña podría ser feliz.

Echándola un último vistazo, llamó al timbre y se desapareció.

Al aparecer de nuevo en el Departamento de Misterios, se acercó a su amigo que había logrado apoyarse en uno de los escritorios. El trapo con el que le había vendado estaba empapado de sangre y esta formaba un charco en el suelo.

-Creo que no salgo de esta, amigo- le dijo Bilius mirándole con una sonrisa.

-No puedes morir- se negó James aferrándose a la capa de su amigo- no puedes dejarme tú también. Eres lo único que me quedas.

Bilius le miró a los ojos y se aferró al brazo de su amigo.

-Siempre serás mi hermano- le dijo Bilius- pero ha llegado la hora de que me reúna con Jean. Cuida de Molly, por favor.

James asintió mientras un millar de lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Sintió como el agarre de su amigo se iba aflojando hasta que soltó su brazo y los ojos del pelirrojo se cerraron para no volver a abrirse nunca más.

James sollozó y agarrando la cabeza de su mejor amigo, se la acercó al pecho y lloró… porque ya no le quedaba nada… solo Molly y nada más.


	8. Niños

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegran mucho cada vez que veo un reviews. Por lo que se ve os va gustando mi historia así que no me entretengo más y os dejo con otro capítulo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 8: Niños.**

Ron abrió los ojos al oír que sonaba el timbre. Desconcertado porque no se encontraba en su casa, miró a su alrededor y reconoció que se encontraba en el salón de la casa de Hermione que dormía plácidamente, apoyada en su hombro.

Intentó quitarla de encima sin despertarla pero no lo consiguió. La joven abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo.

-Debimos de quedarnos dormidos cuando regresamos de casa de Harry- dijo Hermione recordando que iban un poco contentillos debido al alcohol- pero aún no ha amanecido.

-Es de madrugada- respondió Ron- pero han llamado al timbre.

-¿A estas horas?- preguntó, extrañada, Hermione.

-Sí- asintió Ron poniéndose en pie.

Su amiga lo siguió y cuando abrieron la puerta, no vieron a nadie. Ron sacó la cabeza pero nada y entonces sintió que Hermione le tiraba de la camiseta que llevaba y miró a su amiga que miraba algo que había en el suelo.

Siguiendo la mirada de ella, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al encontrarse con dos pequeños niños que dormían plácidamente en el felpudo de la casa. La niña tenía el dedo pulgar en la boca y estaba abrazada al niño.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró acongojada. Los dos se agacharon junto a los dos niños y estiraron la mano a la vez, acariciando cada uno de ellos a uno. Cuando sus pieles hicieron contacto, ambos sintieron como una especia de corriente eléctrica.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

Él cogió a la niña y Hermione hizo lo mismo con el niño. Ninguno de los dos se despertó. Al levantarse, la carta cayó al suelo, Ron se percató y se agachó para recogerla y luego entraron en el interior.

Caminaron hacía el sofá donde dejaron a los dos niños tumbados que seguían durmiendo. Ambos los observaron, sintiendo una extraña calidez en el corazón.

-Abre el sobre- le dijo Hermione.

Ron asintió. Cogió la carta y miró el sobre donde rezaban dos nombres, Ron arrugó el ceño.

-Jean y Bilius- leyó.

Miró a su amiga y después abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

oo00oo

Draco se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó el ruido del timbre. Encendió la luz de la mesilla y Ginny se despertó. Rezongando, se removió en la cama y las sabanas la destaparon, revelando su desnudez.

Draco se puso en pie y se puso los calzoncillos que con el ardor del momento Ginny le había quitado. La joven se incorporó y rodeándose el cuerpo con las sabanas se levantó y salió junto a su novio de la habitación. Se dirigieron a la puerta y abrieron, encontrando en el suelo con un pequeño cesto de mimbre.

De pronto el cesto se movió y cuando Ginny apartó las sabanas se encontró con el rodeado rostro de un bebé. Tenía unos grandes ojos grises y el pelo rubio. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Draco que estaba sorprendidísimo con el hallazgo.

Draco recogió el cesto con cuidado y entraron en la casa. Se dirigieron al salón y dejaron el cesto sobre la mesa. Ambos miraron el beber sin atreverse a tocarlo. Por fin, los dos se decidieron a la vez y estiraron la mano hasta rozar la piel del niño. Ambos sintieron la misma descarga eléctrica.

Se miraron y un extraño pero placentero calor les recorrió. Ginny encantado con la suavidad de la piel del bebé, lo sacó del cesto y lo cogió entre sus brazos. El niño la miró y Draco sonrió ante la imagen.

-Es precioso- sonrió Ginny.

Draco miró el cesto y vio un sobre dentro. Lo cogió y vio que estaban escritos dos nombres.

-Molly y Lucius- arrugó el ceño y Ginny le miró igual de desconcertada.

Rasgó el papel y comenzó a leer.

oo00oo

Suzanne abrió los ojos y miró el techo mientras sentía el cuerpo desnudo y sudoroso de Harry junto a ella. Ambos estaban intentando recuperar el aliento después de haber hecho el amor otra vez, y era la tercera.

-Merlín- logró articular Suzanne, no sabía muy bien si porque había sido lo más intenso que había sentido desde hacía años o porque de pronto se había dado cuenta de que todo eso no debería haber pasado. Supo que era por las dos cosas.

Se incorporó y se puso en pie, buscando su ropa por el cuarto del chico.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó Harry mirándola desde la cama- vuelve aquí y durmamos un poco, mañana tenemos que madrugar.

-No, tengo que irme- dijo la chica, desesperada porque no encontraba nada en la oscuridad pero si podía ver el cuerpo del chico, claramente- y tapate, por Merlín.

No hizo caso a su queja y se puso en pie en el mismo momento en el que ella recordó que se habían quitado la ropa en el salón. Antes de poder salir, Harry la cogió del brazo y le obligó a enfrentarle.

Suzanne se encontró con los ojos verdes del chico y se estremeció. No, no quería volver a ser vulnerable frente a él, no quería que la coraza que había formado alrededor de su corazón, se rompiese. No quería volver a sufrir.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte- se negó él.

-No puedes retenerme aquí- se quejó ella- no debió haber pasado.

-Pero pasó. Hemos hecho el amor- le dijo él y ella se tapó los oídos como si no quisiera escucharlo- y eso seguirá siendo la realidad aunque te niegues a reconocerlo.

Ella salió de la habitación y comenzó a buscar su ropa por el salón, encontró los pantalones de Harry y se los tiró para que se los pusiera. El chico lo hizo mientras ella encontraba su propia ropa y comenzaba a vestirse.

-Mira, Harry, estábamos borrachos y…

-No, eso no me vale de escusa, sabes perfectamente que no estábamos lo suficientemente borrachos para no saber lo que hacíamos- se quejó él.

-Está bien- dijo ella sabiendo que él tenía razón- pero lo sucedido no debía haber pasado, así que lo olvidaremos y continuaremos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo- le dijo él- por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te quiero.

-¡No!- gritó ella- no- bajó la voz- no quiero creerte, porque una vez creí que tus besos y tus caricias significaban algo y luego comprendí que fueron solo una mentira.

-No lo fueron- le aseguró él- te quería.

-¿Has olvidado lo que me dijiste?- soltó ella, furiosa.

-No, esas palabras me han perseguido durante todos estos años- le aseguró él- pero lo hice porque te quería.

-Bonita manera de demostrarlo- se quejó ella.

-Suzanne…

Ambos se callaron cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta. Sabiendo que era todavía de madrugada, Harry sacó su varita, el enemigo no llamaba a las puertas pero no podía arriesgarse.

La joven hizo lo mismo y ambos se acercaron a la puerta en silencio. Fue él quien abrió pero el rellano estaba lleno de oscuridad. Iban a cerrar la puerta cuando escucharon un suave gorjeo.

Al bajar la cabeza vieron un pequeño bebé dentro de un cesto de mimbre. Ambos se miraron y volvieron a asomarse para ver si veían a alguien pero no había nadie. Se agacharon en el mismo momento y ambos se encontraron con unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Harry.

-¿Tienes algo que decir, Harry?- soltó Suzanne mirando al bebé.

-No lo sé, dímelo tu- soltó el chico- tiene tu misma cara y el mismo pelo.

-Pero tus ojos- soltó Suzanne.

Los dos se miraron y después estiraron la mano para tocarla. La apartaron a la vez cuando sintieron una intensa descarga eléctrica. La niña gorjeo y sonrió, haciendo que el corazón de ambos saltase de placer.

-Entremos- le dijo Suzanne.

La chica cogió el cesto y Harry cerró la puerta. Se dirigieron al salón y la dejaron sobre el sofá. Suzanne estiró la mano y tocó las sabanas que tapaban a la niña.

-Tienen sangre.

Harry se acercó y vio las manchas que la chica había localizado.

-La mandaremos a analizar- dijo Harry y Suzanne asintió- aquí hay una carta.

El chico la cogió y vio que en el sobre ponían dos nombres: James y Margaret. Pero lo más extraño es que esa letra era igual a la suya.

-Es como si lo hubiese escrito yo- soltó Harry sorprendido- esta es mi letra.

-¡Joder, Harry!- soltó Suzanne- ¿es qué eres sonámbulo?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú- respondió- eres la única mujer que ha dormido conmigo.

Para alejar ese tema, cogió a la niña y la meció entre sus brazos intentando que se durmiera. Él se la quedó mirando, en silencio, hasta que Suzanne le dirigió una mirada.

-Léela- soltó la joven.

Abrió el sobre y sacó una carta, escrita con su letra, como los nombres del sobre.

_Queridos Margaret y James,_

_Vosotros a mí no me conocéis pero yo si a vosotros, aunque pensándolo mejor creo que todos nos conocemos… es algo difícil de explicar._

_Lo importante aquí, es mi hija a la que os dejo para que la cuidéis y améis tanto como su madre y yo la queremos. Sé que no comprenderéis mi abandono pero no lo haría si tuviese otra solución, está es la única que he encontrado para mantenerla con vida. Pues ella es lo único que importa ahora._

_No dejéis que la aparten de vuestro lado, ella tiene que estar con vosotros… es la única manera de que sea feliz, porque en el fondo es como si vosotros fuséis su familia. Quererla y cuidarla, os lo pido._

_Su nombre es Lily, tiene apenas ocho meses, nació el 25 de diciembre de 2003. Quería que supieses el día de su cumpleaños. Adora que la canten para dormir y aún no habla, ni camina… me hubiese encantado poder ver como lo hace por primera vez._

_No sé qué más deciros, solo vuelvo a repetir y os imploro, cuidarla bien._

_H.J.P._

Ambos se miraron sin comprender algunas cosas de la carta. Lo único que sabía Harry era que esa niña se llamaba como su madre y que era idéntica a Suzanne pero con los ojos de él ¿Y por qué diablos el tipo de la carta les llamaba Margaret y James?

Suzanne hizo caso a lo que decía en la carta y comenzó a cantar suavemente mientras mecía a la niña. Siempre había cantado bien y pronto, la niña, se quedó dormida.

-Era cierto- sonrió Suzanne y miró a Harry- han utilizado nuestro segundo nombre para dirigirse a nosotros.

-No entiendo el motivo- le dijo él- es extraño, aunque últimamente están pasando cosas muy raras.

-Todo esto tiene que ver con la misión, Harry- miró a la niña- estoy segura.

-Yo también- se levantó y cogió el móvil. Tras marcar, esperó unos segundos y al otro lado contestó su amigo- tío, tenemos un problema.

-Yo más bien tengo dos- soltó Ron mirando a los dos niños que estaban en el sofá- estoy en casa de Hermione, será mejor que vengas.

-Suzanne y yo vamos para allá- soltó Harry.

-¿Suzanne? ¿Todavía está en tu casa?- rió Ron- ¡puf! No quiero ni imaginar lo que habéis estado haciendo.

-Pues no lo imagines- soltó Harry con el ceño fruncido- llama a tu hermana y a Draco, para que vayan también para allá.

-Ya lo he hecho- le dijo- están aquí.

-Bien, nos vemos allí. Adiós.

Colgó el teléfono y Suzanne le miró.

-Tenemos que ir a casa de Hermione, por lo que se ve, allí también ha pasado algo.

Suzanne asintió, abrazó a la niña contra su pecho y con una mano se aferró a Harry para luego desaparecer.

Aparecieron frente a la puerta del departamento de Hermione y tras llamar a la puerta, la chica les abrió. En seguida sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña Lily que dormitaba en los brazos de Suzanne.

-¿Vosotros también?- soltó Hermione.

La chica se hizo a un lado y entraron en la casa cuando entraron en el salón, comprendieron a lo que se refería Hermione con esas palabras pues Ginny cargaba entre sus brazos a un bebé y la pequeña Rose y su hermano Hugo seguían durmiendo en el sofá.

-¿Es qué hacen repartos de niños a domicilio y aún no me he enterado?- soltó Ron mirando a sus amigos- por cierto, Harry, ¿podrías haberte puesto una camisa?

El chico se miró y fue cuando se percató de que no llevaba camiseta con las prisas no se la había puesto. Suzanne le miró con el ceño arrugado, culpándole por su descuido. Parecía inevitable que todos se enteraran de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

-La cuestión no es ahora esa- decidió intervenir Suzanne- lo importante ahora es comprender quienes son estos niños y que vamos a hacer con ellos.

-Nos dejaron unas cartas- dijo Hermione enseñándoles el sobre al igual que Draco.

-A nosotros también- asintió Harry mostrando el suyo- lo más curioso es que la mía parecía estar escrita por mí, quien la escribió tiene la misma letra que yo.

-La que nos dejaron a nosotros también parece estar escrita por mí- dijo Ron- mi letra idéntica.

-Bueno… no nos va a resultar difícil saber quién dejo a Lily delante de nuestra puerta- soltó Suzanne- la manta en la que iba envuelta estaba manchada de sangre y mañana la llevaremos a analizar pero creo saber de quién es hija… recordemos de que hay un "clon" de Harry suelto por ahí, si tiene el mismo aspecto y la misma voz que nuestro Harry ¿Por qué no va a tener la misma caligrafía?

-Tiene sentido- asintió Harry que miró a la niña- también se encontraría el sentido a que se llamase como mi madre.

-Entonces ¿se llama Lily?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí- respondió Suzanne- y tiene los ojos de ella, bueno… los de Harry.

-Pero tu cara- respondió Harry y se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que Draco habló.

-¿Y si eso significase que hay un "clon" de ambos paseándose por ahí y tuvieron a Lily juntos?- el rubio les miró y ellos le devolvieron la mirada- no es una idea tan descabellada, eso explicaría el parecido con vosotros dos y también explicaría que Damon- señaló al niño que Ginny tenía entre manos- se pareciese a mí y que esos dos niños que hay ahí- señaló a Rose y a Hugo- se pareciesen a Hermione y Ron.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que nosotros puede que también tengamos un "clon" y estén liados?- soltó Ron. Él y Hermione se miraron y apartaron la mirada sonrojados.

-Eso mismo estoy queriendo decir- asintió Draco- eso explicaría el parecido de los niños y está confirmada la existencia del "clon" de Harry.

-Tiene mucho sentido- reconoció el moreno de ojos verdes- la pregunta es ¿Por qué nos los han dejado?

-Bueno… recuerda que en la carta que traía consigo Lily decía que con nosotros estarían a salvo- le dijo Suzanne- tal vez corrían algún tipo de peligro y por eso decidieron dejarlos con nosotros. Sería más fácil para los niños acostumbrarse a nosotros pues pensarían que eran ellos. Pero ¿Qué peligro podrían correr?

-¿Y quién diablos los creó? ¿Son clones?- soltó Ron- aún no sabemos ni lo que son.

-Tienes razón- asintió Harry- se nos acumulan las incógnitas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada- ellos querían que nos los quedásemos.

-Mañana hablaremos con Kingsley, a ver qué opina él- todos asintieron- en vuestras cartas ¿qué nombres tenían escritos?

-¿Te refieres en los sobres?- preguntó Draco y su amigo asintió- Lucius y Molly, nuestros segundos nombre.

-Lo mismo en el nuestro- dijo Ron.

-También en el nuestro- asintió Harry, aún sin comprender ese detalle- ¿qué os ponía en las cartas?

-Que cuidásemos a los niños que con nosotros estarían a salvo- explicó Ron- que son mellizos, se llaman Hugo y Rose y que tienen 3 años y el día de su cumpleaños fue el 25 de Mayo.

-En la nuestra pone más de lo mismo- asintió Ginny- solo que nos dice que el bebé se llama Damon y tiene siete meses, nació el 30 de Enero.

-La nuestra se llama Lily, tiene ocho meses y nació el día de Navidad, el 25 de diciembre- explicó Suzanne.

-Vaya, Suzanne, ya hablas de nuestra- dijo Harry sonriendo pero dejó de hacerlo cuando la joven le fulminó con la mirada- que poco sentido del humor.

-Esto no es ninguna broma, Harry- soltó Suzanne- estamos hablando de cuatro niños pequeños que nos han dado y a partir de ahora tendrás que hacerte cargo de una de ellas, tienes una responsabilidad y deberías de empezar a aprender a cuidarla.

La joven le puso a la niña en los brazos sin avisar y Harry la cogió torpemente. Lily se removió como si fuese a despertar pero no lo hizo, solo se acurrucó en los brazos del joven que se quedó sorprendido por la calidez del pequeño cuerpo.

Apartó el pelo de la cara de la niña y la miró, sintiendo un gratificante calor en el centro del pecho. Suzanne suspiró y se le quedó mirando, embelesada, mientras sus amigos sonreían.

-¡Papi!- gritó una voz sacándolos de esa pequeña burbuja que se había creado.

Todos se giraron a la voz que provenía del sofá donde Ron estaba sentado junto a los niños. Rose y Hugo se había despertado, miraban a Ron con los ojos brillantes y se abalanzaron sobre él, aferrándose a su cuello con fuerza.

La niña comenzó a llenarle de besos en la cara mientras el pequeño Hugo se aferraba a él, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

-¡Papi, papi!- gritaba sin parar la niña.

Cuando Ron logró separarlos un poco de él y pudo respirar, miró a los dos niños. Estos estaban sentados en sus rodillas y le miraban con una inmensa sonrisa, la niña examinaba su costado como si buscase algo.

-No tienes ninguna herida- soltó la niña, riendo.

-¿Herida?- dijo Ron, mirándola.

-Sí, papi- asintió Rose meneando su cabeza y haciendo que su largo cabello pelirrojo se meciera con el movimiento- tenías una herida muy fea, aquí- señaló el costado- y estabas muy blanco- los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas de terror- tuve miedo, papi- la niña se abrazó a él- mucho miedo.

Ron miró a la niña que se aferraba a él, sin saber muy bien lo que hacer, al final poso una mano sobre su cabeza y la acarició. Miró a Hugo y este parecía tan asustado como su hermana, por eso estiró la mano y le acarició para tranquilizarle.

-Pero seguro que fue solo un sueño, Rose- dijo Hugo mirando a su padre. Los ojos azules del niño se encontraron con los de Ron, y vio que eran idénticos, su cabello en cambio era castaño- papá está bien.

-¿Dónde estabais en ese sueño?- preguntó Ron.

-En un sitio oscuro, no había mucha luz- explicó Hugo- se abrió un túnel y nosotros entramos por él y aparecimos allí, en esa habitación oscura- el niño arrugó el ceño- primero nos atacaron… los hombres malos, papi, los que hicieron que mamá se fuera al cielo.

Ron miró a sus amigos y estos le devolvieron la mirada. Hermione estaba blanca. Rose se apartó del pecho de Ron limpiándose las lágrimas, luego sonrió para terminar arrugando el ceño.

-Papi ¿cuándo te has cortado el pelo?- soltó.

-Siempre lo llevo así- le dijo Ron.

-No- la niña negó- antes lo tenías más largo, te tapaba el ojo- la niña rió- aunque así también estás guapo.

Ron sonrió.

-Gracias, cariño- le dijo pero la niña le había dejado de mirar, de pronto, miraba a todos los demás que sonreían.

Rose se acercó a Suzanne y sonrió para luego abrazarse a sus piernas.

-Tita Margaret- sonrió la niña- ¿has vuelto del cielo?- Suzanne la miró, sorprendida- el tito James dijo que no volverías pero se equivocó- miró a Harry- te equivocaste.

La niña le sacó la lengua y de pronto su cara se tornó a una expresión de horror cuando vio a Draco que tenía a Damon entre sus brazos. Se escondió tras las piernas de Suzanne y comenzó a sollozar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Rose?

-El hombre malo, el hombre malo tiene a Damon- todos se quedaron blancos sobre todo Draco- el hombre malo va a hacer daño a mi primo.

-Él no es malo, cariño- dijo Ginny acercándose- es mi novio.

La niña le miró, extrañada.

-¿Ya estás buena, tita?- le dijo la pequeña y todos la miraron sin comprender- papi siempre decía que estabas malita por culpa del hombre malo.

-Draco no es malo, él nunca me haría daño- sonrió Ginny pero la niña no prestó atención a lo que le decía pues sus ojos vidriosos se habían clavado en Hermione al igual que los de Hugo que se había levantado de las piernas de Ron.

-Mamá- dijo el niño y corrió hacía ella, aferrándose a sus piernas- mami, estás aquí, mami.

Rose también corrió hasta Hermione y ambos niños comenzaron a sollozar con fuerza. Hermione se agachó y terminó sentada en el suelo cuando los dos niños se abalanzaron sobre ella.

-Papi dijo que nunca volverías- lloró Rose- dijo que estabas en el cielo y que no podías volver con nosotros. Te he echado de menos, mami.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó a los niños con fuerza, sintiendo que ella también los había echado de menos a pesar de no haber sabido de su existencia hasta ese mismo día.

Los niños fueron tranquilizándose poco a poco y al final terminaron dormidos entre los brazos de Hermione. Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

-Mañana dejaremos a los niños con mi madre- dijo Ron mirando a todos- ella se hará cargo de ellos mientras estamos trabajando.

-La cuestión es cómo explicarle de dónde han salido estos niños idénticos a nosotros- soltó Ginny, mirando al bebé.

-A Lily la podemos dejar con mi madre- propuso Suzanne- así la señora Weasley no tendrá tanto trabajo y James se entretendrá con ella.

Harry asintió, de acuerdo, y luego decidieron volver a sus casas. Ron pasaría lo que quedaba de noche en casa de Hermione y Suzanne se quedaría en casa de Harry pues Lily se había despertado, llorando, y el chico no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo.

Cuando amaneciese, los llevarían con la señora Voss y la señora Weasley.

oo00oo

Harry caminó hacía el despacho de Kingsley seguido de Suzanne. A penas habían dormido, el resto de la noche se la habían pasado cuidando a Lily para después llevarla a casa de Suzanne.

Cuando la señora Voss había visto a la niña se había quedado noqueada, sorprendida por el gran parecido que tenía con su hija. No se habían molestado en explicarle lo sucedido porque tenían que ir al trabajo, así que la mujer se había quedado con la niña y ellos se habían marchado.

Se encontraron en el camino con Ron, Hermione y el resto del escuadrón.

-Mi madre ha flipado con los niños- soltó Ron- creo que se cree que son hijos nuestros y que los hemos tenido ocultos todo este tiempo.

Suzanne sonrió, divertida, y Harry llamó al despacho del Jefe de Aurores que le permitió el paso.

Kingsley estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio mirando algunos papeles y levantó la cabeza cuando los vio a todos allí.

-¿Qué sucede, chicos?- preguntó Kingsley.

Entre Harry, Hermione, Suzanne y Ron contaron lo sucedido de madrugada con los niños, además de entregarle las cartas que leyó delante de todos, le explicaron las teorías que tenían sobre lo ocurrido sobre todo la de la posibilidad de que esos niños fuesen hijos de los "clones" de ellos, y además lo poco de lo que se habían enterado por lo dicho por los niños.

-Lo que nos hace pensar es que el "clon" de Ron, si es cierto que son clones y si es cierto de que existe uno andando por de Ron, está herido, o eso dieron a entender los niños- dijo Kingsley y todos asintieron.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños?- preguntó Hermione.

-En las cartas casi imploraban porque os lo quedaseis vosotros- respondió Kingsley- por lo que quedarán bajo vuestra custodia hasta que pensemos en otra cosa.

Todos volvieron a asentir.

-Además creo que sería prudente hacerles a todos ellos pruebas de ADN y compararlas con las vuestras, comprobar la compatibilidad- explicó Kingsley- eso probaría si la teoría de Draco de que son hijos de vuestros "clones" es posible.

-Lo haremos- asintió Harry- además hemos dejado en científica la manta en la que venía envuelta Lily, para que examinen la manchas de sangre y salir de dudas de quien fue el que la dejó frente a mi puerta.

Kingsley asintió, pensativo.

-Esto cada vez se complica más- gruñó el jefe- se nos acumulan las incógnitas, el tipo muerto con un doble en Azkaban, la sangre de dragón en el suelo, el doble de Harry y ahora esos niños que enciman hablan de un túnel.

-Creo que eso no es todo- soltó Suzanne que había estado rebuscando un pañuelo en el bolso y se había encontrado con un papel- esto no es mío y esta parece tu letra Harry.

El chico miró por encima del hombro de la joven y asintió

-Sí, es mi letra, pero yo no he escrito esto, ni siquiera sé lo que es- le dijo Harry.

-Este es el bolso que llevaba el día que me encontré con tu doble- comentó la chica haciendo memoria- tal vez me lo metiese él.

-Es posible- asintió Kingsley- ¿Qué dice?

-Son unos números, 19, 24, y debajo pone 99, 07- leyó Suzanne- y más abajo pone _¡Alio Seculo!_

-Eso parece un hechizo- comentó Hermione- pero no sé de qué puede ser.

-Mandad a analizar las huellas, comprobaremos a ver si la teoría de Suzanne es cierta y el doble de Harry ha dejado sus huellas en el papel- le dijo Kingsley y todos volvieron a asentir.

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y Kingsley le hizo pasar. Dawson, un joven Auror, entró y miró a los allí reunidos.

-Señor, al parecer requieren su presencia en el Departamento de Misterios- le dijo el joven rápidamente- ha habido algún problema allí.

-Gracias, Dawson- le dijo el Jefe de Aurores y el joven asintió y se marchó- creo que deberíais acompañarme, puede tener algo que ver con el caso.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al Departamento de Misterios. Por el camino nadie habló pero todos se percataron de como Curtis siempre iba detrás de ellos, sin hablar con nadie, lo cierto era que llevaba unos días muy raro y todos conocían el encontronazo que había tenido con Aki. Algunos habían intentado hablar con él pero el chico se mostraba algo distante con ellos e incluso frío.

-Curtis ¡Curtis!- le llamó Artemis pero el tipo no le miró hasta que ella le agarró del brazo- ¿te encuentras bien?

El joven le miró y se soltó bruscamente de ella como si le molestase ser tocado.

-Sí- respondió el joven y siguió caminando dejando a la chica atrás.

-¿Qué le pasa?- soltó Artemis a Aki que se había puesto a su altura- él nunca ha sido así.

-Déjale, cuando quiera contárnoslos lo hará- le aseguró Aki, pasándole una mano por encima de los hombros- bueno, nena, ¿vas a aceptar salir un día conmigo a cenar?

-Ni loca, Don Juan- rió Artemis mientras caminaban por el pasillo del Departamento de Misterios hacía la sala donde trabajaban Kelly, Draco y Ginny- tendrás que hacer méritos si quieres conseguir una cita conmigo, nene.

Él rió y observó como ella se alejaba hasta alcanzar a Hermione y Suzanne. Él también aceleró el paso y pasó por al lado de Curtis que le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Cuando supiese lo que pasaba en el Departamento de Misterios de ese mundo, se comunicaría con su señor Malfoy para decirle todo lo que había averiguado esa mañana, a su señor le parecería interesante que los hijos del James y del Bilius de su mundo hubiese decidido dejarlos en este.

Observó a todos los Aurores que caminaban delante de él. Le resultaba realmente asqueroso tener que compartir con ellos su tiempo pero el señor Malfoy esperaba información privilegiada de él y no quería defraudarle.

No se acostumbraba a que los llamaran por su primer nombre, estaba acostumbrado en que en su círculo más cercano le llamasen por el segundo nombre Alec, por eso cuando se dirigían a él como Curtis, a veces tardaba en contestar.

Se detuvo junto al resto de los Aurores cuando llegaron hasta la sala donde trabajaba el doble del señor Malfoy, lo cierto es que aún le sorprendía ver a alguien con el aspecto de Malfoy siendo bueno.

Entraron sin llamar y vieron allí a Draco, Ginny y el jefe de estos junto a un gran charco de sangre que estaba en el centro de la sala. Los tres levantaron la cabeza y los miraron.

Se acercaron a ellos y los tres les enfrentaron.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado aquí?- soltó Kingsley mirando el charco de sangre.

-No lo sé, cuando llegamos hoy a trabajar, nos lo encontramos- respondió Draco- llamamos al jefe pero esto es trabajo para vosotros.

Suzanne ya se estaba encargando de coger unas muestras de la sangre para llevarlas a científica y comprobar si el ADN estaba en la base de datos del Ministerio.

-¿Se han llevado algo?- preguntó Harry.

-Nada- respondió Ginny- está todo en su sitio.

-Tienen que decirnos en que trabajan en esta sala- soltó Ron mirando al jefe de su hermana y de su cuñado- podría ayudarnos con el caso.

-Es confidencial- se limitó a decir Balthasar Robinson, el desagradable jefe de los Inefables.

-Mire estoy harto de la confidencialidad de este sitio- soltó, furioso, Harry- está dificultando nuestra investigación, así que le exijo que nos diga que están trabajando aquí.

-No- le dijo Robinson.

Harry ahogó un grito.

-Rece porque no haya más muertes- le dijo Harry- porque toda la culpa recaerá sobre sus hombros. ¿Tenéis muestras de la sangre?

-Si- respondió Suzanne.

-Bien, entonces vámonos, aquí no hacemos nada- dijo el moreno y tras despedirse de sus dos amigos, se marcharon.

Curtis se adelantó y se subió a uno de los ascensores antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada. El resto del día se lo pasaron trabajando en el Cuartel de Aurores, buscando respuestas a las muchas preguntas que se estaban formando con esa misión.

Cuando finalizó la jornada, Ron esperó a su amigo y junto se dirigieron al Atrio, un poco por delante de ellos iban Hermione y Suzanne, y en el Atrio se les unieron Draco y Ginny.

Harry se acercó a Suzanne y le cogió de la mano. Ella le enfretó, los dos se detuvieron en el medio del Atrio mientras los magos y brujas pasaban a su alrededor, sus amigos se detuvieron unos metros por delante de ellos para dejarles un poco de intimidad.

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo Harry.

-No sé de qué- soltó Suzanne.

-Vamos, no te hagas ahora la tonta, tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche- susurró Harry.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- le aseguró ella- cometimos un error que no volverá a suceder, tu seguirás con tu vida y yo haré lo mismo, no quiero volver contigo ¿entiendes?

Suzanne no le dejo ni hablar, se alejó de él y se marchó con Ginny y Hermione que parecían estar preguntándola cosas. Draco y Ron se acercaron a él.

-¿Unas cervezas?- preguntó Ron y Harry suspiró- tienes que contarnos lo que pasó anoche con Suzanne.

-Creo que ya os lo imaginaréis- soltó Harry mientras se dirigían a las chimeneas, rumbo al caldero chorreante para tomarse algo.

oo00oo

Harry se presentó sobre las nueve de la noche en casa de Suzanne. Después de haber estado durante horas hablando con sus amigos de lo que sucedió la noche anterior con ella, había decidido ir a recoger a Lily, a fin de cuentas, la pequeña había sido dejada frente a su casa por lo que él tendría que hacerse responsable de la niña.

Algo parecido había sucedido con Ron y los mellizos. Se quedarían en casa de Hermione y ella se encargaría de ellos, por haber sido dejados frente a su puerta pero Ron estaba decidido a ayudarla y sabía que Suzanne también le ayudaría con la niña aunque no quisiera nada con él.

Llamó a la puerta y Suzanne le abrió.

-Vengo a por Lily- le dijo y ella asintió, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar.

Se dirigió al salón donde la señora Voss le saludó para seguir viendo la tele mientras James jugaba con la pequeña Lily que reía sin parar por las caras que le ponía el niño.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír. Los ojos de la niña se pusieron sobre él y estiró sus brazos para que la cogiese. Sorprendido por la reacción de la niña, se acercó a ella y la levantó causando la risa de Lily.

-James- el niño le miró- ¿te ha dicho tu madre lo del partido del sábado?

Los ojos del niño se iluminaron como si se acabara de acordar y asintió, enérgicamente.

-¿Quieres venir, no?- preguntó.

-Claro- asintió el niño y se abrazó a sus piernas- quiero que llegue ya el sábado.

Harry rió y después de despedirse de todos, se dirigió a la salida seguido de Suzanne que le acompañó. Le abrió la puerta y él se dio la vuelta en el umbral de la casa.

-Gracias por aún dejar que James venga a ver el partido conmigo- le dijo Harry.

-Mi hijo no tiene que pagar por mis errores- soltó ella y él la miró.

-No fue un error- le aseguró él.

-Adiós, Harry- le dijo ella y acarició la mejilla de Lily para luego cerrar la puerta.

Mientras oía los pasos de Harry alejándose, un extraño malestar se instaló en su pecho que aumentaba a medida que ellos se iban.

oo00oo

Hermione arropó a Rose y a Hugo que estaban durmiendo en la misma cama de la habitación de invitados que tenía. Los niños la miraron con ojos somnolientos.

-¿Por qué papá no está en casa?- preguntó Rose- ¿es qué no vive con nosotros?

-Bueno…

-¿Os habéis peleado?- preguntó, preocupado, Hugo.

-No- respondió Hermione.

-Entonces…

-Es largo de explicar- le aseguró Hermione- y será mejor que os durmáis.

Los niños fueron cerrando los ojos y se quedaron dormidos. Tras acariciarles se dirigió a la puerta y la cerró, dejando el cuarto a oscuras.


	9. Mundos paralelos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí vengo con otro capítulo, me alegra que os esté gustando el fic y espero que este capítulo no os defraude. Muchas gracias por los reviews y lo cierto es que espero más en este jejeje.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 9: Mundos paralelos.**

Ron entró al Cuartel de Aurores completamente pálido y con un intenso dolor en el centro del pecho. Había pasado una noche realmente mala, algo le debía de haber sentado mal y apenas había podido dormir.

Se encontró por el camino con Suzanne que no parecía tener mucho mejor aspecto que él. Parecía encontrarse enferma, por lo que tal vez hubiese un virus circulando por ahí. Pero cuando llegaron con los demás, se dieron cuenta de que ellos eran los únicos que parecían enfermos, pues los otros se encontraban bien.

-Cuando lleve esta mañana a Lily a tu casa, tú ya te habías ido- le dijo Harry a Suzanne.

Era cierto, había salido antes para no encontrárselo, algo estúpido porque tarde o temprano se encontrarían en el trabajo, pero no sabía cómo enfrentarlo a solas.

-Tenía que hacer unos recados antes de venir al trabajo- mintió.

-No tienes buen aspecto- se preocupó Harry.

-Venía diciéndole a Ron que no he pasado una buena noche- explicó la joven- y al parecer él tampoco. Tenemos los mismos síntomas. Dolor en el pecho, vómitos y bueno estamos blancos.

No hacía falta que lo jurasen, el pelo de Ron resaltaba muchísimo en su cara pálida y las pecas de ambos se veían demasiado en sus rostros blancos.

-Creíamos que podría haber un virus- explicó Ron- pero nadie más parece estar enfermo.

Hermione los miraba en silencio y se acercó a ellos para tocarles la frente, no tenían fiebre.

-Tengo una ligera idea de lo que os puede pasar- dijo la chica- hace un tiempo que leí en un libro algo que podría ser lo que os está pasando a vosotros, tendría sentido teniendo en cuenta la aparición de los niños.

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Ron.

-Venid esta tarde a mi casa con los niños- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigos- y lo comprobaremos. Avisare también a Draco y Ginny.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron al Departamento de Misterios para hablar con Robinson e intentar conseguir que ese tipo les dijese en que trabajaban sus amigos y Kelly. Sabían que era importante saber en que trabajaban para resolver el caso.

No les dio tiempo a salir de esa planta cuando una chica de científica de estatura menuda los detuvo.

-Les necesitan en científica- susurró la joven tímidamente- Larry tiene los resultados de la sangre que encontraron en el Departamento de Misterios y también las huellas dactilares del papel.

El escuadrón se miró entre sí, sorprendidos por la prontitud con la que habían trabajado esa vez, normalmente tardaban una semana, pero no se entretuvieron en pensar el motivo, simplemente siguieron a la chica hasta científica y esta les señaló a Larry que trabajaba al final de la sala.

El delgaducho joven sonrió cuando les vio y se levantó para saludarles. Al único al que le dio un abrazo fue a Harry mientras todos se aguantaban la risa.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Larry- dijo Harry dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda- ¿cómo es que tiene los resultados tan pronto?

-Sabía que era importantes- respondió entusiasmado- y no hemos tenido mucho trabajo.

-Bien ¿qué tenemos?- preguntó.

-Las huellas del papel coinciden con las tuyas, Harry- el chico le entregó el pequeño papelito que su "clon" le había metido a Suzanne en el bolso.

-Entonces tal y como lo pensamos, fue mi "clon" el que te dio el papel- le dijo Harry mirando a Suzanne que asintió- ¿Y la sangre del Departamento de Misterios, estaba en nuestra base de datos?

-Por supuesto- rió Larry y enseñó un informe en el que se veía claramente una foto con la cara de Ron- es tu sangre, pecas.

-De mi "clon"- soltó Ron y todos asintieron- pero allí había mucha sangre…

-Sí perdió esa cantidad de sangre, es muy probable que no haya sobrevivido- dijo Hermione con el ceño arrugado.

-Mal asunto- soltó Aki rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien, gracias, Larry- le dijo Harry.

-A tu disposición, H- rió el joven.

Salieron de científica y se dirigieron al Departamento de Misterios sin apenas hablar. No tardaron en llegar a su destino y se dirigieron al despacho del jefe de los Inefables. Antes incluso de que Hermione pudiese llamar a la puerta, una voz les detuvo…

-No se encuentra en su despacho en este momento- se giraron para mirar a Kelly que les sonrió.

Aki se rascó la cabeza, un gesto característico de él, y miró a Curtis que observaba a Kelly con la boca abierta. Aki sonrió y le dio un codazo al chico.

-Tío, ni lo sueñes, esa es demasiada mujer para ti- bromeó Aki.

Curtis ni siquiera le hizo caso, no podía apartar los ojos de Kelly.

-La reina…

-Ya sé que quieres hacerla tu reina pero ni en tus sueños lo conseguirías- rió Aki.

Curtis iba a soltar alguna brutalidad por la boca pero no lo hizo porque Harry le preguntó a la chica:

-¿Sabes dónde se encuentra tu jefe, Kelly?

-Está en el lugar dónde trabajo con Draco y Ginny- asintió la chica- venid conmigo, iba para allá.

Siguieron a la joven por el corredor hasta la puerta de la sala en la que estaban trabajando y cuando entraron, vieron que como había dicho la chica, el señor Robinson estaba allí y parecía estar discutiendo con Draco y Ginny.

-¿Ustedes otra vez aquí?- gruñó el señor Robinson mirándoles mientras Kelly se iba a una de las mesas y comprobaba algunas cosas- si vienen por lo mismo de siempre ya saben la respuesta…

-Pero señor Robinson- se quejó Ginny y todos comprendieron que por lo que habían estado discutiendo antes de que llegara, era porque le estaban pidiendo que les dejasen decir en lo que estaban trabajando- es importante para el caso y usted lo sabe, al igual que nosotros. Están pensando que son clones…

-Señorita Weasley- la regañó el hombre sabiendo que se había ido de la lengua.

-No- le dijo Ginny, molesta- ellos tienen que saberlo, y si no se lo dice usted se lo diré yo.

-Si lo hace, sabe perfectamente que supondrá para usted eso- soltó el señor Robinson mientras Kelly levantaba la cabeza de los papeles que había estado revisando y ponía atención en lo que estaba sucediendo- no solo perdería su carrera y su prestigio… recuerde el juramento.

-No me acojonan las rejas de Azkaban- soltó Ginny mirándole desafiante.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos- soltó Draco interponiéndose entre su novia y su jefe- Ginny, tú no te puedes permitir ir a Azkaban, yo te mato si lo haces y señor Robinson… -miró a su jefe- usted no se puede permitir el lujo de perder una buena trabajadora como es Ginny.

El hombre le miró con altivez.

-Necesitan nuestra ayuda para resolver el caso- le dijo Draco- y como muy bien dice una parte del juramento que hicimos… _nuestras investigaciones serán realizadas siempre con la idea de ayudar al prójimo_… bien ha llegado el momento de ayudarlo, así que por favor, permítanos desvelar en que estamos trabajando.

-Veo que usted si recuerda bien el juramento que hizo- soltó el hombre mirándole- debería recordárselo alguna vez a su novia- Ginny bufó pero Draco no apartó los ojos del hombre- está bien… hable con ellos de lo que hacen en esta sala pero nadie más puede saberlo.

-Sí, señor- asintió Draco mientras todos sonreían y después de que el hombre se marchara, todos le dieron las gracias.

Ginny se encontró con la mirada de Kelly que no apartaba los ojos de Draco al que miraba con admiración y una sonrisa. Asqueada, le dio la espalda para no tener que seguir viendo eso. No soportaba a esa tipa.

-Bien ¿y en qué estáis trabajando?- preguntó Aki.

-En este departamento trabajamos en como viajar a otros mundos…

-¿Otros mundos?- preguntó Artemis.

-Sí, nosotros nos encargamos del viaje a mundos paralelos- explicó Ginny- por supuesto sabemos de la existencia de cientos, quizás miles de mundos paralelos a este, mundos en otras dimensiones, en otras realidades de espacio y tiempo.

-Esos mundos pueden ser completamente distintos a este o por el contrario tal vez solo tengan algunas pequeñas diferencias- continuó explicando Draco- aún no sabemos mucho de los otros mundos porque nos somos capaces de viajar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Verás, existe un aparato… el Trasportador- respondió Draco- que es con el que tenemos que viajar pero no sabemos cómo funciona. Hemos utilizado toda clase de hechizos pero no hemos sido capaces de dar con la clave que lo haga funcionar.

-¿Podríamos ver el Trasportador?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Kelly- le pidió, amablemente, Draco.

La joven lo sacó de una caja fuerte y se lo entregó a Curtis con una sonrisa que el hombre no correspondió, este se lo pasó a Suzanne y después de que todos lo examinaran le llegó el turno a Harry.

Este cuando lo tuvo en la mano, creyó que se trataba de un simple mando a distancia de un televisor, pues tenía esa forma y en la parte de abajo había botones con números, mientras que en la parte de arriba, y era aquí dónde se veía claramente la diferencia con los mandos de la televisión, se podían ver dos pantallas en las que seguramente saldrían los números que se marcasen.

-Sabemos que debemos introducir unas coordenadas para viajar a un mundo u otro- explicó Ginny- pero aunque ya lo hemos hecho, desconocemos que otra cosa debemos hacer… tampoco sabemos los peligros a los que nos enfrentamos si abrimos el portal a otro mundo… algo podría colarse a este mundo o algo podría viajar a otro.

-Es peligroso- asintió Kelly- podríamos encontrarnos todo tipo de mundos, unos hostiles y quizás otros que fuesen verdaderas utopías. Verdaderamente desconocemos lo que se esconde al otro lado.

-Podríamos encontrarnos en mundos en los que la magia no existe, o en los que los eventos históricos ocurridos sean diferentes a los de este mundo y por lo tanto toda la historia haya cambiado, podemos encontrarnos mundo oscuros y otros llenos de luz- explicó Draco- es un tema realmente complicado.

-Bien… - soltó Harry, rascándose la cabeza, aquello era verdaderamente complicado.

-Harry- el chico miró a Draco que sonrió- podríamos aburrirte con un montón de datos e información que no entenderías nada porque muchas veces ni siquiera nosotros lo entendemos, pero lo principal ya está dicho.

Harry asintió.

-¿Vosotros creéis que lo que nosotros llamamos clones son en realidad nuestros dobles que vienen de otro mundo?- preguntó Harry.

-Así es- asintió Ginny- en nuestros estudios, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que posiblemente en otros mundos existan copias de nosotros mismos, en algunos habrán muerto, en otros seguirán con vida y en otros quizás nunca llegaron a existir pero si en algunos mundos existen gente como nosotros, tendrán nuestro mismo ADN, huellas dactilares… serán como clones nuestros.

Harry asintió otra vez, todo aquello tenía sentido, mucho sentido.

-¿Y uno de esos dobles o clones como queramos llamarlos, podrían pertenecer a un bando distinto al que pertenecen en este mundo?- preguntó Ron.

-Por supuesto… ellos han vivido otras cosas o a lo mejor las mismas pero su mentalidad puede ser distinta- explicó Kelly- los que aquí pueden pertenecer al bando de Quien-Vosotros- Sabéis, a lo mejor en el otro mundo pertenece al bando de la luz.

-Entonces ¿en otros mundos puede haber Harrys malvados y Voldemorts pertenecientes a una orden de clérigos?- soltó Ron causando la risa de algunos.

-Así es… puede que en otro mundo, tú seas malvado, Ron- le dijo Draco sonriendo- o tal vez estés muerto… o no llegases a existir porque tus padres no están juntos, pueden estar casados con otras personas, no pueden tener hijos, alguno de ellos está muerto, o porque quizás no se pusieron a procrear cuando tu habrías tenido que nacer o incluso un espermatozoide te ganó la batalla…

-¡Oh, cállate! Eso es demasiada información- gruñó Ron y todos rieron.

-Hay muchas posibilidades… ya os lo hemos dicho no sabemos que nos podemos encontrar ahí fuera.

-Bueno… pero al parecer ellos si saben cómo viajar- dijo Hermione- y seguramente nos dejaron a los niños por algún motivo, tal vez en su mundo corriesen peligro.

-Es muy probable, por lo que decían en las cartas- asintió Suzanne- tengo una pregunta- los tres jóvenes la miraron- si ahora vosotros- señaló a Draco y Ginny- tuvieseis un hijo… ¿podría ser Damon, igual a él?

-No, porque Damon en este mundo tendría que haber nacido hace siete meses, el espermatozoide que daría lugar a ese niño, murió al no fecundar el óvulo… así que si alguna vez, alguna de vosotras- sonrió Draco- os quedaseis embarazadas de uno de nosotros- Hermione y Suzanne se sonrojaron- nunca podríais tener otra Lily, ni otro Hugo o Rose, porque ellos ya tendrían que haber nacido… serían otros niños los que naciesen.

Suzanne asintió.

-¿Y si en otros mundos existen copias de nosotros mismos, nos unirán las mismas relaciones?- preguntó Aki.

-Por supuesto las relaciones sanguíneas se mantienen, por ejemplo si Ron y Ginny existen en otro mundo, ellos serán hermanos al igual que en este. Pero quizás los que son tus amigos en este mundo, no lo sean en otro y los que son tus enemigos en este mundo, puede que sean tus amigos en otro- explicó Draco.

-Vaya- soltó Aki asintiendo.

-Estamos trabajando a destajo para conseguir hacer funcionar el Trasportador pero no nos salen nada más que problemas- explicó Ginny- intentaremos encontrarles solución mientras tanto no podemos serviros de más ayuda.

-Creedme, nos habéis ayudado mucho- les aseguró Harry, pues las cosas ahora estaban más claras y por lo menos ya sabían que no eran clones.

oo00oo

Esa tarde, todos se encontraban en casa de Hermione con los niños como la joven les había pedido. En cuanto había llegado, la había visto con un libro en las manos mientras Rose y Hugo jugaban con Ron que tenía mucho mejor aspecto al igual que Suzanne.

Lily estaba entre sus brazos y los ojos de Rose y Hugo se iluminaron cuando vieron a James, que también les había acompañado, allí. Riendo, corrieron a él y le abrazaron. Por supuesto comprendieron que James debía existir en el otro mundo y por lo que se ve le querían mucho.

James al principio se sintió un poco sorprendido por el recibimiento de los dos pequeños pero pronto se unió al juego con ellos y en seguida se hicieron amigos.

-Primo- le dijo Rose- estás muy guapo.

El niño rió, Rose se sonrojo y Ron arrugó el ceño.

-Eh, todavía son unos enanos para ligar- soltó el pelirrojo.

-¡Oh, cállate, Ron!- le dijo Hermione mirando divertida como Rose le daba un beso a James que le devolvió el gesto- son tan monos.

Ron bufó y Hermione les miró a todos.

-Bien, chicos- dijo Hermione- sé el motivo por el que os encontrabais mal.

-Eso ya no importa- soltó Ron- ya estamos bien, debió ser algo que nos sentó mal.

-Nada de eso, Ron- negó la chica- y puede que ahora te encuentres mejor pero en cuanto te vayas, comenzarás a sentirte mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Suzanne.

-¿Cuándo tocasteis a los niños, sentisteis como una especie de descarga eléctrica?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí- dijeron todos.

-¿Los tocasteis a la vez?- quiso saber.

-Sí, se podría decir que si- asintieron ellos.

-Vale, es por eso, al tocarlos al mismo tiempo, se creó un vínculo entre los niños y nosotros- explicó Hermione- supongo que nuestros yos quisieron asegurarse de que los niños tendrían un padre y una madre por eso lanzaron un hechizo a los niños para que las personas que lo tocaran quedaran vinculados a ellos.

La chica tomó aire.

-Según este libro, el vínculo que se ha establecido es muy fuerte, las personas que estén vinculadas no pueden vivir separadas o tendrían los síntomas que vosotros habéis tenido a lo largo de toda la noche pasada y la mañana, esto síntomas pondrían empeorar si se está mucho tiempo alejada de las personas vinculadas- continuó explicando- Por eso, Draco y Ginny no enfermaron porque viven en el mismo techo con Damon, pero vosotros… Suzanne y Ron no vivís con los niños por eso os habéis sentido mal y ahora estáis mejor porque estáis con los niños.

-¿Estás queriendo decir lo que creo que estás diciendo?- soltó Suzanne blanca.

-Sí, creo que para que no enferméis, debéis vivir bajo el mismo techo que los niños- respondió Hermione- por lo que, será mejor que Ron se venga a vivir conmigo y tú Suzanne te vayas con Harry.

-¿Qué?- soltó la chica- imposible, yo tengo que estar con James, además habrá alguna manera de romper el hechizo.

-No la hay- le dijo Hermione- la única manera sería que la persona que lo lanzó, rompiese el vínculo y yo no sé dónde están nuestros yos.

-Por James no debes preocuparte- le dijo Harry sin poder evitar sonreír- los dos podríais mudaros a mi casa, yo no tengo ningún problema.

-Pero yo sí- se quejó Suzanne enfrentándolo- no podemos vivir juntos, es una locura, no después de lo que pasó…

-¿Creí que lo habías olvidado?- soltó Harry, divertido.

-Deja de reírte- gruñó Suzanne- esto es un jodido problema.

-Vamos, Suzanne, solo será una temporada, hasta que encontremos la forma de viajar al otro mundo y poder contactar con nuestros yo- le dijo Hermione- ¿a ti no te importa, verdad Ron?

-Esto… bueno… yo…- el pelirrojo se sonrojó al sentir la mirada de todos sobre él- no, claro que no… me vendré aquí.

-Ves- soltó Hermione sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante la idea de vivir con Ron.

-Sabes perfectamente, Hermione, que lo de viajar a otros mundos está muy verde- miró a Draco y a Ginny- no os ofendáis- estos negaron y volvió a dirigirse a su amiga- podrían tardar meses en averiguar cómo funciona e incluso años.

-A mí no me importa- le dijo Harry.

-Ya te he oído, joder- soltó Suzanne enfrentándolo de nuevo- pero yo tengo una vida y James podría confundir las cosas.

-Tal vez tienes miedo a confundirlas tú- le dijo Harry y ella le miró, furiosa.

-Suzanne…- le dijo Draco.

-Está bien, joder- soltó la chica- está bien pero más os vale averiguar pronto como viajar a esos jodidos mundos.

Harry sonrió, encantado, y miró a James que jugaba junto a Rose y Hugo. Ron y Hermione también sonreír mientras se miraban.

-Bien, pues será mejor que os mudéis hoy mismo- le dijo Hermione- en cuanto viváis en el mismo techo, os sentiréis como nuevos.

-Entonces, me voy para preparar mis cosas- se levantó Ron- dentro de un rato vuelvo- y se desapareció.

-Tú también deberías ir a preparar las cosas- le dijo Harry.

-Ya voy, no me metas prisas- le dijo Suzanne y miró a su hijo- James, despídete, tenemos que irnos.

-¡Jo!- se quejaron Rose y Hugo.

-Otro día viene a jugar un poco más- le dijo Suzanne sonriendo.

James se despidió de todos y cuando su madre le agarró de la mano, se desaparecieron. Los demás también se despidieron de Hermione y pronto la joven se quedó a solas con los niños.

oo00oo

A pesar de todavía ser de día, en el interior de un hogar muggle reinaba la oscuridad, pues las persianas estaban completamente bajadas para que los ocupantes que había allí, no fuesen descubiertos.

Los magos que viajaron de otro mundo y habían asesinado a los Aurores, continuaban allí escondidos. El líder, el hombre rubio al que le faltaba un ojo, abofeteó a la joven muggle que lloraba sin ser capaz apenas de moverse después de todas las veces que la habían torturado. Toda su familia había muerto y a ella apenas le quedaba un soplo de vida.

-Señor Malfoy- le dijo uno de sus esbirros. El nombrado, se quitó de encima de la joven que se encogió sobre sí misma, y se arregló los pantalones para luego enfrentar al tipo- ha llegado una carta de nuestro infiltrado.

-Bien- respondió Malfoy cogiendo la carta mientras salía de la habitación de la muggle donde la mantenían encerrada.

Rasgó el sobre y leyó:

_¡He encontrado a la reina!... ¡la he encontrado! Es una Inefable, trabaja en el Departamento de Misterios, trabaja codo con codo con la Molly y su yo de este mundo, mi señor._

_Le envío la dirección de su casa que he conseguido a través de los archivos del Ministerio de Magia._

_Ya saben que no somos clones sino que provenimos de otro mundo paralelo pero continúan sin saber cómo funciona el Trasportador._

_A.J._

El doble del Draco de ese mundo sonrió sin apartar el único ojo que le quedaba de la carta.

-¿Buenas noticias, señor Malfoy?- preguntó Mulciber.

-Hemos encontrado a la reina- sonrió Malfoy- pronto podremos volver a casa, llenos de honor.

oo00oo

Ron abrió las puertas de su armario y comenzó a meter sus cosas en una maleta, aún sin poderse creer que se iba a ir a vivir con Hermione.

No sabía muy bien cómo se sentía… sabía que estaba nervioso, sus manos temblorosas así lo demostraban mientras iba metiendo la ropa en la maleta, pero también estaba contento, la idea de poder estar a cada instante con ella, y ahora más que trabajaban juntos, le hacía sentirse feliz.

Terminó de meter sus cosas, utilizó el baúl del colegio para guardar otras de sus pertenencias y después agarrándolo con una mano y con la otra sujetando la maleta, se desapareció hacía la casa de Hermione.

Llamó al timbre cuando estuvo allí y la chica no tardó en abrirle. Le sonrió y le ayudó a meter las cosas. Los niños continuaban jugando en el suelo mientras merendaban algo que Hermione le había preparado.

-¿Quieres comer tu algo?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, gracias- respondió él- ¿dónde dejo las cosas?

-Por ahora déjalas aquí- le dijo Hermione señalando el salón- más tarde veremos donde las ponemos- Ron asintió cuando llamaron a la puerta- voy a abrir.

Después de sonreír a su amigo, contenta, fue a ver quién era. Su sonrisa se borró cuando se encontró de frente a Viktor. Llevaba días sin saber de él pero tampoco se había parado a pensarlo porque había tenido muchas cosas en las que pensar pero parecía que el chico no se había rendido todavía.

-Hola, preciosa- la saludó el chico con un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura de los labios- ¿Qué tal? Yo te he extrañado mucho estos días que no he estado contigo.

-¡Oh! Pues bien, ocupada- le dijo Hermione, cerrando un poco la puerta para que no viera el interior- ya no trabajo en el hospital.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó Krum- ¿dónde sino?

-En el Cuartel de Aurores- le explicó la joven.

La sonrisa del búlgaro se borró al oír eso.

-¿Con Weasley?- gruñó.

-Sí, en su mismo escuadrón- respondió- lo cierto es que es una gran oportunidad y puedo trabajar con mis amigos.

-¿Y con Weasley?- volvió a decir.

-Sí y con Ron- le dijo, cansada, Hermione- mira, ahora estoy muy ocupada y…

-Oye, Herms, te importa que ponga el cepillo de dientes en…

Ron se quedó callado cuando vio a Krum en el umbral y este le miró, molesto. Ron tenía en una mano el neceser y en otra un cepillo de dientes.

-¿Dónde vas a poner el cepillo?- soltó Krum.

-En el baño- terminó Ron la frase que había empezado.

Los dos hombres se miraron, desafiantes, y al final Krum dio un golpe a la puerta abriéndola del todo y entrando en la casa. Cuando llegó al salón sin detenerse ante las quejas de Hermione, vio a los dos niños jugando.

Los pequeños levantaron la cabeza y le miraron con el ceño arrugado. Krum estaba blanco al ver el parecido de los niños con Hermione y Ron, pero sabía que era imposible que fueran sus hijos pues esos niños debían de tener dos o tres años y en esa época él estaba con Hermione, la chica no se quedó embarazada, él lo habría notado.

Pero… entonces… ¿Quiénes eran esos niños?

De pronto los niños pasaron a un segundo plano cuando vio el baúl y la maleta de Ron junto al sofá. Se giró y miró a los dos adultos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- soltó el búlgaro- ¿qué hacen esas maletas ahí? ¿Y quiénes son esos niños?

-Es una larga historia- dijo Hermione.

-Y tu demasiado estúpido para entenderla- murmuró Ron pero el búlgaro le oyó.

Hermione al ver las intenciones de Viktor de pegar a Ron, le agarró, llevándoselo a la entrada para que no discutiesen, mientras Rose y Hugo se acercaban a Ron y se aferraban a sus piernas.

-No nos gusta ese hombre- soltó Hugo.

-A mí tampoco- gruñó Ron mientras veía como Hermione y él, hablaban acaloradamente.

-¿Qué está pasando, Hermione?- preguntó el búlgaro mirando a los otros tres.

-Esos niños fueron dejados ante mi puerta y tengo que cuidarlos- explicó Hermione- es una historia larga de dónde vienen esos niños y el motivo por el que tienen nuestro aspecto, además de confidencial por mi trabajo, así que no puedo contarte más.

-Pero eso no explica por qué Weasley está aquí con maletas- soltó Krum.

-Es por lo niños, ellos creen que somos sus padres- le explicó Hermione- por eso tendremos que estar viviendo una temporada bajo el mismo techo. Además de por otros motivos sobre un hechizo y otros asuntos del trabajo.

-Pero…

-No tienes ningún derecho a quejarte- soltó Hermione con el ceño fruncido- te recuerdo que nosotros no somos nada.

-No creas que esto me va a impedir que te conquiste, Hermione- soltó Krum- lo haré y terminaré echando a Weasley de esta casa.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas- suspiró Hermione- estamos muy liados.

Krum gruñó pero terminó yéndose. Hermione cerró la puerta y suspiró.

oo00oo

Suzanne bufaba mientras metía apretadamente las cosas en distintas maletas. No se podía creer que las cosas se hubiesen torcido tanto, ella todo el tiempo intentando poner distancia con Harry para no volver a caer en la tentación y ahora se tenía que ir a vivir con él, indefiniblemente.

Y lo peor de todo es que una parte de ella saltaba como loca de felicidad con la idea de compartir piso con él. Y detestaba el hecho de no poder controlar esa parte de sí misma.

Bajó la maleta de la cama y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la sonrisa de su madre que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

-No sonrías de esa manera- soltó Suzanne mirándola- nada va a cambiar. No voy a dejar que Harry vuelva a meterse en mi corazón.

-Ya está dentro- sonrió.

-Mamá- le dijo James entrando en la habitación con una mochila en la espalda- ya he cogido todos los juguetes y pinturas que me quiero llevar a casa de Harry.

Suzanne suspiró. Su hijo parecía encantado con la idea de ir a vivir con Harry, se había entristecido un poco cuando había sabido que su abuela no se iba pero estaba contento porque la vería todos los días y por fin podría compartir techo con un hombre.

Porque por fin iba a tener una especia de padre y porque Harry le caía genial.

-Bien, cariño- le dijo yendo hacía el salón, arrastrando la maleta. Allí ya estaba su baúl de colegio y una pequeña maleta más- despídete de la abuela.

James le dio un beso y un abrazo a su abuela. Suzanne también se despidió de ella y luego se puso la maleta pequeña bajo el brazo, agarró la grande con esa mano y el baúl con la otra mientras James se aferraba a su pierna. Y se desaparecieron.

Aterrizaron frente a la puerta de Harry y James se encargó de llamar al timbre. Harry la abrió con una sonrisa y James entró rápidamente, saludando en el proceso al chico que rió.

Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la mirada de Suzanne que seguía sin parecer muy contenta. Pero a Harry no parecía acabársele las sonrisas.

-Tres reglas básicas, Potter- le dijo Suzanne.

Harry la cogió el baúl y la maleta pequeña y la metió con facilidad en la casa mientras ella entraba con la otra maleta.

Ya en el salón, James se había puesto a juguetear con Lily y Harry se giró para enfrentar a Suzanne.

-Nada de S-E-X-O conmigo- le dijo ella deletreando la palabra.

-¿De sexo?- preguntó Harry, divertido.

-Harry, los niños- se quejó Suzanne.

-¡Por Merlín! Están jugando no se enteran- le dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Bien. Pues regla número uno, nada de sexo- esa palabra la susurró- conmigo ¿entendido?

-Sí, mi general- bromeó.

Suzanne le miró, molesta, pero continuó.

-Regla número dos: No traerás pilinguis a esta casa mientras estemos bajo este techo nosotros- soltó Suzanne- no quiero un desfile de mujeres por aquí que puedan corromper a mi hijo, ni a Lily.

Harry rió, divertido.

-Vale, nada de ligues- asintió Harry, aunque tampoco es que se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza hacerlo- ¿Y la tercera?

-Y regla número tres pero no por ello menos importante- le dijo la joven, seriamente- ni se te ocurra dejar la tapa del retrete levantada.

Harry comenzó a reír y James le miró seriamente.

-Habla en serio, Harry- soltó James y el joven le miró- conmigo se enfada cuando lo hago.

-Lo odio- se quejó Suzanne- no creo que cueste tanto bajar una maldita tapa.

-Está bien- se calmó Harry- he comprendido a la perfección las tres, creo que la que más me va a costar no realizar es la primera- Suzanne le miró con el ceño fruncido- pero lo haré.

-Bien- asintió la joven- ¿cómo vamos a dormir?

-He pensado que Lily y James en el cuarto que duerme Lily, caben perfectamente en la cama- explicó Harry- tú en mi dormitorio y yo en el sofá.

-No me parece justo que tengas que dormir en el sofá cuando esta es tu casa- le dijo Suzanne- yo dormiré en el sofá.

-Gracias, encanto, por preocuparte por mí- le dijo Harry sonriendo y ella le miró con el ceño fruncido- per eres mi invitada y yo digo que dormirás en mi cuarto. Ese sofá es cama y bastante cómodo.

-¿Lo has probado con una de tus pilinguis?- preguntó Suzanne.

-No, pero cuando quieras lo probamos- le dijo él consiguiendo el sonrojo de la chica.

-Mamá, te has puesto roja- soltó James desde el sofá.

Harry rió y Suzanne le miró con el ceño fruncido.

oo00oo

Ron y Hermione estaban abriendo el sofá-cama del salón ya que había llegado la noche. Rose y Hugo llegaron en ese momento y se les quedaron mirando.

-¿Para quién es esa cama?- preguntó Rose.

-Para Ron- respondió Hermione.

La niña arrugó el ceño y miró a su hermano que tenía una expresión igual.

-¿Por qué dormís en camas separadas?- preguntó el niño- siempre habéis dormido juntos hasta que mamá se fue al cielo.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron.

-Veréis…

-¿Estás peleados?- preguntó preocupada Rose- ¿os vais a divorciar?

-No- dijo rápidamente Ron al ver que los niños estaban a punto de llorar- es qué…

-Es que íbamos a probar si es cómoda para cuando vengan invitados- le dijo Hermione- pero claro que papá y mamá van a dormir juntos… ahora iros a la cama.

Los niños sonrieron y se fueron a la cama. Ella se giró y miró a Ron.

-Bien, dormiremos en el mismo cuarto, la cama es lo suficiente grande para los dos- le dijo Hermione sonrojada al igual que Ron- además somos amigos, no importa porque compartamos cama, tu dormirás en tu lado y yo en el mío.

-Claro- asintió Ron- no te preocupes.

-Eh… bueno… yo me voy a la cama- le dijo Hermione.

-Sí, yo también- le dijo Ron.

-Entonces vamos- los dos se encaminaron hacía el cuarto pero antes les dieron las buenas noches a los niños para luego entrar en el dormitorio.

Hermione se metió en el baño para ponerse el pijama mientras Ron sacaba de la maleta el suyo y que apenas utilizaba porque casi siempre dormía en calzoncillos pero no podía dormir en esas fachas con Hermione al lado… ¡Merlín! Hermione al lado… en la cama… junto a él… ¿cuándo había imaginado él algo así? En la vida… bueno sí, alguna vez pero…

Decidió dejar de ir por el camino que iba y se puso rápidamente el pijama. Poco después salió Hermione.

-¿En qué lado duermes?- le preguntó Ron.

-En el derecho- respondió Hermione- pero si lo prefieres…

-No, el izquierdo está bien- asintió Ron y se metió en la cama al igual que ella- bueno…- no se atrevían a mirarse- hasta mañana.

-Sí- asintió Hermione- buenas noches.

La chica apagó la luz y cada uno se quedó dormido en su lado de la cama.


	10. Intento de secuestro

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews. Me alegra que os esté gustando y que me dejéis reviews, espero más en este capítulo.

No os entretengo. Os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 10: Intento de secuestro.**

Suzanne se levantó de la cama y corrió al baño rápidamente dónde se arrodilló junto al retrete y vomitó. No sabía por cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero cuando levantó la cabeza, se encontró con que Harry estaba en calzoncillos apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño.

-Creí que dijo Hermione que viviendo bajo el mismo techo que los niños me iba a sentir mejor- se quejó Suzanne mientras se ponía en pie y se enjuagaba la boca para quitarse el horrible sabor amargo.

-Así ha sido durante los tres días que llevas bajo este techo- le dijo Harry- nunca te habías levantado vomitando… tal vez anoche te sentó algo mal.

-Es posible- asintió Suzanne saliendo del baño cuando él se hizo a un lado- debería ir despertando a James, tenéis que iros al partido de Quiddich. El traslador no espera.

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, yo me encargaré de preparar a James- le dijo Harry- tú descansa, además Lily aún no se ha despertado, así que podrás dormir un rato más.

-Son las once de la mañana- dijo Suzanne mirando el reloj del salón o el nuevo cuarto de Harry como ella muchas veces le llamaba- nunca me quedo hasta tan tarde en la cama.

-Pero hoy estás mala- le dijo Harry cogiéndola de la muñeca y arrastrándola al cuarto que ella ocupaba. Entraron en él y la hizo meterse en la cama, luego la arropó y ella le miró con una sonrisa divertida- ahora descansa, yo me encargaré de todo.

-No deberías consentirme, podría acostumbrarme- le dijo ella y Harry sonrió.

Se acercó a ella y la dio un beso en la frente para luego salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Suzanne suspiró, se removió en la cama y su nariz quedó enterrada contra la almohada donde aún se podía sentir el olor de Harry, en realidad en esa habitación todo olía a él y cada vez que se dormía, en esos tres días que llevaba allí, lo hacía sintiendo el olor de ese hombre.

oo00oo

Draco echó dos paquetes de macarrones en el carro mientras sentía el hombro de Ginny pegado a su brazo que caminaba junto a él mirando las otras estanterías del inmenso supermercado que estaba cerca de su casa.

Ella empujaba el carro que le habían comprado a Damon y en el que iba el niño, agitando los brazos poderosamente como si él también intentase coger los distintos productos que allí había.

El risueño niño que tanto se parecía a Draco pero que tenía unas graciosas pecas en las mejillas parecía decidido a no rendirse en su empeño de conseguir coger algo.

Se pusieron en una de las colas para las cajeras y se quedaron tras una pareja de mujeres ancianas que no paraban de cotorrear sobre sus hijos, su familia y los distintos achaques que las acuciaban en esos días.

Ginny había llamado la atención de Damon y le decía cosas poniendo la voz que todos los adultos ponen cuando se dirigen a un niño pequeño y que les hace ver verdaderamente idiotas. Pero Damon no parecía verlo de ese modo porque no paraba de desternillarse de risa y Draco los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa tierna.

El rubio era plenamente consciente de que Ginny se había encariñado ya con el pequeño Damon y él estaba intentando poner toda la distancia posible con el niño, pues sabía que muy probablemente después de un tiempo ellos no podrían quedárselo y sabía lo mal que lo pasaría Ginny cuando le alejasen del pequeño y él no quería pasarlo mal, además, tendría que estar ahí para consolarla.

En esos tres días desde que tenían a los niños bajo su custodia ni siquiera le había cambiado los pañales e intentaba hacerle el menor caso posible porque se negaba a coger cariño a ese pequeño ser. Pero Ginny parecía empeñada en que se implicase con el bebé, aun así siempre se escaqueaba de darle el biberón o dormirle.

Además, él se había negado en rotundo a poner esa voz de imbécil y hablarle al bebé como si fuese idiota cuando en realidad tan solo era pequeño.

-¡Vaya! Que familia tan encantadora- soltó una de las mujeres que estaban delante de ellos en la cola.

Ginny y Draco la miraron y vieron a las mujeres que sonreían.

-Gracias- sonrió Ginny mientras Damon clavaba sus ojos en las dos mujeres, también.

-¿Y cómo se llama este pequeñajo?- preguntó una de ellas acariciando a Damon que empezó a reír.

-Damon- respondió Ginny- di hola, cariño.

El niño hizo un gorjeo y se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?- preguntó la otra mujer.

-Siete meses- respondió Ginny.

-Vaya, cariño, pues para haber dado a luz hace siete meses tienes una figura perfecta- le dijo la mujer, sorprendida- has recuperado muy pronto la línea.

Ginny rió, avergonzada, y se rascó la cabeza.

-Ya ve, magia- y las dos mujeres rieron mientras Draco y ella se mandaban una mirada, divertida.

Les llegó el turno a las dos mujeres de pagar y cuando se iban mientras la dependienta se encargaba de atenderlos a ellos, se despidieron de Damon que no paró de reír.

Poco después ellos también salían del supermercado cargados con la compra y el carro de Damon y caminaron hacía su casa. Draco no podía dejar de sonreír mientras veía la cara de orgullo de Ginny, y que tenía desde que esa mujer le había dicho que eran una bonita familia.

oo00oo

Harry y James se levantaron de sus asientos cuando los Chudley Cannons metieron un nuevo tanto que hacía que su marcador subiese diez puntos más. Empezaron a cantar el himno del equipo como hacía el resto de los aficionados que vestían de naranja como ellos.

Desde que habían llegado al estadio, Harry y James no habían dejado de sonreír, el niño estaba entusiasmado con el partido, frenético y nervioso, gritaba como un loco mientras veía como los jugadores iban de un lado a otro volando como flechas… y Harry estaba encantado con la felicidad con la que el niño estaba viviendo el partido, completamente feliz al ver la forma en la que el niño sonreía y en como sus ojos estaban llenos de una emoción que les hacía brillar. Se juró que jamás permitiría que ese brillo desapareciera de su mirada.

Harry sintió como tiraban de su camiseta y bajó la mirada, vio a James y se agachó para quedar a su altura.

-No veo- le dijo el niño y Harry comprendió que al estar todo el mundo levantado, le dificultaba la vista al niño.

Harry alzó al niño en brazos y este rió. Se abrazó a su cuello y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él le miró y las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron.

-Gracias, papá- soltó sin pensar el pequeño para volver a sonrojarse- quiero decir…

-No importa- soltó Harry rápidamente sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos- suena bien.

James sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para seguir viendo el partido. Harry también miró el campo y sonrió sintiendo una agradable calor en el pecho, oyendo una y otra vez esas palabras en su cabeza, maravillado con lo bien que sonaban y deseando que eso fuese cierto… deseando ser el padre de ese niño.

oo00oo

Hermione sonrió mientras su madre le contaba por teléfono como su padre casi quema la cocina cuando intentó cocinar algo para su aniversario de bodas. Dejó de escuchar a su madre cuando un gran alboroto proveniente del salón, llamó su atención.

-Mamá tengo que dejarte, mañana te llamo ¿vale?- le dijo Hermione.

-Vale, cariño- le dijo la señora Granger desde el otro lado- adiós.

-Adiós.

La chica colgó el teléfono y se dirigió al salón cuando llegó allí, se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta y sonrió al ver a Ron tirado en el suelo jugando con Rose y Hugo.

Los niños estaban sobre la espalda de Ron que estaba a cuatro patas y se movía por todo el cuarto como si se tratase de un hipogrifo. Los niños reían mientras Hugo se aferraba a la camiseta del chico que hacía un ruido muy parecido al de los animales que estaba imitando.

-Vamos, Buckbeak- reía Hugo mientras su hermana se aferraba a su cintura para no caer del cuerpo de Ron- corre más rápido… y ahora vuela.

Ron hizo que se bajase de su espalda y después se puso en pie y los cogió en brazos, colgándose a cada uno de ellos sobre sus hombros. Los niños estiraron las manos y cerraron los ojos como si estuvieran volando mientras Ron corría por el salón.

Rose abrió los ojos y señaló el suelo.

-Mira, Hugo, un lago- le dijo la niña y en sus ojos, Hermione pudo ver que ella verdaderamente lo estaba viendo. Sonrió, la imaginación de los niños era lo más hermoso cuando se veía reflejado en sus ojos.

-Sí y un dragón se está bañando en él- rió Hugo mientras Ron seguía haciendo el ruido de un hipogrifo- y allí hay una sirena.

Ron se detuvo y miró a Hermione que era a quien Hugo estaba señalando. Rose rió y le dio la razón a su hermano.

-Una sirena muy guapa ¿verdad, Buckbeak?- la niña puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Ron que no apartaba los ojos de Hermione.

-Una sirena preciosa- aseguró Ron consiguiendo el sonrojo de su amiga.

oo00oo

Se había hecho de noche y Suzanne estaba esperando con la cena lista a que llegasen James y Harry del partido de Quiddich, no sabía cuándo llegarían pues eso es lo que tenían los partidos de Quiddich que nunca se sabía cuándo terminarían.

Así que había decidido darle el biberón a Lily mientras esperaba para ver si llegaban. Cuando se lo había terminado y había hecho que soltase todos los gases, llamaron a la puerta.

Se levantó del sofá con la niña en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió, no pudo otra cosa más que sonreír. Se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Harry que llevaba sentado sobre sus hombros a James. Ambos iban vestidos con la camiseta naranja del equipo, tenían en cada una de sus mejillas dos rayas, una negra y otra naranja pareciendo guerreros. James además llevaba una gorra naranja con el escudo del equipo en negro y Harry llevaba una mano gigante naranja en la mano con la que no sujetaba a James.

Los dos iban cantando alegremente el himno del equipo por lo que dio a entender que habían ganado el partido. Era la imagen más divertida y tierna que nunca había visto.

Lily se unió a la algarabía hablando en el idioma característico de los bebés y moviendo los bracitos alegremente. Cuando los dos terminaron el cantico, Suzanne se puso a aplaudir y Lily intentó imitarla.

-¡Ganamos, mamá!- gritó alegremente James- ¡Ganamos! ¡Los jugadores volaban en sus escobas de un lado a otro! ¡Fiu, fiu!- continuaba sin parar casi sin respirar mientras Harry y Suzanne le miraban con una sonrisa. El chico le dejó en el suelo y el niño corrió hacía su madre- ¡y no encontraban las snich! ¡La gente decía que a lo mejor era como uno de esos partidos que duran días!

-Vaya- dijo Suzanne haciéndose la sorprendida- no me digas ¿de verdad? Y yo me lo he perdido.

-Al próximo partido te llevamos ¿verdad, Harry?- miró al chico que sonrió.

-Claro- asintió.

Suzanne sonrió.

-Vale, pero ahora os vais a ir los dos a lavaros las manos que la cena está lista- les dijo Suzanne- vamos.

El niño corrió al baño y Harry le siguió. El primero que volvió fue Harry y Suzanne le puso a Lily en los brazos para que la fuese durmiendo mientras ella llevaba a la mesa ya puesta, el asado que había preparado.

Mientras Harry la dormía, lo que no le costó porque Suzanne se puso a cantar, la chica sirvió la comida en los platos y James se sentó en su sitio. Lily se durmió en los brazos del chico y la llevó al cuarto que compartía con James para luego volver al salón-comedor. Se sentó en su sitio y se pusieron a comer mientras le contaban a Suzanne el gran partido que habían presenciado.

oo00oo

Kelly se sentó en el sofá y abrió el bote de helado que había cogido. Aún estaba sorprendida y enfadada de cómo el chico con el que estaba teniendo una historia, si así se podía decir, llevase unos días tratándola como si casi no la conociera. Vamos se habían acostado y todo, y pasaba de ella.

Molesta enterró la chuchara en el delicioso postre y se puso a zapear con el mando de la televisión mientras buscaba algo que ver pero parecía que todos los programas iban a ser aburridísimos esa noche.

Se escuchó un fuerte trueno y bufó, y para mejorar su estado de ánimo parecía que se avecinaba una tormenta de verano.

Llamaron a la puerta, molesta por la interrupción y por el hecho de que siempre le pasase lo mismo con los hombres, dejó el bote de helado sobre la mesa y se puso en pie.

Volvieron a llamar impacientemente, aún más molesta por la insistencia de la gente más viendo las horas que eran, abrió la puerta y dijo, bruscamente:

-¡¿Qué?

El tipo que estaba en el umbral estaba de espaldas, era rubio y tenía el cabello algo largo. Kelly se quedó blanca cuando al darse la vuelta, vio el rostro tan conocido de Draco Malfoy pero supo que no era él, no solo por el pelo largo sino porque una enorme cicatriz le atravesaba el ojo derecho, haciendo que estuviese permanentemente cerrado.

-Majestad- dijo el Draco Malfoy del otro mundo haciendo una burlona reverencia mientras dos grandes figuras encapuchadas aparecían detrás de él.

La sonrisa malévola del hombre hizo que la chica supiese que estaba en peligro, que ese Draco no era como el de su mundo. Kelly intentó cerrar la puerta pero Malfoy metió el brazo para impedir que la cerrase.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía la fuerza de esos hombres empujando para abrirla. Gruñó mientras en la televisión una mujer intentaba vender una crema antiarrugas y sin pensarlo, mordió con todas sus fuerza el antebrazo del hombre que soltó un alarido de dolor y quitó el brazo.

Kelly logró cerrar la puerta y puso la cadena. Hecho a correr hacía su habitación mientras oía la explosión con la que habían volado la puerta de su casa. Cerró la puerta tras ella y cogiendo la varita que estaba sobre la mesilla de noche comenzó a lanzar hechizos sobre la puerta para sellarla.

Sabía que no durarían mucho así que tendría que buscar una forma de salir. Junto a la puerta se podían escuchar las voces de más de tres personas así que los que había visto en el umbral no eran los únicos que habían ido a por ella esa noche.

Sin saber porque motivo esa gente de otro mundo iba tras ella, intentó pensar con rapidez mientras escuchaba los conjuros que lanzaban para volar la puerta por los aires como habían hecho con la otra.

Oía la voz de Draco gritando, furioso, a los demás. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió cuando se asomó sintiendo una sensación de vértigo y se maldijo por haber decidido comprarse el último piso en un bloque de diez plantas.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que la puerta estaba cediendo así que no se paró a pensar en la gran distancia que la separaba del suelo y salió por la ventana, posando los pies en un pequeño borde que sobresalía de la fachada.

Solo había dado unos pasos alejándose de su ventana cuando oyó como la puerta cedía y pocos segundos después la cabeza rubia se asomó por la ventana.

-¡Seguidla!- gritó Malfoy y dos de sus esbirros salieron por la ventana para seguirla en su loca huida mientras algún hechizo volaba hacía ella, proveniente de abajo.

Cuando su mirada miró hacía el suelo, se mareó pero también pudo ver a otros tres encapuchados que intentaban acertar en darla.

-¡Idiotas!- oyó que gritaba Draco desde la ventana- ¡dejad de lanzarla hechizos, la necesitamos viva!

Ese tipo siguió gritando pero sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por un fuerte trueno. Kelly continuó caminando con cuidado de guardar el equilibrio y por fin logró llegar hasta la ventana de otro piso. Intentó abrirla pero estaba cerrada, al parecer en esos momentos no había nadie en casa porque al otro lado estaba muy oscuro y cerrado.

Un relámpago iluminó el cielo y pocos segundos después se escuchó el fuerte trueno. De pronto miles de gotas de agua empezaron a arraigar contra la joven en una clásica tormenta de verano.

En seguida estuvo empapada, con el pequeño pijama pegándosele al cuerpo y cuando quiso abrir la ventana con un hechizo, resbaló y se precipitó al vacío. Se oyó un grito de rabia proveniente de la alguna parte y luego un gruñido de alivio cuando Kelly tuvo los suficientes reflejos para aferrarse al saliente por el que había estado caminando.

Los dos encapuchados que la seguían por la cornisa y que se habían detenido al ver su tropiezo, continuaron caminando hacia ella pero eran más lentos por su gran tamaño.

Kelly ayudándose con las piernas y consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo se raspase, logró subir de nuevo al saliente. Sus pies resbalaron pero consiguió mantenerse en pie, lanzó un hechizo a la ventana que abrió y entró en la casa.

Intentando recuperar el aliento y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado corrió por la casa de su vecino y salió al portal. Vio como Malfoy salía de su casa y sus miradas se encontraron antes de que ella corriese escaleras abajo, sintiendo como los hechizos la pasaban rozando.

La rapidez con la que iba la hacía tropezar y logró quitarse de delante a uno de esos encapuchados que la había intentado cortar el paso. El hechizo que le lanzó hizo que se estrellase contra la puerta de un vecino.

Nadie había salido de sus casas, seguramente todos habían escuchado el alboroto pero por miedo se habían quedado en la seguridad de su hogar llamando a la policía. Así que sabiéndose sola en esos momentos de huida, siguió bajando los pisos corriendo.

Se detuvo en el hall de entrada, sabiendo que en el exterior la esperaban más tipos de esos. Pensando con rapidez mientras escuchaba los pasos presurosos de sus cazadores, corrió hacía los sótanos del edificio donde estaba la caldera.

_-¡Alohomora!-_ entró y bajó las escaleras corriendo.

El oscuro lugar se vio iluminado por la luz que conjuró con su varita. Olía a cerrado y a humedad mientras se movía por la habitación buscando un lugar por donde escapar.

El corazón parecía que se le iba a salir por el pecho por el miedo y la angustia. Vio una pequeña ventanita en lo alto de la pared. Se dirigió hacia allí y colocó varias cajas que encontró para formar una pila y lograr escapar.

Con la varita abrió la pequeña ventana y después de mucho maniobrar, de creer que se iba a quedar atascada en el pequeño hueco y de llenarse del barro que se había formado en el exterior por culpa de la lluvia, consiguió salir por la ventana.

Estaba en uno de los callejones junto a su edificio, llena de barro y con la ropa pegada al cuerpo debido a la lluvia que no dejaba de caer, sabiendo que no tenía a donde ir pues no tenía nada de familia y el tipo en el que había estado pensando toda la noche, parecía haber perdido el interés por ella como la mayoría de los hombres con los que se acostaba y les entregaba su corazón.

Solo pudo pensar en una persona en esos momentos y conociendo su dirección, se dirigió al principio del callejón. Se asomó y vio a todos los encapuchados allí mientras el rubio los gritaba, furioso.

Intentando que no la vieran, salió del callejón y pegada a la pared del otro edificio se dirigió hacia el lado contrario al que se encontraban esos tipos. Cuando se había alejado unos metros, hecho a correr calle abajo.

Miró unas cuantas veces sobre su hombre y aunque ya estaba segura de que no la seguían, continuó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Estuvo corriendo durante más de veinte minutos hasta que llegó al edificio en el que vivían las únicas personas a las que tenía.

_-¡Alohomora!-_ volvió a decir para abrir la puerta del portal y entró.

Subió las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba roto y se detuvo frente a la puerta. Llamó al timbre y esperó. Sabía que era muy tarde pero no tenía a nadie más. Llamando de nuevo, se abrazó con fuerza y después de unos minutos la puerta se abrió.

-¡Kelly!- soltó la suave y sorprendida voz del Draco Malfoy que ella tanto quería.

Seguramente no solo estaba alucinando por su visita y las horas sino por el aspecto que debía presentar. La joven le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y soltando un sollozo, le abrazó.

Draco la devolvió el abrazo para tranquilizarla mientras la joven no paraba de sollozar. En su corazón afloró una especie de calor que le instaba a abrazar a esa joven y a protegerla de cualquier cosa que la quisiera hacer daño. El chico la metió en la casa y cerró la puerta. Cuando se giró con la chica aún pegada a su cuerpo, vio a Ginny que cruzada de brazos parecía entre molesta y desconcertada.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Kelly?- le preguntó Draco apartándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos- ¿Por qué traes este aspecto?

Siempre había parecido una chica más mayor de lo que en realidad era pero en esos momentos, con la cara roja por la carrera y el llanto, las lágrimas que marcaban un recorrido por su rostro y pendían de sus pestañas, y la suciedad que manchaba su pelo y su ropa, aparentaba los veinte años que tenía e incluso menos.

-Han intentado… ellos…- empezó a decir muy nerviosa- tú… no tú no… ese tipo igual a ti pero con una cicatriz en el ojo… venía con más encapuchados…

-Tranquilízate, Kelly- le pidió Draco.

-Ha venido a mi casa tu doble, el del otro mundo pero no era bueno como tú- explicó Kelly- ha intentado llevarme con él, había muchos encapuchados pero he logrado escapar. Decía que me quería viva pero no sé por qué. He venido a aquí porque no tenía a nadie más.

-Vale, has hecho bien- le dijo Kelly mientras Ginny seguía parada en la puerta del salón, mirándolos- te quedarás aquí.

Ginny le miró, molesta, y negó con la cabeza pero Draco la hizo un gesto de que se comportase mientras abrazaba de nuevo a la chica que se había puesto a llorar. La condujo hacía el salón y la joven vio a Ginny.

-Hola, Ginny- la saludo y la pelirroja le hizo un gesto con la cabeza mientras continuaba con los brazos cruzados- siento molestaros de verdad pero es que no sabía a quién recurrir.

-No molestas- le aseguró Draco- voy a llamar a alguien. Ginny- miró a su novia- ¿Por qué no le prestas algo de ropa y traes algunas mantas para que este más cómoda en el sofá?

-¿Podemos hablar un momento antes?- preguntó Ginny mirando a su novio.

-¿No puede esperar?- le dijo él.

-No, hablemos- soltó ella.

-Espera aquí, Kelly- sonrió Draco para tranquilizarla- enseguida volvemos.

La joven asintió y se quedó sentada en el sofá mientras miraba a su alrededor todo lo que había en el salón. Ellos se dirigieron al pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y desde dónde aún podían ver a la joven.

-No se puede quedar aquí- soltó Ginny en susurros.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- le dijo Draco- no tiene a nadie y la han intentado secuestrar ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Deja por un momento de lado tus celos y piensa en lo que esa chica ha tenido que pasar.

-Y tú por supuesto estás encantado con la idea de que se quede aquí- gruñó Ginny, cruzándose de brazos- ¿te gusta?

-¿Qué? No, por Merlín- bufó- pero esa chica me cae bien, es una buena compañera de trabajo, es más que eso… es mi amiga y cuando…- el chico se pasó la mano por la cara- cuando me ha abrazado he sentido que debía protegerla- Ginny le miró- no lo entiendes, Ginny, algo dentro de mí me ha dicho que no debo dejar que nada malo la pase.

-¿Aún a pesar de que posiblemente esto ponga en riesgo nuestra relación?- le dijo Ginny.

Draco la miró, enfadado, por el aprieto en el que su novia le estaba poniendo. Adoraba a la pelirroja, era su razón de existencia pero a veces le daban ganas de matarla, sobre todo cuando le montaba escenas de celos sin ningún motivo.

Pero ella no lo comprendía, desde que conoció a Kelly hacía tres años había congeniado a la perfección con ella y pronto la quiso, de una manera fraternal… era dulce y simpática. Y tenía unos deseos irrefrenables de protegerla cada vez que le hablaba de algún chico que le había roto el corazón. Ella, al parecer, sentía lo mismo por él porque siempre se desahogaba con él y le contaba sus problemas. Pero Ginny, no parecía entender eso… ella solo veía que Kelly era hermosa y solo por eso ya deberían sentir algo más que amistad el uno por el otro.

-Te quiero, Ginny, y que ella se quede no tiene por qué joder lo nuestro- le dijo Draco- espero que algún día lo comprendas… y confíes en mí cuando te digo que nadie ocupará jamás tu lugar en mi corazón. Pero sí, Kelly se queda y es mi última palabra.

Pareció que Ginny iba a decir algo pero una voz la interrumpió.

-Me voy, no quiero causar ninguna molestia.

Los dos se giraron a Kelly, habían estado tan absorto en su conversación que no se habían percatado de como la chica se había acercado a ellos pero al parecer había escuchado gran parte de lo que se habían dicho.

Ginny ni siquiera la miró, estaba cruzada de brazos, furiosa y Kelly no parecía atreverse a mirarla. Draco la sonrió para tranquiliza un poco los ánimos.

-No digas tonterías- le dijo- ¿Querías algo?

-En realidad me preguntaba si podría darme una ducha… estoy muy sucia de barro…

-Claro- asintió el joven pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el suelo manchado de sangre- ¿estás herida?

Ginny la miró y vio también las manchas del suelo. La joven miró hacía donde los otros dos miraban y se fijó en el pequeño rastro que había dejado, luego se miró la planta del pie dónde se veía claramente una herida.

-Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta- la joven levantó la cabeza- me lo debí hacer cuando casi me caigo de la fachada.

Los otros dos la miraron alarmados al oír lo que la joven había dicho.

-Deberías ducharte y luego te curaré esos rasguños- le dijo Draco viendo otras heridas en las rodillas- Yo mientras llamaré por teléfono. Ginny dala algo de ropa.

Draco se fue al salón para buscar su móvil y las dos chicas se quedaron a solas. Kelly bajo la mirada incapaz de mantenerla la vista fija y Ginny le dio la espalda.

-Ven- soltó secamente y se dirigieron al cuarto principal.

Ginny abrió su armario y sacó algo de ropa que le tendió luego la llevó hasta el cuarto de baño. Kelly no abrió la boca mientras la pelirroja le explicaba cómo nivelar la temperatura para que el agua saliese a su gusto. Después la pelirroja se dirigió a la salida para dejarla a solas.

-Gracias, Ginny- le dijo la joven haciendo que la pelirroja se detuviese un segundo bajo el marco de la puerta para luego salir sin decir nada.

oo00oo

Harry abrió los ojos al oír como su móvil sonaba. Tardó un momento en comprender de dónde venía ese ruido y luego abrió los ojos. Vio que se encontraba en el salón y la televisión estaba encendida, se había quedado dormido y ni siquiera había abierto el sofá-cama.

De pronto fue consciente de que dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas se encontraba James que tenía una respiración lenta y pausada. Y cuando miró hacía el otro lado, vio a Suzanne que dormía acurrucada contra su cuerpo con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y con un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Era como despertar en un sueño pero el ruido del móvil le sacó de su ensoñación. Con cuidado de no despertar a ninguno de los dos y consiguiéndolo, estiró el brazo y agarró el móvil que estaba sobre la mesa. Se echó hacía atrás apoyando la espalda en el sofá y respondió.

-¿Si?- miró el reloj de pulsera. Era tardísimo- ¿Quién es a estas horas?

-Harry- oyó la voz de Draco mientras él comenzaba a acariciar el pelo a James- Kelly está en mi casa.

-¿Qué hace Kelly en tu casa a estas horas?- le dijo Harry y de pronto una idea le llegó a la cabeza- ¿no serán ciertas las sospechas de Ginny y estás liado con ella, no?

-Joder, Harry, claro que no- se quejó el rubio al otro lado- además Ginny está aquí conmigo. Han intentado secuestrarla, Harry, pero ha logrado huir y ha venido a mi casa porque no tenía otro lugar dónde ir.

-¿Cómo que han intentado secuestrarla?- soltó Harry, preocupado.

-Al parecer se está paseando por ahí mi doble del otro mundo e intenta secuestrar a Kelly por algún motivo que desconocemos- soltó Draco- parece que el Draco Malfoy del otro mundo no es como yo.

-Tu doble ¿iba sólo?- preguntó Harry.

-Al parecer no, por lo que se ve, iban más encapuchados- le dijo Draco- ¿qué estás pensando?

-Que quizás sean ellos los que asesinaron al escuadrón de Aurores esa noche en la que apareció el doble de Callahan en el hospital de San Mungo… la noche en la que empezaron todos estos misterios.

-Es posible- le dijo el rubio.

-Quiero que mañana hable con nosotros Kelly y nos cuento lo que sucedió- le dijo Harry.

-Tranquilo, yo mismo la acompañaré mañana, se quedará a pasar la noche aquí- explicó el rubio.

-Eso no le va a hacer mucha gracia a Ginny- le dijo el moreno.

-Sé tendrá que aguantar- soltó el rubio que parecía realmente cansado con el tema de Kelly y él- espero que se dé cuenta que entre nosotros no hay, ni ha habido, ni habrá jamás nada porque me estoy cansando de esta situación.

-Todo se arreglará- le dijo Harry- mañana nos vemos.

-Adiós- se despidieron y colgaron.

Harry cerró el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa, mientras pensaba en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Se puso en pie y cogió en brazos a James al que llevó a dormir a su cuarto y al que tumbó junto a Lily con cuidado.

Luego volvió al salón e hizo lo mismo con Suzanne que se acurrucó entre sus brazos. La dejó en la cama y la acarició el pelo. Tras darle un beso, volvió al salón y se puso a preparar su propio sofá-cama.


	11. Coordenadas

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Muchas gracias por reviews, sé que siempre digo lo mismo pero os lo agradezco de verdad. Espero que os guste este capítulo como os han gustado los demás.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 11: Coordenadas.**

_Un mes después…_

Había llegado septiembre dejando atrás a agosto. Hacía un mes desde el intento de secuestro de Kelly que continuaba viviendo con Draco, Ginny y Damon, en casa de estos. La chica había sido acogida muy bien por los varones de la casa pero Ginny continuaba siendo tan desagradable con ella como siempre. La joven siempre se cohibía delante de ella.

Solo había regresado a su casa para recrear lo sucedido el día que intentaron secuestrarla y había cogido algo de ropa y algunas pertenencias. Para desagrado de Ginny, la chica parecía que se iba a quedar mucho más tiempo en su casa de lo que jamás hubiese deseado. Y lo peor de todo es que a todos parecía caerles bien pues sus padres la habían conocido porque Draco la había invitado a una de las comidas familiares que solían hacer los domingos y todos habían quedado encantados con la chica. Incluso la señora Weasley le había pedido que no fuese tan celosa.

Kelly había continuado yendo al trabajo pero nunca se quedaba a solas pues aún temían que pudiesen infiltrarse en el ministerio.

Por otro lado, se había confirmado que los niños eran hijos de cada uno de ellos, o por lo menos de sus dobles, así que al parecer en el otro mundo, todos ellos mantenían una relación. Las pruebas del ADN no fallaban. Así que era como si esos niños fuesen hijos suyos y a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle la idea de que así fuese, excepto Draco que parecía dispuesto a continuar con su distanciamiento con Damon, todos se habían encariñado con los niños.

Suzanne, Harry, James y Lily parecían cada vez más una familia. Suzanne apenas discutía con Harry y este estaba como loco con los niños a los que consentía. La pequeña Lily ya había alcanzado los nueve meses de edad y estaba algo mimosa debido a que los dientes le estaban empezando a salir.

En una situación similar estaban Ron y Hermione. Ellos parecían una verdadera familia con Rose y Hugo, estos por supuesto continuaban llamándolos mamá y papá creyendo que lo eran y a los adultos no parecía molestarle. Lo cierto es que Ron chuleaba ante todo el que quisiera escucharle de lo listos y guapos que eran sus hijos.

Pero en toda esa felicidad que parecía rodear a Ron y Hermione, continuaba existiendo la sombra de Krum que durante ese mes había visitado muy a menudo a Hermione, demasiado para el gusto de la mayoría de los habitantes de la casa, y siempre llevándola diferentes regalos. Rose y Hugo no parecían tampoco muy contentos con las incesantes visitas del búlgaro.

Y a pesar de la presencia de Kelly en las vidas de Ginny y Draco, y de alguna que otra discusión por ese motivo, se les veía verdaderamente felices con Damon que ya tenía ocho meses. El problema era que Draco parecía decidido a mantener su distancia con Damon, lo que molestaba en sobremanera a Ginny.

Por otra parte, ahora el Cuartel de Aurores y el Departamento de Misterios estaban trabajando codo con codo en el caso. Así que Draco, Ginny y Kelly se habían unido a la investigación y el escuadrón entero intentaba averiguar cómo podía funcionar el Trasportador.

Una mañana de domingo, Suzanne se encontraba en el cuarto de baño. Era su día de libranza y Harry, James y Lily estaban en el salón formando alboroto, seguramente jugaban a algo.

Ella, en cambio, en esos momentos no podía pensar en otra cosa que en la prueba de embarazo que tenía en la mano. Llevaba todo el mes, con nauseas matinales y algún que otro mareo, claros síntomas de que podría estar embarazada, lo cierto que es que se sentía como cuando estaba embarazada de James.

Pero otra vez no le podía estar pasando, otra vez no podía estar embarazada de Harry como hacía siete años había pasado, todo eso tenía que ser una falsa alarma. Había retrasado durante esas semanas ese momento por miedo a que la prueba diese positiva pero no podía retrasarlo por más tiempo.

Sabía que las posibilidades de embarazo aumentaban por el motivo de que no habían usado ningún tipo de protección el día del cumpleaños de Harry en el que se acostaron… y encima esa noche no se había conformado con una vez sino que lo habían hecho tres veces.

Sintiendo unas terribles nauseas, observó que según su reloj ya habían pasado los cinco minutos que debía esperar antes de comprobar el resultado. Se acercó al lavabo dónde había dejado el test y lo agarró con manos temblorosas.

Cerró los ojos al ver que se había vuelto de un intenso color rosa. ¡Por Merlín! Volvía a estar embarazada de Harry y seguía sin tener ningún tipo de relación sería con él.

Suzanne sintió el impulso de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por no haber usado protección pero se contuvo. Sabía que todo eso sumaba un problema más a todo aquello, al parecer no tenía suficiente con la misión, tener que estar viviendo bajo el mismo techo con una niña que les habían dejado sus dobles de un mundo paralelo, y con su hijo, James, cuyo padre era Harry pero que este lo desconocía, que ahora encima venía otro bebé en camino.

Sintió ganas de llorar pero también se contuvo. Era una mujer adulta y todo se solucionaría. Por ahora había decido callarse el descubrimiento y no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera su madre o a las chicas y mucho menos a Harry. ¡Merlín! ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a él?

Apartando esos pensamientos de la cabeza, se metió el test de embarazo en el bolsillo para tirarlo a la basura cuando saliese a la calle y salió del cuarto de baño cuando oyó como Harry la llamaba desde el salón.

Tomando aire para que no se diese cuenta del dilema en el que se encontraba, salió del baño y fue al salón. James y Harry estaban en el suelo, de rodillas rodeando a Lily que estaba sentada en el sofá, sorprendentemente recta a pesar de su corta edad. Los dos chicos la miraban moviendo la boca estúpidamente lo que hizo sonreír a Suzanne que se acercó a ellos y se puso entre medias de los dos chicos, sentada en el suelo.

-Está a punto de decirlo- le dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de Lily.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Suzanne.

-En cualquier momento parece que va a decir papá- soltó Harry de nuevo y James asintió, dándole la razón.

-En cualquier momento, mamá- le aseguró James como si ella en algún momento hubiese dado señal de no creer las palabras de Harry.

Los dos siguieron vocalizando la palabra papá pero después de varios minutos, la niña siguió sin decirlo. Decepcionados, James apoyó la cabeza en el sofá y Lily comenzó a tirarle del pelo, no parecía estarle haciendo daño porque el niño no se quejó.

-Pa… pa- soltó la niña.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y James levantó la cabeza mientras Suzanne dibujaba una inmensa sonrisa. Y de pronto los dos hombres de la casa se volvieron locos.

-¡Me ha llamado papá!- gritaba Harry como un loco- ¡ha dicho papá!

James se había subido al sofá y abrazaba a Lily con fuerza mientras reía contento diciendo una y otra vez que su hermanita era la más lista del mundo. Y Suzanne no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a todos riendo, incluida a Lily que parecía encantada de estar en los brazos de James.

Harry se acercó a los niños y levantó a los dos en brazos. Empezó a dar vueltas con ellos mientras los tres reían y Suzanne se terminó uniendo a la celebración, riendo como ellos y abrazándose a Harry que la dio un beso en la frente.

Llamaron a la puerta y Suzanne se separó de la celebración para ir a ver quién era. Mientras el alboroto seguía en el salón, ella abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a su madre.

-Hola, cariño- la dio un beso- ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

La chica la condujo hacía el salón mientras la decía:

-Lily ha dicho papá- sonrió Suzanne riendo- y todos lo están celebrando.

La señora Voss sonrió cuando vio a Harry con los dos niños que seguía saltando con ellos mientras todos reían contentos. Suzanne carraspeó y todos se percataron de la presencia de la señora Voss.

-Abuela- rió James- Lily ha dicho papá, es la hermana más lista del mundo ¿verdad, Harry?

-Claro que sí, campeón- le dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres.

James le dio un beso a su abuela y luego Harry le dejó en el suelo. Harry también le dio un beso a la señora Voss para luego entregarle a Suzanne a Lily que pareció encantada de ir a los brazos de la joven.

-Prepararé yo la comida- le dijo Harry- tú quédate con tu madre- Suzanne asintió y el chico miró a la señora Voss- ¿Te quedas a comer, no?

-Vale- asintió la mujer no había podido evitar sonreír al ver que parecían una verdadera familia.

-Yo quiero ayudarte- soltó James aferrándose a uno de sus brazos para que le mirase- quiero ayudarte a preparar la comida.

-Está bien, serás mi ayudante de cocina- le dijo Harry- pero primero tengo que ir al cuarto a dejar una cosa, quédate aquí con ellas.

El niño asintió y Harry agarró la cabeza de Suzanne y le dio un beso en la sien que ella no esperaba. Se miraron a los ojos y él sonrió.

-Ha dicho papá- susurró con una inmensa sonrisa consiguiendo dibujar otra en el rostro de ella.

Harry se fue hacía su cuarto que estaba ocupando Suzanne mientras esta no dejaba de mirarle, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la señora Voss.

-Si alguien que no os conociese, entrase por esa puerta, pensaría que sois una familia- soltó la mujer y su hija le miró- una preciosa familia, si me permites decirlo.

Suzanne suspiró sabiendo que en ese mes, la coraza que había instalado en su corazón se había ido rompiendo poco a poco pero aún tenía tanto miedo a sufrir. Harry no le había vuelto a decir que la quería pero la cuidaba y la trataba como a una verdadera reina y a James y Lily los adoraba.

Los hombres cuando sabían que tenía un hijo, salía huyendo por patas pero con Harry no había pasado eso, él había insistido en conquistarla con más ahínco aún al saber la existencia de James.

Todo ello y el hecho de saber ahora que había un nuevo bebé en camino, la había hecho pensar verdaderamente en perdonarle e intentarlo de nuevo con él pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Soltarle _"¡Eih, Harry! Te quiero aún, James es tu hijo y vuelvo a estar embarazada"_ Podría conseguir que al chico le diese un ataque al corazón.

Suspirando, no pudo rebatir a su madre y se sentó en el sofá con Lily en su regazo.

oo00oo

Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación después de él, todo el lugar olía a Suzanne y eso le encantaba. Estuvo tentado de tumbarse en su cama pero se contuvo.

Buscó en los cajones y por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando. Sacó un pequeño botecito de plástico en el que metió tres pelos. Cerró el bote y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

Había decidido que no podía continuar con la incertidumbre. Desde que conoció a James no había podido evitar pensar que era su hijo y todo el mundo, como él, alucinaban con su gran parecido.

Pero ahora que llevaban un mes conviviendo, estaba más seguro aún de que ese niño era su hijo… algunos gestos del pequeño eran idénticos a los de él, su forma de hablar, su forma de reír e incluso su forma de enfadarse… tenían gustos similares y bueno el parecido era claro.

Estaba dispuesto a salir de dudas y en el alboroto que se había formado cuando Lily le había dicho papá, había conseguido arrancarle tres pelos y los llevaría a analizar. Pronto saldría de dudas y si James era su hijo… Suzanne le debería una explicación.

oo00oo

Draco se encontraba en su habitación, y Kelly y Ginny se habían ido a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban para hacer la comida. Damon estaba durmiendo en la cama de invitados, Draco se había negado a que le dejasen a solas con el niño por si se despertaba pero Ginny le había asegurado que no sería así, que no se preocupara.

Por eso cuando esos momentos estaba escuchando el llanto del niño, no pudo evitar soltar una maldición. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón desde donde podía ver la puerta principal, tenía la esperanza de que ellas volviesen pero después de unos minutos y de seguir escuchando el llanto de Damon, se dio cuenta de que le tocaría encargarse a él de lo que le pasaba al niño.

Entró en la habitación y se acercó al niño que no paró de llorar a pesar de verle allí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo Draco sintiéndose estúpido pues sabía que el niño no le contestaría- si esperas un poco, Ginny no tardará en llegar.

Se rascó la cabeza pero el niño continuó llorando y parecía que el llanto cada vez era más ensordecedor. Terminó cogiéndolo en brazos y cuando lo hizo un intenso y horrible olor le inundó las fosas nasales.

-Mierda…- soltó Draco, "Nunca mejor dicho" pensó, mientras apartaba al niño de su cuerpo todo lo que sus brazos se lo permitían.

Cogió todo lo que Ginny utilizaba para cambiarle y se dirigió al salón, dónde puso una toalla sobre el sofá y tumbó al niño. Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Allá vamos- soltó.

Le desabrochó la ropa y luego le quitó el pañal sucio, el olor se intensificó pero Damon ya no lloraba y soltó una risita al ver la cara de Draco. Este la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Te lo estás pasando en grande ¿eh?- el niño volvió a reír y Draco le limpió con unas toallitas mientras hacía todo tal y como había visto hacerlo a Ginny.

Damon pataleó mientras Draco le intentaba sujetar las piernas para limpiarle bien.

-Vaya a Ginny no le cuesta tanto hacerlo- soltó Draco.

Luego le puso un pañal limpio y volvió a vestir al niño. Se quedó mirando a Damon que ahora sonreía, feliz, porque sus necesidades se habían visto satisfechas. Draco quedó maravillado con lo fácil que era hacer feliz a un bebé.

El niño estaba en una época babosa y cuando Draco le acercó el dedo para juguetear con él y el pequeño aferró su mano, se la llevó a la boca y comenzó a chuparla. Según le había dicho Ginny le estaban saliendo los dientes y por eso algunas noches se las pasaba llorando.

Chupó el dedo mientras miraba sin parar a Draco que no podía apartar los ojos del pequeño. El niño sonrió y soltó la mano del rubio para luego estirarle los brazos hacía él para que le cogiera.

El rubio lo hizo y se lo pegó al pecho. Damon le miró a los ojos y agarró su rostro con ambas manos. Luego se acercó a él y pegó su boca con la del rubio como si le fuese a dar un beso pero lo único que consiguió fue babearle la boca.

Draco se echó a reír y él niño le imitó.

Se quedó en silencio mirando al bebé ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Ya se había encariñado con ese pequeño que le miraba como si fuese algo interesante. Lo había estado evitando pero el niño era demasiado cariñoso y dulce como para no cogerle cariño. Además de que durante ese mes, a pesar de su intentó de no acercárselo, Damon parecía decidido a que le hiciese caso, porque cada vez que estaba cerca, se aferraba a su ropa o a uno de sus dedos y Draco se le quedaba mirándole, embobado, sorprendido aún por la fragilidad de los bebés.

Era imposible no quererle.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Creo que te quiero- sonrió y el niño también lo hizo- no, estoy seguro de que te quiero y eres mi hijo… siempre lo vas a ser, pase lo que pase.

Damon soltó una risita y continuó babeando. Draco sonrió y recogió el pañal sucio del suelo para llevarlo a la basura. Al darse la vuelta, vio a Ginny y Kelly que habían vuelto de la compra. Las dos chicas sonreían y Ginny se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios que el rubio correspondió.

Cuando se separó y miró a su novia a los ojos, supo que se había ido dejándole con el niño, con la esperanza de que hubiese un acercamiento entre ellos. Apoyó su frente en la de la joven y sonrió.

-Bruja- le dijo cariñosamente.

-Lo sé- rió Ginny y le dio otro beso.

A partir de entonces, Draco se encargaría más del bebé.

oo00oo

Había llegado la noche y Ron y Hermione cayeron rendidos al sofá después de un domingo muy ajetreado. Rose y Hugo eran incasables y no habían parado de jugar a un montón de cosas que los habían dejado agotado. Ron no se cansaba tanto desde que tenía que entrenar para pasar las pruebas para ser Auror.

Los dos se miraron sin ser capaces de moverse y se sonrieron. Estaban agotados pero en el fondo esos niños les alegraban los días y las noches. Rose era una dulzura y Hugo era tan tímido, a veces, que tenías la necesidad de protegerle. Pero cuando se juntaban eran como ver en miniatura a Fred y George.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi madre regañaba tanto a los gemelos- soltó Ron causando la risa de Hermione- si eran tan agotadores como esos dos terremotos, mi madre se ha ganado el título de santa.

Hermione volvió a reír y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos para descansar un poco. Ron estiró una mano y agarró la de la chica, acariciándola con suavidad. Él apoyó la cabeza sobre la de Hermione y también cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que producía ese silencio que no existía cuando los niños estaban despiertos.

Durante ese mes ambos, se habían quedado maravillados con la convivencia con el otro. Hermione se había sorprendido al darse cuenta de que Ron era una buena ama de casa, la ayudaba con la comida (no lo hacía tan mal pues la señora Weasley le debía haber enseñado algo) e incluso a limpiar. Lo único que se negaba a hacer era planchar porque decía que no se le daba bien ese hechizo pero lo cierto es que en todo lo demás la ayudaba.

Y bueno el hecho de dormir todas las noches junto a él, era increíble. Una mañana se habían despertado abrazados el uno al otro, ambos se habían azorado, avergonzados pero con el tiempo se habían acostumbrado a despertar juntos y les encantaba hacerlo.

El timbre les sacó de esa paz en la que habían caído. Abrieron los ojos y miraron hacía la entrada. Hermione suspiró y se puso en pie para abrir. Ron se puso en pie y pudo ver quien era.

Krum estaba parado en el umbral sonriendo a Hermione.

Ron suspiró y se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía como la mano de Krum le acariciaba la mejilla. Ese era el único problema en su relación… la existencia del búlgaro en sus vidas. Si él no existiese, tal vez el pelirrojo se aventuraría a decirle a Hermione lo que sentía pero con él rondándola, era incapaz, no porque le tuviese miedo sino porque más bien temía que ella estuviese sintiendo otra vez algo por él.

No queriendo ver la escena, se fue hacía el cuarto de Hermione y se sentó en la cama. Sabiendo que no podría quedarse en esa casa para siempre.

oo00oo

Draco levantó la cabeza de unos papeles cuando escuchó como llamaban a la puerta del despacho que Ginny y él tenían en la casa.

-Adelante- dijo.

Kelly entró y Draco la sonrió, pidiéndola que se sentara. La joven lo hizo y quedaron frente a frente.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el joven.

-Verás, Draco, venía a decirte que creo que ya llevo demasiado tiempo aquí y que creo que sería mejor que me buscara otro sitio dónde vivir hasta que solucionase esto- explicó la joven y la sonrisa de Draco se borró.

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta estar aquí?- preguntó Draco.

-No… verás… es qué- la chica se quedó en silencio mientras recordaba una conversación que había tenido esa mañana con Ginny mientras hacían la compra.

_Estaban mirando las diferentes pastas que se exponía ante sus ojos cuando Ginny la dijo:_

_-¿Sabes que Draco, Damon y yo somos una familia, verdad?_

_Kelly la miró y asintió._

_-Sí- respondió- una familia preciosa._

_-Entonces… ¿Por qué estas empeñada en separarla?- soltó Ginny enfrentándola._

_-No entiendo, yo no quiero…_

_-Mira, yo ese papel de niña buena e inocente no me lo creo así que deja de comportarte como si no estuvieses enamorada de Draco e intentases quitármelo- soltó Ginny. Kelly fue a replicar pero la pelirroja no la dejó- he visto como le miras, como haces todo lo posible por tocarle, como babeas por él, por favor, eres muy descarada y no me gustan las descaradas._

_-Ginny, creo que te estás equivocando- soltó Kelly._

_-No, la que te estás equivocando eres tú porque te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada- soltó Ginny señalándola con el dedo- no voy a dejar que destruyas a mi familia, pelearé con uñas y dientes si hace falta pero nadie me quita lo que es mío, niñata._

_-Ginny…_

_-Búscate una familia y aléjate de la mía. No eres nadie entre nosotros y nunca lo serás- los ojos de Kelly se llenaron de lágrimas pero Ginny no las hizo caso._

_-Está bien, Ginny- asintió la joven, limpiándose una lágrima- me iré de tu casa y me alejaré de Draco._

-Kelly- la voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos- ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-No- mintió la joven- es solo que creo que he abusado de vuestra confianza y creo que además os pongo en peligro a todos estando aquí, si se enterasen podrían hacer daño a Damon y no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-No debes preocuparte por eso- soltó Draco- sabes que somos buenos con la magia, podemos protegerte y a Damon no le tiene que pasar nada.

-Aun así, creo que sería mejor quedarme en otro lado- le dijo Kelly con una sonrisa- además de que en el ministerio me dijeron que me podrían protección.

-Lo sé- asintió Draco, no muy seguro- solo me preocupo por ti, no quiero que te pase nada malo, Kelly.

-Gracias- ella sonrió sinceramente- ¿te importaría hablar con Harry y preguntarle donde me quedaré?

-No, claro, yo hablaré con él- asintió Draco algo apenado con la marcha de la joven- pero si en algún momento quieres volver, las puestas de esta casa estarán abiertas para ti.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Adiós- le dijo ella, levantándose.

Draco también se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa. Sabiendo que eso no lo podría hacer delante de Ginny porque se enfadaría, agarró la muñeca de Kelly y la atrajo hacía él para poder abrazarla. No sabía porque había tenido ese impulso pero sentir el calor de Kelly y saber que ella estaba viva, le hizo sonreír pero su sonrisa se borró al saber que ella se iba.

La joven se aferró a su ropa y enterró la cara en su pecho.

-Adiós- respondió Draco, soltándola.

Kelly salió del despacho y se apoyó en la puerta. Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas consiguieron traspasarlos y rodar por sus mejillas, antes de alejarse para recoger sus cosas.

oo00oo

Draco se reclinó en el sillón de cuero de su despacho mientras escuchaba los pasos de Kelly alejarse de él. No entendió muy bien la extraña sensación de tristeza que se había instalado en su corazón al saber que esa chica se marchaba de su lado pero lo cierto es que se había acostumbrado a su presencia durante ese mes.

Además le había resultado muy extraño que la chica de un momento a otro hubiese decidido que debía marcharse. No sabía por qué pero ese olía que tras esa decisión se encontraba la mano de Ginny. Sabía el poco aprecio que su novia tenía hacía Kelly y lo cierto es que ese día las cosas habían estado más tensas entre ellas.

Esperando que Ginny no tuviese nada que ver en todo aquello, agarró su teléfono y buscó el número de Harry que no tardó en responder.

-¿Qué pasa, tío?- le dijo el moreno al otro lado.

-Kelly me acaba de comunicar que quiere vivir en otro sitio- explicó el rubio- al parecer tiene miedo de que nos pase algo y sobre todo a Damon.

-Entiendo…

-¿Aún sigue en pie lo de la protección para ella, no?- preguntó Draco.

-Por supuesto, se encargara mi propio escuadrón de cuidarla- respondió Harry- confío en ellos, son los mejores. Aki, Artemis y Curtis estarán encantados de quedarse con ella, y lo cierto es que yo estaré más tranquilo, Kelly tiene razón es mejor que los tipos del otro mundo no encuentren a los niños.

-Lo sé- respondió Draco.

-Llamaré a Aki para ver si él está disponible para quedarse con ella- explicó Harry- creo que lo mejor es que no se quede en un sitio fijo, será más seguro para Kelly que se vaya de un lado a otro hasta que esto se solucione, así les resultará más difícil encontrarla.

-¿Tu escuadrón aún no sabe que está viviendo con nosotros?- preguntó Draco.

-No- asintió Harry- y no me malinterpretes, le confiaría mi vida a cualquiera de mi escuadrón pero no creí conveniente que mucha gente supiese donde estaba Kelly.

-Tranquilo, te lo agradezco- respondió Draco.

-Voy a llamar a Aki y le daré tu teléfono para que se ponga en contacto contigo y habléis- respondió Harry- Adiós, hermano.

-Adiós- contestó Draco antes de colgar.

Estuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos pero por poco tiempo pues Aki no tardó en comunicarse con él. La alegre voz del simpático tipo le resultó familiar cuando respondió.

-Iré a buscarla cuando os venga bien- respondió Aki- y me ha dicho el jefe que no le diga a nadie que se viene a mi casa. Cuidaré bien de ella.

-Estoy seguro- asintió Draco- puedes venir a buscarla hoy mismo.

-Bien- respondió el joven- en un rato estoy ahí. Adiós, tío.

-Adiós- colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre su mesa.

oo00oo

El lunes amenazó con un día de lluvia cuando al despertarse vieron unas nubes negras que cubrían el cielo. Al parecer el verano ya había dicho adiós y poco a poco el mal tiempo volvía a reinar.

Tras dejar a James y Lily en casa de la señora Voss, Harry y Suzanne se dirigieron al Ministerio de Magia. Se bajaron del ascensor en su planta y Harry se detuvo haciendo que la chica le imitase. Se miraron.

-Vete entrando tú- le dijo el chico- ahora voy yo, tengo algo que hacer.

Suzanne asintió y se dirigió al interior del Cuartel General de Aurores. Harry se quedó parado hasta que la vio desaparecer por la puerta y luego se dirigió a Científica. Entró y saludó a las personas que se iban encontrando por camino hasta que llegó a Larry que le sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando le vio. Fue como ver al pequeño Colin Creevey pero con la diferencia de que este no llevaba una cámara de fotos en las manos sino una probeta.

-Hola, H- le dijo el joven utilizando el nuevo mote que le había puesto su admirador- ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Te traigo algo para que lo analices- Harry le tendió el bote con los pelos de James y los ojos de Larry se iluminaron- es un favor personal, Larry, así que nadie debe enterarse de esto. No quiero que interrumpas tu trabajo por esto así que hazlo cuando tengas un hueco.

Larry asintió y cogió el bote.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellos?

-Analiza el ADN y averigua si el dueño de esos cabellos puede ser hijo mío- le dijo Harry y los ojos de Larry se iluminaron aún más- confidencialidad, Larry.

-Seré una tumba, H- rió Larry y Harry supo que podía fiarse de él.

Salió de Científica y entró en el Cuartel General de Aurores, y se dirigió a su despacho cuando entró, allí le esperaba, para su sorpresa todo el escuadrón además de Kelly, Draco y Ginny.

Curtis no apartaba los ojos de Kelly algo que no había pasado desapercibido en todo el mes para nadie. Parecía embobado con ella, lo que divertía a más de uno porque la chica no parecía hacerle ningún caso.

-Harry- sonrió Hermione- creemos tener algo.

-Decidme- les dijo el moreno.

-Creemos saber que significan los números que había en el papel que tu doble metió a Suzanne en el bolso- le explicó Hermione- creemos que pueden ser las coordenadas para viajar al mundo del que provienen los niños.

-¡Joder, claro!- soltó Harry como si la respuesta fuese obvia- ¿lo habéis probado?

-Sí- asintió Draco que llevaba consigo el Trasportador- hemos introducido las coordenadas pero claro cómo ha pasado otras veces, no es suficiente.

-¿Habéis utilizado también el hechizo que está escrito en el papel?- preguntó Harry sentándose en la silla, tras su escritorio.

-Sí, pero nada- le dijo Artemis, apoyándose en el hombro de Aki que la guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreír.

Harry apartó los ojos de esos dos, obviando la tensión sexual y el amor que se notaba entre ellos y que traía locos a todos desde hacía años porque ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar su brazo a torcer y dejar de lado su orgullo de ligones empedernidos.

-Bueno, hemos adelantado algo pero aún nos falta algo para saber cómo viajar a otros mundos, algo se nos escapa- dijo Harry y todos asintieron- volved al trabajo- todos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la salida, hablando, excepto Curtis que fue el primero en salir- Aki, quédate un momento.

El corpulento joven se acercó al escritorio y tomó asiento, esperaron a que el último de sus compañeros saliese y cerrase la puerta tras él.

-Gracias por haberte hecho cargo de Kelly a pesar de haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo- le dijo Harry y el joven le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

-No hay de qué, jefe, es un encanto de chica- le dijo Aki.

-¿Podría quedarse contigo hasta el viernes?

-Claro, jefe- asintió Aki sonriendo- no hay problema.

-Bien, no quiero que esté en un sitio fijo pero he pensado que hasta el viernes se podría quedar en tu casa y luego le pediré a Curtis que se encargue de ella el fin de semana- le dijo Harry- hasta entonces no le digas a nadie que está contigo. Ni siquiera a Artemis, ella ya se enterará el viernes cuando le pida el favor a Curtis.

-No se preocupe, jefe- rió Aki- además Curtis estará encantado de hacerse cargo de ella, ¿ha visto como la mira?

-Sí- sonrió Harry y miró severamente a Aki- pero no te burles de él.

-He aprendido la lección, jefe- soltó Aki- últimamente Curtis está muy irascible.

-¿Sabes lo que le pasa?- preguntó Harry, preocupado.

-Ni idea, ya sabes que es mi mejor amigo pero no me ha contado nada- soltó Aki- desde que le conozco de la academia de Aurores siempre ha sido muy reservado, no me sorprende, siempre le costaba contar las cosas incluso a Artemis y a mí. Ya lo hará, siempre me termina contando todo.

Harry sabía que el chico no mentía. Aki, Artemis y Curtis eran tres grandes amigos, los dos primeros se conocían desde la escuela, desde que tenían apenas once años. Eran unos años más pequeños que Harry pero este nos los recordaba de Hogwarts a pesar de que habían ido allí.

En el colegio Artemis y Aki se hicieron muy buenos amigos. No estaba muy seguro de si por aquel entonces también había esa tensión sexual y si se querían desde entonces, pero el sentimiento era algo más que obvio en esos momentos.

Aki siempre tuvo mucho existo con las chicas y en el colegio no fue capaz de hacer ningún buen amigo de verdad, al él le costaba entablar amistad con el sector masculino pues su competitividad y su labia hacían que consiguiese a todas las chicas y que por ello los chicos le tuviesen envidia.

Por otro lado a Artemis le pasaba algo parecido con las chicas, ella era una conquistadora nata pero con las chicas no conseguía simpatizar hasta que conoció a Suzanne, Hermione, Ginny y Kelly, con la que parecía haber hecho buenas migas.

A Curtis lo conocieron el primer año en la Academia de Aurores y desde entonces eran amigos. Aki encontró en Curtis el amigo que durante años había estado buscando… encontró a su Ron Weasley y el trío se completó, como había pasado hacía muchos años con él, Ron y Hermione en ese día que vencieron al troll en los baños.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y luego miró a Aki que esperaba por si tenía algo más que decirle.

-Puedes marcharte- el joven sonrió y se marchó con su característico andar seguro.

oo00oo

El viernes llegó pronto y con él el fin de semana. Harry reveló a todo su escuadrón, aunque los únicos que no lo sabían eran Artemis y Curtis, que Kelly había estado viviendo en casa de Draco y que desde el viernes había estado viviendo en casa de Aki.

-Si os cuento todo esto es porque me fío de vosotros y sé que Kelly va a estar segura con cualquiera de vosotros- les dijo Harry mientras todos escuchaban atentos al chico- no quiero que Kelly se quede en un mismo lugar para que les sea más difícil encontrarla. Por eso Curtis, quería pedirte el favor de que se quedar contigo el fin de semana.

Curtis no respondió hasta que Aki le dio un codazo para que saliese de su ensoñación. Algunos retuvieron las risas menos Kelly que le miraba con una ceja alzada.

-Claro, puede venir a mi casa- asintió el chico con una sonrisa que escondía muchas más cosas de las que cualquiera de ellos podía comprender.

-Preferiría quedarme en otro lado- soltó Kelly que no miraba a Curtis.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, nunca se había quejado de ninguna de las decisiones que habían ido tomando.

-Me sentiría más segura con otra persona- respondió aunque parecía haber algo más en todo aquello. Tal vez se sentía incomoda por el modo que la miraba Curtis, lo cierto es que el chico era muy descarado y cualquiera se habría dado cuenta de su interés por ella, aunque ninguno comprendía que su interés no era por su belleza.

-Yo puedo irme también a casa de Curtis con ellos- se ofreció Artemis que no sería la primera vez que se quedaría a dormir en casa de alguno de sus amigos- puedo quedarme si eso hace que ella se sienta más segura.

La cara de pocos amigos de Curtis hizo sonreír a Aki que estuvo tentado a hacer alguna broma pero decidió callarse al recordar lo susceptible que estaba su amigo.

-Eso me gustaría- asintió Kelly y como no vieron ningún motivo para quejarse, decidieron que Artemis les acompañase.

-Bueno chicos, sé que es vuestro primer fin de semana libre pero será mejor que no salgáis de casa para que Kelly esté más segura- les dijo Harry.

-No te preocupes, jefe- asintió Artemis- los tres podremos divertirnos en casa de Curtis.

-¡Eih!- soltó Aki con el ceño fruncido- ¿y yo qué?

-Lo siento, Aki- le dijo Artemis- el trío está completo… uno más sería ya multitud.

Kelly se sonrojó y echó una mirada rápida a Curtis que seguía con el ceño fruncido. Por eso cuando Harry dio por finalizada la reunión, fue el primer en salir mientras Artemis y Aki le seguían discutiendo. Cuando la pareja pasó por al lado de su amigo le vieron escribiendo rápidamente un papel y luego se fue a la lechucería del Ministerio.

Una hora más tarde, Artemis, Kelly y Curtis salían del Ministerio de Magia. La noche había caído sobre Londres, cubriéndolo de oscuridad. A ninguna de ellas les gustaba el horario de tarde porque cuando salían era de noche y al verdadero Curtis tampoco, pero el que en esos momentos les acompañaba adoraba ver como la luz había desaparecido para dar paso a la eterna oscuridad.

En un callejón, se cogieron de la mano y se desaparecieron en dirección al departamento del joven. Luego subieron al cuarto piso de uno de los bloques de apartamentos y Curtis les abrió la puerta.

Las dejó pasar. Artemis que fue la primera en ingresar en la oscuridad, arrugó la nariz al sentir un intenso y horrible olor que inundaban todo el departamento… era como si algo se estuviese pudriendo en aquel lugar. Kelly también pareció notarlo.

-Tío, Curtis, ¿qué coño tienes guardado para que huela tan mal?- soltó Artemis dándose la vuelta para mirar a su amigo que había entrado a la casa y había cerrado la puerta con llave. Y que parecía estaba murmurando algo sobre el picaporte.

El joven se giró con una sonrisa, la estancia tan solo iluminada por la luz de las farolas que entraban por la ventana del salón pero que fue suficiente para ver la mirada y la sonrisa maniaca que desfiguraban el rostro de Curtis.

-Mierda- fue lo único que pudo decir Artemis antes de que un rayo rojo la impactara en el pecho haciendo que su cuerpo saliese despedida unos metros hasta chocar con una pequeña mesa que se rompió bajo su pecho.

Kelly intentó sacar su varita del bolso pero esta se quedó atascada y Curtis llegó hasta ella. La dio un puñetazo en la cara que la hizo caer al suelo y que el bolso terminase bajo uno de los sillones de la casa.

La joven miró a Curtis con terror, no reconociendo al joven que ella conocía y mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le intentó pegar una patada en el estómago pero él consiguió agarrarle el pie.

Kelly chilló pero se vio libre cuando Artemis, que se había levantado, le lanzó un hechizo a Curtis que cayó al suelo. La joven se fue hacía su bolso para conseguir su varita mientras los otros dos se enzarzaban en una violenta disputa. Los haces de luz iluminaban el lugar y Kelly comprendió que Curtis debía haber silenciado la habitación pues nadie parecía llegar ante el gran alboroto que estaban formando.

-¡Vete, Kelly, vete!- oyó que le gritaba Artemis mientras continuaba con su lucha.

Pero Kelly no podía dejarla sola, peleando con ese tipo que era muy diestro con su varita. Al ver que no podía alcanzar su bolso, agarró uno de los jarrones que había sobre una mesa y se lo estrelló en la cabeza, haciéndolo añicos.

Curtis gruñó pero no se desmayó, aun así consiguió despistarle por eso Artemis le lanzó un hechizo pero el tipo consiguió ser más rápido y agarrando a Kelly del brazo la puso como escudo.

El hechizo impactó en la joven que cayó al suelo inconsciente. Artemis quedó unos segundos desconcertada y eso fue aprovechado por Curtis que encantó unos cuchillos que había en la cocina americana que se comunicaba con el salón y los lanzó contra Artemis.

Solo uno de ellos impactó en la joven que sintió como el arma se incrustaba en su estómago. Gritó y antes de poder comprender lo que pasaba otro hechizo le impactó en el pecho y cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

Curtis o como él estaba acostumbrado a que le llamasen Alec, metió el cuerpo de Artemis dentro de un armario. Luego selló la puerta y se dirigió a Kelly que poco a poco se había despertado de su inconsciencia pero seguía un poco atontada.

Alec la agarró de la pechera de la cazadora que llevaba y la joven le miró a los ojos tan parecidos a los del Curtis que ella conocía. Los ojos se la llenaron de lágrimas y él sonrió.

-Mi querida Reina de los Dragones- le dijo Alec, divertido- con tu sangre también podremos volver a casa.


	12. La verdad

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno esta vez he tardado un poco más pero he empezado las clases y no he tenido tanto tiempo como me hubiese gustado para dedicarme a la historia.

Gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado, de verdad me alegran mucho cada vez que veo un comentario nuevo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 12: La verdad.**

_Viernes de madrugada…_

Artemis abrió los ojos, atontada, movió levemente la cabeza y una mosca que tenía sobre la nariz salió volando. El olor putrefacto que había olido al entrar en el interior de la casa de Curtis, era mucho más intenso en ese pequeño armario en el que se encontraba.

Tosió y giró el rostro al sentir el incesante zumbido de las moscas. Soltó un jadeó y sollozó al encontrarse con la mirada sin vida de Curtis… su querido amigo Curtis. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender al ver su cuerpo sin vida, lleno de moscas que le revoloteaban alrededor y cuyo olor intenso salía de su cuerpo.

Lloró sintiendo que el alma se le partía en miles de trozos.

-No, Curtis- gimió- no.

Pero el joven jamás regresaría de entre los muertos, se había ido para siempre.

Sin poder dejar de llorar por el destino de su amigo, supo que en esos momentos debía preocuparse por sí misma. Miró el cuchillo que tenía clavado en el estómago. No sabía si extraerlo o no. Ella como Auror, tenía nociones básicas de sanación pero eran nociones muy básicas para el estado en el que se encontraba.

Se puso en pie e intentó abrir la puerta pero como había supuesto, estaba sellada y ella no tenía su varita. Se dejó caer al suelo, rendida, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se miró de nuevo la herida y al final decidió hacer algo, agarrando el mango del cuchillo, lo extrajo soltando un grito de dolor.

La sangre siguió saliendo y se apretó la herida con ambas manos para retener la hemorragia, todo lo posible. Cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizar su desbocada respiración.

En la situación en la que se encontraba, no podía hacer gran cosa… solo podía esperar a que la encontrasen a tiempo o tener el mismo destino que uno de sus amigos.

oo00oo

Alec dejó el cuerpo inconsciente de Kelly en el suelo mientras Malfoy entraba en la sala en la que investigaban los Mundos Paralelos, seguido de los demás encapuchados.

-Extráele algo de sangre- le ordenó Malfoy a uno de los encapuchados.

Uno de ellos se arrodilló junto a Kelly y sacando una jeringuilla extrajo algo de sangre del cuerpo de la joven. Después de meterla en un tubito se la entregó a Malfoy. Este abrió el Trasportador y encajó el tubito en él para luego cerrarlo. Marcó las coordenadas de su mundo y tras apuntar con la varita sobre el Trasportador dijo:

-_¡Alio Seculo!- _

El túnel se abrió y todos fueron entrando, desapareciendo en su interior. Alec o Curtis como en ese mundo le habían estado llamando, cogió a Kelly y echándosela por encima del hombro como si de un saco se tratase, se introdujo en el interior del túnel. El último que ingreso fue Draco Malfoy que iba con una sonrisa.

Cuando su figura desapareció en el interior del túnel, este también se evaporó como si nunca hubiese estado allí.

oo00oo

El fin de semana había pasado más rápido de lo que a todos les hubiese gustado y pronto llegó el domingo. Antes de volver al día siguiente al trabajo, tendrían un día más por delante de disfrutar de un poco de descanso.

Los señores Weasley habían preparado una comida familiar en la Madriguera y por supuesto Harry, Suzanne y los niños habían sido invitados. También asistieron, además de todos los Weasley, la señora Voss y Remus con Tonks y su pequeño hijo Teddy que tendría un año más que James y de cuyo niño Harry era padrino (esto he decidido mantenerlo y por supuesto no matar a esta encantadora pareja).

Harry estaba en el baño de su casa, con los vaqueros puesto y con el torso desnudo mientras se afeitaba mirándose al espejo. Limpió un poco la cuchilla en el agua que había dejado que se acumulase en el lavabo y siguió afeitándose. En ese momento entró Suzanne, que ni se molestó en llamar a la puerta y que hizo a un lado a Harry para mirarse en el espejo mientras se peinaba para hacerse la coleta.

-¡Eih!- se quejó Harry que había estado a punto de cortarse- estaba yo.

-No tengo la culpa de que en esta casa solo haya un baño y seas un tardón, Potter- soltó Suzanne consiguiendo que Harry arrugara el ceño.

Harry se acercó al espejo y empujó a la joven para hacerse un sitio. La chica le miró con el ceño fruncido y le devolvió el empujón, así estuvieron hasta que vieron a James parado en el umbral del baño, pegando pequeños saltito mientras se agarraba sus partes.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- le dijo Suzanne- ¿te haces pis?- El niño asintió, efusivamente- entra, corre.

James entró en el baño y se dirigió al váter, se bajó los pantalones y se puso a orinar mientras Harry y Suzanne volvían a enzarzarse en su pequeña disputa de acaparar el espejo.

Suzanne le miró con el ceño arrugado y salpicó a Harry con el agua que estaba acumulada en el lavabo. El joven la miró, molesto, y le devolvió el gesto salpicándola también.

-¡Ya estaba vestida!- se quejó Suzanne mirando su vestido mojado.

-¡Yo también!- se quejó Harry.

-Llamas estar vestido a llevar unos pantalones- soltó Suzanne, molesta.

-No me he puesto aún la camisa por no mojarme- le dijo Harry como si fuese obvio- y al parecer he hecho bien.

Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y le volvió a salpicar con el agua pero esta vez los pantalones de Harry quedaron totalmente mojados. Él la miró y cogiendo la espuma de afeitar le echó en la cabeza. Ella le miró, sorprendida, y él la sonrió.

Ahí fue cuando empezó la guerra.

Suzanne agarró un recipiente que lo lleno del agua estancada y se lo tiró a Harry, empapándole. Los dos chicos empezaron a salpicarse de agua y a mancharse con la espuma de afeitar. Forcejearon mientras James les observaba. Ninguno de ellos pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en el rostro del pequeño… algo de lo que habría estado orgulloso su abuelo paterno.

De pronto Suzanne y Harry dejaron de forcejear cuando sintieron como se empapaban en cuestión de segundos por agua que no sabían de dónde provenía pero que salía a presión. Cuando consiguieron mirar al interior del cuarto de baño, vieron a James que agarraba con fuerza la regadera de la ducha y les apuntaba, mojándoles y riendo como un completo demonio.

-¡James!- gritó Suzanne por encima de las risas del niño y de las de Harry que intentaba alcanzar al niño pero se le estaba poniendo difícil ya que sus fuerzas estaban fallando por el ataque de risa.

Suzanne también comenzó a reír mientras intentaban alcanzar al niño que también se estaba empapando. Harry fue el primero en alcanzarle pero en vez de quitarle la regadera, ayudó al niño para seguir empapando a Suzanne que consiguió, después de unos minutos alcanzar el grifo y cerrarlo.

James y Harry miraron a Suzanne que a su vez los miró a ellos.

-¡Corre, James!- gritó Harry.

Ambos soltaron la regadera y echaron a correr por la casa mientras Suzanne les perseguía, riendo. Al llegar al salón comenzaron a correr alrededor de la mesa de té que había entre los sillones.

Suzanne alcanzó a Harry y los dos forcejeando, cayendo al sofá, quedando ella debajo de él. Los dos reían mientras combatían. Al final consiguió reducirla y comenzó a hacerla cosquillas.

-¡Ayúdame, James!- le pidió el joven.

James se acercó corriendo y riendo, y atacó a su madre en esa guerra de cosquillas en la que iban ganando los hombres. Suzanne no podía parar de reír mientras Lily, sentada en su carro a la espera de irse, les miraba y se unía a sus risas.

-¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!- gritó Suzanne sin poder dejar de reír.

Los dos se detuvieron pero las risas continuaron un poco más. James y Harry se quedaron encima de ella que intentaba recuperar el aliento. Suzanne y Harry se miraron a los ojos y ella sintió ese calor que siempre le embargaba cuando él estaba tan cerca.

James miraba fijamente a ambos, cruzando los dedos con una sonrisa en los labios. Harry le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara, olvidando ambos que seguían siendo observados por los dos niños. Se miraron a los ojos y él se acercó a ella. Suzanne cerró los ojos y sus labios se rozaron.

Los dos salieron de su ensimismamiento antes de besarse cuando Lily soltó un suave puchero al parecer molesta por llevar tanto tiempo sin ser el centro de atención. James miró a la niña con el ceño fruncido al ver como sus esperanzas de tener a Harry como padre se esfumaban.

Suzanne apartó a Harry y este se le quitó de encima, sorprendidos por la forma en la que habían olvidado de que no estaban solos. Ella no se atrevió a mirarle mientras él no podía apartar los ojos de ella.

-Eh… esto… bueno…- no sabía bien como salir del paso- James, vamos, debes cambiarte de ropa y yo también, estamos empapados.

La chica cogió al niño del brazo y se metieron en el cuarto que era de él y de Lily. Suzanne cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella. James la miró, expectante, como si esperase que su madre hiciese en cualquier momento algo, como salir ahí fuera y besar a Harry… en cierta forma esa era una posibilidad en la que estaba pensando el niño.

Pero se decepcionó al ver como su madre se sentaba en el borde de la cama en la que dormía con Lily.

Suzanne levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada de su hijo… joder, en algunos momentos odiaba que se pareciese tanto a su padre porque era como verle a él y en esos momentos no quería ver a Harry, porque se sentía débil como cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Se levantó, nerviosa ante la mirada inquisidora de su hijo, se giró y empezó a rebuscar en los cajones algo de ropa para su hijo.

-Mamá- le llamó James- ¿No te gusta Harry?

Suzanne se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y después de unos minutos, se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su hijo con una sonrisa.

-Harry… ¿gustarme? No, claro que no- respondió como si fuera ridículo- Harry… es bueno… un antiguo compañero de clase… él bueno… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por cómo le miras, mamá- respondió James- a veces te quedas con cara de tonta cuando le miras y nunca te había visto reír tanto como cuando él está contigo. No sé, en las películas cuando un chico y una chica se quieren y se dan besos, les pasa lo mismo que a ti cuando miras a Harry.

Suzanne cogió algo de ropa mientras las palabras de su hijo se repetían una y otra vez. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso a cambiarle mientras el niño continuaba hablando.

-Molaría un montón que tú y Harry os casarais- sonrió- porque él es guay, venció a ese tipo malo, es Auror… ¡jugaba al Quiddich en el colegio! ¡Me ha dicho que era el buscador más joven de todos los tiempos!- continuó mientras Suzanne le quitaba la camisa y sin poder evitar la adoración en sus ojos azules- y nos cuida un montón. Harry mola muchísimo y me gustaría que él… bueno…

El niño se calló y Suzanne le miró. James se rascaba el estómago desnudo y ella le cogió del rostro para mirarle. Los dos pares de ojos idénticos se encontraron.

-¿Qué te gustaría?- preguntó Suzanne.

Los ojos del niño estaban llenos de lágrimas y se balanceó sobre sus pequeños pies mientras miraba a su madre.

-Me gustaría que fuese mi papá- contestó con la voz algo tomada pero no lloró… no, su pequeño valiente siempre se mantenía estoico como su padre pero ella no era tan fuerte y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Enterró la cara entre sus manos y James la miró, preocupado.- no, mamá, no llores, no volveré a repetirlo sino quieres.

El niño la abrazó y Suzanne le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Durante esos años, en los que a veces los recuerdos del daño que le había causado Harry, volvían a ella, James siempre fue su consuelo… el pilar al que se agarraba. James era lo más importante en su vida y se moriría si le pasara algo malo.

Y en esos momentos, su hijo le estaba suplicando con esas inocentes palabras que le diese un padre y no uno cualquiera, aunque él no fuese consciente le estaba pidiendo que le diese a su padre.

-¿Quieres a Harry?- preguntó Suzanne mirando a su hijo.

El niño, dudó, pero al final terminó asintiendo.

-Sí y él me dijo un día que te quería mucho pero que te había hecho daño hace mucho- le dijo el niño y Suzanne le miró.

-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó y él asintió- ¿qué más dijo?

-Pues que en el colegio tú eras la chica más guapa pero que los chicos eran muy tontos y ni siquiera se daban cuenta- Suzanne rió con pequeñas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos- que siempre estabais discutiendo pero que le encantaba ver cómo te enfadabas, que fuisteis algo así como novios…

-¿Algo así como novios?- rió Suzanne.

-Eso dijo él- se encogió de hombros y continuó- me contó que te dijo unas cosas muy malas y que por eso te enfadaste con él, pero también me dijo que lo hizo porque no quería que nada malo te pasara.

Suzanne arrugó el ceño y dejó que el niño continuara.

-Solo quería cuidarte, dijo que fue al aeropuerto a buscarte pero tú ya te habías ido… quería decirte que te quería.

-¿Qué?- susurró Suzanne con voz temblorosa.

Había ido… él había ido al aeropuerto cuando se disponía a irse a Francia… entonces si fue a él a quien vio cuando esperaba a que saliese su vuelo, le vio a lo lejos y creyó que había sido una alucinación pero él estuvo allí, de alguna forma se enteró que ella se iba a Francia y fue a buscarla para impedírselo.

¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si él la dejó por alguna estúpida razón heroica? ¿Y sí alguna vez la quiso? ¿Y sí algún vez lo hizo? Y si… eran demasiados y sí.

Terminó de vestir a su hijo sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. El niño la agarró de la mano antes de salir y ella le miró.

-¿Te pensarás lo de que Harry sea mi papá?- preguntó con los ojos llameando esperanza.

-Sí- respondió ella consiguiendo la sonrisa de su hijo.

Salieron de la habitación y vieron que Harry se había cambiado y terminado de afeitar. Ella entró al cuarto en el que dormía y se cambió también de ropa cuando salió todos la estaban esperando. Se peinó rápidamente y después se desapareció con todos ellos hacía la casa de los señores Weasley.

Fueron los últimos en llegar y cuando lo hicieron comenzaron a saludar a todos. Suzanne se puso a hablar con Remus y Tonks a los que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver desde que volvió de Francia mientras James se ponía a jugar con Teddy con el que había hecho muy buenas migas.

Lo cierto es que la reunión en la Madriguera fue tan familiar y acogedora como siempre. Los gemelos estuvieron enseñando sus nuevas bromas, Hermione se estaba viendo asediada por el señor Weasley que le preguntaba cosas sobre los muggles, Percy aburría con sus muchos discursos, Bill y Fleur hablaba de sus vacaciones en Francia y la señora Weasley no dejaba en paz a los que consideraba sus nietos a pesar de que sabía que tal vez no se quedasen con ellos para siempre.

La señora Voss estaba hablando con Ginny y Draco mientras Ron se dedicaba a picotear de la comida que su madre estaba preparando. Suzanne no dejaba de hablar con Remus y Tonks, y Harry jugaba con los niños en el jardín.

Sí, estaba siendo una fantástica velada. Ninguno de ellos imaginó que la cosa no iba a terminar tan bien como había empezado.

La comida trascurrió sin incidentes y estuvieron riendo y disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. Por la tarde salieron al jardín, a pesar de que había comenzado a hacer un poco de frío, solo necesitaron unas chaquetas finas para combatirlo.

Los adultos observaron cómo los niños jugaban mientras ellos hablaban sobre cosas triviales. Cuando el sol se estaba poniendo, la señora Weasley se metió a preparar la cena y los demás fueron entrando hasta que solo quedaron Suzanne y Harry en el jardín que observaban como los niños continuaban correteando, imparables.

A pesar de haber estado bastante distraída todo el día, Suzanne no había podido evitar pensar en la conversación que había tenido por la mañana con James o más bien lo que su hijo le había contado. Eso y el hecho de que no había podido evitar recordar que estaba embarazada otra vez del hombre que tenía al lado.

Tomó aire y le miró. Harry tenía la vista puesta en el horizonte por donde Teddy y James se alejaban corriendo. Los últimos rayos del sol hacían que su pelo brillase y cuando él la miró, sus ojos estaban llenos de esa mirada cálida de la que años atrás se había enamorado.

-Harry- él sonrió y se siguieron mirando a los ojos- yo llevo un tiempo pensando en nosotros.

Él se giró para enfrentarla, mirándola con el ceño levemente arrugado, esperando expectante lo que ella tenía que decirle. Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos y ella se sintió como esa adolescente que años atrás recibió en medio del Gran Comedor un intenso beso que cambio su vida.

-¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de haber realizado esa apuesta con los chicos sobre mí?- preguntó ella, sintiéndose pequeña ante esa mirada.

-Nunca- respondió Harry. Suzanne reconoció la sinceridad en esos preciosos ojos verdes- es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida.

Se miraron largo rato a los ojos, los de ellas llenos de lágrimas. Él dio un paso hacía Suzanne, la acarició la mejilla y la agarró de la nuca. Al ver como se acercaba, la joven cerró los ojos y esperó… sintió el aliento de Harry contra su boca, estaba cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía… solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus bocas se tocaran.

-¡Ya está la cena, chicos!- gritó la señora Weasley desde el interior de la casa- ¡vamos!

Los dos salieron de la burbuja en la que habían estado metidos durante esos minutos. Se miraron a los ojos y soltaron una suave risita. Harry la soltó y se rascó la cabeza mientras ella le miraba levemente sonrojada. Se volvieron a mirar y soltaron otra carcajada.

-Luego hablamos- le dijo Harry- vete dentro, iré a buscar a los niños.

Suzanne asintió y después de unos segundos en los que pareció dudar, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Harry sonrió mientras la veía alejarse al interior de la casa.

Se sentía como nunca, jamás imaginó que ella intentaría arreglar las cosas. Lo cierto es que las cosas entre ellos durante ese mes en el que habían convivido habían ido genial pero nunca imaginó que ella quería volver a estar con él. Ni siquiera le había explicado el motivo por el que la dejó pero estaba decidido a hacerlo en cuanto estuviesen a solas. Después de eso estaba seguro de que ella no dudaría en perdonarle.

Intentó dejar esos pensamientos para después y se dirigió a buscar a los niños para que entraran a cenar. No tardó en alcanzarlos, jugando con unos palos que simulaban ser varitas.

-Niños, entrad en la casa, la cena está lista- les dijo Harry.

Los dos niños corrieron hacía la Madriguera y él los siguió cuando oyó que lo llamaban. Antes de mirar por encima de su hombro para ver quién era, puedo ver como Teddy y James se metían en la casa. Se sorprendió al ver a Larry que corría hacía él con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

-Harry- sonrió el chico deteniéndose frente a él- tengo los resultados.

-Pero…

-Dijiste que eran urgentes y me encanta mi trabajo así que los realicé- soltó el joven divertido- fui a tu casa pero no estabas allí, así que vine aquí- sonrió de nuevo- además al ver los resultados, supe que eran aún más urgentes.

El chico le tendió el papel y Harry lo abrió pero no le dio tiempo a leerlo porque Larry se adelantó:

-El dueño de esos pelos es tu hijo, H- sonrió el joven- es tu hijo, no hay duda.

En el pecho de Harry se mezclaron un montón de sentimientos… alegría, miedo, emoción y el más latente de todos ellos… furia. Arrugó el papel con una mano mientras sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

James era su hijo… su hijo… Suzanne le había engañado todo ese tiempo, le había engañado durante años… le había privado de ver crecer a su hijo. El dolor de saber que jamás recuperaría esos siete años con James, le hizo arder de furia y rabia porque la mujer que amaba se había largado y le había impedido saber que era padre.

¡Merlín, era padre!

-Harry- le dijo el muchacho por primera vez serio- ¿Sucede algo?

-Nada- negó Harry sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba- gracias, Larry, tengo que entrar en la casa.

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- asintió el joven sonriendo- yo me voy ya. Adiós.

El chico se desapareció ante sus ojos y Harry se dirigió a la Madriguera, sintiendo como esa rabia crecía con cada paso. Escuchó un gran alboroto en la cocina, todos reían y cuando entró sus ojos se posaron en James… el pequeño reía mientras abrazaba a Lily.

Su mirada anhelante no se apartaba del niño, sintió que el corazón se le partía porque ese niño también había sido una víctima. Suzanne le había hecho creer que su padre estaba muerto… le había privado de un padre por su egoísmo y su rencor.

-Harry- levantó la cabeza al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Suzanne. La furia aumentó mientras la veía acercarse a él con una enorme sonrisa- Lily a dicho mamá.

Pero a pesar de saber que Lily había aprendido a decir una nueva palabra, no se sintió feliz… la rabia y el dolor eran mucho más fuertes en esos momentos.

-Maldita zorra- soltó en un jadeó entre furioso y triste.

La sala entera quedó en silencio, sorprendidos, incluso los niños se habían callado a pesar de no saber muy bien que pasaba. Los ojos de Suzanne le miraron con sorpresa y luego con cólera y dolor.

Todo iba bien hacía un momento, habían estado a punto de arreglar las cosas y ahora de pronto él la insultaba delante de todos, él que le había roto el corazón se atrevía a insultarla cuando en realidad ella le había perdonado a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- soltó Suzanne, irritada.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo?- le dijo él, furioso y sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas- ¿Sabes cuánto te he querido? ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando te largaste sin decirme nada? Te largaste…- unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, dejando a todos anonadados- te largaste y te lo llevaste.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le dijo Suzanne.

-¡De mi hijo!- gritó furioso porque siguiese con todo ese teatro- ¡Te hablo de mi hijo! ¡De James!

Toda la sala quedó en silencio y ellos se siguieron mirando a los ojos fijamente.

-¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que el padre de James está muerto- soltó ella- te dije que tú no eres el padre.

Harry la miró con rabia contenida, sonrió sin dar crédito a que ella continuase con su mentira.

-James es mi hijo ¿Cuándo cumple los siete años?- soltó Harry- ¿Cuándo?

Ella fue a hablar pero su madre se le adelantó.

-El 7 de diciembre- respondió la señora Voss y todos la miraron. La mujer miró a los ojos al hombre- tiene derecho a saberlo.

-Mamá…

-Tiene derecho a saberlo- negó la mujer.

Suzanne miró a Harry y este le estampó el papel que le había dado Larry, en el centro del pecho. La joven lo cogió.

-Aunque no me lo hubiese confirmado tu madre, lo habría sabido- soltó Harry- tomé unos cabellos de James y mandé a Larry analizarlos. Las pruebas de ADN no mienten. James es mi hijo.

Todo volvió a quedar en silencio mientras Suzanne miraba el papel en el que ponía exactamente lo que él había dicho.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- le dijo después de unos minutos- le enseñaste bien a James, le dijiste que no le dijera a nadie que estaba cerca de los siete años para que nadie creyese que es mío, pero su parecido era inequívoco ¿Ya no vas a seguir con las mentiras?

-Yo no mentí- le soltó ella.

-¡Oh, no, claro! ¿Solo me ocultaste información, no?- ironizó Harry- ¡que te jodan! Me mentiste de la forma más vil.

-No me hables con ese tono, no tienes ningún derecho- soltó Suzanne. Ambos parecían haber olvidado que no estaban solos y que la pequeña personita por la que estaban discutiendo, se encontraba entre la gente que escuchaba todo- tú me rompiste el corazón…

-¿Siempre te vas a resguardar todas tus decisiones tras el hecho de que te rompiera el corazón?- ladró Harry y luego, burlonamente, imitó su voz- he ocultado que James es tu hijo porque me has roto el corazón… he callado desde que llegue porque me rompiste el corazón… soy una zorra porque me rompiste el corazón…

-¡No te burles de mi dolor, ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi dolor!- gritó Suzanne, furiosa, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

-¡¿Y qué pasa con mi dolor?- gritó Harry y dio un puñetazo sobre la encimera de la cocina, sobresaltando a los que estaban allí, sin saber cómo intervenir- ¡¿Y qué pasa ahora con mi corazón roto? ¡Maldita egoísta!

-No se te ocurra llamarme egoísta- soltó ella con voz temblorosa.

-Es lo que eres, una egoísta, una maldita egoísta que me apartó de la posibilidad de ver a mi hijo solo por tu odio y tu rencor- gruñó Harry- pero yo tenía derechos ¿sabes? Tenía derecho de ver nacer a mi hijo, de decidir que nombre ponerle, de saber cómo olía cuando tan solo era un bebé, de ver como se iba convirtiendo en un hombrecito, de ver como decía por primera vez papá… pero tú solo sabes decir que te rompí el corazón… pero ¿Quién me va a devolver a mi todo el tiempo perdido? ¿Quién me va a devolver a mí la posibilidad de ver esos siete años que me he perdido de mi hijo?

-¿Y quién me va a devolver a mí, mi primera vez?- lloró Suzanne llena de dolor- ¿Quién me va a devolver la felicidad? ¿Quién me va a devolver la confianza en los hombres?- él la miró a los ojos- ¿De verdad me merecía sufrir, sentirme muerta, sentir que no valía nada?… porque así me sentí esa noche cuando me dijiste que no me querías… me destruiste. Durante siete años he estado llorando porque yo no pude tener mi final feliz.

Era increíble pensar que hasta hacía tan solo unos minutos todo había ido de maravilla entre ellos, era increíble pensar que esa mañana hubiesen estado entre risas en esa pelea de agua, espuma de afeitar y cosquillas, parecía increíble que hasta hacía un momento hubiesen estado a punto de arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

-Entonces ¿esa es tu excusa para apartarme de mi hijo? Siempre será esa excusa- soltó Harry- el hecho de que te rompiera el corazón.

-Tú no sabes lo que se siente cuando la persona a la que amas te rompe el corazón- le dijo ella.

-Te equivocas- le aseguró él- con tus mentiras me lo has roto y que me muera ahora mismo si no te quiero a pesar de ello- ella le miró a los ojos- Hasta hace un momento quería que me perdonaras porque te sigo queriendo, lo he hecho desde ese beso en el Gran Comedor, quizás desde antes, pero ya no quiero que me perdones, no quiero tu perdón porque yo no te doy el mío. No puedo perdonar que me hayas tenido apartado de mi hijo y que no me lo dijeses cuando regresaste.

Los ojos de ambos se mantuvieron en los del otro durante largo tiempo hasta que él apartó la mirada y buscó a su hijo. Las profundidades verdes se posaron sobre James que no dejaba de mirarle.

Suzanne siguió la mirada de Harry y más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos al ver la expresión de desconcierto de su hijo. Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, Harry la apartó de su camino y se dirigió a James. Pero antes de que llegase hasta él, Suzanne se desapareció y apareció frente a Harry, interponiéndose en su camino.

-Apártate- le dijo él sin levantar la voz- hazte a un lado.

-No- se negó ella- ¿Por qué sabes algo? No quiero tu perdón y tú no tienes el mío. James es mi hijo y jamás será el tuyo.

-A pesar de todo te empeñas en negarle un padre a nuestro hijo- soltó Harry- a pesar de tener las pruebas evidentes, prefieres ser una egoísta, una rencorosa y mantenerme lejos de mi hijo.

-¿Y tú te sigues empeñando en romperme el corazón?- soltó Suzanne- le he criado, tan solo tenía 18 años cuando le tuve entre mis brazos y nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarme, solo mis padres. He sido una madre y un padre para James, y así seguirá siendo.

Estaba furiosa por la forma en la que la había hablado. Entendía que estuviese enfadado pero él se negaba a entenderla a ella, la situación por la que tuvo que pasar hacía siete años cuando él la dejó, fue muy dura. Estaba llena de miedos, dudas y dolor. Pero como siempre, Harry solo parecía pensar en él.

Se acercó a ella y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Se miraban frente a frente, con los rostros a escasos centímetros, furiosos. Pero ninguno iba a ceder un centímetro.

-¡Apártate!- la gritó.

Ella no se inmutó y él golpeó la mesa. Suzanne cerró los ojos pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Hazte a un lado, Suzanne- le dijo sin ser capaz de contener su rabia- déjame ir a por hijo. Sé una buena madre por una vez.

El golpe se oyó por toda la sala. Harry mantuvo su cara impasible, ni siquiera giró el rostro a pesar de la fuerza de la bofetada.

-No vuelvas a llamarme nunca más mala madre- soltó ella, colérica- no tienes ningún derecho porque siempre he cuidado de él, le cogía la mano cuando estaba enfermo, le consolaba cuando tenía miedo por las noches, le cuidé siempre. A mi hijo nunca le ha faltado nada.

-Sí, un padre- soltó Harry y la apartó de un empujón para acercarse a James.

Antes de que pudiese llegar al niño, Suzanne le cogió del brazo y él se dio la vuelta, levantando la mano para golpearla pero en el último momento se detuvo pero no bajó la mano.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione- por favor, chicos, tranquilizaos. ¡Suzanne!

La joven sacó la varita y apuntó a Harry al pecho, justo sobre el corazón. No dejaron de mirarse a los ojos.

-Vamos, hazlo- le dijo él.

-Por favor, chicos, creo que esto se ha ido de las manos- pidió Hermione pues parecía ser la única capaz de hablar ante lo que estaba sucediendo- sentémonos, y hablamos como personas adultas y civilizadas que somos.

-Calla, Hermione- le dijo Harry- creo que Suzanne va a hacer realidad el sueño que siempre ha tenido. Matar al hombre que le partió el corazón.

-No sabes nada… te quiero más de lo que crees, y lo he hecho durante todos estos años porque aun te quiero pero no puedo olvidar todo lo que me has hecho como si nada hubiese ocurrido- le dijo Suzanne con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- pero James es mi hijo y no voy a dejar que nadie lo aparte de mí aunque eso me suponga tener que apuntarte con una varita.

-Voy a luchar por él, Suzanne- le dijo Harry mirándole- porque es mío.

Le dio la espalda para ir hacía su hijo que estaba llorando al ver como sus padres se peleaban, se pegaban y se amenazaban. El niño estaba sufriendo, abrazado a su abuela y ninguno de ellos dos se paraba a pensar en lo que él podría estar sintiendo.

De pronto Harry sintió como algo le golpeaba en la espalda y chocó contra la mesa. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Suzanne le había lanzado un hechizo. Todos jadearon y James enterró la cara en las piernas de su abuela.

Sacó su propia varita y se apuntaron.

-¿Así vamos a ganar la custodia de James?- preguntó Harry- pues así será. Pensaba hacerlo legalmente pero un duelo tampoco me importa.

-No te vas a llevar a mi hijo- soltó Suzanne- Mamá, llévate a James y a Lily a casa y por nada del mundo dejes que él entre.

-Ni se te ocurra, Suzanne- gruñó Harry.

-Hazlo- le ordenó la chica mirando de reojo a su madre que tenía en brazos a Lily y agarrada a su pierna a James- ahora.

-No lo haga, señora Voss- le dijo Harry.

Miró a su hija a los ojos.

-Hazlo o jamás te lo perdonaré- le soltó Suzanne.

Los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas

-Sois unos egoísta- soltó Ginny de repente y los dos la miraron. De pronto se dieron cuenta de la mirada de todos- y tú, Suzanne, pones en un aprieto a tu madre. Sois unos egoístas porque no estáis pensando en James.

-No lo entiendes, Ginny- le dijo Suzanne- no lo entiendes. Vete, mamá.

-Lo siento, Harry- dijo la señora Voss y se desapareció con los dos niños.

-¡No!- gritó y miró con rabia a Suzanne.

Se acercó a ella furioso, dejando caer su varita al suelo y agarrándola del cuello, la estampó contra la puerta. La varita resbaló por los dedos de Suzanne.

Harry apretó los dedos alrededor del cuello de Suzanne, furioso, colérico, rabioso. Sintió como intentaban separarlos, los brazos de algunos de sus amigos que le pedían que la soltaran y al final consiguieron que lo hiciera.

Suzanne le miró a los ojos mientras él la gritaba, furioso.

-¡Lo recuperaré! ¡Me quedaré con ellos!- Harry sentía como las fuerzas le fallaban- ¡Nunca volverás a verles, te lo juro!

Harry logró soltarse pero nadie se apartó de su lado por miedo a que intentase ir, otra vez, hacía Suzanne. Pero no lo hizo. Se miraron con rabia pero nada más.

El teléfono de Harry empezó a sonar, a pesar de ello sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los de ella. Lo sacó del bolsillo y contestó.

-¿Si?- gruñó.

-Jefe- contestó Aki al otro lado- estoy preocupado. Sé que es domingo y que no estamos trabajando pero no llamaría sino estuviese verdaderamente preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry. Verde y azul seguían enfrentándose en una batalla silenciosa.

-Llevo llamando desde ayer a Artemis y a Curtis pero nadie me contesta- explicó Aki rápidamente, parecía muy preocupado- al principio pensé que tendrían el móvil en silencio y que no se enteraban pero hoy también les he estado llamando y siguen sin contestar. No sé nada de ellos desde que salieron el viernes del Ministerio. No me preocuparía tanto si no fuesen tras Kelly.

-Sí, es extraño- asintió Harry- quiero que nos esperes en cinco minutos en un callejón cercano a casa de Curtis. Nos vemos allí, comprobaremos si están bien. No te preocupes.

Se despidió del chico y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron.

Harry apartó los ojos de Suzanne por primera vez y miró a su amigo. Rápidamente les explicó las preocupaciones de Aki y decidieron ir a ver qué pasaba. Antes de desaparecerse, Suzanne y Harry se miraron, diciéndose con la mirada que todo eso no había terminado pero que ahora tenían cosas que hacer.

Al aparecer en el callejón, vieron que Aki les esperaba allí. El chico detuvo el paseo que había estado llevando mientras les esperaba y saludó al resto de su escuadrón, a Ginny y Draco.

Subieron hasta el piso de Curtis, después de llamar varias veces al telefonillo y de que no le abriesen, habían abierto mediante magia la puerta del portal. El ascensor estaba roto por lo que subieron hasta el cuarto piso andando.

Llamaron a la puerta y siguieron sin contestar.

-Esto no me huele bien- soltó Ron- _¡Alohomora!_

El olor que les llegó hasta la nariz cuando entraron, les hizo jadear. Era repugnante y vomitivo. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y encendieron las luces. Vieron inconfundible signos de lucha pero no se veía a nadie.

-Los atacaron- soltó Ron.

-Ese olor es como…

-Si hubiesen matado algo- terminó Draco por Ginny.

Aki estaba blanco mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

-Si el olor no ha salido fuera de la casa es porque seguramente alguien lanzó un hechizo para que así fuese- explicó Hermione.

-Callaos- pidió Harry.

Todos guardaron silencio y pusieron atención, tal y como estaba haciendo Harry. Y entonces, ellos también lo escucharon, un leve golpeteo. Buscaron el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido y todos miraron hacía un armario.

A medida que se fueron acercando con sus varitas preparadas, el olor de la putrefacción se iba haciendo más patente. Oyeron con más claridad el suave golpeteo. Harry miró a Aki que asintió. El moreno abrió la puerta y el chico apuntó al interior.

-Artemis- dijo al ver a la chica tirada en el suelo con un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

Ella era quien había estado haciendo el ruido, dando golpes en la puerta con el pie con la esperanza de que la escuchara, pues estaba demasiado débil por la pérdida de sangre como para hacer otra cosa.

Aki ni siquiera se fijó en el cuerpo de Curtis, ocultó en las sombras, sino que se metió en el interior del armario y se acercó a Artemis abrazándola. Hermione también se acercó y empezó a examinarle la herida mientras Ron mandaba un patronus a San Mungo.

Las moscas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos mientras Hermione continuaba examinándola. Artemis miró a Aki que le devolvió la mirada y sin pensarlo, la besó en los labios.

-No me dejes ¿vale? No me dejes- le pidió Aki en un suave susurro.

Artemis se aferró a su mano y le miró a los ojos mientras Hermione intentaba parar un poco la hemorragia.

-Creo que no ha dañado ningún órgano, por eso es que aún está viva- explicó Hermione- pero necesita ser llevada enseguida al hospital y una transfusión de sangre.

-Los sanadores de San Mungo están en camino- dijo Ron desde la puerta del armario dónde estaban todos los demás.

-Artemis ¿Dónde está Curtis?- preguntó Harry.

-Ahí- señaló Artemis levantando el brazo y señalando al otro lado del armario.

Hermione soltó un grito cuando miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con el rostro de Curtis. Aki se puso blanco y un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

-No- susurró.

Harry apartó los abrigos que le ocultaban y las moscas revolotearon sin parar. Fue un golpe duró para todos ver al tímido joven en ese estado.

-El otro era un… impostor- explicó Artemis con dificultad- luché pero no pude evitar que se llevara a Kelly.

-¡Joder!- soltó Draco.

-Tranquila- le dijo Harry a Artemis- no hables, hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

En ese momento un par de trabajadores de San Mungo se aparecieron en el lugar. Tras subir a Artemis a una camilla, se desaparecieron, seguidos de Aki que no quería apartarse de ella. Todos le comprendieron, a fin de cuentas había perdido a su mejor amigo y la mujer que amaba estaba bastante grave por la pérdida de sangre.

-También he mandado un patronus al Ministerio- explicó Ron- enseguida estarán aquí para coger muestras y hacer el levantamiento del cadáver.

Harry asintió sin poder apartar los ojos del cuerpo sin vida de Curtis. Se pasó la mano por la cara, sintiendo que ese día había ido de mal en peor. Suspiró y se apartó del armario cuando empezaron a llegar los trabajadores del Ministerio.

Después de explicar lo poco que sabían, salieron del apartamento de Curtis y cuando el aire limpio del exterior les golpeó, se sintieron un poco más despiertos de esa pesadilla.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Draco.

-Seguramente ya hayan vuelto a su mundo- explicó Harry- y se hayan llevado con ellos a Kelly, a fin de cuentas, dijeron que la necesitaban con vida. Lo que es un alivio.

-Entonces…

-Entonces, ahora tenemos que averiguar más que nunca que es lo que necesita el Trasportador para funcionar y viajar a las coordenadas que mi yo del otro mundo, nos dio.

-Aquí ya no hacemos nada- suspiró Ron- será mejor que vayamos a por los niños y volvamos a casa.

Todo el mundo quedó en silencio cuando terminó de decir esas palabras. Maldiciéndose por su poco tacto, Ron miró a Suzanne y a Harry que se dirigían una mirada intensa.

Suzanne fue la primera en desaparecerse. Nadie dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando hasta que Harry también se desapareció.

-Todo vuelve a ser como antes- suspiró Hermione, entristecida.

-No, ahora es mucho peor- sentención Draco- antes se toleraban, ahora va a haber una verdadera guerra entre ellos por los niños.

oo00oo

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá de su casa, recordando cada una de las cosas que había pasado ese día. Miraba a su alrededor y todo estaba igual allí, la casa no había sido consciente de la discusión y los juguetes, ropa femenina y pañales inundaban el salón como si se burlasen de su dolor y pérdida.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de su casa, se puso en pie y se dirigió allí. Cuando abrió se encontró con Suzanne.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Harry.

-Vengo por algunas cosas que necesito- respondió ella haciéndole a un lado.

Entró en el cuarto del chico y cogió rápidamente algo de ropa de ella, después fue al de los niños e hizo lo mismo. Lo metió todo en una de las maletas, sabiendo que aún se dejaba un montón de cosas allí pero solo se llevaría lo imprescindible.

-Le diré a los chicos que vengan a por el resto- espetó Suzanne dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras Harry la seguía.

-Los niños terminarán viviendo conmigo, Suzanne- soltó Harry- eso te lo aseguro.

Suzanne le miró en el exterior de la casa, parada en el umbral y él le devolvió la mirada.

-No te lo permitiré- le dijo y se desapareció sin ver la tristeza y el dolor en los ojos de Harry.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió un fuerte dolor que solo podía significar que el vínculo con Lily seguía en funcionamiento. Ni siquiera había recordado que se sentiría así cuando la niña se alejase de él. Pero ahora, al no vivir en el mismo techo, se tendría que acostumbrar a ese intenso dolor.

Que no se podía comparar al dolor que se había instalado en su corazón.

oo00oo

Suzanne entró en su casa y dejó la maleta en el suelo. Lily ya estaba durmiendo en su cuarto, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido. James también estaba en su habitación y allí se dirigió Suzanne.

Abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio al niño que en la oscuridad, estaba tumbado en su cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada. Entró en el cuarto, con la luz que entraba por la puerta abierta como única guía.

-James- le llamó.

-Vete- susurró el niño, llorando.

El corazón de Suzanne se partió al sentir en la voz de su hijo el dolor que estaba experimentando. Se acercó a un más a él y enterró la mano en sus cabellos azabache pero el niño se incorporó rápidamente y le miró furioso. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, él nunca la había mirado así.

-Me engañaste- susurró el niño- me dijiste que mi papá estaba muerto.

-Lo siento, cariño- le dijo Suzanne con toda la sinceridad del mundo- pero es que no… eres muy pequeño y no puedes comprender el dolor que sentí…

-Yo te dije que quería a Harry como papá- le dijo el niño mirándola a los ojos- ¡te lo dije! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya lo era?

-Tenía miedo- susurró Suzanne y en el fondo sabía que Harry tenía razón, había sido una egoísta, pero no podía perdonar todo el daño que le había hecho en el pasado y ese mismo día con sus palabras- lo siento.

-Vete- el niño se volvió a tumbar en la cama y la dio la espalda- vete, mamá.

Suzanne le miró unos segundos más y luego se dirigió a la puerta, le echó un último vistazo y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se encontró de frente con su madre.

-Mamá… siento haberte puesto en ese aprieto… yo…

-No quiero oírte, Suzanne- le dijo la señora Voss, cansada- te empeñas una y otra vez en fastidiarte la vida, te dejas cegarte por el rencor, no piensas las cosas antes que hacerla y por ello, por tus decisiones la gente sufre… Harry tiene razón, eres una egoísta, piensa en él, en tu hijo, en Lily.

-Mamá…

-No, tu padre y yo te pedimos una y mil veces, antes de ir a Francia, que le dijeses a Harry que esperabas un hijo de él, pero te negaste- soltó su madre- te pedí un millón de veces que volviéramos pero te negaste, te pedí cuando volvimos que se lo dijeras pero te seguiste negando… ya no te voy a dar más consejos ¿Para qué? Si no los escuchas.

-Lo siento…

-Eso no va arreglar nada- le dijo la señora Voss.

-Abuela- oyeron la voz de James desde el interior del cuarto.

-Voy, cariño- respondió la mujer.

La señora Voss entró en el cuarto y antes de cerrar la puerta, pudo ver como su hija lloraba sin cesar. Se le partía el alma verla así pero no podía felicitarla cuando pensaba que había cometido muchos errores.

Se dirigió a la cama de su nieto y se sentó en el borde. James gateó hasta ella y llorando, se abrazó a su cuerpo.


	13. Wizengamot

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Esta vez he tardado más en actualizar, lo sé, pero estoy liada con las clases y voy todo lo rápido que puedo. Lo siento.

Antes de dejaron con el capítulo, quiero aclarar algo. Ya varias personas me han dicho en sus reviews lo del viaje en el tiempo, que si van a viajar al pasado o al futuro pero quiero aclarar que no viajan en el tiempo sino que viajan a otras realidades o dimensiones, esto quiere decir que se mantienen en su época, temporalmente no viajan sino que van a otros mundos, donde el trascurso de la historia ha podido cambiar por distintos motivos habiendo personas que a lo mejor en su mundo está muerta pero en ese no, o incluso gente que en su mundo es buena en ese es mala pero quiero aclarar que no viajan en el tiempo.

Después de aclarar esto, quiero agradecer como siempre los reviews que me dejáis, me hace muy feliz leer lo que opináis sobre mi historia.

No me entretengo más, os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 13: Wizengamot.**

La alta figura caminaba por el largo pasillo de paredes de piedras, solo se le vislumbraba cada vez que pasaba junto a una de las antorchas que estaba colocada en la pared cada tres o cuatro metros.

No se inmutó a pesar de los ojos que le miraban desde las celdas que había a cada lado del pasillo. Tras de él le seguía, levitando fantasmagóricamente, un cuerpo inconsciente.

Draco Lucius Malfoy o como le llamaban allí, en su mundo, Lucius, se sentía mucho más tranquilo ahora que se encontraba de vuelta en su hábitat. Había quedado disgustado con el otro mundo, no era como el suyo, no había…

Caos.

Destrucción.

Oscuridad.

Desolación.

No estaba su señor. No estaba…

_Voldemort_.

Al parecer en el otro mundo había sido destruido por el James Potter de ese mundo, en cambio el James Potter que él conocía era tan solo un fracasado que tenía que estar escondido para no ser descubierto y asesinado como se merecía.

Sonrió.

Ahora estaba solo, según le habían informado tras su regreso al mundo que él tan bien conocía, le habían dicho que consiguieron encontrar a Potter y Weasley cuando pretendían viajar a otro mundo, tras una ardua batalla consiguieron traspasar el túnel pero habían herido a Weasley, al parecer de gravedad.

Esa idea les hizo sonreír aún más… ya se encargaron de la sangre sucia y ahora Weasley había caído.

La misma noche que había caído la comadreja habían dado muerte a esa estúpida lunática que tenía esos ojos soñadores al pensar en esos seres que no existían y que ahora no volvería a ver... ella que se había encargado de cuidar a los niños de Potter, Weasley y a su hijo… lástima que no hubiese podido dar con los niños antes de volver a su mundo, le habría encantado acabar con ellos.

A Potter ya solo le quedaba la pequeña Weasley pero en el estado en el que se encontraba, no era muy buena compañía para nadie. Sonrió al pensar en la pequeña pelirroja...

Tras subir algunos pisos, metido en sus pensamientos, llegó hasta unas grandes puertas dobles de madera maciza. Las abrió empujando con fuerza y entró en la habitación mientras el cuerpo inconsciente le seguía de cerca.

Las puertas se cerraron tras él y se encontró en una amplia habitación, austera y sin ningún tipo de decoración. Las altas paredes también eran de piedra y, hacía mucho frío. Los colores que predominaban eran el negro, verde y la plata. Estos últimos eran los que adornaban las banderas que había al final de la sala a cada lado del enorme trono de plata y negro.

Allí, sentado, se encontraba Lord Voldemort, el dueño y señor de ese mundo. Sentado en su trono despertaba temor, elegancia y destrucción. Su rostro tenía más que nunca acentuados sus rasgos reptiles y sus ojos rojos no mostraban nada de compasión.

Voldemort en ese mundo era más poderoso, había conquistado mundos y poderes con los que cualquier mago Tenebroso habría soñado… Voldemort en ese mundo había conseguido todo lo que en el otro mundo no había podido tener… solo le faltaba tener entre sus manos la muerte de Potter.

Alzó los ojos y observó a su siervo para luego pasar la mirada al cuerpo que flotaba detrás de él. Este fue posándose poco a poco en el suelo entre media de los dos hombres y Malfoy hizo una reverencia.

-Mi señor- empezó el rubio mientras su señor seguía mirando a la persona que estaba en el suelo con una leve sonrisa en sus finos labios- en el otro mundo James Potter sigue con vida y su alter ego está muerto, vencido por él, aun así puede mandar sus tropas y apoderarse de él cuando lo desee. Además, como ve, encontramos a la reina de los dragones.

-Luego me darás un informe pormenorizado del otro mundo- le dijo Voldemort sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de la joven.

A lo lejos, se oyó lo que hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de oírse en ese lugar, el rugido de un dragón.

-Los dragones han vuelto- sonrió Voldemort con su habitual tono suave pero peligroso.

Se levantó del trono y se acercó a Kelly. Se agachó junto a ella y apuntándola con su varita, dijo:

_-¡Enervate!_

Kelly abrió los ojos lentamente y cuando su mirada se enfocó, se encontró con los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort y no pudo hacer otra cosa que… gritar.

oo00oo

Suzanne miró hacía la ventana por donde comenzaba a entrar la luz del amanecer. No había dormido en toda la noche, pues se la había pasado llorando por los recuerdos de la discusión con Harry, el rechazo de James y las palabras que su madre le había dicho el día anterior.

Se encontraba realmente deprimida pues siempre que las cosas habían ido mal, ella había tenido el apoyo de su madre y de James pero esa vez, no tenía el apoyo de nadie. No se veía con fuerzas para levantarse e ir a trabajar, de ver a Harry y que sus ojos la miraran recriminatoriamente.

Sintió que la puerta se abría pero no apartó los ojos de la ventana. Alguien se subió a la cama mientras sus suaves sollozos seguían inundando la habitación. Cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia de una pequeña mano en su rostro y cuando los abrió, se encontró que James se había tumbado junto a ella y la miraba mientras su mano seguía tocándola, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-No llores, mamá- le pidió el niño que ya no parecía enfadado con ella- no me gusta verte triste.

Suzanne le miró sin poder dejar de llorar y le acarició el pelo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único capaz de decir.

-Te perdono, mamá- susurró el niño.

Suzanne soltó un nuevo sollozó y se abrazó al niño que le devolvió el gesto. Sintiendo como poco a poco recuperaba las fuerzas para enfrentar al hombre que amaba.

oo00oo

Dos días después de que encontraron a Artemis y el cadáver de Curtis, fue el entierro de este. No tuvieron que ir a trabajar. Artemis no pudo asistir porque aún estaba en el hospital, recuperándose de la herida sufrida, aunque ya estaba fuera de peligro tendría que estar una semana en el hospital y después podría incorporarse al trabajo.

Aki si fue al entierro para presentar sus respetos a su mejor amigo, nunca le habían visto tan afectado, había llorado como el que más pues como todos vieron ese día, el joven tímido al que todos tenían tanto aprecio no tenía nada de familia, sus amigos eran su única familia. Aun así no había faltado quien le llorase.

Después del entierro Aki se había aparecido en San Mungo para seguir acompañando a su amiga. No se había separado de ella en ningún momento pero no habían hablado tampoco del beso que se habían dado en el armario.

-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Artemis a su amigo cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-El jefe a dicho unas palabras preciosas- respondió Aki, jugueteando con las sábanas sin atreverse a mirarla, no quería que le viese en ese momento tan débil- te habrías emocionado.

Artemis agarró la barbilla de su amigo y le levantó el rostro. Antes de que a él le diese tiempo de soltarse de su agarre y apartar la mirada, Artemis pudo ver sus ojos humedecidos.

Aki se puso en pie y le dio la espalda. Sorbió por la nariz, sintiéndose un debilucho por no poder controlar el llanto. Las lágrimas no paraban de descender por sus mejillas, nunca había llorado tanto pero ver el cadáver de Curtis, de su mejor amigo… del único que verdaderamente le había comprendido y conocido, había sido uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Había creído que él estaría para siempre, que envejecerían juntos y jugarían a las cartas cuando fuesen unos malditos jubilados.

Sintió una suave caricia en uno de sus hombros y cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con los ojos de Artemis.

-¿Qué haces?- soltó limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga- no deberías levantarte.

-Shh- le dijo y él volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Artemis, se acercó un poco más, con el goteo agarrado en una mano y con la otra, acariciando el brazo del joven. Le sonrió con tristeza y él se derrumbó.

Las lágrimas no pararon de descender por sus mejillas y ella apoyó la frente sobre su barbilla mientras le seguía acariciando. Ella también lloró por su amigo perdido y por el que jamás volvería.

-Debería haberme dado cuenta de que no era nuestro Curtis- soltó Aki sollozando- tal vez, podríamos haberle encontrado con vida.

-No podríamos haber hecho nada por él- le tranquilizó Artemis- por mucho que nos duela, debemos continuar con nuestras vidas.

Artemis le miró, él mantenía la mirada baja mientras continuaba sorbiendo por la nariz. Ella le agarró de la barbilla y él se limpió las lágrimas con la manga. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella le acarició el cabello.

-Creí que te iba a perder a ti también- terminó confesando Aki.

Jamás le había dicho eso a una chica, pero Artemis no era una chica cualquiera, era la chica que durante años había sido su amiga, la que le había aguantado todas sus tonterías, a la que había amado desde siempre.

-Pero estoy aquí- le dijo ella.

-¿Y jamás de los jamases te vas a ir?- le dijo él con una suave sonrisa.

Ella le miró con ternura, cuando eran niños siempre se decían eso.

-Jamás de los jamases- susurró ella- ¿sabes por qué?

-No- le contestó él- pero te puedo decir porque yo nunca me voy a ir de tu lado.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Porque te quiero- soltaron los dos a la vez y mirándose a los ojos rieron entre lágrimas.

Aki se acercó a ella y se besaron. Las piernas de ella temblaron y él la sujetó para que no cayese. Se entregaron a ese beso con el que se estaban diciendo todo lo que sentían y que jamás de los jamases se iban a dejar.

oo00oo

Harry se bebió de un trago el vaso de wiskey que tenía en la mano y se lo volvió a llenar. Apenas sintió el ardor del alcohol recorriéndole el cuerpo pues llevaba toda la tarde bebiendo y en esos momentos era de noche, y su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado.

Estaba borracho y lo sabía, pero aun así no dejó de beber.

Se restregó los ojos al sentir que la vista se le nublaba y volvió a beberse de un trago el líquido ambarino. Esta vez hizo un pequeño gesto cuando el licor le bajó por la garganta pero aun así se lo llenó de nuevo.

El entierro de Curtis había sido esa mañana y ver a su compañero en el ataúd había sido lo peor. Aún no se había recuperado de la perdida hacía varios meses de dos jóvenes de su escuadrón y ahora se tendría que enfrentar a aquello, cuando creía que había encontrado el personal definitivo para su escuadrón, todo se truncaba.

Para él Curtis no solo había sido su compañero de trabajo sino también un buen amigo. Aún recordaba al joven tímido que entró, por primera vez, a formar parte de su escuadrón, se llevaban apenas un par de años pero él le había mirado como Harry siempre miraba a Dumbledore, con verdadera admiración.

Lo cierto era que cuando el jefe de un escuadrón perdía a un compañero bajo su mando, era una de las peores situaciones en las que se podía encontrar. Se suponía que todas esas personas estaban bajo su mando y si una moría, era porque no habías sido lo suficientemente bueno en tu trabajo.

En cierto modo se sentía culpable con la muerte de su compañero. Se sentía culpable porque ninguno se había dado cuenta de que todo ese tiempo habían estado conviviendo con un impostor. Pero todos ellos habían estado más preocupados en sus problemas y no se habían fijado en algo tan insignificante como un cambio de actitud en Curtis.

Ahora comprendía la forma de mirar que tenía "Curtis" a Kelly. Por supuesto el Curtis del otro mundo no estaba interesado en la chica de una forma romántica sino que la observaba de esa manera tan descarada porque la querían para algo. Aunque no sabían para qué.

Draco había estado trabajando muy duramente esos días para hacer funcionar el Trasportador, parecía completamente decidido a encontrar a Kelly. Pero no habían hecho muchos adelantos.

Todo iba de mal en peor.

Estar separado de Lily y James era horrible. Y en el fondo la separación con Suzanne le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría. Les extrañaba a todos, se había acostumbrado a levantarse por las mañanas y que la casa estuviese llena de gente, se había acostumbrado al alboroto y se había acostumbrado a no estar nunca solo.

A pesar de extrañarla a ella también, los dos días que se habían visto en el trabajo no habían hecho otra cosa que discutir, echándose cosas en cara y asegurándose que se iban a quedar con los niños. En esos días le había pedido que le dejase ver a los niños pero ella se había negado, parecía temer que él aprovechase el momento para llevarse a los niños y quedarse con ellos.

Además, el terrible dolor que sentía por estar viviendo separado de Lily, debido al vínculo que se había formado con ella cuando la dejaron frente a su puerta, le hacía sentirse fatal. Solo llevaba dos días lejos de ella pero el dolor en el pecho era insoportable y la noche anterior se había despertado porque le costaba respirar.

En esos momentos, sintió un pinchado en el centro del pecho tras haberse bebido otro vaso de alcohol. Tuvo un par de arcadas pero pudo controlar las náuseas. A pesar de ello se le saltaron las lágrimas.

Se puso en pie y se tambaleó en el corto paseo que se dio de un lado a otro de la habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se desapareció. Fue increíble el acierto que tuvo para estar borracho, podría haberse dejado atrás alguna parte del cuerpo.

Subió las pocas escaleras que daban al piso de Suzanne y llamó sin cesar al timbre. No despegaba el dedo del botón, que no paraba de sonar. Al final cansado al no recibir respuesta comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Ábreme!- gritó- ¡Ábreme la maldita puerta, Suzanne! ¡Déjame ver a los niños! ¡Abre!

Pateó la puerta, le dio puñetazos, gritó pero nadie le abrió, ni siquiera hablaron del otro lado, no le contestaron. Gritó y gritó, pero solo pudo oír, al otro lado, el llanto de Lily.

oo00oo

Suzanne se mantuvo junto a la puerta, apoyó la cabeza en la madera y cerró los ojos al escuchar los gritos desesperados y los golpes que Harry daba a la puerta. Algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas, sabía que estaba siendo cruel al mantenerlo alejados de los niños pero tenía miedo de que él aprovechase ese momento para alejarlos de ella.

Se giró al oír el llanto de Lily, el alboroto del exterior le había despertado, y se encontró con su madre que tenía en brazos a la niña a la que intentaba tranquilizar y James que estaba junto a su abuela y miraba a la puerta.

-¡Abre!- gritó Harry- ¡joder, puta puerta! ¡Ábreme, Suzanne!

-Llévate a los niños- le pidió Suzanne a su madre que se llevó a los dos al interior.

Ella continuó apoyada en la puerta, llorando mientras escuchaba a Harry que poco a poco fue acallando sus gritos y los golpes disminuyeron. Pudo oír cómo se iba arrastrando hasta quedar en el suelo y ella también se fue dejando caer al suelo mientras escuchaba las suplicas de Harry.

-Por favor, por favor, quiero verles- susurró y las lágrimas de ella aumentaron- por favor.

oo00oo

Cuando Ron se despertó a la mañana siguiente, vio que estaba solo en la cama. No había pasado una buena noche pues el recuerdo del entierro de Curtis el día anterior le había perseguido en sueños.

Echaría de menos a su amigo.

Se puso en pie y cogió algo de ropa limpia para irse al baño que había en el cuarto de Hermione. Somnoliento como se encontraba, no escuchó el ruido que se escuchaba dentro por eso aun así, abrió la puerta… la imagen que vio le hizo despertarse por completo y le inmovilizó en el sitio.

En el mismo momento en el que había abierto la puerta, Hermione había corrido la cortina de la ducha y en esos momentos, estaba contemplando, boquiabierto, el cuerpo desnudo, húmedo y perfecto de su mejor amiga.

Hermione soltó un chillido y se tapó con las cortinas pero resbaló. Ron reaccionó y antes de que ella se diese contra el suelo, entró en el baño y la cogió. Los dos cayeron al suelo, ella arrancó las cortinas y los dos quedaron tumbados en la fría baldosa. Hermione sobre Ron y como única frontera entre ellos, la fina cortina y los pantalones de pijama de él.

Ambos eran muy conscientes de la cercanía de sus cuerpos y de la poca tela que separaba sus pieles. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar, con el rostro escarlata por la vergüenza, logró ponerse en pie, colocándose en el proceso la cortina. Ron hizo lo mismo, igual de colorado que su pelo y con el frente del pantalón, empapado, aunque él en esos momentos no se diese cuenta.

-Esto, yo… no quise… no me di… quiero decir…- al notar que estaba tartamudeando como un idiota que no ha visto en su vida una mujer desnuda, decidió que lo mejor era una retirada a tiempo- iré preparando el desayuno.

Y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, salió como alma que lleva el diablo pero sin ser capaz de borrar de su cabeza la imagen de lo que acababa de presenciar.

oo00oo

Ginny corrió, sorprendida y contenta, hacía su hermano Charlie cuando le vio caminando por el Atrio del Ministerio. El joven rió y levantó a su hermana del suelo en un típico abrazo Weasley. Draco llegó tras ella y le estrechó la mano a su cuñado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Ginny, sorprendida- mamá no me dijo que hubieses venido.

-No lo sabe- explicó Charlie, acariciándole el pelo a su hermana, la había extrañado hacía unos meses que no viajaba a Londres- acabo de llegar de Rumania hace apenas unas horas. Luego pensaba ir a verla.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó Draco mientras la gente pasaba a su alrededor, yendo hacía sus lugares de trabajo.

-Trabajo- explicó Charlie- tengo que tratar unos asuntos con el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas- arrugó el ceño visiblemente, preocupado- mi jefe me ha mandado para que averigüe si aquí saben algo más con lo que está sucediendo con los dragones.

-¿Con los dragones?- soltó Ginny, arrugando el ceño como su hermano- ¿es qué pasa algo con ellos?

-Están desapareciendo- explicó Charlie- por todo el mundo. Y cuando digo desapareciendo no me refiero a que se estén extinguiendo o muriendo por algún motivo, sino que simplemente se están esfumando, despareciendo… como si nada.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible?- soltó Draco sin dar crédito.

-Ni idea- respondió Charlie- todos los que trabajamos con dragones estaban bastante preocupados- miró su reloj- bueno chico, os tengo que dejar, o llegaré tarde a la reunión que tengo con los representantes de otros países.

-Vale, nos vemos luego- el chico asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana, le estrechó la mano a Draco y se fue con paso ligero.

-¡Qué extraño!- le dijo Ginny y Draco asintió.

oo00oo

Suzanne corría como alma que llevaba el diablo hacía el ascensor. Por suerte nadie se subió y fue rápido en llegar a la planta dónde se encontraba el Departamento de Misterios.

No iba a visitar a sus amigos, Draco y Ginny llevaban trabajando en el Cuartel de Aurores, codo con codo con ellos desde que su jefe les permitió desvelarles el trabajo que realizaban en la sala. Así que se habían subido todos sus apuntes y el Trasportador y trabajaban en el despacho de Harry. A este no le había visto en toda la mañana, cuando llegó, él ya no estaba, tampoco le había importado, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, en la que le joven se había quedado tras su puerta un buen rato, no se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarle. No las había tenido la noche anterior, no las tenía en ese momento.

No, si ella corría con tanto apremió era porque un memorándum la había llegado a su mesa en la que la citaban en las antiguas salas del tribunal y la única manera de llegar hasta allí era ir al Departamento de Misterios y subir las escaleras de piedra que la llevarían a las mazmorras donde se habían celebrado todos los juicios.

Se sorprendió al ver frente a una de las puertas de las mazmorras en la que el Wizengamot procesaba a los acusados, a su madre, James y la pequeña Lily. Esta última estaba entre los brazos de la señora Voss que levantó la cabeza al oírla llegar.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó, asfixiada, cuando llegó hasta ellos.

-Me llegó una carta urgente del Wizengamot, citándome aquí, en ella me pedía que me trajese a los niños- explicó la señora Voss, preocupada, y Suzanne les miró con un intenso vacío en el estómago, esperando desesperada que los temores que le estaban apareciendo solo fuesen paranoias suyas.

Entraron juntas con James agarrada a la mano de Suzanne.

Las paredes de la mazmorra eran de piedra oscura, y las antorchas apenas las iluminaban. Había gradas vacías a ambos lados, pero enfrente, en los bancos más altos, estaban los cincuenta miembros que conformaban el Wizengamot, todos ellos vestidos con las habituales túnicas color ciruela.

Las caras serias no le presagiaron nada bueno a pesar de que se encontró con los ojos tranquilizadores de Dumbledore. Su desazón y miedo aumento cuando vio, parado junto a la silla dónde se sentaban los acusados, a Harry. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante una centésima de segundo antes de que los de él se desviasen para mirar a los niños.

Un Auror que estaba allí, de pie unos pasos más atrás de donde se encontraba la chica, pidió con un gesto de la mano que la señora Voss y James se sentasen en la primera grada que había detrás de la silla del acusado.

-Señorita Voss- Suzanne apartó los ojos de Harry y los fijó en la Ministra de Magia, Amelia Bones, que había tomado el poder después de terminar la guerra- tome asiento, por favor.

-¿De qué se me acusa si se puede saber?- espetó Suzanne sin obedecer- pues la silla en la que me están pidiendo que me siente es la de los acusados y no creo haber cometido ningún delito.

-No pretendo acusarla, señorita- le dijo, amablemente, Amelia- pero sería bueno que tomara asiento- hizo aparecer una silla cerca de la suya- y usted también, señor Potter.

Harry lo hizo y Suzanne, después de unos segundos, terminó cediendo. Se sentó en la silla y no hizo caso a la forma en las que las cadenas tintinearon aunque no la ataron. Miró a las cincuenta personas que allí estaban presentes.

-Señorita Voss se le ha pedido su presencia ante este tribunal al igual que la de su madre e hijos por la acusación levantada por el señor Potter, en la que le acusa de haberle ocultada la existencia de su hijo, no permitirle verle a pesar de su deseo de hacerlo y de haberse llevado a la niña que estaba bajo su custodia- explicó la Ministra con voz monocorde- así pues, nosotros, el Wizengamot, nos hemos visto obligados a tomar cartas en el asunto por el delito cometido.

-No he cometido ningún delito- aseguró Suzanne sin ser capaz de mirar a Harry. Todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos y que él hubiese sido capaz de hacer así, le dolía y mucho- Harry no tiene ningún derecho sobre James, él nunca estuvo con mi hijo…

-¿Por qué usted no se lo permitió? ¿No es así?- preguntó Amelia- el señor Potter nos ha contado que no confirmó que el pequeño James Voss era su hijo hasta unos meses, comentó que usted se lo ocultó e incluso le mintió contando una historia sobre un padre falso que murió. El señor Potter nos ha mostrado como prueba, las pruebas de ADN que le hizo al pequeño…

-Esos papeles no deberían servir como prueba- soltó Suzanne mirando las hojas que mostraba la Ministra- a fin de cuentas él no me pidió permiso a mí, como madre de James, para tomar sus cabellos…

-¿Se los hubiera dado si se lo hubiese pedido?- preguntó una anciana que estaba unos puestos más allá de la Ministra y miraba a la joven con amabilidad.

Suzanne no fue capaz de contestar y eso fue suficiente respuesta para todos los allí presentes. Siguió sin mirar a Harry que tampoco la miraba a ella, sino que tenía puesto los ojos en todos esos magos que se alzaban sobre ellos.

-Señorita Voss ¿usted ocultó la existencia de James Voss a Harry Potter durante todo este tiempo?- preguntó la Ministra.

-Sí, pero…

-¿Mintió al señor Potter cuando él le preguntó por el padre de James Voss?- continuó Amelia.

-Sí- contestó Suzanne mirando fijamente a la Ministra.

-¿En los días que el señor Potter lleva conociendo la verdadera identidad del padre de James Voss, usted le ha impedido ver al susodicho?- volvió a preguntar Amelia.

Suzanne se aferró a los reposabrazos, sintiendo como la presión en el pecho aumentaba, a medida que lo hacían las preguntas. Las lágrimas presionaban contra sus ojos al sentir el agobio que le suponía todos esos pares de ojos puestos en ella.

-Responda, señorita Voss- le pidió, amablemente, la Ministra- ¿En los días que el señor Potter conoce que es el padre de James Voss, usted le ha impedido ver al niño?

-Sí- respondió con voz temblorosa pero sin apartar los ojos de la mujer- pero no lo entienden… me he hecho cargo de James desde que tenía 18 años… era muy joven cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada y Harry me dijo que no significaba nada para él… ¿Por qué debía decirle que íbamos a tener un hijo?

-Señorita Voss, sus vidas privadas no tienen nada que ver con este caso…

-¡Tienen todo que ver!- gritó, poniéndose en pie- ¡todo!

-Señorita Voss, siéntese y tranquilícese- le pidió Amelia y la joven después de unos segundos lo hizo- a pesar de lo que el señor Potter dijese sentir o no sentir hacía usted, no tenía ningún derecho a impedirle conocer y criar a su hijo… todo niño debe tener al lado a su padre y a su madre, aunque estos no se quieran, y solo el padre o la madre puede decidir si quiere o no hacerse cargo de ese niño- miró a Harry- señor Potter ¿usted habría cuidado y criado a James si hubiese conocido de su existencia?

-Sí- respondió Harry.

-¿Le habría mantenido y protegido a pesar de no mantener una relación sentimental con la señorita Voss?-preguntó la Ministra.

-Sí- respondió, sin dudar, él.

Amelia Bones asintió y después de unos segundos, volvió a mirar a Suzanne.

-Señorita Voss, creo que estará de acuerdo conmigo que no siempre ha tomado las decisiones correctas con respecto a la crianza de su hijo- le dijo la Ministra- le aseguro que no dudo de que sea una madre maravillosa que ha cuidado y criado a su hijo, pero ha vulnerado uno de los derechos fundamentales que James posee, y es el derecho a tener un padre y también ha vulnerado el derecho de Harry Potter de tener y cuidar a su hijo. Y no se ha conformado con hacerlo durante siete años, sino que además, una vez conocida la verdad, ha impedido que su hijo y el señor Potter mantuviesen una relación fraternal- la mujer miró a la señora Voss y a los niños- Acérquese, señora Voss, por favor.

La mujer se puso en pie y dejó a Lily sentada en el banco, junto a James que estaba con cara de miedo, y que agarró a la niña para que no se cayese del asiento. La mujer se aproximó hasta quedar al otro lado de su hija.

-Señora Voss ¿usted ha impedido que el señor Potter viese a sus hijos, bajo la orden de su hija de no hacerlo?

-Ella…

-Sí- respondió la señora Voss cortando a su hija a la que no dejó hablar.

-¿Hubiese permitido que el señor Potter viese a los niños, si su hija no se lo hubiese impedido?

-Sí- respondió con un suspiró, pues sabía que no debía mentir al Wizengamot aunque eso perjudicase a su hija.

-¿Pretendían su hija y usted huir de nuevo fuera del país con los niños?- preguntó Amelia Bones.

-No- respondió con firmeza y sinceridad la mujer.

-¿Considera a su hija una buena madre, capacitada para cuidar y hacerse cargo de los niños?

-Sin duda alguna, sí- respondió.

-¿Cree que el señor Potter habría sido capaz de cuidar y proteger a los niños?- preguntó.

-Lo ha hecho el tiempo que han estado juntos- respondió la señora Voss.

-Responda con un sí o un no- le pidió la Ministra.

-Sí- respondió la señora Voss.

-Bien, puede volver con los niños- le sonrió Amelia.

La mujer le puso una mano consoladora a su hija sobre el hombro y luego volvió con los niños con los que se sentó. Amelia Bones volvió a dirigirse a Suzanne.

-Otro caso la trae aquí, señorita Voss- continuó la Ministra- no se conformó solo con impedir al señor Potter ver al hijo que tienen en común sino que además se llevó con usted a la niña que tiene bajo su custodia…

-Lily también está bajo mi cuidado…

-En los papeles que nos ha facilitado el señor Shacklebolt, el jefe de Aurores, y que él mismo preparó bajo nuestra supervisión cuando conocimos la existencia de los niños, se estipula que el verdadero tutor de Lily es el señor Harry Potter, al igual que de los pequeños Rose y Hugo es la señorita Hermione Granger y de Damon es, al ser una pareja y vivir bajo el mismo techo, el señor Draco Malfoy y la señorita Ginny Weasley.

-Pero en la carta que traía Lily consigo cuando nos la dejaron, no solo venía el nombre de Harry sino también el mío, a ambos nos pedían que la cuidásemos- soltó Suzanne.

-Sí, pero cuando preparamos los papeles en los que entregamos la custodia momentánea de los niños, hasta que se solucionase el caso para lo que después les buscaríamos otro hogar- explicó Amelia- pusimos como tutores a los dueños de los hogares frente a los que los niños habían sido abandonados. Por eso legalmente, el único que reza como tutor de Lily ante la ley es el señor Potter y por ello, usted no tenía ningún derecho a llevarse a la niña e impedir que el señor Potter la viese.

-Pero no es justo… yo también tengo derechos sobre Lily… mi nombre figuraba en la carta, también lleva la sangre de mi doble del otro mundo… es como si fuese mi hija…

-Señorita Voss, legalmente el señor Potter es el tutor de la pequeña, lo siento…

-¡¿Qué lo siente?- gritó Suzanne poniéndose en pie furiosa- ¡todo esto está muy claro! ¡Quieren quitarme a mis hijos, y dárselos a él porque fue el gran Salvador del mundo! ¡Ha sido fácil para ustedes tomar la decisión de que ellos estuviesen con él por el simple hecho de ser Harry Potter! ¡Pero saben lo que les digo… yo fui quien se desveló las noches que James estaba malo, yo fui quien le cuido, yo fui quien le amo, yo fui…!- la voz se le quebró por la rabia y les miró, furiosa- ¡Y usted solo me dice que lo siente! ¡Pues que la jodan, a usted y a todo el maldito Wizengamot!

-Señorita Voss- le dijo Amelia- como siga tan alterada y continúe insultando a este tribunal, tendré que acusarla de desacato y creo que ya tiene suficientes problemas. Siéntese.

Suzanne no lo hizo, siguió mirando llena de rabia y dolor a todas esas personas que la estaban juzgando por sus errores como si ellos tuviesen derecho a decidir que estaba bien o mal.

-Bien… si no desea sentarse, escuchará la sentencia de este tribunal en pie- suspiró Amelia la cual no parecía demasiado contenta con todo aquello, en el fondo tanto Harry Potter como Suzanne Voss eran dos de los héroes de la guerra y esa día, alguno de los dos saldría perjudicado- bien, damas y caballeros, tras haber escuchado lo dicho ante este tribunal y ante las pruebas facilitadas… que levanten la mano quienes crean que el señor James Voss y la señorita Lily deban de estar bajo el cuidado y la custodia del señor Harry Potter…

Más de la mitad de las manos se levantaron entre ellas la de la Ministra que a pesar de ello, miró con cierta tristeza a Suzanne.

-Bien… que levante la mano los que piensen que James Voss y Lily deban quedar al cuidado de la señorita Suzanne Voss…- pidió la Ministra.

El resto de las manos se levantaron, después de que Percy Weasley, que había continuado en su empleo a pesar de haberse reconciliado con su familia, hiciese el recuento, la mujer se disponía a continuar pues la postura era clara pero Percy la detuvo.

-Señoría, alguien no ha votado…

Se oyó un murmullo general y Dumbledore, que estaba abriendo un caramelo de limón, continuó tranquilamente sentado en su sitio hasta que se lo metió en la boca. Luego con la misma calma se puso en pie.

-Señora Ministra, le informo que he sido yo el que me he abstenido de votar- explicó Dumbledore mirando a la que consideraba la mejor Ministra desde hacía muchos años.

-Pero… nunca nadie se ha abstenido de votar en el Wizengamot- le dijo Amelia, sorprendida.

-Pues seré el primero- sonrió, afablemente, Dumbledore.

-Pero ¿eso se puede hacer?- espetó otro hombre de una de las gradas más bajas.

-No lo sé- respondió Amelia- aunque no podemos obligar a nadie a que se ponga de un lado u otro. Pero, Albus, me gustaría saber la razón de tu negativa a votar.

-Por supuesto, querida- sonrió- creo que olvidamos lo más importante en todo esto y son, nada más y nada menos, que los niños. Nadie se ha parado a pensar cómo deben de sentirse ellos al ver como sus padres pelean por su custodia, puede que la pequeña Lily aún no sea consciente de lo que está ocurriendo pero el señor James si lo es y esto no será bueno para él. Ambos cometieron errores pero los que verdaderamente los están pagando son los niños. Creo que esto se podría haber solucionado de una forma más civilizada y no haber llegado a los tribunales. Por todo esto me abstengo de votar.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, Dumbledore tomó asiento tranquilamente y jugueteó con el envoltorio del caramelo. Amelia Bones le observó unos segundos y luego volvió su vista a Harry y Suzanne.

-Bien, a pesar de que Albus se ha abstenido de votar- continuó la Ministra- ha quedado bastante obvio que el tribunal ha tomado una decisión. Por ello, decreto que la custodia de James Voss y Lily es para el señor Harry Potter…

-¡No!- gritó Suzanne e intentó levantarse pero esta vez las cadenas la ataron a la silla y lo impidieron. Mientras un hechizo acallaba su lamento pero sus lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.

-El señor Potter pasará inmediatamente a hacerse cargo de los dos niños que vivirán bajo su techo y a los que mantendrá- continuó Amelia mientras Harry se aferraba a los reposabrazos de su silla sin atreverse a mirar a Suzanne, a la cual sentía removerse como una fiera en el sitio- La señorita Voss tendrá derecho a visitar a los pequeños todos los sábados durante un par de horas bajo la vigilancia del señor Potter, cuando estemos seguro que la señorita Voss no pretenderá llevarse a los niños, podrá estar a solas con ellos. Este tribunal se volverá a reunir para modificar la sentencia si lo cree conveniente, el día 3 de Enero.

-¡NO!- gritó Suzanne con todas sus fuerzas consiguiendo deshacer el hechizo. Retorció las muñecas intentando soltarse pero era imposible, las cadenas la ataban con más fuerza, no hizo caso al dolor y a la manera en que sus muñecas sangraba- ¡No me aparten de ellos! ¡Les necesito!

-Señorita Voss, siga nuestras instrucciones y todo mejorara- le pidió Amelia mirando a la joven- pero desobedezca una orden del Wizengamot y sabe que eso le llevará a Azkaban.

-¡Pero son mis hijos! ¡James es mi vida y mi Lily… no me quiten a los niños!- gritó desesperada mientras las lágrimas descendían desesperadas por sus mejillas.

Harry se puso en pie. La señora Voss no hizo nada cuando el Auror que había estado todo el tiempo tras la silla de Suzanne, se acercó a ella y cogiendo en brazos a Lily, y agarrando la mano de James, se acercó al Salvador.

Harry cogió entre sus brazos a Lily y agarró la mano de James que miraba a su madre, aún demasiado conmocionado para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Suzanne les miró, intentó alcanzar a los niños pero las cadenas no la dejaron demasiado espacio de movimiento. Alzó los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, encontrándose con los verdes del hombre que amaba y que más daño le estaba haciendo.

-No quise llegar a esto- susurró Harry con tristeza- pero no me dejaste otra opción.

-Maldito hijo de puta- gruñó Suzanne forcejeando con más ímpetu contra las cadenas que la mantenían atada- cabrón.

-Tú empezaste con esta guerra y no estoy dispuesto a perderla- le aseguró mirándola con rabia.

Harry se alejó con los dos niños, mientras Suzanne se debatía con las cadenas. A medidas que los veía alejarse el malestar, que sentía cada vez que Lily estaba lejos, iba apareciendo, acentuado por la separación con James.

En cambio, a medida que se alejaban, Harry se iba sintiendo mejor porque, por fin, iba a estar junto a Lily e iba a vivir la vida que nunca le debió haber sido arrebatada, porque, por fin, iba a estar con su hijo.

oo00oo

Ginny levantó la cabeza al sentir como la puerta del despacho de Harry se abría. Cuando vio la mirada de Suzanne sintió pena por ella. La tristeza que desprendían sus ojos rojos por el llanto que seguramente había estado derramando hasta hacía poco y la mala cara que estaba comenzando a tener por estar separada de Lily, hicieron que la pelirroja se estremeciese.

Todo el escuadrón de Harry, menos Artemis y el mismo Harry, estaba allí. Draco y Ginny también pero ninguno dijo nada cuando vieron la desolación en la joven. Todos sabían lo que Harry pretendía hacer, habían intentado disuadirlo con la esperanza de que los dos hablasen pero el chico no había dado su brazo a torcer.

Los ojos de Suzanne parecieron buscar algo por la sala o a alguien.

-Se ha ido a llevar a los niños a casa de mi madre- le dijo Ron sabiendo a quien buscaba- luego irá a buscarles- Suzanne no dijo nada, solo miró al pelirrojo- Cariño, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho Harry pero tampoco estoy contento con lo que hiciste tú, tenía derecho a conocer a James. Los dos estáis cometiendo muchos errores y creo que ya van siendo demasiados.

El silencio se extendió y la incomodidad fue palpable cuando Harry apareció por la puerta sin los niños. Ambos se miraron, en silencio, sin apartar ninguno la vista del otro. Sus amigos les observaban, hubo algunos carraspeos que intentaban romper la conexión pero fue imposible. Parecía que querían matarse con la mirada. Esa conexión solo se rompió cuando Kingsley y el señor Robinson entraron por la puerta seguido por Charlie.

Todos les saludaron alegremente excepto Harry y Suzanne que tenían otras cosas en la cabeza y tan solo le dieron un abrazo.

-Bueno, chicos, Charlie tiene noticias que podrían interesarnos para nuestro caso- empezó Kingsley- tiene que ver con los dragones y creí que podría interesarnos después de encontrarnos esa sangre en el suelo del Departamento de Misterios.

-Acabo de tener una reunión con los representantes de todos los países en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, como les he dicho esta mañana a Draco y Ginny a los que me he encontrado cuando he llegado- explicó Charlie- esta reunión se debía a que en Rumania los dragones han desaparecido.

-¿Cómo que han desaparecido?- preguntó Harry de pie, pues le había dejado su sitio a Kingsley que escuchaba a los demás a pesar de que ya había oído lo que el pelirrojo estaba contando.

-Pues eso que se han evaporado sin dejar nada, como si nunca hubiese habido dragones en Rumania- explicó Charlie- no hay dragones y el problema es que no es solo en Rumania sino por lo que han dicho en la reunión, es en todo el mundo. No queda ni un solo dragón.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- soltó Ron mirando a su hermano, sorprendido- joder, los dragones son enormes, no pueden desaparecer así como así.

-Ahora mismo, hermano, todos sabemos lo mismo- explicó Charlie- en la reunión nadie ha podido dar una explicación a este hecho.

Todos vieron la tristeza en los ojos del pelirrojo, todos ellos sabían el amor que sentía por esos animales y que de pronto no quedase ninguno en ningún rincón del mundo, parecía romperle el corazón.

-Todo esto no tiene sentido- soltó Harry mirando al hermano de su amigo- ningún sentido.

-Me lo vas a decir a mí- se encogió de hombros Charlie- he hablado con mis jefes y me han pedido que me quede por aquí hasta que lleguemos a una conclusión…

-Yo no tengo una idea de porque los dragones han podido desaparecer de repente- dijo Hermione y todos se giraron a mirarla- pero llevo un tiempo investigando sobre los dragones, siempre leía lo mismo de siempre, cosas que ya conocíamos de ellos pero anoche encontré algo en un libro que desconocía.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Aki.

-La verdad es que es bastante interesante- respondió Hermione- al parecer, los dragones son capaces de viajar a otros mundos, en el libro apenas lo mencionaban pues la teoría de viajes a mundos paralelos era eso una teoría y no todo el mundo creía posible que eso fuera posible, por eso supongo que la mayoría de los libros no hablan de ese hecho.

-Entonces los dragones pueden viajar de un Mundo Paralelo a otro- susurró Harry y Hermione asintió.

-Un momento- soltó Suzanne y todos la miraron- eso tiene sentido… esa podría ser la solución para que el Trasportador funcionase, a fin de cuentas a eso se podría referir el Potter del otro mundo cuando me lo encontré. Recordad lo que me dijo…

-Para funcionar solo necesita un poco de sangre de dragón- terminó Harry por ella y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Ella apartó la mirada y continuó:

-Me pidió que lo recordara pero no lo hice.- miró a todos- y si es cierto lo que viene en el libro que Hermione ha leído y los dragones son capaces de viajar a otros mundos…

-Es muy posible que sea necesario sangre de dragón para que el Trasportador funcione- terminó Draco y ella asintió- tenemos que probarlo, no perdemos nada por hacerlo. Kelly está en ese mundo y no sabemos que la pueden haber hecho.

Oyó el bufido de Ginny y le miró, molesto.

-Bien, probaremos si la teoría es cierta- dijo Kingsley caminando hacia la puerta. Abrió- ¡Dawson!

-¿Si, señor?- preguntó el joven Auror parado en el umbral.

-Ves al almacén y trae un frasco de sangre de dragón- le pidió Kingsley.

El joven se marchó rápidamente y el hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta tras él.

-Será necesario bajar al Departamento de Misterios- dijo Draco- allí será más fácil que el vértice o túnel aparezca, debido a que la energía allí es mayor, seguramente por las veces que el túnel ha sido abierto en ese lugar.

Así que no se entretuvieron más allí, salieron del despacho de Harry y después de que Kingsley les dijese a sus hombres que cuando llegase Dawson le dijesen que se encontraban en el Departamento de Misterios, se dirigieron allí.

Cuando llegaron a la sala donde habían estado trabajando durante meses en los Mundos Paralelos y esperaron a que llegara Dawson con la sangre de dragón. No tardó mucho en llegar y cuando le entregó el frasco a Kingsley se marchó de nuevo al Cuartel.

Draco abrió el Trasportador y después de unos segundos tomó el frasco que le tendió Kingsley y lo encajó en un hueco. Después de cerrar el Trasportador, tecleó los botones hasta poner los números que Hermione le dictó y que venían en el papel que el Harry del otro mundo les entregó.

-¿Cómo era el hechizo?- preguntó Draco.

_-¡Alio Seculo!-_ respondió Hermione.

Draco asintió, extrajo su varita y poniéndola sobre el Trasportador, dijo las dos palabras:

_-¡Alio Seculo!_

Una intensa luz salió del Trasportador y poco a poco ante ellos, fue apareciendo un túnel de colores y luces que con el paso de los minutos se fue agrandando. Algunos retrocedieron y otros lo observaron con la boca abierta.

Ante ellos el remolino que formaba el túnel se abría, invitándolos a entrar por él.

-Chicos, creo que acabamos de descubrir otra utilidad para la sangre de dragón- soltó Ron.

-Deberíamos ir a buscar a Kelly- dijo Draco girándose para mirar a todos.

-Aún no, señor Malfoy- negó el señor Robinson y todos le miraron.

-Pero ella está en peligro, no sabemos que han podido hacerla- soltó Harry, molesto- deberíamos a travesar…

-Señor Potter, podría ser peligroso, no sabemos si esas coordenadas serán las correctas y nos llevarán al mundo en el que se encuentra Kelly- soltó el señor Robinson- al fin y al cabo hacía cientos de mundos.

-¿Por qué iba a mentirme el doble de Potter?- preguntó Suzanne- esos números no pueden ser otras cosas que coordenadas.

-Si las personas del otro mundo han viajado a este y a saber a cuantos otros mundos ¿Por qué iba a ser peligroso para nosotros?- le dijo Harry.

-No saben lo que se van a encontrar al otro lado, podría ser un mundo apocalíptico, o destruido o peligroso- soltó el señor Robinson, visiblemente molesto- compréndalo, debemos estudiar antes todo esto que hemos descubierto y averiguar que se van a encontrar al otro lado, si eso es posible, por supuesto.

-Pero ¿y qué pasa mientras tanto con Kelly?- soltó Draco, enfurecido- ¡ella puede estar en peligro o muerta!

Ginny observó a su novio en silencio, dolida por la forma en la que parecía querer arriesgar la vida de todos para salvar a Kelly.

-Aprecio mucho a esa muchacha- le aseguró el señor Robinson- pero no podemos arriesgar las vidas de todos.

-Entendemos eso- le aseguró Hermione- pero si ellos han viajado no debe ser tan peligroso, además de que no somos personas que nos hallamos enfrentado a pocos peligros.

-No niego eso pero compréndalo…

-Lo haré aunque usted se niegue, viajaré y traeré a Kelly- le retó Draco, furioso.

-¿Arriesgará así su empleo y su vida?- preguntó el señor Robinson.

-Si es necesario, sí- le aseguró Draco.

-Yo también- le apoyó Harry y Ron asintió dándoles la razón.

-Y yo- dijo con voz segura Aki mientras Hermione y Suzanne daban un paso al frente.

Todas las miradas se giraron a Ginny que se mantenía en silencio, mirando el túnel. Los ojos castaños de la joven se fijaron en todos ellos y por último en Draco.

-No pienso arriesgar mi vida y mi empleo por salvarla- soltó Ginny y todos la miraron sorprendidos- no por lo menos hasta saber lo que puede suceder al otro lado.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Ginny?- gritó Draco, mirándola como si no diese crédito a sus ojos- ¡Estamos hablando de la vida de una persona!

-¡Sí y también estamos hablando de nuestras vidas!- gritó Ginny y señaló a cada uno de ellos- ¡no os estáis parando a pensar en lo que supondría nuestras muertes, no os habéis parado a pensar en las personas que dejaríamos atrás!

Todo quedó en silencio, se miraron unos a otros sabiendo a lo que se refería la chica aunque Draco le siguió mirando, furioso y con un montón de cosas por las que discutir pero Kingsley debió de darse cuenta, tal vez porque vio como Charlie agarraba la mano a su hermana para que se tranquilizara, así que los interrumpió.

-Tranquilicémonos, chicos- pidió el hombre- estamos todos muy nerviosos y alterados desde hace unos días. Pero creo que Robinson tiene razón, no podemos viajar a la ligera, sé que Kelly puede estar en peligro pero no podemos arriesgar todas nuestras vidas. No quiero que más gente muera a mi cargo. Esperaremos mientras lo estudiáis- se giró a Robinson y le miró- te damos un mes- algunos se iban a quejar pero Kingsley levantó las manos y todos quedaron en silencio- un mes.

oo00oo

Ginny se mordió las uñas y miró el reloj, ya era más de media noche y Draco no había vuelto. Tras salir del trabajo, el chico le había dicho, fríamente, que se marchaba con Harry y Ron. Sabía que estaba enfadado con ella por lo de Kelly, así que había simplemente asentido cuando se lo había dicho. Pero ahora estaba preocupada, no regresaba y había llamado a su hermano y a Harry para saber si continuaban con ellos pero Ron ya estaba en casa con Hermione y Harry estaba solo en su departamento, al parecer hacía rato que su novio se había marchado de allí.

Taconeaba, nerviosamente, con uno de los pies cuando escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y el ruido de las llaves. Para disimular, encendió, rápidamente, la televisión y se recostó en el sofá, despreocupadamente. Volviendo a demostrar así su maldito orgullo Weasley.

Miró de reojo como el chico llegaba y se quitaba la cazadora, dejándola en uno de los respaldos de una de las sillas. Ya había comenzado a refrescar y septiembre se estaba haciendo presente, al igual que el mal tiempo.

-¿Quieres cenar?- preguntó Ginny.

-No- respondió- ¿Damon está durmiendo?

-Sí, es tarde- respondió.

-Lo sé, lo siento- soltó Draco, frotándose los ojos- pero no me di cuenta de la hora.

-¿Dónde has estado?- siguió Ginny mientras cambiaba de canal sin ver lo que estaban echando en los diferentes canales.

-Dando un paseo- respondió.

Ginny fue incapaz de no estremecerse cuando escuchó el tono de voz de su novio, pues le recordaba todo el tiempo al antiguo chico que se metía con ella, su familia y sus amigos cuando estaban en el colegio.

Sabía que seguía enfadado con ella por su negativa de ir a salvar a Kelly pero él no lo comprendía. Ella durante esos días, se había sentido muy culpable por el secuestro de la joven, sabía que en parte ella tenía la culpa de todo pues a pesar de que no se habría imaginado jamás que se la llevarían, ella era la que había propiciado la marcha de la joven con sus palabras.

Pero también estaba completamente decidida a esperar antes de salir en busca de Kelly. No podía arriesgar su vida y la de los demás ¿qué pasaría con Damon si a ellos les ocurría algo? ¿Y con Lily, Rose y Hugo? No, no podían arriesgar sus vidas así como así.

-Tenemos que hablar- soltó Draco con tanta seriedad que Ginny sabía que no tendría escapatoria.

-Pues tú dirás- Ginny apagó la televisión y dejó el mando sobre la mesa. Luego se giró a mirarle con una decisión de la que, en realidad, carecía.

-Esto no funciona- empezó Draco aferrándose al respaldo de la silla en la que había colgado la cazadora.

-¿Qué no funciona?- soltó Ginny, molesta- ¿Te das cuenta de que lo nuestro no funciona después de cinco años de relación? ¿Después de conocer a Kelly?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- espetó Draco, mirándola.

-¿Amas a Kelly?- soltó Ginny poniéndose en pie.

-La quiero- soltó sin dudar él y ella le miró, dolida- pero no como tú te imaginas.

-¿Crees que soy imbécil?- soltó, colérica.

-No lo entiendes, Ginny- negó Draco con la cabeza- siento que debo cuidar de ella, que debo protegerla. Sé que es mi deber ir a buscarla.

-¿Tu deber?- soltó furiosa- ¿y qué pasa con tu deber conmigo? ¿Y Damon? ¡Tan poco te importamos!

-Ginny, te recuero que estuviste dispuesta a ir a Azkaban cuando el señor Robinson no nos dejaba revelar a Harry y a los demás en lo que estábamos trabajando- le dijo Draco- ¿Hay pensaste en el deber que tenías conmigo? ¿Pensaste en cómo me iba a sentir si te encarcelaban? Ginny, ahora no estamos hablando del trabajo de nuestros amigos, ahora estamos hablando de la vida de una persona.

-En todo este tiempo nunca te has parado a pensar en cómo me sentía yo- Ginny se señaló a si misma sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- os veía trabajando, riendo y yo estaba excluida…

-Eras tú la que te excluías- soltó Draco, molesto- te negaste a conocer a Kelly desde el primer momento en el que la viste. Te fijaste en su exterior y no te molestaste en saber lo que tenía dentro. Y de pronto al ver que me llevaba bien empezaste con tus malditos celos… unos celos que te vuelven cruel e insensible.

-¡Parece ser que yo siempre tengo la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en nuestra relación!- gritó Ginny, furiosa- ¡siempre son mis celos! ¡Siempre son mis palabras! ¡No quiero ir a buscar a Kelly al otro mundo por mis celos… Kelly se marchó por lo que la dije… no he querido conocer a…!

-¿Qué has dicho?- soltó Draco con una voz peligrosa, deteniendo los gritos de su novia. Ella le miró y cuando se encontró con sus ojos, supo que había metido la pata- ¿qué has querido decir con eso de que Kelly se marchó por lo que la dijiste?

En esos momentos supo mientras escuchaba el tono de voz de su novio que todo había terminado.

Todo se había ido al garete en su relación. Lo cierto es que había sido perfecta, la relación que toda mujer deseaba tener pero entonces Kelly apareció en sus vidas y todo cambió.

El silencio que reinó en ese momento inundó la habitación. Draco se acercó a ella y la cogió del brazo para zarandearla.

-Habla- le exigió con los dientes apretados.

-No pensé que se la llevarían- le dijo Ginny con voz temblorosa- ¿Cómo iba a pensar que Curtis fue sustituido? Pero estaba harta de que estuviese pululando por aquí, que Damon y tú sintieseis tanta adoración por ella, yo para vosotros era invisible- las lágrimas descendieron sin demora por las mejillas de la joven- y le pedí que se marchara, que nosotros éramos una familia y que ella no pintaba nada entre nosotros.

-Pero ¿Quién demonios eres?- soltó Draco soltándola mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido- ¿Sabes una cosa? No me gusta nada la Ginny en la que te conviertes cuando te dan tus estúpidos celos. No puedo convivir y dormir con una persona que se deja llevar por sus celos aunque eso suponga algo malo para los demás. Kelly ha sido secuestra por tu culpa…

-Draco…

El negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación. Ginny le siguió y vio como el joven cogía una maleta y comenzaba a llenarla con algo de ropa. La pelirroja intentaba que le hablara, pero él ni siquiera le miraba. Furiosa por como la ignoraba, comenzó a golpearle pero él la agarró de los brazos y la empujó sobre la cama.

Draco agarró la maleta y se dirigió a la salida con Ginny pisándole los talones.

-Entonces ¿Esto termina así sin más?- le soltó ella sin parar de llorar.

Él se detuvo con la puerta principal fuera y sin siquiera mirar atrás, salió y cerró con un portazo, dándole su respuesta. Ella lloró y a sus lamentos se unieron los sonoros llantos de Damon que se había despertado.


	14. Viaje al otro mundo

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Siento el retraso, sé que el capítulo no es de los más largos, pero si he tardado en actualizar es porque no he tenido mucho tiempo, ya que he empezado con las clases y estoy liada. Así que iré actualizando cada vez que pueda.

Aun así espero que os guste el capítulo. Antes de dejaros con él agradeceros los reviews dejados.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 14: Viaje al otro mundo.**

El mes de septiembre dio paso a octubre y con él los días de frío aumentaron dejando atrás los pocos resquicios de buen tiempo.

El tiempo parecía acompañar perfectamente el estado de ánimo de algunos londinenses. A pesar de que Harry tenía junto a él a sus hijos, no podía evitar extrañar a Suzanne y por supuesto odiaba ver la tristeza en los ojos de los niños. James apenas hablaba y era pocas las veces que le había visto sonreír desde que vivían juntos. Era comprensible, extrañaba a su madre. Lily también parecía echarla de menos porque a veces por las noches se despertaba llorando y la voz de Harry cuando cantaba para dormirla, no tenía el mismo efecto que el de ella.

Suzanne no estaba mucho mejor que ellos. Aunque se negaba a reconocer que añoraba vivir con Harry, era un hecho que eso era cierto. Por supuesto, cada instante pensaba en sus hijos y las dos horas a la semana que tenía para verlos, no le resultaban nunca suficientes. Cada vez que se tenía que marchar después de la visita, el corazón se le partía en miles de pedazos.

El malestar por la separación con Lily había aumentado a límites insospechados y eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Por otro lado, estaban Draco y Ginny. La ruptura había pillado a todo el mundo por sorpresa y la señora Weasley estaba bastante triste con la noticia.

Draco se había ido a vivir a una habitación en el Caldero Chorreante hasta que encontrase algo mejor. Como le pasaba a Suzanne, la separación de Damon, le estaba resultando dura, no solo por el dolor que estaba sintiendo sino porque extrañaba al niño… por eso no había querido encariñarse.

También extrañaba a Ginny pero no lo demostraba y ella tampoco lo hacía aunque la mayoría de las noches se dormía llorando. Durante las horas de trabajo se dirigían la palabra solo cuando era estrictamente necesario y él se había centrado en su trabajo con la esperanza de poder viajar cuanto antes al otro mundo.

Mientras tanto, a los que mejor les parecía ir la vida era a Ron y Hermione. La convivencia estaba siendo mucho más fácil de lo que los dos creían. Los niños les adoraban y ellos a los pequeños. La única sombra en toda esa felicidad era Krum. El joven había seguido visitando a Hermione para desagrado de Ron y de los niños pero el chico no parecía decidido a abandonar su empeño de conquistarla.

Por último, poco a poco los días fueron pasando hasta llegar a los últimos del mes de octubre, pronto sería el viaje al otro mundo. Así se lo había prometido Kingsley a todos. No habían descubierto gran cosa del otro mundo, cosas irrelevantes que no les ayudaban a saber cómo era la situación al otro lado.

La mañana de un sábado de finales de mes, Suzanne miró fijamente al techo y se aferró a las sábanas mientras sentía como un sudor frío y pegajoso le recorría el cuerpo. Sintió que no podía respirar, abrió la boca desesperada por sentir el aire pero este no traspasó el umbral y ella pataleó en la cama, exasperada por conseguir aire.

Algunas lágrimas descendieron por los rabillos de los ojos perdiéndose en el cabello que se desparramaba por la almohada. Se tumbó de lado en ella, aferrándose la garganta, angustiada por la forma en la que el aire se negaba a entrar en su cuerpo. Se asomó por el borde de la cama, mirando al suelo donde siguieron cayendo las lágrimas.

Una arcada la sobrevino y otras más la siguieron para después vomitar en el suelo. Se aferró a la mesilla mientras los temblores seguían atravesándola. Algunas cosas cayeron al suelo y ella las siguió, golpeándose con la mesilla en el brazo.

El ruido que formó hizo que su madre fuese al cuarto. Corrió a ella cuando la vio tirada en el suelo y llorando, preocupada, agarró a su hija y se la pegó a su pecho, sin saber qué hacer.

-Tranquilízate, Suzanne- le pidió la señora Voss- respira, puedes hacerlo, esto ya lo has pasado más veces… puedes hacerlo, solo respira…- apoyó la cabeza de su hija en su propio pecho- escucha y siente como lo hago yo.

Suzanne se aferró a su madre y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando. Cerró los ojos y sintió como los pulmones terminaban aceptando el aire que la rodeaba. Al principio le quemó, por todos los minutos que habían estado sin respirar, pero luego fue como un soplo de aire fresco.

A pesar de haber superado un ataque de ansiedad mezclado con los ataques que le daban por la separación con Lily, no se apartó de su madre. Siguió abrazándola, sintiéndose segura por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lloró y su madre la consoló en el silencio del cuarto.

Sabía que esa misma tarde por ser sábado iba a poder ver a sus hijos pero aun así, no había podido evitar el ataque que le había sobrevenido y que la había hecho despertarse de sus oscuros sueños que la rodeaban desde que los niños y Harry no estaban a su lado.

Se acarició el vientre aunque ese gesto pasó desapercibido para su madre. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados y lloró porque esos ataques no podían ser buenos para el bienestar del bebé que estaba esperando. Sí pudiese controlarlos, pero no había manera humana de hacerlo, ese vínculo con Lily solo se rompería cuando la persona que hizo el hechizo decidiese retirarlo.

oo00oo

Llegó la tarde.

Harry se encontraba en su casa, encerrado en su habitación, terminando de envolver un regalo. Sentado en la cama, miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que la puerta no se abría y nadie entraba por ella.

Sonrió al terminar de envolver el paquete y luego se puso en pie colocándoselo detrás de la espalda. Abrió la puerta y se asomó, desde allí pudo ver a James sentado en el sofá, en silencio con la cabeza agachada sin hacer nada mientras Lily se encontraba dentro de un parque infantil, jugando con algunos muñecos.

Salió del todo del cuarto y se acercó al niño. Se sentó junto a él y el niño alzó la cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando vio los ojos idénticos de Suzanne. La tristeza que en ellos vio, le partió el corazón pero no lo demostró, le sonrió, intentando conseguir algo de su parte. Luego se sacó el paquete de detrás de la espalda y lo dejó sobre las piernas del niño.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó James tocando el envoltorio con sus pequeñas manos.

-Un regalo- le respondió Harry.

-Pero no es mi cumpleaños- soltó el niño mirándole un segundo para luego volver a bajar la vista.

-Bueno… pero me apetecía comprarte algo- sonrió Harry- un padre hace a veces eso con sus hijos. Ábrelo.

El niño comenzó a romper el papel aunque no con demasiado ímpetu. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, sobre sus piernas, puedo ver una pequeña escoba de juguete. En otro tiempo el regalo le habría hecho muchísima ilusión pero en esos momentos, solo pudo sonreír levemente y mirar a su padre agradecido.

-Gracias- le dijo.

Harry que esperaba una reacción más emocionada y que pretendía borrar esa tristeza de su rostro, se decepcionó al ver que no había conseguido ninguna de las dos cosas.

-¿Es qué no te gusta?- preguntó, preocupado.

-Sí- respondió el niño- mucho, papá.

Se miraron a los ojos, aún era extraño para los dos que esa palabra saliese de su boca u oírla refiriéndose al otro pero aunque fuese extraño, no dejaba de ser maravilloso.

-No parece que te haya hecho mucha ilusión- le dijo Harry.

-Sí, es solo qué…- el niño guardó silencio- me ha gustado mucho, de verdad, papá.

Harry asintió y después de unos segundos se decidió a estirar la mano para acariciar las ondas negras de su cabello. Se acercó un poco más a él y le estrechó en un agradable abrazo.

-Quiero que sepas y que no dudes jamás que te quiero- le susurró Harry.

El niño cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su padre mientras se aferraba a sus brazos.

-Lo sé, papá- susurró el niño- es sólo que echo de menos a mamá.

Harry cerró los ojos, tentado a decirle que él también la echaba de menos pero no lo hizo, guardó silencio. Silencio que se propagó durante unos minutos hasta que se vio roto por el timbre de la puerta.

Se separaron y Harry se puso en pie. Caminó hacia la puerta y al abrir se encontró de frente con los ojos azules que su hijo había heredado y cuya dueña aún le cortaba la respiración. El silencio entre ellos se alargó.

De pronto, un borrón pasó por al lado de Harry y James se aferró a las piernas de su madre con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Suzanne rió, contenta, como cada vez que veía a su hijo y levantó en brazos al niño, aferrándole en un fuerte abrazo. Le besó sin parar bajo la mirada de Harry que no pudo evitar sonreír aunque cuando ella le miró, esa sonrisa la borró.

-Hola- al fin le saludó ella.

-Hola- le dijo él- pasa.

Suzanne entró en la casa sin dejar al niño en el suelo. Cuando llegaron al salón, le dejó en el suelo y se acercó a Lily que seguía jugando con sus muñecos. La pequeña levantó la cabeza y alzó las manos hacía Suzanne cuando la vio. Esta rió y la tomó entre sus brazos para luego sentarse en el sofá.

James miró a su madre y se sentó rápidamente junto a ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo y Suzanne comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. Harry siguió observándolos desde la puerta sin decir nada, aunque oculto entre las sombras para que no le viesen.

-¿Te estás portando bien?- preguntó Suzanne a su hijo- no me quiero enterar de que no haces lo que tu padre te dice.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco cuando oyó como Suzanne hablaba de él por primera vez como el padre del niño. Nunca lo había hecho por lo menos delante de él.

-Me estoy portando bien, mamá- le aseguró James alzando la mirada para poder verla- pero te echo de menos.

-Y yo a ti, cariño- susurró Suzanne.

Le dio un beso en la frente y continuó acariciándole el pelo. Harry siguió sin mostrarse, sabía que Suzanne preferiría tener intimidad con los niños y no sentirse vigilada por él, podría ofenderse… Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, pues sabía que no podría sino que se ofendería, la conocía demasiado bien para saber cuándo le iba a molestar una cosa.

Suzanne vio algo sobre el sofá de lo que no se había percatado al entrar y sonrió.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, señalándolo.

James alzó la cabeza, la miró y luego dirigió su vista a lo que su madre señalaba. Sonrió y agarró la escoba que su padre le acababa de regalar.

-Papá acaba de regalármela- soltó el niño hablando del regalo muy animado y mirándolo con adoración. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en el rostro de Harry que siguió escuchando- es muy chula ¿a qué si?

-Genial- asintió Suzanne, estando completamente de acuerdo con su hijo- estoy seguro de que a tu padre le habría encantado tener una escoba así cuando tenía tu edad pero los trolls de sus tíos no le dijeron que era mago.

La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó al escuchar el tono de disgusto que había utilizado Suzanne para decir eso sobre sus tíos.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijeron?- quiso saber James, extrañado.

-Porque a sus tíos no les gustan los magos- explicó Suzanne- unos tontos, porque los magos somos personas como cualquier otra… como ellos- la chica se encogió de hombros- supongo que era de esperar que hubiese personas así, al fin y al cabo si existen magos que no soportan a los muggles ¿Por qué no iba a existir al contrario?

James asintió y la miró.

-¿Tú conoces a los tíos de papá?- preguntó el niño.

-No, mi última posibilidad de ver a los tíos de Harry la perdí cuando no fui una de las personas que fueron a buscarle el verano antes de su último curso en el colegio. Pero lo cierto es que por esa época lo único que me importaba es que tu padre llegase sano y salvo al cuartel de la orden y poder volver a verle- soltó Suzanne que de pronto se vio invadida por un recuerdo al igual que Harry.

_Suzanne se encontraba frente a la puerta principal de la mansión Black, esperando a que el comité que había ido a buscar a Harry volviese con el chico. Miró el reloj, sin saber cuántas veces lo había hecho ya, y para su alivio no tardarían en llegar si todo había ido bien. Con ella esperaban el resto de sus amigos y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos los Weasley._

_Al fin llegaron y para alivio de todos, en perfecto estado. Sonriendo le vieron entrar por la puerta con el pelo más desordenado de lo habitual. El corazón de Suzanne dio un vuelco, durante esos días en los que había estado separado de él, le había echado mucho de menos… no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que el curso anterior había acontecido entre ellos._

_Sus miradas se encontraron y en el estómago de ambos revolotearon cientos de mariposas que les hicieron cosquillas. _

_Harry, sin importarle lo que pudiesen pensar los demás, se abalanzó sobre Suzanne para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo y así demostrarle lo mucho que la había extrañado. _

_Se aferraron el uno al otro y cerraron con fuerza los ojos. Aspiraron el aroma que desprendían y desearon poder besarse pero su relación era un secreto. _

_Para disimular un poco, al fin soltó a Suzanne, y se dedicó a abrazar al resto de sus amigos. Luego los miró a todos._

_-Fue un alivio que Dumbledore les dejase venir a buscarme antes- soltó Harry._

_-Sí, y lo más importante es que todos estamos bien- le sonrió Remus._

_-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó la señora Weasley._

_-Vayamos a la cocina, allí os lo explicaremos- le dijo Kingsley._

_-Chicos, si queréis ayudad a Harry a llevar las cosas a su cuarto- les dijo la señora Weasley y todos obedecieron._

_Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Suzanne y Harry subieron hasta el cuarto de los chicos con las cosas del recién llegado y se quedaron allí hablando de cómo les había ido la escasa semana y media que habían pasado separados._

_Suzanne y Harry se estuvieron enviando miradas disimuladas de anhelo e intentaron poner atención a lo que sus amigos decían. Cenaron y en ningún momento se pudieron quedar a solas. Por eso por la noche, Harry cuando supo que todo el mundo dormía, se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. _

_Al levantar la cabeza, no pudo otra cosa que sonreír al ver como la joven salía de la habitación de enfrente con su camisón puesto._

_Se miraron a los ojos, se acercaron poco a poco al otro y se fundieron en un desesperado beso, aferrándose el uno al otro como si temiesen en cualquier momento uno de los dos fuese a desaparecer de los brazos del otro._

_Pero eso no ocurrió, pudieron entregarse a ese beso y a los otros que se dieron después de ese. _

_Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Luego él la cogió de la mano y subieron algunas escaleras, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, llegaron al cuarto que su padrino había ocupado antes de que se escapase de su casa. Cerraron la puerta y se entregaron de nuevo a esos besos arrebatadores. _

_En su ímpetu, tropezaron con la cama y cayeron sobre ella. El cuerpo de él la arropó y la intensidad de sus besos descendió en gran medida, convirtiéndose en besos mucho más tranquilos pero sensuales. _

_Las manos de Harry descendieron por el cuerpo de la joven hasta posarse sobre sus redondeados pechos. Ella suspiró y se miraron a los ojos, para luego sonreír._

_-Harry- le acarició el pelo y él le desabrochó un botón de la parte frontal del camisón. Ella rió, suavemente, al ver su atrevimiento pero no se quejó cuando otro botón más fue desabrochado._

_-¿Cómo es que hoy te has puesto un vestido?- soltó Harry, recordando lo bien que le había sentado el vestido que la chica se había puesto ese día- cuando te he visto con él, me ha sorprendido, odias los vestidos._

_-Me estoy volviendo más femenina- rió ella y él la miró, divertido, desabrochando otro botón. Se miraron- en realidad, quería verme bonita para ti._

_Esa declaración conmovió a Harry que se acercó ella y la besó con suavidad._

_-Tú siempre estás bonita para mí- le aseguró él._

_Ella sonrió y él al fin pudo ver la cremosa piel de la joven que se reveló ante sus ojos. La imagen de sus pechos le había perseguido durante los días que habían estado separados, los había podido ver y probar la noche antes de partir a sus casas, ahora estaban a la alcance de sus manos y de su boca, lo que hizo que se pusiera duro como aquella noche. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para ella._

_Las manos de Harry acariciaron las dos suaves protuberancias, sintiendo la dureza de sus cúspides bajo su palma. Su boca sustituyó a una de sus manos, saboreándola. Suzanne le acarició el pelo y arqueó su espalda, ofreciéndose a él. Descendió ambas manos y agarrando la camiseta, las introdujo bajo ella y le acarició la espalda mientras él continuaba saboreando sus pechos._

_El placer que estaba sintiendo la joven hizo que sus caderas, instintivamente, se alzasen en busca de las de él. Suzanne flexionó la pierna, haciendo que su camisón bajase hasta sus caderas, revelando su muslo. Harry aprovechó esto, para acariciarle la piel de la pierna mientras su abultada entrepierna, se rozaba con la ropa interior de la joven._

_Se besaron en la boca con mucho más salvajismo del que habían empleado hasta ese momento pero jamás, el placer y la necesidad había aumentado hasta esos límites. _

_La camiseta de él terminó en el suelo y el camisón de ella, después de que sacase los brazos de las mangas y de que la falda se subiese aún más, terminó enrollado en la cintura de la joven._

_Las manos de él descendieron por su cuerpo, hasta alcanzar el borde de las braguitas de algodón, se demoraron jugando con el elástico mientras sus bocas se profesaban besos adultos. La mano de él se decidió a acariciarla por encima de la ropa interior y ella le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Poco a poco, él fue tomando valor y continuó moviendo la mano con más decisión sobre ella, consiguiendo el néctar húmedo de su cuerpo._

_Suzanne jadeó contra su boca cuando él le bajo la pequeña prenda hasta quitársela y al fin pudo acariciarla empapándose los dedos. Suzanne le clavó las uñas y se miraron a los ojos. Ella sorprendida por lo que estaba sintiendo, él satisfecho por ver su placer._

_Encontró el capullo y lo acarició. Ella le aferró la muñeca y él la miró, deteniéndose un segundo. Al ver que ella respiraba aceleradamente, continuó acariciándola y ella jadeó sin soltarle la muñeca. _

_Él se hizo a un lado, quedando de lado en la cama, continuó acariciándola mientras observaba su cuerpo, casi desnudo a excepción del camisón enrollado en la cintura. Excitado con la imagen, aceleró el ritmo que estaba llevando con su mano._

_No se quejó cuando sintió las manos de ella, bajándole los pantalones y los calzoncillos, liberando su miembro. Ella también le observó, y curiosa bajó su mano mientras abría más las piernas para facilitarle el trabajo a Harry. Este jadeó cuando la cálida mano le aferró y cerró los ojos._

_Cuando los abrió, se miraron a los ojos y los dos continuaron prodigándose placer el uno al otro. Sorprendidos por el placer que estaban experimentando. Sin saber muy bien lo que ella diría, Harry dejó de acariciarla e hizo que ella también lo soltara, para luego ponerse sobre ella._

_-Harry- murmuró rápidamente ella y él la miró a los ojos, viendo las dudas y el miedo a todo aquello que estaba sucediendo. Él se sentía preparado para dar el paso definitivo pero ella aún no._

_-Esperare todo lo que haga falta- le aseguró él- solo déjame que…_

_El sudor recorría las sienes de Harry, ella le miró y dejó que él se pusiese sobre su cuerpo. Tragó saliva y cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto con esas partes íntimas, los dos gimieron. El joven se apoyó en sus codos y la miró mientras comenzaba a rozarse contra ella. Suzanne abrió los ojos, sorprendida por el placer que la fricción de sus cuerpos le estaba provocando. _

_En ningún momento entró en ella, pero el roce era tan placentero como lo que habían estado haciendo con sus manos. Los dos jadeaban y Harry sudó aún más por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Ella se aferró a su trasero y se entregaron en un beso a la pasión que estaban sintiendo._

_Por primera vez esa noche, los dos llegaron al clímax sin necesidad de estar dentro de ella._

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos, recordando la habitación de Sirius en la que tantas cosas habían experimentado y dónde ambos habían perdido la virginidad el día del diecisiete cumpleaños de Harry. Si esa habitación y esa cama pudiesen hablar…

Suzanne se percató de que su hijo y Lily la miraban, no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que sonrió para disimular ante los niños. Pero ese recuerdo jamás lo podría borrar.

oo00oo

Hermione se secó las manos húmedas mientras se dirigí a la puerta donde habían vuelto a llamar. Estaban bañando a los niños para acostarles pero había dejado a Ron solo a cargo de ellos mientras ella iba a ver quién era.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de enfrente con Viktor que sin pedir permiso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró en el apartamento.

-Estás preciosa, Herms- le halagó el joven.

-Gracias- le dijo ella mirando la espalda del joven que había entrado hasta el salón y miraba a su alrededor- pero no creo que hayas venido a decirte solo eso.

-No, en realidad no- asintió Krum pero siguió en silencio.

Hermione esperó para ver si él se decidía a hablar pero se empezó a impacientas así que decidió intervenir.

-Viktor, tengo cosas que hacer- soltó Hermione- así que me gustaría saber a qué has venido.

-Este será un buen lugar para vivir- dijo sin más el búlgaro.

-¿Cómo?- soltó Hermione sin entender.

Viktor se giró y se miraron. Krum se acercó a ella y sin más sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que abrió, mostrándole un anillo de compromiso.

-Desde que vives con Weasley me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no soporto verte con nadie más- le dijo mientras ella miraba el anillo con la boca abierta- sé que te dije cuando salíamos que no quería casarme, que no entraba en mis planes, pero me he dado cuenta de que si quiero casarme y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del anillo y miró a Krum. Antes de poder decir nada, él la besó en los labios. La sorpresa hizo que tardase unos minutos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue porque escuchó un carraspeo.

oo00oo

Ron se encontraba en el cuarto de baño, ayudando a Rose y Hugo a bañarse, los dos niños se movían por la bañera, desnudos, restregándose con sus esponjas mientras Ron le aclaraba el pelo a Rose.

Hermione había estado con ellos, ayudándoles, pero hacía un rato que habían llamado a la puerta y aún no había regresado.

Aclaró el pelo de Hugo, también y luego los sacó a los dos de la bañera. Los secó con una toalla y miró por encima de su hombro, preocupado porque aún no llegaba Hermione.

-Niños, secaros vosotros. Ahora vengo- le dijo Ron y los niños asintieron.

Salió del baño y se encaminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al salón. Iba a entrar en él cuando escuchó la voz de Krum.

-Este será un buen lugar para vivir- dijo el búlgaro.

-¿Cómo?- oyó que decía Hermione.

Ron se asomó. Vio como ellos se miraban. Krum se acercó a ella y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja que abrió. Ron no necesitó ver lo que contenía para saber de lo que trataba.

-Desde que vives con Weasley me he dado cuenta de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, no soporto verte con nadie más- le dijo él y Ron se quedó mirando el rostro de sorpresa de la chica que no apartaba los ojos del anillo- sé que te dije cuando salíamos que no quería casarme, que no entraba en mis planes, pero me he dado cuenta de que si quiero casarme y quiero hacerlo contigo.

Hermione levantó la cabeza del anillo y miró a Krum. Ella no dijo nada y él la besó. Ron cerró los ojos unos segundos, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el centro del pecho al ver esa escena. No lo pudo soportar por mucho más tiempo y carraspeó.

La pareja se separó y le miraron. Hermione se pasó la mano por los labios y Krum sonrió, triunfante, mientras Ron salía de su escondite.

-Weasley- sonrió el búlgaro- me alegro de verte.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- soltó el pelirrojo.

Krum aumentó su sonrisa de suficiencia y Hermione reaccionó.

-Esto… Viktor creo que deberías marcharte- le pidió ella- otro día hablamos.

-Está bien- le dijo el búlgaro.

Se acercó a ella, la dio un beso en la frente y se marchó, dejándolos a solas.

Ron y ella se miraron. Quedaron en silencio, que se propagó durante unos largos minutos hasta que ella se decidió a hablar.

-Ron, no es…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones- le dijo él sonriendo aunque por dentro sentía que la estaba perdiendo- puedes hacer lo que quieras, vivimos juntos pero solo por los niños y creo que mi estancia aquí se ha alargado ya demasiado.

Ella le miró a los ojos, preocupada y sin terminar de entender que es lo que él quería decir con esas palabras.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hermione, te acaban de pedir matrimonio y sé que es algo que siempre has querido- le dijo Ron- tendrás que tener intimidad con él una vez os caséis y bueno… yo no podía quedarme eternamente aquí… nuestras vidas tienen rumbo diferentes, tú tienes a Krum y yo tarde o temprano conoceré a alguien. Así que creo que es hora de que me vaya.

-Pero…

-Mañana me marcho- sonrió Ron- gracias por tu hospitalidad. Será mejor que hoy duerma en el sofá.

Ella iba a decir algo pero en ese momento llegaron los niños envueltos en sus toallas.

-Ya estamos secos, papá- dijo Rose.

Ron sonrió mirando a los niños y se acercó a ellos. Con facilidad, los levantó entre sus brazos y los niños rieron.

-Entonces vamos a poneros el pijama- y los tres se metieron al cuarto, dejando a Hermione en el salón con una sensación dolorosa de tristeza en el centro del pecho.

oo00oo

Octubre también pasó rápido y llegaron los últimos días del mes. Durante todo ese tiempo habían estado intentando adelantar la fecha para partir al otro mundo pero no habían conseguido nada más que negativas. La única que no se pronunciaba a ese hecho era Ginny. Siempre se había mantenido en silencio con el tema del viaje, callándose su opinión.

Pero por suerte el tiempo pasó, para algunos rápidamente, para otros con más lentitud, y al fin llegó el momento del viaje.

Draco se encontraba en la sala del Departamento de Misterios en la que había trabajado junto a Ginny y Kelly durante muchos meses los viajes en el tiempo. El escuadrón completo de Harry, en el que volvía a haber una vacante tras la muerte de Curtis, estaba allí también, incluida Artemis que ya estaba recuperada de sus heridas y preparada para viajar al otro mundo. El señor Robinson y Kingsley se paseaban también por la sala intercambiando algunas palabras sobre el viaje. Charlie también se encontraba allí al parecer iba a viajar con ellos para ver si conseguía averiguar qué había pasado con los dragones. Y, por último, Ginny estaba apartada de todos ellos, en silencio y para lo único que se había dirigido la palabra al verse, había sido para saber cómo estaba Damon.

Draco había ido a visitarla alguna vez al departamento para ver al niño. La cosa había sido tensa e incómoda entre ellos y no habían intercambiado nada más que unas cuantas palabras, nada relevante.

-Bien, chicos- llamó Kingsley la atención de todos- ha llegado el momento. Sabéis que no han averiguado mucho del otro mundo pero al parecer podríamos encontrarnos con un mundo nada grato para nuestros yos. Si el Draco del otro mundo es malo, puede que no sea el único. Quiero que estés en Alerta Permanente como diría muy buen amigo Ojoloco.

-Llevaréis con vosotros una reserva de sangre de dragón para que podáis volver- explicó el señor Robinson mostrando una pequeña donde tintinearon cuando los tubos de cristal chocaron. Se lo entregó a Charlie que se lo colgó del cinturón- mantenerlos intactos pues es la única manera de que viajéis de un mundo a otro, al igual que el Trasportador, así que tened cuidado con él.

Ginny cogió el Trasportador y tras poner una pequeña probeta de sangre de dragón en el interior del aparato, tecleó las coordenadas y le apuntó con la varita.

-_¡Alio Seculo!- _murmuró.

El túnel se abrió ante ellos como una maraña de luces de colores que se movían sin cesar. Harry estrechó la mano Kingsley y se internó en él, le siguieron Suzanne, Ron, Hermione y Draco. Los siguientes que entraron fueron Aki y Artemis, seguidos de cerca por Charlie.

La pelirroja se quedó unos segundos observando el túnel y después de suspirar, lo atravesó. Fue como si se hubiese montado en una montaña rusa en el que las luces multicolores se movían a su alrededor más rápido que el sonido. Algo parecido al aire chocaba contra su cara haciendo que el rostro se le desfigurase por la velocidad del viaje. Su cuerpo se zarandeaba, moviéndose con la fuerza del viento.

Y tan pronto como todo había empezado, acabó… cayó al suelo con fuerza y gimió ante el golpe. Al levantar la mirada vio que Aki le tendía la mano. Agradecida, se la cogió y se puso en pie. Tras cerrar el túnel se giró para mirar a los demás.

-¿Dónde diablos estamos?- preguntó Artemis mirando la habitación ruinosa en la que se encontraban.

Un montón de papeles sucios y destrozados se arremolinaban por el lugar, las paredes estaban negras como si en algún momento hubiese habido un incendio, había un par de mesas con unas cuantas patas rotas y el polvo inundaba el lugar. En el ambiente se olía un intenso olor a muerte, suciedad y humo.

-Hemos llegado a la conclusión que si viajas en un determinado lugar o sitio cuando viajas a otro mundo aparecerás en ese mismo lugar- explicó Ginny limpiándose el polvo de los pantalones- así que…

-Eso significa que nos encontramos en la sala de los Mundos Paralelos del Departamento de Misterios- terminó Suzanne y Ginny asintió- estamos en el Ministerio de Magia de este mundo.

-¡Joder!- soltó Ron mirando a su alrededor- ¿qué coño ha pasado aquí?

-Nada bueno- respondió Harry- sacad las varitas, no sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos.

Todos obedecieron, sacando sus varitas y completamente alerta por lo que pudiese pasar. Revisaron la habitación, los papeles del suelo eran las investigaciones sobre el Trasportador y de los Mundos Paralelos pero estaban deteriorados y apenas se conseguía leer nada.

-Salgamos de aquí- ordenó Harry.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta. Aki la abrió, miró a su jefe y este asintió. Harry fue el primero en asomarse con su varita en alto, preparado para atacar pero el pasillo ante él se abría oscuro y vacío.

Aki salió y pegado a la pared con la varita en alto, caminó unos metros alerta. Después de unos segundos, hizo un gesto hacía los otros. Suzanne salió, moviéndose con rapidez y sigilo. La capa oscura ondeaba tras ella mientras sobrepasaba el puesto en el que se encontraba Aki y llegaba a la puerta negra. Después de unos minutos, Ron llegó hasta donde se encontraba ella.

Se miraron, luego dirigieron la mirada al resto de sus amigos que estaban preparados para atacar en caso de que fuese necesario. Suzanne agarró el picaporte y lo abrió, Ron se asomó y mirando a ambos lados con la varita en alto comprobó que todo estuviese despejado.

Después sin dejar de mirar el interior del cuarto, hizo un gesto por encima de su hombro, todos caminaron hacía ellos y se internaron en la sala circular. Cuando cerraron la puerta, toda la sala comenzó a moverse en círculos, Draco se colocó en el centro y después de unos segundos, se detuvo. Ahí estaba la salida.

Siguieron el mismo procedimiento que había llevado anteriormente. Harry abrió la puerta y tras comprobar que todo estaba despejado, Aki salió, seguido de Suzanne que comprobó el hueco de escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras donde había unos días, en su mundo, la había juzgado y arrebatado a sus hijos. Tras comprobar que todo estaba despejado allí, Ron caminó hasta el ascensor y apretó el botón. Cuando la puerta se abrió, escuchándose la voz femenina que ellos tan bien conocían, Ron puso la mano para que no se cerrara y todos fueron entrando. El pelirrojo fue el último que ingresó y la puerta del ascensor se cerró tras él.

El ascensor se puso en funcionamiento con un chirrido mientras traqueteaba en dirección al Atrio, nadie dijo nada. El ascensor y los pasillos que habían estado atravesando estaban en el mismo estado que la sala en la que habían aparecido.

Cuando llegaron a su destino y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fueron saliendo poco a poco mientras Ron volvía a sujetar las puertas. Tras comprobar que al Atrio era seguro, se dirigieron a la cabina para salir directamente a la calle. Se metieron en dos tandas para salir al exterior. Los primeros en entrar en la cabina fueron Ron, Suzanne, Draco y Charlie que se apretujaron en el pequeño lugar. Estos salieron a la calle mientras los otros esperaban. Cuando volvió a bajar la cabina, iba vacía.

Harry y Aki fueron primeros en entrar para que luego las chicas entrasen apretujándose en el pequeño espacio. Tras marcar los números, la cabina empezó a ascender hasta salir a la calle, dónde el resto de sus amigos los esperaban comprobando que todo estuviese despejado.

El callejón estaba vacío así que se dirigieron a la salida de este. Caminaron alertas y cuando llegaron a la salida, se detuvieron. Harry estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, detrás de él estaba Aki, Hermione, Ginny y Artemis mientras Ron estaba apoyado en la otra pared, cerca de él estaba Draco, Suzanne y Charlie. Los dos amigos se miraron unos segundos y después de asentir se asomaron con las varitas en alto y miraron a todos los lados pero estaba todo despejado.

Comenzaron a salir todos de callejón y se quedaron mirando a todos los lados, observando ese mundo que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Era el lugar más deprimente, desolado y angustioso en el que alguna vez habían estado. No había nada que les dijese que estaba en el mismo lugar que en su mundo. Ante ellos solo había caos. Los edificios estaban en ruinas, algunos completamente derruidos, los coches estaban volcados, los árboles caídos, los escaparates rotos y las farolas tintineaban sin apenas dar luz.

Los papales se arremolinaban en el suelo moviéndose por el viento que les rodeaba. El ambiente estaba lleno de polvo, suciedad, y olor a cloaca. El cielo estaba oscuro, con nubes que hacían presagiar tormenta.

Era un mundo totalmente apocalíptico. En el que la vida había desaparecido dando paso a la oscuridad. Era como estar en una película pero aquello era la vida real.

-¿Qué diablos ha pasado en este lugar?

La respuesta llegó en forma de explosión. No supieron de donde venía pero de pronto, la onda expansiva de la fuerte detonación, les hizo volar por los aires y aterrizar a varios metros de donde se encontraban.

Después hubo una serie de estallidos que no pararon y que apenas les dejaban ponerse en pie. Llenaron el suelo de cráteres e hicieron que algunos edificios se tambalearan e hicieron que cayesen cascotes al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Ron mirando a Ginny.

La joven que se estaba poniendo en pie después de haber salido volando de nuevo por los aires, alzó la cabeza y vio como un gran cascote del edificio junto al que se encontraba se dirigía a ella. Antes de saber lo que hacer, fue apartada por alguien, que la empujó y los dos rodaron por el suelo. Al levantar la mirada, Ginny se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry pero enseguida supo que no era el Harry de su mundo.

El tipo se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Todos le miraron y el tipo les dijo:

-¡Seguidme!

No dudaron un segundos, todos ellos corrieron, siguiendo al Harry de ese mundo mientras las explosiones seguían a su alrededor. Llegaron hasta una alcantarilla que el tipo se encargó en abrir, todos fueron entrando y él fue el último en entrar. Cuando puso la tapa de la alcantarilla, las explosiones continuaron pero desde allí se oían más amortiguadas. A pesar de ello, hilitos de arena y piedra caían del techo con cada explosión y el suelo se tambaleaba a sus pies.

Todos se giraron para mirar al hombre que les había salvado la vida y este les miró.

-Bienvenidos a mi mundo- les dijo.


	15. La Resistencia

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que os vaya a todos bien. Os dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Y solo agradeceros todos los reviews dejado, espero más con este capítulo jejeje.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo****15:****La****Resistencia.**

Harry no se podía creer lo mucho que él y ese tipo se podían parecer. Si no fuese por la barba de varios días, la vestimenta que llevaba y la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla, sus amigos no habrían sido capaces de saber quién era quien.

Había algo más que les diferenciaba… y eran sus ojos. A pesar de que la forma y el color era el mismo, la mirada era completamente diferente. En los del Harry de ese mundo había una gran tristeza como si hubiese muerto a pesar de estar aún en pie y caminando.

Sí, ese Harry hacía tiempo que había muerto.

Llevaban un rato caminando por las alcantarillas, nadie había hablado, y las explosiones hacía tiempo que habían finalizado. Todos le seguían, con las varitas encendidas iluminando el sucio lugar. El olor a putrefacción se metía por los orificios nasales, mareándolos, y el ruido que hacían las ratas al caminar, les chirriaba en los oídos.

-¿Cómo hacían esas explosiones?- se decidió a preguntar Hermione, haciendo que su voz reverberase en toda la alcantarilla. Por eso cuando hizo la siguiente pregunta, bajó la voz- ¿De dónde provenían?

-Mortífagos- respondió sin más James con la voz rasposa por el tabaco que fumaba- en este mundo, a pesar de detestar a los muggles, han cogido un gran aprecio por sus armas. Ahí fuera han utilizado algún tipo de explosivo. Lo hacen cada equis tiempo en distintos sitios para hacer que la gente salga de sus escondites y acabar o capturar con los pocos que aún nos resistimos a su imperio.

Todos guardaron silencio ante esas palabras y siguieron con su camino. Anduvieron por los serpenteantes caminos del alcantarillado hasta que alguien se decidió a hacer otra pregunta.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- preguntó Ginny y él le miró por encima de su hombro.

-En realidad siempre que hay explosiones y yo me encuentro cerca, salgo con la esperanza de guiar a la gente a un lugar seguro antes de que los mortífagos los atrapen- explicó James que volvió a mirar al frente- Llevaba mucho tiempo sin poder llevar a alguien con la resistencia.

-Pero eso es muy peligroso- soltó Suzanne y él la miró con ternura, lo que hizo que ella se guardase sus preocupaciones. Puede que ese no fuese su Harry pero la idea de que le pasase algo malo a ese como al de su mundo, la ponía los pelos de punta.

-Hace tiempo que perdí el miedo a morir- le aseguró James y miró al frente con una mirada llena de tristeza- además sino hubiese salido, ahora mismo podríais estar muertos o haber sido capturados, y eso sí que hubiese sido peligroso.

Continuaron con la marcha hasta que James se detuvo. Le observaron, sorprendidos, cuando el hombre saltó al agua sucia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Les miró por encima del hombro, les hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera y siguió caminando introduciéndose en un túnel, chapoteando en el agua negra. Le siguieron sin rechistar, introduciéndose en la tupida oscuridad que solo se veía levemente roto por las luces de las varitas.

Podían sentir como las cosas, que preferían no pensar lo que podían ser, chocaba contra sus piernas mientras el olor nauseabundo se iba haciendo más intenso con el caminar.

Hermione soltó un chillido cuando algo cayó sobre su hombro, entre sus gritos se pudo oír los chillidos de la rata que se le había echado encima. Se la quitó a base de golpes pero a pesar de que se la quitó de encima, siguió soltando suaves grititos de asco.

Continuaron el camino sin ningún incidente más. Se detuvieron al llegar al final del túnel, el agua seguía por unas rejas que había en la parte de debajo de la pared y por lo que se oía el agua caía en el aire hasta terminar en el suelo como una cascada.

Ninguno entendía que hacían allí, en un túnel sin salida.

James se acercó a la pared que había frente a ellos, apoyó la varita sobre ella y tras murmurar una serie de palabras que apenas escucharon, parte de la pared desapareció y con ella las rejas del suelo.

El agua siguió corriendo bajo sus pies como si nada, cayendo al precipicio que se había abierto ante sus ojos, siendo una cascada de agua sucia. Se acercaron poco a poco al borde para ver lo que se había abierto ante sus ojos. Se colocaron junto a James y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Ante ellos había ni más ni menos que una ciudad subterránea.

La profundidad de aquel sitio era tan grande que ni siquiera se veía donde caía el agua que corría entre sus pies. El lugar oscuro, tétrico y de apagados colores, donde predominaban el negro, el marrón y el gris, había unas cuantas chabolas de madera que se desperdigaban por la pared de las que colgaban un montón de escaleras de cuerda y madera que servían para subir a los hogares. Había, también, algunos ascensores hechos con el mismo material que eran subidos y bajados a base de poleas.

Solo había unas cuantas antorchas cerca de cada una de las casetas que iluminaban el lugar. Al mirar al fondo solo se veían pequeños puntos de luz.

James hizo una serie de señales con la varita con las que iluminó las chabolas que estaban en la pared de enfrente y después de unos segundos, unas cuantas luces le devolvieron la señal.

-Vamos- les dijo.

Todos se giraron a mirarle, apartando los ojos de la imagen que ante ellos se desplegaba. Sorprendidos por la profundidad de ese lugar, y aunque la pared de enfrente a la que se encontraban y donde estaban dispuestas las chabolas no estaba muy lejos de ellos, a tan solo unos cincuenta metros, era una imagen sobrecogedora.

Al mirarle vieron que James sujetaba unas escaleras que colgaba a la derecha de la entrada en la que ellos se encontraban. Estiró una pierna y la ancló a uno de los peldaños y luego el otro lo acompañó mientras las manos se aferraban a unos peldaños superiores. Les miró a todos.

-Despertad- soltó, divertido.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, curiosa, Hermione señalando las casitas en las paredes desde dónde habían recibido la señal.

-Los puestos de vigilancia, ellos son los que avisan si hay infiltrados no deseados- explicó James- harán sonar la alarma para poder desalojar esto.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Hermione, aún más curiosa.

-¿Por qué no mejor venís y lo veis?- soltó James sonriendo y empezó a descender por la escalera.

Poco a poco lo fueron siguiendo, colgándose de la escalera para descender junto a la pequeña cascada que caía junto a ellos. La pared por la que habían entrado volvió a materializarse cuando Aki que fue el último en subirse a la escalera, empezó a descender.

Harry perdió el número de escalones que había bajado cuando contó el ciento setenta, después de eso ya no supo cuántos escalones había bajado cuando llegó hasta el final.

Cuando estaban cerca del suelo y los puestos de vigilancia parecían pequeños puntos, pudo ver el pequeño lago negro que se había formado del agua que caía en cascada. Había bajado después de James al que vio, cuando llegó al fondo, saltar al suelo, en la orilla del lago.

Allí la luz era tan escasa como en la parte de arriba y cuando todos estuvieron abajo vieron que James señalaba un hueco en la pared, una especie de entrada en la tierra que tenía a cada lado unas antorchas de llamas azules que lo iluminaban.

-Esa es la entrada…

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Aki.

-La entrada a Gryffelclaw, la ciudad subterránea- sonrió James- Ahora será mejor que os pongáis las capuchas de las capas.

-¿No podría ser peligroso? Podrían pensar que somos el enemigo- le dijo Hermione.

-Sería más peligroso que viesen a algunas personas que en este mundo no son gratas- aseguró el hombre mirando a Draco. Todos obedecieron, ocultando sus rostros tras las capuchas- seguidme.

Entró por el hueco en la pared que debía de medir unos dos metros y los otros lo siguieron, allí había cada pocos metros, en las paredes rugosas por las piedras que sobresalían de ellas, antorchas que iluminaban el camino con las mismas llamaradas azules.

También pudieron ver a cada lado de las paredes otros túneles a derecha, izquierda e incluso que iban hacia arriba, o distintas puertas que daban a sitios que ninguno de ellos, excepto James, conocían.

Los mismos colores apagados predominaban en ese lugar. Las paredes eran arenosas y los túneles se abrían ante ellos como tentaciones de secretos que esperaban ser descubiertos por personas curiosas como ellos.

Había cámaras más anchas que se bifurcaban en varios caminos pero ellos continuaron rectos, ascendiendo a veces, escuchando a cada lado de ellos, tanto en los otros caminos como en las habitaciones que escondían esas puertas, el murmullo de voces de la gente que vivía allí.

-Cientos de caminos, túneles y habitaciones forman Gryffelclaw- explicó James que seguía caminando el primero- como os habréis dado cuenta el nombre que le hemos puesto a la ciudad es la unión de los apellidos de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Todos ellos asintieron al haberse dado ya cuenta lo que hizo sonreír a James que continuó con su explicación:

-La mayoría de las personas que estamos aquí somos magos y squib pero hay algunos muggles. Tenemos gente de todas las razas y nacionalidades, hay mucha gente que ha viajado hasta aquí buscando refugio…

-¿Por qué vienen aquí?- preguntó Ron.

-Es la ciudad subterránea más grande que existe en el mundo y la primera que se construyó, hay otras en el norte, sur y el este de la isla pero ninguna fuera del país. Además el poder de Voldemort ya está extendido más allá de las fronteras del Reino Unido- explicó James- El número la última vez que hicieron recuento era de seiscientos ochenta y seis habitantes. Somos lo que nosotros y el enemigo llama la Resistencia.

-¿La Resistencia?- preguntó Artemis.

-Sí- asintió James- somos una organización que salió a partir de la Orden del Fénix y el ED, combatimos a Voldemort y buscamos la victoria sobre la oscuridad que se está alargando por demasiado tiempo. Tenemos relaciones con las otras ciudades pero nosotros somos la base principal.

Se cruzaron con unos cuantos hombres fornidos que se les quedaron mirando, saludaron a James y continuaron con su camino por otro pasillo.

-Como ellos, nosotros también hemos comenzado a utilizar armas muggles- explicó- esos tipos que se acaban de marchar por allí son militares de las Fuerzas Armadas. Muggles, que no quieren quedarse de manos cruzadas mientras nuestro mundo se va a pique. Ellos luchan codo con codo con nosotros para acabar con los mortífagos, han muerto muchos con valentía y otros sobreviven con orgullo.

-¿Conocen la existencia de la magia?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Llegó un momento en el que fue imposible seguir ocultándolo- respondió James- algunos muggles repudiaron a los magos creyéndonos a todos iguales, otros se unieron a nosotros, estos luchan como iguales… los otros fueron asesinados por los mortífagos o capturados por Voldemort, y utilizados como esclavos o pasatiempo, cuando se entregaron pensando que si se mantenían neutrales conseguirían la clemencia del Lord, ellos no comprendían que para el Señor Tenebroso tan solo eran como ratas.

James tomó aire.

-Lo cierto es que, a pesar de ser muggles, esos tipos con un arma en la mano son tan fieros y peligrosos como nosotros con una varita- sonrió James mirando por encima del hombro- y los cabrones se han llevado a más de uno por delante.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí abajo?- preguntó Harry.

-Un año después de la batalla que hubo en Hogwarts cuando tenía diecisiete años, se montó una pequeña ciudad subterránea que ha ido creciendo hasta formarse esto- explicó mientras descendían por un largo pasillo que ya no tenía ninguna puerta ni ningún otro camino por lo que debían continuar recto- la superficie dejó de ser segura por el gran poder que fue captando Voldemort con el paso del tiempo. Así que Gryffelclaw debe estar en funcionamiento desde hace siete años.

Guardaron silencio al oír como poco a poco, mientras se acercaban al final del pasillo, un murmullo de voces iba en aumento. Decidieron dejar por un momento las preguntas a la espera de averiguar dónde iban.

James salió por el hueco de la pared y todos le siguieron. Dieron a parar a una enorme cámara circular que tenía un montón de pasillos que llevaban a otros lugares. Pero los que les dejó con la boca abierta fue la cantidad de gente que había allí aglomerada, no solo adultos, sino también niños y ancianos que los observaban, de pie.

Las miradas de recelo debido a que iban con las capuchas puestas no se hicieron esperar mientras atravesaban el gentío que se hacía a un lado a medida que James se abría paso. Los niños más pequeños se abrazaban a las piernas de sus padres y todas las personas allí reunidas tenían la cara cenicienta y la mirada apagada, mostrando los horrores por los que habían tenido que pasar y por los que aún debían de estar pasando.

Alcanzaron el centro de la inmensa sala donde había una gran roca en la que se subió James, con un gesto de cabeza, les instó a hacer lo mismo. Ellos obedecieron mientras las cientos de personas allí reunidas les miraban.

-No os pongáis nerviosos- susurró James mirando por encima de su hombro a los chicos- esta es la plaza central y todos ellos son los habitantes de Gryffelclaw. Nos reunimos siempre aquí tras las explosiones, no soy el único que sale a buscar gente cuando empiezan, y cuando terminan vienen aquí por si tienen que darles la bienvenida a nuevos habitantes…

-James ¿A quién has traído?- preguntó una voz que reverberó por todo el lugar, amplificándose por el monumental tamaño de la cámara.

James se giró a la voz y todos miraron en la misma dirección. En primera fila, cerca de la gran roca en la que estaban subidos ellos y desde donde les podían ver, estaba ni más ni menos que el doble de Dean Thomas. Pero a diferencia del chico que ellos conocían, este tenía una mirada más dura, una barba de varios días y un corte del pelo casi al raso, parecido a los de los militares. Sus ropas eran oscuras, como la de la mayoría de la gente que estaba allí, y se ajustaban a su cuerpo musculoso. Junto a él estaba Seamus Finnigan mucho más duro de lo que le recordaban, con un puro encendido apretado entre sus dientes amarillos, el pelo cortado como su amigo y una enorme arma de fuego muggle puesta sobre el hombro. Iba vestido con una cazadora de cuero negra y unos pantalones militares. Parecían unos tipos con el que era mejor no meterse.

-¿Por qué ocultan sus rostros?- tronó la voz de Seamus por todo el lugar- ¿no serán mortífagos?

Se oyó como algunas armas eran amartilladas en el lugar y los gritos que pedían que se mostrasen no se hicieron esperar. James levantó los brazos pidiendo calma y después de unos segundos, hubo silencio.

-No son mortífagos, Liam- le aseguró James mirando a Seamus con fijeza- sabes que yo jamás traería mortífagos aquí. Ninguno lo haríamos.

-A no ser para que les hiciéramos cantar a base de golpes- soltó Seamus haciendo reír a muchos de los que estaban allí- hace tiempo que no hacemos cantar a ninguno.

-Si no te dedicases a sacarles las tripas cada vez que te cruzas con uno, podríamos hacerlo- soltó un hombre enorme y musculoso que miraba a Seamus. Algunos soltaron risitas.

-Lo siento- soltó Seamus o Liam, como allí le conocían- no puedo resistirme cada que vez que me encuentro con uno de esos cabrones, necesito desfogarme con ellos ¿verdad, Carl?

Dean recibió un codazo de su amigo y el hombre rió, divertido.

-Chicos- soltó una copia idéntica de Padma Patil tras ellos, haciéndose paso entre Dean y Seamus, o Carl y Liam, con un empujón a cada uno de ellos. La chica tenía una enorme y fea cicatriz en el cuello que bajaba por su clavícula y se perdía en la ropa. No tenía nada que ver con la Padma que ellos conocían de su mundo. Esta no parecía tan delicada y chismosa sino una mujer feroz que iba con ropa de cuero negra que se apretaba a su figura y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Jugueteaba con su varita entre los dedos y en las caderas llevaba un cinturón con dos pistoleras que estaban ocupadas por dos enormes pistolas- os recuerdo que hay niños en la sala y ellos no tienen por qué saber que hacéis con los mortífagos.

-Lo siento, nena- le dijo Seamus y la dio un beso en la garganta, agarrándola posesivamente de la cintura. Ella le sonrió.

-Estamos olvidándonos de lo importante- dijo un hombre haciéndose paso entre la parejita y que todos reconocieron en seguida. Frente a ellos estaba ni más ni menos que el jefe de algunos de ellos, Kingsley. Este tenía un aspecto muy parecido al hombre que ellos recordaban de su mundo excepto por la mirada de sus ojos, mucho más dura y fría- y lo importante son ellos- señaló a los chicos- ¿Quiénes son?

La charla terminó, todos miraron a los chicos y James que miró por encima de su hombro. Les hizo un gesto para que se quitase las capuchas. Obedecieron todos menos Draco al que James le había hecho un gesto para que no lo hiciese.

-¡Joder!- se volvió a oír la voz de Seamus debido a la sorpresa que se había llevado al verlos.

La gente empezó a murmurar, algunos se ponían de puntillas queriendo verlos mejor. James esperó unos segundos y luego les pidió calma. Tardó bastante tiempo en hacerlos callar.

-¡Estaban muertos!- gritó una voz en el gentío.

-¡Fantasmas!- gritó otra aterrorizada.

-¡Calma, calma!- pidió James a gritos. Las voces se apagaron pero la tensión en el ambiente era palpable mientras los chicos se sentían incomodos por la forma en la que los observaban. James continuó- No son fantasmas- señaló a Harry- ¿Cómo pueden ser fantasmas si yo estoy vivo aquí frente a vosotros y hay una persona idéntica junto a mí?- hubo más murmullos que James acalló soltando un atronador silbido- Vienen del mundo que Bilius y yo estuvimos vigilando durante tanto tiempo, vienen del mundo del que se han llevado a la reina de los dragones… no he hablado de porque están aquí pero supongo que han venido a buscarla.

-Bilius y tú fuisteis los únicos de nosotros que alguna vez viajasteis a otros mundos- soltó Dean mirando a los otros con la boca abierta- y cuando nos contabais que allí había gente idéntica a nosotros nunca creía que… serían tan iguales. ¡Joder! Parecéis hermanos gemelos.

-Es bonito volver a ver el rostro de algunos de vosotros- sonrió Padma mirándolos con cariño- se echa de menos a vuestros yos de este mundo.

Hubo una serie de murmullos de asentimiento. Harry observó a toda esa gente, fijándose en los rostros de otras personas conocidas. Pudo ver a Lavender que llevaba una prótesis artificial en la pierna, a Cho con el pelo cortado como un chico, a Colin junto a su hermano Dennis los dos con sus varitas en mano y con mirada de desafío, Mcgonagall aferrada a un bastón y con cara de enferma. El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido cuando se encontró con la mirada de Cedric Digorry que parecía un guerrero con su corte de pelo y su gran figura… y tantos otros. Miembros de la orden y más personal de Hogwarts.

-Lástima que no hubiese podido venir mi hermana con vosotros- soltó Padma con la mirada llena de tristeza- habría sido bonito verla aunque no hubiese sido ella.

Seamus la animó dándola un suave apretón en la cintura y murmurándola algo al oído. Dean bajó la cabeza.

-Bueno ella… la doble de tu hermana- empezó Hermione que tragó saliva al ver como los tres chicos la miraban intensamente. Se aclaró la garganta y continuó- ella está bien en nuestro mundo, se casó hace un año con Dean.

-¿Dean?- soltó Seamus, extrañado.

-Es mi primer nombre- soltó Dean dándole un golpe en la nuca a su amigo- tantos años como amigos y no sabes todavía mi primer nombre.

-Lo olvidé- soltó Seamus, molesto, frotándose la nuca pero luego sonrió- mira por lo menos has conseguido acostarte con ella en un mundo.

Esta vez el golpe le vino por parte de Padma y Seamus soltó un quejido, sabiendo que se lo había merecido. Dean se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué utilizáis el segundo nombre?- preguntó, curiosa, Hermione.

-¡Oh, Merlín! Había echado de menos las constantes preguntas de Jane- soltó Seamus causando las risas de los que conocían a la chica y haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-No le hagas caso- soltó Padma sonriendo- es una costumbre de nuestro mundo llamarnos por el segundo nombre, aunque vosotros, por lo que veo, nos conocéis por el primero.

Hermione asintió y guardó silencio.

-¿Por qué él sigue ocultando su rostro?- preguntó Mcgonagall haciéndose paso entre ellos. Todos se hicieron a un lado mostrando su respeto a la anciana- ¿Por qué tendría que ocultarnos su cara?

-Recordáis que os dije muchas veces que en los otros mundos, en ocasiones, existe gente que es buena y aquí, en nuestro mundo, es mala y viceversa- soltó James mientras se iba acercando poco a poco a Draco- ¿lo recordáis?

-¿Quién coño se esconde ahí abajo, James?- soltó Seamus que había dejado las bromas a un lado y miraba a Draco con seriedad.

Antes de que James se lo dijese, el rubio ya se había desprendido de su capa y mostrado su rostro a todos los que allí estaban. Hubo una serie de gritos y de pronto, muchos de los presentes, apuntaban con sus varitas y con sus armas a Draco que no se movió de su sitio ni apartó la mirada de ellos.

-¡Has traído un mortífago!- gritó Dean con la varita en alto mientras a su lado Padma apuntaba con su varita y en la otra mano con una pistola.

Al parecer las bromas se habían acabado y los chicos menos Draco que no quería empeorar las cosas, habían sacado sus varitas por si tenían que defender a su amigo. James se puso delante del rubio, intentando tranquilizar los ánimos.

-¡Apártate, James!- gritó Kingsley que en cuanto había visto a Draco se había puesto delante de Mcgonagall para protegerle.

-¡No es quien vosotros creéis!- gritó james intentando tranquilizar a todo el mundo.

-¡¿Me vas a decir que no es Lucius Malfoy?- gruñó Seamus- ¡es una jodida serpiente!

-¡Si, es Malfoy pero en su mundo no es malvado!- les aseguró James.

-¡Qué te jodan!- gritó Lavender- ¡él me dejo sin mi pierna!

-Señorita Brown, esa lengua- a pesar del jaleo que se había formado en un momento, todo el mundo escuchó esas palabras y guardaron silencio.

Mcgonagall apartó a Kingsley y se acercó a la gran roca, intentaron detenerla pero no pudieron. La mujer subió con la ayuda de Ron y Aki y se acercó a Draco. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos a los ojos mientras todos contenían el aliento. Al fin la mujer terminó sonriendo y acarició suavemente la mejilla del hombre.

-Tú no tienes nada que ver con el Malfoy de nuestro mundo- sonrió la anciana- solo hay que mirarte a los ojos para saber que hay bondad en ti.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y asintió en agradecimiento. Poco a poco, todos fueron bajando las armas aunque siguieron mirando con recelo a Draco.

-Ya os había avisado que Malfoy era bueno en algunos mundos- soltó James haciendo que todos le miraran- sé que es difícil mirarle con buenos ojos, yo aún no me acostumbro, pero como dice Mcgonagall, este Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con el cabrón de nuestro mundo.

-No sé por qué tendríamos que fiarnos de él- soltó Zacharias Smith mirando con desagrado a James.

-Es el niño que sobrevivió, imbécil- soltó Seamus girándose al hombre- si no podemos fiarnos de él, no podemos fiarnos de nadie.

-Tenéis puestas vuestras esperanzas en alguien que ni siquiera ha podido proteger a su familia- gruñó Smith.

Seamus le apuntó con su arma, otros hicieron lo mismo mientras Zacharias Smith le imitaba y otros detrás de él, les apuntaban.

-Retira eso- soltó Seamus, furioso- ¡retira eso!

-¡Basta!- gritó James que miraba a Smith fijamente- no vale la pena, Liam, bajad las armas. No podemos enfrentarnos entre nosotros.

Después de unos segundos, todos empezaron a obedecer.

-Bien, si tú lo dices- gruñó Seamus mirando a Smith con rabia- pero más vale que no me rete más o le sacaré las tripas como hago con los mortífagos.

-Cuando quieras, Finnigan- soltó Smith mirándole con rabia.

Padma le puso una mano en el hombro a su novio y este se relajó un poco. James bufó apartando la mirada de Smith y mirando a toda la gente congregada.

-Sé que estáis cansado de esta guerra… yo también- les aseguró llamando la atención de todo el mundo- pero debemos continuar adelante, no podemos rendirnos- Sé que hemos perdido a muchos… demasiados, pero ellos no querrían que nos rindiésemos. Hemos estado esperando una señal que nos dijese que íbamos a ganar esta guerra y tal vez, la señal sean ellos.

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir, James?- soltó Seamus con los ojos llenos de una silenciosa emoción.

-Que tal vez haya llegado el momento de que luchemos de frente- soltó James con decisión- ha llegado el momento de que abandonemos las sombras y les enfrentemos ¡¿quién está conmigo?

Hubo casi un unísono y ensordecedor grito de guerra que comenzó Seamus y Dean. El suelo vibró bajo sus pies por el pataleo y las paredes parecieron tambalearse ante los gritos.

-Tienes que reconocer que el Harry de este mundo habla mejor ante la gente que tú- susurró Ron a su amigo consiguiendo que sonriese.

Poco después todo el mundo se fue marchando de la plaza para seguir con sus quehaceres mientras hablaban entre ellos de la reunión que habían tenido y de todo lo que había sucedido en ella. Por supuesto uno de los temas de conversación más recurrentes era la llegada de los chicos.

James les guió por uno de los tantos corredores que comunicaba con la plaza y después de caminar unos metros por él y ascender por una escalera hasta el siguiente nivel, se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal en la que rezaba el número veintitrés pintado con pintura blanca.

Entraron en una habitación, no era demasiado amplía pero si lo bastante para que todos cupiesen en ella. Había un catre no demasiado pequeño en uno de los rincones, dos cunas en frente y una mesa de escritorio de madera oscura en la que había una silla destartalada. Era una habitación austera y triste.

James cerró la puerta tras ellos mientras los otros miraban a su alrededor. Harry cogió, del escritorio, un marco donde había dos fotos mágicas. En una se podía ver al Harry de ese mundo, Suzanne o Margaret, como la conocían allí, y a James, la copia idéntica de su hijo. Solo se veían sus rostros y en ellos había una inmensa felicidad. En la otra foto estaban padre e hijo con la pequeña Lily entre ellos.

-Sentaros por donde podáis- dijo la atronadora voz de James- no tengo sillas para todos. No abunda mucho el mobiliario en las habitaciones, tenemos lo básico.

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en el catre mientras Charlie ocupaba la silla que estaba frente al escritorio. Aki se sentó en el borde de este y los otros se quedaron de pie, apoyados en la pared. James estaba junto a la puerta y los miraba a todos aunque, sin querer, la mayoría de las veces su mirada se posaba en Suzanne. Todos se habían dado cuenta de ese detalle.

-Chicos, tal vez me he precipitado hablando de vosotros como una señal para acabar con esta guerra- empezó James y suspiró- pero lo he hecho porque es gente de ahí fuera necesitan una esperanza. Pero entenderé si decidís que vosotros no habéis venido aquí a ayudarnos sino que lo habéis hecho para rescatar a la reina de los dragones.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera?- preguntó Harry dejando la foto en el escritorio con delicadeza.

-¿Te refieres a lo de Smith?- soltó James perceptiblemente molesto y Harry asintió- hace mucho tiempo que la gente perdió la esperanza en mí. Daba igual que yo fuese el niño que sobrevivió, porque no fui el niño que venció… no creen que la profecía se cumpla para su beneficio, piensan que soy un fraude. Por supuesto no todos pero Smith empezó a renegar de mí y cada día está ganando más adeptos… poco a poco tengo a más gente en mi contra que incluso piensas que estando aquí, les pongo en peligro. Tal vez sea cierto… no lo sé.

-Smith es un gilipollas en tu mundo y en el nuestro- soltó Ron haciendo sonreír a James.

-Puede que sí pero ese gilipollas gana seguidores poco a poco y pronto puede que haya una revolución- soltó James- y como decía Dumbledore _"__debemos__estar__unidos__para__vencer__"__._

James se quitó la gabardina de cuero negro que llevaba y la dejó sobre el escritorio. Debajo solo llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camiseta del mismo color de tirantes que se pegaba a su musculado pecho y dejaba al descubierto sus brazos en los que se podían ver algunas cicatrices.

Rebuscó en la gabardina y terminó sacando un paquete de tabaco del que sacó un cigarrillo para luego guardárselo en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. Lo encendió y le dio una profunda calada.

-¿A qué se ha referido Smith con que no pudiste proteger a tu familia?- preguntó Suzanne desde detrás de él, aún sentada en el camastro.

James expulsó el humo y miró las fotografías que hasta hacía unos minutos Harry había estado mirando. La cogió entre sus manos y acarició la imagen que allí se reflejaba.

-No he visto a ningún allegado nuestro en la reunión- continuó Suzanne- es cierto que había muchas personas pero…

-No los has visto porque ya no están con nosotros- le cortó James sin mirar a ninguno, sus ojos estaban puestos en las fotografías- todos nos fueron dejando. En este mundo los Weasley, familia completa incluida Fleur, están muertos- todos se tensaron al pensar en ello- Orión, Ojoloco, Dumbledore, Tonks y John y también sus hijos, Frank y Evelyn…

-¿Evelyn?- preguntó Ron sin saber a quién se refería.

-Esa es Luna- explicó Hermione mirándole- es el segundo nombre de Luna.

-Perdonadme, a veces olvido que vosotros nos conocéis por nuestros primeros nombres- les dijo James que había comenzado a rebuscar en uno de los cajones del escritorio- aquí está la condenada.

Sacó de dentro una fotografía que le entregó a Ron que era quien estaba más cerca y que después de unos minutos de estarla mirando se la pasó a los demás hasta que el último de ellos la vio.

En ella se veía reflejada una estampa preciosa. A la derecha de la foto estaba el Neville de ese mundo aunque con algunas claras diferencias como era el hecho de que estaba bastante más fuerte que el que ellos conocían y su pelo lo llevaba algo más largo. Estaba sonriendo y tenía el brazo echado por encima de los hombros de Luna que tenía su habitual mirada soñadora, tal vez era la que más se parecía su alter ego.

Junto a la pareja estaba Suzanne con una enorme barriga de embarazada. Su rostro tenía una hermosa sonrisa y detrás de ella, rodeándola con el cuerpo y con las manos sobre el abultado vientre, estaba James con la barbilla apoyada en su hombro y con una inmensa sonrisa en su rostro surcado por la cicatriz.

Al lado de ellos estaba Ginny, Ron y Hermione. La pelirroja también tenía un abultado vientre y una mirada llena de tristeza. Ron le echaba el brazo por encima de los hombros acercándola a su cuerpo, protectoramente, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba al pequeño Hugo que estaba sentado sobre sus hombros y se aferraba al pelo de su padre. Hermione que estaba al otro lado de Ron se agarraba a este, abrazándolo amorosamente.

Delante de todos ellos estaban Rose cogida de la mano del pequeño James.

-Esa foto es de hace unos meses, antes de que todo se empezase a torcer- explicó James. Cuando les enfrentó tenía una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar lo mucho que le costaba hablar de ese tema pero sus ojos demostraban lo mucho que le dolía- en realidad unos días después de habernos hecho esa foto, todo se truncó…- tragó saliva y luego le dio una calada al cigarro, la mano le temblaba y soltó una risa amarga al darse cuenta- ¡joder!

Hubo un largo silencio que rompió Suzanne.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó.

James levantó la cabeza y la miró. Sus ojos estaban llenos de anhelo mientras la observaba como si fuese un fantasma.

-Margaret fue la primera en dejarnos- explicó apartando la mirada de ella- poco después de hacernos la foto, a los tres o cuatro días, se puso de parto. Había tenido un embarazo complicado, tuvo que estar guardando reposo porque había sangrado varias veces y yo no podía cuidarla como se merecía porque estaba luchando todo el tiempo. Ella no me lo echaba en cara, es más, me pedía que no me preocupase por ella que todo iba a estar bien- las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente- pero nada estuvo bien. El parto fue muy complicado y no lo aguanto… murió dando vida a otro ser.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y los demás apartaron la vista de la imagen de desolación que representaba James. La única que le siguió observando fue Suzanne que sentía como los ojos se le humedecían.

-Se supone que el nacimiento tiene que ser un momento de felicidad pero yo ese día, a pesar de tener a mi hija entre mis brazos, no podía sentirme feliz porque había perdido a la persona que más quería- explicó James que le devolvía la mirada a Suzanne- se fue y me dejó con dos niños pequeños. Por suerte pudo ver a Lily antes de morir, me dijo que parecía un ángel y que quería que se llamase Lily.

Cuando el cigarro se consumió, sacó otro y lo encendió. Sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

-El entierro de mi Margaret fue tres días después. Salimos al exterior, los realizamos en el Valle de Godric, sus padres como los míos estaban enterrados allí y nuestro deseo era ser enterrado en ese lugar junto a ellos- continuó James- estábamos marchándonos del cementerio tras darle nuestro último adiós cuando hubo un ataque. Al parecer se enteraron de lo sucedido y fueron a por nosotros. Solo hubo una baja ese día…

-¿La de quién?- preguntó Ginny con un nudo en la garganta.

-La de mi hijo Sirius- y todos comprendieron que se refería al pequeño James pues ese era el segundo nombre del niño. El corazón de todos dio un vuelco y se oyó alguna maldición en la habitación- ninguno de los niños había ido al entierro pero Sirius se empeñó en ir, quería despedir a su madre, yo no se lo pude negar… aunque si lo hubiese hecho lo más probable es que ahora estuviese vivo.

Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo desesperado, era como si estuviese en ese mismo momento en aquel cementerio como si estuviese viviendo de nuevo todo lo que había pasado.

-Acababa de enterrar a mi mujer y perdía a mi hijo- soltó James- murió siendo un ser inocente que no merecía morir. Le alcanzó un avada kedavra que iba dirigido a mí y que lanzó la quería prima de mi padrino…

-Bellatrix- soltó Harry con rabia y James le miró.

-Es cierto, vosotros la conocéis como Bellatrix- asintió James- sí, ella mató a mi hijo como antes mató a mi padrino. Pero Frank vengó a mi hijo, a Orión y a sus padres.

-¿Quieres decir que Bellatrix fue asesinada por Neville?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí- respondió James- la mató en un ataque que hubo un par de meses después de que matase a mi hijo. Pero él tampoco sobrevivió - todos cerraron los ojos- cuando lo encontré estaba muerto con una sonrisa en los labios de satisfacción y de orgullo. Murió como lo que era… un guerrero.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás?- quiso saber Draco.

-Jane murió hace cinco meses, el día del cumpleaños de sus hijos- explicó James- hubo otro ataque. Ella había estado enferma y sus poderes estaban un poco mermados, Bilius la protegió, estuvo a punto de morir por ella, tendríais que haber visto como quedó su cuerpo tras la pelea, tres enormes cicatrices le atravesaban el torso pero la herida más grande y que jamás sanaría era la que se quedó en su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, como yo antes que él, había perdido a la mujer que amaba. Mi mejor amiga murió envuelta en un agónico dolor, todo estaba lleno de sangre… todo.

Les dio la espalda y apoyó la frente en la puerta.

-Bilius y Evelyn fueron los últimos en morir- continuó- ella siempre se quedaban con los niños cuando nosotros viajábamos a otros mundos. La noche que decidimos dejarlos en vuestro mundo, Evelyn quiso acompañarnos. Quería a los pequeños como si fuesen suyos y quería despedirse de ellos. Esa fue su perdición. Nos descubrieron cuando intentábamos viajar, asesinaron a Evelyn e hirieron a Bilius. Conseguimos traspasar el portal y aparecer en vuestro mundo pero la herida de Bilius… -parecía no ser capaz de hablar- no consiguió sobrevivir, mientras yo llevaba a los niños a vuestras casas, él murió. Lo traje conmigo a este mundo y le di la sepultura que se merecía, tanto a él como a Evelyn.

-¿Por qué nos dejasteis los niños a nosotros?- preguntó Ron, inconsciente de que no había nombrado a una de las personas que salían en esa foto.

-Llevábamos tiempo con la idea de dejar a los niños en algún sitio. Adoramos a nuestros hijos pero sabíamos que este sitio no era vida para unos niños, queríamos que conociesen lo que era el sol. Aquí hace tiempo que no se ve y no solo por el hecho de que estemos bajo tierra, sino porque el sol quedó oculto por la oscuridad- James suspiró- no queríamos una vida de guerra para ellos y no queríamos que les pasase lo mismo que a James. Preferíamos estar lejos de ellos y saber que están bien a que muriesen.

Se dio la vuelta y los miró.

-Viajamos a varios mundos pero ninguno nos terminaba de convencer, siempre había algo que nos hacía retractarnos de dejarlos allí- continuó con la explicación- hasta que llegamos a vuestro mundo.-Sonrió- ¡Joder! Era un mundo maravilloso, no estaba Voldemort, todos teníais buenos trabajos y vidas, además de que todos estabais vivos, tal vez lo único que no nos gustaba de vuestro mundo es que algunos de vosotros no estabais relacionados sentimentalmente.

-Ahora ninguno estamos relacionados de ese modo- gruñó Ginny y James le miró, sin entender- Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos.

-Pero…- comenzó James parecía frustrado- ¡¿qué demonios os pasa a todos?- los chicos alzaron las cabezas mirándole, sorprendidos- ¿es qué no entendéis que la única manera de que seáis felices es de que estéis juntos? Todos los mundos a los que viajé, solo eráis felices cuando estabais con el otro y si no dejé a los niños en ninguno de esos mundos es porque había otros aspectos de él que no nos gustaban…

-¿Por eso hiciste que se estableciera un vínculo entre los niños y nosotros?- preguntó Draco mirándola- ¿para obligarnos a estar juntos?

-Creí que si lo hacía, conseguiría que entre vosotros y el insistente contacto de la vida cotidiana, os hiciera limar asperezas- asintió James, cruzándose de brazos- aunque por lo que veo no ha sido así.

-Debes retirar el hechizo que lánzate- le dijo Suzanne y él le miró- es insufrible lo que estamos padeciendo los que nos encontramos alejados de los niños.

James negó con la cabeza.

-No, necesitáis estar juntos para que seáis felices y para que los niños lo sean con vosotros- soltó James- si tengo que hacer que estéis juntos a la fuerza, que así sea.

-¡Pero eso es cruel!- soltó Suzanne poniéndose en pie y mirándole acusadoramente- tu no entiendes por lo que estamos pasando. Tú no sabes lo que estamos sufriendo.

-¿Cómo están los niños?- preguntó James sin hacer caso a sus palabras y gritos.

-¡Pero me estás escuchando!- gritó Suzanne.

-¿Y tú a mí?- preguntó James- quiero saber cómo está mi hija y mis sobrinos. Y conocer cómo está el Sirius de vuestro mundo, debe estar enorme.

-¡Mira, escúchame bien! ¡Me estoy hartando de esto! ¡Debes quitar el maldito hechizo…!

-No te va a hacer caso- soltó Harry y ella le miró, furibunda.

-Para ti es fácil porque no tienes que pasar por lo que Draco, Ron y yo estamos pasando- soltó Suzanne mirándole con rabia- tú tienes a los niños contigo.

-Te recuerdo que se por lo que estás pasando porque tú me prohibiste por un tiempo ver a Lily a James- gruñó Harry sin mirarla- ahora solo se han cambiado las tornas.

James bufó y se sentó en el suelo. Todos le miraron y vieron lo molesto que parecía con aquella situación.

-Tal vez nos equivocamos dejando a los niños con vosotros- negó con la cabeza- pero nos vimos obligados a hacerlo antes de lo que pensábamos porque las reservas de sangre de dragón se nos acabaron, lo cierto es que el último bote que teníamos lo utilizamos para viajar a vuestro mundo y dejar a los niños.

-¡Mierda!- todos se giraron a Charlie que se había puesto a buscar entre sus ropas la sangre de dragón.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Artemis.

Charlie sacó la bolsita donde llevaba los frascos de sangre y todos vieron como de ella goteaba el líquido. Lo abrió y negó con la cabeza al ver que todos se habían hecho añicos.

-Debieron de romperse con el ataque- les dijo Charlie.

-No podremos volver a casa- soltó Aki, blanco.

-Eso podría haber sido así en otros tiempos pero ahora si podréis regresar a casa- soltó James- el único inconveniente es que todos los dragones y por tanto la sangre de esos animales está en manos de Voldemort y para conseguir la sangre tendréis que entrar en su guarida.

-Genial- soltó Ron- ¿Por qué no se pueden dificultar más las cosas?

-Ron, de todas maneras íbamos a tener que ir a la guarida de Voldemort- le recordó Artemis- recuerda que tienen a Kelly con ellos.

-¿Por qué dices que en otros tiempos no habríamos podido regresar a casa?- preguntó Hermione, curiosa.

-Hasta hace apenas un mes, los dragones habían desaparecido de nuestro mundo- explicó James- y las pocas reservas de sangre que nos quedaban se terminaron. Pero ahora vuelve a haber dragones.

-Eso ha pasado en nuestro mundo- le dijo Charlie- los dragones han desaparecido, me han enviado con ellos por si conseguían averiguar el motivo por lo que ha podido pasar esto.

-Cuando los dragones desaparecieron de nuestro mundo fue porque la reina de estos, fue asesinada- explicó James- ahora, tenemos a la reina de los dragones de vuestro mundo y por ello volvemos a tener dragones aquí y en vuestro mundo han desaparecido.

-Antes te has referido a Kelly como la reina de los dragones- soltó Draco- pero… ella… no puede ser…

James sonrió.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó James mirándole- que casualidad que justo el mismo día que Kelly fue raptada, los dragones desaparecieran de vuestro mundo y aparecieran en el nuestro. El Malfoy de nuestro mundo fue enviado al vuestro para raptar a la reina de los dragones, es decir, a Kelly. Es cierto que nosotros pensamos en un principio que lo que quería Voldemort con la infiltración de Malfoy en vuestro mundo, era hacer un reconocimiento del lugar y saber si era adecuado para apoderarse de él como ha hecho ya con otros mundos pero su idea no solo era esa, evidentemente.

-Pero ¿qué implica que Kelly sea la reina de los dragones?- soltó Ginny, mirándole- ¿Y desde cuando hay una reina de los dragones?

-Creo que tu hermano puede responder a eso- le dijo James señalando a Charlie con un gesto de cabeza.

Charlie asintió, completamente blanco, como si él si comprendiese todo lo que aquello significaba.

-Existe una leyenda- les dijo Charlie- pero bueno creí que era solo una leyenda.

-Pues no lo es- le aseguró James- ¿Por qué no la cuentas?

-Bien- asintió Charlie- cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho tiempo, un dragón se enamoró de una hermosa bruja, que le rechazó por estar enamorado de un joven caballero humano. Por eso el dragón, furioso ante el rechazo, se convirtió en humano y tomó la forma del joven a la que la bruja profesaba su amor. Durante una noche pudo disfrutar de los placeres que la joven le ofrecía, dejándola embarazada. Cuando el dragón volvió a su forma normal a la mañana siguiente, ella corrió a los brazos de su amado caballero y tras una lucha encarnizada que duró cuatro días y cuatro noches el caballero cayó herido de muerte.- Charlie tomó un poco aire y continuó con la historia.- Cuando exhaló su último suspiró la joven, no soportó el dolor y enloqueció al pensar que llevaba en su vientre el hijo del ser que había matado a su amado, por ello cogió un cuchillo y ante los ojos del dragón, se rajó la tripa de arriba abajo, cayendo muerta al suelo. El dragón lloró sobre el cadáver de la mujer que amaba y al mirar la herida en su vientre, vio en el interior de la muchacha el huevo de un dragón, su hija. Sacándolo de dentro de ella, se lo llevó a su cueva y lo estuvo encubando como haría una dragona. Cuando el huevo del cascaron se rompió de él nació una bebé humana, tan hermosa como su madre.

-Pero eso es imposible- soltó Hermione- un huevo en el interior de la mujer y una niña naciendo de un huevo.

-Merlín, Hermione- soltó Ron- es una leyenda, lo importante aquí no es como ocurriera sino el trasfondo.

Hermione se sonrojó y dejó que Charlie continuara con la historia.

-Poco después de que la niña naciera, el dragón fue asesinado en la cueva por las familias de la joven pareja... al encontrar a la niña, esta fue entregada a una hermana de la joven madre del niño y la crío como si fuese suya. Se dice que por las venas de esa niña y de sus herederas corre la sangre de los dragones y el poder de la bruja... se dice que ella es la reina de los dragones y que puede controlarlos, se dice que si ella muere, todos los dragones morirán, se dice que tienen los poderes de los dragones y que en cuanto tengan una hija, estos poderes pasaran a ella.

-Bien, esa es la historia- asintió James- Kelly es la heredera de esa niña que nació de ese huevo y por ello es la reina de los dragones. Tiene el poder de controlarlos, puede viajar a otros mundos sin la necesidad del Trasportador y algunas otras cosas más. Sus poderes pasarán a la primera hija que tenga, si ella llegase a morir sin descendencia, los dragones se extinguirían en ese mundo, como se extinguieron aquí cuando la Kelly de nuestro mundo fue asesinada sin haber tenido hijos.

-¿Asesinada?- preguntó Artemis- ¿Por qué la asesinaron si era tan importante que ella se mantuviese con vida para que los dragones también sobreviviesen?

-En este mundo no se conocía la identidad de la reina de los dragones cuando ya fue demasiado tarde- explicó James- para cuando quisieron darse cuenta, Kelly había sido violada y asesinada.

-¿Quién hizo esa monstruosidad?- soltó Aki, asqueado.

James levantó la mirada y la fijó en Draco que dio un paso atrás, blanco.

-No…- negó con la cabeza.

-Me temo que sí- soltó James- tu alter ego de este mundo y otros mortífagos, en uno de los rastreos, la capturaron, violaron y asesinaron cuando lo hicieron los dragones empezaron a morir. Vodemort había estado buscando a la reina de los dragones y cuando se enteró de lo sucedido, cuando supo que a quien habían asesinado era ella, se enfureció tanto que asesinó a todos los mortífagos que participaron en esa aberración…

-Pero el Draco de este mundo sigue vivo- soltó Aki.

-Sí, con él tuvo un poco de compasión- soltó James como si eso no fuese posible en alguien como Voldemort- no sé por qué, quien sabe. Supongo que Voldemort envió a Malfoy a por vuestra Kelly para enmendase el error que cometió hace unos años. Lo bueno es que vuestra Kelly estará bien, la necesitan viva.

Draco se dejó caer en un hueco del catre completamente blanco como si aún continuase intentando procesar todo lo que le estaban diciendo. Puede que él no fuese el que había hecho todas esas cosas pero ahora comprendía porque la gente de ese mundo, quería matarle. Hermione que estaba sentada cerca de él, estiró la mano y le acarició la espalda para consolarle.

-¿En qué punto os encontráis en la guerra?- preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema y así entretener a su amigo.

-Estamos jodidos- respondió James mirándole- ¿Cuándo le vencisteis vosotros?

-Hubo una batalla en Hogwarts, en mi séptimo año- explicó Harry- fue cuando logré vencerle.

-¿El treinta de mayo?- preguntó James y Harry asintió- ese día y ese mismo año, al mismo tiempo que en vuestro mundo, hubo en Hogwarts también un ataque pero a diferencia de vosotros no le vencí.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry.

-Fue una batalla encarnizada y los dos quedamos bastante mermados pero ninguno de los dos pudo con el otro- explicó James- para ese entonces los poderes de Voldemort habían aumentado bastante y en los últimos años, han aumentado hasta límites insospechados. Las pocas que me he enfrentado a él desde ese día, he estado a punto de morir.

-¿Por qué tiene tanto poder?- preguntó Harry.

-Cuando yo estaba en quinto, los magos que trabajaban en los estudios de mundos paralelos descubrieron el funcionamiento del Trasportador y con el paso de los años, lo mejoraron- explicó James- fue una revolución y Voldemort quiso para sí ese aparato. Solo había dos en el mundo. Fue en mi sexto año cuando se apoderó de los dos aparatos y de las únicas personas que sabían cómo funcionaban. Aún las tienen bajo su poder, no hemos podido rescatarlas como no hemos podido rescatar a ninguna de las personas que tienen bajo su poder como esclavos.

James tomó aire y continuó con la historia.

-Voldemort utilizó el Trasportador para viajar de un mundo a otro y adquirir los conocimientos que en esos mundos había sobre la magia, además de apoderarse de esos mundos pues mataba a los Voldemort de allí y se hacía con el poder de ellos, trayéndose consigo a más esclavos y a los mortífagos de esos mundos para aumentar sus tropas. Además, estudiaba la magia que conocían en esos mundos. Para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, Voldemort albergaba un gran poder.

James se puso en pie y se paseó por la habitación.

-Callahan se infiltró en los mortífagos hace unos meses para traer información a la resistencia, tuvo que atravesar vuestro mundo- explicó James y todos recordaron al primer alter ego que ellos vieron de ese mundo y que murió. Recordaron a ese hombre que alteró sus vidas para siempre.

-En nuestro mundo su alter ego era un verdadero mortífago- explicó Harry.

James sonrió.

-Curioso- asintió- aquí era auror o lo fue hasta que el Ministerio de Magia dejó de estar en funcionamiento ¿Qué pasó con él?

-Murió- respondió Harry.

-Eso temía- asintió James con pesar- debió de ser descubierto y asesinado.

-¿Cómo es posible, entonces, que tuvieseis un Trasportador en vuestro poder?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Conseguimos apoderarnos de uno en una infiltración que hicimos a su guarida- respondió James- fue peligroso pero útil.

Todos guardaron silencio, asimilando todo lo que se había hablado en esa sala. Ginny que seguía con la foto, que James les había enseñado, en las manos. Se quedó mirando la imagen y fijó sus ojos en su alter ego. De pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía que había ocurrido con la Ginny de ese mundo.

-¿Qué pasó con la Ginny de este mundo?- preguntó la pelirroja y todos la miraron- ¿sigue con vida?

Esta vez todas las miradas se fijaron en James.

-Sí- asintió con pesar- pero no se encuentra bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ron.

-Perdió la razón- respondió James y todos le miraron con la misma pregunta en sus ojos- es una historia que no os va a agradar a ninguno. Tal vez será bueno que vayamos a visitarla, hace unos días que no voy a verla. Más tarde os contaré que la sucedió, ahora deberíamos ir a comer algo.

Todos se pusieron en pie. James iba a salir por la puerta cuando Harry le cogió del hombro y le miró.

-Cuenta con nosotros- le dijo Harry- juntos acabaremos con Voldemort.


	16. Visitando a Molly

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Siento mucho el retraso, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero es que estoy muy liada con las clases y la verdad es que apenas tengo tiempo para actualizar. Pero aquí está el capítulo. Espero que os guste y quiero agradeceros a todos los reviews que me habéis dejado.

Os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 16: Visitando a Molly. **

La comida que tuvieron ese día fue escasa, al parecer las provisiones estaban escaseando y debían volver a realizar un escapada al exterior para coger más alimentos, mientras tanto se tenían que conformar con lo que tenían.

La ciudad subterránea comía por turnos, primero los niños y los ancianos, a continuación grupos de mujeres y por último los hombres. Cuando terminaron de comer, fueron a la sala de reuniones. Esta era un habitáculo bastante espacioso donde al parecer estaban los más destacados guerreros. Seamus, Dean, Padma, Smith, Kingsley, Colin, Dennis y dos soldados humanos estaban allí como líderes de la Resistencia y cuando James y los chicos entraron los saludaron, algunos con más entusiasmo que otros.

-¿Y Jack?- preguntó James mirando a los presentes.

-¿Quiénes Jack?- preguntó Harry.

-No recuerdo su primer nombre- se rascó la cabeza James- pero su apellido es Zabini.

-¿Zabini?- soltó Ron, sorprendido- ¿no me digas que aquí es bueno?

-¿Es qué en vuestro mundo no?- preguntó Padma mirándole tan sorprendida como el pelirrojo- ese Huffelpaff tiene un corazón de oro.

-¿Blaise Zabini es de Huffelpaff?- soltó Draco, divertido.

-Pues si ¿en vuestro mundo a cual pertenece?- quiso saber Seamus, curioso.

-De Slytherin- respondió Draco.

-Vale, muy interesante- cortó James la conversación- pero ¿Dónde está?

-Ya sabes que la mayoría de las noches las pasa con Molly- le dijo Dean como si fuese obvio.

-Está bien, entonces me encontraré allí con él, tenemos pensado ir a visitarla- les informó James y los otros asintieron- bueno ¿aún estáis conmigo en lo de luchar?

-Eso ni lo dudes- le dijo Kingsley- pero debemos prepararnos.

-Sí y pedir ayuda a las otras ciudades- asintió James abriendo un mapa sobre una mesa y todos se acercaron- quiero que tú Carl y Lorcan vayáis al este a hablar con los líderes de esa ciudad- Dean y uno de los soldados asintieron. James señaló en una zona de este- el viaje a la fortaleza de Voldemort os llevará bastante tiempo, sé que llegar allí no os costará tanto pues os podréis mover en camión pero cuando volváis, si ellos deciden combatir, tendréis que venir a pie hasta esta zona de aquí- señaló una zona al oeste del mapa- tendréis que hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible y antes de que se dé cuenta Voldemort de lo que estamos planeando.

-Eso está hecho, James- le dijo con una voz ronca Lorcan, el muggle.

-Bien, Liam, Uma- Seamus y Padma le miraron- quiero que vosotros vayáis a la ciudad del sur con vuestros escuadrones- los dos chicos asintieron- lo mismo os digo, intentad por todos los medios que se unan a la causa. Y por último mis hermanos favoritos- Colin y Dennis le miraron- quiero que vayáis a la ciudad del norte y los convenzáis como vosotros sabéis.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y asintieron.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos nosotros, James?- preguntó el otro muggle señalándose a sí mismo y a Kingsley.

-Vosotros os encargaréis de mover a vuestro escuadrón y al resto de nuestro ejército hacía las montañas. Quiero que dentro de una semana, todos y cada uno de vosotros estéis apostados con los alistados aquí- señaló una zona de las montañas que estaban al oeste del mapa- quiero que os mováis lo más rápido que podáis, sé que es difícil pero quiero pillarles con las fuerzas más bajas posibles.

-Estás diciendo que quieres que se aposten aquí- soltó Harry señalando la zona que James estaba marcando. Los dos se miraron- ¿Por qué?

-Esta es la zona donde está la guarida de Voldemort- explicó James- dónde tiene retenido además a Kelly y a los dragones.

-Sí pero en esta zona se encuentra Hogwarts- le dijo Harry.

El silencio reinó en la sala y los chicos les miraron esperando una respuesta que tardó en venir.

-Hace casi seis años que Voldemort se apoderó del castillo- explicó James con pesar- asesinó a Dumbledore y se hizo con el colegio, lo utiliza como guarida, es una especia de mofa a todos los que una vez consideramos el colegio un hogar. Hogwarts ya no es lo que era.

Harry tomó aire, furioso, imaginando lo que él habría sentido si el Voldemort de su mundo se hubiese apoderado de Hogwarts el lugar que siempre había considerado como su hogar. Era como una profanación a un lugar sagrado en los corazones de los que una vez habitaron en ese castillo.

-Hogwarts volverá a ser lo que era- le aseguró Harry.

Todos sonrieron, agradecidos, y continuaron planeando la batalla que dentro de una semana se llevaría a cabo. Cuando la reunión terminó todos se fueron a reunir sus escuadrones para partir a las misiones que se les habían asignado. Las mujeres, niños, ancianos y hombres que no combatían, se quedarían en las ciudades subterráneas mientras los demás se iban a combatir, excepto unos cuantos que se quedarían cuidando las ciudades. Pero en una semana todos debían de estar con sus escuadrones y los demás combatientes de las otras ciudades en las montañas en las que una vez se ocultó Sirius cuando era un prófugo de la justicia, y que estaban cerca de Hogsmeade y por tanto de Hogwarts.

Smith y algunos de sus hombres irían con James y los chicos a visitar a la Ginny de ese mundo. Sabían que James lo había hecho porque prefería tener al chico cerca, ya que no se fiaba de él. Luego a partir del lugar donde se encontraba la Ginny de ese mundo, a la que llevarían provisiones para que sobreviviera suficiente tiempo sin tener que ser visitada, partirían hacía las montañas donde se reunirían con el ejército.

-¿Por qué no nos aparecemos desde donde se encuentre la Ginny de este mundo?- preguntó Ron cuando James les dijo que irían en coche hasta el colegio.

-Desde hace unos años nos es imposible aparecernos a no ser que tengamos la marca tenebrosa en el brazo- explicó James- Voldemort nos puede localizar si lo hacemos, eso por supuesto nos dificulta los desplazamientos.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le pasa a la Ginny de este mundo?- preguntó su doble algo molesta por no saber lo que le pasaba- ¿y dónde diablos está?

James suspiró y todos volvieron a entrar en su cuarto. Se aposentaron por él y le miraron a la espera de conocer la historia.

-No es una historia agradable- empezó James. Suspiró- En este mundo, nunca nos llevamos bien con Malfoy, su corazón era oscuro a diferencia de ti- miró a Draco que asintió- pero siempre tuvo una obsesión y repito, obsesión… nada de amor para él, no puede sentir algo como eso.

-¿Una obsesión por mí?- preguntó Ginny creyendo saber por dónde iba la historia.

James asintió.

-A pesar de considerarte una traidora a la sangre y una comadreja pobretona, como él te decía o como decía a todos los Weasley… estaba obsesionado contigo.- Todos miraron a James- En parte por eso me odiaba más el Malfoy de este mundo porque, a diferencia del vuestro, Molly siempre estuvo enamorada de mí… lo sigue estando a pesar de todo. Siguió amándome en silencio, no se enfadó cuando empecé a salir con Suzanne… nos felicitó y siguió amándome. Todos conocíamos sus sentimientos pero ella se hubiese sentido muy incómoda si lo hubiésemos hablado, así que preferimos callar.

-¿Qué sucedió con Malfoy y con Ginny… bueno Molly?- preguntó Hermione.

-Un día Malfoy la secuestró- les miró uno a uno y se detuvo en el rostro de Draco- violó a Molly y no la mató porque pudo escapar.

El rostro de Draco perdió todo color y su expresión se llenó de culpabilidad y angustia. Sabía que él no había hecho esas cosas pero imaginar que un tipo con su mismo rostro le hiciese eso a alguien igual que Ginny, le hacía sentirse como una basura. Nadie decía nada.

-De ahí nació Damon- explicó James. Ginny miró al Harry de ese mundo y se juró que si sobrevivía a esa misión, no dejaría que jamás Damon se enterara de cómo fue concebido.

-¿Dónde está Molly?- preguntó Ginny sin dejar de mirarle.

-Lo cierto es que todo se remonta al día que Damon nació- explicó James- Malfoy se enteró de que estaba embarazada y la secuestró de nuevo… quería quedarse con el niño y lo hizo. Molly estuvo a punto de morir desangrada pues fue abandonada cuando el niño nació. Por suerte la encontramos y pudimos salvarla pero perdió la razón. No tener a su hijo con ella hizo que se le fuese la cabeza. Nos reconoce pero se retrajo completamente.

-Pero recuperasteis a Damon- dijo Suzanne.

-Sí- asintió- dos meses después de que hubiese nacido, conseguimos recuperarle pero Molly ya había perdido completamente la razón y aunque le enseñamos que Damon estaba con ella, que estaba vivo, ella continuó en su terrible mundo interior. No recuperó la razón y entre Bilius y yo nos hicimos cargo de Damon. Le prometí a la mujer que me había amado en silencio durante años y que me sigue amando, que cuidaría de su hijo. Creo que lo he hecho.

-¿Por qué no está aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Vivir bajo tierra no era bueno para ella- explicó James- le daban ataques, se autolesionaba, estaba siempre muy nerviosa, no dejaba de llorar y muchas veces parecía no poder respirar. Así que la llevamos al exterior, buscamos un lugar aislado, escondido donde pudiese estar y todos los días alguien de la Gryffelclaw va a visitarla. Casi siempre íbamos Evelyn, Bilius, cuando aún estaban vivos… yo también voy casi todos los días cuando no estoy en misiones y Jack.

-¿Por qué Zabini visitaría a Ginny?- preguntó Hermione.

-Él siempre ha estado loco por la pelirroja- explicó James con una sonrisa triste- pero ella nunca le correspondió, a pesar de todo él sigue cuidándola en su locura y la sigue amando como siempre.

-Todavía me parece sorprendente que Zabini sea bueno aquí y que esté enamorado de mi hermana… bueno ya me entendéis- soltó Ron.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando vieron como Draco se ponía en pie. El joven estaba blanco y parecía en otra parte, como si se encontrase muy lejos de allí.

-Voy a dar una vuelta- les informó el joven- necesito… en un rato estaré aquí.

No esperó a que nadie dijese nada, salió de allí sin mirar a nadie y sobretodo evitando la mirada de Ginny. Esta se le quedó mirando, en silencio y no se movió a pesar de que sabía que él en esos momentos necesitaba apoyo. Tenía miedo de que no quisiera el suyo y rechazase su ayuda.

-Bien- dijo James cuando Draco salió por la puerta- esta noche saldremos a ver a Molly.

oo00oo

Draco caminaba por esos interminables corredores de piedra y arena. No tenía ningún destino fijo, ni siquiera sabía dónde llevaban esos túneles pero tampoco le interesaba. Los enredados caminos que estaba tomando su mente le parecían mucho más importantes.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que James les había contado… su alter ego de ese mundo no solo había matado y torturado a un montón de gente, entre los que se encontraba Brown que se había quedado sin pierna, sino que también había violado y asesinado a la Kelly de ese mundo, a la Ginny de aquel lugar y había secuestrado a Damon, causando la locura de la pelirroja.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Era un monstruo!

Sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada de aquello pero se sentía como si un hermano gemelo suyo, lo hubiese hecho. Ahora entendía las miradas de odio de todo el mundo y el deseo de verle muerto. A pesar de no ser él el que había cometido todas esas atrocidades, verle el rostro le recordaba a la persona que se las hizo.

Era egoísta pensarlo pero… ¿Por qué en ese mundo su alter ego tenía que ser el malo de toda la historia? La idea de pensar que alguien hubiese podido hacer daño a Kelly y a Ginny le hacía sentir nauseas.

Se apoyó en una de las paredes al sentir como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire para calmar su corazón. Casi nunca lloraba, en realidad hacía mucho que no lo había hecho… pero a pesar de saber que él no había sido quien había hecho esas atrocidades, no podía evitar sentirse como un monstruo.

Y el hecho de que el malestar por estar lejos de la Ginny de su mundo y de Damon (hasta allí funcionaba el vínculo del hechizo que James había lanzado sobre los niños) aumentase con los días desde que se separó de ellos, no hacía que mejorara su estado ni anímico ni emocional.

oo00oo

Kelly aferró con más fuerza la cadena y tiró, desesperada, por conseguir moverla un poco pero era imposible, no cedió. La soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, angustiada.

Lo cierto es que desde que había llegado allí, no había sufrido ningún tipo de vejación o tortura, todo lo contrario la habían tratado como si fuese una reina. La habían alimentado en abundancia y si no fuese por la cadena que estaba atada a su tobillo y a la pared de la habitación en la que la habían metido, se podría decir que era como estar en hotel. Pero en los hoteles no te tenían retenida.

El Voldemort de ese mundo la había ido a visitar varias veces. Él le había explicado porque la tenían retenida, y aún no se podía creer que ella… Kelly, la chica que no tenía familia y que conseguía que todos los hombres la abandonasen tras un polvo, resultaba ser la reina de los dragones, la única persona en el mundo capaz de controlar a los fieros animales.

Parecía increíble.

Al parecer tenía poderes especiales sobre los dragones pero ella nunca había hecho algo especial. Era una bruja como otra cualquiera.

Se puso en pie y se paseó por la habitación. La cadena era lo suficientemente larga para moverse por todo el espacio.

Otra persona que le había ido a visitar en esas semanas que llevaba allí era el Draco de ese mundo, que no tenía nada que ver con él que ella conocía y tanto quería. Ese tipo era cruel y daba verdadero miedo pero no la había hecho daño, al parecer Voldemort les había prohibido a todos que se lo hiciesen.

Quería volver a casa… volver a ver a Draco, a Aki, a Artemis, a Suzanne y a todos, incluso a Ginny. Suspiró y se sentó a los pies de la cama con doseles, se rodeó las piernas con los brazos y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas.

De pronto sintió ganas de llorar al recordar a alguien que ya no estaba, que esa gente que la tenía allí retenida había matado para suplantarle y poder raptarla a ella. Cerró los ojos y el rostro de Curtis apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que una lágrima descendiese por su mejilla.

Ahora comprendía porque Curtis había pasado de ella después de la noche en la que intimaron en la casa del joven. No era porque no la quisiera o porque hubiese decidido que ya no le interesaba tener una relación con ella, sino porque para ese entonces su Curtis ya había sido sustituido.

Ella enfadada con él mundo al pensar que, el hombre del que se había empezado a enamorar, había decidido pasar de ella y lo que en realidad ocurría es que estaba muerto en algún rincón de su casa.

Ahora recordaba a la perfección el olor a putrefacción que sintió cuando, la noche que la secuestraron, entró a casa de Curtis con el impostor y con Artemis. Y ahora comprendía que ese terrible olor provenía del chico dulce, cariñoso y tímido, que estaba muerto.

Curtis no era un chico guapo, ni musculoso, ni extrovertido pero la hacía feliz. Estaba cansada de esos guaperas que lo único que deseaban de ella era su cuerpo, había terminado cansada de ellos y en Curtis vio el cambio que siempre había deseado. Él era amable, tímido, dulce y la trataba como a una reina.

Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a la pared. ¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que en realidad lo era?

oo00oo

Harry caminaba por las cloacas siguiendo al grupo que comandaba James. No estaba acostumbrado a que le diesen ordenes, desde que se hizo auror él era quien las daba pero confiaba en el buen juicio de su alter ego y además este conocía mejor ese mundo que él, así que lo único que podía hacer era seguir las ordenes sin rechistar.

Draco había vuelto una hora después de que se hubiese ido del cuarto y el chico caminaba unos pasos por delante de él. No había hablado apenas desde que había vuelto y todos habían visto en sus ojos lo muy afectado que estaba tras haber conocido la historia del Malfoy de ese mundo. No habían tenido tiempo para darle unas palabras de ánimo porque habían estado organizando todo para la "excursión" de esa noche.

El resto de equipos que había organizado James y que estaban capitaneados por Liam y Uma (Seamus y Padma), Carl y Lorcan (Dean y un soldado muggle), Mark y Josh (Colin y Dennis) y, por último, Kingsley y Morgan, este último otro soldado muggle, se habían ido a sus respectivas misiones. Todos ellos se encontrarían en las montañas cercanas a Hogsmeade y Hogwarts dentro de una semana. Y todos esperaban que fuesen con muchos refuerzos. Su trabajo era conseguir que el resto de ciudades subterráneas se unieran a ellos en la batalla.

Ellos irían a ver a Molly y allí se les uniría Blaise para luego todos juntos ir hacia las montañas para unirse a la Resistencia.

Escuchó algún que otro gruñido y al mirar por encima de su hombro vio a Smith y a uno de sus hombros que hablaban por lo bajo. Al ver que habían llamado la atención de Harry, bajaron un poco más la voz.

No le gustaban esos tipos, además de todos los que había viajado con Harry y de James, iban Smith y cinco de sus adeptos. Ninguno de ellos creían en James y en sus posibilidades para acabar con Voldemort por eso mismo, Harry sabía que los había hecho ir con ellos. Él había hecho lo mismo en su caso.

Es importante tener a los amigos cerca pero aún más a los enemigos.

Por la situación que había estado viendo Harry en la Resistencia, no le extrañaría nada que una vez derrotado Voldemort, Smith y sus seguidores decidiesen revolucionarse para tomar el poder. Todo esto, por supuesto, si conseguían sobrevivir a la guerra.

El grupo se detuvo bajo una alcantarilla y todos se congregaron allí. James les miró y les fue entregando a todos unos papales. Harry cogió el suyo y vio que se trataba de un mapa.

-Quiero que todos tengáis un mapa del país por si ocurre algo y nos separamos, que espero que no, estos mapas los hizo Jane antes de morir- explicó James y Hermione le miró. Él la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Les tengo especial cariño, en ella puso todos los cambios que hubo en el relieve y en país desde que Voldemort implantó su poder. Si en algún momento llegásemos a separarnos, si por algún motivo tuviésemos que separarnos quiero que todos os dirijáis a las montañas donde hemos quedado con el resto de la Resistencia- todos asintieron- Además, recordaros que no podéis apareceros… por nada del mundo lo hagáis, o Voldemort y sus mortífagos os localizarían- volvió a haber un asentimiento general- tened cuidado y ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Todos volvieron a asentir. Un joven militar muggle, y seguidor de Smith, subió las escaleras, aferrándose a ella para no caer, abrió la alcantarilla. A penas hizo ruido con la tapa que la dejó a un lado del agujero. Le vieron coger el arma de fuego que llevaba a la espalda.

El joven salió al exterior y todos esperaron a su confirmación. Los minutos fueron pasando y después de lo que creyeron que fue una eternidad, el joven apuesto y con una sonrisa encantadora, se asomó, sobresaltando a algunos, y dijo:

-Despejado.

Y luego tan pronto como había aparecido, desapareció. Poco a poco fueron saliendo. Harry y James se quedaron los últimos cuando ya todos estaban fuera, Harry salió seguido de su yo de ese mundo.

La noche estaba muy cerrada y las pocas farolas que aún continuaban funcionando solo iluminaban parte de la calle. Harry vio la sombra de Aki que había salido antes que él de la alcantarilla, el joven se movía con sigilo como el resto del grupo. A penas se oía nada, solo el soplo del aire del invierno.

Harry se pegó a la pared de uno de los edificios en ruinas y sintió como James se paraba junto a él. Caminaron sin separarse del muro y se introdujeron en un callejón. Caminaron con paso lento pero seguro y entraron a una puerta que les esperaba abierta y donde se encontraba el resto de la compañía.

James cerró la puerta tras él. Se encontraban en una nave vacía. Harry miró a su alrededor esperando encontrar algo pero no había nada. James dejó un par de cosas en el suelo y tras apuntarlas con la varita dijo:

-_¡Engorgio!_

Poco a poco los dos objetos fueron aumentando de tamaño hasta que ante ellos aparecieron dos enormes hummers negros que dejó con la boca abierta a más de uno.

-Pudimos hacernos con unos cuantos de ellos antes de que desapareciesen- explicó James- nos vienen bien para movernos ahora que nos podemos desaparecernos. Bien, Smith tu irás con tus hombres y con Aki, Artemis y Charlie en uno mientras los demás vamos en el resto. Poned rumbo al lugar donde se encuentra Molly.

Todos se dividieron en los grupos que James había dispuesto, tras cargar las provisiones que llevaban para Molly, se subieron en los hummers. James se puso tras el volante y Harry fue de copiloto. Hermione se puso detrás de James mientras Ron se ponía a su lado y detrás de ellos dos iban, Draco y Ginny, estos dos separados por Suzanne que estaba sentada entre ellos. El chico se puso a mirar por la ventana y siguió con su mutismo mientras Hermione se ponía a ojear el mapa que su alter ego había realizado.

Los demás se mantuvieron callados, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. James se puso en marcha y siguió al otro hummer mientras salían a la calle y se internaban en la oscuridad de la noche.

El silencio reinó durante un buen rato en el interior del automóvil, ninguno parecía tener ganas de hablar o nada que decir. Cuando llevarían una media hora de viaje, Ron se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se sentó en el borde de su asiento, aferrándose al de James, para poder hablar con este y con Harry.

-¿Está muy lejos de aquí el lugar donde se encuentra Molly?- preguntó Ron.

-A un par de horas más de viaje- respondió James y el pelirrojo asintió.

Aunque se mantuvo en silencio durante los siguientes minutos, Ron no volvió a sentarse correctamente sino que se quedó aferrando el asiento de delante y mirando a través del parabrisas.

El chico parecía querer preguntar algo pero no se decidía, James y Harry lo sabían habían visto esa misma mirada, que en esos momentos estaban viendo a través del retrovisor, muchas veces.

James sonrió al parecer sabiendo lo que el alter ego de su amigo quería preguntar.

-Sí- respondió para que solo Harry y Ron les escuchasen. Los otros estaban demasiado entretenidos en sus cosas como para darse cuenta. El pelirrojo miró a través del retrovisor los ojos de James- Jane y Bilius eran muy felices y se querían.

Ron asintió como si con esa respuesta se quedase más tranquilo.

-¿Cuándo empezaron a salir?- quiso saber Ron.

-Tenían diecinueve años- explicó James- Bilius fue a visitar a Jane a su casa, nunca había ido y ese día le dijo lo que sentía- Ron cerró los ojos pues eso también había sucedido en su mundo pero, a diferencia de ese mundo, fue Krum quien llegó el primero, robándole a Hermione- esa misma tarde le visito Krum… Bilius acababa de irse después de que Hermione aceptase encantada salir con él. Al parecer el búlgaro había tomado la misma decisión que Bilius pero este se adelantó, y a pesar de que Jane le dijo que no quería nada con él y que estaba saliendo con mi amigo, la besó. Bilius que había olvidado entregarle una cosa que le había comprado, un pequeño obsequio que había querido hacerle, volvió, encontrándose con la escena.

-¿Qué hizo?- preguntó Ron.

-Bilius la apartó de su novia y le rompió la nariz a Krum- soltó James con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo pareció encontrarlo igual de divertido porque también sonrió- Bilius siempre dijo que eras un idiota- el pelirrojo le miró y él le devolvió la mirada a través del retrovisor- desde que empezamos a observaros, Bilius se enfadaba muchísimo porque no entendía porque no te atrevías a decirle a Hermione lo que sentías.

-No es fácil- soltó el pelirrojo- y ahora la cosa está más complicada- los dos le miraron sin entender- no me fui del departamento de Hermione porque pensase que llevaba demasiado tiempo chupando del frasco. Me marché porque Krum le pidió que se casara con ella.

Los dos le miraron.

-¿Dijo que si?- preguntó Harry preocupado. Sabía lo mal que lo había pasado su amiga en el pasado cuando estuvo saliendo con Krum… no solo por los numerosos engaños con otras chicas sino porque llegó a maltratarla y no quería que volviese a pasar por lo mismo.

-No respondió- le dijo Ron.

-Ahí está tu respuesta- soltó James- sí Hermione quisiera estar con él, le habría respondido que sí sin pensarlo. Estoy seguro de que si tú le dijeses lo que siente, Hermione lo dejaría todo por estar contigo.

Ron suspiró y susurró:

-No estoy tan seguro- y se sentó bien en su asiento, poniéndose el cinturón. Luego con disimulo se quedó mirando a Hermione que seguía estudiando el mapa.

-Ese maldito sentido de inferioridad- soltó James y tanto él como Harry bufaron idénticamente. Se miraron y sonrieron, divertidos, por la casualidad.

-Es como tener un hermano gemelo ¿no crees?- soltó Harry y James asintió, sonriendo.

-Unos hermanos gemelos que están enamorados de dos hermanas gemelas- soltó James refiriéndose a Suzanne y Margaret.

Los dos quedaron en silencio.

-¿La echas de menos?- preguntó Harry.

-A todas horas- respondió, sin dudar, James- estoy constantemente pensando en ella y ahora que Lily, mi principal distracción, no está conmigo… no hago otra cosa que pensar en ella, en Margaret y en Sirius.

-Yo también eché mucho de menos a Suzanne el tiempo que ella estuvo en Francia- admitió Harry.

-¿En tu mundo llegó a marcharse? ¿Por eso no estáis juntos?- preguntó James y Harry asintió.- ¿Qué sucedió?- se miraron unos segundos- déjame adivinar… tuviste una charla con Dumbledore- Harry volvió a asentir- te dijo que era peligroso que estuvieseis juntos y que por el bien de ambos, para que no utilizarán a Suzanne, debías dejarla o por lo menos tomaros un tiempo hasta que todo acabase- volvió a asentir- y tú, tan idiota como yo, no se lo explicaste, decidiste que ella no te abandonaría y por eso la mentiste diciéndola que no la querías- volvió a asentir y James rió sin humor- somos igual de idiotas- Harry no pudo negar que un poco de razón tenía- y la cabezota de Suzanne, igual a mi Margaret, decidió irse a Francia sin escuchar tus explicaciones cuando decidiste que debías contarle todo.

-Exacto- le dijo Harry.

-Te voy a decir algo- soltó James- Dumbledore no era perfecto y hasta él se equivocaba. Sé equivocó en recomendarnos que nos alejásemos de ella- Harry le miró- él pensaba que sería una distracción y que nos pondríamos en peligro el uno al otro, por lo que sucedió con Sirius en el Departamento de Misterios pero se equivocaba, tú y yo ya habíamos escarmentados tras eso. Ese viejo era listo y siempre le admiraré, pero te lo vuelvo a decir, también cometía errores. Yo, a pesar de no vencer a Voldemort, me di cuenta y corrí, al terminar el curso, hacía el aeropuerto, Jane y Molly me dijeron que Margaret se había propuesto a marcharse a algún lugar que ni ellas mismas sabían y no pensaba dejar que se alejara de mí. La encontré en el aeropuerto y la detuve, la expliqué lo sucedido y ella me perdonó por mi mentira y por no haber confiado en que ella sería comprensiva y me dejaría hacer lo que tuviese que hacer… ese mismo día me dijo que estaba embarazada de Sirius.

-Yo si vencí a Voldemort y como tú, me enteré de que se iba del país pero no llegué a tiempo al aeropuerto y ella se marchó. No pude explicarle nada de lo sucedido y cuando volvió, ella se calló la existencia de James y no me dejó explicarle nada, quería contarle lo de la conversación con Dumbledore pero se negó a escuchar.

-Cabezota- murmuró James y Harry asintió- pero tampoco la culpo, si tú le dijiste las mismas burradas que yo a mi Margaret, nos merecíamos unas cuantas maldiciones.

Harry volvió a asentir dándole la razón.

-Aun así no le daba derecho a ocultarme la existencia de mi hijo, y una vez conocida esta y que era mío, se negó a dejarme verle, además de que me apartó de Lily- soltó Harry, molesto- no voy a perdonarle nunca eso.

James suspiró.

-Tienes razón, no debió ocultártelo- asintió James- pero ¿Cómo es que tienes tú ahora a los niños si no te dejaba verlos? Por lo que dijo esta mañana es ella la que está sufriendo las consecuencias del hechizo de vinculación que lancé sobre los niños.

-Recurrí a la justicia- respondió Harry y James le miró de reojo- la denuncié al Wizengamot.

-Harry…- soltó sorprendido James- ¿Cómo pudiste?

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Estaba desesperado- soltó Harry, molesto- no me permitía verlos y ellos también son míos. Tenía derechos.

James suspiró, sabiendo que los dos habían cometido demasiados errores y que era muy difícil que se decidiesen a perdonarse todos esas faltas. Solo esperaba que todo se solucionase para que los niños pudiesen disfrutar de ambos.

-Si yo fuese tú, no perdería el tiempo con resentimientos- soltó James mirando con tristeza al frente- yo daría lo que fuese por estar en tu lugar. No pierdas el tiempo, en serio, la vida es demasiado corta y no vale la pena vivirla si no estás rodeado de gente que te quiera.

Harry suspiró y el resto del camino se mantuvo en silencio. Miró un par de veces por el retrovisor y en silencio, observó a Suzanne que hablaba con Ginny.

-James ¿Aquí no se supone que hay un río?- preguntó Hermione señalando un punto en el mapa- Jane no lo pintó.

-Ese río desapareció… ahora va por debajo de la tierra- explicó James mirando un segundo el lugar donde señalaba Hermione- es allí donde vamos… hay una cabaña oculta que construimos entre los árboles del bosque, especialmente para Molly.

-¡Oh, bien!- sonrió Jane y volvió a su sitio para seguir observando el mapa.

El resto del camino se mantuvieron en silencio. Solo se oía de vez en cuando algún que otro comentario que alguno hiciera pero nada relevante.

El coche traqueteó un poco cuando comenzó a moverse por encima de un terreno desigual y después de varios minutos, los dos coches se detuvieron. Se bajaron de ellos y se reunieron junto a unos árboles. Estos les rodeaban, alzándose altos, abundantes y desafiantes ante ellos.

Era un precioso bosque aunque en la oscuridad absoluta en la que se encontraba resultaba bastante aterrador. El suelo, desigual, estaba lleno de ramas y piedras, tenían que caminar mirándolo constantemente para no caer y poder esquivar los obstáculos que les surgían.

Iban en silencio, solo se escuchaba de vez en cuando el ruido de una rama al ser rota bajo una bota. Nadie parecía tener nada que decir y cuando James apartó las ramas de unos árboles, todos pudieron ver una pequeña cabaña rodeada de montañas.

Cerca de allí antes pasaba un río, ahora este era subterráneo y los árboles se apostaban por el suelo. El silencio les rodeaba solo roto por el viento que soplaba alrededor de todos ellos, sacándoles algún que otro escalofrío.

James hizo un gesto con la cabeza y todos se dirigieron hacía la pequeña cabaña. Subieron unas pocas escaleras que había a la entrada.

-Darek… Thomas- el soldado muggle de sonrisa encantadora y uno de los magos, ambos seguidores de Smith, miraron a James- quedaros en la puerta vigilando.

Los dos asintieron aunque de mala gana, al parecer no les gustaba que James les diese órdenes pero hicieron caso cuando vieron a Smith asentir. James pasó por alto todo aquello y abrió la puerta de la casa, entrando seguido de todos los demás.

Aki cerró la puerta al ser el último. Se encontraban en una pequeña entrada donde había unas cuantas fotos en una mesa y a cada lado había puertas. Parecía bastante sencilla y se trataba de un solo piso bastante bien distribuido. La voz arrulladora de un hombre salía de la habitación que había a la derecha de ellos.

James iba a abrir la puerta cuando se detuvo y miró a Draco.

-No creo que sea buena idea que entres- el joven le miró- tu presencia podría alterarla- Draco asintió, comprendiéndolo, y su malestar aumentó al pensar en lo que le había pasado a Molly- esa puerta- señaló una que había justo en frente- es la cocina, si quieres puedes quedarte ahí.

El joven volvió a asentir y se dirigió allí, sin poner pegas de ningún tipo y bastante decaído. Sus amigos le observaron preocupados pero prefirieron dejar el tema para otro momento. Ginny le siguió con la mirada hasta que se cerró la puerta tras él. Antes de que se terminase de cerrar, sus miradas se encontraron y no se despegaron hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Los otros siguieron a James cuando este entró a la habitación. Una varita en alto les recibió cuando entraron. Blaise Zabini estaba sentado en un sofá de aquel pequeño pero acogedor salón. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que venía de la chimenea encendida. No habían visto ninguna luz porque las cortinas estaban corridas, seguramente para no ser descubiertos.

Molly estaba tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Blaise y con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer dormía. La poca luz, las pecas y las manos bajo la cabeza de la chica la hacían ver como una niña pequeña. Zabini le acariciaba el pelo y miraba con la boca abierta a los recién llegados.

-¿Estabais muertos?

James suspiró y le contó rápidamente quienes eran los chicos y lo que había pasado en ese largo día.

Harry escuchó la historia en silencio, percatándose de que no llevaban ni veinticuatro horas en ese lugar y ya se habían enterado de la trágica historia de todos sus alter egos en ese mundo, viajaban rumbo a un Hogwarts desconocido y se habían unido a una guerra contra el mismo Señor Tenebroso que ellos ya habían derrotado en su mundo. Suspiró… solo ellos podían conseguir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Una vez que James hubo explicado todo en susurros para no despertar a Molly, el joven, que no había dejado de acariciar a la chica, bajó la varita.

-¿Cuándo quieres que partamos?- preguntó Blaise cuando James le contó el plan de viajar a las montañas para reunirse con el resto de la Resistencia.

-Preferiría que partiéramos esta noche mismo- le dijo James- sabes que el viaje es largo y aunque tenemos los coches, no quiero arriesgar a llegar tarde.

Blaise asintió.

-Molly necesitará más comida- le dijo el chico.

-Lo sé, hemos traído provisiones- asintió James. Miró a los otros tres tipos que no se separaban de Smith y le dijo:- id a por las provisiones y colocarlas en la cocina.

Smith hizo una cabeza para que obedecieran y los tres tipos salieron.

-Tú también, Smith- soltó James.

-Tú no me das órdenes- gruñó el joven.

-No te gusta estar al lado de Molly- le dijo James, molesto.

-No me gustan las locas- le dijo.

-No me hagas cortarte la lengua, Smith- le amenazó Blaise- lárgate.

Smith gruñó pero terminó obedeciendo y salió de la habitación, dejándoles a solas. El silencio reinó y cuando todos se giraron para mirar a Zabini, vieron que este miraba atentamente a Ginny como si no aún no entendiese el gran parecido que la chica tenía con la joven que él estaba acariciando.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó James señalando con la cabeza a Molly.

-Bien, sin cambios- respondió Blaise y por su tono de voz, todos comprendieron que el chico no estaba dispuesto a rendirse a pesar de que la chica llevase en ese estado desde hacía años, sin ningún tipo de mejora- hoy ha tenido un día tranquilo.

Los dos guardaron silencio cuando vieron que Molly se removía en el sofá. La chica abrió los ojos despacio, somnolienta y parpadeó un par de veces hasta que se acostumbró a la luz.

Cuando la chica enfocó su mirada, observó a todos los presentes pero a pesar de haber allí una chica igual que ella y un chico igual al James de su mundo, la joven no se inmuto. Solo hubo una reacción cuando se encontró con la mirada de James.

Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad y su sonrisa acompañó el gesto. Era increíble como el rostro se le había iluminado, había pasado de la demencia a la alegría en segundos. Sin prestar atención a nadie más, ni siquiera al chico que le había estado cuidando durante todo el día, se puso en pie y se acercó a James.

El joven le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando ella le abrazó, la acarició el pelo y la susurró unas cuantas palabras en el oído. Blaise los observaba sentado en el sofá, en silencio, con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Ginny se percató de ello pero no dijo nada, sino que observó cómo su yo de ese mundo, miraba a Harry a la cara y le acariciaba esta con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo está mi pelirroja favorita?- preguntó James con ternura. Molly sonrió, al parecer, encantada con el trato del joven- veo que estás muy bonita.

Era palpable el amor que la joven sentía por el chico al que no dejaba de mirar, embelesada. A pesar de su demencia, de su locura… ella seguía amándole.

-Te traje un regalo- le dijo Harry y sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña cajita.

La chica la abrió y dentro de vio unos cuantos caramelos. Ella alzó la mirada y sonrió.

-Son tus preferidos- ella no respondió y no dejó de mirarle a pesar de que Blaise se levantó y se colocó junto a ella para ver lo que James le había llevado.

No hizo caso a las caricias de Blaise y continuó acariciando a James, sino era en la cara, era en el brazo pero parecía necesitar el constante contacto con el joven como si eso la hiciese sentir más segura. Era bastante triste ver la mirada del otro chico, al que no prestaba tanta atención.

-¿No vas a saludar a los demás?- preguntó James.

La joven no hizo caso. Era como si solo estuviesen ellos dos.

-Solo tiene algún tipo de reacción cuando James está aquí- explicó Blaise al ver la cara de los chicos- el resto del tiempo se la pasa ausente, en su mundo interior… de vez en cuando dice algo, cosas sin sentido, casi siempre es el nombre de su hijo. No hace caso de nadie… nada más que de James.

-Blaise…- le dijo, preocupado, James pero el joven negó con la cabeza y le sonrió.

-¿Es la verdad, no?- le dijo Zabini, sonriendo- a fin de cuentas no tiene ojos nada más que para ti y a mí me alegra ver algún tipo de cambio en ella. Que importa si es cuando estás tú cerca de ella, lo importante es que esté bien.

Ginny se apartó de ellos, se acercó a un aparador que había en uno de los rincones del salón. Abrió un cajón y después de unos minutos, sacó algo. Se acercó de nuevo a James y agarrando la mano de este, se lo puso en la palma.

Cuando ella retiró la mano, todos pudieron ver una serie de envoltorios de caramelo. La joven miró a James y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, te has comida ya todos los que te traje el otro día- sonrió- por eso mismo te traje más. Sé cuánto te gustan.

Ginny le agarró la mano y tiró de él hasta llevarlo al sofá. Se sentó allí e hizo que él la imitase para luego abrazarse a su cuerpo y cerrar los ojos. James le acarició el pelo mientras los demás les observaban.

Empezó a tararear una canción que Ron y Ginny conocieron en seguida.

-Esa nana nos la cantaba nuestra madre cuando nos dormía de pequeños- explicó Ron y Ginny asintió dándole la razón.

-Damon- susurró Molly aferrándose más al cuerpo de James.

-Shh- la susurró James- tranquila, pelirroja.

-Le gustaba cantarle esa nana a Damon cuando aún no había nacido- explicó Blaise en un susurro- desde que se lo quitó Malfoy, ella canta la nana cuando se acuerda de Damon.

Algunos de ellos asintieron, otros simplemente se quedaron observando la estampa que hacía la pareja sentada en el sofá.

oo00oo

Smith gruñó, furioso, mientras sacaba las cosas del hummer y las entraba en el interior de la casa. Agarró varias bolsas a la vez y la entró en la casa, se dirigió a la cocina y cuando entró vio a Draco sentado a la mesa.

El chico parecía pensativo y no se molestó en ayudarlos cuando los vio entrar con todas las bolsas de las provisiones. Salió para ir por más cosas mientras sus otros tres hombres entraban con más cosas.

Al volver a entrar con más bolsas, escuchó las voces del resto que salían de salón. Furioso, todavía porque le hubiese mandando a hacer el trabajo que un peón hacía, gruñó. Se detuvo para ver si escuchaba algo interesante pero no hablaban demasiado alto.

Entró las bolsas a la cocina, todavía molesto y las dejó sin ningún cuidado en la mesa, sacando a Draco de sus pensamientos.

-Ya está todo- le dijo uno de sus hombres mientras los otros dos esperaban tras él, una nueva orden.

-Podéis salir fuera con Darek y Thomas- les dijo Smith. Los tres asintieron y salieron al exterior.

Smith se quedó apoyado en la encimera, se sacó un paquete de tabaco y tras encender un cigarrillo, le dio un par de caladas. Miró a Draco y sonrió, al ocurrírsele algo.

-Malfoy- el rubio le miró- James dijo que entrases al salón.

-Pero dijo que no sería conveniente- le contestó Draco.

-No te preocupes por eso cuando entré las últimas bolsas vi que se llevaban a dormir a Molly a su cuarto- le mintió Smith.

-Está bien- asintió Draco que se puso en pie y salió de la cocina sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Smith que le dio otra calada al cigarro.

oo00oo

James seguía acariciándole el pelo a Molly cuando la puerta se abrió. Aunque apenas hizo ruido, Molly abrió los ojos y su mirada pacifica se tornó, de un momento a otro, en terror.

Todos se giraron para ver quien había entrado y se encontraron con Draco que se paró, paralizado, al encontrarse con la mirada de Molly. Esta comenzó a gritar aterrorizada y se aferraba a James como si él fuese un escudo.

Gritaba y lloraba, desesperada. Blaise se abalanzó sobre Draco antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada y le golpeó. Los dos se vieron enzarzados en una pelea mientras Molly no dejaba de llorar. Los chicos se acercaron corriendo a los dos hombres para intentar separarlos mientras Molly se aferraba el pelo, llorando y tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza.

-Damon- susurraba- mi Damon… ¿Dónde está mi Damon? Damon… Damon…

Entre todos lograron separarlos y James agarró a Blaise de la pechera de la ropa para que le mirara. Después de unos minutos en el que los gritos de Molly y los de James que pedía a Blaise que le mirara, inundasen el cuarto. Zabini obedeció a su amigo.

-¡No es el Malfoy que tú piensas!- le gritó para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos de Molly que se había apartado cuando Suzanne y Hermione habían intentado consolarla- ¡Es el Malfoy de su mundo y es bueno! ¡Blaise, escúchame! ¡¿Lo entiendes?

Blaise terminó asintiendo y James le soltó para ir hasta Molly que seguía llorando mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con las palmas de las manos y decía el nombre de su hijo sin parar.

-Molly- susurró James agarrándole los brazos para que dejase de golpease- estoy aquí Molly.

-Me violó… yo no quería… mi Damon… ¿Dónde está mi Damon?- gemía sin parar- se lo llevó…

James la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y miró a Draco que continuaba allí parado, con el labio partido.

-¿Por qué entraste?- le acusó- te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Smith me dijo que me podía entrar- soltó Draco- él dijo que os habíais llevado a Molly a dormir a su cuarto. Pero como pude comprobar mintió.

-Smith- gruñó James- por supuesto él tenía que estar detrás de esto.

Blaise que estaba furioso, abrió la puerta del salón y se dirigió a la calle al comprobar que Smith no seguía en la cocina. Todos le siguieron, incluso James que tras darle un beso en la cabeza a Molly, la dejó sentada en el sofá, meciéndose de delante a atrás.

Cuando llegó a fuera pudo ver la trifulca. Blaise y Smith se habían enzarzado en una pelea, en la que se golpeaban con rudeza. Los secuaces de Smith se habían lanzado a defenderse y el resto de los chicos se habían unido a la pelea para ayudar a Zabini. James también corrió a ellos para detenerlos mientras las chicas les pedían que se detuvieran.

-¡Basta!- gritó Suzanne.

-¡Parad!- les pidió Hermione- ¡ya basta!

-¡Mirad!- gritó Ginny.

Todos se giraron para ver lo que señalaba la pelirroja. Algo caía del cielo y cuando golpeó en el suelo, rebotó unas cuantas veces hasta quedar sobre uno de los escalones de la entrada a la cabaña. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego un gran estallido.

La onda expansiva hizo que sus cuerpos salieran unos metros despedidos hacía el bosque y desde allí pudieron ver como la cabaña ardía en llamas, reduciendo la madera a cenizas.

-¡No!- gritó James- ¡Molly!

Blaise ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, miraba la casa con horror y completamente paralizado. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, más bombas comenzaron a caer a su alrededor. Tuvieron que tirarse al suelo y taparse las cabezas mientras el ambiente se llenaba de ceniza, humo y polvo.

Zabini se puso en pie y corrió hacía los restos de la cabaña que se derrumbaba con cada explosión y que se consumía bajo las llamas. James gritó su nombre pero el chico no le hizo caso, por eso su amigo le siguió. Los otros también salieron de su escondite con las armas en sus manos.

Vieron como James detenía a Zabini antes de que este se internase en las llamas. Las bombas seguían cayendo aquí y allá, oyeron otra fuerte explosión y comprendieron que los coches acababan de volar por los aires. No sabían lo que hacer, como salir de esa situación.

La tierra comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies y de pronto una parte del suelo se vino abajo mostrando a unos metros de distancia el río que antaño había corrido libre en la superficie. Ginny, Smith y todos sus hombres cayeron al agua junto a los restos del suelo.

-¡Ginny!- gritó Draco que intentó correr hacía ella.

Harry le detuvo antes de que cometiese la locura de saltar al vacío pero nadie pudo detener a Blaise, que corrió y se lanzó al agua, sumergiéndose en las profundidades del río que bajaba con fuerza y se perdía por el interior de la tierra.

Ron y Charlie también corrieron hacía allí mientras Draco forcejeaba para liberarse. Aki y Artemis les siguieron para detenerlos pero Charlie tuvo tiempo de saltar al agua y perderse en las enrabietas aguas.

Aki detuvo a Ron y de pronto todos los forcejeos se acabaron porque cayó una nueva bomba que hizo que el suelo se siguiese resquebrajando bajo sus pies. La tierra cedió bajo los pies de Suzanne, esta saltó y se aferró al borde de tierra mientras las partículas de piedra y arena caían al vacío. James la agarró de las manos y la hizo subir.

Los dos miraron hacía el otro lado de la grieta, demasiado grande como para saltarla. Sus amigos les miraron impotentes mientras las explosiones continuaban.

-¡Sabéis donde tenéis que ir!- gritó James- ¡nos veremos en las montañas!

Harry asintió. Él y Suzanne intercambiaron una corta mirada y luego James y ella se perdieron en la maleza, corriendo hacía donde habían estado los coches y ya no quedaba nada más que cenizas.

El resto se quedó al otro lado de la grieta.

-¡Larguémonos!- gritó Hermione para hacerse oír sobre el ruido de las explosiones.

El suelo vibraba bajo sus pies y de pronto una nueva explosión obre las montañas hizo que una avalanchas de rocas se cerniese sobre ellos. Todos se apartaron de la trayectoria de los escombros y luego todo quedó en silencio como si los mortífagos hubiesen creído que ya habían hecho el suficiente daño.

Harry se quitó las manos de la cabeza, sintiendo un constante zumbido en los oídos. Estaba lleno de polvo y se giró buscando a sus amigos. Vio a Draco a unos metros de él que estaba ayudando a Hermione a ponerse en pie. Harry se acercó a ellos.

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó Hermione preocupada mientras se tocaba una herida en la cabeza- ¡Ron!

-¡Ron!- gritaron también Draco y Harry- ¡Aki, Artemis!

-¡Estamos aquí!- gritó una voz lejana.

Todos se giraron a las voces y vieron que una gran pared de rocas los separaba. Los escombros se habían amontado y no les daba opción de pasar.

-¡Nos veremos en las montañas!- oyeron a Ron gritar al otro lado- ¡tened cuidado!

Los oyeron alejarse.

-Vamos- les dijo Harry a los otros dos- tenemos que encontrar la manera de llegar a las montañas en una semana.

Ellos tres también echaron a correr, internándose entre los árboles. Esperando con todas su fuerzas que todos su amigos estuviesen bien y que pudiesen reencontrarse pronto de nuevo.


	17. Hermanos

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero he estado muy liada con los exámenes y encima he empezado a trabajar =), si he encontrado trabajo y la verdad es que estoy muy contenta pero claro, eso me quita mucho tiempo para escribir. A ver si ahora que vienen las navidades me pongo un poco las pilas y adelanto la historia, a la que no le quedan muchos capítulos.

Agradeceros como siempre los reviews, espero más en este jajajajaja. Y no me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 17: Hermanos. **

Sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía respirar. Le ardían los pulmones y cuando logró sacar un poco la cabeza de debajo del agua tomó un poco de aire pero el agua la volvió a golpear con fuerza y la hundió de nuevo en el río.

Las salvajes aguas la zarandeaban con fuerza, impidiéndola nadar para salir de esa marejada en la que se encontraba. Cuando el suelo se había roto bajo sus pies y había caído en el río subterráneo, creyó que no sobreviviría pero lo había hecho, aunque no creía que durante mucho tiempo con la fuerza que llevaba el agua.

Y la idea de dejar ese mundo le daba miedo, no por el hecho de dejar existir sino porque no quería dejar a Damon, ni a Draco. Cuando la imagen del hombre le inundó la cabeza, sintió que el agobio ante la muerte, aumentaba. Tenía miedo a no volver a verle. En esos momentos daría cualquier cosa por tener un poco más de tiempo con él. En esos momentos cualquier discusión le parecía absurda y estúpida. Si en esos momentos tuviese al rubio frente a sus ojos, le pediría que la perdonase por todos sus errores pero ya era demasiado tarde… iba a morir ahogada y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Estaba cansada de luchar contra las aguas y dejó de resistirse a lo inevitable.

Sus ojos se cerraron y la corriente la llevó por las turbulentas aguas mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de agua poco a poco. No era tan malo, la inconsciencia la estaba alejando de ese mundo y la muerte la estaba abrazando. Sí, la muerte debía de ser la dueña de esos brazos que la rodeaban la cintura. Eran fuerte y cálidos… no creyó que la muerte fuese así.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo sintiendo la calidez de la muerte, solo supo que de pronto ya no sentía el agua a su alrededor y que el silencio reinaba a su alrededor. Algo cálido apretó sus labios y después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos.

Tardó unos segundos en poder enfocar la mirada, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con el rostro de Blaise Zabini que la miraba aliviado. Pasaron unos segundos antes de comprender donde se encontraba y porque ese chico, con el que en su mundo se llevaba tan mal, la miraba como si estuviese aliviado de verla viva.

Intentó incorporarse y se mareó. Blaise la puso una mano en la espalda e hizo que se quedase tumbada. Fue cuando Ginny se dio cuenta de que estaba tumbada en la arena y que el sonido del mar la envolvía.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó con la voz ronca debido a todo el agua que había tragado.

-En la playa- explicó él- el río subterráneo desembocaba aquí, logré sacarte antes de que te ahogaras.

-¿Tú también caíste cuando la tierra se resquebrajó?- le preguntó al recordar lo que había sucedido.

-No, me lancé a por ti- respondió sin más.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo, sorprendida.

Blaise no respondió, apartó la mirada de ella y miró hacia el interior del mar. El cielo estaba negro, aún era de noche, aunque tampoco se podía fiar en ese mundo no salía el sol, la oscuridad lo había ocultado.

-¿Es aún de noche?- preguntó Ginny.

-Sí- le contentó- aún quedan un par horas hasta que amanezca, deberías descansar.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó, preocupada.

-No lo sé, salté tras de ti y los demás quedaron atrapado en el bombardeo- explicó y luego la sonrió, tranquilizadoramente- seguro que están bien. No te preocupes.

Sintiéndose capaz para sentarse, se incorporó despacio y pudo ver el mar que se alzaba ante ella, revuelto. El chico también miraba el océano y los dos guardaron silencio. No parecían sentirse incomodos con la compañía del otro y Ginny, a pesar de tener el rostro del mortífago de su mundo, no podía dejar de pensar que la había salvado la vida.

-Yo…

-¡Ginny!- el grito hizo que él no continuase hablando y los dos miraron hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa voz.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreía al ver a su hermano mayor corriendo hacia ella. Charlie estaba tan empapado como ellos y detrás de él, más rezagado iban Smith y Darek, el soldado muggle de sonrisa encantadora.

Se puso en pie, pero no se movió del sitio porque las piernas le temblaban y no podían sostenerla. Rió cuando su hermano llegó hasta ella y, abrazándola, la alzó del suelo.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Charlie dejándola en el suelo y mirando su cuerpo en busca de una herida.

-Sí- respondió ella mientras los otros dos llegaban hasta ellos y saludaban con un gesto de cabeza- ¿cómo es que estas aquí?

-Salté tras de ti para sacarte del agua- respondió.

-No debiste arriesgarte- le reprochó Ginny.

-Eres mi hermana pequeña, tenía que hacerlo, aunque se me adelantaron- miró a Blaise y le tendió la mano que le estrechó con fuerza- gracias.

-De nada- respondió el chico sin más- ¿alguien más cayó al río?

-Todos mis hombres- gruñó Smith- pero solo hemos sobrevivido Darek y yo.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, en el que pensaron en esos hombros que habían perecido.

-Bien- asintió Blaise- descansaremos aquí unos minutos y luego seguiremos con nuestro camino, aunque no estemos con los demás, debemos llegar hasta las montañas.

-¿Quién te ha adjudicado el cargo de jefe?- espetó Smith.

-Yo mismo pero si quieres votamos- respondió Blaise- ¿Quién quiere que sea yo el jefe?

Él mismo, Charlie y Ginny levantaron la mano. Darek y Smith se quedaron mirando a Blaise con molestia.

-Tres contra dos, mayoría… soy el jefe- espetó Blaise- así que haz lo que te digo. Mo… quiero decir Ginny, siéntate y descansa, hacedlo todos, luego continuaremos con el viaje. Y rezar porque los demás estén vivos y de camino.

oo00oo

Suzanne corría sin mirar atrás por el bosque, seguía de cerca a James que se movía por el lugar como si hubiese vivido allí desde siempre. En cambio, ella veía su caminar impedido por los obstáculos que me salían al paso.

Las explosiones habían finalizado hacía una hora pero ninguno dejaba de correr alejándose a cada paso del lugar donde había vivido Molly y que ahora habría quedado reducido a nada. Y también se alejaba de sus amigos… de Harry.

Estaba preocupado por todos ellos y la idea de que Ginny pudiese haber muerto tras caer al río, le revolvía las tripas. No quería pensar en ello pero no estar con ninguna de las personas de su mundo le hacía sentir sola y desprotegida. Ese mundo era totalmente desconocido para ella, los que eran buenos en su mundo, no lo eran en ese y al revés. No sabía en quien podía confiar y en quien no… y encontrarse a solas con el doble de Harry, aunque no se tratase de su Harry, la hacía sentirse agobiada.

A veces olvidaba que ese no era el Harry que ella no conocía y eso no le gustaba, la ponía nerviosa.

Iba tan preocupada de esquivar todo lo que había en el suelo que no se dio cuenta de que James se había detenido y chocó con él. Él la agarró y sus cuerpos quedaron pegados en la oscuridad, en la que los tupidos arboles no dejaban ver el cielo oscurecido.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban, sus vahos chocaban en el aire cada vez que salía de sus bocas cuando respiraba con pesadez por la inminente huida. Sus manos la agarraban de los brazos con fuerza y delicadeza.

-Tendremos que ir a pie hasta el lugar de encuentro- le dijo James, apenas podían verse, la oscuridad era casi total- está lejos y esperemos encontrar algún medio de trasporte que funcione y con el que podamos llegar a tiempo a las montañas.

-¿Y los demás?- preguntó, preocupada.

-Tendremos que rogar porque lleguen sanos y salvos, no podemos hacer más por ellos- respondió rápidamente con su voz tan parecida a la de su Harry pero con un matiz algo más ronco debido al tabaco que fumaba- vamos, continuemos. No es momento de descansar, podrían andar cerca los que organizaron el ataque.

James la soltó y volvió a echar a correr. Suzanne respiraba aceleradamente sintiendo aún el calor de las manos de él en la zona en la que le había agarrado. Miró por encima de su hombro, pensando una vez más en sus amigos… de pronto recordó a su hijo y a Lily, en la posibilidad de no volver a verlos y en el miedo que ese pensamiento le producía.

Se llevó las manos al vientre al sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor y quedó un poco encorvada. Cerró los ojos, angustiada, para luego echar a correr tras James. Sabiendo que era muy posible que la vida de su bebé estuviese corriendo peligro, por culpa de su insensatez.

oo00oo

Ron se detuvo, dándole vueltas al mapa una y otra, nunca se le habían dado bien leer los mapas, por suerte Aki se hizo cargo de la situación y se lo arrebató. El joven que era mucho mejor en eso, se hizo cargo de guiar la pequeña expedición.

El pelirrojo siguió al joven sin rechistar, sabía que él los perdería con mucha facilidad si le hacían caso a él y a su lectura sobre los mapas. Además su cabeza estaba en otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos, en Hermione y en Ginny… ¡Merlín! Ver como su pequeña hermana caía al río y se perdía en él, le había aterrado. Y si estaba… cerró los ojos, no queriendo pensar en esa posibilidad. Sabía que su hermana era una mujer fuerte que lucharía hasta el final y esperaba que Charlie también hubiese sobrevivido cuando saltó tras ella. Esperaba que los dos estuviesen en alguna parte, juntos y a salvo.

Ellos eran sus hermanos y aunque Ginny a veces le sacase de quicio, los quería con todas sus fuerzas.

Hermione también le preocupaba, no porque creyese que no podría sobrevivir por sí misma, sabía que ella era una persona muy capaz de cuidarse sin problemas e incluso mejor que él mismo, pero no le gustaba estar separado. La idea de que ella pudiese sufrir cualquier tipo de daño, le mataba.

Sentía envidia de Aki y Artemis, ellos estaban juntos en ese mundo desconocido, él no tenía a nadie cercano… ellos eran sus amigos pero se hubiese sentido mucho más tranquilo si los demás hubiesen estado allí con él, en un lugar donde pudiese verlos y saber que estaban bien.

Miró por encima del hombro, observando el camino que habían andado y que les alejaban de sus amigos cada vez más y más. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de escuchar las bombas pero aun así llevaban las armas por si les salía alguien de entre esa densa oscuridad en la que estaban envueltos.

Pronto amanecería, bueno o lo haría si en ese mundo se pudiese ver el sol, y solo podía esperar que cuando llegase al lugar de encuentro, en las montañas, todos sus amigos estuviesen allí, esperándole.

oo00oo

Había amanecido pero la oscuridad continuaba lo que hacía que los ánimos de todo el mundo estuviesen muy bajos. Los pensamientos pesimistas invadían la cabeza de todos. El viaje que había empezado como una misión de rescate y en la que pretendían encontrar respuestas a todas las incógnitas, había terminado en desastre. Se habían metido en una guerra que ellos ya habían vivido en el pasado, habían terminado cada uno por un lado y algunos podrían estar muertos.

Ginny… el nombre de la pelirroja se repetía sin cesar en la cabeza de Draco. La veía una y otra vez caer por ese precipicio que se había creado bajo sus pies, hundiéndose en las profundidades del río. La posibilidad de que estuviese muerta le embotaba el cerebro. Se estaba volviendo loco y no paraba de pensar que tal vez no la volvería a ver.

No mejoraba su ansiedad el hecho de que no habían dormido en toda la noche. Habían estado caminando toda la noche, sin detenerse, ahora a esas horas de la mañana, estaban agotados pero no habían querido detenerse, tenían que llegar a las montañas en una semana y además habían querido poner todo el espacio posible entre ellos y el lugar del ataque.

Iban siguiendo el mapa que Hermione había estudiado en el coche. A ella y a Harry también se les veían preocupados. Draco sabía que estaban pensando en los demás, y que sus pensamientos iban sobre todo hacía dos personas en particular… Ron y Suzanne. Ellos eran tan importantes para Hermione y Harry, como él por Ginny.

Su nombre, su rostro, su recuerdo le inundaba cada dos por tres la cabeza, recordando la posibilidad de que ella estuviese muerta, que su cadáver anduviera perdido en las profundidades de unas aguas turbulentas, no teniendo la oportunidad de enterrarla como ella se merecía. No teniendo la oportunidad de reconciliarse con ellas… de no poder besarla de nuevo, abrazarla y no poder decirla que la quería.

Existía la posibilidad de la que las dos Ginny, tanto la de ese mundo como la de su mundo, hubiesen muerto. Y eso le mataba a él.

oo00oo

Suzanne se llevó la mano al vientre y cerró los ojos mientras recuperaba el aliento. Era ya la tarde, del día después del ataque. Habían decidido dar un alto en su caminata, llevaban toda la noche y toda la mañana caminando, ahora James se había ido a buscar algo de comer y ella se había quedado junto a unos árboles, esperándole.

Estaba agotada, pero no solo se debía al hecho de no haber descansado, en la Academia de Aurores había sido entrenada para estar mucho tiempo sin dormir y sin descansar, pero el embarazo le estaba pasando factura. No se encontraba muy bien y le dolía el vientre… tenía miedo por el bebé, sabía que ella podía morir también, eso era lo que le había pasado a la Suzanne de su mundo, pero no le preocupaba tanto como la vida de su bebé. No, no tenía miedo a la muerte porque sabía que su hijo ahora tenía a su padre y no estaría jamás solo. Lo único que le podía aterrar era el hecho de no verle crecer, ni a Lily y que ese niño, que llevaba en su vientre, no sobreviviese.

Cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas contra los parpados. Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco, intentó tranquilizar su respiración. Olvidó todo lo que había a su alrededor y pensó solo en su respiración, sintiendo como entraba y salía el aire de sus pulmones. Se siguió agarrando el vientre, sintiendo como el sudor resbalaba por su espalda y poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, pero el dolor continuó aunque con menos fuerza.

Escuchó como James regresaba, era muy sigiloso y no le habría escuchado si no hubiese estado tan concentrada en el silencio del bosque. Abrió los ojos y lo vio salir de entre los árboles y acercarse a ella con una especie de animal que no supo reconocer. No le importó, tenía hambre y eso era comida, además tal vez si comía se encontraría mejor.

Él la miró con ojo crítico como si supiese que la pasaba algo aunque ella disimuló todo lo que pudo. Aunque se encontraba mal y estaba segura de que su rostro debía presentar un aspecto demacrado. Sacó una cantimplora con agua y que por suerte podían rellenar con un sencillo hechizo.

No la dijo nada, dejó el animal cerca de ella y encendió una hoguera con la ayuda de unas ramas que también había traído y de la varita. Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras James sacaba un cuchillo y se dedicaba a quitarle la piel al animal que había encontrado. Cortó buenas porciones y las pinchó en unos palos que puso cerca del fuego para que se hiciesen con el calor.

Ella le observó. James estaba removiendo las cenizas con un palo y las llamas le iluminaban el rostro. Poco a poco se estaba haciendo de noche, por lo que la oscuridad era cada vez más espesa, y el fuego hacía que la cicatriz de su mejilla apenas se notase y por ello era fácil imaginar que estaba frente al Harry de su mundo.

Le extrañaba a pesar de solo llevar unas cuantas horas separados y aunque aún estaba furiosa con él por haberla separado de sus hijos de esa forma, pero también era cierto que si le pasaba algo… en el fondo le quería, por mucho daño que se hubiesen hecho el uno al otro. Pero a veces era tan difícil perdonar.

James apartó la mirada de las llamas y la miró a ella. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Suzanne miró la tristeza que había en esos ojos debido a todo el dolor que había tenido que cargar sobre sus hombros.

-¿De cuánto?- le preguntó por encima de las llamas.

Suzanne le miró fijamente unos segundos, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al ver su mirada y lo que se leía ella.

-De tres meses- respondió Suzanne.

Él suspiró y atizó un poco más el fuego para luego volver a mirarla.

-Y supongo que Harry no lo sabe- soltó.

-No lo sabe nadie- le dijo ella- y no sé cómo tú te has podido dar cuenta.

-He visto a mi Margaret dos veces embarazada- sonrió James mirando el fuego como si estuviese recordando algo- sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, el mismo brillo que tú tienes- su sonrisa se borró y la miró, de nuevo- no va bien ¿verdad?

-Sí, solo he tenido unas molestias- le dijo ella- pero nada más. Nada de lo que preocuparse.

-No deberías estar trabajando, a estas alturas Margaret ya estaba de baja- le dijo James- es peligroso si el embarazo no va bien.

-Pero no me pasa nada- respondió Suzanne- estoy bien. No me tiene que pasar lo mismo que a tu mujer.

Hubo un tenso silencio entre ellos después de esas palabras y Suzanne se maldijo por ser tan brusca en algunas ocasiones pero el miedo la hacía tener ese comportamiento. Y en esos momentos temía por ese bebé.

-Lo siento- se disculpó ella. Guardó unos segundos de silencio y después continuó- no digas nada sobre el embarazo.

-¿No piensas decírselo a Harry?- quiso saber.

Durante mucho tiempo había pensado en decírselo a Harry, pero en su relación no había habido nada más que problemas y no había encontrado el momento. Luego había empezado a encontrarse mal y habían tenido que viajar a ese mundo, lo que había dificultado más las cosas. Y ahora no sabía si decírselo, aunque le había dicho que no a James, sabía que algo no iba bien en el embarazo. No quería hacer que Harry sufriese, y eso podía ocurrir si le decía que estaba embarazada y luego perdía al niño.

Así que no sabía si contárselo.

-Él debería saberlo, como debió de saber lo de James- soltó Harry mientras le daba la vuelta a la carne para que se hiciese por todos los lados. No le dejó hablar cuando ella lo intentó- sé que te rompió el corazón, yo hice lo mismo con Margaret- la miró- Harry me ha contado lo que pasó y en mi mundo ocurrió exactamente lo mismo. Te quiere, Suzanne.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas pero se limpió una que escapó, negándose a que él la viese a llorar. Ella le miró, alzando la cabeza con orgullo.

-Si tanto me quiere ¿por qué me dijo todas esas barbaridades cuando era tan solo una adolescente y le entregué todo mi corazón y todo lo que tenía?- soltó Suzanne- ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú si tanto querías a Margaret?

-Porque quería protegerte- respondió James- como yo quise proteger a mi Margaret.

-Estoy harta de la misma tontería de siempre- gruñó Suzanne- si quisieras proteger a una persona no la romperías el corazón, la mantendrías junto a ti para que no le pasara nada.

-Tienes razón, ahora me doy cuenta- asintió James- pero…

-No quiero escuchar más excusas- le cortó ella- en serio, no me interesan. Tú solo quieres que vuelva con Harry para que Lily tenga una familia pero yo no puedo perdonarle, no solo porque me rompió el corazón sino porque me apartó de mis hijos.

-Tú lo hiciste con antelación- le contraataco él- y creo que ha llegado el momento de que sepas porque Harry te dijo todo eso hace tanto tiempo.

-No quiero saber nada- le dijo ella recalcando cada palabra- ¿entendido?

-Dumbledore…

-¿Es qué eres sordo o idiota?- soltó Suzanne, furiosa al ver sus insistencia. Él la miró- cállate no quiero escucharlo.

James se levantó, también furioso y se acercó a ella. Se agachó frente a ella y agarrándola de los brazos hizo que le mirara, ella comenzó a forcejear para soltarse pero él tenía más fuerza y la retuvo contra el suelo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo para que no se moviera. Sus miradas se encontraron mientras ella le exigía, colérica, que la soltara.

-Estás acojonada- soltó él molesto- tienes miedo de oír que Harry te abandonó hace siete años para protegerte porque eso significaría que tu serías la culpable de todo lo que habéis sufrido por estar separados.

-Cállate- soltó Suzanne y James supo que había dado en el punto clave.

-No quieres saber la verdad porque eso significaría que has sufrido durante años en vano, que has hecho sufrir a Harry por vuestra separación y porque has hecho sufrir a James porque no ha tenido a su padre desde el principio junto a él- continuó James mientras los ojos de Suzanne se llenaban de lágrimas y ella se debatía en la jaula que forma su cuerpo- tienes miedo de pensar que podrías haber tenido una vida feliz junto a Harry y tu hijo, teniendo a vuestra propia Lily, y que no fue así porque te negaste a escucharle cuando él quiso arreglar las cosas.

-No sigas…

-¡Oh, Suzanne! Si voy a seguir- le aseguró él- Harry te quería y te quiere… tanto como yo a mi Margaret pero si te dejo hace tantos años es porque Dumbledore se lo pidió. De algún modo él se enteró de que estabais juntos y creyó que vuestra relación os ponía en peligroso a ambos, ya que Voldemort podría utilizarte para llegar hasta Harry o hacer creer a este que te habían capturado como pasó con Sirius- ella le miraba a los ojos con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora- fue un error hacerle caso porque hasta Dumbledore se equivoca, Harry ya había escarmentado pero aun así le hizo caso y decidió dejarte- suspiró- Dumbledore le dijo que te contase lo que pasaba, pero Harry pensó que tú te negarías a alejarte de él por eso decidió hacer lo que hizo para que lo odiases y no estuvieses en peligro.

La miró a los ojos y los dos quedaron en silencio. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar por las mejillas de Suzanne que sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con el vínculo que le unía a Lily y que allí continuaba debilitándola.

-Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que era un error alejarse de ti, cuando se dio cuenta de que tú eras lo más importante en su vida, cuando se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore también se equivocaba, tú ya no querías escucharle y te habías largado del país- terminó de decir James- en mi mundo llegué a tiempo al aeropuerto y me dejó que le explicara todo, en el tuyo no tuvo tanta suerte.

Suzanne siguió llorando y no se movió a pesar de que James se quitó de encima de ella. El corazón le dolía tanto, James se equivocaba Harry también llegó a tiempo al aeropuerto en su mundo, ella le vio pero no se atrevió a acercarse a él, no quería escucharle y se escondió para que no la viese.

Si no lo hubiese hecho, todo habría sido diferente.

Se llevó las manos a la cara porque eso era lo que siempre había temido. Siempre le había aterrado la idea de que todo el sufrimiento de Harry, de su hijo y de ella misma hubiese sido por su culpa. Y así había sido, su cabezonería y su orgullo le habían impedido dejar a Harry que se explicara y por eso había mantenido a su hijo lejos de su padre, a Harry lejos de su hijo y de ella, y a ella misma lejos de la felicidad que siempre había querido.

Su madre siempre se lo había dicho, la había dado buenos consejos, diciéndola una y otra vez que volviese a su hogar, que le escuchase, que dejase su orgullo y su cabezonería de lado pero no lo había hecho y esa había sido su perdición.

Estaba furiosa consigo misma y una mínima parte también estaba furiosa con Harry por no haberle explicado en su debido momento la conversación con Dumbledore en vez de haberle partido el corazón. Ella habría sido comprensiva, le habría esperado con paciencia.

No, pero no podía echarle la culpa, Harry había sufrido mucho en esa época perdiendo a un montón de gente que quería y cuando Dumbledore habló con él, temió que también la perdiese a ella. Él le había alejado por amor, ella se había marchado por orgullo.

Y ahora, ya no podía hacer nada, Harry la odiaba por haberle mantenido lejos de James, por no haber querido por unos días dejarle verle a él y a Lily. Había jodido las cosas del todo entre ellos.

-Suzanne- le llamó James. Ella que se había incorporado, no le miró y se apoyó en el árbol con un intenso nudo en el pecho- come algo- ella no hizo nada que diese a entender que le había escuchado. James se levantó y se agachó junto a ella, poniéndole en la mano un palo con uno de los trozos de carne. Le miró- come algo. Le vendrá bien al bebé.

Suzanne lloró aún más al escuchar la referencia al bebé y la posibilidad de perderlo le daba aún más miedo ahora, porque no quería arrebatarle algo más a Harry. Ya le había quitado demasiadas cosas.

oo00oo

Blaise y los otros habían establecido el campamento en una cueva que habían encontrado en la playa. Después de haber descansado un par de horas, habían comenzó el camino a las montañas. Blaise estaba decidido a encontrar algún medio de transporte que les ayudase a llegar antes a las montañas. Ahora después de que hubiese anochecido, habían decidido hacer un alto y descansar.

Habían encendido un pequeño fuego con algunas ramas secas que habían encontrado y todos se habían puesto a dormir a su alrededor. Blaise era quien estaba de guardia. Smith y Darek estaban acostados con sus armas cerca, Ginny dormía echa un ovillo y Charlie estaba pegado a su espalda, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, de forma protectora.

Blaise no dejaba de observar a Ginny que se removió en los brazos de su hermano y se terminó despertando. Trató de enfocar la mirada y cuando lo consiguió, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Los dos quedaron en silencio hasta que ella decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Por qué arriesgaste tu vida por mí, Blaise?- preguntó.

El chico sonrió y atizó el fuego con un palo.

-No me suelen llamar por ese nombre- soltó el joven y luego la miró- pero puedes hacerlo si quieres.

Ella asintió y espero a que respondiese su pregunta pero la respuesta no llegaba y cuando creía que no respondería, lo hizo.

-Eres igual que Molly- susurró- bueno… lo eras. Anoche la perdí a ella y la idea de que murieses teniendo su mismo rostro, siendo en el fondo la misma persona que ella… no podía consentirlo. No ibais a morir las dos esas noches.

-Pero podrías haber muerto y en realidad no me conoces- soltó Ginny.

-No importa, puede que físicamente siga aquí pero en realidad estoy muerto- le dijo Blaise- cuando esa bomba cayó sobre la cabaña, yo también morí con ella.

-De verdad la amabas- sonrió Ginny con tristeza.

-Era lo más importante en mi vida- le dijo jugueteando con la tierra- no me quedaba nada más que ella en esta guerra y ahora no está, pero aún me queda algo por lo que luchar.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber Ginny.

-La venganza. No descansaré hasta vengar a mi pelirroja- lanzó un poco de tierra a las llamas- Siempre la he amado y pensar que ya no veré jamás su rostro, ni su sonrisa, ni su mirada… ahora me siento mal, porque no cuidé de ella, porque sentía envidia cada vez que veía la forma en la que miraba a James, deseando desesperado ser el objeto de su amor y su deseo… ¿es malo desear que la mujer que amabas tenga solo ojos para ti?

-No, claro que no- susurró.

-Pero ella amaba a mi amigo…

-Pero él no la correspondía- soltó ella- no es malo haber deseado que ella te amara. Tal vez todo habría sido mucho más fácil si te hubiese correspondido.

-Tal vez…- asintió el chico.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Ginny podía ver el dolor y la pena en los ojos de ese joven que hacía unas horas había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

-Seguro que te quiso muchísimo, Blaise- él la miró- tal vez no de la misma forma que tú, pero estoy segura de que te quería.

Él la miró unos segundos, asintió y sonrió, agradecido.

oo00oo

En algún otro lugar, con el cielo completamente negro, no solo por la oscuridad que se había extendido después de que Voldemort impusiese su poder, sino también por el hecho de que volvía a ser de noche, tres chicos se calentaban alrededor de una hoguera. Seguían en el bosque que era muy extenso y Hermione leía el mapa mientras los otros preparaban algo de comer de unas reservas que llevaban en la mochila.

-Ron se fue de casa porque oyó como Viktor me pedía que me casara con él- soltó de pronto Hermione deteniendo la pequeña conversación que había comenzado entra Draco y Harry sobre la comida que debían o no guardar.

Los dos chicos la miraron, sorprendidos por la revelación, y ella ahora parecía mucho más aliviada después de haber soltado lo que llevaba preocupándola desde que su amigo se marchó de casa.

-¿Le dijiste que sí?- soltó Draco que fue el primer en reaccionar.

-No, no respondí- contestó rápidamente Hermione que había dejado a un lado el mapa pero no se atrevía a mirar a sus amigos por lo que observaba sus manos- me pilló por sorpresa, no me lo esperaba y por supuesto, no sabía que Ron lo estaba escuchando.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que no a Krum?- quiso saber Harry soltando un gruñido- y esto ya no lo hago por Ron, sino por ti, Herms. Ese chico no te conviene, recuerda lo que te hizo, fue capaz de ponerte la mano encima y bueno… no hablemos ya de todas las veces que te engañó con otras.

-Dice que ha cambiado- susurró Hermione.

-¿Y tú le crees?- bufó Harry y ella lo miró- en serio, Hermione, las personas así no cambian. Krum sigue siendo el mismo pero se habrá cansado de sus zorras y querrá volver contigo para pasar el rato, cuando se cansé volverá a engañarte.

-¿Se te pasó por la cabeza en algún momento decirle a Krum que si?- preguntó Draco.

-Le quise mucho, y vosotros lo sabéis pero…

-Ron siempre estuvo ahí, en medio de la relación- sonrió Harry y ella lo miró, suspirando- no entiendo porque perdéis tanto el tiempo.

-Krum fue importante para mí- hizo caso omiso a lo que su amigo dijo:- y tal vez por eso en alguna ocasión me he imaginado casada con él pero el tiempo que estuve viviendo con Ron y los niños fue tan perfecto y maravilloso.

-Dile lo que sientes- le animó Harry.

-No- negó Hermione- y si no me corresponde… y si empezamos algo y no sale bien… y si destrozamos nuestra amistad por una tontería…

-Demasiados y si, ¿no te parece?- le dijo Draco sonriendo y ella le miró- no te quedes con la duda de lo que habría pasado, o cuando seas mayor te arrepentirás.

-Además te equivocas, vuestra amistad no se destrozará porque se lo digas- le dijo Harry- porque tú no le dirías ninguna tontería, lo que vosotros sentís no es ninguna tontería.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Los tres se pusieron a cenar mientras hablaban del mapa y por donde continuarían el viaje, además de quien montaría la primera guardia. Después de poner los turnos, Harry sería el primero en hacer el suyo.

Hermione y Draco se tumbaron alrededor de la hoguera mientras Harry se acurrucaba entre unas mantas. Los tres se mantuvieron en silencio y Hermione fue la primera en dormirse. Los otros dos continuaron en silencio hasta que Draco comentó:

-Ron es un idiota.

-Sí- contestó Harry mirando a su amiga- tendría que dejarse de tonterías y coger el toro por los cuernos. Ese día, en el que escuchó como Krum le pedía matrimonio, en vez de haberle dicho que se largaba, la tendría que haber dicho que la quería, y se terminó tanta tontería.

-Creo que últimamente todos estamos haciendo muchas tonterías en lo referente a nuestras relaciones con el sexo opuesto- soltó Draco y Harry le miró, viendo como volvía a sus ojos la tristeza y el miedo por la posible muerte de Ginny- ella no quería venir, dijo que no habíamos pensado en Damon y en lo que pasaría si a nosotros nos ocurría algo… tenía razón pero yo me encabezoné en venir y ahora a lo mejor está muerta.

-Draco, Ginny está viva, ella es fuerte y estoy seguro de que ha sobrevivido- le dijo Harry- además tú no tienes la culpa de que viniese, ella al principio no quería hacerlo pero luego tomó la decisión de que lo haría, ella eligió. La encontraremos, te lo prometo.

Draco asintió pero siguió con la misma cara como si hubiese algo más que le preocupase.

-¿Qué más te preocupa?- preguntó Harry.

El rubio guardó silencio unos minutos y al final respondió.

-Esta mi yo de este mundo- el rubio le miró- yo tenía que ser el malo de la historia en este mundo, justamente yo. Y no precisamente un malo de pacotilla sino el malo de los malos, después de Voldemort por supuesto… yo tenía que ser el que volviese loca a la Ginny de este mundo, yo tenía que ser el que violase y asesinase a la Kelly de este mundo, y raptase a la Kelly del otro mundo. Yo… y a pesar de no haberlo hecho yo me siento como un monstruo, porque veo la forma en la que me mira esa gente, como si me odiasen y lo entiendo, porque tengo el rostro de la misma persona que hizo esas barbaridades, pero eso no quita que me sienta como una mierda.

-Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo con James, cuando veo el desprecio que sienten Smith y sus hombres por él, es como si lo sintiesen por mi…- le dijo Harry comprendido la extraña sensación que tenía su amigo- es como tener una hermano gemelo al que odian- Draco asintió- y a ti te duele que le odien porque cuando te miran a ti, también te miran con odio por tu parecido con él. Pero no deberías sentirte culpable, eres una buena persona, Draco- sonrió- si lo eres. Aunque cuando estuvimos en el colegio, jamás pensé que diría eso de ti.

Draco sonrió y se quedó mirando a ese chico de gafas que en el pasado odiaba y que en esos momentos quería como a un hermano. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió con su habitual arrogancia.

-Yo tampoco pensé que algún día seríamos amigos pero me alegro de que nuestros caminos nos juntasen.

Se miraron y se sonrieron. Draco cerró los ojos y después de un tiempo, pudo dormirse.

oo00oo

Ginny se apretujó en su abrigo mientras mantenía la varita fuertemente agarrada. El hombro de su hermano Charlie chocaba de vez en cuando con de ella pero no importaba, con él allí se sentía mucho mejor, por lo menos estaba con alguien de su mundo.

Era la tercera noche desde que se separaron de los demás y ya habían salido de la playa internándose en la ciudad tétrica y en ruinas, en la que los edificios destruidos les rodeaban y el silencio era solo roto por el ulular del viento. Los coches volcados e inservibles se esparcían por todo el lugar, las abandonadas casas y establecimientos daban una sensación más lúgubre a la ciudad y algunas farolas tintineaban.

Tenían la esperanza de encontrar algún medio de trasporte que aun funcionase y que los llevase al lugar de encuentro, así que iban probando todo los automóviles que se encontraban por el camino y que tenían mejor aspecto.

Darek abrió la puerta de un coche abollado y se puso a hacerle un puente con la esperanza de que funcionara. Cuando el motor rugió, todos sonrieron. El chico se bajó del coche con una enorme sonrisa que se borró de su rostro.

Antes de comprender lo que pasaba, unas manos habían agarrado su cabeza y un cuchillo de cazador le había rebanado la garganta. La sangre salpicó en regueros sobre Blaise, Charlie y Ginny que habían visto la muerte del joven sin tener siquiera tiempo de reaccionar.

El asesino soltó el cuerpo de Darek que cayó al suelo y todos pudieron ver a Smith que les apuntaba con una pistola en una mano y con la varita en la otra. Movió rápidamente la varita y a los tres les fue arrebatada hasta terminar en las manos del traidor.

Darek, con su último aliento, aferró el pantalón de Smith y este bajó la mirada, viendo el agónico final del apuesto chico.

-Estúpido muggle- soltó Smith e hizo que le soltara como si se tratase de un molesto perro.

Darek exhaló su último suspiro y quedó muerto en el suelo, con los ojos abiertos. Smith lo miró un segundo con repugnancia para luego mirar a los otros tres.

-Un muggle menos en este mundo ¡qué pena!- soltó riendo, divertido- me fue útil mientras estaba en Gryffelclaw, ahora ya no me servía para nada.

-Traidor- soltó, Blaise, apretando los dientes, colérico.

-Vamos, vamos, Zabini- intentó poner calma el otro- eso son palabras muy feas. Tan solo soy una persona que quiero sobrevivir, y en vuestro bando no iba a ser posible, por favor sois patéticos unidos a los muggles como si ellos pudiesen vencernos. Los muggle no podrán jamás con los que llevemos esta marca.

La mano con la que sujetaba la pistola, se la acercó a la boca, agarrándose el borde de la cazadora con los dientes, se la bajó y les mostró la marca tenebrosa. Luego volvió a apuntarles.

-Mi señor está feliz, sabe perfectamente lo que estáis planeando y os está esperando, deseando terminar con todo esto de una vez. Asesinar a Potter y reinar sobre este mundo y el vuestro- miró a Charlie y Ginny- pronto nadie podrá con nosotros.

-Estúpido, para Voldemort vosotros no sois nada más que peones en su juego- escupió Ginny- cuando todo esto termine, se deshará de mucho de vosotros.

-Vaya, la zorrita se atreve a pronunciar el nombre de nuestro señor- rió Smith.

Blaise furioso dio un paso hacia él pero Smith le apuntó con la pistola.

-No, no, no- negó con la cabeza- no cometas una tontería, Zabini- sonrió- sería un placer matarte, así que no me lo pongas tan fácil como la loca de tu novia- Blaise le miró con los ojos muy abiertos- sí, Zabini ¿aún no te habías dado cuenta? Yo fui quien les dijo el lugar donde se encontraba escondida, por eso hubo ese bombardeo en el que murió- sonrió- pretendían capturar a los visitantes del otro mundo y ahora yo les llevaré dos, es una pena que uno de ellos no sea Potter pero bueno… ellos también son una buena caza. Ahora que lo pienso- se rascó la cabeza con la punta de la varita mientras seguía apuntándolos con la pistola- a ti no te necesito para nada.

Apretó dos veces al gatillo y ambas impactaron en el cuerpo de Blaise que cayó al suelo ante la mirada de los dos hermanos. Ginny lo vio a cámara levanta y soltó un grito desgarrador en el mismo momento en el que tocó el suelo.

-¡NO!

-Uno menos- dijo Smith- eh, pelirroja, ¿Dónde vas?- ella lo miró y se detuvo antes de llegar hasta que Blaise. Charlie la agarró del brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo- ni se te ocurra acercarte. Vosotros venís conmigo.

-Hijo de puta- soltó Ginny con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Tranquila, gatita- rió Smith- o tendré que darte una lección.

Charlie se lanzó encima de Smith. Los dos hombres comenzaron a forcejear pero Smith tenía una ventaja, estaba armado y utilizó la culata de la pistola para darle un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó inconsciente.

Ginny corrió hacía su hermano y vio que tenía una herida en la cabeza de la que salía bastante sangre. Smith la cogió del pelo y ella forcejeó pero se detuvo al sentir la punta de la varita en la sien.

Smith se guardó la pistola en una funda y agarró con la mano libre la camiseta de Charlie para desaparecerse con los dos hermanos con un sonoro crack.

Aparecieron en el linde de un bosque y lo atravesaron. Charlie seguía inconsciente y Smith lo había hecho levitar delante de ellos para llevar con más facilidad a Ginny que se resistía entre sus brazos. La caminata duró bastante pero cuando llegaron al otro lado del bosque, Ginny vio ante ella Hogwarts. Solo que era más tétrico y terrorífico, exudaba una oscuridad que la chica no recordaba del castillo de su mundo.

Los arrastró, caminando por los terrenos del colegio cuando alcanzaron las dobles puertas de roble, las atravesaron. El lugar era tenuemente iluminado por las antorchas dispuestas en las paredes de roca.

Caminaron entre unos cuantos mortífagos que los miraron en silencio y luego se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Abrió las puertas y una multitud de gente con capas negras les miró por encima de los hombros. Se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar hasta detenerse frente a la plataforma donde en su mundo se encontraba la mesa de los profesores y en la que allí, había un inmenso trono en el que se encontraba Lord Vodemort.

Pero ese señor Tenebroso no era como el que ella recordaba. Parecía más grande y fuerte, además sus rasgos reptiles estaban más acentuados y sus ojos rojos mostraban una sabiduría, maldad y frialdad que jamás había visto en los ojos de otra persona o ser, ya no sabía que era eso que tenía frente a sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Charlie cayó al suelo con brusquedad cuando Smith retiró el hechizo. El joven se despertó con un gemido de dolor y se incorporó despacio pero un mortífago le retuvo contra el suelo para que no se moviese.

Ginny se debatió entre los brazos de Smith, este la empujó y terminó de rodillas en el suelo. Al levantar la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada de Voldemort, manteniéndosela sin ningún temor.

-Interesante lo que me traes hoy, Smith- dijo Voldemort con una siseante y suave voz que hacía tener escalofríos- tenía ganas de ver a gente del otro mundo…

-Solo pude traer a estos, mi señor- soltó Smith- en el ataque nos vimos obligados a separarnos y no por eso no he podido traer a Potter.

-Está bien- asintió Voldemort y miró a Charlie- él nos vendrá bien para que ayuda a la reina con los dragones, por lo que tengo entendido Weasley es un entendido en dragones. Y a la señorita Weasley siempre es un placer tenerla entre nosotros.

Ginny le miró con rabia y en ese momento sintió como una suave voz femenina la llamaba. Giró la cabeza con brusquedad y vio como Kelly entraba en el gran comedor, custodiada por dos mortífagos.

-Ginny- volvió a repetir entre aliviada y angustiada.

-Kelly- soltó la pelirroja, aliviada por el hecho de que su viaje de rescate no hubiese sido en vano.

Kelly intentó correr hacía ella pero uno de los mortífagos que la custodiaba, la agarró del brazo y la retuvo contra él. Cuando pasaron por al lado de Ginny, esta intentó que soltaran a la joven. Se aferró al mortífago y luchó con uñas y dientes con él mientras Kelly forcejeaba para que le soltara.

El mortífago dio una bofetada a Ginny que dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con el cuerpo de Smith que la rodeó con un brazo para que se estuviese quieta. La mano de la pelirroja agarró la de Kelly pero no tuvieron más remedio que terminar soltándose.

-¡Soltadla!- gritó Ginny, sorprendida porque en el fondo temía que a esa chica le pasase algo. A fin de cuentas había compartido muchas horas junto a ella y aunque en el fondo dijese que la odiaba por haberla separado de Draco, no era del todo cierto. No la deseaba la muerte y mucho menos si ella era capaz de hacer feliz a Draco.

Subieron a la joven a la plataforma donde se encontraba el trono de Voldemort e hicieron que se arrodillase junto a él, no dejándola espacio para que se levantase. La mano del señor Tenebroso se posó sobre la cabeza de Kelly y esta se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Weasley te ayudará a sacar el poder que llevas dentro, majestad- le dijo Voldemort y los ojos de la joven se posaron en Ginny- no, ella no, sino él- fue entonces cuando Kelly se percató de la presencia de Charlie y sus ojos y los de él se encontraron- es un entendido en dragones y estoy seguro de que él encontrará la forma de que nos seas útil en esta guerra. Ahora llevároslo a uno de las mazmorras.

Charlie gritó, forcejeó pero le fue inevitable le sacaron del Gran Comedor.

-Lucius- siseó Voldemort.

Los mortífagos se hicieron a un lado. El Draco Malfoy de ese mundo, caminaba con el mismo porte elegante y orgullo de su mundo pero desprendía una frialdad y oscuridad que no se correspondía con el otro chico.

La cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo y que lo mantenía cerrado permanentemente era rugosa y desfiguraba su rostro, dándole un aspecto más terrorífico. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombres, idéntico al de su padre.

-Acompaña a la señorita Weasley a su mazmorra- Voldemort sonrió- ya pensaré que utilidad la daremos.

Lucius sonrió de medio lado y aferrando a Ginny con un brazo de hierro, la arrastró fuera del comedor con la mirada de Kelly puesta en ellos.

oo00oo

En la oscuridad que les rodeaba, Ron, Aki y Artemis seguían caminando por una gran explanada. Los tres iban en silencio y seguían el mapa que el joven llevaba en las manos. Se detuvieron en lo alto de una colina y no muy lejos de allí, vieron un edificio de imposibles proporciones que se recortaban en la escasa luz del amanecer.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Artemis.

-La Madriguera- sonrió Ron.

Los tres chicos se dirigieron a la casa en silencio, cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron ver mejor la casa. Pasaron por al lado del cobertizo donde el señor Weasley trasteaba con los aparatos muggles y se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la cocina.

Los tres miraron la casa, silenciosa, triste, oscura donde al parecer hacía mucho tiempo donde no había risas… no quedaba nada de lo que una vez fue la Madriguera.

Ron abrió la puerta y los tres entraron en el interior. El suelo crujió bajos sus pies y vieron algunos cascotes. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, dando entender que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie vivía en ese lugar. El pelirrojo miró con tristeza a su alrededor, aliviado porque en su mundo, la casa de sus padres no estuviese en ese estado, pues era una de las imagines más tristes a la que se había tenido que enfrentar.

Mirase donde mirase, no quedaba nada de lo que una vez esa casa fue.

-Deberíamos salir Ron- le dijo Artemis sacándolo de sus pensamientos- no parece seguro estar aquí dentro.

El pelirrojo asintió y los tres salieron al exterior. Artemis y Aki empezaron a discutir sobre lo que deberían hacer pero Ron no les escuchaba. A lo lejos había visto algo que le había llamado la atención, dejándolos con su discusión, se alejó de ellos para ver qué era eso.

Cuando se acercó, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Allí, a unos metros de la casa, había ocho tumbas con unas cruces de madera como lapidas y una piedra con una inscripción algo rustica.

Las dos del centro eran las de sus padres, los señores Weasley descansaban en paz en ese lugar. Al lado de la señora Weasley estaba la tumba de Charlie, Bill y Fleur. Al lado de la del señor Weasley estaban las tumbas de Percy y los gemelos. No había ni rastro de la de él.

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos. No eran su familia pero no importaba, la idea de que en algún lugar del mundo o del universo, hubiese personas como su familia muerta le entristecía.

Buscó unas ramas y una piedra. Haciendo aparecer algo de cuerda. Hizo una cruz y la clavó junto a la de los gemelos. Luego agarrando la roca y con la ayuda de la varita, grabó una inscripción.

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_(1981-2003)_

_Perfecta hija_

_Valiente hermana_

Cuando dejó la roca junto a la cruz, se quedó de cuclillas entristecido por no tener un cuerpo que enterrar para que la chica pudiese descansar en paz. Y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que a no le pasase lo mismo cuando volviesen al otro mundo, deseando que su Ginny estuviese viva.

Alzó la cabeza y a unos metros de allí, bajo un inmenso roble pudo ver dos tumbas más. Poniéndose en pie, se dirigió hasta ellas y se detuvo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, leyendo las inscripciones.

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_(1980-2003)_

_Valiente esposo_

_Magnifico padre_

_Leal amigo_

Miró la otra tumba y también leyó que ponía:

_Hermione Jean Granger_

_(1979-2003)_

_Increíble esposa_

_Maravillosa madre_

_Indiscutible amiga _

El corazón de Ron se llenó de desazón y angustia mientras veía ahí las tumbas de su yo de ese mundo y de la mujer que amaba. Sentía que le costaba respirar y se tuvo que sujetar en el árbol para no caer al suelo.

Lloró porque era como si una parte de él se hubiese ido, lloraba porque no se podía hacer a la idea de un mundo sin Hermione, cualquier Hermione, fuera la que fuese.

Al tocar el tronco del árbol notó una inscripción cuando se separó pudo ver grabado un corazón con algo escrito dentro:

_Bilius y Jean_

_Para siempre._

Y cerca pudo ver un hueco en el inmenso árbol. Encendió la varita para mirar dentro y vio lo que parecía una caja de zapatos. La extrajo y la abrió. Vio algunos pergaminos, fotos y unas cintas de cámara de video.

Sacó las fotos y las miró. Eran del Jean y Bilius cuando eran adolescentes. Eran unas fotos preciosas. Luego cogió uno de los pergaminos y comenzó a leerlo.

_Querido yo del futuro:_

_Jean y yo hemos decidido dejar algunas cosas nuestras en este árbol, venir dentro de muchos años a por ellas y ver lo mucho que hemos cambiado. Pero sé que habrá algo que nunca cambiará, y es mi amor por ella. _

_Ella es lo más importante del mundo para mí y estoy deseando tener un montón de hijos, formar una gran familia como la que yo tengo… espero yo del futuro que mientras leas esto, mi sueño se haya hecho realidad._

_Jean no quiere que nos enseñemos las cartas, dice que las veremos cuando seamos mayores, que esa es la gracia de hacer una capsula del tiempo. Estoy tentado a mirar su carta mientras duerma pero sé que ella se enfadaría y no me lo perdonaría. Así que me resistiré… tan solo tengo que esperar treinta años, eso es lo que hemos impuesto. ¡Joder! Ahora que lo pienso cuando vuelva a mirar esta carta tendré cuarenta y nueve años, pero no me importa los años si los paso junto a ella. Espero que sean mucho más que treinta años._

_¿Qué más puedo decir? Excepto que me alegro que ese día, hace ya tantos años, una sabelotodo entrometida se metiese en el mismo vagón en el que un tonto pelirrojo y un gafotas delgaducho se encontraban. Porque allí, comenzó toda esta historia._

_Se despide,_

_Bilius Weasley._

Mientras Ron guardaba esa carta en su lugar y sacaba otra, pudo sentir como varias lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Desdobló la nueva carta que había sacado y reconoció enseguida la letra de Hermione, pulcra y ordenada, tal y como era la chica.

_Querida yo del futuro:_

_La verdad es que yo le propuse a Ron este juego de la capsula del tiempo y que escribiésemos la carta pero no sé muy bien lo que escribir. Tengo muchas cosas que decir pero no sé cómo expresarlas. Es tan difícil hablar de sentimientos aunque sea por carta._

_El tonto de Bilius tardó mucho tiempo en decirme lo que sentía pero cuando lo hizo me sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo porque siempre supe que él era el indicado, el chico que siempre había estado esperando. El chico con el que se soñaba de pequeña._

_Aunque siempre estuviésemos peleando, no dejé nunca de quererle, más que cualquier otra persona de este mundo. Mi corazón se desbocaba y se sigue desbocando cada vez que estoy a su lado. Y sé que pasen los años que pasen, seguirá pasando… mi corazón siempre latirá al ritmo del suyo._

_Le quiero y sé que no importa dónde nos encontremos, ni quienes seamos, ni como nos llamemos, aquí y en cualquier otro mundo, estaremos destinados a estar juntos. Hace un tiempo se descubrió la existencia de mundos paralelos, me encantaría poder viajar y verlos… ver a mi yo… sé que existe la posibilidad de que en otro mundo haya una Jean malvada, o muggle, o a saber qué otras cosas, pero sé que en todos ellos estaré con Bilius, porque él es el único que puede hacerme feliz aquí y en cualquier otra parte._

_Bilius tardó en darse cuenta que le esperaba pero al final vio la luz y me dijo que me quería… las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar. Puede que será un poco bruto, tenga el tacto de un ladrillo y siempre me esté molestando pero sé que pase lo que pase, siempre va a cuidar de mí y de los hijos, que espero, pronto tengamos. _

_Me despido, con un gran beso_

_Jean Granger (esperando ser la futura Jean Weasley)._

Las lágrimas descendieron sin parar por las mejillas de Ron que también guardó esa carta. Vio, además, en el interior, unos cuantos objetos personales como los cromos de las ranas de chocolate de Ron, un pequeño libro de Hermione y unas cintas de video.

Las sacó y se fue hacía el cobertizo del señor Weasley de ese mundo. Recordaba que su padre tenía una cámara de video allí guardada y esperaba que ese hombre también la tuviese. El cobertizo estaba intacto y rebuscó entre los numerosos objetos muggles que estaban llenos de polvo por el paso del tiempo.

Encontró la cámara de video, y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aun funcionase, la encendió. Sonrió al ver que funcionaba y después de pensar un poco en cómo funcionaba, puso una de las cintas.

Al principio se vieron unos pies embutidos en unos zapatos y una serie de voces a las que no le ponía dueño hasta que oyó la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Mark, recuerda que tienes que grabar todo- soltó el muchacho mientras la cámara se movía enfocando dos pares de pies.

-Lo sé, James. Mis padres son muggles, sé hacer funcionar una cámara de video- soltó el joven Mark y fue cuando Ron reconoció la voz de Colin- grabaré toda la boda, no te preocupes.

-Bien, me iré a buscar a la novia. ¡Y por Merlín! Deja de grabarte los pies!- soltó James antes de irse.

Colin levantó la cámara y Ron se encontró con el rostro del chico al parecer se estaba grabando a sí mismo. El joven sonrió y dijo:

-Hola, bienvenidos a la boda de Jean Granger y Bilius Weasley- miró el reloj- son las doce y media de la mañana del día trece de Julio del dos mil uno. Nos encontramos en el jardín de la Madriguera. Ya todo está decorado para el gran día- en ese momento el chico mostró la decoración del lugar y Ron pudo ver algunos de los invitados que saludaban a la cámara- como veis, todos se han puesto muy guapos para la ocasión- grabó a la gente que se le cruzaba y se detuvo en un grupo de chicas entre las que se encontraban Ginny, Luna, las hermanas Patil y algunas otras compañeras de Hogwarts- salud, chicas, este video es para los futuros esposos.

-Hola- empezaron a decir todas mientras se peleaban por el primer plano de la cámara del que pronto se apoderaron los gemelos.

Estuvieron haciendo un poco el payaso delante de la cámara, molestando a las chicas hasta que la señora Weasley se acercó para regañarlos. Ron observaba todo con una sonrisa, acariciando las imágenes que iban saliendo en la cámara de video.

-Los novios han decidido casarse sobre ese árbol- continuó Colin con el reportaje y Ron vio que enfocaba el árbol donde había encontrado esa caja de recuerdos y bajo el que estaban enterrados los dos- y allí tenemos al novio. Acerquémonos. ¡Eih, Bilius!

Bilius se giró y se encontró de enfrente con la cámara que le grababa. Suspiró mientras se retorcía las manos, parecía muy nervioso. Estaba muy guapo con una túnica de gala de color negro y peinado perfectamente.

-Vaya, Bilius, si estás hasta guapo- rió Colin.

-Muy gracioso, Mark- soltó Bilius molesto.

-¿Vas a salir corriendo, amigo?- preguntó Colin- por lo menos pareces a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar- soltó el pelirrojo- con lo que me ha costado pedirle a Jean que fuese mi novia y luego mi mujer, como para salir corriendo.

Mark rió y de pronto, varios chicos, entre ellos los gemelos, rodearon a Bilius para tomarle el pelo. Colin estuvo grabando un tiempo más a todos los invitados hasta que empezó la ceremonia.

De pronto, se escuchó la marcha nupcial y Jean, acompañada de James, caminó por el pasillo. Estaba realmente preciosa y el corazón de Ron dio un vuelco cuando la vio. Así se había imaginado siempre a Hermione, vestida tan hermosamente y caminando hacia él, pero nunca había tenido el valor de pedírselo.

Bilius la agarró la mano con fuerza cuando estuvo junto a él y la ceremonia se llevó a cabo. Para cuando llegó el momento de los votos, Ron estaba llorando. Silenciosas lágrimas que brotaban del fondo de su corazón porque esos jóvenes, que parecían tan felices, no habían podido disfrutar de esa felicidad durante mucho tiempo. Lloró porque pensó en el mucho tiempo que estaba perdiendo él por no estar con la Hermione de su mundo.

Cuando vio cómo se besaban bajo la sombra de ese inmenso árbol y como todos aplaudían, sonrió con tristeza.

-Ron- la voz de Artemis le volvió a la realidad.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta así que no la había oído entrar. Apagó la cámara de video y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Dime- le dijo.

-Creo que deberíamos seguir- le dijo Artemis sin atreverse a entrar, sabiendo que había interrumpido algo- el viaje es largo y aún nos queda un trecho.

-Tienes razón- asintió Ron sin mirarla y guardando la caja encontrada en la mochila- dile a Aki…

-Estoy aquí, jefe- le dijo el chico.

-Bien- al fin les miró- vamos, cuanto antes nos marchemos, antes llegaremos.

Los dos chicos, que se habían internado un poco en el cobertizo, caminaron hacía la salida, seguidos de Ron. Una tabla crujió bajo sus pies y se detuvo. Una pequeña rendija en el suelo, por donde se colaba la tierra, hizo que tuviese un recuerdo.

Y si el señor Weasley ese mundo había pensado del mismo modo que su padre.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos un medio de trasporte- les dijo a Aki y a Artemis que le miraron.

Ron quitó una alfombra que había y abrió la trampilla que destapó. Aki y Artemis se acercaron para ver lo que había dentro y se encontraron con un coche pequeño y de marcha que apenas podían ver debido al tiempo que llevaba allí dentro.

-¿Cómo supiste…?- empezó Aki.

-Mi padre tenía una trampilla exactamente igual que está en nuestro mundo- explicó Ron sonriendo- allí escondió otro coche para que no lo viese mamá. Ella aún estaba muy enfadada por lo que sucedido con el Ford Anglia.

-Nos turnaremos para conducirlo- soltó Aki, animado, sacando su varita para sacar el coche del interior.

-Sí- asintió Ron, sonriendo- espero que se vuelva invisible como el otro.

Aki y Artemis le miraron, sorprendidos, y Ron sonrió aún más. Esos chicos no sabían de lo que era capaz de su padre. Por eso le quería tanto y se sentía tan orgulloso de tenerlo como padre.

oo00oo

Lucius arrastraba a Ginny hacía una de las celdas. La pelirroja se debatía furiosa entre sus brazos, pensando en Kelly y en lo aliviada que se había sentido al ver que estaba bien. Nunca creyó que sentiría algo tan intenso, eso le había dado que pensar pero en esos momento había apartado cualquier pensamiento y buscaba con rapidez una forma de escape.

Pasó por delante de una celda y vio como Charlie asomaba por ella.

-Ginny- el chico estiró la mano por fuera de los barrotes y la pelirroja manoteó, intentando agarrarle pero Lucius la alejó y la introdujo unas cuantas celdas alejada de su hermano.

La abrió con un toque de varita y la metió en el interior de un empujón. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de bruces, haciéndose polvo las rodillas y raspándose las palmas de las manos.

-En verdad te pareces a ella- le dijo Lucius desde la puerta de la celda que aún seguía abierta. Ginny le miró- los mismos ojos, la misma boca, el mismo pelo… pero tú, estás cuerda.

-Hijo de puta- gruñó Ginny no reconociendo en ese rostro y en ese ojo al chico que ella amaba. Ese hombre no tenía nada que ver con su Draco y ahora, en esos momentos, más que una deseaba volver a estar cerca del otro Draco para decirle cuanto sentía todo lo sucedido.

-Tienes hasta su misma mala lengua- rió, fríamente, Lucius- si ella también era muy dada a llamarme hijo de puta, sobre todo cuando me la estaba follando.

Ginny le escupió a la cara y Lucius le dio una fuerte bofetada.

-Sucia comadreja- escupió Lucius.

Ginny le miró con odio, fijamente, sin apartar la mirada del chico. No mostrando el miedo que en el fondo sentía al saber de lo que ese hombre era capaz.

-Supongo que tú y tus amiguitos habéis venido en busca de Kelly- sonrió Lucius pasándose la mano por el pelo- sí, siendo tan bondadoso el yo de vuestro mundo, no podía dejar en manos del destino, la vida de su hermana.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- soltó Ginny mirándole sin comprender.

-¡Oh! ¿En vuestro no lo sabéis? Lo cierto es que yo no lo supe hasta después de que violase y matase a la Kelly de mi mundo- sonrió Lucius- no, yo no tenía ni idea de su existencia…

-¿Estás queriendo decir qué…?

-Sí, Ginevra, creo que os llamáis por el primero nombre en vuestro mundo- soltó Lucius mirándola con una sonrisa, divertida a la par que cruel- Kelly y yo somos hermanos sanguíneos.

El corazón de Ginny dio un vuelco al escuchar esa declaración, sin poder creer lo que decía y recordando lo que una vez Draco les explicó los demás sobre los mundos paralelos.

"_-¿Y si en otros mundos existen copias de nosotros mismos, nos unirán las mismas relaciones?- preguntó Aki._

_-Por supuesto las relaciones sanguíneas se mantienen, por ejemplo si Ron y Ginny existen en otro mundo, ellos serán hermanos al igual que en este. Pero quizás los que son tus amigos en este mundo, no lo sean en otro y los que son tus enemigos en este mundo, puede que sean tus amigos en otro- explicó Draco."_

Eso quería decir que si la Kelly y el Draco de ese mundo eran hermanos, también lo era en su mundo. Los lazos sanguíneos eran iguales en ambos mundos si esas personas existían. ¡Joder! Por supuesto, sabía que su Draco no lo sabía, se lo habría dicho pero ¿Sabría Kelly la verdad? ¿Y si ese era el motivo por el que ella estaba siempre cerca de Draco? ¿Y si quería ganárselo? Pero si lo sabía ¿Por qué no había hablado?

-Veo que te ha pillado por sorpresa- rió Lucius- y tú viviendo sin saber que tenías una cuñada. ¡Qué cosas tiene la vida!

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Ginny.

-Mis padres no querían tener niños, no les gustaban pero descubrieron que mi madre descendía de la mismísima reina de los dragones, ella y sus hermanas, por su puesto pero solo una de ellas tres tendría el poder de los dragones.

-Bellatrix era la mayor…- soltó Ginny.

-Sí, pero ella jamás tuvo descendencia y no quería tenerla- se encogió de hombros- así que los poderes pasarían al hijo de la siguiente hermana. Mis padres, a pesar de que tampoco querían tener hijos, deseaban seguir manteniendo el poder de la reina de los dragones en su línea sanguínea y que no pasara a la tonta de mi tía menos.

-Andrómeda- Lucius volvió a asentir.

-Así que se pusieron a procrear y nací yo- sonrió- como no estaban muy interesados en hacerse cargo de mí, contrataron a una niñera para que me cuidase. Por eso me pusieron Draco, que significa dragón porque pensaron que yo sería el que tendría el poder de los dragones. El problema vino cuando tres años después de mi nacimiento, mi madre volvió a quedarse embarazada. Por algún motivo no pudo abortar, supongo que era porque llevaba en el interior a la reina de los dragones, aunque en esos momentos ellos no fuesen consciente.

El chico se paseó por la celda y continuó con la historia.

-Así que nació mi hermana, Kelly. Como ellos solo querían a uno, y el primogénito era yo y el que tendría los poderes sería yo, decidieron deshacerse de mi hermana, querían matarla pero mi niñera, horrorizada, huyo con la pequeña y no volvimos a saber de ella. Lo vieron como algo bueno, no se habían manchado las manos de sangre y encima la niña había desaparecido. El gran problema llegó cuando descubrieron que no era el primogénito el que heredaba los poderes de la reina de los dragones, sino que era la primera mujer que naciese… eso convertía a mi hermana en la reina de los dragones y a mí, en un simple chico al que torturaron e hicieron la vida imposible por algo que no podía evitar, ni cambiar.

Ginny le miró horrorizado. Sorprendida por lo que los Malfoy de ese mundo eran capaces de hacer, e intentando imaginar lo que había pasado en ese mundo. A pesar de todo lo que había debido de sufrir el Draco de ese mundo, no era un justificante para que se hubiese convertido en el monstruo que era.

Ni siquiera se enteró cuando el chico la dejó sola. Aún estaba intentando digerir lo dicho por ese joven.

Ahora más que nunca debía salir de allí, ahora más que nunca debía encontrar a Kelly y salvarla para que pudiese reencontrarse con Draco. Debía encontrar el modo de escapar y reunir a los dos hermanos.


	18. Reencuentros

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Siento mucho el retraso, he estado liada con el trabajo pero bueno aquí esta otro nuevo capítulo.

Chicos y chicas, esto llega a su fin… sí, quedan, sin contar este capítulo, dos más y el epilogo. Así que en esta recta final, espero muchos reviews jajajajajaja y agradeceros los que ya me habéis dejado.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 18: Reencuentros. **

Jadeó y abrió los ojos, sintiendo dolor, simplemente con respirar. Tosió y la sangre salió de su boca en pequeñas gotitas. Se quedó mirando el cielo oscuro, mareado, y recordando poco a poco lo que había sucedido.

Smith… traidor… Ginny y Charlie… le habían disparado.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el lugar donde estaba herido. Una bala le había golpeado en el hombro, la otra… la más grave, en el costado. ¡Joder! Estaba perdiendo bastante sangre.

La sangre le empapaba la camiseta que llevaba. Haciendo a un lado el abrigo, vio la mancha y la tapó con la mano, haciendo presión. Gruñó y se puso en pie, sabiendo que no duraría mucho. El mundo se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de caer pero consiguió llegar hasta el coche en el que pensaba seguir su viaje antes de que Smith les traicionase.

No miró el cadáver de Darek pero sí pensó en el hermano del chico que seguramente le estaba esperando en el punto de reunión, sin saber que jamás volvería a verle. Se metió en el coche, unió los cables como muchas veces había visto hacer a los muggles de la Resistencia y cuando el motor rugió, suspiró. Agarrando el volante con una mano y apretándose el costado con la otra. Apretó el acelerador y se dirigió hacia el lugar de encuentro.

Sabía que muy probablemente moriría pero intentaría llegar antes con la Resistencia para informar de todo lo sucedido.

Ni Smith, ni Voldemort se saldrían con la suya. Y no pensaba dejar al doble de su Molly, en manos de esos maniacos.

oo00oo

Dolor, que expresaba a través de incesantes gritos que le desgarraba la garganta. Lágrimas de sufrimiento escapaban de sus ojos sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. El cuerpo retorcido en una postura macabra debido a los distintos hechizos que su torturador estaba utilizando sobre ella.

Tan solo llevaba unas horas en ese lugar, encerrada en esa celda y Ginny ya había sufrido unas cuantas horas de torturas a manos del Draco de ese mundo. Durante todo ese tiempo no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza que ese no era su Draco porque temía volverse loca. Pero lo estaba consiguiendo mientras sentía el dolor, imaginaba todos los momentos maravillosos que había pasado junto a Draco para así sobrellevar mejor el dolor. Este de un momento a otro se detuvo, quedó en el suelo, tumbada boca arriba con los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, clavados en el techo oscuro y sucio de la mazmorra.

No sabía nada de su hermano Charlie desde que le habían encerrado en esa celda, solo esperaba que él estuviese en una mejor situación que ella.

El olor a suciedad y humedad la inundaba la nariz. El sudor y la sangre le recorría el cuerpo haciendo surcos en la suciedad que había en su piel.

-Lo cierto, pelirroja, es que siempre he disfrutado torturando a las comadrejas- le dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras y caminando hacia ella, hasta detenerse junto al cuerpo herido de la joven y así entrar en su campo de visión- disfrute violando y robándole mi hijo a tu yo de este mundo- Ginny le miró con repugnancia- por cierto, creo que tú tienes a Damon.

-Y nunca volverás a tocarle- gruñó Ginny para luego comenzar a toser- ¡Maldito, monstruo! Hiciste daño a Molly y a Kelly… a tu propia hermana.

-En esos momentos no sabía que era mi hermana pero tampoco me hubiese importado. Para mí ella no era nada, al fin y al cabo, no tuve contacto con ella hasta esa noche que mis hombres y yo la encontramos y nos la follamos.

-Cerdo…

-Lo cierto es que fue divertido, la forma en la que gritaba y lloraba resistiéndose mientras lo hacíamos- continuó agachándose junto al cuerpo de la chica y agarrando un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente y que le echó a un lado- me sentí poderoso mientras la sometía, mientras la oía suplicar.

Los dos se miraron, ella con repugnancia, él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No fue tan divertido después el castigo de mi señor- dijo Lucius borrando la sonrisa- estuvo durante horas torturando a mis hombres y a mí. A ellos los terminó matando, a mí no.

-¿Por qué a ti no te mató?- preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-Porque Voldemort conocía la relación que me unía con Kelly. Sabía que éramos hermanos- explicó- y tuvo la esperanza de que yo también tuviese los poderes de los dragones pero no fue así y empezaron a morir, quedándonos sin ellos en este mundo.

-¿Por qué no te mató entonces?

-Eso te hubiese gustado, eh- rió Lucius con frialdad- no me mató porque soy su mejor general pero aun así me castigo por mi insubordinación- se señaló la herida que le desfiguraba la cara y cerraba su ojo perpetuamente- pero mi ojo no fue lo único que me quitó.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones. Ginny se apartó, horrorizada con la idea de que él intentase hacerle lo que le había hecho a todas esas chicas. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y el desagrado cuando vio el cuerpo del chico sin ningún tipo de aparato reproductor, había sido completamente castrado.

-Ahora lo único que puedo hacer con una mujer es rozarme contra ella pero no me resulta placentero sexualmente hablando- explicó Lucius observando con detalle la cara de horror de la chica- no, pero aun así lo hago porque el placer de ver el asco y el miedo en los ojos de mis víctimas, me apasiona y es casi tan placentero como estar dentro de una chica. Lo cierto es que en tu mundo lo probé con una joven muggle luego la maté como al resto de su familia.

-Eres asqueroso- soltó Ginny- un maldito cerdo.

Él sonrió y sin subirse los pantalones, se agachó para terminar de quitárselos. Ella se apartó, comprendiendo cuales eran sus intenciones. La joven comenzó a gritar cuando él la inmovilizó contra el suelo y se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas. Forcejó mientras él intentaba desabrocharle los pantalones.

-¡Suéltame!

-General- se oyó una voz al otro lado de la puerta de la mazmorra- mi señor requiere tu presencia.

Lucius giró el rostro y miró al mortífago que miraba hacia otro lado como si supiese que a su general no le gustaba ser observado. Lucius gruñó y se puso en pie, abrochándose los pantalones. Se marchó de la celda y Ginny respiró, aliviada. Se encogió en el suelo y rezó por ser encontrada pronto porque la idea de ser tocada por ese hombre le repugnaba.

oo00oo

Charlie se estaba volviendo loco, se movía por su mazmorra desesperado, pasándose una y otra vez las manos por el pelo mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermana. Había gritado, abatido, con la esperanza que la dejasen en paz, pero sus gritos habían quedado acallados por los de Ginny.

Pero de un momento a otro los gritos cesaron y hubo unos minutos de silencio, en los que él se detuvo para luego retomar de nuevo su caminata al escuchar que los gritos volvían a retumbar por todo el lugar. Pero esta vez no duraron mucho tiempo y después de unos minutos, el doble de su ex cuñado pasó por delante de su celda y se alejó por el fondo del pasillo.

No escuchaba a su hermana y eso le estaba poniendo más histérico. Estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la celda pero se giró cuando escuchó una serie de voces. La puerta de su celda se abrió y vio a dos mortífagos en el umbral, entraron y le agarraron de los brazos. Charlie forcejeó por eso, uno de los mortífagos le dio un golpe en la cabeza que le dejó atontado. De ese modo pudieron sacarle de la celda.

Charlie tenía la mirada borrosa y escuchaba los pasos amortiguados de los mortífagos mientras sus propios pies se arrastraban por el suelo. Las luces de las antorchas le cegaban de vez en cuando. No supo cuánto tiempo tardó en llegar al destino que los mortífagos habían marcado para él pero cuando lo soltaron, cayó al suelo con brusquedad.

-Ayúdala con sus poderes, pelirrojo- gruñó uno de los mortífagos y luego se marcharon cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

El silencio se propagó a su alrededor mientras se recuperaba poco a poco del golpe. No terminaba de comprender las palabras que le había dicho el mortífago. Sintió como alguien le ponía la mano en la espalda y se levantó con brusquedad, alzando la cabeza y viendo como una chica apartaba la mano, asustada.

Cuando consiguió enfocar la vista, vio que la chica que le había puesto la mano en la espalda y que la había apartado asustada por su brusquedad, era Kelly y le miraba, preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó la joven.

-¿Dónde estamos?- quiso saber Charlie frotándose la zona golpeada de la cabeza.

-En mi cuarto- respondió Kelly que no parecía atreverse a acercarse más- o mejor dicho mi celda.

Charlie miró a su alrededor y vio el cómodo cuarto. Eso no tenía pinta de celda pero sus ojos se posaron en una cadena larga que había a un lado.

-Me desencadenaron hace unos minutos- le dijo Kelly que había seguido la mirada de Charlie- estoy la mayor parte del tiempo encadenada, temen que me escape aunque no sé cómo podría hacerlo. ¿Quién eres?

-Charlie Weasley- respondió el chico mientras se ponía en pie e intentaba abrir la puerta.

-¿Weasley?- soltó Kelly- eres uno de los hermanos de Ginny. Eso ya lo he intentado- le dijo al ver como tiraba con fuerza de la puerta- estamos encerrados- el chico se detuvo y la miró. Sus miradas se encontraron y ambos sintieron una fuerte descarga- ¿Habéis venido de mi mundo?

La chica apartó la mirada de él, nerviosa, y Charlie carraspeó.

-Sí. Vine con el escuadrón de Harry, con Ginny y con Draco- le dijo él- nuestra misión era rescatarte e intentar averiguar el motivo por el que los dragones habían desaparecido de nuestro mundo.

-Creo que yo soy la culpable- susurró la joven consiguiendo una suave sonrisa de Charlie.

-Sí, eso parece- asintió- ahora debemos salir de aquí, ir en busca de Ginny y reunirnos con los demás en el punto de encuentro.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó Kelly.

-No- respondió Charlie- ni siquiera sé porque me han traído aquí.

-Dicen que tú sabes mucho sobre dragones y creo que tienen la esperanza de que me ayudes a sacar mis poderes- explicó Kelly- aún no he hecho nada especial.

-Yo no sé cómo puedes utilizar tus poderes- explicó Charlie- hasta hace poco todo lo que sabía sobre la leyenda de los dragones era para mí solo una leyenda.

Kelly suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedando sentada en el borde. Charlie la observó, disimuladamente para que no se percatase de su escrutinio. Hacía mucho que no veía a una chica tan guapa como aquella, lo cierto es que en los últimos años no había conocido a muchas chicas porque le gustaba tanto su trabajo que dejaba que le absorbiese con facilidad. Y, por eso, allí se encontraba, mirando a una jovencita con si se tratase de un adolescente.

-¿Los demás está bien?- preguntó Kelly levantando la cabeza.

-No lo sé- respondió Charlie apartando la mirada para que ella no le pillase mirándola- tuvimos que separarnos.

Kelly suspiró, preocupada y Charlie miró hacia otro lado, viendo a través de una ventana los terrenos del castillo, preguntándose donde estarían los demás y si estarían sanos y salvos.

oo00oo

Suzanne no abrió los ojos aunque se había despertado. Sentía junto a ella el cuerpo cálido y fuerte de alguien… sabía quien era ese alguien y por eso sonrió. El cuerpo de Harry siempre le había hecho sentir tan segura.

Sí, hundió el rostro en su cuello para sentir mejor el olor de su piel. Sentía sus manos rodeándola la cintura, no podría estar mejor en ninguna parte. La fuerza que desprendía el cuerpo masculino era poderosa.

Desde que se enteró del motivo por el que Harry le abandonó no había parado de sentirse mal. Habían avanzado en su viaje pero los ánimos estaban por los suelos. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día callada y por las noches lloraba sin cesar. Esa noche había llorado como nunca y ahora sentir los brazos de él, rodeándola, le hacía sentir bien… era como si la hubiese perdonado.

Una de las manos de él le acariciaba la espalda, pegándola más a su cuerpo que quedó moldeado contra el de él. Le oyó gruñir y ella suspiró al sentir como él la besaba el cuello sintiendo el cosquilleo de la barba.

Suzanne sintió el aliento cálido cerca de su boca, iba a besarla. Abrió los ojos en dos pequeñas rendijas y se encontró con el rostro de Harry a escasos centímetros de ella. Levantó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, sintiendo el relieve que formaba la cicatriz de su mejilla. De pronto, comprendió que ese no era su Harry sino James.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y se apartó antes de que él la besase. Se sentó, dándole la espalda, sorprendida por lo confuso que había sido todo… había estado apunto de besarle pensando que él era su Harry… un Harry que le había perdonado pero no era él.

-Lo siento, Suzanne- le dijo James con ese tono ronco en la voz de Harry y que le había dado los muchos años que llevaba fumando- no quise aprovecharme. Yo pensé…

Él no terminó la frase pero Suzanne sabía lo que él había pensado. A James le había pasado lo mismo que a ella, por un instante había pensado que era su esposa Margaret. Durante esos días que llevaban solos, más de una vez él le había llamado Margaret y ella también se había equivocado con él. La situación siempre era un poco incomoda pero esa situación había sido la más incomoda en la que se habían encontrado.

-No te preocupes- respondió ella- en seguida vengo, tengo que…

No dijo nada más. Suzanne se puso en pie y se metió entre la maleza. Se apoyó en uno de los árboles cuando supo que él no la veía y suspiró. Casi comete una locura por eso debía rencontrarse pronto con sus amigos antes de que la cometiese.

oo00oo

Ron, Aki y Artemis llevaban dos días de viaje en el coche que habían encontrado en la Madriguera. No se habían detenido, viajando casi siempre de manera invisible para no ser descubiertos. Se habían turnado para conducir (por suerte todos ellos sabían manejar los coches) y al igual, se habían turnado para dormir en la parte de atrás del coche.

Habían avanzado muchísimo gracias al automóvil y no tardarían en llegar al punto de encuentro. Ya hacía una semana que se habían marchado de Gryffelclaw, ese era el día que habían tenido que llegar todos juntos a las montañas y los tres esperaban, de todo corazón, que cuando llegasen al lugar de encuentro, sus amigos ya estuviesen allí, esperándoles.

Rodearon Hogsmeade para no se descubierto los mortífagos, sabían que ellos eran los que habitaban ahora el pueblo. Cuando llegaron a las montañas donde debían reunirse con la Resistencia, se bajaron del coche, pues desde ahí tendrían que ir a pie.

Ocultaron el coche entre la maleza y se dispusieron a subir las montañas en las que una vez se escondió Sirius. No hablaron durante la ascensión.

Ron se detuvo al sentirse observado, se giró y miró a Artemis y Aki que asintieron, llevándose las manos a las varitas.

-Yo que tú no haría nada, pelirrojo- soltó una voz a espaldas de Ron- y lo mismo le digo a tus amiguitos.

Ron se dio la vuelta con las manos en alto para mostrar que no tenía la varita en la mano. Artemis y Aki también las alzaron. Se encontraron con cinco varitas que los apuntaban y los rostros de cinco hombres duros que les estaban evaluando.

-No tenéis pinta de mortífagos- soltó uno de ellos.

-No lo somos- le dijo Ron- somos parte de la Resistencia.

-¿No me digas?- soltó otro.

-Dice la verdad- les dijo una voz detrás de los cinco hombres. Alguien se hizo paso entre ellos y todos pudieron ver a la doble de Padma Patil que les sonrió pero esta sonrisa se borró cuando se percató de que solo estaban ellos tres- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Nos atacaron. Molly ha muerto y nosotros tuvimos que separarnos- explicó Ron- ¿no ha llegado todavía ninguno?

-Sois los primeros- respondió Padma visiblemente preocupada- hoy era el día que habíamos quedado en rencontrarnos, esperemos que a lo largo del día vayan llegando los demás.

Ron asintió, también preocupado.

-Seguidme- les dijo Padma- estaréis cansados y hambrientos.

Los tres chicos les siguieron, haciéndose paso entre los guardias que les permitieron el paso. Se metieron en una pequeña gruta por la que caminaron en silencio hasta que Ron recordó algo:

-¿Cómo os fue a vosotros en vuestros cometidos?

-Bien- respondió Padma- las demás ciudades han decidido luchar, hombres y mujeres nos han acompañado hasta aquí, estamos todos escondidos en diferentes grutas. Somos cientos, un gran número pero ellos nos siguen superando.

-Por lo menos no estamos solos- le dijo Aki y Padma asintió.

El hueco en la pared se hizo más grande y pudieron caminar con mayor facilidad. No supieron por cuanto tiempo estuvieron caminando pero por fin llegaron a una cámara bastante amplia donde estaba parte de la Resistencia.

El doble de Seamus, Dean y Kingsley se acercó a ellos con enormes sonrisas que se borraron de sus rostros cuando Ron les explicó rápidamente lo sucedido desde que salieron de Gryffelclaw hasta su llegada allí.

-Seguro que todos están bien- les animó Kingsley a los demás.

Ron asintió y se acercó a una gruta que había. Caminó por ella, necesitaba estar solo. Pensó en sus amigos, en sus hermanos y en Hermione… ella iba una y otra vez a su cabeza. Y solo rogaba que todos estuviesen bien.

Llegó al final de la gruta y el aire le acarició el rostro, haciendo que sus cabellos se moviesen como en una danza. Se apoyó en la pared de roca y miró al horizonte donde se alzaba Hogwarts. Oscuro, tétrico… no era el castillo que el recordaba, emanaba maldad por cada uno de sus rincones.

-¿Dónde estáis?- susurró a nada.

oo00oo

Charlie jadeó e intentó ponerse en pie pero no lo consiguió. Le dolía cada centímetro del cuerpo debido a las torturas que le estaban sometiendo como castigo por no haber conseguido sacar a flote los poderes de Kelly. Esta estaba viendo como le torturaban mientras lloraba en una esquina de la habitación y les gritaba a los mortífagos que se detuviesen.

Llevaba dos días en Hogwarts, encerrado en ese cuarto con Kelly y lo cierto es que había intentado que la chica liberase sus poderes que debía tener como reina de los dragones pero no lo había conseguido. No sabía como hacerlo. Pero él quería conseguirlo tanto como esos mortífagos, si conseguía que la chica dominase esos poderes, podrían salir de allí.

Le lanzaron otra maldición que le hizo retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Gritó y Kelly lloró con más fuerza. Después de unos minutos más, los mortífagos se marcharon dejándoles a solas. Lo último que escuchó Charlie antes de desmayarse fue la risas de los mortífagos.

Kelly se acercó a él, por suerte la cadena se lo permitió. Llorando, le cogió y le puso sobre su regazo, acariciando sus cabellos pelirrojos. Las lágrimas caían sobre su pelo y le pidió perdón una y otra vez.

Por su culpa él estaba siendo torturado porque no era capaz de sacar sus poderes. Todo era su culpa. Ginny estaba encerrada en una celda, sufriendo cualquier tipo de vejación. Charlie estaba siendo torturado. Los demás estaban perdidos a saber donde entre ellos Draco. Y Curtis fue asesinado para llegar hasta ella.

Todo era culpa de ella.

oo00oo

Suzanne se escondió detrás de un árbol y el hechizo que le habían lanzado se estrelló contra el tronco. Aferrando con fuerza la varita, tomó aire y asomándose lanzó un hechizo que se estrelló contra uno de los carroñeros que les estaban atacando. El tipo voló por los aires y aterrizó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

Lanzó otro hechizo a un carroñero que iba hacía James que estaba luchando con otro. El hechizo golpeó al tipo en la espalda y cayó al suelo, desorientado. Al verse solo, el carroñero que luchaba contra James, huyó.

Suzanne salió de su escondite y se acercó al carroñero que había hechizado primero. El tipo estaba muerto en el suelo, se había golpeado la cabeza contra una piedra al caer. Suspiró, ese tío había querido matarles pero aun así no le gustaba matar a nadie, solo lo hacía cuando no tenía más remedio, y en ese caso había sido un accidente.

-Este está muerto- le dijo a James.

-Bien- oyó que decía este.

Suzanne se dio la vuelta para mirarle y para su horror vio como James cogía al carroñero que ella había aturdido, y que seguía atontado, para luego rajarle el cuello con un cuchillo de caza.

-¿Qué haces?- chilló Suzanne, horrorizada- estaba atontado. No podría habernos hecho daño.

Él la miró, impasible.

-Es basura- respondió sin más.

-Es un ser humano- soltó Suzanne, asqueada- no tenías ningún derecho a matarle.

-Él no hubiese dudado en acabar con nosotros- contratacó James.

-Eso no importa. Es exactamente eso lo que nos diferencian de ellos- le reprochó Suzanne- la piedad que sentimos por ellos.

-Yo no siento piedad por alguien que no sintió piedad con mi familia- James la miró sin vida en sus ojos verdes y Suzanne se estremeció- me miras como si fuese un monstruo. Jamás pensé que los ojos de Margarte me mirarían de esa forma.

-Eres un…

-¿Asesino?- terminó James por ella.

-Sí- respondió sin dudar Suzanne.

-¿Y tú que eres?- preguntó James limpiando el cuchillo de caza.

-¿Qué soy según tú?- preguntó Suzanne.

James suspiró y miró por encima de su hombro.

-Movámonos- gruñó- ese carroñero a escapado y puede que venga con refuerzos.

-Respóndeme- espetó Suzanne.

Pero James no lo hizo, hecho a correr, alejándose del lugar. Suzanne gruñó y hecho a correr tras él, decidida a no dejar esa discusión. No se detuvo, a pesar de que por su estado le costaba ponerse a la altura de James. Vio como el hombre se metía en una cueva y ella le siguió, internándose en la oscuridad.

-Lumus- oyó que susurraba James y una luz a lo lejos, en el interior de la cueva, le indicó donde se encontraba el joven.

Ella también encendió la luz y le siguió. Él caminaba más rápido, a diferencia de ella parecía conocer el interior de esa cueva. Le perdió durante unos minutos. Miró por encima de su hombro, ya no veía la entrada a la cueva. Siguió caminando al interior y cuando creía que se había perdido, vio una luz a lo lejos.

Caminó hacía ella y vio que James estaba haciendo una pequeña hoguera. Parecía que había decidido pasar la noche allí. Era lo más razonable, si los carroñeros volvían, no se atreverían a adentrarse en una cueva.

-Respóndeme- le exigió Suzanne de pie, junto a la hoguera que James acababa de encender y donde se estaba calentando las manos con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la cueva- ¿qué soy según tú?

-Alguien que le teme a la felicidad- respondió James sin mirarla.

-Eso no es cierto- se quejó Suzanne.

-Claro que lo es- le dijo él- siempre lo has tenido- se puso en pie, visiblemente furioso- ¡lo tuviste cuando decidiste largarte a París! ¡Lo tuviste cada vez que te negabas a escuchar a tu madre que te decía que volvieras! ¡Lo tuviste cuando te llevaste a los niños!

-¡Tu no sabes nada de eso!- gritó Suzanne, furibunda- ¡así que cierra la maldita bocaza, hijo de puta!

-¡¿Y si no lo hago?- le retó él- ¡¿Vas a huir?- rodeó las llamas y la enfrentó- ¡En el fondo es eso lo que se te da bien!

-¡Cállate!- gritó Suzanne.

Él rio y ella le miró, furiosa. Se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada. James la miró furiosa y la puso contra la pared. Suzanne jadeó.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le insultó, cegada. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ya no veía a James sino a Harry. Le agarró de las solapas de la cazadora y le golpeó en el pecho- ¡¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? ¡¿Por qué hiciste caso a Dumbledore y me rompiste el corazón? ¡Yo te hubiese esperado, Harry!

-Lo siento, Margaret- susurró James que parecía también olvidado que esa no era su esposa, sino su doble- lo siento- hundió el rostro en su cuello- sé que te hice daño pero tu me lo hiciste cuando te marchaste. ¡Maldita sea, ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¡Ni siquiera tuve a James! ¡Él también se marchó! ¡Los dos me dejasteis!

-Lo siento, Harry- suplicó Suzanne- lo siento, perdóname. Te necesito.

Suzanne se aferraba a él desesperada. Olvidando que ese no era su Harry… era tan iguales… sus rostros, sus voces, sus cuerpos… pero ninguno de los dos miraba a los ojos pues en el fondo de sus corazones sabían que en cuanto lo hiciera, la magia se romperían y en esos momentos querían ser egoístas… se necesitaban el uno al otro con desesperación.

Suzanne tenía los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Él rozó su nariz con la de ella y sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros… sus alientos se mezclaban.

-Margaret- susurró él.

-Harry- susurró ella.

Los dos estaban inmersos en sus propios dolores, miedos y pasados. Él añoraba a su esposa a la que había perdido hacía meses y ella añoraba al hombre que siempre había amado y al que había abandonado por miedo y orgullo.

Sus bocas se unieron con desesperación, sus lenguas se buscaron en una danza que los hacía arden a ambos por dentro. La barba de James raspaba la piel de Suzanne pero ella no se quejaba. Se aferraba a su ropa para pegarle más a ella, buscando el calor de su cuerpo.

Las manos de él descendieron por su cuerpo mientras en el silencio de esa cueva solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones. James hizo que se quitara el abrigo que terminó en el suelo. El de él no tardó en hacerle compañía. Sus bocas no se despegaban, desesperados por sentirse de alguna manera.

La boca de James descendió por el cuello de Suzanne mientras agarraba con fuerza sus muslos y propulsaba sus caderas contra el cuerpo de ella. La joven jadeó al sentir el entusiasmo del joven y se aferró a su cabello con fuerza.

James agarró los bordes del suéter y de la camiseta interior de Suzanne y se los quitó por la cabeza para luego volver a besarla con desesperación. Cuando la desprendió del sujetador, se alimentó de la piel de sus pechos. Gruñendo, satisfecho, al sentir su suavidad y blandura.

-Harry- jadeó Suzanne- sí… Harry.

Él se quitó la camiseta y la tiró a cualquier lado. Se abrazaron fuerza, acariciándose él uno al otro mientras se besaban allí donde podían. Era increíble que las mismas manos que acababan de matar a un hombre a sangre fría, la pudiesen estar tocando con tanta suavidad y ternura.

Él la tumbó con delicadeza en el suelo y descendió por su cuerpo, besándola. Ella suspiró al sentir los labios de él por cada rincón de su cuerpo. No se sintió insegura cuando quedó completamente desnuda frente a él. Era como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando estaban en el colegio y ella creía que iban a pasar el resto de sus vidas, juntos. Era como si nunca la hubiese roto el corazón, como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, como si siguiesen en la habitación de los menesteres.

En el fondo del corazón, sabía que se estaba engañando, sabía que cuando todo el ardor del momento se pasara y viese que ese no era su Harry, se sentiría la peor persona del mundo pero en esos momentos se sentía viva. En esos momentos sentía como si su Harry le hubiese perdonado y todo fuese a estar bien entre ellos.

Alzó las caderas cuando James la besó en su intimidad. Se aferró a sus cabellos mientras él se dedicaba a complacerla. Jadeó y sollozó de placer mientras él se dedicaba a ella con inmensa devoción.

Estaba utilizando a James, en el fondo lo sabía pero su parte racional en esos momentos había sido dejada de lado. Solo quería sentir, olvidar, vivir.

Él ascendió por su cuerpo, prodigándola besos aquí y allá. Sus cuerpos se rozaban mientras él se deprendía de las últimas prendas quedando desnudo. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, rozándose, encantados con el contacto.

Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso. Ninguno se miraba a los ojos, conscientes de que todo aquello se terminaría si lo hacían. James jadeó contra su boca y susurró un nombre:

-Margaret…

Sus cuerpos se unieron con fuerza. Suzanne gimió y se aferró a su espalda con fuerza.

-Harry- suspiró- mi Harry.

Sus cuerpos se unieron en un vaivén de movimientos, en una odisea de gemidos. Desesperados por el contacto. Besándose allí donde podían pero sin mirarse a los ojos…

Ambos enloquecieron. Sus cuerpos se movían a la par, jadeantes… cada uno recordando a la persona que amaban, utilizándose para sentir de nuevo lo que una vez sintieron con las personas con las que compartían rostros…

-Te quiero- sollozó Suzanne.

-Yo también, preciosa- gruñó James- yo también te quiero.

Él aceleró el ritmo de sus caderas y ambos alcanzaron el clímax. Suzanne cerró los ojos, gritó de placer y le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Arqueó la espalda y esperó a que pararan los espasmos.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de James. Y de pronto, la burbuja en la que habían estado se rompió para ambos. Suzanne le miró, angustiada, consciente de que nada se había arreglado entre ella y Harry, porque ese no era su Harry…

Se sintió culpable porque sentía que había engañado a su Harry, había hecho el amor con su hijo en el vientre. Había hecho el amor con su doble. Había hecho el amor aun sabiendo que ella era la culpable de toda la infelicidad del chico. Y lo único que hacía era hacerle más daño… si Harry se enteraba de todo aquello.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas… sintiéndose también culpable porque había utilizado a James… a un chico que no había hecho otra cosa que sufrir… un chico que había perdido a su mujer y a su hijo… y le había utilizado llamándole todo el tiempo por el nombre de otro.

-Lo siento- sollozó y rompió a llorar, angustiada- lo siento.

Se sentía un monstruo… se sentía la peor persona del mundo y cuando él, la abrazó, se sintió aun peor. No merecía la compasión de nadie.

-Shhh- susurró él- no has hecho nada malo.

-Lo siento- seguía ella susurrando sin hacer caso de sus palabras- lo siento.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando pero terminó quedándose dormida entre los brazos de ese hombre que la hizo sentir segura con su abrazo protector.

oo00oo

Harry caminaba con Hermione y Draco cerca de él. Acababan de ver a unos carroñeros muertos y a sus compañeros que les estaban quitando las pocas pertenecías que llevaban encima.

-Esa gente es horrible- susurró Hermione cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de ellos- incluso profanan a sus muertos.

-No sienten lealtad por nadie- le dijo Hermione.

-Deberíamos de buscar algún sitio donde pasar la noche- propuso Harry- y resguardado para no ser descubierto por ellos.

Los tres continuaron caminando en silencio, con las varitas listas por si les atacaban. Llevarían veinte minutos andando cuando Draco dijo:

-¿Qué te parece allí?- señaló una cueva que había a unos metros de ellos.

Harry asintió y los tres caminaron hacia el lugar. Se internaron en la cueva y encendieron sus varitas para ver por donde iban. Estuvieron unos minutos más caminando, perdieron de vista la entrada y cuando Harry iba a dar el alto para acampar, Hermione dijo:

-¿Qué es esa luz?

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacía donde Hermione les señalaba. Juntos se dirigieron allí, se escondieron tras unas rocas y observaron el pequeño campamento, fijándose en las dos figuras abrazadas, tiradas en el suelo. Parecían dormir.

Salieron de sus escondites con las varitas listas por si las necesitaban.

-Joder- susurró Draco cuando los reconoció.

Harry perdió el color y la varita le resbaló de entre los dedos cuando vio a Suzanne y James, dormidos, desnudos y abrazados. El corazón se saltó un latido y el dolor de la traición le acuchilló, haciéndole sentir un intenso dolor.

Hermione y Draco no parecían saber lo que decir pero tampoco hizo falta porque en ese momento, James y Suzanne se despertaron.


	19. IMPORTANTE: Nota informativa

Hola a todos,

Como bien dice el titulo esto no es un capítulo es una nota informativa. Veréis en estos momentos estoy en una etapa dura e importante de mi vida, además de ocupada, entre el trabajo y los estudios (estoy en mi último curso y en marzo empiezo las practicas) estoy muy liada. Miles de trabajos, además de tardes encerradas en una biblioteca o en mi centro de trabajo, me hacen imposible dedicarme a escribir más capítulos de Sangre de Dragón.

Además de todo esto, tendré que hacer un proyecto durante la realización de tres meses de practica que tengo en clase. Y si fuera poco, tengo pocas ideas de como seguir la historia ¿el motivo? Los lectores me han pedido que la continúe y la alargue, yo tenía pensado terminarla ya, pero al ver que no es una persona sino más quien me lo pide, me propuse hacerles caso. El problema es que, por si fuera poco el no tener suficiente tiempo libre, la inspiración me ha abandonado dándome una gran patada en el culo.

Ahora después de este rollo os diré el motivo de esta nota. El capitulo va a tardar más de lo que me gustaría a mi y más de lo que os va a gustar a vosotros, pero por supuesto no la voy a dejar a medias, lo voy a terminar. Pero quería avisaros para que nos os impacientéis.

Además quería deciros que si queréis, podéis dejarme vuestros emails para mandaros un correo avisándoos de cuando publique el capitulo. Los que me tengáis en vuestros favoritos supongo que no hace falta porque os avisara de cuando lo haga. A los demás y a los que me tenéis en vuestros favoritos, si así lo queréis, darme vuestros correos y os aviso.

Y por último pediros otra cosa, los que queráis que alargue la historia y no termine con los dos o tres capítulos que quedan, darme ideas de lo que os gustaría que pasara con cualquier de los personajes o con la historia principal o subhistorias que hay en el relato. Esto podría ser de gran ayuda para que mi inspiración volviera y para acelerar el momento de publicación del siguiente capítulo. Este es mi correo por si os interesa enviarme vuestras ideas: alichuca (arroba) hotmail. com (todo junto)

¡Demostradme que vosotros también tenéis una gran imaginación! =)

Ahora sin más despediros de vosotros con un gracias por adelantado y un gran beso. Intentaré publicar lo antes posible y avisaré (a los que quieran) con el nuevo capítulo. No os olvidéis de vuestros correos.

Adiós =)


	20. Deserción y ataque

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Si vuelvo por aquí, ya sé que hace mucho tiempo que dejé a medias ésta historia pero no he podido ponerme a escribir, no sabía muy bien como continuarla, y tras mucho darle vueltas ya tengo las ideas claras (o eso espero), espero que os guste.

Si no recordáis muy bien por donde se quedó os recomendaría que os leyeseis el capítulo anterior para situaros, ya que este capítulo comienza muy seguido al final del anterior.

Antes de terminar con esto e de dar las gracias a .Orgullo que me dio algunas ideas para continuar con el fic y espero que le guste lo que he creado a partir de la idea que me dio.

Bueno y no me enrollo más, os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 19: Deserción y ataque. **

Suzanne sintió como se removía alguien a su lado y se despertó. Recordó lo que había pasado y el motivo por el que estaba desnuda. Miró a James y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos… tres sombras se alzaban sobre ellos.

Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry que la miraban dolidos. Avergonzada buscó algo con lo que taparse pero no había nada que pudiese ocultar su desnudez.

-Harry…- susurró con un hilo de voz- yo…

El chico no esperó a oír sus explicaciones, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí. No se detuvo a pesar de que los otros le llamaron.

Harry salió al exterior, sintiendo un intenso dolor en el pecho. Respiró con fuerza intentando tomar todo el aire posible porque sentía que se ahogaba. Intentaba no pensar en lo que acababa de presenciar pero la imagen de los cuerpos desnudos y entrelazados de Suzanne y James, aparecía en su cabeza una y otra vez, torturándole.

Se sentía traicionado.

Desde que llegó a ese mundo, el vínculo con James había sido muy fuerte, era como ver a un hermano gemelo… no, era mucho más que eso. No se conocían pero no importaba, entre ellos había algo que les unía. Y le encontraba con la mujer que amaba.

¡Merlín! Sabía que entre él y Suzanne no había nada, es más a penas se hablaban, estaban metidos en fuertes disputas legales por sus hijos. Pero eso no quitaba para que se sintiese traicionado por ella… porque la seguía queriendo a pesar de todo y una parte de él, tenía la esperanza de que ella le correspondiese aún pero al parecer no era así. Se había acostado con su doble de ese mundo… sin importarle lo que él pudiese sentir.

Y lo peor de todo es que no podía dejar de quererla con todas su fuerzas. Sabía que en parte si se encontraban en esa situación era porque él no le contó la verdad hacía muchos años, cuando eran unos adolescentes, enamorados y con una bonita historia de amor por delante. Ese fue el punto de inflexión… si él hubiese tomado una decisión distinta a esa, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas pero también es cierto que ella había cometido muchos errores.

Errores que él ahora estaba pagando con ese intenso dolor que le rompía el corazón en añicos.

Había caminado sin rumbo. Se detuvo junto a un pequeño lago que se encontró. Cogió algunas piedras de la orilla y las lanzó al agua, formando ondas.

-Harry- susurró una voz tras él.

El joven cerró los ojos al oír la voz de Suzanne salir de entre la maleza. No se dio la vuelta porque no quería verla.

-Es peligroso que estemos aquí- le dijo la joven- James y yo nos hemos tenido que enfrentar con unos carroñeros.

-Nosotros también les vimos- respondió sin más él.

Hubo un largo y tenso silencio en el que solo se escuchó el ulular del viento que les envolvía en un abrazo.

-Lo siento- susurró ella con un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué sientes? ¿Haberte follado a mi doble?- preguntó Harry lanzando otra piedra- espero que él te pueda complacer más que yo.

-Harry, por favor…

-¿Le has dicho a él que lo ocurrido era un error, como me dijiste a mi el día de mi cumpleaños?- preguntó Harry mirándola con rabia- no, a él no se lo has dicho… a él te has abrazado…

-Por favor- suplicó Suzanne llorando. Se acercó a él y le agarró de la chaqueta, buscando su reconocimiento… su perdón pero no lo vio… solo había dolor, siempre le hacía daño, siempre- entiéndeme, por favor.

-¿Qué te entienda? Te encuentro desnuda con mi doble de este mundo y me pides que te entienda- soltó Harry, molesto, agarrándola de las muñecas para que le soltara- pero ¿sabes? No tienes que explicarme nada porque entre tú y yo no hay nada. Pero no me pidas que te perdone, ni que te entienda.

Pasó por su lado y caminó sin percatarse de como Suzanne se agarraba el vientre y ponía cara de dolor al sentir un nuevo pinchazo. Ella se quedó encorvada mientras le veía alejarse y antes de que saliese de su vista le dijo:

-No culpes a James- le pidió- él no ha tenido la culpa de nada… todo ha sido por mi culpa.

Vio como Harry apretaba con fuerza los puños y luego como echaba a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Suzanne cerró los ojos y se puso a llorar.

oo00oo

Harry corría con todas sus fuerzas, más enfadado si cabía que antes porque estaba dolido al ver como ella respaldaba a James. Le pedía que no se enfadase con él, le protegía y defendía cuando él era tan culpable como ella o tal vez más porque él sabía lo que había pasado muchos años atrás, el motivo por el que la dejó ya que él, en ese mundo, había vivido lo mismo.

Por eso le enfurecía que ella le protegiese.

Alcanzó la cueva y entró en ella. Caminó con la ayuda de la luz que salía de la varita y la apagó cuando vio la luz que reflejaban las llamas de la hoguera. Cuanto más se acercaba a la hoguera, podía distinguir con mayor facilidad las voces de James, Hermione y Draco.

Cuando alcanzó el campamento, se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba James y le asestó un puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo. Hermione soltó un gritito de sorpresa en el mismo momento en el que James le devolvía el golpe.

Los dos jóvenes se enzarzaron en una pelea. Draco intentó separarles pero se llevó un golpe de alguno de ellos que le hizo caer al suelo. Hermione se acercó rápidamente a él y se agachó junto al rubio mientras los otros seguían con su pelea.

-¡Basta!- les pedía a gritos Hermione- ¡Parad los dos!

Suzanne llegó corriendo alterada por los gritos y vio que uno de ellos estaba sobre el otro golpeándole con fuerza en la cara, no supo identificar cual de los dos era el que estaba siendo golpeado y quien era el que golpeaba porque se acercó corriendo para separarlos. Agarró del cuello al que estaba encima y tiró para separarles. Draco también se acercó y la ayudó, logrando al fin separarles.

El que estaba en el suelo se puso en pie y Suzanne pudo ver que se trataba de James que se limpió la sangre que salía de la nariz mientras Harry le miraba con rabia e intentaba liberarse de Draco. Suzanne se puso en medio de ambos y pasó la mirada de uno a otro mientras respiraba aceleradamente.

-¡Basta los dos!- gritó haciendo que el ruido verberase por todo la cueva pero ninguno la miró. Los dos pares de ojos idénticos se miraban con fijeza.

James rió y todos le miraron, le continuaba sangrando la nariz y el labio se le estaba hinchando pero aún así él reía pero su risa carecía de todo tipo de humor. No, no estaba contento.

-Nos hemos utilizado- le dijo James que aun estaba sin camiseta aunque se había puesto los pantalones y su pecho mostraba las muchas cicatrices que durante esos años de guerra había coleccionado. Suzanne le observó, algunas podría reconocerlas del cuerpo de Harry pero otras no estaban en el cuerpo del chico que amaba- ni siquiera nos miramos a los ojos mientras lo hacíamos. Ella estaba todo el tiempo pensando en ti y yo en mi mujer. Joder mientras follábamos ella me llamaba Harry… - Suzanne cerró los ojos, angustiada- Harry… era lo único que repetía. No me veía a mí, sino a ti y ¡Merlín sabe que yo veía a mi Margaret!

-James…- susurró Suzanne para que callara.

-No- le dijo James dejando de sonreír- no, él tiene que saberlo. Díselo, dile en quien estabas pensando mientras nos acostábamos- la agarró del brazo e hizo que enfrentara a Harry. Suzanne no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al chico que estaba frente a ella y que ya no estaba siendo sujetado por Draco- dile como te has puesto a llorar y me has pedido perdón por lo que habías hecho. Díselo, Suzanne.

-Por favor…- suplicó Suzanne ocultando el rostro entre sus manos y soltándose del amarre de James, se dio la vuelta y salió de la cueva, apresuradamente.

Harry la observó mientras se alejaba y James suspiró. Se sentó junto a la hoguera y avivó las llamas con unas cuantas ramas que habían recogido. Bufó.

-Par de idiotas.

-Te las has follado- gritó Harry y James se puso de pie furioso.

Se acercó a Harry como una apisonadora y Draco se puso en alerta por si la pelea empezaba de nuevo pero James se detuvo a un palmo de su cara.

-¡¿Sabes lo que daría por tener a Margaret como tú tienes a Suzanne?!- le gritó a un palmo de distancia, rojo por la furia, el dolor y la angustia- ¡¿Sabes lo que daría por estar con mi mujer?! ¡Y vosotros perdéis el tiempo con gilipolleces! ¡Sí, joder, me la he follado pero ninguno estábamos pensando en el otro mientras lo hacíamos! ¡Te quiere y tu a ella! ¡Vosotros aún tenéis esperanzas, aún podéis ser felices, los dos estáis vivos pero el orgullo os lo impide!

James se le quedó mirando con fijeza, respirando aceleradamente y luego se apartó de él. Se sentó de nuevo frente al fuego y lanzó una rama, con furia, que se consumió lentamente.

oo00oo

Charlie fue empujado a los aposentos de Kelly. Era de noche y el cielo estaba cubierto por un millar de estrellas que tintineaban dando un toque de luz a esa oscuridad.

Llevaban cuatro días allí, no había vuelto a ver a su hermana desde que fueron capturados aunque si la había oído llorar y gritar mientras la torturaban. Podía soportar que a él le torturaran una y mil veces pero no soportaba escuchar a su hermana sufrir, se sentía tan impotente.

Como tampoco soportaba que torturasen a Kelly. Tan solo hacía unos días que la conocía pero cada vez que veía que la estaban torturando se volvía loco, ya había ocurrido varias veces en esos tres días y todo porque la chica no hacía adelantos en lo referente a sus poderes como reina de los dragones, no lograba contactaba con su lado dragón por lo que no podía manejar a esos animales a su antojo y por tanto Voldemort se enfurecía porque no tenía control sobre los animales.

Se levantó del suelo y caminó hacía la cama donde Kelly descansaba. Al parecer no se había despertado a pesar de la poca elegancia con la que le habían dejado en el cuarto. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda en la pared. El rostro de Kelly estaba vuelto hacía él y la luz de las estrellas lo iluminaban.

Respiraba pausada y tranquilamente con la boca levemente abierta y las pestañas rozaban sus mejillas. Era hermosa.

Estiró la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla, intentando no despertarla. Lo consiguió, ella siguió durmiendo con la misma calma. Se quedó observándola, encandilado por su belleza y su serenidad.

Suspiró al sentir un extraño cosquilleo en el estomago y supo que pasara lo que pasara siempre protegería a esa muchacha que dormitaba. Puede que tan solo hiciese cuatro días que la conocía pero ya se había encariñado con ella.

Nunca había estado enamorado pero seguramente se sentiría algo parecido a lo que él estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por su preciosa reina de los dragones.

oo00oo

Lord Voldemort se estremeció al escuchar esa suave voz que no dejaba lugar a replicas, bajó la mirada cuando la figura oculta entre las sombras soltó un gruñido parecido al de un animal.

-Señor…- murmuró Voldemort tragando saliva- compréndanos.

-¿Comprenderos?- preguntó la figura que se colocó la capucha con unos largos dedos blancos y pecosos- no tengo que comprenderos… sabes lo que puedo hacer con este mundo si me lo propongo, Voldemort- este se estremeció al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre. La voz de ese hombre estaba cargada de frialdad y de promesas oscuras- consígueme más tropas… tus tropas.

-Estamos en guerra aquí- le dijo Voldemort con la voz ronca por el miedo- es por eso por lo que le digo que debe esperar, pronto acabaremos con los rebeldes y le pondré enviar mis tropas para que luchen bajo su mando.

-¡Pero yo también estoy en guerra, maldito bastardo!- gritó la sombra y Voldemort tembló al ver como las luces tintineaban- ese mundo de muggles gana poder a cada segundo que estoy aquí, discutiendo contigo.

-Señor, lo entiendo pero- tragó saliva- a nuestro mundo han llegado personas de otro mundo, gente que si venció al Lord Voldemort de su mundo y que podrían vencerme a mí, es por eso que necesito todos los soldados posibles, sino le juro que le mandaría a todos los guerreros que me pidiera. Espero unos días, mi señor, solo unos días hasta que hayamos acabado con la Resistencia y con los intrusos del otro mundo y entonces le mandaré todos los soldados que desee.

-¿Gente de otro mundo?- susurró interesada la sombra y Voldemort asintió- ¿de qué mundo?

-Uno de otros muchos que hay- explicó- hemos conseguido atrapar a tres de esos intrusos, están en nuestras celdas pero aun han viajado más. Son poderosos, mi señor, es por eso por lo que necesito más tiempo para vencer a la Resistencia.

-No hay tiempo- le dijo la sombra y de pronto un túnel de luces se abrió a sus espaldas. Voldemort no pudo ocultar su alivio cuando vio que la sombra se marchaba ya a su mundo- Voldemort, no quieras verme furioso.

-No, Lord Rädsla- susurró Voldemort- acabaré con la resistencia lo antes posible y le enviaré mis tropas.

La figura se giró, ondeando su capa negra y moviéndose con ligereza y elegancia para luego atravesar el túnel y desaparecer junto a él.

oo00oo

Estaba amaneciendo y la luz comenzaba a entrar por algunas grietas de las cuevas en las que una vez, en otro mundo, Sirius se escondió. A pesar de que los habitantes que había en ese momento en la cueva también estaban escondidos a la espera de otros para luego atacar el castillo de Hogwarts, algunos ya habían perdido los nervios y estaban gritando furiosos.

¿El motivo? La tardanza de James y el resto de los chicos que aún no habían llegado al punto de encuentro.

Ron escuchaba junto a Aki y Artemis, los gritos furiosos de los líderes de las ciudades subterráneas que gritaban a Kingsley, Seamus, Padma y Dean, como si ellos pudiesen conseguir que apareciese allí la gente que estaban esperando.

-¡Esto es una vergüenza!- gritó uno de aquellas personas, golpeando furioso la mesa que habían dispuesto en medio de la cueva para poder extender allí un montón de planos y mapas de la zona que pensaban atacar- ¡Llevamos aquí días y James sigue sin aparecer! ¡Se supone que él no convocó, que él es el líder de esta rebelión y no hace acto de presencia!

-Calmémonos- pidió Kingsley- por lo que Ron- señaló al pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una roca, cansado de todo ese griterío- nos dijo, fueron atacados y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse. Seguramente hayan tenido problemas en el camino y por eso estén tardando más. No tienen ningún tipo de vehículo y estarán viniendo a pie.

-¿Quién nos asegura que aún siguen con vida?- soltó una mujer que era la líder de otra ciudad subterránea. Todos guardaron silencio ante esa posibilidad.- podrían haber sido asesinados por el camino han podido encontrarse con carroñeros o mortífagos que los han podido asesinar.

-Ellos son fuertes. Sabéis que James lo es y los chicos de otro mundo vencieron al Voldemort de ese mundo- les animó Kingsley después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí, pero no son inmortales- le dijo la mujer mirándole a los ojos.

-Y existe otra posibilidad- soltó otro hombre de aspecto rudo y todos le miraron.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó con vehemencia el hombre que había estado gritando.

-Que nos hayan abandonado- respondió el otro- tal vez se hayan ido a otro mundo con el transportador, a fin de cuentas ellos tienen transportadores de este y del otro mundo. Tal vez hayan decidido que sus vidas eran mucho más importantes que las de todos nosotros y nos hayan abandonado en busca de un mundo donde poder vivir. ¿Y si han desertado?

-¡Sí, deserción!- gritó el otro hombre, furioso- ¡Eso es exactamente lo que ha pasado! ¡Nos han traicionado!

-¡No!- gritó Ron, poniéndose en pie e interviniendo por primera vez en la discusión. Todos le miraron- ellos jamás harían eso. Ellos nunca nos dejarían aquí. Son mis amigos y sé que morirían antes de abandonarme en este mundo. Ellos están de camino, lo sé. Debemos esperar.

El hombre que no paraba de gritar parecía que iba a increparle pero en ese momento llegó corriendo un chico que se detuvo frente a ellos, intentando recuperar el aire.

-Señor- miró a Kingsley que dio un paso al frente- Jack Zabini ha despertado.

-Bien, gracias Dylan- el chico asintió, encantado y se marchó- iremos a verle. Tal vez pueda aclararnos donde están los demás.

Los tres líderes, los miembros de la Resistencia de Gryffelclaw, Ron, Aki y Artemis salieron de esa gruta para meterse en otra donde los sanadores habían estado cuidando de Zabini desde que llegara hacía un par de días, herido de bala.

No habían podido hablar con él ya que el chico había llegado muy débil en un coche del que ya se habían deshecho, y había perdido la consciencia.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Kingsley al sanador que estaba allí. El chico estaba al fondo de la cueva y otro sanador le estaba haciendo algunas preguntas de rigor.

-Se recuperará- les dijo con una sonrisa y todos suspiraron aliviados- es un chico fuerte y a pesar de la perdida de la sangre, le cogimos a tiempo. Tenía algunas conocimientos de sanación y pudo detener un poco la hemorragia, lo que fue suficiente para llegar hasta aquí.

-¿Podemos hablar con él?- preguntó Padma.

-Sí- respondió el sanador- pero solo unos minutos, necesita descansar. No le alteren demasiado.

Kingsley asintió y se acercó junto a los demás a la cama del chico. El sanador que estaba con él se apartó y les dejó espacio. Padma se agachó junto a la cama y le sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

-Hola, cariño- le dijo la muchacha y el chico sonrió- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo Blaise con voz débil- en unos días estaré en pie y pateando los culos de los mortífagos.

Seamus rió.

-Así se habla, amigo- le dijo.

-Jack- le llamó Kingsley y el chico dirigió la mirada hacía él- ¿sabes qué pasó con los demás?

Blaise dirigió la mirada hacía Ron, Aki y Artemis.

-Ya les dijimos que tuvimos que separarnos porque nos atacaron- explicó Ron y Blaise asintió- pero nosotros también nos separamos de Harry, James y los demás. Hemos llegado hace unos días pero ellos aún no han vuelto.

Blaise suspiró.

-Ron tiene razón. Tuvimos que separarnos. Atacaron el lugar donde teníamos a Molly. Ella…- cerró los ojos y Padma le acarició el pelo como consuelo- ella murió. El suelo se abrió bajo nuestros pies y la doble de Molly, Ginny cayó junto a Smith y sus hombres al río que había bajo nuestros pies. Yo me lancé al agua para ayudarla y también su hermano mayor, Charlie. Fue entonces cuando nos separamos de los demás.

-¿Conseguiste salvar a mi hermana?- preguntó Ron acercándose al muchacho, preocupado- ¿Y Charlie?

-Sí, Ron. Conseguimos salir del agua, Charlie, Ginny, Smith, Darek y yo- Ron suspiró aliviado- El resto de los hombres de Smith no corrieron la misma suerte y murieron- explicó Blaise- Estuvimos viajando a pie hasta que encontramos un coche y Darek le hizo un puente- el chico cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de dolor- estábamos todos contentos cuando de pronto, Smith le cortó la garganta a Darek- Artemis se llevó la mano a la boca- él fue quien me disparó.

-¿Por qué?- soltó Dean.

-¿No lo sabes?- le dijo Blaise y todos se miraron- es un traidor. Era un espía de Voldemort, se pasó a su bando y ahora está con él. Se llevó a Ginny y a Charlie con él, así que ahora mismo estarán en Hogwarts, prisioneros junto a la reina de los dragones, sino los han…

No terminó la frase pero todos supieron que venían después de esas palabras. Ron se llevó las manos a la cara, preocupado por la posibilidad de que sus hermanos estuviesen muertos. ¿Y dónde estaba el resto? ¿Dónde estaban Harry, Suzanne, Draco, James y… Hermione?

-Han desertado- soltó el líder que se había puesto a gritar en la cueva como un energúmeno, como si supiese lo que se estaba preguntando Ron- ellos nos han abandonado, se han ido, nos han traicionado como Smith- todos le miraron- han desertado. Y yo no me voy a arriesgar a quedarme más tiempo aquí, Smith ya habrá contado al que no debe ser nombrado nuestros planes. Y yo y mi gente no vamos a morir por las palabras de un estúpido que nos ha dejado en la estacada.

Los tres líderes salieron de la cueva y dejaron a los demás sumidos en el silencio.

oo00oo

Los sollozos y las suplicas reverberaron en el interior de una oscura y sucia celda. Malfoy se puso en pie y se arregló los pantalones. Ginny, en cambio, se quedó tirada en el suelo, encogida sobre sí misma y sin poder detener los espasmo que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo. Los pantalones desgarrados dejaban parte de su cuerpo al descubierto.

No podía dejar de llorar y de sentirse sucia. Ese hombre no necesitaba tener su aparato para violarla, podía estar castrado pero a ella la había ultrajado como había hecho con Molly hacía mucho tiempo.

-Merlín, eres tan dulce como la Weasley de mi mundo- le dijo Malfoy poniéndose de cuclillas junto a ella- sujétala.

Un mortífago que había estado en la puerta, observando todo, se acercó a Ginny y agarrándola de los brazos la puso boca arriba. Ella pataleó, llorando y gritando, aunque apenas le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse. Malfoy se sentó sobre ella a horcajadas y sacó un cuchillo del cinto de su pantalón.

La sujetó la cabeza, apoyando la mano en su frente para inmovilizarla. Puso la punta del cuchillo sobre su mejilla y comenzó a cortarla bajo los gritos de la joven que pataleaba bajo él.

Cuando acabó y sin soltarla, hizo aparecer una poción que le echó encima de la herida. Ella gritó con más fuerza al sentir el ardor que se extendía por toda su cara. Sollozó y sus ojos se encontraron con Malfoy que tras contemplar su obra, la miró con diversión.

-Ahora, si algún día sales de aquí y te miras a un espejo, me recordarás- le dijo Malfoy- siempre me recordarás, Weasley, esta marca jamás podrás borrarla, como tampoco podrás borrar lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

La besó con fuerza en la boca y ella intentó desasirse pero no pudo.

Cuando la soltaron y se marcharon, Ginny se tocó la mejilla y sintió el relieve rugoso de la cicatriz en forma de M… Malfoy.

oo00oo

Hermione miró a su alrededor, acongojada por la ciudad destruida a la que habían llegado. No sabía en qué ciudad de Londres se encontraba pero ya no quedaba nada de lo que seguramente una vez fue una ciudad prospera. Ahora solo había edificios en ruinas, coches abandonados y desolación por doquier.

No le gustaba ese mundo, quería volver cuanto antes al lugar que ella conocía, apretar entre sus brazos a Hugo y Rose, y poder ver otra vez a Ron. Cerró los ojos unos segundos al acordarse de él. Estaba tan preocupada, sabía que Ron podía cuidarse por sí solo pero seguía siendo un humano, y temía que le hubiese pasado algo. No podría vivir sin Ron.

Miró a Suzanne y Harry que caminaban separados, sin dirigirse la palabra, demasiado orgullosos para dar su brazo a torcer. Ella estaba de acuerdo con James, no sabían la suerte que tenían de saber que el otro estaba con vida, ella no sabía dónde estaba Ron y vivía en una angustia constante.

Entendía que Harry podía estar dolido por los términos en los que habían encontrado a James y Suzanne, lo cierto es que desde que se habían encontrado hacía un día, el ambiente había estado muy tenso, pero también comprendía a Suzanne.

Los dos habían cometido errores y los dos eran demasiado orgullosos como para pedir perdón y esperar que la persona que amaban se apiadara de ellos y les concediese ese perdón.

En cambio, ella lo único que quería, era llegar hasta Ron y tenerle enfrente para poder decirle lo mucho que le quería desde que era una niña. Estaba totalmente decidida a decirle a Ron, en cuanto le viese, todo lo que sentía por él porque su único temor ahora era que el chico muriese sin saber lo mucho que le quería.

Miró a Draco que iba junto a ella, preocupado por Ginny y suspiró. También estaba preocupada por su amiga y Charlie. Por la posibilidad de que hubiesen muerto y sabía que Draco estaba como ella. La quería aunque hubiesen roto antes de ese viaje.

Vio como James se acercaba a un coche que parecía más o menos en buenas condiciones. Abrió el capó y estuvo mirando como estaba el motor. Después se sentó detrás del asiento del piloto y estuvo toqueteando los cables para hacerle un puente. Después de unos minutos, el motor rugió y miró a los chicos con una sonrisa.

-Los gemelos me enseñaron a hacer esto- sonrió de nuevo- benditos, locos- cerró la puerta del piloto- vamos, subid, así llegaremos antes al punto de encuentro.

Los cuatro chicos obedecieron. Draco se puso en el asiento del copiloto y los otros tres se apretujaron en el asiento de atrás. Hermione quedó entre medias de Suzanne y Harry y supo que iba a ser un viaje movidito.

oo00oo

Charlie estaba sentado frente a Kelly, la chica seguía encadenada por un pie pero los dos intentaban hacer caso omiso de ese pequeño detalle. Ella tenía las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, intentando concentrarse como le había pedido el chico.

-Busca en tu interior- le pedía él en susurros para no sacarla de su estado de relajación- intenta entablar conexión con tu lado dragón.

La chica arrugó el ceño en un signo visible de concentración pero terminó bufando y abriendo los ojos, frustrada.

-No sé lo que estoy haciendo, Charlie- se quejó- intento concentrarme como me pides pero por mucho que lo hago, solo pienso en todo lo que está sucediendo, no siento que tenga dentro ningún dragón.

-Yo tampoco sé lo que estoy haciendo- él la miró y ella no pudo evitar sonreír, divertida. Él le devolvió la sonrisa- cariño, sé mucho de dragones pero hasta hace poco creía que la reina de los dragones era una leyenda. Esos imbéciles creen que por saber de dragones, voy a poder ayudarte a liberar tu poder.

-Son mortífagos, no les puedes pedir más, su cerebro es limitado- ese comentario hizo sonreír al chico que la miró con intensidad.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose, incapaces de apartar la mirada el uno del otro hasta que oyeron un pequeño alboroto fuera de la habitación. Charlie arrugó el ceño y miró la puerta.

Kelly no se inmutó.

-Será alguna disputa estúpida entre esos idiotas- se encogió de hombres- no sería la primera desde que estoy aquí- aún así Charlie se acercó a la puerta- si consigo liberar los poderes ¿podré convertirme en un dragón?

-No- respondió él sin apartar los ojos de la puerta- podrás controlarlos, podrás viajar a otros mundos sin necesidad de pasar por el túnel, si tu mueres sin descendencia los dragones morirán, podrás comunicarte con ellos telepáticamente y también hablarás su idiota, podrás sentir al resto de los dragones cuando uno muera, tú los sabrás y quien sabe que más cosas.

-Pero convertirme en dragón no- suspiró al ver como el chico negaba con la cabeza pero sin dejar de mirar la puerta- vaya, hubiese sido interesante lo de convertirme en dragón, la idea de volar…

-Shh- le dijo Charlie.

Ella guardó silencio y escuchó tal y como estaba haciendo Charlie. Él estaba convencido de que eso no era una disputa como otra cualquiera. Había gritos, muchos gritos y puedo escuchar como decían maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Eso era una batalla en toda regla.

Miró a Kelly que se había puesto de pie pues ella también se había dado cuenta de que algo pasaba ahí fuera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándoles y un mortífago cayó al suelo, manchado de sangre y con heridas de bala en la espalda. Kelly soltó un gritito y Charlie se asomó. Vio como la gente corría al final del pasillo, lanzando hechizos y escucharon algunos disparos más.

Metió el cuerpo del mortífago en el interior y cerró la puerta.

-¿Crees que han venido por nosotros?- preguntó Kelly mientras Charlie cogía la varita del mortífago muerto y se acercaba a ella para liberarla.

-No lo sé, es lo más probable pero aun así debemos tener mucha precaución cuando salgamos ahí fuera. Solo unos pocos nos conocen pero el resto podría pensar que somos mortífagos- ella asintió y se frotó el tobillo al sentirse liberada- no te alejes de mí.- ella asintió- tenemos que ir a buscar a Ginny y salir de aquí.

Kelly asintió y juntos salieron de la habitación dejando atrás el cadáver del mortífago.

oo00oo

Ron estaba sentado en el interior de una de esas innumerables grutas en las que la Resistencia esperaba. Estaba solo, pues había querido un poco de intimidad. Hasta hacía unas horas el número de personas que habitaban esas cuevas desde hacía unas semanas era bastante alto, en esos momentos había menguado mucho.

Algunos habitantes de Gryffelclaw habían sido elegidos para partir a sus tierras y llevar a Blaise para que se recuperara. El chico se había negado, diciendo que en cuanto se recuperase lucharía pero Kingsley le había dicho que debía volver. Así que, aunque el chico se había negado, había sido evacuado al final. Hacía unos minutos que se habían marchado, internándose en un bosque que había a las afueras de Hogsmeade.

Pero lo que verdaderamente había menguado el número de combatientes en el bando de la luz, era que los tres líderes de las otras ciudades subterráneas se habían marchado junto a los hombres y mujeres que habían decidido luchar, de vuelta a sus tierras, completamente seguros de que James y por tanto, Harry y los otros habían desertado, traicionándolos a todos y marchándose a otro mundo para no tener que enfrentar la batalla contra Voldemort.

Todos habían intentando detenerles pero había sido imposible. Estaban furiosos y se sentían traicionados, nada les haría entrar en razón, nada más que ver a James pero este no hacía acto de presencia y ninguno de sus amigos y estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Por supuesto estaba seguro de que no se habían marchado, sus amigos nunca le dejarían allí pero le preocupaba que les hubiese pasado a algo. Y también estaba preocupado por sus hermanos que estaban encarcelados en algún lugar de ese Hogwarts oscuro y siniestro que se alzaba ante él.

Desde donde estaba sentado podía ver el enorme castillo pero tan solo la forma era igual al castillo que él conocía, el resto tan solo era una burda imitación. El aura que lo rodeaba era cruel, oscura y te hacía temblar.

Jugueteó con el collar de macarrones que Rose y Hugo que le habían hecho antes de partir a esa misión. Sonrió al recordar como el redondo rostro de su hija, pues así la consideraba.

"Esto te protegerá, papá" le había dicho y él le había prometido que no se lo quitaría jamás. Y así había hecho. Hermione tenía otro igual y ambos lo llevaban en esa misión.

Se quedó observando más fijamente el castillo y vio que las luces tintineaban en el interior, extrañado lo miró con más detenimiento pero luego todas las luces se apagaron y el castillo quedó a oscuras. Lo observó un tiempo pero luego apartó la mirada, posándola en la cámara que había encontrado en La Madriguera y que tenía grabado los videos de la boda de Bilius y Jean entre otras cosas.

Encendió la cámara de video y se puso a ver otro de esos videos. Sonrió al ver que en él salían Rose y Hugo algo más pequeño de lo que estaban en esos momentos. Los escuchó reír junto al yo de su mundo y Jean, y acarició la imagen, encantado.

Pero volvió a mirar al exterior al oír unos gritos que le sobresaltaron. Se puso en pie, sacando la varita y sin darse cuenta de que la cámara seguía en la otra mano. Se asomó al borde de la gruta, el viento le desordenó los cabellos y vio que una serie de luces de colores iluminaban levemente el paisaje oscuro. Había una batalla, estaban siendo atacados.

Escuchó un ruido sobre su cabeza y al levantar la mirada, vio una intensa luz, escuchó un ruido atronador y sintió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que hizo que se convulsionara y que los ojos se le pusieran en blanco. La varita resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, al igual que la cámara de video.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba en su celda, temblando de frío y de temor. Desde que llevaba allí, la habían torturado y ultrajado de mil formas diferentes, y todas esas torturas habían venido de la misma persona… Malfoy.

Tal vez por ese motivo las torturas eran peores porque se las hacía una persona que era igual a su Draco, obviando algunos detalles como la cicatriz. Pero a veces esos detalles pasaban a un segundo plano, cuando el terror y el dolor eran tan fuertes, la vista se le nublaba y era como estar frente a su Draco, lo que hacía que todo fuese peor.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir algo pero una serie de gritos la hicieron abrir los ojos. Sin atreverse a moverse, se quedó inmóvil, escuchando las maldiciones y los gritos que se escuchaban de fondo. Parecía un ataque y eso le llenó a la vez de una sensación de alivio y de temor. Alivio porque a lo mejor habían ido a rescatarles, temor porque entre ellos estaría su Draco y no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar al verle.

De pronto vio como una chica se detenía frente a su celda. Pudo ver su rostro a través del recuadro con barrotes que había en la puerta de madera. No era ningún mortífago que hubiese visto. Después de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y la chica desapareció.

Ginny tardó unos segundos en comprender que la puerta estaba abierta y que después de tanto tiempo era libre. Le costó ponerse en pie por el dolor que había almacenado todos esos días pero cuando lo consiguió, caminó a la puerta y la abrió del todo.

Pudo ver que la chica ya no estaba pero todas las celdas habían sido abiertas y los presos como ella salía, algunos corriendo los que aún podía, otros caminando con cara de incredulidad y otros con temor a volver a ser encerrados.

Todos volvían a ser libres de nuevo.


	21. La pérdida de un ser querido

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con otro capítulo que espero que os guste o tal vez no, ya veremos una vez que lo hayáis leído y veáis lo que pasa. Bueno no me entretengo que seguro que estáis deseando leerlo.

Disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 20: La pérdida de un ser querido. **

El coche se detuvo y las cuatro puertas se abrieron. El primero en salir fue Harry seguido de Hermione mientras los demás salían por las otras puertas. Llevaban dos días de viaje en coche y los cinco se quedaron mirando el horizonte por donde el sol pronto se ocultaría y donde se podía ver una espesa columna de humo negro ascender al cielo desde el lugar donde debían encontrarse con la Resistencia.

Esa columna de humo negro no presagiaba nada bueno.

-¿Y si hemos llegado demasiado tarde?- preguntó Hermione, preocupada- ¿y si los han descubierto y los han atacado?

Ninguno respondió a esas preguntas aunque todos en su cabeza se la habían formulado mucho antes de que Hermione las dijese en alto.

-Es mejor que sigamos a pie- dijo James- y que rodeemos Hogsmeade, podrían haber mortífagos escondidos por sus calles. Tardaremos más pero será menos peligroso y llamaremos menos la atención.

-Vamos- dijo Draco.

Los cinco se pusieron en marcha, caminando en silencio mientras rodeaban el pueblo en el que ya no vivía nadie. Era un pueblo fantasma, todo estaba en ruinas y vacío. Ya no quedaba nada allí, nada más que silencio. Pero James tenía razón, si habían atacado a la Resistencia y habían cogido algún rehén, podrían haber averiguado que ellos estaban de camino y podrían estar esperándolos en el desértico pueblo.

Tardaron una hora en llegar al punto de encuentro, de muchas de las grutas y cuevas salían el humo que ellos habían visto a lo lejos y que era espeso y oscuro. Sería imposible entrar en alguna de esas cuevas sin disipar el humo. Por lo que Hermione sacó su varita y después de susurrar una serie de hechizos, el humo que salía de la cueva más cercana se fue disipando hasta que tan solo quedó un poco de humo que les permitía el acceso al lugar.

Se internaron en la cueva y caminaron en silencio, tapándose la nariz con la manga de sus ropas para no tragar demasiado del humo que se había condensado en el lugar. Vieron una luz a lo lejos y decidieron acercarse para ver de dónde provenía.

Se les retorció las entrañas cuando vieron una enorme hoguera donde aún ardía la montaña de cadáveres. El olor a carne quemada les penetró por la nariz a pesar de que seguían tapándose con la manga. Los ojos se les llenaron de lágrimas en parte por el humo y en parte porque sabían que esos cadáveres que ardían eran de gente de la Resistencia.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde.

El horror de ver lo que les habían hecho hizo que Hermione apartara la mirada y que los otros miraran la hoguera con una horrible angustia instalada en el corazón. Las cuatro personas que estaban allí y que no pertenecían a ese mundo, rogaban porque ninguno de sus amigos estuviese en esa montaña de cadáveres quemados, ni en ninguna de las otras montañas que debía de haber en las otras cuevas y grutas de las que también salía humo.

Junto a ese montón de cadáveres que aún ardían, había otro en el que el fuego ya se había extinguido. Las cenizas se arremolinaban a sus pies pero algunos cadáveres aún era reconocibles. Lo que significaba que el ataque no había sido hacía mucho tiempo.

James pudo reconocer el rostro de Lavender y algún militar muggle del que se había hecho muy amigo durante esos años de guerra. Cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas consiguieron hacerse paso y recorrieron sus mejillas. Suzanne le puso una mano en la espalda para consolarle y él se limpió las lágrimas.

-Mirad- dijo Hermione haciendo que Harry apartarse la mirada de Suzanne que seguía consolando a James.

Se acercaron a la muchacha y vieron que las llamas iluminaban una marca pintada en la pared. Para sorpresa de todos no se trataba de la marca Tenebrosa.

-James, la marca Tenebrosa del Voldemort de este mundo…

-Es una calavera y de la boca le sale una serpiente- cortó James a Hermione, negando con la cabeza mientras miraba la marca en la pared, pintada con pintura y no con magia- está marca no la conozco.

Ese símbolo estaba formado por un círculo perfecto y en el interior había una N que iba de un lado a otro del círculo.

-Eso quiere decir que Voldemort no les atacó- soltó Draco- pero ¿Quién diablos lo hizo entonces?

Nadie supo que responder. Ninguno conocía esa marca. Hermione parecía estar haciendo memoria para saber si había leído algo parecido pero no recordaba ninguna simbología de ese tipo. Nunca había visto ese símbolo y mucho menos había oído que alguien lo pintase con pintura y no con magia.

-No sabemos quiénes son los que han atacado a nuestros camaradas- dijo James con tono sombrío- por lo que deberíamos largarnos de aquí, podrían estar esperándonos, si han cogido rehenes y les han sacado información, sabrán que estábamos de camino. Además, podría haber supervivientes.

Los cincos salieron de la cueva y se quedaron mirando a su alrededor. Desde allí se podía ver Hogwarts, oscuro, tétrico, muerto. Le dieron la espalda, se alejaron de las cuevas y se internaron en el bosque que estaba cerca de ellas.

Caminaron entre los árboles, esquivando los obstáculos que les salía en el camino. Los árboles estaban muy juntos y los espacios por los que pasar eran demasiado estrechos. No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando, en silencio, cada uno inmersos en sus pensamientos y miedos, recordando lo que habían dejado atrás, los cadáveres calcinados y algunos aún reconocibles de familiares y amigos, de gente que conocían quizás no en ese mundo pero si en otros.

El sol entraba con dificultad entre las ramas de los árboles, iluminando un poco el suelo por donde pisaban, donde crujían las ramas cuando se aplastaban bajo sus pies y donde sus respiraciones aceleradas por la caminata era lo único que se escuchaba.

Suzanne se detuvo junto a un árbol y se apoyó en él, agotada y con un incesante dolor punzante en el abdomen. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda y su respiración estaba mucho más acelerada que las de los demás, casi hiperventilaba. James se dio cuenta de su estado y también se detuvo, preocupado.

-Descansemos- dijo James y todos se detuvieron.

Se giraron para mirar al chico y sus ojos fueron más allá, donde estaba parada Suzanne con los ojos cerrados. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que todos la miraban y Suzanne intentó disimular su malestar, irguiéndose todo lo que el dolor de su vientre le permitió y se limpió el sudor que le había acumulado en el labio superior.

-¿Estás bien, Suzanne?- preguntó Hermione, visiblemente preocupada acercándose a ella.

James se adelantó y le tendió la cantimplora con agua que ella le cogió agradecida. Se interpuso entre la chica y los otros.

-Tan solo está cansada- dijo James para salvarla de dar explicaciones. Él no estaba de acuerdo con su silencio pero si ella había tomado esa decisión y no quería contar la verdad sobre su embarazo entonces él no era nadie para desvelar nada- deberíamos detenernos y comer algo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, se pusieron a acampar. Buscaron algo de leña para encender un fuego y empezaron a sacar algo para comer. James se giró para mirar a Suzanne y esta la tendió la cantimplora.

-Gracias- susurró para que solo él le escuchara.

-Bebe- le ordenó poniendo la mano sobre la cantimplora, luego le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- le vendrá bien al bebé.

Ella sonrió y cuando apartó la mirada de James se encontró con la de Harry que los observaba silencioso y serio. La sonrisa de ella se borró y se apartó de James para no avivar las tensiones. Se sentó junto al fuego y le agradeció a Draco el trozo de pan que le daba. No se atrevió a mirar a Harry pero sabía que él le estaba mirando.

Descansaron durante un par de horas allí, apenas hablaron cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, miedos e inseguridades. Luego siguieron con el camino, buscando alguna señal de que hubiese supervivientes.

La oscuridad perpetua de la noche les cubrió mientras ellos iban caminando cada vez más despacio, pues el bosque ahora era más frondoso y no se atrevían a encender la luz de ninguna varita para no llamar la atención. Se detuvieron unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire y algunos, como Suzanne, se apoyaron en los árboles para recuperar el aire.

-No podemos seguir caminando sin rumbo- dijo Harry- es ridículo, ya es de noche y sin luz no encontraremos a nadie.

-Harry tiene razón- asintió Hermione- si de verdad algún superviviente hubiese entrado en el bosque, lo más probable es que hubiese lanzando algún hechizo para ocultarse de cualquier ojo indiscreto. Si ellos no quieren que los encontremos…

-Creo que ya los hemos encontrado- dijo Suzanne que era la que más atrás se había quedado.

Todos la miraron y vieron que alguien la estaba retorciendo el brazo tras la espalda y la apuntaba con la varita a la garganta. De pronto de la oscuridad salieron más varitas encendidas que los apuntaban al pecho.

-Soltadla- ordenó Harry dando un paso y agarrando fuertemente la varita.

-Soltad vosotros las varitas- ordenó una voz profunda.

-¿Kingsley?- dijo James dando un paso hacía la persona que había hablado y por fin su varita le iluminó la cara al chico.

-James- soltó Kingsley visiblemente aliviado- no sabíamos que eráis vosotros. Bajad las varitas- apuntó al que agarraba a Suzanne y todos vieron que era Seamus quien la tenía sujeta- soltadla.

Seamus la soltó rápidamente y le pidió disculpas en un suave susurro. Suzanne le sonrió y negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupase. Las varitas seguían en alto, iluminándolos pero ya no los apuntaban con ellas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó James, mirándolos.

-Llegasteis demasiado tarde- respondió Kingsley en un suspiro- pero vamos al campamento que hemos improvisado. No estamos muy lejos, lanzamos algunos hechizos protectores por eso no nos habéis localizado.

Todos se pusieron en marcha y recorrieron unos metros más hasta que ante sus ojos, antes oculto por lo hechizos que la Resistencia había lanzando, pudieron encontrar una serie de tiendas de campaña dispuestas por un todo un claro del bosque. Había algunas fogatas encendidas y los hombres y mujeres que habían ido a luchar se apostaban por todo el lugar, algunos se curaban heridas que tenían tras la batalla y otros comían en silencio las pocas provisiones que les quedaban tras el ataque.

Todos los miraron cuando entraron, algunos con reproche, otros con abatimiento y otros con un rayo de esperanza atravesándoles el iris de sus ojos. Había unas cincuenta personas en el exterior de las tiendas, pero se escuchaban voces provenientes de las tiendas lo que les dio a entender que había más supervivientes.

Algunos de los que estaban por allí se levantaron para saludar a James, Padma le dio un abrazo y Dean una palmada en la espalda mientras le decía lo contentos que estaban al verles con vida, pues al ver su tardanza se temían lo peor.

Siguieron a Kingsley hasta una de las tiendas, con ellos también fueron Padma, Seamus, Dean, Colin, su hermano Dennis y un par de militares muggles.

La tienda de campaña era mágica como seguramente la mayoría de las tiendas que había allí. Era mucho más amplia de lo que parecía fuera, había una mesa alargada de madera en el centro y unas sillas lo rodeaban. Sobre la mesa había mapas y un par de chivatoscopios para detectar el peligro. En el resto de la tienda no había nada.

Pero lo primero que vieron todos ellos y les hizo suspirar aliviados, fue ver a Aki sentado en una de las sillas. El chico alzó la cabeza al sentir que entraban en la tienda y se puso en pie como una exhalación, abrazando con fuerza contra su cuerpo a Suzanne y Hermione. Parecía tan aliviado como ellos al ver que estaban bien. Luego saludo a Draco, Harry e incluso a James.

-Jefe, que alivio- le dijo el chico y Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda- pensamos lo peor cuando tardabais tanto.

-Lo sé- le dijo Harry- no teníamos planeado tardar tanto.

-¿Tardar tanto?- soltó uno de los militares- llegáis con más de dos semanas de retraso.

-Después de que atacasen la casa de Molly y de que nos separamos tuvimos que venir casi todo el camino a pie, no fue hasta hace unos días que nos encontramos y luego conseguimos un coche- explicó James.

-Ron, Artemis y yo conseguimos llegar a pie hasta la Madriguera y allí encontramos el coche del señor Weasley por eso tardamos mucho menos- explicó Aki- os estuvimos esperando, preocupados.

-¿Dónde están Artemis y Ron?- preguntó Suzanne, extrañada porque no estuviesen allí.

El silencio se extendió por toda la tienda, algunos apartaron la mirada como si no se atreviesen a mirarlos y los latidos de su corazón fueron más despacio, como si todo se hubiese ralentizado. No entendía porque ninguno respondía, no era una pregunta tan difícil.

-Artemis fue herida en el ataque que sufrimos hace un par de días- explicó Aki suspirando- está bien, su vida no corre peligro pero se está recuperando de algunas heridas todavía.

Luego el silencio continuó, haciéndose más pesado. La pregunta seguía sobrevolando el ambiente pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a responder. Aki bajó la mirada y suspiró.

Hermione dio un paso inseguro hacía él. El corazón seguía latiéndole despacio, muy despacio. Dio otro paso y con un suave susurró ahogado dijo:

-¿Y Ron, Aki?

Aki levantó la cabeza y le miró, preocupado. Parecía cansado y angustiado. Se había sentado en una de las sillas y miraba a Hermione, en silencio.

-A desaparecido- el corazón de Hermione dio un brinco y empezó a latir rápidamente desbocado, ya solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón veía mover los labios del chico pero no le oía- hace dos semanas fuimos atacados, los supervivientes huimos hacía el bosque, el resto…

-Ha sido quemado- terminó Draco por él.

-A eso se debe el humo- asintió Kingsley como si ahora lo comprendiese- no hemos ido al lugar del ataque porque aún nos estamos recuperando, ha habido muchos heridos y no hemos ido a reconocer el lugar, teníamos pensando hacerlo por si había algún superviviente.

Hermione se había alejado de todos y estaba en silencio, abrazada así misma e inmersa en sus pensamientos. Harry la miró, preocupado, pero sabía que ella necesitaba que la dejasen para procesar la información.

-Puede que cogiesen rehenes- les dijo Seamus- entre ellos Ron. No lo sabemos, no hay que perder la esperanza.

Hermione ahogó un sollozo al oír eso y Suzanne se acercó a ella para consolarla. Le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Hermione se aferró a ella pero no volvió a soltar ningún sonido que delatase que estaba llorando, aunque muy probablemente lo estaba haciendo.

-No eran mortífagos- dijo Dean y todos le miraron menos Hermione que seguía siendo consolada por Suzanne.

-Lo sabemos, vimos las marcas que dejaron en la pared- explicó James rascándose la mejilla- ¿Habéis reconocido esas marcas?

-Ni siquiera la vimos- gruñó uno de los militares- estábamos más preocupado de salir con vida de allí.

-No usaron magia, ni siquiera vi una sola varita en esas personas que nos atacaron- continuó Padma- pero estaban bien preparados. Nos redujeron con mucha facilidad.

-A mi me dieron con una de sus armas. Fue como una descarga eléctrica y cuando conseguí liberarme de ese dolor lacerante, no pude usar mi magia- explicó Colin.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry.

-Dejé de ser mago por un momento. No tenía poderes- respondió el chico- conseguí huir antes de que me pegara un tiro. Llevaban armas muggles, también.

-¿No tenéis ninguna idea de quienes pueden ser?- preguntó, de nuevo, James.

-No, no tenemos ninguna idea- contestó Dennis- pero nos hicieron mucho daño. Tuvimos muchas bajas.

-Tuvo que haberlas- dijo James- cuando llegamos aquí ¿Cuántas personas había? Cincuenta… sesenta, se suponía que iban a venir los habitantes de las demás ciudades subterráneas.

-Estuvieron aquí- explicó Kingsley, rascándose los ojos como si estuviese cansado- pero el día del ataque, por la mañana, tuvimos una reunión. Estaba coléricos, furiosos, decían insensateces como que había desertado, que os habíais largado de este mundo para no luchar en la guerra…

-¡Eso es una estupidez!- gritaron James y Harry a la vez, igual de furiosos, con la misma vena palpitándoles en la sien ante la rabia.

-Ya lo sabemos pero ellos estaban coléricos con vuestra tardanza y dijeron que se marchaban, que no iban a poner en riesgo a su gente por culpa de…

Kingsley guardó silencio y James le miró furioso.

-Termina- le dijo James- por culpa de un farsante que no fue capaz de matar a Voldemort cuando tan solo era un crío.

Kingsley suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Sabes que yo no pienso eso- le dijo el hombre y James le puso una mano en el hombro para darle a entender que lo sabía- intentamos hacerles entrar en razón pero no quisieron escucharnos. Ron decía que vosotros nunca le abandonaríais.

-Por supuesto que no- soltó Harry, furioso- a ninguno de mis hombres los dejaría atrás. Ellos son mi familia y no los abandonaría por nada del mundo. Encontraremos a Ron, a Ginny, a Charlie y a Kelly y volveremos una vez que hayamos acabado con el Voldemort de este mundo.

-¿Sabéis algo de Ginny y Charlie?- preguntó Draco, preocupado- nos separamos de ellos.

-Lo sabemos. Jack nos lo contó todo cuando llegó hace unos días- explicó Padma, mirándole- nos contó que Smith era un traidor y mató a uno de sus hombres, disparó a Jack y se llevó a Ginny y Charlie ante Voldemort. Ahora son sus prisioneros. A Jack le dio por muerto y pudo llegar hasta aquí para contárnoslo todo. Ahora lo único que podemos hacer es rezar porque sigan con vida.

Todos guardaron silencio, más preocupados si cabe de lo que ya estaban. Ahora no solo tenían a Kelly sino también a Ginny y Charlie. Draco se sentó en una de las sillas y enterró la cara entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo está Jack?- preguntó James.

-Bien, se recupera con el resto de heridos. Curamos sus heridas y le íbamos a trasladar a Gryffelclaw pero nos atacaron, por suerte pudimos sacarle antes de que le pasara algo. Se recupera favorablemente en una de las tiendas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, James?- preguntó Seamus levantándose de la silla en la que había estado sentado. El nombrado le miró, viendo en sus ojos aún el deseo de luchar.

James se giró a los otros, Aki cuya decisión resplandecía en su mirada, Hermione ya parecía un poco más recuperada aunque con los ojos llorosos, Suzanne aún la acariciaba el pelo, Draco seguía sentado en la silla pero le miraba con decisión, la decisión de un hombre enamorado que iría hasta el inframundo en busca de su amor y, por fin, miró a Harry y lo que vio en sus ojos es que jamás dejaba a un hombre atrás.

-¿Lucharéis?- preguntó James.

-Vinimos a buscar a Kelly y no nos iremos sin ninguno de mis hombres- le dijo Harry- iremos en busca de ellos al Hogwarts y tal vez encontremos también allí a Ron, puede que Voldemort haya encontrado otros aliados y sean los que hace dos días os atacaron.

-¿Piensas que eso es posible?- preguntó James.

-Smith era el único que sabía nuestros planes y quien nos ha traicionado- le respondió Harry- él se lo contaría a Voldemort y puede que este mandara a otros aliados ¿Quién sabe quien se ha podido unir a él?

Todos asintieron y se quedaron inmersos en sus pensamientos, pensando en esa posibilidad. Sabían que era muy probable que Harry tuviese razón, sino ¿Qué otra posibilidad había?

-Pero somos muy pocos para tomar el castillo- dijo Kingsley sacando a todos de sus pensamientos- el resto de la Resistencia, los guerreros de las otras ciudades subterráneas estarán a leguas de aquí.

-Manda a un emisario que intente convencerlos, que diga que ya hemos llegado al punto de encuentro y que les necesitamos para tomar el castillo- le dijo James a Kingsley- dile que aún estamos dispuesto a luchar.

Kingsley asintió y salió de la cueva para seguir con la orden que le habían dado.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos los demás?- preguntó Seamus con los ojos brillando de sed de sangre. Quería venganza tras todos esos años de guerras y tras el último ataque, la venganza era aun más venenosa.

-Preparaos, haremos una incursión al lugar del ataque para ver si quedan superviviente o podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude- le dijo James. Todos asintieron y salieron de la tienda menos los jóvenes que no pertenecían a ese mundo.

-Nosotros queremos ver primero a Artemis- dijo Harry y James asintió- luego iremos con vosotros al lugar del ataque.

James salió de la tienda, dejándoles a solas. Ninguno habló, demasiado preocupado con las noticias que habían recibido. No se sabía nada de Ron, Charlie y Ginny habían sido atrapados por los mortífagos y podrían haber sido asesinados y tampoco sabían nada de Kelly.

Hermione se había sentado en una de las sillas y estaba en silencio como el resto de sus amigos. Solo podía pensar en Ron, en sus ojos… en su sonrisa y el miedo de no volver a verlo se le instaló en el corazón, haciendo que sus piernas se tambaleasen, ese era el motivo por el que había abandonado los cálidos brazos de Suzanne y se había sentado en la fría y dura silla de madera.

Aki, que estaba sentado cerca de ella, le cogió la mano para reconfortarla pero ella no le miró, absorta en sus miedos y tristezas. Nunca creyó, cuando les mandaron a esa misión, que existiría la posibilidad de que Ron desapareciese. Había vivido tantas aventuras con él, tantas cosas junto a las personas que estaba en ese momento en la tienda pero Ron era la más especial y ahora existía la posibilidad de que no le volviese a ver.

La opresión en el pecho que se había instalado desde que se enteró de su desaparición, la impedía respirar con normalidad y la hacía sentir vacía.

James volvió con Seamus.

-Chicos, vamos a ver a Artemis. Yo también quiero ver a Jack- les dijo James.

Los que habían tomado asiento se pusieron en pie y todos siguieron a James y Seamus que iban hablando de la posibilidad que Harry había planteado sobre los nuevos aliados de Voldemort que podrían ser los que les habían atacado hacía un par de días.

Entraron en otra tienda que desde fuera se veía que era la más grande y cuando estuvieron dentro se dieron cuenta de que así era. Allí dentro había al menos treinta camillas en las que algunos heridos se recuperaban de sus heridas, algunos parecían más graves que otros. Algunos magos y médicos se movían por el lugar, intentando aliviarles el dolor o curándoles.

Se encaminaron hacía una de las camillas del final esquivando a algunos médicos que se movían por el lugar mientras algunos voluntarios que no habían salido demasiado heridos les ayudaban.

James se detuvo para ver el estado de algunos pacientes y luego continuó hasta la camilla de Artemis. La joven estaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados y un sanador estaba revisando una herida que se extendía por todo el brazo, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro y que estaba tapado con innumerables gasas que se teñían de rojo. Sudaba, temblaba y tenía los ojos suavemente cerrados.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó Harry al sanador.

-Su vida no corre peligro pero le ha subido un poco la fiebre. Las quemaduras del brazo son de primer grado y las pociones que le hemos echado están reconstruyendo la piel que se ha destruido con el fuego pero con las cicatrices no vamos a poder hacer nada, va a tener que convivir con ellas. Las llamas hicieron demasiado daño.

El hombre levantó la gasa y la herida que vieron tenían muy mala pinta a pesar de que las pociones ya habían hecho mucho trabajo reparador.

-Estoy intentando bajarle la fiebre y le he dado otra poción para el dolor así que estará un poco atontada.

Aki se sentó junto a su novia en una silla que había al lado de la camilla. Le acarició el pelo a su novia y esta abrió los ojos, adormilada.

-Hola, nena- le susurró con ternura- mira a quien te he traído.

Los ojos de la chica se movieron por el rostro del sanador y de Seamus y por fin se fijaron en Suzanne, Draco, Harry, Hermione y James. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al reconocerlos y estiró el brazo bueno hacía ellos.

-Jefe- susurró con cariño.

Harry se acercó con una sonrisa y agarró la mano de su subordinada. Se sentó en la silla cuando Aki se levantó para dejarle sitio. Harry le acarició el pelo con suavidad y Aki se quedó junto a su jefe, sonriendo a su novia.

-¿Qué tal, cariño?- la dijo Harry con suavidad. Le dio un beso en la mano- tenía ganas de volver a ver esa cara tan bonita.

Ella sonrió, agradecida.

-Estoy bien, jefe- le dijo- un poco mareada y tengo sueño.

-Duérmete entonces, cariño- le susurró con ternura.

La joven cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

-Aún no es consciente de lo que ha pasado- explicó el sanador- los calmantes y la fiebre la mantienen en un estado de sopor. No creo que se haya dado ni cuenta de lo que le ha pasado.

-¿James?- oyeron una voz gruesa a sus espaldas.

Todos se giraron a esa voz y vieron en pie a Blaise, estaba sin camisa y una venda le cruzaba el pecho, inmovilizándole el hombro. Estaba algo pálido pero parecía que estaba recuperándose.

James sonrió y se abrazó a su amigo.

-Cuidado, hermano- le dijo Blaise, riendo.

-Lo siento- sonrió James, mirándole, luego dejó de sonreír- ya me han contado lo de Smith y que fue quien te hirió.

La sonrisa de Blaise también se borró, soltó un gruñido con el que enseñó sus dientes blancos y se tocó el hombro.

-¡Maldito traidor! Acabaré con él. Sé que vamos a luchar, Dean me lo acaba de decir- en los ojos del chico centelleó la llama del odio- y yo estaré listo a tiempo para acabar con todos esos bastardos. El primero de mi lista es Smith y Lucius por Molly.

-Y yo lucharé a tu lado, hermano- le puso una mano en el hombro sano y le miró con intensidad.

Salieron de la tienda para dejar descansar a los heridos. Se sentaron alrededor de un fuego para comer algo y preparar la incursión al lugar del ataque. Después de mucho debatir decidieron dejarlo para primera hora de la mañana siguiente, la luz les ayudaría a encontrar pistas sobre los atacantes.

Decidieron irse a descansar, algunos miembros de la Resistencia se quedarían vigilando a pesar de los hechizos que había lanzando alrededor del campamento. Una tienda de campaña fue cedida a los recién llegados y todos se apiñaron en el interior.

A penas hablaron mientras se instalaban en las literas que había en interior de la tienda. Hermione se acostó en silencio y les dio la espalda a todos, ninguno quiso molestar, sabiendo que la chica prefería estar sola en esos momentos.

Draco también se acostó, en la litera de debajo de la de Hermione. No dijo nada a nadie, también estaba pensativo y preocupado, y todos sabían que estaba pensando en el destino que le podría haber deparado a Ginny.

Y de pronto, Harry, James y Suzanne se vieron en medio de la tienda, mirándose sin saber muy bien que decir. El recuerdo de la situación en la que se habían reencontrado, pasó como un rayo entre ellos y haciendo todo eso más incomodo.

-Es mejor que descansemos- rompió el silencio James- creo que mañana va a ser un día muy largo.

Suzanne asintió.

-Buenas noches- susurró la chica y se quitó el abrigo para meterse en una de las camas.

Los otros dos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio y después cada uno se metió en una cama sin decirse nada y apagaron las velas, dejando todo a oscuras a su alrededor.

Ninguno aquella noche pudo pegar ojo, todos con demasiadas preocupaciones e inquietudes rondándoles por la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se levantaron temprano para hacer la incursión al lugar del ataque. Decidieron llevar un grupo reducido para no llamar demasiado la atención y aunque Blaise se empeñó en ir, terminaron convenciéndole de que se quedara en el campamento para recuperarse del todo, lo único que le terminó de convencer para obedecer fue el hecho de que James le dijese que tenía que estar en plena forma para la batalla.

Hermione caminaba junto a la compañía que iban a hacer la incursión. Nadie hablaba y ella estaba completamente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

No había dormido nada esa noche pensando en Ron y en la suerte que podía haber corrido durante el ataque. La posibilidad de que lo hubiesen secuestrado era aterradora pero comparada con la idea de que hubiese muerto... Aun así, el chico podía estar sufriendo un montón de calamidades y aunque le encontraran, tal vez no llegaban a tiempo.

La posibilidad de que Ron estuviese herido o muerto, la aterraba y los latidos de su corazón no se habían normalizado desde el momento en el que le dieron la noticia. Sentía una opresión en el pecho que se había instalado ahí y que parecía jamás iba desaparecer. No, simplemente lo haría cuando viese los ojos y la sonrisa de Ron, dirigiéndose a ella.

Se quedaron en el linde del bosque, estuvieron unos minutos vigilando, asegurándose de que no había nadie por la zona. Mandaron a algunos a inspeccionar y cuando comprobaron que todo estaba en orden y que no había nadie, salieron del bosque y se encaminaron a las grutas y cuevas en las que durante unas semanas habían estado escondidos la Resistencia.

Se dividieron para inspeccionar las cuevas, fueron en orden, desde las que estaban más abajo hasta llegar a las que estaban en lo más alto de las montañas. Pero no encontraban ni supervivientes ni pistas sobre los posibles atacantes. Todos los cadáveres estaban calcinados aunque algunas hogueras se habían terminado apagando y se podían reconocer algunos de los cadáveres. Las marcas de los atacantes decoraban todas las grutas y cuevas.

Hermione siguió a Harry y Draco mientras subía la montaña hasta una de las grutas que estaban más en lo alto. Suzanne iba a su lado y los cuatro ascendían en silencio.

Alcanzaron la gruta en unos minutos. No salía humo de la cueva, pues el fuego se había apagado, pero el olor a carne quemada les inundó la nariz hasta hacerles sentir nauseas. La oscuridad de la gruta a pesar de ser de día, les hizo tener que encender sus varitas, ayudándoles a ver por donde pisaban.

Estuvieron inspeccionando el lugar como había hecho con las otras cuevas, como en las demás estaba la marca de los atacantes y las cenizas de los que una vez fueron personas se movían por el lugar debido al viento que entraba.

Harry se detuvo cuando vio una caja en un rincón de la cueva, oculto tras unas rocas. Se agachó y puso a rebuscar en el interior, lo que encontró hizo que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Dentro había cartas firmadas por Bilius y Jean, también había una serie de fotos de la pareja y algunas cintas de video pero ni rastro de ninguna cámara.

-¡Eih, chicos! Mirad- dijo Harry al resto.

Hermione que estaba en la entrada, pues el olor a carne quemada la afectaba más que a los otros y había necesitado un poco de aire, se giró para mirar al chico. Este estaba agachado, dando la espalda a los demás.

Al internarse en la cueva para ver lo que su amigo había encontrado, se detuvo al sentir que pisaba algo. Bajó la mirada al suelo y entre las negras cenizas, vio algo. Se agachó para recogerlo, las cenizas revolotearon a su alrededor cuando las apartó con la mano y pudo ver ennegrecido y roto el collar de macarrones de Ron.

Y de pronto un recuerdo inundó su retina.

_Rose y Hugo correteaban por el salón del apartamento de Hermione. Ron los observaba con una sonrisa cuando ella llegó. La joven se puso junto al chico y se detuvo a mirarlos como estaba haciendo él._

_Desde que los niños llegaron a sus vidas, Hermione ya no concebía la vida sin ellos. Les quería, a pesar de que no eran sus hijos, los amaba como si lo fueran y solo deseaba su bienestar, y sabía, por la sonrisa de Ron, que él pensaba lo mismo. De pronto, sin previo aviso, se habían encontrando siendo padres, sin ni siquiera tener una relación pero habían sabido ser padres o por lo menos lo intentaban._

_-Deberíamos hablar con ellos- le dijo Hermione y Ron la miró._

_Asintió y se acercaron a los niños. _

_Pronto se irían a la misión de los mundos y querían hablar con los niños antes por si les pasaba algo. Los pequeños sabían que se iban debido al trabajo pero querían hablar con ellos antes de irse._

_Los niños se sentaron junto a ellos cuando se lo pidieron. Rose se subió al regazo de Ron y Hugo lo hizo en el de Hermione, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica._

_-Niños, sabéis que dentro de poco papá y yo nos vamos a una misión, y por eso os vais a quedar unos días en casa de los abuelos Weasley- le dijo Hermione con dulzura- queremos que os portéis bien y que hagáis caso a los que los abuelos os digan._

_-Sí, si no queréis ver enfadada a la abuela- les dijo Ron y los niños rieron al ver la cara de su padre._

_-Ron- le reprendió Hermione._

_-¿Qué? No es agradable ver a mi madre enfadada- se defendió Ron._

_-Bien, vale- la chica suspiró- bueno quiero que seáis buenos. Y también queremos que sepáis que os queremos mucho, y que pase lo que pase os vamos a seguir queriendo para siempre. _

_Los niños les miraron. Ron acariciaba el pelo de Rose que se bajó del regazo de su padre y salió corriendo hacía las habitaciones para sorpresa de los dos adultos. Después de unos minutos volvió y se sentó en el sofá entre sus padres._

_Les tendió algo que los dos adultos cogieron y cada uno vio sobre la palma de su mano un collar de macarrones. _

_-Los hemos hecho Hugo y yo- explicó la niña con esa voz de resabida tan parecía a la de Hermione cuando era niña- para que os protejan cuando estéis en ese feo lugar. _

_Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron por las lágrimas y los abrazó. Ron sonrió y les acarició el pelo a los niños. Rose se soltó de su madre y cogió el collar de su padre, se lo puso por el cuello y le dijo:_

_-Esto te protegerá, papá._

Se quedó de rodillas en el suelo con las últimas palabras de su hija resonando en la cabeza. _"Esto te protegerá, papá"_, pero no le había protegido, la inocencia de su hija había pensando que ese collar le protegería pero no había sido así.

Ron estaba muerto. El collar entre las cenizas solo podía significar eso. No habían encontrado ningún supervivientes, solo cenizas de lo que antes fueron cadáveres ¿Por qué Ron iba a ser distinto? Estaba muerto y ella no había tenido oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que le amaba.

Solo podía pensar en Ron y en los niños, en lo que dirían cuando supiesen que su padre no iba a volver. Habían perdido a dos padres en poco tiempo aunque ellos no lo supiesen, no fuesen conscientes de ello.

Y ella no fue consciente de que lloraba, ni de que estaba sollozando pero sus amigos si, se giraron para mirarla al oírla. El corazón se les encogió al ver la desazón y la tristeza en esos horribles sonidos que salían del fondo del corazón de la joven.

-Hermione…- susurró Suzanne.

-Está muerto- soltó entre las lágrimas- Ron está muerto.

Las piernas de Harry temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared de la gruta para no caer. Draco le puso una mano en el hombro y apartó los ojos de la imagen de desolación que representaba Hermione tirada en el suelo. Suzanne se acercó a su amiga, se tiró al suelo junto a ella, con lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas y se abrazó a la espalda de su amiga para reconfortarla.

Pero nada podía reconfortar a Hermione porque la persona que más amaba en ese mundo y en todos los que existiesen, había muerto.


	22. Homenaje a los caídos

**Nota de la autora:**

Feliz año, chicos!

¿Qué tal? Siento muchísimo la tardanza, ya que se que hace meses que no publico y que mis excusas no os van a servir de nada pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y las clases y no he podido actualizar hasta ahora, ni siquiera he podido escribir en mucho tiempo.

Bueno y como estoy segura de que estaréis deseando leer otro capítulo os dejo con él, espero no tardar tanto la próxima vez y solo deciros una cosa más… disfrutadlo

**Capítulo 21: Homenaje a los caídos. **

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las sillas de la tienda de campaña en la que había dormido al llegar al campamento improvisado de la Resistencia. Hacía una hora que habían vuelto de su incursión al antiguo campamento en las grutas y donde los cuerpos calcinados se amontonaban. No habían encontrado nada que les diese una pista de sus atacantes y tampoco habían encontrado ningún superviviente… solo habían hecho un descubrimiento, Ron no estaba desaparecido sino muerto. Y ella estaba jugueteando con los restos del collar que sus hijos le habían hecho como amuleto protector.

Desde que habían llegado de la incursión a la Tumba, como la mayoría de los supervivientes llamaban al lugar donde durante días se habían estado ocultando y que ahora solo albergaba muerte, ella se había metido en la tienda y nadie la había molestado. Sus amigos la conocían y sabían que necesitaba la soledad para tranquilizarse y pensar. Pero a su cabeza solo llegaban imágenes de Ron ardiendo en una montaña de cadáveres y su nariz solo alcanzaba a oler la carne quemada.

Su respiración se había visto afectada desde que supo que Ron estaba desaparecido, y no había vuelto a la normalidad ahora que sabía que estaba muerto, quizás nunca lo hiciese, pues su respiración se había aquietado como los latidos de su corazón que ya no danzaba con la melodía rítmica de los latidos de vida… ya no había vida dentro de ella, Ron se la había llevado al igual que su felicidad. Si puede que siguiese latiendo y respirando pero ya lo hacía sin sentido, sin razón solo como una necesidad básica. Estaba muerta en vida.

No había llorado desde que vio el collar. Suzanne la había abrazado en el interior de la cueva, consolándola en una cálido abrazo y poco a poco había dejado de llorar, habían descendido de la montaña en silencio, ninguno sabía porque Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que Ron había muerto pero si ella pensaba eso, nadie lo dudaba, no habían encontrado supervivientes y era improbable que Ron fuese una excepción aunque todos habían tenido la esperanza hasta que Hermione les dijo esas palabras. Sabía que tendría que explicar a sus amigos los motivos por los que pensaba que Ron estaba muerto pero en esos momentos no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola y pensar. Ya no lloraba porque no había ninguna lágrima más que derramar, seguramente se había quedado seca por dentro, al igual que su alma.

Sintió que alguien entraba en la tienda pero no apartó la mirada de la pared de lona blanca que estaba frente a ella, así llevaba una hora y puede que así siguiese un rato más, no lo sabía.

Los pasos del recién llegaron se detuvieron junto a ella y pudo sentir el olor de Harry. El de él y el de Ron los reconocería en cualquier lado, los había olido durante muchos años de sus vidas y le eran inconfundibles. James no olía como el Harry de su mundo, tal vez era la única diferencia entre ellos aparte de las cicatrices.

Aún sabiendo de quien se trataba no le miró por eso cuando su amigo le cogió de la mano se sobresaltó. En ese instante si le miró y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo oculto tras las gafas. Pero había algo diferente en ellos, una tristeza desoladora que quizás era la única que se podía comparar a la de ella pues Ron también era muy importante para él.

Se notaba que Harry había estado llorando, sus ojos rojos e hinchados le delataban. Tenía las manos frías como ella y se notaba que estaba hecho polvo. Le vio tragar saliva como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta y sin decir nada, la soltó la mano y le puso sobre el regazo una caja de zapatos.

Ella la abrió en silencio y se dispuso a ojear de qué se trataba. Encontró algunas cartas firmadas por Billius y Janie, fotos de la pareja y de Rose y Hugo, cintas de video y algunos objetos personales. Estuvo mirándolo unos minutos en silencio y luego miró a su amigo.

-Será un bonito recuerdo para Hugo y Rose- le dijo Hermione y le sonrió agradecida, la primera sonrisa que aparecía en su boca aunque sus ojos no la acompañasen- Gracias.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se puso en pie y la dio un beso en los enmarañados cabellos. La pasó la mano por ellos y luego se marchó dejándola sola en el silencio, lo que agradeció.

oo00oo

El señor Ferguson estaba agotado y no había dormido en dos días pero eso solía pasar cuando eras médico y tu mundo se encontraba en guerra. Desde el maldito ataque de hacía unos días no había descansado ni un segundo y ahora se encontraba en su tienda de campaña que compartía con el resto de médicos y sanadores, que eran pocos, y donde tenía un montón de informes. Solo había ido un segundo para comprobar unas cosas y ahora debía volver a la tienda que se había montado como enfermería provisional.

Se frotó los ojos agotados por debajo de sus gafas y salió de la tienda de campaña. No había ni dado dos pasos cuando una voz femenina le hizo detenerse. Al girarse se encontró con una de las chicas del otro mundo, creía recordar que se llamaba Suzanne, él no había conocido demasiado a la Suzanne de su mundo porque había muerto al poco de llegar a la Resistencia aunque sí que la había tenido que atender alguna vez por su embarazo y debía reconocer que la chica que tenía enfrente era idéntica a ella.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó educadamente el hombre.

-¿Usted es sanador, no?- le preguntó la joven, apartándose un poco de la tienda de la que él había salido.

-En realidad soy médico- le corrigió el hombre- yo no soy mago, señorita.

-Siento el error- le dijo ella y el hombre se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, lo que hizo sonreír levemente a la joven aunque sus ojos siguieron estando triste, el hombre lo comprendía al parecer los jóvenes del otro mundo también habían tenido algunas bajas entre sus tropas, ese chico pelirrojo tan amable pero ese era el estigma de las guerras- ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

-Si, por supuesto, si está en mis manos la ayudaré- respondió el hombre.

Suzanne asintió poniendo las manos tras la espalda.

-Necesito que me haga un reconocimiento- le dijo. El hombre la miró a los ojos al oír eso, pues no parecía herida pero…- estoy embarazada.

Ferguson lo comprendió todo. Esa chica conocía los antecedentes de la Suzanne de ese mundo y temía que a ella le sucediese lo mismo.

-¿Sabía lo del embarazo antes de venir a esta misión?- preguntó el hombre.

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué se arriesgo?- quiso saber. Ella iba a contestar pero él prefirió no conocer la respuesta- olvídelo, no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Quiere que le haga el chequeo por algún motivo en particular?

-Dentro de poco vamos a atacar el castillo de Voldemort- el hombre asintió pues conocía esa noticia- y quiero saber si puedo ir a luchar aunque creo conocer su respuesta.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Sé que no va bien el embarazo- le dijo mirándole a los ojos- tengo sudores fríos, me agoto con facilidad, me cuesta respirar, me duele el vientre y he manchado un poco.

-¿Cuánto es un poco?- quiso saber el hombre.

-Unas gotas en mi ropa interior- respondió.

-Entiendo- asintió el hombre- venga conmigo a la enfermería y le haré…

-¿Podría ser en su tienda? No quiero que nadie sepa lo que está pasando- le pidió ella, mirándose a los ojos.

Después de unos minutos en los que parecía que el señor Ferguson iba a negarse, asintió con la cabeza y le pidió que esperase en el interior mientras él iba a por lo necesario para hacerle unas pruebas y ver como marchaba su embarazo.

Suzanne obedeció y esperó al hombre dentro, sentada en una de las sillas que había en la tienda mágica y donde había varias camas, seguramente del resto del personal médico.

Estaba hecha polvo, tras la incursión en la Tumba tenía la cabeza embotada y eso parecía incrementar más el dolor del vientre que había pasado de intermitente a continuo. La muerte de Ron había sido como un balde de agua fría y la mala noticia parecía a ver afectado también el estado de su embarazo, o tal vez la pérdida por su amigo había sido tan dolorosa que creía que el malestar por su embarazo también había empeorado.

Lo único que sabía es que tenía que hacerse un reconocimiento, lo había retraso por demasiado tiempo pero no podía seguir así, sabía que en poco tiempo atacarían Hogwarts y Harry les haría luchar, pero ella debía de pensar en su bienestar y en el del bebé, cosa que tendría que haber hecho mucho antes pero no pensaba que la misión se complicaría tanto y mucho menos que perderían a alguien tan importante como Ron. Pero muchas cosas habían salido mal en ese viaje.

Al cerrar los ojos volvió a ver la mirada de dolor que había visto en los ojos de Harry cuando la había encontrado desnuda junto a James. Joder, la había cagado y estaba cansada de cagarla siempre.

La jaqueca que tenía y que le hacía sentir como si le estuviesen aplastando los ojos contra el cráneo aumentó y cerrando con fuerza los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz. Estaba agotada y eso no era bueno para su bebé, cuando esa mañana al volver de la incursión a la Tumba había visto unas manchas de sangre en sus bragas se había comenzado a asustar de verdad y había sido el motivo por el que se había decidido ir a ver al médico.

El señor Ferguson no tardó en volver con una serie de aparatos y la estuvo haciendo una serie de pruebas. Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio y solo hablaron lo necesario. Después de una hora de pruebas y gestos desaprobatorios del médico, Suzanne supo que la cosa no iba bien.

-Tendría que estar en reposo y no en una misión como esta, señorita- le dijo el médico mientras se quitaba los guantes y los tiraba a una papelera que había junto a un escritorio repleto de papeles y libros- aún me sorprende que el feto esté vivo.

-Entonces ¿está bien?- preguntó preocupada.

-Por ahora sí, pero se encuentra en la cuerda floja él y usted- respondió el hombre, mirándola- señorita, si no se cuida perderá a su hijo y su vida también correrá peligro. Debe descansar, reposar y olvidarse de luchar, eso déjeselos a otros, usted debe pensar en lo que es mejor para su bebé y para su propio bienestar.

-Pero…- pensó en Harry en cómo le diría que no podía luchar, pensó en Hermione y en lo destrozada que estaba por la pérdida de Ron, pensó en Ginny, Charlie y Kelly que estaban en manos de esos malnacidos, en Aki que estaba cuidando a Artemis y ella que estaba condenada a vivir con las secuelas de una herida que jamás sanaría, pensó en Draco que se paseaba como un loco de un lado a otro deseando poder ir en busca de Ginny… y por supuesto pensó en Ron y deseo vengar lo que le habían hecho a su amigo.

-Señorita- el médico le puso una mano en el hombro, sacándola de sus pensamientos y se miraron a los ojos- tiene que cuidarse o sino usted y su bebé, morirán.

Suzanne salió de la tienda con un nudo en la garganta y pasó entre la gente que estaba fuera de las tiendas, preparándose para la batalla que aun no habían organizado pero que pronto emprenderían.

Sabía que el embarazo no iba bien, lo había sabido desde hacía mucho pero oírlo de boca del señor Ferguson, un médico, había hecho que toda esa situación fuese más real y por tanto su miedo había aumentado.

Hizo a un lado la lona de entrada a la tienda de campaña que utilizaban como centro de mando. La mesa alargada y rodeada de sillas de madera estaba tan llena de papales como en el momento en el que llegaron al campamento. Se sentó en una de las sillas, agradeciendo la soledad de la habitación. Alzándose la camiseta, se miró el vientre que ya estaba abultado, aunque aún podía pasar desapercibido. No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa misma posición pero dejó de hacerlo y ocultó su vientre cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la tienda.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos verdes de Harry enrojecidos e hinchados, haciéndola consciente de que había estado llorando. Deseó levantarse y poder abrazarlo para reconfortarlo pero él seguramente la rechazaría y no tenía fuerzas para un rechazo por su parte.

Pero sabía que debía hablar con él sobre el ataque y su no participación en él. Por eso cuando vio como él se daba la vuelta para marcharse y así no tener que soportar su presencia, ella le detuvo con un suave susurro.

-Harry- le llamó.

Él se detuvo pero no miró atrás, siguió agarrando la lona que había apartado levemente para salir pero no se marchó, esperó a que ella hablara.

-No podré luchar en el ataque- terminó diciendo y esperó a que él estallara, lo que no tardó en suceder.

-¿Qué?- gruñó soltando la lona y girándose para enfrentarla- ¿qué quieres decir exactamente con eso de que no podrás luchar en el ataque?

Su tono era calmado y frío pero no le quitaba furia a sus palabras. Era casi más peligroso ese tono que si la hubiese gritado. Sabía que Harry nunca la haría daño de una manera física pero ya se lo había hecho emocionalmente en alguna ocasión, y a eso se estaba arriesgando en ese momento.

Sabía que podía perder su empleo por eso, estaba diciéndole a su superior que no lucharía y se iba a negar en rotundo aunque él le insistiese y se lo ordenase, y desobedecer una orden directa hacía que te pusieran de patitas en la calle. Pero no pensaba retroceder, había tomado una decisión, y no lo hacía por ella sino por su hijo, pero eso no se lo diría a él, era mejor que él no supiera por ahora lo de su embarazo porque si perdía al niño, le arrebataría algo más a Harry y ya le había quitado demasiadas cosas.

-No podré luchar en la batalla- volvió a repetir ella- sé que es nuestra misión y que por el juramento que hice cuando entré a forma parte del cuerpo de aurores debo luchar pero…

-A la mierda el juramento- soltó Harry mirándola colérico- si vamos a luchar en esta jodida batalla es para conseguir liberar a nuestros amigos y para vengar la muerte de Ron, joder. Si vamos a luchar es por él.

Ella cerró los ojos al oír esas palabras, al pensar en su divertido amigo muerto. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas que consiguió detener. Ella también quería vengar la muerte de Ron pero si eso suponía poner la vida de su hijo en peligro, no podía correr el riesgo, ya había corrido demasiados.

-Harry…

-Creí que te importaba más Ron pero supongo que solo te importa tu bienestar. No te recordaba tan cobarde, Suzanne.

Esas palabras dolieron como puñales incandescentes en la piel y cuando abrió los ojos no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima que él observó descender por su mejilla, impasible.

-Él habría luchado por ti, hasta Hermione está dispuesta a luchar- señaló al exterior de la tienda- tu amiga está destrozada porque acaba de perder a la persona que más quería en este mundo y tu vienes y me dices que no vas a luchar, que vas a esconderte mientras los que mataron a Ron siguen por ahí sueltos, impunes.

-No es justo, no es nada justo lo que estás diciendo.

-Tampoco es justo que Ron haya muerto y ha sucedido. No es justo que tenga que ser yo la persona que le dé la noticia a los Weasley de que uno de sus hijos a muerto a mi cargo- la voz de él se volvió ronca por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo- no es justo que haya perdido a mi mejor amigo pero así ha sido.

-¡Yo también he perdido a Ron!- gritó ella furiosa, llorando.

-No parece importante mucho- ella cerró los ojos y enterró la cara entre sus manos- si de verdad te importara lucharía, pelearías con uñas y dientes aun arriesgo de morir.

-¿Crees que es porque temo a la muerte?- soltó ella, mirándole, furiosa e hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano- ¿crees que no quiero ver muertos a esos hijos de puta que nos han quitado a Ron? Sí, pero no puedo.

-No puedes- sonrió él sin alegría sin creerse ninguna de sus palabras.

-No me encuentro bien, Harry- le dijo ella, mirándole a los ojos- no estoy al cien por cien de mis capacidades.

-¿Pero si lo estabas para follarte a James, no?- le preguntó con inquina.

Eso fue otro golpe bajo que la hizo apartar la mirada avergonzada, recordando en la situación en la que la había encontrado con su yo de ese mundo. Sabía lo muy dolido que estaba por lo sucedido y por todo lo que le había hecho; alejarse de él sin escuchar sus explicaciones, ocultarle la existencia de su hijo, mantenerle alejado del niño y Lily después de que se enterara de la verdad… era una larga lista de errores que había cometido y que lo habían alejado de ella poco a poco.

Que diferente hubiese sido todo si él día que se hicieron la foto en la escalera de Hogwarts, hace tantos años atrás, cuando él le dijo que quería hablar con ella, no hubiese huido sino que hubiese aceptado hablar con él. Todo habría sido distinto, él le habría explicado el motivo de sus dolorosas palabras en la Sala de los Menesteres y ella podría haber tenido su final feliz junto a Harry pero no había sido así y ahí había empezado su larga lista de errores que les habían llevado a ambos hasta ese preciso momento.

-Nunca me perdonarás que me acostara con él- afirmó ella.

-Olvídalo- gruñó él girándose para marcharse.

-Harry- le llamó y él volvió a detenerse sujetando la lona con una de sus manos. No la miró, ni habló así que ella continuó- ¿tengo que luchar?

-Haz lo que te dé la gana al fin y al cabo siempre lo has hecho- respondió él.

-Harry- le suplicó ella, dolida.

-No, Suzanne- le dijo, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños- hiciste lo que te dio la gana con nuestro hijo, con nuestro futuro, con nuestra historia, así que qué más da, haz lo que quieras.

-Lo siento- le dijo ella sinceramente.

-Yo también- le dijo él con la misma sinceridad en la voz- siento que seas tan cobarde, ya no eres la chica de la que me enamoré.

El chico se marchó dejándola a ella sola de nuevo, con el eco de esas últimas palabras en su cabeza. Se tuvo que agarrar a una de las sillas para no caer pues las piernas le temblaron y el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos, dolido por lo que había escuchado.

Estaba comprobado, Harry nunca la haría un daño físico pero sabía cómo hacérselo emocionalmente.

oo00oo

La oscuridad cubrió el campamento de la Resistencia y las luces encendidas en el interior de las tiendas y en el exterior de las mismas, quedaban ocultas por los numerosos hechizos protectores que habían lanzado alrededor del campamento.

Alrededor de las hogueras se reunían los supervivientes hablando en susurros. En el interior de la tienda de campaña que servía como cuartel general de la Resistencia se encontraban los líderes del grupo de rebeldes, debatiendo sobre lo que harían para tomar el castillo.

Los visitantes del otro mundo también se encontraban en la reunión junto a Kingsley, Padma, Blaise, James, la profesora Mcgonagall, Seamus, Dean, Colin, Dennis y unos muggles militares en representación a las personas no mágicas que constituían también la Resistencia.

-Darian y Joseph aun no ha vuelto- informó Kingsley refiriéndose al chico que había mandado como emisario para que fuese a buscar al resto de la Resistencia que se fueron tras ver la tardanza de James y los demás- llevan dos días de viaje y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tardarán.

-Primero tienen que convencerles de que de verdad habéis llegado al campamento- dijo Padma que estaba sentada en una de las sillas con los brazos cruzados- pueden pensar que les están engañando.

-No podemos esperar mucho más- gruñó Draco, preocupado- Ginny, Charlie y Kelly llevan demasiado tiempo en manos de los mortífagos y no sabemos que les pueden estar haciendo. Debemos tomar la fortaleza ya.

-Pero eso es una locura- soltó uno de los militares muggle- apenas contamos sesenta combatientes. No sabemos cuántos pueden ser ellos, cientos, miles, recordemos que estamos entrando a su fortaleza, su territorio. Deberíamos esperar al resto de la Resistencia.

-No sabemos cuánto van a tardar- soltó Draco poniéndose en pie furioso- ya hemos perdido a uno de los nuestros y no voy a dejar por más tiempo a tres de nuestros hombres en manos de los mortífagos.

-Es cierto que lo que propone Draco es peligroso- aseguró James acallando al militar que parecía dispuesto a responder los ataques del rubio- pero también es cierto que cuanto menos gente entremos en la fortaleza, más desapercibidos pasaremos. Lo principal ahora mismo es recuperar a los prisioneros y luego tomaremos la fortaleza.

-¿Estás hablando de una misión de rescate?- preguntó Seamus y James asintió.

-Podríamos ir un grupo reducido- respondió James señalando el plano de Hogwarts- cuanto menos seamos mejor, pasaremos desapercibidos y tal vez podríamos sacar a muchos rehenes por los pasadizos secretos que tiene Hogwarts y van a parar a Hogsmeade.

-Vale, sabemos el lugar de huida siempre y cuando esos pasadizos no estén vigilados, cosa que no sabremos hasta que estemos dentro- soltó Dean- por eso debemos encontrar un modo de entrar y un modo de no ser vistos. En definitiva necesitamos un plan.

Tras una larga charla en la que se barajaron distintas posibilidades de entrar en el castillo, decidieron que lo mejor era que cada uno pensara individualmente y a la mañana siguiente volverían a realizar otra reunión para plantear las ideas.

A pesar de que la reunión había acabado, todos se quedaron en el interior de la tienda hablando en pequeños grupos sobre el tema.

Suzanne estaba algo apartada de todos, acababa de alejarse del grupo en el que estaba hablando Dean, Seamus y Draco sobre los temas que habían tratado y aunque ella no iba a ir a la misión como tampoco iría a la batalla pero aún así quería dar sus opiniones e ideas, era una buena estratega.

Suzanne se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien le daba un suave y cariñoso apretón en el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de James.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió ella con una leve sonrisa aunque no le apetecía sonreír- ya sabrás que no voy a pelear, lo siento.

-No te disculpes- negó él con la cabeza- sabes que yo no quiero que luches, conozco tu estado y se lo peligroso que es para ti y para… el bebé- susurró para que nadie le escuchara- pero no creo que lo estés haciendo bien, deberías decírselo.

-Harry está furioso conmigo- susurró ella sin poder evitarlo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y te extraña?- James sonrió y la acarició suavemente el pelo- cariño, me temo que los dos habéis cometidos muchos errores, demasiados y me temo que los seguís cometiendo. Lo que falta en vuestra relación es comunicación y confianza, hasta que no dejéis a un lado vuestros orgullos heridos y vuestro propio victimismo no vais a mejorar vuestra relación. Además, los niños necesitan que estéis jun…

James se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro la entrada de la tienda de campaña como había hecho el resto del mundo, aunque antes se encontró con los ojos de Harry que los había estado observando.

En el umbral había un joven alterado, cuyo pecho se inflaba y desinflaba rápidamente debido a que había ido corriendo hasta allí.

-Señor- jadeó, mirando a James que se adelantó un par de pasos hasta el muchacho que recorrió el resto de la distancia con paso acelerado. El líder de la Resistencia le puso una mano en el hombro para que se tranquilizara- señor- repitió cuando había tomado aire- estábamos vigilando los alrededores cuando hemos visto a dos mortífagos- todos parecieron dar un paso hacía el chico que se sintió cohibido- están a unos cincuenta metros del campamento, parecen heridos pero distinguimos la marca Tenebrosa en el brazo.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- preguntó James.

-Mis dos compañeros les están vigilando pero se acercan al campamento- continuó el chico, rápidamente- me mandaron a que viniera rápido para saber lo que hacer. No parecen muy peligrosos, uno de ellos está ayudando al otro a caminar parece gravemente herido.

-Bien- asintió James, apartando la mirada del joven, se dirigió a Seamus y Dean- id con él y traedme a esos dos cabrones- los dos chicos asintieron y salieron de la tienda de campaña junto al joven. James se giró al resto- puede que ya hayamos encontrado la manera de entrar al castillo.

-Están heridos- dijo Hermione mirando al su otro yo de ese mundo- ¿qué les habrá ocurrido?

-No te preocupes, nos enteraremos- James le miró- cantarán como pajaritos.

-¿Tenéis veritaserum?- preguntó Hermione.

-No, las reservas se acabaron hace mucho tiempo y las únicas personas que saben cómo realizar esa poción están en el otro bando- explicó James- pero hay otros métodos de sacar información- una sombra oscura pasó por sus ojos- y suerte el mismo efecto que la poción.

Hermione prefirió no preguntar cuales eran esos métodos aunque ninguno de los que estaban allí eran estúpidos. Tampoco tuvieron tiempo para discutir sobre esos métodos porque empezaron a oír escándalo fuera de la tienda.

Salieron y vieron un corro de gente que gritaba, furiosa. Se hicieron paso entre la multitud hasta que llegaron al centro donde dos mortífagos, uno oculto bajo una capa y el otro con el rostro lleno de heridas intentaban ponerse de pie pero Seamus y Dean no se lo permitían, reteniéndoles contra el suelo.

-Bien hecho, chicos- les felicitó James adelantándose entre la multitud que poco a poco fue guardando silencio.

-Fue fácil, jefe- le dijo Seamus sacando una pistola de gran calibre y apuntando con ella al chico que no estaba oculto bajo la capa y que abrazaba contra su pecho al otro. El mortífago al ver el arma a un palmo de su cara, se detuvo y apretó con más fuerza al otro- no tenían varitas y ese- señaló al encapuchado- está en las últimas.

James asintió y se puso de cuclillas junto a los dos mortífagos. El chico le miraba con odio y en el brazo con el que rodeaba al otro se podía ver la Marca Tenebrosa.

-No le mires- gruñó Seamus pero James levantó la mano como si no le diese importancia a la mirada que le estaban lanzando.

James hizo a un lado la capucha de la capa y pudieron ver a Susan Bones con el rostro surcado de sudor y los labios cortados, estaba ardiendo en fiebre y completamente pálida.

-Bones- soltó James y ella abrió los ojos, mirándole- vaya, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Desde el colegio, no te ha ido muy bien.

-A ti tampoco, capullo- soltó ella tiritando- ¿cómo está tu esposa y tu hijo?

Seamus amartilló la pistola pero James volvió a levantar la mano para detenerle aunque no apartó los ojos de Susan que le sonreía con maldad. Los visitantes del otro mundo se habían quedando bastante sorprendidos al descubrir que la dulce Susan Bones allí era una mortífaga.

-Bones, andaría con cuidado, no estás en la mejor posición para enfadarme- le dijo James haciendo a un lado la capa que llevaba y dejando al descubierto una herida que le ocupaba todo el costado y que no paraba de sangrar- vaya, no tiene buena pinta…- la miró a los ojos- no vas a salir de esta Bones.

-Cállate- siseó el joven que seguía abrazando a Susan mientras un arranque de tos le sobrevenía a ella.

James le miró y luego volvió a dirigirse a Susan con una sonrisa, acariciándola en la mejilla. Ella apartó la cara.

-Tu noviecito parece que no quiere ver la realidad- le dijo James.

-Es mi marido- soltó Susan y aferró la mano con la que el joven le abrazaba. Cuando Harry la miró a los ojos vio el miedo de esa joven a separarse de él y no le gustó nada la situación, podrían intentar socorrerla pero nadie lo hacía, tal vez no fuesen mejores que ellos. Miró a sus amigos y vio que ellos no parecían tampoco muy contentos con la situación.

Susan había comenzado a hiperventilar y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras poco a poco la muerte la envolvía. El joven que la abrazaba, se puso histérico, la apretó contra su pecho, diciéndola que no le dejase pero fue inevitable, la joven soltó su último suspiro y murió.

El dolor en los ojos del joven hizo que Hermione apartara la vista con los ojos llorosos. Para esa gente esos chicos no merecían compasión, tan solo eran mortífagos pero para ella eran dos jóvenes enamorados, y uno de ellos había perdido a la persona que más amaba. No podía sentirse más identificada.

-Está muerta, chico- le dijo James sin ninguna contemplación. Se puso en pie- haced que la suelte.

Seamus se guardó el arma y agarró al joven para hacer que soltara a la chica. Dean tuvo que ayudarle, ya que el chico se negaba a soltarla, gritando y luchando contra ellos. Pero al final consiguieron soltarle y tendieron en el suelo a Susan. El chico lloraba y gritaba mientras Seamus le retenía.

-Mortífagos- escupió James que estaba parado junto al cadáver de la recién fallecida y la miraba- habéis hecho de nuestras vidas un infierno, habéis asesinado a nuestras familias, a nuestros amigos…- se arrodilló junto al cadáver y levantó la manga de la capa, dejando al descubierto la Marca Tenebrosa- os habéis regodeado en nuestro dolor pero ahora nos llegó el turno a nosotros.

Se alejó del cuerpo de la chica y se dirigió a una de las hogueras de donde cogió un machete de proporciones generosas que parecía que alguien había estado afilando antes de que ocurriera todo eso.

James se dirigió al cuerpo de Susan y antes de que alguno de los jóvenes provenientes del otro mundo supiesen lo que iba a hacer, agarró el machete con ambas manos y soltando un grito desgarrador, cortó el brazo de la chica, desprendiéndoselo del cuerpo.

El marido de Susan soltó un grito y se derrumbó llorando. Hermione había cerrado los ojos y los otros lo habían observado, incrédulos. La gente de la Resistencia gritó en un solo grito de exaltación, vitoreando la actitud de James que levantó el antebrazo como si se tratase de un trofeo.

-Ya tenemos la llave para entrar a Hogwarts- gritó consiguiendo el gritó de guerra de todos. Se lo tiró a Dean que lo cogió sin ningún pudor- guárdalo en algún sitio frío y llevaos a este desperdicio a alguna tienda, enseguida le haremos cantar.

Seamus y Dean obedecieron y la gente comenzó a dispersarse. Un par de hombres se llevaron el cuerpo de Susan. James le entregó el machete a su dueño y se acercó a su otro yo y a los amigos de este.

-Será mejor que nos dejéis el interrogatorio a nosotros- les dijo sin mirarles- manteneos alejados de esto. Voy a lavarme.

Se alejó de ellos y ninguno dijo nada, aún demasiado impactados por lo que acababan de presenciar.

oo00oo

Hermione cerró los ojos al oír un nuevo golpe y el jadeo que escapó de los labios del mortífago llegó hasta sus oídos y los de sus amigos que se encontraban en el interior de la tienda de campaña en la que habían dormido desde que llegaron.

En la tienda de al lado estaban haciendo "cantar" al esposo de Susan Bones y como les había pedido James, ellos se habían mantenidos ajenos al interrogatorio, seguramente fuese lo mejor porque si alguno de ellos hubiesen estado en esa tienda habrían detenido lo que allí estaba sucediendo. Nunca habían creído en la fuerza para conseguir lo que ellos querían.

El grito desgarrador del joven hizo que Harry se pusiera en pie y se paseara por la tienda, desesperado. Ese mundo era muy distinto al suyo, las personas que allí habitaban tenían una ética distinta a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados.

-Deberíamos ir a detenerlos- soltó Harry deteniéndose al escuchar un nuevo grito y una suave suplica.

-Déjalos, Harry- soltó Suzanne y él la miró- esos son sus métodos y nosotros no somos nadie para…

-Te recuerdo que somos aurores y nuestro deber es proteger a la gente- le dijo Harry, enfrentándola- pero claro, tú le defiendes porque es tu noviecito el que está ahí, torturando a un chico.

-Te recuerdo que ese chico es un mortífago y probablemente él ha hecho lo mismo que le están haciendo a él ahora mismo- le dijo Suzanne pasando por alto las palabras referentes a James.

-¿Y por eso debemos dejar que lo maten?- gruñó Harry- se están comportando como barbaros, podrían haber socorrido a Susan.

-¿Tu hubieses socorrido a Bellatrix si hubieses tenido oportunidad?- preguntó Suzanne mirándole a los ojos- ¿lo hubieses hecho si ella hubiese estado en la situación de Susan?

Harry tragó saliva, sabiendo su respuesta sin dudar, sabía donde quería llevarle Suzanne pero no pensaba cambiar de opinión, lo que esos tipos estaban haciendo no estaba bien.

-No es lo mismo- soltó Harry- Bellatrix era una asesina que mató a una persona muy importante para mí.

-Claro que es lo mismo- Suzanne le miró con ternura- cuando tu mirabas a la Susan de este mundo, estabas viendo a la chica dulce del nuestro pero esas chicas no tienen nada que ver. No sabemos los delitos que ha cometido esa chica en este mundo, tal vez la Susan de este mundo era para alguien de aquí la Bellatrix de nuestro mundo.

-Pero…

-Harry- el chico se giró para mirar a Draco que estaba sentado en una silla con el brazo apoyado en una mesa y miraba fijamente a una lona que había enfrente- no los juzgues, tal vez ellos tenían nuestros ideales antes, tal vez ellos tampoco creían en la fuerza bruta para solucionar las cosas pero tal vez sus ideales han cambiado, tal vez ver morir a sus amigos y familiares ha hecho que su corazón se endurezca y sus ideales se oscurezcan ¿Qué habrías hecho si los mortífagos hubiesen matado a James y Lily?- Harry apartó la mirada de su amigo- ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiesen matado a Suzanne?

Harry cerró los ojos. La idea de que Suzanne hubiese muerto o pudiese morir a manos de alguno de esos asesinos, le aterraba. Por eso la alejó la primera vez, por eso fue cruel con ella cuando eran adolescentes para que ella no corriese peligro.

Abrió los ojos y miró a la chica que tenía la mirada baja. Deseo acercarse a ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos para sentir su calor, su respiración, el latido de su corazón pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo allí, de pie, sin atreverse a sentirla por miedo a su rechazo.

-Creo que yo me voy a volver loco si a Ginny le ha pasado algo- Harry volvió a mirar a Draco y vio que el chico sonreía sin alegría mientras con sus dedos arañaba la mesa de madera, sacando pequeñas astillas- si a ella le ha pasa algo, mataré a cualquiera que se ponga frente a mi- giró su rostro y miró a Harry que no pudo pasar por alto las cristalinas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de los ojos de su amigo- si la pierdo, a mi tendrás que juzgarme igual que estás juzgando a la gente de este mundo.

Hermione le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y Draco la agarró suavemente, sonriéndola con cariño.

-Jefe- Harry miró a Aki que estaba apoyado en una de las barras de las literas que había- yo estaría dispuesto a matar a cualquiera de esos hijos de puta por lo que le han hecho a Artemis y eso que no la han matado.

Harry comprendió lo que sus amigos le querían decir y estaba seguro de que él también se volvería loco si les pasara algo a sus hijos o a Suzanne. Dios, si lo pensaba él quería venganza por lo que le habían hecho a Ron, no era diferente a ellos pero tal vez eso era lo que le hacía humano, porque… ¿qué persona no se volvería loca ante la muerte de un ser querido?

Se giró y volvió a mirar a Suzanne que se había sentado en el borde de una de las camas y parecía pensativa. Sabía que se había pasado mucho con Suzanne cuando ella le había dicho que no iba a luchar, le había echado en cara que no le importaba la muerte de Ron cuando sabía que ella adoraba al pelirrojo. Tras salir de la tienda y pensarlo con frialdad se había arrepentido de todo lo que le había dicho pero no se lo había dicho. Lo cierto es que no había pasado por alto que Suzanne parecía enferma, tal vez era cierto que no se encontraba bien, que no estaba al cien por cien de sus capacidades.

Estaba a punto de acercarse a ella para disculparse por lo que le había dicho cuando vio como alguien entraba en la tienda. Todos miraron a James que venía limpiándose las manos con un trapo y estaba sudoroso. El ceño arrugado les hizo preguntarse qué es lo que habrían descubierto.

-¿Qué os ha dicho?- preguntó Draco- ¿Habéis descubierto algo de nuestros amigos? ¿De Ginny?

-De ellos no nos ha dicho nada y no porque no le preguntásemos, pero al parecer él no sabía nada sobre los prisioneros- explicó James que continuaba con el ceño fruncido. Draco suspiró, decepcionado- pero nos ha dicho algo que no puedo comprender.

-¿El qué?- quiso saber Harry.

-Nos ha dicho el motivo por el que él y Bones estaban heridos.

Harry arrugó el ceño, lo cierto es que no se había preguntado hasta ahora porque Susan estaba herida y él y su esposo estaban caminando por el bosque, o al parecer porque estaban huyendo.

-Les atacaron- continuó James y todos le miraron- les atacaron el mismo día que atacaron a la Resistencia, el mismo día que Ron…- miró a Hermione- lo siento- ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Quienes les atacaron?- preguntó Suzanne.

-No los conocían- respondió James, mirándola- solo saben que estaban en el castillo y se vieron sorprendidos por un gran número de personas. Nos ha dicho que el castillo está vacío, lleno de cadáveres pero que los supervivientes se marcharon, entre ellos Voldemort y Lucius. No sabe qué pasó con los prisioneros pero puede que estén bien.

-Tal vez consiguieron escapar- le dijo Draco.

-O tal vez siguen en sus celdas- le dijo James- la cuestión es saber quien les atacó y donde están escondidos los supervivientes. Los chicos están trabajando en ello.

-¿Y si los que les atacaron a ellos fueron los mismos que nos atacaron a nosotros?- le dijo Aki.

-Lo he pensado pero eso significaría que hay un tercer bando en esta guerra- asintió James- pero si fuese así ¿Por qué han esperado tanto para aparecer? ¿De dónde vienen? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué buscan? Demasiadas incógnitas.

Si eran demasiadas incógnitas, pensó Harry que se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones. Demasiadas incógnitas y pocas respuestas.

Estaban inmersos cada uno en sus pensamientos cuando se empezó a oír alboroto en la tienda de al lado donde estaba el prisionero.

-¡Cuidado, cuidado!- oyeron que gritaba Seamus- ¡tiene el arma!

-¡Tírala, muchacho!- gritaba Kingsley.

-¡No vale la pena si no está mi mujer conmigo!- oyeron que gritaba otra voz y luego un disparo que cortó el aire.

Después de ese tremendo ruido, silencio. Salieron rápidamente de la tienda y vieron que la gente estaba en silencio y miraba la tienda, asustada. Entraron al lugar y vieron al joven, lleno de sangre por los golpes y con un tiro en la cabeza. En las manos descansaba un arma con la que se había suicidado.

-¿Estáis todos bien?- preguntó James a Kingsley y Seamus que eran los que estaban allí, y que asintieron- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se desató sin que nos diésemos cuenta y le quitó el arma a Liam- explicó rápidamente Kingsley- intentamos que soltara el arma pero se pegó un tiro, no pudimos detenerle.

-Mierda- gruñó James- ahora no sabremos donde está escondido Voldemort…

-Nos lo dijo antes de morir- le dijo Seamus- se lo conseguimos sonsacar. Al parecer Voldemort tenía una segunda guarida, no muy lejos de Hogwarts, es más su otra guarida está en los terrenos del castillo.

-¿Dónde?

-En el interior del bosque prohibido- dijo Kingsley- no sabemos en qué parte pero sabemos que están allí.

-Bien, algo es algo- le dijo James- y tal vez descubramos algo más cuando entremos a Hogwarts para ver si siguen allí los rehenes. Id a prepararos y formar un pequeño escuadrón, vamos a ver qué ha pasado en el castillo.

Los dos hombres asintieron y salieron de la tienda rápidamente. James se giró y miró a los otros.

-Id a prepararos vosotros también- les pidió James- tenemos trabajo.

oo00oo

A la noche siguiente todos estaban preparados en el campamento, algunos armados hasta los dientes.

Harry miró a sus hombres, Draco parecía tranquilo aunque sabía que por dentro estaba de los nervios por la posibilidad de que a Ginny le hubiese pasado algo, Hermione estaba muy callada, apenas había hablado en todo el día y Aki estaba revisando sus armas. Artemis aún no estaba recuperada para ir a la misión de rescate que habían preparado y Suzanne ya le había dicho que no iba a pelear. Por eso cuando la vio dirigirse al grupo de diez personas más los visitantes del otro mundo, que eran los que iban a entrar en el castillo, armada y lista para pelear no pudo más que sorprenderse.

El resto de la gente también la miró y Aki la dio una palmada en la espalda como bienvenida.

-No ibas a luchar- dijo Harry mientras todos permanecían en silencio.

-He cambiado de opinión- dijo ella sin más.

Lo cierto es que había estado pensando en las palabras que sus amigos habían dicho mientras interrogaban al marido de Susan. Le había estado dando vueltas a sus propios pensamientos y había estado pensando en Ron. Y sabía que debía luchar por él.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó James, mirándola significativamente.

-Completamente- asintió ella- mis amigos están ahí dentro y no pienso dejarlos. Llegamos demasiado tarde para salvar a uno de ellos pero a los demás les salvaremos.

La decisión que vieron en su mirada hizo sonreír a más de uno y Harry no pudo evitar hacerlo, porque se había equivocado, la chica de la que se enamoró seguía hay dentro, su valentía, su fuerza y la decisión que la caracterizaba… y el impulso de besarla le atravesó el cuerpo pero lo retuvo, asustado por la intensidad de su deseo, por la intensidad de su anhelo.

-Bien, pues como ya estamos todos, partamos al castillo- asintió James- recordad que lo más probable es que no nos encontremos a ningún mortífago con vida, pero no podemos confiarnos, podría ser una trampa.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación y las quince personas que íbamos a hacer el registro al castillo se pusieron en marcha. Se alejaron del campamento en silencio, sorteando los árboles, pisando la hojarasca que había en el suelo con sus botas de combate. Eran como espectros, camuflados en la noche estrellada y oscura.

Cuando alcanzaron las rejas por donde los carruajes con los alumnos en el pasado, entraban, se sorprendieron al verlas abiertas. Por lo que no tuvieron que utilizar el brazo de Susan Bones para entrar, pues poseer la marca Tenebrosa era la única forma de entrar en el castillo.

Continuaron ascendiendo por el camino de entrada, aplastando bajo sus pies la tierra mojada debido a la llovizna que estaba comenzando a caer, lo que hacía presagiar una tormenta de grandes dimensiones.

Las luces del castillo estaban apagadas y el silencio que rodeaba todo el lugar aumentaba el aire oscuro que había por todo el lugar. La magia oscura estaba presente en el lugar donde antes los jóvenes magos habían estado a salvo.

Llegaron ante las dobles puerta de roble. Se dispusieron a cada lado de la puerta, con las varitas en alto, preparados para atacar. James y Seamus se pusieron frente a la puerta y fueron los encargados de abrirla.

El resto entraron rápidamente disponiéndose en todo el pasillo, con las varitas en alto. La oscuridad era casi total y tardaron un poco a acostumbrarse a ella pero el silencio seguía perpetuo y se preguntaron si allí todavía quedaría alguien.

-Harry- le llamó Suzanne.

Todos se giraron a ella y vieron que había encendido la punta de su varita con la que señalaba algo pintado en la pared. Todos reconocieron la marca formada por un círculo con una ene grande en el centro, la misma marca que estaba por todos los rincones de las grutas y cuevas en donde la Resistencia había sido atacada y mermada.

Los mismos que habían acabado con la Resistencia habían atacado también a los mortífagos. Lo que les daban a entender que había un nuevo enemigo pero para los dos bandos.

-Está bien- dijo James- al parecer lo que nos dijo el marido de Bones era cierto pero no os confiéis aun podría ser una trampa o podría haber quedado alguien vivo.

-Lo dudo, James- oyeron que decía Kingsley que había ido hasta la entrada al Gran Comedor.

Todos caminaron hacía allí y vieron una montaña de cadáveres, que habían sido quemados y, ahora que el fuego se había apagado, las cenizas se movían de un lado a otro por el viento que entraba por las ventas rotas.

-Bien- asintió James- nos dividiremos- Draco, Hermione, Harry, Aki, Suzanne y yo iremos a las mazmorras para comprobar si aun siguen allí los presos. El resto id a los pisos superiores y registrar todo, cualquier cosa nos podría servir como pista para localizar la otra guarida de Voldemort. No dejéis ningún sitio por mirar, revisar todo, aunque tengamos que estar toda la noche, no quiero una chapuza, quiero un buen trabajo ¿entendido?

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento y se marcharon, dividiéndose en grupos más pequeños para revisar todo el castillo. El resto se dirigió a las mazmorras.

De camino se encontraron algunos cadáveres más a los que al parecer no habían podido quemar. Los estuvieron revisando para ver las posibles causas de la muerte y descubrieron que todos habían muerto por heridas de balas, no había nada de magia en esas muertes.

Ya en las mazmorras descubrieron todas las celdas abiertas y no quedaba nadie en el interior. Al parecer les habían abierto las puertas porque no estaban forzadas, lo que significaba que habían sido liberados pero ¿habría habido algún superviviente? y si así era ¿dónde estaban?

Tras estar como una hora revisando las mazmorras sin encontrar ninguna pista sobre el paradero de los rehenes huidos. Decidieron subir a los pisos superiores para ayudar al resto.

oo00oo

Harry caminaba junto al resto de la expedición después de haber estado revisando el castillo de arriba abajo. Había amanecido y acababan de terminar el reconocimiento, no le extrañaba, con el tamaño del castillo hubiesen esperado más.

Pero no habían encontrado ni rastro de ningún miembro de la Resistencia que hubiese escapado, ni tampoco de los visitantes del otro mundo, lo que si habían encontrado eran las varitas de muchas personas entre ellas de Ginny, Charlie y Kelly, y algunos planos de donde estaba ahora escondido Voldemort. Al parecer habían hecho algunas guaridas subterráneas, con distintas cámaras, parecida a Gryffelclaw, la ciudad subterránea, pero mucho más pequeña y con menos profundidad.

Habían cogido todos esos planos y los llevaban al campamento para preparar un ataque, con la esperanza de que al resto de la Resistencia les diese tiempo a llegar de nuevo a donde ahora se escondía la Resistencia.

-Harry- el chico se detuvo al oír su nombre y se giró.

Suzanne le había llamado y la vio parada junto a una estatua. El resto continuó caminando sin percatarse de que ellos se habían detenido. La chica señalaba la estatua de la bruja jorobada, por un momento un recuerdo pasó entre ellos como un relámpago.

_Suzanne rió suavemente y Harry la tapó la boca con sus labios. Ella jadeó y se aferró a él para corresponder a su beso._

_-Nos van a descubrir cómo no dejes de reírte- le susurró él contra los labios y ella sonrió._

_-Fuiste tú el que me empujó a esconderme aquí._

_Los dos se abrazaron con más fuerza, escondidos detrás de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, donde se escondía el pasadizo que iba directo al sótano de la tienda de Honeydukes de Hogsmeade. _

_Estaban en su último año en Hogwarts y en unos meses todo se torcería entre ellos pero en esos momentos eran felices, escondidos, disfrutando de su amor secreto. Sabiendo que la guerra se cernía sobre ellos como un ave de rapiña pero cuando estaban juntos olvidaban todo lo malo, solo estaban ellos dos. _

_Se miraron a los ojos completamente hipnotizados con el otro y con unas inmensas sonrisas que no podía borrar cuando estaban juntos. Harry la había visto caminar con unos libros que ahora descansaban en el suelo, bajo sus pies, y que habían terminado allí cuando él la había arrastrado hasta ese lugar y la había besado._

_Se volvieron a besar como si fuese la primera vez, siempre era así, no importaba los besos que se hubiesen dado durante todo ese tiempo, siempre que se besaban era como el primer beso. _

_Ella volvió a suspirar contra sus labios y él apoyó la frente en la de ella. Los ojos de Suzanne observaron como la lengua de Harry recorría sus propios labios mientras él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Le oyó respirar con fuerza y luego abrió los ojos._

_-Me encanta como hueles- sonrió él- prométeme algo._

_-Lo que quieras._

_-Prométeme que siempre vamos a estar juntos._

_Ella le miró con una sonrisa preciosa y aferrándose con más fuerza a él dijo:_

_-Te lo prometo._

_Y volvieron a fundirse en un beso eterno._

Cuando volvió a mirarla, vio que ella tenía los ojos humedecidos como si ella también hubiese recordado lo mismo. Suzanne le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también me acuerdo- le dijo con un hilo de voz- pero no quería que… yo te señalé la estatua porque el pasadizo lleva a Hogsmeade y Ginny…

-Lo conocía- terminó Harry comprendiendo a donde quería llegar Suzanne y apartando rápidamente los recuerdos del pasado, no era momento para ponerse sentimental.

Suzanne asintió.

-Esperad- dijo Harry alzando la voz para que todos se detuvieran.

Todo el mundo se giró para mirarlos y les explicaron sus sospechas.

-Tendría sentido, Hogsmeade es un pueblo fantasma, ya no vive nadie allí y podría ser un buen lugar para esconderse- asintió Blaise- si Ginny conocía el lugar, podría haber ido allí y haber guiado a más supervivientes.

-No perdemos nada por intentarlo- dijo Padma acercándose a la estatua-Vamos.

Harry y Suzanne fueron los primeros en entrar, seguidos por el resto que solo esperaban que estuviesen en lo cierto.

oo00oo

Ginny se apretujó un poco más en las pocas ropas que llevaba encima. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí pero se estaba volviendo loca, podía haber escapado de una celda pero se encontraba en otra encerrada en la tienda de Honeydukes. Pero estaba vez no estaba sola, Charlie, Kelly y muchos miembros de la Resistencia que habían logrado escapar con ellos, algunos estaban heridos, y todos esperaban para salir de allí. Aunque ninguno sabían muy bien lo que estaban esperando para salir, lo que si sabían es que todos ellos estaban aterrorizados y temían salir.

Se puso en pie y caminó por la tienda, la cual a pesar de estar llena de gente estaba totalmente silenciosa, nadie parecía querer hablar, al parecer se habían acostumbrado al silencio. No estaba muy segura de si ella se sentía bien con ese silencio aunque también le agobiaba el ruido, no se sentía cómoda con nada, desde lo sucedido en las celdas del castillo de Hogwarts, ni siquiera le quería poner nombre a lo ocurrido, no se sentía cómoda con nada y mucho menos con su cuerpo y su sexualidad. Se sentía sucia y avergonzada.

Queriendo apartar esos recuerdos de su cabeza, se agachó junto a un hombre de mediana edad que Suzanne jamás se esperaría allí pero que la haría completamente feliz. Le sonrió y el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa con cariño, acariciándola suavemente la mejilla.

Un suave chirrido hizo que todos dirigieran la mirada a la trastienda de la tienda de donde había provenido. Ginny vio como Charlie se ponía en pie y ella le imitó. La gente se apartó de la puerta de la trastienda, aterrorizada. El hombre con el que había estado hacia un momento Ginny intentó ponerse en pie pero estaba muy débil y ella le detuvo, negando con la cabeza.

Un hombre de gran envergadura también su puso en pie y se acercó junto a los dos hermanos a la puerta. La abrieron con cuidado y entraron en la trastienda, caminaron pisando con cuidado para no hacer crujir la madera y se escondieron tras algunas estanterías, hasta llegar a la trampilla de donde vieron salía alguien.

La oscuridad era tal que no fueron capaces de distinguir quién era la persona que salía pero vieron que más siguieron a la primera. Charlie y Ginny se miraron pero volvieron a mirar a los intrusos cuando la varita del que había salido primeramente se iluminó, haciendo que pudiesen ver su rostro.

Ginny vio el desconcierto en los ojos del hombre que los había acompañado pues la persona que acababa de aparecer ante ellos, estaba muerta en su mundo.

Salió de su escondite seguida de Charlie y el otro hombre, Suzanne alzó la varita y la apuntó iluminándola. La sonrisa que vio en el rostro de su amiga hizo que Ginny también sonriera y cuando la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, se sintió algo mejor. Poco después Harry también se unió al abrazo, y los tres rieron mientras el resto salían del pasadizo.

También saludaron a Charlie y algunas personas se abrazaron al hombre que les devolvió el abrazo feliz. Hermione y Aki también la estrecharon en un abrazo, incluso Blaise y de pronto apareció Draco.

La gente a su alrededor hablaba, se abrazaban pero ninguno de los dos prestaban atención a todos ellos. Solo se miraban y Ginny no pudo evitar tener un escalofrío, puede que su rostro no estuviese surcado por una enorme cicatriz que le cerraba un ojo, puede que su cuerpo tampoco fuese igual pues su Draco era más fuerte y ancho de espalda, pero el recuerdo de lo que Lucius le hizo en ese mundo la traspasó, asustándola.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al darse cuenta de que le aterrorizaba tenerle enfrente, tenía miedo de él. Merlín, le tenía miedo pero también le seguía amando, lo que sentía en su interior era tan contradictorio, deseaba abrazarla y a la vez le rechazaba, y eso hacía que tuviese ganas de llorar.

Él la miraba como si fuese un fantasma y se acercó a ella despacio pero con decisión. Se detuvo frente a ella y la estrechó en un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo. Ginny comenzó a temblar y no sabía qué hacer con las manos, le sintió hundir la cabeza en el pelo y como aspiraba su olor. Ginny cerró los ojos, aterrorizada, y comenzó a llorar sin poder evitarlo.

No pudo evitar sentirse agradecida cuando él la soltó. Abrió los ojos cuando él le limpió las lágrimas y se miraron a los ojos. Eran los ojos de su Draco pero aún así se sentía asustada a su lado. Por eso cuando vio que él se acercaba para besarla, como si nunca hubiesen estado peleados aunque la pelea que habían tenido antes de viajar a ese mundo le parecía ahora absurda, no pudo evitar esquivar su beso y él la miró, triste.

-Lo siento- se disculpó en un susurro- no pretendía incomodarte. Entiendo que sigas enfadada…

-No estoy enfadada- le dijo ella sin atreverse a mirarle- pero… lo siento… ahora no puedo pensar con claridad.

Draco asintió y se apartó de ella, sintiéndola más lejos que nunca a pesar de tenerla a menos de medio metro. Charlie abrazó a su arma al sentir su pena, él no sabía lo que le había pasado, nadie lo sabía pero él podía sentir que estaba mal, que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Kelly está bien?- preguntó Hermione.

-Sí- asintió Charlie abrazando a Ginny con un brazo- está en la tienda, conseguimos escapar con facilidad y conseguimos guiar hasta aquí a bastante gente. Ginny recordaba este pasadizo por un mapa que dice le enseñaron los gemelos una vez. Fue nuestra salvación. Vamos con el resto, estarán asustados porque tardamos.

Todos asintieron y siguieron a los hermanos hasta la parte principal de la tienda. La gente estaba allí, al menos había una veintena de personas, y todos estaban pegados a la pared, asustados pero sus rostro cambiaron a uno de alivio y alegría cuando vieron aparecer a gente que conocían, familiares, amigos, conocidos. Por fin estaban a salvos.

Hubo una algarabía, la gente se abrazaba a sus seres queridos y de pronto Kelly salió de entre la gente y se colgó del cuello del Draco, riendo y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas mientras él le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y apretándola contra su pecho.

-Estás bien- susurró Kelly mirándole con una sonrisa- estás bien. Menos mal.

-Tú también- le dijo él, sonriendo.

La dejó en el suelo. Hacía mucho que Draco no se sentía tan aliviado, no solo se había encontrado de nuevo con Ginny con la que aun las cosas no se habían arreglado, parecía haber pasado algo y en esos momentos no quería pensar en que podría haber sido pero la sombra de algo se cernía sobre ellos y aunque estaba asustado, lo apartó a un lado y se centró en lo contento que estaba por ver a Ginny y Kelly bien, sanas y salvas.

No sabía porque sentía que debía proteger a esa chica que tenía enfrente, no sabía porque lo único que podía sentir hacía ella era ternura y cariño. Solo deseaba abrazarla y decirla que todo iba a salir bien.

-Kelly- tanto la nombrada como Draco miraron a Ginny- deberías decírselo ya. Él debe saberlo, tiene derecho.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Draco y miró a Kelly que había bajado la mirada- ¿De qué habla, Kelly?- ella siguió sin mirarle y él la cogió de la barbilla, haciendo que le mirara. Vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Eih! ¿Qué sucede?

-Draco, tu y yo… nosotros…- ella tragó saliva y miró un segundo a Ginny que la sonrió para tranquilizarla y asintió, dándola ánimos. Volvió a mirar a Draco- somos hermanos.

Hubo un silencio general, algunos ya conocían ese detalle a otros les había pillado por sorpresa, entre ellos a Draco que soltó a Kelly y dio un paso atrás, demasiado atónito para darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

Lo cierto es que físicamente se parecían mucho, ambos rubios, ambos de ojos grises, altos… pero ¿hermanos? Aun le costaba creerlo, siempre había creído que era hijo único y ahora descubría que no.

-Pero…

Kelly tomó aire y comenzó a relatar rápidamente todo lo que ella conocía de su historia por la niñera que la salvó y la cuido.

-Cuando nuestros padres te tuvieron contrataron a una niñera que se hizo cargo de ti. La señora Robinson, no sé si te acordarás de ella. Era una mujer entrañable y se hizo cargo de ti ya que nuestros padres no te prestaban atención- Draco asintió, había sido pequeño pero eso lo recordaba, era difícil olvidar que tus padres no se interesaban por nada de lo que hacías- tres años después nuestra madre se quedó embarazada de mí, al parecer solo querían un hijo, no sé porqué y bueno eso ahora tampoco importa mucho, solo sé que quisieron abortar pero no pudieron, tampoco sé el motivo. La cuestión es que cuando nací, intentaron matarme pero la señora Robinson horrorizada, huyó conmigo, criándome y cuidándome hasta que hace unos años murió, pero antes me contó todo y me habló de ti. Decidí buscarte.

-Vuestros padres conocían que eran descendientes de la Reina de los Dragones- explicó Ginny, resolviendo las posibles dudas que podían tener los dos hermanos. Ambos la miraron y ella contó todo lo que le había dicho Lucius- los hijos de Bellatrix serían los que heredasen los poderes de los dragones por ser la hija mayor pero ella no tenía interés en ello, por eso Narcisa y Lucius decidieron tener un hijo, naciendo Draco de esa unión. Ellos tampoco tenían mucho interés en hijos, solo lo querían por sus poderes por eso contrataron a la niñera- tomó aire y continuó- Pero tres años después nació Kelly. Sí, tu madre intentó abortar pero no pudo porque tenía en su vientre a la reina de los dragones y como ha dicho Kelly cuando nació, intentaron matarla pero la niñera huyó con ella. Solo querían quedarse con Draco pues pensaban que los poderes se transferían al primogénito, lo que no sabían es que los poderes solo iban a la primera chica que naciera, en este caso Kelly.

-Ellos descubrieron que yo no albergaba esos poderes- dijo Draco más como una afirmación que como una pregunta pero Ginny asintió de todas formas- ahora comprendo su frustración, ahora comprendo porque me trataban de ese modo. Se habían quedado con el equivocado y me odiaban pero ya era demasiado tarde se habían deshecho de la hija que verdaderamente valía la pena.

-Lo siento, Draco- lloró Kelly y él la miró- lo siento, yo no sabía nada de eso, yo…

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Kelly- ella le miró- no me pidas disculpas… ellos no nos querían a ninguno, solo querían tus poderes y me alegro que no los tuvieran, me alegro de su confusión porque tú has podido ser feliz pero si lo sabías ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estaba asustada, temía que tú tampoco me quisieras como no me quisieron nuestros padres- explicó Kelly- yo solo me conformaba con que me aceptaras. Investigaba sobre ti, averiguaba todo lo que podía de ti, estudié lo mismo que tú con la esperanza de estar cerca de ti y cuando me dijeron que iba a ir a tu mismo equipo de trabajo, no pude ser más feliz. Me conformaba con estar a tu lado, conocerte y poder quererte en la distancia. Yo solo quería que tú me quisieras.

Draco la agarró de la nuca y tiró de ella, pegándola a su cuerpo y abrazándola con fuerza. Ella se aferró a él y lloró, emocionada.

-Te quiero, Kelly- le aseguró- claro que te quiero.

-Draco…

Los amigos de ambos sonrieron al verlos. Suzanne tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas por lo menos una cosa había salido bien. Sintió una intensa mirada sobre ella y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con unos ojos que bien conocía pero no podía ser, pues la persona dueña de esos ojos estaba muerto aunque podía ser el yo de ese mundo. Aún así, el impacto de su mirada hizo que las piernas le temblaran teniéndose que sujetar en un mostrador y tirando en el proceso algunas cosas que había en él.

Todos se giraron a verla y luego dirigieron la mirada para ver qué era lo que miraba con tanta insistencia. Ginny sonrió y se acercó al hombre y agarrándole del brazo le sacó de entre la multitud y le ayudó a acercarse a ella. Hermione se tapó la boca y Draco y Harry observaron sorprendidos al hombre.

-Ojalá fueras el de mi mundo- susurró Suzanne llorando- pero no puedes serlo.

-Lo es, Suzanne- sonrió Ginny y su amiga le miró.

-No…- negó con la cabeza- está muerto… no puede ser…

-No, Suzanne, está vivo- le dijo Ginny- siempre lo ha estado, me dijo las coordenadas de su mundo y coinciden con las nuestras. Es él.

Suzanne se apartó del mostrador y se acercó al hombre, fijándose en sus ojos azules idénticos a los de ella. Se detuvo, mirándole como si aun no se creyese que fuese él pero si, era él… tenía que ser él.

-Papá- y sin decir más se abrazó a él.

Tanto tiempo pensando que estaba muerto y siempre había estado allí, en ese mundo oscuro y triste. Su padre le devolvió el abrazo y se sintió como si hubiese vuelto a casa. Lloró contra su hombro, repitiendo una y otra vez papá.

-Mi niña- le dijo el hombre besándola la cabeza- mi preciosa niña.

-Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a una misión- explicó el hombre- allí en Francia conocían como funcionaban los Transportadores y ellos habían estudiado muy bien los mundos paralelos. Me mandaron para una misión pero se torció y mis hombres me dieron por muerto. He estado en manos del Voldemort de este mundo y sus hombres todo este tiempo.

-Pero ¿Cómo es posible que Francia conociese tanto del Transportador y los mundos paralelos y nosotros ni siquiera supiésemos hacerlo funcionar?- soltó Suzanne, indignada.

-Te sorprendería saber lo que conoce cada país sobre la magia que los demás ni siquiera pueden imaginar- le dijo su padre con ternura y la volvió a abrazar- lo importante es que estoy otra vez contigo y que podremos volver a casa ¿Cómo está James? ¿Y tu madre?

-Han pasado muchas cosas que ya te contaré más tranquilamente- le dijo Suzanne y entonces Harry, Draco y Hermione se acercaron para saludar al hombre, contentos de verle sano y salvo aunque un poco desnutrido.

-Por cierto- les llegó a todos la voz de Ginny- ¿Dónde está Ron?

Hubo un silencio general, se miraron entre ellos, sin saber muy bien como dar la noticia. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a mirar a los dos hermanos que esperaban la respuesta, ansiosos.

Ginny tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver que sus amigos tardaban en responder. Se acercó a Harry que mantenía la cabeza agachada. Le agarró del brazo y apretó hasta que le miró.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano, Harry?- él tragó saliva- Respóndeme, ¿Dónde diablos está?

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas y Ginny le soltó. Hacía mucho que no veía llorar a Harry, y en esos momentos no podía estar a punto de hacerlo porque eso significaría que Ron…

No, negó con la cabeza, soltando a su amigo y dando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus propias mejillas y cuando vio la mirada de desolación de Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dejar de negarlo.

-Lo siento- le dijo Harry sin más.

-¡No!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡No! Él no…

Charlie la estrechó entre sus brazos, consolándola y buscando su propio consuelo pero ella no pudo corresponder al abrazo porque uno de sus hermanos, al que más apegada estaba por su corta diferencia de edad, al que perseguía a todos los lados, al que le gustaba chinchar pero que también era su hermano preferido, el que la cuidaba cuando lloraba y la hacía reír cuando estaba triste, ahora estaba muerto.

Se dejó caer al suelo enterrando la cara entre sus manos y su hermano mayor la siguió, arrodillándose junto a ella para seguir abrazándola.

-Ron…- susurró.

oo00oo

Ahora todos se encontraban en el campamento, sanos y salvos por ahora, no habían hablado de los planos del enclave que habían descubierto en el que se escondían Voldemort y sus secuaces, los reencuentros con la familia y los amigos era más importante en ese momento.

Durante todo el día Suzanne estuvo junto a sus padres, hablaron de todo lo que había sucedido en su ausencia de cinco años, donde vivían ahora y todo lo que había sucedido con Harry desde su reencuentro. Su padre, Richard se mostró algo disgustado con lo sucedido tanto por las decisiones tomada por ella como las que había tomado él. Lo único que se calló Suzanne fue lo de su embarazo.

Draco hubiese querido estar junto a Ginny, consolándola en esos duros momentos pero ella se había mostrado distante con él y no quería forzar la situación. Por eso había estado todo el día junto a Kelly, recuperando el tiempo perdido con ella, disfrutando de tener una hermana.

Ginny y Charlie estuvieron rodeados de sus amigos. Harry y Hermione estuvieron junto a ellos, intentando buscar consuelo los unos en los otros por la pérdida de un ser querido.

Y Aki había decidido ir a ver a Artemis y pasar todo el día con ella aunque la chica seguía pasando más tiempo dormida que despierta. Aunque poco a poco las fiebres iban menguando.

En un rato que estuvieron todos juntos, por la tarde, disfrutando de la compañía del otro aunque casi siempre reinaba el silencio entre ellos, James entró en la tienda de campaña. Alzaron la vista desde sus respectivas posiciones y le miraron.

-Hola, chicos- les saludó- siento molestaros pero hemos decido que esta noche vamos a hacer un homenaje a todos los caídos en la batalla y vosotros tenéis que estar allí. Se dirán algunas palabras por ellos y aquí tenemos la tradición de encender una hoguera y quemar algo de la persona que hemos perdido, para nosotros las llamas purifican y hacen que las almas puedan descansar en paz. Queremos que participéis en esta tradición si queréis.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry.

James asintió y salió de la tienda.

Poco a poco todos se fueron poniéndose en pie, buscando entre las pocas cosas que habían llevado con ellos a ese mundo algo que les uniese a Ron. Nadie habló, todos inmersos en sus recuerdos junto al pelirrojo.

Cuando llegó la noche, todos se encontraron fuera de las tiendas, los que habían llegado recientemente al campamento y los que ya llevaban allí unas semanas. Incluso Artemis había logrado levantarse de la cama y había asistido quedándose sentada en una silla pues aun estaba débil, además de que parecía desanimada, por fin había descubierto que las cicatrices de su brazo jamás desaparecerían y este estaba completamente desfigurado por las quemaduras.

Se colocaron alrededor de una hoguera, la cual iluminaba tenuemente las lágrimas que rodaban por las mejillas de algunas personas. James se dio unos pasos hacía la hoguera y algunos le miraron, otros estaban hipnotizados por el danzar de las llamas.

-Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para dar un homenaje merecido a todos aquellos que lucharon en esta guerra con valentía y que por desgracia hoy no están con nosotros. Cuando perdemos a un ser querido el dolor es tan desgarrador que parece que jamás vas a ser feliz pero sé que estén donde estén, los que han perdido la vida no querrían nuestras lágrimas sino nuestras sonrisas.

Hubo algún sollozo pero James continuó:

-Esta guerra se ha cobrado demasiadas vidas inocentes y nos ha hecho derramar demasiadas lágrimas pero ellos no querrían que nos rindiésemos ahora que estamos tan cerca de vencer. Debemos continuar, no rendirnos, luchar por ellos, nuestros familiares, amigos, compañeros… Solo puedo decir una cosa más, gracias a todos ellos por haber luchado hasta el final, gracias por todos los buenos momentos vividos junto a vosotros, gracias por todo.

Hubo una serie de aplausos y luego James se acercó a las llamas y tiró algo a las llamas unos pequeños patucos.

-Por ti Molly, descansa en paz- sonrió de medio lado.

Poco a poco, la gente se fue acercando a las llamas y tiraron algo significativo para ellos y para las personas que habían perdido, entre ellos Blaise que tras besar una foto la lanzó a las llamas.

Ginny que se acercó justo detrás de él junto a Charlie, pudo ver antes de que el fuego lo destruyese la imagen de su otro yo con una inmensa sonrisa agarrada al brazo de Blaise que no podía verse más feliz.

Ella miró lo que llevaba en las manos. Se había cortado un mechón de su pelo, Ron se pasaba horas tocándoselo cuando eran niños y ella se sentía en las nubes cuando lo hacía. No tenía nada significativo allí con ella pero consideraba que un mechón de pelo era perfecto porque era lo que le hacía una Weasley como a Ron, porque era su sello de identidad por eso lo lanzó al fuego, enrollado en una cinta roja.

Charlie a su lado se sacó de dentro de su abrigo un papel. Desdoblándolo, Ginny pudo ver un dibujo infantil de un dragón de largas garras, la pelirroja sonrió melancólica. Charlie les pidió a todos sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños que le dibujasen un dragón y el de Ron siempre le gustó muchísimo porque en vez de un dragón había parecido un cerdo con alas. Se pasó riéndose del pequeño Ron durante semanas pero lo guardó con cariño.

Miró a su hermano mayor y vio sus ojos encharcados por el dolor de la pérdida de Ron. Le acarició el brazo y él la miró, para luego tirar el dibujo a las llamas.

-Adiós, hermano mío- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Draco se acercó junto a Kelly, la chica no tenía nada que lanzar a las llamas pero aún así se despidió del chico. Draco, en cambio, sacó un cromo de un jugador de los Chudley Cannons y que costaba un ojo de la cara. Ron siempre lo quiso pero Draco nunca se lo había dado, sabía que el pelirrojo no lo quería para venderlo a pesar del dinero que costaba sino porque era uno de los mejores jugadores de Quiddich que había existido y solo habían hecho siete cromos que habían salido en las ranas de chocolate, su padre Lucius Malfoy se gastó mucho dinero para que él lo tuviera, y cuando ya fueron amigos y Ron vio el cromo le suplicó que se lo diese. Pero a pesar de ser amigos, Draco seguía divirtiéndose tomándole el pelo a su amigo y se había negado, ahora se arrepentía.

Lo miró un instantemente más y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos, tiró el cromo a las llamas.

-Es tuyo, hermano.

Aki le dio una palmada de consuelo y el rubio le dejó espacio a él y a Artemis que iba agarrada al brazo de su novio para no caer. Los dos chicos miraron las llamas con la misma mirada de tristeza y al mismo tiempo lanzaron al fuego unas chapas que Ron había encantado hacía unos años. En ellas aparecía el rostro de la persona que te gustaba cuando te la ponías y un día Ron había tenido la genial idea de ponérselo a sus amigos, por lo que para vergüenza de los dos habían tenido que ir durante una semana con el rostro del otro porque Ron decido lanzarles un hechizo para que cada vez que se lo intentasen quitar, les diese un calambre. Al final el pelirrojo se apiadó de ellos al ver los rostros como tomates de los dos y se lo había quitado pero ambos lo habían conservado.

-Gracias por todo, jefe- sonrió Aki.

-Eres el mejor, Ron- le dijo con voz débil Artemis- gracias.

Se alejaron para que ella pudiera sentarse y Suzanne se acercó junto a su padre. El hombre no tiró nada al fuego, solo se quedó mirando las llamas y dijo:

-Hijo, descansa en paz. Siempre fuiste un gran muchacho y nunca te olvidaremos.

Suzanne miró las llamas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas. Ella no tenía nada allí que fuese significativo para ella y para Ron, nada que representase o recordase su amistad y eso la hacía sentirse estúpida y vacía.

-Lo siento, amigo mío, hermano, pero no tengo nada que lanzar a las llamas- lloró- lo único que puedo lanzar es una plegaria para que estés donde estés puedas ser feliz porque es lo que mereces y lo que siempre has merecido. Ojalá te hubiese podido quedar junto a nosotros mucho más tiempo, ojalá hubiese podido disfrutar un poco más de tu compañía, apenas me ha dado tiempo a pelear y bromear contigo desde que volví. Gracias por habernos hecho feliz con tu sonrisas- rió- y ese olor a chocolate que te perseguía allí donde ibas. Te quiero, hermano, gracias por haber sido mi amigo.

Harry aspiró el aroma de Suzanne cuando se paró junto a ella y la acarició la espalda sin poder evitarlo, queriendo consolarla pues había escuchado sus palabras y sabía que no debía preocuparse por no haber lanzado nada al fuego, a Ron no le hubiese importado. Ella le miró y le agradeció su consuelo con una suave caricia en el brazo para luego alejarse de las llamas junto a su padre.

Él se quedó mirando las llamas y después de unos segundos lanzó una foto al fuego de él, Ron y Hermione cuando estaban en segundo de Hogwarts. Vio como las llamas consumían con rapidez la foto y algunas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Se puso de cuclillas en el suelo junto a la hoguera.

-¿Qué va a hacer Harry Potter sin Ron Weasley? Lo siento, siento no haber estado contigo… hubiese muerto por ti, hermano.

Sintió como una mano le acariciaba el pelo y le llegó el olor de Hermione. No alzó la cabeza, se quedó llorando, mirando al suelo mientras su amiga lanzaba algo a las llamas. Los macarrones del collar que Rose y Hugo le habían hecho ardieron.

-Te llevas mi corazón, mi amor, cuídalo- susurró la chica- espero que este collar te proteja allí donde estés. Te quiero.

Luego se puso de cuclillas junto a Harry y le abrazó. El chico le devolvió el abrazo y los dos se quedaron contemplando las llamas, recordando a su mejor amigo al que jamás volverían a ver.


	23. La batalla

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que estéis todos bien y que os guste este nuevo capítulo. En este capítulo por fin volverán a su mundo, y veremos algunas reacciones cuando se enteran de lo que le ha sucedido a Ron.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un comentario y gracias a todos los que leéis mis historias.

Os dejo el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 22: La batalla. **

El momento de la batalla se acercaba, habían estado durante los días siguientes al homenaje a los caídos, revisando los planos del otro enclave en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. La trampilla de grandes dimensiones estaba más o menos en el centro del bosque pero no solo era peligroso porque seguramente estaría siendo vigilada por los mortífagos sino por la cantidad de seres peligrosos que se escondían en esos terrenos.

A eso se sumaba que el resto de la Resistencia no llegaba, lo que les dejaba con un número bastante reducido de soldados. Habían contado unos sesenta magos y veinte muggles que estaban en condiciones para luchar, habían esperado al resto con la esperanza de aumentar su número pero no podían esperar más, debían de atacar ahora que las fuerzas de Voldemort también se habían visto reducidas por ese enemigo común que tenían. No les podían dejar tiempo para que se organizaran, cuanto antes atacarán, el daño sería mayor.

Los planos del lugar era una buena arma para organizar un buen ataque, sabían cuál era la entrada principal, donde se encontraban el resto de entradas y salidas, y las habían estado vigilando para ver cuando era el cambio de guardia y cuantos mortífagos habían cada una de ellas.

Además sabían cómo era el escondite subterráneo. No era excesivamente profundo, amplio pues ocupaba gran parte del terreno del bosque prohibido. Conocían cuales eran los puntos claves por los que la estructura se mantenía en pie y tenían que buscar una manera de los mortífagos saliesen de ese lugar para luchar en la superficie.

La mañana del tercer día después de haber entrado en Hogwarts, se encontraban todos los que ya estaban recuperados de sus heridas y que iban a luchar en el centro del campamento, en el mismo sitio donde se hizo el homenaje.

La gente estaba repartida por allí, en un semicírculo y delante de él con uno de los planos del escondite de Voldemort levitando junto a él, estaba James. Había decidido dejar de esperar y pasar a la acción aunque solo tuviese a ochenta guerreros para la batalla.

-Cómo veis estás columnas son la columna vertebral del lugar por lo que si derribamos esto, destruiremos su único lugar de escondite- continuó explicando James que se giró a los militares muggles que iban a combatir con ellos- creo que aun nos queda un poco de explosivos si no recuerdo mal.

-Estas en lo cierto- respondió el teniente, un hombre corpulento y de mirada dura que llevaba el pelo cortado al rape.

-¿Será suficiente para volar por los aires la estructura del lugar?- preguntó James.

-Tendríamos que hacer algunos cálculos pero creo que si- respondió el hombre haciendo que apareciese una sonrisa en los labios de James.

-Bien- asintió el joven- vosotros haced todos los cálculos que necesitéis.

Miró al resto y volvió a señalar el plano.

-Existen cinco salidas y entradas al recinto- explicó el chico- según nuestros informantes están vigiladas por dos mortífagos cada una y los cambios se hacen cada cinco horas. Los mortífagos que están en el puesto de vigilancia no se mueven hasta que no llegan sus relevos. La única que está sin vigilar es la entrada principal que es la trampilla que hay en el suelo en el centro del bosque prohibido pero tiene algún mecanismo que desconocemos para que se pueda abrir. Todas estas entradas y salidas van a parar al centro de la estructura donde suponemos esté Voldemort. Nuestro principal misión es sacar a Voldemort de su escondite y destruir cualquier posible escondite para eso necesitaremos el C4, y algunos botes de humo para vosotros- miró a los muggles que asintieron- y los magos lo haremos con nuestras varitas.

El chico tomó aire y miró a todos los allí congregados.

-Y ya fuera de su escondrijo acabaré con él. Sé que esto es una locura- vio como algunos asentían- sé que a más de uno os gustaría esperar a los refuerzos pero no podemos esperar más a personas que a lo mejor ni siquiera viene y ahora es cuando más débil está nuestro enemigo. Además contamos con la Reina de los Dragones- Kelly se encogió en el lugar donde estaba cuando algunos la miraron. Estaba asustada, todos esperaban de ellas cosas que ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer- les miró con la seguridad con la que mira un superior a sus soldados que están a su cargo- y ahora os explicaré el plan.

oo00oo

Suzanne estaba en la tienda de campaña que había estado compartiendo sus compañeros. Artemis estaba allí, acostada en una de las literas, durmiendo. A pesar de que la chica ya estaba bastante mejor, no iría al ataque de esa noche porque aun no estaba lo suficiente recuperada y aunque su brazo estaba mucho mejor lo que más tardaría en sanar sería su interior, estaba bastante cabizbaja desde que supo que su brazo quedaría permanentemente desfigurado por las quemaduras y ella se empeñaba en ocultarlo, avergonzada.

Suzanne suspiró, esa guerra que no les pertenecía se había llevado demasiadas cosas y aun se podía llevar más. Había escuchado el plan esa mañana de boca de James y ella misma había participado en la planificación del mismo, era buena estratega y a todos les habían gustado sus ideas.

Ahora se encontraba en la tienda, preparándose para la contienda. Se ajustó un chuchillo en el interior de la bota y una pistola con la que la habían enseñado a disparar esa misma mañana como al resto de sus amigos, se la escondió en la cinturilla de los pantalones, ocultándola con la camisola que llevaba de color negro.

Había ensanchado su ropa pues el embarazo ya se notaba y quería que pasara desapercibido, la ropa negra y ancha lo hacía por ahora con facilidad. En su anterior embarazo no había tenido un vientre muy abultado pero cuatro meses de embarazo eran cuatro meses de embarazo, y pronto no podría pasar desapercibido mientras tanto tenía sus ropas anchas y negras. Y un hechizo con el que disimulaba su vientre.

No se giró para ver quien entraba en la tienda aunque escuchó las pisadas en la hierba seca. Las botas hicieron un suave sonido mientras la persona que acababa de entrar se acercaba a ella pero sigo sin mirarle, repasando mentalmente si llevaba todo.

Cuando por fin se giró, se encontró de frente con James que estaba tan cerca que se podían tocar pero ni siquiera se rozaron.

-Entonces ¿piensas ir a luchar a pesar de tu estado?- preguntó James.

-Artemis podría escucharnos- le dijo ella como toda respuesta.

-Está dormida- le recordó él- ¿y bien? No me has respondido.

-Si- terminó contestando ella después de unos segundos de silencio.

Pasó por su lado y caminó hacia la salida de la tienda de campaña. James la detuvo llamándola con suavidad.

-Querría pedirte un favor- ella se dio la vuelta y esperó a que él se acercara. Cuando volvieron a estar uno frente al otro, él le tendió una pequeña caja de madera con hermosos gravados que Suzanne cogió- quiero que cuando Lily sea mayor la des esto.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó ella.

Cuando él asintió, Suzanne la abrió. En el interior pudo ver una serie de fotos la mayoría era de Lily en distintos momentos de su cortada vida, de recién nacida cuando tenía escasos meses, riendo, jugando e incluso llorando. Suzanne sonrió mientras pasaba una foto y otra. Había algunas también de la familia que fueron antes de toda la tragedia, se podía ver a Lily con su hermano, a los dos niños con James y a este con su esposa y su hijo cuando ella estaba embarazada y fotos de antes, incluso algunas cuando eran tan solo adolescentes. Parecían tan jodidamente felices.

También había algunas cintas de video con unas notas de lo que contenía pegadas en el borde de la misma. Había una que ponía cumpleaños de Sirius, cumpleaños de Rose y Hugo, y vio otra que ponía despedida.

-Esa es un video que he grabado hace poco y que entendería que no le dieses si decidís no contarle nunca que no es vuestra hija- explicó James- tal vez sea mejor que los niños no sepan de donde provienen.

-En cambio, yo creo que es nuestro deber decírselo, ellos tienen el derecho a saber lo que sacrificaron sus padres porque se mantuvieran con vida- le dijo Suzanne sacando una suave sonrisa de James- lo único que ocultaremos será el modo en el que fue concebido Damon.

James asintió, completamente de acuerdo con esa decisión.

-Aunque considero que esta cinta jamás se la tendremos que dar- él alzó la mirada y ella le sonrió- a fin y al cabo cuando todo esto termine, Lily y el resto de los niños volverán contigo, porque tú eres su verdadera familia.

James la miró a los ojos sabiendo lo triste que eso le ponía, vio el cariño que había cogido a la pequeña y lo mucho que la costaba decir eso. La abrazó con fuerza y aspiró su aroma, el mismo que el de Margaret.

-Si no muero, claro- le dijo él separándose de ella.

-No vas a morir, James- le aseguró Suzanne, convencida.

-Me temo que eso nunca se sabe.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio y luego él le puso una mano en el hombro, haciendo que ella le mirara.

-Por cierto, te libero a ti y a todos del vínculo que os une a los niños.

De pronto Suzanne sintió una especia de descarga eléctrica que la liberaba del vínculo que la unía a Lily, y tan pronto como él terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, su malestar por estar separada de la niña, desapareció. Y a pesar de su embarazo, se sintió más fuerte.

Sonrió cuando le miró a los ojos, agradecida por su decisión y sin pensar le abrazó con fuerza. Cuando sus brazos la rodearon se sintió como si su Harry la estuviese abrazando y aunque no era él, se sintió algo mejor.

oo00oo

El cielo oscuro e impertérrito cubría cada rincón de los terrenos que formaban el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

Howard y Michael, dos muggles miembros de la Resistencia, se camuflaban en la noche, pisando con cuidado con sus botas de combate que no hacían ruido a pesar de que habían aplastado algunas ramas, pero eran militares y los habían preparado para eso antes de que comenzara la guerra. Ocultos bajo sus capas negras era imposible que nadie supiera quienes eran y entre sus ropas llevaban algo de C4.

Se estaban acercando a una de las salidas o entradas, según como se mirase, del nuevo escondite de Lord Voldemort. Y sabían que, en ese mismo momento, otros seis compañeros, militares y muggles como ellos, caminaban hacía las otras tres entradas para hacer lo mismo que ellos.

No podían fallar, debían suplantar a esos mortífagos antes de que llegase el relevo de la vigilancia que sería en exactamente cinco minutos. Una vez que les sustituyeran en el puesto, ellos podrían entrar en el lugar sin levantar sospechas, encontrar las columnas que les habían asignado cuando habían estado estudiando los planos y colocar en ellas el C4 que luego volarían.

Además llevaban varios botes de humo que utilizarían para echar las principales dependencias y así hacer que los mortífagos saliesen en busca de aire que poder respirar. Pero fuera les estaría esperando el resto de la Resistencia, sorprendiéndoles.

Cuando todo ese caos hubiese empezado, pulsarían el control remoto que estaba pegado a las bombas y tendrían veinte minutos para salir ya que ese era el tiempo que se había estimado para que el explosivo estallara. Si no salían, quedarían enterrados sobre una gran cantidad de tierra junto a los mortífagos que no hubiesen tenido tiempo de escapar. Sabían que era una misión peligrosa pero estaban preparados para ello.

Moviéndose como fantasmas, camuflándose entre las sombras caminaron hacía la entrada donde dos mortífagos compartían un cigarro, que era lo único que se podía ver en esa espesa oscuridad. La entrada era una especie de madriguera de gran tamaño, por donde podría caber una persona bastante grande, y los dos hombres estaban perpetrados delante apretándose en sus capas.

Michael, el más bajito de los dos militares, sacó una pistola a la que le había colocado un silenciador. Solo les quedaban tres minutos para el cambio de turno. Miró a Howard que asintió ante la muda pregunta de su compañero.

Avanzaron con más rapidez y Michael levantó el arma, sujetándola con ambas manos y disparó dos veces haciendo diana. Había sido uno de los mejores tiradores de su promoción y lo acababa de demostrar con creces.

Howard agarró uno de los cuerpos antes de que cayese al suelo debido al disparo que había recibido en la cabeza y que lo había matado al instante. Michael agarró al otro que, a diferencia de su compañero, no había muerto pero pronto lo haría, la bala le había acertado en la yugular y la sangre salía a borbotones, impidiéndola hablar. Por suerte la sangre estaba cayéndole en la ropa y no tendrían que limpiar nada.

Arrastraron los dos cuerpos con rapidez, alejándolo todo lo posible de la madriguera. Lo ocultaron entre algunos matorrales cercanos y Michael remató al mortífago que aun seguía respirando, acertando en su frente con otro disparo silencioso.

Se guardaron las armas y se dirigieron a la entrada de la cueva. Escucharon el suave ruido de dos voces que se acercaban, venían a hacerles el relevo y solo esperaba que a sus compañeros les estuviese yendo tan bien como a ellos.

Howard le miró desde debajo de su capucha y vio como le hacía un suave gesto con la cabeza hacía alguna parte del suelo. Vio unas gotas de sangre en el suelo, cerca de su pie, la ocultó pisándolas con suavidad justo en el momento en el que los dos mortífagos llegaban.

-Ya están aquí vuestros salvadores- bromeó uno de los mortífagos- tenéis suerte de no tener que hacer el turno de noche.

Howard gruñó como única respuesta pero los otros no parecieron sorprenderse por su hosquedad, sino que rieron como si acabase de contar el mejor de los chistes. _"Estúpidos"_ pensaron los dos militares.

-Podéis marcharos- dijo el que no había hablado- ya nos quedamos nosotros.

Michael movió el pie como si estuviese apagando un cigarrillo y cuando levantó el pie y miró al suelo, vio que había limpiado la mancha de sangre. Él y Howard se introdujeron por la madriguera sin decir nada y descendieron uno detrás del otro, caminando a cuatro patas porque el sitio era demasiado estrecho y bajo para caminar de pie.

Estuvieron un buen rato descendiendo de ese modo hasta que llegaron a unas escaleras de madera pegadas en la pared de piedra por la que descendieron. El corredor que se les presentaba estaba reformado por el hombre y ya era bastante más alto y ancho por lo que pudieron caminar codo con codo.

Se sabían el camino y donde estaban las columnas maestras de la estructura. Habían estado estudiándose los planos del lugar y los tenían en su cabeza como si hubiesen estado ya un millón de veces allí.

Caminaron en silencio, a penas se encontraban con mortífagos pues la mayoría estarían en sus habitáculos, preparándose para dormir o relajándose después de un día de… a saber que hacían allí.

Cuando habían recorrido unos cincuenta metros se detuvieron junto a una columna de piedra y tierra. Howard se puso a trabajar con rapidez y con la destreza de alguien que saber perfectamente lo que está haciendo. Colocó la carga de C4 mientras Michael vigilaba los pasillos. Cuando Howard comprobó que el explosivo estaba listo, asintió a su compañero y continuaron caminando.

Siguieron deteniéndose cada vez que era necesario, Howard colocaba los explosivos mientras el otro vigilaba. Estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos por un mortífago pero este simplemente les saludó con un gesto de cabeza y continuó con su camino.

Tras colocar todos los explosivos, sacaron algunos botes de humo que llevaban anclados en un cinturón bajo la capa negra. Y los fueron lanzando a las habitaciones de los mortífagos que ya para entonces estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, tras el toque de queda que habían escuchado y que ellos habían evitado, escondiéndose tras una de las columnas.

Los últimos botes los lanzaron cuando llegaron al centro del escondrijo donde los cinco caminos de entrada y salida se unían. El caos empezó para regocijo de los miembros de la Resistencia que se habían colado en el lugar y que se habían puesto una máscara bajo sus capuchas para evitar el humo.

Los mortífagos comenzaron a despertarse por el humo que los hacía llorar y les impedía apenas abrir los ojos. Empezaron a salir de sus habitaciones subterráneas, aferrando sus varitas y tambaleándose, desorientados, por el picor que sentía en los ojos.

Habían entrado en pánico por sorpresa y la alarma de intrusos había comenzado a sonar por todo el lugar pero los mortífagos estaban más preocupados en salir que en las posibles personas que habían podido entrar.

Michael y Howard vieron como corrían, despavoridos, en busca de la salida y fue el momento para poner en funcionamiento las bombas. Ahora tenían veinte minutos para salir y no pensaban desperdiciarlos.

oo00oo

Harry esperaba escondido con parte de la Resistencia entre los árboles que formaban el bosque prohibido, se habían repartido en todas las salidas pero él se encontraba en la principal, en el claro en el que se ocultaba la trampilla y que era por donde más mortífagos escaparían pues era el hueco más amplio de salida.

El resto de sus amigos, James y más miembros de la Resistencia estaban con él, escondidos por todo el lugar, esperando que a los que se habían infiltrado les fuesen bien. Si todo iba en orden, pronto tendrían que empezar a salir los mortífagos.

Miró unos metros a su izquierda, Suzanne estaba escondida tras un árbol, vestida completamente de negro como la mayoría, aunque algunos se habían puesto ropa de camuflaje. La joven le había informado de que James había retirado el vínculo que les unían a los niños pero aunque no se lo hubiese dicho, él lo habría sabido, pues lo había sentido.

Ese vínculo había hecho que Suzanne tuviese que vivir bajo el mismo techo que él hasta que se descubrió que James era hijo de Harry y se habían separado. A pesar de ello, el poco tiempo que habían estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo con los dos niños había sido el más feliz de su vida.

A lo largo de su vida, había vivido solo o con sus tíos siempre, y solo había experimentado lo que era vivir bajo un techo cálido cuando había estado en la Madriguera. Pero lo que había compartido con Suzanne era mucho mejor que eso, viviendo con ella y los niños había sentido que tenía una familia, había dejado de sentirse solo y se había sentido pleno. No le había costado acostumbrarse a compartir todo con ellos, le había gustado cuando Suzanne se encerraba en el baño por las mañanas para arreglarse e ir al trabajo a pesar de que él le pedía que le dejase entrar porque necesitaba orinar, le había gustado ver jugar a los niños mientras Suzanne veía la tele, le había gustado oír voces en la casa que no estuviese en permanente silencio como acostumbraba… pero todo se truncó y aunque seguía teniendo a los niños a su cargo, James estaba bastante decaído porque extrañaba a su madre y Lily también parecía triste, ¿A quién iba a engañar? Él también lo estaba, echaba de menos a Suzanne y ahora el vínculo ya no podría ser una excusa para que viviesen bajo el mismo techo. Aunque tampoco importaba porque las cosas entre ellos estaban muy tensas y parecía que jamás se iban a solucionar.

Vio como ella levantaba la cabeza para mirarle y fue como recordar el día que ellos se enfrentaron a la batalla contra Voldemort en su mundo. Ese día también se vieron, sus miradas también se cruzaron y a pesar de estar enfadados, como estaban en esos momentos, ambos habían visto en sus ojos la preocupación de que les pasara algo. Y de pronto se sonrieron como ocurrió aquella vez, aunque luego ella decidió alejarse de él como seguramente haría cuando volvieran a su mundo.

Ambos apartaron la mirada cuando empezó el caos. De pronto la tierra empezó a temblar y una parte del suelo empezó a hundirse hasta formarse una trampa de grandes dimensiones en medio de ese claro, de donde empezaron a salir un montón de mortífagos, desorientados, rascándose los ojos mientras el humo de las botes de humo les seguían.

La respiración de Harry se aceleró como le ocurría siempre antes de una batalla, la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo con un suave cosquilleo, por eso cuando oyó la señal, salió de su escondite soltando un grito de guerra al que se le unieron un montón de voces.

oo00oo

El caos de la batalla había despertado a las criaturas del bosque prohibido que habían salido para defender sus tierras. Algunos luchaban indistintamente con unos y con otros como eran los hombres lobos, otros en cambio se decidían por un bando como los unicornios que podían sentir la bondad de los corazones de la gente que formaba la Resistencia a los que se habían unido.

Blaise acabó con otro de esos indeseables mortífagos y cuando se giró para ir en busca de otro, se encontró de frente con Smith, uno de los hombres a los que estaba buscando para acabar con él, luego iría a por Lucius.

Ese hombre que tenía enfrente había informado del lugar en el que Molly se escondía y por ello, ahora, la chica que siempre había amado, estaba muerta. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella, ni darle sepultura porque su cuerpo había desaparecido entre las llamas de la cabaña donde durante años se había escondido. No tenía ningún lugar donde llorarla pero ese claro sería el lugar donde vengaría a su joven amada.

La adrenalina se había intensificado con la visión de su enemigo y recorría el cuerpo dándole fuerzas. La sed de venganza le ahogaba y sus ojos ardían con la llama del odio. Levantó su varita y su varita supo lo que quería hacer sin tener que hablar, un rayo verde salió de ella y estuvo a punto de impactar en Smith.

Desde el suelo donde había quedado después de esquivar el ataque de Zabini, Smith le lanzó el contraataque que Blaise esquivó sin muchas florituras, lanzándole a su vez otro hechizo que al esquivar Smith impactó en la espalda de otro mortífago que cayó muerto al suelo al instante.

-Veo que estamos jugando duro- sonrió Smith en pie, mirándole con soberbia.

-Yo no juego- respondió sin más su contrincante.

Ya no hubo más palabras, los hechizos volaban de uno a otro, los esquivaban como podían y algunos lograban acertarles hiriéndoles en mayor o menor medida.

_-¡Expelliarmus!- _gritaron los dos.

El hechizo impactó en ambos que perdieron las varitas que cayeron a unos metros de ellos. Se miraron el uno al otro, Smith sacó una pistola pero antes de poder dispararle, Blaise se lanzó sobre él.

Empezó un forcejeó en el que el arma terminó en el suelo, pelearon para alcanzar el arma. Blaise le golpeó la mandíbula con una de sus manos de hierro y Smith le dio una patada en el estomago.

Smith terminó encima de su enemigo, sentado a horcajadas y sacándose un cuchillo de la cinturilla de los pantalones, alzó los brazos agarrando el arma y se cernió sobre él para clavárselo. Pero Blaise alcanzó la pistola y le pegó un tiro en la cabeza.

El cuerpo inerte de Smith cayó sobre Blaise que se lo apartó saliendo de debajo de él. Se puso en pie y observó el cuerpo sin vida de su enemigo, respirando aceleradamente y sujetando el arma en sus manos.

Ya había vengado un poco a Molly pero aún debía encontrar a Lucius.

oo00oo

Hermione lanzó otro hechizo que acertó en otro mortífago acabando con él. Respiraba aceleradamente, se sentía viva, nunca se había sentido, de pronto cuando había visto aparecer a todos los mortífagos la rabia la había invadido, consumiéndola por dentro, deseando venganza por lo que le había pasado a Ron.

Sabía que los mortífagos no habían sido los que habían acabado con Ron pero el odio que sentía, la frustración por no haber podido impedirlo la había cegado y la había poseído con un deseo de venganza destructivo y oscuro.

Ella siempre había sido benevolente, queriendo ver el lado bueno de las personas, cuando luchó en la guerra no había matado, era la primera vez que asesinaba pero estaba cegada por el dolor. Solo quería vengar a Ron.

Otro hechizo más hizo que un mortífago saliese volando y chocase contra otro que estaba acorralando a un miembro de la Resistencia.

El ruido de las balas se escuchaba por todos los lados, los gritos de los hechizos lanzados por los dos bandos volaban por los aires y el olor a sangre y lágrimas impregnaban cada rincón del bosque prohibido.

Esa noche se decidiría el final de esa guerra, de eso estaban seguros los dos bandos.

oo00oo

James se movía por el campo de batalla, luchando con todos los mortífagos que les salían al paso pero con una única idea en la cabeza, encontrar a Voldemort y enfrentarse de una vez por todas con él.

En su búsqueda se encontró con Kelly que estaba luchando con un mortífago sin darse cuenta de que otro iba hacía ella por la espalda. Cuando alcanzó al mortífago, vio como la chica ya se había deshecho del otro mortífago, y justo cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con James que lo rompía el cuello a otro enemigo.

El chico agarró de los brazos a Kelly y ella le miró.

-¡Kelly, escúchame!- le gritó por encima de los gruñidos de la batalla.

Pero no pudo escuchar lo que decía porque de pronto se oyeron una serie de gritos ensordecedores y cuando miraron al lugar de donde provenían, vieron como del norte del bosque prohibido comenzaban a llegar un montón de personas blandiendo varitas, pistolas y cuchillos. Eran los refuerzos, la gente de la Resistencia que se había ido pensando que James y los otros les habían abandonado.

-Los refuerzos están aquí- susurró James aliviado.

De pronto una serie de explosiones, una tras otra, que hicieron que el suelo temblara y se quebrara. La tierra se empezó a hundir, el C4 estaba haciendo su trabajo y los mortífagos que aun continuasen en el interior de la guarida, morirían enterrados por kilos y kilos de tierra.

Las cosas no les podían ir mejor a la Resistencia, solo faltaba una cosa más, una cosa para que la balance se inclinara completamente en favor del bando de la luz.

Se giró para mirar a Kelly a la que volvió a sujetar de los brazos, zarandeándola para que le prestara atención.

-¡Convoca a los dragones!- gritó- ¡entra en contacto con ellos! ¡Pídeles su ayuda! ¡Puedes hacerlo!

-Pero…

-¡Puedes hacerlo!- le aseguró mirándola con confianza y se marchó corriendo para buscar a Voldemort, dejando a la chica en medio de la batalla.

oo00oo

Suzanne estaba oculta tras un árbol, respirando aceleradamente, con una herida en el brazo que sangraba. Pero eso no era lo que la tenía mareada, sino la fuerte punzada que sentía en el vientre. Intentaba respirar con normalidad pero su cuerpo se negaba a tranquilizarse como si considerase que estaba corriendo, a pesar de estar quieta.

Se puso de cuclillas y cerró los ojos, agarrándose con fuerza el vientre y suplicando porque su hijo estuviese bien. Estaba siendo una irresponsable, arriesgando la vida de su niño pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, se sentiría inútil y frustrada.

-Ya queda poco, mi amor- susurró a su vientre con la esperanza de que su bebé pudiese escucharla- ya queda poco para que acabe esto.

Se asomó desde donde se encontraba y vio algunas caras conocidas. Aki luchaba a pocos metros de donde ella se encontraba, peleando con dos mortífagos a la vez. También vio a Seamus y Padma peleando codo con codo, se compenetraban a la perfección y parecían uno solo mientras se enfrentaba a sus enemigos.

Volvió a mirar al frente, el bosque prohibido se extendía ante ella y poco a poco su cuerpo se fue tranquilizando. Cuando se sintió algo mejor, se puso en pie, y salió de su escondite para seguir enfrentándose con los secuaces de Lord Voldemort.

oo00oo

Kelly se encontraba entre unos matorrales, de cuclillas, escondida, intentando conectar con los dragones como le había dicho James. Había cerrado los ojos y estaba intentando concentrarse pero no había logrado nada aún. Si no fuese porque todos estaban plenamente convencidos de que era la Reina de los Dragones, ahora mismo pensaría que la habían tomado el pelo.

No había conseguido nada cuando estuvo con Voldemort y Charlie le ayudó y, en esos momentos, con la adrenalina y el miedo recorriéndole el cuerpo, poniéndola en un estado de nervios constante no creía poder conseguirlo tampoco.

No podía quedarse por más tiempo escondida, debía salir y luchar. Tal vez si se habían equivocado, tal vez ella no era la persona que habían estado buscando, tal vez ella no era la Reina de los Dragones.

Salió de su escondite con la varita en alto, lista para atacar a cualquier mortífago que se interpusiera en su camino. Pero la bajo al ver que quien se acercaba a ella corriendo era Charlie y antes de poder decirle nada, él la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó.

Kelly abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero no le apartó, disfrutando de los cálidos y suaves besos del chico. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias de su lengua, correspondiendo al beso.

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados. Había deseado ese beso desde que la conoció, y solo esperaba que la leyenda fuese cierta y ser él elegido. Saboreó su boca, alimentándose de ella.

Kelly se aferró a él mientras sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo se llenaba de un extraño e intenso calor que le empezó desde las puntas de los dedos de los pies y de las manos y fue viajando hasta el centro de su cuerpo. El calor se hizo más intenso en su corazón y jadeó, aferrándose al chico.

Ellos no podían verlo pero una luz comenzó a salir de la chica, una intensa y dorada luz que los fue rodeando hasta que se los tragó. La calidez y el brillo que desprendía de esa luz hizo que las personas que estaban a su alrededor les mirasen.

Se mantuvieron unidos en ese beso como si les fuese la vida en ello.

Un rugido en el firmamento hizo que todos apartaran la vista de la bola de luz que había rodeado a los jóvenes. Cuando alzaron sus ojos vieron en el cielo un inmenso dragón que rugía, enseñando sus fauces. Cerca de él había mucho más dragones que volaban hacía la batalla.

De pronto, Kelly apartó los labios de la boca del chico y con los ojos en blanco, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la luz que los había rodeado, se dirigió al cielo como una fuerza torrencial que lo hacía imparable. De la boca de la chica salió un rugido ensordecedor que los dragones correspondieron. Se estaba comunicando con ellos.

Charlie miró a la joven que continuaba en ese extraño trance con esa intensa luz alzándose en el cielo y con el cuerpo en tensión. Cuando la luz desapareció y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad, las piernas de ella se tambalearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Charlie se agachó junto a ella y el rugido de un dragón, hizo que ambos alzaran a la cabeza al cielo. Él sonrió.

Se giró para mirarla y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Eres su Reina- la acarició suavemente en la mejilla- guíalos en la batalla.

Antes de que ella le pudiese preguntar por lo que había sucedido y por el beso robado, Charlie se alejó para seguir luchando.

oo00oo

Ginny se escondió tras un árbol y el rayo que iba hacía ella se estrelló contra el tronco. Respiró un par de veces, introduciendo el aire por la nariz y soltándolo por la boca para después asomarse y apuntar al mortífago que le había atacado, y acertándole justo en el centro del pecho, lanzándolo por los aires y dejándole inconsciente.

-Me excita ver lo buena que eres con una varita, comadreja- siseó una voz a sus espaldas, idéntica al hombre que amaba pero con una tonalidad diferente que la hacía temblar.

Se giró y cuando volvió a ver el rostro de sus pesadillas comprendió que lo había estado desde que empezó la batalla. Inconscientemente había mirado los rostros de sus enemigos en busca de ese rostro tan amado y a la vez odiado. Pero a diferencia de lo que ella creía, no se volvió loca de rabia, no se tiró sobre él buscando hacerle daño como había planeado cuando se había imaginado ese reencuentro, no… estaba paralizada por el miedo y la angustia. Estaba aterrorizada y deseo acurrucarse en el suelo y llorar. Merlín, se había vuelto una cobarde.

De pronto los recuerdos de lo que ese hombre le había hecho estallaron en su cabeza, inundaron su retina y la hicieron palidecer. Casi pudo sentir el labio fruncido y desfigurado por la cicatriz que tenía ese hombre y que le había dejado tuerto de un ojo, recorriéndole de nuevo el cuerpo como había hecho siempre que la había forzado.

Puede que fuese eunuco y careciese de miembro pero no lo había necesitado para ultrajarla. Se había rozado contra ella con el muñón de lo que una vez fue un pene, la había besado, mordido y tocado con su boca y manos. La había penetrado con toda clase de objetos y la había hecho muchas otras barbaridades que no quería recordar pero que no podía evitar que la inundase la cabeza.

-Te he extrañado, comadreja- le dijo burlonamente con esa sonrisa de medio lado- quería tener de nuevo tu precioso cuerpo en mi poder.

Estaba tan asustada que no se había percatado de que él se había acercado hasta que fue demasiado tarde y no pudo huir. Tampoco hubiese podido aunque hubiese querido, sus piernas se negaban a reaccionar.

La acorraló contra uno de los árboles y la aplastó su inexistente virilidad contra su vientre. Ella jadeó aterrada y giró la cara cuando él acercó su rostro, hundiéndolo en su garganta. Aspiró su aroma y lamió su cuello.

-¡Merlín, que bien sabes, comadreja!- le apretó uno de sus pechos entre las manos con demasiado fuerza y ella gimió de dolor- aun recuerdo el sabor de tus jugos en mi boca. Eras tan dulce ahí abajo- la apretó con más fuerza poniendo un muslo entre sus muslos, separándolos- deseo tocarte, ahora.

Ginny temblaba descontrolada, seguía paralizada y no pudo evitar que él le desabrochara los pantalones. Introdujo la mano y la acarició entre las piernas. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que un dedo la penetraba, las caderas de él comenzaron a mecerse contra su cuerpo mientras movía el dedo, haciéndola daño. Le oyó jadear en su oído y ella sollozó.

-Comadreja- jadeó, excitado- me encantaría tener de nuevo mi polla solo para poder metértela en lugar de mi dedo. Que suave eres.

Ginny oyó un ruido y levantó la cabeza, viendo como un rayo rojo se dirigía a ellos e impactaba en el hombre de Lucius. Este gimió de dolor y extrajo la mano de dentro de sus pantalones. Ella se dejó caer al suelo mientras su enemigo se daba la vuelta para enfrentar a la persona que le había atacado.

Draco se alzaba frente a ellos, hermoso y sin cicatrices, furioso y decido a defender lo que era suyo. Por el ángulo no había visto lo que su alter ego le estaba haciendo a la mujer que amaba, solo sabía que la estaba haciendo daño y se lo haría pagar.

Lucius pareció divertido con la situación y Ginny solo atinó a abrocharse la ropa, incapaz de moverse del lugar en el que se encontraba. Junto a ese árbol que le había servido de apoyo en otro de los abusos de ese hombre.

-Aléjate de ella- siseó, furioso, Draco.

-Lo siento, no puedo- y entonces rió- perdón, dije que lo sentía… no era mi intención… no pienso apartarme de ella. Tu novia me gusta.

-Acabaré contigo.

-Empieza, pues- le retó Lucius.

oo00oo

Harry lanzó otro hechizo contra Voldemort que lo detuvo con una mano mientras con la otra, que sujetaba la varita, apuntaba a James y le lanzaba un hechizo que el joven esquivó.

Harry se había percatado que James había tenido razón. Ese Voldemort era mucho más fuerte que el de su mundo. Llevaban un buen rato luchando los dos contra él y apenas habían mermado sus fuerzas. Lo que había aprendido durante todos esos años que el Voldemort de su mundo no había tenido, había sido clave para convertirse en un ser tan poderoso. Eso, y haberse apoderado de otros mundos.

James perdió su varita y cayó al suelo, rabioso, agarró un cuchillo que llevaba entre sus ropas y se lanzó sobre Voldemort que lo agarró con una de sus manos y le sujetó el brazo. Forcejearon y James logró hacerle un corte en la mejilla que sangraba en abundancia.

Siseando le soltó y retrocedió unos pasos, sujetándose la mejilla y mirando luego su mano ensangrentada. Le miró con rabia y Harry aprovechó su despiste para lanzar un hechizo. De su varita surgieron unas fuertes cadenas que se le enrollaron en los brazos del Señor Oscuro.

El hombre o lo que antes fue un hombre se removió furioso pero su varita terminó en el suelo. Aún así su poder sin el arma era también muy poderoso y Harry estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para retenerle en ese mismo lugar.

-¡Vamos, James!- gritó.

Su alter ego se arrastró por el suelo con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban y agarrando la varita que había perdido en la lucha se giró en el miso lugar en el que se encontraba y sacando todo el poder del que disponía, lanzó un hechizo que impactó en el pecho de Voldemort en el mismo momento en el que el rugido de los dragones se hacía ensordecedor.

Hacía un rato que habían aparecido los animales mitológicos y estaban causando grandes bajas en el bando oscuro pero la mayor baja vino cuando el hechizo lanzado acabó con Voldemort. Este comenzó a desintegrarse en el ambiente hasta que no quedó nada de él.

Las peleas en todo el campo de batalla acabaron y todos se giraron para ver como el Señor Tenebroso se dispersaba en el aire. Los mortífagos comenzaron a huir al ver su derrota y los miembros de las Resistencia los seguían para darles caza.

Harry cayó de rodillas al suelo, agotado, e intentó recuperar el aliento. James echó la cabeza hacia atrás aun sin poder creer que todo hubiese acabado. Ambos se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír. Alzaron al cabeza a la vez y vieron a Suzanne parado ante ellos, mirándoles con una sonrisa. Ella también se unió a sus risas, feliz por el desenlace.

Nada parecía poder enturbiar en ese momento de felicidad, ese momento que algunos habían esperado desde hacía años y que otros ya habían vivido en su mundo. Pero estaban muy equivocados.

James sintió un brusco movimiento con su mirada periférica. Giró el rostro viendo como de entre los árboles salía un mortífago que apuntaba con su varita a Suzanne. No lo dudo y cuando el hechizo salió del arma, corrió hacia la chica y la empujó, recibiendo él el impacto.

Harry lanzó a su vez un hechizo que acertó al mortífago y cayó muerto al suelo pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡No!- gritó Suzanne.

Tanto ella como Harry corrieron hacía el joven tirado en el suelo. La herida que tenía en el pecho no paraba de sangrar. El joven convulsionaba y estaba rígido ante el dolor.

Suzanne se arrodilló junto a él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentó detener la hemorragia, desesperada. Ver morir a James le mataba, apenas hacía un mes que le conocía pero a la vez sentía que lo conocía desde siempre, tal vez fuese por su gran parecido con Harry, pero verle morir era como ver morir al hombre que siempre había amado.

-No llo…res, cariño- le dijo alzando la mano para limpiarla las lágrimas- este siempre fue… mi destino- sonrió a pesar del dolor- no pude salvar a mi Margaret, ni a Sirius pero he podido salvarte a ti.

-Te pondrás bien- le dijo ella apretando las manos con fuerza contra la herida, intentando detener la hemorragia. Harry se agachó junto a ella y también intentó detener la sangre que salía a borbotones. James tosió y un hilo de sangre descendió por su boca.

-No tengo miedo a la muerte- les dijo, temblando- ¿sabéis? En este mundo tenemos la… creen…cia- jadeó- de que todos cuando morimos, da igual de que mundo seamos, nos reunimos en el mismo lugar, ahora voy a reunirme con mi hijo y mi mujer- tosió- y lo único que podría preocuparme sería dejar atrás a Lily pero la he dejado en el sitio adecuado con las personas correctas, y si nuestra creencia es cierta, algún día volveré a ver a mi hija. Mientras tanto, cuidarla por mí, cuidadla como si fuese vuestra y, por favor,- les miró a ambos- olvidar vuestras diferencias, la vida es demasiado corta como para estar peleados eternamente.

-James…

-Déjame mirarte- susurró con los últimos suspiros de su corazón- el rostro de mi mujer es lo último que quiero ver antes de irme al otro mundo y es lo primero que quiero ver cuando abra los ojos al otro lado.

Suzanne le complació. Acariciándole el pelo se inclinó sobre él para que su rostro fuese lo único que viese. El joven tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, a pesar de todo parecía feliz, iba a reunirse con los suyos. Cerró los ojos pacíficamente y dejó ese mundo con tranquilidad. Suzanne miró el cuerpo sin vida horrorizada y rompió a llorar, angustiada. Enterró el rostro en el pecho del hombre y lloró sin más.

oo00oo

Lucius jadeó y se sujetó el brazo herido. Miró con rabia a Draco que respiraba aceleradamente con alguna herida superficial que no revestía mucha importancia. Se miraron a los ojos desafiantes pero ambos giraron el rostro y Ginny lo alzó del suelo cuando todo quedó en silencio.

Las batallas se habían detenido y todos comprendieron porqué. A unos metros de ellos Voldemort se estaba desintegrando en el aire, quedando en nada. Lucius comprendió en ese momento que habían perdido y que si se quedaba allí, él acabaría como su amo.

Sin dudarlo y antes de que Draco pudiese detenerle, huyó al interior del bosque. Corrió, sabiendo que su enemigo le perseguía para atraparle pero le llevaba una clara ventaja. Se sacó de entre sus tropas el Transportador que se había llevado con él y sacó el último frasco de sangre de dragón. Tras prepararlo todo, marcó unas coordenadas que él conocía y el portal se abrió.

Miró por encima de su hombro cuando escuchó llegar a su alter ego. Se detuvo a unos metros de él, se lanzaron una mirada de odio y antes de que Draco pudiese detenerle, él atravesó el túnel y se cerró antes de que pudiera seguirle.

Lucius cayó de rodillas a un suelo de piedra y alzó la cabeza cuando sintió una poderosa presencia ante él. Se encontró con un rostro que conocía de otros mundos pero a la vez que se diferenciaba de los que una vez conoció. La mirada fría y cruel que le dirigió, haría temblar a cualquier y él no era menos… Voldemort había sido malvado, ese hombre era majestuosamente cruel.

-Lord Rädsla- gimió, quedando de rodillas en el suelo, mostrando su respeto y otro motivo era que se sentía incapaz de mirar a ese hombre. Había amedrentado al Voldemort de su mundo que había estado bajo su poder durante años y él no iba a ser más valiente que el que fue su señor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con ese tono frío y calmado.

-Voldemort ha sido vencido- respondió rápidamente Lucius- han acabado con él y nuestras topas han quedado destruidas.

Lord Rädsla gruñó, furioso. Esperaba poder disponer de esas tropas cuando la guerra en ese mundo acabase, Voldemort se lo había prometido, pero había esperado demasiado de ese mequetrefe, era obvio que iba a terminar siendo vencido. Ahora se había quedado sin muchos hombres para su guerra particular con el otro mundo.

-Estábamos muy tocados, señor- continuó Lucius- después de que esos desconocidos nos atacaran en el castillo, nos vimos muy mermados y el ataque de hoy nos ha pillado por sorpresa.

El hombre se detuvo en su caminata y se giró al hombre del suelo. Este continuó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué desconocidos?

-No lo sé- explicó pasándose la lengua por los labios secos- no llevaban varitas y tenían unas extrañas armas que nos dejaban sin magia. Perdimos a muchos hombres.

-¿Qué símbolo dibujaban en las paredes?

-¿Cómo sabe que dejaban…?

-¡Aquí las preguntas las hago yo!- gritó, furioso- ¡¿Qué símbolo dibujaban en las paredes?!

-Una ene dentro de un círculo- gimió Lucius temblando.

-Nowitchcraft- susurró Lord Rädsla- tenían que ser ellos.

El altivo hombre se giró a Lucius y se detuvo frente a él. El hombre en el suelo temblaba descontroladamente.

-Podría matarte…

-No, por favor- alzó los ojos con miedo- suplico que me deje con vida, seré su más leal siervo.

Lord Rädsla rió, una risa fría y escalofriante. Con unos largos dedos pálidos y pecosos acarició el pelo rubio para luego aferrar sus cabellos con fuerza. Le alzó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los grises aterrorizados de Lucius.

-Serás una buena mascota.

Le soltó y salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

oo00oo

Había pasado una semana desde la batalla, una semana desde el fin de la guerra, una semana desde la muerte de James.

Habían realizado un homenaje en su nombre y el de todos los caídos que por suerte no habían sido demasiado debido a que la llegada del resto de la Resistencia había hecho que superasen en número al enemigo. Además, el plan había salido a la perfección y los jóvenes muggles que habían volado por los aires la segunda guarida de Lord Voldemort, habían sobrevivido y estaban siendo tratados como héroes. Como muchos otros, entre ellos a los jóvenes venidos de otro mundo.

Ellos se habían quedado esa semana más para ayudar un poco a restaurar el orden pero sobretodo porque estaban esperando que los heridos, de entre sus hombres, se recuperasen de sus lesiones para que pudiesen viajar.

Pero ya había llegado el momento de volver a casa. Habían viajado hasta el Ministerio de Magia para que fuese allí donde apareciesen cuando traspasasen el túnel. Muchos miembros de la Resistencia habían ido con ellos para despedirse, el resto se había quedado en Hogwarts reformándolo para que pronto pudiese volver a ser un colegio, lo que siempre tuvo que ser. Aun quedaban muchas reformas, reconstrucciones y restauraciones, quedaba mucho por cambiar, aun quedaba mucho para que ese mundo volviese a ser lo que una vez fue pero ellos ya no se podían quedar por más tiempo, habían estado demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

Ahora se encontraban en lo que una vez fue el Departamento de Aurores. El Ministerio de Magia estaba destruido como el día que llegaron pero pronto lo reconstruirían.

-Gracias por todo- sonrió Kingsley. Los de un mundo estaban en un lado, los del otro en el otro lado. Dean, Padma, Seamus Colin, su hermano, algunos guerreros muggles asintieron dándole la razón- James confío en vosotros desde el mismo momento en el que os vi en vuestro mundo y vuestra llegada fue clave para el final de la guerra.

-Gracias a vosotros- agarró la mano que le tendía Kingsley- si averiguáis algo de esas personas que os atacaron en las montañas y que también atacaron a los mortífagos, hacérnoslo saber. Tenéis un Transportado y sabéis nuestras coordenadas, así que visitarnos cuando queréis. Necesitamos saber quiénes son para…

El recuerdo de la muerte de Ron pasó entre ellos dejando un sabor amargo.

Kingsley asintió comprendiéndole y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo haremos- le aseguró y miró a Kelly- gracias también a ti, Reina de los Dragones por permitir que algunos de tus dragones se quedasen en este mundo.

Kelly hizo una inclinación de cabeza. Aun la sorprendida el poder que tenía aunque no había desarrollado todos y todavía tenía que aprender a controlarlos pero ya sabía que si, ella era la Reina de los Dragones. Por lo que se había comunicado telepáticamente con algunos dragones para que se quedasen en ese mundo.

La joven miró a Charlie, no habían hablado desde lo ocurrido en la batalla. Ambos habían estado muy ocupados. Los que tampoco habían hablado había sido Ginny y Draco, todos sabían que Lucius había escapado a otro mundo, y Ginny había estado evitando a Draco, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarle aunque se sentía agradecida con él por haberla ayudado con su enemigo. Y Suzanne y Harry no habían hablado de lo ocurrido en la batalla, ella se veía muy afectada con la muerte de James y a Harry le preocupaba que en ese mes, ella se hubiese enamorado de su alter ego.

Los allí presentes se entremezclaron para despedirse de todos con fuertes abrazos y un montón de gracias.

Blaise estrechó entre sus brazos a Ginny y aspiró su aroma, recordando de ese modo a su Molly.

-Cuídate, pelirroja- le susurró al oído- no dejes que los fantasmas te venzan.

-Lo mismo te digo- le susurró ella- gracias por todo.

-Gracias a ti- la dio un beso en la mejilla- sé feliz, pelirroja. Y cuida de Damon.

La joven asintió y se separaron.

Luego todos volvieron a su lugar y Draco se puso a preparar el Transportador. Kelly había extraído sangre de uno de los dragones y ahora podían viajar. El túnel se abrió a sus espaldas y todos lanzaron una última mirada a sus nuevos aliados para luego atravesar el túnel.

Volvieron a sentir esa sensación de que viajaban en una montaña rusa en el que las luces multicolores se movían a su alrededor más rápido que el sonido. Algo parecido al aire chocaba contra su cara haciendo que el rostro se le desfigurase por la velocidad del viaje. Su cuerpo se zarandeaba, moviéndose con la fuerza del viento.

Pero esta vez no cayeron al suelo, consiguieron mantenerse de pie y salieron del túnel caminando. En el Departamento de Aurores había comenzado un revuelo cuando vieron que el túnel se abría y los aurores habían levantado las varitas preparados por si no eran sus aliados los que atravesaban el lugar pero las bajaron cuando vieron a Harry y el resto.

El túnel desapareció tras ellos y todos los aurores se acercaron a ellos para saludarlos, felices de verles. Kingsley salió en ese momento del despacho junto al señor Robinson, el jefe de los Inefables, y al señor Weasley.

Hacía algo más de un mes que habían viajado al otro mundo, ya era diciembre y seguramente el señor Weasley había ido a pedir explicaciones de la tardanza de los chicos. Volvían con una persona con la que no se fueron, el padre de Suzanne, pero regresaban sin una persona muy especial para todos, Ron. Ahora había llegado la hora de dar la noticia.

El señor Weasley se dedicó a saludar a todos, estrechándoles en un abrazo, se alegró de ver al padre de Suzanne al igual que le pasó a Kingsley. Pero el hombre no tardó en darse cuenta de que faltaba alguien, uno de sus hijos.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó.

Pasó la mirada de uno a otro pero ninguno parecía capaz de hablar. Hermione apartó la mirada incapaz de soportar la mirada del señor Weasley. Los ojos de Ginny se abnegaron de lágrimas y Charlie suspiró. Por fin los ojos del hombre se clavaron en Harry.

-Harry- se acercó a él y el chico aguantó como pudo la mirada del señor Weasley- ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-Señor Weasley- tomó aire, sintiendo el dolor que sentía siempre que recordaba a Ron- lo siento- le agarró con fuerza de uno de sus hombros y le miró a los ojos- lo siento pero…

-Dímelo- le rogó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz rota- dímelo, Harry.

-Ron está muerto- logró decir con todo el dolor de su corazón. No pudo retener las lágrimas que empezaron a descender por su mejilla como le ocurrió al señor Weasley- lo siento… lo siento…

-Mi hijo…- jadeó.

El señor Weasley se tambaleó y Harry le agarró con fuerza, manteniéndole en pie. Se abrazaron compartiendo su dolor y recordando a Ron.


	24. La primera nevada del invierno

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Veremos cómo se solucionan unas cosas y algunas personas conseguirán ser felices. Pero no desvelo nada, es mejor que lo leáis.

Solo agradeceros los comentarios y espero más en este capítulo jajaja. Gracias y os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 23: La primera nevada del invierno. **

Dos semanas. Ese es el tiempo que había pasado desde que llegaron del otro mundo y dieron la noticia de la muerte de Ron. La familia Weasley estaba destrozada y cada vez que iban a visitarlos no era difícil ver como la señora Weasley se derrumbaba.

Habían celebrado el cumpleaños de James, que había sido el siete de diciembre, porque consideraron que el niño no debía ser otra víctima de esos desconocidos que habían acabado con el pelirrojo y porque sabían que Ron hubiese querido que el niño tuviese su fiesta de cumpleaños. Pero fue bastante tranquila y discreta.

Pronto sería Navidad y la nieve se había retrasado, algo bastante extraño en Inglaterra. Esta vez el tiempo también parecía estar de luto por Ron, a él siempre le había encantado la nieve y la Navidad, y el cielo parecía negarse a desplegar su fuerza ahora que él no estaba.

Tal vez lo más difícil de todo aquello era que ninguno de ellos tenía ningún lugar donde llorar su muerte. No tenían cuerpo y por lo tanto no podían darle sepultura para que descansara en paz. Ese era el mayor dolor de los señores Weasley.

A pesar de ello, la señora Weasley se había empeñado en organizar una fiesta el día de Navidad como todos los años se había hecho en la Madriguera. Nadie tenía ganas de fiesta pero ella sabía que esa era la fiesta favorita de su hijo pequeño y la pensaba organizar en su honor. Y ninguno la había rebatido.

Todos estaban tan afectados con la muerte de Ron que no se había percatado de que otra persona estaba luchando contra sus propios fantasmas.

Ginny estaba más callada y apagada de lo normal, lo que todo el mundo achacaba a la muerte de Ron, pero aunque la muerte de su hermano había sido un golpe durísimo y cada vez que pensaba en él, sentía ganas de llorar, su estado se debía también a lo que le sucedió el tiempo que estuvo en manos de Lucius.

Se despertaba por las noches gritando y llorando tras haber soñado con lo que ese hombre la hacía en la sucia y oscura celda en la que había estado encerrada. Lloraba pero sus lágrimas no limpiaban su alma marchita.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de ver cada vez que se miraba en el espejo la cicatriz que le había hecho con el cuchillo en la mejilla y que tenía forma de M. Sus amigos por fin habían visto la marca, ya que desde que se reencontraron, ella la había tenido oculta con una gasa ya que Lucius había utilizado un cuchillo envenenado para que no pudiese hacer desaparecer la cicatriz, ni siquiera con magia. Cuando todo el mundo había visto la marca había quedado impresionado y asqueado, preocupados por lo que la joven debía estar sufriendo.

Draco había intentando hablar con ella, lo hacía siempre que iba a visitar a Damon a su casa e incluso había visto sus intenciones de retomar su relación donde lo dejaron, y aunque ahora Ginny estaba completamente segura de su amor por ella, ahora que comprendía lo que Kelly siempre había significado para él, no podía volver a estar juntos, no por ahora. Cada vez que veía su rostro no podía evitar sentir miedo, era a la vez un rostro amado y odiado, y eso la confundía. ¿Algún día podría volver a mirarle sin sentir miedo? No lo sabía.

No había hablado con nadie de lo que le había sucedido, pues consideraba que todos habían tenido ya bastante con la muerte de Ron, como para conocer más calamidades ocurridas en ese viaje. Además, sentía vergüenza y prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Cansada y sin fuerzas había decidido pedirse una excedencia en el trabajo durante un año. Todos se habían preocupado ante esa decisión pero ella les había hecho creer que estaba muy afectada por la muerte de Ron, cosa que era cierta pero había algo mucho más profundo en todo aquello.

No quería tener mucho contacto con Draco por ahora y en el trabajo tendría que verle todos los días. Su jefe se la había concedido y le había asegurado que cuando volviese tendría de nuevo su puesto de trabajo.

Otra persona que había dejado por un tiempo el trabajo pero esta por una baja había sido Suzanne. Al día siguiente de haber vuelto, se había presentado en el despacho de Kingsley, a pesar de que este les había concedido unos días libres, y le había explicado la situación.

Por supuesto le había pedido que guardase el secreto y que el que le preguntara el motivo de su baja, él le dijese que se debía a una depresión por lo sucedido. El hombre no estuvo muy conforme pero al final le terminó dando su palabra de que no diría que estaba embarazada, y mucho menos a Harry.

Aun no sabía cuando decírselo, había ido al médico para que la hiciese unas pruebas y le había dicho que debía guardar mucho reposo porque la vida del bebé y la suya corrían peligro. No quería aun decírselo a Harry por si al final le sucedía algo al bebé, eso destrozaría al muchacho y ya le había hecho demasiado daño.

Tras hablar con su jefe, había ido a casa con sus padres. Siempre sonreía cuando recordaba el reencuentro de sus padres. Su madre había llorado desconsolada pero feliz de tenerlo a su lado.

Sus padres, aparte de Kingsley, eran los únicos que conocían que estaba esperando un hijo. Ellos habían intentado convencerla de que se lo contara a Harry pero se había negado. A él solo lo había visto en esas dos semanas cuando había ido a ver a James y Lily a casa del joven, el único momento en el que se movía de la cama, pues el resto del tiempo se lo pasaba guardando reposo bajo los cuidados de sus padres.

Harry se había mostrado con ella bastante molesto por no haber conocido que pretendía darse de baja, ella le había asegurado que se debía a todo lo vivido en el otro mundo y sobre todo a la muerte de Ron, pero él creía que se debía también a la muerte de James, había comenzando a pensar que se había enamorado de él.

Suzanne no conocía estos pensamientos y él no pretendía decírselos.

Ella ya contaba con cinco meses de embarazo y aunque había utilizado un hechizo y ropa ancha para disimular su estado, ese hechizo no era infalible y en el sexto mes no podría ocultarlo por más tiempo.

Por otro lado, Kelly había iniciado una relación más fraternal con Draco, lo que la hacía inmensamente feliz porque lo quería muchísimo, y habían encontrado en el otro un hombro en el que llorar cuando las cosas no marchaban bien.

Ella le había contado que había estado medio saliendo con Curtis pero nadie nunca se había enterado. Así que su muerte le había afectado mucho más de lo que a todos habían comprendido en un primer momento. A pesar de ello, no había estado el suficientemente tiempo como para estar perdidamente enamorada del joven, pero no negaba que había comenzando a sentir algo por el tímido chico.

La joven, además, se había hecho muy buena amiga de Aki y Artemis, y parecía haber completado de nuevo el trío que se había visto roto cuando Curtis fue asesinado. Ninguno de ellos le olvidaba pero era reconfortante volver a ser un trío.

La mañana de Navidad se había previsto la vista con el Wizengamot para tratar el tema de los niños. Ya todo el grupo de magos conocía que los padres de los niños estaban muertos y que ellos habían deseado que fuesen sus alter ego los que se quedasen con ellos. De este modo, y sabiendo que los jóvenes deseaban quedarse con ellos, habían tomado un veredicto.

Por eso habían ido todos a la sala donde se reunía el Wizengamot. Los familiares de los chicos habían ido incluido los padres de Hermione a pesar de ser muggles, pues les habían permitido el paso.

Los señores Granger, los señores Weasley y los señores Voss estaban sentados en los bancos que había detrás de la silla donde normalmente se sentaban los acusados. Esperaban ansiosos el veredicto de los importantes magos.

Los chicos se encontraban con los niños de pie en una hilera frente al Wizengamot. Hermione estaba colocada en el medio de la hilera y, Rose y Hugo estaban delante de ella, agarrados de la mano, nerviosos ante la presencia de esa cantidad de magos serios.

A la derecha de ellos, estaba Harry con Lily entre sus brazos, y al lado de ellos estaba Suzanne. James se agarraba con fuerza a sus padres, colocado entre ellos, con cada mano entrelazada con la de uno de sus padres.

Ginny estaba a la izquierda de Hermione con Damon entre sus brazos y Draco estaba colocado al lado de ella con las manos detrás de la espalda.

Desde que habían llegado todos habían estado en silencio, los magos que formaban el tribunal se alzaban en sus asientos vestidos con sus túnicas color ciruela.

-Bienvenidos a esta vista- empezó a hablar la Ministra Amelia Bones- todos conocen el motivo por el que se encuentran aquí, por lo que no nos vamos a ir por las ramas- colocó los papeles que tenía delante- este tribunal ha tomado una decisión con respecto al futuro de los niños.

La mujer entrelazó las manos sobre su regazo y los miró uno a uno.

-Este tribunal, tras una liberación, ha decretado que Damon queda oficialmente bajo la tutela de Draco Malfoy y Ginevra Weasley, rezando como hijo de estos y por tanto, pasándose a llamar Damon Malfoy- los nombrados cerraron los ojos aliviados al escuchar el veredicto- en el caso de Rose y Hugo quedan también bajo la tutela de la señorita Hermione Granger que rezara como madre de los pequeños. Además, por expreso pedido de la señorita Granger los niños recibirán el apellido de Ronald Weasley, rezando como padre de los niños a pesar de su trágica muerte en la misión.

Hermione cerró los ojos y un par de lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas. Sintió como Hugo y Rose se abrazaban a sus piernas, y suspiró aliviada.

-Por último, este tribunal ha decidido que Lily pase a estar bajo la tutela de Harry Potter y Suzanne Voss, rezando como hija de ambos y, por tanto, pasando a tener el nombre de Lily Potter.

Suzanne asintió y Harry le dio un beso a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos.

-Antes de disolver esta reunión, he de anunciar una última cosa- continuó Amelia y todos la miraron- tras una larga charla con la señorita Voss, este tribunal ha decidido considerar su pedido y aceptarlo. Por lo tanto, el señor James Voss reza ahora tanto como hijo de Suzanne Voss como de Harry Potter, recibiendo por tanto el apellido de este, pasando a llamarse James Sirius Potter.

Harry giró rápidamente la cabeza y miró a Suzanne que no apartaba los ojos del tribunal. No comprendió que la Ministra había disuelto la vista a pesar de que vio como Suzanne se agachaba para abrazar a James, a pesar de que vio como le daba un beso en la mejilla a Lily sin mirarle a él, a pesar de que sus amigos y familiares les estaban felicitando. No, nada de eso le hizo salir de su sorpresa, solo fue consciente de todo cuando James tiró de su brazo y le dijo:

-Papá.

Por fin miró al tribunal y vio que ningún mago del Wizengamot estaba ya en sus asientos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que todos sus amigos hablaban con sus familiares. Pero Suzanne y sus padres ya no estaban allí, se habían marchado.

-Señora Weasley ¿Puede sujetar a Lily?- preguntó Harry.

-Claro, cariño- asintió la mujer cogiendo, encantada, a la niña.

-James, ahora vengo, hijo- le dijo al pequeño que asintió y se agarró a la mano del señor Weasley que le sonrió.

Harry no dijo nada a nadie y salió corriendo de la sala. Bajó algunas escaleras y vio como Suzanne se metía en el ascensor al fondo del pasillo. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas y logró meter la mano para evitar que se cerraran las puertas.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron se encontró frente a la mujer que amaba. Estaba pálida y ojerosa. No parecía encontrarse demasiado bien. El señor Voss le tenía echado el brazo por encima de los hombros y la señora Voss estaba al otro lado de su hija, acariciándola la espalda.

-¿Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir pero ella supo a lo que se refería.

-Así es como debió de ser siempre- respondió Suzanne con una suave sonrisa en los labios- James siempre tuvo que rezar como hijo tuyo, eres su padre Harry y lo estás cuidando bien.

-Creí que me odiabas lo suficiente para no permitir que James llevase mi apellido.

-Nunca te he odiado- le sonrió- tú deberías odiarme por haberte separado de los niños.

Las puertas del ascensor intentaron cerrarse pero él volvió a impedirlo y él miró esos ojos que tanto amaba.

-Nunca podría odiarte- declaró él.

Ella sonrió y apartó un segundo la mirada.

-Yo tampoco- la tembló la barbilla, soltó una suave risita y se limpió una lágrima que logró traspasar la barrera de los ojos.- Tal vez esta tarde pase por tu casa para ver a Lily y a James, es Navidad y el cumpleaños de Lily y seguramente no pueda ir a casa de los Weasley para la fiesta, no me siento bien. Sé que no es sábado y que…

-Puedes venir a visitarlos cuando quieras- respondió él y ella asintió agradecida.

Harry dio un paso atrás y las puertas del ascensor empezaron a cerrarse.

-Gracias- le dijo Harry y se estuvieron mirando a los ojos hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

oo00oo

Charlie se encontraba en su cuarto en la Madriguera. Tumbado en la cama miraba el techo del que colgaban unas maquetas de dragones de madera que él mismo había hecho cuando tan solo era un niño. Su pasión por los dragones le venía desde bien joven y no era extraño que sintiera esa misma pasión por la Reina de los animales que más había amado en toda su vida.

No podía negarlo, se había enamorado de esa joven de apenas veinte años, a la que sacaba once jodidos años. Pero había sido inevitable siendo ella la Reina de los Dragones. Por eso la besó, porque la quería y tuvo miedo de morir sin saber cómo sabían sus labios, por eso y con la esperanza de que la leyenda fuese cierta.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró el reloj. Vio que eran las once de la mañana, lo que significaba que seguramente sus padres y el resto habían salido ya de la vista para conocer lo que pasaría con los niños a partir de ahora. Solo esperaba que tuviesen suerte y les concedieran la custodia.

Sabía que estaba solo en casa y a pesar de que hacía mucho que había abandonado ese lugar para irse a Rumanía a estudiar a los dragones, cada vez que volvía lo sentía como su hogar. Su único hogar verdadero.

Había decidido quedarse una temporada allí e incluso trasladarse para trabajar con los dragones en Inglaterra. No iba a negar que en parte se debía a la esperanza de entablar una relación con Kelly aunque tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas. Esos pensamientos le hicieron recordar algo.

_Hacía apenas cinco días de su regreso del otro mundo y Charlie caminaba por el Atrio del Ministerio de Magia. Volvía de dar su informe a sus superiores sobre lo que había ocurrido con los dragones y todos se habían quedado bastante anonadados al saber que la leyenda de la Reina de los Dragones no era solo una leyenda, sino que se trataba de una realidad._

_Pensaba en Kelly cuando la vio cruzar el Atrio vestida con su uniforme de Inefable que le sentaba de maravilla, era hermosa y le sonrió cuando le vio, lo que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago. Joder, nunca le había dado tan fuerte con ninguna chica y encima, ni más ni menos, que con una a la que sacaba once años._

_-Hola- se detuvieron cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro. Ella le sonreía sinceramente- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Vine a traer mi informe- le respondió- ¿y tú? Creí que os habían dado un permiso._

_-Así es, pero vengo a por unos papeles y necesito llevar mi uniforme para que me dejen entrar a mi lugar de trabajo- explicó la chica- ya sabes, todo lo que hacemos los Inefables es alto secreto y nadie que no sea Inefable no puede entrar._

_-Por supuesto- sonrió él._

_-Bueno, tengo que marcharme- le volvió a sonreír- nos vemos en otra ocasión._

_La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y pasó por su lado. Charlie tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta._

_-Kelly._

_La joven se detuvo y miró al pelirrojo con esa sonrisa impresa en el rostro. Ella se acercó de nuevo a él y Charlie la miró._

_-¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a cenar un día?- preguntó._

_-Oh…- ella pareció bastante sorprendida con la invitación. Por el amor de Dios la había besado, no debería sorprenderla tanto que le pidiese una cita- verás, Charlie, es muy amable por tu parte pero no creo que…- el recuerdo del beso pasó entre ellos pero ninguno sacó el tema- ahora mismo no puedo pensar en salir con alguien._

_-Hay alguien más- dijo él como si fuese obvio._

_-En realidad ya no- respondió ella con los ojos llenos de tristeza- pera esa persona se fue hace poco de mi lado y aun es pronto para comenzar con algo._

_-Entiendo- asintió él y terminó sonriéndola para hacerla sentir mejor, parecía muy apenada por su rechazo- a pesar de ello, me gustaría que fuésemos amigos._

_-Eso ya lo somos- le aseguró ella con una de sus preciosas sonrisas. _

_Los dos se miraron unos segundos y luego se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. Ella acercó la boca al oído del joven y le susurró:_

_-Me salvaste la vida, Charlie. Como no vas a ser mi amigo…_

Estaba bastante claro lo que ella sentía por él, se podía resumir con una sola palabra… Nada.

A pesar de ello quería quedarse allí, pues se había ofrecido a ayudar a la joven con sus poderes y aunque sonara patético, deseaba poder estar cerca de ella. Que importaba un rechazo, tal vez con el tiempo podría haber algo entre ellos. Nunca se debía perder la esperanza.

Por ahora eran buenos amigos, la había visitado en más de una ocasión a su casa y se habían pasado horas charlando. Eran amigos y el tiempo diría lo demás.

oo00oo

Kelly se encontraba en el cementerio, frente a la tumba de Curtis. Había sido acompañada por Aki y Artemis que hasta hacía unos minutos habían estado junto a ella, ahora la habían dejado un poco de espacio, esperando a unos metros de donde se encontraba.

Había dejado unas flores como ofrenda al difunto y ahora observaba la tumba en silencio. Suspiró, cuando conoció a Curtis hacía unos meses, no se había sentido atraída por él, era un chico bastante normal que no llamaba la atención y era bastante torpe. Aún así, el chico se mostró amable con ella y no se pavoneó como solían hacer los hombres que pretendían llevarla a la cama.

No, Curtis vio en ella algo más que un trozo de carne, se fijo más allá de su hermoso cuerpo y bello rostro. Él vio la mujer que era, lo que resultó reconfortante para Kelly después de haber conocido solo a patanes.

Empezaron a quedar y a verse. Él era tímido y cariñoso, la trataba como un caballero y nunca se propasaba con ella. Sonrió al recordar que el día que se acostaron fue porque ella tuvo que lanzarse, si hubiese sido por él podrían haber estado quedando un millón de veces más y no se habría atrevido a dar el paso.

No, Curtis no era guapo, ni musculoso… pero era un hombre que hacía sentir a las mujeres como verdaderas reinas. La única noche que pasaron juntos, la hizo el amor con suavidad y ternura. Esa noche él le dijo que la quería y aunque ella estaba comenzando a sentir algo por él, no se lo dijo. Nunca le llegó a entregar el corazón por completo, más por miedo a sufrir como otras veces que por cualquier otro motivo.

Se limpió una lágrima que traspasó la comisura de sus ojos.

Luego él comenzó a mostrarse frío y distante con ella. La trataba como si entre ellos no hubiese ocurrido nada y ella se enfureció. Creyó que la habían vuelto a utilizar para el sexo pero no fue así, luego lo comprendió, Curtis ya había sido remplazado por su alter ego… su Curtis ya estaba muerto.

-Fuiste importante en mi vida, Curtis- le susurró a la tumba- siento no haberte amado como te merecías, lo siento. Pero estoy segura de que si hubiese compartido solo un poco más de tiempo contigo, te habría dado mi corazón sin reservas. Tú me diste el tuyo, esa noche en la que estuvimos juntos, me lo diste, y te lo agradezco.

Suspiró, sin apartar los ojos de la sepultura.

No pudo evitar que la imagen de Charlie apareciese en su cabeza. Hacía tan poco que lo conocía pero ya se había metido en su corazón. No sabía si lo que sentía por ese hombre era amor, atracción o amistad pero lo único que sabía es que ya no concebía el mundo sin Charlie Weasley.

Eso la hizo sentir culpable. Estaba frente a la tumba de una persona que la había amado y que, incluso ella, había reconocido que había comenzado a sentir algo por él, y ahora se ponía a pensar en otro hombre.

Joder, no sabía que le pasaba con Charlie, era imposible que se hubiese enamorado de él, le conocía desde hacía solo unas semanas y no sabía apenas nada de él. Aun así, muchas veces se había descubierto pensando en él y por las noches en sus sueños, Charlie la besaba como lo había hecho en la batalla.

Ese beso, aun lo recordaba como si estuviese ocurriendo en ese momento. Casi podía sentir los labios del joven y su lengua en la boca. Besaba tan bien.

-Perdóname, Curtis- susurró llorando- no sé qué me pasa. He venido a verte y me pongo a pensar en otro hombre. Soy una ingrata. Pero es que no sé qué me pasa con él, fue tan amable, dulce y me protegió todo el tiempo que estuvimos secuestrados. Él me ayudo a conocer un poco más a los dragones y me contagio su pasión por ellos. Es tan apasionado, tan cariñoso…pero le rechacé, me pidió salir y le dije que no porque tuve miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo y porque no quise traicionarte. Tu muerte aún es tan reciente que… pero hubiese querido decirle que sí.

La chica enterró la cara entre sus manos y lloró. Sus hombros se sacudían con cada sollozo.

No vio como tras ella aparecía una especia de fantasma. Curtis estaba allí para reconfortarla, para despedirse de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos para que se sintiese mejor y pareció lograrlo porque ella poco a poco, se tranquilizó.

-Sé feliz con él, cariño- le dijo el fantasma en un suave susurro- te quiero.

El fantasma estuvo un poco más con ella, abrazándola sin que ella fuera consciente de su presencia, para luego desaparecer en la eternidad.

oo00oo

Artemis y Aki habían quedado conmocionados con lo que habían visto. Su amigo había aparecido ante ellos, había estado reconfortando a Kelly para luego mirarles, sonreírles y desaparecer.

Había sido un milagro.

Volver a ver a su amigo, les hizo sentirse un poco mejor después de todo lo sucedido desde que él les dejó. En realidad desde la llegada de la gente del otro mundo, nada había ido bien. Curtis y Ron habían muerto, Kelly había sido secuestrada, Artemis herida y Ginny… bueno, no sabían lo que le había ocurrido a ella pero no debía de haber sido nada bueno.

Aki miró a su novia y suspiró. La quería tanto y sabía que era correspondido pero desde que habían vuelto de su misión, ella se había mostrado distante con él. No permitía que la viese desnuda y mucho menos dejaba que le hiciese el amor, se sentía avergonzada por las cicatrices de su brazo y sabía que temía ver asco en sus ojos. Pero él jamás podría mirarla con asco, la quería y la deseaba.

Se había mostrado paciente y no quería presionarla pero la extrañaba, sobre todo por las noches. Su cama parecía demasiado grande y el abismo que había entre ellos demasiado peligroso para saltarlo.

Volvió a mirar a Kelly que parecía más calmada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo y suspiró.

-Es increíble que Curtis terminase consiguiendo a una joven tan hermosa- comentó Artemis sorprendiendo a Aki. Ella le miró- No me malinterpretes, adoraba a Curtis pero siempre fue muy inseguro y a penas se atrevía a hablar con las chicas. Además, Kelly no parece que sea de las chicas que se fijan en tipos como Curtis.

Aki sonrió con pesar.

-Esas son las cosas bonitas del amor... – le dijo a su novia- no importa como seamos por fuera... si el amor es verdadero solo importa lo que hay en nuestro interior, aquí- se señala el corazón- justo aquí, es lo único que importa de verdad. El físico no es lo más importante.

Miró significativamente a su novia pero ella carraspeó incomoda y apartó la mirada. Puede que el físico no fuese lo más importante pero ni cuando tú te sientes cómoda con tu cuerpo era difícil pensar que otros si se sentirán cómodos con él.

-Artemis- ella giró el rostro y miró a su novio- hoy estás preciosa.

La joven se sonrojó ante su intensa mirada y deseó que no estuviese mintiendo pero las cicatrices tirantes y horribles que desfiguraban su brazo la impedían creer en las palabras de su novio.

oo00oo

Hermione se encontraba ya en casa con Rose y Hugo que estaban sentados en el sofá viendo la televisión, aunque no la prestaban mucha atención, desde que supieron lo de Ron, estaban muy cabizbajos y por las noches se despertaban con pesadillas, llorando y llamando a su padre. Y cuando veían que no iban a consolarlos, que él ya no estaba, rompían a llorar con más fuerza. Y Hermione lloraba con ellos mientras los abrazaba.

Se giró al oír como llamaban a la puerta. Volvió a mirar a los niños que seguían sentados en el sofá, cogidos de la mano, viendo un programa de dibujos animados.

Se dirigió a la puerta cuando volvieron a llamar y miró por la mirilla. Suspiró al ver a Krum en el umbral. Puso los ojos en blanco, no le apetecía verle, lo había estado evitando desde que volvió del otro mundo pero al parecer ya no podía evitarlo por más tiempo.

Abrió la puerta y él le sonrió.

-Hola, Herms- se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un abrazo. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y se sintió agradecida cuando la soltó- creí que no ibas a volver nunca de esa misión.

-Nos llevó más tiempo del que esperábamos- asintió ella- no quiero ser maleducada, Viktor, pero estoy muy cansada.

-Está bien- asintió él- pensaba invitarte a cenar por ser Navidad pero mejor nos quedamos en casa.

Antes de que ella pudiese detenerle, Krum pasó por su lado y entró en la casa. Bufó y cerró la puerta siguiéndole hasta el salón donde él se había dirigido.

Viktor se había detenido al llegar a la puerta del salón, y ahora miraba a Rose y Hugo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Aun continúan estos niños aquí?- gruñó mirando a los pequeños que le lanzaron una mirada desafiante- no les gusto.

-Si te mostrases más amable- le recomendó ella.

-Eso no importa- respondió él- has vuelto de tu misión y eso significa que ya habéis solucionado el asunto de los niños ¿no? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? ¿Van a ir a un orfanato, a una casa de acogida? ¿Con sus verdaderos padres?

-Se van a quedar conmigo- contestó, mirándole- ahora rezan como mis hijos y ellos creen que soy su madre.

-Pero no lo eres- soltó Krum, molesto- devuélvelos.

-¿Crees que son una jodida prenda de ropa?- soltó Hermione molesta. Se lo llevó al pasillo para que los niños no pudiesen escucharles- son niños y no puedo devolverlos así sin más. Además, les quiero y son mis hijos.

-No digas estupideces- gruñó Krum- no puedes hacerte cargo de dos niños. Entiendo que hayas llegado a una edad en la que deseas tener hijos, pero no tienes que conformarte con unos que no son tuyos, cásate conmigo y te daré todos los hijos que quieras.

-No entiendes nada- le dijo ella- son mis hijos, llevan mi misma sangre porque son los hijos de mi alter ego de otro mundo- vio su cara de extrañeza y suspiró- es muy largo de explicar. Pero ellos son hijos míos.

-Está bien, está bien- levantó él la manos- son tus hijos y quieres quedártelos. Bien, hazlo pero necesitarás a un padre para ellos y yo seré ese padre.

-Ellos ya tienen un padre- le dijo Hermione, afectada.

-¿Quién?- gruñó, furioso- ¿ese… Weasley?

-Sí- respondió ella.

-¿Y dónde está el muy hijo de puta?- soltó, agarrándola del brazo con demasiada fuerza- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde se ha metido? Ha huido en cuanto te ha oído a hablar de hijos.

-Él no haría eso nunca- le dijo apretando los puños con fuerza.

-¡¿Ah no?!- se dirigió al salón y ella lo siguió. Los dos niños les miraron- ¿Y dónde está? Yo no le veo.

-¡Está muerto!- gritó con los ojos encharcados de lágrimas- ¡Murió en la misión!

El salón quedó en silencio a excepción de los ruidos que salían de la televisión. Los dos niños estaban abrazados, mirando la discusión.

-Entonces ya tengo el camino libre- soltó Krum- ningún pelirrojo metiche volverá a molestarme y no me quitará lo que es mío.

Hermione le miró sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Le acababa de decir que una persona se había muerto y él solo pensaba en sí mismo. Pero estaba loco si pensaba que iba a volver con él, después de todo lo que había sufrido cuando habían estado juntos saliendo, después de todo lo que la había hecho y ahora que estaba segura de que no iba a olvidar jamás a Ron.

-Eres despreciable- soltó Hermione, furiosa- te acabo de decir que una persona ha muerto y tú solo piensas en ti.

-Hermione, tu amigo el pelirrojo no me cayó nunca bien- le dijo él, como si fuese algo obvio- y durante todos estos años, lo único que ha hecho ha sido estorbarme, meterse en nuestra relación, yendo detrás de ti como un perro faldero, queriéndose meter en tus bragas… comprende que no me afecte demasiado que se haya muerto.

-Y comprende tu que jamás podré amarte como le amo a él- soltó ella con toda la rabia de su corazón- Ron siempre estará en mi corazón y le querré el resto de mi vida.

Krum rió y ella le miró, furiosa y dolida.

-Que patética suenas, Hermione- le dijo él- siempre has amado a un don nadie, a un pobretón cuando podrías haberme tenido a mí. Y ahora amarás a un fantasma el resto de tu vida.

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza y antes de saber lo que hacía, antes de comprender que su mano se había movido, le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Sintió un fuerte dolor en la mano pero por oír el grito de dolor de Krum, valió la pena.

Él se había llevado la mano a la nariz y cuando se apartó las manos vio que estaba sangrando.

-Jodida, mierda, Hermione- gruñó, furioso- me has roto la nariz.

-Eso por mi y por todo lo que me hiciste los años que estuvimos juntos- soltó Hermione, sintiendo como la adrenalina la recorría el cuerpo y luego sin pensarlo se acercó a él y le dio una patada en la entrepierna- y eso por Ron.

Krum cayó al suelo con las manos en sus partes púdicas. Le sangraba la nariz y parecía que se le había cortado la respiración tras haber recibido el segundo golpe.

Le agarró de la ropa e hizo que se pusiera en pie, el otro caminó como pudo a pesar del dolor y Hermione abrió la puerta y le empujó, sacándole de la casa.

-No vuelvas nunca más- le dijo Hermione- Krum, eres un mierda.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se apoyó en ella. Los niños los habían seguido hasta la entrada y ahora miraban a su madre con la boca abierta, sorprendidos.

-Mamá, eso a molado un montón- le aseguró Rose con su hermosa carita iluminada por la admiración. Hugo estaba a su lado con el mismo gesto en su cara.

Hermione se echó a reír, sin poderse creer aun lo que había hecho y los dos niños se unieron a sus risas. Se llevó la mano al pelo y se agachó en el suelo, los niños corrieron hacía ella y se abrazaron.

Rieron juntos, aun a pesar de que Hermione pensó que nunca más iba a volver a reír otra vez.

oo00oo

Harry estaba terminando de vestirse para ir a la cena de Navidad en la Madriguera, y en la que también celebrarían el cumpleaños de Lily que ya cumplía un año. Había estado esperando a Suzanne durante todo el día, ella había dicho que iría pero no se había presentado, a lo mejor había decidido ir al final a la fiesta.

Había estado vistiendo a los niños que esperaban en el salón. Se giró al oír un suave ruido y sonrió al ver que Lily entraba gateando. Estaba vestida con un precioso vestidito. La niña llegó hasta los pies de la cama y agarrándose a la colcha, se logró poner en pie tambaleante. La niña rió por su hazaña y Harry la sonrió, enternecido.

-Mi niña lista- la cogió en brazos- la cumpleañera.

Cogió una bolsa que había sobre la cama y se dirigió al salón donde James estaba. El niño veía la televisión tirado en el sofá. Estaba triste y no les prestó atención a pesar de que se sentaron junto a él.

-James, voy a darle el regalo a tu hermana- le dijo Harry para ver si se animaba un poco pero el niño se encogió de hombros- ¿no quieres ver si le gusta lo que elegimos para ella?

El niño volvió a encogerse de hombros y Harry suspiró. Sabía que el niño echaba de menos a su madre pero él también le necesitaba. Sacó el paquete de la bolsa y se lo dio a Lily que estaba sentada en el sofá, la niña empezó a romper el papel con su ayuda y Harry esperaba que al ver el entusiasmo de la niña, James se animase un poco.

-Vaya, que bonito, Lily- dijo Harry y la niña rió- que muñeca tan bonita.

La niña rió pero empezó a juguetear con el papel que había envuelto el regalo en vez de con la muñeca. Harry sonrió, divertido, pero James continuaba serio.

Estaba buscando algo que decirle para lograr animarle cuando escuchó como llamaban al timbre. Se puso en pie y dejó a los niños en el salón. Abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente a Suzanne.

-Hola- la saludó ella, suavemente- siento venir tan tarde. Tuve que ir a comprar algo para Lily.

Harry se fijo en la bolsa que llevaba en la mano y se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar. La chica se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y él la cogió el abrigo.

-Pasa- le pidió.

Ella asintió y entró al salón. Lily rió cuando vio a Suzanne, echándole los brazos para que la cogiera en brazos y James corrió hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. El niño se apartó sorprendido y la miró.

-Mamá, estás más gorda- soltó.

-¡James!- le regañó Harry mirando a su hijo sorprendido, pues Suzanne seguía teniendo la misma figura.

Suzanne que se había quedado pálida ante el comentario de su hijo que al abrazarla debía haber sentido su barriga, intentó salir del bache.

-No te preocupes, son cosas de niño- le dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.

Se dirigió al sofá y cogió en brazos a Lily, dándole un beso y un abrazo. La niña rió y se acurrucó contra ella.

-Felicidades, mi amor- le dijo Suzanne sentándose en el asiento- vaya que muñeca más bonita te han regalado.

-La hemos comprado papá y yo- James se sentó junto a su madre y se abrazó contra ella- pero a Lily le ha gustado más el papel.

Suzanne rió mientras Lily abría el regalo que ella le había llevado. Eran unos cuentos pero a la niña le interesó mucho más el papel como había sucedido antes.

-Es normal, amor- le dijo Suzanne devolviéndole el abrazo a su hijo- no se lo tengas en cuenta a tu hermana. Mira ha pasado de los libros que le he regalado- sonrió y cogió los libros y luego miró a Harry- podrías leerle alguno por las noches y estos- le enseñó unos libros de plástico y blanditos- son para que los meta en la bañera.

-Vale- asintió Harry y ella sonrió, agradecida- bueno, os dejo a solas.

-Gracias.

Harry se marchó hacía la cocina pero no pudo evitar quedarse escondido detrás de la puerta para escuchar lo que hablaban. Sabía que era privado pero necesitaba oírlo.

-Mamá ¿Cuándo vamos a volver a casa?- preguntó James.

-Esta es ahora tu casa, cariño- dijo Suzanne- con papá.

-Yo quiero mucho a papá- le aseguró James mirando a su madre a los ojos- pero mi casa está donde estás tú, ¿Por qué no puedo vivir con Lily, contigo y con papá? ¿Por qué no estáis juntos?

-Mi amor, tu papá y yo cometimos muchos errores- le explicó Suzanne con los ojos humedecidos y la voz tomada por el llanto que estaba intentando retener- nos equivocamos demasiado y también nos hicimos mucho daño, y yo cometí el mayor de mis errores.

-¿Cuál?- quiso saber el niño.

-Prive a tu padre de tu compañía- respondió Suzanne le temblaba el labio incontrolablemente- no le permití verte crecer, no le permití que experimentar tu cambios de pañales que por cierto eran horribles, no sé como algo tan pequeño y tan lindo podía expulsar algo que oliese tan mal- Suzanne sonrió débilmente y Harry y James también sonrieron- y tu deberías odiarme por haberte apartado de tu padre.

-Yo nunca te podré odiar- dijo James- mami, te quiero mucho.

-No merezco tenerte por hijo- Suzanne le acarició el rostro con un dedo- eres igual que él, eres igual de guapo- dejó escapar una lágrima tras otra- nunca pude olvidarle porque te miraba a ti y le veía a él. Y ahora lo he perdido para siempre.

Decidió meterse en la cocina y alejarse de la puerta para no seguir escuchando, ya había escuchado suficiente. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se frotó la cara, cansado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo allí pero cuando miró el reloj vio que ya era hora de irse o llegarían tarde a la cena. Se dirigió al salón y vio que Suzanne estaba jugando con los niños. Carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos y le miraron.

-Es tarde y si nos retrasamos más, no llegaremos a la cena- les dijo y ella miró el reloj- es que vamos a ir en coche, ya sabes que Lily se marea cuando nos desaparecemos.

-Es cierto- Suzanne sonrió- entonces sí, deberíais iros ya.

-¿Vas a venir a la cena?- preguntó Harry.

-No, estoy cansada- respondió- me iré a casa, mis padres tampoco van a ir y voy a pasar la noche con ellos.

-Está bien- asintió Harry- pero si quieres te llevamos a casa.

-No hace falta- le sonrió ella- eso os retrasaría más.

-En realidad nos pilla de camino- insistió él.

-Está bien- terminó accediendo ella.

Una vez que se pusieron todos los abrigos, salieron de la casa y se subieron en el ascensor. Se subieron en el coche familiar tras colocar a los niños en las sillas. Fueron todo el camino en silencio excepto por los gorjeos y alguna que otra palabra que soltaba Lily.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar a casa de Suzanne. Esta se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró a mirar a los niños.

-Pasároslo bien, mis amores- se dio un beso en la yema de los dedos y acarició con ellos a los dos niños- nos vemos otro día. Os lo vais a pasar en grande, las fiestas de la Madriguera son geniales.

James suspiró, decaído, y Lily gorjeó.

-Adiós, Harry- ella iba a bajar del coche y él la agarró del brazo.

-Gracias- le dijo él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-Por ponerle a James el nombre de mi padre y el de Sirius- respondió- nunca te lo había agradecido.

Ella sonrió.

-Siempre me gustaron esos nombres- se encogió de hombros- adiós.

La chica se bajó del coche y se metió al portal.

oo00oo

La fiesta no estaba siendo muy animada, ni siquiera los gemelos tenían muchas ganas de fiesta aunque había estado entreteniendo un poco a los niños después de la cena con sus nuevas bromas.

La ausencia de Ron era demasiado notable en el ambiente, todos le recordaban y le echaban de menos. Era extraño estar pasando una Navidad sin él, sin sus comentarios, bromas y risas.

Algunos ya se habían marchado, Draco se había ido pronto pues había notado que Ginny se sentía incomoda con él. La tensión entre ellos era bastante palpable y la señora Wealsey también parecía muy afectada por la separación de los dos chicos. Y Kelly se había ido con él.

Remus y Tonks también se habían ido. La noche anterior había sido luna llena y él estaba cansado, así que habían decidido irse para que Teddy también pudiese descansar.

Aki y Artemis estaban en un rincón del salón mientras los demás charlaban sentados en el sofá. El chico le llevó una cerveza y ella le miró.

-Gracias- Aki la sonrió.

-Preciosa- ella le miró- quería proponerte algo- ella asintió para que continuara- creo que estaría bien que nos fuésemos a vivir juntos.

Artemis se atragantó y le miró. Él estaba haciendo como si no le importase la respuesta que le iba a dar pero ella sabía que estaba nervioso.

Sabía que si esa pregunta se la hubiese hecho antes del viaje al otro mundo habría contestado que sí sin dudar pero ahora, dudó a la hora de responder. Seguía amando a Aki con todas sus fuerzas pero estaba insegura. Él aún no había visto como le había quedado el brazo después de lo sucedido cuando esos hijos de puta la quemaron. Era horrible y desagradable, a ella le costaba mirarse, ¿qué pensaría él cuando lo viese?

-Tengo que pensarlo- respondió, viendo la desilusión en los ojos de su novio ante la respuesta- Aki, yo…

-Chicos.

Los dos se giraron para mirar a Harry que llevaba a una dormida Lily en brazos. Hermione estaba a su lado con Rose y Hugo.

-Jefe- sonrió Aki- ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, Lily se ha quedado grogui y James está cansado- respondió Harry con el niño agarrado a la pernera de su pantalón- será mejor que nos vayamos. Además, vamos a llevar a Hermione y los niños a su casa.

-Claro- sonrió Aki. Harry le estrechó la mano y le dio un beso a Artemis en la mejilla que le sonrió- nos vemos, jefe.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron del resto y salió con los niños. Acomodó a los niños en el asiento de atrás y luego él se puso al volante y Hermione en el asiento del copiloto.

No hablaron mucho y no tardaron mucho en la carretera. Dejó a Hermione en su casa y luego se fueron a su apartamento. Subió a Lily en brazos y la acostó en la cama. James se acostó junto a la niña cuando se puso el pijama y Harry les dio un beso a casa uno.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

-Buenas noches, papá.

Harry salió de la habitación y se sentó en el sofá. Estaba cansado pero no tenía sueño, no podía pegar ojo, llevaba así días. Suspiró y se reclinó en el sofá.

Entonces se percató de que la bolsa en la que Suzanne había llevado esa tarde el regalo de Lily continuaba allí y al parecer había algo dentro. La cogió del suelo y la puso sobre la mesa. De dentro sacó una caja de madera con unos hermosos gravados en el que había pegado una nota.

_Harry: _

_Esta caja me la dio James para Lily. Durante estas semanas he estado viendo lo que contiene y es precioso. Ojalá nosotros hubiésemos vivido esa vida._

_Suzanne._

Harry abrió la caja y se dispuso a revisar lo que había en el interior.

oo00oo

Kelly estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión mientras comía helado de un gran bol. Vestida tan solo con unas pequeña braguitas de algodón blancas, una camiseta de tirantes y una fina bata de color negro.

Se encontraba en el sofá desde que su hermano la había acompañado hasta casa y luego él se había ido al departamento que había alquilado desde que no vivía con Ginny y Damon.

Suspiró, odiaba ver a su hermano tan decaído pero Ginny también parecía estar pasándolo fatal. Esos dos tenían que arreglar sus problemas por ellos mismos.

La verdad es que ella tenía sus propios problemas. Esa noche había vuelto a ver a Charlie, estaba guapísimo y era un hombre enorme, viril y lleno de testosterona. Nunca había visto a nadie que le hubiese impresionado tanto como él. Era un hombre de los pies a la cabeza y le deseaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. ¿A quién quería engañar? Le quería.

Sí, por muy increíble que pareciese se había enamorado de él en tan poco tiempo. Era algo tan intenso y arrebatador, algo que nunca había sentido por nadie, ni siquiera por Curtis. Antes se hubiese sentido culpable pero desde su visita al cementerio, ya no sentía como algo malo el hecho de estar pensando en Charlie. No sabía porqué pero estaba seguro de que Curtis deseaba que fuese feliz con él.

Pero como le había rechazado, ahora no se atrevía a proponerle una cita, pensaría que era una niñata insegura y que no sabía lo que quería.

Se metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. Miró asustada a la puerta, la última vez que llamaron, intentaron raptarla. Dejó con manos temblorosas el bol de helado sobre la mesa y se puso en pie, caminando con sus pies descalzos con sigilo. La mujer de la teletienda estaba intentando vender unos cuchillos que cortaban genial todo tipo de carnes.

Volvieron a llamar y tragó salivando, colocando la mano sobre el manillar de la puerta. Descorrió el cerrojo y abrió con cautela.

Suspiró, aliviada, cuando vio a Charlie en el umbral. Estaba guapísimo con una barba de varios días pelirroja y el cabello despeinado. Iba con la misma ropa que en la cena, unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra que se pegaba a su perfecto torso. Ni siquiera llevaba un abrigo, seguramente se había aparecido allí.

Se percató de que su mirada azul la recorría de arriba abajo y se miró a sí misma. Soltando la puerta, se agarró los dos lados de la bata negra y se tapó, carraspeando incomoda.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?- preguntó ella.

-Tenía que contarte algo- respondió él apoyando las manos en los marcos de la puerta haciendo que el espacio se empequeñeciese.

Kelly le miró. Ese hombre era enorme y ella se sintió tremendamente pequeña. Un intenso calor la recorrió mientras veía su mirada fija en ella. Parecía nervioso y respiraba como si hubiese estado corriendo.

-Es tarde, no podía esperar a…

-No- la cortó él- ¿recuerdas la leyenda que te conté? ¿La de la Reina de los Dragones?

-Sí, claro- le contestó ella- me contaste como nacieron las primeras Reinas, como un dragón engañó a una muchacha, se acostó con ella y la dejó embarazada. Y luego como ella al descubrir el engaño y ver como el dragón mataba al hombre que amaba, se rajó la tripa y de ahí salió el huevo del que después nació la primera Reina.

Charlie asintió y la miró a los ojos. El azul contra el gris.

-Hubo algo sobre la leyenda que no te conté.

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber ella.

-Según la leyenda, la Reina de los Dragones solo liberaría su poder cuando recibiese el primer beso de su amor verdadero- explicó atropelladamente- por eso te besé en la batalla… por eso y porque te deseo desde el primer momento en el que te vi y te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie.

Y no le dio tiempo a responder a esa declaración, entró en la casa y rodeándola con un brazo la cintura la alzó como si no pesara nada y la besó en la boca. Ella jadeó contra su boca y soltándose la bata, le cogió la cara.

Se aferró a su nuca y dejó que la lengua de él le invadiese la boca. Le mordió el labio y se rozó contra él.

Charlie gimió, encantado con la fricción de sus cuerpos y con la mano libre la agarró las nalgas y apretó su cuerpo contra el de él. Sus intimidades se acomodaron y los dos jadearon.

Kelly le mordió la barbilla, sintiendo la caricia de su barba en la lengua y con las uñas le acarició la garganta. Charlie la dejó un segundo en el suelo mientras la volvía a besar. Sin mirar, agarró la puerta y cerró.

Ella se soltó de él y se alejó unos pasos. Sus miradas estaban fijas en la del otro y ella le sonrió curvando sus labios rojos e hinchados por la pasión. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacía una de las habitaciones. Se detuvo en la puerta, se apoyó en el marco y le lanzó una última mirada antes de perderse en el interior de la habitación.

Charlie la siguió con paso seguro y cuando entró en la habitación la vio dando la espalda a la puerta, agarrada a los pies de hierro de la cama. La luz de las farolas del exterior era lo único que iluminaba el cuarto. Cerró la puerta y se quitó los zapatos, quedando descalzo como ella.

Kelly no se movió aunque pudo sentir como se acercaba a ella. Cerró los ojos cuando él rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y posó la mano en su vientre. Se pegó a ella y la hizo a un lado el pelo, hundiendo la cara en el cuello.

La mordió, la besó y la lamió con pasión y seguridad, la seguridad de un hombre que sabe lo que está haciendo. La mano de su vientre ascendió hasta agarrar uno de sus pechos por encima de la camiseta. Kelly jadeó y los pezones se le endurecieron.

-Charlie…

-Quítate la bata, pequeña- le susurró al oído.

Ella obedeció, dejándola caer al suelo donde quedó como un suave montón. Él gruñó, complacido y con la otra mano agarró el otro seno. Kelly gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Charlie agarró los bordes de la camiseta y se la subió hasta liberar sus senos pero no se la quitó. Ella arqueó su espalda cuando él volvió a colocar sus manos sobre sus pechos, estaba vez sin la barrera de la ropa, sus pezones endurecidos acariciaban las palmas de las manos callosas de él.

-Eres tan suave, pequeña- la besó en la mejilla y la acarició con la nariz en el mismo sitio- tan hermosa.

Agarró los pezones entre sus dedos y los acarició. Kelly sollozó, sorprendida por lo que estaba sintiendo bajo las caricias de ese hombre. Sus manos ásperas la estaban enloqueciendo.

-Charlie- jadeó.

-¿Qué, cielo?- la mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y disfrutó con el gemido de la chica.

-Te necesito- susurró, desvalidamente.

Charlie descendió una de sus manos hasta alcanzar el elástico de las bragas. Las bajó hasta la mitad de los muslos y luego la acarició la suavidad que escondían sus piernas. Gruñó al notar lo lista que estaba para él.

La acarició empapándose los dedos con su humedad. Estaba ardiendo ahí abajo con un fuego abrasador que jamás había sentido. Cuando él encontró el pequeño botón que escondían sus pliegues, lo acarició en círculos con el pulgar mientras la penetraba con un dedo.

Kelly gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en su pecho musculoso. Merlín, estaba casi desnuda y él aún estaba con toda su ropa. La iba a enloquecer. Colocó una de sus pequeñas manos sobre la mano que él continuaba manteniendo en su pecho izquierdo. Él entendió el mensaje y la apretó el pezón, complaciéndola.

La joven estaba totalmente apoyada en él, y podía sentir a la perfección su erección. Se acomodó para que esta quedara entre sus nalgas y comenzó a rozarse contra él mientras la seguía masturbando.

Charlie gruñó y hundió la cara en el cuello para besarla y morderla. Ella le agarró con una mano de la nuca para que siguiera besándola.

-Abre más las piernas- le pidió él quitándola la camiseta con la mano que le estaba acariciando los pechos mientras con la otra continuaba con las caricias entre sus piernas.

-No puedo- jadeó ella.

Las bragas le impedían abrir más las piernas y él se dio cuenta. Levantando un pie las pisó y las terminó de bajar. Ella salió del pequeño montón blanco quedando desnuda.

Charlie salió de dentro de ella consiguiendo un quejido que le hizo sonreír. Ella le agarró la muñeca intentando evitar que parase y él rió contra su oreja.

-Déjame hacer algo, cariño- la susurró, divertido.

Ella le soltó y Charlie la cogió de la pierna e hizo que la apoyara en el colchón. Una de las manos la rodeaba la cintura y con la otra se desabrochó el pantalón. Ella esperó ansiosa mientras sentía el roce de sus nudillos en las nalgas.

-Dragona- le dijo al oído- no traje preservativos.

Ella estaba perdida en su deseo, en su necesidad de él y solo deseaba que la tocara pero estaba frustrada porque no lo hacía. Sollozó, desesperada.

-Kelly…

-No importa- jadeó ella- tomo la píldora… por favor, Charlie.

Él no tuvo que escuchar nada más con una sola embestida entró dentro de ella. La joven gimió y se aferró a los hierros de la cama para no caer. Las manos de él volvieron a sus senos mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse con fuerza y precisión.

Kelly gritó ante el orgasmo que la atravesó. Él la había estado estimulando durante mucho tiempo y sentirle en su interior la había hecho añicos. Sollozó ante lo intenso que había sido pero seguía notándole duro en su interior aunque se había detenido y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo, consolándola.

-Charlie…

-Lo sé, pequeña, lo sé.

Salió de dentro de su cuerpo haciéndola sentir vacía. Temblorosa, se dio la vuelta y vio como él se quitaba la camiseta. Su cuerpo era un pecado. Le besó en el pecho donde algunas cicatrices se extendían dándole un aspecto más viril. Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír porque sus pecas parecían las de un niño.

Lamió su pecho musculoso, saboreando el sudor que se había formado por el esfuerzo que había realizado. Él se dejó llevar por sus atenciones. Encantado por como sus manos le acariciaban y su boca le besaba y lamía.

La besó con desesperación cuando ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzar su boca. La acarició las nalgas y se las pellizco juguetonamente. Ella soltó un quejido y le miró con una sonrisa que él correspondió.

Kelly descendió por su pecho, besándole los pectorales y entreteniéndose en sus pezones duros. Siguió bajando hasta sus abdominales y terminó de rodillas ante él, bajándole los pantalones hasta que se los quitó.

Acarició sus piernas y besó sus abdominales. Alcanzó con sus manos el miembro erecto y los acarició.

Él gimió, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella lo complacía con la suavidad de su boca. Alimentándose de él y mirándole con adoración. La sujetó el cabello para que no le molestara y la ayudó, guiándola para que supiese como complacerlo.

Cuando creyó que ya no podría más, la instó a ponerse en pie y agarrándola de la cintura la levantó del suelo. Kelly le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se aferró a su cuello para besarle, apasionadamente.

Charlie la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó con él encima. Su cuerpo enorme la aplastó contra el colchón que chirrió ante el peso de ambos.

Se colocó sobre ella y besándola, volvió a introducirse en su interior. Kelly se aferró a su cuello y mordió el labio inferior de él mientras Charlie se movía con fuerza en su interior. Hundió la cara en su cuello y ella pudo gemir.

Se unió a sus movimientos, moviendo las caderas en busca de las de él, aferrándose a sus nalgas para instarle a hacer los movimientos más rápidos. Charlie era una animal salvaje, era como los dragones que estudiaba, se movía con fuerza y con cada embestida entraba completamente en ella.

La miró a los ojos con el pelo cayéndola sudoroso sobre la frente. Kelly le clavó las uñas en las nalgas y él gruñó, excitado. La agarró uno de los muslos y ella le pasó las uñas por la espalda en la que tenía el enorme tatuaje de un dragón.

El chirrido de los muelles de la cama se unía a los gemidos que salían de sus bocas entreabiertas por el placer. El orgasmo volvió a atravesar a Kelly que se retorció bajo el cuerpo de Charlie mientras él aumentaba el ritmo hasta unirse a ella en esa espiral de placer.

Kelly sollozó y él le dio un beso en los parpados cerrados. Cuando ella le miró, Charlie estaba apoyado en sus codos y la miraba con adoración. Esa mirada la hizo sentir más querida que nunca.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, él descendió por su cuerpo, besándola con suavidad en sus pechos, saboreó sus pezones, besó el valle que había entre ellos, siguió besando sus costillas, el ombligo hasta el lugar secreto.

Kelly se arqueó maravillada. Merlín, ese hombre era increíble. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo estimulándola, solo supo que de nuevo alcanzó el cielo gracias a las caricias que le estaba procesando.

Soltó el cabello del chico que había estado agarrando mientras él la llevaba de nuevo a la locura. Él ascendió y cuando le miró, supo que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiese.

Charlie estaba de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas e hizo que se incorporara. En la posición en la que se encontraba, hizo que ella se pusiese encima, dándole la espalda y él guió su miembro hasta el interior de ella.

Kelly gimió y disfrutó de la sensación de la nueva posición. Ese hombre era insaciable. Le sintió por completo en su interior y cuando se habituó de nuevo a la sensación de tenerle dentro, comenzó a moverse sobre él.

Él la tenía firmemente sujeta mientras ella movía sus caderas con destreza. Hizo que le lamiera un dedo. Ella agarró la mano que le ofrecía y saboreó ese dedo con el que él le acarició el botón que escondía su cuerpo.

Eso hizo que ella gritara y aceleró el ritmo abrasador que estaba llevando. Charlie la acarició los pezones con la mano libre y volvieron a correrse, juntos.

Kelly se dejó caer en la cama, rendida, hundiendo el rostro en las almohadas. Charlie se tumbó junto a ella y le acarició la espalda con la yema de los dedos. La joven giró el rostro y se miraron.

-Me dijiste que me habías besado en la batalla porque me…

-Porque te deseaba- terminó él.

-Eso ha quedado bastante claro- sonrió ella somnolienta y él le devolvió la sonrisa- pero me dijiste algo más.

-¿Ah, sí?- jugueteó él, divertido- no lo recuerdo.

-Sí, si lo recuerdas- le dijo ella estirando la mano hasta acariciarle la mandíbula- dímelo- él sonrió pero no dijo nada- dímelo, por favor.

Se apoyó sobre su pecho y le miró mientras continuaba acariciándole la mandíbula.

-Porque te quiero- ella sonrió ante esas palabras.

-Cuando me besaste en la batalla pretendías liberar mi poder porque solo con el primer beso de su amor verdadero una Reina de los Dragones puede liberarlo ¿no es así?- él asintió- entonces ¿Tú sabías que nosotros íbamos a acabar juntos?

-¿Estamos juntos?- rió él, divertido.

-Charlie, yo no me voy acostando con los hombres a la primera de cambio- respondió ella mirándole- a no ser que quiera estar con esa persona y pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

Charlie la miró intensamente a los ojos ante esas palabras y la besó con intensidad en los labios. Ella gimió y él rió, divertido.

-Dímelo, pequeña- le pidió- dime lo que quiero escuchar.

-Te quiero- le dijo.

-¿Aunque tenga once años más que tú?- le preguntó él cambiando la posición para ponerla debajo de él. Paseó su mirada por el cuerpo de la joven y acarició con los dedos un antojo con forma de dragón que tenía en el vientre.

-Eso no me importa- se encogió ella de hombros- solo me importas tú. Pero respóndeme a la pregunta que te he hecho.

-¿Cuál? No la recuerdo- le mintió él con una sonrisa juguetona.

-¿Sabías que íbamos a terminar juntos?

-No lo sabía- respondió sinceramente, ya sin bromas… solo con el corazón en la mano- pero tenía la esperanza de que así fuese.

Ella lo miró con intensidad y luego se abrazó con fuerza a él, sintiéndose en casa por primera vez en su vida.

oo00oo

Harry estaba en el salón de su casa, sentado en el sofá, mirando la televisión en el que se veía un video de los muchos que había encontrado en esa caja de madera. A su alrededor, desperdigadas por la mesa y el sofá, se encontraba el resto del contenido: fotos de Lily, del pequeño Sirius y James, de la familia que fueron y de la que ya solo quedaba un miembro, de Margaret sola, de Sirius y Lily, del matrimonio solo, de Lily de bebé, fotos con los amigos de la familia, tantas y tantas fotos, también había otros videos con diferentes etiquetas donde se podían leer cosas como los primeros pasos de Sirius, Lily bañándose, cumpleaños de James y el que más había sobrecogido a Harry, despedida para mi hija Lily. Este último había decidido no verlo pues consideraba que eso era algo personal y que solo la niña cuando fuese mayor y la explicasen quienes eran sus padres, lo vería.

El video que él estaba viendo era del día en el que Margaret y James se casaron. Verla a ella era como ver a Margaret, y esta estaba realmente hermosa con su vestido blanco y con esa sonrisa con la que parecía tan feliz.

Sus amigos estaban con ellos disfrutando de su felicidad. La ceremonia ya había pasado y ahora se encontraban celebrando la unión, bailando en una pista de baile improvisada en el jardín de la Madriguera.

-James, sigues siendo tan malo como siempre en el baile- se rieron de él los gemelos de ese mundo causando la sonrisa del Harry que estaba en el sofá viendo el video. Eso no cambiaría, bailaría mal en ese mundo y en todos.

-Callaros- soltó Margaret mientras daba vueltas agarrada al cuerpo de James- dejad en paz a mi marido.

James rió y se inclinó sobre ella para darle un beso en los labios que quedó congelado en la pantalla cuando Harry le dio al pause.

Se sentó en el borde del sillón y miró cada detalle de esa imagen. La sonrisa que tenían los dos mientras sus bocas se unían suavemente en un beso tierno, el abrazo cariñoso, la felicidad que ambos desprendían. Y recordó un parte de la nota que le había escrito Suzanne:

"_Ojalá nosotros hubiésemos vivido esa vida". _

Ella tenía razón. Ojalá ellos hubiesen vivido esa vida. Pero las cosas estaban tan mal entre ellos, todo era tan difícil, se habían hecho tanto daño el uno al otro que parecía imposible que alguna vez ellos pudiesen estar como las personas de la imagen.

Se sobresaltó al oír como sonaba su teléfono móvil, rebuscó en el bolsillo impaciente, desesperado por si los niños se despertaban. Contestó sin mirar la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba a esas horas.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó, cansado.

-Harry- le llegó la voz baja de su amiga del alma.

-Herms, cariño- se recostó en el sofá- ¿Ocurre algo?

-No podía dormir- respondió ella sin más y él suspiró- ¿te he despertado?

-No- le contestó- Estaba viendo unas cosas ¿Cómo están los niños?

-He conseguido que se durmieran. Rose ha vuelto a despertarse teniendo una pesadilla- explicó Hermione hablando bajo como si temiese que al hacerlo alto, se le fuese a romper la voz- echan de menos a su padre. Y yo también.

Harry cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz mientras escuchaba el llanto amargo de su amiga al otro lado del teléfono.

-Jamás podré decirle que le quería, Harry- se desahogó ella- se ha ido sin saber lo mucho que le quería.

-Él lo sabía- le aseguró el joven intentando consolarla- lo sabía, Hermione. Y él también te quería mucho, te adoraba. Lo eras todo para él.

-Es tan difícil estar sin él, no escucharle, no sentirle, no olerle- Harry apretó con fuerza el teléfono con los ojos impregnados de lágrimas- creí que estaríamos siempre juntos, el trío dorado pero sin él ya nada será lo mismo.

Harry sabía que su amiga tenía razón, con Ron se había ido un trozo de todos, una parte de ese grupo, estaban cojos. Pensar en su amigo, oír a su amiga, hizo que él también llorara. Lloró porque había perdido a su hermano del alma.

Se escucharon llorar el uno al otro durante unos minutos, en los que expresaron su dolor con lágrimas.

-Tienes tanta suerte, Harry- sollozó Hermione- tú aun tienes a Suzanne. Tienes la posibilidad de ser feliz… todo se puede arreglar, todo menos la muerte. No pierdas el tiempo, no te calles lo que sientes porque yo me lo he callado y jamás podré decírselo a Ron. Mi Ron.

Harry escuchó las palabras de su amiga, recordó que James le dijo algo parecido mientras moría y se quedó mirando la imagen congelada en la pantalla de su televisión.

-Ves a por ella, Harry- le susurró- Corre.

-Gracias, cariño- le dijo con todo el amor de su corazón- te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero. Vete.

Harry colgó el teléfono y se puso en pie. Agarró el abrigo y mientras se lo ponía se dirigió al cuarto de los niños.

Ambos dormían plácidamente aunque James tenía el ceño levente fruncido. Se inclinó sobre ellos y zarandeó levemente al mayor de sus hijos que tardó unos segundos en entreabrir sus azules ojos herencia de su madre.

-Papá…- susurró adormilado.

-Campeón, levántate- le susurró con suavidad- tenemos que ir a un sitio.

-¿A dónde?- quiso saber el pequeño.

-Es una sorpresa- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras zarandeaba suavemente a su hija- vamos, ponte el abrigo.

Lily hizo algunos pucheros al ser sacada de su sueño pero Harry la cogió en brazos y la tranquilizó.

-No te cambies, hijo- le detuvo al ver que se iba a quitar el pijama- ponte el abrigo, los zapatos y el gorro, y vámonos.

El niño asintió. Harry hizo lo propio con Lily y luego la envolvió en una manta, hacía mucho frío fuera. Se dirigieron al salón y Harry se detuvo en la puerta de su casa. Silbó y Hedwig se posó en su hombro.

Salieron juntos de la casa, se subieron al ascensor y descendieron hasta el garaje. Allí Harry sentó a los niños en sus respectivas sillas y él se subió en el asiento del piloto. Hedwig se pose en el asiento del copiloto y salieron del garaje.

Estuvieron en el coche durante veinte minutos hasta que se detuvieron enfrente de un edificio que James reconoció al instante y los ojos se le iluminaron de alegría.

-Vamos a ver a mamá- rió el niño mirando a su padre que escribía rápidamente una nota en un papel y se la ataba a la lechuza a la pata.

-Sí, hijo- contestó, abriendo la ventanilla del coche para que Hedwing volara hasta el piso de Suzanne.

oo00oo

Suzanne suspiró entre las sábanas de su cama. Estaban siendo las Navidades más tristes de toda su vida, sin su hijo y sin Harry. Estaba agotada pero no podía dormir porque les echaba de menos, a ellos y a Lily.

Miró su cama, amplía, vacía y fría, sin nadie a su lado que la calentara y la llenara haciéndola parecer más pequeña.

Se llevó la mano al vientre y se lo acarició. Se había puesto un pijama algo más ancho de color blanco y sintió como su hijo se movía en su interior lo que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa. Aun así una lágrima consiguió traspasar la barrera de sus parpados y terminó en la almohada.

Se agarró a la almohada mojada y miró hacía la ventana. Se sobresaltó al ver algo volando delante de ella pero en seguida vio que se trataba de una lechuza. Cuando el animal dio con el pico en la ventana, la farola le iluminó y vio que se trataba de Hedwing.

Preocupada porque hubiese ocurrido algo malo, pues no era normal que el animal estuviese a esas horas allí, se puso en pie y abrió la ventana. La lechuza entró y se posó sobre la cama. Suzanne le desató la carta y el animal ululó, contenta, por haber cumplido con su cometido, y se marchó por donde había venido.

Suzanne abrió la carta rápidamente y leyó:

_Suzanne, baja a la calle. Harry._

Era corto y conciso y no sabía porqué pero estaba segura de que se trataba de una orden, lo que la hizo sonreír. Mientras se ponía el abrigo sobre el camisón entraron sus padres a la habitación, al parecer se habían despertado al oír llegar a Hedwig.

-¿Dónde vas, cariño?- le preguntó su madre.

Suzanne le entregó la nota a ella, y su padre la leyó por encima de su hombro, sonriendo. Su madre alzó la cabeza y la miró también con una sonrisa.

-Ves, hija- la acarició la mejilla- ya es hora de que seas feliz.

Suzanne no dudo ni un segundo en obedecer a su madre, la dio un beso al pasar por su lado y se dirigió a la puerta. Bajó en el ascensor con los nervios a flor de piel y cuando salió del portal se encontró con la estampa más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Harry estaba de pie junto a su coche, Lily dormitaba entre sus brazos con la cabeza apoyada en uno de sus hombros y envuelta en una manta apretadamente y James estaba junto a su padre, agarrado a la pata de su pantalón.

Suzanne y él se miraron a los ojos, intensamente.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su larga gabardina y estirando de ella para ocultar su embarazo.

-Hemos venido a verte- respondió él.

-Es un poco tarde para visitas- continuó ella.

-Lo sé- asintió Harry- pero los niños querían estar con su madre el día de Navidad y yo también.

El corazón de Suzanne se saltó un latido al oír esa última declaración. Estaba casi segura de que sus padres los estarían observando, asomados al balcón pero no podía enfadarse con ellos después de lo mucho que la habían soportado.

No pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas y él labio le comenzó a temblar por estar aguantando el llanto.

-No te merezco- susurró porque temía que si hablaba más alto la voz se le rompería- eres un hombre maravilloso- sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros- y yo solo te he hecho daño.

-No es cierto, Suzanne- negó Harry- me diste lo más valioso que alguien puede desear. Me diste a James.

-Pero te aparté de él y también de Lily- los ojos de ella estaban llenos de suplica- me porté tan mal contigo pero estaba tan dolida, tan llena de rencor. Ese día cuando me dijiste esas cosas tan horribles, me partiste el corazón porque me había enamorado perdidamente de ti y creí que tu también.

-Si te quería, Suzanne- declaró él- estaba loco por ti.

-Lo sé- ella sonrió- ahora lo sé. James me lo contó. Me dijo que Dumbledore te había pedido que te alejaras de mí para que no me ocurriera nada. Y qué tu pensando que no lo comprendería, pensando que querría continuar contigo a pesar de todo, decidiste alejarme de ti para que no me pasara nada. Estabas protegiéndome.

-Cada palabra que te dije esa noche, cada lágrima que derramaste me rompió un poco más el corazón porque lo único que quería era abrazarte, besarte y tenerte pegado a mi pecho mientras te decía lo mucho que te amaba- le confesó él con el corazón en la mano- mierda, Suzanne, ese día que nos dimos nuestros primer beso en medio del Gran Comedor me robaste el corazón y aún lo tienes.

-Y tú a mi- soltó ella- pero debiste decírmelo, no debiste decirme todas esas cosas que me dijiste. Tenías que haberme dicho porque me dejabas porque yo lo hubiese comprendido, nunca me interpuse en ninguna de las cosas que decidiste hacer en contra de Voldemort, te apoyé y te di mi opinión pero te dejé hacer lo que creías mejor. Siempre fui comprensiva con esa parte de tu vida.

-Lo sé- asintió Harry sabiendo que tenía toda la razón- y fui un imbécil porque te perdí. Debí explicártelo pero tenía tanto miedo de que te pasara algo. Me equivoqué.

-Sí, pero tú lo hacías por mi bien pero yo todas mis decisiones, todos mis errores los cometí por el rencor- ella se puso a llorar- te aparté de James, te negué a tu hijo, te aparté de Lily y me acosté con James. Soy una persona horrible…

-No- él dio un paso hacía ella- no, por favor, no digas eso.

-Pero es cierto, Harry- soltó ella- si estamos en esta situación es por mi culpa. Ese día cuando me viste con James, yo estaba desesperada, dolida, pensé que eras tú… desee que fueras tú y cuando comprendí que no eras tú, me sentí asqueada conmigo misma. Merlín, Harry, no sabes cuánto me odio y me desprecio.

-No, Suzanne, no digas eso. Mírame- ella obedeció- eres una mujer maravillosa, que ha criado a un niño maravilloso y por eso te amo ¿Me has oído? Te quiero.

-Harry- negó con la cabeza- ¿ves como no te merezco? Te aparté de James y de Lily.

-Y yo a ti- le recordó él- te hice ir a los tribunales, te los quité a pesar de saber lo mucho que dolía tenerlos lejos. Los dos nos portamos mal, los dos cometimos errores pero quiero solucionarlo, quiero olvidarlos y pasar página. Empecemos de cero. Sin mentiras, sin engaños, quiero que me cuentes todo y yo te prometo que te contaré todo. Formemos una familia, los niños nos necesitan a ambos y yo te necesito a ti.

-Yo también te necesito- le confesó ella- y también quiero formar una familia contigo y con los niños…

-Entonces… ¿qué lo impide?- él sonrió- dejemos lo malo a un lado y quedémonos con lo bueno. Los días que estuvimos viviendo los cuatros juntos en mi casa fueron los más felices de mi vida y deseo pasar lo que me queda de ella contigo, con James y con Lily.

-¿Tendrás que hacerle hueco a alguien más?- susurró Suzanne mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Harry.

-No quieres mentiras y yo tampoco quiero más secretos entre nosotros- le dijo Suzanne- además, es tan duro estar pasando por esto sola, sin ti.

-¿Qué pasa, Suzanne?- le dijo él, preocupado.

Suzanne se soltó el abrigo y se lo hizo a un lado para que Harry pudiese ver su abultado vientre de cinco meses. Él abrió mucho los ojos y James se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento… siento habértelo ocultado- ella tragó saliva- pero es que estábamos tan enfadados el uno con el otro. Y tú parecías odiarme tanto que…

-Suzanne, mírame…

Ella lo hizo y vio que él no estaba enfadado, solamente estaba sorprendido.

-Lo concebimos el día de tu cumpleaños- sonrió ella acariciándose el vientre- y lo descubrí antes de la misión. Pero…- los ojos de ella se tiñeron de miedo y preocupación- las cosas no van bien, no va bien y estoy tan aterrada.

Harry se acercó a ella y la estrechó, apretándola contra su cuerpo con la mano libre. Ella se agarró a las solapas de su abrigo y se resguardó en el calor de su cuerpo. Llorando, desahogando todo el miedo que tenía por ella y por el bebé.

-Merlín, Harry, no quiero que al bebé le pase nada, no quiero quitarte también esto, por eso no te lo dije, si perdía al bebé yo sola sufriría ese calvario y tú podrías ser feliz.

-Suzanne, mi amor, esa era una carga demasiado pesada para ti sola- la dio un beso en el cabello- debiste decírmelo- suspiró- Por eso no querías luchar en la batalla.

-Me había estado sintiendo mal y el médico de la Resistencia me dijo que debía guardar reposo…

-Joder, Suzanne, y yo te obligué…

-No, Harry, no me obligaste a nada, luché porque quise- ella cerró los ojos contra su cuerpo- y lo volvería a hacer.

-Yo no te dejaría esta vez- le dijo él, dándole una palmada en el trasero de forma cariñosa.

Ella rió y se apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

-Yo voy a cuidar de ti, nena- le susurró al oído- de ti, de James, de Lily y del bebé que está en camino. Todo va a salir bien y los cinco vamos a ser muy felices.

Ella alzó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos. James los observaba con intensidad, agarrado al abrigo de su madre y a los pantalones de su padre.

-Cásate conmigo, Suzanne- le pidió él.

Ella sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Es lo que siempre he deseado- susurró ella.

Harry se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en los labios con dulzura y pasión. Ella se aferró a su chaqueta y se abandonó a ese beso que les estaba devolviendo la vida. Suspiró contra sus labios y se separaron con unas enormes sonrisas.

-Te quiero, Harry.

-Yo también, nena. Te quiero.

Se volvieron a besar y cuando se separaron vieron como un montón de copos empezaban a descender del cielo, cayendo sobre ellos. Era la primera nevada del invierno y la iban a disfrutar juntos.

James saltaba a su alrededor feliz y Harry lo levantó con el brazo libre. Suzanne rió mirándoles a los tres y supo que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

oo00oo

Gritos. Gruñidos. Dolor.

Era lo único que escuchaba en ese lugar de blancas paredes.

Sus carceleros lo torturaban, sentía como le electrocutaban con sus extrañas maquinas. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quiénes eran, ni porque le tenían encerrado. A veces incluso, cuando el dolor era demasiado grande, se olvidaba hasta de quien era pero podía olvidar su nombre aunque jamás se olvidaba de ella, de la mujer que amaba y cuyo recuerdo le mantenía con vida. El deseo de volver a verla y decirle lo que sentía por ella hacía que se aferrara a la vida. Pero estaba cansado, muy cansado y no sabía cuánto más aguantaría.

¿Cuánto llevaba allí? ¿Meses, semanas, días? El tiempo allí pasaba de una forma extraña y sin reloj no podía saber cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado en ese lugar.

Otro calambrazo le atravesó y le hizo vomitar. Rememoró la imagen de la mujer que amaba para mantenerse cuerdo y aguanto la nueva tanda de electricidad que le atravesó.

Sus carceleros le desataron los pies y los brazos, le quitaron la correa que le rodeaba la cabeza que le habían rapado nada más llegar a ese lugar. Le bajaron de la mesa en la que le habían estado torturando y experimentando con su cuerpo.

Intentó abrir un ojo pero la luz le cegó. Le arrastraron por un largo pasillo blanco, de puertas, techos y suelo del mismo color. Vio a un par de personas que se asomaban en sus celdas blancas y luego le empujaron a la suya sin ningún miramiento.

Quería levantarse pero su cuerpo no le dejaba, no le respondía. Consiguió llevarse una mano pecosa hasta una de las heridas que esos calambrazos le habían ocasionado. Cuando se miró a la mano, la vio manchada de sangre que destacaba con fuerza entre todo esa blancura como habría destacado su pelo del color de las llamas si no se lo hubiesen rapado.


	25. Complicaciones y profecías

**24**

**Complicaciones y profecías.**

_Apartamento de los Potter, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_10 de Enero de 2005, 10:00 a.m._

Suzanne se desperezó al oír ruido en la cocina del apartamento de Harry y en el que ahora ella vivía. Miró el reloj y supo que no se trataba de su novio porque él debía de estar trabajando por lo que se debía de tratar de su madre que habría ido, como todas las mañanas desde que se fue a vivir con Harry, para cuidar de ella mientras él estaba trabajando.

Ella consideraba que no era necesario pero sus padres y Harry no pensaban igual. Ellos creían que debía guardar reposo absoluto para no poner en riesgo el embarazo y la mejor manera que habían encontrado es que el tiempo en el que Harry estuviese trabajando, la señora Voss cuidaría de los niños y de Suzanne.

Lo cierto es que desde que estaba viviendo con Harry se sentía mucho mejor, seguramente el estado de ánimo que tenía ahora hacía que el embarazo fuese mucho mejor. Por supuesto habían decidido dejar la boda para una vez que hubiese nacido el niño, al que todavía no había puesto nombre a pesar de saber ya de que se trataba de un varón, pero Suzanne ya tenía su anillo de compromiso, el cual no se cansaba de admirar, encantada con el regalo de su prometido. También habían cedido buscar una casa ya que Lily y James no podían seguir durmiendo en la misma cama y con la llegada del nuevo miembro necesitarían más espacio, pero también habían decidido dejar la búsqueda de la casa hasta que naciera el bebé, así podrían ir todos juntos a elegir su nuevo hogar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Suzanne se sentó en la cama para luego sonreír a su madre. Esta le devolvió el gesto y entró con una bandeja repleta de comida, el desayuno. Le puso la bandeja sobre las piernas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, hija- sonrió la mujer.

-Buenos días- le dijo Suzanne mientras miraba la comida, decidiendo por dónde empezar- ¿Has tenido que volver a venir a las siete de la mañana para que Harry te abriera? Porque yo no me he despertado hasta ahora.

-No, cariño- le dijo sentándose en un sillón que había cerca de la cama y que Harry había llevado amablemente allí para que cuando estuviese allí la señora Voss pudiese sentarse a hablar con su hija- ayer Harry me dio una copia de la llave para que pudiese entrar y salir cuando quisiera.

-Está bien- asintió conforme con la respuesta- es que sabes que no me parecía justo que te tuviese que levantar tan temprano cuando los niños y yo nos levantamos tarde. Por cierto ¿Dónde están Lily y James?

-Ya les he dado el desayuno y se han quedado jugando en el salón- respondió la señora Voss.

Suzanne asintió y le dio un mordisco a la tostada untada de mermelada de fresa. Removió el chocolate caliente y después de darle un sorbo, se metió un buen trozo de tortitas con nata y sirope de chocolate.

La señora Voss observaba divertida como su hija se ponía las botas. Desde que había vuelto con Harry se le había abierto el apetito y el embarazo hacía que ese apetito fuese mayor.

-Me encanta verte comer, hija- sonrió la mujer.

-Harry dice que debo comer para estar fuerte- explicó Suzanne- tendrías que ver las cenas que me hace. Sabe cocinar de maravilla.

-Es una suerte porque tú en la cocina eres pésima- sonrió la mujer, divertida- ¿cómo lleva la nueva situación? Tenerte aquí, a los niños, el embarazo.

-Ha nacido para ello- sonrió Suzanne, embobada- no se agobia con nada. Viene de trabajar y a pesar de estar cansado no me deja hacer nada. Me cuida a mí, a los niños y no tiene problemas en cambiar pañales- la señora Voss rió- le quiero tanto.

Miró a su madre y esta se dio cuenta de que su hija era feliz, por fin volvía a ser feliz.

-¿Cómo le va a papá en el Cuartel?- preguntó Suzanne.

-Bien- respondió la señora Voss- está muy contento de haber vuelto a Londres y de estar trabajando codo con codo con antiguos compañeros.

Suzanne asintió, contenta por su padre. Después de que volviesen del mundo de James, el hombre había pedido el traslado al Cuartel de Aurores de Londres, el cual le habían concedido sin problemas. Había unos cuantos puestos libres de los aurores que murieron cuando Lucius y el resto de mortífagos viajaron a este mundo para buscar a Kelly, así que por el curriculum del señor Voss había sido puesto como jefe del escuadrón en el que solo había sobrevivido un miembro, la joven Wilson y que ya se había incorporado al trabajo después de una baja por depresión tras el incidente ocurrido. Además otros aurores habían pasado a formar parte de ese escuadrón y ahora estaban bajo las órdenes de su padre.

-Papá está hecho para ser jefe de escuadrón- le dijo Suzanne a su madre mientras seguía comiéndose todo lo que ella le había llevado- y siempre le ha gustado trabajar con gente joven.

-Por eso está tan contento- sonrió la mujer- es el más mayor del escuadrón, y todos le respetan.

-Mamá…

Suzanne levantó la cabeza y miró a James que estaba en la puerta, agarrando la escoba de juguete que su padre le había regalado.

-Creo que Lily se ha hecho caca- les informó el niño.

-Voy yo- rió la señora Voss- tu sigue desayunando.

Suzanne asintió y su madre se levantó del asiento para luego ir al salón. James entró y ocupó el sitio que había dejado su abuela. Desde que las cosas se habían arreglado entre Suzanne y Harry al niño se le veía mucho más contento y disfrutaba de la compañía de la familia que siempre quiso tener.

-Mamá, ¿pueden venir a jugar esta tarde a casa la prima Rose y el primo Hugo?- preguntó James.

-Claro, si Hermione puede traerlos- respondió sonriendo.

El niño asintió y ella se quedó pensando en su amiga. Lo cierto es que Hermione lo estaba pasando muy mal con la ausencia de Ron, y aunque estaba muy contenta de que ahora Harry y ella estuviesen juntos como el resto de sus amigos, no podía evitar sentir envidia por ellos. Lo bueno era que tenía a Rose y Huego, los niños la animaban y la hacían, en ocasiones, olvidar la perdida de Ron. Ellos eran ahora indispensables en la vida de la joven.

-Damon también podría venir para que jugara con Lily- dijo el niño contento y su madre asintió.

Suzanne suspiró al pensar en su otro par de amigos. Ese par sí que parecían tener las cosas mal, Ginny estaba muy deprimida desde que la encontraron en el mundo de James y las cosas con Draco no se habían arreglado. Ninguno sabía lo que había sufrido la pelirroja en su cautiverio pero seguramente no había sido nada bueno.

Continuaban viviendo separados, Draco se había mudado a un piso que había encontrado cerca de donde vivían Ginny y Damon, ya que quería estar cerca de su hijo y todos sabían que también quería estar cerca de su pelirroja.

Ese viaje había cambiado mucho sus vidas y parecía imposible que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_10 de Enero de 2008, 11:25 a.m. _

El Coronel Longbottom caminaba completamente erguido, irguiendo el mentón de un modo arrogante y orgullo. Sus ojos oscuros estaban sombreados por la crueldad de un hombre que se sabe poderoso. Poder que él utilizaba para sus propios fines y los de su señor.

Dando un paso tras otro por el suelo empedrado de la entrada de Hogwarts, dejó atrás los amplios terrenos de la fortaleza de su señor. No miró a ninguno de los dos soldados apostados a cada lado de la puerta principal del castillo y que inmóviles continuaron en su sitio.

Siguió con su camino esquivando a unas cuantas doncellas a las que evitó tocar, no le gustaba rozarse con gente de sangre inferior. Él prefería llamarlos esclavos.

Llegó hasta las dobles puertas que ocultaban lo que en otros mundos era el Gran Comedor de un colegio, pero que en ese mundo era el salón del trono.

Los soldados dispuestos a cada lado de la puerta como en la entrada, estaban ataviados con sus armaduras, cascos y espadas al cinto, todo ello mucho menos elaborados que el que llevaba el Coronel Longbottom que por su puesto como jefe del ejercito de Winthexera mucho más impresionante y hermoso, aunque todos tenían algo en común y era el gran dragón gruñendo grabado en el pecho y que era el símbolo del reino.

Los dos soldados abrieron la puerta para permitirle el paso y el Coronel Longbottom entró con paso seguro, con la cabeza en alto mostrando su carácter orgulloso pero con una nota de reverencia para con su señor. Él era uno de los pocos hombres capaz de mirarle a los ojos y no sentir temor por estar en su presencia pero también sabía que su señor se merecía un respeto, que él le profesaba.

El eco de sus pisadas por el suelo de piedra era lo único que se escuchaba en la sala. Su señor, Lord Rädsla, estaba sentado en su majestuoso trono, colocado al final de la sala donde no había nada más, pues su señor quería que todo el que entrase allí tuviese que centrará su atención en él.

A la izquierda de su señor estaba situado el nuevo en las tropas del reino. Lucius se creía importante pero él sabía que tan solo era un pelele, puede que en su mundo fuese alguien importante pero allí no era nadie. Aunque quien sabe, tal vez algún día les serviría para algo.

Lord Rädsla había sido temido por Lord Voldemort, por lo que los siervos de este no podían ser de gran ayuda en la guerra que Winthex estaba viviendo. Lucius no había tenido consciencia de la existencia del mundo de Nowitchcraft, como tampoco lo había tenido Voldemort, hasta que llegó allí y conoció la existencia de ese mundo que les había atacado, mermando sus tropas y lo que había causado su huida al bosque prohibido, haciendo que les venciera en esa batalla de la que había escapado Lucius.

Y ahora, tras haber sido vencidos esa panda de magos de pacotilla, se habían quedado sin un ejército para ampliar el suyo propio y así vencer la guerra con el mundo de Nowitchcraft. Aún así, no pensaban rendirse, ganaría esa guerra.

La capa roja ondeaba a la espalda del Coronel Longbottom que cuando llegó a una distancia adecuadamente cerca del trono, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia a su señor que le miraba, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de madera maciza.

-Mi señor- le saludó educadamente.

-Habla- le ordenó Lord Rädsla.

-Será imposible hacer negociaciones con el reino del que vino Lucius- explicó el Coronel con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda- los espías que enviamos allí me han informado de que la Resistencia no tiene ningún deseo de entrar en otra guerra, después de la sufrida en su mundo. Al parecer están reconstruyendo todo su mundo.

Lucius estaba con los brazos cruzados y se balanceaba sobre sus pies. Se notaba nervioso ante la presencia de Lord Rädsla.

-No me preocupan demasiado por ahora- habló al fin el señor del reino- puede que no quieran entrar en otra guerra pero terminaré haciéndome con ese mundo como me he hecho con otros mundos. Y venceré en la guerra que tengo con Nowitchcraft.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces con la Resistencia?

-Por ahora déjalos en su burbuja- respondió- que piensen que todo ha acabado y cuando más desprevenidos estén, nos haremos con su mundo. Además, ahora, nuestra principal preocupación es Nowitchcraft.

El Coronel Longbottom asintió. Conocía los ambiciosos proyectos de su señor y él también deseaba poder conseguirlos en su nombre. Si su señor se hacía con todos los reinos de todos los mundos sería invencible y poderoso, y él, como su mano derecha y esposo de su hermana, disfrutaría de todo eso.

Además, el tenía los mismo pensamientos que su señor. No creían en la mezcla de sangres, deseaba la exterminación de los muggles y en la esclavización de los mestizos. En ese mundo ya se había conseguido sus planes, lo habían conseguido en otros mundos llevándose consigo sus tropas y pensaban conseguirlo en todos los demás mundos que aun no habían conquistados.

Los ojos azules de su señor estaban llenos de crueldad, maldad y oscuridad. Su piel blanca y pecosa resaltaba entre sus tropas completamente negras y su cabello pelirrojo parecía fuego. Era muy apuesto.

En otro tiempo no había sido Lord Rädsla, ese fue el nombre que adoptó cuando llegó al trono tras la muerte de su padre; no, antes había tenido otro nombre, uno que no trasmitía miedo cuando lo escuchaban y que ya había quedado en el olvido para todo el mundo.

El Ron Weasley de ese mundo había desaparecido y había dado paso a Lord Rädsla.

oo00oo

_Despacho Presidencial, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_10 de Enero de 2005, 12:03 p.m._

El señor Veinte se detuvo frente a las dobles puertas de despacho presidencial, la elegancia y majestuosidad que había en todo el edificio presidencial alcanzaba todo su apogeo en esa sala en el que el Presidente de Nowitchcraft, llevaba el país.

A cada lado de la puerta había dos hombres trajeados y con unos pinganillos en el oído que era los guardaespaldas personales del Presidente.

Cuando abrió las dobles puertas, nada más entrar se encontró con un par de butacas elegantemente tapizadas al igual que los dos sofás enfrentados en el centro del salón y en medio de ambos había una pequeña mesa de café de madera. Al fondo delante de unos grandes ventanales con cortinas doradas estaba el escritorio, hecho de madera maciza con grabados hermosamente ornamentado, a cada lado del escritorio había unas banderas del país, antes hubiese habido unas banderas británicas, ahora eran de Nowitchcraft. Y tras el escritorio estaba un sillón de piel en el que estaba sentado el Presidente del país.

El señor Veinte entró y sus pisadas quedaron amortiguadas por la gruesa alfombra que se expandía por toda la amplía habitación.

El Presidente, el señor Uno, llevaba puestas unas pequeñas gafas de montura de metal mientras leía unos papeles. Era un hombre robusto, grande y rollizo, con un cuello inexistente y la cara colorada. Llevaba un inmenso bigote perfectamente recortado y sus ojos eran dos pequeñas rendijas oscuras.

El señor Uno levantó la cabeza al oír como la puerta se abría y le dirigió una mirada al señor Veinte que se acercó con paso seguro con una carpeta marrón en la mano. Cuando estuvo frente a él, dejó la carpeta sobre la mesa, frente al Presidente.

El señor Uno pasó los dedos sobre la carpeta secreta, cuyo resultados sobre las investigaciones y experimentos que estaban llevando con esa gentuza anormal, como al señor Uno le gustaba llamar a los que otros llamaban magos, estaban plasmados, dándole un informe.

-¿Lo has leído?- preguntó el señor Uno alzando la mirada hacía su subordinado.

-No- respondió el hombre- pero me han comentado que no ha habido muchos adelantos. Siguen sin saber cómo extraer la magia de esas personas.

El señor Uno no pareció contento con esas noticias y abrió el informe para echarle un vistazo. El señor Veinte se mantuvo en su posición con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo.

El Proyecto Petunia era una ambiciosa aspiración que había nacido tras la muerte de la esposa del Presidente de Nowitchcraft y por ello llevaba el nombre de esta. La intención del señor Uno, antes conocido con otro nombre, era extraer la magia de todos los magos de ese mundo para que pudiesen por fin vivir en paz, la magia según los seguidores del señor Uno y el mismo, era lo que hacía malos a los magos, por ello debían extraérsela. Eso era lo que oficialmente todo el mundo pensaba, pero solo el señor Uno y sus más allegados conocían la verdadera intención de la extracción de la magia.

Estaban en guerra con Winthex, otro mundo que estaba dominado por magos al igual que Nowitchcraft estaba siendo regido por gente no magia, muggles con sabía que los llamaban los magos. Así que estaban intentando conocer a sus enemigos mediante los magos que tenían encerrados y con los que experimentaban en el Proyecto Petunia.

-Puedes marcharte- le dijo el señor Uno.

El señor Veinte asintió y se marchó cerrando las puertas tras él. El Presidente cogió una foto que había sobre su escritorio y en el que salía su familia. Su esposa, fallecida, y su único hijo.

Se dio la vuelta en su sillón dando la espalda a la puerta. Acarició la imagen. Su esposa era una mujer hermosa, al menos para él, era delgada, tenía el cuello largo y esbelto y el cabello rubio. Su hijo por el contrario se parecía más a él, alto y grande, con la cara redonda. Su hijo, que ahora recibía el nombre de Dos, era lo único que le quedaba y él odiaba tanto a los magos como su padre.

Antes habían sido llamados los Dursley, ahora ya no recibían ese nombre, ya no eran Vernon y Dudley Dursley, ahora eran Uno y Dos, las personas más importantes en ese mundo.

Tras llegar al poder, entre otras cosas, decidieron que todo el mundo perdiera sus nombres y se les asignara un número, así tendrían controlado a todos los habitantes. Las personas más importantes y que ocupaban los mayores cargos recibían los primeros números, por eso Vernon al ser el Presidente y por tanto el más importante de ese mundo, había recibido el número Uno y su hijo el Dos.

Las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor habían ido recibido los números principales. El resto de la población civil había empezado a recibir números a partir del cien, según el año, el día y el mes en el que habían nacido y los niños que iban naciendo, recibían el número que les tocaba.

La gente que una vez tuvo nombre ya lo había olvidado y los que nacían en esos tiempos nunca lo tendrían.

Todos sus ambiciosos proyectos empezaron a cocinarse en su cabeza cuando su mujer fue asesinada por unos magos. Todo había comenzado como una venganza hacía esas personas pero ahora la avaricia había hecho que desease mucho más. Ya no deseaba solo venganza ahora quería poder. Y eso solo podría tenerlo cuando tuviese la magia de esas personas con las que experimentaban.

Todo el mundo creía que quería ayudarles y extraerles la magia pero solo él y los más allegados sabían que lo que realmente quería era su magia para ser invencible.

Oyó como llamaban a la puerta y girando en su silla para quedar frente a la puerta, dio el paso a la persona que deseaba verle.

Al abrir una joven hermosa, de cabellos castaños y enmarañados, con ojos color café, alta y estilizada entró a la sala. Le saludó con una leve y educada inclinación de cabeza y entró.

Tres como ahora se llamaba a Hermione Granger, era una joven que se había ganado a pulso estar entre los más allegados al Señor Uno. Pero a pesar de ello era de las pocas personas que estaban codo con codo con el señor Uno sin saber lo que realmente pasaba, ella no conocía las verdaderas intenciones del que creía un hombre justo.

El Presidente la consideraba importante entre sus tropas pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que conocía su sentido de la justicia y sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo con sus verdaderos planes, a pesar de que por todo lo que había sufrido a manos de los magos, ella más que nadie debía de sentir un inmenso odio hacía ellos.

Odio que sentía, pero su sentido de la justicia era aun mayor y jamás permitiría que una persona sufriera aunque esta tuviera magia en sus venas.

No, ella nunca podría saber lo que verdaderamente planeaba el señor Uno. Ella jamás conocería lo que buscaba el Proyecto Petunia en realidad, seguiría siendo cómplice de algo en los que nunca habría participado de saber lo que pretendían.

A pesar de todo, tenía en gran estima a esa joven que tanto le había ayudado en sus planes. Era una buena trabajadora, inteligente y con muy buena educación. Además de que gozaba con un gran grupo de seguidores que la tenían en gran consideración por todo lo que había hecho por la causa.

-Buenos días, Tres- sonrió el hombre cerrando el informe que tenía sobre la mesa para luego guárdalo en uno de los cajones- me alegro de verte ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Tres se detuvo frente al escritorio.

-¿Quería saber lo que tenéis pensando hacer con el doble de Rädsla que está en las celdas de la Prisión?- preguntó Tres algo impaciente.

El señor Uno la miró a los ojos intentando leer en su mirada como se sentía ante la presencia de ese mago que habían traído de otro mundo y que no habían matado, como a los demás, debido al gran parecido que tenía con el líder de Winthex.

Tres esperó la respuesta. Ella más que nadie quería saber lo que pasaría con ese hombre. Después de todo el daño que le había hecho Rädsla, ver a una persona que tenía su mismo rostro, la inquietaba y la traía malos recuerdos. Todos los Rädsla o Ronald Weasley, como creía recordar que se llamaba antes de recibir el otro nombre, debían de ser los magos más crueles del mundo, sin importar en el mundo en el que vivieran. Y ella les odiaba a todos por todo el daño que le había hecho uno de ellos.

-Será tratado como los demás- respondió el señor Uno- intentaremos extraerle su magia y esperemos que de ese modo también podamos extraerle la maldad que reina en su corazón- ella asintió con la cabeza agachada- Él no podrá hacerte daño ya, cariño.

Ella alzó la mirada y se quedó mirando el rostro del hombre que la había cuidado tras volver del mundo de Winthex. Cuando vio su sonrisa, se sintió mejor y ella también le sonrió.

-Lo sé- le aseguró ella- me marcho entonces. Solo quería eso.

El señor Uno asintió y ella le sonrió una última vez y se marchó. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, el Presidente sacó del cajón el informe del Proyecto Petunia y lo abrió para ojearlo con más detenimiento.

oo00oo

_La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_23 de Enero de 2005, 13:00 p.m._

"_Eres un buen chico"._

El dragón gruñó suavemente cuando escuchó esas palabras dentro de su cabeza. Kelly sonrió al saber que el animal le había entendido y le acarició las duras escamas que brillaban como diamantes bajo la luz del sol.

Charlie estaba cerca, a unos de metros de distancia, dejándola el suficiente espacio para que el dragón pudiese centrar toda su atención en ella. El animal bufó, expulsando un poco de humo por las fosas nasales.

Kelly en otros tiempos habría estado aterrada de estar tan cerca de un dragón pero desde que sus poderes habían florecido sentía una hermosa y fuerte conexión con esos animales salvajes. Ahora los veía incluso más bellos que antes.

Se inclinó y besó al animal en el hocico. Miró uno de sus ojos azules y pasó por al lado suyo, acariciándole en el proceso hasta llegar a uno de los costados del dragón. Se recostó contra él y se elevó con el cuerpo del animal cada vez que este respiraba.

"_Tranquilo, chico. Sí, así… eres precioso"._

El animal gruñó de nuevo y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la arrulladora voz de su Reina. Respirando con suavidad mientras sentía la calidez del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo.

Charlie les observaba, embobado. Era la imagen más hermosa del mundo. En esos momentos, frente a sus ojos tenía las dos cosas más bellas que existían a su parecer, los dragones y su chica.

Desde que empezaron a salir, Charlie se había sentido pleno. Kelly había sido un gran apoyo y le había ayudado mucho con el tema de Ron. Habían compartido momentos muy hermosos y había mejorado muchísimo con los dragones, desarrollando sus poderes de manera asombrosa.

Si, estaba viviendo una relación preciosa con ella, se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, perfeccionando sus poderes y por las noches, se iba al departamento de ella y hacían el amor hasta el amanecer. Casi vivían juntos, era raro las noches que pasaba en la Madriguera con sus padres, que por cierto estaban felices al ver que por fin su hijo, quien pensaron que siempre se iba a quedar soltero, había encontrado a una chica.

Jamás había vivido algo tan intenso con una chica, porque jamás había estado enamorado. Sonrió al ver como su chica le miraba y luego la chica se despidió del dragón.

Se acercó a él y juntos se alejaron del animal que alzó el vuelo cuando ellos estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Kelly se giró para mirar a su novio y colgándose de su cuello le dio un beso en los labios que él le correspondió con un gruñido. La rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la alzó para que estuviera más a su alcance.

Ella se separó con una sonrisa y se miraron.

-Me pone cachondo verte con los dragones- le confesó él consiguiendo que ella riera.

-¿Ah, sí?- le dijo coqueta. Se mordió el labio inferior y le volvió a besar.

-Si- confirmó él, dejándola en el suelo.

Caminaron juntos hacía la Madriguera. Estaba bastante retirado, en un bosque cercano para no ser visto por miradas indiscretas. Era su día libre en el trabajo y habían decidido ir allí a continuar trabajando en los poderes de Kelly.

-El otro día tuve un sueño muy raro- le comentó ella.

Él la miró, curioso.

-¿De qué se trataba?- preguntó su novio dándola pie para que se lo contara.

-Pues en realidad estaba en un sitio oscuro y húmedo, si estaba sumergida en agua- explicó- y escuchaba la voz de un niño que me susurraba.

-¿Qué te decía? ¿Veías al niño?- preguntó.

-No, no le veía, solo podía escucharle- continuó ella- y me decía: "hermanita, aunque papá y mamá no nos quieran, yo cuidaré de ti. Te quiero". Pero el único hermano que tengo es Draco y hasta que empecé a tener mis nuevos poderes no empecé a tener esos sueños.

-Seguramente era Draco y seguramente era un recuerdo- le dijo Charlie y su novia le miró sin comprender- verás los dragones tienen muy buena memoria e incluso tienen recuerdos de cuando están en el interior del huevo, recuerdan sonidos, olores… y tu al ser su Reina pues posiblemente también tengas ese don.

-¿Quieres decir que era un recuerdo de cuando estaba en el vientre de mi madre?- preguntó.

-Es posible- asintió- tal vez tu hermano hablo al vientre de vuestra madre para mandarte ese mensaje y ahora al estar desarrollando tus poderes, también has comenzado a desarrollar ese poder.

Kelly se quedó pensativa, conmovida con esa idea y con la posibilidad de que esas palabras hubiesen sido dichas por su hermano cuando tan solo tenía cuatro años.

Era ya mediodía y seguramente la señora Weasley les estaría esperando para comer.

La echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su novia y juntos se alejaron.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_01 de Febrero de 2008, 13:45 p.m._

La Teniente Voss, o Anne como la conocían sus más allegados allí en su mundo, entró en el salón personal de Lord Rädsla. Este estaba sentado en una larga mesa a pesar de ser el único comensal. Normalmente esa mesa no estaba ocupada solo por él, su hermana, su cuñado y ella misma la ocupaban con él.

Pero en esos momentos solo estaba Lord Rädsla comiendo sus suculentos y apetitosos manjares. Cogiendo la comida con sus dedos y llevándosela a la boca.

Anne le hizo una inclinación, poniéndose la mano sobre el corazón en señal de respeto. Lord Rädsla aceptó su saludo y ella le miró.

-Toma asiento.

Anne obedeció. Se acercó al lado derecho donde siempre se sentaba y haciendo a un lado la capa que llevaba, tomó asiento. Era de las pocas mujeres que llevaba pantalones pero las pomposas faldas que llevaban las mujeres en aquellos tiempos no eran muy cómodas para combatir en la guerra. Y ella era una guerrera, no una dama.

Había visto las ropas que llevaban en otros mundos, las mujeres llevaban pantalones y los hombres no lo veían raro y tenían aparatos de los más extraños. El tiempo que estuvo en otros mundos, conquistándolos en nombre de su señor, vio algunos libros y los estuvo leyendo, libros que hablaban de la Edad Media. Y según esos libros, por la forma en la que describían esa época, la gente de Winthex vivía en la Edad Media.

Si cualquier persona de otro mundo viese Winthex pensaría que había viajado en el tiempo y se encontraba en la época Medieval.

En esos momentos no llevaba la armadura y sus ropajes negros hacían parecerla más estilizada de lo normal. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta alta como siempre lo llevaba, se había acostumbrado a llevarlo así para la guerra, ya que era mucho más cómodo.

Anne cogió algo de pollo y se lo llevó a la boca mientras Lord Rädsla se concentraba en su propio plato. Por unos segundos solo se les oyó comer hasta que Anne habló.

-¿Dónde se encuentran Lady Ginevra y Sir Neville?- preguntó Anne.

-Mi hermana se aquejaba de un terrible dolor de cabeza y a preferido quedarse en sus aposentos- respondió el Lord llevándose los dedos a la boca para lamérselos- Neville se está haciendo cargo de algunos asuntos.

Anne asintió y siguió comiendo.

Lord Rädsla la miró, divertido, mientras ella continuaba comiendo. Esa mujer era de lo más singular, tenía que serlo si había conseguido ser Teniente del ejército en un mundo dominado por los hombres. Pero Anne no era una mujer que se dejase amilanar por nadie y nunca la había visto llorar. Era fuerte, decidida y hermosa. Y todo el mundo la respetaba.

Un respeto que se había forjado con los años. Era poderosa y una magnifica guerrera que había ganado muchas batallas. Los hombres al principio se habían negado a recibir órdenes de una mujer pero luego las habían aceptado sin rechistar. Lo cierto es que los soldados la temían y eso hacía que Lord Rädsla se sintiese más divertido y excitado.

Anne tenía una personalidad fuerte y curiosa, por eso se extrañó que ella no siguiese preguntando.

-¿No me vas a preguntar por los asuntos que ocupan el tiempo de Neville?- preguntó el Lord.

Ella alzó la vista del plato y miró a su señor. Se encogió de hombros y se llevó un dedo a los labios para lamer un poco de la salsa del pollo que estaba comiendo. Lord Rädsla siguió el movimiento de su lengua y luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

-No, mi señor- respondió ella- supongo que se tratará de algo personal.

-En realidad así debe ser, pues no es un asunto que a mí me confiera- le dijo- es un asunto que confiere a mi cuñado. No me ha interesado mucho de que se tratara. Los asuntos de Neville son sus asuntos.

Ella asintió, de nuevo y cogió la copa de vino que se llevó a los labios. Lord Rädsla cogió la jarra para servirse cuando vio que se había acabado. Llamó a uno de los esclavos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, entró un hombre alto y fuerte, de pelo negro largo hasta los omoplatos y desordenado, con los ojos de un intenso verde y una barba de varios días. Iba escasamente vestido, con una simple y fina tela que le cubría de cintura para abajo solamente hasta las rodillas, dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente moldeado, de largos y fuertes músculos. Además llevaba un collar de cuero negro alrededor del cuello, lo que le confería su estatus de esclavo.

El esclavo se dirigió a su señor y le sirvió el vino como si ya supiese lo que él le iba a pedir. Anne levantó levemente la mirada y la dirigió al esclavo que no la prestó atención. Pero ella si se recreó en su rostro y su cuerpo.

Tras servirle vino, dejó la nueva jarra sobre la mesa y cogió la vacía para llevársela con él. Y tan silencioso como había llegado, se marchó, dejándoles de nuevo a solas.

oo00oo

_Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_01 de Febrero de 2005, 14:07._

Ron se encontraba sentado en una esquina de su celda blanca. Vestido con ese pijama blanco se acariciaba la cabeza afeitada. Se sentía cansado pues a penas dormía y la comida que le daban era, además de escasa, una bazofia.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, las escasas ocasiones en que lo sacaban de ese celda era para llevarlo al cuarto blanco donde le daban esas descargas que lo dejaban atontado y dolorido para todo el día.

Merlín, iba a volverse loco si no salía de allí. Necesitaba ver a sus amigos, necesitaba ver a Rose y Hugo, y por encima de todo necesitaba ver a Hermione. La extrañaba como nunca y se arrepentía de no haberle dicho lo que sentía, tendría que haberlo gritado a los cuatro vientos para que todo el mundo lo supiese.

Ese viaje que habían hecho al mundo de James había hecho que todo se torciera. No sabía que había pasado con sus hermanos, ni con sus amigos y tampoco con Hermione. ¿Y si habían muerto?

Esos pensamientos le torturaban sin cesar y hacían que el encarcelamiento fuese aún peor.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que el hueco de la puerta que había en la parte de abajo se abría y una mano le ponía un plato de comida lleno de esa bazofia. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Ron se acercó a cuatro patas y a pesar de odiar el sabor de esa comida, empezó a engullirla desesperado. Estaba hambriento y necesitaba recuperar fuerzas para salir de allí, aunque aun no sabía cómo.

Se detuvo al oír como alguien gritaba. Dejando el plato a un lado, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana de cristal irrompible que había en la parte de arriba de la puerta y desde donde había visto alguna vez asomarse a sus carceleros para vigilarle.

Se asomó a tiempo de ver como se llevaban a arrastras a un hombre vestido igual que él. El tipo estaba siendo agarrado por las axilas por dos hombres y pataleaba desesperado al saber que lo llevaban a la sala blanca de las torturas.

Ron se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba, hipnotizado por la crudeza de la escena, y salió de sus pensamientos cuando uno de sus carceleros le dio un golpe al cristal con una porra.

Ron se sobresaltó y se apartó de la puerta, volviendo a su esquina para seguir engullendo la comida. Sí, definitivamente tenía que salir de allí.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_01 de Febrero de 2008, 15:16 p.m. _

Lady Ginevra se sentó en un banco de sus aposentos y siguió cosiendo. Oyó como llamaban a la puerta suavemente y levantó la cabeza.

-Entre- pidió.

La puerta se abrió y un esclavo entró con una bandeja de comida. El joven que, tenía el pelo largo y negro y los ojos verdes, dejó la comida sobre una mesa que había cerca de una ventana. Lady Ginevra observó como el esclavo colocaba todo metódicamente en la mesa y luego él la hizo una inclinación.

-Harry, no tienes que guardar las formas frente a mí- le pidió Lady Ginevra, sonriendo.

El esclavo Harry se relajó y la miró. La chica dejó la tela que estaba cosiendo sobre el banco, se puso en pie y se dirigió a la comida que el chico le había llevado. Se quedó de pie junto a la mesa y cogió una de las uvas que se llevó a la boca.

-Imaginé que no le apetecería comer con su hermano y la Teniente- le dijo Harry- por eso le traje algo de comer aquí, Lady Ginevra.

-Llámame Ginevra, te lo he dicho muchas veces, Harry- le dijo ella tomando asiento para degustar la comida que le había llevado- y no me malinterpretes, es cierto que hoy me levantado con jaqueca, ¿ha acudido mi esposo a la comida?

-No- respondió Harry parado a unos metros de ella, pues no le estaba permitido estar más cerca de lo necesario en cada momento- el Coronel Longbottom se ha ausentado, al parecer tenía algunos asuntos privados que atender.

No pasó desapercibido para Harry como Lady Ginevra apretaba levemente la copa que tenía entre las manos. Carraspeó incomoda al pensar en lo que su esposo podría estar haciendo en esos momentos y se limpió delicadamente las comisuras de la boca.

-He perdido el apetito- se puso en pie alisando los pliegues de su vestido borgoña- puedes retirarlo.

Se dirigió de nuevo al banco donde había estado cosiendo y se sentó para volver a su tarea. Harry se giró y la miró.

-Su esposo no va a dejar a sus furcias porque usted deje de comer- le recriminó Harry.

-No deberías hablar así- le espetó ella.

-Una vez me dijo que éramos amigos- le dijo él y Lady Ginevra alzó la cabeza para mirarle- y como amigo suyo, sabe lo que pienso sobre su matrimonio. No debería permitir ser tratada de ese modo. Lad… Ginevra- se corrigió rápidamente- es una mujer fantástica y su marido no la merece.

-No se ama con la cabeza sino con el corazón- le sonrió con pesar la muchacha- y tú eres la última persona que deberías hablar de amores incorrectos.

Harry guardó silencio ante esas últimas palabras y apartó la mirada. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando Lady Ginevra continuó.

-No comparto los ideales y creencias de mi hermano y mi querido esposo pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que callar- le dijo- ellos son lo único que tengo en este mundo y no puedo traicionarlos.

-Me temo, señora- Harry le miró- que ese es el problema de este mundo, no podemos traicionar a las personas que queremos aunque cometan errores pero si podemos traicionarnos a nosotros mismos, cometiendo de ese modo el mayor error de todos.

Lady Ginevra bajó la mirada un segundo a lo que estaba zurciendo.

Desde que era una niña la habían criado para ser una buena esposa y una buena anfitriona. No la habían permitido pensar, ni tomar sus propias decisiones, ni tener unos ideales propios… ella era lo que era su esposo, y debía obedecerle y honrarle. Su única misión en esa vida había sido llegar virgen al matrimonio, cosa que por supuesto había cumplido con creces. Pero ¿ahora? ¿Qué le deparaba la vida? Solo podía esperar a que su marido volviese a ella cada vez que marchaba fuera del lecho nupcial para vivir una vida que a ella le habían negado por ser mujer.

Su temor era ver marchar a su esposo, cuando iba a la guerra por la posibilidad de que pereciera en combate, y cuando no iba al combate, temía que estuviese con sus amantes, compartiendo el lecho con otras mujeres que no eran ella. No era tonta y sabía que lo que decía Harry era cierto, su marido la engañaba y no lo ocultaba, pero eso no era tan extraño en ese mundo en el que vivían. A ellos les permitían el adulterio, a ellas las condenaban si se atrevían a llevarlo a cabo.

Pero siempre que acudía a ella, no podía negarle nada, debía ser una buena esposa y callar, a pesar de sentir el olor a perfume barato de otra mujer en su piel o ver sus marcas acontecidas durante el sexo con otra. Su corazón se rompía un poco porque lo amaba y le dolía su deslealtad pero ella era su mujer y debía callar.

-Puedes marcharte, Harry- le pidió.

Harry asintió y se marchó de allí sin decir una sola palabra, dejando la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

oo00oo

_Apartamento de Ginny, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_05 de Febrero de 2005, 11:28 a.m._

Draco observó el salón de la casa que una vez compartió con Ginny y durante un corto periodo de tiempo con ella y Damon, hasta que todo entre ellos se rompió.

Su separación al principio fue tan solo por las inseguridades y celos de Ginny que pensaba que podía haber algo entre él y Kelly pero ahora que había descubierto que en realidad eran hermanos, ella ya no podía tener esos sentimientos. Pero había algo, algo oscuro y verdaderamente malo que los mantenía separados y que había sucedido durante el tiempo en el que ella había estado retenida en el mundo de la Resistencia.

Durante las largas noches de insomnio que había tenido desde que habían vuelto, había pensando en cientos de ideas y posibles situaciones que había podido vivir en manos de esos miserables, pero siempre que esas ideas se empeñaban en entrar en su cabeza, él intentaba sacarlas pues eran demasiado dolorosos pensar en ellas.

Como también era doloroso no poder estar con ella cuando la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era la única persona que había querido de verdad y no poder abrazarla y decírselo, le mataba. Desearía poder compartir de nuevo su vida con ella y con Damon, pero no parecía que eso fuese a ocurrir pronto.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando la vio salir por un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. Llevaba a Damon en brazos y el niño reía, feliz.

Ginny no le miró mientras se acercaba a él y le ponía al pequeño en los brazos. Eso era algo muy común ahora, ella ahora apenas le miraba y nunca a los ojos. Se mantenía tensa y alerta cuando estaba con él.

-Damon ya está listo- le dijo Ginny- está deseando estar con su papá ¿verdad, cariño?

Le hizo una carantoña al niño que estaba en brazos de Draco.

-¿Puede pasar la noche conmigo?- preguntó él.

-Claro- asintió ella abrazándose a sí misma- también es tu hijo.

Draco asintió, agradecido. Cogió la bolsa con las cosas del pequeño y que había sobre la mesa del comedor y se la puso al hombro. Estuvo a punto de darle un beso en la mejilla, por la costumbre pero se contuvo a tiempo.

-Hasta luego, Ginny- se despidió.

-Adiós- le dijo ella y le vio marchar, sintiéndose vacía.

oo00oo

_Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_05 de Febrero de 2005, 21:45 p.m._

Dos estaba apoyado en la pared blanca de una de las celdas de la Prisión de Magos. Tenía sus enormes manos metidas en los bolsillos y una sonrisa fría en los labios. Antes conocido como Dudley Dursley, era un hombre alto y grande, había ido al gimnasio pero tenía una musculatura fofa, y la cara rechoncha como la de su padre. Los ojos negros observaban a su amigo, Cuatro. Mientras dos amigos más, de aspecto más estúpido, estaban en la puerta de la celda donde se encontraban encerrados, para vigilar si venía alguien.

Ese día Dos y Cuatro se habían despertado con ganas de diversión y no habían tenido oportunidad de hacerlo hasta esas horas de la noche.

Cuatro, antes llamado Aki Smith, tenía una musculatura pronunciada y tenía la nariz torcida, debido a una fractura que se había hecho cuando era un niño. Los ojos azules y el pelo moreno le hacía ver bastante atractivo pero no para la chica, prisionera de la celda en la que se encontraban, y a la que estaba molestando.

La joven lloraba, angustiada. Había sentido miedo al verles entrar en su celda y ahora había aumentando mientras se veía zarandeada de un lado a otro por esos chicos. Tenía el rostro rojo por el llanto, que salía en sollozos desesperados, mientras el cabello negro y largo se le pegaba a la cara por las lágrimas.

Aki empujó a la aterrorizada joven y esta acabó en los brazos de Dos que tuvo que apartarse de la pared para cogerla entre sus brazos. La joven gritó, tratando de zafarse. Sollozó sin parar al sentir como Dos le agarraba las muñecas y la daba la vuelta, cruzándole los brazos por delante del cuerpo e inmovilizándola.

-Vamos, zorrita- le dijo Dos cerca del oído- sabemos que a las de tu clase le gustan este tipo de cosas. Disfruta estando con dos hombres de verdad.

Se rozó contra ella para que notara su erección. Ella se encogió como pudo entre sus brazos pero no pudo terminar en el suelo y encogerse como le hubiese gustado.

Dos y Cuatro eran buenos amigos, lo habían sido desde la infancia. Eran muggles como todo el mundo que vivía en aquel mundo fuera de las paredes de esa prisión de Magos. Trabajaban y conocían todos los detalles del Proyecto Petunia, cuyo nombre era en honor de la madre de Dos.

Odiaban a los magos, creían que eran inferiores y abominaciones de la naturaleza. Disfrutaban viendo las sesiones de tortura que les realizaban en un intento por extraerles la magia y participaban siempre que podían. Pero en el fondo, como le sucedía a su padre el Presidente, el señor Uno, deseaban hacerse con su magia para ser invencibles.

Mientras tanto y como esa mañana habían deseado ganas de pasárselo bien, no pensaban desaprovecharlo. Habían decidido meterse en la celda de esa bruja que había llegado hacía unos meses a la Prisión. A decir verdad estaba realmente buena, con unas tetas enormes y una figura espectacular, no era excesivamente guapa pero para lo que la querían, no hacía falta. Por supuesto no había pasado desapercibida para sus amigos y para él, así que habían decidido hacerle una visita.

Hundió la cara en su cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Ella sollozó e intentó soltarse pero no podía, él era demasiado grande.

Cuatro se acercó a ella y Dos bajó las manos de la chica hasta ponerlas delante de su vientre para dejarle mayor acceso a su amigo.

-Sabes, bruja- le dijo Cuatro deteniéndose frente a ella- somos grandes amigos, y nos encanta compartir.

Cuatro agarró la camisa del pijama blanco que la muchacha llevaba y tiró, rompiéndola para liberar sus voluminosos senos que tanto les había llamado la atención cuando la vieron llegar a la Prisión.

-Mierda, zorra- gruñó Cuatro, observándola- tienes unas tetas enormes.

Ella gritó desesperada y Cuatro la dio una bofetada para que callara mientras Dos reía y luego volvió a hundir la cara en el cuello de la chica, saboreándola.

Cuatro agarró la cinturilla del pantalón y se la bajó hasta los tobillos, dejando al aire su cuerpo. Dos se rozaba contra su trasero, mostrándole lo excitado que estaba.

Ella suplicaba entre sollozos de miedo y angustia. Cuatro agarró sus pechos y los masajeó, apretándolos sin ningún cuidado a pesar de los quejidos de la joven. Hundió la cara en ellos y se amamantó, mordiéndolos y chupándolos.

Dos utilizó una de sus manos para abrir la cremallera de su pantalón mientras con la otra continuaba agarrando las muñecas de la joven, cuyo quejidos de terror aumentaron al sentir la mano de ese hombre rozando su trasero mientras se bajaba los pantalones, liberando su erección con la que frotó las nalgas de la joven.

Dos se mojó los dedos con su saliva y acarició a la joven entre las piernas para prepararla para él mientras continuaba con sus contoneos.

-Soltadla- dijo una voz.

Dos alzó los ojos y Cuatro miró por encima de su hombro para ver a la persona que había hablado. Tres, se alzaba hermosa y furiosa delante de ellos. Los dos amigos que se suponían estaban vigilando estaban detrás de ella con sus caras de idiota.

Dos gruñó, molesto por la interrupción y Cuatro sonrió, divertido, mirando a la que consideraba una rival pues a pesar de que él siempre había sido el mejor amigo del Presidente estaba por detrás de ella en el rango de importancia de aquel mundo.

-He dicho que la soltéis- estaba verdaderamente furiosa. Ella no sentía ningún aprecio por los magos, había sufrido demasiado en manos de ellos, pero no iba a permitir que abusaran de una joven como estaba haciendo con aquella chica que apenas tendría diecinueve o veinte años.

-Vamos, Tres- le dijo Cuatro dando la espalda a su amigo y a la chica- deja que nos divirtamos.

-No comparto vuestra misma idea de diversión- le dijo, mirándole con repulsión- soltadla. Ahora.

Dos terminó obedeciendo. La chica se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a tirar de la ropa intentando ocultar su desnudez mientras el chico que la había tenido retenida se subía los pantalones y se los abrochaba.

-Eres una aguafiestas- le dijo Dos.

-No creo que a tu padre le hiciese mucha gracia lo que ibais a hacer- soltó Tres.

-¿Qué importa lo que les hagamos? Son escoria.

-Marchaos y dejadla en paz- les dijo Tres.

Los chicos fueron saliendo. Cuatro que fue el último que salió, se detuvo al pasar por al lado de Tres. Ella no le miró pero él sí.

-No siempre vas a estar aquí para detenernos, Tres- le dijo- siempre hemos hecho lo que nos ha dado la gana y esta vez no va a ser distinto.

-Ese es el problema- ella le miró- nunca os pusieron limites.

Él sonrió y a guiñó el ojo.

-Adiós, cariño- y la sacó la lengua en una clara señal de burla.

Cuando se marchó. Tres observó a la chica que estaba en un rincón, abrazada así misma llorando y pensó que ellos tenían razón, no siempre iba a estar allí para detenerles.

oo00oo

_Hogar de Artemis, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_14 de Febrero de 2005, 10:34 a.m._

Aki estaba desesperado, las cosas con Artemis no avanzaban. Ella ya le había respondido a su pregunta de si deseaba irse a vivir con él, lo había hecho después de habérselo preguntado por segunda vez, y su respuesta había sido un no. Él sabía que lo quería, podía verlo en sus ojos pero ella estaba tan metida en sus propios miedos e inseguridades que no dejaba que su relación avanzara. No solo esta estaba atascada sino que había retrocedido.

Por supuesto seguían sin hacer el amor y cosas que antes hacían sin ningún problema, como vestirse delante del otro o ducharse, eran cosas del pasado ahora. Sabía que debía de estar bastante acomplejada por lo sucedido en su brazo pero eso no quitaba para que él se sintiese mal cada vez que ella lo rechazaba.

Las peleas entre ellos eran cada vez más seguidas y fuertes. Y la que estaban teniendo en ese momento no era mucho mejor, al contrario estaba siendo de las fuertes.

-¡Estoy harto!- le gritó él desde una punta del salón mientras ella se paseaba de un lado a otro- ¡no puedo aguantar esto un minuto más!

-Aki, por favor, vete a casa, estamos muy nerviosos y podemos decir cosas que en realidad no sentimos- le pidió ella- vete a casa.

-¡No, quiero hablarlo! ¡Quiero solucionar lo que nos está pasando!- le gritó, furioso.

-¡Pero yo no quiero hablarlo ahora!- gritó Artemis con lágrimas en los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse- vete, por favor, hablaremos otros día- él no se movió- me voy a dar una ducha.

Ella salió del salón dando por concluida la discusión. Aki se quedó en el salón, respirando con fuerza, furioso porque siempre terminasen discutiendo por lo mismo.

Escuchó cómo se encerraba en el baño echando el pestillo de la puerta para que no pudiese entrar, algo que nunca había hecho y eso le enfureció más. Sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y le dio una patada a la puerta, abriéndola de par en par.

Oyó el gritó de sorpresa de Artemis y antes de que pudiese ocultar su desnudez recogiendo la ropa del suelo, él la agarró del brazo que tenía ileso y la giró para que le mirara.

-¡No, Aki!- le gritó comenzando a llorar.

La vio cerrar los ojos con fuerza y él observó las cicatrices que se extendían por su brazo, desfigurándoselo. Los parches de piel deteriorada y áspera se extendían por su brazo hasta su muñeca donde la mano permanecía con la piel en perfecto estado. Aki siguió con la mirada el correoso entramado de las cicatrices.

Ella sollozó e intentó liberarse para coger la ropa y ocultar su brazo de los ojos de su novio pero él no se lo permitió.

-Suéltame- le suplicó- ya.

-No- se negó él.

Tirando del brazo del que le tenía agarrado, la pegó a su cuerpo y agarrándola del cabello con la otra mano, la besó. Ella jadeó ante su pasión, rindiéndose a él, se aferró a su brazo y correspondió al beso.

Hacía tanto que no se besaban de ese modo, con tanta pasión, tanta desesperación, hambrientos el uno del otro. Aki la soltó y poniéndola las manos en el trasero, la levantó.

Salieron del baño y entraron en el cuarto de ella. La dejó en la cama con suavidad y de pie, mirándola desde lo alto, comenzó a desnudarse.

Ella intentó levantarse pero él la detuvo, tumbándola en la cama. Ella le miró suplicante. Cuando él terminó de desnudarse, se la quedó mirando y sus ojos se posaron en las cicatrices.

-Esto nos ha mantenido separados- le dijo.

-Aki…

Él se subió sobre su cuerpo y luego acercó sus labios hasta la piel deteriorada. Ella se retorció, incomoda, pero él la mantuvo debajo suyo para besar con suavidad la piel antes suave. La lamió con devoción y la rozó con la nariz.

Ella gimió, angustiada, y él la miró, susurrándola palabras cariñosas contra los labios para tranquilizarla.

-Eres preciosa- la miró a los ojos- para mí siempre lo serás, eres lo más hermoso en mi mundo. Joder, tú eres mi mundo. Me está matando no poder estar contigo, te quiero y te querré a pesar de las cicatrices. Si temes que no podré sentirme atraído por tu cuerpo, pienso demostrarte lo equivocada que estás.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir nada, él la penetró. Artemis gimió y arqueó la espalda bajo él. Se aferró a su brazo y cerró los ojos. Aki la dio suaves besos en los labios, en los senos y en las cicatrices de su brazo.

Ella le miró a los ojos y él se aferró a las sabanas para propulsarse dentro de ella, haciéndola el amor, reconstruyéndola el alma. La besó en la boca y agarró una de las piernas de ella para que le rodease la cintura.

Artemis terminó rodeándole la cabeza con el brazo lleno de cicatrices y le pegó más a él. Se mantuvieron unidos en esa apasionada y lenta entrega. Gimieron con cada arremetida y se miraron a los ojos.

-Te deseo a cada instante- le susurró- todos los días, a todas horas. No me importan las cicatrices, solo me importas tú. Te amo… siempre.

Artemis le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él limpió una lágrima con un beso.

-Si quiero vivir contigo- gimió ella- pero tenía tanto miedo.

-Pero ya sabes que no debes tener miedo- le dijo él, apoyando la frente en la de ella- pero que hermosa eres.

Ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió, dándole un beso en los labios. Él continuó moviéndose dentro de ella hasta que los dos alcanzaron el clímax al mismo tiempo.

Artemis le miró, sintiendo que su corazón se había reconstruido un poco con esa hermosa entrega y con las palabras de su adorado novio.

De pronto estuvo más segura que nunca de lo que ambos sentían y aunque seguiría odiando las cicatrices que tenía en su brazo, a partir de ahora se sentiría más segura que antes y las miraría con otros ojos.

oo00oo

_Terrenos de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_14 de Febrero de 2008, 14:05 p.m._

Cuando la era oscura llegó a ese mundo, los muggles fueron exterminados sin ninguna compasión, los mestizos esclavizados y los magos tomaron el control por completo. Los magos que no estaban de acuerdo con lo sucedido, callaron por miedo a la tiranía de los poderosos magos que se habían hecho con el control del mundo.

Los mestizos vieron como su libertad se veía rota, pasando a ser esclavos que no tenían derecho y que sufrían todos los días injusticias, estando como siervos de los magos de sangre pura.

Los colocaban un collar de cuero negro alrededor del cuello que los marcaba como esclavos y sus escasas ropas ocultaban solo lo justo. Pero eso no quitaba para que algunos magos de sangre pura se hiciesen amigos en secreto de esclavos.

Eso había sucedido con Lady Ginevra, ella había visto en Harry a un hombre honrado y bondadoso, y no había podido evitar hacerse su amiga. Él había aceptado su amistad aunque había mantenido siempre un trato educado con ella.

Y esa amistad era lo que había hecho que en esos momentos Harry, el esclavo, fuese a ser castigado. El Coronel Longbottom había sido puesto al tanto de que el esclavo pasaba mucho tiempo con su mujer y furioso había decidido castigarlo y por supuesto, Lord Rädsla no se había negado.

Harry había sido atado a dos postes, en medio del patio de Hogwarts, su piel relucía bajo el sol y el Coronel Longbottom sujetaba un látigo de tres tiras. A pesar de las suplicas de Lady Ginevra, él no pensaba detenerse.

Los demás esclavos estaban en el patio, iban a presenciar el castigo para que supiesen lo que les pasarían si se tomaban más confianzas de las debidas con sus amos.

-Yo lo haré- dijo una voz tras él.

Todos se giraron a la voz. La Teniente Voss bajó las escaleras del patio y se acercó al Coronel que miró a su señor.

-Yo debo castigarle- gruñó el hombre.

-Lo hará ella- dijo Lord Rädsla.

El Coronel soltó el látigo furioso y se acercó a su esposa. La Teniente Voss se agachó para coger el látigo, acariciándolo con los dedos y sintiendo la suavidad del cuero. Alzó la mirada para observar la espalda del esclavo y suspiró, imperceptiblemente.

-Veinte latigazos.

El primer latigazo se escuchó por todo el patio. Los esclavos se encogieron al oír el ruido y Lady Ginevra tuvo que ahogar un grito. Pero Harry no gritó, se mantuvo estoico.

Los siguientes latigazos dieron en la piel del hombre que no emitió ningún sonido en ninguno de los veinte golpes. Cuando terminó, Anne bajó la mano con la que sujetaba el látigo con la respiración acelerada, como si ella también hubiese recibido el castigo.

-Lleváoslo- ordenó Lord Rädsla.

Los esclavos soltaron a Harry y se lo llevaron a rastras. Lady Ginevra salió corriendo hacia el interior del castillo y su marido la siguió, furioso por no haber realizado él el castigo.

La Teniente Voss se encaminó también al castillo, cuando pasó por al lado de Lord Rädsla, le entregó el látigo y él la miró con una sonrisa.

oo00oo

_Campo de Concentración del Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_14 de Febrero de 2005, 19:30 p.m._

Ron entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz del sol le dio en los ojos. Después de meses encerrado en una celda sin ventana, le habían sacado al exterior. Se encontraba en una especie de campo de concentración de los que había oído a hablar a Hermione en alguna ocasión, cuando había comentado lo que hacían los nazis con los judíos.

Unas altas vallas rodeaban el lugar y cuatro torres de vigilancia la rodeaban con unos cuantos muggles que tenían armas de largo alcance. Además otros magos les observaban desde el suelo, todos ellos armados y vestidos con uniformes negros.

Las grandes instalaciones que se alzaban junto al campo de concentración era uno edificios de paredes blancas y aspecto frío.

Los prisioneros se movían por el campo de concentración o formaban grupos en los que hablaban. Había personas de todas las edades, sexos y razas. Desde niños hasta ancianos, negros, blancos, orientales, hombres y mujeres; todos ellos vestidos con el mismo pijama blanco. Sus rostros estaban ojerosos y entristecidos. Al menos había unas cincuenta personas.

Ron caminó sin rumbo, enterrando los pies descalzos en el barro, pues había estado lloviendo los últimos días. Vio como la gente le observaba pues aún no le conocían, desde que había estado encerrado allí no les habían sacado al patio, al parecer no lo hacían demasiado pues la mayoría de la gente estaba pálida.

Un grupo de tres hombres y dos mujeres le hicieron un gesto disimulado para que se acercara. Lo hizo, caminando hacía ellos. Se detuvo y uno de los hombres, alto, fuerte y de ojos intensamente azules le tendió la mano.

-Bienvenido- le saludó. Ron aceptó la mano- aunque no es ninguna alegría estar aquí. Pero es agradable sentir de nuevo el sol en la piel.

-¿No nos dejan salir mucho, no?- preguntó Ron.

-No, tienes razón, por eso hay que aprovechar el tiempo que nos dejan salir- le dijo una mujer a la que le habían rapado también el pelo y que tenía un rostro hermoso- ¿Tú no eres de aquí, verdad?

-No- le reconoció Ron- vengo de…

Ron dudó de decir de dónde venía, no sabía si esas personas conocían la existencia de otros mundos. Era obvio que los muggles conocían la existencia de viajar a otros mundos porque sino él no estaría allí pero…

-Vienes de otro mundo- terminó la mujer, sonriendo- tranquilo, conocemos la existencia de los viajes a otros mundos paralelos. ¿Quién crees que dice el hechizo para que ellos puedan viajar a otros mundos?

Ron asintiendo, sabiendo que eso tenía sentido. A parte del Transportador y la sangre de dragón, se necesitaba decir un hechizo y solo un mago podría decirlo.

-¿Qué ha sucedido en este mundo para que nos encontremos en esta situación?- soltó Ron.

-Es una larga historia, muchacho- le dijo un anciano con abundante arrugas en el rostro- todo se resumen a que un hombre decidió que los magos eran seres abominables que no tenían derecho a vivir en este mundo, consiguió poner a toda la población contra nosotros y hemos terminado muertos o aquí encerrados. Antes éramos muchos más aquí pero, bueno hemos ido cayendo poco a poco.

-¿Qué hacen aquí con nosotros? ¿Qué pretenden?- quiso saber el chico.

-Ellos dicen que pretenden buscar una forma de extraernos la magia para así liberarnos y que podamos ser personas buenas, al parecer la población muggle considera que es la magia lo que nos hace malas personas- explicó el primer hombre que había hablado- pero no es así- sonrió de medio lado, asqueado- en realidad desean extraernos los poderes para quedarse con nuestra magia y así ser más poderosos.

-Verás nos encontramos en guerra con otro mundo, donde que es dominado por completo por magos, irónico ¿verdad?- le dijo la otra mujer que era de piel oscura y ojos de un intenso verde- y desean conseguir nuestra magia para vencerles. Aunque a la población les hagan creer que pretenden hacerlo para ayudarnos a liberarnos de la maldad.

Ron asintió intentando procesar toda esa información. Miró a su alrededor y detuvo sus ojos en una pequeña niña que no tendría más de cinco años. Llevaba el pelo completamente rapado y sus pequeños pies trastabillaban.

El resto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba observando.

-Nació aquí- explicó la primera mujer- su madre murió en el parto y su padre es un muggle que está en el exterior. No ha conocido nada más que estas cuatro paredes.

Ron observó con desazón a la niña pues a su cabeza iban una y otra vez la imagen de Rose y Hugo. Inocentes y pequeños, no podía imaginarlos en la situación de esa niña, no quería hacerlo.

De pronto la niña tropezó y cayó, rompiendo a llorar. Ron se acercó rápidamente y se arrodilló frente a ella. La pequeña, que había quedado a cuatro patas, alzó la cabeza y le miró con el rostro empapado de lágrimas.

-Tranquila, cariño- la consoló como había hecho en otras ocasiones con sus hijos. Cogiéndola en brazos, la sentó en su regazo sin importarle que el barro manchase sus ropas. La revisó la rodilla y vio que tenía unos rasguños- no es nada, preciosa, esto sanará en seguida.

La niña se le quedó mirando en silencio. Ya no lloraba, solo le miraba como si nunca hubiese visto a una persona antes aunque estaba rodeada por muchas. Estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ron la miró y la sonrió.

-Yo también me alegro de conocerte- le dijo él, enternecido- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-No tengo nombre- le dijo la niña y el corazón del pelirrojo se encogió ante la pena.

-Qué te parece si te llamo… no sé, déjame que piense… Katherine- la niña negó con la cabeza, arrugando el ceño- no, ese no, pues Laura- la niña se quedó pensativa y volvió a negar- no se me ocurre nada más…

-A mí me gusta mucho eso- la niña señaló el sol, alzando el pequeño brazo al cielo- me gusta como brilla.

Ron sonrió.

-Sí, y tu también brillas- la niña le miró a los ojos- te llamaré Sol.

Ella rió y todo el mundo se giró a mirarlos. Al parecer nunca habían oído a la pequeña reír. Ron la abrazó contra su pecho y ella se acurrucó, buscando su calor.

-Sol, algún día saldremos de aquí.

oo00oo

_Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_14 de Febrero de 2005, 20:03 p.m._

Tres se encontraba en uno de los edificios situados al lado del campo de concentración desde podía ver a todos los prisioneros, aunque sus ojos no se apartaban de un preso en particular.

Observaba al hombre que era el doble de Lord Rädsla, la persona que más daño le había hecho en toda su vida, junto al padre de este. Lo cierto es que desde que había sido llevado allí, lo había estado observando y excepto en el parecido físico no había encontrado ningún otro parecido en él.

Sus ojos no desprendían la misma maldad y frialdad que la de Lord Rädsla. Había peleado con los carceleros pero lo cierto es que era normal, le tenían retenido en contra de su voluntad. Ella también lo había hecho el tiempo que fue esclava de Lord Rädsla hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inevitable.

Lo vio hablando con algunos presos cuando se apartó del grupo y se acercó a una niña que se había caído al suelo. La cogió entre sus brazos y la estuvo consolando hasta que la niña rió.

Lo observó sorprendida y extrañada, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a un hombre cuyo rostro la había perseguido en numerosas pesadillas, siendo tan dulce y tierno. El corazón le dio un vuelco, sin comprender que era lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ese hombre en esos momentos.

No prestó atención a las dos personas que se pusieron cada una a un lado. Supo quienes eran, Dos y Cuatro que observaron a los prisioneros como estaba haciendo ella.

-Debes sentir un odio irrefrenable por ese hombre ¿verdad?- le dijo Cuatro al darse cuenta a quien observaba.

Ella no respondió. Aun recordaba lo que esos hombres habían intentado hacer a esa chica, y no le había gustado. Además, estaba confusa con lo relacionado con ese hombre y lo que sentía por él.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_14 de Febrero de 2008, 22:48 p.m. _

Una de las esclavas más ancianas estaba cambiando los trapos mojados que habían colocado en la espalda de Harry, intentando aliviar el dolor que sentía tras los latigazos. La fiebre había desaparecido pero necesitaba pociones para curarlas y que no se infectasen.

Colocó nuevos trapos sustituyendo los sucios que estaban llenos de sangre.

El resto de los esclavos estaban preocupados por él. Era muy apreciado entre ellos y cada latigazo les había dolido a ellos como si también se los hubieran infringido.

La anciana se sobresaltó cuando oyó como la puerta del cuarto de Harry se abría, se puso en pie como un resorte cuando vio a la Teniente Voss en el umbral. Bajó la mirada en señal de respeto y se mantuvo con las manos entrelazadas delante del cuerpo.

-Sal de aquí- le dijo la imponente mujer.

La esclava obedeció enseguida cerrando la puerta con cuidado tras ella.

Anne se acercó al convaleciente y se arrodilló junto a su rostro vuelto hacía ella. El joven abrió los ojos encontrándose con los ojos azules de la mujer. Luego ella levantó los trapos que ocultaban sus heridas.

Buscó entre sus ropas y él le agarró la muñeca para detenerla. La joven le miró y él le devolvió la mirada.

-Él no va a querer que me cures- le dijo sabiendo que iba a sacar alguna poción.

-Se infectará si no se cura bien, causándote incluso la muerte- le informó ella- y después de hablar con el Lord me ha permitido curarte, aunque no me ha dejado que también trajera una poción para hacer desaparecer las heridas.

-Quiere que quede marcado como advertencia a los demás- sonrió débilmente- no quiero que me cures.

-Pero ¿es que no me has oído cuando he dicho que podrías morir?- soltó Anne, molesta- mira, sé que ahora mismo me estarás odiando por lo que he hecho pero si hubiese permitido que Neville te hiriese, él habría sido el doble de cruel que yo. Intenté que el látigo te tocase lo menos posible…

-Lo sé- le aseguró él- no te odio… pero no quiero deberle nada a ese hombre.

-Pero… ¡Maldito orgullo!- ella le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- déjame curarte, si te mueres yo moriré contigo.

Él la miró y vio como algunas lágrimas lograban escapar de sus ojos para resbalar libre por las mejillas. No se las secó, no las detuvo y Harry se lo agradeció porque él era el único que verdaderamente había conocido a la autentica Suzanne Voss, su linda y hermosa Anne.

Él era el único que conocía sus lágrimas y sabía cómo era el sonido de su risa. Era el único que la había visto sonreír de verdad. Estiró la mano y la acarició la mejilla, atrapando sus lágrimas.

Estaba preocupada por él y lo sabía. Y también sabía que si había decidido castigarle ella misma había sido para hacer que el correctivo fuese más llevadero, pues tenía razón cuando decía que el Coronel Longbottom habría sido mucho más cruel.

-Cada latigazo que te di fue como si me flagelara a mí misma- le dijo ella con la voz rota, aun de rodillas como si de ese modo le estuviese suplicando su perdón- mi amor, lo siento.

-Shh- él le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y ella le agarró para besarla una y otra vez- lo sé, lo sé. Además, gracias a eso mantendremos alejadas las sospechas sobre lo nuestro.

-Déjame curarte- le suplicó ella.

La miró a los ojos y vio la angustia y el miedo en sus ojos. Asintió y ella se subió al catre donde dormía. Destapó las heridas y extrajo dos pociones purpuras de entre sus ropas.

Curo con mimo y paciencia cada rasguño que quedaría marcado para siempre en su espalda. Le cuido, susurrándole suaves palabras para tranquilizarle cuando el dolor aumentaba.

La escasa sabana que cubría su desnudez resbaló hasta acabar en el suelo, mostrando las nalgas del joven que no se sintió avergonzado ante su desnudez. Ella no le prestó atención, conocía el cuerpo de ese hombre mejor que el suyo propio y no se iba a avergonzar ante su desnudez cuando estaba acostumbrada a ella.

Cuando acabó, se tumbó en el catre junto a él y le acarició el cabello mientras él la miraba. Él cogió la mano con la que ella le estaba acariciando y la besó la palma para luego mantenerlas entrelazadas.

-Podría venir alguien- le dijo él.

-Ordené que no entrara nadie- le tranquilizó ella- seguramente estarán pensando que te estoy castigando más.

-Ojalá ellos conociesen a la verdadera Anne- la miró a los ojos- a la Anne que yo tanto quiero.

Ella sonrió y acercándose a él le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió. Soltó un quejido cuando intentó ponerse sobre ella.

-No, Harry- le pidió la joven haciendo que se volviese a acostar- debes descansar.

Él se puso de lado y ella pudo ver la enorme erección pero ignorándola, intentó hacer que se tumbara boca abajo. Aún así, él consiguió quedarse tumbado de lado y ella le miró severamente.

-Tienes que descansar- le dijo ella- para recuperarte cuanto antes.

Él cerró los ojos.

-Te necesito.

Ella observó su rostro contraído por el dolor. Le acarició el pecho para tranquilizarle y luego fue descendiendo hasta que le agarró la erección. Él gimió y no se movió mientras ella le acariciaba de arriba abajo.

Le dio un beso en la boca que él correspondió mientras su mano iba cogiendo un ritmo lo suficientemente rápido. Él le clavó los dedos en el brazo con el que le estaba masturbando y mantuvo la boca entreabierta por donde escaba su aliento con cada gemido.

Ella le tranquilizó con suaves palabras de cariño y luego descendió por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar las caderas de ese hombre tan viril. Le complació con la ayuda de su boca y él se aferró a su coleta, maravillado.

La mantuvo agarrada mientras ella sabía exactamente como complacerle pues habían estado tantas veces juntos que conocían lo que les gustaba al otro en los placeres del lecho.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax, ella volvió a ascender por su cuerpo y él abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hermosa sonrisa, la que tanto amaba.

-Te quiero- le aseguró ella y él pudo volver a ver a la niña de la que se enamoró cuando tan solo era un crío.

No pudo evitar sonreír.

oo00oo

_La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_20 de Marzo de 2005, 07:00 a.m._

Hermione entró en La Madriguera cuando la señora Weasley le abrió la puerta. La mujer cogió entre sus brazos a Rose mientras que Hugo continuaba entre los brazos de su madre. Los dos niños estaban dormidos.

A pesar de ser temprano, la señora Weasley estaba muy despierta y subieron a los niños hasta el cuarto que había sido una vez de su padre. Hermione miró a su alrededor, reconociendo cada rincón de ese cuarto y llenándose su cabeza de recuerdos que había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años.

Decidieron salir de la habitación para dejar descansar a los niños y bajaron hasta la cocina.

-Gracias por quedarse con los niños, señora Weasley- le dijo Hermione.

-No me lo agradezcas- sonrió la mujer- son mis nietos y tú tienes que ir a trabajar. ¿Quieres un café?

-Sí, por favor- la mujer lo preparó mientras Hermione tomaba asiento.

-Los niños me llenan de alegría- le dijo la mujer- cada vez que los veo recuerdo a Ron cuando tan solo era un niño.

Hermione tomó la taza de café que le tendía y la mujer se sentó frente a ella. Miró a la joven y se dio cuenta de la tristeza de sus ojos.

-Yo también le echo de menos- le aseguró la señora Weasley- todos los días me acuerdo de él.

Hermione asintió.

-Me siento sola- empezó a remover el café- cuando los niños llegaron a nuestras vidas creí que íbamos a estar los dos juntos criándolos pero todo se truncó en esa misión. No pude decirle que…

-Le querías- terminó la señora Weasley y Hermione le miró- si, lo sé, él tampoco te lo dijo. Era obvio lo que sentíais el uno por el otro y me hubiese encantado que terminarais juntos porque hacéis una pareja preciosa. Os complementabais y siempre he querido tenerte como nuera.

-¿Él me quería?- preguntó con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Claro que sí y lo sabes, en el fondo los dos siempre lo supisteis- asintió la mujer estirando la mano para consolarla- eras la persona más importante en su vida. Le veía cada año que pasaba tras conocerte, suspirar por ti. No paraba de hablar de ti y cuando tú estabas con él, se pasaba horas mirándote cuando tú no te dabas cuenta, pero yo sí, una madre sabe eso.

-Gracias, señora Weasley- le sonrió- pero tengo que irme al trabajo.

-Claro, hija- aceptó el beso que le daba la chica con una sonrisa y la vio marchar- ojalá puedas ser feliz algún día.

oo00oo

_Barrio Residencial 1, Nowitchcraft. _

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_20 de Marzo de 2005, 09:45 a.m._

Tres salió de su casa para recoger el periódico. Observó el barrio en el que vivía. Todas las casas eran idénticas diferenciándose solo en el color de sus fachadas: rosa, azules, amarillas, rojas, verdes… los colores se extendían alegremente por el lugar, dando luz en ese lugar donde los días nublados predominaban.

Los niños más madrugadores de ese sábado jugaban en los jardines mientras sus padres cortaban el césped y sus madres estaban en el interior de las casas realizando las tareas del hogar.

Las familias que vivían en ese barrio residencial eran gente normal y corriente, con vidas corrientes pero Tres no se sentía normal. A diferencia de esa gente ella no tenía una familia, no tenía a nadie.

Saludó con una sonrisa a sus vecinos que la saludaban entusiasmados a media que pasaba por delante de sus casas. Todos la admiraban y la tenían en gran estima, ella era una de las salvadoras del mundo al haber ayudado tanto en la causa antimagos.

Volvió a entrar en casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la cocina donde se sirvió una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. No había nada interesante.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina después de servirse otra taza de café mientras pasaba las hojas de la presa. Solo hablaba de cosas insustanciales, alguna que otra tragedia y noticias de la actualidad.

Se detuvo cuando vio un artículo con la foto del preso que tanto se parecía a Lord Rädsla, la imagen en blanco y negro no mostraban sus ojos azules y su pelo rojo al cero.

Ese rostro la perseguía en sueños desde que era una jovencita.

Cuando tenía dieciséis años, los magos del mundo de Lord Rädsla invadieron Nowitchcraft, en busca de conquistar ese mundo como ya había hecho con otros anteriormente. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ese mundo no era como los demás, ellos ya conocían la existencia de la magia y estaban preparados para algo como eso, por eso les plantaron cara. Fue una lucha encarnizada que duró varios días.

Los padres de Tres y ella fueron atacados en su propia casa, en esa en la que ella ahora vivía sola. El propio Lord Rädsla, que también estaba en ese combate, hizo acto de presencia y en cuanto vio a la joven de dieciséis años conocida como Hermione Granger y que ahora solo era un número como el resto de habitantes, quedó completamente prendado, deseando a la joven para él.

Cuando los padres de Tres vieron el interés que ese hombre sentía por su hija, se la ofrecieron a cambio de su libertad. Creían que si vendían a su hija a ese cruel hombre, podrían salvar su pellejo. Tres quedó destrozada al ver lo poco que les importaba a sus padres pero no por ello pudo evitar sentir el dolor cuando Lord Rädsla que había aceptado el trato de sus padres, los mató sin ninguna contemplación.

-Tendrán su libertad al otro lado- le dijo mientras se la llevaba a rastras de su hogar.

Al ver que sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas y que esa batalla no se decantaba por ningún bando, Lord Rädsla decidió retirar sus tropas y volver a su mundo. Por supuesto se llevó a Tres con él.

Estuvo un año retenida en ese mundo, siendo la esclava personal del Rey del mundo de Winthex. En ese tiempo que estuvo con él, luchó con uñas y dientes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inútil. Él le cortó la lengua para no escuchar sus insultos cada vez que se acercaba a ella y la dejó estéril para no tener la preocupación de dejarla embarazada cada vez que abusaba de ella.

Fue el peor año de toda su vida.

Pero un día logró escapar, un esclavo de ojos verdes y cabello largo y rebelde, la ayudó, robó el Transportador y la envió de vuelta a su mundo. Quiso que él fuese con ella pero él le dijo que su lugar estaba allí.

Cuando regresó, la gente la admiró por haber sido capaz de regresar pero ya no era la misma, ahora estaba continuamente triste y su odio hacía los magos fue tan grande que se unió al movimiento antimagos, siendo una de sus mayores activistas y ganándose un puesto de importancia en la lucha por un mundo sin magia.

Crearon, además, la prótesis de una lengua para que ella pudiese volver a hablar y desde entonces había vuelto a vivir en la casa en la que una vez vivió con sus padres.

Pero desde que volvió no se había vuelto a sentir normal. Ahora estaba sola y se sentía vacía. Tenía la sensación de que así sería el resto de su vida, ella moriría sola. Nunca se había sentido atraída por ningún hombre y nunca se había enamorado.

Solo vivía por y para su odio.

Y cuando apartó los ojos de la foto de ese hombre, se quedó escuchando pero no oyó nada, la casa estaba tan silenciosa como su vida y eso le dio miedo.

oo00oo

_Hogar de los Malfoy, Reino de Winthex. _

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_30 de Abril de 2008, 09:00 a.m. _

Draco Malfoy, conocido en aquel mundo como el cazador, salió de su humilde hogar, una pequeña cabaña de una sola habitación donde vivía con su familia, su esposa Astoria, y sus hijos Scorpius de siete años y Narcisa de seis.

Los niños salieron detrás de él y corrieron hacía el carromato donde tenía ya las carnes de los animales que había cazado para venderla en el mercado del pueblo. Astoria salió con él, sonriendo al ver a sus hijos tan entusiasmados, era la primera vez que iban a ir con él al mercado.

Alcanzó el carro donde sus hijos se estaban peleando por subir el primero. El cazador, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros y de ancha espalda, alzó a Narcisa y la sentó en el carro, para luego hacer lo mismo con su hijo que se acomodó con su hermana y se pusieron a jugar con los animales de madera que él mismo se dedicaba a tallar como hobbie por las noches.

Luego se subió él al carro y sentado allí, se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa que les miró con una sonrisa.

-Id con cuidado- les pidió, dando unos pasos atrás- y portaos bien, niños.

-Sí, mamá- canturrearon ambos y Draco se volvió a inclinar en busca de otro beso.

Ella rió, se acercó y le dio otro beso en los labios.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Yo también- le aseguró él.

Espoleó a los caballos que se pusieron en marcha, a trompicones debido a los baches en el camino de tierra. Le dijeron adiós con la mano a Astoria que les devolvió el gesto.

Los niños dejaron rápidamente de jugar con sus animales y miraron el camino que se había ante ellos, vivían bastante apartados del centro del pueblo donde todas las mañanas, Draco iba con sus carnes para venderlas en el mercado que allí se levantaba. Pero a ellos les gustaban la soledad y el ir y venir del centro de la ciudad, les desagradaba.

Eran pocas las veces que Astoria y los niños iban al centro del pueblo, en cambio Draco iba todas las mañanas para vender las carnes que cazaba y los vegetales que Astoria plantaba en su pequeño huerto. A pesar de que él era un gran cazador y conseguía bastantes carnes, apenas su familia y ellos tenían dinero para vivir, eran una familia muy humilde como la mayoría de los habitantes de Winthex, sólo la nobleza tenía mucho dinero, que se quedaba para ellos, sin impórtales que su pueblo muriese de hambre.

Lo cierto es que mucho del dinero que poseían la nobleza y sobretodo Lord Rädsla, provenía de los habitantes de la población, pues tenían altos impuestos. El setenta por ciento de lo que cazaba se lo llevaba Lord Rädsla, quedándole para él y su familia un treinta por ciento, del cual el diez por ciento se lo quedaban para consumo propio y el veinte por ciento restante era lo que se encargaba de vender en el mercado.

Eran impuestos injustos, que enriquecían al poderoso y rico, empobreciendo al ya de por si humilde pueblerino. Draco tenía mucho que decir sobre esas injusticias que se desarrollaban continuamente en Winthex pero, por supuesto, callaba o él y su familia estarían muertos.

Y lo más importante en su vida era su familia.

Llegaron al centro del pueblo donde la algarabía de una mañana normal y corriente se extendía por todo el suelo empedrado. Colocándose en el puesto donde siempre se ponía, bajó a sus hijos del carro y se dispuso a sacar algún beneficio de lo que cultivaba y cazaba.

Por suerte sus carnes eran muy demandadas pues era el mejor cazador del pueblo y conseguía buenas piezas. La gente se acercaba a él en busca de un buen precio pero Draco sabía regatear y casi siempre ganaba en los tratos.

Los niños observaban todo con los ojos como platos; miraban como su padre interactuaba con los clientes y otros comerciantes, como las mujeres y los hombres paseaban realizando sus recados diarios, algunos mendigos que caminaban por las calles en busca de algo que comer entre la basura, los soldados que paseaban para vigilar que todo estuviese en orden mientras los gritos, la algarabía y el barullo rodeaba todo el ambiente.

-¿Qué os parece, niños?- les preguntó a sus hijos- mirad bien como regateo con los clientes porque cuando yo sea viejo vosotros tendréis que hacerlo por mí. Pero- sonrió con ternura- por ahora divertíos.

Los niños rieron y siguieron observando mientras se divertían y jugaban con la alegría de los niños.

En unas ocasiones cuando alzó la mirada, apartándola de sus compradores, vio como el Coronel Longbottom paseaba junto a su mujer, Lady Ginevra. Vestida elegantemente con ropas hermosas, llamaba la atención entre los campesinos que se apartaban a su paso y al de su marido.

Su cabello rojo y su bonita sonrisa era otra cosa que la hacía destacar entre el gentío. Hacía años que Draco no la veía en el pueblo pero no pudo evitar pensar que estaba muy hermosa, y que los años le habían sentado bien.

-Mira, papá- soltó Narcisa agarrándose a su pierna- que hermosa es esa mujer. Lleva un vestido precioso.

Draco no respondió al entusiasmo de su hija pero si sonrió al ver como la mujer extraía unas monedas para pagar una manzana y entregársela a un niño que parecía hambriento. Los ojos del pequeño se iluminaron y ella le acarició los cabellos.

-No deberías gastarte el dinero en las clases bajas- oyó que decía el Coronel que parecía totalmente disgustado con el comportamiento de su esposa- es chusma.

Ella le miró, apesadumbrada por sus palabras pero no pudo objetar nada porque unos quejidos como si de un animal herido se tratara, la alertaron.

El cazador también alzó la mirada y algunos otros del mercado también dirigieron la mirada al lugar de donde provenían los jadeos y gruñidos.

Una chica estaba siendo molestada y zarandeada por unos soldados que reían mientras se la pasaban de unos brazos a otro y se propasaban con ella. Los dos soldados pisoteaban los tomates y judías que la joven llevaba en la cesta y que habían terminado en el suelo. Ella había comenzado a llorar pero nadie se acercaba a ellos para detenerlos, el pueblo temía demasiado a los soldados del Lord como para enfrentárseles.

El Coronel Longbottom se acercó a ellos, rió ante el espectáculo de sus soldados y su esposa le miró, sorprendida y disgustada. Intentó pasar por al lado de su marido pero este la detuvo.

-¿Dónde vas?- preguntó el Coronel.

-A detenerles- soltó Lady Ginevra- están molestando a la muchacha. Debes detenerles.

-Solo se están divirtiendo- le dijo quitándole importancia- de vez en cuando necesitan divertirse.

La joven, que apenas tendría unos quince años, parecía aterrada cuando cayó al suelo y uno de los soldados la puso en pie agarrándola fuertemente del pelo. La pegó a su cuerpo, restregándose contra ella mientras la besaba con brusquedad en los labios. Ella le apartó como pudo y le dio una bofetada.

El compañero del soldado rió al ver lo que la joven se había atrevido hacer. El soldado al que había golpeado, sintiéndose avergonzado y furioso le devolvió el golpe, tirándola al suelo.

-Ramera- le dijo.

Alzó de nuevo la mano pero antes de poder golpearla, Draco agarró la mano del soldado y le empujó apartándolo de la chica. Fue como si el tiempo se parara. El Coronel Longbottom se enderezó en su sitio y los dos soldados miraron a Draco sorprendidos por su osadía.

El cazador no se había parado a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a esa joven, la imagen de su hija más crecida le había llegado a su mente y en ella Narcisa se encontraba en la misma situación, siendo maltratada sin que nadie la ayudase. Él hubiese querido que alguien la protegiese, al igual que los padres de esa chica deseaban que alguien cuidase de su pequeña.

Tal vez si se hubiese parado a pensar no hubiese intervenido, pues sus hijos le miraban desde su puesto en el mercado, asustados, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Alzándose en toda su estatura, sintió como la joven a su lado se ponía en pie, sujetándose parte del vestido que estaba desgarrado por el maltrato sufrido.

El Coronel Longbottom caminó hacía ellos seguido de su mujer que parecía aliviada de que alguien hubiese detenido asustada pero a la vez se la veía preocupada por lo que su marido podría hacerle a ese hombre tan atractivo.

-Vaya, vaya ¿qué tenemos aquí?- dijo el Coronel Longbottom colocándose frente al cazador- alguien que osa fastidiarles la diversión a mis soldados.

-No veo nada divertido en molestar a una muchacha- logró decir Draco con toda la firmeza que sus nervios le permitieron. No era ningún cobarde pero esos hombres iban armados con espadas y varitas, y él solo tenía su varita.

-Solo la estaban enseñando- le dijo el Coronel Longbottom- la muchacha está en edad casadera y querían mostrarle los placeres de estar con un hombre.

-Que se lo enseñen a las rameras de la taberna y que dejen tranquilas a las jóvenes decentes- soltó Draco, sin mirarle, con los ojos fijos en un punto del horizonte, más allá del cogote del Coronel que era unos centímetros más bajito.

-¿Te estás atreviendo a darme órdenes, campesino inmundo?- siseó, furiosamente, el alto mando y extrayendo la espada para colocarla en su garganta- ¿Sabes lo que podría hacerte? Podría cortarte las pelotas y hacértelas tragar, podría sacarte las tripas delante de tus hijos para que viesen a su padre morir…

-Por favor, mi señor- le pidió con voz temblorosa Lady Ginevra- no le haga daño.

-Ya está bien- soltó una voz a espaldas del Coronel y sus soldados.

Al girarse se encontraron con la Teniente Anne, alta, esbelta y vestida con su armadura, peinada con su habitual coleta y con la mirada azulada fija en los dos hombres. Por un segundo, sus ojos se posaron en la joven despeinada, llorosa y con el vestido roto que estaba de pie al lado del mejor cazador de la comarca, para luego volver a mirar a los dos hombres.

-Dejad en paz a la muchacha y al cazador- ordenó Anne sin ningún tipo de condescendencia en la voz. Miró a los soldados- volved a vuestros quehaceres y no volváis a molestar a los habitantes del pueblo, si necesitáis alivio femenino están las mujeres de la taberna- los dos soldados se cuadraron y se marcharon rápidamente. Anne miró a Neville que parecía furioso con su interrupción y por haberle quitado autoridad- Será mejor que siga con su paseo junto a su esposa, Coronel.

La mandíbula tensa del hombre no daba lugar a dudas estaba apretando los dientes, furioso. Aún así envainó la espada y se colocó sus ropas.

-Ya hablaremos, Teniente- le aseguró el hombre, marchándose de allí, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Draco.

Lady Ginevra siguió a su marido, pero antes le dirigió una mirada admirada a Draco que le devolvió el gesto, mirándola con fijeza a los ojos. Ella se sobresaltó cuando su marido tiró de ella y se alejaron juntos.

La gente estaba en silencio mientras veían como la Teniente se acercaba a la muchacha y el cazador. Se detuvo para recoger la cesta del suelo y se la entregó a la joven que la agarró con una mano temblorosa.

-Vuelve a tus quehaceres- le pidió, amablemente.

La joven asintió y le dirigió una mirada a Draco.

-Gracias- susurró.

Él no contestó y la muchacha se marchó con paso rápido. La Teniente miró a su alrededor y poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda dijo con fuerza:

-¡Volved todos a vuestras tareas! ¡No hay nada que ver!

La gente obedeció rápidamente y pronto el mercado situado en el centro del pueblo se llenó de nuevo del ruido normal.

El cazador iba a dirigirse a su puesto en el mercado donde sus hijos le esperaban asustados, cuando la Teniente le colocó una mano en el pecho deteniéndole.

Él la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Esos son tus hijos, no?- sin esperar respuesta continuó- Será mejor que veles por tu familia y dejes por tu propio bien a los soldados.

-¿Me está amenazando, señora?- preguntó Draco.

-Es un consejo, cazador- respondió, miró a los niños- solo eso.

Rompiendo el contacto, la enigmática mujer se alejó con la capa negra hondeando a sus espaldas, con ese andar decidido que había ido perfeccionando con el paso de los años.

Sabía lo que despertaba en los demás, respeto, frialdad y miedo, pero nadie la conocía de verdad, nadie sabía quién era la verdadera mujer que se escondía bajo esa fachada. Solo una persona la conocía de verdad y habían estado juntos desde que eran niños.

Harry era su amigo, su confesor, su amante, su amor y su mayor secreto. No se avergonzaba de él, nunca lo haría, le quería con todo su corazón pero sabía lo que pasaría si llegaba a oídos del Lord lo que había entre ellos, los matarían. Y ella no temía a la muerte pero no soportaría que a Harry le pasara algo.

Lo era todo para ella y no concebía una vida lejos de él, aunque tuviese que ser una vida secreta. Sabía lo molesto que estaba él con esa situación que había vivido ya durante casi veinte años de sus vidas, pero ella era demasiado cobarde como para huir con él. Porque sabía que si los pillaban, les matarían.

Se conocían desde que nacieron. Harry había vivido con sus tíos cuando era un niño, ya que sus padres desaparecieron cuando tan solo era un bebé y los Dursley era la única familia que tenía el pequeño.

Sus tíos y los padres de Suzanne eran vecinos y cuando eran unos enanos se habían pasado los días jugando, durmiendo en la casa del otro y disfrutando de la compañía de sus padres.

Pero un día, cuando tan solo tenían seis años, todo en sus vidas cambió.

Los soldados de Lord Arthur, el padre de Lord Rädsla y jefe del reino en esa época, empezaron a llevarse a los muggles de sus casas y a los mestizos. Llevaban poco tiempo en el poder pero las cosas, según había escuchado, habían cambiado mucho desde que el Lord llegó al poder, ella no lo recordaba porque eso fue cuando ella tan solo era un bebé.

Cuando los soldados llegaron, tanto Harry como sus tíos estaban cenando en el hogar de los Voss. Por supuesto los soldados se llevaron a los tíos de Harry, que eran muggles, y a este, por ser mestizo. Y cuando creía que se iban a marchar de su hogar, Suzanne vio entrar a Lord Arthur que mantuvo una conversación con su padre. Ella no pudo escucharla porque se la llevaron de allí, al exterior de la casa.

Solo supo que cuando el Lord salió de su humilde casita, a ella se la llevaron. Más tarde se enteraría de que su padre la había vendido por unas pocas monedas.

Esos recuerdos hicieron que el corazón de la Teniente se contrajera. Le había dolido saber que sus padres la habían repudiado, intercambiándola por unas monedas. Ella siempre había creído que sus padres la querían pero no era así. A pesar de todo el Lord se portó bien con ella, la llevó a Hogwarts, la cuidó y la convirtió en la mujer que era, llegando hasta Teniente del ejército.

Unos años después descubrió que los cadáveres de sus padres fueron encontrados en un sucio callejón, al parecer asesinados por unos ajustes de cuentas. No pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos, porque a pesar de lo sucedido ella los seguía amando.

Harry, que también había sido llevado al castillo la misma noche que ella fue vendida por sus padres, fue convertido en esclavo y, desde entonces, tuvieron que mantener su relación de amistad y después amorosa en secreto. Los tíos de Harry fueron asesinados por su sangre muggle y aunque Suzanne no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el régimen que había impuesto Lord Arthur y que había endurecido su hijo Lord Rädsla, cuando llegó al poder, nunca les llevó la contraria y les obedeció, porque esos hombres habían cuidado de ella.

Harry no comprendía su lealtad, pues él creía que ella había sido engañada con respecto a sus padres pero ella estaba completamente segura de que no era así. Porque un día cuando contaba con catorce años, encontró a su padre y le preguntó el motivo por el que se deshizo de ella, él no la contestó, solo la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y ella se marchó furiosa por su silencio, confirmándole lo que ella había sospechado, que no la quería.

A pesar de ello, Harry seguía creyendo que Suzanne estaba siendo engañada y ese era el motivo de muchas discusiones entre ellos. Pero luego llegaban las reconciliaciones, hermosa, dulces y cariñosas, haciéndola sentir amada y querida, como cuando tan solo era una niña, y vivían despreocupados en sus humildes hogares.

Dobló una esquina, con los recuerdos de su vida burbujeándole en la cabeza, y se detuvo cuando vio algo que la hizo arrugar el ceño. A unos metros de ella se encontraba Harry, vestido con su ropa normal de esclavo aunque con una capa para resguardarse un poco del fresco de las mañanas. Frente a él había una joven campesina que estaba coqueteando con él, se veía por cómo le sonreía, le tocaba el brazo y se tocaba el pelo. Y lo peor de todo es que Harry la devolvía la sonrisa y no evitaba su contacto.

Molesta, al ver como ella reía juguetonamente y él le guiñaba un ojo, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso rápido.

oo00oo

_Hospital Central, Nowitchcraft. _

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 15:00 p.m._

Una joven, un número anónimo más de aquel mundo, estaba en la camilla del quirófano de un hospital. Los médicos y las enfermeras trabajaban a su alrededor, ayudándola con el parto.

La joven gritaba aferrándose a la camilla sabiendo que su esposo esperaba fuera tanto a ella como a su hijo. El dolor era insoportable pero había esperado ese instante desde que supo que estaba embarazada.

Su marido y ella habían preparado una habitación en el hogar donde vivían para el pequeño que estaba a punto de nacer. La habían pintado, colocado los muebles y llenado de ropa y juguetes. Y pronto nacería su hijo para llenar sus vidas de felicidad y amor.

-El último empujón- le pidió el médico.

El sudor perlaba la frente de la joven que apretando los dientes con fuerza para dar el último empujón que le estaba pidiendo en sanitario. Y de pronto el dolor desapareció y su corazón dio un vuelco al oír el llanto de su pequeño.

Pero no le pusieron a su hijo en los brazos. Se llevaron al niño a un rincón del quirófano y lo pusieron sobre una mesa camilla. La chica miraba como la enfermera le apuntaba con una especie de pistola de la que salía una luz blanquecina.

Después de unos minutos el aparato empezó a emitir un pitido y una luz roja se iluminó en el mango.

-Llévatelo- le exigió el médico- ahora.

-¿Dónde se lo lleva?- soltó la chica, asustada viendo como la enfermera se lo llevaba- ¡no se lo lleve!

-Tiene magia, es un mago ¡llévatelo!

-¡No!- gritó la madre desesperada- ¡no, no te lo lleves! ¡Es mi hijo! ¡Dadme a mi hijo! ¡Ni mi marido, ni yo somos magos!- las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas- ¡Por favor, tiene que ser una equivocación! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Quiero a mi hijo!

La chica que había intentado levantarse, la retuvieron por la fuerza en la camilla y la inyectaron un calmante que poco a poco la tranquilizó hasta dejarla inconsciente.

-Llamad a la policía que se lleven al padre- le dijo el médico a una de las enfermeras- la magia del niño también puede provenir de él. Yo me encargaré de preparar a la madre para que también la sometan a las pruebas pertinentes.

La enfermera asintió y salió rápidamente del quirófano, dejando al médico con otra enfermera, preparando a la inconsciente madre.

Ahora toda una familia inocente estaba condenada a ser conejillo de indias hasta descubrir quién era el que poseía la magia que su hijo había heredado.

oo00oo

_Apartamento de los Potter, Londres. _

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 18:45 p.m._

Suzanne se encontraba en su habitación, las molestias por el embarazo eran ahora más insistentes, ya que en cualquier momento daría a luz que era algo que estaba deseando. Estaba cansada de tan poca movilidad y no solo por estar postrada en la cama la mayor parte del día sino también por el abultado vientre.

Adormilada oyó como llamaban a la puerta de su habitación cuando abrió los ojos, vio a su madre en el umbral y con una señal la permitió entrar.

-Siento molestarte, cariño- le dijo su madre.

-No te preocupes, mamá- le dijo Suzanne- ¿ocurre algo?

-Harry está a punto de llegar del trabajo y me preguntaba si no te importaría que me fuese un poco antes, tengo que comprar unas cosas y me van a cerrar- le explicó la mujer.

-Claro, mamá- asintió Suzanne pero vio la duda de su madre- no te preocupes por mí. Harry estará aquí dentro de un cuarto de hora y no creo que me ponga de parto ahora, no he tenido ninguna contracción. Vete, mamá.

-Está bien- asintió la mujer- tu padre se ha llevado a Lily y a James al parque, así que si quieres duérmete otra vez.

-Está bien.

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Suzanne se tapó con la sabana y cerró los ojos, no tardó en dormirse de nuevo.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex. _

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_30 de Abril de 2008, 19:04 p.m. _

Anne estaba en sus aposentos, limpiando su amada espada, esa que la había librado de la muerte en muchas batallas. Era una gran guerrera, no solo con el arma que en esos momentos tenía en la mano, sino también con la varita y en el cuerpo a cuerpo. La habían entrenado, sin compasión, sin fijarse en sus lágrimas cuando el dolor era tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a morir. Había sufrido pero eso le había hecho más fuerte.

Ella no era una dama como Lady Ginevra u otras que había visto en los bailes que alguna vez se celebraban en el castillo a la que asistía toda la nobleza. Ella era alguien que había matado con sus propias manos sin compasión.

O eran ellos o ella.

No se molestó en levantar la cabeza cuando alguien llamó. Le permitió entrar sin dejar de pasar el trapo por encima de la hoja del arma. La puerta se abrió y uno de los criados entró. No se molestó en mirar para ver de quien se trataba pues tampoco le interesaba, estaba enfadada y si se había puesto a limpiar las armas era porque le relajaba.

Una caricia en el brazo hizo que se revolviera en la silla donde estaba sentada y levantándose colocó el filo de la espada en el cuello de la persona que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amante que le sonreía divertido por el modo en el que había reaccionado.

-¿No piensas bajar el arma?- sonrió él.

-¿Debería?

Él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar porque esa leona estaba furiosa con él, porque era obvio que lo estaba pero aún desconocía el motivo.

-Podrías decirme el motivo por el que estás enfadada conmigo- le pidió- te recuerdo que no soy adivino.

-Podrías preguntárselo a la muchacha del pueblo, a la hija del porquero- le espetó ella lo que hizo sonreír a Harry que la miró con ternura- no me mires así.

-La hija del porquero solo es alguien del pueblo con la que estaba hablando y realizando algunos trueques, nada de importancia- le explicó él.

Ella alzó una de las cejas.

-Claro, solo estabas haciendo un trueque, por eso le guiñas el ojo a una joven que se nota a leguas que está loca por ti.

-No es mi problema si siente algo por mí- él le miró a los ojos- y a ti tampoco te debería importar, porque yo te quiero a ti.

Sonrió divertido y ella bajó un poco la guardia, lo que consiguió que él la aferrara de las muñecas, desarmándola. La espada terminó en el suelo con un ruido seco y él le dio un fuerte beso en la boca.

Ella jadeó contra su boca y forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas pero él la tenía enérgicamente agarrada y era más fuerte que ella. La terminó doblegando con su beso, haciéndola ronronear contra sus labios.

La sedujo con sus besos y caricias hasta que ella quedó temblorosa entre sus brazos. La llevó hasta la amplia cama y la tumbó, poniéndose sobre ella. La devoró, desesperado por sentirla. La amaba con todo su corazón y adoraba cuando se ponía celosa.

Pronto estuvieron desnudos, envueltos en caricias y besos. Las manos de ella se posaron sobre la espalda llena de cicatrices del joven, recordándole que les pasaría si les pillaban en aquella situación. Pero cuando estaban juntos, no pensaban en nada, solo en ellos, en saciar su deseo y pasión.

Se habían querido desde que eran niños y con el paso del tiempo ese amor se había convertido en algo más profundo y maduro. Y los pocos momentos que tenían para estar a solas, lo aprovechaban para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

Se entregaron con suavidad y dulzura. Entregándose el corazón y el alma en aquel acto carnal y apasionado. Y cuando alcanzaron el clímax, se sintieron vivos y plenos.

oo00oo

_Apartamento de los Potter, Londres. _

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 19:30 p.m. _

Suzanne se despertó con un fuerte dolor en el vientre. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla y que marcaban las 19:30 por lo que Harry ya había llegado del trabajo.

Se llevó la mano al vientre cuando sintió otra contracción y se retorció en la cama.

-¡Harry!- llamó para que el chico fuese a la habitación- ¡Harry!

Pero nadie acudió a la habitación. No perdió el tiempo, tal vez se había retrasado en el trabajo o no la había escuchado, aunque eso último lo dudaba porque había gritado con bastante fuerza.

Se destapó y su mundo se vino abajo, las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre que salía de entre sus piernas. Asustada, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e intentó ponerse en pie para ir al salón, ya que no tenía el teléfono en la mesilla. Tampoco estaba su varita, seguramente se la habían cogido los niños, les encantaban cogerla y jugar con ellas, a pesar de que Harry y ella les regañaban.

Las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Sollozando por el dolor y el miedo de perder al bebé, se arrastró dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. El dolor cada vez era más fuerte y seguido y sus manos manchadas de sangre alcanzaron la puerta de su habitación, tiñéndola de rojo.

Sentía que la vista se le nublaba por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Desesperada intentó alcanzar el teléfono que tenía sobre una pequeña mesa del salón pero esta se volcó y el teléfono quedó a un palmo de su mano. Pero no pudo alcanzarlo porque perdió el conocimiento.

oo00oo

_Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 19:33 p.m._

Tres se detuvo frente a la celda ocupada por el hombre que tanto se parecía a su mayor pesadilla. Los vigilantes no la prestaron atención, no era extraño verla por las instalaciones no por nada era una de las mayores activistas y participante activa del Proyecto Petunia.

Le había estado dando vueltas desde hacía un tiempo, pensando en el hombre que se escondía al otro lado de esa celda y que había estado observando desde la distancia desde que llegó a las instalaciones. En ese tiempo se había sorprendido al ver a un hombre que si bien se parecía en apariencia a Lord Rädsla, no parecía tener más parecidos con él, pues se mostraba con una actitud diferente al del otro hombre, como ocurrió con la niña que había ayudado en el patio. Lord Rädsla jamás se habría acercado a la pequeña para consolarla.

Sentía curiosidad por ese hombre y por eso había decidido ir a verle en persona. Estaba asustada pero quería hablar con él, conocerles y saber si era igual al hombre al que tanto se parecía y que escondía un oscuro corazón.

Detuvo a un vigilante de mediana edad y pelo entrecano que pasaba por su lado, vigilando a los prisioneros.

-Abre la puerta, por favor- le pidió, educadamente.

El hombre se sorprendió visiblemente del pedido, no solo porque no tuviese conocimiento de que fuesen a realizar algún experimento con la persona que vivía en esa celda, sino porque sabía quién era el hombre que estaba ahí dentro y, como todo el mundo, conocía la historia que Tres había vivido.

-Es una orden- le dijo ella, impaciente.

-Pero… señora, el hombre que está ahí dentro…

-Sé quien está ahí dentro y creo que tengo todo el derecho a verle- soltó ella, bruscamente- abre o haré que te despidan.

El hombre asintió y rebuscó entre sus llaves, malhumorado, con el ceño fruncido. Cuando encontró la llave abrió la celda y antes de abrir la puerta la miró.

-Tendré que encerrarla dentro con él, no puedo permitir una posible huida- ella asintió- pero no se preocupe estaré aquí, en la puerta por si necesita ayuda.

Ella volvió a asentir y el hombre abrió la celda, permitiéndola entrar. Se encontró de frente con el joven pelirrojo cuyo pelo había sido rapado al llegar y que se había levantando la cabeza del suelo al oír como abrían la celda.

Tres oyó como la puerta se cerraba con llave tras ella y tuvo un poco de miedo pero intentó disimularlo, ante el enemigo no podía demostrar sus debilidades.

-Hermione- susurró la voz algo ronca por el poco uso de ese joven.

Ella se sobresaltó al oír su nombre de los labios de ese hombre, en realidad se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre, hacía años que nadie la llamaba así y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que echaba de menos que se dirigiesen a ella con su verdadero nombre.

Lo que también le sorprendió fue la dulzura y cariño con lo que lo dijo, nunca había imaginado escuchar ese tono en ese hombre, pero debía recordar que no se trataba de Lord Rädsla a pesar de tener el mismo aspecto.

Ella alzó la mirada y la posó sobre la cálida mirada de Ron que frunció el ceño.

-Tú no eres mi Hermione- continuó él sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, taladrándola- no tienes su mirada… pareces tan triste.

Tres carraspeó nerviosa, buscando que decir.

-Supongo que hablas de mi yo de tu mundo- logró decir con la voz algo temblorosa- y estás en lo cierto no soy ella. Yo me llamo Tres y soy una de las activistas que trabaja en el Proyecto Petunia.

-Y supongo que yo soy uno de los conejillos de indias del Proyecto Petunia- le dijo él estirando las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

-No sois conejillos de indias- le corrigió ella, haciéndole recordar a la Hermione de su mundo- estamos tratando de ayudaros. Estamos buscando una cura para vuestra enfermedad…

-¿Enfermedad?- espetó Ron, sonriendo sin ganas- la magia no es ninguna enfermedad, es un don que se nos ha concedido a unos pocos.

-Yo lo veo más como una maldición- le corrigió ella de nuevo- la magia hace que seáis malvados y nosotros estamos buscando la manera de extraérosla para que podáis ser ciudadanos respetables.

Ron rió, sin humor, pero ella se dio cuenta de que no se parecía en nada a la risa de Lord Rädsla. Puede que no tuviese ganas de sonreír pero su risa no era ni cruel, ni malvada.

-Es cierto que hay magos malvados pero también hay muggles que lo son- él la miró con intensidad haciéndola sentir desprotegida- la magia no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de ser buena o mala persona, eso solo depende de la clase de persona que seas. Por ejemplo, la Hermione de mi mundo es la persona más maravillosa del mundo y es la bruja más bruja que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Tres se sorprendió de la forma en la que hablaba de su otro yo. Parecía venerarla y sentir algo profundo por ella, como si estuviese… enamorado. Sí, ese hombre estaba enamorado de la Hermione de su mundo. Fue un gran impacto para ella saber eso, nunca lo hubiese esperado, ni imaginado.

Y otra cosa que le había sorprendido es que no había intentando hacerle daño desde que había entrado en la celda. Se había quedado en el mismo sitio, sentado, sin hacer ningún amago de que fuese a atacarla.

-¿Por qué fui capturado y no asesinado como hicisteis con los demás?- quiso saber Ron, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Fuimos a ese mundo porque supimos que unos magos que vivían allí estaban en contacto con otro mundo con el que llevamos en guerra desde muchos años- explicó Hermione, sin saber muy bien porque se lo estaba contando- sabíamos que el mundo con el que estamos en guerra, Winthex_, _estaba buscando más aliados para enfrentarnos, por lo que decidimos atacar para mermar las tropas con las que se quería hacer Lord Rädsla, el soberano de Winthex. Nos hicimos con la coordenada del mundo en donde te encontramos y os atacamos.

Ron asintió, apartando la mirada como si estuviese recordando algo.

-Debió de ser Voldemort el que estuviese en contacto con ese tal Lord Rädsla- habló Ron después de unos minutos- metisteis la pata, preciosa- ella se sobresaltó al escuchar ese apelativo de los labios del joven- atacasteis a las personas equivocadas, la gente que se escondía en las montañas era inocente y estaba luchando contra los magos que querían unirse al ejercito de Winthex.

-Eso no importa, igualmente eran magos y de ellos no se puede esperar nada bueno- espetó ella con frialdad y él la miró- no solo os atacamos a los que estabais en la montaña sino también a los que estaban viviendo en el castillo.

Ron se puso en pie y ella se apartó, retrocediendo hasta la puerta, asustada. El joven la observó intrigado por su reacción y ella carraspeó, nerviosa.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta- ella le miró- ¿Por qué me capturasteis y no acabasteis conmigo?

-Por tu aspecto- él la miró sin entender- tu eres igual a Lord Rädsla- Ron la miró, sorprendido- si, el líder del mundo con el que estamos en guerra, es exactamente como tú. Al principio te confundieron con él y luego se dieron cuenta de que no eras el mismo, aún así te han mantenido con vida para ver si te pareces a tu alter ego.

-¿Y nos parecemos en algo?- gruñó Ron.

-Por ahora, solo he encontrado parecido en vuestro aspecto- respondió ella, escrutándole con la mirada- e incluso en eso no sois iguales totalmente, vuestra mirada es diferente.

Él la miró y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Él sonrió, descolocándola y haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco, pues era una sonrisa cálida y sus ojos mostraron una mirada tierna.

-Soy inimitable- sonrió, divertido, guiñándole un ojo- Ron Weasley es único. No encontrarás a nadie como yo aunque tenga mi aspecto.

oo00oo

_Apartamento de los Potter, Londres. _

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 19:45 p.m._

Harry abrió la puerta de entrada de su casa. Estaba agotado y le dolía la cabeza, había sido un día ajetreado en el trabajo y por eso llegaba tarde. Cerró y esperó ver a los niños ir corriendo para recibirlo pero no vio a nadie.

Dejó las llaves en el recibidor y entró en el salón, estirándose.

-Ya estoy en cas…

Pero su voz murió al ver en el suelo una serie de manchas de sangre. Al levantar la cabeza pudo ver unos pies que asomaban tras uno de los sillones del salón. Corrió hacía allí, esquivando los juguetes que había a su paso y llegó hasta Suzanne que tenía el camisón manchado de sangre.

-Nena, Suzanne, abre los ojos- le pidió desesperado al ver la palidez de su rostro y al sentir el olor de la sangre.

No podía desaparecerse por el embarazo de Suzanne y tampoco podía utilizar los polvos flu, por eso la cogió en brazos y salió de la casa. Se metió en el ascensor y bajó hasta el aparcamiento. Después de poner a su prometida en el asiento del copiloto, se metió él en el automóvil y arrancó, haciendo chirriar las ruedas contra el asfalto.

Sacó el móvil de uno de sus bolsillos y llamó al señor Voss.

-Harry- contestó alegremente el hombre y el chico pudo escuchar las voces de sus hijos de fondo- estoy con los niños en el par…

-Jacob- le calló Harry, impaciente- estoy de camino al hospital. Me he encontrado a Suzanne en el suelo, inconsciente y sangrando. Id para allá y avisa a todo el mundo. Os espero allí.

Colgó el teléfono sin esperar respuesta, se saltó un semáforo y Hermione contestó al otro lado.

-Herms- le dijo rápidamente- voy de camino al hospital- miró a Suzanne que seguía sin reaccionar, pálida. La chica le respondió preocupada- si, se ha puesto de parto pero no va bien, está pálida, inconsciente y sangrando. Comunícate con los demás, os espero en el hospital.

Colgó el teléfono y lo tiró en el asiento de atrás. Se detuvo en uno de los callejones cercanos al hospital y entró por la puerta de atrás que había en San Mungo para las ocasiones como esas en las que llamarían demasiado la atención si entraban por la puerta principal.

Una vez que traspasó la puerta, oculta en uno de los callejones laterales, se acercó con paso rápido hacía la recepcionista.

-Rápido, mi mujer necesita un sanador- gruñó desesperado.

La recepcionista llamó con rapidez a unos sanadores que se acercaron rápidamente con una camilla y se llevaron a Suzanne. Harry quiso seguirlos pero una enfermera le retuvo.

-Señor Potter- le dijo mirando un segundo su cicatriz- debe esperar aquí. Nosotros nos encargaremos de su mujer.

La enfermera se marchó rápidamente, siguiendo a los sanadores que se habían llevado a Suzanne y él se quedó en la recepción del hospital, manchado de la sangre de ella y aterrado como nunca lo había estado.

Sus amigos fueron llegando al hospital. Los primeros fueron los padres de Suzanne que llevaron con ellos a los niños, James estaba a punto de llorar y Lily aún no comprendía lo que estaba pasando pero estaba en silencio, sentada en su carrito. El niño se sentó sobre las piernas de su padre, ahí se quedó, en silencio, abrazándole en busca de consuelo.

-Lo siento, Harry- soltó la señora Voss mirando al muchacho- me fui a comprar unas cosas, no estaba segura si dejar a Suzanne sola pero ella me dijo que no importaba y tú estabas a punto de…

-No tienes la culpa- le detuvo el chico mirando a la mujer que estaba sufriendo por su hija tanto como él- no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. No podíamos saber que ocurriría esto. Suzanne es fuerte y se pondrá bien.

La mujer asintió con el rostro surcado de lágrimas.

Poco a poco llegaron el resto de sus familiares y amigos. Pronto la recepción estuvo llena de personas que esperaban conocer el estado de Suzanne.

Los Weasley estaban desperdigados por la recepción entre ellos Charlie que estaba abrazando a Kelly mientras esta hablaba con su hermano, Draco. Ginny estaba entreteniendo a Damon y al resto de los niños, excepto James que seguía junto a su padre buscando su consuelo. Aki y Artemis también estaban allí, sentados en los asientos hablando con los señores Voss. Y Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry acariciándole la espalda intentando confortarle.

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, se le estaba haciendo eterno, los minutos no parecían pasar y tan solo deseaba poder estar junto a Suzanne para darle ánimos.

Se levantó al ver cómo salía el sanador que la había metido en el interior. Agarró con fuerza la mano de James y esperó para ver que le decía.

-Señor Potter- se detuvo frente a él mientras todos se quedaban a unos metros de ellos, escuchando lo que decía el hombre- el parto está siendo complicado, hemos conseguido parar la hemorragia pero su mujer ha perdido mucha sangre. Su grupo sanguíneo es 0 negativo, y me temo que es el grupo sanguíneo más raro que hay y no tenemos suficiente. Necesitaríamos que alguien que tuviese su sangre, donara.

-Yo no tengo ese grupo sanguíneo- soltó Harry, desesperado- no sé de nadie…

-Yo soy 0 negativo- le interrumpió Kelly dando un paso hacia el frente y Charlie la soltó- y estoy dispuesta a donar pero…- Harry la miró y ella miró al sanador- ¿podría dejarnos un minuto?

El hombre asintió y se alejó unos segundos. Kelly se acercó a Harry y se detuvo frente a él. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Harry, yo estoy dispuesta a donar pero recuerda que en mi sangre corre la sangre de los dragones no sabemos lo que eso puede suponer a la hora de la transfusión, tal vez no sea compatible o puede ser peligroso- le dijo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos- ¿estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?

Harry tragó saliva pero no dejó de mirarla a los ojos.

-Si no lo haces están muertos, así que no tengo nada que perder.

Kelly asintió y le puso una mano en el hombro para darle ánimos. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó al sanador. Los dos intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras y se alejaron por donde el sanador había llegado.

Harry sintió como James le tiraba del pantalón cuando bajó la vista vio como su hijo se aferraba al pantalón con fuerza y miraba por donde Kelly se había marchado. Le acarició el pelo para reconfortarle y el niño le miró con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Le cogió en brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho para reconfortarle.

-Todo va a salir bien, hijo.

oo00oo

_Mansión del Presidente, Nowitchcraft._

_Coordenadas:__ 31° 50′ 05″ Norte 19° 03′ 79″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 20:13 p.m._

Las calles de Nowitchcraft estaban siempre vigiladas por la Guardia Muggle, como se hacía llamar a los hombres que se encargaban de la seguridad de aquel mundo y que eran una especie de policía. Estaban al servicio de la sociedad pero seguían las órdenes del Presidente. Por las noches la vigilancia se redoblaba.

Luchaban contra los magos con unas armas que habían inventado los científicos que trabajaban en el Proyecto Petunia. Esas armas dejaban sin poderes mágicos a los magos durante un periodo de tiempo y el lugar donde estaban prisioneros también los mantenía sin poderes.

Pero la mayoría de la gente de ese mundo estaba siendo engañada. Los altos mandos les dirigían a su antojo como títeres, haciéndoles creer que luchaban por su protección e intereses pero solo luchaban por los propios. La población estaba siendo engañada continuamente, influyendo en sus decisiones, controlándolos, haciéndoles pensar como los poderosos deseaban.

Había algunas personas que no creían en las palabras de los más poderosos y debían vivir escondidos, callados y siguiendo las directrices de una dictadura que algunas personas no habían sabido identificar.

Pero la vida y la justicia no era igual para todos, no solo los magos eran tratado injustamente en ese mundo, la gente que se rebelaba ante el alto poder o los que cometían el error de infringir un delito, aunque este fuese menor, era tratado con dureza.

John Richard sabía todo eso, sabía que si le pillaban en lo que estaba haciendo sería juzgado duramente pero su familia estaba pasando hambre y esa casa, la mansión enorme y suntuosa en la que vivía el Presidente, se alzaba en las afueras de la ciudad, burlonamente mientras otros, como la familia de John, morían de hambre. No soportaba ver como sus hijos sufrían sin merecerlo, por el simple hecho de que su padre había perdido su trabajo y todas sus pertenencias por un mal momento en su vida económica.

Allí habría comida y podría dársela a sus hijos. Se había colado por la parte de atrás de la mansión y había conseguido llegar a la cocina sin que le encontrasen pero cuando creyó que la suerte estaba de su lado por una vez en mucho tiempo, había sido encontrado por uno de los criados. Ahora estaba siendo llevado ante el Presidente y estaba aterrado.

Su mujer y sus hijos le estaban esperando y ahora se arrepentía de no haberse despedido de ellos, porque estaba seguro que jamás volvería a verlos.

Entraron en el despacho de Uno, el Presidente, que estaba sentado tras su escritorio y miró al intruso con ojos escrutadores.

John estaba sucio y sudoroso. Llevaba ya seis meses viviendo en la calle junto a sus hijos y su mujer. El Presidente le miró con desprecio.

-Me han informado de que has sido encontrado en mi casa, robando- le dijo el Presidente cuando sus guardaespaldas personales le soltaron.

-Señor, todo tiene una explicación- habló rápidamente John- mi familia necesita comer, estamos viviendo en la calle desde hace unos meses por una serie de circunstancias y mi familia tenía hambre…

-Eso no es excusa para entrar en mi casa y llevarte lo que es mío- espetó el Presidente recostado en su elegante y caro asiento- odio a los parásitos como tú, que se aprovechan de la gente. Yo que cuido y protejo a los civiles de este mundo de los magos y me lo pagáis así. Al igual que no quiero magos aquí, tampoco quiero a ladrones y delincuentes.

John se sobresaltó cuando los guardaespaldas le agarraron de nuevo por los brazos. Forcejeó, queriendo liberarse pero los dos gorilas se lo impedían. Uno de ellos le cogió del brazo derecho y lo puso sobre el escritorio.

El Presidente se puso de pie y sacó un cuchillo de gran tamaño de uno de los cajones. John empezó a chillar histérico y se volvieron en alaridos cuando el Presidente le cortó sin dudar la mano derecha.

John cayó al suelo cuando le soltaron los guardaespaldas, sujetándose el muñón que antes había sido su mano.

El Presidente volvió a ocupar su sitio mientras el suelo se llenaba de sangre. Le dio el cuchillo a uno de los guardaespaldas.

-Deshaceros de él, que no quede nada y limpiad esto- el hombre asintió- llamad a un criado para que se encargue de la sangre.

Los dos guardaespaldas agarraron a John por los brazos y uno de ellos cogió la mano para luego sacarle a rastras del despacho.

El Presidente se quedó sentado en su sillón escuchando los gritos del hombre hasta que se perdieron en la lejanía.

oo00oo

_Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_30 de Abril de 2005, 21:18 p.m._

Harry continuaba en la sala de espera, Kelly había salido hacía un rato y se había sentado en una de las sillas de la recepción. La habían preguntado si había visto a Suzanne o si conocían algo de su estado o del bebé pero no había sabido nada de ninguno. Los sanadores no le habían dicho nada.

-Harry, el sanador- le dijo Hermione.

El chico levantó la cabeza del suelo y se levantó con urgencia al ver como el sanador se acercaba a él. Cuando lo tuvo enfrente intentó ver en su mirada algo que le dijese si todo había salido bien o mal, pero la cara del hombre era una máscara impenetrable.

-¿Cómo está mi mujer?- preguntó Harry con James pegado a su pierna.

-Señor Potter su mujer ha perdido mucha sangre y por un momento la hemos perdido pero hemos conseguido reanimarla y además con las transfusiones, su mujer y su hijo, sobrevivirán. Ambos están bien pero se tendrán que quedar aquí una temporada en observación.

Harry cerró los ojos aliviado y asintió ante las palabras del sanador.

-Sí, claro- asintió- ¿puedo verles? A los dos.

-Si, en unos minutos podrá verla pero luego la tendrá que dejar descansar- Harry asintió- será mejor que hoy no pasen todos a verla. Y por ahora, solo entre usted, señor Potter. En cuanto esté lista la enfermera vendrá a buscarle.

Cuando las enfermeras salieron, Harry le pidió a James que fuese con sus abuelos. El niño obedeció y su padre se fue con las dos mujeres que le guiaron hasta una blanca habitación de una sola cama ocupada por su futura esposa.

Estaba pálida pero en sus brazos descansaba un bebé que se removía impaciente como si su vida nunca hubiese corrido peligro. Suzanne parecía débil y agotada pero la sonrisa que tenía en los labios al ver a su hijo vivo era la más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Ella alzó la cabeza como si supiese que la estaban observando. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aunque continuó siendo suave. Harry entró en el cuarto y se acercó a la cama. Se detuvo junto a ella y se inclinó sobre Suzanne para darle un beso en los labios. La aferró del cabello trenzado y profundizó el beso, haciéndola jadear. Merlín como necesitaba besarla y sentir su aliento, saber que respiraba, que estaba viva.

-No vuelvas a asustarme de este modo- le suplicó con la voz rota contra su boca y ella atrapó los labios en un nuevo beso, haciéndole gruñir.

Cuando se apartaron, ella volvió a sonreírle. Los dos bajaron la mirada al bebé que se acurrucaba contra su madre.

Harry le acarició la mejilla con uno de sus dedos y Suzanne se lo tendió para que lo cogiera. Él lo cogió y lo apretó contra su pecho, sintiendo su calor y el olor de su piel. Era tan hermoso.

-Es tan pequeño- susurró y ella sonrió, enternecida.

-Es un bebé- él sonrió y ella se acostó, intentando descansar. Parecía necesitarlo- he pensando en el nombre del bebé.

-¿Qué se te había ocurrido?- preguntó él, sentándose junto a la cama.

-Como James lleva el nombre de tu padre, he pensado que al recién llegado podríamos llamarlo como el mío- explicó ella cerrando los ojos- podríamos llamarlo Jacob.

-Me gusta- asintió- Jacob Potter. Ese será su nombre.

Suzanne sonrió y se acurrucó entre las sábanas. Harry se quedó observando encantado a su hijo. Le hizo a un lado la ropa que llevaba al ver algo en su pecho. Cuando pudo verlo mejor, vio que se trataba de una mancha de nacimiento pero lo peculiar de esa mancha era que tenía forma de dragón.

Al levantar la cabeza para informar a Suzanne vio que esta se había dormido por lo que no quiso despertarla pero no pudo evitar fijarse en su cuello donde había aparecido una marca idéntica a la que tenía Jacob. En el cuello había un antojo de color marrón claro que tenía forma de dragón y que antes no había estado allí.

Y supo que eso se debía a la sangre de dragón que seguramente ahora corría por sus venas. Aunque aun no sabía si eso sería una bendición o una maldición.

oo00oo

_Taberna Las Tres Escobas, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_30 de Abril de 2008, 22:13 p.m._

El cazador entró en la taberna del pueblo después de un largo día de trabajo. Sus hijos se habían quedado en casa, cenando junto a Astoria y seguramente ya estarían acostados pero él había decidido ir a la taberna para ver a sus conocidos. Era algo ya común, se había vuelto una rutina.

Como siempre la taberna estaba llena del bullicio mientras Madam Rosmerta atendía a sus clientes. Había algunos soldados en un rincón de la taberna, tomando hidromiel y siendo agasajados por las prostitutas. Había algunos magos más que vivían en el pueblo y que estaban disfrutando de algunas copas y de la compañía femenina y otros magos que estaban de paso.

Saludó a algunos conocidos y se sentó en una de las mesas más pequeñas que había en el rincón más alejado de los soldados. Levantó la cabeza y sonrió a la joven que le puso un whisky sobre la mesa, la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa y Draco miró a Rosmerta que le guiñó un ojo desde la barra.

Se tomó el whisky despacio, disfrutando del sabor del licor. Bufó al ver como una de las prostitutas se le acercaba, moviendo exageradamente sus caderas hasta sentarse sobre sus piernas.

El cazador puso los ojos en blanco y ella le rodeó el cuello con uno de sus brazos, sonriendo coquetamente. Intentó besarle pero él esquivó sus labios y se puso rígido en la silla.

-Draco- habló melosamente la ramera- me alegro tanto de verte ¿hoy vas a requerir mis servicios, cariño?

-Me temo que no Pansy- le sonrió sin ganas- te recuerdo que estoy felizmente casado con una mujer que me complace muy bien en todos los aspectos de mi vida.

Ella hizo un mohín ante su rechazo que se repetía desde hacía años.

-No sé cuando vas a dejar a la sosa de tu esposa y vas a reclamarme- ella se rozó contra su entrepierna pero no se despertó nada en él, como ella hubiese deseado.

-Me temo que estás esperando en vano- le dijo él- búscate a otro al que bajarle los pantalones.

Él no escuchó lo que ella dijo cuando vio bajar del piso de arriba de la Taberna, donde estaban dispuestas las habitaciones que las prostitutas utilizaban para realizar sus trabajitos, al Coronel Longbotton junto a la prostituta que el hombre solía reclamar para él, Lua o Luna como se llamaba realmente pero que ella había cambiado para darle más glamur a su nombre.

Vio como el hombre la agarraba de la cintura con rudeza, haciéndola reír tontamente, y la besó en la boca con salvajismo. Lua le correspondió y luego le dejó marchar.

No era la primera vez que Draco le veía en la taberna, lo cierto es que pasaba mucho tiempo allí en compañía del alcohol y las prostitutas. Lo que hacía que Draco sintiese pena por Lady Ginevra, pues las veces que la había visto, no le había parecido una mala mujer y en cambio estaba casada con un hijo de puta de los grandes. Seguramente ella le estaría esperando mientras él retozaba con esas mujeres.

Le vio hablar con sus soldados y luego como se dirigía a la salida de la Taberna. El Coronel Longbotton giró el rostro y se encontró con los ojos de Draco que le devolvió la mirada mientras Pansy seguía hablando sobre sus piernas.

El cazador se estremeció al ver la sonrisa que le dirigió el Coronel del ejército. No le gustó nada la mirada que le dirigió antes de salir de la Taberna.

Cuando por fin se pudo librar de Pansy con la ayuda de Rosmerta que la espantó, se pasó el resto del tiempo que estuvo allí, pensando en el Coronel y en el mal presentimiento que se le había instalado en el corazón.

Ese día salió antes de lo normal de la Taberna y cuando se subió al caballo fue más rápido de lo normal para llegar cuanto antes a su casa. Pero cuando tan solo le quedaban unos metros para llegar vio un intenso humo que ascendía al cielo, al parecer algo se estaba quemando y era cerca de su casa.

Hizo que el caballo acelerara el paso hasta que el animal comenzó a galopar llegando en tiempo record hasta su hogar. Se detuvo a unos metros, frente a su casa que estaba ardiendo ante la mirada de tres soldados entre los que se encontraba el Coronel Longbotton que montado en su caballo sujetaba una antorcha con la que había empezado el incendio.

Draco descendió del caballo y corrió hacía la casa con el corazón galopando como había hecho su caballo hacía unos instantes. Solo podía pensar en su esposa y en sus dos pequeños hijos, solo quería verlos, saber que estaban a salvo.

El Coronel y sus soldados se percataron de su llegada. Los soldados que no estaban montados en sus caballos corrieron hacía él y antes de que pudiese llegar a su hogar, le golpearon, intentó defenderse pero los dos le redujeron.

El Coronel Longbotton bajó de su caballo y se acercó al hombre que había osado desafiarle esa mañana en el mercado, ante el pueblo, sus soldados y su esposa.

Draco que había terminado en el suelo, sintió como le agarraban del cabello y le levantaban la cabeza. Se encontró con los ojos de su enemigo y este le sonrió como había hecho en la taberna.

-No me gusta que me reten, cazador - le dijo el hombre- pero cuando lo hacen, nunca me ganan. Tú lo has hecho hoy en el mercado y yo te lo devuelvo ahora. Tendrías que estar orgulloso de tu mujer, ha sabido complacerme a mí y a mis dos hombres, ha sido muy dulce introducirme entre sus piernas mientras tus pequeños lo observaban todo.

Draco rugió furioso, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y los dos soldados le sujetaron para que no pudiese atacar a su Coronel. Neville sonrió, divertido, al ver su furia.

-No vuelvas a joderme, cazador- le dijo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Draco quedó tirado en el suelo y los tres soldados se subieron a su caballo, marchándose sin mirar atrás.

El cazador se puso en pie con dificultad y se dirigió a la casa en busca de su familia pero no le hizo falta entrar a la cabaña que estaba siendo consumida por las llamas que iluminaron un árbol que quedaba cerca de lo que una vez fue un hogar.

Los ojos de Draco se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a su esposa y a sus dos pequeños, magullados, ensangrentados y con los ojos cerrados, colgados en una de las ramas de los árboles.

-No, no… por favor- susurró, acercándose a ellos con rapidez.

Los zarandeó en busca de una respuesta pero ellos no abrieron los ojos, jamás volverían a hacerlo. Llorando como nunca había hecho, se abrazó a las piernas de su esposa hasta terminar en el suelo con un intenso dolor en el centro del pecho.

-No… no… ¡NO!- gritó con todas sus fuerza- ¿Por qué? Mis hijos… Astoria… Merlín, ¿Por qué? Ellos no habían hecho nada…

Pero no hubo respuesta, él no la esperaba, como tampoco esperaba que el dolor desapareciese alguna vez de su corazón.

oo00oo

_El bosque Dismal, Reino de Winthex. _

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_30 de Abril de 2008, 23:45 p.m._

Los altos arboles se amontaban unos cerca de los otros y sus tupidas ramas llenas de hojas impedían ver el cielo estrellado, a penas dejaba entrar la luz de la luna, bañando el suelo escasamente en los lugares donde los rayos conseguían hacerse paso entre las ramas.

El silencio que reinaba en aquel bosque, solo roto por los pasos y relinchos de los caballos, hacía que fuese mucho más tétrico y oscuro. Cuando era de día ese bosque daba miedo por la noche era aterrador y estaba lleno de una energía negativa y maléfica que incluso los caballos de la Guardia Real notaban, pues los animales estaban nerviosos.

El Bosque Prohibido que lindaba con Hogwarts siempre había sido un bosque peligroso pero lo que escondía el bosque Dismal era tan peligroso que muy pocos se atrevían a internarse en él. Pero Lord Rädsla debía visitar a alguien que vivía en él y que podría entregarle las respuestas a todas las dudas que se presentaban ante su futuro y el de la guerra que le enfrentaba con Nowitchcraft.

Estaba harto de la situación en la que vivía, harto que los muggles de otro mundo le estuviesen plantando cara y hubiesen sobrevivido durante tantos años a sus ataques. Ningún mundo muggle iba a vencerle pero para ello sabía que necesitaba algo, que faltaba algo o a alguien entre sus tropas para decantar la guerra en su favor. Y tenía la esperanza de que la persona a la que iba a visitar pudiese darle una respuesta.

Sentía el miedo de los animales y de sus soldados, un pequeño grupo con el que siempre salía cuando iba fuera de los lindes del bosque. Era un gran mago pero no estúpido y sabía que, a pesar de inspirar miedo, algunas personas deseaban su muerto y no temerían arriesgar sus vidas con tal de atentar contra la suya.

Su guardia real vestía un atuendo diferente a la de los otros soldados, vestían completamente de negro con las armaduras del mismo color y con un dragón gruñendo grabado en el pecho, aún así seguían siendo menos elaboradas que la de la Teniente Voss y el Coronel Longbotton, este último no había acudido al bosque Dismel que estaba a unas leguas del Reino de Winthex.

La Teniente Voss había tenido que morderse la lengua para no soltar algo despectivo hacía la persona de Neville, le enfurecía su escasa responsabilidad y respeto hacía su puesto en el ejército y su mujer. Pues sabía que seguramente estaría retozando con alguna fulana de la Taberna, en vez de estar allí, junto a su señor.

El vaho que salía de la boca de los caballos y de los humanos que iban montado sobre ellos a pesar de ser abril, demostraba una vez más que ese lugar no era normal y escondía mucho más de lo que mostraba.

El relinchar de los caballos, todos ellos negros excepto el que montaba la Teniente que era blanco, se escuchó por todo el lugar, poniendo más nerviosos a los soldados. Por eso todos se sintieron aliviados cuando en su campo de visión entró la cabaña donde vivía la persona a la que habían ido a visitar.

En medio de un claro, una pequeña cabaña de madera y techo de paja, desprendía una maligna magia que hizo que algunos caballos se pusieran en dos patas, asustados. Sus dueños tuvieron que tranquilizarlos mientras la Teniente Voss, Lord Rädsla y dos soldados más descendían de los animales para acercarse a la cabaña.

El resto de la guardia real, tres soldados más, se quedaron en el linde cuidando a los caballos.

La Teniente Voss caminó la primera, con la varita en la mano, unos pasos más atrás iba su señor seguido de los dos soldados que sujetaban sus armas mientras miraban a los lados vigilantes.

La tierra, las ramas y las hojas crujían bajo los pies de todos ellos mientras la capa de la Teniente y el Lord se mecían con el viento. El silencio se veía roto por el ulular de los búhos y los gruñidos de algunos animales en la lejanía.

La ruinosa cabaña mostraba una apariencia sucia y cuando la Teniente Voss abrió, vio que el interior no mejoraba mucho. El polvo y la suciedad se extendían por cada rincón del lugar y hubiesen creído que estaba abonado sino hubiese sido porque sabían que allí vivía alguien.

Entraron al interior y miraron a su alrededor, los montones de calderos que se acumulaban llenos de polvo, las telarañas por los techos, el olor a sangre y los montones de frascos con cosas que era mejor no saber de que se trataban.

Un caldero se calentaba al fuego expulsado un humo gris y un olor desagradable, era una poción sin duda. Esa era la típica casa de una bruja pero su dueña no se la veía pro allí.

Un graznido hizo que los nerviosos soldados alzaran las varitas para apuntar a un cuerpo que se había posado sobre el respaldo de una silla. Anne alzó el brazo para que bajaran las armas y los dos hombres obedecieron.

-¿Por qué tan nerviosos, señores y… señorita?- preguntó una voz que salía de todas partes y de ningún lado en particular.

Los soldados empezaron a mirar a su alrededor nerviosamente. La Teniente y Lord Rädsla en cambio, se mantuvieron quietos en el lugar mirando de un lado a otro con fríamente. La voz rió, ante el nerviosismo de los dos soldados y el estoicismo de los otros dos.

-Ayudaría a mis hombres que pudiésemos verte, bruja- le dijo la Teniente con voz firme y fuerte.

-Venís a por respuestas- volvió a decir la voz sin mostrarse- queréis saber la manera de vencer a Nowitchcraft_. _Pensáis que yo tengo la respuesta.

-¿Y las tienes?- preguntó Lord Rädsla.

-Puede- dijo una voz justo detrás de él.

Los soldados se alejaron de un salto cuando la bruja apareció justo detrás de su señor, sobresaltándolos. Lord Rädsla bajó la mano para detener a la Teniente que había puesto la mano en la empuñadura de su espada y él se dio la vuelta para quedar pegado al cuerpo de la que una vez fue una hermosa mujer y que ahora tan solo era un fantasma de lo que fue.

Su rostro estaba lleno de heridas que desfiguraban su rostro como si sufriese continuamente una fiebre. Sus cabellos desordenados caían a cada lado de su cara pálida y sus ojos violetas.

Sonrió en una mueca grotesca cuando vio que el Lord no daba un paso atrás y ella estiró una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla.

-Bienvenido a mi hogar, Lord Rädsla- le sonrió la Bruja de los Bosques como era conocida en aquel mundo pero que una vez se llamo Artemis. Miró más allá del hombre- Teniente Voss.

Anne no hizo ningún gesto que diese a entender que la conocía a pesar de que no era la primera vez que la veía, pero esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta y estaba deseando salir cuanto antes de allí.

-¿Tienes algo que me de las respuestas que vengo buscando?- preguntó el Lord sin rodeos.

-Puede que sí y puede que no, mi señor- le respondió la bruja apartándose del hombre y caminando hacía su caldero donde empezó a remover su contenido- tengo muchas respuesta y otras muchas se me escapan.

-No juegues conmigo, bruja- le advirtió el Lord.

-Tal vez esto responda algunas de sus preguntas, mi señor- le dijo acercándose a una estantería y cogiendo un trapo que envolvía algo.

Se acercó a Lord Rädsla y la Teniente Voss se colocó junto a su señor sin apartar la mano de la empuñadura de su espada. La bruja extendió la mano hacía el hombre y desenvolvió la cosa. Esta era una esfera de cristal, poco más grande que una snitch, que desprendía un intenso calor que provenía del interior de la misma. Brillaba ante una débil luz que salía del interior y todos supieron de qué se trataba.

-Una profecía- dijo Lord Rädsla.

-Así es, mi señor- asintió la adivina- yo vaticiné esta profecía y la guarde aquí en la esfera- al ver como él tenía la intención de tocarla, ella la apartó- no habla de usted, mi señor, no puede tocarla.

-Entonces ¿Por qué debería importarme esa profecía que vaticinaste si no habla de mi?- espetó.

-Porque habla de la guerra y le da la respuesta que está buscando- le dijo la bruja- aquí está la forma de vencer en esta guerra.

-Quiero escuchar pues lo que dice esa profecía- le dijo él.

-Bien, mi señor- asintió la mujer dejando caer la esfera que se hizo añicos al caer al suelo.

Del interior de la esfera salió una imagen fantasmal idéntica a la de la Bruja de los Bosques que empezó a recitar en voz monótona:

_La guerra entre dos mundos se expande… otros mundos se verán implicados… un niño será la diferencia… dependiendo de si escoge entre la luz o la oscuridad… nacido del que venció a otro Señor Tenebroso… marcado al nacer por la sangre de un animal milenario que se mezcla con la sangre que recorren sus venas… tendrá un poder que todo el mundo desconoce… si escoge la oscuridad todos los mundos estarán perdidos, si se decanta por la luz el futuro será incierto… el único que podrá acabar con la guerra o empeorarla…_

Tras la última palabra, el silencio se extendió en la estancia, algunos intentando comprender esas palabras, los soldados más preocupados en cuando iban a salir de allí.

-¿Qué significa?- quiso saber- ¿a qué niño se refiere la profecía? ¿A qué animal milenario se refiere? ¿Qué poder? Responde.

-Demasiadas preguntas que usted deberá responder- habló la bruja sonriendo dementemente- solo puedo decir que el animal al que se refiere es ese mismo que sus soldados lucen grabados en el pecho de sus armaduras.

-Pero los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho- espetó, molesto por las pocas respuestas- su Reina murió hace muchos años sin descendencia haciendo que desapareciesen con ella.

-En este mundo puede que sí pero no en otros- le dijo la bruja- en otros mundos la Reina está viva y por tanto los dragones también.

-¿Y quién es el niño?- preguntó.

-Ya ha obtenido suficiente respuestas, mi señor- sonrió la mujer- deberá de buscar las demás por sus propios medios. No olvide las palabras de la profecía…

Antes de que el Lord pudiese atrapar a la bruja para intentar sacarle a la fuerza las palabras, esta desapareció envuelta en un humo negro, quedando todo en un sepulcral silencio.


	26. Un año después

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que todo os vaya genial. Vengo con otro capítulo no tan largo como el de la última vez pero se deja leer. Sé que ahora mismo estaréis un poco confusos por toda la información recibida en el capítulo anterior pero no os preocupéis poco a poco iréis comprendiendo más cosas.

Bueno… no me enrollo más, solo agradeceros los comentarios dejados en el anterior capítulo y os dejo con este.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 25: Un año después. **

La serena consulta del señor Johnson estaba iluminada por la luz artificial de los fluorescentes que titilaban. La sala estaba condicionada con cómodos sillones de piel negra en los que él y sus pacientes se sentaban para hablar, entre los dos sillones había una pequeña mesa de cristal donde había algunas fotos. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono melocotón que trasmitía tranquilidad y distribuidas por toda la sala había un montón de estanterías con libros de medicina.

El señor Johnson era un psicólogo mágico que trataba de ayudar a las personas que requerían sus servicios por un módico precio. Era un hombre de mediana edad con mechones de canas en los laterales de la cabeza, algunas arrugas del gesto en la comisura de la boca y unos ojos azules ocultos tras unas gafas de carey. Su mirada bondadosa y amigable hacía que los pacientes confiasen en él.

Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un cuaderno donde estaba apuntando todo lo que su paciente le decía.

La hermosa mujer a la que estaba tratando en esos momentos y a la que llevaba tratando más o menos un año, estaba sentada en el sofá de enfrente, algunos pacientes preferían tumbarse a lo largo ya que así no tenían que mirarle a los ojos, pero esa chica prefería sentarse y tener contacto visual con el señor Johnson, lo que le había demostrado que era una joven que enfrentaba los problemas de frente. Pero esa vez parecía que le estaba costando más de lo esperado enfrentarlo y por eso había requerido sus servicios como psicólogo.

El cabello largo y pelirrojo le caía elegantemente sobre los hombros, su rostro solo se veía un poco ensombrecido por la cicatriz en forma de M que tenía en la mejilla y sus ojos chocolates desprendían la tristeza de una persona deprimida, no era para menos después de lo que había vivido. Sabía quién era antes incluso de que ella se presentase en su primera sesión, todo el mundo conocía a los héroes de la guerra contra el que no debe ser nombrado, y ella había sido una.

Pero Ginevra Weasley no fue allí porque aun le atormentase lo que había vivido durante su época adolescente, si ella había acudido al psicólogo era por lo que hacía ya algo más de un año, le había pasado en una misión a la que fue enviada en su trabajo.

No solo había sido captura, torturada y violada, sino que además había sufrido todos esas vejaciones de manos de una persona que tenía el mismo rostro que el hombre que durante años había sido su pareja. Ahora se sentía perdida y confusa, teniendo en su interior una serie de sentimientos contradictorios hacía la persona a la que amaba y temía en partes iguales, y con la que además compartía un hijo.

-Sabes lo que opino Ginny- le dijo amablemente el psicólogo colocándose las gafas- tal vez si le contases a Draco lo sucedido, podría continuar con tu vida y dejar atrás lo que te atormenta.

Ginny se retorció las manos nerviosamente y miró al hombre que tanto le había ayudado durante ese año.

-Algunas veces he pensando en hacerlo, lo he intentado pero es tan difícil- le contó ella con voz temblorosa- no puedo hacerlo. Accedí a contárselo a alguien, a abrirme con una persona, elegí a Hermione pero no puedo contárselo también a él.

El hombre suspiró golpeando con la parte de atrás del bolígrafo sobre el cuaderno. Se acarició con la mano libre el mentón y se recostó en el sofá, mirando a su paciente.

-Pero no puedes seguir evitándole, tenéis un hijo en común y él no tuvo la culpa de lo que te ha sucedido- le aconsejó- pediste una excedencia en el trabajo para no tener que verle, muchas veces le pides a la señorita Granger que le lleve a Damon para no tener que verle tú y por lo que me has dicho él ha dejado de ir a las reuniones familiares de los domingos porque ha notado que te incomoda su presencia. No hagas que Draco sea otra víctima de ese hombre que te hizo daño.

-Pero cada vez que le veo recuerdo lo que me hizo el otro Malfoy y tengo tanto miedo- le confesó con la voz rota.

-Lo sé- asintió el hombre mirándola con ternura- pero eso no va a cambiar a no ser que tu pongas de tu parte. Y me temo que no desaparecerá hasta que sepas que el hombre que tanto daño te hizo ha pagado por todo lo que te hizo. La única forma de que superes lo que has vivido es enfrentándote al hombre que abuso de ti.

Ginny se le quedó mirando y el resto de la sesión estuvo pensando en lo que el hombre le había dicho. Cuando finalizó la hora de consulta, se despidió del psicólogo y se marchó a casa de Harry y Suzanne, ya que era 30 de abril y por tanto Jacob cumplía su primer año y le habían preparado una fiesta.

oo00oo

Cuando Ginny llegó al Valle de Godric, donde se habían mudado hacía ocho meses Harry, Suzanne y los niños, a la antigua casa que habían ocupado los Potter y que había sido reformada, fue Suzanne quien la abrió la puerta con el cumpleañero en brazos.

El pequeño Jacob Remus Potter, al que también llamaban Jake y que ya era capaz de decir algunas palabras rió alegremente al ver a su tía Ginny. Era un niño alegre y simpático que se parecía muchísimo al padre de Suzanne del que también había heredado el nombre.

Fue la última en llegar, todos se encontraban ya en el jardín celebrando el cumpleaños, incluso Damon se encontraba allí en brazos de Draco que la saludó con un suave gesto de cabeza a diferencia de los otros que la dieron un beso en la mejilla.

Él ya había comprendido que no soportaba su cercanía y había decidido dejarla su espacio. Eso la aliviaba y entristecía a partes iguales.

Pronto se unió al jolgorio de la celebración, haciendo por un rato a un lado sus problemas y penas, disfrutando de la compañía de su familia, amigos y de los niños que alegraban el ambiente con sus risas y travesuras a las que se unían los gemelos Weasley.

Era divertido ver a los niños con los gorros de cumpleaños que Suzanne se había encargado de comprar pero aún más divertido era ver a algunos adultos con ellos puestos, divirtiéndose tanto o más que los propios pequeños.

Pero siempre estaba ahí la sombra de Ron, su falta a pesar de haber pasado algo más de un año, aún era muy notoria y todos le extrañaban muchísimo.

Lily que ya contaba con dos años y James que ya tenía ocho, ayudaron a su hermano pequeño a apagar las velas de la tarta, soplando los tres a la vez o lo que intentó ser un soplido por parte de Jacob que solo consiguió soltar un reguero de babas, pero eso no fue un impedimento para que el pequeño estallara en risitas.

Disfrutó de los regalos y sobretodo del papel que los envolvían pues se sentía más atraído por los llamativos colores que por los juguetes que le regalaron.

Los adultos se habían servido algunas copas y estaban brindando por el pequeño cuando Harry carraspeó y llamó la atención de todos:

-Bueno, familia. Sabemos que hoy es el día de Jake pero queremos anunciar algo- empezó el joven con una sonrisa mientras Suzanne se apretaba contra su costado- hace tiempo que le pedí a Suzanne que nos casáramos pero con el nacimiento de Jake, la remodelación de la casa de mis padres y todo eso no hemos tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlo, por eso hemos decidido empezar a hacerlo para casarnos lo más pronto posible. Aún no tenemos fecha pero en cuanto la tengamos os informaremos.

Por supuesto las felicitaciones no tardaron en llegar y se ofrecieron en ayudarles en todo lo que pudieran. La señora Weasley había comenzado a llorar en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza.

Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos cuando la vio y la mujer se aferró al que consideraba como un hijo. Él la dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Me hubiese encantado que Ron fuese el padrino- le susurró al oído para que solo ella lo escuchara y la mujer soltó un suave sollozo.

-Lo sé- asintió la mujer, apartándose y colocándole la camisa como solo una madre sabía hacer- y a él le hubiese encantado serlo. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, merecéis ser felices. Solo es que a veces es tan difícil no tener a Ron.

Harry asintió sabiendo lo que quería decir. Él ese día no solo perdió a un amigo, perdió a su hermano, a ese que había estado con él en cada momento de su vida y que había luchado codo con codo en todas sus batallas.

Y sabía que para Hermione era aún peor. Por eso cuando ella se acercó a felicitarlos, Suzanne, la castaña y Harry se unieron en un fuerte abrazo. Los ojos de Hermione estaban llenos de tristeza pero sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa sincera.

-Ya era hora- le dijo- me alegro mucho por vosotros.

-Gracias, Herms- ella sonrió y dio un beso a cada uno para luego dirigirse al interior de la casa ya que había visto como Ginny se dirigía allí.

Entró a la cocina y vio a la pelirroja apoyada en la encimera bebiendo un vaso de agua. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la isleta de la cocina quedando frente a su amiga que la miró.

-Parece que alguien al fin va a ser feliz- soltó la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para enjuagar de forma muggle el vaso, se entretuvo más de lo necesario no queriendo ver la expresión de su amiga.

-No tendrían por qué ser los únicos- le dijo Hermione, observando la espalda de su amiga que se tensó al comprender a lo que se refería- Ginny, si le contases a Draco lo sucedido, él podría ayudarte a superarlo…

-No es fácil, Hermione- le cortó Ginny- no es algo que se pueda decir así como así. Me costó mil demonios contártelo a ti, como para contárselo a Draco.

-Pero él tiene derecho a saberlo, tiene que saber porque le mantienes alejado- le espetó Hermione- tu psicólogo también te ha recomendado que lo hagas.

-También me ha dicho hoy que debo enfrentarme a Lucius para acabar con todo esto y no me ves saliendo en su busca aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?- preguntó cautelosamente Hermione- ¿No estarás pensando en ir en su busca?

El silencio de Ginny hizo que Hermione se estremeciera.

-No puede hablar en serio- soltó- es una locura, ni siquiera sabes donde pudo irse. No puedes irte a buscarle de un mundo a otro como si no tuvieses cosas por las que preocuparte aquí. ¿Qué pasa con Damon? ¿Con Draco? ¿Con tu madre?

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo?- soltó Ginny, golpeando furiosa la encimera y temblando de rabia- no entiendes, Hermione, no entiendes como me siento. A penas puedo dormir por las noches por el temor de que ese hombre aparezca, temo quedarme sola y lo único que pudo hacer es dormir con Damon en mi cama para sentirme más segura. Cada vez que me miró al espejo recuerdo lo que me hizo, al ver la marca que hizo en mi piel con el cuchillo, es imposible no acordarme de él. Estoy continuamente aterrorizada por la posibilidad de que vuelva y me viole y me torture de nuevo…

El ruido de cristales rotos detuvo las palabras de Ginny que sobresaltada se giró para ver con horror el rostro pálido de su madre y el furioso de Draco que había hecho estallar una copa de cristal que llevaba en las manos.

La sangre goteaba hasta el suelo al igual que el líquido transparente que debía ser agua.

Ginny estaba paralizada, y se había quedado tan blanca como su madre. Miró a su amiga Hermione y comprendió, por su mirada, que ella sabía que estaban allí y la había hecho hablar para que al final descubrieran lo que la estaba pasando.

-¡Maldita, zorra!- soltó, furiosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Hermione no se inmutó ante el insulto pues no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, Draco debía enterarse y si Ginny no se lo contaba por las buenas, haría que lo soltase sin pensarlo- ¿Con que derecho te crees para tenderme esta trampa?

-No ha sido ninguna trampa, vi que venían y solo lo utilice para ayudarte…

-¿Ayudarme?

-Ellos tenían derecho a saberlo…

-¡Que te jodan, Hermione!

-Ginny, por favor- le pidió su madre que intentó acariciar a su hija para consolarla pero esta se apartó, no queriendo su lastima- por favor, debiste decírmelo, cariño. Yo te habría ayudado.

-No puedes ayudarme, mamá- soltó, molesta- no puedes solucionar todos nuestros problemas. ¿De qué hubiera servido decírtelo? No quiero vuestra lastima y tampoco hubiese cambiado el hecho de que un tipo como Draco me violó y me torturó hasta hacerme lo que soy ahora.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó inocentemente el señor Weasley que entraba en ese momento a la cocina con Damon en brazos. El niño ya contaba con un año de vida y era la viva imagen de Draco.

El hombre no había oído nada de la conversación pero había notado la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente y no pudo pasar por alto las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su esposa y las que estaban a punto de caer de los ojos de su hija.

Nadie respondió, Ginny se acercó a su padre y cogió a Damon en brazos. Luego se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la parte de delante de la casa para salir por la puerta principal y así poder marcharse de allí.

Sentía que se estaba asfixiando, necesitaba aire, necesitaba alejarse y meterse bajo las sabanas para no salir nunca. Pero su huida se vio detenida porque alguien la agarró de la muñeca, deteniéndola.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro se encontró con la mirada acuosa de Draco. Se soltó bruscamente de él y ambos se miraron con el dolor de saberse separados por lo ocurrido en aquel lugar.

-Ginny…

Pero ella no le dio tiempo a hablar, antes de poder escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, salió corriendo. Oyeron como la puerta principal se cerraba con fuerza y la cocina quedó en silencio.

Draco giró el rostro cuando sintió que alguien le cogía de la muñeca. Se encontró con la señora Weasley que se había acercado a él con un trapo de cocina para limpiarle la herida que se había hecho al romper el vaso. No se molestó en detenerla, no sentía ni siquiera dolor, solo podía pensar en Ginny y en lo que había descubierto.

Ahora comprendía todo, la forma en la que lo esquivaba, el motivo por el que había pedido una excedencia en el trabajo, porque se sentía tan incómoda cuando estaba él cerca, porque no quería volver con él y porque se asustaba cada vez que la tocaba. Ese hijo de puta con el que compartía el rostro había destruido para siempre su relación con Ginny, ella jamás querría volver a saber nada de él después de lo que un hombre con su rostro le había hecho, siempre que viese su rostro recordaría lo que Lucius le había hecho y le odiaría, tal vez ya lo hiciese.

Lo de las torturas lo había imaginado pero que también hubiese abusado de ella… en alguna ocasión había pensando en la posibilidad pero la había descartado porque no había querido que fuese cierto, pero que importaba lo que él quería, ese tipo le había jodido la vida a la mujer que amaba y se la había jodido a él.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo en el centro del pecho le mataba. Cada vez que veía a Ginny y la marca en forma de eme que le había grabado ese cabrón en la cara, recordaba que no había podido hacer nada por evitar que fuese capturada pero ahora también le recordaría que ese tipo había abusado de ella.

Y todo era por su culpa. La había acusado de cobarde y se había enfadado con ella cuando se había negado a viajar en busca de Kelly, y ahora se arrepentía de no haberla pedido que se quedara en su mundo para que no la hubiera pasado todo lo que la había pasado. Pero no podía echar marcha atrás, el tiempo seguía su curso y no se detenía por nada ni por nadie.

-¿Alguien me va a decir que acaba de pasar?- espetó molesto el señor Weasley.

-En casa te lo cuento- respondió la señora Weasley que había terminado de curar la herida de Draco que seguía mirando por donde se había ido Ginny. La mujer suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas y le dio un beso en el hombro al que siempre consideraría su yerno- cariño, vete a casa.

Draco comenzó a temblar y sintió como las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo comenzaban a descender por las mejillas al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida, no sabía lo que hacer para recuperar a Ginny.

Sin decir nada a nadie, se desapareció sin ningún rumbo.

oo00oo

Harry se encontraba en la habitación que habían acondicionado como despacho, sentado tras su escritorio. Todos los invitados hacía rato que se habían marchado y Suzanne había ido a acostar a los niños después de que le diesen las buenas noches a su padre.

Estaba agotado, había sido inevitable que todo el mundo se enterase de lo que Ginny había tenido que vivir en el otro mundo cuando la señora Weasley había informado a su esposo, el hombre había enloquecido y los gritos de frustración y enfado habían alertado a todos. Harry no quería ni pensar en lo que debía haber sentido Draco al descubrirlo.

Por suerte los niños no habían comprendido lo que pasaba y pronto habían intentado distraerlos con algún juego que Suzanne se había encargado de inventar para ellos. Pero después del descubrimiento, las ganas de continuar la fiesta habían disminuido y se habían ido marchando todos los invitados.

Habían perdido muchas cosas en ese viaje, demasiadas.

Por una de esas pérdidas era el motivo por el que se encontraba en ese despacho con un montón de papeles delante. Se incorporó y empezó a mirar los cientos de curriculums que Kingsley le había dado para que los estudiara y buscara un candidato para que ocupase el puesto de Ron. Había estado retrasando ese momento todo lo que había podido, se había negado e incluso había discutido con su jefe porque este le exigía que alguien ocupara el puesto de su amigo pero Harry no se sentía con fuerzas para sustituirle porque nadie seria como Ron.

Un recuerdo de esa misma mañana le llegó a la cabeza.

_-No puedes retrasarlo por más tiempo, Harry- le espetó su jefe, molesto por la negativa de su mejor hombre- llevas más de un año evitándolo pero ya no puedes esperar más. Un hombre menos es la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte._

_Harry se mantuvo sentado en su sillón. Kingsley había ido a visitarle a su despacho para exigirle que pusiese remedio a la situación que vivía su escuadrón. El silencio pareció enfurecer más a su jefe._

_-Harry, no me fastidies, se lo que significan esos silencios y no puedes retrasarlo más- espetó furioso el hombre- o buscas a un sustituto o lo haré yo- el joven le miró- esta situación no se puede alargar más. Estaba dispuesto a darte un tiempo hasta que te hicieras a la idea de que Ron había muerto pero ese tiempo ha llegado a su fin. Busca a alguien. _

_-Nadie podrá sustituir jamás a Ron- soltó Harry y el hombre le miró con tristeza- él y yo nos compenetrábamos a la perfección._

_-Lo sé- suspiró el hombre- y nadie podrá jamás sustituirlo porque no solo era tu compañero, era tu amigo pero no puedes retrasarlo por más tiempo. Hablo en serio Harry o buscas a alguien o lo haré yo._

_El hombre no le permitió replicar pero tampoco tenía nada que decir. _

Una suave caricia le sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió a su prometida que le devolvió la sonrisa y se sentó sobre sus rodillas para darle un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Suzanne cogiendo alguno de los curriculums mientras sentía las caricias de su futuro esposo en la espalda.

-Buscar a candidatos a los que entrevistar para que ocupen el puesto de Ron- respondió Harry y Suzanne le miró con pesar. Conocía el ultimátum que le había dado Kingsley- no me malinterpretes, hay curriculums sensacionales pero…

-Pero ninguno son Ron- terminó Suzanne por él y Harry suspiró.

Ella le acarició el pelo y le besó el cogote, abrazándole para consolarle. La ausencia de Ron siempre estaría presente y tener que sustituirle no era agradable para ninguno de los que formaban el escuadrón.

-Sé que es duro, cariño- le dijo ella apoyando la mejilla en la cabeza de su esposo- pero Kingsley tiene razón, no puedes retrasar por más tiempo esa decisión, una persona menos hace que todo sea más peligroso para nosotros cuando vamos a una misión.

-Lo sé- asintió Harry- lo sé pero ahora no me siento con fuerzas para buscar a nadie.

-Pues vamos a la cama- ella se puso en pie y le cogió de la mano tirando de él.

Harry se puso en pie y con una sonrisa que imitó de ella, la dio un beso en los labios. Ella le acarició la nuca y rió cuando él le mordió el labio.

-Mañana será otro día, amor- le susurró ella contra los labios- y hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

Él asintió y cuando ella se dio la vuelta, la rodeó cintura con los brazos, hundió la cara en su cuello, besándola en la marca en forma de dragón que le había salido, y se marcharon a su cuarto.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba metida en la cama con las luces apagadas y las cortinas corridas para que no entrase la luz de las farolas del exterior.

Ya era de noche y estaba allí metida desde que había dormido a Damon hacía ya unas cuantas horas. Por suerte el niño estaba cansado y no había tardado en dormirse. Había estado llorando mientras le dormía y seguía haciéndolo a pesar de haber pasado más de dos horas. Parecía que las lágrimas jamás iban a terminarse.

Intentaba reprimir los sollozos pero algunos escapan sin poder evitarlo. Ahora Draco y su madre lo sabía, y no cabía duda de que pronto su padre también conocería lo que le había sucedido en el viaje al otro mundo. Quién sabe si no se terminarían enterando todos los demás.

Aún se sentía sucia y avergonzada por lo que Lucius le había hecho, no soportaba ver la lástima en los ojos de Hermione y no soportaría verla en la de los demás. Sabía que su amiga lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones pero estaba furiosa porque se hubiesen tenido que enterar de esa manera, estaba furiosa porque se hubiesen enterado. Aunque también sabía que si no hubiese sido así, ella jamás se hubiese atrevido a contárselo.

El dolor que sentía en el centro del pecho aumentaba con el paso de las horas, no sabía cómo iba a mirar a la cara a su familia, y mucho menos a Draco. ¡Merlín! ¿Y cómo se debía de estar sintiendo él? Conociendo a Draco debía de estar destrozado al comprender el motivo por el que ella no había querido volver con él.

Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron cuando escuchó el crujido de la puerta del dormitorio al ser abierta, despacio. Había alguien en la casa y con cuidado estiró la mano para coger la varita que estaba en la mesilla. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y el miedo la recorrió el cuerpo en forma de escalofrío.

Escuchó una agitada respiración y unos pasos arrastrándose. Luego un golpe como si hubiese chocado con algo y por último una maldición en un susurro. Estiró la mano y encendió la luz de la mesilla, incorporándose para apuntar a la persona que se había colado en su hogar.

Draco la miró con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se tambaleaba agarrado a la cómoda con la que había chocada al entrar. Era evidente que estaba borracho.

-Deberías simplemente acabar conmigo- soltó arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny bajó temblorosa la varita aunque no la soltó. Se tapó el cuerpo con la sabana a pesar de estar con el pijama. Draco le lanzó algo que cayó sobre el colchón. Eran unas llaves.

-No te di nunca las llaves- ella no se movió- tenía la esperanza de que volveríamos a estar juntos- sonrió, desesperado- pero jamás podremos superar esto. Siempre tendré el rostro del hombre que te hizo daño.

-Draco…- empezó ella pero él la detuvo levantando la mano.

Ella guardó silencio y se tensó un poco cuando él se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, al otro lado de donde ella se encontraba. Le dio la espalda, apoyó la frente en la mano que tenía apoyada en uno de sus muslos y se quedó allí. Luego alzó la mirada y se quedó observando la pared.

El olor a alcohol era aún más pronunciado ahora que estaba un poco más cerca y los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba derrotado.

-Lo siento, Ginny- el susurro angustioso y lloroso del hombre le rompió el corazón- sé que todo lo que te ocurrió fue por mi culpa. Tú no querías ir a esa misión, querías esperar hasta que supiésemos más sobre los mundos pero los demás nos empeñamos en ir, yo fui muy grosero contigo.

-Draco, tú no podías saber lo que me iba a pasar- intentó consolarle ella.

-Pero yo no te cuide, Gin- enterró las manos en la cara- no cuide de ti allí. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidar de ti.

-No siempre ibas a poder estar ahí para cuidar de mí- le dijo ella- además habíamos roto y…

-Yo no te cuidaba antes porque fuésemos novios… si te cuidaba y te seguiré cuidando lo que me quede de vida es porque te quiero- le confesó él- te he querido desde que era un puñetero adolescente y te voy a seguir queriendo, aunque tú me odies.

-No sé lo que siento ahora- le confesó ella- lo único que sé es que no puedo estar contigo. No ahora…

-Quizás nunca ¿verdad?- él la miró por encima del hombro. Ella bajó la mirada- puede que no me odies a mí, quizás mi aspecto… te recuerdo a él.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se miraron a los ojos. Él tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados. El silencio se extendió por la habitación hasta que él lo rompió con la pregunta que ella no quería que le hiciese.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Draco, por favor…

-Dímelo- le pidió él.

Ella sintió como el nudo de la garganta aumentaba, apretó la sabana contra su pecho y apartó la mirada.

-Me torturó- soltó con la voz rota, carraspeó intentando apartar las lágrimas pero no puedo hacerlo- me golpeó y abusó de mí, a pesar de que Voldemort le castró por haber violado y matado a la Reina de los Dragones de su mundo.

-Entonces ¿Cómo lo hizo?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa de rabia.

-Se rozaba contra mí, introducía su varita en mi cuerpo y otros objetos- ella tragó saliva- me insultaba, me escupía…

Draco enterró la cara entre sus manos y rompió en un llanto amargo. Ginny sintió el deseo de consolarle pero no se atrevió. Ambos lloraban, desesperados, sabiendo lo difícil que sería que hubiese algo entre ellos de nuevo.

-La idea de no poder tenerte de nuevo nunca más, la idea de que me odies, de que me tengas miedo, me mata. Pero te prometo que no voy a descansar hasta acabar con ese hijo de puta.

-Draco…

Él se puso en pie y le miró.

-Porque aunque tú ya no puedas quererme, yo lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me muera.

Ella se quedó sin palabras ante esa hermosa declaración y le vio marcharse, dejándola en la más absoluta soledad.

oo00oo

Una semana después del cumpleaños de Jacob, Harry llegó a casa del trabajo. Suzanne había tenido el día libre porque había tenido que llevar a Lily al médico porque llevaba unos días con bastante fiebre.

Al entrar en casa su hijo James le recibió con un fuerte abrazo y Harry le dio un beso en el cogote para luego revolverle los cabellos alborotados idénticos a los suyos.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana?- preguntó.

-Mejor- respondió el niño volviendo al salón seguido por Harry. Vio que la televisión estaba encendida y estaba viendo la un programa de dibujos- está durmiendo y Jake también.

-¿Y tú madre?- preguntó mientras su hijo se tiraba en el sofá para seguir viendo la televisión.

-Está arriba- contestó- creo que estaba preparando algunas cosas para la boda.

Harry sonrió, sabía lo ilusionada que estaba Suzanne con la boda, tanto como él pero los preparativos siempre habían sido algo que había encantado a las mujeres y él estaba contento con todas las decisiones que ella tomase. Lo único que quería es que ella estuviese feliz y sabía que lo era tanto como él.

¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz si por fin tenía la familia que siempre había deseado? La alegría de llegar todos los días a casa y ver a sus hijos, saber que por las noches iba a dormir junto a Suzanne y que por fin se iban a casar, era suficiente para ser feliz.

Decidió dejar a su hijo en el salón que estaba entretenido viendo los dibujos animados y subió las escaleras. Se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su prometida y abrió la puerta quedándose apoyado en el marco de la misma. Ella no se percató de que ya no estaba sola y como estaba de espaldas a la puerta no le vio.

Estaba sentada en la cama y un montón de fotografías estaban desperdigadas a su alrededor. Se acercó despacio a ella pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave sollozo, estaba llorando.

Caminó de nuevo hacía ella y se detuvo cerca de ella. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio que su futura esposa estaba observando una fotografía de sus tiempos de Hogwarts. Salían todos sus amigos pero ella estaba acariciando la imagen de un joven pelirrojo de larga nariz y ojos azules que sonreía a la cámara.

Se sobresaltó cuando Harry le puso una mano en el hombro. Le miró, alzando la cabeza y él pudo ver las lágrimas que le limpió con la yema de los dedos. Ella agarró la mano y la besó, acariciándose luego el rostro contra ella.

Harry se sentó detrás de ella y se pegó a su cuerpo para darle su calor y reconfortarla.

-Salen en todas nuestras fotos- le comentó ella- en cada foto que he estado mirando para ponerla en el video de nuestra boda, sale Ron. Ha estado en cada momento de nuestras vidas.

-Lo sé- Harry la rodeó con los brazos y ella se recostó contra él.

-¿Es egoísta por mi parte estar tan feliz por nuestra boda a pesar de que él no está ya con nosotros?- ella sollozó.

-Claro que no-le dijo él apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama y rodeando la cintura de Suzanne que seguía sujetando la foto.- Ron desearía que fuésemos felices, a él le encantaría verte tan contenta por la boda, vernos tan contentos. También hubiese deseado estar aquí pero aunque no podamos verle, él si podrá vernos a nosotros y querrá verte sonreír y no llorar.

-Él no debería haber muerto- susurró- no es justo.

-No- asintió Harry hundiendo la cara en el cabello de la joven- pero por desgracia la vida no es justa.

Harry la apretó con más fuerza contra su cuerpo y se quedaron allí abrazados sabiendo que ella necesitaba consuelo y él también.

oo00oo

Una mañana, Draco se encontraba en el Departamento de Misterios, trabajando en la sala en la que estudiaban los mundos paralelos. Kelly estaba con él, ayudándole en su investigación.

Hacía algo más de dos semanas que se había enterado de lo que Ginny había vivido en el otro mundo y desde entonces había estado trabajando día y noche en encontrar a Lucius Malfoy, decidido a acabar con él y vengar de ese modo a la mujer que amaba. Sabía que eso no iba a conseguir que ella quisiera volver con él pero se sentiría mejor al saber que ese hijo de puta estaba bajo tierra.

Estaba desesperado por encontrarlo, apenas dormía y se pasaba el día trabajando. Todos estaban preocupados por él.

-Deberías descansar, Draco- le pidió Kelly, preocupada- además habíamos decidido ir a comer con Harry y Suzanne. Nos estarán esperando.

-No tengo hambre- le dijo sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles que estaba estudiando.

-Por favor- le dijo Kelly- vamos a comer y luego te prometo que seguiré ayudándote.

-¡Por culpa de ese hombre Ginny y yo no estamos juntos!- le dijo con fuerza- tengo que seguir buscándole. ¡Tengo que vengar a Ginny!

Draco levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana. Se arrepintió de pronto de haberla gritado y suspiró al ver la preocupación en los ojos de la joven. Ella se acercó e hizo que soltara los papeles que estaba estudiando.

-Draco, vas a enfermar- le dijo Kelly- vayamos a comer, por favor, y luego seguiremos.

Draco suspiró y tras mirar de nuevo la preocupación en los ojos de su hermana, decidió hacerla caso.

-Está bien- aceptó. Kelly le abrazó aliviada y él le devolvió el abrazo- pero hemos perdido demasiadas cosas en ese mundo.

Kelly no dijo nada pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano tenía razón.

Salieron del Departamento de Misterios y se metieron en el ascensor para dirigirse al Cuartel de Aurores, sus amigos les estarían esperando allí.

oo00oo

Ginny salió del ascensor con Damon en sus brazos cuando las puertas se abrieron y la voz de mujer anunció: Segunda planta, Departamentos de Seguridad Mágica, que incluyen la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot.

Había quedado en el Atrio con Hermione para ir a comer juntas pero al ver que se retrasaba había decidido subir al Cuartel de Aurores para comprobar que todo estuviese bien. A pesar de que habían discutido el día que Draco y su familia se enteró de lo que le había sucedido en el otro mundo, había comprendido que su amiga solo lo había hecho para ayudarla y ya lo habían arreglado.

Justo cuando salió del ascensor vio a su amiga, iba a llamarla cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba con un apuesto joven. Se acercó a ellos sin que la vieran, esquivando a algunas personas que pasaba por allí.

-Vamos, Hermione- le dijo el joven al que reconoció como a un auror- solo una cita, podemos ir a cenar o al cine…

-No puedo de verdad- respondió ella, amablemente pero con firmeza- tengo que cuidar a los niños.

-Supongo que podrás dejarlos con alguien- insistió él que parecía verdaderamente interesado en quedar con ella- o podrías llevarlos con nosotros, no me importa.

Hermione parecía verdaderamente incomoda y sin más excusas para evitar quedar con el joven. Ginny se apiadó de ella y se acercó para interrumpirlos.

-Hola- saludó con una sonrisa.

-Ginny- sonrió, aliviada, Hermione- siento haberte hecho esperar.

-No te preocupes- le dijo su amiga y se giró al chico, tendiéndole la mano- hola, Ginny Weasley.

-John Smith- dijo el joven estrechándole la mano aunque parecía un poco contrariado con la llegada de la pelirroja- soy compañero de Hermione.

-Una amiga- sonrió ella y se giró a la castaña- ¿te queda mucho?

-No ya estaba lista- respondió y miró a John- me tengo que marchar. Nos vemos.

-Claro- asintió el joven- piénsate lo que te he propuesto.

Hermione se sonrojó.

-Sí, sí, claro- asintió y el joven se marchó dirigiéndose de nuevo al Cuartel.

Cuando estuvieron más o menos a solas, pues la gente seguía pasando a su alrededor, Ginny se giró a su amiga mientras Damon jugueteaba con el pelo de su madre.

-Ese hombre era guapísimo y tú te estabas negando a salir con él- le acusó Ginny- ¿Por qué?

-Estoy muy ocupada con Rose y Hugo- respondió Hermione quitándole importancia- no puedo perder tiempo en citas sin sentido.

-¿Citas sin sentido?- soltó Ginny sin dar crédito a sus oídos- hace muchísimo que no sales con un hombre, años que no tienes una cita, desde que lo dejaste con Krum. No puedes retrasarlo por más tiempo, a Hugo y Rose le vendría bien un padre.

-Ellos ya tienen un padre- soltó bruscamente Hermione y Ginny suspiró.

-No puedes quedarte sola para siempre porque Ron este muerto- le dijo la pelirroja con tristeza- él no querría que estuvieses sola, quiere que seas feliz.

-Así soy feliz- le aseguró Hermione- no necesito salir con ningún hombre. Solo quiero a tu hermano y si no puedo tenerle a él entonces es mejor que me quede sola.

-Las cosas no son así, Hermione- la castaña no hizo caso a su amiga y agarró a Damon que se puso a juguetear con el cabello de la otra joven- Mione…

La chica calló pues el ascensor se había vuelto a abrir y cuatros personas se bajaron en esa planta. Seamus, Dean, Padma y Blaise se hicieron paso entre la gente que se hacía a un lado para permitirles el paso, pues habían visto en ellos una autoridad que Ginny también sintió y que nunca había visto en sus compañeros y supo el porqué. Esos chicos no eran los de su mundo.

-Son los de la Resistencia- soltó Hermione poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de la pelirroja que junto a su amiga observó cómo se dirigía al Cuartel de Aurores.

Las dos chicas se miraron y sin decirse nada, echaron a correr al Cuartel para conocer el motivo que llevaba a esa gente a visitar su mundo.

oo00oo

Harry se encontraba en su despacho terminando unos asuntos antes de irse a comer con Suzanne, Draco y Kelly. Aki y Artemis estaban con él, revisando unos documentos cuando la puerta se abrió.

Suzanne entró junto a Draco y Kelly, y para sorpresa con ellos iban Seamus, Dean, Padma y Blaise, pero supo que no se trataban de los de su mundo, pues esos chicos desprendían una autoridad y poder que no tenían los chicos con los que había estudiado, y la cicatriz que se veía asomar por el cuello de la camisa de Padma, les deslataba como los habitantes del mundo de la Resistencia.

-Hola, chicos- le saludó Seamus con una inclinación de cabeza- nos alegra veros.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?- preguntó Harry.

-Entendemos vuestra sorpresa- respondió Seamus- pero os traemos buenas noticias pero será mejor que cerréis la puerta, necesitamos tranquilidad.

Harry asintió y le pidió con un movimiento de cabeza a Draco que hiciese lo que el chico había pedido pero justo cuando iban a entrar Ginny lo impidió. La chica se encontró con los ojos de Draco, era la primera vez que se veían desde que él descubriese lo sucedido ya que había sido Hermione o la señora Weasley la que había llevado a Damon con su padre cuando le tocaba las visitas al joven. Aunque él la había estado observando sin que ella lo supiese, desde la distancia para procurar que estuviese bien.

-Vaya, las dos que faltaban- sonrió Seamus mientras las dos chicas entraban con Damon en brazos. Draco cerró la puerta y Blaise acarició a Damon, como saludo que sonrió- pues ya estamos todos y podemos empezar.

-Por favor, sentaos- pidió Harry haciendo aparecer algunas sillas. Los chicos lo agradecieron mientras Damon se sentaba en el regazo de Blaise que lo había cogido, encantado con volver a ver al niño- ha sido una sorpresa ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿Necesitáis ayuda de algún tipo?

-No, las cosas en nuestro mundo van muy bien- respondió Padma- lo cierto es que de maravilla. Las cosas están volviendo a la normalidad más rápido de lo que esperábamos y no hemos vuelto a ser atacados ni hemos tenido problemas de ningún tipo. Reina la paz.

-Eso es fantástico- le dijo Suzanne sonriendo- nos alegramos muchísimo. Pero entonces ¿qué os ha traído por aquí?

-En noviembre, el día que hacía un año desde que vencimos a Voldemort, decidimos ir a las cuevas donde fueron atacados los nuestros por esos desconocidos, queríamos hacer a un homenaje a los caídos- explicó Dean- uno de los niños se coló en una cueva y encontramos algo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Draco.

-Esto- respondió Padma sacando de una mochila una cámara de video algo estropeada por el tiempo y que parecía haber sufrido algún tipo de caída- decidimos ver lo que se veía en ese video pero estaba estropeada, así que le pedimos a un conocido que intentase salvar la cita que había dentro y que había sufrido algunos daños puede que eso nos diese alguna pista de lo que había sucedido el día del ataque de la gente que hizo la pintada en la pared con una ene en el interior de un círculo.

-¿Y conseguiste salvar el video?- preguntó Aki, curioso.

-Lo cierto es que le dedicó mucho tiempo y horas de trabajo pero al final pudo salvar parte del video, algo que ni la magia había podido conseguir- respondió con una sonrisa Padma- y en ella vimos algo que seguro vosotros estaréis interesados en ver.

Sacaron la cinta y Harry hizo aparecer una televisión y un reproductor para poder verlo. Padma se puso en pie y metió la cinta, luego volvió a sentarse en su sitio y Harry le dio al play.

-Rose, Hugo- dijo Bilius sonriendo- haced caso a vuestra madre.

-Sí, papá- respondieron a coro los dos hermanos, que se les veía algo más pequeños que en la actualidad.

En el video salían los cuatro Weasley. Jean parecía haber regañado a los pequeños por alguna trastada y Bilius parecía estar aguantándose la risa. De pronto la imagen se empezó a distorsionar hasta que quedó en negro. Luego comprendieron, cuando la cámara se movió y vieron que estaba grabando los pantalones de alguien, como si esa persona no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba grabando y estuviese sujetando la cámara junto a su pierna.

Solo se oía el viento soplando y de pronto la cámara se volvió a mover y vieron que debían de estar en una de las grutas cercanas a Hogwarts ya que podían ver el suelo desde una altura considerable, al parecer la persona que sujetaba la cámara se estaba asomando alertado por unos gritos que habían comenzando a escucharse.

Se empezaron a ver unas luces de colores, se veían algunas sombras que huían despavoridas, estaban viendo el momento del ataque. De pronto la cámara terminó en el suelo, pues la persona que la sujetaba cayó también al ser golpeada. La cámara grabó el interior de la gruta y todos vieron que la persona que había estado sujetando en todo momento la cámara era Ron.

Hermione dio un paso al frente cuando vio la imagen del chico.

El joven al levantar la cabeza se encontró con unas personas y ellos solo pudieron verles los pies. Ron empezó a convulsionarse cuando le dispararon con un arma que desprendió una luz cegadora e hizo un fuerte ruido. Cuando el cuerpo del joven dejó de convulsionarse, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Uno de esos hombres se acercó a él y agachándose les pusieron los dedos en la yugular para tomarle el pulso. El otro joven al que solo le seguían viendo los pies se quedó mirando el cuerpo inerte de Ron.

-Está vivo- le dijo el que estaba agachado junto al cuerpo.

-Es él- soltó el otro- es él.

-¿Qué hace en este mundo?- preguntó el que estaba en el suelo.

-Da igual, tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros- le dijo el que estaba de pie- cuando lo vea Uno quedará encantado. Le hemos capturado.

-Tienes razón- asintió el que estaba en el suelo poniéndose de pie- ayúdame a levantarle.

Entre los dos consiguieron levantar a Ron y al pasar junto a la cámara, la dieron una patada al no verla y esta chocó contra una roca dejando de grabar.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al comprender lo que eso significaba. A lo mejor aun estaba vivo… quizás Ron estaba vivo todavía. Esa idea hizo que el corazón de todos se llenara de esperanza. Solo tenían que encontrar el mundo de esas personas que se los habían llevado e ir a buscarle. Con suerte seguiría con vida.

-Está vivo- jadeó Hermione y todos la miraron, vieron que a pesar de estar llorando su rostro estaba surcado por una sonrisa.

-Eso esperamos- asintió Blaise- vinimos en cuanto recuperamos el video.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Harry en nombre de todos ya que muchos se habían quedado sin habla de la emoción. Ginny también se había puesto a llorar de alivio. Miró a sus hombres- solo necesitamos encontrar las coordenadas de ese mundo y…

-En eso también podemos ayudaros- le cortó Seamus- desde que os fuisteis estuvimos investigando para conocer quiénes eran esas personas que nos atacaron y sabemos que provenían de un mundo cuyas coordenadas son estas.

Seamus le entregó a Harry un papel con unas coordenadas apuntadas en él. Este las cogió con manos temblorosas sabiendo que tal vez pronto estarían de nuevo con su amigo.

-Tenemos que ir a buscarle cuanto antes- le dijo Hermione y Harry asintió.

-Nosotros también vamos- dijo Draco mientras Kelly a su lado asentía- somos los que mejor conocemos como funciona el transportador y podríamos ayudar.

Harry asintió aunque sabía que primero tendría que hablar con Kingsley para preparar la misión.

-Yo también voy- dijo Ginny que había logrado calmarse y todos la miraron- es mi hermano y voy a ir.

-Pero estás todavía en tu tiempo de excedencia- le recordó Hermione.

-Le pueden meter la excedencia por donde yo te diga- soltó bruscamente la pelirroja- yo también voy.

-Bien, entonces os dejamos para que podáis preparar la misión, además a nosotros nos necesitan en nuestro mundo- le dijo Seamus poniéndose en pie- una cosa más. Jack ha decidido acompañaros- todos miraron a Blaise que aún sujetaba a Damon- tiene la esperanza de encontrar a Lucius y vengar a Molly, siempre que a vosotros os parezca bien.

-Cuanto más gente mejor, necesitaremos muchas manos para la misión- asintió Harry- te buscaremos un alojamiento.

-Gracias- asintió el joven.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa- propuso Ginny sin ver la mirada que le lanzó Draco. Ella lo había hecho con la mejor de sus intenciones, ese chico la había salvado la vida y era lo menos que podía hacer- tengo una habitación libre.

-Gracias- sonrió Blaise.

-Bien, pues nos marchamos.

Los tres jóvenes se despidieron de todos ellos y sobretodo de Blaise que les dijo que estaría bien. Kelly se marchó con ellos para acompañarlos al Departamento de Misterios, Harry se fue a hablar con Kingsley y el resto se quedó preparando la misión de rescate.

Ron estaba vivo y no iban a perder más tiempo para ir a buscarle.


	27. Nowitchcraft

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando la historia y que me dejéis más comentarios, pues es una manera de saber que os parece y para conocer vuestras hipótesis. Así que espero más comentarios en este capítulo jajajaja.

Por vierto, tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia porque ahora estoy liada con los exámenes finales y no podré actualizar hasta dentro de unas semanillas, espero terminar pronto y poder actualizar cuanto antes, pero tendré que escribir más lento.

Ahora sí… Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 26: Nowitchcraft.**

El viaje al mundo donde tenían a Ron y cuyas coordenadas guardaba celosamente Harry en su casa en el Valle de Godric, tardó tres semanas en prepararse. Kingsley fue informado y ayudó a los jóvenes a preparar el rescate pero no quiso precipitarse como la vez anterior para que las cosas saliesen mejor.

Charlie también había decidido acompañarles y lo creyeron conveniente porque Kelly aún estaba trabajando en sus nuevos poderes y él podría ayudarla, tal vez en algún momento podrían necesitar la ayuda de los dragones.

Blaise, el cual ya se había acostumbrado a que le llamase por su primer nombre y que se había instalado durante esas semanas en el apartamento de Ginny, les había contado todo lo que habían descubierto de ese mundo, gracias a algunos documentos que habían encontrado en el castillo de Hogwarts y que eran propiedad de Voldemort en el que relataban algunas cosas sobre el mundo que había atacado a la Resistencia.

No tenía mucha información, solo que el mundo al parecer estaba dominado por los muggles y debían de tener unas armas con la que dominaban a los magos, por lo que iban a ir a un mundo donde no sabían muy bien cómo iban a defenderse.

Una mañana de principios de junio, del día antes del viaje, Harry se encontraba en casa, Kingsley les había dado el día libre para que estuviesen con los niños, esa noche los llevarían con los señores Voss hasta que volviesen de la misión.

Harry estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta del salón mirando a Suzanne que estaba sentada en el centro de la estancia, sentada en el suelo con Jake sobre sus piernas y con James y Lily sentados frente a ella, también en el suelo.

-Os quedaréis con los abuelos una temporada- explicaba Suzanne a sus hijos mientras acariciaba al más pequeño que estaba sentado sobre sus piernas, recostado contra su pecho mientras chupaba el dedo de su madre para aliviar el dolor que sentía al estarle saliendo los dientes- así que tenéis que portaros bien y obedecerles en todo lo que os digan.

-¿Cuándo volveréis?- preguntó James que ya contaba con ocho años y que desde hacía unos días le habían puesto gafas pareciéndose aún más a su padres de lo que ya de por si se parecía.

-No lo sabemos- respondió Suzanne- vamos en busca de tu tío Ron y hasta que no le encontremos, no volveremos.

El niño asintió, comprendiendo la importancia de la misión pero no por ello no iba a estar preocupados por sus padres. Harry observó a su hijo mayor, él también estaba preocupado por eso hacía unos días había mantenido una calurosa conversación con Suzanne y que en esos momentos recordó.

_Harry observó a su futura esposa que estaba mirando por la ventana de su dormitorio, al parecer estaba intentando tranquilizarse para que la conversación no subiese de tono._

_-No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo eso._

_-Suzanne, no pensé que te molestaría tanto- le dijo Harry intentando apaciguar los ánimos- solo creí que era lo más conveniente._

_Suzanne se dio la vuelta para mirarle._

_-Claro, lo más conveniente es que yo me quedé aquí mientras tú y los demás os vais a la misión- soltó Suzanne._

_-¡Joder, Suzanne!- espetó empezando a molestarse- lo único que quiero es que nuestros hijos tengan a alguien si a mí me pasa algo en la misión. No quiero que sean huérfanos como lo fui yo._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no eres tú el que te quedas aquí con los niños y yo me voy a la misión?- gruñó Suzanne._

_-Necesitan a su madre- respondió él._

_-¡Y a su padre!- gritó Suzanne roja de la ira._

_-¡Soy el maldito jefe del escuadrón!- gritó Harry acercándose furioso a ella- ¡y si quiero puedo ordenarte que te quedes aquí!_

_Ella le miró, furiosa. _

_-No serías capaz- susurró ella mirándole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- yo tengo tanto derecho de ir en busca de Ron como lo tienes tú._

_-Suzanne- intentó agarrarla sabiendo que se había pasado de la raya pero ella no quería que la abrazase- por favor, nena- consiguió apretarla contra su cuerpo y aunque ella forcejeó, al final se detuvo y dejó que la abrazara- lo siento ¿vale? Lo siento._

_-No me puedes sacar de la misión, no puedes hacerme eso- susurró contra su pecho, llorando- quiero ir, necesito ir. Te prometo que tendré cuidado y haré todo lo que me digas- le miró a los ojos de cuyas pestañas pendían varias lágrimas- menos quedarme aquí mientras vosotros vais a por Ron._

_Harry le limpió los ojos con las palmas de las manos y luego se inclinó sobre su oreja y le susurró:_

_-Pero no vuelvas a ocultarme nada- ella la apretó con más fuerza en su abrazo y cuando él se irguió le miró._

_Sabía a lo que se refería. Cuando estuvieron en la otra misión le ocultó que estaba embarazada y que había estado a punto de perder al niño. No quería volver a esa situación en la que estaban continuamente mintiéndose y discutiendo._

_-Cuando volvimos juntos hace más de un año te prometí que no volvería a ocultarte nada y tú también me lo prometiste._

_Le dio un mordisco en el pecho juguetonamente y él soltó un suave gruñido. Ella sonrió, satisfecha con su falsa queja y le miró tras besarle la garganta._

_-No quiero que volvamos a discutir- le dijo él, acariciándola la espalda._

_-¿Por qué no?- él la miró, sorprendido por su pregunta y vio su sonrisa traviesa- después de las discusiones vienen las reconciliaciones y pueden ser tan divertidas- se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios- sobre todo si los niños se han ido con mis padres al parque._

_Para el disfrute de Harry, ella se apartó y se dirigió a la cama mientras se desprendía de su vestido que terminó en el suelo junto a la ropa interior. Ella se tumbó en la cama y le miró con una sonrisa._

_Estalló en una carcajada cuando él se reunió con ella, saltando sobre su cuerpo, desnudo y la estrechó contra sus brazos. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le acarició la frente._

_-Prométeme que te vas a cuidar- le dijo él, mirándola con adoración._

_-Prométemelo tú a mí- le dijo ella._

_-A la vez- le pidió él._

_-Te lo prometo- dijeron los dos y sonrieron._

_Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó para luego entregarse el uno al otro._

Harry volvió al presente y entró en el salón, acercándose a su familia. Se sentó en el suelo frente a Suzanne que le sonrió. Sentó a Lily sobre sus piernas y le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros a James acercándole a él.

-Vuestra madre y yo tendremos cuidado- les dijo a todos sabiendo que el único que verdaderamente le entendía era James que asintió- y vosotros tenéis que hacer caso a lo que os ha dicho mamá.

-Lo haremos- asintió James.

-Cuida de tus hermanos- le pidió Harry a su primogénito- hazte cargo de ellos, eres el mayor y te van a necesitar.

-Lo haré, papá- le aseguró el niño- te lo prometo.

-Sé que lo harás- sonrió Harry.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas de Damon en una bolsa para llevárselas a su madre esa noche, el niño se quedaría en la madriguera junto a Rose y Hugo el tiempo que durase la misión de rescate. Los señores Weasley se encargarían de ellos y estaban encantados.

La noticia de que Ron podía continuar vivo había dado un poco de esperanza en la familia Weasley y eso se notaba en la señora Weasley que parecía un poco más animada que en el último año.

Justo cuando terminó escuchó como el pequeño se despertaba de su siesta y se dirigió a su cuarto. Pero se detuvo al ver salir del cuarto del niño a Blaise con el pequeño entre sus brazos. Al principio se sobresaltó un poco pero luego se dio cuenta de que era el joven del otro mundo, aún no se acostumbraba a vivir con nadie y menos con un hombre. Desde que se fue Draco de esa casa hace más de un año no había vivido con nadie.

Lo cierto es que la convivencia con Blaise estaba resultando muy cómoda y fácil. El chico la ayudaba en las tareas del hogar y la hacía reír, como hacía mucho que no lo hacía. Era atento y amable con ella y adoraba a Damon, y el sentimiento era reciproco.

El chico alzó la cabeza y sonrió a Ginny que le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Puedes seguir empaquetando las cosas de Damon- le dijo- yo me ocuparé de él.

-No te preocupes, ya he terminado- sonrió ella acercándose a él para coger a su hijo entre sus brazos- pero gracias de todas formas.

-Eché mucho de menos al pequeño cuando James lo trajo a este mundo- le confesó el joven mientras se dirigían al salón- yo le cuidaba muchas veces en mi mundo y le quería muchísimo pero me alegro de que esté contigo, necesita una madre.

-Gracias- se sentaron en el sofá y jugaron con Damon mientras continuaban con su charla.

Blaise hizo algunas gracias que consiguieron que Damon estallara en carcajadas y en una de esas ocasiones llamaron al timbre. Ginny dejó a Blaise con el niño que seguía partiéndose de risa y ella se dirigió a la puerta principal. Al abrir se sobresaltó un poco al ver a Draco, siempre le pasaba cuando le veía pues la imagen de Lucius se cruzaba en su cabeza.

-Hola- la saludó él percatándose del ya conocido sobresalto que la acompañaba cada vez que veía- quise venir a ver a Damon antes de ir mañana a la misión.

-Sí, claro- asintió ella, recuperándose un poco del susto- pasa.

Se hizo a un lado y él entró. Ella le llevó al salón y allí Draco vio lo bien que se lo estaba pasando su hijo con Blaise. No pudo evitar sentir celos, pues él disfrutaba de la compañía de su familia. Pero ver como Damon estiraba los brazos hacía él y decía papá con su torpe lengua le hizo sacar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se acercó a su hijo y le cogió entre sus brazos, abrazándole contra su pecho. Blaise sentado en el sofá, sonrió.

-Aunque sorprendente para mí, es agradable ver que Damon te quiere y que tú le quieres a él- le dijo el chico del otro mundo.

-Es mi hijo- le dijo sin más Draco, bruscamente.

Sabía que el chico estaba siendo amable con él pero no podía evitar ser borde con él. Joder ese tipo había estado enamorado de la Ginny de su mundo y ahora estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo de la que fue su novia.

-Yo voy a ir a por las cosas de Damon- dijo Ginny- pensaba llevarle ya a La Madriguera.

-Yo te llevaré- se ofreció Draco- tengo el coche ahí fuera.

Ginny pareció un poco preocupada pero al final terminó accediendo con un asentimiento de cabeza, perdiendo en el interior de las habitaciones.

Blaise que había observado todo desde el sofá, en silencio, miró a Draco cuando la pelirroja ya se había ido.

-Interesante- Draco le ignoró deliberadamente lo que ensanchó la sonrisa del otro- interesante. Muy, muy interesante.

-¿Qué te parece tan interesante?- soltó, molesto, Draco.

-Cuando decidimos viajar a este mundo, pensé que Ginny y tú estarías de nuevo juntos pero en cambio me encuentro con este panorama, en el que ella parece claramente incomoda y a disgusto contigo.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio mientras jugaba con Damon.

-¿No piensas decir nada?- preguntó Blaise- solo quiero respuestas. Solo quiero comprender porque estáis en esta situación…

-Será porque el hijo de puta de Malfoy que comparte mi cara, abusó de ella el tiempo que estuvo secuestrada- soltó Draco entre dientes para que solo él pudiera escucharle.

Blaise perdió un poco de color y su sonrisa se borró de un plumazo. Apretó los puños con fuerza, apoyando los brazos en el reposabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado- soltó Blaise, furioso- con la obsesión que sentía por Molly, era difícil que no la trasladase a Ginny. Al parecer que Voldemort le castrara no fue suficiente para detenerle.

-No necesita una polla para hacer lo que al parecer le gusta- soltó Draco- ha encontrado otras maneras de satisfacerse- Blaise le miró con repulsión- Ahora ya sabes porque Ginny no está conmigo, cada vez que me ve a mí, ve al hombre que la torturó y violó.

Blaise se mantuvo en silencio y miró a los dos Malfoy jugando.

-Lo siento mucho, tío- le dijo el joven al fin.

Draco alzó la cabeza y le miró, asintiendo después de unos minutos. Se mantuvieron en silencio y cuando Ginny volvió, llevaba al hombro una bolsa con las cosas de Damon.

-Podemos irnos.

Draco asintió y después de que se despidiesen de Blaise, se marcharon. Se subieron en el coche de Draco y se pusieron rumbo a La Madriguera. Estuvieron en silencio todo el camino, sin saber lo que decirse.

oo00oo

Ya era de noche cuando Hermione llegó a La Madriguera con Rose y Hugo que a pesar de que ya era tarde seguían bastante despiertos. Ya les había explicado el motivo por el que pasarían un tiempo con los abuelos Weasley y lo habían aceptado aunque no les habían querido decir que iban en busca de Ron para que no se hiciesen ilusiones por si acaso Ron ya no estaba vivo.

La señora Weasley les abrió la puerta y sonrió a sus nietos que se lanzaron sobre ella para darla un beso. Hermione sonrió y besó la mejilla de la mujer.

-¿Queréis cenar?- preguntó la señora Weasley después de que saludasen a su marido y se sentasen en la mesa de la cocina.

-Cenamos en casa- respondió Hermione- ¿ha venido ya Damon y Ginny?

-Sí, vinieron con Draco, me hizo tanta ilusión verles otra vez a los tres juntos pero al parecer las cosas siguen entre ellos igual- respondió la mujer mientras se sentaba con una taza de té en la mesa, junto a su marido- pero entiendo a mi hija, debe ser muy difícil estar con una persona que te recuerda a otra que te ha hecho tanto daño.

Hermione asintió jugueteando con su taza.

-¿Se ha quedado a dormir?- preguntó.

-No, cenaron aquí, dejaron a Damon y volvieron a irse- explicó el señor Weasley colocándose las gafas, parecía cansado- Ginny no quería dejar solo a Blaise, decidió que saldría desde allí mañana al Ministerio junto con él.

-Claro- respondió Hermione.

-Pero tú puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres- sonrió la señora Weasley.

-No he traído pijama.

-Creo que hay alguno de Ginny por aquí- respondió la mujer.

-Está bien- asintió.

-Pues vámonos todos a la cama.

Subieron juntos hasta el cuarto de Ginny para coger un pijama de la chica y luego se fueron al cuarto de los gemelos para que los niños pudiesen dormir en una cama y Hermione en otra.

Cuando la señora Weasley se fue, Hermione se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama pero los niños en vez de meterse en la otra, se acostaron con su madre. Cada uno a un lado, se abrazaron a su cuerpo y apagaron la luz.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rose habló.

-Mamá.

-¿Si, cariño?- preguntó.

-Si encontráis a papá- Hermione abrió los ojos al oír lo que decía su hija pues se suponía que ellos no sabían el motivo de la misión- lo traerás de nuevo con nosotros ¿verdad?

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, intentando procesar las palabras de su hija mientras sentía como los dos cuerpecitos se abrazaban a ella, expectantes.

-Claro que sí, cariño- respondió consiguiendo una sonrisa de los dos pequeños- no pienso volver sin papá.

-Sabía que nuestros collares de macarrones le protegería- sonrió la niña- siempre supe que papá estaba vivo.

-Yo también lo supe- asintió Hugo mirando a su madre- él nunca nos dejaría.

Hermione sonrió y asintió para luego cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido junto a los niños.

oo00oo

El uno de junio, el día del viaje llegó. Todos se levantaron temprano y ahora se encontraban en el Cuartel General de Aurores, esta vez iban a viajar desde allí, desde el despacho de Kingsley que estaba con ellos al igual que el señor Robinson, el jefe de los Inefables.

Hermione llevaba su famoso bolso de cuentas en el que llevaban algunas cosas que podrían serles necesarias en el otro mundo, ya que no sabían lo que iban a encontrarse.

-Buena suerte, chicos- les deseó Kingsley mientras el Transportador abría el portal de luces y colores que les enviaría a su destino.

Poco a poco fueron atravesándolo todos y el último muy Harry que le hizo un gesto de despedida a su jefe que asintió, dándole fuerzas. Luego el túnel le rodeó. Esta vez al estar algo más acostumbrado al viaje, se le hizo bastante más corto y aterrizó de pie en un suelo lleno de polvo mientras el túnel se desvanecía detrás de él, dejando todo a oscuras.

La oscuridad duró unos segundos antes de que unas cuantas varitas de sus hombres se encendiesen iluminando el despacho que en su mundo pertenecía a Kingsley y que en ese estaban los muebles volcados y llenos de polvo como si hiciese mucho que nadie iba allí.

Los papeles que una vez debieron ser informes ahora se encontraban desparramados por todo el lugar y algunas quemaduras en la pared les dieron a entender que allí se había librado una batalla pero hacía mucho tiempo.

No se escuchaba nada, allí tendría que haberse oído un montón de algarabía debido a las idas y venidas de un día normal de trabajo en el Cuartel de Aurores pero viendo el panorama que presentaba el interior de ese despacho, era muy dudoso de que el Ministerio de Magia continuase en pie en aquel mundo.

-Estad alerta- dijo Harry en apenas un susurro pero que en el silencio que les rodeaba todos pudieron escuchar.

Harry se dirigió a la puerta donde Aki ya le estaba esperando junto a ella, se miraron unos segundos y después Aki asintió. Harry abrió la puerta y Aki salió del despacho con la varita en alto, apuntó a todos los lados en busca de algún enemigo pero el Cuartel estaba en el mismo estado que el despacho del jefe de aurores.

Los papeles se amontonaban en el suelo, el polvo se extendía por todos lados, las telarañas colgaban de las paredes y los muebles estaban rotos por doquier. Ese lugar hacía mucho que fue abandonado.

Aún así no bajaron la guardia.

Caminaron saliendo del Cuartel e internándose en el Ministerio. El resto del lugar estaba en las mismas condiciones que las salas que habían visto y todo ese desorden hacía ver el lugar tétrico.

Los ascensores se presentaban frente a ellos como tres bocas enormes y oscuras. Sabían que era peligroso utilizarlos pues si había alguien allí el ruido del ascensor les alertaría pero era el único modo de moverse por el Ministerio y lo único que aun parecía seguir funcionando en aquel lugar.

Con unas cuantas señales de Harry se dispusieron frente el ascensor, alertas mientras esperaban a que llegara el aparato. Las puertas se abrieron y todos fueron entrando, luego apretaron el botón que los llevaría al Atrio.

-¿Por dónde saldremos?- preguntó Hermione mirando a su jefe- no podemos arriesgarnos a ir por las chimeneas del Atrio, no sabemos qué dirección tomar, no podemos ir hasta el callejón Diagon porque no sabemos si estará en las mismas condiciones que esto, tampoco podemos ir a la Madriguera porque no sabemos qué ha pasado con los Weasley aquí…

-Iremos a través de la cabina telefónica- respondió Harry mientras descendían sin que el ascensor se detuviera hasta que llegó a la última planta.

Las puertas se abrieron con la voz de mujer tan conocida por ellos repitiendo las palabras que muchos de ellos escuchaban cada día. La oscuridad y la desolación volvió a recibirlos en el Atrio cuando salieron del ascensor. Ese silencio les estaba poniendo de los nervios y no saber lo que había ocurrido para que eso estuviese en esas condiciones no hacía que mejorara ese sentimiento.

Se movieron por el suelo de madera sin hacer apenas ruido pero sabiendo que su descenso en el ascensor podría haber sido escuchado si había alguien allí.

Un disparo rompió el silencio que les envolvía, se giraron al escuchar el estruendo y vieron que tras ellos había unas siete figuras, vestidas con una especie de uniformes negros con un escudo plateado en el pecho en el que se veía una ene dentro de un círculo igual al de las pintadas que había en las paredes de la grutas cuando fueron atacados los habitantes de la Resistencia. Llevaban unos cascos también plateados con una visera de plástico, unas botas negras de combate y cinturón del que colgaban una pistola que en esos momentos tenían en la mano y una porra.

Algunos de ellos mantenían sus armas en el cinturón pero en sus manos tenían unas armas grandes y raras que no conocían. Un aparato rectangular parecido a una PDA que llevaba uno de ellos empezó a vibrar frenéticamente cuando vio un paso hacía el escuadrón.

-Son magos- gruñó el que sujetaba el arma- cogedles vivos.

-¡Rápido a la cabina!- gritó Harry.

Todos corrieron a la cabina mientras escuchaban los pasos de sus perseguidores. Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio como uno de esos tipos les apuntaba con el arma extraña, y disparaba.

Una bola azul se dirigió a él pero pudo esquivarla justo a tiempo, cuando se estrelló contra la pared dejó una mancha negra en él. Continuaron con su carrera frenética, escuchando las respiraciones pesadas de sus perseguidores que no se rendían.

Harry continuó corriendo junto a Hermione. Vio como sus amigos se iban metiendo en la cabina, apretujándose para que entraran todos en el pequeño habitáculo, tenían que entrar todos o si no serían atrapados.

Harry aceleró el paso mientras veía como Draco empujaba con su corpachón a todos para hacerse hueco y dejarles a Hermione y a él aunque fuese un mínimo espacio. Escuchó de pronto el grito de su amiga y miró por encima de su hombro, una de esas bolas de luz que salían de las extrañas armas, la había alcanzado y estaba en el suelo convulsionándose como si la hubiesen dado una descarga eléctrica.

Harry cayó al suelo al resbalar en el suelo por frenar demasiado deprisa se levantó y corrió hacía su amiga. Ella le miró a los ojos e intentó levantarse agarrándose a su brazo pero las convulsiones la estaban debilitando.

-No puedo moverme- le dijo ella, su varita se había apagado en su mano y parecía un simple palo si vida entre sus delicados dedos- no siento magia en mi cuerpo- logró decir asustada cuando una nueva bola de luz pasaba rozando la cabeza de su amigo. Jadeó ante las convulsiones- corre.

-No pienso dejarte aquí- se quejó Harry e intentó levantarla pero era un peso muerto.

-¡No!- le dijo ella y le empujó como pudo- ¡Corre! Me llevarán hasta Ron ¡Vete!

Harry dudó unos segundos pero ella volvió a empujarlo.

-¡Vete!

Harry maldijo.

-Os encontraremos- le prometió.

-Lo sé- ella sonrió y Harry salió corriendo hacía la cabina.

Logró meterse en su interior y cerrar la puerta, estrellándose una bola de luz en la puerta. Kelly marcó el número que los haría salir de allí.

-Pero Hermione…

-Tenemos que irnos- soltó Harry, cortando a Ginny mientras la cabina ascendía- los encontraremos.

Observaron a Hermione y a sus captores mientras la rodeaban hasta que salieron al exterior del Ministerio.

oo00oo

Tres caminaba por las instalaciones del centro de experimentación y prisión de magos, había ido a revisar algunos documentos y ahora se dirigía a las celdas donde tenían a los magos para visitar a Ron, el chico que era idéntico a lord Rädsla.

Lo cierto es que en ese tiempo que llevaba allí, el joven había resultado ser todo un descubrimiento y en poco tiempo había llegado a la conclusión de que ese chico no tenía nada que ver con el hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Para su sorpresa Ron había resultado ser un joven amable, simpático y divertido que la había hecho reír después de muchos años sin hacerlo. También la encantaba que la llamase por su antiguo nombre, hacía años que nadie la llamaba de esa manera y de sus labios sonaba tan especial.

La verdad es que se pasaba las horas pensando en él y le encantaba compartir un tiempo juntos. Él la mostraba cosas que nunca había pensado y había comenzado a pensar que tal vez la magia no hacía mala a la gente ya que él no parecía mala persona.

A veces la contaba cosas de su mundo y le había hablado de su yo del otro mundo y de sus hijos, Rose y Hugo, y por una extraña razón, deseaba conocerles, aunque no podía evitar sentir celos de su alter ego, que había disfrutado durante tanto tiempo de él.

Pensó que al estar junto a Ron no podría dejar de verlo como la persona que tanto se parecía al hombre que la había destrozado la vida, pero lo cierto es que ese chico la hacía olvidar todo lo malo que había vivido. Cuando estaba con él no veía a Lord Rädsla como pensó, veía a Ron, simplemente a él, puede que tuviese su aspecto pero su corazón era diferente.

Su nueva amistad con el pelirrojo, porque sí por primera vez en mucho tiempo había forjado una amistad de verdad con alguien y nada más y nada menos que con un mago idéntico a su peor pesadilla, la hacía feliz. Ahora sonreía más y cuando dejaba a su amigo en la celda, deseaba que el tiempo pasara más deprisa para poder verle de nuevo.

Nunca le había contado lo que había vivido junto a Lord Rädsla a nadie, no se había sentido con fuerza y no había confiado en nadie para contárselo, hasta que le conoció a él. Pero a él se lo había contado todo, sin omitir detalle y cuando sin darse cuenta se había puesto a llorar Ron la había consolado. Ese día la había abrazado, nunca habían tenido contacto físico hasta el día que le abrió su corazón y cuando le sintió tan cerca de ella, algo en su interior se despertó, algo que jamás había sentido por otro ser humano. Su calor era tan agradable, sus brazos tan poderosos y cariñosos, su cuerpo tan duro… le deseó, como nunca había deseado a nadie y cuando la había soltado se había sentido más vacía que nunca.

Desde ese día había deseado un nuevo contacto con él pero no había habido ninguno y tampoco se había atrevido a pedírselo, no hubiese soportado un rechazo por su parte.

Se detuvo frente a una sala de descanso al escuchar una serie de carcajadas masculinas. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a Dos y Cuatro junto a sus otros dos amigos idiotas y perros falderos, en otro tiempo Tres creía recordar que se llamaban Crabbe y Goyle ahora solo eran un número más entre otros muchos.

-Esa zorrita estaba realmente buena- dijo Cuatro acercándose a la mesa de billar ya que era su turno. Empujó una de las bolas rojas y entró sin ninguna dificultad- con unas enormes tetas- esta vez falló y se quitó el cigarro de la boca mientras jugaba Crabbe- y esta vez no hubo nadie para fastidiarnos el juego.

Dos rió sentando en el sofá mirando a su amigo.

-Sí, está vez Tres no estaba para fastidiarnos.

-Es una amargada- rió Cuatro dándole una calada a su cigarro- como a ella no le gusta divertirse no nos deja divertirnos a los demás.

-Lo que necesita es que la den una buena follada- soltó Dos y los otros le rieron la gracia.

-Pero quien va a querer follar con ella sabiendo que su lengua no es suya- rió Cuatro- que asco, a saber de quién le han implantado esa lengua. Los hombres la rehúyen y yo no voy a ser el buen samaritano que la folle.

-A mi no me mires- rió Dos levantando las manos- yo no la tocaría ni con un palo.

-Lo único bueno es que si te la tiras no la dejas embarazada- comentó Cuatro- Lord Rädsla hizo algo bueno para esta sociedad, no me quiero ni imaginar otra aguafiestas correteando por ahí.

-No, por favor- suplicó Dos riendo- con una mujer patética sin lengua tenemos suficiente.

Los cuatro rieron y Tres se alejó con paso rápido escuchando en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras de esos hombres. Por supuesto se había dado cuenta de que desde su vuelta nadie nunca le había pedido una cita pero nunca imaginó que lo que pensaban esos chicos, también se extendiese a otros hombres aunque había quedado bastante claro con el comentario de uno de ellos: _"Los hombres la rehúyen y yo no voy a ser el buen samaritano que la folle"._

Alcanzó la celda de Ron y le pidió a uno de los carceleros que le abriera. No prestó atención a la mirada de extrañeza que la envió. Cuando entró, oyó como la puerta se cerraba y el hombre se alejaba.

Ron se incorporó de un salto al verla y se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido. Cuando estuvo frente a ella, le acarició las mejillas, limpiando algo con sus dedos y fue entonces cuando comprendió que estaba llorando.

No pudo soportarlo más, el dolor era demasiado grande, odiaba a esos hombres y pensó que sus palabras jamás la harían daño, pero era un ser humano que sentía y sufría y esas palabras habían sido demasiado dolorosas.

Llorando se abrazó a Ron, enterrando la cara en su pecho y sintiendo como él le devolvió el abrazo. La susurró palabras cariñosas para consolarla y por primera vez se sintió querida, ni siquiera sus padres la habían tratado alguna vez así, no ellos la habían vendido a un hombre con la esperanza de salvarse. Pero él, Ron, un chico que apenas conocía, un hombre que estaba encerrado en contra de su voluntad y que debía odiarla la estaba abrazando y de pronto comprendió algo, al levantar la mirada y mirarle a los ojos azules, amaba a ese hombre.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Ron, acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Te doy asco?- preguntó.

-No, claro que no- respondió él sin comprender esa pregunta- eres preciosa y una mujer maravillosa ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Tres le contó lo que había escuchado sin soltarle, quería aprovechar esos pocos momentos en los que tenía una excusa para estar cerca de él. Porque por primera vez sentía por ese hombre algo que jamás había sentido por ningún otro, se había enamorado y nada más y nada menos que de un mago que tenía la misma cara que el hombre que más odiaba.

-Esos hijos de puta- soltó, furioso- no debes escuchar lo que dicen. Ellos son monstruos.

-Pero…

-No- le cortó él- no pienses en eso. Tú eres una mujer maravillosa y cualquier hombre estaría siendo bendecido si decidiese fijarse en ti. Hermione- ella le miró a los ojos, encandilada por el tono de su voz, por la forma en la que decía su nombre como si fuese la palabra más hermosa del mundo- eres la mujer perfecta.

oo00oo

Estaba desorientada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y se sentía agotada. Al abrir los ojos los tuvo que volver a cerrar porque una intensa luz le cegó. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza y volvió a intentar a abrir los ojos, poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la claridad pero estaba mareada y todo parecía moverse.

Con dificultad se incorporó y aún intentando adaptarse a la luz se arrastró hasta chocar contra una pared. Por fin pudo mirar a su alrededor y vio como se encontraba en una pequeña sala completamente blanca. Se miró la ropa y vio que llevaba un pijama blanco.

Tambaleante se logró poner en pie y se acercó a la puerta que tenía en la pared de enfrente. Intentó a abrirla pero como supuso estaba cerrada, aún así lo intentó varias veces hasta que se dio por vencida.

Intentó recordar que había sucedido y los recuerdos fueron inundando su cabeza poco a poco. Se vio viajando a ese mundo junto a sus amigos, llegando a un Ministerio abandonado y huyendo de unos hombres uniformados. Recordó a Harry corriendo junto a ella y luego un fuerte dolor que la atravesó como una descarga eléctrica que no cesaba. Por último vio como le decía a Harry que la dejase atrás y luego todo se había vuelto oscuro.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el suelo, en un rincón de su celda porque las piernas le fallaban. Aún estaba débil, lo que la habían disparado la había dejado agotada. De pronto se dio cuenta de la posibilidad de que Ron estuviese encerrado también en ese lugar y decidió que debía averiguarlo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que unos ojos idénticos a los de ella la habían estado observando.

oo00oo

Ron se incorporó al ver entrar a su nueva amiga, aún se sorprendía de ver el gran parecido que tenía con su amada, lo que siempre le hacía sonreír. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba con llave tras ella y cuando escuchó como los pasos del carcelero se alejaban, se acercó a ella y la sonrió.

-Hola ¿Qué haces aún aquí?- preguntó- esta mañana has venido a verme. Creí que estarías ya en casa- la miró preocupado- no me digas que has vuelto a encontrarte con ese tal Cuatro…

-No- le interrumpió ella sin saber muy bien si decirle lo que había visto.

Le dio la espalda y dudó unos segundos. Quería ser egoísta, quería ser capaz de callarse y no decirle que acababa de ver a una chica que posiblemente fuese la Hermione de su mundo, porque quería que él siguiese siendo solo de ella.

Él la cogió de los hombros y la giró para mirarla. Cuando quedaron en frente, se miraron a los ojos y supo que no podría mentirle, que no sería capaz de ocultarle ese dato, porque le quería y deseaba que él fuese feliz.

-Han traído a un nuevo mago a la prisión- explicó la chica- en realidad es una mujer.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó con un presentimiento en el centro del pecho.

-Es una chica con mi aspecto- vio como los ojos de él brillaban expectante- por supuesto no se si se trata de mi yo de tu mundo, pero por supuesto existe alguna posibilidad.

-¿Estaba sola?- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Al parecer venía con más gente- explicó- pero solo la atraparon a ella, los otros escaparon.

-Es ella- soltó vehemente Ron- sé que es ella.

-Ron, no puedes estar seguro- le dijo Tres- no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, puede que sea la Hermione de otro mundo…

-No, es ella- sonrió Ron- lo sé, mi corazón lo sabe, es ella, han venido a buscarme.- la cogió de los brazos y la miró con intensidad- tienes que dejarme verla, por favor.

-No puedo hacer eso- se negó Tres- no puedo. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí en tu celda, pueden empezar a especular porque te estoy visitando muy a menudo. Si me ven llevándote con otra presa podría pensar que les estoy traicionando.

-Pero necesito verla, necesito saber si es ella- le suplicó él- por favor.

-De verdad que no puedo- soltó Tres- corren rumores por ahí de mis visitas, en serio. No puedo concertar una cita con mi yo. Lo siento.

Ella no escuchó las suplicas de su nuevo amigo y se marchó con un dolor muy intenso en el centro del corazón.

oo00oo

Harry y los demás habían conseguido salir del Ministerio, y habían estado desapareciendo de callejón en callejón para ocultarse de ojos indiscretos y huir de sus perseguidores. Estaba anocheciendo y ahora estaban escondidos en un callejón, a un par de manzanas de distancia del Ministerio, intentando recuperar el aire mientras veían pasar a algunas pocas personas por delante de la callejuela.

-No deberíamos haber dejado atrás a Hermione- soltó molesta Ginny, adelantando hasta ponerse frente a Harry.

-¿Crees que a mí me ha hecho gracia?- le dijo furioso Harry- pero estaba paralizada, no podía moverse y yo no podía cargar con ella. Me ha dicho que me fuera y que seguramente la llevarían hasta Ron.

-¿Y si no lo hacen?- bufó Ginny- ahora no solo tenemos que buscar a mi hermano sino también a Hermione.

-Vamos a tranquilizarnos- le pidió Suzanne adelantándose unos pasos- no servirá de nada discutir entre nosotros. Los encontraremos a ambos pero debemos buscar un lugar seguro y trazar un plan.

-Chicos, deberíais ver esto- les llamó Aki.

Todos se giraron a él y vieron que estaba asomado en la esquina del callejón, oculto en la oscuridad, mirando la calle principal. Todos se acercaron, quedando en las sombras para no ser vistos y pudieron ver lo que había dejado impresionado a sus amigos.

Se encontraban en el centro de Londres, pero no se parecía en nada a lo que ellos conocían. La plaza que había cerca estaba rodeada de edificios altos que tenían pantallas enormes que hacían recordar a Times Square en Nueva York. La única luz que iluminaba el lugar provenía de esas pantallas. La gente paseaba por las calles de Londres de un lado para otro sin mirar las imágenes que se veían representados, los coches se movían por la carretera a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo como levitando y su aspecto tenía más que ver con las películas futurísticas que alguna vez habían visto por televisión.

Si lo que se veía aquí y allá recordaba a una película futurística.

Todos miraron la pantalla más grande que quedaba frente a ellos. En ella aparecía la imagen de una chica muy blanca con los ojos azules que hablaba mecánicamente, con voz monótona, como si fuese un robot.

-La exterminación de los magos es una realidad. Pronto la guerra contra Winthex terminará. Pronto seremos los vencedores y la magia desaparecerá de este mundo. No habrá más gente corrompida, nosotros los curaremos, nosotros acabaremos con todos los magos como ya hemos hecho otras veces…

La imagen de la joven desapareció y empezaron a aparecer imágenes de algunas personas, fotos de gente que iba desapareciendo y de pronto apareció la imagen de un Harry adolescente, seguida de una de Suzanne, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Artemis, Kelly, Charlie, los señores Weasley, Blaise y otros muchos magos que conocían.

-Todos ellos cayeron- se escuchaba la voz mientras seguían apareciendo fotos y más fotos de todos esos magos- no pudimos hacer nada por ellos pero podremos hacerlo por las pobres almas que aun siguen con vida poseídos por la magia.

La imagen de una especia de cárcel blanca apareció ante ellos, con un montón de gente caminando con un pijama blanco, con la cabeza rapada que parecían sonámbulos. Era tan parecido a un campo de concentración.

-La unión hace la fuerza- la última palabra se repitió como un eco- Cuando acabemos con Winthex iremos a otros mundos para liberar a todos de la magia.

Un montón de imágenes se superpusieron a la de la chica. Batallas en las que se veían a muggles y magos luchar, en la que los magos caían muertos a manos de la gente no mágica y otros en los que estos quedaban como mártires.

-Perdimos a tanto de los nuestros pero ya no seremos débiles- dijo la voz de mujer- ya no seremos débiles nunca más. Ahora tenemos con que combatirles.

La imagen del arma que habían utilizado contra Hermione salió en la pantalla desde los distintos planos y la voz de mujer habló de sus características y de cómo servía para quitarles la magia a los magos durante un periodo de tiempo.

-La magia es nuestra enemiga- volvió a decir la mujer- la magia pronto desaparecerá.

La pantalla quedó por un segundo con la imagen de la mujer mirando con intensidad con sus ojos azules pero luego volvió con el mismo discurso que al principio.

Se internaron en la oscuridad intentando digerir lo que acababan de ver. Harry recogió un papel que había en el suelo al igual que muchos otros y vio que se trataba de cartel de se busca en la que aparecían magos que estaban o habían estado en busca y captura.

Ya no quedaban magos por aquel mundo, la gente que paseaba eran muggles y los pocos magos que quedaban estaban en la cárcel que había salido en la pantalla.

-Tenemos que buscar un lugar seguro- dijo Harry mientras Artemis sacaba de su mochila una serie de gorras y sudaderas con gorro. Se las pusieron caladas para que no les pudiesen ver la cara, todos ellos habían salido en el video menos…

-Yo no he salido en ese video- Aki dio un paso hacía fuera del callejón, sin dejar de mirar en la pantalla en la que en ese momento aparecía de nuevo los rostros de los magos que ya habían sido capturados o ejecutados- ni Hermione.

-Aki, vuelve- susurró vehemente Kelly.

Aki no la oyó porque en ese momento se empezó a escuchar una fuerte alarma. La gente empezó a correr de un lado a otro. Aki chocó con un hombre que llevaba el mismo uniforme que los que habían atrapado a Hermione. Los otros se ocultaron en la oscuridad y Aki se giró para mirarle.

-¡Apártate del med…!- dijo molesto el hombre pero se cayó abruptamente al ver a Aki- se…se…señor- tartamudeó poniéndose firme como si acabase de ver a un alto mando del ejército- disculpe, señor Cuatro, no vi que era usted. Estamos en alerta roja, han llegado unos magos de otro mundo y estamos buscándolos, por eso hemos dado la señal de alarma, en uno minutos todo el mundo estará en sus casas y nosotros podremos buscarle con facilidad.

-Bien… bien- logró decir Aki sin pasar por alto que le había llamado Cuatro. En aquel mundo debía de ser muggle- iré entonces a mi casa también. Vuelva a su trabajo.

-Sí, señor, y no tarde en volver a casa, estará más a salvo- el hombre le hizo un saludo militar y salió corriendo calle arriba.

Aki se introdujo de nuevo en el callejón, respirando aliviado. Sus amigos le miraron y cuando Artemis le tendió una gorra hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

-No es necesario. Ya lo habéis oído, aquí debo ser muggle- explicó Aki- pero estamos corriendo peligro, debemos buscar un lugar donde escondernos hasta que vuestra búsqueda se reduzca.

oo00oo

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hermione fue capturada y llevada al Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, tres días en los que Ron le había estado suplicando a Tres que le permitiera verla. Estaba desesperado, su corazón le decía que no muy lejos estaba la chica que amaba y deseaba verla, abrazarla y volver a sentir su delicioso aroma.

Y por fin después de tres días la había convencido y ahora se encontraba en su celda, esperando nervioso a que llegase la chica con la Hermione que esperaba que fuese la de su mundo.

Aún no sabía lo que iba a hacer si era su Hermione, no sabía cómo reaccionaría, lo que diría, lo que haría. Solo sabía que su corazón le decía que era su Hermione y esperaba que su corazón no se estuviese equivocando.

Tres le había llevado a una sala que parecía de reuniones pero seguía estando en aquella cárcel en el que los tenían encerrados. Sabía que estaba encerrado con llave porque había comprobado la puerta pero en esos momentos no le importaba, tan solo estaba deseando ver a Hermione.

La sala estaba prevista de una mesa, en la que diez sillas la rodeaban. Había algunas estanterías con libros, papeles y otros datos que ya había comprobado pero en el que no había encontrado nada interesante.

Él estaba de pie detrás de la mesa, con esta entre él y la puerta por la que esperaba ver entrar a Hermione.

oo00oo

Hermione se encontraba sentada en su celda, no había visto a nadie, solo cuando se asomaba por la pequeña ventanita que había en la puerta. Nadie había ido a visitarla, solo la llevaban la comida, abriéndole un puertecita que había en la parte de debajo de la puerta.

Pero ese día eso iba a cambiar, iba a recibir su primera visita y nada más y nada menos que de… cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió, no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca abierta pues aunque había visto a Jean en videos, aún se seguía sorprendiendo cuando veía a su yos de otros mundos. Esa chica que tenía enfrente era idéntica a ella.

Se puso en pie, mirando con intensidad mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ella. Ninguna de ellas se movió o habló a pesar de estaban solas en la celda. Se observaron en silencio hasta que por fin habló Tres.

-Vengo a llevarte con alguien.

-¿Con quién? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?- quiso saber Hermione vehementemente.

-Eso ahora no importa- le respondió en voz baja su doble, pues sabía que fuera estaba el guardia- tengo que llevarte con alguien que te está esperando. No debería estar haciendo esto así que no montes ninguna escenita quiero que esto sea los más rápido y silencioso posible. Así que pon de tu parte.

-Dime con quién me llevas- exigió Hermione haciendo sonreír a Tres.

-Te recuerdo que no estás en las mejores condiciones para exigir nada- se miraron a los ojos- sigues siendo una prisionera- se acercó a ella y la rodeó hasta ponerse detrás de la joven- pon las manos en la espalda- pero ella no lo hizo- te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

Hermione dudó unos segundos pero sabiendo que era una tontería resistirse pues como bien había dicho la chica ella era una prisionera, puso las manos tras su espalda, sintiendo como unas esposas la encerraban las muñecas, inmovilizándola.

Tres agarró a Hermione de las esposas y la acercó a la puerta. Tras dar unos golpes el carcelero le abrió. La sacó de la celda y la guió por un largo pasillo blanco donde vio muchas puertas del mismo color en las que en algunas ocasiones se asomaba gente.

-Es extraño, señorita Tres- le dijo el guardia a la joven- pero nadie me había informado de que se fuese a realizar un experimento con esta presa.

-Ya le he dicho que ha sido un cambio de última hora- explicó Tres con voz monótona- usted solo obedezca.

-Sí, señorita- gruñó el hombre molesto por su tono de voz.

Hermione no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando entre los pasillos pero al final llegó a una puerta y el carcelero abrió solo una rendija.

-Deme la llave- dijo sin entrar. El hombre dudó pero terminó obedeciendo de mala gana.- puede marcharse, yo me quedaré con ella aquí.

El hombre asintió y sin decir más se marchó dejando a las dos chicas solas. Las jóvenes se miraron.

-Espero que seas tú a quien desea ver- le dijo Tres.

-¿Quién quiere verme?

oo00oo

Ron se tensó al ver como la puerta se abría, pero no pudo ver quien estaba en el umbral pues se quedaron fuera y la puerta apenas fue abierta una rendija. Escuchó unas voces, unos pasos que se alejaban, más voces y por fin la puerta se abrió.

No pudo evitar un respingo cuando las vio a las dos juntas. Eran idénticas, exactamente iguales pero la mirada de sus ojos era distinta. Los ojos azules de Ron se encontraron con los castaños de la Hermione que iba esposada.

-Creo que no era necesario las esposas- soltó con el ceño fruncido.

-No podía sacarla sin más- gruñó Tres- a fin de cuentas se supone que esto es una pantomima pero no debería estar haciendo esto.

Hermione miraba boquiabierta al chico que tenía enfrente. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuese su Ron pero no podía estar segura. Estaba más delgado y pálido de lo que le recordaba y su cabello pelirrojo le había sido rapado. A pesar de ello estaba guapo.

-Hola- dijo al fin Ron mirando a Hermione- ¿Cómo saber si eres mi Hermione?

A ella se le había formado un nudo en la garganta y le miraba sin pestañear con los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Tres le había quitado las esposas pero a ella eso ya no le importaba, solo quería saber si ese era su Ron.

-Dime las coordenadas de tu mundo- le pidió Hermione con la voz ronca.

-Dímelas tú- le dijo él pues no quería ser engañado, ya no se fiaba de nadie y a ella le pasaba lo mismo.

-Las diremos a la vez- le pidió ella y él asintió.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro mientras Tres observaba todo desde un rincón, sintiéndose desplazada y dolida. Estaba casi segura de que ambos pertenecían al mismo mundo y si así era, Ron se habría reencontrado con su verdadero amor y ella ya no podría seguir soñando con que algún día podría existir algo más entre ellos.

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando los dos dijeron a la vez:

-51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca y ahogó un sollozo al ver que era su Ron, el chico que amaba, el chico que había añorado desde que le creyó muerto, el chico al que había llorado.

Los ojos de Ron estaba llenos de lágrimas mientras los de ellas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. No podían dejar de mirarse el uno al otro como si fuese un espejismo que en cualquier momento desaparecería. No se movían, tenían miedo de que ese hermoso sueño acabase tan pronto como había empezado.

Tres supo que allí estaba estorbando, hacía mucho que su presencia había sido olvidada y que era inútil intentar llamar la atención de ninguno de los dos. Así que sin hacer ruido salió por la puerta y cerró tras ella. Cerró con llave y se quedó apoyada en un lateral de la pared, no podía irse a ningún lado pues si llegaba un carcelero y encontraba a esos dos sin vigilancia todo se iría a la mierda, así que tendría que esperar allí.

Mientras tanto en el interior de la sala, los dos chicos se seguían mirando. Ron rodeó la mesa hasta colocarse frente a Hermione que alzó la cabeza para poder seguir mirándole a los ojos.

-Eres tú- susurró ella.

Su susurro terminó en un jadeo cuando Ron se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con fuerza en los labios. Las manos del joven se enterraron en su cabello y profundizó el beso, hambrientamente, introduciendo su lengua.

Los dos jadearon y Hermione se aferró a sus brazos para no caerse, pues las piernas le habían comenzado a temblar y a penas la sostenían. Correspondió al beso con las mismas ansias que él tenía. Demostrándose todo el amor, deseo y angustia que habían ido acumulando en todos esos años de silencio en los que se habían guardado sus sentimientos.

A veces las palabras sobraba, y solo valía la pena hablar con los actos, con las caricias, con los besos… por eso, en esa sala no hubo más palabras, solo una demostración física de lo mucho que se habían querido durante años y no se habían atrevido a decir.

Las manos de Ron descendieron por su esbelto cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus redondeadas caderas, apresaron con fuerza sus nalgas y la levantó con facilidad. La joven le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y se ancló a sus caderas mientras era llevada hasta la mesa donde la sentó.

Sus bocas no se separaban ni un segundo, sus besos eran hambrientos, desesperados, apasionados, casi dolorosos… el descendió su boca por su cuello, oliéndola, mordiéndola, besándola…

Por fin estaba ocurriendo lo que durante años ambos habían deseado y no se había atrevido a llevar a cabo, pero el tiempo que habían estado separado, el tiempo que habían estado pensando que jamás volverían a verse había hecho que diesen el paso. No importaba que aún no estuviesen a salvo, por nada del mundo querían alejarse del otro sin haberse demostrado lo mucho que se amaban.

Volvieron a besarse con más suavidad de la que habían empleado hasta el momento. Ella introdujo las manos bajo la camiseta, acariciando su espalda mientras él agarraba el borde de los pantalones de la joven para quitárselos. Al no llevar ropa interior pudo acariciar la suave piel de sus muslos y nalgas. Ella se abrió para él, dejando acariciarse con las expertas manos de su mejor amigo.

Ambos jadearon cuando la tocó en la suavidad de sus piernas. Ella se aferró a su nuca y él profundizó más el beso mientras aprendía lo que a ella le gustaba. Se besaban como si el mundo fuese a acabarse.

Se miraron jadeantes mientras ella se aferraba a la camiseta del joven con fuerza, respirando aceleradamente por lo que le estaba haciendo entre las piernas. Él le acarició los labios enrojecidos por la pasión con la mano libre y ella abrió la boca, acariciando con su lengua el pulgar del joven. Lo introdujo en su boca y lo saboreó mientras le miraban con los ojos vidriosos por el placer.

La mano de ella descendió por el cuerpo de él hasta agarrarle los pantalones y bajárselos. Ron extrajo el dedo de la boca y la ayudó con el pantalón hasta que terminó enrollado en sus tobillos. La volvió a besar mientras pasaba las manos por debajo de sus rodillas y la acercaba al borde de la mesa.

Se miraron a los ojos, Hermione tenía la mirada llena de una sensualidad que lo estaba volviendo loco, le estaba demostrando que era mucho más apasionada de lo que todo el mundo pensaba. Una mano de ella descendió por su pecho embutido aún en la camiseta hasta alcanzar su miembro. Ron cerró los ojos y gruñó, encantado mientras ella lo guiaba hasta su cuerpo. Y por fin se unieron en una sola persona.

Ambos gimieron y se detuvieron, intentando acostumbrarse a la nueva situación pero encajaban a la perfección, como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar juntos. Ella se aferró a su nuca y volvió a besarlo mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba las nalgas para luego darle un leve pellizco que le instó a moverse.

Ron obedeció. Sus caderas se empezaron a mover con suavidad y el ritmo fue aumentando a medida que sus cuerpos se lo exigían. Hizo que se tumbara en la mesa y la agarró de las caderas para propulsarse y entrar más profundamente. Sus manos ascendieron por el cuerpo femenino y la levantó la camiseta hasta que sus pechos quedaron liberados, meciéndose por la fuerza de sus embestidas.

Eran redondos, cremosos y de un tamaño perfecto, sus pezones inhiestos le hicieron gemir mientras los acariciaba con la yema de los dedos.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirarle al rostro, encantada con su mirada excitada. Le encantaba ver que estaba disfrutando, el deseo que destilaban sus ojos mientras la observaba y solo quería que eso no acabase nunca. Era la primera vez que estaba con un chico desde que lo dejó con Krum hacía ya casi dos años. Ron era la segunda persona con la que estaba y quería que fuese el último. Siempre le había amado y siempre lo amaría.

Se incorporó y se abrazó a él, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos y apretando sus pechos desnudos contra su camiseta. Ron la devolvió el abrazo mientras sus caderas seguían moviéndose. La besó la cabeza y luego le pasó de nuevo los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas, alzándola sin ningún problema.

Salió de dentro de sus pantalones y se sentó en una de las sillas con ella encima. Hermione se quitó la camiseta del todo, quedando desnuda sobre él y se aferró al respaldo de la silla, dejando los pechos a la altura del rostro de Ron que aceptó la invitación, maravillado. Los saboreó, introduciéndoselo en la boca mientras los apretaba con sus manos y ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas, hasta que alcanzó el ritmo que él había estado llevando.

Quedó maravillado, Hermione era sensual, fogosa, apasionada y se lo estaba demostrando con la forma en la que se ofrecía a él, en la forma en la que se movía sobre su cuerpo, en la forma en la que gemía y le pedía más.

Ella sustituyó sus pechos por su boca, besándolo con ardor como siempre había querido hacer. Ron la agarró de las caderas, ayudándola con los movimientos al sentir que el clímax de ambos se acercaba.

Hermione dejó de besarlo y se aferró a su camiseta, gimiendo con fuerza mientras sus caderas se volvían completamente locas sobre él. Ron se aferró con fuerza a sus nalgas, hasta clavarle los dedos en la piel suave.

-¡Ron!- gimió ella cuando alcanzó el éxtasis junto al joven que apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que ella habló- te quiero.

Ron la miró y vio que ella estaba llorando. Después de toda la tensión acumulada, de todo el miedo y el dolor que había sentido, después del placer que él le acaba de entregar, había explotado, no había podido evitar que las lágrimas le cayeran por las mejillas. Y eso había hecho que le confesara lo que durante años había guardado como un secreto.

Ron estiró la mano y le limpió las lágrimas con suavidad. Ella cerró los ojos, le agarró la mano y se restregó contra ella, buscando su calor. Él le acarició los labios con el pulgar y ella volvió a abrir los ojos.

-Te quiero- le confesó Ron también y ella ahogando un sollozo, le sonrió.

Él también sonrió, maravillado con lo hermosa que se veía y quiso despertarse el resto de su vida viendo esos ojos y esa sonrisa. La abrazó contra el pecho, queriendo sentir su calor.

oo00oo

Tres se había quedado apoyada junto a la puerta y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que escuchara los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos de la pareja. Eso la hizo cerrar los ojos, sabiendo lo que estaba sucediendo en el interior de ese despacho, la entrega que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Sintió como las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas hasta sus labios, donde las lágrimas saladas la entraban entre los labios entreabiertos, pues apenas podía respirar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en el corazón.

Ron había conseguido muchas cosas desde que había llegado allí, no solo había hecho tambalear sus creencias sobre los magos, sino que además había conseguido que se enamorara de él. Ella que creyó que jamás amaría a ningún hombre, había caído presa de ese sentimiento en los brazos de un hombre que tenía la misma cara que el hombre que más odiaba. Y ese dolor que sentía en el corazón debía ser el que se sentía cuando se te rompía el corazón al saber que jamás sería correspondida.

Y no era porque esa chica fuese mejor que ella o más guapa, porque eran la misma persona por decirlo de alguna manera, simplemente esa chica había llegado antes a la vida de Ron. No podía competir contra ella.

Que irónica podía llegar a ser la vida.

oo00oo

Ron tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo de Hermione y el olor que desprendía su cabello en el que tenía enterrado la nariz. Podía sentir su pausada respiración contra el pecho y no podía dejar de pasarle la mano por la desnuda espalda hasta sus nalgas.

-He tenido que pensar que estabas muerto para poder decirte lo que siento desde que soy una niña- sonrió Hermione con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de las caricias de Ron.

-Hemos tenido que pensar que jamás volveríamos a vernos para dar este paso- sentenció él- pero ahora ni sueñes que te voy a dejar escapar.

-¿Ah, no?- sonrió ella, divertida, apartándose de su cuerpo para poder mirarle a la cara- ¿me estas pidiendo ser tu novia Ronald Weasley?

-Te estoy pidiendo que compartas conmigo el resto de tu vida- le dijo él y sonrió malicioso- claro, si no está Krum en tu vida.

-Hace más de un año que no veo a Krum- le dijo ella, pegándole un pellizco en el pecho- le mande a paseo en cuanto volvimos del mundo de la Resistencia. Incluso le pegué.

-¿Qué?- soltó, divertido- me hubiese encantado verlo.

-Los niños dijeron que era guay- sonrió ella y Ron rió pero se calló al ver que ella se ponía seria.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él.

-Que yo quiero compartir mi vida contigo- le aseguró ella acariciándole el rostro. Él se puso serie y ella se dio cuenta- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Para poder compartir esa vida juntos, primero tendremos que salir de aquí- le respondió él- y para eso te tendré que contar lo que se de este mundo.

-Cuéntame- le pidió ella.

Ron le contó todo lo que Tres le había dicho, sin olvidarse de ningún pequeño detalle y ella le escuchó atentamente, en silencio, sin interrumpirle en ningún momento. Ella escuchó como él le decía que ese mundo estaba en guerra con Winthex, que este mundo estaba reinado por un tal Lord Rädsla que era idéntico a Ron, que Tres fue secuestrada por ellos y logró escapar, que odian a los magos porque creen que la magia hace mala a la gente y que desean extraerle sus poderes, y por eso les tenían allí, y que allí recibían números por nombres.

-Saldremos de aquí- le aseguró ella y él sonrió al ver a la chica de la que se había enamorado.

oo00oo

Tres iba por los pasillos de la casa del Presidente, el señor Uno, al que había ido a visitar ya que había pedido que fuese a verle. Pos supuesto antes de dirigirse allí, había devuelto a Ron y Hermione a sus celdas, había tenido que llamar a la puerta y esperar a que le permitieran entrar, no quería haberse encontrado con una escena incomoda.

Cuando llegó ante las puertas del despacho del Presidente, sus dos armarios o también llamados guardaespaldas, estaba a cada lado de la puerta. La detuvieron ante la puerta y ella pudo ver el ya tan conocido movimiento de uno de esos gorilas que se llevó la muñeca a la boca para comunicarse con el interior del despacho.

El tipo escuchó algo en el pinganillo y luego le abrieron las puertas.

El señor Uno estaba sentado al otro lado de su escritorio, el señor Veinte y algunas personas más estaban a su alrededor enseñándole unos informes y hablando pero se marcharon nada más entrar ella.

El señor Uno esperó a que las puertas se hubiesen cerrado tras el señor Veinta para hablar:

-¿Cómo estás, Tres?- quiso saber el hombre.

-Bien- respondió la joven sentándose frente a ese hombre- ¿y usted?

-Bien, hija- sonrió- te estarás preguntando porque te he hecho llamar.

-Un poco, sí- asintió la joven- aunque siempre me alegro de verle.

-Yo también- asintió el hombre- pero me he enterado de que han llevado a una nueva bruja al centro de experimentación…

-Sí- asintió.

-Y que es tu yo de otro mundo- terminó el hombre. Tres no hizo ningún gesto, ni dijo nada, lo que le dio pie a seguir- al parecer vino con otros magos.

-Sí, eso parece- asintió ella- pero solo la atraparon a ella.

-Están buscándolos- le aseguró él- pero es posible que hayan venido al por el mago ese que trajimos del otro mundo y que tiene el mismo rostro que el de Lord Rädsla.

-Es posible- asintió ella- pero no me preocupa.

-Siempre olvido que eres una chica fuerte- sonrió- solo quería saber si estás bien, tengo miedo que la llegada de esa chica te haya afectado.

Tres se quedó en silencio. Si la llegada de esa chica le había afectado porque su corazón se había al roto al ver que ella el centro del deseo y el amor del hombre del que ella estaba enamorada pero eso él jamás podría saberlo.

-No se preocupe- intentó sonreír- esto bien.

-Me alegro- le dijo el hombre.

-Ahora si me disculpa tengo que irme.

-Claro- sonrió- me alegro de haberte visto, Tres.

La chica asintió y se puso en pie marchándose, quería irse a su casa para poder lamer sus heridas en la soledad de su hogar.


	28. Hogueras

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Sé que he tardado mucho pero he estado liada con los exámenes finales y no he podido ponerme a escribir hasta que los he terminado. He escrito lo más rápido posible pero tampoco he querido que me saliese un capitulo chapucero, pero ya está terminado y aquí os lo dejo.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios que me habéis dejado y espero que en este capítulo me dejéis muchos más. Espero que os guste y no me enrollo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 27: Hogueras.**

Lucius se estremeció cuando escuchó el grito furioso de Lord Rädsla que reverberó por todo el Salón del Trono. Sentado en su elegante sillón había escuchado como la Teniente Voss le comunicaba que seguían sin encontrar al niño de la profecía que les había comunicado la bruja de los bosques.

El Coronel Longbottom parecía estar disfrutando de que toda la ira del Lord estuviese centrada en la joven, pues era a ella a la que le habían encargado encontrar al niño, por haber sido una de las personas que escuchara la profecía, y el Coronel estaba encargado en otros asuntos.

Por supuesto el Coronel Longbottom no sentía demasiado aprecio por la Teniente Voss, existía una gran rivalidad sobre todo por parte de él, ella era mucho más elegante en ese sentido y no se enfrentaba con su compañero. Pero él la veía como una rival, pues no concebía que una mujer hubiese llegado a Teniente y fuese su igual tanto en el mundo de la guerra como en el mundo en general.

El Lord Rädsla llevaba obsesionando durante todo ese último año con encontrar al niño que inclinaría la balanza de un lado u otro, habían intentado descifrar algo más de la profecía pero no habían conseguido nada, solo sabían que dicho niño tendría una marca en forma de dragón.

-Está la posibilidad de que ese niño sea el hijo de la Reina de los Dragones- explicó Anne, contándole lo poco que sabía y que había averiguado en ese año de investigación.

-Esa mujer está muerta- gruñó el Lord- y no dejó descendencia ninguna.

-Lo sé, mi señor- asintió la joven aguantando la compostura a pesar de la ira de su señor- pero no es así en todos los mundos, en algunos la Reina de los Dragones sigue viva y es posible que haya tenido descendencia.

-Mi señor…- logró decir Lucius que tragó saliva al ver que toda la atención se centraba en él- cuando estábamos en guerra con la Resistencia en mi mundo, fuimos en busca de la Reina de los Dragones de otro mundo y la retuvimos durante un tiempo, antes de que lograse escapar. Ella continúa viva en su mundo pero no tiene descendencia, a no ser que la haya tenido en el último año.

-Podemos continuar por ese punto que planteáis- dijo pensativo el Lord- averiguaremos si aún siguen vivas en otros mundos sus Reinas y buscaremos cuál de ellas tiene descendencia. Pero tenemos que encontrar a ese niño a como dé lugar, ese niño hará que venzamos a Nowitchcraft y entonces seré invencible para apropiarme del resto de mundos.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra se encontraba en sus aposentos, oculta entre los doseles granates de su cama, envuelta en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y no podría salir en un tiempo del cuarto hasta que todas las heridas hubiesen sanado y no quedase ni un solo resto del maltrato sufrido.

Debía ocultar ante los ojos del mundo lo que su esposo le había hecho una vez más. No era la primera vez que su marido perdía los nervios, casi siempre era por lo mismo, por su dificultad por concebir hijos. Por supuesto consideraba que la que tenía el problema era ella, que después de ocho años de matrimonio, ya deberían haber tenido descendencia pero no había sido así y eso le enfurecía, hasta el punto de golpearla.

Solo debía cumplir con dos cometidos en su vida, llegar virgen al matrimonio, cosa que hizo, y darle descendencia a su esposo, y parecía que eso jamás podría hacerlo. Lo cierto es que el acto sexual no era algo que le gustara, pero siempre que su esposo se lo exigía cumplía como una buena esposa, se entregaba a él sin rechistar y le permitía hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiera. La mayoría de las veces le había dolido y no había sentido ningún tipo de placer, a pesar de que su marido parecía disfrutar muchísimo con el acto, eso la había hecho pensar que tal vez solo los hombres eran los que disfrutaban en el coito.

Se giró en la cama despacio, pero aún así las heridas que había sufrido, la hicieron jadear de dolor y caer desplomada en la cama. Por supuesto su hermano no haría nada al respecto, él consideraba que las mujeres se debían a sus esposas y que el maltrato estaba justificado, en ese mundo de hombres las cosas eran así.

Pero a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía física y psicológicamente el maltrato de su marido, porque ella le amaba y deseaba hacerlo feliz, no había llorado, en realidad hacía mucho que no lloraba. Las lágrimas no cambiaban nada y parecía haberse quedado seca, ya apenas sentía, solo dejaba que los días pasarán uno tras otros, sin cambios, sin expectativas de un futuro distinto.

Tan solo quería poder darle a su marido un heredero, entregarle lo que deseaba y tenía la esperanza de que cuando lo hiciera, él dejaría de ir a ver a sus otras mujeres.

Y entre ese mar de pensamientos tristes y oscuros, se coló un rallo de luz con cabellos dorados y anchos hombros. De pronto el cazador, al que había visto una única vez en el mercado hacía más de un año acompañado de sus hijos y que había ayudado a la joven que estaba siendo molestada por los soldados, apareció en sus pensamientos como muchas otras veces había ocurrido en todo ese tiempo.

El varonil y excitante hombre la hizo suspirar. Había pensando mucho en él durante ese tiempo e incluso había soñado con su compañía. Le había parecido un hombre valiente que se había enfrentado a los soldados sin ningún temor. Por supuesto cada vez que pensaba en él, luego se sentía mal, como si hubiese estado engañando a Neville pero no podía evitarlo, casi siempre su recuerdo llegaba a su mente sin esperarlo.

En ese tiempo, desde que lo vio por primera vez, y las pocas veces que había ido al mercado con su esposo, pues era la única manera de salir del castillo, se había sorprendido así misma buscándole entre la multitud del mercado, pero nunca le había vuelto a ver.

Se sentía estúpida haciéndolo, estaba segura de que ese hombre debía estar felizmente casado con una joven que igualara su belleza, pues sus dos hijos eran preciosos. Pero, a pesar de saber todo eso, no había podido evitar soñar con él.

oo00oo

El señor Uno había escuchado cada una de las palabras que habían salido de la boca del señor Veinte pero no dijo nada. El otro hombre había esperado nervioso una reacción colérica pero esta no había llegado y eso le ponía aun más nerviosos, inquieto ante lo que esa mente maquiavélica podía estar pensando al haber escuchado la noticia que le había dado.

-Señor…- titubeó el señor Veinte colocándose las gafas, nerviosamente- ¿me ha escuchado?

-Sí- respondió.

La noticia que le había dado le había hecho volver al pasado. El señor Veinte le había comunicado que la chica que era idéntica a Tres había venido de otro mundo, pues había aparecido en el antiguo Ministerio de Magia, y no había llegado sola. De eso, por supuesto, ya estaba enterado pero hoy acababa de saber quiénes eran los que la acompañaban y eran ni más ni menos que el otro yo de su sobrino… No pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, un recuerdo le invadió la mente.

_Vernon intentó meter la llave en la cerradura del número 4 de Privet Drive pero la puerta se abrió levemente con un chirrido. Preocupado, terminó de abrir con un suave empujón. La casa estaba silenciosa y eso era extraño. Su mujer solía salir a recibirle todos los días y ese día no lo había hecho, ese día había ocurrido algo._

_Dudley estaba en el colegio y no regresaría hasta por la tarde. Solo le tenía que estar esperando Petunia y el raro de su sobrino, que llevaba viviendo con ellos desde que tenía seis niño después de que sus padres murieran asesinados a manos de gente como ellos, magos._

_Nunca le habían gustado los magos, desde que se enteró que existían por su esposa, aunque intentaba tolerar a su sobrino, no tenía más remido. Había sido llevado a esa casa para sacarlo del mundo mágico después de que presenciara la muerte de sus padres a manos de una mafia de magos por haber metido en prisión al hijo del jefe de la mafia. Ahora estaba en una especie de protección de testigo y entre las personas no mágicas podría pasar como un niño normal y corriente._

_Dejó el maletín en el suelo, junto a la puerta de entrada y caminó con paso lento hasta llegar a las dobles puertas del salón que estaban abiertas de par en par. Lo que vio le rompió el corazón._

_El salón estaba destrozado, los muebles rotos, las paredes llenas de quemaduras y su esposa se encontraba en medio de todo ese desastre, tirada en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados. Harry, su sobrino de once años, estaba arrodillado junto a ella con la cara surcada de lágrimas y con sus pequeñas manos agarrando su ropa._

_No prestó atención al anciano de larga barba plateada y gafas de media luna que estaba parado junto a la chimenea del salón. Se acercó con una intensa angustia en el pecho y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su esposa._

_No se había dado cuenta de que tenía una herida sangrante en el centro del pecho hasta que estuvo junto a ella, intentó detener la sangre pero ya no importaba porque él sabía que su esposa estaba muerta. Tampoco se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que a sus oídos llegaron sus propios sollozos angustiosos._

_Apartó las manos de Harry que se quedó sentado en el suelo, asustado por la forma en la que su tío le había despreciado. Sabía que nunca ninguno de ellos le quiso allí pero no se esperaba un desprecio como ese en esos momentos de dolor._

_Vernon cogió a su esposa, incorporándola y la abrazó contra su pecho. Harry intentó acercarse como si él necesitara el consuelo de su tío pero este le miró con odio._

_-Todo esto es por tu culpa- soltó dejando al niño paralizado en el sitio- si tu no hubieses entrado en nuestras vidas mi mujer seguiría viva._

_-Señor Dursely- le intentó detener Dumbledore dando unos pasos hacía la escena que se representaba hacía él- Harry no tiene la culpa de nada de lo sucedido. Jamás creímos que pudieran llegar hasta él, que aquí estaría a salvo junto a ustedes hasta que fuese mayor de edad y pudiese valerse por sí mismo…_

_-¿Quién diablos es usted?- preguntó sin soltar a su mujer._

_-Albus Dumbledore, para servirle- explicó el anciano- fui amigo de los Potter y Harry llegó a conocerme. Pensaba dedicarme yo a su educación mágica viniendo aquí a su casa pues él no podría ir a Hogwarts debido a su situación, cuando llegué esos hombres estaban en su casa. Ahora están detenidos, ya no son una amenaza. Conseguí salvar a Harry pero su esposa ya estaba muerta cuando llegué. Lo lamento._

_-¿Qué lo lamenta?- espetó furioso- si en un primer momento no me hubiesen traído a esa niño a esta casa esto jamás hubiese ocurrido.- Miró a Harry que seguía con el rostro surcado de lágrimas- tendrías que haber muerto a manos de esa gente, la noche que tus padres fueron asesinados pero te juro que no vivirás lo suficiente para ser feliz._

_-Señor Dursley…- intentó calmarle Dumbledore pero Vernon no se lo permitió._

_-Márchense de aquí y llévese a ese mocoso, ahora- espetó Vernon mirándole con odio- o juro que yo mismo le mataré con mis propias manos. ¡Lárguense!_

_Dumbledore asintió y agarró del brazo a Harry para ayudar a levantarlo. El anciano no se molestó en preparar las maletas del muchacho, simplemente desapareció con él._

Esa noche comenzó su venganza hacía su sobrino y hacía los magos en general. Nunca le había gustado la magia pero esa noche fue el punto de inflexión para que la exterminación de los magos se hiciese una obsesión.

Empezó a trazar su plan y con el paso de los años su hijo, absorbió también mismo odio que sentía su padre y juntos empezaron su lucha contra los magos. Hizo pública la existencia de los magos y de la magia, por supuesto al principio le tacharon de loco hasta que poco a poco salió más gente que sabía de la existencia de la magia y que había callado por miedo a que los encerraran en un manicomio. Empezaron a aparecer pruebas de la existencia de la magia y consiguió que los no magos recelasen de sus vecinos y amigos.

Los magos poco a poco dejaron de ocultarse y eso hizo que la gente empezara a sentir más miedo hacía esas personas que podían hacer cosas asombrosas con un simple palo de madera. También se despertó los celos, ya que ellos podían hacer cosas que jamás podrían hacer las personas no mágicas y empezaron a exigir a los magos que cambiaran las cosas malas que ocurrían en el mundo, pensando que ellos podrían hacerlo.

Vernon sabía que no era así, que incluso algunas cosas estaban fuera del poder de los magos como los desastres medio ambientales o enfermedades que ni ellos podían curar. Pero la mayoría de la gente desconocía eso, lo que empezó a alimentar más la animadversión de los muggles hacía sus vecinos magos.

Empezó una gran represión encabezada por la persona que había desvelado la verdad y había quitado la venda de los ojos a las personas que desconocían la existencia de la magia. Vernon se convirtió en su líder y todo el mundo le siguió.

Vernon llegó al poder, llevándose por el camino a unos cuantos políticos que aun se oponían a esa locura, pues ellos habían conocido la existencia de la magia y habían guardado silencio pues les convenía. Vernon con la ayuda de algunos magos a los que engañó, haciéndoles creer que tendrían inmunidad una vez que los magos fuesen exterminados, acabó con esos políticos. Estos asesinatos a manos de magos hicieron que el miedo y la repulsión hacía los magos aumentase entre la gente no mágica. Y pronto Vernon alcanzó el poder y convirtió aquello en una caza de brujas.

Los militares empezaron a trabajar en armas que con los años habían perfeccionado y que dejaban a los magos sin poderes. La mayoría del os muggles conocían lo de las armas antimagos por eso cuando los magos comenzaron a atacar sin ningún motivo aparente, fue el detonante para que la gente no mágica desease la extinción de los magos.

El proyecto Petunia empezó a tomar forma y pronto los magos fueron capturados y reducidos. Vernon acabó con su sobrino y los amigos de este, lo asesinó sin ninguna compasión. Y algunos de los magos que le habían ayudado a llegar al poder fueron traicionados y encerrados con el resto de sus congéneres, otros consiguieron escapar a otros mundos, por lo que Vernon averiguó la existencia de los Transportadores y otros mundos.

La gente le veía como su salvación sin darse cuenta de que vivían en una dictadura continúa en el que incluso entre el seno de una familia completamente no mágica podría nacer un niño con poderes y entonces lo apartarían de su lado sin compasión.

Lo que empezó como una venganza y el deseo que de la magia desapareciese de ese mundo y de todos los demás, se fue sustituyendo en codicia y como el resto de no mágica deseo hacerse con los poderes de los magos para ser completamente invencible, pero aún no lo había conseguido.

La noticia de que uno de los magos que había viajado con la chica que era idéntica a Tres, era su sobrino de otro mundo, le hizo recordar todo el pasado que le había llevado hasta ese momento. Sabía que en otros mundos su sobrino, la doble de Tres y el doble de Lord Rädsla eran amigos y ahora sabía que esos chicos habían ido en busca del pelirrojo que tenían encerrado en su cárcel y que era igualito a su mayor enemigo en esos momentos.

-Encontradlo- logró decir uno con la voz temblorosa por la rabia- y traédmelo aquí con vida.

oo00oo

Tres miró la puerta de la celda en la que estaba, sintiendo la mirada del hombre que amaba clavada en la espalda. Se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose sola y se frotó los brazos para entrar en calor. Deseaba tanto que él la mirase como miraba a su yo de otro mundo.

Hacía tres días que la joven había llegado a la Prisión, tres días desde que ella y Ron se reencontraron y ya no habían vuelto a estar juntos. Tres no había permitido que se volviesen a ver, su excusa había sido que ya estaba levantando sospechas, y en parte se trataba de eso, pero una pequeña parte de ella lo hacía porque le dolía verles juntos.

-Han venido a buscarme, Hermione- le dijo Ron y ella cerró los ojos al oír su antiguo nombre de labios de ese hombre- mis amigos están aquí, ella no ha venido sola.

-Lo sé- asintió la joven, sintiéndose vacía al saber que pronto ya no le tendría- cuando capturaron a tu… novia, nos comunicaron que no venía sola.

-Mis amigos son…

-Sé quiénes son- la interrumpió ella- en este mundo todos vosotros estáis muertos menos yo, pero sé que en otros mundos Harry Potter, tú y mi yo sois amigos.

-Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí- le dijo Ron.

-No puedo, Ron- ella se apretó aún más en su abrazo- si descubren que os estoy ayudando, me metería en un lío. Ya me estoy arriesgando mucho, la gente empieza a preguntarse el motivo por el que paso tanto tiempo en esta celda, se supone que yo te odio por parecerte a Lord Rädsla.

-Lo sé- asintió él- pero tenemos que salir de aquí. Ellos nos estarán buscando y tarde o temprano nos mataran si seguimos aquí encerrados- Ron la rodeó y se puso frente a ella. La joven le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules que la hacían soñar- busca a mis amigos, por lo menos búscalos y diles que estamos bien, por favor.

Ella apartó la mirada pero cuando él le cogió los brazos no pudo otra cosa que hacer que mirarle.

-Está bien, les buscaré- asintió ella consiguiendo una sonrisa del joven que le iluminó el corazón.

oo00oo

Llevaban tres días allí y aún no sabía dónde podían estar sus amigos, tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo para buscarlos. Harry y su escuadrón se habían tenido que estar moviendo de un lado a otro para evitar y despistar a los hombres uniformados que les buscaban. Durante dos días las calles habían estado desiertas para facilitar la búsqueda pero ese día, al parecer, el líder de ese mundo había decidido que todo volviese a la normalidad. Aún así, los agentes uniformados seguían buscándoles.

Se habían estado escondiendo en edificios abandonados, moviéndose de unos a otros, alimentándose de las pocas provisiones que habían llevado pero estas ya se les habían acabado y tenían que comer algo.

Seguían vistiendo las sudaderas y gorras caladas para que no les reconociesen, excepto Aki.

Ya había anochecido y se encontraban en un callejón, mirando al exterior como los transeúntes caminaban por la acera sin percatarse de su presencia. Harry estaba apoyado en la pared con Aki a su lado y ambos observaban el bar que había en la acera de enfrente.

-Debemos arriesgarnos- le dijo Harry a su compañero mientras los demás esperaban unos pasos más atrás ordenes- sé que es peligroso pero tenemos que comer algo y pensar con claridad.

-Hagámoslo- asintió Aki.

Harry se giró y miró a todo su escuadrón. Kelly estaba junto a Charlie y Ginny ojeando el contenido de algunas mochilas, buscando seguramente algo que comer. Draco hablaba unos metros más allá con Blaise y Artemis, y Suzanne se encontraba apoyada en la pared, mirándole preocupada por la situación.

Estiró la mano y la acarició la mejilla para reconfortarle y mientras los hacía, miró al resto de sus amigos.

-Iremos a ese bar de enfrente, comeremos y pensaremos que hacer- les informó- colocaos bien las gorras y demás, y dejemos que sea Aki el que hable en todo momento.

Todos asintieron y obedecieron al jefe. Cruzaron la calle, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible. Aki fue el que abrió la puerta del bar y cuando todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró tras ellos y una veintena de pares de ojos se giraron para mirarles.

-No sé si esto ha sido buena idea- susurró Suzanne al oído de su prometido.

-Levantemos las menos sospechas posible- gruñó Harry en un susurro.

-Harry hay magos en busca y captura, y acabamos de entrar con unas pintas muy sospechosas- murmuró Ginny.

-Callaos- gruñó Aki y se internó en el bar hasta una mesa que estaba vacía en uno de los rincones más tranquilos del local- tomad asiento, yo iré a pedir algo de comer.

Todos obedecieron sin rechistar y Aki se acercó a la barra donde un camarero que limpiaba un vaso con un trapo algo sucio, le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Buenas noches, buen hombre- le saludó Aki amablemente para intentar ganarse la simpatía de esa gente- mis amigos y yo tenemos un poco de hambre y deseamos comer algo, ¿Cuál es su…?

-No eres bienvenido aquí- gruñó un hombre que estaba sentado en la barra con una cerveza en la mano y un palillo entre los dientes- no entiendo cómo te atreves a entrar en este sitio después de…

-Julius- le pidió una mujer que estaba a unos metros y que tenía una larga melena negra y una cicatriz en el labio- sabes quién es, así que mejor cállate, podrías meterte en un lío.

-Me importa una mierda- gruñó el tal Julius girándose en el taburete para enfrentar a Aki que no sabía que decir ante las palabras del hombre- él y los suyos me quitaron a mi familia.

-Julius vas a hacer que todos acabemos en chirona o peor muertos- espetó un joven que estaba sentado en una mesa junto a un par de jovencitas que no tendrían ni la mayoría de edad.

-¡Que te jodan, Dylan!- espetó Julius- hace tiempo que morí.

-Ha bebido demasiado, señor Cuatro- dijo la mujer de la cicatriz en el labio- no se lo tome en cuenta…

-No se preocupe, señora, yo solo quería comer algo- intentó apaciguar los ánimos Aki mientras todos en el bar observaban la escena- no pretendía incomodar al señor.

-¿Quiénes son tus amigos?- espetó Julius, levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente a Aki- ¿Por qué se ocultan? Queremos ver las caras de los hijos de puta que nos arrebataron a nuestra familia…

Harry estaba observando todo desde la distancia, empezando a pensar que era cierto y todo aquello había sido una mala idea pero Aki se las estaba apañando muy bien solo, aunque el tal Julius empezaba a ser muy insistente.

La gente de ese mundo no parecía muy hospitalaria y no sólo con los magos, Aki en ese mundo era muggle y esa gente parecía muy belicosa con él. El joven había colocado una mano en el hombro de Julius para tranquilizarlo y este la apartó de un manotazo, furioso.

-No me toques, escoria- los ojos inyectados en sangre del hombre estaban fijos en los de Aki- mis hijas tan solo eran unas niñas cuando las apartasteis de mi lado y mi esposa… ardió en llamas, envuelta en gritos y dolor.

-Señor, no sé de qué me está hablando, le pediría que se sentara y se calmara- le pidió Aki amablemente- mis amigos y yo solo hemos venido a comer algo y no marcharemos.

-¿Por qué tus amigos no muestran la cara?- espetó el hombre que estaba intentando ser retenido por la señora de la cicatriz en el labio- ¡vamos quien se esconde ahí debajo!

-Eso es cierto- gruñó alguien más en el bar.

-Que se muestre- dijo alguien entre la multitud.

Más gritos se empezaron a escuchar. Harry supo que había llegado el momento de irse de allí. Hizo un gesto a sus amigos que entendieron a la perfección. Todos se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a la salida, arrastrando con ellos a Aki.

Pero se detuvieron al oír el grito de Kelly, al girarse vieron que el joven llamado Dylan le había quitado la gorra a la chica y la sostenía mientras miraban a la joven de hito en hito. En esos momentos seguir con la pantomima de ocultarse perdió el sentido y todos se desprendieron de sus gorras y sacaron sus varitas.

De pronto una veintena de armas, entre los que distinguieron algunas pistolas, escopetas e incluso una ballesta, les estaban apuntando sin posibilidad de escapar.

-Sí, ha sido una gran idea- soltó Blaise.

oo00oo

Tres caminaba por el centro de la ciudad con un Detector en la mano, un pequeño aparato parecido a un móvil que tenía una pantalla y que emitía un pitido, el cual aumentaba cuando había magia cerca.

Había prometido a Ron que buscaría a sus amigos y eso es lo que estaba haciendo con aquel aparatito por la ciudad. Quería ayudarle, porque deseaba ser feliz pero sabía que su felicidad implicaría la infelicidad de ella misma, pues cuando consiguiese salir de la Prisión, se marcharía con sus amigos y con su novia, y ella se quedaría sola en aquel mundo.

Estaba enamorada de un hombre que jamás le iba a corresponder, porque amaba a otra persona que era idéntica a ella pero que no era ella. Ese detalle hacía incluso las cosas más tristes, porque la hacía pensar que si ella hubiese aparecido en la vida de Ron antes de que lo hubiese hecho la otra joven, entonces él podría haberse enamorado de ella. Pero las cosas no habían sido así.

La vida era demasiado irónica, solo había estado con un hombre en su vida, uno que la forzó y la ultrajó de las peores formas, y años después, cuando creía que jamás se iba a enamorar, se encontraba con una persona que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y esa persona tenía el mismo rostro que el hombre que más daño le había hecho, y esa persona estaba enamorado de una chica que tenía el mismo rostro que ella. Al parecer su destino no era ser amada, al parecer su destino era estar sola.

Quería ser egoísta y no dejar que Ron se marchara, apartarle de su Hermione y mantenerle a su lado para siempre. Pero ella no era así, ella no era Lord Rädsla que no habría tenido ningún reparo en conseguir lo que deseaba de cualquier forma, aunque por el camino hiciese sufrir a otros.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada, por un lado quería ayudar a Ron, porque le amaba y lo único que deseaba era su felicidad, pero por otro lado, el señor Uno había sido como un padre para ella, la había cuidado y amado, protegiéndola desde que regreso de Winthex, y si ayudaba a Ron, le estaría traicionado a él y los que habían sido sus ideales desde que era muy joven, aunque estos habían empezado a flaquear tras conocer a Ron.

Observó la pantallita del Detector en el que salían un círculo que formaba unas especies de ondas en un mapa de la ciudad, mostrándole donde se encontraba. El pequeño pitidito continuaba, cada diez segundos pero el pitidito se intensificó, repitiéndose cada menos tiempo. A medida que se acercaba a un callejón, el pitido se hacía más rápido hasta que se hizo casi insoportable.

Se detuvo en un callejón y supo que allí habían estado los amigos de Ron, el aparato le decía que allí había un rastro de magia. Hacía poco que un mago o bruja había estado allí.

Con un manto estrellado cubriendo el cielo, Tres se giró con el Detector en las manos que seguía pitando incansablemente y se quedó observando el pub que había en la acera de enfrente.

oo00oo

El silencio había rodeado a todos los que se encontraban en esos momentos en aquel bar. Todos armados, apuntando a los magos a los que habían descubierto y estos con sus varitas, dispuestos a defenderse a la más mínima señal de ataque.

-Estabais muertos- espetó un hombre alto y musculoso, que apuntaba a Suzanne a la cara con una pistola enorme, que en sus manos parecía de juguete.

-No somos los mismos- dijo Ginny que estaba detrás de la morena y miraba con fijeza al hombre que apuntaba a su amiga- tenemos su mismo aspecto pero venimos de otro mundo.

-Eso tiene sentido- soltó Dylan que estaba junto al hombre musculoso y parecía muy nervioso mientras sujetaba sus dos pistolas- pueden que vengan del mundo de Lord Rädsla.

-Tampoco venimos de ese mundo- negó Draco que miraba fijamente los movimientos de Julius- ni siquiera sabemos quién es ese tipo.

-Entonces ¿qué hacéis en nuestro mundo? Si no habéis venido de Winthex, no entendemos que hacéis aquí- espetó la mujer de la cicatriz en el labio que sujetaba con fuerza la ballesta mientras a unos pasos de ella se encontraba el cantinero con una escopeta.

-Hemos venido en busca de unos amigos que fueron capturados por la gente de este mundo- explicó Suzanne que miraba directamente a los ojos al hombre que la estaba apuntando entre ceja y ceja- y si no te importa, preferiría que bajaras el arma…

-Lo haré cuando lo consideré seguro, nena- le dijo el hombre y Harry dio unos pasos hacía ellos sin importar que unos cuantos los siguieran apuntándoles con sus pistolas.

-Detente, Harry- le dijo Suzanne sin mirarle- no hagas ninguna estupidez.

Harry obedeció de mala gana y su esposa se acercó un paso más al tipo, hasta que el cañón del arma le tocó la frente. La tensión en el bar se intensificó pero ella no apartó los ojos del tipo.

-No vas a pegarme un tiro- le dijo totalmente convencida- no nos vais a hacer daño.

-¿Estás muy segura de ti misma, nena?- sonrió, al parecer, divertido con la situación.

-Sí, porque he escuchado a tu amigo… Julius creo recordar- la chica desvió un segundo la mirada para observar al nervioso hombre y luego la posó durante unos segundos en Dylan al que le temblaban las manos- y ese chico no ha matado en su vida a nadie, solo hay que ver como sujeta las pistolas.

-Suzanne- le pidió Artemis viendo que Julius cada vez estaba más nervioso.

-Nos persiguen unas personas uniformadas, unos que confundieron a nuestro amigo Aki- señaló al chico que era el que más cerca de la puerta estaba- con un tal señor Cuatro- vio la tensión reflejada en los rostros de todos ellos cuando habló de Cuatro y los soldados- no os gustó ver a mi amigo aquí… ellos os quitaron a vuestras familias ¿no? Ellos os quitaran a lo que más amabais en este mundo…- el hombre había borrado su sonrisa y miraba con tristeza a Suzanne- a nosotros también nos han quitado a personas muy importantes y hemos venido a salvarlas. Podemos ayudaros pero para eso, tenéis que bajar las armas- la chica soltó su varita y levantó las manos hacía la del hombre que seguía apuntándola- no hemos venido a haceros daño.

El hombre sintió el contacto de Suzanne cuando sus manos le rodearon suavemente la muñeca y terminó bajando el arma. Ella suspiró, aliviada y Harry la apretó entre sus brazos mientras los otros seguían el ejemplo del musculoso hombre.

Harry recuperó la varita de Suzanne y siguió abrazándola mientras sus hombres también bajaban sus armas.

-Julius, baja el arma- le pidió la mujer de la cicatriz en el labio- hay tregua, por ahora.

-Pero… Katherine…- ella negó con la cabeza y Julius gruñó, bajando el arma- espero que no sea una trampa.

-Puede estar tranquilo- le aseguró Ginny dejándose caer en un taburete que había junto a la barra- esto me ha abierto el estomago. Me comería un caballo…

-¿Te vale con un poco de cerdo?- le dijo el cantinero empujándole un plato de comida que no tenía mala pinta.

-Me vale- asintió la pelirroja, sonriendo, y empezando a comer o a engullir lo que a todos les hizo recordar a Ron y les sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

El hombre sirvió otros platos con comida para cada uno de ellos y se lo agradecieron con una sonrisa, sentándose en la barra para comer. No tardaron nada en acabar los platos, todos estaban hambrientos y luego se sentaron en la mesa que habían estado ocupando antes de que comenzara todo el enfrentamiento.

-Habéis dicho que podríais ayudarnos- empezó el hombre musculoso que había apuntado a Suzanne con la pistola y que ahora sabían que se llamaba Scott- ¿tenéis algún plan para sacar a vuestros amigos?

-En realidad ni siquiera sabemos dónde se encuentran- negó Harry con la cabeza- por lo que menos aún sabemos cómo sacarlos de donde sea que estén.

-Los tendrán en el Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos- habló Katherine sentándose junto a Artemis- es allí a donde llevan a todos los magos.

-¿Experimentación?- preguntó Ginny, preocupada.

-Sí, según dicen en las noticias y nos quiere meter en la cabeza el Presidente Uno, realizan experimentos con los magos en busca de una cura- les explicó la mujer.

-¿Una cura? ¿A qué?- quiso saber la pelirroja.

-A su magia- respondió Katherine.

-Pero la magia no es ninguna enfermedad, nosotros no necesitamos ninguna cura- soltó Aki, molesto.

-Lo sabemos- asintió la mujer.

-¿Podéis empezar desde el principio?- pidió Harry.

-Veréis- la mujer se hizo a un lado para dejar que el cantinero pusiera unas cervezas en la mesa, luego se quedó al lado de la mesa para escuchar. Todo el mundo les rodeaba, queriéndoles hacer participes de la situación- hace quince años comenzó todo. La mayoría de la gente vivía sin conocer la existencia de la magia, excepto algunas personas que a lo mejor tenían algún familiar o conocido que era bruja o mago, siempre habíamos vivido en paz y armonía. Pero un día apareció un hombre en la televisión, diciendo que la magia existía, que estábamos en peligro y que no debíamos de fiarnos de nadie. Por supuesto la gente lo tomó por loco pero pronto más personas corroboraron lo que decía ese hombre y pasó de ser un loco a un mesías.

Los chicos escuchaban con atención y se había inclinado hacia delante para escuchar mejor a la mujer.

-Ese hombre mostró pruebas de la existencia de la magia para lo que aún eran un poco reticentes a creer en ella, y pronto todo el mundo empezó a tener miedo de la gente, nadie se fiaba de nadie, por miedo a que fuese mago- explicó la mujer tras darle un sorbo a su cerveza- la gente estaba recelosa. Los magos al ver que su secreto había sido descubierto, decidieron dejar de esconderse y eso hizo que el ambiente se tensara más, la gente "normal" tenía miedo de lo que los magos podían hacer… se sentía desprotegida ante los poderes que demostraban y también celosa.

-Sí, se despertaron muchas envidias entre la gente como nosotros- afirmó Dylan que debía de ser tan solo un niño cuando comenzó todo aquello- esa envidia hizo que la gente normal pidiese a los magos que hiciesen cosas por ellos, por supuesto muchos magos estaban dispuestos a ayudar pero había incluso cosas que ellos tampoco podían llevar a cabo.

-La gente exigía a los magos que curasen ciertas enfermedades o que utilizasen la magia para deshacer las injusticias del mundo- explicó Katherine mirando con el ceño fruncido a Dylan molesta con que la hubiese interrumpido- pero ni los magos podían solucionar todos los problemas del mundo, lo que hizo que la gente normal pensara que eran unos egoístas y no querían ayudarlos.

-Pero eso es una tontería- soltó Charlie, molesto.

-Lo sabemos, todos los que estamos aquí tenemos un familiar mago o lo hemos tenido- explicó Katherine- ahora están en la Prisión o muertos.

La última palabra fue un suave susurro de la mujer que hizo que todos sintieran compasión por ella. Suzanne estiró la mano y la acarició para reconfortarla. La mujer la sonrió débilmente y continuó con la historia:

-Empezó una gran represión y su líder fue el hombre que había desvelado el gran secreto, Vernon Dusrley.

Hubo un momento de silencio tras aquellas palabras. Harry sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho al oír el nombre de su tío y Suzanne le agarró la mano con fuerza para reconfortarle.

-Es mi tío- soltó Harry y Katherine asintió.

-Sí y el mismo que te mató- le dijo la mujer- él y su hijo, ahora llamado Uno y Dos, son los líderes de la causa. Se rumorea que comenzó todo aquello porque unos magos mataron a su esposa y culpó de esa muerte a su sobrino. No se conoce muy bien la historia.

Harry sabía que no era su tío de verdad, que era el tío de su yo de ese mundo, pero escuchar su nombre y saber que estaba detrás de todo esa locura, le hizo sentir nauseas. Miró a la mujer y la hizo un gesto para que continuara.

-A Vernon no le costó nada llegar al poder. Lo cierto es que misteriosamente algunos políticos empezaron a morir a manos de magos- la mujer le miró con mirada significativa- lo que fue muy conveniente para que Vernon llegara más pronto al poder. Y los asesinatos al haber sido efectuados por magos, hicieron que el miedo y el odio hacía los magos aumentase. Pronto todo se convirtió en una caza de brujas.

-La cosa empeoró cuando Vernon pidió a los militares y científicos más experimentados que realizasen armas para detener a los magos, esto lo hicieron a espaldas de la gente, sin que supieran lo que estaban planeando, y comenzaron a atacar con más fuerza a los magos- explicó un hombre con gafas cuadradas y mirada cálida- los magos al sentirse atacados, empezaron a luchar y a atacar a sus vecinos no mágicos furiosos por la situación, lo que hizo que la animadversión entre ambas partes aumentase hasta límites insospechados.

-Pero pronto los magos fueron reducidos- explicó Katherine- hasta llevarnos a la situación que estamos viviendo ahora. Sois los primeros magos que caminan por la calle desde hace años, los demás están muertos o encarcelados, sufriendo experimentos. Por supuesto, Uno dice que es para ayudarles, que quieren extraerles la magia para quitarle el mal que llevan dentro pero nosotros sabemos que lo que quiere en realidad son los poderes de los magos para combatir a Lord Rädsla.

-¿Quién es Lord Rädsla?- preguntó Draco.

-Un mago de otro mundo que nos atacó hace bastantes años y con el que estamos en guerra desde entonces- explicó Dylan- no sabemos muy bien el motivo por el que nos atacó, se rumorea que algunos magos lograron escapar a su mundo y les comunicó lo que estaba sucediendo aquí, y por eso Lord Rädsla decidió atacarnos. Es un dictador que quiere hacerse dueño de todos los mundos.

-Uno no es mucho mejor que él- gruñó Julius.

-¿Por qué le llamáis Uno, Dos?- preguntó Harry- a él- señaló Aki- le han llamado varias veces Cuatro.

-Desde que Vernon llegó al poder, decidió que la gente dejaría de llamarse por sus nombres y a cada uno se le asignaría un número, así nos tendría más controlados- les explicó el cantinero, los primeros números son para los más allegados a ellos y el resto de números son asignados a medida que van naciendo, los nuevos niños no tienen otro nombre aparte de ese número.

-Qué triste- comentó Suzanne.

-A nosotros nos gusta llamarnos por nuestros nombres cuando estamos aquí- explicó Katherine- en realidad nos hemos convertido en una gran familia, detestamos lo que está sucediendo y deseamos liberar a nuestros familiares y amigos. Todos los que estamos aquí tenemos a un familiar mago encarcelado o muerto, por lo que buscamos venganza. Pero somos pocos y Uno está muy bien preparado.

-Tal vez hay más gente como vosotros, tal vez hay más gente que quiere luchar contra esta dictadura- les animó Harry- pero a lo mejor tienen miedo.

-Es para tenerlo- asintió Scott bebiendo de su cerveza- el gobierno es muy poderoso- a fin de cuentas no son mejores que los magos a lo que tanto quieren exterminar, son unos asesinos.

-Bien, podéis contarnos todo lo que sepáis sobre la prisión esa donde retienen a los magos- pidió Harry- todo lo que podáis decirnos, nos ayudará para poder sacarlos de allí.

Katherine sonrió como el resto de los que se encontraban allí, excepto Julius que seguía mirándoles receloso.

-Ignorarle- soltó Katherine haciendo un gesto con la mano y Julius gruñó y se marchó a la barra- os contaremos todo lo que sabemos.

oo00oo

Ron se encontraba en su celda, moviéndose de un lado a otro de ella, pensando en la forma de escapar de allí y poder estar con Hermione.

Merlín, pensar en la chica le hacía sonreír, le hacía recordar el reencuentro que habían vivido y la forma tierna en la que se habían confesado, por fin, su amor. Podía oír de nuevo esas dos simples palabras saliendo de la boca de la chica: "Te quiero".

Le había resultado tan difícil durante esos años decirlo y sin embargo, ahora, era mucho más fácil. Cuando salieran de allí, podría estar juntos y formar una familia con Rose y Hugo, ya no habría ningún obstáculo, ni siquiera estaría Krum para molestarles. Aunque no podía negar que le hubiese encantado deshacerse el mismo de la presencia del búlgaro.

Miró a través de la ventana que había en la puerta blanca y vio que Hermione, encerrada en la celda de enfrente, también se había asomado. Se sonrieron y él le guiñó un ojo, sacando una sonrisa mayor de los labios de su novia.

Definitivamente tenían que salir de allí.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Tres se detenía junto a su celda llevando consigo a uno de los carceleros al que pidió que le abriese la puerta. Ron se apartó de ella y Tres entró en la celda, siendo encerrada para que él no pudiese escapar.

-Tengo que hablar rápido- le dijo Tres- he tenido que detener la búsqueda de tus amigos porque me han pedido que viniera para solucionar unos asuntos.

Ron asintió y esperó a que ella continuara.

-Aún no he encontrado a tus amigos- él bufó, frustrado- pero creo saber donde se esconden- la chica recordó el pub pero no continuó, solo observó la sonrisa tan hermosa dibujada en el rostro del hombre que amaba- mañana intentaré ir a ver el lugar, e intentaré hablar con ellos.

-Gracias- asintió el joven.

-Ahora tengo que irme- Ron asintió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Tres se quedó congelada en el sitio al sentir el suave roce de los labios del hombre. Le miró cuando se apartó y vio la sonrisa que él le dirigía.

-De verdad, siempre te estaré agradecido por lo que estás haciendo por mí- le aseguró Ron con sinceridad.

Tres negó con la cabeza, mientras intentaba que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta se desvaneciera. Intentó sonreírle y lo consiguió a duras penas.

-Solo espero que no te olvides de mí cuando te hayas marchado- susurró ella esperanzada.

-Jamás podría olvidarte- le aseguró Ron y ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Ron la miró sorprendido pero aún así le devolvió el cariñoso gesto mientras ella aguantaba el llanto. Cuando se apartó no se atrevió a mirarle para que no viese las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos.

-Tengo que irme- consiguió decir y se giró- guardia.

El hombre al otro lado, abrió la celda y ella salió sin mirar atrás. Cuando el guardia cerró la puerta se marchó por el pasillo de la derecha, ella lo vio alejarse para luego girarse e ir por el camino contrario, pero se detuvo abruptamente cuando chocó contra un cuerpo duro.

Al alzar los ojos, su semblante se volvió de piedra al ver que se trataba de Cuatro. Él la sonreí, malvadamente.

-Vaya, Tres, tú por aquí- le dijo el joven sin apartar los ojos de la mirada de ella que tampoco pensaba dejar de mirarlo, desafiándose el uno al otro- he oído que pasas mucho tiempo entre los presos, o debería decir con cierto preso.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo ella intentando pasar por su lado para irse pero él la agarró de la muñeca y apretó hasta hacerla daño.

-Claro que lo es, cariño- le susurró con dulzura a escasos centímetros de su rostro- todo lo que pasa aquí es de mi incumbencia. ¿Por qué vienes tanto a verle? Tal vez le pides que te folle, a fin de cuentas el único hombre que te ha follado en tu vida tenía la misma cara que él, y lo echas de menos- ella le miró con rabia, pues él sabía perfectamente que Lord Rädsla la había violado- pero no tienes que rebajarte tanto cariño. Si necesitas echar un polvo simplemente tienes que pedírmelo, yo te complaceré encantado, solo te pido un favor te follaré desde atrás, no quiero que intentes besarme con tu lengua de muerto.

Ella se soltó, furiosa, ante su risa y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Cuatro se sobó la mejilla lo cual ella aprovechó para alejarse por el pasillo. Pero él la alcanzó, agarrándola del pelo, la empotró contra la pared, consiguiendo la mandíbula golpeara contra esta, causándola un fuerte dolor.

Jadeó y él se pegó a su cuerpo, sintiendo la erección contra sus nalgas. Tres forcejeó para liberarse pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Gimoteó, angustiada, al recordar todo lo que había vivido con Lord Rädsla, los abusos a los que fue expuesta.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, cariño- le dijo al oído mientras metía la mano bajo su vestido y la bajaba las bragas. Miró a los lados para comprobar que no venía ningún carcelero- yo solo estaba ofreciéndome a ayudarte. Y ahora si te relajas será mucho mejor para los dos.

La abrió las piernas con la ayuda de uno de sus pies. Tres jadeó, angustiada e intentó gritar pero él le tapó la boca, impidiéndoselo. Se detuvo al escuchar pasos que se acercaban. La apartó de la pared, sujetándola aún por el pelo y tapándola la boca con la otra mano. La obligó a caminar y se fue asomando a las celdas hasta que encontró una vacía.

La metió dentro y cerró con la ayuda de su pie. Se quedó pegado en la pared, él se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la parte de arriba y vio pasar al carcelero. Cuando los pasos se alejaron, él la tiró al suelo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella.

Tres al sentirse liberada intentó gritar pero Cuatro le había terminado de quitar las bragas y la amordazó con ellas. Ella pataleó y Cuatro la sujetó los brazos por encima de su cabeza para evitar que se quitara la mordaza.

Con la mano libre la subió el vestido, dejando al aire sus nalgas y luego se dedicó a desabrochar su propio pantalón.

-Tengo que confesarte- le dijo mientras forcejeaba con sus pantalones- que siempre quise meterme entre tus piernas, no porque me gustaras, sino simplemente por saber lo que se sentía al estar con la Reina del Hielo, como la mayoría de los que te conocemos te llamamos. Los hombres pensamos que eres una estrecha pero hoy me vas a demostrar que no es así, cariño.

El sollozo de Tres quedó ahogado por la mordaza. Hundió la cara en el suelo y sus hombros se sacudieron por el llanto. Le sintió tumbarse sobre su cuerpo, la abrió más las piernas y con un rápido movimiento se introdujo en su interior.

Tres gritó pero apenas se escuchó nada. Clavó las uñas en el suelo mientras sentía los movimientos que realizaba Cuatro en su interior, escuchando los jadeos del hombre cerca de su oreja.

Tras volver de Winthex, creyó que jamás tendría que sufrir un abuso como aquel porque jamás pensó que uno de los suyos sería capaz de hacerla daño de esa manera. Se suponía que Cuatro y ella estaban en el mismo bando, se suponía que luchaban por la misma causa, eso no debería estar pasando. Pero para ella Cuatro hacía tiempo que había demostrado, al igual que Dos, que no eran personas de fiar y esa noche se lo estaba confirmando.

Apretó los ojos y los dientes contra la mordaza, respiró con fuerza por la nariz porque sentía que ahogaba. Él estuvo empujando en su interior con fuerza durante mucho tiempo y ella solo deseaba que se acabase pronto.

No supo por cuánto tiempo le tuvo dentro pero cuando él la soltó, se puso en pie y se abrochó los pantalones. Tres intentó incorporarse pero le dolía mucho entre las piernas por donde un rastro de sangre, escapaba.

Miró por encima de su hombro, al hombre que había abusado de ella, se quitó la mordaza mientras su rostro se veía empapado por las lágrimas. Se arrastró contra la pared, donde se apoyó y él se puso de cuclillas para luego sonreírla con placer.

-No ha estado mal, cariño- la intentó acariciar pero ella se apartó, causándole una suave y cruel risa.

Cuatro se puso en pie y salió de la celda, silbando una suave melodía.

oo00oo

Draco se encontraba tumbado en el suelo del pub, con un brazo bajo la cabeza, mirando el techo. El lugar estaba vacío y el cantinero, Johnson, les había permitido quedarse a pasar la noche allí. El hombre vivía a unas manzanas del bar y vendría temprano por la mañana.

Le oía terminando de recoger unas cosas en la cocina, pero ya había cerrado la puerta con llave para que no entraran más clientes. Draco escuchaba también las respiraciones de sus amigos, que ya se habían dormido pero se incorporó al escuchar una respiración más agitada.

Se quedó observando a Ginny, que estaba a unos metros de él y parecía algo angustiada mientras su respiración se aceleraba como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla.

-No- la oyó susurrar. Draco cerró los ojos un segundo al oír sus gimoteos- no me hagas daño- al abrirlos vio como una serie de lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de la joven- por favor… no… te lo suplico.

El dolor de Draco se intensificó con cada palabra, se maldijo por no haber estado allí para ayudar a la mujer que amaba. Quiso levantarse para despertarla y sacarla de su tortura pero temió que se asustara cuando le viera. Así que aguantó estoico como ella seguía suplicando para que no le hiciera daño.

De pronto ella se despertó, sobresaltada, con la mano en el pecho donde tenía agarrada la ropa. Giró el rostro al sentirse observada y su mirada se encontró con la de Draco. Por un momento, los ojos de ella se llenaron de terror pero este se desvaneció tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que él no era Lucius, sino Draco.

Él quiso preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero una serie de gritos en el exterior le hicieron enmudecer. Poco a poco sus amigos se fueron despertando y Johnson, el cantinero, salió de la cocina.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas mientras sujetaba la escopeta con la mano libre y le oyeron soltar una maldición.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Charlie que como el resto se habían puesto en pie.

-Va a haber una ejecución- explicó el cantinero que cogió las llaves para abrir el local- van a ejecutar un mago.

-¿Qué?- soltó Harry que como el resto se estaba poniendo las gorras para poder salir al exterior.

-Llevaban mucho tiempo sin ejecutar a nadie- explicó el hombre- antes lo solían hacer para atemorizar a los magos que aún continuaban sueltos y escondidos, para que supiesen lo que les esperaba.

-Entonces… puede que esta ejecución la están realizando para advertirnos a nosotros- le dijo Suzanne y todos se miraron horrorizado.

-Es posible- miró a Aki- si piensas salir más vale que te pongas una gorra, a estas ejecuciones suele venir Cuatro.

El chico asintió, poniéndose la gorra y salieron a la calle, sumándose al gentío que iba hacía el centro de la ciudad, que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraba. La gente gritaba, deseosa de ver la ejecución, con tal odio que hizo estremecer a los chico.

Harry agarró la mano de Suzanne, sintiendo una terrible angustia en el pecho, en esos momentos no quería tenerla lejos, la idea de que pudiesen descubrirlos les angustiaba.

Deseando que la persona que fuese a ser ejecutada no fuese ni Ron ni Hermione, se detuvieron entre la multitud que se agolpaba alrededor de un escenario. Sobre el escenario había una enorme construcción hecha de madera y paja con un asta en el centro.

Un sinfín de hombres uniformados rodeaban a la masa de gente con esas extrañas armas con las que habían disparado a Hermione. Sobre el escenario se encontraba como muy bien había dicho un chico idéntico a Aki pero con una mirada mucho más oscura y malvada y junto a él, Harry sintió que se le contraía el estomago, estaba una copia idéntica de su primo Dudley, que debía de ser Dos en ese mundo, pero no se veía por ningún lado a su tío.

-Él no suele venir a las ejecuciones- explicó el cantinero como si le leyera el pensamiento- siempre viene su hijo y Cuatro, que es el mejor amigo de su hijo.

-¿Qué clase de ejecución realizan?- preguntó Kelly, angustiada.

-Una que realizan en honor a nuestros antepasados, los que iniciaron la caza de brujas- respondió el cantinero.

Los chicos miraron hacía el escenario angustiado, la gente a su alrededor pedía la muerte de la bruja, incluso los niños observaban todo aquello como si fuese lo más normal. Harry pudo ver a algunas de las personas que habían estado en el bar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, asustadas porque la persona a la que fuesen a ejecutar podría ser alguno de sus familiares.

Harry deseó poder detener aquello, pero estaban rodeados por todos esos hombres uniformados, por todo ese gentío que pedía muerte y ellos tan solo eran ocho, no saldrían vivos de allí, y no podrían liberar a Ron y Hermione.

Vieron como subían a una chica maniatada al escenario, la gente empezó a abuchearla. Era una chica joven, la misma de la que una vez abusaron Dos y Cuatro, parecía aterrorizada y trastrabillaba mientras era conducida por uno de los hombres uniformados hacía la estructura.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- susurró el cantinero- es una de las sobrinas de Katherine.

Harry sintió como Suzanne le apretaba con fuerza la mano, la miró, intentando infundirla un poco de ánimo. Al alzar los ojos vio a Katherine a unos pasos de él, observando cómo iban a ejecutar a su sobrina. Vio los grandes esfuerzos que estaba haciendo la mujer para no ir hasta el escenario mientras Scott, el musculoso y duro tipo, la rodeaba con un brazo para reconfortarla.

El chico supo que la mujer debía estar pensando en el resto de sus sobrinas para no cometer la locura de ir a salvar a esa. Eso mismo le debía de estar recordando Scott que la susurraba cosas al oído.

La joven fue atada al asta que había en el centro de la estructura. Los gritos de la gente continuaron durante un tiempo más hasta que Dos dio un paso al frente y todo el mundo quedó en silencio.

-Hoy estamos aquí para demostrar una vez más que nosotros no tememos a los magos, que nosotros podemos con ellos- gritó Dudley para todo el mundo lo escuchase- ellos jamás podrán con nosotros, ellos morirán como hoy está perra lo hará. Sufrirá como nosotros hemos sufrido durante años, a manos de los suyos.

La gente gritó ante lo que decía el joven que se acercó a una de las personas que tenía una antorcha en sus manos y se la arrebató para luego tirarla en la estructura donde estaba atada a la joven. Algunos hombres uniformados tiraron unas cuantas antorchas más y la estructura empezó a arder.

La joven gritó, sintiendo el calor de las llamas mientras el humo la empezaba a intoxicar. La muchedumbre había enmudecido para escuchar los gritos de angustia de la joven que había comenzado a suplicar, desesperada.

Harry sintió como Suzanne se abrazaba a él y hundía la cara en su pecho para no tener que presenciar la horrible ejecución, por el contrario él no podía apartar la mirada de esa terrible escena. Apretó la cabeza de su prometida contra su pecho, sintiendo más que nunca la apremiante necesidad de salir cuanto antes de allí.


	29. Encuentros

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Lo sé, he tardado mucho en actualizar más de lo que pensaba pero estoy liada con el trabajo y sé que no tengo excusas pero además la inspiración me ha abandonado por bastante tiempo. Pero como se que habéis estado mucho tiempo esperando, aquí os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 28: Encuentros.**

Tres salió de la celda en la que Cuatro la había metido y caminó pegada a la pared, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas y un terrible dolor entre las piernas que ya conocía y que jamás había olvidado.

Se había puesto las bragas y limpiado la sangre como había podido. Tan solo quería llegar a casa y meterse en la ducha, sabiendo que la suciedad jamás se iría. Le dolía la garganta por la necesidad de gritar pero se estaba conteniendo para no perder la razón, no hasta por lo menos estar en casa.

Se detuvo al escuchar las voces de unos guardias, no quería dar explicaciones a nadie de su aspecto, así que se asomó para ver lo que estaban haciendo. Pudo ver como dos de ellos dejaban la comida en una de las celdas y se acercaban hacía donde estaba ella.

Se apartó de la esquina, pegándose a la pared, deseando que no torcieran y que siguieran su camino, por suerte lo hicieron, y no la vieron.

-No entiendo porque aun retenemos a esa chica- oyó que decía uno de ellos- ni siquiera es bruja.

-Ya pero trajo al mundo a uno de esos engendros- soltó el otro como si fuera obvio- podría volver a quedarse embarazada y esta vez podría esconder a ese niño para que no se lo quitaran.

-¿Qué ha pasado con el padre? ¿Y el bebé?- preguntó el primero.

El otro se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando. Tres tuvo que poner más atención porque apenas podía distinguir lo que decía porque ya se encontraban bastante lejos.

-Creo que él tampoco era brujo, pero por lo mismo que a ella, decidieron dejarle encerrado en una de las celdas superiores- respondió- el niño se encuentra…

No terminó de escuchar lo que decía porque giraron la esquina y se perdieron de vista. Tres se apartó de la pared y se dirigió a la celda donde habían dejado la comida los dos guardias.

Se asomó por la ventanita que había en la parte de arriba de la puerta y vio a una joven de pelo largo y rubio, pegada a una de las esquinas de la pared, con un pijama blanco como el resto de prisioneros y con la mirada perdida en la pared de enfrente, ignorando la comida que le habían servido. Tenía unas grandes ojeras que enmarcaban unos ojos llenos de tristeza, a penas tendría veinte años.

-Chist- chistó Tres en voz baja para llamar su atención pero ella o no la escuchó o la ignoró deliberadamente- ¡eh! ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Eres bruja?- al ver que no contestaba, dio un golpe en la puerta pero la joven siguió sin inmutarse- respóndeme, quiero ayudarte, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

Cuando creyó que no iba a conseguir nada de ella, la joven murmuró:

-Que importa- su voz sonaba roca como si no la hubiese utilizado hacía mucho- ya he perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevo sin ver el sol.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó Tres.

-Porque di a luz a un niño que supuestamente era brujo- respondió sin apenas mover sus labios resecos- se lo llevaron, al igual que a mi esposo, ni siquiera pude ver su carita. Todo porque una estúpida maquina dijo que era brujo…

Tres gruñó, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba esa chica allí pero no importaba, en ningún momento se le había informado de que retuviesen como prisionera a una chica no mágica, ni a su esposo y mucho menos a un bebé que no se sabía a ciencia cierta si era brujo o no.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Arreglaré esto- le aseguró Tres mirando el interior de la celda pero la chica siguió sin mirarla, ni siquiera se movió- te lo juro.

Tres se alejó de la celda, olvidando el dolor que tenía en su entrepierna y salió de la prisión. Se fue a su casa y se dio una ducha, intentó descansar pero apenas pudo pensando en todo lo que había sucedido esa noche.

oo00oo

Tres se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, apenas había conseguido dormir un par de horas y aunque estaba agotada, sabía que tenía cosas que hacer. Se duchó rápidamente y sin desayunar, pues tenía el estomago revuelto, se marchó.

Encendió el motor de su aeromóvil, pues los coches que funcionaban con gasolina y que iban a ras del suelo habían sido sustituidos por los que funcionaban por electricidad y volaban a medio metro del suelo.

Tardó al menos una hora en llegar a la Mansión Presidencial donde estaría el Presidente, pues aún era muy temprano para que hubiese ido a su despacho. El ama de llaves salió a recibirla y la dejó en el salón de la enorme casa mientras ella se iba a buscar a su jefe que al parecer estaba desayunando.

Tres esperó observando las distintas obras de arte y esculturas que decoraban el salón pero nada de eso le llamó tanto la atención como la foto del señor Uno con su hijo Dos y su esposa Petunia. Parecían una familia feliz que se vio rota por una panda de magos, pero se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que no todos los magos eran malvados y que no todos los no mágicos eran buenos.

La prueba estaba en que un mago la había devuelto las ganas de vivir y un no mágico la había violado hacía tan solo unas pocas horas.

Se giró al escuchar como las dobles puertas del salón se había y por ella entraron los dos enormes gorilas que acompañaban al señor Uno a todos lados y justo el hombre iba detrás.

-Tres, que grata sorpresa- le sonrió el hombre pasando junto a sus guardaespaldas y la besó en la mejilla, paternalmente- me alegro mucho de verte pero si hubiese sabido de tu visita habría esperado para desayunar contigo.

-No era necesario, ya he desayunado- mintió ella pero se dio cuenta de que la sonrisa del hombre se había borrado, pues al parecer había notado que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Algo va mal?- preguntó el hombre.

Si algo iba mal y no solo se debía a lo que había sucedido unas horas con Cuatro, sus dudas sobre la causa habían comenzado mucho antes de ese suceso y habían aumentado un poco más cuando había visto a la joven muggle en esa celda.

Su silencio pareció que fue suficiente respuesta porque les pidió a sus guardaespaldas que esperaran fuera. Tres observó como los dos hombres salían y cerraban tras ellos, sabiendo que se quedarían al otro lado, por si su jefe necesitaba ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede, hija?- preguntó Uno pidiéndola con un gesto que se sentara.

La chica lo hizo, sentándose en un sillón individual que había junto a la chimenea que en esos momentos estaba apagada. El Presidente ocupó el que estaba enfrente y esperó a que ella comenzase a hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo está encerrada la joven de la celda 211?- preguntó sin rodeos la muchacha y sin despegar los ojos de la mirada del que consideró su padre desde que volvió de Winthex.

-No sé de quien me hablas- respondió él no mostrando ninguna señal de que le hubiesen pillado, pero ella sabía el control que se hombre tenía sobre sus emociones- cariño, en estos momentos tenemos a más de cincuenta magos en la Prisión, no puedes esperar que recuerde quien se encuentra en cada celda.

-De esta prisionera es difícil olvidarse- espetó Tres indignada y furiosa- porque es muggle, como nosotros.

-¡Oh! Hablas de ella- asintió el hombre como si ahora recordase quien era la joven de la celda 211- no debes preocuparte por ella…

-Claro que me preocupo- la interrumpió la joven y él le miró a los ojos- se supone que el Proyecto Petunia comenzó para proteger a los muggles de la magia y los brujos, y en cambio, nos dedicamos a encarcelarlos.

-Cariño, tranquilízate, te veo algo alterada- intentó calmar los ánimos el señor Uno- esa chica y su marido están encerrados porque tuvieron un hijo mago, y estamos estudiando el motivo por el que dos personas sin magia son capaces de tener hijos con poderes. Estamos intentando ayudarles.

-Se les podría ayudar sin privarles de su libertad- espetó Tres alterada.

-No queríamos correr el riesgo de que ella volviera a tener relaciones sexuales con su esposa y que volviera a quedarse embarazada de otro brujo- le respondió.

-Pero eso es una locura- soltó Tres, molesta- esa gente debería estar en libertad.

-Lo estará cuando consigamos ayudarles- le aseguró el hombre.

-¿Y el niño?- preguntó Tres sintiéndose cada vez más decepcionada con el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación- ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-En las instalaciones del centro de experimentación- contestó él sin alterarse mínimamente aunque ella le estaba atacando a preguntas- investigando con él, como con el resto de magos, para saber cómo librarles de sus poderes y que puedan ser personas buenas y felices.

Hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que la magia no era lo que hacía buenas o malas a las personas. Porque hacía unos meses había conocido a un mago con un gran corazón de oro y la noche anterior la violó un muggle con el corazón podrido.

-¿Desde cuándo llevan encerrados en el centro de experimentación?

-Hará un año- contestó y Tres se llevó las manos a la cara, decepcionada.

-Y no se me ha informado en todo este tiempo- soltó ella intentando controlarse- se supone que soy una de las personas más metida en la causa, una de las personas que conocía todo lo que había que saber del Proyecto Petunia.

-No creímos conveniente decírtelo- le dijo el hombre poniéndose en pie para acercarse a un mueble bar donde se sirvió una copa de whiskey a pesar de que aun era temprano para beber, eso demostró que no estaba tan tranquilo como quería aparentar.

-¿No creíste conveniente decírmelo?- espetó ella girándose en su asiento para mirarlo. El hombre continuaba de pie junto al mueble bar, dando vueltas al contenido ambarino que había en la copa mientras miraba por la ventana- ¿Quiénes no lo creísteis conveniente?

-Mis consejeros y yo- respondió sin mirarla- Tres, eres demasiado sentimental, no habrías comprendido los motivos por los que retenemos a esa pareja y nos habrías entorpecido en nuestros avances en el ámbito de la extracción de poderes. Cariño, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta pero te has referido a la gente normal como muggles, y esa es la palabra que ellos utilizan para referirse a nosotros.

Ella no se amilanó ante la mirada del hombre, sino que se la devolvió con la misma vehemencia.

-Sí, y tú decidiste llamar a los policías, la Guardia Muggle- le recordó ella hablando de los hombres uniformados que protegían las calles de los magos y brujas- ¿Quién de los dos es más hipócrita? Yo por haber dicho un par de veces muggle o tú por tener encerrada un matrimonio que carece de magia en sus venas.

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire, haciendo el momento más tenso de lo que ya era. Los dos se miraron duramente y él le dio un sorbo a su whiskey, ya no parecía tan contento con su visita. Cuando terminó con el licor, dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

-Nunca me habías llevado la contraria- le dijo él- siempre habías confiado en mí y en mi criterio. En cambio, hoy te presentas en mi casa, hecha una furia y con un montón de críticas hacia mi persona.

-Mis críticas están más dirigidas a tus métodos- espetó ella cruzándose de brazos y el hombre sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Es qué tienes dudas con respecto a lo que hacemos?- preguntó él mirándola desde el otro lado del salón- ¿has cambiado de opinión respecto a la causa?

Los ojos de ambos se unieron en una mirada fría. Ella no respondió a esas preguntas porque sí, hacía unos meses que había empezado a dudar de sus ideales y creencias que le habían llevado a luchar por una causa que ya no creía suya.

Había creído durante años que las brujas y magos eran malvados debido a la magia, porque había sufrido mucho a manos de ellos pero todo eso cambio cuando conoció a Ron. Él la había mostrado que la magia no era el motivo por el que una persona era malvada o buena, sino que una persona forjaba su propio camino y personalidad a medida que iba creciendo.

Ahora había comprendido que los magos no eran todos malvados y que los muggles no eran todos buenos… Cuatro la había hecho darse cuenta también de ese detalle, pues ni una gota de magia corría por sus venas y eso no le había impedido que la violara. Incluso el señor Uno le estaba demostrando que él no era la maravillosa persona que siempre había creído.

-¿Has olvidado lo que te hicieron los magos?- preguntó.

-Nunca olvidaré lo que Lord Rädsla me hizo- respondí completamente consciente de lo que estaba hablando- pero tampoco olvidaré que Cuatro me violó anoche sin ninguna compasión, haciendo con mi cuerpo lo mismo que Lord Rädsla hizo.

Lo soltó a bocajarro y por suerte la voz no la tembló cuando lo dijo. Se quedó mirando al hombre y vio que él no mostraba ningún signo de sorpresa o lástima por ella. En realidad su gesto no había variado en nada, seguía con su misma mirada fría y distante que había puesto desde el mismo momento en el que la conversación había subido de tono.

-¿No piensa decir nada ante lo que acabo de decirle?- espetó la joven, intentando controlar su angustia- le acabo de decir que el mejor amigo de su hijo me violó- la voz le tembló levemente cuando soltó esa última palabra.

-Tres- habló el hombre sin mostrar ningún tipo de cariño en la voz, era como si todo entre ellos se hubiese roto con esa conversación- seguramente él interpretó tus señales mal, no creo que Cuatro quisiera hacerte daño, a veces las mujeres nos hacéis ver a los hombres señales que nos hacen dudar.

-Está justificándolo- le dijo sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando- yo no me insinúe en ningún momento, no le mandé ningún tipo de señal y menos contradictorias. Esto tendrá un castigo ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Pretendes que meta a uno de mis más leales y mejores hombre en la cárcel?- preguntó mirándola como si fuese algo inverosímil- Creo que es mejor que esto quede como un malentendido.

-¿Un malentendido?- gritó ella colérica, poniéndose en pie- no fue ningún malentendido. ¡Él me violó y quiero que pague por lo que me hizo!

-Será mejor que te calmes, Tres- le pidió él sin alterarse a pesar de sus gritos- esto quedará como un malentendido como ya le he dicho. Cuatro no irá a la cárcel…

-Claro que no- escupió ella, venenosamente- porque tendría que castigar entonces también a su hijo, a fin de cuentas ambos son unos violadores, cuya víctima no he sido solo yo, sino también algunas de las presas que están en la Prisión- Tres rió sin ganas- Ellos que tanto detestan a las brujas pero que no dudan en violar a la primera de cambio. A la gente no le gustaría saber lo que hacen esas personas que luchan por su bien… no le gustaría saber de lo que son capaces…

-No vayas por ahí, Tres- le amenazó con suavidad- no te conviene ir por ahí.

-¿Tiene miedo acaso?- preguntó ella consiguiendo que el sonriese de medio lado.

-No, Tres, no tengo miedo porque sé que nada de lo que digas lo creerá la gente- negó con la cabeza- no tienes pruebas de lo que te sucedió, ni de lo que mi hijo y Cuatro han hecho con las brujas de la Prisión.

Ella le miró, dolida. Ese hombre la había estado engañando durante años, haciéndola creer que era una persona justa y dulce, pero ahora mismo estaba viendo quien era realmente una persona fría y retorcida.

Dudaba ya de cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones llevando a cabo el Proyecto Petunia. La causa por la que había luchado durante todos esos años, se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes, ya nada le ataba a ese mundo, antes había estado el odio hacía los magos, pero ya no sabía a quién odiar.

La decepción que había sentido esa mañana había hecho que todo dejase de tener sentido en su mundo, excepto una cosa, su amor por Ron. Eso era lo único real que le quedaba, y era lo más hermoso que había tenido nunca y por eso, por ser la única persona que le había demostrado aprecio y que la había hecho sentir feliz, iba hacer cualquier cosa para que lograse serlo también.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- le dijo ella- las cosas han quedado bastante claras, no creo que podamos llegar a un acuerdo.

-Tres no quiero que nuestra buena relación termine, cariño- le dijo volviendo al tono cariñoso que siempre empleaba con ella- sigamos como siempre, olvidemos esta conversación.

-Lo intentaré- mintió, sabiendo que jamás podría olvidarlo. Lo sucedido en esas pocas horas acababa de marcar su vida para siempre- no hace falta que me acompañe a la salida, conozco el camino.

Tres cogió su bolso y sin mirar una sola vez más al señor Uno, salió del salón, pasando junto a los dos guardaespaldas que no se movieron de su sitio.

Uno la observó desde la ventana como se alejaba por el camino de entrada y miraba una última vez la gran mansión antes de meterse en su aeromóvil. Sigo mirando por la ventana mucho después de que el coche hubiese desaparecido y no miró a las dos personas que habían entrado en el salón poco después de que ella se fuera.

-Debéis ser más cuidadosos con lo que hacéis- les dijo a las dos personas que estaban detrás de él- me da igual si os tiráis unas brujas de la Prisión pero Cuatro lo que hiciste con Tres fue una tontería.

-Lo siento, señor- le dijo el joven- pero estaba molesto, pasa demasiado tiempo en la celda del tipo ese, el que es idéntico al Lord Rädsla.

-Sí, eso me preocupa- asintió el hombre y se giró para mirar a su hijo y al mejor amigo de este- vigiladla y decidme cualquier cosa rara que haga.

Los dos jóvenes asintieron y Uno se giró para seguir mirando por la ventana.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que yo haga una visita- murmuró el Presidente.

oo00oo

Los presos de la Prisión de Nowitchcraft se movían por el campo de concentración, pisando la tierra seca y muerta donde no crecía ningún tipo de planta.

Ron, que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Sol, caminaba junto a Hermione que estaba decaída, acariciándose la cabeza rapada, recordando el pelo que tenía y que esa misma mañana le habían quitado. La detuvo porque odiaba verla tan triste y ella alzó la mirada, él le sonrió y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

Hermione suspiró y se aferró al pijama del chico, correspondiendo con el mismo cariño al beso que él le estaba dando. Sus labios se despegaron despacio y él la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, rodeándola con el brazo libre la cintura.

-Estás preciosa, cariño- le aseguró y la dio un beso en la frente- siempre estás preciosa.

Hermione sonrió y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho mientras continuaban caminando por aquel pequeño lugar, vallado y rodeado por muchísima seguridad. La gente armada que lo miraba desde los altos postes de vigilancia hacía que Hermione se estremeciera.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- preguntó Hermione en un suave susurro para que solo él la escuchara- la vigilancia es muy alta en este lugar, y apenas nos sacan de nuestras celdas, aunque ahora mismo estamos fuera y tampoco es que existan muchas posibilidades de huida.

-Lo sé- asintió Ron- llevo más de un año pensando como poder escapar de aquí. Le he pedido ayuda a Tres pero ella ya se está arriesgando demasiado y dice que no puede ayudarnos.

-Ella está enamorada de ti- le dijo Hermione mirándole a los ojos y sonrió cuando él arrugó el ceño- ¿no te habías dado cuenta?- negó con la cabeza- ¡Hombres!

-Pero ella… Lord Rädsla la violó y él tiene el mismo aspecto que yo- Ron se detuvo y ella le imitó- no puede amarme, cada vez que me miré, le verá a él…

-Ron, puede que tengas el mismo aspecto que el hombre que la violó, pero en estos meses le has demostrado que no eres igual que él- Hermione estiró la mano y le acarició suavemente la mejilla- ella te quiere y creo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que todas las Hermiones de todos los mundos nos enamoremos de ti.

Ron rió y la dio un beso en los labios.

-Me conformó con que me ames tú- le aseguró él.

Hermione se mordió el labio y se abrazó a él.

-Vosotros dos- los dos chicos miraron al lugar del que provenía esa voz y vio a un miembro de la Guardia Muggle, armado con un fusil- seguidme y deja a la niña aquí.

Ron dejó a Sol en el suelo que corrió hacía una de las prisioneras. Él y Hermione siguieron al soldado, cogidos fuertemente de la mano. Volvieron a introducirlos en las instalaciones y el blanco del lugar les rodeó.

No emitieron ningún sonido mientras el soldado los guiaba por los innumerables pasillos. Sintieron como detrás de ellos se ponía otro soldado también armado y Hermione apretó con más fuerza la mano de Ron.

Les hicieron subir unas escaleras hasta llegar frente a una puerta también blanca, custodiada por dos enormes hombres vestido de negros, con gafas de sol oscuras y un pinganillo en la oreja, que destacaban en toda esa blancura.

Cuando entraron a la sala custodiada por los dos gorilas, y vieron un despacho lleno de muebles negros y sobrios, con algunas fotos y pinturas adornándolo, se sintieron algo desconcertados, ya se habían acostumbrado a que todo fuese blanco.

Un hombre de constitución gruesa y no demasiado alto, estaba asomado a un gran ventanal desde el que se veía el campo de concentración, dándoles la espalda. Los dos soldados salieron en silencio cerrando detrás de ellos.

Ron y Hermione se quedaron donde estaban a la espera de saber quién era ese hombre y porqué habían sido llevados ante él. Aunque ambos podían imaginarse que se trataba de Uno, el líder de aquel mundo y del que Tres le había hablado.

Se quedaron sin habla cuando el hombre se dio la vuelta y se encontraron de frente con el tío de su mejor amigo. Le habían visto en muy pocas ocasiones pero no le habían olvidado nunca.

El hombre pasó la mirada a uno y otro para luego quedarse mirando sus manos entrelazadas, parecía divertido con la situación. Se dirigió hacía su mesa y se sentó tras ella, recostándose en su mullido sillón de piel negra.

-Por fin nos conocemos- les dijo con un tono de voz que les pareció a ambos desagradable- la verdad es que he tardado mucho en venir a conoceros, no tendría que haber esperado tanto, pero he estado muy ocupado.

-Haciendo desaparecer a los magos- soltó Ron sin ningún miedo, mirándole con desafío.

-Entre otras cosas- asintió el hombre sin importarle la acusación y centrando su atención en él- supe en todo momento que vendrían a buscarte, pero nunca imaginé que fuese a venir una copia idéntica a Tres- esta vez miró a Hermione- pero por supuesto ella no ha venido sola.

-Si ha venido para que le digamos donde están nuestros amigos, no lo sabemos- soltó Ron haciendo que la atención de Uno volviese a centrarse en él- y aunque así fuese, no se lo diríamos.

-Me lo imaginaba- asintió el hombre- pero no, no os he traído para que me dijerais donde están, supongo que estando aquí no tendréis demasiado información pero solo quería deciros que pronto os reencontraréis…

-Lo sé- asintió Ron- porque ellos harán cualquier cosa por sacarnos de aquí.

-Te equivocas- negó el hombre con una sonrisa cruel- pronto os reencontraréis porque voy a encontrarlos, aunque tenga que remover cielo y tierra, y los encerraré aquí. Y luego acabaré con todos vosotros.

oo00oo

Tres se detuvo frente al pub en el que había detectado magia el día antes cuando iba en busca de los amigos de Ron. Esperaba que ellos aún continuaran allí, el Detector seguía pitando efusivamente, lo que quería decir que si no estaban allí, hacía poco que se habían marchado.

Apagó el detecto, lo guardó en el interior de su bolso y salió de su aeromóvil. Miró a los dos lados de la carretera antes de cruzar y luego se detuvo frente a la puerta del bar, del interior salía el jolgorio normal en un sitio como ese.

Empujó la puerta y todo el jolgorio se desvaneció cuando la vieron allí. Detectó una gran tensión, como si no fuese bien recibida, aún así entró en el bar y caminó hacía la barra donde el cantinero esperaba limpiando un vaso con un trapo.

Apretó con más fuerza el asa del bolso al que iba agarrada y carraspeó mientras escuchaba unos cuantos cuchicheos a sus espaldas. Se sentía observada y no solo por el tipo que había apoyado en la barra con una cerveza delante, que no apartaba la mirada de ella y la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas?- preguntó Tres al cantinero que no había dejado su labor a pesar de que si había puesto toda su atención en ella.

-No eres bien recibida aquí- espetó el hombre que había en la barra y a Tres no le pasó desapercibida como una mujer sentada en una mesa, ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Julius- gruñó la mujer.

Julius se abstuvo de seguir hablando y Tres comenzó a comprender que esa gente no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ella representaba, pues aún creían que pertenecía a un bando al que al parecer ellos no se sentían unidos.

-Señor Julius- Tres miró al hombre y vio la mirada de desagrado del que en otro momento seguramente fue un apuesto hombre y que el alcohol había convertido en una sombra de ello- siento que no le guste mi presencia pero si me ayudan, podré irme pronto de aquí y seguir con mi búsqueda.

Le sonrió para intentar trasmitirle un poco de confianza pero el hombre no le devolvió la sonrisa, sino que continuó con la misma cara de pocos amigos. Tres tomó aire y volvió a girarse al cantinero.

-¿Sabe si por aquí han pasado algún mago en las última semanas?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

-Creí que los magos estaban bajo a su poder- respondió el cantinero que había cogido otro vaso para seguir secándolo con el trapo.

-Eso creíamos pero al parecer hay otros- le dijo Tres sacando una foto de Harry y los demás que había sacado de la base de datos del Centro de Experimentación- estoy buscando a estas personas, seguro que las reconocerá porque aparecen en la pantalla continuamente que hay en la plaza.

-Esos magos están muertos- comentó el hombre.

-Sí, pero al parecer han venido sus dobles de otro mundo- explicó Tres- y los estoy buscando. Es importante que les encuentre.

-Si conociese el paradero de esos magos hubiese dado aviso a las autoridades- soltó el hombre sin parpadear- es lo que se supone que se debe hacer ¿no?

-Si- le dio la razón Tres y se dio cuenta de que no sacaría nada en claro. Suspiró y escribió rápidamente en un papel- si les ve, avíseme a mí directamente- le pasó el papel y se giró a todo el bar, enseñando las fotos de Harry y los demás- por favor, si alguno les ve, avísenme, el número de teléfono lo tiene él.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Sintió la mirada hostil de todas esas personas y supo que jamás la llamarían aunque los viesen, no confiaban en ella. No era bien recibida, ese hombre, Julius se lo había lo había dicho claramente.

Sin despedirse, pues no obtendría ninguna respuesta por parte de esas personas, salió del pub y se metió en su aeromóvil, poniendo rumbo a su casa.

oo00oo

-Ya podéis salir- dijo Jack, el cantinero, bajando la mirada hacía la barra donde los chicos estaban agachados, escuchando todo lo que Tres había dicho- se ha ido.

-¿Quién era ella?- preguntó Aki mirándole.

-Tres- respondió Katherine mirando por la ventana para ver como el aeromóvil de la mujer se alejaba- la mano derecha de Uno, alguien de quien no te puedes fiar. Una gran activista que creen en la causa por encima de todo.

-Es peligrosa- espetó Julius y miró a los chicos- y también es peligroso que estéis aquí, todos nos estamos poniendo en peligro por ocultaros.

-Julius…- se quejó Scott.

-Déjalo- le cortó Harry levantando la mano para silenciar al enorme hombre- tiene razón, pero les prometimos que les ayudaríamos a liberar a sus familiares y amigos.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Harry?- quiso saber Draco.

-Esta noche iremos al Centro de Experimentación- respondió Harry mirando a su amigo- necesito ver ese sitio y la vigilancia que tiene.

oo00oo

La oscuridad había cubierto Nowitchcraft y el cielo se veía moteado por cientos de estrellas que brillaban incansables en medio de toda esa oscuridad.

Harry se quedó apoyado en uno de los árboles del bosque que rodeaba el enorme Centro de Experimentación y Prisión de Magos, oculto entre la espesura observaba las luces de los focos que se movían por todo el lugar y los alrededor, por lo que no podía salir de su escondite. Podía sentir a sus amigos, escondidos entre los árboles, observando como él la imponente construcción que parecía infranqueable.

Un gran muro de piedra se alzaba alrededor del lugar, dicho muro estaba constituido en lo alto por una alambrada de espino, en cada una de las esquinas había una alta torreta hechas con el mismo material que el muro, allí subidos había algunos vigilantes provistos de armas que incluso desde la distancia en la que se encontraba Harry lograba distinguir, y desde el que los focos vigilantes se movían por doquier.

El muro rodeaba las imponentes instalaciones de paredes blancas. Había dos edificios. El más grande de ellos estaba compuesto por tres pisos y el otro más pequeño, compuesto por dos pisos, estaba rodeado de pequeñas ventanas con rejas, lo que le daba a entender a todos que era donde tenían encerrados a los magos.

Junto a esta instalación había otra más pequeña franqueada por unas altas vejas cuya parte de arriba estaba coronada por una alambrada de espinas, parecía una especia de patio como si fuese un campo de concentración idéntico a la de las películas de nacis que tantas veces echaban en la televisión. Este patio estaba conectado al muro y en cada esquina también había unas altas torretas en la que en esos momentos no había vigilantes, porque no había nada que vigilar.

La idea de que todos ellos fuesen a ver la prisión no había agradado a los muggles que les estaban ocultando en el bar, lo consideraban demasiado peligroso pero ellos se habían empeñado en ir hasta allí, Harry y el resto consideraban que era importante ver el lugar en el que estaban encerrados sus amigos para decidir como efectuar la misión de rescate pero mientras observaban aquel lugar se estaban percatando de lo vigilado que estaba y lo difícil que sería entrar.

El único que se había decidido a acompañarlos había sido Scott, el enorme hombre musculoso, que junto a Dylan, un joven que apenas era mayor de edad, les habían llevado en coche hasta allí y se habían quedado ocultos en el bosque metidos en el aeromóvil, a la espera de que regresaran de la expedición. Se habían negado a acercarse más a la Prisión.

Harry se rascó la mejilla, rozándose la yema de los dedos con la barba de tres días que llevaba. No parecía posible entrar en aquel lugar sin ser descubiertos.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar un ruido a su derecha, sujetó con fuerza la pistola que le habían dado en el bar, sabiendo que allí su varita no surtiría efecto, la magia en aquel lugar había sido reprimida con la ayuda de unos inhibidores que utilizaban el mismo poder que las armas con las que habían atacado a Hermione.

Hizo un gesto a sus amigos para que no saliesen de su escondite, sin apartar la mirada de donde había provenido el ruido. De entre la maleza salió una persona que él muy bien conocía, o por lo menos conocía al yo de su mundo. Vernon Dursley iba vestido con un elegante traje y estaba siendo escoltado por dos hombres de negro que llevaban gafas de sol a pesar de ser ya de noche.

La mirada de ese Vernon se fijo en él y la sonrisa que le envió le hizo tener un escalofrío. Sus amigos no salieron de su escondite como les había ordenado pero sabía que estaban preparados para atacar en caso de que fuese necesario.

Harry levantó la pistola y apuntó a Vernon. Los dos guardaespaldas hicieron el amago de sacar también sus armas pero su jefe alzó la mano deteniéndoles. Los dos hombres obedecieron pero, a pesar de llevar las gafas, Harry sabía que le observaban fijamente.

-Imaginé que serías tú cuando me informaron de que había gente rondando los alrededores- empezó Vernon sin dejar esa sonrisa que daba miedo- lo cierto es que estaba esperando que fueras tú. Puede que no seas mi sobrino pero la curiosidad es algo que seguro que tienen todos los Harry Potter de todos los mundos.

-¿Cómo han sabido que estaba aquí?- preguntó Harry sin bajar el arma.

-Tengo todo esto muy bien vigilado, muchacho- respondió alzando la mirada un segundo. Harry siguió la mirada y vio que en uno de los árboles había una cámara. No se había percatado, la condenada estaba bien escondida- nunca dejo nada al azar.

-Ya veo- asintió Harry volviendo a dirigir su mirada a él- he venido en busca de mis amigos.

-Lo sé- asintió el hombre poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda- pero esta noche no te los vas a llevar, pero pronto los veréis porque os atraparé.

Harry sonrió, mirándole a los ojos.

-Se te ve muy seguro- espetó.

-Es que lo estoy, muchacho- le dijo sin dudar- mate a tu yo de este mundo y haré lo mismo contigo, verte me recuerda lo que le pasó a mi mujer y no quiero que mi hijo se vea afectado por tu presencia.

-Siento lo que le pasó a la tía Petunia pero no tienes derecho a hacer lo que estás haciendo con los magos en este mundo- soltó Harry- sabes que la magia no hace que la gente sea malvada o buena.

-No, yo siempre he sabido que los magos no eráis de fiar- gruñó Vernon- y esa tarde cuando llegué a casa y vi a mi esposa muerta a manos de los magos, confirmé lo que siempre había pensado de vuestra gente. Si mi sobrino nunca hubiese ido a vivir a mi casa, mi esposa no habría muerto pero él tuvo que aparecer y joder mi vida y la de mi hijo.

-Tan solo era un niño cuando sucedió- le dijo Harry recordando lo que le habían contado en el bar- no puedes culparle.

-Claro que puedo, y lo hice, le culpé- él hombre no parecía nervioso por tener constantemente un arma apuntándole- será mejor que bajes el arma y no te resistas. Acompáñanos.

-Me temo que no- negó Harry- yo no me rindo sin luchar. Además tienes unas cuantas armas más apuntándote desde todas las direcciones, no creo que quieras acabar esta noche muerto.

-Claro, tus amigos- sonrió el hombre como si encontrara esa conversación divertida- bien, parece que hoy no entrarás a formar parte de mis presos pero pronto lo harás, muchacho, pronto estarás muerto.

-Le estaré esperando- le aseguró Harry.

Vernon sonrió y haciendo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas, se alejó hacía las instalaciones.

oo00oo

Acababa de amanecer y Tres ya se encontraba en el Centro de Experimentación, caminando por la Prisión para hacer una visita a Ron. Había pedido a uno de los carceleros que llevaran a Hermione a la celda del chico. Los encontró a los dos juntos, abrazados y hablando en susurros.

Cuando el carcelero cerró la puerta tras ella, escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y vio como la atención de los dos jóvenes se posaba sobre ella. No habló hasta que estuvo segura de que nadie estaba cerca.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Ron, mirando a Tres, preocupado- ¿Has encontrado a nuestros amigos?

-No- respondió ella- pero si he querido que estuvieseis juntos es porque voy a ayudaros a salir de aquí, y quiero saber si tenéis algún plan.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de opinión?- quiso saber Ron mientras Hermione se abrazaba a él con una sonrisa.

-Eso no importa- respondió ella, no queriendo recordar lo que la estaba llevando a traicionar a los suyos- pero necesito que me digáis si tenéis algún plan.

-Estuve pensando en uno, pero nos llevará algo de tiempo- asintió Ron y Hermione le miró interesada. Ella tampoco conocía nada de los planes de su novio- vamos a necesitar que prepares una poción Tres.

-Yo no soy bruja como vosotros- le recordó ella.

-No es necesario, no tienes que decir ningún encantamiento solo juntar unos cuantos ingredientes y seguir las indicaciones que te diga Hermione- le aseguró Ron.

-¿De qué poción se trata?- preguntó Hermione mirándole.

-La poción multijugos- respondió él mirándola. La joven sonrió entendiendo lo que quería hacer.

-¿Qué hace esa poción?- preguntó Tres.

-Convierte a la gente en otras personas durante una hora- explicó Hermione con ese tono de voz que Ron tanto conocía- ¿tienes algo para apuntar los ingredientes?

Tres asintió, sacó de su bolso una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo que le pasó a Hermione. Esta se puso a escribir rápidamente los ingredientes y los pasos que tenía que llevar a cabo para prepararla.

-Aparte de lo que Hermione te está escribiendo, deberás conseguir los pelos de dos guardias distintos y que adjuntaremos a la poción en el momento en el que nos la tomemos- explicó Ron- tendrás que conseguir unos uniformes de los guardias y así podremos salir sin problemas.

Tres asintió mientras cogía la libreta que le pasaba Hermione. Miró los ingredientes y lo que tendría que realizar.

-¿Podrás conseguir los ingredientes?- preguntó Hermione preocupado, había cosas muy comunes pero otras eran mucho más raras.

-No hay problema- le dijo Tres- aquí tenemos estás cosas, se las requisábamos a los magos a medida que los íbamos capturando. Podré conseguir todo esto sin problemas ¿Cuánto se tarda en realizar esta poción?

-Un mes- respondió Hermione y Tres la miró con sorpresa- sé que es mucho tiempo pero es el único plan que tenemos.

-Está bien- asintió Tres guardando la libreta en el bolso- tienes que volver a tu celda, no quiero que empiecen a sospechar.

Hermione asintió, le dio un beso en los labios a su novio mientras Tres llamaba a uno de los carceleros que se llevó a Hermione. Tres iba a salir tras ellos cuando Ron le agarró del brazo y la detuvo.

Ron la soltó para que el guardia no se alertara y Tres se metió en la celda y cerró. El carcelero se quedó fuera una vez que hubo devuelto a Hermione a su celda.

-¿Vas a decirme ya porque has cambiado de opinión?- le preguntó en un susurro para que el guardia de fuera no la escuchara.

-He tenido una pequeña conversación con el señor Uno que no me ha gustado nada- explicó ella sin atreverse a mirarlo- me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocada con algunas cosas. Ni los magos son tan malos, ni los muggles tan buenos.

-Hay algo que no me estás diciendo- le dijo Ron cogiéndola del brazo.

Él le puso un dedo en la barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Tres se posaron sobre los de Ron que arrugó el ceño al ver la angustia en la mirada de la que consideraba su amiga.

-Dímelo- la persuadió.

-Cuatro… Aki creo recordar que se llama en tu mundo- Ron asintió- él… anoche él…

-¿Si?- preguntó.

-Me violó- Ron quedó pálido al escuchar esas palabras.

Soltó a la joven y retrocedió espantado. La dio la espalda mientras esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, dio un puñetazo en la pared, sobresaltando a Tres que se acercó rápidamente a él para tranquilizarlo.

-Para… te van a escuchar- le pidió desesperada.

Ron la miró y observó como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas como pequeños riachuelos. Se acercó a ella y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió, llorando contra su pecho.

-Te vendrás con nosotros- le aseguró en un susurro cerca de su oído- no voy a dejar que te quedes en este mundo. Cuando nos larguemos te vendrás con nosotros.

-Ron…- susurró.

-Está decidido- la interrumpió él- vendrás con nosotros.

oo00oo

Suzanne tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra del bar, sin quitar los ojos de encima de Harry que estaba sentado en una de las mesas con una cerveza delante, aislado de todos y pensando. Estaba así desde que llegaron de la expedición a la Prisión y había tenido ese encuentro con el Vernon de ese mundo.

El resto de los ocupantes del bar estaban hablando entre ellos sobre lo que harían para liberar a sus familiares. Jack, el cantinero, había cerrado ese día más pronto.

Suzanne pasó por al lado de Ginny y se dirigió a su prometido. Se sentó junto a él y esperó a que él decidiese contarle lo que le sucedía.

-Estoy preocupado- terminó diciendo.

-Lo sé- asintió ella y él alzó la mirada, posando sus ojos sobre los de ella- lo estás desde que tuviste esa conversación con Vernon.

-Vi algo en aquel hombre que ni siquiera mi tío, que también aborrecía a los magos, tenía- Harry arrugó el ceño- ese hombre es peligroso. Tiene algo verdaderamente siniestro.

-Yo también lo noté- asintió ella, suspirando- por eso tenemos que sacar a Ron y Hermione cuanto antes de aquel lugar.

-Sí, lo sé- la cogió la mano y ella le dio un apretón para reconfortarle. Luego se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Harry se dejó consolar disfrutando de estar entre los delgados brazos de su chica que le dio un beso en el cogote- creo que tengo un plan, pero necesito ver los planos de la cárcel.

-Eso va a ser fácil- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry salió de entre los brazos de su prometida y ambos se giraron para ver quien había hablado. Se encontraron con la sonrisa de Lucas, el hombre de gafas cuadradas y mirada cálida que junto a Katherine, Scott y los demás les había relatado lo sucedido en ese mundo.

El hombre puso sobre la mesa varios planos enrollados, estiró uno para mostrárselo a los dos chicos mientras el resto comenzaba a rodearles, tomando asiento alrededor de la mesa o quedándose de pie para ver lo que Lucas había desenrollado.

-Como habréis comprobado en vuestra pequeña excursión un gran muro rodea dos edificios que son las instalaciones del Centro de Experimentación y de la Prisión- explicó el joven- esos muros son continuamente vigilados, de día y de noche por unos veinte miembros de la Guardia Muggle dispuesto a su alrededor, tanto en las cuatro torres dispuestas en las cuatro esquinas del muro como a pie entre ellas.

En el interior por supuesto la vigilancia no merma, continuamente pasean por toda la instalación más miembros de la Guardia Muggle, además de contar con perfectos sistemas de seguridad, alarmas, cámaras de seguridad. Estás marcas azules- explicó el hombre señalando un sinfín de marcas azules por el plano de uno de los edificios- son las cámaras, como veréis algunas salas tienen más de una cámara, no quedan puntos muertos, excepto…

-Excepto- repitió Harry animándole para que continuara y el hombre sonrió, alzando la mirada.

-Hay un punto muerto en la parte Norte de la prisión, está a la derecha del edificio A, el Centro de Experimentación- continuó explicando el hombre mientras desenrollaba otro plano en el que se veía un edificio más grande que el anterior y señaló un punto- justo aquí, las cámaras no consiguen enfocar ese punto.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Blaise.

-Fácil. Trabajé allí- los que no pertenecían a ese mundo le miraron estupefactos- sí, era uno de los investigadores, trabajaba en el edificio A, buscando una "cura"- hizo el gesto de la comilla de los dedos y luego puso los ojos en blanco- todo se fue a la mierda cuando mi hija nació siendo bruja y me la quitaron. Mi esposa murió en el parto y yo hubiera acabado encerrado en esas celdas si no hubiese trabajado para ellos. El señor Uno dijo que me dejaba libre porque yo le había servido muy bien a él y a la causa durante estos años y porque estaba convencido de que la sangre de bruja que mi hija tenía provenía de parte de mi esposa. Por supuesto le pedí que me devolviera a mi hija pero ni siquiera me dejó verla, desde entonces, ayudo en todo lo que puedo para acabar con esta injusticia y para liberar a mi hija.

-¿Cuánto hace de esto?- preguntó Ginny.

-Cinco años- respondió el hombre, apesadumbrado- y ni siquiera sé cómo es mi hija.

-Sigue contándonos todo lo que sepas de la prisión- le pidió Draco.

-Yo trabajaba en el edificio A, era una de las personas que buscaban la forma de extraer la magia, por supuesto yo no me encargaba de hacer daño a la gente, solo estudiaba los comportamientos en el sistema y el cuerpo de las personas que tenían magia y que no tenían… existe un sistema infranqueable de seguridad, la Guardia Muggle se pasea por todas las instalaciones y la Prisión está muy vigilada. Un campo de fuerza rodea el lugar impidiendo que se utilice la magia en un kilometro a la redonda, es con este tipo de ciencia con la que conseguimos realizar las armas con las que eliminamos durante un tiempo determinado los poderes de los magos.

-Tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar a este lugar- gruñó Harry mirando los planos con el ceño fruncido.

-Venid- les dijo Katherine sonriendo.

Los visitantes del otro mundo la siguieron, curiosos, dejando atrás los planos y a algunas de las personas que seguían en el bar. Se metieron detrás de la barra y accedieron a una cocina a través de una puerta. Pasaron junto a los fogones y se dirigieron a otra puerta que abrieron.

Se trataba de un pequeño almacén donde descansaban algunos productos con los que preparaban las comidas en el bar. Harry pudo ver que una de las estanterías estaba apartada de la pared, a diferencia del resto. Se acercaron tras Katherine que se dirigió a ella y que terminó de apartarla con la ayuda de Jack, el cantinero.

Para su sorpresa había una trampilla que estaba abierta pero que si hubiese estado cerrada había quedado perfectamente camuflada en el suelo. Había un agujero en el suelo por el que cambia perfectamente una persona. Katherine descendió por una escalera que había colocada para descender por el hoyo y todos los demás la siguieron.

Se traba de un largo túnel que se dirigía hacia el sur. Había varias linternas colocadas a los lados de este para iluminar el lugar y a medida que caminaban por él, se escuchaba mejor el jadeo de hombres trabajando.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Kelly cuando consiguieron ver a los hombres trabajando en un túnel perfectamente realizado y que era totalmente estable, podrían haber caminado casi un kilómetro antes de verles.

-Nuestro plan- explicó Scott que había ido en la retaguardia. Todos se giraron para mirarle- llevamos meses trabajando en este túnel. Cuando Lucas nos informó del punto muerto en las cámaras de seguridad del Centro de Experimentación decidimos trazar un plan para sacar a nuestros familiares y amigos de allí, decidimos llevar a cabo este. Nos iba a llevar mucho llevarlo a cabo pero no teníamos otra cosa.

-Pero ahora que vosotros estáis aquí tal vez con vuestros poderes podríais ayudarnos a hacer el túnel más rápido- explicó Jack mientras el ruido de los hombres trabajando hacía casi imposible oírse- volvamos al bar y hablemos.

Todos regresaron en silencio y hasta que no volvieron a estar frente a los planos del Centro de Experimentación no continuaron hablando.

-No tenemos un plan mejor- explicó Katherine- y con vuestros poderes podremos ir mucho más rápido en la excavación del túnel, aunque tendremos que tener en cuenta que cuando estemos a un kilometro de la Prisión tendremos que seguir realizando el túnel manualmente debido al campo de fuerza que rodea a la prisión y que inhabilita vuestros poderes.

-Trabajamos a todas horas en el túnel, nos turnamos para trabajar- explicó Scott a su vez y los chicos le miraron- pero estamos seguro de que con vuestra ayuda podríamos conseguirlo con más rapidez.

-Tenéis razón en un día podríamos hacer un túnel con la ayuda de la magia- asintió Charlie- luego tendríamos que seguir manualmente para alcanzar el punto muerto que no divisan las cámaras.

-¿Dónde se encuentra la sala donde está el de seguridad observando las cámaras?- quiso saber Artemis. Lucas señaló una pequeña habitación de la planta baja del edificio A, justo al lado estaban los ascensores- ¿Una vez que estuviésemos dentro podrías llevarme hasta allí?

-Sí, claro- asintió Lucas.

-Vale, si Lucas pudiese decirme todo lo que sabe sobre el sistema de seguridad del Centro de Experimentación y consiguiese colarme allí, tal vez podría joder por un tiempo las cámaras de seguridad para daros tiempo de ir a buscar al resto- explicó Artemis mientras Harry asentía mirando los planos.

-Pero es un sistema de seguridad bastante complicado…

-A mi nunca se me han resistido uno de sus programas- rió Artemis mirando a Lucas, muy segura de sí misma. El hombre asintió- el resto os quedará a vosotros, tendréis que deshaceros de todos los guardias que os encontréis a vuestro paso y llegar hasta la Prisión para liberar a todos y llevarlos hasta el túnel que les conduzca aquí.

-También tendremos que hacernos cargo de los que vigilan desde las torretas de vigilancia- les recordó Blaise señalando las cuatro torretas que rodeaban las instalaciones.

-¿Teníais pensando que hacer una vez que lograseis sacar de allí a vuestra gente- preguntó Harry.

-Dispersarnos y vivir a escondidas- les dijo Dylan- no podemos hacer otra cosa.

-Hay otra cosa- todos le miraron- en este tiempo también viajaremos a otros mundos con nuestro Transportador para buscar un mundo que se habitable y os mandaremos allí cuando logremos sacar a todos de allí.

-¿Haríais eso por nosotros?- preguntó Katherine esperanzada.

-Sí- asintió Harry- hay muchas cosas que preparar- miró al cantinero- tendremos que quedarnos ocultos aquí hasta que podamos volver a nuestro mundo.

-No hay problema- asintió el hombre.

Harry asintió y se inclinó sobre los planos.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos…

oo00oo

Era de noche y Tres caminaba por los pasillos del Centro de Experimentación rogando por el que ningún miembro del a Guardia Muggle que estuviese de guardia en ese momento la viese, no quería estar dando explicaciones de lo que hacía a esas horas de la noche allí y mucho menos después de haber tenido la conversación que había tenido con el Señor Uno.

Tenía que conseguir todos los ingredientes que Ron y su yo del otro mundo le habían dicho que tendría que utilizar para realizar la dichosa poción, así que debía llegar al almacén donde estaban todas las cosas que habían requisado a los magos, coger lo que necesitase e irse.

Alcanzó el almacén y entró. Con la ayuda de una linterna se puso a buscar en los estantes los distintos ingredientes y los fue metiendo en la mochila mientras estaba atenta a cualquier sonido que pudiese escucharse fuera. Tardó unos diez minutos en encontrar todo, por suerte estaba todo colocado por orden alfabético.

Una vez que tuvo todo, se colgó la mochila a la espalda y salió del almacén. Miró a los lados pero no vio a nadie, los pasillos estaban a oscuras. Decidió volver por donde había llegado y salir cuanto antes de allí.

Mientras se alejaba, no vio la sombra que la había seguido desde que se metió en el Centro de Experimentación.

oo00oo

Draco se detuvo un segundo para descansar, el plan ya estaba trazado o por lo menos la mayor parte, habían decidido ponerse a cavar con la magia esa misma noche para adelantar todo lo posible. Habían tardado mucho menos de lo que pensaba en cavar pero ahora había llegado el momento de que empezasen a cavar sin utilizar la magia.

Habían recorrido siete kilómetros con la ayuda de la magia y ya estaba amaneciendo. Draco se limpió el sudor con el antebrazo mientras su cuerpo y ropa estaba lleno de polvo y suciedad. Se sacó una foto que llevaba en el bolsillo y observó la imagen de Damon, Ginny y él mismo, antes de que todo entre ellos se rompiese cuando hacía tan solo unas semanas que el niño había llegado a sus vidas.

Parecía tan lejano todo aquello, ahora esa imagen no se repetiría, Ginny ya no quería estar con él, le temía, le recordaba a alguien que le había destrozado la vida. Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la mujer de la imagen estaba junto a él, observando la foto.

-¿Quieres agua?- le preguntó Ginny, sobresaltándolo.

Él alzó la cabeza y la miró, viendo la tristeza en los ojos de ella mientras observaba la foto. Deseo abrazarla y reconfortarla, la había visto tener pesadilla todas las noches desde que estaban allí.

-Gracias- respondió él con la voz ronca, cogiendo la botella de agua que ella le ofrecía.

-De nada- ella siguió mirando la foto- yo también le echo de menos.

Draco sonrió con nostalgia y volvió a mirar a Ginny, mientras los trabajos de excavación continuaban a unos metros de ellos. Sus ojos se encontraron y se observaron en silencio, ella parecía más tranquila que las otras veces cuando estaba a su lado, tal vez era porque estaban hablando de Damon y ese era un tema que la hacía sentir cómoda.

-Es difícil no echarle de menos- le dijo él volviendo a mirar la foto- ese pequeño bribón encandila a cualquier con esa sonrisilla que tiene.

-Tu sonrisa- le dijo ella, divertida- cuando sonríes de verdad, no cuando sonreías fríamente como en la escuela…

-Dejé de sonreír con frialdad cuando tú entraste de verdad en mi vida- le recordó él y ella sonrió.

-Fue tu sonrisa sincera la que me encandiló- le confesó Ginny mirándole a los ojos- y será la sonrisa de Damon la que encandile a todas las chicas, va a ser un peligro cuando vaya a la escuela. Todas las chicas caerán rendidas a sus pies.

-Si es listo buscará a una única que haga temblar su mundo- estiró la mano y después de mucho tiempo se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla. Ella se estremeció pero se dejó tocar- como tú haces temblar el mío.

Ella jadeó y siguió temblando, pero él la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-Mírame, pelirroja- ella le obedeció- mírame, soy yo, solamente yo. Nunca te haría daño, eres la persona que me salvó de la soledad, ¿Cómo podría hacerte daño?- ella se fue calmando poco a poco- deseo tanto besarte… pero aún no, pecas, aún no.

A ella se le empañaron los ojos por las lágrimas y puso sus manos sobre las de él. La confesión de que deseaba besarla, la asustó y agradó en una misma medida pero le agradeció que no lo intentase. Sabía que él no iba a rendirse hasta que volviesen a estar juntos pero tampoco iba a presionarla.

-Tal vez algún día- susurró con la voz ronca.

-Tal vez algún día- asintió él dándola un beso en la frente.


	30. Fuga

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar pero hay algunos capítulos que me cuestan mucho escribirlos, sobre todo en los que hay batalla, como es el caso de este. Espero que os guste.

No me entretengo más. Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 29: Fuga.**

Gritos. Los gritos de una mujer hicieron que Ron se despertara. Aún somnoliento, se incorporó en el suelo acolchado de su celda y se pasó la mano por el pelo, intentando despejarse.

Los gritos se hicieron aun más fuertes cuando el sueño se fue del todo y cuando reconoció que provenían de Hermione, se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a la puerta. Vio como su novia estaba siendo sacada de la celda de enfrente por dos miembros de la Guardia Muggle mientras Aki o Cuatro como se le conocía allí observaba todo, impertérrito.

Ron comenzó a gritar, exigiéndoles que la soltara mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta y la zarandeaba en busca de abrirla. Cuatro giró la cabeza hacía allí y le hizo una seña a otro miembro de la Guardia que abrió la celda y con una pistola de descargas, le golpeó en el centro del pecho.

Ron comenzó a convulsionar y cayó al suelo mientras Hermione era arrastrada hacía la sala de las descargas para experimentar con ella como habían estado haciendo con los otros magos antes y como habían hecho con Ron.

-¡Parad!- oyó que gritaba alguien entre su dolor.

La descarga se detuvo y Ron se encogió en el suelo, tosiendo y sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sintió la calidez de unas manos en la espalda y al levantar los ojos se encontró con Tres que le miraba preocupado.

-Vaya, Tres, iré a ver a tu doble mientras tú te follas a este- rió Cuatro.

Ron desvió su mirada para mirar a Cuatro que sonreía prepotentemente. Gruñó, furioso, deseoso de poder darle su merecido a ese hijo de puta pero apenas podía moverse.

-Lárgate- le dijo Tres sin apartar los ojos de Ron.

-Sí, ya me voy, a fin de cuentas tengo que ayudar con tu doble- sonrió.

La puerta de la celda se cerró tras él y escucharon como todos se alejaban de la puerta. Tres sintió como Ron le apartaba la mano con la que le acariciaba con un manotazo y ella suspiró con tristeza.

-¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevara?- gruñó con debilidad debido al dolor que sentía en el pecho- ¿Por qué permites que hagan experimentos con ella?

-No puedo evitarlo- respondió ella- ya sospechan demasiado de mí y tu deberías tranquilizarte o volverán a hacerte daño.

-Me importa una mierda lo que hagan conmigo- espetó Ron.

-Tienes que estar al cien por cien para cuando nos larguemos- gruñó Tres comenzando a molestarse por la actitud del joven- para mí tampoco es agradable que la hagan daño…

-¿De verdad?- soltó él y ella le miró, aún de cuclillas en el suelo- sé cómo me miras, como me tocas… he visto en tus ojos lo que sientes por mí y que Hermione no estuviese te despejaría el camino conmigo, pero tienes que comprender que nunca te querré como la quiero a ella.

Tres cerró los ojos apartando la mirada de él. Esas palabras se habían clavado cruelmente en su corazón y el dolor era mil veces peor que cualquiera que había sufrido.

Ron comprendió que se había pasado de la raya, esa joven solo les había ayudado, poniendo en riesgo su vida y así se lo pagaba. Ella tenía razón tenía que seguir fingiendo.

Quiso disculparse pero ella ya se había puesto en pie y se dirigía a la salida.

-Tranquilo, pronto estaréis fuera y yo no volveré a incomodarte con mis sentimientos- ella dio unos cuantos golpes a la puerta para llamar la atención de un Guardia- la poción estará en una semana y entonces seréis libres.

-Tres…

La puerta se abrió y Ron tuvo que guardar silencio para no levantar sospechas. Quería pedirla disculpas pero ya era demasiado tarde la joven se había marchado.

oo00oo

Harry se detuvo cuando vio como se acercaba Suzanne, subida en una vagoneta más amplia de lo normal y que estaba colocada sobre unas vías que estaban haciendo a medida que escavaban pues ese sería el modo en el que trasladarían a todas las personas que lograran escapar de la Prisión.

Las vagonetas estarían todas al principio del túnel, a medida que se fuesen llenando se comenzarían a mover por el túnel hacía el bar, al principio se tendría que mover manualmente hasta que se pasara el primer kilometro y entonces la magia haría que las vagonetas fuesen mucho más rápido.

Su prometida llegó hasta él y le dio un beso en los labios acariciándole en el proceso el pecho desnudo. Él sonrió y aceptó la botella de agua que le ofrecía.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se empapó el pelo y el torso con el agua mientras su prometida repartía el resto de botella de agua a las otras personas que estaban trabajando y volvió junto a él.

-¿Estás intentando provocarme?- preguntó Suzanne divertida mientras observaba como el agua caía por el pecho desnudo de Harry que sonrió.

-Tanto se nota, nena- respondió y ella le dio un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo vais?- preguntó ella mirando a los hombres que habían vuelto al trabajo mientras otros se tomaban un respiro.

-Lucas dice que no queda mucho para alcanzar el objetivo, es una semana lo conseguiremos, esperemos que en menos- le explicó enterrando la mano en el cabello de su prometida para luego acariciarle la nuca- llevamos ya tres semanas trabajando en el túnel, solo tendremos que esperar una más.

Suzanne asintió, lanzando un suspiro al aire mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Harry.

-La gente está impaciente- susurró ella contra su piel sin importarle el sudor que se acumulaba en ella debido al trabajo- después de ver como mataban a otro mago más hace dos noches en la hoguera, quieren llegar cuanto antes hasta sus seres queridos.- alzó los ojos y le miró- yo también estoy impaciente. Esa muerte como la que vimos de la sobrina de Katherine era para hacernos salir… ¿y si la próxima vez a los que queman en la hoguera son Ron o Hermione?

Harry posó sus labios en la frente de Suzanne que cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos, cariño- le susurró- estamos trabajando día y noche.

-Lo sé, yo también he ayudado en las excavaciones- le abrazó hundiendo la cara en su pecho- no os estoy reprochando nada… es solo que…

-Estás asustada- ella asintió sin despegar la cara de su pecho- yo también, nena, por eso trabajamos todo lo rápido que podemos.

Ella volvió a asentir, suspiró y el aliento chocó contra su pecho húmedo haciéndole estremecerse. La cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó, necesitando él ese beso tanto como ella. Gruñó cuando se separó de sus labios y la acarició el brazo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Los encontraremos pronto y podremos volver a casa para estar tranquilos con los niños. Te lo prometo.

Ella asintió y se marchó, dejando que él siguiese trabajando en el túnel.

oo00oo

El túnel de luz que salía del Transportador que portaba Kelly junto a Charlie, Aki y Artemis, se cerró tras ellos una vez que volvieron a Nowitchcraft. A ellos se les había encomendando la búsqueda de un mundo habitable para las personas que iban a rescatar de la Prisión y sus familias, un mundo donde pudiesen vivir al fin en paz.

En esas tres semanas ya habían visitado muchos mundos pero siempre encontraban un motivo por el que no era posible que se fuesen allí, pero al parecer al fin la suerte les había sonreído, por fin habían encontrado un mundo al que podrían partir todos los proscritos. Acababan de volver de él después de tres días de expedición y les había parecido el lugar indicado. Estaban cansados pero contentos.

Se subieron al jeep en el que habían viajado hasta las afueras de Nowitchcraft hacía tres días para viajar con el Transportador y el automóvil lo habían escondido en el bosque. Ahora se dirigieron hacía el bar, con sus gorras caladas hasta los ojos. Aki era quien conducía por si les paraban.

No tuvieron ningún percance y en una hora estuvieron en un callejón contiguo al bar, al que entraron por la puerta de atrás. Ya era de noche así que el bar estaba cerrado aunque la gente que luchaba por salvar a sus familiares y amigos se paseaban por el lugar, preparando los últimos detalles de la fuga y esperando para sustituir a los que estaban en el túnel cavando.

Harry se encontraba allí, hablando con Suzanne y Ginny sobre tácticas mientras observaban los planos de la prisión. Todos menos Kelly se acercaron a ellos para informarles de las buenas noticias que llevaban, pero ella prefirió acercarse a su hermano que estaba en un rincón del bar.

Cuando se acercó a él vio que estaba terminando de realizar la misión que se le había encomendando, Harry le había pedido que construyese un Transportador que entregarían a la gente de ese mundo y que iban a huir a otro, por si en algún momento tenían que escapar del mundo al que se les iba a enviar.

Al parecer ya estaba dándole los últimos retoques, y estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que cuando Kelly le puso la mano en el hombro se sobresaltó.

-Perdona, no pretendía asustarte- le dijo Kelly, avergonzada, tomando asiento junto a él.

-No te preocupes, estaba concentrado y no te oí llegar- alzó la mirada un segundo para sonreírla y luego volvió a bajarla para continuar trabajando en el aparato- ¿Cómo os ha ido esta vez?

-Creemos haber encontrado el lugar adecuado para toda esta gente- le respondió orgullosa sonriendo.

-Me alegro ¿Habéis apuntado las coordenadas de ese mundo?- preguntó, sin mirarla.

-Sí- asintió ella observando el perfecto trabajo de su hermano- las tiene Charlie, aunque seguramente ya se la habrá dado a Harry.

Draco asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, él trabajando y ella observando el trabajo experto de su hermano. Alzó la mirada de lo que él hacía y se encontró con la mirada de Ginny que los observaba desde la distancia, pero que apartó la mirada rápidamente al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto.

Kelly no pudo evitar sonreír, pues aunque Ginny estaba empeñada en mantenerse alejada de su hermano, a pesar del miedo que le tenía, aun le quería y más de una vez la había descubierto observándole. Esos pequeños instantes daban una pizca de esperanza a la joven que solo deseaba que su hermano fuese feliz y sabía que su felicidad dependía de volver a estar con Ginny.

Sabía lo que los Weasley podían hacer con el corazón, a ella también se lo había robado un pelirrojo y ahora sabía que jamás podría amar a nadie más. Al parecer los dos hermanos Malfoy estaban destinados a amar a dos Weasley.

-Ginny te estaba mirando…- canturreó suavemente.

-Seguramente te lo habrás imaginado- le dijo él sin levantar la mirada del Transportador- sabe a quién le recuerdo, intenta mirarme lo menos posible.

-Te equivocas- le aseguró Kelly, vehementemente- más de una vez la he descubierto observándote cuando cree que nadie más la ve.

-Kelly… ella ahora parece muy feliz junto a Blaise- los dos hermanos se miraron.

-Ella no ama a Blaise, ni siquiera hay nada entre ellos- le aseguró ella- aunque él quiera lo contrario. Ella te quiere a ti.

Kelly bufó al ver que su hermano no le creía y apoyó la barbilla en la mano para continuar observando el trabajo que estaba realizando. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa mientras miraba a los de su alrededor pero se detuvo cuando Draco le agarró la mano.

-Para, me estás poniendo nervioso- le pidió con un gruñido- ¿no tienes nada que hacer?

-¿Me estás echando?- le espetó ella sorprendida.

-No- gruñó mirándola- perdona, es que estoy cansando, quiero encontrar cuanto antes a Ron y Hermione para poder largarnos de aquí.

-Sí, yo también quiero que esto acabe pronto, quiero volver a casa, volver a la normalidad- asintió Kelly soltando un suave suspiro.

-Ojalá mi vida pudiese volver a ser normal- susurró Draco y Kelly le miró con tristeza sabiendo que se refería a su relación con Ginny.

Le puso la mano sobre la suya y él la miró. Ella estiró la otra mano y le acarició la mejilla con ella. Draco la sonrió y la dio un beso en la mano que tenían entrelazadas.

-No te preocupes por mí, enana- le pidió- estoy bien.

-No, no lo estás aunque te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario. La echas de menos y es normal, debe de ser muy duro por lo que ambos estáis pasando pero debes comprenderla…

-La comprendo, Kelly- le aseguró- pero no por ello es menos doloroso estar lejos de ella y de Damon. Ni siquiera puedo mirarme a un espejo porque sé que es mi rostro lo que la aterra y la mantiene lejos de mí… si yo no fuese como soy, si ese tipo no se pareciera tanto a mí, Ginny y yo estaríamos juntos.

-Dala tiempo…

-Ya ha pasado más de un año, cariño- la miró a los ojos y ella pudo ver como las esperanzas de su hermano por recuperar a la mujer que amaba cada vez eran menores- y seguimos en el mismo punto…

-Nunca se puede perder la esperanza- le pidió ella casi rogándole- tú no la pierdas.

Kelly se acercó más a él y le estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que su hermano correspondió.

oo00oo

_Una semana después…_

Tres cogió un par de frasquitos que había sobre la encimera y vertió el contenido del caldero que había estado utilizando para realizar la poción multijugos. Colocó el tapón y lo guardó en el bolso.

Miró el reloj y vio que eran algo más de la diez de la noche, por lo que los guardias de la Prisión ya habrían hecho el relevo y los que estuviesen en ese momento trabajando no serían sustituidos hasta por la mañana.

Salió de su casa y se subió al aeromóvil poniendo rumbo hacia la Prisión. Tamborileo con los dedos sobre el volante mientras conducía respetando las señales de tráfico y el límite de velocidad, no quería llamar la atención. Tardó al menos una hora en llegar y tardó unos segundos en salir del automóvil, quería tranquilizarse, si la veían nerviosa podrían sospechar.

Estaba a punto de traicionar a los que durante mucho había creído los suyos, pero que en los últimos meses no habían hecho otra cosa que decepcionarla. Los iba a traicionar por un hombre del que se había enamorado pero por el que jamás iba a ser correspondida, él se lo había dejado muy claro una semana atrás. Siempre lo había sabido pero oírlo de sus labios lo había hecho más creíble y doloroso. Aún así, pensaba arriesgar todo lo que tenía por él, porque lo que sentía por ese hombre era lo más intenso y maravilloso que había sentido jamás por nadie, porque él le había devuelto la felicidad.

No había ido a ver a Ron desde ese día en el que él le dijo lo que tanto había temido, que no la amaba y jamás lo haría. No se había sentido capaz de enfrentarlo pero esa noche le volvería a ver y quizás fuese la última vez que lo hiciera.

Salió del aeromóvil el cual había aparcado en el lugar que normalmente ocupaba cuando iba allí, tenía que comportarse de una forma normal para no llamar la atención. Se colgó el bolso al hombro y entró en el interior de la prisión una vez que las verjas se abrieron.

Los dos Guardias Muggles que las custodiaban armados no hicieron ningún gesto hacía ella. Tres caminó pero no se dirigió a la Prisión, sino que se fue al edificio A, el del Centro de Experimentación.

Abrió la puerta de cristal y caminó con paso seguro hasta la recepción donde dos guardias uniformados la observaban. Sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes mientras el desierto lugar, abarrotado por las mañanas, envolvía todo en silencio. Se detuvo frente a los dos hombres que la miraban y mostró su identificación. No se entretuvieron mucho en mirarla porque la conocían perfectamente, se había tirado muchas horas en aquel lugar.

-Buenas noches, señorita Tres- le saludó un hombre negro, muy corpulento y con la cabeza afeitada mientras su compañero un hombre más menudo y blanco la miraba fijamente- ¿a qué se debe su visita? Sabe que las instalaciones están cerradas.

-Lo sé- respondió ella intentando esconder sus nervios y hablando todo lo profesionalmente que le era posible- pero estuve esta mañana aquí, trabajando y fui tan tonta de olvidarme algunos documentos en mi despacho. No habría venido si no fuese importante tenerlos.

-Sabe que va contra las normas dejar pasar a cualquier persona a estas horas de la noche- le recordó el hombre con voz gruesa- podríamos meternos en un lío.

-Nadie tiene porque enterarse- intentó ser lo más sugerente y amable que pudo mientras la mirada de los dos hombres la ponían cada vez más nerviosa- y le aseguro que no habría venido si no fuese urgente.

Vio la duda en la mirada que los dos hombres intercambiaron y quiso aprovecharla.

-Por favor…- sus miradas volvieron a estar posada sobre ella e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa- esos papeles son muy importantes y mañana se los tengo que enseñar al señor Uno a primera hora. Si no están allí a tiempo, rodarán cabezas.

-¿Son para el señor Uno?- preguntó el otro hombre, llamado Dylan Soyer según rezaba en el cartelito que llevaba en la pechera del uniforme.

De pronto se fijo bien en los dos hombres y se dio cuenta de que tan solo eran dos hombres de seguridad, ni siquiera se trataban de Guardias Muggle, estos debían de encontrarse en el interior de los dos edificios custodiando todo.

-Sí- respondió ella.

El otro hombre, el corpulento y que pudo leer que se llamaba Taylor Mcmine se puso blanco y se puso en pie.

-Por favor, debería haber empezado por ahí, puede entrar pero deberemos avisar a nuestros compañeros de la sala de seguridad de su llegada o darán la alerta roja- le explicó mientras salía de detrás de su mostrador- pues la creerán un intruso.

-¡Oh! No se preocupe- le pidió ella deteniéndole con un gesto de la mano- me pilla de camino, yo misma les informaré- le sonrió al darse cuenta de que había sido demasiado brusca- no quiero interrumpirles más en su trabajo, que por cierto hacen a las mil maravillas- los dos hombres sonrieron orgullosos- por favor, quédense aquí y continúen haciéndole tan bien. Antes de que se den cuenta yo me habré marchado.

-Claro, señorita- asintió el hombre sentándose en su sitio de nuevo.

Viendo que los había convencido totalmente, rodeó la recepción que quedaba en medio del vestíbulo y se dirigió por el pasillo que estaba tras los dos hombres que siguieron viendo la pequeña televisión que tenían sobre el mostrador.

Caminó por el pasillo pasando por delante de los ascensores para dirigirse hacia una puerta que estaba en el fondo del corredor y en el que rezaba una placa que ponía Sala de Seguridad. Sabía que en algo tenían razón los dos hombres de seguridad y es que si la gente que estaba ahí dentro la detectaba por las instalaciones harían sonar la alarma.

Miró por encima del hombro para comprobar que los dos hombres no la miraban pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos viendo el partido de fútbol que estaban retrasmitiendo ese día… al parecer se quejaban del árbitro.

Sin llamar si quiera a la puerta entró en la estancia, el hombre que estaba sentado tras un sin fin de pantallas pequeñas de televisión en el que se veían las distintas salas y pasillos del Centro de Experimentación y de la Prisión, miró por encima de su hombro.

-Señorita Tres- le dijo como saludo el hombre poniéndose en pie.

-Por favor, siéntese- le pidió ella amablemente- solo venía a informarle que tengo que entrar a mi despacho para recoger unos papeles que tengo que llevar mañana a primera hora al señor Uno. Sé que está prohibida la entrada pero es muy urgente se lo aseguro.

El Guardia Muggle asintió aunque algo dudoso pero Tres sabía que escuchar el nombre del señor Uno había hecho que le convenciese tan pronto. Pero cuando sacó un termo de café del interior del bolso supo que se lo había ganado.

-Por cierto le traje esto como agradecimiento por permitirme entrar- le engatuso- debe ser muy duro estar trabajando a estas horas y encima estar atento a tantos aparatitos.

-¡Oh, señorita Tres! No debió molestarse- le dijo el hombre sentándose con una sonrisa mientras ella se acercaba con el termo.

-Tiene un poco de brandy también- le susurró secretamente y el hombre le miró- pero segura nuestro secreto.

El hombre sonrió y ella le guiñó el ojo, aumentando la sonrisa del hombre que se sirvió rápidamente una taza del humeante café. No tardó ni un minuto en terminarse la taza y servirse otra pero esta no llegó a terminársela pues los somníferos que había puesto en ella se lo impidió, quedando dormido sobre el mostrador donde tenía un puesto de mando desde el que controlaba las cámaras. Eso le mantendría unas cuantas horas K.O. lo suficiente para que ella pudiese ir a la celda de Ron y Hermione, darles la poción y salir de allí. Le quitó un cabello al hombre para poder echarla en la poción y llevaba otro que le había robado hacía unas semanas a otro Guardia.

Salió del interior de la sala, cerrando tras ella y al levantar la mirada vio que Taylor la observaba desde su silla con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Todo bien, señorita Tres?- quiso saber el hombre.

-Sin problemas- asintió la joven- su compañero ya está informado, voy a mi despacho y vuelvo en unos minutos. Ni siquiera notarán mi presencia.

-Tómese su tiempo- le dijo el hombre mientras ella llamaba al ascensor.

Tres le sonrió antes de entrar en el ascensor y relajarse durante unos segundos contra la barandilla que adornaban la pared del pequeño habitáculo. Tamborileó nervioso contra la barandilla mientras el ascensor se detenía en el último piso, a pesar de que su despacho no se encontraba allí.

Se dirigió a una de las salas y rebuscó entre los distintos cajones hasta que encontró una llave maestra de las celdas. Iba a salir cuando algo más llamó su atención, sonriendo se acercó y cogió las varitas de Ron y Hermione. Luego se lo guardó todo en el bolso, salió de la sala y se dirigió del despacho, cogió los primeros papeles que vio y se marchó.

Volvió a descender en el ascensor y tomando aire salió de él. Caminó con paso seguro hacía la salida y al pasó se despidió de los dos hombres levantando la mano en la que llevaba los papeles como saludo.

-Gracias- les dijo.

Pero ninguno de los dos contestó, ni siquiera apartaron la mirada de la pantalla del televisor, miraban embobados. Tres arrugó el ceño pero decidió no entretenerse y salió de allí rápidamente.

No se dirigió a su aeromóvil sino que caminó por los jardines hacia el edificio B, intentando esquivar los haces de luz blanca que se movían por todo el lugar, intentando atisbar algún intruso.

Llegó hasta la entrada del edificio B, la Prisión, y tras mostrar su identificación al Guardia Muggle que estaba en la puerta, este le abrió las rejas y le permitió el paso a la recepción de la cárcel.

Esta era mucho más pequeña que la del otro edificio y mucho menos elegante. No había ningún mostrador y era un estrecho pasillo en el que solo había una pequeña pecera donde estaba el hombre que le había permitido el paso.

-Señorita Tres ¿A qué debemos su visita?- quiso saber el hombre abriendo la puerta de la pecera y saliendo de ella para saludarla.

-Sé que es muy tarde pero el señor Uno me ha llamado hace un rato y me ha pedido que visite a dos preses para hacerles unos estudios de última hora ya que mañana hay una reunión importante y quiere la mayor información posible sobre los adelantos que se han hecho en las últimas semanas- le explicó rápidamente ella, sorprendiéndose incluso a si misma de la facilidad que estaba teniendo para mentir.

-Nadie me ha informado de ello- explicó el joven que apenas contaría con 20 años y que parecía muy nervioso desde que se había nombrado al mayor cargo de ese mundo- y podría meterme en un lío si le permitiera entrar.

-Podrías si quieres llamar a la residencia del señor Uno para confirmar el motivo de mi visita- le propuso- pero no creo que al señor Uno le gustase ser molestado a estas horas de la noche y menos por una tontería como esa.

El chico se mordió el labio bastante nervioso. Se introdujo dos dedos bajo la gorra del uniforme que llevaba y se rascó el pelo mientras tomaba la decisión.

-Está bien- asintió el chico- pero, por favor, dese toda la prisa que pueda o me meteré en un lío.

-No te preocupes, a penas te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí- le aseguró acercándose a la siguiente reja para abrirla.

-Tendré que acompañarla para abrirle las puertas- le dijo el joven y ella le miró.

-No te preocupes, el señor Uno a pensando en todo y me ha dado unas llaves para poder entrar por mi propia cuenta- le sonrió- así tú no tendrás que dejar tu puesto.

-Pero es peligroso que usted este sola cuando visite a los presos.

-No te preocupes, cuando llegue al piso donde están los presos a los que voy a visitar, le pediré a algún compañero tuyo que me acompañe.

El joven asintió y volvió a meterse en la pecera mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo, abriendo las rejas que se interponían en su camino y subiendo las escaleras que eran necesarias para llegar hasta su destino.

oo00oo

Artemis totalmente vestida de negro como todos los demás salió del túnel cuando recibió la señal de Scott que había sido el primero en salir. Corrió hacía donde estaba el hombre pegado a la pared del edificio A, el punto muerto en las cámaras de seguridad, y se quedó muy quieta cuando un haz de luz proveniente de las torretas de vigilancia se movía por el sitio en el que ellos se encontraban, pero sin detectarlos.

Estaba un poco nerviosa mientras esperaba a que Lucas saliese tras ella del túnel y se pusiese pegado en la pared como estaban haciendo ellos dos. No podía evitarlo, saber que allí no podía utilizar magia la ponía de los nervios, aunque tuviese la Glock 17 agarrada fuertemente en una de las manos.

Sabía que el resto de sus amigos y de la gente que iba a participar en la liberación estaban en el túnel esperando su señal para salir, pero en esos momentos ellos tres se las tenían que arreglar para llegar hasta la Sala de Seguridad y tomar el control del lugar.

Caminaron pegados a la pared con paso lento pero seguro, deteniéndose cuando los haces de luz se movían amenazando con delatarles. Scott iba el primero con un arma enorme de fuego que con su gran tamaño parecía hasta pequeña, Artemis iba en medio sujetando con fuerza su pistola mientras Lucas cerraba el paso llevando también un arma.

Llegaron hasta la esquina del edificio A, Scott se asomó y comprobó que la entrada al edificio estuviese allí, y como esperaban las dos puertas de cristal les estaban esperando.

Hizo un par de señas que Artemis entendió así que adelantó a Scott y volvió a asomarse. Un par de haces de luz pasaron por delante de la puerta y cuando la oscuridad volvió a reinar por esa parte de las instalaciones, Artemis corrió hacía ella y se tiró al suelo junto a unos matorrales cuando un nuevo haz de luz pasó por la puerta.

Espero que volviese a quedarse a oscuras en lugar para arrastrarse a la puerta, abrirla levemente y entrar en el edificio, arrastrándose como una serpiente. Podía escuchar a los dos guardias de seguridad y a la televisión que estaba retrasmitiendo un partido, pero ella se quedó en el suelo, camuflándose en la oscuridad.

Se tapó la nariz y la boca con un frasco mientras escuchaba la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Pues no entiendo porque la llaman la Dama de Hielo- comentó uno de ellos muy corpulento y con la cabeza pelada- la señorita Tres ha sido de lo más amable. Seguro que no tarda en volver y será como si nunca hubiese estado aquí.

El otro hombre mucho más menudo asintió. Artemis sacó de uno de sus múltiples bolsillos una poción, que por suerte en aquel lugar si funcionaban, y la lanzó hacía donde estaban los hombres. El ruido de cristales rotos reverberó levemente en las paredes de la sala, sobresaltándoles un segundo hasta que la poción hizo efecto.

Los dos hombres se quedaron sentados en sus asientos y no se inmutaron cuando Artemis salió de la oscuridad y se acercó a ellos.

-Os quedaréis aquí sentados- los dos hombres la miraban con cara de bobos e incluso a uno de ellos se le cayó un poco la baba, un posible efecto secundario, esa poción les dejaba sin nada en la cabeza durante un tiempo, luego volvían a la normalidad- no diréis, ni haréis nada… excepto ver la televisión.

Los dos hombres se giraron hacía la televisión y se quedaron mirándola. Artemis hizo unas señas a Scott y Lucas que seguro la estarían mirando por la ventana que había en la derecha. Después de unos minutos ellos lograron ingresar en el edificio A.

Rodearon la recepción, dejando a los dos hombres atrás, y alcanzaron la Sala de Seguridad que estaba al fondo del corredor. Pasaron por delante de los ascensores y se detuvieron a cada lado de la puerta, Artemis agarró otra poción lista para lanzarla en el interior del cuarto.

Miró a Lucas que era quien sujetaba el manillar de la puerta mientras Scott estaba frente a esta, sujetando su arma, listo para disparar si llegaba el caso. Lucas esperó la señal de Artemis y cuando esta la hizo, abrió la puerta pero la chica no lazó la poción en el interior porque vio al hombre de seguridad dormido en la silla.

Los tres ingresaron con precaución. Lucas se acercó a él y le tomó el pulso.

-Está vivo- les dijo mientras Scott cerraba la puerta. Lucas vio el café sobre la mesa y se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo- le han puesto alguna especie de somnífero.

-¿Quién diablos…?

-Eso no importa- les interrumpió Artemis sacando rápidamente su ordenador portátil y conectándolo al centro de mandos de las cámaras- están esperando que les demos una señal para poder entrar.

Scott asintió y se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras Lucas tomaba asiento junto a Artemis que empezó a introducirse en el sistema operativo, en poco tiempo se hizo con él y pudo controlar las cámaras a su antojo y todos los sistemas de seguridad.

Se colocó mejor el auricular que llevaba en la oreja y que le ponía en contacto con el resto.

-Harry, ya estamos dentro- explicó rápidamente mientras pasaba la mirada a todas las pantallas- no me ha costado mucho hacerme con esta cabrona, no era un sistema tan complicado.

-Esa es mi chica- oyó la voz de Harry al otro lado- entonces puede empezar la maniobra de distracción.

oo00oo

-¿Lo habéis oído, chicos?- preguntó Harry hablando por el intercomunicador mientras sus amigos, Katherine, Jack, el cantinero, y un ex militar, esperaban en el interior del túnel para poder entrar en las instalaciones y ayudar a salir a la gente.

-Alto y claro, Harry- le llegó la voz de Dylan que parecía estar sonriendo- nos encargaremos de la distracción, eso déjanoslo a nosotros.

-Tened cuidado- les pidió.

La comunicación se cortó y todos esperaron a escuchar la maniobra de distracción que se realizaría al otro lado del muro para que los focos de luz se dirigiesen a esa parte y ellos poder ir hasta la Prisión.

Las explosiones no se hicieron esperar, ni tampoco los disparos, la maniobra de distracción había comenzado. Se giró a los que esperaban en el interior del túnel y miró a todos… solo faltaba Kelly pero ella se había quedado esperando en el punto donde la magia funcionaba para que cuando empezase a llegar la gente subida en las vagonetas, encantarlas y que fuesen mucho más rápido. En el bar también estaba esperando más gente para que cuando fuesen llegando los liberados, decirles lo que debían hacer.

Las vagonetas estaban en fila y cambian unas quince personas en ellas, una vagoneta no podía salir de allí sin que estuviese llena. Katherine se quedaría allí para asegurarse de que todo se hacía bien.

-Ahora seguidme todos… haced lo que yo haga y caminad por donde yo camine- todos asintieron- todo depende de hacerlo bien, no podemos cagarla, solo tenemos una oportunidad.

Hubo un asentimiento general y supo que ninguno le defraudaría, todos se estaban jugando mucho esa noche. Harry ascendió por unas escaleras que habían preparado y sacó la cabeza por el agujero que había en el suelo. Todo estaba oscuro y vio que los focos de luz estaban dirigidos al exterior mientras los hombres armados disparaban a la gente que estaba fuera, distrayéndoles.

Salió del túnel y se arrimó a la pared, seguido de cerca por Charlie, Draco, Blaise, Ginny, Aki, Suzanne, Jack y el militar que se llamaba Jason. Caminaron con sigilo, pasando por delante de las puertas del edificio A, donde los dos guardias de seguridad seguían absortos viendo la televisión. Sabían que los Guardias Muggles que estaban en el interior estarían alerta por lo que estaba sucediendo fuera pero seguirían en el interior por si las personas que estaban fuera conseguían entrar en el Centro.

-Hay un guardia en la entrada- les dijo Artemis por el auricular- está armado y parece nervioso- Harry ralentizó el paso cuando se acercaba a la puerta del edificio B- va a salir fuera…

Unos segundos después vieron como un joven uniformado salía del interior del edificio B, pero no les vio estaba demasiado preocupado observando el muro desde donde sus compañeros disparaban a la gente.

Harry le alcanzó por la espalda y rodeándole el cuerpo con los brazos le tapó la boca para evitar que gritara. El chico forcejeó pero Harry consiguió reducirle el suficiente tiempo para que Suzanne se acercase y le inyectara un somnífero.

Lo llevaron a un lateral del edificio B e ingresaron por la puerta por la que el joven había salido. Las luces fluorescentes tintineaban en el interior mientras el ruido del exterior se veía amortiguado por las gruesas paredes de cemento.

-Estamos dentro- le dijo Harry.

-Os veo- le recordó Artemis- abriré las rejas a vuestro paso. Tendréis que subir un piso para liberar a los que se encuentran en él, luego hay un segundo piso en el que hay más presos.

-Bien- asintió Harry- ábrenos.

La chica no tardó en obedecerles y Harry pudo abrir la puerta sin ningún problema. Miró por encima de su hombro al resto.

-Démonos prisa.

oo00oo

Tres había conseguido llegar hasta las celdas de Ron y Hermione sin encontrarse a ningún Guardia Muggle pero estaba algo preocupado porque en su camino había empezado a suceder algo en el exterior. Al parecer estaban atacando el Centro de Experimentación, lo que dificultaba su plan.

Había sido un milagro que no se encontrase con nadie pero debían darse prisa y salir cuanto antes de allí. Los había reunido a ambos en la celda de Ron y le estaba explicando la situación.

-¿Quiénes pueden ser los que os están atacando?- preguntó Hermione.

-Rebeldes- respondió Tres- no todo el mundo está contento con la situación de este mundo. A fin de cuentas esos brujos que tenemos encerrados tienen familia ahí fuera.

-También puede tratarse de nuestros amigos- dijo esperanzando Ron.

-Puede ser- asintió Tres rebuscando en su bolso- pero no debemos entretenernos más- sacó las dos pociones y los dos cabellos- son los pelos de dos Guardias. He cogido unos uniformes para que os lo pongáis. Rápido… bebéoslo.

-¿Qué se tienen que beber, Tres?- preguntó una voz tras ella.

Tres miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con los ojos de Cuatro que entraba en ese momento a la celda con su habitual sonrisa cruel. Los tres se habían quedado paralizados mientras el joven se acercaba a ellos con una glock entre las manos.

Levantó el arma, apuntándoles y Ron puso a Hermione detrás de él consiguiendo otra sonrisa de Cuatro.

-Supe que nos estabas traicionado… lo supe y el señor Uno me creyó por eso me pidió que te vigilara- dirigió la pistola hacía Tres que le miraban sin una pizca de temor- pasabas demasiado tiempo con estos dos presos, en especial con él…

-Estás desvariando- intentó convencerle Tres sin apartar los ojos de los de él- tan solo quería hacer un experimento con ellos, ese es el motivo por el que les estaba diciendo que debían beberse esto.

-¿Un experimento? ¿A estas horas?- sonrió- no me tomes por estúpido, zorra. Seguramente tú hayas traído a todos esos rebeldes que están ahí fuera…

-Ni siquiera se de lo que me estás hablando- soltó Tres, furiosa- este tan solo es un relajante muscular para poder llevarme a los presos a la sala de experimentación.

-¿Un relajante muscular?- sonrió acercándose a ella sin bajar el arma- entonces no importará que me lo beba.

Tres miró un segundo a Hermione y Ron. La primera seguía detrás de Ron pero le estaba implorando con la mirada que no le permitiese beberlo. No queriendo saber lo que resultaría todo eso, Tres intentó detenerle pero Cuatro le arrebató los dos frascos con el pelo en el interior y se los bebió sin más.

-Un relajante muscular- sonrió sujetando firmemente la pistola- yo no me siento más relajado, Tres. Es más estoy muy… ¡Ahh!

Cuatro cayó al suelo de rodillas, sujetándose con fuerza el estomago mientras los otros tres lo observaban impotentes. Terminó tumbado en el suelo, retorciéndose por el dolor, su espalda se encorvaba en un arco perfecto con cada latigazo, su cuerpo estaba en tensión y su rostro estaba comenzando a ponerse colorado, con las venas del cuello marcándose exageradamente.

-¡Maldita zorra!- gritó mirando a Cuatro mientras la voz se le distorsionaba, volviéndose por segundos más grave- ¿Qué me has hecho?

-¿Eso es normal?- preguntó Tres mirando a los dos magos.

-No tendría que ser así- soltó Ron.

-En su caso sí- le dijo Hermione- las pociones en los muggles actúan de forma distinta, al no tener magia en el cuerpo cuando toman una poción pueden convertirse incluso en veneno para ellos.

-¿Qué le va a pasar?- preguntó Tres mirando como poco a poco el joven aumentaba de tamaño y sus músculos se desarrollaban más y más. El rostro de Cuatro se estaba desfigurando, convirtiéndose en una mezcla de él mismo y los otros dos Guardias a los que les había robado el pelo.

-No lo sé pero tampoco deberíamos quedarnos para averiguarlo- les propuso Hermione.

Antes de que Ron pudiese decir nada, se empezó a escuchar una insistente alarma ensordecedora. Los dos chicos miraron a Tres esperando una explicación.

-Os dije que fuera se estaba llevando una batalla- soltó Tres- deben haber dado la alerta roja. Sera mejor que nos larguemos, quizás con todo lo que está sucediendo pasemos desapercibidos.

Rodearon a Cuatro que intentó agarrar del tobillo a Tres pero apenas podía moverse pues seguía removiéndose en el suelo convirtiéndose en algo que ninguno de ellos quería quedarse para averiguar que era.

Al salir se encontraron con que en el pasillo se estaba llevando una batalla. Todas las puertas de las celdas estaban abiertas y los presos salían corriendo como podía esquivando las balas y de los Guardias Muggles que estaban intentando detenerles.

-¡Artemis!- escuchó Ron que gritaba una voz conocida e intentó buscarlo entre ese caos- ¡intenta deshacerte del escudo que rodea la prisión y que nos impide hacer magia!

Por fin halló a la persona que estaba buscando. Harry estaba a unos metros de él, gritando por un auricular que llevaba enganchado en la boca mientras disparaba como un arma enorme, cerca de él estaba Suzanne guiando a los presos hacía las escaleras.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry alzó los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron pero de pronto, como si se tratase de una explosión, la pared y la puerta de la celda en la que hacía unos segundos habían estado ellos, se destruyó.

Tres, Ron y Hermione terminaron en el suelo y cuando se dieron la vuelta para ver lo que había ocurrido vieron una enorme bestia. Del tamaño de Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts, pero con unos músculos desproporcionados y un rostro desfigurado y pavoroso, Cuatro les observaba echando espuma por la boca.

-Jodida mierda- soltó Ron y levantándose echó a correr hacía donde estaba sus amigos, seguido muy de cerca de Tres y Hermione.

Harry levantó el arma y comenzó a disparar contra el ser pero este ni se inmutaba. Golpeó a un Guardia Muggle al que lanzó por los aires mientras los presos intentaban huir y alcanzar las escaleras.

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry tirando el arma al suelo y sacando su varita- ¡Podemos usar magia! ¡Podemos usar magia!

-¡No tengo mi varita!- gritó mientras seguía corriendo esquivando a la gente que se le interponía en el camino, tanto amigo como enemigo.

Tres sacó las dos varitas del bolso y se las entregó a los chicos. Ella detuvo su carrera y recogió un arma que había en el suelo, se giró y comenzó a disparar.

Los tres llegaron hasta donde estaba Harry y como ya no quedaban presos en ese último piso, bajaron al siguiente en el que ya estaba desierto. Siguieron bajando escuchando los disparos de los Guardias Muggles que los seguían y las pisadas y la respiración pesarosa de la enorme bestia.

Al salir del edificio se encontraron con un montón de Guardias Muggles que les cortaban el paso. Lanzaron hechizos por doquier, a penas se veían presos pues la mayoría estaban consiguiendo llegar al túnel.

-¡Ron!- el nombrado miró a su mejor amigo- ¡tenemos que llegar al lado norte del edificio A! ¡Vamos!

La bestia destruyó la puerta de la celda y se detuvo unos segundos buscando a su presa. Todos la observaron, ese jodido ser tenía los ojos clavados en Ron y Tres, esta última comenzó a dispararle.

Cuatro corrió hacía ella, moviéndose con una velocidad sorprendente a pesar de su tamaño, un hechizo lanzado por Ron le impactó en la cara pero a penas lo notó. Saltó a por Tres pero esta lo esquivó y volvió a dispararle.

La bestia gritó mientras los Guardias Muggles seguían disparándoles. Hermione le lanzó un hechizo a una bestia mientras sus amigos se encargaban de la Guardia Muggle. Ron se unió a su novia para poder vencer a la bestia y Tres tiró el arma al quedarse sin munición.

-Harry- escuchó el nombrado que Artemis le decía por el trasmisor- los presos han llegado al túnel, solo quedáis vosotros, solo quedáis vosotros… largaos… largaos… ya.

-Bien- le dijo Harry lanzando hechizos a todos los Guardias Muggles que se le ponían delante- Artemis lárgate en la próxima vagoneta. Nosotros nos iremos en la última.

-Os espero hay sitio en esta- soltó Artemis- daos prisa.

-Dylan- dijo Harry al joven que había comenzando con la distracción- retirada- y luego gritó para los que estaban con él le escuchasen- ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!

Ginny, Draco, Blaise y el resto de los que habían entrado con ellos corrieron hacía el lugar donde estaba el túnel. Harry se detuvo, unos segundos lanzando hechizos para cubrirles, su prometida se quedó junto a él.

-¡Ron, Hermione!- gritó Suzanne- ¡rápido, por aquí!

Los dos miraron a sus amigos.

-¡Tres!- gritó Ron buscándola con la mirada.

Vio como la chica se deshacía de un Guardia Muggle y cogía en brazos a Sol, la niña que el propio Ron había bautizado y que se había desperdigado en la huida. La pequeña estaba llorando.

Tres corrió hacía ellos con la niña entre sus brazos cuando un tiró cortó el aire y la joven cayó al suelo.

-¡No!- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas.

Corrió hacía ella, olvidándose de la bestia y deshaciéndose a su paso de todo el Guardia Muggle que se le ponía en el medio. La chica estaba tirada en el suelo con una herida de bala en la pierna. Se miraron a los ojos.

-Lárgate- le dijo poniendo a la niña entre sus brazos- vete.

-No.

-¡Lárgate!- le empujó- soy un lastre ¡Lárgate!

-¡Ron!- gritó Harry de nuevo y alzando la mirada vio que Hermione ya estaba junto a Suzanne y le esperaban- ¡Vamos!

Miró un segundo a Tres que volvió a empujarlo.

-¡Vete!

-Volveré a por ti. Te lo prometo.

Se puso en pie y salió corriendo con Sol entre sus brazos. La bestia que había conseguido ser reducida durante unos segundos por Hermione comenzó a perseguirlos. Alcanzaron el túnel que estaba desierto pues ya solo quedaba una vagoneta para ellos.

Los cuatro saltaron al interior y acomodaron a Sol en el suelo de la vagoneta que ya no lloraba pero si parecía aterrada. Rápidamente se pusieron en marcha, ayudándose con la magia para ir más rápido pero la bestia en la que se había convertido Cuatro no cejaba en su intentó por atraparles.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana destruyó la entrada del túnel y comenzó a correr detrás de la vagoneta. El ser no parecía cansarse a pesar de haber corrido ya varias kilómetros.

Alcanzaron el final del túnel, la primera en salir fue Suzanne con Sol entre sus brazos, seguido por Harry, Hermione y Ron. Este último gritó cuando sintió que la bestia le atrapaba la pierna.

-¡Ron!- gritó Hermione tirándose al suelo del bar para agarrar a su novio de los brazos. Harry también se arrodilló y agarró a su amigo, tirando con todas su fuerzas- ¡Joder!

Harry miró por encima de su hombro a su prometida que agarraba a la niña y luego miró la bomba que habían puesto en el bar y que lo desintegrarían en menos de un minuto.

Habían decidido colocar la bomba para deshacerse del bar, del túnel y de todas las pruebas que vinculasen aquel lugar con la fuga de la Prisión. Debían largase ya de allí o volarían por los aires.

-Corre- le dijo Harry a su prometida- corre- ella lo miró aterrada- enseguida saldremos.

Suzanne deseaba quedarse pero sabía que no debía desobedecer, lanzando una última mirada a su prometido corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Harry se giró para ayudar a su amigo.

Hermione sacó su varita y soltando un gritó de rabia, una gran ráfaga de magia fue expulsada de su cuerpo, impactando en el ser que chocó contra la pared del túnel y que por fin soltó a Ron que consiguió salir del túnel.

A penas tuvieron tiempo de recuperar el aliento. Los tres se pusieron de pie y corrieron al ver que en la bomba a penas ponía que les quedaban diez segundos para explosionar.

Dos segundos después de salir por la puerta, el bar explotó y ellos salieron despedido unos metros hasta terminar en el suelo de cemento de la ciudad de Nowitchcraft.

Los tres se giraron para mirar el bar. Muchos otros, entre ellos sus amigos, los presos y algunos de las personas de ese mundo que les habían ayudado en la misión, también observaban como las llamas devoraban el local.

Pero las sirenas de la Guardia Muggle los sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Larguémonos- ordenó Harry- desperdigaos, ya sabéis donde nos encontraremos.

Todos obedecieron, los presos siguieron a sus familiares y amigos, excepto Sol que seguía entre los brazos de Suzanne. Esta y el resto de los visitantes del otro mundo corrieron hacía el mismo lugar, dejando atrás el clamor de las llamas y el de las sirenas.


	31. La revelación

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Lo sé, he tardado muchísimo en actualizar pero he vuelto a las clases y estoy muy liada. Y mejor no hablemos de la inspiración… aunque no tengo excusa así que no me entretengo más, os dejo con el capítulo, bastante largo a decir verdad, y espero que os guste.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 30: La revelación.**

Era de madrugada y no habían parado de correr desde que se alejaron del coche en llamas. Estaban agotados pero necesitaban alejarse de la ciudad, debían de ir al sitio de reunión, donde habían quedado con los demás una vez que acabase la misión. El lugar de reunión era una casa en medio del bosque propiedad de un hombre que había participado en la fuga con la esperanza de liberar a su hijo.

Era una pequeña cabaña en la que estarían todos muy apretados pero que serviría para reunirse y luego tomar cada uno su propio camino.

Harry sentía las respiraciones y los pasos pesados de sus amigos que corrían con él para llegar al lugar. Tardaron al menos una hora más pero al fin divisaron la cabaña.

Cuando entraron un montón de armas se alzaron apuntándoles pero volvieron a bajarlas cuando los reconocieron, al parecer solo faltaban ellos. Había un montón de caras desconocidas, todas ellas con el mismo aspecto, cabello rapado, ojeras, demacrados y vestidos con pijamas blancos.

-Creíamos que os habían atrapado- dijo una voz que se hizo paso entre la gente, pudiendo ver a Jack, el cantinero que estrechó la mano de Harry con fuerza, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda- sois los últimos.

-¿Ha habido muchas bajas?- preguntó Harry.

-Solo dos- explicó el hombre- dispararon a uno de los presos cuando escapaban pero al parecer no tenía familia porque nadie ha preguntado por él y el hermano de Dylan.

Harry miró hacía el joven con el que se había estado comunicando por radio y que había dirigido la distracción que los había ayudado a realizar la fuga. Tan solo contaba con dieciocho años y su hermano tan solo tenía diecisiete, ambos habían entrado en esa misión porque querían rescatar a su hermana de doce que debía ser la niña que estaba junto al chico que tenía las manos en la cara.

Se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro para reconfortarle.

-Lo siento, chico- le dijo.

Dylan se quitó las manos de la cara, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas aún no derramadas, su rostro se contorsionó por el dolor.

-Fuimos precavidos como nos dijiste- susurró- pero ese… ese Guardia Muggle apareció de la nada y pego un tiro a Jason en la cabeza. Tenias que haber visto su rostro de sorpresa…

-Tranquilo, muchacho. Sé que es duro… pero ahora tienes que cuidar de tu hermana.

Dylan alzó la mirada y luego la dirigió a la niña que estaba junto a él. Asintió a Harry y luego abrazó a su hermana. Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda al chico y se giró para mirar a los demás.

-A pesar de las bajas, todo ha salido mejor de lo que esperábamos- les dijo Harry.

-Ha habido otra baja- le cortó Ron, mirándole. Todo el mundo se giró a él- debemos ir en busca de Tres.

-¿Tres?- soltó Scott que abrazaba a su esposa- es uno de ellos.

-Esa chica ha arriesgado esta noche la vida por todos vosotros- soltó Ron adelantándose unos pasos- esa chica ha estado arriesgando la vida por mí desde que se dio cuenta de que sus ideales no eran los adecuados…

-Sí, y también es la mano derecha de Uno- le dijo Scott- ha estado trabajando para él desde hace años, ha trabajado en ese Centro y…

-Te recuerdo que Lucas también trabajo allí- le dijo Suzanne que llevaba en brazos a la pequeña Sol.

-Eso es distinto- negó Scott- Lucas lleva luchando con nosotros desde hace años…

-Sí, y esa chica se ha puesto a luchar a vuestro favor cuando ha descubierto que ha sido engañada- le dijo Ron- y si esta noche ha sido atrapada es debido a que ha querido salvar a esa niña- señaló a Sol que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Suzanne- y esa niña es una bruja… ha sido atrapada para salvar a una bruja.

-Mira, chaval…

-¡No!- gritó Ron acallando la posible replica de Scott- no sois mejores que esos contra los que lucháis, si sois capaces de darle la espalda a alguien que os a ayudado esta noche.

-No me compares con ellos- gruñó Scott.

Ron escupió al suelo molesto y sintió la mano de Hermione rodeando su mano, intentando tranquilizarle pero el pelirrojo no apartaba la mirada de Scott.

-Esos son los ideales que aprenderá una niña como Sol cuando se vaya con vosotros- soltó Ron- ella que a nacido en ese horrible lugar y que no aprendido nada bueno de todos los que la han rodeado en estos cinco años…

-¿Cinco años?- le detuvo Lucas- ¿ella tiene cinco años?- señaló a la pequeña a la que Suzanne continuaba abrazando- ¿y nació allí?

-Sí- asintió una de las presas- nunca vimos a sus padres.

-Yo soy su padre. Ella tiene que ser mi hija, cuando vi que todos los niños encerrados se reunían con sus familias, creí que mi hija había fallecido pero tiene que ser ella- se acercó a la niña que le miró con cautela. La cogió entre sus brazos y la miró con una sonrisa- sí, tienes los ojos de tu madre… ¿quién le puso el nombre?

-Yo- respondió Ron- ella dijo que le gustaba el sol y decidí llamarla así.

-Es bonito- sonrió al pelirrojo pero borró la sonrisa al ver la mirada del pelirrojo.

-Puedes dar gracias a Tres de que puedas reunirte con tu hija… ah, no, perdona, ella está en manos de Uno.

Lucas bajó la mirada, avergonzado, pero no dijo nada más, sentándose en una silla con Sol sobre sus piernas.

-¿Quién es la persona que estaba encerrada en la celda 211?- preguntó Ron y una joven alzó el brazo, estaba junto a un chico y tenía un bebé en las manos- sé tú historia, sé que eres muggle y que tu esposo también, pero estabais encerrados en celdas distintas porque tuvisteis un hijo con magia en las venas… Tres me lo contó, ella se enteró hace poco y estaba buscando la manera de sacaros de allí, pero vosotros no queréis ayudarla…

Los dos chicos bajaron la mirada, también avergonzados.

-Chico, no vamos a ayudar a esa chica- soltó Julius, molesto por las acusaciones de Ron- ella es uno de ellos, asique que la jodan. Hicimos un trato- esta vez se dirigió a Harry- si ayudábamos en la liberación, vosotros nos daríais el Transportador que el rubio estaba haciendo y podríamos irnos a un mundo en el que vivir en paz. Ahora quiero que se cumpla ese trato.

Harry miró a su amigo y luego a toda la gente congregado allí.

-Está bien- sacó el Transportador de entre sus ropas y se lo entregó a Katherine al igual que varios frascos de sangre de dragón por si necesitaban viajar a otro mundo por cualquier motivo- necesitáis que lo utilice un brujo. Podéis marcharos…

-Harry…- empezó Ron pero su amigo alzó la mano para que no continuara. Obedeció de mala gana.

-Podéis marcharos, y cuanto antes lo hagáis será mejor- continuó Harry como si no le hubiesen interrumpido- nos estarán buscando. Uno no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo sucedido.

-Gracias, Harry- asintió Katherine- os debemos mucho a todos, gracias a vuestra ayuda hemos podido reunirnos con los nuestros.

Harry asintió y toda la gente fue saliendo de la cabaña, algunos al pasar les daban las gracias, otros estaban más preocupados de abrazar a sus familiares y amigos para que no volvieran a alejarse de ellos.

Cuando la última persona salió de la cabaña y cerró la puerta tras ella, los visitantes del otro mundo se asomaron por las ventanas para ver como los prófugos y sus familias atravesaban el túnel que les conducirían a otro mundo. Scott fue el último en atravesarlo, miró un segundo hacía la cabaña, sonriéndoles y luego se introdujo en el túnel, que se desvaneció tras él.

La cabaña quedó en silencio unos segundos, en los cuales todos se miraron. Con la huida y la discusión posterior en la cabaña aún no había tenido tiempo de saludarse, de abrazarse y de reencontrarse.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar, se lanzó a los a brazos de su hermano que la atrapó. No hubo palabras, solo gestos, abrazos, lágrimas de alegría… por fin volvían a estar todos juntos, después de todo ese tiempo, después de haber estado por más de un año separados, por fin volvían a reunirse.

-Cuando mamá te vea, te va a hinchar a comida- le dijo Ginny con una risita nerviosa mientras estrechaba de nuevo en sus brazos a Ron- estás tan delgado.

Ron sonrió a su hermana pequeña y puso su rostro a la altura de la pelirroja.

-Tú también estás muy delgada- la miró con ojo crítico- más de lo que recuerdo, es que Draco ya no te cuida bien.

Hubo un silencio general e incomodo que hizo que la sonrisa de Ron se esfumara. Miró a todos y luego de nuevo a su hermana.

-Draco y yo ya no estamos juntos- explicó Ginny- tú lo sabías, Ron.

-Sí, pero fue una discusión estúpida, no puedes seguir estando celosa de Kelly- sonrió Ron- sabes que él no te engañaría, hasta yo lo sé.

-No es por Kelly. Sé que ellos no tienen nada, no pueden tenerlo, son hermanos- Ron se quedó mudo al oír eso último.

-¿Hermanos?- Ron se sentó en una silla pues la declaración le había impactado.

-Sí, es una larga historia que ya te contaremos cuando lleguemos a casa- le dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Pero entonces ¿Por qué tú y Draco no estáis juntos?- insistió Ron.

-Han pasado cosas en tu ausencia, Ron- explicó su hermano, esperando que él no insistiera pero sabía que su hermano no era así- Charlie y yo fuimos secuestrados junto a Kelly. En ese tiempo, sufrimos algunas torturas y…- la pelirroja tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas- y el Malfoy del mundo de la Resistencia me… violó.

Ron se quedó blanco. Miró a su hermana como si no diese crédito a lo que había salido de su boca y luego miró a Draco que había apartado de la mirada, mirando por la ventana con tal dolor reflejado en el rostro que hizo que Ron despertara.

-Hijo de puta- soltó Ron en un susurro duro. Miró a su hermana que intentó tranquilizarlo pero él dio un puñetazo a la mesa que tenía a su lado y luego otro y otro hasta que Harry le sujetó y le pidió que se tranquilizara. Pero aún así le llevó unos minutos.

Cuando logró calmarse, aún pasaron unos minutos en silencio, inmersos cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-Perdimos demasiadas cosas allí, Ron- soltó Artemis.

Ron alzó la mirada hacía su amiga y fue en ese instante en el que vio las quemaduras que atravesaban todo el brazo de la chica, desfigurándoselo. Entonces comprendió sus palabras.

-¿Qué ha pasado con los niños?- quiso saber Ron.

-Son nuestros ahora- respondió Suzanne- Rose y Hugo llevan tus apellidos, Ron. Son tus hijos- agarró la mano de Harry y el pelirrojo les miró- Y es una suerte que estés vivo, porque ya creí que iba a tener que casarme con Harry sin que estuvieses tú en la boda.

Ron miró a sus amigos y luego miró a Hermione cuando ella le puso una mano en el hombro. La cogió la mano y la besó en la palma.

-Pues a lo mejor nos adelantamos- la castaña le miró sorprendida y él se puso en pie, dándole un beso en los labios, dejando a todos con la boca abierta- porque ahora Hermione y yo estamos juntos, y pienso casarme con ella muy pronto.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y se colgó del cuello de Ron, abrazando también en el proceso a Hermione, que se contagió de la risa de su amiga. Todos los demás también comenzaron a reír y a felicitarse.

Nada parecía poder romper ese momento de reencuentro y felicidad pero el recuerdo de alguien en los pensamientos de Ron, hizo que dejase de reírse.

-Harry, tenemos que volver a por Tres- miró a su mejor amigo a los ojos- si no hubiese sido por ella, Hermione y yo estaríamos muertos. Ha arriesgado su vida por nosotros…

-Lo haremos, no te preocupes- le aseguró Harry poniéndole la mano en el hombro- la ayudaremos.

oo00oo

La luz parpadeante de la única lámpara de la sala se movía de un lado a otro después de haber recibido un golpe. Esa única luz iluminaba escasamente la sala, solo iluminaba a la persona atada de pies y manos en una silla, con la cara destrozada por los numerosos golpes que había recibido desde que la atraparan.

La sangre hacía que el cabello se le pegase en las sienes y apenas podía mantener abiertos los ojos. La habían estado golpeando durante horas pero para su malestar no había perdido el conocimiento, algo que la habría ayudado a sobrellevar mejor esa sesión de golpes.

El tintineante sonido de la luz la había puesto nerviosa los primeros minutos que había estado allí, esperando, atada, sola a que llegaran a la sala, ahora ya apenas oía las voces que le exigían información. Solo podía escuchar el propio bombeo de su sangre en los oídos.

A penas podía sostener su cabeza, que se balanceaba de un lado a otro a pesar de que sus torturadores la intentaban poner la cabeza erguida. Otro golpe hizo que la cabeza se le fuese a la derecha y quedara apoyada sobre su hombro, luego cayó hacia atrás, cegándola la luz cuando hizo contacto con sus ojos entreabiertos.

-Para- apenas escuchó esa palabra pero si sintió como una mano la agarraba del pelo y la mantenía la cabeza erguida.

Tres apenas pudo enfocar la vista para poder ver el que había parado durante unos minutos la sesión de golpes.

-Cuanto me has decepcionado, pequeña- sus miradas quedaron unidas- de entre todas las personas de este mundo, tu era una de las que pensé que jamás me traicionaría. ¿Y todo para qué? Para ayudar a unos magos, a uno que tenía la misma cara que el hombre que más daño te hizo.

-Pero él no era como… Lord Rädsla- logró decir Tres entre toses- y tú no eres como el hombre que yo siempre creí que eras. Me has engañado durante todo este tiempo.

-Yo no hablaría tanto de engañar como de ocultar- le dijo Uno sentándose en una silla que uno de sus hombres había puesto frente a ella- sé cómo eres, Tres, y conozco tu sentido de la justicia. Sabía que jamás habrías aceptado algunos de mis métodos.

Tres escupió a la cara del señor Uno, manchándole de sangre. Uno se limpió, negando con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Dos que era el que la había estado golpeándole todo ese tiempo.

Dos se besó los nudillos y luego le golpeó la cara. Tres soltó un gemido, su cabeza se fue hacia la derecha, echando sangre por la boca y luego cayó inerte hacía atrás. Tosió un par de veces y una bocanada de sangre escapó de su boca.

-Si por lo menos te arrepintieses de lo que has hecho, si por lo menos me suplicases que te perdonara, yo podría pensármelo, pero no lo haces así que tendré que enseñarte lo que le hago a los traidores- explicó Uno- aunque antes quiero que me digas donde están los magos que escaparon.

-No lo sé- logró decir Tres cuando Dos le agarró del pelo e hizo que mirara a su padre- y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría.

-No seas tonta, Tres- le dijo Uno, agarrándola con fuerza de las mejillas- no estás en una buena posición para hacerte la valiente.

Tres rió entre dientes y luego le sobrevino un ataque de tos. Uno esperó unos segundos a que ella dijese algo pero supo que no hablaría, tal vez era cierto que no sabía dónde estaba esa gente pero eso no importaba, ella les había traicionado.

Vernon se puso en pie y apartó la silla. Luego comenzó a caminar alrededor de ella. Dos observaba todo desde la oscuridad, donde el foco de luz que colgaba tambaleante sobre la silla de Tres, no conseguía iluminarle. Uno, en cambio, entraba y salía del haz de luz dependiendo de por donde caminase o donde se detuviese.

-¿Quieres saber cuál es mi plan?- le dijo Uno a sus espaldas, susurrando en su oído- hacerme con la magia de esa gente a la que has ayudado a escapar, apoderarme de sus poderes y así conseguir vencer a Lord Rädsla, y una vez que él haya caído, iré a los otros mundos para hacerme con todos ellos. Seré el rey de cada mundo que existe, la persona más poderosa del mundo… y ni tú, ni tus amiguitos podréis evitarlo.

-Es un plan demasiado ambicioso para alguien que ni siquiera fue capaz de cuidar de su esposa- esas palabras fueron como un dardo envenenado que no solo se incrustó en el orgullo del señor Uno sino también en el de Dos.

Dos soltó un grito de rabia y entró en el círculo de luz con una pistola en la mano que colocó en la frente de Tres. Uno puso la mano sobre el brazo de su hijo e intentó tranquilizarle.

-No escuches sus hirientes palabras- le dijo- no vale la pena. Pagará por todo lo que ha hecho- Dos bajó la pistola después de un par de segundos y Uno miró a su hijo- enciende las cámaras.

oo00oo

Ya estaba amaneciendo en el exterior, Ron estaba apoyado en una de las paredes de la cabaña, haciendo levemente a un lado la cortina para mirar al exterior mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido de la televisión. Blaise sujetaba el mando y no paraba de zapear buscando algo que ver mientras decidían lo que iban a hacer para ir en busca de Tres.

-Habrán reforzado la seguridad en el Centro de Experimentación y es posible que ni siquiera la tengan allí- le dijo Draco cuando Harry desplegó en la mesa los planos de los dos edificios en los que habían ingresado hacía unas horas.

-¿Y dónde más pueden tenerla?- lanzó la preguntó Harry cuya respuesta quedó en el aire pues ninguno la sabía- no conocemos mucho este mundo.

-Y hemos dejado que se vayan a los que si lo conocían- soltó Ron.

-No podía retenerlos aquí en contra de su voluntad- suspiró Harry apoyado en la mesa, mirando a su amigo- no nos hubieran ayudado.

-Lo sé- suspiró Ron, volviéndose para mirar a sus amigos- pero esa chica…

-Callad- les pidió Blaise y todos se giraron para mirarle.

El chico se había acercado a la televisión y estaba subiendo el volumen. En la pantalla se podía ver a Uno en completa oscuridad, mirando al frente, como si les estuviese mirando a todos.

-Buenos días a todos. Esto es una retrasmisión para toda la ciudad. Como ya sabréis anoche hubo una fuga masiva de la Prisión y todos nuestros prisioneros escaparon, la prensa ha estado retrasmitiendo este hecho toda la noche, por ello y hasta que encontremos a todos los magos fugados se impone una reclusión, en busca de mantenerles a todos a salvos en sus hogares…

-Está en todos los canales- explicó Blaise y Harry levantó la mano para que guardara silencio.

-Pero antes he de comunicarles algo más. Antes de que todos ustedes se recluyan en sus hogares, se les convoca en un hora en la plaza central de Nowitchcraft para que presencien una ejecución- hubo unos momentos de silencio en los que todos observaron el rostro de Uno- Se estarán preguntando a quien vamos a ejecutar y esta es la respuesta.

Una luz tintineante se encendió tras él y cuando se apartó, alguien en la sala ahogó un grito, pues en pantalla se podía ver a Tres maniatada en una silla, con el rostro tan ensangrentado, amoratado y golpeado que apenas podía ser reconocida.

-Sí, señoras y señores- Uno se colocó junto a ella, poniéndola un brazo en el hombro- La que durante muchos años ha sido una de las mayores activistas de nuestra causa, nuestra querida y adorada Tres, esta noche nos ha traicionado, posicionándose en el bando de los magos y ayudándoles a escapar de la Prisión. Y la única forma de combatir la traición es acabando con el eslabón podrido.

Hemos intentando que nos dijese una y otra vez donde se encuentran los magos fugados pero ella se ha negado a colaborar, permitiendo que ustedes queden recluidos en sus casas por tiempo indefinido… ella nos ha traicionado a todos, vendiéndonos a esos magos. Y por permitir esa fuga, por ayudar a esos magos ha hecho que muchos de nuestros hombres cayeran en la reyerta, entre ellos el señor Cuatro… por eso en una hora será la ejecución de Tres y, como ya he dicho, tendrá lugar en la plaza central de Nowitchcraft. Les espero allí.

La imagen se cortó, quedando la pantalla en negro. Blaise comenzó a cambiar de canales pero en todos se veía la pantalla en negro, al parecer no iban a retrasmitir nada más por televisión.

La sala quedó en silencio mucho después de que la imagen desapareciera pero todos pensaban en lo mismo, debían ir al lugar de la ejecución.

oo00oo

Lord Rädsla observó como su mensajero corría hacía él apenas sin aliento. La Teniente Voss y el Coronel Longbotton se giraron para observarle también mientras algunos discípulos más, entre ellos algunas criadas, seguían con sus quehaceres.

-Mi señor- jadeó el joven deteniéndose frente a él y sin atreverse a alzar los ojos para posarlas en Lord Rädsla- mi señor… han llegado noticias de Nowichtcraf… nuestros informantes de ese mundo nos han comunicado que va a haber una ejecución… van ejecutar a alguien.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante esa información? Sabemos que ejecutan a los magos, no es la primera vez…

-Disculpe, mi señor- le interrumpió el joven y bajó la mirada cuando Lord Rädsla el dirigió una dura mirada- pero no se trata de ningún mago… van a ejecutar a uno de los suyos, mi señor.

Lord Rädsla se inclinó en el asiento, interesado al escuchar esas palabras. El joven alzó la mirada y continuó al ver el gesto impaciente del Lord.

-Van a ejecutar a Tres.

Lo único que delató que ese nombre le era familiar al Lord fue la manera en la que se aferró a los reposabrazos de su asiento pero fue algo apenas imperceptible de lo que solo se percató la Teniente Voss.

-No tiene sentido que ejecuten a esa chica- le dijo el Lord- es una de las mayores activistas… odia a los magos, lo sé de primera mano.

-Al parecer no es así, mi señor, esta noche ayudó a los magos prisioneros en el Centro de Experimentación a escapar- explicó rápidamente el joven- nuestro informante ha dicho que se rumoreaba que estaba manteniendo una relación muy estrecha con un mago que tiene su mismo aspecto, mi señor. Ellas ha traicionado a los suyos por eso la ejecutaran en una hora.

El Lord se reclinó en su asiento con una sonrisa, divertida. Con que esa chica, a la que había mantenido a su lado durante un largo año, disfrutando de su cuerpo… obsesionado con ella y que había escapado, sin saber aún como… se había aliado con un mago que tenía su mismo aspecto, probablemente de otro mundo, y había traicionado a los suyos… algo que jamás hubiera creído.

-¿Qué piensa, mi lord?- preguntó la Teniente Voss que parecía ser la única que se atrevía a interferir en las cavilaciones de su amo.

-Quiero que tu y el Coronel Longbottom reclutéis a diez de vuestro mejores hombres cada uno y os preparéis para viajar a Nowitchcraft- respondió sin siquiera mirarla, aún pensativo- quiero presenciar esa ejecución y ya es tiempo de viajar de nuevo a ese lugar. Y yo os acompañaré.

El Coronel Longbottom y la Teniente Voss hicieron una rápida reverencia a su señor y salieron de la sala del trono rápidamente.

oo00oo

La suave melodía de los pájaros que cantaban al amanecer quedaba acallada por las cientos de voces que se alzaban pidiendo justicia, proclamando a los cuatro vientos que querían la cabeza de la traidora. La mujer que había pasado de ser amada y venerada a ser odiada y repudiada.

Tres observaba la multitud desde la altura del escenario, entre una enorme construcción de madera y paja con un asta en el centro al cual estaba atada, vestida con una simple combinación blanca y sucia de sangre y mugre.

Le dolía el cuerpo por la terrible paliza a la que había sido sometida y la sangre seca se acumulaba en su rostro.

Sabiendo que iba a ser su final, paseó la mirada por toda la plaza, viendo niños, adultos y ancianos de todas las razas y condiciones agolpándose para ver como la que durante muchos años había sido su ejemplo a seguir y que ahora les había traicionado y decepcionado. Pero ellos no la entendían y jamás lo harían, pues nadie les explicaría nunca el motivo por el que había hecho todo lo que durante esos meses había estado haciendo. Nadie comprendería el amor tan grande y maravilloso que había nacido en su corazón, ni entendería que los únicos traidores eran los que iban a quemarla ante toda esa multitud… nadie nunca sabría que estaban siendo manejados como títeres.

A pesar de estar a punto de morir, no tenía miedo… a decir verdad estaba más tranquila de lo que había esperado. Su vida nunca había sido ni fácil ni hermosa, los únicos meses en los que había sentido algo que verdaderamente valiese la pena sentir había sido esos últimos y había sido un amor que la había llevado hasta ese punto. No se arrepentía de haber amado a Ron, ni de lo que había hecho porque por primera vez en años había actuado correctamente.

Los agentes uniformados que estaban reunidos en la plaza se paseaban entre la muchedumbre quizás esperando que fuesen a buscarla, ella esperaba que no lo hiciesen, lo único que quería es que Ron ya estuviese lejos de allí, libre, seguro y feliz.

Vio como uno se detenía delante de ella, dándole la espalda, mirando a la multitud que guardo silencio, dejando que Tres pudiese escuchar el canto de los pájaros una última vez.

-Damas y caballeros, gracias por haber acudido una vez más a este lugar… esta vez nos reúne una situación dolorosa a la vez que decepcionante. Hoy nos han traicionado… una persona que jamás creíamos que se pondría de lado de los magos, lo ha hecho, dándonos una puñalada trapera.

Tres era una de las mayores activistas del movimiento anti-mágico o eso creíamos, al parecer, en algún momento, se unió a los magos, sin importar que los nuestros sufriesen. Hemos perdido muchas vidas, jóvenes valientes que han perecido en la huida masiva y hoy alguien va a pagar por lo sucedido- se giró a Dos que esperaba junto a la estructura de madera con una antorcha encendida- haz los honores, hijo.

Dos se colocó frente a Tres que alzó la mirada para observarle a los ojos.

-Arde en el infierno, bruja- le susurró rabioso.

-Le daré saludos a Cuatro- logró articular Tres- y os estaré esperando a tu padre y a ti.

Dos se alejó de la joven unos pasos y luego prendió fuego a distintos puntos de la construcción en los que la paja comenzó a arder rápidamente, extendiéndose por toda la estructura en apenas minutos.

Los pulmones de Tres comenzaron a llenarse del espeso humo que flotaba a su alrededor, intoxicándola, haciéndola toser hasta sentir que se le iba a salir el corazón por la boca. El calor de las llamas era cada vez más agobiante e intenso, estas no la tocaban aún pero en cualquier momento las sentiría en su cuerpo. La agonía comenzó en segundos, las llamas comenzaron a tocarla, y no el dolor lo demostró en una serie de gritos, angustiosos.

La gente observaba la ejecución estupefacta, silenciosa, apabullada por la intensidad de ese dolor. Pero una serie de gritos de la multitud hizo que Tres, en su interminable dolor, alzase la mirada para ver como unos encapuchados se hacían paso entre la gente y uno de ellos alzaba una varita.

El agua que salió del mágico instrumento apagó en cuestión de segundos las llamas que la envolvían pero las que maduras que ya habían surgido en su piel la escocían y dolían terriblemente, envuelta en un agónico padecimiento.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la gente empezó a moverse por el lugar queriendo huir de los magos que se hacían paso hacía el escenario donde estaba la joven mientras lanzaban hechizos a los agentes de la Guardia Muggle que conseguían llegar hasta ellos.

Uno de ellos se subió al escenario, lanzando por los aires a unos cuantos agentes que se acercaron a él armado con las armas que les quitaban los poderes durante unos segundos. Otro más siguió a ese mago e hizo que Dos y Uno se arrodillaran en el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-¡Silencio!- gritó otro más quitándose la capucha cuando subió al escenario. La gente guardo calló y miró al escenario, observando al doble del sobrino del Presidente de su mundo. Todos los demás se quitaron sus capuchas mientras el único que se mantenía con ella puesta se subí a la estructura para desatar a Tres del asta que era lo único que la mantenía en pie- ¡no hemos venido a haceros daño! ¡Hemos venido a liberar a alguien de una injusticia!

Suzanne que era quien apuntaba a Dos y Uno con sus varitas, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para mantener a ralla a los agentes de la Guardia Muggle que hacían el amago de subir al escenario para detenerles.

El resto de los chicos se encontraban en el escenario observando a la multitud mientras Ron tumbaba a Tres en el suelo y Hermione comenzaba a inspeccionarle las heridas. Por desgracia no habían podido llegar antes.

-Te vas a poner bien- le dijo Ron acariciándole el pelo quemado por algunas partes mientras ella abría los ojos y le miraba- vas a ponerte bien.

-No tendrías que haber venido- logró decir entre el agónico dolor que le cortaba el habla- te creí lejos.

-Prometí que vendría a buscarte- le aseguró él- y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. No pensaba dejarte, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos meses en los que he estado lejos de mi familia.

Ella consiguió sonreír, esas palabras habían mitigado por unos instantes el dolor. Ron miró a Hermione buscando una esperanza pero ella le devolvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza, no se podía hacer nada por ella. Las quemaduras eran demasiado grabes.

Ron cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió estaban empañados en lágrimas. Tres sonrió, atrapando una de esas rebeldes lágrimas que logró escapar. Él cogió esa mano y la dio un beso.

-Lo siento… lo siento…- le suplicó Ron- no deberías habernos ayudado, no deberías haberte arriesgado…

-Lo haría otra vez, Ron- él la miró a los ojos viendo como poco a poco la vida la abandonaba- gracias a ti por todo, gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor… gracias por permitirme quererte… siempre estarás en mi corazón… di mi nombre una vez más… me encanta escucharlo de tus labios…

-Hermione- la complació Ron haciéndola sonreír débilmente- Hermione… Hermione… gracias a ti por haber creído en mí y haberme querido… Hermione…

Ella le miró a los ojos una última vez antes de cerrar los suyos y soltar su mano que quedó inerte entre las de él. La agonía de la joven había terminado al fin y ahora podría descansar en paz.

Ron la acarició el rostro con una mano temblorosa mientras una serie de quejidos y lamentos escapaban de sus labios. Ver a Tres allí muerta era como ver a su querida Hermione, a pesar de sentir la presencia de esta a su lado, no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Esa chica que tenía entre sus brazos había muerto por su culpa y ella le había querido con todo su corazón.

La abrazó contra su pecho y le acarició los enmarañados cabellos, meciéndola con su cuerpo. No se percató de las miradas de perplejidad de la gente que jamás habrían creído que un mago pudiese demostrar tanta compasión por alguien que no poseyese magia.

-¿Qué hacéis hay parado?- espetó el señor Uno arrodillado en el suelo junto a su hijo, siendo apuntado por Suzanne, Draco y Ginny- ¡matadles!

-No creo que de verdad quieras eso- le dijo Harry mirándole- sabed que no matamos a inocentes- les dijo a la multitud- pero tú, Vernon- le miró un segundo- no eres ningún inocente. Vives engañando a esta gente, haciéndola creer que los magos somos gente peligrosa simplemente porque tú has tenido encuentros ingratos con la gente mágica.

Por supuesto existen magos malvados, yo bien lo sé, pero como hay gente no mágica que también lo es y vosotros estáis siendo dirigidos y manipulados por uno de ellos.

Ron se levantó dejando a la muchacha tumbada en el suelo. Pasó por al lado de su amigo y miró a toda la gente allí congregada. Algunos asombrados, otros recelosos y otros asustados.

-La chica a la que habéis visto morir, a la que habéis permitido que mataran es la única que comprendió que todos somos iguales, gente mágica y no mágica, pero gente a fin de cuentas ¡¿y vosotros que habéis hecho?!- gritó, furioso- ¡permitir su muerte! ¡Convertiros en borregos que os dejáis manejar y para cuando una persona decide pensar por sí misma, la matáis! ¡Porque todos vosotros la habéis matado permitiendo esta atrocidad! ¡Seguid permitiendo que Uno y Dos o cómo diablos queráis llamarle os dirijan! ¡Qué importa si ya os han robado el nombre, la libertad y los ideales propios!

Durante unos segundos solo se escuchó el suave arrullo del cantar de los pájaros hasta que entre la masa de gente se escucharon una serie de aplausos. Las miradas se dirigieron al lugar de donde venían los aplausos y las personas que más cerca estaban soltaran un grito cuando la persona que aplaudía se quitó la capucha y después de él lo hizo el resto.

La gente se apartó y los que estaban sobre el escenario pudieron ver quiénes eran las personas que habían causado los aullidos de terror. Pudieron de ver a un grupo de personas vestidas con armaduras y largas capas, como si acabaran de salir de una película medieval, y hubo cuatro caras que reconocieron.

Ron pudo al fin ver a Lord Rädsla la persona que había destruido las vida de Tres, supo que se trataba de él y no del Ron de otro mundo no solo por su peculiar vestimenta sino también por su mirada fría y divertida. Él era quien había aplaudido mientras a cada lado de él se encontraba una copia calcada de Neville a diferencia de su mirada oscura y al otro lado había una versión idéntica de Suzanne peinada con una alta y larga cola de caballo y una postura altiva.

Pero lo que causo un vuelco en el corazón de Ginny fue ver de nuevo el rostro del hombre que más daño la había hecho en toda su vida. Le reconoció en seguida y no solo por la cicatriz que le desfiguraba la cara… no, le habría reconocido sin necesidad de ver su cicatriz aunque hubiese estado entre un millón de Dracos iguales a él. La sensación que su presencia le trasmitía la hacía temblar como una niña asustada por una fuerte tormenta.

Pudo sentir la tensión de su Draco que estaba parado junto a ella, supo a quien miraba sin necesidad de fijar sus ojos en él. Él deseaba venganza tanto como ella… lo sabía bien, pero a diferencia de ella, él no le temía.

-¡Fantástico!- dijo Lord Rädsla alzando la voz mientras sus guerreros se mantenían detrás de él- ¡un discurso soberbio, mi idéntico amigo! ¡Es una lástima que nuestra amiga Tres haya perecido en esta cruenta ejecución, tenía pensando llevármela de nuevo conmigo, pase tiempos muy divertidos en su compañía!

-Maldito- gruñó Ron, temblando por la cólera.

-Vamos, vamos seamos educados ante todo- le pidió el hombre caminando hacía el estrado con sus súbditos detrás. La gente se hacía a un lado a su paso, asustados, acongojados por el terror que su presencia despertaba- hay niños presentes y no queremos que aprendan palabras malsonantes.

Lo cierto es que vine a ver como mi querida Tres era ejecutada, cuando mis espías me informaron de dicho espectáculo, no cabía en mi de asombro pues ella se había proclamado como una de las mayores enemigas de los magos y ahora iba a ser asesinada por los suyos ¿Y por qué iba a ser así?- guardó unos momentos de silencio como si esperara a que alguien le respondiera a la pregunta pero todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio- Te diré porqué. Porque te conoció a ti, esta chica a muerto por alguien que tiene mi aspecto… increíble y sumamente irónico ¿no te parece?

Los ojos de ambos hombres quedaron conectados y el Lord sonrió al comprender que Ron conocía toda la historia que él había compartido con Tres.

-Sí, sí que es irónico y tú lo sabes- sonrió, malévolamente- ella ha muerto por querer ayudar a una persona que era idéntica a mí… a la persona con la que pasó un año de sufrimiento.

Rió con fuerza un instante para luego mirar de nuevo a Ron.

-Fantástico- repitió- y no va ser la única que muera esta noche- miró a Vernon que seguía arrodillado en el suelo junto a Dos- mira como tu mundo cae.

De pronto los guerreros que iban con ellos comenzaron a atacar a la gente allí congregada y todo se volvió un caos. La multitud empezó a correr de un lado a otro, algunos intentaban subir al escenario para huir. Vernon y Dudley empujaron a Ginny y Suzanne que había bajado la guardia y se internaron entre el caos.

Los Guardias Muggle intentaban detener el avance de los magos de Winthex mientras Harry y el resto se defendían de todo aquel que les atacaba.

-¡Intentad no separaros!- gritó Harry que había visto como Lord Rädsla había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Todo era un autentico caos de luces que volaban matando y aturdiendo a la gente y rayos que salían de las armas que dejaban a los magos sin poderes. Los niños lloraban, asustados, la gente gritaba, acongojada y entre todo ese caos los visitantes del otro mundo intentaban mantenerse unidos.

Draco gritó furioso cuando vio a Lucius entre la multitud y bajó del escenario de un salto a pesar de los gritos de Harry que le ordenaba que no se alejase.

El escenario abarrotado de gente se venció por el peso y algunas personas quedaron aplastadas por el sin fin de personas allí subidas y la estructura de madera donde habían quemado a Tres. El cuerpo de la joven se había perdido entre la maraña de cuerpos. Por suerte, los chicos habían logrado saltar del escenario a tiempo pero ahora estaban desperdigados entre el gentío, separados unos de otros.

Ginny se puso en pie tras haber saltado del escenario. Le dolía el tobillo que se le había torcido al caer y la gente no dejaba de empujarla en su afán por huir y resguardarse en un lugar seguro. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos pero había demasiada gente y ella no era excesivamente alta.

-Ginny- oyó que alzaba una voz conocida cerca de ella.

Al girarse se encontró con Kelly que la abrazó con fuerza aliviada al parecer al haber encontrado a alguien conocido entre todo el alboroto. Ginny le devolvió el abrazo igual de aliviada y luego cogiéndola de los hombros hizo que la mirara.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los demás- le dijo casi gritando para que pudiese escucharla- tenemos que salir cuanto antes de aquí.

-No tan pronto, pelirroja- soltó una voz que arrastraba las palabras- si acabamos de reencontrarnos.

Durante unos instantes fue que como si el mundo se parara, como si la gente de su alrededor hubiese sido atacada con el encantamiento Petrificus Totalus. Alzó la mirada, solo escuchando en su cabeza un intenso pitido que la embotaba los sentidos. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada de acero del ojo sano de Lucius Malfoy.

Desde que se había separado de sus amigos hacía escasos minutos había temido encontrarse frente a frente con él. Cuando había visto a Kelly se había sentido aliviada pero ahora estaba aterrada.

Ginny volvió a sentirse como se había estado sintiendo durante todos esos días encerrada en aquella celda del mundo del hombre que tenía enfrente. El frío, la angustia, el miedo… todo volvía a repetirse en su cabeza. Había tenido pesadillas con alguien momento pero los sueños no se acercaban ni remotamente a lo mal que se sentía en ese momento.

A penas se había dado cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando, ni recordaba que estaba sujetando su varita… el miedo la tenía completamente paralizada.

Sabía que debía enfrentarse a él, luchar con él y con el recuerdo de lo que él le hizo la ayudaría a superar lo que había pasado, pues su psiquiatra le había dicho que debía hacerlo… pero se sentía incapaz… jamás podría hacerlo.

-He conseguido perder a mi yo de tu mundo. Creí que no volvería a verte- sonrió de medio lado el hombre vestido con los ropajes tipos de su nuevo mundo- pero cuando te vi subida en el escenario supe que eras tú… tienes el recuerdo de nuestros días junto en la mejilla.

Ginny se acarició el rostro, notando la rugosidad de la cicatriz en forma de M que él le había grabado para que le recordarse por el resto de sus días.

Lucius dio un paso al frente, acercándose a ella pero Kelly se interpuso entre ellos con la varita en alto y el rostro contorsionado por la rabia. Puede que las cosas entre ellas antes fuesen tensas pero desde que Ginny descubriese la relación real que existía entre ella y Draco, la había pedido disculpas y ahora se querían como hermanas. Y no iba a permitir que ese hombre hiciese daño a su cuñada, otra vez.

-No te acerques a ella- le gritó, furiosa la joven- no te lo permitiré.

-No seas estúpida, mocosa- le dijo Lucius- tú no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

-¡Demasius!- gritó la joven haciendo que Lucius tuviese que apartarse precipitadamente.

El hombre gruñó furioso y siseando lanzó un hechizo que Kelly contuvo con su varita. Entre los dos comenzó una fuerte batalla y Ginny era incapaz de moverse para ayudar a su amiga.

A pesar de que Kelly estaba prestando una buena lucha, Lucius había hecho un par de movimientos bastante buenos que estaban decantando la victoria hacía su lado. Ginny observaba los haces de luz yendo de un lado a otro, sintiendo una fuerte presión en el pecho, acongojada… jamás se había sentido así.

Quería ayudar a Kelly pero sus pies no reaccionaban, sus manos no se movían y su boca era incapaz de articular hechizo alguno. Esa joven estaba arriesgando su vida, estaba perdiendo la batalla y todo por ayudarla… ¿y ella qué hacía? Se quedaba ahí, inmóvil, sin hacer nada.

Kelly perdió la varita y Lucius desapareció para reaparecer a escasos centímetros de ella, portando una espada en la mano con la que atravesó el estomago de Kelly.

-¡No!- consiguió gritar Ginny pero su voz quedó ahogada por el grito más fuerte de otra persona… por el grito más fuerte de Draco.

Kelly había perdido todo el color de sus mejillas, su cara se camuflaba perfectamente entre sus cabellos platinos… sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y de su boca salió una bocanada de sangre.

Bajó las manos hasta el lugar donde estaba la empuñadura del arma y las manos del hombre que le había atravesado. La hoja manchada de sangre, salía por el otro lado de su cuerpo, brillando bajo el sol de la mañana.

-Adiós, última Reina de los Dragones- le susurró junto al oído.

Al extraer el arma, Kelly soltó un jadeo ahogado, curvando la espalda para luego caer al suelo.

Lucius se giró para mirar una última vez a Ginny y Draco, que corría hacía ellos, antes de desaparecer.

Draco pasó junto a Ginny, casi arrollándola en el proceso y se tiró junto a su hermana, intentando detener el torrente de sangre que brotaba de su cuerpo. Ginny se tambaleó hasta ellos y cayó de rodillas junto a la joven que tenía los ojos cerrados.

oo00oo

Suzanne lazó un rayo contra uno de los Guardias Muggles que estaba apuntando a Harry. No encontraban al resto de sus amigos pero, por suerte, ellos habían logrado mantenerse unidos.

Se giró encontrándose de frente con su alter ego del mundo de Winthex, esa guerra de mirada dura y peinada con una coleta. A pesar de ser iguales la parecía más alta, más poderosa… su aura era increíble.

Harry se acercó a ellas, interponiéndose entre las dos mujeres, protegiendo a su prometida. Algo de aquella escena debió de divertir a la poderosa mujer porque sonrió… pero Suzanne pudo ver en esa sonrisa un atisbo de luz. Fue tan rápido que casi creyó que se lo había imaginado, pero esa luz que creía haber visto seguí débilmente estando en sus ojos, aunque desapareció del todo cuando Lord Rädsla apareció junto a ella.

-Que irónico ¿no te parece, Anne?- sonrió el Lord mirando a la pareja frente a ellos. La aludida no respondió, siguió observando a los jóvenes- este chico parece ser el líder de su grupo y en nuestro mundo…- rió ante lo que a él le pareció un chiste- y al parecer son pareja.

-Sí, irónico- reconoció en un susurro la joven pudiendo apartar al fin la mirada.- Deberíamos marcharnos, mi señor.

-¿Marcharnos?- él la miró como si no diese crédito- estamos venciendo y estos visitantes de otro mundo me parece de lo más curiosos.

-Estamos arriesgándonos ya demasiado, mi señor- insistió la Teniente.

-Teniente- siseó Lord Rädsla moviendo la mano en un sutil movimiento cuando un Guardia Muggle intentó atacarle. El hombre se desintegró en el aire, convirtiéndose en polvo. Suzanne agarró el brazo de Harry, asustada ante tal demostración de poder- no le conviene llevarme la contraria.

La discusión terminó cuando Suzanne soltó un grito de dolor. Lord Rädsla y Anne se giraron para ver como la espalda de la joven se curvaba y se precipitaba al suelo. Harry consiguió atraparla antes de que golpease contra el asfalto.

A unos metros él Lord había escuchado otro grito que le hizo mirar hacia el lugar de donde provenía y pudo ver que Lucius había atravesado con una espada a la última Reina de los Dragones.

Cuando volvió a mirar a la doble de Anne vio que la chica estaba retorciéndose del dolor en el suelo con las manos sobre el estomago, la misma zona donde la Reina había sido herida, y con Harry junto a ella, intentando hacer algo por ella. Y fue en ese instante en el que el Lord se fijo bien en la joven que acababa de caer al suelo y se percató del antojo en forma de dragón que tenía en el cuello.

El corazón negro del Lord se aceleró como nunca había ocurrido cuando comprendió que esa joven tirada en el suelo podía ser la clave de parte de la profecía. Se suponía que esa chica y Anne tenían que ser idénticas, y la Teniente carecía de ese antojo… en realidad todas las Suzannes que había visto en los mundos que había visitado jamás las había visto dicho antojo. Esa marca había causado algo en él, le había hecho tener un presentimiento.

Una parte de la profecía que la Bruja de los Bosques le había recitado volvió a su cabeza…

"…_marcado al nacer por la sangre de un animal milenario que se mezcla con la sangre que recorren sus venas…" _

Sabía que ese animal milenario del que hablaba la profecía eran los dragones y dicha forma tenía el antojo del cuello de la joven.

-Nos retiramos- espetó el Lord a Anne que apartó los ojos de la pareja- avisa a todos.

-Mi señor…

-¡No me rechiste!- gritó, alejándose.

Anne le observó durante un segundo antes de volver a mirar a Harry que estaba intentando tranquilizar a Suzanne que se aferraba a su brazo.

-¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!- gritó Anne.

Harry alzó la mirada un segundo solo para ver como la mujer se desaparecía.

oo00oo

Tras el grito de Anne los magos de Whintex desaparecieron seguramente para poder volver a su mundo con tranquilidad. La gente se olvidó por completo de los visitantes del otro mundo y se dedicaron a atender a sus heridos y a buscar sus familiares. Uno y Dos al parecer habían huido a lo largo del ataque, abandonando a los suyos a su suerte, algo que no parecía haber agradado a la gente.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro, buscando a sus amigos, aferrado a Suzanne que estaba tirada en el suelo, blanca y con un fuerte dolor en el abdomen. Fue en ese momento cuando vio a Kelly tirada en el suelo, a unos metros de ellos, inconsciente y rodeada de un charco de sangre. Draco y Ginny estaban a su lado y Charlie corría hacía ellos, tan blanco como su novia.

-¡Tenemos que largarnos!- gritó Draco mirándole mientras sujetaba con fuerza a su hermana- ¡o la perderemos, Harry! ¡Tenemos que volver a nuestro mundo!

Harry sabía que tenía razón, no podían quedarse por más tiempo allí. Era peligroso mover a Kelly en su estado pero era muy probable que allí no les ofreciesen ayuda por ser magos y seguramente terminarían encerrados en una celda. Debían viajar de vuelta a su mundo aunque con eso peligrase la vida de Kelly.

Vio como Draco buscaba entre sus ropas el Transportador mientras Ginny y Charlie atendían a Kelly. Harry levantó a Suzanne que se acurrucó contra su pecho y buscó con la mirada al resto de sus amigos. Vio como corrían hacía ellos Ron, Hermione, Artemis y Aki. Siguió buscando con la mirada hasta que localizó a Blaise que se agarraba el hombro derecho donde al parecer le habían herido.

-¿Qué la pasa?- preguntó Ron mirando preocupado a Suzanne.

-No lo sé- respondió Harry mientras veía como el portal se abría ante ellos. Observó como el primero en cruzarlo era Charlie con Kelly entre sus brazos- pero creo tener una ligera idea.

El resto fue saltando hacía el túnel y Ron fue el último, miró por encima de su hombro y vio como la gente le miraba pero no hicieron nada por detenerle y él se marchó, cerrándose el vórtice a sus espaldas.

Casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al viajar de ese modo, pero no había olvidado las luces, ni el viento que chocaba contra su cara. Podía ver los cuerpos de sus amigos delante de él, viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

De pronto las luces desaparecieron sustituido por una luz cegadora que le recordó al de la sala de los electrodos y le hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró tirado en el suelo, podía ver el cielo brillante de la mañana y sonrió porque por fin estaba en casa.

Pero esa sonrisa pronto desapareció al sentir las rápidas pisadas de sus amigos, moviéndose de un lado a otro para auxiliar a Kelly. Se incorporó y vio como su hermano mayor seguía con Kelly entre sus brazos, en medio de ese sucio callejón y se desaparecía sin mediar palabra.

Draco y Ginny lo siguieron, seguramente en dirección a San Mungo. Sintió la cálida mano de alguien sobre su hombro y al levantar la mirada, se encontró con Hermione que le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

Lo hizo y juntos se desaparecieron como habían ido haciendo los demás. Cuando se encontraron frente a la recepción de San Mungo, Ron vio que su hermano estaba sentado en una silla de la sala de espera con la ropa y las manos llenas de sangre enterradas en su pelo pelirrojo.

-Están saliendo- le explicó Hermione en un susurro al ver su cara de extrañeza. Ron la miró y comprendió la preocupación de su hermano.

-Entiendo- asintió.

Harry también estaba en la sala de espera, al parecer habían metido a Suzanne a una sala para reconocerla y saber lo que la sucedía. Draco estaba apoyado en una pared, también lleno de sangre y pensativo.

Ginny se había sentado en una de las sillas colocada en un rincón de la sala, había subido las piernas y se abrazaba a ella con la mirada perdida. Blaise estaba sentado junto a ella, con los brazos cruzados, en silencio. Aki y Artemis hablaban en un lateral de la sala en bajos susurros.

-Creo que voy a llamar a todo el mundo- le dijo Hermione sacándole de sus pensamientos y le asintió.

La chica se alejó de él y Ron se acercó a Harry que se rascaba los ojos por debajo de las gafas, agotado.

-Seguro que está bien, hermano- le dijo Ron.

Harry le miró y asintió, pero Ron sabía que su mejor amigo también estaba preocupado por Kelly, a fin de cuentas ella era un hombre más del escuadrón en aquella misión y estaba bajo su responsabilidad.

-Dijiste que creías saber lo que le sucedía a Suzanne- le dijo para intentar distraerle.

-Suzanne estaba embarazada cuando fue a la misión donde conocimos a James- Harry miró a su amigo y vio que se quedaba con la boca abierta- se quedó embarazada el día que nos dejaron a los niños frente a la puerta, el día de mi cumpleaños. Fue un embarazo de riesgo e irse a la misión no la ayudó mucho, así que estuvo a punto de perderlo.

-Pero no lo hizo ¿verdad?- quiso saber, preocupado.

-No, gracias a que Kelly le donó su sangre y tanto Jacob como Suzanne se recuperaron- explicó Harry.- Tanto a mi hijo como a Suzanne le apareció unas marcas, una especie de antojos en forma de dragón, que al parecer Kelly también tiene. Ella lo tiene en el vientre, Jacob en el pecho y Suzanne en el cuello.

No sabía hasta que punto lo que eso significaba pero creo que ahora lo sé- miró a su mejor amigo- ellos están conectados de alguna manera. Justo en el momento en el que Kelly fue herida, Suzanne se derrumbó con un fuerte dolor en el mismo sitio en el que a ella le habían herido. Uno de los poderes que tiene Kelly es que puede sentir cuando un dragón está herido o muere. Puede que mi hijo y Suzanne ahora también tengan esos poderes.

-¿Suzanne ha dado señales de tener más poder o unos poderes distintos en este año?- preguntó Ron.

-No, pero alguna vez tendría que ser la primera- le respondió- ni siquiera mi hijo ha demostrado tener unos poderes distintos a los de cualquier niño de su edad pero quien sabe.

Los dos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que Ron sonrió.

-Merlín, Harry, eres padre de familia numerosa- rió.

-Si- asintió con una sonrisa- y estoy deseando ver a los niños, hace ya cuatro meses que no les veo.

-Yo también tengo ganas de ver a Rose y Hugo- asintió Ron- seguro que han crecido muchísimo.

-Te han echado de menos.

-Yo también a ellos- le dijo con un suspiro.

Hermione se les unió un rato después y les informó a todos de que ya habían vuelto de la misión y el motivo por el que se encontraban en San Mungo, así que no tardarían en presentarse en el hospital.

Como habían predicho pronto la sala de espera se llenó de gente. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Weasley con sus respectivas parejas. Con los señores Weasley iban Rose y Huego que como había dicho Ron, estaban más altos. Los niños corrieron hacía su padre cuando le vieron.

-¡Papá!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

Ron los levantó del suelo y los apretó contra su pecho mientras los niños se deshacían en lágrimas. La señora Weasley se acercó a él con lágrimas en los ojos y Ron la estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Mi niño- susurró la mujer.

-Estoy bien, mamá.

La mujer le miró como si no le creyera y se fijo en lo pálido y delgado que estaba. Luego le volvió a abrazar.

-Ten por seguro de que te voy a alimentar hasta que revientes- le dijo su madre haciéndole reír. Después se alejó de su hijo menor y se acercó a Charlie para animarle.

El resto de los Weasley le saludaron, abrazándole y los gemelos se rieron de su nuevo corte de pelo.

-Te queda fatal- le soltó Fred.

-Papá siempre está guapo- le dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido- pero es verdad que está más guapo con el pelo largo.

Hermione susurró un hechizo y tanto el pelo de Ron y el de ella crecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los niños rieron y el pelirrojo les estrechó contra sus brazos.

Los siguientes que llegaron fueron los señores Voss con James, Lily y Jacob. Los dos primeros corrieron hacía su padre y se abrazaron con él con fuerza. El pequeño Jake venía llorando y le lanzaba los brazos queriendo ir con él y Harry le complació, estrechándole entre sus brazos.

-Lleva llorando desde hace un buen rato y no conseguimos acallarle- le explicó la señora Voss, preocupada- lo hemos intentando con todo pero no tiene hambre, no necesita que le cambiemos el pañal y no quiere dormir.

Harry observó a su hijo, le meció intentando calmarle pero nada parecía hacerle callar. Lo que hizo que la deducción de Harry tomase más fuerza en su cabeza.

En ese momento la sala se abrió y salió Suzanne caminando por su propio pie aunque con las manos se sujetaba el vientre. Harry se acercó rápidamente a ella y los niños se abrazaron a sus piernas.

A pesar de que se la veía dolorida, cogió a Jacob cuando este le echó los brazos. El pequeño seguía llorando aunque más débilmente. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y le acurrucó contra su pecho mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera.

-Los médicos no saben muy bien lo que me pasa- le dijo Suzanne- no ven nada anormal en las pruebas que me han hecho. Dicen que todo parece estar bien.

-Creo saber lo que sucede- les dijo Harry.

El chico explicó su teoría y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo con él, pues eso explicaría porque Suzanne se había derrumbado en el mismo instante en el que Kelly fue herida y porque Jacob lloraba.

-Kelly se siente durante un rato mal cuando algún dragón es herido o muere- asintió Charlie- estaba intentando controlarlo porque al principio lo sentía con más fuerza y eso la dejaba bastante débil y deprimida. Ahora lo lleva mejor.

-Posiblemente esa sea la causa de tu malestar, Suzanne- asintió Hermione.

Las horas siguieron pasando, Kelly estaba siendo operada y nadie salía para informarles de cómo iba la operación. La tensión reinaba en el ambiente.

Cuando llevaban tres horas en San Mungo, un sanador salió y se dirigió a ellos. Charlie se puso en pie y junto a Draco fueron los primeros en interceptar al hombre.

-Ha sido difícil pero se pondrá bien- les dijo.

Charlie suspiró tapándose la cara con las manos. Draco le dio una palmada en la espalda y también suspiró aliviado mientras los otros sonreían y la tensión del ambiente disminuía.

-Ha tenido suerte, a pesar de los aparatoso sus órganos vitales no han sufrido daños aunque si le hemos tenido que reconstruir el intestino- explicó el sanador- se tendrá que quedar una temporada ingresada pero pronto se recuperará.

-Gracias- le dijo Charlie estrechándole la mano.

-Es mi trabajo- le aseguró el hombre con una sonrisa- en un rato podrán entrar a verla pero por favor, solo dos personas.

-No se preocupe- asintió Draco.

El sanador asintió y se alejó de allí.

oo00oo

Lord Rädsla observaba las estrellas desde la ventana de sus aposentos. Esa mañana habían viajado a Nowitchcraft y habían mantenido esa encarnizada batalla, en la que posiblemente había encontrado a la mujer que engendraría al niño de la profecía.

Llevaba pensativo todo el día… recordando el antojo que la réplica de Anne presentaba en su cuello y que la mujer que él conocía no tenía. Se había encerrado en sus aposentos desde que llegara de la batalla y nadie había osado molestarle hasta ese momento.

La puerta de madera de su habitación tronó bajó el ruido de unos nudillos. No esperaron a que les permitieran el paso, Anne abrió la puerta y entró haciendo una reverencia. Tras ella entraron también Neville y Lucius. Ambos imitaron a la mujer y se mantuvieron tras esta, en silencio.

-Mi señor- llamó su atención la mujer pero él no se giró a mirarles- he de comunicarle que la batalla ha supuesto una victoria a nuestra favor. He sufrido apenas dos bajas y hemos destruido mucho sus defensas…

-Pero aún no han sudo vencidos totalmente- cortó el Lord sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- solo con el niño de esa profecía en nuestro bando podremos acabar con Nowitchcraft y apoderarnos de todos los mundos.

-Pero mi Lord… ese niño, podría no existir- se adelantó unos pasos Neville- la bruja del bosque podría haberse equivocado…

-Ella sí, las profecías no- asintió el Lord- las profecías nunca se equivocan y esta no es diferente. Creo saber quién es la madre de ese niño.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber vehementemente Neville.

-Los visitantes de otro mundo que hoy se encontraban en Nowitchcraft- recordó el hombre de nuevo como Suzanne se había desplomado en el suelo cuando Kelly había sido herida- la doble de Anne- la mujer al oír su nombre alzó la cabeza- ella tenía una marca en forma de dragón en su cuello- se giró y señaló a la única mujer en la habitación- marca que tú no tienes. Se desplomó en el suelo cuando la Reina de los Dragones de su mundo fue herida, llevándose las manos al estomago justo en el mismo sitio donde Lucius hirió a la otra joven… pareciese como si hubiese una conexión entre ellas- Miró a Lucius- esa mujer, la doble de Anne, parecía estar emparejada con la réplica del esclavo al que se castigo hace un tiempo con latigazos…

-Sí, mi señor, la Suzanne de ese mundo es pareja del esclavo del que habla y él venció a un señor Tenebroso como dice la profecía…. –le dijo Lucius

-Sí, si- asintió Lord Rädsla- venció a ese tal Lord Voldemort en su mundo y según la profecía el niño que buscamos sería engendrado por un hombre que venció a otro señor Tenebroso.

-Puede que no sea ese niño- le dijo Anne sin saber muy bien porque estaba intentando disuadir a su señor.

-Hay muchas coincidencias, Anne- le dijo el Lord- ¿esa mujer tiene algún hijo con ese tal Potter?

-Sí, mi señor- asintió Lucius- tenían un hijo y la niña del Potter de mi mundo… no sé si en este tiempo habrán tenido alguno más… yo conozco las coordenadas de ese mundo, mi señor.

-Bien- asintió el Lord girándose de nuevo para mirar por la ventana- entonces tendremos que preparar una visita al hogar de nuestra preciosa familia.

oo00oo

Llegó octubre, Dumbledore caminaba por los pasillos eternos del castillo de Hogwarts, su hogar desde hacía muchísimos años, ya casi ni recordaba desde cuándo y eso que él recordaba casi todas las cosas en su vida.

Sus pasos se dirigieron a un sitio concreto de ese castillo. Se dirigió a una de las torres del castillo, más exactamente a la que estaba situada en el lado norte. Subió una larga escalera apenas sin jadear y salió a un rellano donde lo único que había un gran cuadro de un campo de hierba donde Sir Cadogan descansaba junto a su caballo.

Intentó que el extravagante caballero no le viera pues ya llegaba tarde a su cita para tomar el té y a Dumbledore no le gustaba llegar tarde. Tuvo suerte y pasó de largo sin ser visto.

Se encaminó por el pasillo y luego subió unas escaleras de caracol mientras escuchaba ruido sobre su cabeza. Subió los escalones que le quedaban y salió a un rellano diminuto. No había ninguna puerta pero si una trampilla circular en el techo con una placa de bronce en el que se podía leer:

"_Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación"._

Como si hubiese estado esperando a que él llegara, la trampilla se abrió y descendió una escalera hasta los pies de Dumbledore. El hombre no se hizo de rogar y ascendió hasta un aula de lo más extravagante. Más que un aula tenía cierto parecido con un salón de té y un viejo ático. Había al menos veinte mesas de té, redondas y pequeñas, rodeadas de sillones tapizados con telas de colores y con cojines pequeños. Todo estaba iluminado con una tenue luz roja. Todas las ventanas estaban ocultas tras unas cortinas oscureciendo la habitación que solo se veía iluminada gracias a las muchas lámparas tapadas con pañoletas rojas. El fuego de la chimenea estaba encendido lo que hacía que la sala estuviese caldeada con un agobiante calor, las llamas crepitaban calentaban una tetera.

Junto a la chimenea también se encontraba Sybill Trelawney, la cual pensó durante unos instantes cuando la conoció que era una farsante pero que después de forma no intencionada descubrió que de verdad tenía un poder adivinatorio que ni ella sabía.

Esa mujer, cuyo aspecto hacía recordar a un insecto, había hecho dos predicciones correctas en toda su vida. Una de ellas fue la que hizo ganarse su puesto en el colegio, con la esperanza de proteger ese secreto de Lord Voldemort. La otra predicción fue realizada en presencia de Harry y esa noche, el hombre que traicionó a los Potter, escapó.

Algunas personas la seguían considerando una farsante pero él sabía que no era así. La apreciaba, sentía afecto por esa mujer que había estado sola durante años, sin ser comprendida, creyéndola todo el mundo una mentirosa y sintiendo como única familia los alumnos que año tras año pasaban por su aula e, inevitablemente, se burlaban de ella.

-Buenas tardes, mi querida Sybill- la saludó el anciano, sonriéndola.

La mujer se sobresaltó como si no le hubiese escuchado llegar y se giró, colocándose sus enormes gafas que la aumentaban sus ojos, dándole mayor aspecto de insecto.

-Buenas tardes, Dumbledore- saludó la mujer cogiendo tetera que se calentaba en el fuego y acercándose a una de las mesas donde le esperaban dos tazas que rellenó de té- me alegra que hayas decidido acompañarme a tomar una taza de té, querido.

-Es siempre un placer- sonrió el anciano tomando asiento en uno de los sillones.

Sybill tomó asiento frente a él. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno de ellos absorto en su taza de té. A decir verdad, casi siempre cuando tenían esas reuniones, una vez cada quince días, no solían hablar demasiado. Pero al parecer tampoco importaba mucho los dos parecían sentirse a gusto con esos silencios, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

De vez en cuando uno de los dos rompía el silencio para comentar algo sobre las clases, sus compañeros o los alumnos que habían empezado ese año el curso. Y era en esos momentos en los que Dumbledore veía a la mujer sencilla que se escondía bajo toda esa extravagancia, cuando hablaba de sus alumnos, Sybill era una profesora orgullosa de ellos.

Estaban en uno de esos tantos silencios que caracterizaban sus encuentros cuando se vio roto por el ruido de la cerámica al romperse. Cuando Dumbledore levantó la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante, vio la taza rota sobre la mesa y el líquido derramado en el mantel. Sybill estaba completamente rígida en su sillón, tenía la vista perdida y la boca abierta.

-No, otra vez no- fue lo único que pudo susurrar Dumbledore.

La mujer no dio señales de haberle escuchado. Sus pupilas comenzaron a moverse y las palabras empezaron a burbujear, saliendo de su garganta con una voz áspera, muy diferente a la suya.

-_La guerra entre dos mundos se expande… otros mundos se verán implicados… un niño será la diferencia… dependiendo de si escoge entre la luz o la oscuridad… nacido del que venció a otro Señor Tenebroso… marcado al nacer por la sangre de un animal milenario que se mezcla con la sangre que recorren sus venas… tendrá un poder que todo el mundo desconoce… si escoge la oscuridad todos los mundos estarán perdidos, si se decanta por la luz el futuro será incierto… el único que podrá acabar con la guerra o empeorarla…_

Su cabeza cayó hacía delante, sobre el pecho. Luego emitió un gruñido y se incorporó como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Dumbledore ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó.

-Tengo que marcharme, querida- respondió- he recordado que debo hacer algo.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto, gracias por acompañarme.

-Gracias a ti.

Dumbledore se levantó y sin mirar atrás, salió de la torre de adivinación.

oo00oo

_15 días después_

Harry rió al ver como el pequeño Jake caía de culo tras haber caminado un rato por sí sola. Cada día lo hacía mejor pero algunas veces todavía perdía el equilibrio y caía del culo pero lejos de frustrarse el niño soltó una risotada y se puso en pie de nuevo con la ayuda de su hermana de dos añitos. La pequeña pelirroja agarró de la mano a Jake y juntos caminaron por el salón mientras James les seguía de cerca, protegiéndoles de que se hiciesen daño con alguna cosa. El niño tenía tan solo ocho años pero se comportaba de una forma muy madura. Suzanne estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

Estaban teniendo unos días de permiso desde que regresaran del otro mundo hacía algo más de quince días. No tendrían que volver al trabajo hasta noviembre. Les habían dado unas vacaciones para que pudiesen estar con sus hijos y disfrutar del regreso de uno de los miembros del escuadrón.

Hermione y Ron estaban disfrutando de su recién estrenada relación. El chico se había mudado al piso de ella y había puesto en alquiler el suyo. Rose y Hugo estaban encantados con la vuelta de su padre que poco a poco estaba recuperando su aspecto. De vez en cuando se iba a entrenar con los chicos y la señora Weasley se había encargado de alimentarle en condiciones.

Tener de nuevo a Ron entre ellos había levantado mucho el ánimo de todos sobre todo de Ginny.

La pelirroja estaba mucho más animada y más al saber que Kelly se recuperaría pero, el encuentro con Lucius había hecho que se aislara un poco de todos y mucho más de Draco. Este soportaba el rechazo de Ginny como podía, se pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital visitando a su hermana para poder olvidar el hecho de que la mujer que le amaba quizás jamás la volvería a tener y cuidando a Damon. Y no ayudaba que Blaise se estuviese quedando todavía en casa de la pelirroja y no hubiese decidido volver a su mundo. Al parecer el chico quería continuar con su búsqueda personal de Lucius al que quería matar el mismo por lo que le hizo a Molly. Por supuesto Draco sabía que estaba sintiendo algo por su pelirroja y temía que ella terminase rindiéndose a los encantos del moreno.

Kelly estaba mucho mejor. Los dolores habían disminuido pero había tenido que cambiar su dieta ahora que su intestino era algo más corto. A pesar de ello, la chica estaba animada sobre todo al saber que pronto se iría a casa y Charlie se encargaría de cuidarla. Él también había cogido vacaciones para poder hacerse cargo de su novia.

Aki y Artemis estaban ahora mucho más unidos de lo que Harry jamás les había visto. La chica aceptaba poco a poco sus quemaduras y todo gracias a la atención y el amor de su novio.

Y ellos, Suzanne y Harry, habían reanudado los preparativos de la boda para celebrarla una vez que Kelly estuviese lo suficiente recuperada.

-Vamos, venid, niños- les pidió Harry mientras cogía las tijeras- seguid ayudándome con esto.

Los niños se acercaron a él. Los tres le estaban ayudando a pintar unos dibujos en forma de calabaza que luego colocarían por la casa ya que pronto sería Halloween. Después de comer habían pensado vaciar unas calabazas para ponerlas en el jardín pero querían que Suzanne estuviese presente.

Jake aún no podía hacer nada pero se entretenía con los papeles que Harry recortaba, tirándolos y toqueteándolos. James pintaba y ayuda a Lily que se salía por completo del papel.

Harry se levantó al escuchar como alguien golpeaba la puerta. Dejó las escaleras sobre una mesa en la que Lily y Jake no podían alcanzarlas y se dirigió a la entrada principal. No se molestó en mirar la mirilla y abrió directamente, sonriendo al recién llegado.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¡que sorpresa!- sonrió, estirando la mano para estrechar la mano del anciano que le sonrió- pase, por favor.

-Gracias, Harry- entró quedándose en el rellano del hogar del que fue la familia Potter una vez y que volvía a pertenecer a la misma familia- me alegro de verte pero mi visita no es solo de placer. Tengo que hablar contigo y Suzanne.

-Por supuesto- asintió Harry, sonriendo, dirigiéndose al salón. James alzó la mirada un segundo de lo que estaba haciendo pero luego siguió pintando junto con los demás. Los ojos de Dumbledore se demoraron un segundo sobre el más pequeño de los hijos su alumno predilecto- si quiere siéntese en el sillón. Voy a buscar a Suzanne, está preparando la comida.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió el anciano- los niños están aquí entretenidos y es mejor que hablemos los tres a solas ¿Por qué no pasamos la cocina?

Harry arrugó levemente el ceño pero asintió. Guió al profesor por otra puerta del salón y entraron en la cocina, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Suzanne alzó la cabeza al oír la puerta y abrió muchos los ojos al ver a su antiguo director. Dejó rápidamente el cucharon de madera que estaba utilizando para remover el guiso y se limpió las manos en el delantal.

-Profesor Dumbledore, que agradable sorpresa- se acercó a él rápidamente arreglándose el desordenado cabello sin haberse percatado de una mancha que tenía en la mejilla de harina- es un placer volver a verle.

Dumbledore estrechó la mano de la joven, sonriendo. Harry le limpió la mejilla con un dedo y ella se pasó la mano por la cara rápidamente.

-El placer es mío, querida- la sonrió- venía a hablar con Harry y contigo. Siento muchísimo llegar en tan mal momento, veo que pronto ibais a comer.

-No se preocupe, señor- sonrió- si quiere puede quedarse a comer.

-No, solo tardaré unos minutos en deciros las noticias que tengo y me marcharé.

-Entonces ¿Desea una taza de té, señor?- preguntó Suzanne.

-A eso no me negaré- respondió el anciano tomando asiento en la mesa de la cocina.

Suzanne se acercó a la vitroceramica y colocó la tetera para luego reunirse con su prometido y ex director a la mesa de la cocina. Se sentó junto a Harry y miró al anciano a la espera de que este hablara.

oo00oo

Dumbledore observó a la pareja que tenía enfrente. Era inquietante lo mucho que se parecía esa escena a una que había vivido hacía veinticinco años en esa misma cocina y esta vez sintió los mismos ojos verdes esmeralda observándole detenidamente.

Odiaba ser portavoz de malas noticias pero debían conocer lo descubierto en esos últimos quince días desde que oyó la profecía de labios de Sybill.

-Me temo que no he venido para informaros de algo bueno- empezó el director- llevo las dos últimas semanas investigando.

-¿Qué ha estado investigando, señor?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

-Creo que algo en lo que vosotros habéis estado trabajando en los últimos meses- respondió Dumbledore mirándoles por encima de sus gafas de media luna- vuestras últimas misiones han estado girando en torno a los mundos paralelos ¿me equivoco?

-Eso es confidencial, director- explicó Harry- no podemos divulgar información sobre lo que hacemos en nuestras misiones.

-Lo sé- asintió el anciano- pero es importante…

-Sí, profesor- cortó Suzanne.

-Suzanne…

-Sí Dumbledore dice que es importante, no pienso callarme- sentenció ella- por distintos motivos hemos tenido que ir de un mundo paralelo a otro ¿Qué ha sucedido, profesor?

-Hace un par de semanas estaba tomando el té con la profesora Trelawney cuando me comunicó una nueva profecía.

El anciano guardo silencio al ver como las pupilas de ambos se dilataban comprendiendo que eso jamás podía traer nada bueno. Ellos ya habían vivido bajo la sombra de una profecía… sobretodo uno de los dos lo había hecho, siendo el protagonista de una de ellas.

oo00oo

Harry sintió que el corazón se saltaba un latido al oír esas palabras. Una nueva profecía que giraba en torno a su familia ¿Por qué si no que otro motivo traería a Dumbledore hasta su casa?

Sintió el suave roce de los dedos de Suzanne que había estirado la mano bajo la mesa y le estaba intentando coger la mano. Soltó sus propias manos que estaban entrelazadas fuertemente y agarró la de su prometida, buscando el confort que eso le suponía.

A penas se había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar pero así había sido. Tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y cuando intentó hablar, la voz le salió ronca.

-¿Qué dice la profecía?- preguntó.

-_La guerra entre dos mundos se expande… otros mundos se verán implicados… un niño será la diferencia… dependiendo de si escoge entre la luz o la oscuridad… nacido del que venció a otro Señor Tenebroso… marcado al nacer por la sangre de un animal milenario que se mezcla con la sangre que recorren sus venas… tendrá un poder que todo el mundo desconoce… si escoge la oscuridad todos los mundos estarán perdidos, si se decanta por la luz el futuro será incierto… el único que podrá acabar con la guerra o empeorarla…_- recitó el anciano con voz clara y precisa.

Harry cerró los ojos cuando el hombre terminó de recitar y pudo escuchar el sollozo de Suzanne que a su lado se convulsionaba por el llanto que estaba intentando retener. Era evidente de que esa profecía hablaba de su pequeño Jacob.

-Comprenderéis porque estoy aquí- la mirada del director pasó de uno a otro- las muchísimas coincidencias que…

Harry levantó la mano para detener las palabras del hombre. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y el cabello mientras aferraba con la otra la mano de Suzanne. Se movió nerviosamente en la silla y taconeó con el pie en el suelo.

-No- negó con la cabeza y le miró- no lo digas.

-Harry, me gustaría poder decir que tengo dudas pero sabes que existen muchas coincidencias que identifican a Jacob con el niño de la profecía- el chico negaba con la cabeza- _nacido del que venció a otro Señor Tenebroso_…

-No- gruñó Harry sin atreverse a mirar a su antiguo profesor.

-_Marcado al nacer por la sangre de un animal milenario que se mezcla con la sangre que recorren sus venas_, y todos sabemos que Jacob tiene sangre de dragón debido a las dificultades que tuvo en el nacimiento…

-¡No!- gritó Harry golpeando la mesa y poniéndose en pie- ¡No, Dumbledore, no te consiento que vengas a mi casa y me digas que mi hijo es el niño de una jodida profecía! ¡Él no va a vivir lo mismo que yo! ¡Él no tendrá que vivir bajo la sombra de una mierda de profecía!

El silencio se extendió en la cocina y en toda la casa. Las voces de los niños que habían escuchado durante toda la conversación ahora habían cesado debido a los gritos de Harry. El silencio solo se vio roto cuando la tetera pitó al estar el té listo.

oo00oo

Dumbledore observó a Harry en silencio. Comprendiendo su dolor, su miedo… las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos eran idénticas a las que una vez vio en los de su madre cuando supo la existencia de la profecía que marcaba a su hijo.

Era inevitable viajar del pasado al presente. Esa situación era tan parecida a la vivida hacía unos años que daba miedo. Dumbledore creyó que jamás tendría que volver a vivir una situación parecida pero parecía que el destino había decidido marcar a esa familia, convirtiendo todo aquello en un chiste macabro.

-Al parecer vuestro hijo está destinado a ser la persona que decantará la balanza a un lado u otro… hacía el bien o hacía el mal…-suspiró. Decidí investigar sobre mundos paralelos cuando conocía la profecía, pues comprendí que a eso se refería esta cuando decía _la guerra entre dos mundos se expande… _Si vuestro hijo se decanta por la oscuridad, no solo los dos mundos en guerra se verán comprometido sino todos, incluido el nuestro.

-Mi hijo, jamás, se verá tentado al lado oscuro… mi hijo es el ser más inocente y maravilloso del mundo- la voz de Harry salía surcada de rabia y dolor- mi niño es…

La voz se le quebró mientras Suzanne incapaz de hablar, se convulsionaba por el amargo llanto que le había desatado la revelación.

-Tras escuchar la predicción de Trelawney también decidí ir a la sala de las profecías que está en el ministerio- explicó Dumbledore- algunos inefables se encargan de revisar todas las profecías y de llevar un listado de todas ellas. Esta profecía apareció hace unas semanas pero debido a las muchísimas profecías y a las pocas personas que están trabajando en el departamento, no se habían percatado de su existencia.

Harry soltó una risa, despectiva.

-Deberían contratar a más gente ¿no te parece?- soltó Harry, bruscamente.

-Harry- le pidió Suzanne en un susurro.

-¿Qué?- soltó mirándola- maldita sea, Suzanne, esa jodida profecía habla de nuestro hijo. Deberíamos haber sabido esto mucho antes en el momento en el que esa profecía apareció en esa jodida sala.

-Eso no hubiera cambiado nada- soltó Suzanne con voz temblorosa- nada.

Los tres guardaron silencio cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió. James asomó la cabeza y miró a sus padres.

-¿Sucede algo, mamá?- preguntó el niño.

-Nada, cariño- respondió rápidamente poniéndose en pie para acercarse rápidamente a su hijo- volvamos al salón.

La chica entró en el salón, dejándose la puerta abierta tras ella. Harry, que continuaba de pie, se acercó a la puerta y observó a su familia. Suzanne se había acercado a Jacob que había empezado a gimotear. Le levantó y apretó contra su pecho, uniéndose al llanto de su hijo.

Dumbledore también se levantó y observó la estampa, volviendo a recordar lo que sucedió hacía veinticinco años. Se mantuvo detrás de Harry.

-Existe una guerra entre dos mundos- explicó el auror con voz monótona- Nowitchcraft, el cual mantuvo preso a Ron durante este último año y está dominado por los muggles y unas extrañas armas que te dejan sin poderes, y Winthex guiado por Lord Rädsla, el cual tiene el mismo aspecto que Ron.

-Interesante- asintió el anciano.

-Nowitchcraft está dirigido por el doble de mi tío Vernon y nos la tiene jurada después de que todos los magos que tenía encarcelados fuesen liberados por nosotros- continuó Harry- y Lord Rädsla miró de forma extraña a Suzanne cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con él en una batalla. Esos dos mundos deben ser de los que habla la profecía.

-Eso parece- confirmó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus?- para el director no pasó desapercibido de que su alumno le había llamado por el nombre de pila demostrándole que el joven que él conoció ya había crecido.

-Realizaremos el encantamiento Fidelius- respondió el director- tendrás que elegir un guardián secreto…

-Ron- le dijo sin dudar.

Dumbledore asintió sabiendo de antemano que esa sería su respuesta. No le detuvo cuando vio como se acercaba a su familia. La pequeña Lily debía comprender que algo iba mal porque le levantó los brazos a su padre para que la alzase y este lo hizo. James miraba a su madre, preocupado y se abrazó a sus piernas mientras esta continuaba abrazando a su hijo más pequeño. Harry se acercó a ellos y se unió al abrazo, dando un beso a Suzanne en el cabello.

No se molestó en pedir que le acompañaran a la puerta, sabía que ellos necesitaban estar ahora a solas. Esa imagen que vio antes de marcharse siempre quedaría grabada en su cabeza como quedó grabada la de Lily, James y Harry hacía veinticinco años.


	32. La historia se repite

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Esta vez he tardado mucho menos pero no os acostumbréis que he empezado con los exámenes y voy a estar liada.

Quiero agradecer a todas esas personas que me dejan comentarios y a los que me tienen en sus favoritos. Solo espero que la gente se anime y me dejen más comentarios sobre lo que les parece la historia. Es importante para mí, ya que es una manera de conocer lo que pensáis y si el rumbo que está tomando la historia os gusta.

De todos modos muchas gracias por leerme. Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 31: La historia se repite.**

Harry se detuvo frente al estante donde estaba la profecía que hablaba de su hijo.

Era la mañana siguiente a la visita de Dumbledore y a pesar de sus vacaciones había decidido ir al Ministerio de Magia para ver por sí mismo la verdad que no quería creer.

Dumbledore debió imaginar que querría ir a ver la profecía por si mismo porque cuando llegó al Ministerio un Inefable le estaba esperando para llevarle hasta el lugar donde guardaban la profecía.

Leyó de nuevo etiqueta blanca que había pegada en el estante justo debajo de la esfera:

_A.G.A a R.B.W._

_Jacob Potter_

-¿Quiénes son las personas a las que hacen referencia estas siglas?- preguntó a los dos hombres que estaban detrás de él.

-No lo sabemos- habló uno de ellos- esta sala no es la principal. Es en la principal donde colocamos las profecías que la gente nos comunica, como la que el señor Dumbledore nos comunicó de usted hace veintiséis años. En esta sala aparecer por si sola las profecías de otros mundos ya etiquetadas, nosotros solo añadimos el nombre de su hijo cuando el señor Dumbledore nos comunicó que él había escuchado la misma profecía en este mundo y que conocía la identidad del niño del que hablaba. Hay una copia idéntica con las iniciales de la señora Trelawney y el señor Dumbledore.

Harry no dijo nada. La realidad le había golpeado de la forma más cruel. Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres se dirigió a la salida, sabía que le seguían pero no le importaba. Fue hasta el Atrio se introdujo en una de las chimeneas y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando aterrizó en la chimenea no vio a ningún miembro de su familia. Aún era muy pronto. Había pedido a sus amigos que fuesen a comer ese día para comunicarles la situación.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Al entrar vio un bulto en la cama y vio que Suzanne estaba durmiendo y que sus tres hijos estaban ocupando el hueco que él había dejado al levantarse. Era imposible que los pequeños supiesen el alcance de la gravedad de la situación pero ellos eran muy intuitivos y sabían que algo iba mal.

Se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y los zapatos y rodeando la cama se subió a ella y se abrazó a James quedando Lily justo en el centro. Jacob estaba tumbado junto a Suzanne, siendo protegida por ella con su cuerpo. Esa situación le hizo recordar una conversación que había tenido esa mañana su prometida.

_Harry se quitó la espuma que le sobraba después del afeitado y tras comprobar que estaba bien afeitado salió del baño, abotonándose la camisa. Alzó la cabeza y se quedó mirando a Suzanne que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha._

_Se acercó a ella, la acarició el pelo, sentándose en la cama y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Suzanne se acurrucó contra su pecho y mojó levemente la camisa azul. Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio._

_-Le protegeré con mi vida- susurró Suzanne alzando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos- moriré por él si hace falta como tu madre hizo contigo. Te lo prometo._

_-Lo sé- asintió Harry abrazándola contra su cuerpo de nuevo- lo sé. Y yo moriré por salvaros a cualquier de vosotros._

_La dio un beso en la cabeza y la acarició el cabello con suaves pasadas._

_-Tendré que volver al trabajo aunque estemos de vacaciones, quiero encontrar alguna manera de solucionar todo esto antes de que hagamos el encantamiento fidelio. Quiero arreglar todos nuestros asuntos y no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Pero quiero que tú te quedes en casa, cuidando a los niños mientras yo me encargo de todo lo demás. Me sentiré más seguro sí sé que Jacob está contigo continuamente._

_Suzanne asintió y después de unos minutos la apartó de él. Se miraron a los ojos y se fundieron en un cariñoso beso. Se puso en pie y la dio un último beso en la cabeza antes de marcharse._

oo00oo

Harry observó a todos sus amigos presentes en el salón de su casa, tomando unas cervezas que Suzanne les había ofrecido amablemente al llegar. Draco estaba junto a la ventana, apoyado en el marco de la misma mirando a través de la cortina que sujetaba con dos dedos. Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón individual, silenciosa como solía estar cuando salía de una de sus sesiones con el psiquiatra. Ron estaba sentado en un sillón de tres plazas con Hermione a su lado a la que rodeaba con un brazo por los hombros, jugueteando con su cabello enmarañado. La sonrisa de ella era imposible de describir, se la veía pletórica.

Los niños estaban jugando en el cuarto de James al que le habían dejado como vigilante aunque además habían colocado un escucha bebés por si los pequeños necesitaban ayuda.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Draco que seguía mirando por la ventana- estáis muy misteriosos.

-Ayer recibimos la visita de Dumbledore- respondió Harry.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quería el viejo?- sonrió Ron revolviéndose el cabello.

Suzanne se había sentado en una silla junto a él con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Harry de pie a su lado, la había agarrado del hombro. Ella colocó su propia mano sobre la de él y le dio un apretón.

-Hablarnos de una nueva profecía- logró decir Harry sin que la voz le temblara.

Draco dejó caer la cortina y les miró. Ginny salió de su estado de introversión y alzó la cabeza guiando su mirada a sus dos amigos que parecían haber envejecido en unos segundos. Las sonrisas de Ron y Hermione se borraron comprendiendo ellos mejor que cualquiera que esa palabra significaba en la vida de Harry.

-¿Una profecía? ¿Estás queriendo decir que hay otra profecía sobre ti?- preguntó Hermione con la voz rota.

-No es sobre mí- negó con la cabeza y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Suzanne- tampoco es sobre Suzanne.

-Entonces porque tendría que venir Dumbledore a hablar con vosotros- gruñó Ron alterado- no tiene sentido que…

-_La guerra entre dos mundos se expande… otros mundos se verán implicados… un niño será la diferencia… dependiendo de si escoge entre la luz o la oscuridad… nacido del que venció a otro Señor Tenebroso… marcado al nacer por la sangre de un animal milenario que se mezcla con la sangre que recorren sus venas… tendrá un poder que todo el mundo desconoce… si escoge la oscuridad todos los mundos estarán perdidos, si se decanta por la luz el futuro será incierto… el único que podrá acabar con la guerra o empeorarla…_- recitó Suzanne en susurros audibles por el silencio en el salón.

El lugar se sumió en un sepulcral silencio. Ron ocultó el rostro en su mano y atrajo hacía cuerpo a Hermione que había comenzado a convulsionar por el llanto silencioso que descendía por sus mejillas. Draco se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró, audiblemente mientras Ginny cerraba los ojos, reclinándose en el sillón.

-Jacob es el niño de la profecía… mi pequeño- la voz de Suzanne se quebró- mi pequeño… ¿cuándo va a acabar todo esto?

Suzanne enterró la cara entre sus manos y sollozó. Sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse. Harry se arrodilló junto a ella y la susurró suavemente en el oído, palabras cariñosas, intentando consolarla.

Parecía que nadie sabía lo que decir. Harry dio un beso a Suzanne en la sien, le susurró una última cosa y se puso en pie.

-Ron ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Claro- asintió poniéndose en pie y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada.

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y se giró para mirar a Ron.

-Necesito tu ayuda- empezó- Dumbledore nos propuso hacer el encantamiento fidelio hasta que todo esto se solucione.

-No funcionó muy bien con tus padres- dijo preocupado.

-Ellos confiaron en un traidor- Harry le miró a los ojos- y sé que tú jamás me traicionarías.

-Moriría por cualquier de vosotros- le aseguró, vehementemente.

-Lo sé- sonrió débilmente-y también quiero pedirte que cuides de los niños si a Suzanne y a mí nos pasa algo.

-No os va a ocurrir nada- soltó, molesto.

-Tan solo quiero que todo quede bien atado.

-¿Cuándo se realizará el encantamiento?

-A principios de noviembre- respondió- antes tengo que solucionar todos los cabos sueltos.

Ron asintió. Hubo unos segundos de silencio y luego Ron se acercó a él, estrechándole en un fuerte abrazo. Los dos se abrazaron con fuerza y Harry se derrumbó.

-No puedo más- sollozó contra el hombro de su mejor amigo- jamás creí que uno de mis hijos tendría que vivir bajo el mismo estigma que yo. No es justo… no es justo…

-Lo sé- le apretó con más fuerza- lo sé, amigo, pero todo va a salir bien. Pronto acabará todo esto.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra paseaba por las dependencias de Hogwarts. Lo cierto es que para ella los días eran aburridos y monótonos. Se la pasaba paseando, cosiendo, leyendo o pintando. Las únicas veces que hacía algo distinto era cuando organizaba alguna fiesta de la nobleza a pedido de su hermano.

Las dobles puertas del salón del trono estaban abiertas y mientras bajaba las escaleras de piedra pudo ver a su hermano sentado en el mismo, y frente a él sobre la alargada alfombra roja, estaban de pie Lucius, Anne y Neville, de espaldas a las puertas.

Descendió las escaleras sujetándose el elegante vestido y caminó hacía allí, quedándose oculta en uno de los lados para escuchar lo que hablaban. Apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Cómo van los preparativos para ir a por el niño?- preguntó Lord Rädsla.

-Estamos recopilando toda la información posible sobre ese mundo, mi señor- respondió el Coronel Longbottom con la mano sobre el mango de su espada- hemos enviado a algunos soldados para que estudien la vida de los objetivos. Están viendo sus rutinas.

-Buen trabajo- asintió el hombre manteniendo en el trono una postura despreocupada y distante- el día que vayamos a por ellos no quiero fallos… todo tiene que salir a la perfección.

-Mi señor- llamó su atención Lucius- al parecer ellos han descubierto ya nuestros planes. También conocen la existencia de la profecía.

Lord Rädsla mantuvo su posición pero se notó algo más de tensión en su postura.

-Eso nos complica las cosas- soltó, pensativamente- estarán más alerta ahora que lo saben por eso debemos atacar cuanto antes, no debemos dejar que planeen un contraataque.

-¿Cuándo realizaremos la misión, mi señor?- preguntó el Coronel Longbottom.

-Considero que el 31 de Octubre podría ser una buena fecha- respondió el hombre- para ese entonces todo estará listo. Y ahora podéis retiraros.

Los tres hicieron una reverencia.

-Teniente, tu quédate- ordenó.

Anne levantó la mirada desde su posición inclinada y cruzó sus ojos con los azules del Lord. Los otros dos hombres se alejaron, saliendo de la estancia y Lady Ginevra se mantuvo pegada a la pared para que no la vieran.

-Has estado muy callada durante la reunión, Teniente.

-No tenía nada que decir, mi señor. La mayor parte del trabajo ha estado en manos de Lucius y el Coronel Longbottom.

-Pareces algo… - pareció buscar la palabra adecuada- descontenta con esta misión. No estás participando activamente como en otras ocasiones ¿ocurre algo, mi señora, que debiera saber?

-No, mi señor- respondió la mujer- todo está perfectamente. No que querido dejar de lado mis otros deberes, porque el Coronel Longbottom está muy metido en esta misión y si yo también participo demasiado activamente podríamos olvidar nuestros demás deberes.

-¿No debo preocuparme entonces?- quiso saber el hombre.

-No. Puede estar tranquilo- le aseguró la joven- cuando viajemos a ese mundo, participaré activamente en la misión, mi señor, como siempre he hecho.

Lord Rädsla asintió y la hizo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara. Anne hizo una reverencia y caminó hacia la salida sintiendo la intensa mirada de su señor fija en su espalda. Cuando salía de la sala del trono escuchó como alguien chistaba suavemente, llamando su atención. Al girarse vio a Lady Ginevra apoyada en la pared, junto a una de las puertas de madera de la sala en la que acababa de estar.

Se acercó a ella y la hizo una leve reverencia. Lady Ginevra fue mucho más femenina de lo que jamás ella había sido y se agarró su elegante vestido para devolverle el saludo.

-¿Precisa de mi ayuda, mi señora?- preguntó, amablemente.

-Anne ¿Qué está sucediendo?- quiso saber Lady Ginevra que hablaba en susurros- ¿De qué niño hablaba mi hermano? Mi esposo lleva un tiempo alterado, exaltado por esa misión…

Anne agarró el brazo de Lady Ginevra y la arrastró hacía las mazmorras. Se detuvieron en un pasillo oscuro y poco transitado, en el que Anne se aseguró que no pasara nadie en ese momento, mirando a los lados.

-Mi señora, creo que no debería preocuparse de los asuntos militares que nos acontece- le espetó crudamente- su marido no podría sentirse muy contento si supiese que se está metiendo en asuntos que a usted, como dama de la corte, no le conciernen.

-Lo sé, Anne- ella le miró angustiada y eso hizo que la mirada de la Teniente se ablandara- pero estoy preocupada. No me malinterpretes, como esposa soy completamente feliz cuando mi marido lo es, pero sé que…

Ella detuvo sus palabras sabiendo que ella no había sido criada para dar su opinión. Pero temía los planes de su hermano… había visto morir a toda su familia en extrañas circunstancias dejando al más pequeño de los varones en el trono y siempre había temido un poco a su hermano. Era frío, calculador y solo buscaba su propio beneficio.

Anne suspiró y Lady Ginevra vio como, por primera vez, en esos ojazos azules se instalaba la duda de si lo que estaban haciendo era lo correcto.

-Ginevra, es mejor que no te metas en estos asuntos- se miraron a los ojos y no pasó desapercibido como Anne le tuteaba, compartiendo una confidencia con ella- cuanto menos se sabe de algunos asuntos, más feliz se vive.

Anne la colocó una mano en el hombro, le dio un suave apretón y se alejó hondeando su capa negra tras ella.

oo00oo

Harry se encontraba pensativo, sentado en el sofá del salón, en silencio. La única luz provenía de una pequeña lámpara que había en una mesa junto al sofá y las dobles puertas correderas a su espalda, estaban cerradas.

Al día siguiente, esa casa sería el único lugar donde estaría él y su familia, pues Dumbledore había organizado el 1 de noviembre como el día en el que harían el encantamiento fidelio. Los demás se encargarían mientras tanto de buscar el mundo de Lord Rädsla y acabar con la posible amenaza.

Las puertas correderas abriéndose con brusquedad hicieron que Harry saliera de sus pensamientos y los presurosos pasos de su primogénito le hicieron sonreír. El niño se detuvo frente a él, embutido en un traje de vampiro y unos colmillos falsos que seguramente su madre le había hecho crecer con un hechizo.

Suzanne y Harry sabían que sus vidas estaban en peligro pero no querían privar a sus hijos de ir a pedir caramelos a las casas del pueblo como iban a hacer el resto de niños.

-¿Te gusta, papá?- preguntó el niño.

-Estás muy guapo- aseguró, colocándole el cuello de la capa- das verdaderamente miedo.

Harry se giró y miró la puerta donde estaba parada Suzanne con Jacob entre sus brazos y Lily junto a ellos. La niña estaba disfrazada de una graciosa calabaza y el más pequeño estaba vestido con un traje de diablillo.

-Estamos listos- informó la mujer- todos están disfrazados y llevan sus bolsas para los dulces.

-Entonces vamos a por los caramelos, no esperemos más- sonrió Harry poniéndose en pies.

Los niños empezaron a saltar, contentos y Jacob empezó a dar palmas desde los brazos de su madre, feliz de ver a sus hermanos en ese estado. Los dos adultos los observaban con una sonrisa pero la de Harry se borró al tener un extraño presentimiento. Se giró hacía la ventana cuyas cortina ocultaban el exterior.

Suzanne se percató del cambio en su prometido y el corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado mientras veía como él se acercaba a la ventana. La mujer se llevó un dedo a los labios, mandando callar a los niños y estos obedecieron.

Harry alcanzó la ventana y agarrando con dedos temblorosos las cortinas, la apartó levemente, lo suficiente para ver el exterior. Un encapuchado caminaba hacia la valla de su propiedad y detrás de él caminaban otros tres encapuchados, uno de ellos se notaba que era una mujer.

-¡Suzanne, coge a los niños y vete! ¡Son ellos! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo les detendré.

Cuando miró a su prometida vio el terror en sus ojos, el mismo que él sentía porque sin darse cuenta había dicho las mismas palabras que una vez dijo su padre. Pero Suzanne no dudo, cogió en brazos a Lily también.

-¡Corre, James!- le gritó.

El niño obedeció inmediatamente a su madre y se dirigió al piso de arriba seguido de cerca por Suzanne que llevaba a los dos niños en brazos. Jacob había comenzado a llorar y Lily estaba haciendo pucheros.

Harry agarró la varita que había dejado sobre la mesa donde estaba la lámpara encendida, derribándola en el proceso, dejando todo a oscuras. Justo cuando alcanzó las escaleras, la puerta explotó, destruyéndose. Se giró y ante él pudo ver a los cuatro encapuchados.

No dudó. Eran ellos o su familia, y moriría antes de permitir que alguien hiciera daño a su familia. Lanzó un hechizo que se estrelló en la pared cerca de la cabeza de uno de esos encapuchados. La contestación no se hizo esperar, los hechizos empezaron a volar pero Harry no era uno de los mejores aurores por nada, pero a pesar de ello, fue inevitable que le vencieran.

Un hechizo se le estrelló en el pecho y le hizo derrumbarse con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. La varita resbaló de sus dedos y quedó tendido en el rellano de su casa, desde donde le torturaron. No pudo más que gritar y gritar, mientras veía como uno de los encapuchados subía las escaleras hacía el piso de arriba.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miró a los otros tres encapuchados y pudo ver que uno de ellos no participaba en la tortura. Este se bajó la capucha revelando su rostro y vio la cara de Suzanne.

oo00oo

Anne observaba la escena con los ojos empañados. Ver a ese joven en el suelo, siendo torturado era como ver a su propio Harry. No, ella no podía participar en aquella salvajada. Cuando se decidió a ir a la misión, aunque tampoco es que hubiese tenido alguna oportunidad de negarse, creyó que podría apartar sus sentimientos, dejarlos de lado, pero se había equivocado. No podía hacer daño a esa gente porque sería como hacer daño a lo que hubiesen sido su Harry y ella si hubiesen tenido otra vida.

Dejó atrás aquella escena. El joven había dejado de gritar y la idea de que pudiese estar muerto, la hacía respirar con dificultad. Ascendió por las escaleras de aquella hermosa casa, disfrutando en silencio de las fotografías expuestas en la pared, donde se veía a una familia feliz que estaban destruyendo.

Ansiosa alcanzó el piso de arriba y se dirigió a la puerta abierta, el cuarto del bebé. Lord Rädsla estaba de espaldas con la capucha quitada, revelando su rostro. Su alter ego estaba frente a su amo, ocultando con su cuerpo a los tres niños. El bebé estaba en la cuna, llorando desconsolado, y los otros dos estaban al otro lado de la cuna, agachados. El mayor de los niños abrazaba a la niña que también lloraba.

-¡A Jacob no, Jacob no, por favor, no me lo quites!

-¡Hazte a un lado, estúpida… apártate, vamos!

-¡Jacob no! ¡Por favor… ten piedad… por favor!

-¡Es la última vez que te lo digo… no dudaré en matarte ante tus hijos!

-¡Por favor… es mi niño… no me lo quites! ¡Haré cualquier cosa… me iré con vosotros… yo también tengo sangre de dragón en mis venas! ¡Llévame a mí en su lugar!

-¡Avada Kedavra!

Anne creyó que se caería ante la impresión, pero su espalda chocó contra el marco de la puerta mientras veía como el cuerpo de aquella joven, idéntico al suyo, caí al suelo, inerte.

El llanto de los niños se incrementó y el mayor de ellos, observó furioso al Lord. Este antes de poder acercarse a la cuna, sintió como unos largos colmillos se clavaban en su brazo. James que aún seguía manteniendo los dientes que su madre le había hecho crecer, le dio un fuerte mordisco, intentando proteger a sus hermanos.

Lord Rädsla gruñó y Anne cerró los ojos al ver cómo le daba una fuerte bofetada que le hizo caer junto al cuerpo de su madre, sangrando ante el golpe.

-¡Estúpido, mocoso!

Anne sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y se las limpió rápidamente.

Lord Rädsla alcanzó la cuna y levantó la camiseta del niño, para poder ver la marca en forma de dragón que tenía en el pecho. Sonrió, cruelmente.

-Cógele- le ordenó.

Anne dejó de mirar el cuerpo inerte de su yo de ese mundo y al hijo mayor que le pedía que se levantara. Miró a su amo que le devolvió la mirada.

-Coge al niño, ahora- le ordenó.

El hombre se hizo a un lado la capa y salió de la habitación, descendiendo las escaleras. Anne vaciló pero al final terminó acercándose a la cuna. El niño pareció calmarse al ver su rostro, seguramente confundiéndola con su madre. Las manos le temblaban pero cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, tuvo ganas de llorar.

-Lo siento- susurró.

No se atrevió a mirar una vez más la escena que se representaba ante ella. Con el pequeño Jacob, como pudo leer en las letras que adornaban la puerta de su cuarto, entre sus brazos bajó las escaleras.

El doble de su Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, inerte, herido y probablemente muerto. No supo porqué, pero tal vez el instinto materno le hizo abrazar al niño contra su pecho para que no viese la imagen de su padre tirado en el suelo.

-Le tenemos. Nos vamos.

El Coronel Longbottom y Lucius sonrieron a su señor y se dirigieron a la salida, mirando a Anne al pasar que aun continuaba abrazando al niño mientras observaba el cuerpo de Harry.

-Teniente- la llamó el Lord- vamos.

La joven obedeció saliendo de la casa. El Lord salió tras ella y desde la puerta, murmuró un hechizo haciendo que ardiese el mueble que estaba en la entrada. Poco a poco el fuego se fue propagando pero para cuando ya estaba completamente extendido, y las llamas rugían en la noche, los visitantes del otro mundo se habían marchado con Jacob.

oo00oo

Charlie reía, bromeando con su novia que ya había vuelto a casa y se estaba recuperando favorablemente de las heridas sufridas. Kelly se encontraba en el salón, tomando una taza de té mientras él estaba en la cocina, poniendo un poco de helado en unos boles para comerlos antes de acostarse.

El ruido que hace la cerámica al romperse y haber dejado de escuchar la risa de Kelly hizo que Charlie se alertara. Salió corriendo de la cocina y se acercó al sofá donde la joven se encontraba tumbada, intentando respirar mientras los restos del té y la taza, descansaban en el suelo.

-Kelly- se arrodilló junto a ella- ¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Algo malo ha pasado- respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la respiración entrecortada- algo malo ha pasado. Jacob… y Suzanne… algo les ha pasado…

oo00oo

Ron besó lentamente a Hermione mientras se recostaba junto a ella en la cama. Ella rió al sentir las juguetonas manos de su novio introduciéndose bajo el vestido mientras correspondía encantada a sus largos e intensos besos.

Le acarició los muslos, haciendo círculos con la yema de los dedos y le agarró el borde de las bragas cuando el teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Gruñó y dejó de besarla para mirar furioso el aparato que vibraba sobre la mesilla.

-Podría ser importante- le dijo Hermione sonriendo, divertida- y yo voy a seguir aquí.

Ron sonrió y la dio un beso mientras el molesto móvil seguía sonando. Gruñendo, molesto por la insistencia, se estiró por encima de su novia y alcanzó el móvil que estaba en la mesilla.

Vio que era el número de Harry y descolgó.

-¿Pasa algo, hermano?

-Tío Ron- le llegó la voz alterada de James desde el otro lado, se notaba que estaba llorando y eso le hizo incorporarse en la cama. Podía oír de fondo el llanto de Lily y mucho ruido que le impedía escuchar bien al niño- te necesito, tío Ron. Papá y mamá no se levantan… te necesito… papá me dijo que te llamara si pasaba algo… ven pronto… fuego…

Ron había escuchado al niño mientras cogía su varita y salía por la puerta del cuarto seguido de Hermione. La llamada se cortó y Ron corrió hacía la puerta.

-Algo ha pasado- le dijo- tengo que ir- miró la cara angustiada de su novia- quédate con los niños.

Ron se desapareció, apareciendo en el Valle de Godric, cerca de la casa de sus amigos. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a las llamas que rugían en la noche mientras los habitantes del agradable pueblo miraban en aquella dirección, sobrecogidos. Algunos seguramente recordando lo que una vez, hace años, sucedió en aquel hogar.

Corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, apartando a la gente a empujones y empujó la pequeña valla blanca del hogar de sus mejores amigos. Vio el cuerpo de Harry tirado en el césped y a James y Lily junto a él.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- les dijo a los niños tirándose junto a ellos. Ambos tenían la cara manchada de negro y sus trajes estaban del mismo color.

-Mamá sigue en la casa… conseguí sacar a papá porque estaba cerca de la puerta pero no puedo con mamá…- lloraba James, angustiado mientras Lily se aferraba a su cuerpo, buscando su calor.

-¿Dónde está, James? ¿Dónde está?

-En el cuarto de Jacob.

Ron miró hacía la casa, pensando en su mejor amiga, suplicando porque aún estuviese viva. Dejó a los niños allí y se internó en la casa.

Las llamas envolvían todo, quemando cualquier cosa que estuviese a su paso, el calor era sofocante y apenas podía respirar por el humo… todo estaba siendo destruido, muchos recuerdos estaban quedando atrás.

Se tapó la boca y la nariz poniéndose el cuello de la camiseta por encima. Miró a las escaleras y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a subir, saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Se dirigió al cuarto de Jacob y vio el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, tirado en el suelo.

No queriendo pensar lo peor, se acercó a ella y la levantó en brazos, saliendo de la habitación. Descendió las escaleras, tropezando y tosiendo por el humo que le hacía lagrimear.

Consiguió salir al exterior, tosiendo. Trastabilló hasta que cayó de rodillas junto a los niños, dejando el cuerpo de Suzanne junto al de Harry.

La gente que se había atrevido a acercar a la casa, ahora miraba las llamas y murmuraban, recordando lo que hacía años sucedió en ese mismo hogar.

Ron tomó el pulso de ambos y respiró aliviado al comprobar que estaban vivos.

-Están bien, niños- les tranquilizó- papá y mamá están bien…

-Pero esos hombres se llevaron a Jacob- lloró James dejando marcado en sus mejillas el recorrido de las lágrimas- ese hombre que tenía la misma cara que tú y la mujer que se parecía a mamá se lo llevaron…

Ron cerró los ojos y sacó el móvil rápidamente.

-Se han llevado a Jacob- informó a Hermione- Harry y Suzanne están heridos… James y Lily están bien… les llevó al hospital. Avisa a mi hermana y a Draco.

oo00oo

Voces… podía escuchar un montón de voces, rebotando en su cabeza en forma de eco… un eco lejano e inentendible. Le dolía la cabeza… Merlín, parecía que le iba a explotar y seguía sin entender que decían esas voces que se alejaban cada vez más.

Su nariz captó el olor a desinfectante que le rodeaba y la dura cama donde estaba acostado. Le costó una eternidad abrir los ojos y cuando al fin lo consiguió la luz le cegó, volviendo a cerrarlos. Era consciente del dolor que le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo y de pronto, como si fuese un fogonazo, en su cabeza apareció una imagen y otra más y otra de todo lo sucedido esa noche antes de haber perdido el conocimiento.

Tenía que buscar a su familia, comprobar que todos estaban bien, que estaban a salvo. Con esos pensamientos, esta vez logró mantener los ojos levemente abiertos, acostumbrándose poco a poco a la luz. Veía todo borroso porque no llevaba las gafas y aunque le dolía cada parte del cuerpo, se incorporó.

Miró a su alrededor y a tientas logró encontrar las gafas sobre una mesilla, se las puso y todo cobró sentido. Las blancas paredes de una habitación de hospital le dieron la bienvenida.

Se miró las manos donde una vía llevaba a sus venas distintas pociones y sueros para ayudarle en su recuperación. Se la quitó sin dudar, apartó la sabana y, a pesar de lo tembloroso y débil que sentía el cuerpo, se movió hasta el borde de la misma y se sentó con los pies colgando. Respiró hondo y se puso de pie.

El dolor se intensificó y estuvo apuntó de caer, débil por las torturas recibidas. Cuando logró estabilizar sus piernas, se dirigió hacia la puerta todo lo rápido que su cuerpo magullado le permitía. Alcanzó la puerta y salió, dando a un pasillo.

La gente le miró, algunos pacientes le reconocieron y comenzaron a cuchichear, los sanadores y enfermeras que en esos momentos estaban allí, intentaron detenerle.

-Señor Potter, no debería estar levantado- le reprendió una de las enfermeras que estaba agarrándole del brazo- debe volver a la cama, aún está débil.

Harry intentó zafarse de toda esa gente pero no tenía apenas fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Sus ojos se dirigieron al final del pasillo donde vio a sus dos mejores amigos, hablando con un sanador. Esa imagen le dio fuerzas para quitarse de encima a toda esa gente y se dirigió a ellos sin escuchar las palabras de los que le seguían, intentando detenerle.

El alboroto llamó la atención de Hermione y Ron que se giraron para mirar en su dirección. Los dos se dirigieron hacia él junto al sanador con el que habían estado hablando.

-Harry, por Merlín, vuelve a la cama- gruñó Ron.

-¿Dónde está Suzanne? ¿Y los niños?- exigió saber.

-Vuelve a la cama- repitió su amigo.

Harry gruñó y sacando fuerzas de la rabia y el miedo, agarró a su amigo de las solapas de la camisa y le puso contra la pared.

-¡¿Dónde está mi familia?!- gritó.

-Harry…- le pidió Hermione con la voz rota, pero Ron la acalló levantando la mano hacía ella. Luego agarró las manos de su amigo y le miró a los ojos para luego desviarlos hacía una puerta cercana a la habitación de la que él había salido.

Harry entendió el mensaje y soltando a su amigo, se dirigió a ella. El temor creció a cada paso y una mano temblorosa agarró el picaporte. Después de unos segundos, logró coger el suficiente coraje para abrir.

La habitación era exactamente igual que en la que había estado él y la única cama estaba ocupada por la mujer que siempre había amado. Tumbada boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, se mantenía inmóvil. Las piernas le temblaron pero logró caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Rozó las sabanas cuando estuvo junto a ella y luego agarró una de las manos, acariciando su suave piel.

-Está en coma- escuchó que le decía Ron a sus espaldas y el dolor que le atravesó el corazón fue tan grande que estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, comprendiendo con aquello que ella tampoco había podido proteger a Jacob.

-Se han llevado a mi hijo ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Sí- respondió Ron- Lily y James están bien… asustados pero bien. Suzanne recibió la maldición asesina.

-Eso no es posible… tendría que estar muerta- le dijo Harry sin dejar de acariciar la mano de su prometida.

-Al parecer la sangre de dragón que corre por sus venas la ha mantenido con vida… Charlie nos ha dicho que los dragones no pueden ser asesinados con esos hechizos y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ella también es inmune. Aún así, recibir el hechizo ha hecho que quede en coma.

-¿Despertará?- preguntó.

-No lo sabemos- respondió.

Harry dejó de retener el llanto que había empezado a agolparse en su garganta y sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionarse. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y besó la mano de Suzanne, cayendo las lágrimas en la piel.

Pensó en su hijo y el no saber donde estaba, el desconocer lo que harían con él, si le volvería a ver hacia que su corazón se quebrara en pequeños trocitos.

-Lo encontraré, mi amor, te prometo que lo encontraré, no importa donde esté. Moveré cielo y tierra para encontrarle.

oo00oo

Lord Rädsla estaba preparándose para comparecer ante el pueblo de Winthex, sabía que el populacho esperaba para conocer el motivo por el que su Rey les había convocado frente a las murallas que rodeaban Hogwarts.

Hacía unas horas que habían llegado al pueblo de su misión y habían convocado allí a toda la población. Además, había enviado a mensajeros a distintas partes de Winthex para informar a los distintos senescales repartidos en las capitales, y que llevaban los reinos bajo el mandato de Lord Rädsla, que los dirigía desde la distancia.

-Mi señor- se le acercó el Coronel Longbotton- el pueblo le espera.

Anne, que no había soltado a Jacob desde que lo cogiese en brazos, se mantuvo en un segundo plano, recordando a aquella familia que habían dejado atrás y de la que probablemente ya no quedaría ni rastro.

Lord Rädsla salió al amplio balcón seguido del Coronel Longbottom y Lucius Malfoy que se quedaron a cada lado de él, unos pasos más atrás. Se acercaron al balcón de piedra y el populacho, rodeado de los soldados, empezaron a aclamar a su señor. Algunos porque estaban de acuerdo con sus ideales, otros porque no tenían más remedio sino querían morir.

Anne se dispuso a salir tras ellos, aún con el niño entre sus brazos pero los cálidos pasos de unos pies pequeños, la hicieron detenerse. Al alzar la mirada y dirigirla a las escaleras de caracol que conducían a esa antesala antes del balcón, vio como Lady Ginevra subía. La mujer se soltó el vestido y la miró, deteniendo sus ojos en el pequeño.

-¿Qué habéis hecho?- preguntó la mujer, angustiada.

Anne la miró con pesar a los ojos pero no respondió, se quedó quita en su lugar, mirando la espalda de su señor que levantó los brazos para acallar a su pueblo.

-Hace muchos años conseguimos conquistar todos los reinos de este mundo- comenzó su discurso Lord Rädsla- convirtiéndolo en uno solo, que yo gobierno por y para vosotros. Liberamos este mundo de la gente cuya sangre no era pura, hicimos que los mestizos nos sirvieran cómo siempre debió ser y acabamos con los sangre sucia. Pero desde hace unos años estamos en guerra con otro mundo, uno en el que los muggles lo gobiernan y que quieren acabar con nosotros. Esta guerra pronto llegara a su fin, conquistaremos Nowitchcraft como conquistamos otros mundos y como conquistaremos el resto, hasta hacernos con todos y cada uno de ellos. Hoy tenemos una nueva arma, hoy hemos conseguido el instrumento que nos hará vencedores… Hoy hemos encontrado al niño dragón y su poder nos hará invencibles.

Cuando el Coronel Longbottom miró por encima de su hombro tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y le hizo una seña a Anne para que saliese, apenas prestó atención a su esposa.

Anne miró una última vez a Lady Ginevra y salió con Jacob. Caminó hacía el balcón y cuando estuvo junto a su señor, este le arrebató el niño y lo levantó, mostrándoselo al pueblo que empezó a gritar, aclamándole.

Alzó la camiseta del bebé para mostrar la marca del dragón de su pecho y los gritos aumentaron, la mayoría provenientes de los soldados.

Cuando los clamores acabaron, Lord Rädsla volvió al interior y le dio el niño a Lady Ginevra que lo cogió, sorprendida. A decir verdad era la primera vez que cargaba con un niño y le pareció adorable.

-Mi señor, es cierto que tenemos ya al niño pero ¿no es demasiado pequeño para que pueda suponer una diferencia en la guerra?- preguntó el Coronel Longbottom.

-Lo sé. Sabéis que nuestro mundo a diferencia del resto se encuentra en otro plano temporal por lo que estamos adelantados tres años en el tiempo mientras que los demás se encuentran en el año 2006, nosotros estamos en el 2009, por eso el pequeño ahora tiene el aspecto de un niño de cuatros años- explicó Lord Rädsla- pero a pesar de ello necesitaremos que sea más mayor, al menos un adolescente, por eso hice llamar a la Bruja de los Bosques.

-Ya está aquí, mi señor- le informó Lady Ginevra que había ido hasta allí para informar de la llegada de la mujer- le espera en el salón del trono.

-Bien, ella me podrá ayudar con el problema de la edad del niño- asintió el hombre descendiendo las escaleras seguido del resto- necesitamos que ese joven al menos tenga quince o dieciséis años, así será lo suficientemente mayor para que pueda combatir.

Alcanzaron el salón del trono y pudieron ver delante del trono. Oculta bajo un manto negro con capucha, se la bajó, revelando su rostro lleno de heridas enmarcado por unos cabellos desordenados. Sus intensos ojos violetas repasaron al niño que continuaba junto a Lady Ginevra.

-Sé el motivo por el que me ha hecho llamar, Lord Rädsla- comenzó a hablar incluso antes de que el hombre se hubiese sentado en su trono. Cuando la miró vio que la mujer le mostraba una poción turquesa- con este conseguirá que el niño alcance la adultez en unos meses. Cuando alcance los dieciséis años, luego continuará creciendo de una manera normal. Deberá tomársela toda.

-Bien- asintió el hombre y Lucius se adelantó para coger la poción- entonces, puedes marcharte, bruja.

-Quizás le interese saber algo más sobre el niño- le dijo la mujer, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Lord Rädsla.

-Mi señor, este niño tiene un potente y fuerte halo de protección, una magia muy antigua y poderosa- explicó la Bruja de los Bosques- algo que nació por el deseo de una madre por proteger a su hijo.

-¿Ese hechizo podrá desaparecer?- preguntó Lord Rädsla.

-Quizás- respondió la mujer- pero tal vez hasta que no desaparezca, su poder no se desarrolle del todo.

Lord Rädsla se quedó sentado en su trono, viendo como la Bruja de los Bosques se marchaba, molesto por el nuevo impedimento que se interponía en su camino al poder absoluto.


	33. El niño que no derramaba ni una gota de

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado ocupada con asuntos importantes que me han mantenido alejada del ordenador. Os dejo con el capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 32: El niño que no derramaba ni una gota de sangre.**

_Ministerio de Magia, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_1 de Diciembre de 2006, 11:00 a.m._

Un mes. Ya había pasado un mes desde que Jacob fue raptado, un maldito mes con una familia desmembrada, sin su hijo, con su prometida en coma y con sus otros dos pequeños envueltos en el mismo halo de tristeza que él compartía.

Cuando sus pies se posaron en la sala de los mundos paralelos en el departamento de Misterios, Harry no se movió a pesar de que sus amigos pasaron por al lado suyo, saliendo del túnel que les había llevado a un nuevo mundo pero en el que no habían encontrado nada.

El túnel se cerró pero él siguió sin moverse. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando órdenes del jefe del escuadrón pero este estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Los encontraremos, Harry- intentó animarle Hermione.

Él siguió sin contestar. Sabía a quién se refería su amiga. Llevaban viajando de mundo en mundo buscando a los magos que ayudaron a escapar de Nowitchcraft. Draco les había encontrado un mundo en su momento pero cuando viajaron a él y no les encontraron, supusieron que se habían cambiado de mundo por algún motivo. Y ahora no les encontraban.

Ellos eran la única pista que tenían sobre Lord Rädsla y el paradero de su hijo. Desconocían las coordenadas de Winthex y tenían la esperanza de que los magos a los que ayudaron a escapar, supieran algo sobre aquel mundo.

-Harry, debemos informar a Kingsley de lo acontecido en la misión- le dijo Ron mientras los demás continuaban sin saber que decir.

-Infórmale tú- ni siquiera les miró. Se dirigió hacia la salida- yo voy al hospital.

oo00oo

_Hogar de Ron y Hermione, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_1 de Diciembre de 2006, 11:00 a.m._

Ron se encontraba en el despacho del apartamento que ahora compartía con Hermione. Sentado en la silla de piel negra, revisaba algunos papeles de información que habían recopilado en su búsqueda de Jacob.

Estaba decidido a encontrar a Jacob, a decir verdad todo el escuadrón estaba decidido a encontrarle. Era como si una maldición hubiese caído sobre todos ellos, cuando parecía que todo iba a estar bien siempre ocurría algo que destruía la paz en la que vivían.

Levantó la mirada de los papeles cuando oyó como la puerta se abría. Hermione le sonrió y se acercó a él. Rodeó la mesa y miró los papeles que Ron había estado estudiando. Suspiró, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-Es como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado- comentó la joven.

-Hay muchos mundos- Ron se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en el sillón, acariciando la espalda de su novia- es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Nuestra única esperanza es encontrar a los magos que ayudamos a escapar de Nowitchcraft. Pero son otra aguja en un pajar.

-Tenemos demasiadas agujas que encontrar- gruñó Ron- y mientras tanto, Harry vive entre el hospital y el Ministerio.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_1 de Diciembre de 2009, 11:25 a.m. _

Un mes, pensó Anne mientras observaba a Jacob, un mes desde que lo habían llevado a Winthex y el niño ya había alcanzado los seis años de edad. La poción que les diese la Bruja de los Bosques había hecho el efecto que esperaban, Jacob crecía a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que ese niño se parecía al hombre del que había heredado el nombre. Tenía los mismos rasgos que recordaba de su padre antes de que la vendiese a Lord Arthur, dulcificados por la niñez.

Jacob la miró y corrió hacía ella portando algo entre sus manos. Cuando llegó hasta ella, dejando sus pies marcados sobre la nieve que había comenzado a caer la noche anterior, el niño la sonrió enseñándole lo que portaba en sus pequeñas manos.

Anne sonrió al ver una pequeña flor que había sobrevivido al frío invierno y a la nieve. El pequeño se la tendió y ella la cogió entre sus dedos.

-Es preciosa, Jacob- le sonrió agradecida, agachándose frente a él.

-Me alegro que te guste, tía Anne- el niño la miró, acariciando su mano con suavidad. El contacto hizo que el duro corazón de la Teniente se ablandara. Jamás lo reconocería pero adoraba a ese niño, tan solo había hecho falta unos días para quererle- pero no le digas a Lord Rädsla que yo te la di. Se enfadará.

La sonrisa de Anne se borró al escuchar esas palabras y bajó la mirada a la pequeña flor que continuaba entre sus dedos. Sabía que el pequeño tenía razón, desde que Jacob empezó a crecer, el Lord había intentado extraer el poder del que hablaba la profecía aunque ninguno sabía muy bien en qué consistía. Había sido duro y cruel con el niño cuando este se equivocaba o mostraba algo parecido a la compasión, el amor o la ternura. Quería que fuese malvado, quería equilibrar la balanza a su favor y que el poder que albergaba en el interior fuese solo para él.

-Será nuestro secreto- le guiñó el ojo y el niño rió, abrazándose a ella.

Anne no acostumbrada a esa clase de demostraciones de cariño, exceptuando la que les daba Harry, no supo como reaccionar así que simplemente le dio unas palmadas en el cogote. Sin saber que desde el castillo un esclavo de ojos verdes observaba la escena con una sonrisa.

Jacob se apartó de ella y sonriéndola, volvió a correr por los jardines disfrutando de un nuevo juego.

-No debería mimarle tanto, Teniente- la voz fría y cruel de su señor hizo que Anne escondiera la flor entre sus ropajes.

Se puso en pie y se giró para enfrentar a su amo. Lord Rädsla observaba a Jacob correr por los jardines, persiguiendo algún animalillo que no quería ser atrapado por sus pequeñas manos.

-No necesito a un debilucho, ni a un blando- le recordó como muchas otras veces- ese niño necesita mano dura desde ahora para que crezca siendo lo que espero de él.

-¿Y qué espera de él, mi señor?- le preguntó.

-Que sea como yo- respondió con presteza- ¡Jacob!

El niño detuvo su carrera y les miró a ambos. El pequeño corrió todo lo rápido que sus cortas piernas y la nieve le permitían, deteniéndose frente al Lord, al que le hizo una reverencia como había aprendido que debía hacer.

-¿Por qué abrazabas a la Teniente?- preguntó el Lord.

El niño se quedó mirando el suelo, hacía círculos en la nieve con sus pies.

-Responde, Jacob.

El niño siguió sin saber que decir y cuando su señor le pidió que le mirare, él obedeció. El golpe que recibió le hizo caer al suelo pero no lloró, sabiendo que eso supondría otro castigo.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que cuando hago preguntas deseo que me sean respondidas. También te he dicho que las demostraciones de cariño son absurdas y una pérdida de tiempo, así que no quiero volver a ver cómo abrazas a nadie. Y ahora levántate.

Jacob obedeció y alzó la cabeza. Anne tuvo que reprimir el impulso primario de correr a él y consolarle cuando vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas, nunca había sentido nada parecido como ese que le revolvía las entrañas y le hacía tener instintos homicidas hacía su señor.

Pero tampoco le paso desapercibida, como al Lord, que a pesar del duro golpe que habría hecho sangrar a cualquiera, el rostro de Jacob no mostraba ningún signo de haber sido golpeado. No había sangre, ni siquiera un mísero moratón o la rojez que te quedaba tras un golpe.

El dolor estaba ahí, podía verlo en los ojos de Jacob pero no había ningún signo del golpe. Y todo debido a la protección de su madre cuando se lo llevaron.

oo00oo

_Hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y heridas mágicas, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_3 de Febrero de 2007, 11:00 a.m._

Dos meses más habían pasado ya… tres desde que se lo llevaron y se estaba volviendo loco.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del hospital de forma automática, esquivando a la gente que le salía al paso y que le señalaban por ser el niño que sobrevivió. Entró en la habitación en la que su prometida descansaba.

Ella descansaba en la cama con esos incontables tubos incrustados en sus brazos. Las flores del jarrón había sido cambiadas de nuevo, seguramente era obra de la señora Weasley o de la señora Voss. A ellas nunca se les pasaba por alto esos pequeños detalles que hacían que aquella fría habitación de hospital pareciese más acogedora.

Acababa de volver de visitar otro mundo y seguían sin encontrar nada que les diese una pista de las coordenadas de Winthex o del lugar al que habían decidido moverse lo magos que escaparon de Nowitchcraft.

-Hola, nena- la saludó, besando con suavidad sus labios resecos.

La acarició la frente, justo donde comenzaba el nacimiento del cabello y la observó como esperando a que en ese preciso instante fuese a abrir los ojos. Pero no lo hizo, nunca lo hacía.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a colocar un poco la habitación a pesar de que no había nada que colocar mientras lo hacía, le contó lo que había hecho en la misión, que habían encontrado ese nuevo mundo que habían visitado y luego se decidí a contarle lo que Lily y James habían estado haciendo en su ausencia.

-Esta mañana Lily ha hecho su primera demostración de magia- explicó Harry sin ser capaz de mirar a su prometida- ha servido la leche en las tazas sin tocar la jarra. Te habrías sentido orgullosa de ella.

Al final se giró para mirarla, esperando que esas palabras la hubiesen sacado de su sopor pero no fue así. Se acercó a ella y se dejó caer en el sillón colocado junto a la cama. Le agarró la mano y le besó uno a uno cada dedo mientras una lágrima rebelde descendía por su mejilla.

-Abre los ojos, mi amor- suplicó- te necesito.

Pero siguió sin haber ningún tipo de respuesta. Nada.

Lo que Harry no sabía es que Suzanne podía escuchar cada una de las palabras que él le decía, de todos los que iban a visitarla hablaban. Ella los oía, conocía las pocas esperanzas que tenían los sanadores sobre su posible recuperación… había escuchado llorar a su madre y reír a sus hijos cuando iban a visitarla y la contaban sus aventuras.

Y deseaba responderles… quería abrir los ojos y decirles que estaba allí, que podía oírles pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Se sentía frustrada, asustada y furiosa… quería gritar y ni eso podía.

Pero había algo más… había veces que su mente se llenaban de imágenes borrosas de un niño. Un niño que crecía más rápido de lo normal y que sufría a manos de desalmados. Y sabía que era Jacob, a pesar de que su rostro estaba borroso, sentía que su hijo y tan solo deseaba a poder moverse para tocarle cuando lloraba y decirle que todo iba a salir bien pero no podía.

Tan solo podía seguir allí tumbada, intentando despertar.

oo00oo

_Granja de los Kendrik, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_3 de Febrero de 2010, 18:25 p.m. _

Aya Kendrik se sentía perdida en el mundo. A penas contaba con quince años pero su vida se reducía a una semana. ¿Os estaréis preguntando por qué? Bien, Aya no recordaba nada antes de esa semana. ¡Puf! Todo se había borrado de un plumazo, no había nada, había perdido por completo su memoria.

Hacía una semana despertó en una cama y sus padres, o los que decían ser sus padres, la contaron que había sufrido un accidente cuando estaba caminando por el bosque. Ese era el motivo de su amnesia. Había creído que con el pasar de los días recordaría algo pero la verdad es que todo seguía en blanco.

No recordaba a sus padres, no recordaba a sus siete hermanos y no recordaba nada antes de esa semana en la que llevaba consciente. Por eso estaba perdida.

Lo cierto es que si su vida había sido igual a esa semana que había vivido desde que despertó, tampoco importaba mucho que no recordase nada. Era monótona y dura, pues tenía que trabajar duro junto a sus padres y sus hermanos en la granja en la que vivían.

Sus hermanos la trataban indiferentes y sus padres no eran los más cariñosos del mundo. No recordaba quererles a ninguno pero estaba segura de que alguna vez los había tenido que amar, aunque ahora solo fuesen unos extraños.

Lo cierto es que su familia vivía bastante mal. Era gente muy humilde que apenas tenían para comer pues los pocos animales que habían tenido murieron de una enfermedad y la cosecha de ese año había sido muy escasa.

Aya, cada vez que iba a Hogmeade, el centro del pueblo, se quedaba observando Hogwarts, preguntándose cómo sería vivir en un sitio como ese, con gente a tu servicio. Siempre se quedaba embobada observando los estandartes con el dragón que ondeaban en sus altos muros.

Pero siempre debía volver a la realidad, pues no debía llamar la atención de los soldados, su padre se lo había dicho un millón de veces desde que despertó de la inconsciencia hacía una semana. Ellos eran mestizos y si los soldados lo descubrían serían enviados a Hogwarts… pero como esclavos.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_8 de Febrero de 2010, 23:34 p.m. _

Lady Ginevra se encontraba sentada en un banco de madera de sus aposentos, cosiendo meticulosamente su labor e ignorando deliberadamente la mirada de la Teniente Voss.

Ya era tarde para vivitas pero Anne era su única amiga y, al no estar su esposa, había decidido que la compañía de la mujer sería placentera, por lo menos así no pensaría en el motivo por el que su marido no se encontraba ya en el castillo.

-¿Sabes si mi hermano mandó a alguna misión a mi esposo?- preguntó la Lady todo lo indiferente que pudo.

-No, Ginevra- respondió la Teniente Voss tomando junto a ella en el banco- sabes perfectamente donde se encuentra el Coronel a estas horas.

Lady Ginevra no respondió pero si, si lo sabía. Se encontraría en la Taberna de las Tres Escobas en Hogmeade, disfrutando del alcohol y de la compañía femenina que allí se ofrecía. Neville había estado visitando a esas mujeres mucho antes de que ellos contrajeran matrimonio, pensó que cuando se casara todo cambiaría pero al parecer ella no había conseguido complacer en el lecho a su esposo y por eso, este seguía visitando a esas mujeres de dudosa reputación. Él no había hecho nada por ocultar sus aventuras y ella había visto como poco a poco su corazón se rompía un poco más.

Se había casado amando a su esposo y lo había seguido amando a pesar de sus otras mujeres y sus palizas. Ella había sido criada para aguantar todo aquello por parte de los hombres pero no quitaba que eso la hiciese sufrir más que nada en el mundo.

Neville nunca parecía sentirse culpable por sus engaños, en cambio, ella si llevaba un tiempo sintiéndose culpable porque desde hacía muchos meses sus sueños eran visitados por un atractivo y varonil cazador rubio al que no había vuelto a ver desde ese día en el mercado cuando salvó a la joven de los dos soldados.

-Ginevra- la voz de la Teniente hizo que la joven saliese de sus pensamientos- no puedo comprender porque te casaste con él cuando es evidente que no te ama.

-No tuve más elección- respondió ella dejando su labor para mirar a su única amiga- sabes que las mujeres no tenemos ni voz, ni voto en nuestras propias vidas- la miró a los ojos- ni siquiera tú, Anne.

-Yo dirijo mi vida- espetó la Teniente poniéndose en pie, molesta.

-Si fuese así, no tendrías la necesidad de mantener oculta tu relación con Harry- le sonrió con ternura.

Anne se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que su amiga tenía razón. Sintiéndose incomoda con esa conversación, le hizo saber que se marchaba.

-Deberías descansar, Ginevra- murmuró haciéndola una reverencia- es tarde.

-Lo haré- asintió la mujer dejando sus quehaceres sobre una mesa.

-Haré que vengan las criadas para que la ayuden.

-Gracias- le sonrió Lady Ginevra y se sorprendió al sentir un suave beso en la mejilla. Anne nunca hacía demostraciones de cariño.

Vio como su mejor amiga se marchaba y unos minutos después llegaron dos criadas a sus aposentos que la ayudaron a cambiarse. Sonrió a las dos chicas que la hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon.

Se acercó a una de las velas que iluminaban la habitación y sopló apagándola. Sin ningún problema, a pesar de la oscuridad, caminó hacía la cama y se metió en ella. Y a pesar de sentirse culpable, esa noche deseó poder soñar de nuevo con el Cazador.

Estaba quedándose dormida cuando escuchó como las puertas de su aposento se abrieron. Escuchó los pasos pesados de su esposo que tropezó con alguna cosa. Gruñendo le escuchó despojarse de sus espada y armadura, imaginó que estaría quedándose en sus ropas interiores para dormir.

Se mantuvo quieta, tapada hasta el cuello con las mantas y de espaldas al lado donde dormía su esposo. Neville corrió los doseles de la cama y esta se hundió cuando se sentó en ella. Se desprendió de las botas y las tiró a alguna parte de la amplia habitación.

El olor a alcohol inundó la nariz de Lady Ginevra cuando su esposo se precipitó sobre ella. La hizo tumbarse boca arriba, aplastándola con su enorme cuerpo.

-Mírame- le ordenó con la voz pastosa.

Ella obedeció y le miró, asustada. No soportaba sentir el olor a sexo y alcohol que rodeaba a su esposo. Podía ver arañazos en la piel de su cuello, que alguna de esas mujerzuelas le habían hecho durante la noche.

No le gustaba hacer el amor con su esposo, estaba segura de que solo los hombres disfrutaban con ese acto porque ella jamás había encontrado placer en el lecho, pero odiaba sobre todo hacerlo cuando Neville llegaba en ese estado de embriaguez.

Sabía que su esposo quería un heredero y por eso continuaba acostándose con ella. Lady Ginevra deseaba dárselo pero no entendía por qué no era capaz de quedarse en cinta. Por supuesto, Neville estaba seguro de que la culpa era de ella.

-Ábrete de piernas- ordenó.

Lady Ginevra obedeció, sintiendo como su esposo se encargaba de subirle la ropa de dormir hasta la cintura. Introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos para desabrocharse sus propios calzones y luego se colocó en la posición exacta para hacerla suya.

Lady Ginevra aguantó el embiste como pudo, el miembro de su esposo se hizo paso entre sus piernas con dificultad, causándola un terrible dolor pero él no se detuvo a pesar de sus jadeos y grititos estrangulados, siguió empujando con sus caderas.

Gruñendo por el esfuerzo cerca del oído de su esposa, Neville se detuvo cuando estuvo completamente dentro para recuperar el aliento y luego comenzó a moverse. Lady Ginevra aguantó los embistes, aferrándose a las mantas y apretando los ojos para retener las lágrimas.

Escuchaba como su esposo gruñía como un animal y aceleraba el ritmo de sus caderas. Deseó que todo acabara pronto y cuando le sintió derramarse en su interior, supo que había acabado.

Su esposo se dejó caer junto a ella y se quedó dormido en cuestión de segundos, llenando la habitación de ronquidos.

Lady Ginevra se bajó la ropa de dormir, sintiéndose incomoda con la sustancia que resbalaba entre sus piernas. No entendía cómo podían existir mujeres que se dedicasen a complacer a otros hombres cuando ella sentía repugnancia por el sexo. No le gustaba el olor, el sudor, las sensaciones… nada. Solo deseaba haber quedado en cinta esta vez para complacer a su esposo de una vez por todas.

oo00oo

_Grimmauld Place nº 12, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_1 de Abril de 2007, 09:00 a.m._

Harry abrió los ojos al sentir como una pequeña mano le acariciaba la cara. Se encontró con los ojos de la pequeña Lily que le sonrió dulcemente. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, la primera sonrisa real que formaba en meses. La niña se inclinó y le besó en los labios mientras James rodeaba desde atrás a su padre.

-Pinchas- rió la niña acariciándole la barba de varios días.

Harry la acarició el pelo mientras sentía como su hijo colocaba la mejilla sobre la suya, aferrándose con más fuerza a él. Esos eran los únicos momentos, en los últimos cuatro meses, en los que Harry se sentía feliz. Sus hijos eran los únicos que conseguían sacarle una sonrisa de verdad. Pero siempre estaba la sombra de la ausencia de Jacob y Suzanne. Pronto sería el cumpleaños de Jacob, el 30 de abril, y cumpliría dos años.

-Papi, mira- la niña le enseñó un dibujo de una familia debajo ponía los nombres de cada uno de ellos y que Harry estaba seguro había escrito James- es nuestra familia- la niña sonrió y Harry observó el dibujo- es para mamá. Para que cuando despierte lo vea.

Harry cogió el dibujo entre sus manos y luego le dio un beso a Lily en la frente.

-Seguro que le encanta- le aseguró consiguiendo que la sonrisa de la niña aumentara.

-Dijiste que hoy iríamos a ver a mamá- le dijo James aun apretado contra su espalda- ¿Cuándo vamos a ir?

-Cuando desayunemos- respondió Harry- así que id a vestiros mientras preparo el desayuno- los niños se bajaron a la cama y corrieron hacía la salida- James, ayuda a tu hermana.

-Sí, papá- asintió el niño que agarró la mano de Lily.

Cuando Harry se quedó a solas, salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina de la que una vez fue el hogar de los Black. Después de que su hogar fuese destruido se habían mudado allí, a la espera de que todo volviera a la normalidad pronto.

Preparó el desayuno y cuando los niños bajaron él ya se había tomado su café y un par de tostadas. Les sirvió a los niños el suyo y cuando estaban terminándoselo, subió a su cuarto y se metió a la ducha.

Un cuarto de hora después estaba listo. Entró en la cocina y recogió los platos sucios, con un simple hechizo hizo que se empezaran a lavar solos. Salieron al rellano donde se pusieron el abrigo y salieron al exterior.

El coche estaba aparcado frente al número 12 que desapareció entre los números 11 y 13. Se encargó de que los niños se abrochasen los cinturones y que Lily estuviese sentada adecuadamente en su silla, y se pusieron en marcha.

Puso algunos cantajuegos que tanto le gustaban a Lily e intentó evadirse, disfrutando de la voz cantarina de su hija. Aparcó el coche a unas manzanas de la entrada principal de San Mungo y caminó junto a sus hijos la corta distancia.

Entraron el hospital y se dirigieron a los ascensores. Pronto se encontraron frente a la habitación individual que ocupaba Suzanne. Ella estaba allí, tumbada en la cama, como si durmiera.

James y Lily corrieron hacía ella, la pequeña llevaba el dibujo sujeto en una de sus manos enguantadas. Su hermano mayor la ayudó a subir a la cama y los dos se tumbaron junto a la mujer, abrazándose a su cuerpo inerte. Harry se detuvo junto a la cama, disfrutando de la preciosa imagen.

-Mira, mamá, lo pinté para ti- le dijo Lily- espero que te guste mucho.

-Lo dejaremos aquí, cariño- le dijo Harry dejando el dibujo sobre una pequeña mesa que había junto a la cama.

-Vale, papi- asintió la niña y se acurrucó junto a su madre.

-¿Cuándo va a despertar?- preguntó James acariciando a su madre la frente.

-No lo sé, hijo- respondió sinceramente- hay que tener la esperanza de que lo hará pronto.

-Yo tengo mucha esperanza, papi- sonrió Lily mientras le daba pequeños besitos en la mejilla a Suzanne- mami es fuerte y pronto se despertará. Y Jake volverá.

-Eso espero, cariño- Harry acarició la mano de Suzanne- eso espero.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_1 de Abril de 2010, 05:34 a.m. _

Aya se encontraba sirviendo el desayuno a todos sus hermanos mientras sus padres estaban fuera preparando los enseres para otro duro día de trabajo. Sus siete hermanos, todos ellos mayores que ella y curtidos por los muchos años trabajando, no la agradecieron su amabilidad.

Se dirigió a la cocina y dejó la jarra vacía de leche sobre la encimera de madera. Se apoyó en el desgastado mostrador y cerró los ojos, deseando poder recordar algo que diese aliento para continuar con su vida. No entendía la indiferencia de sus hermanos, el hecho de que la trataran como si fuese una desconocida.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente de la estancia principal hizo que se sobresaltara. De pronto un montón de voces, gritos y ruido que no terminaba de comprender la asustaron. Cogió una botella de cristal donde conservaban la leche y caminó despacio hacía la entrada de la cocina mientras las voces continuaban.

Se quedó apoyada en la pared de madera y contó hasta tres antes de asomarse con precaución. Pudo ver que la mesa estaba volcada y todos los alimentos habían terminado en el suelo. Sus hermanos estaban de rodillas con los brazos detrás de la nuca mientras los soldados uniformados con las armaduras del reino de Winthex lucían sus dragones en el pecho. Sus padres estaban también de rodillas junto a la puerta de la granja, la nariz de su padre sangraba y su madre lloraba, asustada mientras observaba al Coronel Longbottom que se paseaba por la estancia.

Aya apretó con fuerza la botella sabiendo que les habían descubierto.

La varita de su padre estaba en manos de un alto hombre de cabello pelirrojo y mirada azul, helada. Jamás le había visto pero supo de quien se trataba, el mismísimo Lord Rädsla había acudido allí. Junto a él, vestido con una capa negra idéntica a la del Lord, se encontraba un niño de unos doce años, de cabello negro e impactantes ojos azules.

Aya no sabía qué hacer. Sus hermanos estaban indefensos pues el único que poseía varita en aquella casa era su padre, pues desde hacía años, cuando el padre de Lord Rädsla llegó al poder, solo los magos puros tenían derecho a sus varitas. Los mestizos como ellos eran esclavizados y los muggles como su madre, asesinados.

Habían vivido ocultos en esa granja desde que el nuevo régimen se instaló, aislados de todo el mundo. Pero su tranquilidad había sido truncada.

-¿Alguna varita más que tengamos que requisar?- preguntó el Coronel Longbottom de espaldas a la cocina, observando a todos.

-La única varita que hay en esta casa es la que usted porta, mi señor- respondió el señor Kendrik sin levantar la mirada del suelo- mis hijos y mi esposa no tienen varita.

-Qué extraño que no tengan varita sin son magos- soltó suavemente el Coronel con las manos detrás de la espalda- tal vez sea porque no han podido adquirir una.

-Somos gente humilde y las varitas son caras, mi señor- comentó el señor Kendrik hablando rápidamente- nosotros tenemos muchos hijos y es por ello que no hemos podido darles a cada uno una.

-En realidad ese no es el motivo por el que tus hijos y tu esposa no tienen varita- espetó el Coronel- Granjero, sabemos que tu esposa es muggle y por tanto todos tus hijos tienen en sus venas sangre mestiza. Ese es el verdadero motivo de la ausencia de varitas en esta casa.

-No, mi señor- tartamudeó el señor Kendrik mientras su esposa lloraba a su lado- somos magos de sangre pura, se lo juro.

-Bien- habló por primera vez el Lord- que nos haga una demostración de sus poderes- miró a uno de los soldados- Haz que ella se levante.

El soldado se acercó a la señora Kendrik y la obligó a ponerse en pie. El Coronel se acercó a ella y cogiéndola del brazo hizo que se pusiera frente a sus hijos. La mujer lloraba, desconsolada y sus ojos se dirigieron a la cocina. La mirada de madre e hija se cruzaron. Aya hizo el amago de salir de su escondite pero su madre negó suavemente con la cabeza.

El Coronel puso la varita del señor Kendrik en la mano temblorosa de la mujer.

-Repita conmigo, señora- le dijo el Coronel haciendo que apuntara al menor de sus hijos- Avada Kedavra.

La mujer repitió las palabras pero no sucedió nada como ya todos esperaban. El Coronel levantó su propia varita y volvió a repetir el hechizo, esta vez sí ocurrió y el chico cayó muerto al suelo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue muy rápido. La señora Kendrik soltó un grito desgarrador al ver como su hijo caía y la espada de uno de los soldados la atravesó por la espalda, saliéndole por el pecho. La mujer soltó un jadeo ahogado.

El grito de rabia de todos los hijos del matrimonio Kendrik se escuchó por la habitación y se precipitaron sobre el Coronel y el soldado pero los hechizos de diez varitas distintas del resto de soldados les detuvieron, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, muertos, al igual que su madre.

El señor Kendrik observó todo, impotente, y lo único que hizo cuando vio como el Coronel Longbottom se acercaba, fue cerrar los ojos. La muerte le llegó como al resto de su familia.

Aya se había dejado caer al suelo con la mano en la boca, intentando retener los sollozos que su cuerpo se empeñaba en emitir. Sus ojos observaban la desolación y muerte que había en la sala principal hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los del niño de ojos azules.

El niño le devolvió la mirada. Uno de los soldados se percató de que los ojos de Jake no se apartaban del mismo punto, por lo que los siguió, percibiendo la presencia de Aya.

-Mi señor, hay una chica en la otra habitación- los ojos de todos se dirigieron al mismo punto al que miraba Jacob.

Aya intentó huir por la ventana de la cocina pero los soldados la atraparon y la llevaron a la sala principal, empujándola junto a los cadáveres de su familia. Ella miró el rostro de su madre que aún no había muerto.

Los ojos de su madre se posaron en los de ella, estiró la mano y la acarició la mejilla. Las lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Aya que cerró los ojos no queriendo ver lo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir.

Dejó de sentir como la mano de su madre la acariciaba y cuando abrió los ojos, vio que los de su madre se habían cerrado para no ver abiertos nunca más.

-Muy bien, Jacob, has localizado a otra mestiza- le felicitó el Lord pero el niño no sonrió, sino que continuó observando a la hermosa muchacha que acariciaba el rostro de su madre. El Lord miró al Coronel- acaba con ella.

El Coronel Longttom se adelantó mientras Aya era arrancada del lado de su madre y obligada a ponerse de rodillas para recibir su sentencia. La chica alzó los ojos hacía el Coronel que no mostró compasión ninguna.

Jake observaba todo en silencio con los ojos puestos en la joven. Se dijo en su hermoso rostro adolescente. Sus gruesos labios adornados con un lunar sobre el lado izquierdo del labio superior. Sus grandes ojos negros brillaban por las lágrimas que pendían de sus largas pestañas. Y su largo cabello oscuro enmarcaba un rostro perfecto.

-¡No!- gritó Jake deteniendo la ejecución.

Todos los ojos se posaron en el niño de doce años que había dado un paso hacía donde estaba la joven arrodillada. Se giró al Lord que le observaba.

-Mi señor, deseo que ella sea mi nuevo juguete- le pidió el niño- quiero que sea mi esclava personal.

La gente esperó la respuesta del Lord que pareció tardar siglos en decidirse. Al final sonrió y asintió.

-Así será. Ella será tu esclava personal. Lleváosla al castillo.

El Coronel la agarró del brazo obligándola a ponerse en pie. Cuando pasaron por al lado del Lord y Jake, ella escupió al suelo, recibiendo por ello una bofetada de Neville.

El Lord se acercó a Jacob y agarrándole del brazo se desaparecieron como el resto de soldados. Ya en el interior de Hogwarts, el Lord se giró al Coronel.

-Llévala a las cocinas con el resto de esclavos. Que la enseñen a comportarse y la den sus tareas.

El Coronel asintió e hizo una reverencia. Jake buscó la mirada de la joven pero esta miraba al suelo y luego fue arrastrada por el Coronel. La llevó hasta las cocinas donde la gente ya se movía, haciendo sus quehaceres.

El hombre se dirigió hacía uno de los esclavos cuya espalda marcada por los latigazos se veía perfectamente con la luz que comenzaba a entrar por las ventanas.

-Esclavo- le llamó. Harry se giró y le miró, fijándose en Aya que continuaba llorando- ella es la nueva esclava personal de Jacob. Te encargarás de que sepa cuáles son sus obligaciones.

El Coronel no esperó respuesta. Soltó a la joven y salió de las cocinas. El resto de esclavos continuaron con sus quehaceres y Harry observó a la preciosa joven que no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- quiso saber.

-Aya Kendrik- respondió la joven entre sollozos.

-Bien, Aya- habló él- yo soy Harry. Estoy seguro de que has vivido algo horrible y probablemente hayas perdido a tu familia- la joven alzó la mirada, fijándose por primera vez en el apuesto esclavo que la sonrió- sé por lo que has tenido que pasar… yo también perdí a mi familia a manos de todos ellos. Pero ahora, tienes que ser fuerte.

-Tengo miedo- confesó la joven- ellos mataron a toda mi familia y no hicieron lo mismo conmigo porque ese mocoso les dijo que me quería de juguete. Como si yo fuera un objeto.

-Lo sé- le aseguró Harry- y me temo que ese miedo jamás se irá.- suspiró- Ahora hay que llevar el desayuno al pequeño Jacob- los ojos de ella se llenaron de angustia- tranquila, por ahora le seguiré llevando el desayuno yo pero llegado el momento tendrás que empezar a hacerlo tú. Quédate por aquí y cuando vuelva te diré cuáles son tus quehaceres.

Harry preparó en una bandeja el desayuno de Jacob y salió de las cocinas. Se dirigió con paso presuroso hasta los aposentos del niño, sabiendo que se encontraría allí. Como se imaginó el pequeño le permitió el paso cuando tocó con los nudillos en la puerta.

Harry colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa y le hizo una reverencia al niño antes de dirigirse a la salida.

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó, deteniéndole.

Harry se giró y miró al niño que le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos azules le recordaban muchísimo a Anne, así habría sido su hijo si ellos alguna vez lo hubiesen tenido.

-En las cocinas- respondió Harry- estaba un poco alterada por lo sucedido y he preferido venir yo. Además ella aún no conoce el castillo.

-Entiendo- asintió el niño mirando la comida que le había llevado el esclavo- ¿está muy asustada?

-Bastante- respondió sinceramente- no todos los días ves como matan a tu familia.

Jacob suspiró. Sabía lo asustada que debía de estar esa joven, el esclavo Harry tenía razón no siempre se veía como mataban a su familia. Él, a diferencia de esa chica, ya había visto muchos asesinatos, en su corta vida había presenciado uno tras otros pues el Lord consideraba que debía hacerlo. Pero él no disfrutaba viendo el sufrimiento de todas esas personas.

-La has salvado la vida- el chico alzó la mirada y la posó en Harry- esa chica estaría muerta si tu no hubiese decidido que fuese tu esclava.

Jacob se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. En realidad hasta ese momento no sabía porque había decidido detener la ejecución pero ahora comprendía el motivo. No había querido que esa chica tuviese el mismo final que su familia.

-Sí, la he salvado- asintió volviéndose para mirar por la ventana.

Harry sonrió y le observó. Aún había esperanza para ese niño.

oo00oo

_Consulta del señor Johnson, Londres._

_Coordenadas:__ 51° 30′ 25″ Norte 00° 07′ 39″ Oeste_

_15 de Abril de 2007, 08:00 a.m._

Draco se encontraba en un callejón, apoyado en la pared, esperando. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y siguió esperando, mirando el edificio donde se encontraba la consulta del señor Johnson, el psicólogo que estaba tratando a Ginny.

Llevaba meses yendo a donde ella iba, observándola, cuidándola desde la distancia sin que ella lo supiera. Desde que descubrió lo que la había sucedido había decidido que no permitiría que nadie más la hiciese de nuevo daño. Ella era la mujer que amaba, la madre de su hijo y pensaba encontrar algún día a Lucius para acabar con él de una vez por todas, y que así Ginny pudiese vivir en paz.

Seguir a Ginny se había vuelto en una rutina. La observaba desde la distancia, era la única forma en la que podía quererla, ya que ella seguía manteniendo las distancias con él, y no podía culparla.

Se apartó de la pared cuando la vio salir. Estaba preciosa, con su melena pelirroja moviéndose suavemente por la brisa. Se quedó parada frente al edificio del que acababa de salir, la vio mirar el reloj y unos minutos después, Blaise la puso una mano el hombro, llamando su atención.

La chica se volteó y le sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fueron juntos, hablando animadamente, sin saber que Draco les seguía.

oo00oo

_Castillo de Hogwarts, Reino de Winthex._

_Coordenadas:__ 90° 70′ 05″ Sur 30° 17′ 79″ Este_

_30 de Abril de 2010, 23:34 p.m. _

Aya cerró los ojos y siguió escondida en la oscuridad junto a la puerta de una de las salas del castillo. Los gruñidos y gemidos que salían de esa sala reverberaban incluso fuera de ella.

Llevaba un mes en el castillo y esos espantosos gritos de angustia los había escuchado un día sí y otro también, y por lo que había oído a los esclavos era algo que se había repetido desde hacía meses, desde que Jacob llegó al castillo.

Odiaba a ese chico, él la había tratado como si tan solo fuese un objeto cuando le pidió al Lord que se la concediese como su esclava personal y desde entonces le había tenido que servir en cada una de las cosas que él le había pedido.

Eran de él los lamentos que escapaban de la sala. Al parecer había vuelto a cometer un nuevo error, o tal vez no había liberado esos poderes que de él esperaban y por ello le estaban castigando. Como otras muchas veces había sucedido.

Volvió a asomarse para ver el interior de la sala. El Coronel Longbottom se movía alrededor de un joven arrodillado en el suelo y del que Aya solo podía ver su ancha y musculosa espalda desnuda.

El cuerpo del chico se movía con espasmos involuntarios después de haber recibido una serie de latigazos. A pesar de ello su cuerpo seguía sin sangrar y sin estar marcado. Era algo de lo que Aya se había dado cuenta, por mucho que le torturaran ninguna herida aparecía en el cuerpo.

Jacob levantó la cabeza cuando el Lord se acercó a él, deteniéndose frente a él. Le miró a los ojos y su cabello oscuro le cayó por la espalda acariciando sus hombros.

Aya le había visto crecer a una velocidad impresionante, cuando le conoció tan solo era un niño de 12 años y en esos momentos, tras la poción que le habían dicho que le dieron, ya había alcanzado los 16. Ya era considerado un hombre en aquel mundo y en eso se había convertido tras los meses de entrenamiento.

El sudor perlaba su piel oscurecida por el sol y sus hombros se alzaban y descendían por cada aparatosa respiración.

-Ponte en pie- le ordenó el Lord.

Jacob obedeció pero le llevó unos minutos conseguir mantenerse erguido. Era un chico alto y condenadamente musculoso. Aya había escuchado a un montón de jóvenes decir que era atractivo pero ella se negaba a pensar en él de ese modo, aunque en sus sueños, era inevitable que él apareciera.

-Sabes el motivo de estos castigos, Jacob- le dijo el Lord- tan solo queremos ayudarte a sacar todo ese poder que escondes en tu interior.

-Lo sé, mi señor- respondió jadeante mientras el Lord se movía a su alrededor- pero no se que está buscando. Lo intento, de verdad que lo intento pero no logró encontrar en mi interior ese poder que dice que poseo.

Jacob miró por encima de su hombro para seguir con su mirada los pasos del Lord, fue entonces cuando Aya pudo ver parte de su rostro. El perfil que le mostró fue suficiente para que ella se quedara sin respiración. Aunque nunca lo reconociese, sus facciones eran hermosas y varoniles. Su cabello negro enmarcaba un rostro que hasta los Dioses envidiarían y sus ojos azules mostraban una intensidad apabullante, además de una dureza que había ido creciendo a lo largo de los meses tras los numerosos castigos.

-Yo te ayudaré a encontrarlo- le aseguró el Lord poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Pero Aya supo que no miraba ya al Lord, su vista iba más allá del señor del reino, pues vio como ese ojo azul la miraba a ella. A pesar de ello, Aya fue incapaz de moverse, sintiéndose irremediablemente unida al que era su señor. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando los labios del joven se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

-No deberías observar a escondidas, esclava- la voz de la Teniente Voss la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

Se giró rápidamente y se encontró de frente con esa imponente mujer a la que nunca había visto sonreír.

-Podrían castigarte por ello si te descubrieran, esclava- continuó la Teniente.

-Lo siento, mi señora- respondió bajando la mirada, pues no se atrevía a mirarla.

-Márchate- le ordenó.

Aya asintió y se dirigió a unas puertas que conducían a las escaleras pero antes de salir por ellas, se detuvo y se giró para mirar a la hermosa mujer.

-Mi señora ¿por qué el joven Jacob nunca sangra y no sufre ningún daño?

-Si sufre daño, a él le duelen todos esos golpes aunque no le aparezcan marcas que lo demuestren.

-¿A qué se debe eso?

-Vete- fue su única respuesta y la joven supo que había llegado el momento de obedecer.

Anne se quedó mirando el interior de la sala como había estado haciendo la joven esclava. Sabía perfectamente el motivo por el que Jacob no sangraba, se debía a la protección que le había conferido su madre antes de morir, porque tras el Avada Kedavra que la lanzó, Anne estaba segura de que su alter ego estaba muerta.

Jamás había derramado una gota de sangre y hasta que el hechizo no se rompiera, jamás la derramaría.


	34. Despierta

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que os dejo. Esta vez no he tardado demasiado y espero tardar también poco con el siguiente.

Como siempre dar las gracias a todas esas personas que me comentan y que me tienen en sus favoritos. Muchísimas gracias es un honor que me leáis. Pero por supuesto, espero más comentarios en este.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 33: Despierta.**

Un rayo de chispas negras se estrelló contra el pecho de otro de los soldados del reino de Winthex. Jacob se giró y le lanzó un nuevo hechizo a otro que se escondía tras un muro y que le apuntaba con su propia varita. Extrajo la espada de su cinto y paró el ataque de otro más mientras con su otra mano formaba una bola de energía negra que lanzó por los aires a otro mago más. Y se deshizo con unas cuantas blandidas de su espada del último soldado.

Jacob se detuvo, respirando aceleradamente, sintiendo como la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, sintiendo como la magia le invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo, un cosquilleo en la piel por la intensidad de lo que acababa de hacer.

Una serie de aplausos hizo que se girara hacía el lugar de donde provenían. Miró a su señor que había estado observando el espectáculo. Había sido otra prueba y la había superado a la perfección. Lo que aún no conseguía era sacar ese poder que su señor le había dicho que tenía en el interior.

Jacob metió la espada en su funda y miró a uno de los soldados que se levantaban a duras penas. Este alzó los ojos, encontrándose con su mirada y vio el terror que sentía hacía él. Le temía… temía el poder que tenía.

-Hijo, ha sido fantástico- le aseguró el Lord- has hecho una gran demostración de poder.

-Gracias, mi Lord- le hizo una reverencia- es un placer escuchar esas palabras y un gran honor complacerle.

-Puedes marcharte, Jacob- el joven asintió y volvió a hacerle una reverencia antes de irse.

Se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts y se dirigió al castillo. Se desprendió de la capa y caminó hacia sus aposentos, viendo como los esclavos se encargaban de los quehaceres del castillo. Ninguno se atrevía a alzar la mirada a media que él pasaba, continuaban con la cabeza agachada en señal de respeto y algo más poderoso… el miedo.

Abrió la puerta de sus aposentos y se quedó en el umbral, observando a la joven que se le estaba haciendo la imponente cama de doseles. Su cabello oscuro caía en cortina, ocultando su rostro. Pero tenía una perfecta visión de su esbelto y elegante cuerpo solo tapado con la escasa indumentaria que llevaban las jóvenes esclavas.

Iba descalza y sus largas piernas quedaban al descubierto por la falda blanca y desigual. Su vientre plano también quedaba al aire al igual que sus brazos y hombros pues solo llevaba un trapo blanco que cubría sus redondeados pechos. Era sexy y hermosa.

Aya terminó de hacer la cama y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con él. Fue entonces cuando Jacob pudo ver su precioso rostro de grandes ojos negros con pestañas espesas y oscuras. Y su piel bronceada se veía decorado por un erótico lunar en el lado izquierdo de la comisura de su labio superior.

-Hola- murmuró él sin apartar los ojos de los de ella.

Aya arrugó el ceño y sin decir nada, pasó por su lado evitando tocarle y salió de la elegante y sobria habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Jacob gruñó y tiró la capa sobre un banco de madera colocado en un lado del amplio cuarto. Se desprendió de la espada y la dejó sin ninguna ceremonia sobre la mesa. Luego se tiró en la cama.

-Hola- se reprochó al pensar en la estupidez de sus palabras- hola. Eres un idiota.

Esa chica le odiaba, le creía un ser malvado, un hijo de puta de los pies a la cabeza y a decir verdad no sabía ni siquiera que pensar de sí mismo. Solo sabía que no le gustaba que Aya le mirara de ese modo, ni que pensara eso de él. Quería que ella le mirara como el resto de féminas… como si se tratase de una especie de Dios, de ser superior… con deseo, con adoración.

Solo quería que Aya le deseara la mitad de lo que él la deseaba a ella.

oo00oo

Otro mundo más.

Harry no recordaba ya la cantidad de mundos que había visitado con la esperanza de encontrar a los magos que escaparon de Nowitchcraft.

Piso la hojarasca que se extendía por el suelo y que crujió levemente bajo sus pies y la de su escuadrón. A pesar de encontrarse en el mes de mayo y ser primavera en su mundo, en aquel que estaban visitando parecía ser otoño y las amarillentas y amarronadas hojas cubrían el suelo de aquel precioso bosque. Su objetivo era alcanzar la cabaña que había frente a ellos.

Ron se le adelantó, sujetando con firmeza su varita y se apoyó en la pared. Harry se detuvo en el otro lado mientras el resto esperaban a que su jefe diese la señal.

El chico miró a su mejor amigo y le asintió con una leve cabeza. Ron abrió la puerta y Harry entró con la varita por delante, apuntando a todos los lados buscando algún peligro pero se encontró con una pequeña niña que corrió hacía Ron cuando entró en la cabaña.

-Sol- sonrió el pelirrojo cogiéndola en brazos- cuánto me alegro de verte.

Harry también se alegraba de ver a la niña porque eso significaba que al fin habían dado con los magos de Nowitchcraft. Buscó con la mirada a Lucas, el padre de la niña y muggle que una vez trabajo para Uno en el Centro de Experimentación.

-¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?- preguntó una voz a sus espaldas y todos se giraron para ver al hombre de gafas cuadradas y mirada cálida parecía muy sorprendido. Llevaba en las manos unos frutos.

-Os buscábamos- se adelantó Harry- necesitamos vuestra ayuda ¿dónde se encuentran los demás? ¿Por qué no estabais en el mundo que os encontramos para que os mudarais?

-Tuvimos algunas complicaciones en ese mundo y tuvimos que viajar de mundo en mundo hasta que encontramos este y pudimos establecernos- explicó el hombre entrando en la cabaña y dejando los frutos sobre la mesa- el resto se desperdigó por el mundo pero seguimos en contacto por si tenemos que movernos a otro mundo. Yo me quedé con el Transportador.- levantó la mirada- ¿queréis un té y me contáis el motivo de vuestra búsqueda?

-No hay tiempo- negó Harry mientras veía como el hombre se sentaba a la mesa con Sol sobre sus piernas- Hemos venido en busca de información.

-¿Qué clase de información?- quiso saber.

-Sobre Winthex- Harry vio como se tensaba el hombre al oír ese nombre pero aún así le miró con decisión.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

Harry se acercó y puso las manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia él.

-Hace seis meses secuestraron a mi hijo pequeño…

-Lo siento mucho- en verdad parecía sincero- ¿fue alguien de Winthex?

-Lord Rädsla- respondió Harry que vio el miedo en los ojos de Lucas- necesitamos todo lo que nos puedas decir sobre Winthex y las coordenadas si las conoces. Tenemos que ir para recuperar a mi hijo.

-No conozco mucho sobre ese mundo, jamás he estado en él pero si se sus coordenadas. Las tengo apuntadas en un papel para no viajar a ese mundo por equivocación- se puso en pie y se puso a buscar entre las estanterías donde los libros se amontonaban mientras continuó hablando- no os puedo decir mucho sobre Winthex. Solo sé que ese mundo está situado en otro espacio- tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ginny mientras el hombre se acercaba a la mesa con un libro en las manos y buscaba entre sus páginas.

Lucas alzó un segundo la mirada y la puso sobre Ginny.

-Verás, muchos mundos están colocados en nuestro mismo plano espacio-temporal pero otros no. Winthex está colocado en otro diferente por lo que en ese mundo van con tres años de adelanto, no se encuentran en el 2007 sino en el 2010 por lo que… ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintiséis- respondió Ginny.

-Bien, si tu alter ego existe en Winthex no contará con esa edad sino con veintinueve- les contó el hombre mientras rebuscaba entre las hojas del libro- y cuando vosotros viajéis a él alcanzaréis la edad que tienen vuestros alter ego en ese mundo. Es decir, tres años más de los que tenéis ahora.

-Eso significará que cuando viajemos no tendremos que buscar a un bebé de dos años sino a un niño de cinco- comentó Blaise consiguiendo un asentimiento de Lucas.

-Existen muchos mundos que se encuentran en planos temporales distintos- explicó Lucas- algunos son tan solo unos pocos años o meses de diferencia pero en otros son incluso siglos.

-¿Qué sucedes cuando viajas a Winthex y luego vuelves a tu mundo?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Recuperas la edad que tenías- explicó y señaló a Ginny- si ella viaja a Winthex tendrá veintinueve años en aquel mundo pero si vuelve al suyo tendrá de nuevo los veintiséis. Y por tanto el niño volverá a tener los dos años.

Harry suspiró aliviado, ya se había perdido seis meses de la vida de su hijo y no quería pensar que eso podría convertirse en años.

-Aquí está- el hombre señaló una de las hojas donde estaban apuntadas varias coordinadas distintas. Cogió un papel y apuntó con letra legible lo que ponía.

-¿Podrías decirnos algo más sobre Winthex?- preguntó Kelly.

-A pesar de encontrarse tres años adelantados a nuestros mundos, el mundo de Winthex sigue viviendo como en la edad media- explicó el hombre consiguiendo las caras de sorpresas de todos- sí, armaduras, espadas… todo eso unido a la magia.

-Genial- comentó irónicamente Draco, tomando asiento cansado.

-Sí, es bastante curioso- asintió el hombre entregándole el papel a Harry- poco más puedo deciros. Solo sé que allí, tu novia- señaló a Harry con un movimiento de cabeza- es la mano derecha del Lord, la Teniente Voss y otro al que tendréis que tener en cuenta es al Coronel Longbottom. Este si es verdaderamente sanguinario.

-Me cuesta imaginar a un Neville peligroso- suspiró Hermione aunque la imagen del imponente hombre que vio el último día que estuvieron en Nowitchcraft seguía grabado en su cabeza.

-No puedo deciros más. Como ya os he dicho jamás viajé a ese mundo. Lo siento-se colocó las gafas y volvió a coger a Sol.

-Nos has sido de gran ayuda- le aseguró Harry- ahora debemos marcharnos.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo que vosotros hicisteis por nosotros- el hombre se puso en pie y le estrechó la mano- tened buen viaje.

-Gracias- respondió Harry mientras el resto salía de la cabaña.

Ya fuera, Draco sacó el Transportador y marcó las coordenadas de su mundo. El túnel se abrió ante ellos con una nueva esperanza palpitando en sus corazones.

-Espero que aún no sea demasiado tarde- suspiró Harry.

-Harry- él alzó la mirada y la posó en Kelly que estaba a punto de atravesar el túnel- Jaco continúa con vida. Si no fuese así, yo lo habría sentido. Le encontraremos.

Y sin más atravesó el túnel.

oo00oo

El lugar que ocupaba la cabaña de Hagrid en otros mundos, en el reino de Winthex dicha cabaña no existía pero si unas grandes caballerizas donde los caballos de los soldados descansaban. Normalmente el lugar estaba lleno de soldados o de lacayos que se encargaban de cuidar a los animales pero cuando la noche caía, el lugar se quedaba a solas.

Anne se quedó junto a la puerta de la caballeriza, sintiendo el olor a heno, heces y caballo. Miró a los lados, observando más allá del límite del bosque prohibido y luego entró en el lugar, iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna.

Los caballos estaban metidos en sus cuadras alimentándose o durmiendo, los relinchos eran escasos y el lugar estaba en silencio casi por completo.

Acarició con la palma de la mano la cabeza de un caballo que asomaba por la parte de arriba de una cuadra. El animal aceptó gustoso el contacto y ella continuó caminando, pasando por delante del resto de cuadras, dejando atrás la puerta y dirigiéndose a la que tenía en frente, a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Se giró al sentir un ruido apenas imperceptible, pero a sus espaldas solo había oscuridad levemente rota por la luz de la luna. Antes de poder girarse para seguir con su camino, una mano la tapó la boca y un brazo le rodeó la cintura, levantándola del suelo para arrastrarla al interior de una cuadra vacía.

Pataleó hasta que la pusieron contra la pared, sintiendo un cuerpo grande y fuerte pegándose al suyo. Dejó de debatirse cuando reconoció el olor de la persona que la había atrapado. Miró a los ojos al hombre que la retenía y se excitó.

Harry acarició su rostro con rudeza y la agarró de la coleta, tirando de ella. Anne jadeó, entreabriendo los labios para dejar escapar el aire que se acumulaba en los pulmones, y la besó. Introdujo la lengua profundamente en su boca, devorándola.

Anne enterró las manos en su cabello largo y se apretó a él con más fuerza. La barba de varios días le rozaba la piel hipersensible. Él la deshizo la coleta, liberando su espeso cabello.

Dejó de besarla, ambos respiraban aceleradamente. Era una noche fría a pesar de ser primavera y el vaho ascendía entre ellos. Harry la agarró del jersey que llevaba y tiró hasta romperlo. Enterró el rostro en su pecho, saboreándolos, perdiéndose en la dureza de sus cúspides. Anne le aferró de la cabeza, apretándola contra su pecho, jadeando ante el placer. Él volvió a besarla en la boca y cuando se apartó de ella, la empujó al montón de paja que había en un rincón.

Ella se desprendió de los restos del jersey mientras él le quitaba las botas y los pantalones, dejándola desnuda.

Se observaron mutuamente, lujuriosos. No existía el frío, sus pieles ardían por el deseo y la pasión. Anne que estaba apoyada en sus codos, se recostó en el heno y se abrió de piernas, mostrándose a él.

Harry observó la hermosa y erótica imagen que ella representaba. La tentación personificada. Ella se relamió el labio, deseosa y se acarició los senos. Él se desprendió de la escasa vestimenta que le cubría, mostrándole su erección.

Se acercó a ella, se tumbó sobre su cuerpo, colocando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza para no aplastarla. Anne se movió, colocándose en la posición correcta y a Harry solo le bastó moverse un poco para introducirse en su cuerpo. Dio unos cuantos empellones hasta que estuvo por completo en su interior.

Anne le apartó el pelo de la cara, acunándole el rostro entre sus manos y se volvieron a besar apasionadamente. Ella dejó su rostro para acariciarle la espalda llena de cicatrices y continuar bajando hasta sus nalgas. Le dio un leve apretón y Harry gruñó, moviéndose en su interior. Sus bocas continuaron unidas en hambrientos besos.

Ella salía en busca de cada una de las embestidas de su amante, le clavó las uñas en la espalda, y le besó con descaro. Harry la adoraba, le encantaba ver como ella igualaba su pasión, como se desataba entre sus brazos y se volvía completamente loca.

Anne le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y gimió desprovista de todo raciocinio. Le pidió que continuara, le exigió dureza y él estaba dispuesto a dársela. Hizo que ella se pusiera encima y observó como tomaba las riendas. Le clavó las uñas en los pectorales mientras el largo cabello le caía a los lados de la cara, haciéndola ver como una amazona.

Harry se incorporó, atrapándola de la cintura para ayudarla a hacer los movimientos mucho más fuertes. Ella gemía mientras ambos se observaban, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Anne la agarró del cabello, poniendo la frente sobre la de él con el vaho ascendiendo entre ambos como volutas de humo.

La luz de la luna bañaba sus cuerpos sudorosos mientras los senos de ella quedaban aplastados contra el pecho musculoso de él. Miró al techo por el que un tragaluz le permitió ver las estrellas y justo en ese momento alcanzó el clímax. Harry la hizo tumbarse en el heno y le dio unas cuantas embestidas antes de alcanzar el clímax también.

Se quedaron tumbados sobre la paja, respirando con fuerza, recuperando el aliento mientras el vaho les envolvía. Los caballos relinchabas algunos alterados por el ruido que ambos habían hecho. Se acercó a él y se recostó en su pecho, sabiendo que no podría disfrutar demasiado tiempo, pues debían vestirse podrían pillarles.

Harry la besó la cabeza y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Debemos marcharnos- Anne se incorporó con el cabello lleno de hebras y Harry observó como este caía en cascada, acariciándole la espalda.

-Esperemos unos minutos más- le pidió.

-Sabes que ya nos hemos arriesgado demasiado- le dijo ella sin mirarle- nos estamos volviendo demasiado descuidados.

Se puso en pie dándole una visión más hermosa que la que había estado contemplando hasta el momento. Cogió los pantalones y comenzó a ponérselo. Él se incorporó y la observó.

-Vamos- ella la miró un segundo antes de coger su destrozado jersey para arreglarlo con un movimiento de su varita- tenemos que irnos.

Harry suspiró y terminó obedeciendo. Tardó mucho menos que ella en vestirse, solo tuvo que ponerse el trapo que le tapaba de cintura para abajo. Anne se sentó en la montaña de paja y se puso las botas.

-Deberías controlar un poco a esa muchacha nueva- le comentó ella- hace unas semanas la pille fisgando mientras Jacob era entrenado. Si hubiese sido otra persona la que la encontrase podría haber sido castigada severamente. Y no solo por ello sino también por hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas a ella no le importan.

-Es joven- Harry se encogió de hombros- y curiosa, me recuerda a alguien cuando era más joven.

Anne le miró con una ceja alzada y se puso en pie.

-Pues la curiosidad la pueden costar unos cuantos latigazos- le espetó Anne- contrólala. No seré yo siempre quien la encuentre en términos inapropiados.

-Tienes miedo de que se descubra la verdad- ella le miró- tienes miedo de que Jacob descubra lo que pasó en realidad con sus padres. Sabes que tarde o temprano él se enterara de que vosotros os los llevasteis y que matasteis a sus padres.

-Él no tiene porqué enterarse- gruñó ella.

-La verdad tarde o temprano termina saliendo a la luz- se miraron con el eco de esa frase, que tanto le gustaba repetir a Harry, resonando entre ellos- no debisteis engañar a Jacob.

-El Lord lo hizo para inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor, ese niño será la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota con respecto al mundo de Nowitchcraft y para poder conquistar el resto de mundos paralelos- le espetó ella, molesta. El mágico momento que habían vivido hacía unos minutos se había roto- mi señor me ha ordenado que calle y yo debo obedecer.

-¿Tu señor?- escupió, furioso- ¡tu señor es un psicópata! ¡¿Por qué guardas lealtad a un hombre cruel que nos mantiene separados?! ¡A un hombre que me tiene como esclavo!

-¡Porque él me mantiene segura como antes que él hizo su padre! ¡Lord Arthur me cuidó y crió cuando mis padres me repudiaron! ¡Ellos me quisieron cuando mis padres me vendieron sin ninguna compasión!

-No puedo entender como aun crees toda esa historia.- Harry negó con la cabeza- tus padres te querían. Éramos unos niños pero aun recuerdo lo mucho que te amaban. Ellos nunca te habrían vendido.

-Entonces ¿por qué cuando, años después, me encontré con mi padre no me explicó lo que según tú ocurrió en realidad? ¿Por qué no me dijo el motivo por el que dejó que Lord Arthur me llevara con él?

Harry no supo responder a esas preguntas, se mantuvo en silencio, sabiendo que no tenía las respuestas.

-Le debo lealtad- ella se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla- ellos me han cuidado cuando nadie más me quiso.

-Yo siempre te he querido- se miraron a los ojos y ella le besó.

-Lo sé y yo también te quiero. Pero el Lord tiene el poder de este mundo y debemos callar, mantener en secreto lo nuestro y seguir engañando a Jacob para poder continuar vivos y disfrutando de nuestro amor.

-Odio tener que esconderme como si estuviésemos haciendo algo malo.

Ella suspiró y le besó de nuevo. Harry gruñó y se aferró a su cuerpo, alimentándose de sus labios como si fuese un lago en medio del desierto. Cuando se apartaron, apoyaron la frente en la del otro.

-Debemos volver. Saldré yo primero, espera unos minutos antes de…

-Sé lo que tengo que hacer- gruñó él, liberándola.

Anne le miró un segundo más, le acarició la mejilla y se marchó, dejándole en medio de la cuadra.

oo00oo

Blaise se mantuvo oculto entre las sombras, apoyado en la pared, lejos de los ojos de Ginny que estaba dentro de su habitación secando el pelo a Damon, después de su baño, mientras le cantaba suavemente.

Estaba preciosa pero los fantasmas habían vuelto a instalarse con más fuerza en sus ojos desde que meses atrás volvió a encontrarse con Lucius en Nowitchcraft. Odiaba ver esa mirada triste y taciturna, quería volver a ver a la chica que conoció cuando viajo a su mundo, antes de que ese maniaco se la llevara.

Esa chica que conoció se parecía muchísimo a su Molly, antes de que esta perdiera la razón, y no solo en su aspecto sino también en su forma de ser, en cómo se comportaba.

Añoraba a su Molly pero la compañía de Ginny esos últimos meses le había ayudado muchísimo. Se sentía más feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido y estaba seguro de que se estaba enamorado de la pelirroja de ese mundo. La quería más de lo que se quería a sí mismo y deseaba que ella pudiese corresponderle como nunca pudo hacerlo la Molly de su mundo.

Sabía que el recuerdo de Draco aún continuaba en la cabeza de Ginny. Sabía que aún le amaba pero le era imposible estar con él porque le recordaba al hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Por eso tenía la esperanza de que ella le pudiera olvidar alguna vez y fijarse en él. Quería formar una familia con ella y con Damon y quién sabe, quizás poder tener algún niño más.

La vio reír por alguna cosa que le dijo Damon y luego se dedicó a ponerle el pijama. Blaise se fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá, pensando en la joven que había dejado en la habitación.

-Blaise- el chico salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella le llamó. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que se había tirado mucho tiempo allí sentado sin hacer nada- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, perdona, ¿me decías algo?- preguntó.

-Damon ya se fue a la cama y creo que yo también me voy a acostar- le dijo- solo te estaba dando las buenas noches.

-Bien- asintió y ella le sonrió- Ginny- la llamó antes de que ella se fuese. Le miró- me he enamorado de ti.

Vio la sorpresa en los ojos de la joven que no supo que decir. No sabía si estaba preparada a oír los sentimientos que un hombre tenía hacía ella, aún se sentía incomoda con la idea del amor y el sexo, a pesar de que había hecho grandes adelantos con el señor Johnson.

-Siento si te he incomodado- le dijo él- no pretendía hacerlo, solo sentí la necesidad de que lo supieras.

-Ya- asintió ella- verás, Blaise, me siento muy alagada pero en estos momentos no puedo pensar en nadie en esos términos. No sé si alguna vez podré volver a sentirme cómoda con la idea de gustar a alguien. Y está el tema de Draco… aún estoy confundida y no sé que siento por él… creo que aún le amo pero me es tan complicado estar con él en estos momentos. Y de verdad que eres un chico fantástico y cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada por tener algo contigo pero…

-Te entiendo- le cortó él y la sonrió- solo espero que me tengas en cuenta si alguna vez decides volver a pensar en la posibilidad de mantener una relación con alguien.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

-Buenas noches, Blaise.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

oo00oo

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, dirigiéndose con paso presuroso al cuarto donde descansaba Suzanne. Era tarde, había estado toda la tarde en el cuartel tras volver del mundo en donde habían encontrado a Lucas. Y en cuanto había tenido oportunidad se había dirigido a San Mungo para darle la noticia a su prometida.

Sabía que estaba en coma y los sanadores le habían casi confirmado que ella no podía oírle pero en el fondo de su corazón él sabía que ese casi era la clave. Suzanne podía escucharle y ella se alegría al escuchar la noticia.

Entró en la habitación y se dirigió con paso presuroso junto a ella. La cogió la mano y se sentó en el sillón que había junto a la cama.

-Nena, tengo buenas noticias- sonrió- ya tenemos la coordenadas de Winthex. Pronto podre viajar y recuperar a Jacob.- la acarició la mejilla- tienes que despertar, nena. Ahora más que nunca tienes que despertar.

Pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Suzanne continuó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados. Harry suspiró y se quitó la cazadora. Se acomodó, agarrando la mano de la joven y cerró los ojos apoyando mejilla en la mano de su prometida, dispuesto a pasar la noche con ella.

oo00oo

Jacob abrió los ojos cuando la luz que entraba por las ventanas le dio de lleno en los parpados. Gruñó, colocando el antebrazo sobre sus ojos para evitar que la luz le cegara.

No se movió a pesar de sentir la suavidad de una mano acariciándole el pecho y perdiéndose bajo las mantas para dedicarse a su erección matutina. Unos labios le besaron el bíceps y alguien se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas.

Se quitó el brazo de los ojos y observó el lozano cuerpo desnudo de la joven que se movía sobre su cuerpo mientras sus pechos se balanceaban. La joven se llevó las manos a su cabello rubio, enterrándolo en él.

Una mano le acarició el pecho y giró la cabeza para mirar la despampanante morena que estaba acostada a su lado y que le sonrió. Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Hundió la mano en el cabello, apretando su boca con más dureza en la de ella.

Con la mano libre aferró uno de los muslos de la rubia que se movía sobre él. Dejó la boca de la morena y miró a la otra.

-Más rápido- le exigió.

La rubia obedeció zarandeando sus caderas a un ritmo más rápido y fuerte. Se aferró a sus pectorales y comenzó a gritar, complacida. La morena volvió a besarle y cuando se apartó, se alzó un poco más en la cama, dejando sus pechos a la altura del rostro de Jacob, el cual se los metió en la boca, saboreándolos.

Bajó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la joven, acariciándola para placer de ella que comenzó a gemir como la otra. Oyó el grito de la rubia y esta se derrumbó junto a él en la cama.

Jacob se incorporó, hizo que la morena se tumbara boca arriba y se colocó de rodillas entre sus piernas. Levantándola parte del cuerpo de la cama, se introdujo en su interior, consiguiendo que ella gritara. Comenzó a mover las caderas con fuerza y ella le rodeó la cintura. Ambas jóvenes se besaron apasionadamente en la boca y él agarró la cintura de la joven y continuó con las brutales embestidas.

La morena soltó un grito de placer y él dio unas cuantas sacudidas más antes de alcanzar el clímax. Soltó a la joven que se quedó en la cama, junto a la otra, sonriéndole mientras él recuperaba el aliento aun arrodillado en la cama.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a una de las mesas, sirviéndose un poco de agua mientras las dos jóvenes le llamaban desde la cama, queriendo más guerra pero él ya se había cansado de ellas.

-Vuelva a la cama, mi señor- le dijo una joven- continuaremos complaciéndole.

-Marchaos- las pidió pero al ver que ellas no se movía, volvió a repetirlo pero como una orden- largaos ahora.

Ellas se sobresaltaron a pesar de que él había utilizado el mismo tono. Se levantaron se pusieron parte de sus ropas y el resto se las llevaron en la mano antes de salir del cuarto. Se dirigió a la bañera que había en el centro de la habitación y que los criados debían haber llevado allí mientras él y esas dos jóvenes dormían.

El agua estaba fría pero con un simple hechizo la puso a la temperatura adecuada, introduciéndose en ella para darse un baño. Se recostó en la bañera y disfrutó de la sensación del agua contra su piel. Era fantástico.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde y miró al techo. El sexo le gustaba, era divertido pero nunca repetía con las mismas mujeres, enseguida se aburría de ellas. Le resultaba fácil llevarse a la cama a cualquier mujer, plebeyas, de alta alcurnia, daba igual, todas se sentían complacidas por sus atenciones pero a la mujer que verdaderamente deseaba, le odiaba.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que el agua se había enfriado. Se miró las manos y vio las yemas de sus dedos arrugadas, comprendió que se había pasado demasiado tiempo a remojo. Se agarró a los bordes de la bañera de bronce y se puso en pie, el agua cayó en cascada por su largo cabello y por todo su cuerpo. Salió de ella y cogió una pequeña toalla para secarse el pelo. Mientras lo hacía, acarició la marca en forma de dragón que tenía en su pecho, justo sobre su pectoral.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría. Aya entró, empujando la puerta con la espalda y cuando se giró estuvo a punto de dejar caer la bandeja de comida que llevaba en las manos. Soltó un gritito pero consiguió mantener el desayuno en la bandeja y se giró para no ver el espectáculo que había ante ella.

-Vendré en otro momento- le dijo ella.

-No- la detuvo- tengo hambre. Sírveme el desayuno.

Aya apretó la bandeja entre sus manos y tomó aire. Se giró sin levantar la mirada de lo que llevaba entre las manos y caminó hacía la mesa que había junto al joven que no parecía avergonzarse ante su desnudez.

Jacob la observó mientras ella dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y empezaba a distribuir los manjares. Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas por un bonito y sutil sonrojo que la hacía ver mucho más hermosa y que causo una sonrisa en él.

Ella terminó de dejar las cosas sobre la mesa, se puso la bandeja bajo el brazo y se dirigió a la salida del cuarto.

-Detente, Aya- le pidió Jacob pero ella no obedeció- Tu amo te está diciendo que te detengas, esclava- le exigió consiguiendo con el hechizo vinculante que les unía por ser su esclava personal que ella se detuviese, pero no se giró dándole la espalda- sabes que no me gusta usar esta clase de magia contigo.

Ella no dijo nada. Jacob se acercó a ella, rodeándola hasta ponerse en frente. La cogió de la barbilla e hizo que le mirara. Aya mantenía su sonrojo y el lunar en su labio le incitaba a pecar.

-Deberías obedecerme- susurró- sería más fácil para ambos.

Jacob le acarició suavemente la mejilla pero ella rechazó su caricia, apartando el rostro para evitar que le tocara.

-No me odies- le pidió.

Aya le miró con rabia y el recuerdo de lo que sucedió entre ellos cuando se conocieron pasó entre ambos como un rayo.

-Déjame marchar- le exigió.

Jacob la observó unos segundos y luego se hizo a un lado, dejándola el camino libre para que se marchara. Ella pasó por su lado pero antes de poder salir, él la cogió de la muñeca e hizo que le volviera a enfrentar.

Aferrándola de la cintura la pegó a su cuerpo desnudo, mojándola con las gotas de agua que aun se mantenían adheridas a su piel. Ella respiró con fuerza, y alzó los ojos encontrándose con la mirada azulada de su señor.

Jacob observó ese condenado lunar que le tentaba y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso que hizo jadear a Aya que intentó apartar la cabeza pero él enterró la mano en su cabello, inmovilizándola.

Aya le golpeó en el pecho con los puños y abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir como él introducía la lengua en su boca. La tranquilizó y arrulló con sus labios, amansándola con sus besos hasta que consiguió que ella ronroneara y se relajara contra su cuerpo.

Ella posó las manos sobre los hombros del joven, aferrándose a él con fuerza y pegándose a su cuerpo. Le correspondió con ansias a ese seductor beso, cerrando los ojos. Jadeó al sentir como él le acariciaba la espalda con las manos y luego todo terminó. Él dejó de besarla y ella tardó unos segundos en recuperarse. Cuando lo hizo, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la mirada del joven.

De pronto, Aya se sintió furiosa con él por haberse atrevido a besarla y con ella por haber disfrutado de ese beso. Apretó los puños y sin pensarlo, sin comprender que lo que estaba a punto de hacer le podría suponer hasta la muerte, levantó la mano y le asestó una bofetada que le hizo girar el rostro.

Cuando él volvió a mirarla, su labio estaba sangrando. Jacob se llevó la mano al lugar donde le había golpeado y las yemas de los dedos se mancharon de sangre. Por primera vez había sangrado pero daba igual porque el mayor dolor era saber que Aya jamás le aceptaría. Eso dolía más que cualquier tortura infringida en los últimos meses.

No detuvo a Aya cuando se marchó casi corriendo para alejarse de él. Se giro furioso al sentir ese maldito dolor que se le incrustaba en el corazón. Soltó un grito de rabia y volcó la mesa en la que ella había colocado su desayuno.

oo00oo

Muy lejos del Reino de Winthex, en otro mundo, una mujer que llevaba meses en coma, abrió los ojos al sentir el dolor de su hijo. Un dolor mucho más cruel que el que se puede sufrir en una tortura. Un dolor que se queda grabado en el corazón. Ella pudo sentir el mismo dolor.

Sus ojos se posaron en el techo y una lágrima descendió por su mejilla mientras una sola palabra conseguía traspasar sus labios.

-Jacob.


	35. El niño dragón

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí un nuevo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto pero he estado liada con los exámenes. Por eso no me quiero entretener mucho y os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis más comentarios.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 34: El niño dragón.**

Harry gruñó al sentir como algo se movía bajo sus manos, intentando liberarse. Se removió, molesto por la interrupción en su sueño y terminó abriendo los ojos. Desorientado, al principio no reconoció el lugar donde estaba luego comprendió que se encontraba en la habitación del hospital.

Tardó unos segundos en comprender que lo que se movía entre sus manos y le había sacado de sus sueños era la mano de Suzanne que se movía. Levantó la cabeza con brusquedad y miró a su prometida.

Ella tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el recorrido de una lágrima había delineado una marca húmeda en su mejilla. Sus labios resecos se movían repitiendo el nombre de su hijo.

-Jacob- jadeaba.

-Merlín, Suzanne- se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, besándola el rostro, los labios. Se giró hacía la puerta sin soltar la mano que ella apretaba con fuerza- ¡Enfermera! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Volvió a mirar a su prometida que le miraba con angustia.

-Tranquila, nena, tranquila- la besó la frente, las mejillas y los parpados- toma un poco de agua- la puso sobre los labios un vaso y la sujetó la cabeza, ayudándola. Suzanne bebió ansiosa, mojando sus labios- eso es, nena. ¡Enfermera!

-Jacob- volvió a repetir con la voz más clara- mi Jacob, no pude protegerle.

-Shh- intentó tranquilizarla, Harry, poniendo los labios sobre su frente- hemos encontrado las coordenadas de Winthex, pronto volverá a estar con nosotros.

La enfermera entró en la sala y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver que Suzanne estaba despierta. Se asomó por la puerta y llamó rápidamente a uno de los doctores que entró con presteza al cuarto para examinar a la paciente.

-Iré contigo- Harry la miró a los ojos mientras se apartaba de la cama para dejar espacio al doctor. Suzanne le devolvió la mirada- yo también iré a por Jacob… no pienses que te vais a ir sin mí.

oo00oo

Jacob se abrochó el cinturón negro que rodeaba su cintura y que apretaba la saya del mismo color. Se ató la espada al cinto y colocó la varita entre el cinturón y sus ropajes. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón personal del Lord. Tras tirar el desayuno que Aya le había llevado y de estar despotricando, molesto por su encuentro con la chica, había decidido ir a desayunar junto a su señor.

Entró en el salón e hizo una reverencia a los presentes.

-Bienvenido, hijo- Lord Rädsla le saludó- siéntate con nosotros.

Jacob obedeció. Se acercó a la mesa donde ya se encontraban desayunando el Coronel Longbottom, Lady Ginevra y Anne junto a la cual se sentó como siempre hacía.

Alzó la mirada al sentirse observado por los presentes y comprendió que todos se habían percatado de la hinchazón de su labio partido. Se lo había curado como había podido pero no había querido hacerlo desaparecer del todo, esa pequeña marca le haría recordar lo que Aya sentía por él y el reto que debía sortear para poder tener a la chica entre sus sábanas.

-Tu labio- Jacob miró al Lord cuando le oyó- ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Me golpee. Fue un accidente- mintió- no es nada.

Jacob se sirvió comida en su plato sin percatarse de la mirada que intercambiaron Anne, Neville y el Lord. Todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión, el hechizo que le protegía se había roto y por tanto, significaba que por fin Jacob podría liberar el poder secreto que escondía.

Los labios del Lord se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras observaba al muchacho que no veía la codicia en los ojos de su señor.

-Muchacho- el joven le miró- me gustaría que hoy volvieras a intentar liberar ese poder secreto. Sé que has estado estudiando mucho sobre los dragones y que has estado investigando. Podríamos intentar averiguar si todas esas investigaciones han servido para algo.

-Si así lo desea, mi señor- el joven cabeceó.

-Estupendo. Terminemos de desayunar y vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento.

Continuaron desayunando en silencio y cuando acabaron se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento. Lady Ginevra se marchó a hacer sus quehaceres y la Teniente se disculpó poniendo una excusa, pues nunca estaba cuando Jacob se entrenaba, no soportaba ver como sufría cuando se equivocaba o fallaba, aunque jamás se lo había dicho a nadie.

Jacob siguió a Lord Rädsla y el Coronel Longbottom por los distintos corredores de Hogwarts hasta alcanzar la sala de entrenamiento. Las puertas se cerraron tras ellos y Jacob quedó en el centro de la sala.

El Lord tomó asiento mientras Neville se quedaba detrás del joven, en silencio. Jacob sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo había hecho un montón de veces sin ningún resultado. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su señor le había dicho que en su interior albergaba la sangre de los dragones y por lo tanto un poder supremo que les ayudaría en la guerra en la que estaban envueltos con el mundo de muggles, Nowitchcraft.

Llevaba meses intentando desatar ese poder, intentando conectar con él pero no había conseguido nada. Y esa vez no fue distinto.

Pasaron los minutos pero seguía sin ocurrir nada… ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba buscando pero al Lord le iba dar igual eso. Sabía lo que le esperaba si fracasaba y al parecer, iba a volver a ser así.

_-Jacob- la jovial risa de una mujer le inundó la cabeza- mi adorable y pequeño niñito. Abre los ojos para mí, mi amor._

_Y no supo porqué la obedeció. En su mente, Jacob abrió los ojos encontrándose con unos ojos azules idénticos a los suyos y luego reconoció el rostro de su tía Anne pero… no, esa no era su tía Anne, a pesar de tener el mismo rostro… jamás había visto la sonrisa de esa mujer, solo en sus sueños. Sí había soñado alguna vez con esa mujer que se parecía a su tía Anne pero que tenía una marca en el cuello en forma de dragón, igual a la que él tenía en el pecho._

_-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca- le dijo la mujer mientras le sujetaba entre sus brazos- hace tan solo unos días estabas dentro de mí y ahora puedo sostenerte entre mis brazos._

_-No le acapares- Jacob sintió como cambiaba de brazos y se encontró con el rostro del esclavo Harry con la diferencia de que este tenía el pelo corto y una extraña cicatriz en la frente en forma de rayo- yo también quiero sujetar a mi niño.- Le sonrió- lo que tu madre te estaba intentando decir, Jake, es que aunque aún no lo entiendas, te queremos y siempre vamos a cuidar de ti._

_-Quiero ver bebé- balbuceó una voz infantil._

_-Tus hermanos quieren conocerte- sonrió el hombre que se parecía al esclavo._

_Ante los ojos de Jacob aparecieron dos rostros. Uno era el de una niña morena y de grandes ojos verdes, idénticos a los del esclavo… era la imagen más hermosa y dulce que jamás había visto. El otro era el rostro de un niño más mayor idéntico al esclavo excepto por los ojos azules iguales a los de su tía Anne… iguales a los de él. Ambos niños le sonreían._

_-Bienvenido a la familia, hermanito- le dijo el niño mientras la pequeña sonreía, feliz._

El dolor le pilló desprevenido y causó que la imagen que había aparecido en su cabeza se desvaneciera. Cayó al suelo de rodillas cuando el Coronel le lanzó un cruciatus que le hizo apretar los dientes para no gritar. Abrió los ojos cuando el hechizo se detuvo y sus ojos se encontraron con el Lord que parecía decepcionado y furioso por su nuevo fracaso.

Gruñó cuando Neville le dio una patada en la cara. La sangre comenzó a chorrear por su rostro. La vuelta a la realidad había sido abrupta y desagradable. Otro golpe le hizo gruñir y cuando vio como el Coronel Longbottom levantaba la varita, supo que le esperaba una larga sesión de castigo y esta vez… si sangraría.

oo00oo

El doctor Johnson observó a su paciente. Ginny Weasley era una joven envuelta en un halo de tristeza y miedo. Había hecho muchos adelantos con ella pero tras volver de esa nueva misión en la que se había encontrado de nuevo con el hombre que la había traumatizado para toda la vida, había retrocedido a la casilla de salida en el camino hacia la recuperación.

El doctor sabía que las mujeres que sufrían el tipo de vejaciones que la joven había sufrido jamás se recuperaban del todo, pero si lo suficiente como para llevar una vida normal. Había pensado que Ginny pronto estaría en ese punto, pero encontrarse con su pesadilla había causado que la recuperación se alargara más.

-Es posible que vuelva a encontrarme con él- el señor Johnson sabía a quién se refería cuando decía él. Nunca decía su nombre pero tampoco hacía falta- tenemos una nueva misión. Encontrar al hijo de Harry- ella le miró a los ojos- y allí, donde vamos a buscarle, estará él.

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

La joven suspiró y se quedó unos segundos en silencio, meditando la respuesta.

-Asustada- confesó- tengo miedo a no ser capaz de reaccionar como sucedió la última vez que me lo encontré.

-A lo mejor, encontrarte con él y enfrentarle es lo que necesitas para no volver a sentir miedo- ella le miró- puede que esta misión y volver a reencontrarte con él es lo que necesites para continuar con tu vida.

Ginny no dijo nada más y se despidió del doctor cuando su sesión acabó. Salió de la consulta con las palabras del psicólogo resonando en su cabeza. El sonido del móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando los sacó del bolso, leyó en la pantalla el nombre de su hermano: "Ron".

-Dime, cabeza de chorlito- le saludó.

-Suzanne ha despertado- gruñó su hermano ante el saludo de su hermana. Ginny se detuvo en mitad de la calle- Hermione y yo vamos al hospital. Te esperamos allí.

-Voy para allá. Adiós- se despidió.

Cuando colgó, se colgó el bolso al hombro y salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

oo00oo

Harry sabía que la gente mágica que había estado en coma se recuperaba más pronto que los muggles, pues la magia que recorría su cuerpo ayudaba a que su recuperación fuese más rápida. Pero lo de Suzanne no era normal.

Tan solo hacía un par de horas que había despertado y para sorpresa del joven se encontraba de pie, como si no hubiese estado seis meses tumbada en una cama. El sanador parecía igual de sorprendido que él.

Era cierto que la estabilidad de Suzanne no era la mejor y parecía que en cualquier momento sus piernas no serían capaces de sostenerla pero estaba ahí, de pie. Intentó dar un paso pero tuvo que sujetarse a la enfermera que tenía al lado.

-Creo que son demasiados esfuerzos por un día- le dijo el sanador- ni siquiera tendrías que poder levantarte.

-Pero puedo… y podré ir en busca de mi hijo.

-Haz caso al sanador, Suzanne- le regañó Harry- acuéstate.

-Pero…

La mirada de Harry fue suficiente para acallarla. Se tumbó de nuevo en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Podrían dejarnos a solas- pidió Harry a las dos enfermeras y al sanador que obedecieron.

Harry observó a su prometida y vio la decisión grabada en sus ojos. Había tomado una decisión y sabía que no podría disuadirla.

-No deberías ir…

-Pero sabes que lo haré.

-Podría prohibírtelo por ser el jefe del escuadrón.

-Pero sabes que jamás te lo perdonaría.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos, bajo las gafas, cansado.

-No es una excursión… va a ser peligroso y…

-No vas a disuadirme, Harry- ella le miró- estoy decidida a ir. Aún tienes que preparar la misión antes de viajar y para ese entonces estaré lo bastante recuperada para ir. Sabes perfectamente por qué he sido capaz de ponerme en pie… la sangre de dragón que corre en mis venas me está ayudando y es esa misma sangre la que hizo que se llevarán a mi hijo… él estuvo dentro de mí… puedo sentirle, Harry… le están haciendo daño y no puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo eso… Iré con tu aprobación o sin ella.

-Eres una cabezota- gruñó acercándose a la cama- pero ese es uno de los motivos por los que te quiero.

Ella le miró y sonrió.

oo00oo

Jacob despertó sintiendo la suavidad de las sábanas contra su piel desnuda pero hasta la cálida tela le resultaba desagradable y dolorosa contra su piel. Le dolía cada rincón, cada centímetro del cuerpo. Se destapó y pudo ver las heridas que le causaban ese malestar. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cortes, moratones, algunos tapados con vendas.

Se arrastró por la cama y se puso en pie, sujetándose las costillas que se quejaron ante los bruscos movimientos. Se vistió como pudo, gruñendo cuando sus extremidades no le permitían moverse con la suficiente soltura.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente pero estaba seguro de que llevaba unos días. No era la primera vez que se despertaba días después de una tortura pero jamás se había visto el cuerpo con heridas.

Salió de sus aposentos, caminando todo lo rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía, se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo y entró sin llamar a la puerta. Estaba tan absorto en el dolor que estaba experimentando que no se fijo en como Anne y Harry se apartaban el uno del otro, rápidamente.

-Tía Anne- la saludó, llamándola como solo la llamaba cuando Lord Rädsla y el Coronel Longbottom no estaban delante- esclavo Harry- le hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin percatarse de lo hinchados que tenía los labios ambos.

-Deberías llamar antes de entrar- gruñó Anne alterada- podría estar cambiándome o bañándome.

-Tía Anne, no me asustaría verte desnuda, estoy más que acostumbrado al cuerpo de las mujeres, ¿recuerdas?- soltó arrogantemente dejándose caer en el banco de madera que había en un lado de la amplía habitación de la mujer.

-Cállate- se quejó, moqueada- hasta hace poco estabas en pañales.

-Pero ya no- le recordó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó la mujer- aún deberías estar en cama.

-Creo que ya he estado suficiente en cama- gruñó el joven- ¿cuántos días han sido esta vez?

-Tres- respondió ella y él gruñó, molesto- ¿a qué has venido?

-He tenido unos sueños- respondió mirándose las manos. Recordando la imagen de la mujer idéntica a su tía, del hombre igual al esclavo Harry y los dos preciosos niños, y que había aparecido en su cabeza durante el entrenamiento. Esas personas se habían empeñado en aparecer en su cabeza una y otra vez desde que Aya le dio la bofetada que le hizo sangrar por primera vez en su vida- llevo un tiempo teniéndolos. Y estos tres días, inconsciente, se han repetido una y otra vez.

-¿De qué tratan tus sueños?- preguntó Anne.

-Aparece una mujer como tú pero no eres tú- confiesa el joven sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, por lo que no puede ver el gesto de la Teniente- tiene tu mismo aspecto pero en su cuello tiene un antojo en forma de dragón igual al mío.- se masajea las sienes, cerrando los ojos para intentar ver las imágenes con más claridad- y también aparece un hombre igual a ti- mira al esclavo Harry un segundo antes de volver a su estado de concentración- pero sé que no eres tú… este hombre tiene el pelo más corto y una cicatriz en la frente- se acaricia el lugar- en forma de rayo. Además hay dos niños…- se queda en silencio un segundo y luego susurra- dos niños preciosos.

-Son tus padres- explicó Anne después de unos minutos de silencio- y tus hermanos. Son recuerdos que tienes del tiempo que estuviste con ellos.

-Pero yo me aleje de su lado cuando aún era muy pequeño para tener recuerdos- él le miró desconcertado.

-Debido a la sangre de dragón que corre por tus venas puedes tener recuerdos incluso de cuando tan solo tienes unos días ya que estos animales pueden tenerlos- le explicó Anne- no son sueños, Jake, son recuerdos.

El chico se mantuvo en silencio un rato sin prestar atención a los dos pares de ojos que le miraban.

-Parecían quererme- él volvió a alzar la mirada y posarla sobre Anne- el Lord dijo que ellos me abandonaron debido a la sangre de dragón que hay en mis venas. Me dijo que ellos no me querían porque me consideraban un monstruo, porque era diferente a mis hermanos.

Anne suspiró y tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerle la mirada al joven. Durante unos instantes la Teniente dudó de si debía mantener la mentira pero sabía que le debía lealtad al Lord.

-Lo que dice mi señor es cierto- respondió- ellos te entregaron a nosotros sin importarles que fueses carne de su carne. No te quisieron… te repudiaron.

Anne ignoró la mirada de decepción que Harry le dirigió.

-Ellos creían que eras un monstruo y solo el Lord quiso hacerse cargo de ti.

-¿Crees en el amor, tía Anne?- mascullo Jacob.

Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Anne que se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos. Por unos instantes sus ojos se posaron en Harry que le devolvió la mirada. Claro que creía en el amor, ella misma estaba enamorada pero se suponía que no debía de estarlo. Ella, como el Lord, debía no creer en el amor.

-El Lord ha dicho un montón de veces que el amor es algo inútil. Dice que es una enfermedad que afecta solo a los locos y estúpidos- continuó Jacob, angustiado, por no saber qué era eso que se estaba acumulando en su pecho cuando pensaba en sus recuerdos y en Aya- pero quiero saber lo que tú opinas de eso.

Anne suspiró imperceptiblemente y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

-El Lord tiene razón, muchacho- respondió consiguiendo otra mirada de pesar por parte de Harry- el amor es solo para necios e idiotas.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio a esa declaración hasta que ella volvió a romperlo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas sobre el amor?

-Por nada- se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más se marchó.

Anne se quedó mirando la puerta, dándole la espalda a Harry que estaba mirando el mismo sitio que ella miraba.

-No deberías haberle mentido- ella no le mira- el muchacho está confundido.

-Se le pasará- respondió ella- es lo mejor para él.

-No sé cómo puedes pensar eso- gruñó Harry- no sé cómo puedes pensar eso del amor y después decir que me quieres.

-Sabes que no lo pienso- respondió ella- pero él debe pensar que si. Es lo que todo el mundo espera de mí.

-Querrás decir que es lo que el Lord espera de ti- ella le miró con molestia.

-Pues sí, Harry, es lo que mi Lord espera de mí- espetó ella- y además es cierto, a veces pienso que soy una necia y una idiota…

Harry se acercó a ella y le miró a los ojos.

-Yo nunca me he considerado ninguna de las dos cosas- le aseguró él antes de besarla con dureza.

Cuando se apartó, él miró por encima de su cabeza y observó la puerta por la que el chico se había ido.

-Y pensar que nuestro hijo tendría ese aspecto si alguna vez lo hubiésemos tenido.

Harry posó los labios sobre la frente de Anne que sintió como su corazón se desinflaba de tristeza al pensar en las palabras de su amor.

oo00oo

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que Suzanne despertó y desde hacía ya una semana se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, terminándose de recuperar. Los sanadores habían quedado sorprendidísimos con la velocidad de recuperación de la joven pero Harry sabía que se debía a la sangre de dragón que corría por sus venas. Él conocía la rapidez de sanación de esos animales y al parecer esta había trasferido a Suzanne con la sangre.

Aunque aún estaba débil y a veces le fallaban las piernas ya caminaba con bastante soltura y nada la habría impedido viajar cuanto a por su hijo, Harry lo sabía y no había podido retenerla. Ron se había encargando de preparar toda la misión mientras Harry había ayudado a su prometida en la recuperación. Y ahora, en unos minutos partirían a Winthex.

Los niños se habían quedado con los señores Voss y Rose, Hugo y Damon se quedarían con los señores Weasley. Se habían despedido de ellos entre lágrimas y con promesas de que volverían con Jacob costara lo que costase.

Las investigaciones que habían hecho Ron localizaban el reino de Winthex como lo que ellos conocían Hogsmeade. El pueblo completamente mágico que ellos habían visitado tantas veces en su adolescencia, el castillo de Hogwarts y sus alrededores había pasado a llamarse en aquel mundo como Winthex. Por este motivo habían decidido viajar hasta el Hogsmeade para abrir el túnel allí y poder aparecer justo en el mismo lugar en el otro mundo.

Harry había decidido que se aparecerían en las grutas en las que se escondió Sirius cuando escapó y desde allí viajarían al otro mundo. Y allí se encontraban en esos momentos, vestidos con ropas de la época medieval aunque habían decidido que las chicas prescindieran de sus vestidos e iban con ropas masculinas típicas de la época. Llevaban unas capas negras con capucha, no pensaban prescindir de ellas pues después de haber viajado a todos esos otros mundos habían comprendido que no podían esperar nada bueno de sus rostros. Por los que solo se los quitarían cuando estuviesen seguros que no había peligro.

Draco tenía el trasportador en sus manos y estaban marcando las coordenadas que su hermana le dictaba. Charlie se paseaba cerca de ellos mientras Hermione y Ron hablaban con Ginny y Blaise en un rincón de la gruta. Aki y Artemis esperaban sentados en el suelo mientras Harry se mantenía asomado, fuera de la gruta mirando como el sol se ocultaba poco a poco tras las montañas dejando poco a poco en la oscuridad al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Kingsley no se había molestado en decirles lo que debían hacer antes de que se fuesen del Ministerio de Magia, sabía que no le iban a hacer caso, solo les había deseado suerte.

Suzanne se acercó a él y le cogió la mano, dándole fuerzas o quizás buscándolas para ella.

-Chicos, nos vamos- Harry se giró y vio que el túnel estaba abierto.

Miró a su prometida que le devolvió la mirada.

-Vamos- le animó ella.

Harry fue el último en atravesar el túnel. Ya acostumbrado al viaje, pudo aterrizar de pie junto al resto de sus amigos en el otro lado. El túnel se cerró tras ellos y todo quedó a oscuras.

Harry se acercó a la salida de la gruta y observó desde la distancia el reino de Winthex. Hogwarts se alzaba a lo lejos oscuro y tétrico con una amplia muralla que en el mundo que ellos conocían no existía y donde las antorchas iluminaban tétricamente el lugar donde vivía Lord Radsla.

El bosque prohibido se extendía libremente más allá de aquella muralla, el único lugar donde esta no rodeaba el castillo, pero Harry sabía que tras esos árboles se escondía algo mucho más peligroso que impedía que la gente pudiese llegar hasta el castillo. El bosque se extendía más allá de donde sus ojos podían divisar.

Lo que era Hogsmeade estaba más cerca de donde ellos se encontraban, las casas eran de paja, madera y más numerosas que en el mundo del que ellos venían, y quedaba fuera de la alta muralla. El humo de las chimeneas ascendía en pequeñas volutas hacía el cielo y las antorchas iluminaban sus calles de piedra y tierra. A pesar de haber anochecido algunas personas caminaban por sus calles y las luces que pertenecían a la taberna de las tres escobas y de cabeza de puerco estaban encendidas.

Todo ese lugar y los alrededores, incluidos la gruta en la que ellos se encontraban, era el reino de Winthex y Jacob se encontraba detrás de esas murallas que ocultaban lo que en otros mundos era un colegio.

Harry sintió como sus amigos se ponían tras él, observando lo mismo que él observaba. Se puso la capucha y todos le imitaron.

-Vamos.

Descendieron despacio pero sin detenerse. Cuando llegaron abajo caminaron en silencio, observando a su alrededor, divisando cualquier peligro y escuchando el silencio que les rodeaba. Este se vio poco a poco roto a medida que se fueron acercando al pueblo y la algarabía que escapaba de las dos tabernas se escuchó con más atención cuando estuvieron más cerca.

No sabían muy bien lo que hacer. Se encontraban en medio de un mundo desconocido, solo sabían la existencias de algunos de sus alter egos pero otros no sabían si seguían con vida, si eran muggles, si eran magos, mestizos, queridos o odiados.

El ruido de los cascos de unos caballos que se movían veloces por el empedrado les hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Corrieron hacía uno de los callejones, junto a la Taberna de las Tres Escobas, se escondieron y se asomaron para ver diez caballos negros con diez jinetes ocultos por unas capas negras, ocultando el rostro bajo sus capuchas. La capa de uno de ellos se movió por el viento, mostrando una armadura bajo ella con un dragón grabado en el pecho.

La tropa siguió su camino sin percatarse de los forasteros que los observaban y subieron por el camino de piedra, galopando hacía las murallas que ocultaban el castillo.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Hermione en susurros- no podemos vagar por el pueblo sin rumbo.

La algarabía aumentaba cada vez que la puerta de las Taberna se abría. Las risas de dos personas que se detuvieron bajo el techo del pequeño porche del local, alertaron a los forasteros. El alter ego de Luna estaba apoyada en uno de los postes, vestía una vestimenta con pronunciado escote y de formas vulgares, el maquillaje estaba corrido y su cabello desordenado. No tenía nada que ver con la Luna de su mundo. La chica reía tontamente al hombre corpulento y de aspecto desagradable que la sobaba.

Después de unos minutos de sobeteo, Luna le apartó. A pesar del tamaño del hombre no le costó moverle hacía un lado ya que la estabilidad de este no era demasiado buena, había bebido demasiado.

-Cariño, creo que ya has jugado demasiado gratis- le dijo Luna sonriéndole coquetamente- vuelve cuando tengas dinero.

La chica pasó por al lado del hombre y se metió de nuevo en la Taberna. El borracho soltó un gruñido, frustrado y se alejó del local tambaleándose.

-Luna es prostituta en este mundo- soltó Ginny, boquiabierta- lo veo y no lo creo.

-Imaginad lo que podemos ser los demás- les dijo Suzanne que estaba apoyada en la pared del local. Parecía cansada.

-Deberíamos entrar en Las Tres Escobas- propuso Harry mirando el estado de su prometida- lo haremos con las capas. Descansaremos y comeremos mientras pensamos en lo que podemos hacer. Tenemos que buscar una manera de entrar en el castillo, Jacob estará allí.

-Es muy arriesgado- Ron miró a su mejor amigo- ¿once encapuchados? Creo que vamos a llamar demasiado la atención.

-Estar vagando por las calles tampoco parece muy seguro- espetó Harry mientras veía como un par de soldados pasaban por delante de la Taberna, haciendo guardia.

Ron pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Está bien- asintió colocándose la capa- pero mantengamos las varitas a mano.

-Eso siempre- sonrió Harry de medio lado.

Esperaron a que los dos soldados se alejaran y salieron del callejón. Cuando abrieron la puerta y fueron entrando, el local poco a poco fue quedándose en silencio hasta que no se oyó ningún tipo de ruido. Todas las miradas estaban centradas en ellos que se dirigieron a una de las mesas más alejadas, metida en un rincón del local.

Poco a poco el local volvió a llenarse de alboroto aunque algunas personas les dirigían miradas de desconfianza.

Draco tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera mientras observaba todo a su alrededor.

-Alguien debería ir a pedir algo o nos echaran del local- propuso Blaise.

-¿Y quién crees que debería ir?- espetó Draco en un susurro, molesto.

No soportaba que ese tipo siguiera entre ellos, cerca de Ginny. Cuando volvieron de Nowitchcraf, Draco pensó que volvería a su mundo pero él parecía haber decidido quedar una temporada.

-A ver pensemos- habló Hermione en un susurro para detener la posible discusión- en este mundo Lord Rädsla, es decir, el alter ego de Ron es el jefe por lo que descartamos a nuestro Ron para que se acerque. Podrían darse cuenta de que no es él y no sabemos si él frecuenta estos lugares. También deberíamos descartar por ello a Ginny y Charlie, al ser sus hermanos, no sabemos qué papel juegan ellos en este mundo.

-Tú tampoco puedes ir, Herms- habló Suzanne esta vez- recuerda que Tres estuvo como esclava aquí y podrían confundirte con ella. Yo tampoco puedo ir porque al parecer aquí soy alguien importante y no sabemos tampoco que tipo de reacción podríamos causar con mi presencia. Kelly tampoco debería acercarse, es la última reina de los dragones que queda en todos los mundos y si algunos de los más ancianos la reconociesen… podría haber un alboroto.

-Eso nos deja con Draco, Artemis, Blaise, Aki y Harry- comentó Hermione- aunque Draco también deberíamos descartarle. Sabemos que Lucius está aquí y podrían confundirle con él.

-Iré yo- se ofreció voluntario Aki, poniéndose en pie.

-Ten cuidado- le pidió Artemis.

El chico se bajó la capucha y sonrió a su novia para tranquilizarla.

Aki se acercó a la barra con paso decidido mientras algunos le observaban. Se detuvo junto a un hombre de cuya barba goteaban algunos restos de cerveza.

La señora Rosmerta se dirigió a él con una sonrisa en los labios y le dijo:

-¿Qué te pongo, guapo?

-Once cervezas de mantequilla y tu mejor plato de comida- le respondió.

-Marchando- la mujer se alejó para gritar al cocinero el pedido mientras ella servía las cervezas.

Aki miró a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con la mirada de dos hombres sentados a su derecha. Los hizo un gesto con la cabeza como saludo que ellos correspondieron con algo de recelo.

-¿De dónde venís, forasteros?- Preguntó uno de los dos hombres.

-De muy lejos- respondió Aki, tamborileando impaciente con los dedos sobre la barra.

-¿Y qué os trae por aquí?- quiso saber el hombre.

-Estamos de pasada- respondió- nos dirigimos al norte a visitar a unos familiares enfermos.

Al parecer el hombre iba a seguir preguntando pero la puerta del local se abrió, interrumpiéndole. En el umbral se encontraba el Coronel Longbottom vestido con sus elegantes ropajes y envuelto en una capa negra. Su mirada altanera no se parecía en nada a la del Neville que ellos conocían.

La gente siguió a lo suyo mientras el hombre entraba en local, haciendo ruido con sus botas en el suelo de madera. Luna se acercó a él, moviendo las caderas exageradamente.

-Mi señor- ronroneó cuando estuvo a su lado y le rodeó el cuello con un brazo- pensé que esta noche ya no vendría a verme.

-Estuve algo ocupado, mi preciosa Lua- le sonrió de medio lado- pero sabes que siempre vengo a verte.

Ella le sonrió, coqueta, le cogió de la mano y le guió hacía la escaleras, perdiéndose juntos en el piso de arriba.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Aki a los dos hombres. A pesar de saber de quién se trataba quería averiguar algo más sobre él.

-El Coronel Longbottom- respondió uno de los hombres- uno de los más allegados al Lord. Un hombre peligroso y sanguinario. Viene todas las noches a la Taberna para follarse a esa ramera de Lua… mientras su esposa Lady Ginevra le espera en el castillo.

-¿Lady Ginevra?- preguntó Aki.

-Sí, la hermana del Lord y esposa del Coronel. Una mujer hermosa y muy elegante, aunque tenemos pocas oportunidades de verla- explicó el otro hombre- se pasa la mayor parte de los días en el castillo.

Aki quiso sacar más información pero una mano suave se le posó en el hombro y un cuerpo cálido se le pegó a la espalda. Cuando miró por encima de su hombro se encontró a Pansy con un aspecto bastante parecido al que tenía Lua.

A decir verdad todas las mujeres del local, obviando a la señora Rosmerta, presentaban un aspecto parecido. Todas ellas eran prostitutas.

-Hola, cielo- le saludó, sensualmente- ¿te apetece divertirte un poco?

-Lo siento pero en estos momentos no estoy de humor- le sonrió, amablemente mientras la tabernera le llevaba las cervezas.

-¿Y crees que alguno de tus amigos se sentiría de humor para jugar conmigo?- le acarició la mejilla.

-Lo siento pero todos estamos muy cansados- intentó zafarse de ella pero la mujer parecía tener manos por todos los lados.

-Vamos, cielo, nunca me han rechazado. Sé unos trucos que te volverán loco…

-Claro que te han rechazado, ramera- rió uno de los hombres- ¿os has olvidado al Cazador? Él nunca quería nada contigo.

-Sí, zorra. Él nunca quería nada contigo…- se burlaron de ella.

-Sí y mira como acabó- gruñó ella- como un ermitaño en su casa después de que el Coronel acabara con su mujercita y los mocosos de sus hijos- se defendió la joven.

-Nos hemos enterado de que has ido a visitarle en su encierro y te ha seguido rechazando, zorra- se rió uno de ellos- ni con su esposa bajo tierra, te desea.

-Él se lo pierde- la joven iba a marcharse pero Aki la cogió del brazo.

-¿Dónde vive ese Cazador?- quiso saber.

-A las a fueras del pueblo, en una pequeña casa al sur- soltó molesta ella antes de soltarse y alejarse de las burlas y risas de los dos hombres.

Con un movimiento de varita Aki hizo que las cervezas levitarán y le siguieran hacía la mesa en la que sus amigos le esperaban. Se sentó y las jarras se posaron en la mesa con suavidad.

-¿Has averiguado algo?- preguntó Kelly en susurros.

-Poca cosa. Al parecer en este mundo Neville está casado con Ginny- la chica le miró perpleja desde debajo de su capucha- aquí eres Lady Ginevra y te pasas los días encerrada en el castillo, apenas sales.

-¿Has podido saber algo de Jacob?- preguntó Suzanne mientras en la mesa aparecía los platos con la comida que había pedido.

-No, pero la Pansy de este mundo me ha hablado de un hombre, le llaman el Cazador- explicó Aki después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza- Al parecer el Coronel Longbottom mató a su familia y ahora se encuentra en su casa, encerrado.

-Eso es horrible- jadeó Hermione.

-Sí, pero puede que beneficioso para nosotros- todos miraron a Blaise- Ese hombre debe de odiar al Coronel y por tanto, podría ser un aliado para nosotros. Él podría ayudarnos a infíltranos en este mundo.

-Es una posibilidad- asintió Harry, dándole la razón- deberíamos hacerle una visita a ese tal Cazador- miró a Aki.- ¿Sabes dónde vive?

-Si- asintió Aki.

-Bien, cenaremos e iremos a verle.

oo00oo

Aya caminó presurosa e indignada por los terrenos del castillo. Acababa de salir de la residencia en la que los soldados de rango inferior dormían, algunos incluso con sus familias. Esta residencia estaba situada en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el campo de Quiddich en otros mundos.

Su disgustó lo había causado el trato de esos soldados. Se creían superiores por ser magos de sangre limpia, creían que podían tratar a los mestizos que servían como esclavos como les daba la gana. Se habían burlado de ella, la habían molestado y la habían toqueteado como si tuviesen derecho a ello. Odiaba tener que ir en busca de la colada de esos energúmenos. Por supuesto eran cientos de soldados y era imposible que ella hubiese podido coger todos los ropajes sucios, como siempre había ido acompañada pero ese día uno de esos idiotas se había atrevido a cogerla y la había besado. Había conseguido evitarlo pero cuando se había querido dar cuenta el resto de esclavos se había ido. Y ahora se encontraba sola caminando por los silenciosos y oscuros terrenos, con una enorme cesta de mimbre bajo el brazo llena de ropa sucia y con la cara completamente roja de la rabia.

Ese maldito idiota la había besado igual que… se detuvo, en medio de los jardines, acalorada pero por un motivo muy distinto. El recuerdo del beso de Jacob la había atormentando todos esos días y ni siquiera el beso de ese soldado había podido borrar el tacto de los labios del chico. Le cosquillearon los labios al pensar en el beso y eso la hizo molestar aún más.

Llevaba distraída por el beso desde que Jacob se atrevió a dárselo. Harry se lo había notado e incluso se había atrevido a decirle que estaba enamorada. Ella… enamorada… por supuesto que no y menos de ese idiota y cruel asesino.

Gruñó y aceleró el paso, quería llegar cuanto antes al castillo para terminar con sus quehaceres e irse a la cama. Había tenido suficientes sobresalto por unos días.

Alcanzó el castillo, hizo una mueca de dolor cuando piso con los pies desnudo una pequeña piedrecita, el frío del empedrado suelo del patio del castillo la calaba los huesos mientras caminaba bajo los techos y el viento enredaba sus cabellos oscuros.

A pesar de estar a finales de mayo, durante las noches refrescaba y las escasas ropas de esclava que le habían dado al llegar allí no la tapaban mucho. Sintió un escalofrío y se apresuró hacía un arco de piedra en la pared donde la esperaban unas escaleras que la llevarían a las cocinas y la lavandería.

Estaba oscuro pues solo había una antorcha a mitad del estrecho tramo de escaleras. Podía estirar los brazos y tocaría la pared de piedra con las palmas de las manos. Se detuvo al sentir que no estaba sola. Levantó la cabeza y vio como tres soldados bajaban, deteniéndose junto a la antorcha, con el rostro oculto entre las sombras. La observaron y casi podía ver sus crueles sonrisas entre claroscuros.

Aya aferró con más fuerzas la cesta que llevaba, tragó saliva e intentó continuar con su camino, solo rogaba porque la dejasen…

oo00oo

Los once amigos se detuvieron en un prado, el viento les revolvía los cabellos mientras observaban los restos de una casa que hacía tiempo había ardido bajo las llamas. Junto a ella había una pequeña choza que las llamas no habían conseguido consumir. Las ventanas estaban apuntaladas con maderas dando la sensación de abandono. Si no les hubiesen dicho que allí vivía alguien, así lo hubiese pensando.

Recorrieron la distancia que los separaba de la choza y se detuvieron, esperando escuchar algo. Solo pudieron identificar el sonido del crepitar de las llamas y otro que no supieron identificar.

Llamaron a la puerta con los nudillos, golpeando fuertemente mientras algunos de ellos se apretujaban bajo sus capas. Nadie respondió a pesar de que todos ellos sabían que el hombre al que buscaban estaba allí, la luz de las llamas podía verse por debajo de la puerta. Volvieron a intentarlo pero no hubo respuesta.

-Tal vez deberíamos marcharnos- propuso Hermione.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- preguntó Harry- no tenemos ningún otro plan. Y si es cierto que el Coronel acabó con su familia es probable que desee venganza y decida ayudarnos.

Hermione guardó silencio y Harry harto de esperar una respuesta que no llegaría, empujó la puerta, abriéndola.

La choza era pequeña y se componía de un solo habitáculo que estaba pobremente iluminado por las llamas de una estufa de hierro que crepitaban al fondo de la habitación. Frente a ella, sentado de espaldas a la puerta había un hombre encorvado, con una manta raída sobre los hombros y con un cuchillo en la mano con el que estaba tallando una madera que sujetaba con la otra mano, comprendiendo ahora el ruido que no habían sabido identificar.

Entrecerraron un poco los ojos para ver un montón de pequeñas figuritas de madera repartidas por todo el suelo. Había animales, personas, objetos, todos ellos tallado con una minuciosa precisión y de una belleza increíble. Había cientos, miles repartidas por todo el lugar, incluso debajo del catre.

Harry dio un paso, internándose en lo que una vez fue un cobertizo y que ahora había pasado un triste hogar. Los otros le siguieron, quedándose cerca de la puerta aún abierta.

-¿Es usted el Cazador?- preguntó Harry.

-No deseo comprar nada- espetó el hombre con la voz ronca de no haberla usado en mucho tiempo. No apartó en ningún momento los ojos de su labor.- Lárguense.

-No vendemos nada- respondió Harry- solo deseamos hablar con usted.

-Si desean que cace para ustedes, tienen que saber que me he retirado- habló el hombre- ya no soy cazador.

Hermione comenzó a caminar por la estancia, mirando las preciosas figuras, maravillada con la destreza de ese hombre huraño.

-No buscamos sus servicios como cazador- continuó Harry- deseamos información y tal vez ayuda.

-No sé qué información podría yo ofrecerles- murmuró el hombre, observando de reojo los movimientos de Hermione que de vez en cuando se agachaba para recoger las figuras que le llamaban la atención- tan solo soy un hombre que desea soledad. No toque esa.

Hermione se detuvo con la mano a medio camino de tres figuras solitarias situadas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que había en un rincón del cuarto, a unos metros de donde se encontraba el tallador.

La joven se giró para mirarle desde debajo de su capucha y luego volvió a mirar las figuras. Se trataba de una mujer y dos niños pequeños. Tenían una belleza que superaba a cualquiera de las tallas.

-¿Es su familia?- preguntó Hermione.

-Yo no tengo familia- respondió el hombre que mantenía el rostro en la oscuridad aunque los ojos seguían puestos en Hermione, brillando intensamente con el fragor de las llamas.

-Una vez la tuvo- insistió Harry. El Cazador bajo la mirada a la pieza de madera que tenía en las manos y continuó tallando- conocemos su historia. Sabemos que el Coronel Longbottom mató a su familia.

-Hizo mucho más que eso- espetó el Cazador- torturó, violó y mató a mi esposa en presencia de mis hijos- el jadeo de Kelly ante la declaración retumbó por toda la habitación- y luego los mató a ellos. Quemó mi casa y colgó a mi familia de un árbol- el hombre miró por encima de sus hombros con una intensa mirada gris- ¿es esa la información que buscabais, forasteros?

-No pretendíamos hacerle recordar algo tan horrible- se disculpó Ginny- tan solo deseamos que nos pueda dar alguna información y tal vez su ayuda. Tenemos un enemigo en común. Nuestra alianza podría ser beneficiosa para ambas partes.

-¿Alianza?- sonrió sin humor el hombre.- Lo único que deseo es morir pronto y poder reunirme con mi familia. Y ahora márchense.

Suzanne se adelantó y se quitó la capucha, revelando su rostro. El hombre se puso en pie, lentamente y se dio la vuelta, enfrentándolos por primera vez desde que llegaron y fue entonces cuando pudieron verle el rostro. La copia de un Draco apagado y ojeroso posó los ojos en Suzanne con sorpresa, seguramente pensando que se trababa de la de su mundo.

Draco, el Cazador, llevaba una espesa barba rubia y el cabello sucio le caía por la espalda, acariciándole los hombros. Sus ojos estaban teñidos de un amargo pesar. A pesar de seguir siendo un hombre alto y grande, había perdido vigorosidad y había adelgazado algunos kilos.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi casa?- espetó el hombre.

-No soy quien piensas- respondió Suzanne- venimos de otro mundo. Somos visitantes de un mundo paralelo.- miró por encima de su hombro- Chicos, quitaros las capuchas.

Todos obedecieron, los ojos del Cazador se abrieron por la sorpresa sobre todo cuando se encontró mirando el rostro de Ron, Ginny, Harry y, por supuesto, de Draco.

-Sabíamos la existencia de otros mundos paralelos pero nunca imaginamos que pudiésemos parecernos tanto a otras personas.- sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en Draco y Ginny para luego posar sus ojos en Suzanne. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que sus ojos descubrieron la marca de dragón de su cuello- la madre del niño dragón.

Harry se adelantó, colocándose junto a su prometida cuando escuchó las palabras del hombre.

-¿El niño dragón? Tú has visto alguna vez esta marca ¿verdad?- preguntó presuroso Harry- conoces al niño que tiene una marca igual a esta.

-Todo el mundo lo conoce. El Lord lo presentó ante nosotros hace seis meses cuando llegó a nuestro mundo- explicó el Cazador- nos dijo que sería la pieza que nos ayudaría a ganar la guerra contra Nowitchcraft y a conquistar el resto de mundos. El Lord le está criando para convertirlo en su heredero.

-Hemos venido en su búsqueda- continuó Harry- sabemos que la profecía dice que nuestro hijo será quien decida la victoria en un bando u en otro. Que todo dependerá en si decide tomar el camino del bien o del mal.

-En este mundo conocemos la profecía- le dijo el Cazador.

-Tienes que saber entonces que mi hijo es un niño inocente… su corazón no alberga ninguna maldad- continuó Harry.

El Cazador soltó una amarga risa y se frotó la cara con la mano, cansado.

-No vais a encontrar un niño como el que vosotros pensáis.

-Sabemos que vuestro mundo está situado en un plano temporal distinto al nuestro. En este mundo nuestro hijo contará ahora mismo con cinco años pero con esa edad un niño no puede ser ningún peligro- le dijo Harry.

-Vuestro hijo no tiene cinco años- continuó el Cazador- el Lord decidió que un niño con esa edad no le servía de mucho para sus planes así que recurrió a una bruja oscura y poderosa para que le ayudara. Esta le entregó una poción que ha logrado que el pequeño alcance la edad de dieciséis años en tan solo seis meses.

El silencio que continuó a esa declaración solo se vio roto por las llamas crepitando en el interior de la estufa. Suzanne ocultó el rostro entre sus manos y jadeó.

-El Lord lo ha hecho uno de los suyos. Controla la magia oscura con soltura, tiene unos poderes inimaginables y blande su espada como un autentico guerrero- explicó el Cazador- es temido y respetado a parte iguales. Exitoso entre las féminas y temido por la mayoría de la gente. Vuestro hijo ya ha decidido qué camino seguir…

-Él no es así- escupió Harry, furioso- mi hijo no es malvado. Da igual que ya tenga la edad suficiente como para escoger un bando… su corazón solo alberga bondad, lo sé.

-Es mejor que os vayáis- continuó el Cazador- no hay ninguna esperanza. Ese chico es el futuro sucesor de Lord Rädsla. Su corazón es tan oscuro como el del hombre que lo ha criado.

Harry estuvo a punto de explotar, furioso, ante las declaraciones del hombre pero Ron le puso una mano en el pecho, negando con la cabeza. No tenía sentido discutir con él. Lo mejor era marcharse y buscar alguna manera de llegar a Jacob.

Con un gesto de cabeza, Ron dio la orden inequívoca de que debían marcharse. Todos obedecieron excepto Suzanne que se quedó mirando al Cazador que había vuelto a tomar asiento para continuar tallando la madera.

-Suzanne- le llamó Harry.

-Ver a tus hijos muertos, colgados de un árbol no debió de ser agradable- el Cazador apretó el cuchillo al oír las palabras de Suzanne.

-Nena- la previno Harry pero ella le ignoró. No pensaba marcharse. Ese hombre podría ayudarles y no iba a perder la oportunidad de encontrar a su hijo.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que debió de ser ver algo tan horrible. La tan sola idea de que uno de mis hijos pudiese sufrir un desenlace como aquel, me aterroriza- dio un paso hacía él hasta colocarse a su lado- cuando se llevaron a mi pequeño de mi lado, fue como si se llevaran una parte de mí.

-Sé lo que es eso- respondió el hombre mirando la figura a medio hacer que tenía en la mano- Aún a veces creo oír la risa de mi pequeña Narcisa y la voz de mi hijo, Scorpius. Y cuando comprendo que tan solo es mi imaginación, mi corazón vuelve a romperse un poco más.

-Entonces tú sabes lo que estoy sintiendo- ella se arrodilló frente a él- puedes comprender mi angustia.- el hombre la miró a los ojos llenos de lágrimas que jamás había visto en la Teniente Voss.- ¿Si tuvieses la oportunidad de salvar a tus hijos, no lo harías?- él no respondió pero ella vio la respuesta clara en sus ojos- No pidas nunca a una madre que abandone a sus hijos… no me pidas que pierda la esperanza. Puede que Jacob ahora tenga dieciséis años pero mi pequeño aún sigue dentro de él y yo daré mi vida por él. No pienso irme sin él.

Suzanne estiró la mano y la entrelazó con las del Cazador que dejó caer el cuchillo y el trozo de madera.

-Tus hijos merecen ser vengados- ella le miró a los ojos- mi hijo merece ser vengado.

Todos guardaron silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que el Cazador, levantó la mirada de las manos entrelazadas y la posó en el resto del grupo.

-Entrad y cerrad la puerta. Os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

La barbilla de Suzanne tembló ante el llanto que estaba reteniendo y rodeó el cuello del Cazador que le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras escuchaba los agradecimientos que la mujer le susurraba al oído.

Los otros obedecieron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. Suzanne soltó al hombre mientras Hermione hacía aparecer unas sillas en las que se sentaron. El Cazador cogió un atizador con el que golpeó la leña que ardía en el interior de la estufa.

-¿Qué sabéis de este mundo?- preguntó el Cazador sin mirar a ninguno.

-No mucho- respondió Hermione- sabemos que estáis en guerra con Nowitchcraft pero no conocemos vuestra historia.

-Creo entonces que tendré que empezar desde el principio.

El hombre se puso en pie y abrió un armario que había junto a la puerta y del que ninguno se había percatado. Del interior sacó un mapa que colocó sobre la mesa donde estaban las figuras que representaban a su familia y que se guardó en una pequeña bolsa que llevaba atada al cinturón. La pequeña mesa la llevó hasta el lugar donde había estado sentado y todos se acercaron para observar un mapa del Reino Unido e Irlanda.

-Lo que ahora es el Reino de Winthex hace algún tiempo estuvo dividido en cinco reinos. El Reino de Gryffindor, que ocupaba esta zona de aquí- el Cazador señaló toda la zona de Escocia- y es donde nos encontramos ahora, era reinado por los reyes Charlus y Dorea. El Reino de Huffelpaff situado en esta zona de aquí- señaló toda Inglaterra- reinado por reyes Remus y Nymphadora. El Reino de Ravenclaw reinado por el rey Filius y la reina Eleonor- señaló Gales- el Reino de Slytherin- posó el dedo en la zona de Irlanda- reinado por el rey Severus, y lo que antes era el Reino de Winthex- puso el dedo sobre la zona de Irlanda del Norte- era esta zona de aquí reinado por el rey Arthur y la reina Molly. (N/A: en este enlace tenéis un plano para que sepáis como estaban divididos los reinos:  .  ).

El Cazador se reclinó en la silla y miró a los forasteros que habían ido a perturbar su soledad.

-Los cinco reinos eran prósperos, poderosos y vivían en armonía. Pero el más prospero y poderoso era sin duda el reino de Gryffindor, considerado para el resto de reinos el líder de todos ellos- contó.- Los reyes Charlus y Dorea eran venerados por todos no importaba el estatus económico o sanguíneo que tuvieran, la gente amaba su bondad y humildad. Lo mismo sucedía con el resto de reyes, excepto con uno. El rey Arthur consideraba, como anteriormente lo consideró su padre, que los muggles, mestizos y plebeyos eran basura y debían ser tratados como tal. El resto de reinos no veían bien sus ideales pero ninguno de los reyes se metía en las decisiones que tomaban los otros reyes en sus reinos.

El Cazador cogió su varita y con un simple movimiento hizo aparecer doce tazas y sirvió un poco de té en cada una de ellas.

-Winthex, era el reino más pequeño y el menos prospero de todos, envidiaba al resto de reinos pero sobre todo a Gryffindor. Esa envidia y odio hizo que el rey Arthur deseara con más vehemencia poseer todos los reinos y alzarse como único gobernador. Aunque nada hizo presagiar que algo mal ocurriría.

El Cazador dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y observó a todos que seguían la historia muy interesados.

-Dorea y Charlus tuvieron un único hijo, el príncipe James. Era un muchacho tan adorado como sus padres, un joven justo y poderoso, perfecto para ser el heredero del trono. Cuando tan solo contaba con dieciséis años se enamoró de una campesina de padres muggle y se casó con ella, pues sus padres no pusieron ningún impedimento aunque ella evidentemente no tenía sangre azul. La princesa Lilian- los chicos se miraron sabiendo todos de quienes hablaban- era una mujer justa, cariñosa y amable. Cuando los reyes Dorea y Charlus murieron debido a una enfermedad repentina que les acaeció, los príncipes fueron con tan solo veintiún años fueron proclamados reyes y gobernaron tan justamente como una vez lo hicieron Dorea y Charlus. Lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar es que durante años el rey Arthur había estado conquistando otros mundos para ampliar su ejército y así poder atacar a los otros cuatro reinos.

El Cazador suspiró.

-El rey Arthur aprovechó la muerte de los reyes Dorea y Charlus para atacar el reino de Gryffindor. Este no esperaba un ataque y no estaba preparado para él y aunque James era un joven poderoso, acababa de perder a sus padres y había sido proclamado rey. Lucharon con uñas y dientes pero Gryffindor cayó. El rey Arthur se hizo con el poder, los reyes Lilian y James fueron asesinados. Una vez que cayó el más poderoso de los reinos, el resto fueron cayendo poco a poco hasta que el rey Arthur se hizo con todos los reinos, unificándolo en uno solo. Así es como el Reino de Winthex se extendió.

-¿Qué pasó con el resto de reyes?- preguntó Ginny.

-Escaparon y ahora andan ocultos a la espera de poder recuperar sus reinos- explicó el Cazador.

-¿Qué pasó en los reinos cuando el rey Arthur llegó al poder?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Fue implantado un reino de terror. Los muggles fueron sacados de sus casas y asesinados ante todo el pueblo y los mestizos pasaron a ser esclavos. Los impuestos subieron para los plebeyos mientras los nobles vivían de lo que estos trabajaban. No se permitía hablar en contra de la corona y si osabas hacerlo eras asesinado. Los castigos eran crueles y desproporcionados.- negó con la cabeza- yo jamás conocí los buenos tiempos… yo solo he conocido la oscuridad.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio antes de que el Cazador continuara.

-Cuando Lord Rädsla, el menor de los hijos del rey Arthur, contaba con unos dieciséis años, llegaron a nuestro mundo unos magos procedentes de otro mundo paralelo. Estos le explicaron que había tenido que huir debido a que los muggles de sus mundos estaban exterminando a todos los magos. Como el rey Arthur deseaba continuar haciéndose con el resto de mundos paralelos, los cuales había seguido conquistando para ampliar su ejército después de hacerse con todos los reinos de este mundo, decidieron ir a conquistar aquel mundo.

-Nowithcraft- le dijo Ron y el cazador asintió.

-El rey Arthur y sus hijos fueron con él pero por lo que sabemos fue una lucha encarnizada, los muggles de Nowithcraft estaban muy bien preparados y no pudieron conquistarlo. Cuando volvieron, Lord Rädsla se trajo a esa joven muggle que era idéntica a ti- miró a Hermione- estuvo durante un año aquí, siendo la esclava personal de Lord Rädsla, hasta que logró escapar, nadie sabe cómo. Desde entonces nuestro mundo está en guerra con Nowithcraft y es por esa guerra por la que Lord Rädsla ha buscado al niño de la profecía.

-¿Qué le sucedió al rey Arthur?- preguntó Harry.

-Murió, un año después de atacar por primera vez Nowithcraft, poco después de que la joven esclava- miró de nuevo a Hermione- lograra escapar. En realidad, Lord Rädsla era el pequeño de los hijos del rey, tan solo había una hija menor tras él- miró a Ginny- Lady Ginevra.

-Entonces tendría que haber sido uno de esos hijos el rey ¿no?

-Sí, pero antes de que el rey Arthur muriera, sus hijos empezaron a morir en extraños accidentes, una tras otro fueron cayendo. William, Charlus, Percival, George, Frederic hasta que solo quedó Ronald o Lord Rädsla como prefiráis- los miró significativamente.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Lord Rädsla los mató?- preguntó Blaise.

-Bueno, nadie nunca ha osado decir o insinuar eso porque habría terminado con la cabeza separada del cuerpo pero es algo que todos en algún momento han pensado- el Cazador sonrió de medio lado- todas las muertes fueron muy continuadas y Lord Rädsla siempre había demostrado un corazón mucho más oscuro que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Eso es horrible- susurró Kelly.

El Cazador asintió.

-Cuando Lord Rädsla llegó al poder tan solo tenía diecisiete años- explicó el Cazador- y sus leyes fueron mucho más crueles y duras. Si con el rey Arthur las cosas eran malas, con Lord Rädsla fueron peores. Pero la gente se fue acostumbrando, y todos los magos de sangre pura daban gracias por serlo mientras veían a sus vecinos muggles y mestizos siendo castigados. Ahora los muggles han sido exterminados o están escondidos y los mestizos han sido esclavizados.

-Pero ¿cómo es capaz de controlar Lord Rädsla un reino tan grande?- preguntó Draco.

-Tiene Senescales en cada uno de los antiguos reinos- contestó- Lo que antes era el reino de Slytherine ahora está dirigido por los Bellatrix y Rodolphus- los chicos se miraron- los hermanos Alecto y Amycus gobiernan el antiguo Winthex. Barty Crouch Jr. se encarga de la zona de Ravenclaw y Fenrir Greyback de la zona de Huffelpaff ahora infestada de hombres lobo. Cada uno de ellos se encarga de una parte del reino pero no mueven un dedo sin el consentimiento de Lord Rädsla.

-¿Y por qué la gente no lucha? ¿Por qué no os rebeláis?- exclamó Suzanne.

-Mucha gente se ha rendido, tiene miedo… mírame a mí, asesinaron a toda mi familia tras torturarla porque salve a una chica que estaba siendo molestada por unos soldados- negó con la cabeza- muchos no estamos a favor de lo que sucede pero no van arriesgar todo lo que tienen por una muerte segura. Lord Rädsla es muy poderoso y ahora que tiene al niño de la profecía… de nada vale luchar por una creencia que te puede matar.

El Cazador se puso en pie, dándoles la espalda, su mano por instinto se dirigió a la bolsa que colgaba en su cinto y en la que había guardado las representaciones en madera de su familia.

-No me puedo creer que no haya algún grupo, alguien que esté esperando el momento oportunidad para luchar- sentenció Suzanne- no puedo creer que todo el mundo haya perdido la esperanza. Hay veces que vale la pena morir por defender una creencia.

-Si yo no hubiese luchado, mis hijos y mi esposa ahora estarían con vida- le dijo el Cazador sin mirarla. Sacó las figuritas y las observó.

-Puede ser- asintió Suzanne- pero habrían vivido en un mundo oscuro y sin esperanza. Ellos merecen ser vengados y tú necesitas ver como se hace justicia.

La pequeña habitación se mantuvo silenciosa durante unos minutos hasta que el Cazador se dio la vuelta y los miró.

-Está bien- asintió el hombre- os ayudaré.

oo00oo

Jacob caminaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts sin hacer caso del aire fresco que le desordenaba el cabello que le llegaba un poco más allá de los hombros. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos… recordando el beso que le dio a Aya hacía unas semanas.

Había decidido ir a dar un paseo después de haber estado dando vueltas y más vueltas en la cama, sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Había ido hasta el lago, observado sus aguas tranquilas y después de un rato había decidido volver.

Entró en el patio empedrado del castillo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que daban acceso a la lavandería, la cocina y las habitaciones de los esclavos, desde allí le resultaría más rápido atravesar el castillo para llegar a su habitación.

A medida que se acercaba a las escaleras pudo escuchar una serie de gruñidos y quejidos penumbrosos. Alertado, aceleró el paso, agarrando con su mano derecha la empuñadura de su espada. La imagen que encontró cuando llegó al pie de la escalera le hizo temblar.

Un soldado mantenía retenida a Aya, la cual estaba encorvada con el hombre aferrada a su cintura desde atrás, arropándola con su cuerpo excitado. La ropa le había sido rasgada, uno de sus voluptuosos pechos quedaba al aire y el soldado lo estaba apretando en sus manos mientras que la falda había sido rajada dejando su cuerpo casi al descubierto. Ella gimoteaba y él gruñía excitado mientras otros dos soldados observaban, esperando su turno.

Jacob gruñó como un animal, sintiendo como las entrañas le ardían con un fuego abrasador y devastador. Los tres soldados y Aya le miraron al oír el gutural sonido, y el terror les inundó los ojos.

El soldado que sujetaba a Aya la soltó y esta cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Jacob extrajo su espada y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estuvo frente al soldado al que le atravesó el estomago con el acero.

El hombre abrió los ojos, aterrorizado, sin poder apartarlos de los ojos de Jacob que le introdujo el arma hasta que le atravesó por completo. Al sacar la espada, la sangre cayó sobre ella que seguía en el suelo, debajo de ambos hombres, paralizada ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Jacob soltó el cuerpo del hombre que cayó sobre ella y subió el resto de escaleras hasta llegar a los otros dos soldados. Aya se quitó al soldado muerto de encima y sin prestar atención a toda la sangre que teñía su piel y sus ropas, observó como Jacob arrinconaba a otro de los soldados contra la pared mientras el otro conseguía escapar.

El aterrorizado soldado suplicaba entre desesperados susurros por piedad pero Jacob cegado por la ira no escuchaba nada. Apretó con más fuerza el brazo que tenía en la garganta del hombre y con el que le mantenía retenido contra la pared. Soltó la espada, que cayó al suelo haciendo un férreo ruido, y levantó el brazo.

La fuerza empleada en el golpe fue sobrenatural. Aya ahogó un grito de horror al ver como la mano de Jacob había atravesado el pecho del soldado, introduciéndose en el cuerpo del hombre más allá de su piel, carne y huesos. Los ojos desorbitados de dolor del hombre no veían apenas a su enemigo y su boca estaba abierta en un grito silencioso. Jacob extrajo la mano llevándose con él el corazón del hombre que cayó inerte al suelo cuando le liberó del agarré con el que le mantenía contra la pared.

La respiración de Jacob era pesarosa, observó el corazón que tenía en las manos, sorprendido por lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Miró a Aya y esta retrocedió, chocando contra la pared cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Tus ojos- murmuró ella con el labio palpitándole por el dolor de un golpe que uno de esos soldados le había asestado.

Él apenas escuchó lo que ella decía pero Aya no podía dejar de mirar los ojos antes azules del chico ahora completamente rojos excepto por una rendija en el centro de cada uno de ellos de color negro.

El ruido de unos pasos presurosos hizo reaccionar a Jacob que dejó caer el corazón del soldado al que acababa de matar.

-Vete- le susurró, vehementemente a ella- ahora.

Aya tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero al fin le obedeció. Se puso en pie y terminó de subir las escaleras perdiéndose por uno de los pasillos que conducían a las lavanderías. Se quedó escondida en la oscuridad, escuchando.

Lord Rädsla apareció en el escenario del crimen junto con la Teniente Voss y el Coronel Longbottom. A penas pudo escuchar lo que el amo le dijo a Jacob pero si escuchó los gritos de dolor que este empezó a emitir cuando el propio Lord comenzó a torturarle, como castigo por matar a dos de sus hombres.

Aya ahogó un sollozo y se sentó en el suelo, quedándose allí hasta mucho después de que Jacob dejase de gritar.


	36. La reunión de los cuatro Clanes del Féni

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Antes que nada quiero aclarar un suceso del capítulo anterior que creo no quedó muy claro, el soldado que estaba molestando a Aya no consiguió violarla. Lo explico porque creo que hubo confusión con esa parte y quería que quedase claro.

Una vez aclarado esto, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste tanto como los otros.

No me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 35: La reunión de los cuatro Clanes del Fénix.**

_Anne apenas contaba con diecisiete años pero ya sabía lo que era la muerte, el dolor y el sufrimiento… había vivido cada una de esas cosas de cerca. Desde que sus padres la vendieran hacía once años a su señor Arthur, el cual había fallecido hacía tan solo unos meses atrás, este la había convertido en una experta guerrera. Y ahora, a tan temprana edad, ya era una experta asesina que había matado en nombre de su señor y había guiado a los ejércitos como cualquier soldado de mayor edad._

_No por nada era la única mujer con el título de Teniente, el cual había conseguido con tan solo quince años de edad. Su señor le había enseñado muchas cosas, y la había cuidado cuando sus padres la habían repudiado. Por todo eso, siempre le guardaría lealtad a él y, ahora, a su hijo Lord Rädsla el cual había asumido el trono tras la muerte de su padre._

_Su señor, el rey Arthur la había preparado para muchas cosas, la había torturada de mil formas distintas cuando había cometido un error en su instrucción como guerrera para que estuviese preparada y fuese inmune al dolor, la había hecho fría y calculadora para que su astucia la ayudará cuando se encontrase en una situación complicada… pero jamás la habría podido preparar para lo que sintió cuando volvió a ver a su padre de nuevo. _

_La última vez que le vio ella tenía seis años y la imagen que tenía de él era la de un hombre grande y fuerte de sonrisa bondadosa y ojos cálidos idénticos a los de ella. Pero la imagen que encontró cuando entró en la celda en la que estaba retenido fue la de un pobre pordiosero que lo había perdido todo y cuya salud estaba mermada. Su rostro cubierto de una espesa barba canosa y su cabello de mechones grises, mostraban que los últimos años de ese hombre no habían sido buenos con él._

_Anne tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse quieta cuando le tuvo en frente porque cuando le vio arrodillado en el suelo, cubierto con ropajes roídos y con los brazos en cruz, encadenado a la pared, tuvo el deseo de refugiarse en su cuerpo como hacía cuando era una niña. Le seguía queriendo a pesar de todo pero él recuerdo de que él la había vendido le impedía perdonarle. _

_Por eso se mantuvo quieta, frente a él, con un porte arrogante y distante y con una mirada glacial. Su teatro estuvo a punto de venirse abajo cuando su padre alzó la mirada y la posó en ella. Pero se mantuvo estoica. Envuelta en sus ropajes oscuros y con su alta coleta en la cabeza, le miró con rencor, intentando mostrar una indiferencia que no sentía hacía esa mirada lleva de lágrimas._

_-Campesino, se te acusa de haber intentando entrar en los terrenos del castillo de Lord Rädsla- habló ella con frialdad- ¿Qué es lo que buscabas aquí?_

_El hombre la siguió mirando pero no dijo palabra alguna. Solo la miró y la miró con una inmensa tristeza en sus ojos. Se veía un dolor tan grande en ese par de lagunas que Anne no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos se llenarán de lágrimas._

_-Vete- le dijo al soldado que esperaba en la puerta con la celda abierta._

_-Pero mi señora…_

_-Vete- volvió a decir ella con más firmeza- ahora._

_El soldado obedeció y se marchó, dejándoles a solas en las mazmorras del castillo de Hogwarts donde algunos presos esperaban su sentencia como aquel hombre que, quiso pensar, alguna vez la quiso._

_-¿Por qué?- fue la única pregunta que salió de los temblorosos labios de la joven._

_Supo que su padre entendió que no se refería al motivo por el que había intentando colarse en el castillo, sino que Anne esperaba que él le dijese el motivo por el que la había vendido._

_Pero él siguió sin responder. Su mirada se llenó de una impotencia que enfureció a Anne que sentía el derecho de saber el motivo por el que sus padres no la quisieron. Pero su padre debía pensar que ella no tenía ese derecho porque siguió manteniéndose en silencio._

_-¿Por qué?- volvió a preguntar con la vos rota._

_Las lágrimas descendieron por el rostro del hombre, limpiando el recorrido de la mugre que ensuciaba sus mejillas. Ella le abofeteó, furiosa por su silencio y volvió a hacerlo, furiosa porque la hubiese vendido, y volvió a golpearlo, furiosa porque no había estado a su lado cuando más lo necesitaba._

_Le arañó, le golpeó y le gritó, dolida y furiosa porque él la hubiese abandonado cuando ella tan solo era una niña._

_-Te odio- le dijo, cayendo de rodillas al suelo- te odio._

_Deseó ver en la mirada de su padre el mismo odio que ella le profesaba pero él en cambio, la miraba con dolor, angustia y desesperación mientras su labio roto dejaba escapar algunas gotas de sangre._

_-Te necesitaba, y me abandonaste- le escupió con desprecio- tan solo era una niña y tú eras mi héroe. ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Por qué mamá y tú no me quisisteis?_

_Silencio. Anne bajó la mirada, enterrando la cara entre sus manos y solo pudo escuchar los gemidos angustiosos de su padre que por lo demás se mantuvo en silencio. _

_-No vuelvas a intentar entrar en estos terrenos porque la próxima vez te mandaré matar- le prometió ella antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la salida sin volver a mirarle- ¡Soldado!_

_El joven que se había marchado volvió casi corriendo y le hizo un saludo militar._

_-Deje libre a este preso- ella pasó por al lado del chico que debía ser un par de años mayor que ella- y asegúrate que sale de los terrenos de este castillo._

Anne volvió a la realidad. Sentada en su cama con la luz de las estrellas entrando por la ventana, ese recuerdo había florecido sin que ella hubiese podido evitarlo. Nunca había sido una persona que durmiese mucho pero aquella noche no había podido conciliar el sueño. El recuerdo de sus padres de vez en cuando conseguía eso.

Ese día que había recordado fue la última vez que vio a su padre con vida. Tres días después les habían encontrado a él y a su madre en un callejón oscuro y triste, con sendas heridas producidas con una daga. Al parecer había sido debido a un ajuste de cuentas, por las numerosas deudas que tenían después de que su granja se incendiara.

Ella había visto sus cadáveres y jamás los había podido olvidar. La imagen de toda esa sangre tiñendo el suelo, el olor a muerte y suciedad, el gesto de pena de sus rostros, todo eso la perseguía desde hacía muchos años.

Sus muertes la habían dolido como nada en el mundo pero antes nadie había mostrado ese dolor. Ni siquiera ante Harry, él pensaba que los odiaba pero, a pesar de que se lo había dicho a su padre, jamás había sentido algo parecido por ellos.

Aún no comprendía porque su padre no había intentado justificarse aquel día en la celda. Ella le había dado la oportunidad pero se había mantenido en silencio. Seguramente, no había dicho nada porque no había nada que decir.

oo00oo

Aya entró en los aposentos de Jacob. Habían pasado dos días desde que él la salvara de esos soldados y aún no había despertado. El Lord le había estado castigando en el túnel de las escaleras durante al menos una hora… el amo del castillo estaba furioso porque ese joven había asesinado a dos guardias por salvar a una esclava mestiza de un destino que según el hombre ella se merecía por ser una basura.

Y ella no había podido irse, se había mantenido escondida, escuchándole gritar y llorando, en silencio, rogando porque todo terminara pronto. No había podido olvidar nada de esa noche, la forma en la que había matado a esos soldados, los ojos completamente rojos, sobrenaturales…

Desde aquella noche, Aya se sentía observada a cada instante, como si la vigilarán y estaba segura de que así era. El Lord sentía curiosidad por ella ya que no entendía que veía Jacob en ella.

Aya tampoco lo entendía. Se sentía confusa. Había creído odiarle pero cuando él la besó, algo en su interior, que había estado reprimiendo, se liberó. Algo que había hecho que se escondiera en las sombras para observar a Jacob cuando entrenaba, jugaba con los canes del Lord o hacía cualquier cosa que a ella no le estaba permitido hacer.

Y cuando esa noche, de hacía dos días, él le salvó de la deshonra y el sufrimiento, supo que sentía muchas cosas por él, pero ninguna de ellas era odio.

Se acercó a la amplia cama de doseles, dejando la fuente llena de agua y el trapo sobre la pequeña mesita de madera que había junto a ella. Hizo a un lado los doseles de la cama y los agarró con una cuerda para que no le estorbaran.

Jacob estaba desnudo, oculto bajo unas sabanas de lino blanco y con las magulladuras sanando poco a poco. Cogió el trapo que había llevado, lo mojó en la fuente y lo escurrió, quitando el exceso de agua. Luego se subió un poco más a la cama, quedando más cerca de él para poder lavarle como había estado haciendo en los dos últimos días.

Le pasó el trapo por el pecho, disfrutando de la fuerza de sus músculos y de la exquisitez de su suave piel. Los dedos de su otra mano, no podían estarse quietos, se paseaban por su cuerpo, acariciándole, confusa por el placer que estaba experimentando.

Se sonrojó inevitablemente cuando la mano con la que sujetaba el trapo se perdió bajo las sabanas para lavarle entre las piernas. Jamás se había osado a destaparle, su atrevimiento solo había llegado a esos extremos.

Cuando acabó de asearle, dejó el trapo sobre la mesa pero siguió sentada en el mismo sitio, observándole. Estiró la mano y le acarició la mejilla donde la barba estaba comenzando a hacer su aparición, raspándole la yema de los dedos.

Acarició sus labios perfectamente perfilados, su nariz arrogante y observó sus ojos cerrados con las pestañas larguísimas acariciándole las mejillas. Deseo ver sus ojos, esa mirada azul, intensa y hermosa. Y como si su deseo le hubiese llegado hasta los oídos, Jacob abrió dos pequeñas rendijas, donde pudo ver el hermoso color de su iris.

Una de sus manos ascendió hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de la mano con la que ella le acariciaba.

-Aya- jadeó antes de volver a perder la consciencia.

oo00oo

Dos días, dos malditos días llevaban en aquel mundo y aún no habían hecho adelantos. El Cazador les había obligado a quedarse en ese pequeño cobertizo donde había estado viviendo desde que le arrebataron a su familia, mientras él había entrado y salido en los dos últimos días sin conocer sus planes, que él tampoco le explicaba.

"_Ya habría tiempo"_, siempre les decía cuando le hacían preguntas pero Harry ya se estaba cansando de esa escueta respuesta.

-Siéntate- le pidió su prometida que parecía más tranquila que ninguno de ellos, a pesar de que ella podía sentir cada uno de los sufrimientos de su hijo. Se había formada una conexión muy fuerte entre el Cazador y ella, algo que había nacido del conocimiento de saber lo que se siente al perder a un hijo. Harry era mucho más impaciente que ella en ese sentido- creo que pronto sabremos lo que está pasando.

El Cazador tardó un par de horas más en llegar a la choza. Entró envuelto en una capa de viaje de color verde botella. Se quitó la capucha y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se había afeitado lo que había conseguido acentuar más su delgadez, la piel se pegaba a los huesos de sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban marcados por las enormes ojeras que se habían instalado desde el día que perdió a su familia. Aún así, era un hombre que resultaba atractivo y sus cabellos largos le daban un aire amazónico y sexy.

-Ha llegado el momento- les dijo con un brillo en los ojos que no habían visto hasta ese momento. Parecía que sea lo que estuviese haciendo en los últimos días había dado sus frutos.

-¿El momento de qué?- quiso saber Harry, caminando hacía él.

-He conseguido contactar con la Orden del Fénix, un grupo que se formó en la clandestinidad cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal. El rey James y la reina Lily lo formaron junto al resto de reyes, cuando las verdaderas intenciones del rey Arthur salieron a la luz- explicó el Cazador- cuando los reyes fueron derrocados y perdieron sus reinos y los reyes de Gryffindor murieron, la Orden tuvo que quedar oculta, luchando en las sombras, y solo si sabes a quien recurrir podrás dar con ellos. Y al parecer he conseguido dar con la persona adecuada y la Orden siente la suficiente curiosidad por vosotros como para permitir que les hagamos una visita.

Harry sonrió, eso era una buena noticia, si la Orden del Fénix de aquel mundo era la mitad de competente que la de su mundo, entonces sería una gran ayuda.

-¿Cuándo iremos a verles?- preguntó.

-Esta noche- respondió- mi contacto nos estará esperando en el bosque.

-¿Te refieres el bosque prohibido?- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No- respondió Draco- hay otro más allá de las grutas que hay a las afueras del pueblo. Nos ocultaremos en las sombras y alcanzaremos el límite del bosque en un par de horas donde nos estará esperando mi contacto.

Esperaron a que cayera la noche y luego se envolvieron en sus capas, calándose la capucha para ocultar su rostro. Por suerte la casa del cazador no estaba cerca del pueblo y por tanto era poco probable que se encontrasen con algún soldado, aún así preferían prevenir.

Al no tener caballo, tenían que hacer el camino a pie, por eso el Cazador había calculado que tardarían un par de horas en llegar al bosque.

Era una noche fría a pesar de estar a principios de junio y todos seguían al Cazador en silencio. Tardaron dos horas como había previsto el hombre y mientras se acercaban al linde del bosque, vieron una figura junto a los árboles, oculto entre las sombras.

No fue hasta que estuvieron encima de él que lo reconocieron. El Gilderoy Lockhart con el que se encontraron no tenía nada que ver con el que una vez conociera en su mundo. El hombre que tenían en frente seguía manteniendo el atractivo que ellos recordaban pero de una forma más ruda y elemental. Su cabello rubio estaba desordenado por el viento y la barba de varios días sombreaba sus rasgos. Parecía estar mascando algo y cuando escupió el tabaco que tenía en la boca pudieron ver sus dientes amarillentos.

-Son ellos- dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta- Cazador sabes que si nos estás traicionando, te mataremos junto a los que se escondan bajo esas capuchas.

-Sé lo que me espera si es así- asintió el hombre- pero no es el caso. Llévanos ante tus superiores.

Volvió a escupir sin apartar los ojos de los encapuchados y luego se internó en el bosque. Los otros le siguieron en silencio mientras se alejaban del linde del bosque. Estuvieron andando al menos una hora más antes de detenerse junto a un grueso árbol.

Ron soltó un silbido bajo su capucha cuando vio el grosor del árbol, ninguno había visto jamás algo tan sorprendente. Era un hermoso ejemplar que se alzaba ante ellos y parecía estar a punto de tocar el cielo con sus gruesas ramas.

Lockhart sacó una daga de su cinturón y se hizo un corte en la palma de la mano. La sangre brotó libre y el hombre restregó la herida por la corteza del árbol, tiñéndolo de rojo.

Luego se apartó y esperó. Todos observaron el árbol a la espera de que ocurriese algo. La espera fue corta, las ramas más baja empezaron a moverse, retorciéndose, entrelazándose unas con otras en una suave danza que el viento acariciaba, formando dos enormes manos de dedos largos que se dirigieron al lugar donde la sangre de Lockhart manchaba el trono.

Las dos manos de madera acariciaron el tronco, como si buscaran algo, hasta que la corteza del árbol formó un pequeño picaporte. Una de las manos agarró el picaporte y tiró abriendo el tronco como si de una puerta se tratase, dejando al descubierto el interior hueco del enorme árbol.

-Seguidme- les pidió Lockhart.

El hombre se sentó en el suelo y luego se dejó caer, desapareciendo en el interior del árbol. El Cazador le siguió y luego el resto. Harry fue el último, se sentó en el borde del árbol y se dejó caer. Mientras se deslizaba por un largo tobogán, el árbol a sus espaldas cerró la puerta que había abierto. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo deslizándose por aquel túnel, pero cuando llegó abajo, ese recorrido le recordó el que alguna vez hizo con el Lockhart de su mundo y Ron al bajar a la cámara de los secretos.

Se encontró en medio de una amplia cámara circular donde había tres túneles. Uno justo enfrente del túnel por donde habían descendido, otro a la derecha y el último a la izquierda. El aire en aquel estaba muy viciado y hacía mucho calor.

Lockhart cogió un tronco que había junto a uno de los túneles y con la ayuda de su varita le prendió fuego, iluminando un poco el oscuro lugar. Luego, sin decir nada, se internó por el túnel del centro y los otros le siguieron en silencio.

A pesar de la espesa oscuridad que solo se veía rota por la luz de la antorcha, el lugar no resultaba agobiante, pues el túnel de piedra era ancho y no resultaba claustrofóbico. El ruido de las ratas y la caricia de sus pieles mientras caminaban entre ellos resultaban desconcertantes y repugnantes a partes iguales.

No supieron por cuánto tiempo estuvieron caminando, girando a la derecha y a la izquierda, llegando a otras cámaras como la primera en la que habían estado y dejándolas a tras mientras se metían por otro túnel. Izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo… aunque hubiesen querido salir de allí, los visitantes del otro mundo ya no sabían cómo volver al principio.

Cuando ya estaban empezando a cansarse con esa caminata, vieron al fondo del túnel en el que estaban la luz de lo que parecía iluminar otra sala. Harry que iba el último escuchó algunos jadeos de sorpresa de sus amigos cuando vieron la sala a la que habían llegado y cuando Harry llegó al final del túnel comprendió porqué.

Ante ellos había una amplia sala del tamaño de un campo de fútbol con unos altos techos que se perdían en la oscuridad. De las paredes de aquella sala salían más túneles que conducirían a otros lugares y ante ellos se representaba el ajetreo de cientos de personas que se movían por allí, como si se tratase de un pequeño pueblo.

Se podían oír los gritos de comerciantes que intentaban vender sus productos a todos aquellos que se les acercaban, a los niños correteando entre la gente, a los ancianos contando sus historias a aquellos que deseaban escucharles…

Era de noche pero la actividad en aquel lugar no parecía acabar nunca. El espacio se veía lleno de cuerpos y voces que se elevaban en los altos techos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Hermione.

-La gente a la que ya no se le permite vivir en paz en el exterior, muggles, mestizos y prófugos de la justicia que se han visto obligados a abandonar sus casas y vivir en las sombras- explicó el Cazador- ellos son afortunados, aún están vivos.

Lockhart saltó el pequeño escalón que formaba el túnel y aquella sala, y se dirigió con paso decidido al otro lado de esta, hacía el túnel que tenían justo enfrente. La gente se giraba a mirarlos cuando les veían pasar y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas. El Cazador hizo alguna inclinación de cabeza cuando vio a algún conocido y algunas chicas se sonrojaron al verle.

Cuando alcanzaron el túnel, dejaron atrás la amplia galería y se internaron de nuevo en la oscuridad, esta vez no encendieron ninguna luz pero la oscuridad acabó pronto cuando el final del túnel les llevó hasta una galería mucho más pequeña que la que habían dejado atrás.

El ruido proveniente de la otra sala allí se escuchaba mucho más amortiguado y apenas era un eco de lo que había sido. La sala en la que estaban ahora era austera y solo había una enorme mesa de madera maciza con un montón de sillas que la rodeaban y que ya estaban ocupado por lo que supusieron, era la Orden del Fénix de aquel mundo.

A la cabeza de la mesa se encontraba un Remus Lupin de mirada cálida pero segura. El cabello dorado no se veía moteado por canas como ellos recordaban del hombre de su mundo y en una de sus manos aún conservaba un anillo con una enorme gema amarilla que le confería su estatus de rey… sin trono. A su derecha, una hermosa Tonks les sonreía… el cabello largo y de un intenso rosa lo tenía recogido en un moño y sus ojos de un color amarillento le conferían un aspecto igual de extravagante que los de la joven que ellos conocían. Pero la Tonks de aquel mundo parecía mucho más elegante y segura.

A derecha e izquierda de los dos reyes se encontraban Hestia Jones, Alastor Moody pero con un aspecto mucho menos tétrico, pues tenía ambos ojos en perfectas condiciones, y un Peter Pettigrew con una apariencia y halo de seguridad que no correspondía con el hombre que ellos recordaban.

Al otro lado de la mesa, dándoles la espalda, se encontraba la figura de Severus Snape, presidiendo la mesa y quedando justo en frente de Lupin. Miró por encima de su hombro y todos pudieron ver que no estaba muy distinto al profesor de Hogwarts. Su ralo cabello negro caía a los lados de la cara y no parecía nada contento con la visita. En su dedo también portaba un anillo con una enorme esmeralda.

A izquierda y derecha de él se encontraban Igor Karkarov con su larga perilla y sus penetrantes ojos. Evan Rosier y Nott que también los observaban en silencio.

Y en uno de los laterales de la mesa, sentando en una silla que ocupaba más que él se encontraba el último de los reyes caído en desgracia. El pequeño Filius Flitwick estaba serio aunque con una mirada cálida, junto a él su esposa, Eleonor, una mujer de su mismo tamaño que le agarraba de la mano donde el hombre portaba un anillo con un zafiro azul.

A cada lado de los reyes estaba sentada Pomona Sprout, Argus Filch y Rolanda Hooch, muy parecidos a los que ellos recordaban de sus tiempos de Hogwarts.

Al otro lado de la mesa, frente a Flitwick, y volteada para ver a los recién llegados se encontraba la doble de Minerva Mcgonagall, silenciosa, con un perfecto moño en la cabeza y sus ojos envejecidos, mostraba una elegancia e inteligencia que les hizo recordar a la mujer de su mundo, aunque parecía mucho más anciana.

Y apoyados en las paredes, de pie, cruzados de brazos se encontraban, lo que parecía ser unos soldados, pues todos ellos portaban espadas y sus varitas descansaban enganchados en sus cintos. Reconocieron algunos rostros, Cedric Diggory, Regulus Black, Oliver Wood, entre otros, y que vigilaban con atención a los recién llegados, listos para atacar si fuese necesario.

-Bienvenidos- saludó Remus poniéndose en pie con una elegancia digna de un rey- os esperábamos, impacientes.

El Cazador se puso una mano en el pecho y le hizo una reverencia, cosa que hizo sonreír al rey que se apartó de la mesa y le puso una mano en el hombro. El Cazador miró al hombre y pudo ver la sonrisa cálida.

-Me alegra ver que por fin, te has unido a nuestra causa.

-Hubo alguien que me convenció para hacerlo- y todos los de otro mundo supieron que hablaba de Suzanne- además, ya no tengo nada que perder.

La sonrisa del rey desapareció y le miró con lastima.

-Siento lo de tu familia, Draco, hijo de Lucius- le puso una mano, en la que portaba el enorme anillo, en la nuca, en una caricia de consuelo- fue una verdadera tragedia.

-Gracias- asintió el hombre.

Remus, hijo de John, dejó atrás al Cazador y se detuvo frente a los encapuchados. Miró uno a uno, sin poder distinguir sus rostros bajo sus capas.

-Mis queridos forasteros, desearíamos poder ver vuestros rostros, por lo que os pediríamos que os desprendieseis de vuestras capuchas- sonrió el hombre.

Uno a uno fueron desprendiéndose de sus capas y no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas de sorpresas de todos al ver el gran parecido que tenían con los de sus mundos. El mayor jadeo provino cuando Ron, Charlie, Suzanne, Draco y Ginny revelaron sus rostros. Pero las maldiciones aumentaron cuando Harry, que fue el último en destaparse, reveló su rostro.

-Merlín…- susurró Remus mirando al joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Detrás de él Minerva Mcgonagall había comenzado a llorar con una mano sobre sus labios, temblorosos.

Remus se acercó al joven y se detuvo frente a él. Pareció dudar pero al final, estiró la mano y acarició una de sus mejillas, su cabello…

-Así habría sido el hijo de mi querido amigo James y su adorable esposa Lilian si no hubiesen muerto tan prematuramente- el hombre parecía verdaderamente afectado- eres idéntico a James pero tus ojos…

-Son los de mi madre- sonrió Harry- lo sé, aunque no los conocí, todo el mundo me lo ha dicho durante toda mi vida.

-Al parecer mis amigos no han podido ser felices en ningún mundo- suspiró con pesar el hombre.

Con un último suspiró, Remus se apartó de Harry y volvió a su silla, donde volvió a sentarse. Algunas sillas aparecieron a cada lado de Minerva, y todos la ocuparon mientras Lockhart se despedía con una inclinación y volvía a la galería principal.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo- volvió a decir Remus- nosotros somos la Orden del Fénix, que fue fundada hace muchos años por mi querido amigo James. Esta Orden está compuesta por los cuatro clanes… el clan de las serpientes- señaló a Snape y los hombres que estaban sentados a su alrededor- cuyo líder es el rey Severus al cual le acompaña su Consejo Real. El clan de las águilas, presidido por su rey Filius y su esposa la reina Eleonor- señaló al profesor- y su Consejo Real. El clan de los tejones- sonrió y Tonks les guiñó un ojo- y este es mi Consejo Real.

-Nuestro- le recordó amablemente Tonks.

-Cierto, amor- sonrió Remus con ternura a su esposa- y por último, como representante del clan de los leones tenemos a Minerva, la cual fue muy allegada a nuestros reyes James y Lilian que al no dejar descendencia, optamos porque ella fuese la representante de dicho reino. Debo decir que todos estamos muy sorprendidos al ver el gran parecido que tenéis con algunos miembros de nuestro mundo.

Sus ojos se posaron en Draco y el Cazador que estaban sentados al lado, y cuya única diferencia visible era la extensión de su cabello.

-El Cazador, a través de Gilderoy, nos hizo saber que venís aquí en busca del niño dragón y que estáis dispuestos a enfrentaros a Lord Rädsla- se aventuró a decir Remus.

-Así es- asintió Harry- Jacob nos fue arrebatado cuando tan solo era un bebé y ya conocemos, por el Cazador, que ahora su aspecto es el de un joven de dieciséis años- el rey de Hufflepaff asintió- sabemos que pensáis que él es malvado pero no es así.

Hubo algunos murmullos, todos ellos en desacuerdo con las palabras de Harry, que ya habían catalogado a Jacob como a un enemigo.

-Chico, tu hijo no es el niño que recuerdas, ha crecido junto a un hombre de corazón oscuro- Harry se giró para mirar a Snape- y ahora él tiene el corazón igual de podrido.

-Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hijo- Suzanne le señaló, furiosa, mientras todos observaban la marca de dragón que se extendía por su cuello- Tú no lo conoces…

-Tú tampoco- le dijo Snape- ya no es el bebé que recuerdas…

-Solo voy a decir una cosa a este Consejo, Orden… o lo que sea - se puso en pie, colérica- aquel al que se le ocurra poner un dedo encima a mi hijo, se las tendrá que ver conmigo, y os aseguro que una madre es capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a su hijo. Hemos venido a por Jacob y me da igual si me tengo que enfrentar por él a Lord Rädsla o a la Orden del Fénix… acabaré con aquel que quiera hacer daño a mi pequeño.

Tras las palabras de la mujer todos guardaron silencio durante unos minutos. Harry agarró a su prometida del brazo e hizo que se sentara para después darla un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle unas palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con mi mujer- todas las miradas se giraron para mirarle.

-¿Tu mujer?- preguntó Filius, hablando por primera vez en la reunión.

-Sí, Jacob es mi hijo- respondió Harry.

-Desconocíamos que el niño dragón era el hijo del que hubiese sido el hijo del rey James y la reina Lilian- les dijo Remus- sabíamos que provenía de otro mundo, pero desconocíamos quienes eran sus padres. Y puedes estar tranquila- miró a Suzanne- no pretendemos hacer daño a tu hijo, si no es necesario. Queremos derrocar a Lord Rädsla y estoy segura de que tu hijo sería de gran ayuda si decide luchar junto a nosotros. Disculpa a Severus, está muy nervioso.

-No confundas nervios con sensatez- escupió el hombre- te recuerdo que la doble de esta mujer tiene el corazón helado.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, mi doble, no yo- sentenció Suzanne.

-Bien- dijo Remus para acabar con la discusión- deberíamos tranquilizarnos y tratar de comportarnos como personas civilizadas- miró significativamente a Severus que gruñó, molesto- Supongo que conoceréis la profecía- todos asintieron- y sabréis que habla de vuestro hijo- otro asentimiento- bien, si aún hay esperanzas para ese niño, el será la clave para vencer a Lord Rädsla.

-Sé que aún hay esperanza- Suzanne ignoró el bufido de Snape- solo necesitamos llegar hasta él y nosotros conseguiremos que abra los ojos.

-Me impresiona tu seguridad- sonrió el hombre- y me da esperanzas. Pero me temo que no es tan sencillo… tu hijo juega un papel muy importante en esta guerra pero no sabíamos bien cuál era hasta ahora. Veréis con los años, Lord Rädsla se ha vuelto realmente poderoso, gracias a la magia negra es casi indestructible aunque gracias a una profecía de las que nos informó hace unos días nuestros adivinos y que estos rescataron de las antiguas escrituras, sabemos que si hay algo que acabará con él.

-Por favor, Remus- se quejó Snape- la lectura que hicimos de esa profecía sabes que es imposible. La espada de Gryffindor no existe, es solo un mito.

-Alguien puede explicarnos de que va todo esto- intervino Ron.

-Perdonad- se disculpó Remus que le hizo un gesto a Peter que se adelantó con un pergamino entre las manos- uno de mis consejeros os leerá la profecía que fue escrita hace muchos años.

Peter se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeó y comenzó a leer.

"_La oscuridad se irá envuelta en llamas y bajo el filo de la espada destinada a ser empuñada por las manos del heredero de los reyes caídos en desgracia, reclamando así el reino que una vez le fue arrebatado."_

El silencio que siguió a esas palabras fue excesivamente largo hasta que Remus lo rompió.

-Nosotros creemos que esa espada es la de Gryffindor…

-Crees- le recordó Snape.

-Bien- gruñó Remus perdiendo la paciencia- creo que dicha espada de la que habla la profecía es la que una vez perteneció a Gryffindor…

-Tan solo es una leyenda, esa espada no existe.

-En nuestro mundo sí- intervino Hermione y todos la miraron- por lo que si en nuestro mundo existe, en este también puede existir.

-Bien- Remus miró con una sonrisa a Snape- aclarado eso, creo que podré continuar sin que me interrumpan. Como iba diciendo creemos que se trata de esa espada, pues pensamos que habla de la espada de Gryffindor porque está destinada a ser empuñada solo por el heredero al trono de Gryffindor, uno de los reinos caídos en desgracia. El resto de la profecía nos pareció bastante desconcertante cuando la escuchamos pues los reyes James y Lilian jamás llegaron a tener descendencia y James murió hace muchos años. Pero- miró a Harry- apareciste tú y ahora que sabemos que el niño dragón es tu hijo, podemos imaginar que será él el que empuñe la espada y por tanto comprendemos también ahora el papel que jugará en esta guerra.

-Esa segunda profecía que Peter acaba de leer no se refiere al niño dragón- habló entonces Minerva y todos la miraron- no sé qué papel tendrá el niño dragón en esta guerra, no sé como contribuirá para derrotar a Lord Rädsla pero no será quien empuñe la espada de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes, mi querida Minerva, y no estás ocultando?- preguntó Remus.

-Como sabéis yo fui la niñera del rey James cuando este tan solo era un niño. Cuide a ese niño desde que nació y le vi crecer hasta convertirse en un maravilloso hombre. Le quería muchísimo y ese amor me era devuelto con su cariño y su ternura- explicó la mujer- cuando se casó con la reina Lilian, los serví a los dos con la esperanza de que alguna vez tuvieran hijos y poder cuidarlos como le cuidé a él.

La mujer parecía verdaderamente afectada, como si hubiese vuelto a aquella época.

-Tras la muerte de Dorea y Charlus, James y Lilian tenían pensado anunciar la noticia de que esperaban a su primer hijo y heredero del trono. Pero como la guerra comenzó y el rey Arthur atacó a los cuatro reinos, decidieron guardar la buena nueva, pues no deseaban que sus enemigos utilizasen esa noticia como arma.

Hubo murmullos pero la mujer los ignoró, siguiendo con su historia.

-Así que mantuvieron oculto el embarazo de Lilian. Informaron que ella estaba enferma para no tener que dar explicaciones del motivo por el que la reina se mantenía recluida en su habitación y yo fui su confidente, a la única a la que confiaron su secreto. Me encargué de cuidar a Lilian y la asistí en el parto cuando llegó el momento. Nació un precioso niño de ojos verdes- miró a Harry- que ahora mismo tendrá tu mismo aspecto.

-¿Quieres decir que sigue vivo?- preguntó Filius.

-Si- los murmullos aumentaron, se oían voces excitadas por la noticia- los reyes sabían que su hijo corría un gran peligro y que jugaba un importante papel en esta guerra, pues una vez ellos hicieron la misma lectura que vosotros de la profecía de la que hoy habéis hablado aquí. Por lo que me encargaron la tarea de ocultar al bebé.

-¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Como sabéis la reina Lilian era bruja pero provenía de una familia de muggles, estos continuaban viviendo en el reino de Gryffindor y tenían una buena relación con los reyes- explicó la mujer- así que Lilian me pidió que los llevara con ellos. Petunia, la hermana de Lilian, le había prometido a esta que lo cuidaría como a su hijo y así hizo, hasta que fueron asesinados por su sangre muggle.

-¿Qué pasó entonces con el niño?- preguntó con vehemencia Remus- ¿lo mataron como a sus tíos confundiéndole con un muggle?

-No, es esclavo ya que es mestizo- todos le miraron- sigue vivo y trabaja para el mismísimo Lord Rädsla en el castillo.

-¿Estás diciendo que nuestra única esperanza, el heredero de estas tierras es un simple esclavo?- espetó Snape.

-Sí- respondió Minerva- es difícil distinguir sus facciones y sacarle algún parecido con mi querido James- la mujer sonrió con ternura como si estuviese viendo en esos momentos al rey- pues su rostro se oculta tras unos largos cabellos negros y una espesa barba pero yo le he visto por el pueblo, lo he reconocido por sus ojos… idénticos a los de su hermosa madre y porque su tía le conservó el nombre que sus padres le pusieron… Harry.

-¿Harry?- dijo Cedric uno de los soldados desde su sitio- ese es el nombre del esclavo que fue castigado hace algún tiempo por Lord Rädsla por mantener una amistad muy estrecha con Lady Ginevra… sí, se pasea por el pueblo mostrando en su espalda las heridas infringidas por el cruel látigo del Lord.

-Sé de quién habláis- asintió otro de los soldados- también conozco a ese esclavo. Un joven muy agradable y querido en el pueblo.

-Guarde silencio todos estos años porque debía protegerle- Minerva parecía estar pidiendo disculpa a los otros reyes con esas palabras- James y Lilian me hicieron prometer que le cuidaría siempre.

-No te culpamos por ello, eso demuestra la gran mujer que eres y la lealtad que sentías por ellos- la mujer miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y agradecimiento a Remus que le sonrió. Luego miró a todos los presentes- todo esto cambia las cosas. Debemos encontrar a ese joven y traerlo aquí, él tiene derecho a conocer cuál es su destino.

-¿Traeremos también a mi hijo, no?- quiso saber Harry.

-Sí- asintió Remus- los traeremos a ambos, ya que ambos juegan un papel importante en esta guerra.

-¿Qué pasa con la espada de Gryffindor?- preguntó Filius- está perdida.

-Hay algunos escritos que hablan de ella y que no pueden dar alguna explicación de su paradero- continuó Remus- nuestros consejeros podrán buscar información que nos ayude. Mientras tanto deberemos buscar la manera de sacar al heredero al trono y al niño dragón de Hogwarts. Son esenciales para ganar esta guerra.

-¿Guerra? ¿Qué guerra?- espetó Snape- ¡no hay ninguna guerra! ¡Te recuerdo que no le hemos declarado la guerra a Lord Rädsla! ¡Y te aseguro que no voy a hacerlo! Ya he perdido demasiado a manos de él y su padre.

-¡Debemos luchar!- espetó furioso Remus- ¡Por el pueblo, por nuestros antepasados y por James y Lilian!

Snape levantó la cabeza al escuchar ese último nombre y luego apartó la mirada.

-No contéis conmigo.

-Te necesitamos- le dijo Remus.

-No- se negó Snape.

Entonces, Harry vio como empezaba un debate en el que los tres clanes se enfrentaban unos a otros, hablando de los motivos por los que si deberían de declarar la guerra o no. Y no supo por qué pero supo que esa discusión iba a llevar mucho tiempo.

oo00oo

Anne entró en los aposentos de su señor cuando escuchó que este le permitía el paso. Habían pasado dos días desde que Jacob había asesinado a esos dos soldados pero el enfado del Lord no había disminuido. Le molestaba que hubiese acabado con dos asesinos porque estos estaban intentando violar a Aya. Ella sabía lo que el Lord pensaba respecto a los esclavos, y sabía que odiaba pensar que Jacob había sentido compasión por el destino de esa joven.

El Lord quería que el muchacho fuese como él, pero Anne sabía que Jacob jamás sería como el señor de Hogwarts. Mientras Jacob protegía a los desvalidos, Lord Rädsla se hubiese unido a la diversión de sus soldados, aprovechándose de la inocencia de la joven.

Esos métodos y muchos otros no eran del agrado de Anne, discrepaba mucho en algunas ideas que su Lord tenía respecto a la pureza de la sangre y otros ideales pero jamás lo había dicho en voz alta. Sentía que le debía lealtad a él como antes se lo había debido a su padre por haberla cuidado cuando sus padres no la quisieron, pero eso no quitaba para que siempre estuviese de acuerdo con sus ideas y métodos.

-Mi Lord- le saludó con una pequeña inclinación y con la mano sobre el corazón.- el chico sigue sin despertar.

El hombre gruñó.

-Debo decir que la forma en la que acabó con esos soldados fue soberbia- dijo el hombre recordando la escena que se encontró cuando llegó al estrecho pasillo. Lo que él no pudo ver fueron sus ojos rojos, cuando llegó allí, los ojos del chico ya habían vuelto a la normalidad- pero no me gusta el motivo por el que lo hizo. Esa chica es un peligro… no me gusta lo que puede estar sintiendo Jacob por ella.

-¿Y qué desea que hagamos, mi señor?- preguntó Anne parada en medio de la enorme habitación con las manos en la espalda y completamente recta.

-Deberíamos matarla- respondió.

Anne cerró los ojos un segundo, sabiendo lo que eso podría suponer para Jacob. Al Lord no le importaban los sentimientos de Jacob pero a ella sí.

-¿Cree que es lo más conveniente?- preguntó.

-¿Estás discutiéndome una orden, Teniente?- gruñó furioso, pegando su rostro al de la mujer que se mantuvo estoica- ¡Te atreves a contradecirme!

El grito hizo que ella cerrara un segundo los ojos. No eran muchas las veces que su señor la gritaba pero ese día estaba verdaderamente furioso.

-Tan solo creo que debería pensarlo mejor- le explicó ella sintiendo aún los restos de saliva en sus mejillas después de que él la gritara- si hacen que maten a esa chica, puede que consiga lo que desea, evitar las tentaciones al muchacho pero también puede ocurrir que el chico se revele contra usted.

El Lord pareció meditar las palabras de Anne, aunque no se apartó ni un centímetro de ella. Ella jadeó cuando sintió como el hombre la agarraba con fuerza de la coleta y la inmovilizaba. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la boca con fuerza. Anne se mantuvo quieta, sin posibilidad de moverse, y dejó que él poseyera su boca, sabiendo como terminaría aquello.

-Me gusta cuando eres tan calculadora, Anne- le susurró con deleite y le pasó la lengua por el labio- está bien, lo haremos como tú dices, pero seguiremos vigilando a esa chica.

-Bien- asintió ella e intentó liberarse pero él no la dejó- debería ir a reforzar la vigilancia que ha puesto en la joven.

-No, tu deber está ahora conmigo- le sonrió él- recuerda que debes complacer a tu señor- la besó en la boca- Alguna vez he pensando en nosotros, en que podrías ser mi reina y ayudarme a conducir todos mis reinos. Eres como yo, Anne- la puso las manos en los hombros y la miró a los ojos- eres como yo.

Y mientras hacía que se pusiera de rodillas ante él, no apartó los ojos de los de ella.

oo00oo

Harry observó a Aya con disimulo mientras cogía las patatas de las que le estaba ayudando a pelar. La chica estaba pensativa desde hacía un par de días y sabía el porqué, en realidad todos los habitantes del castillo sabían lo ocurrido en el hueco de la escalera.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, el joven Jacob?- preguntó Harry como el que no quería la cosa mientras seguía con los ojos la tarea que estaba realizando. Sintió la mirada de ella en él pero siguió sin mirarla.

-Hoy cuando he ido a asearle, ha despertado pero pronto a caído en la inconsciencia- respondió ella.

El esclavo sonrió al sentir la preocupación en la voz de la joven, por lo que quiso seguir con el interrogatorio pero no hizo falta porque Aya continuó hablando.

-No debería estar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo- pelaba las patatas con furia- soy una esclava porque ese chico decidió que quería que fuese su juguete y al que considera su padre mató a mis padres.

-No se puede culpar a los hijos por los errores de los padres- le dijo Harry- y, por otro lado, si Jacob no hubiese decidido que fueses su esclava ahora mismo estarías muerta como el resto de tu familia.- Ella le miró- ¿nunca has pensado que tal vez lo hiciera por eso?

-No… yo no…- se quedó en silencio, confundida ante esa nueva revelación en la que nunca se había parado a pensar.

Harry sonrió con ternura al ver su confusión.

-A veces se ama a la persona menos esperada- le dijo él.

-Yo no le amo- fue la cortante respuesta de ella.

-¿No?- le sonrió, divertido.

-Es un asesino- soltó con brusquedad- tu no viste lo que le hizo a esos dos soldados. Lo mató sin un segundo de duda.

-¿Y por qué los mató?- preguntó el esclavo mientras el ambiente bullicioso de la cocina se expandía a su alrededor, con los esclavos moviéndose de un lado a otro preparando la cena sin prestar atención a lo que ellos estaban hablando.

-Para protegerme- respondió ella en un susurro.

-A veces te sorprenderías de lo que somos capaces de hacer los humanos por las personas que se aman- Harry siguió pelando patatas- cosas que jamás creeríamos, que no nos gustan o que no deseamos. Incluso hacerlas daño para protegerlas de la muerte.

Aya miró a Harry sin comprender esa última frase. El esclavo se quedó sumido en sus propios pensamientos al recordar los latigazos que Anne le dio, buscando que las heridas fuesen menos crueles.

Salió de sus pensamientos y miró a la joven con una sonrisa. Estiró la mano y cogió la de ella.

-Cariño, cuando se ama a alguien, somos capaces de cualquier cosa incluso de asesinar o morir por ella.- la miró a los ojos- ese chico no es malo, solo ha sido engañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la joven.

-Nada, cuida de él- la acarició la mejilla- tal vez algún día se sepa toda la verdad.

-Harry- el chico miró a la amable cocinera y la sonrió- la cena del Lord está lista.

-Bien. La llevaré yo.

La mujer suspiró. Sabía que ningún esclavo quería ir a los aposentos del Lord. Todos le temían y el único que parecía atreverse era Harry. Así que se puso en pie y dejó a Aya sumida en sus pensamientos mientras seguía pelando patatas.

Cogió la bandeja con la comida del Lord y se dirigió a los aposentos del hombre. Los cuales estaban casi al otro lado del castillo, en una de las torres más altas. Tomó el camino más corto para que la comida no se enfriara, pues el Lord no soportaba que las cosas se hiciesen mal.

Tardó mucho menos de lo que hubiesen tardados otros en llegar a los aposentos. Conocía ese castillo como la palma de su mano cuando era un niño lo había recorrido en su condición de esclavo y una vez encontró en la Sala de los Menesteres, el cuadro de los antiguos reyes, James y Lilian.

Salió de sus pensamientos y se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto del Lord al oír las pesarosas respiraciones de alguien. Poniendo los ojos en blanco al imaginar que el Lord estaría con una de sus cortesanas, se dispuso a presenciar una escena desagradable.

Pero la imagen que vio fue mucho más dolorosa de lo que hubiese esperado. Al abrir se encontró con los intensos ojos de Anne que desnuda y a cuatro patas sobre la desordenada cama del Lord, aguantaba las embestidas que este, igual de desnudo que ella, le daba arrodillado tras ella. La mantenía retenida, agarrándola de la coleta alborotada y con una mano en la cadera.

Harry agarró con fuerza la bandeja y tuvo que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no acabar con esa escena que se estaba representando delante de él. Ignoró los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Anne, los gemidos del Lord y el ruido que hacía la repugnante entrega. Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa, ignorando los quejidos inconfundibles de su amada y no les miró mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Esclavo- oyó que le llamaba el jadeante Lord mientras continuaba con su incansable ritmo- trae algo de comer también para la Teniente. Se quedará todo el día en mis aposentos.

-Sí, mi Lord- respondió Harry sin mirar atrás.

Cuando salió de la habitación, sentía que se ahogaba, se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos mientras los gemidos de los dos ocupantes de la habitación seguían llegando a sus oídos.

Los ojos llorosos llenos de angustia y sufrimiento de Anne se representaban expresivos en su cabeza. El dolor que sentía en el corazón, le atravesaba como una daga, haciéndolo añicos.

-Si- susurró para la nada- a veces por amor se hacen cosas que pueden no gustar.

oo00oo

Aya entró en los aposentos de Jacob portando una bandeja de comida, esperanzada con la idea de que él pudiese haber despertado y tuviese apetito.

Al entrar se sobresaltó al ver que sus esperanzas se habían hecho realidad y el joven estaba en el borde de la cama, con las sabanas alrededor de su cintura, intentando levantarse.

La esclava dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se dirigió con presteza al joven que se tambaleó. Ella le sujetó con todas sus fuerzas e ignoró el hecho de que el joven había soltado las sabanas y estaba desnudo, aferrándose a su delgada cintura.

-No deberías estar en pie- se quejó ella- llevas dos días inconsciente. Vuelve a la cama.

Él que había mantenido los ojos cerrados, mientras se tocaba la cabeza, mareado. Abrió los ojos dejándola sin habla. La mirada azul era tan intensa como ella recordaba y comenzó a temblar al sentir como él la pegaba más a su cuerpo, aferrándose a su pequeña cintura.

-Mi tía Anne dice que el amor es de idiotas y necios- susurró con esa voz profunda que tanto la hacía temblar- y yo debo de ser las dos cosas.

Aya se sonrojó al sentir esa mirada pero salió del trance en el que había caído al sentir como él volvía a tambalearse. Le ayudó a tumbarse y ella se quedó de pie, mirándole.

-No deberías levantarte- le recriminó- quédate ahí y descansa. Te traje algo de comer.

Aya le dio la espalda para ir a por la bandeja pero Jacob le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella, haciéndola caer en la cama. Aya soltó un gritito de sorpresa y cuando abrió los ojos, se vio encerrada en una jaula formada por los brazos de Jacob que la miraba por encima de ella, con esa intensidad que la hipnotizaba.

-¿Me temes?- le preguntó con la voz ronca.

-No- susurró ella con las manos sobre su propio pecho.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tiemblas?- quiso saber.

-No lo sé- susurró, confundida por la forma en la que su corazón latía desbocado.

Aya levantó la mano, temblorosa, y acarició el pecho de Jacob, sintiendo como su corazón latía igual de raudo que el suyo. Le miró a los ojos, sorprendida y cuando vio como él se acercaba a ella para besarla, Aya le aferró del cabello y tiró de él para atraerlo con mayor rapidez.

Sus bocas se unieron en un hambriento beso, donde sus lenguas se entrelazaron en una sensual danza mientras ella se aventuraba a rodearle con sus brazos la poderosa espalda y él la acunaba el rostro con sus manos.

Saborearon los labios del otro y jadearon complacidos de que sus más intensos y secretos deseos se estuviesen haciendo realidad.

Jacob quería ir despacio, porque estaba casi seguro de que ella era virgen, pero Aya parecía tener otros planes porque se aferraba a él con fuerza y alzaba las caderas con desesperación. Y esa misma desesperación hizo que el joven olvidara sus planes.

Continuó besándola y con sus manos dibujó la figura, maravillándose con sus curvas voluptuosas. Agarró en un puño la tela con la que ocultaba sus generosos pechos y se la bajó, quedando enrollada en su cintura. Acarició la suavidad de la piel descubierta y gruñó, encantado, cuando abarcó ambos pechos con las manos y sintió como sus pequeñas cúspides se endurecían bajo las palmas.

Aya arqueó la espalda, complacida, y aferró los cabellos de Jacob, apretándole más contra su exigente boca. Le mordió el labio y tiró con suavidad.

Él descendió, formando un camino con sus labios, disfrutando de la calidez y suavidad de la piel expuesta. Saboreó el néctar de sus pechos, endureciéndolos, mientras ella repetía su nombre en susurros excitados como si se tratase de un conjuro.

Aya jadeó e impaciente, agarró a Jacob de los hombros y le hizo cambiar de posición, quedando ella sentada a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Se miraron, él apoyado sobre sus codos, excitado con la vista que se presentaba ante él. Ambos con el pecho expandiéndose y contrayéndose, acelerados, por la fuerza de su deseo.

Aya se desprendió de la tela que había ocultado sus pechos y los dos se abalanzaron sobre el otro para unirse en otro hambriento beso. Jacob aferró la falda y tiró hasta rasgarla, deshaciéndose de ella, quedando tan desnuda como él.

El roce de sus cuerpos y la pasión de sus besos fueron suficientes para excitarles. Jacob acarició la suavidad que se escondían entre las piernas de ella y gruñó al sentir la humedad que se extendía. Estaba lista para él. Aya debió pensar lo mismo porque agarró la erección consiguiendo un fuerte gruñido por parte del joven que observó como ella descendía sobre su cuerpo, introduciéndoselo poco a poco.

Ella gritó, sintiendo como su cuerpo se dilataba, adaptándose a la intrusión. A penas podía respirar por el dolor que estaba experimentando y se aferró a sus hombros, buscando un poco de estabilidad. Se sentía abrumada, sabía que no iba a ser agradable al principio pero el dolor que estaba sintiendo era insoportable. Sentía un fuerte ardor entre las piernas, justo en el lugar en el que su cuerpo y el de Jacob se unían. Él era demasiado grande y ella muy estrecha.

Los ojos se le abnegaron en lágrimas que no se permitió derramar. Pensó que podría con ello, se había precipitado tomando las riendas de una situación que desconocía y ahora no sabía cómo podría encontrar algún placer en aquel acto.

Jacob, alzó las caderas, buscando facilitarle el trabajo, encontrándose con la barrera natural impuesta por el cuerpo femenino, pero se detuvo cuando ella soltó un gritó. Bufó, con el sudor cayendo en gruesas gotas por su frente, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por ser considerado.

-Jacob- el sollozo ahogado de Aya hizo que Jacob tomara las riendas.

La rodeó la cintura con uno de los brazos y aferró uno de sus muslos con la otra, con un movimiento rápido la tumbó en la cama. De rodillas en la cama, colocó una almohada bajo los riñones de la chica, alzando sus caderas y ajustando el cuerpo en una posición que le facilitaba el acceso, evitando tener que salir de su interior.

Jake se limpió el sudor de la frente, observando el cuerpo igual de sudoroso de ella. De frente a la puerta, hizo un movimiento con la mano para cerrar con llave, no queriendo que pudiesen interrumpirles.

Se inclinó sobre ella, internándose más en su cuerpo, consiguiendo que Aya emitiese suaves quejidos de angustia. Apoyó las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella que mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como si pensara que así le iba a doler menos. Respiraba con fuerza y su pecho se movía con el ritmo de sus respiraciones, elevándose sugerentemente.

-Mírame, Aya- le pidió sensualmente.

Ella obedeció, abriendo lentamente los ojos hasta que se encontró con la mirada azul de su amante. Jake cogió en dos puños las sabanas y con un gruñido, empujó con fuerza, ensartándose en el cuerpo de la joven.

El cuerpo de Aya se encorvó, siendo su cabeza la única parte que tocaba la cama, mientras con sus piernas se aferraba a la cintura del joven. Jake, apenas le dio tiempo a adaptarse a la intrusión, comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, con embestidas rápidas y poderosas que la hicieron gemir.

El dolor poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en placer, en una sensación agradablemente seductora que se extendía por su cuerpo y que nacía en el lugar en el que sus cuerpos estaban unidos. Los senos se bamboleaban con cada salvaje embestida y ella observaba, maravillada, el rostro tenso de Jacob. Ese fue el detonante para que ella alcanzara el clímax.

Jake la agarró de la cintura y la hizo incorporarse, quedando sentada sobre sus muslos, continuando él de rodillas en la cama. Ella jadeó, al sentir que con el cambio de postura él la penetraba más profundamente, se aferró a sus hombros y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Él la estaba dando la oportunidad de llevar las riendas como había querido al principio y ella decidió que iba a redimirse. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, pegando sus pechos al de él, quedando aplastados, y le besó.

Jacob gruñó y enterró la mano entre las hebras caobas de su cabello. Aya comenzó a mecerse, moviendo las caderas sensualmente. Primero lento, aumentando el ritmo a medida que sus cuerpos exigían más.

Se aferró a las caderas de Aya, ayudándola a hacer los movimientos muchos más rápidos y bruscos. Convirtiéndose en dos seres primarios y salvajes, envueltos en un frenesí de gritos y gemidos, respiraciones pesarosas que se mezclaban con los ruidos del choque de sus cuerpos.

Aya rompió uno de esos besos candentes y alzando la mirada al cielo, gritó al alcanzar un nuevo clímax. Jacob la soltó y ella se dejó caer de espaldas, agotada. Se volteó, intentando recuperar el aliento. Soltó un chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió que Jacob la arropaba con su cuerpo y la penetraba de nuevo, desde atrás.

-Jake- jadeó aferrándose a las sabanas y sintiendo el roce de estas sobre su piel con cada embestida que él le daba.

La agarró del hombro y no se detuvo, buscando su propio clímax. Pegó los labios al oído de ella y dijo:

-Una vez más, Aya- le susurró introduciendo la mano bajo su cuerpo- hazlo para mí. Quiero que te corras una vez más, conmigo.

Aya no había pensando que podría hacerlo de nuevo pero cuando Jacob la acarició el centro de placer que escondía entre sus piernas, no necesitó mucho más para obedecer al pedido de su amante. Con un grito volvió a alcanzar el clímax y esta vez él la acompañó.

Jacob se derrumbó sobre ella y ninguno se movió durante unos minutos. Ella no se quejó por el peso que él representaba, le gustaba sentirse arropada por su cuerpo y los espasmos de sus cuerpos les hacían temblar.

Al fin, Aya se giró, poniéndose de espaldas y él se movió, tumbándose a su lado, pasándole una mano por encima de su vientre, apretándole contra su cuerpo. Ella giró la cabeza y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, adormilada.

-No puedo dormirme- susurró ella- tengo que seguir con mis quehaceres. Es peligroso que me quede aquí.

-Calla- le pidió él- no lo estropees.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, feliz de poder ver ese gesto dirigido hacia su persona. Jamás pensó que ella le miraría de esa forma, la sensación era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Lo supo en ese instante, mientras la observaba, puede que el amor fuese cosa de necios e idiotas, pero él había caído en sus redes. Esa joven esclava había conseguido enamorarlo.

-Cuidaré de ti siempre, Aya- ella dejó de sonreír y recordó lo sucedido hacía dos días con aquellos soldados. Supo que él no mentía y eso hizo que le quisiera más, porque si había algo que ahora sabía con total seguridad es que amaba a ese hombre.

-Tengo miedo- susurró- miedo a lo que el Lord pueda hacer.

-Te he dicho que cuidaré de ti, aunque tenga que enfrentarme al mismísimo Lord- él se había apoyado en uno de sus codos y ahora la observaba desde arriba.

-No temo solo por mí- ella le acarició el rostro- sino también por ti. Las torturas de ese hombre te han tenido en cama dos días y no es la primera vez. No quiero que te ocurra nada. Él sabe que mataste a esos soldados para protegerme y si se entera de lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí…

Jacob la besó para acallarla y no escuchar como acababa esa frase, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. El Lord no estaría nada contento con la idea de que su pupilo pudiese sentir algo por una esclava, no deseaba que él tuviese sentimientos.

Y al mirarla a los ojos, al sentir su cuerpo y el sabor de su boca, lo supo, lo decidió y no dudo cuando dijo:

-Nos escaparemos- ella le miró, sorprendida- nos iremos de aquí.

-Nos perseguirán, no nos dejarán en paz hasta que tú vuelvas al lado del Lord- exclamó Aya preocupada- y yo esté muerta.

-Acabaré con todo el que intente hacerte daño o desee separarnos- le aseguró con vehemencia.

Aya asintió segura de sus palabras y sintiéndose más querida de lo que jamás se había sentido. Probablemente sus padres y sus hermanos alguna vez hubieron sentido algo de afecto por ella aunque jamás se lo hubiesen demostrado, quizás esos momentos de cariño estuviesen perdidos en su inconsciente debido a las amnesia. Pero al no recordarlos era como si jamás hubiesen existido.

-No recuerdo mi pasado- le confesó ella como jamás había hecho con nadie- perdí la memoria debido a un accidente, tan solo recuerdo los últimos cuatro meses de mi vida. Cuando tú y el Lord fuisteis a mi casa, mi vida era extraña. Así me sentía con mi familia, como una extraña, poco querida y valorada como si tan solo fuese mano de obra para ellos y no parte de su familia.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios y le miró.

-Tú eres lo más real en mi vida y me he… enamorado de ti- la voz se le quebró- creí que te odiaba pero en realidad lo único que has hecho siempre, incluso cuando fuisteis a mi casa hace cuatro meses, ha sido protegerme.

-Aya- ella le miró a los ojos y él le limpió las lágrimas- yo también te quiero.

La joven sonrió y correspondió con suavidad el besó que él le entregó.

oo00oo

Harry tuvo deseos de gritar, desesperado. Llevaban tres días en el Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix, tres días desde que descubriesen que existía un heredero al trono el cual estaba en el castillo junto a Jacob, y tres días en los que no se había decidido nada.

Los tres clanes, ya que el clan de los leones representado por Minerva tan solo intentaba apaciguar los ánimos, estaban echándose en cara el motivo por el que habían acabado siendo derrocados. Tres días en los que en esa sala solo había habido gritos, protestas y acusaciones pero nada de decisiones.

El Cazador y los visitantes del otro mundo habían terminado entre la gente de aquel pueblo subterráneo, los cuales habían quedado sorprendidísimos al ver su aspecto, mientras que los líderes de la rebelión, seguían discutiendo idioteces que no ayudaban nada.

Harry consideraba que esa gente estaba perdiendo el tiempo, vivían en el pasado, recordando lo que fueron y lo que habían dejado de ser debido a la conquista que habían sufrido hacía tantos años. Él tan solo quería recuperar a Jacob y acabar con Lord Rädsla para que no volvieran a molestarles pero esa gente no paraba de discutir.

El rey Remus así como su esposa, deseaban luchar, estaban dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por volver al trono. Snape se negaba al completo, no tenía esperanza ninguna de que pudiesen vencer y prefería permanecer en las sombras. Filius se sentía dudoso al respecto, al parecer aún guardaba algunas esperanzas sobre todo al ver a los forasteros del otro mundo pero le preocupaba las numerosas bajas que habría si comenzaban una guerra. La gente ya había sufrido mucho y no era justo que siguieran sufriendo.

-A pesar de vivir en armonía, los reyes siempre tuvieron muchas discrepancias entre ellos y pensamientos muy distintos- Harry salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar esas palabras.

Miró hacía el lugar de donde provenía esa voz y se encontró con la sonrisa de lado del Cazador. Este le hizo un gesto como si le estuviese pidiendo permiso para poder sentarse junto a él y Harry asintió. El hombre se sentó en la boca de uno de los túneles al lado de él. Ambos se quedaron observando la algarabía que se representaban frente a ellos en aquel pueblo subterráneo.

Los ojos de Harry viajaron de un lugar a otro, encontrando con los rostros de sus amigos y se detuvo al ver a Suzanne. Ella estaba hablando con una de las mujeres que vendían sus mercancías y sonreía, amablemente a la charlatana mujer.

-No deberíamos estar perdiendo tanto tiempo- expuso Harry.

-Lo sé- asintió- pero las cosas aquí son así. Los reyes siempre han querido buscar a un cabeza de turco para echarle la culpa de la situación en la que se encuentran, porque no quieren comprender que todos son culpables en menor o mayor medida.

-¿Qué importa quien tuviera la culpa? Ahora les ha llegado la hora de redimir sus culpas- Harry suspiró- conocen la existencia de ese heredero al trono y se entretienen en culparse unos a otros como si eso fuese a cambiar el pasado.

El Cazador asintió como si estuviese de acuerdo con sus palabras.

-Roguemos porque pronto tomen una decisión.

oo00oo

Anne se sentó en una bala de heno mientras oía el relinchar de los caballos a su alrededor. La noche había cubierto el cielo con un manto de estrellas y el lugar estaba desierto excepto por ella y los caballos.

Había citado a Harry allí pero dudaba de que él fuese a presentarse después lo que había visto hacía tres días en los aposentos del Lord. Llevaba tres días ignorándola y era muy probable que siguiese haciéndolo.

No era la primera vez que sucedía. Lord Rädsla tenía sus cortesanas particulares como una vez las tuvo su padre, Lord Arthur, a pesar de estar casado, pero en algunas ocasiones, ambos habían decidido que querían tener a Anne en su cama. Y aunque ella no los deseaba, había obedecido. Aún no comprendía el motivo por el que obedecía esas órdenes, pues sabía que no sentía nada hacía ellos pero se sentía con la obligación de obedecer y en el fondo de su corazón había un gran temor a lo que podría pasar si desobedecía esa orden. Sí, Anne suspiró al cielo, tenía miedo aunque jamás lo reconociese.

Harry sabía lo de sus encuentros con Lord Rädsla como una vez supo los que compartía con el padre de este, pero nunca había tenido la desafortunada ocasión de presenciarlos. Lo cierto es que hacía meses que el Lord no le exigía esos favores y se había sentido aliviada por ello, hasta el otro día.

Anne sabía que Harry odiaba todo aquello, tanto como ella, y por supuesto era un tema de discusión recurrente entre ellos, cosa que Anne comprendía pero que no sabía cómo parar. Se sentía en la obligación de obedecer… el miedo la obligaba a obedecer.

Y entonces sin esperarlo recordó una conversación que tuvo hacía algún tiempo con Lady Ginevra.

_-__Ginevra- la voz de la Teniente hizo que la joven saliese de sus pensamientos- no puedo comprender porque te casaste con él cuando es evidente que no te ama._

_-No tuve más elección- respondió ella dejando su labor para mirar a su única amiga- sabes que las mujeres no tenemos ni voz, ni voto en nuestras propias vidas- la miró a los ojos- ni siquiera tú, Anne._

_-Yo dirijo mi vida- espetó la Teniente poniéndose en pie, molesta._

_-Si fuese así, no tendrías la necesidad de mantener oculta tu relación con Harry- le sonrió con ternura._

Anne se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos, cuando escuchó a los caballos relinchar con más fuerza, solo sucedía cuando llegaba alguien. Al levantar la cabeza se encontró con la figura de un hombre en la entrada de la caballeriza en la que ella estaba.

Harry dio un paso al frente y la luz de la luna le iluminó. Anne se sintió más pequeña que nunca, mirando desde lo alto la imponente figura del hombre al que amaba.

-Has venido- susurró sin atreverse a levantarse, pues la piernas habían comenzado a temblarle- creí que no lo harías.

-No soy ningún cobarde y siempre me enfrento a los problemas cuando estos surgen.

-Pero me has estado evitando- susurró, dolida.

-Necesitaba pensar.

-¿Pensar en cómo romper conmigo? Es eso lo que vas a hacer ¿no?- le recriminó, asustada, ante la posibilidad de que eso pudiese suceder. Harry era lo único bueno que tenía en ese mundo y no quería perderlo.

-No te atrevas a reprocharme una mierda, Anne- le dijo, molesto- no tienes ningún derecho después de lo que vi el otro día.

-¿Crees que para mí es fácil tener que estar con él?- se puso en pie, furiosa, y con el temor de no haber sido respondida a su pregunta anterior- no es agradable para mí, no soporto que me toque de esa manera porque yo solo te pertenezco a ti, mi corazón es solamente tuyo, pero no puedo desobedecerle.

-¡Claro que puedes!- le gritó, alterando a los caballos- ¿no te jactas siempre de ser una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones? Vamos, Anne, eres la gran Teniente, la mujer libre en un mundo de hombres.

-No es justo- le dijo ella en un susurro.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Anne- le gruñó él a escasos centímetros de la cara- no es justo que yo sea un esclavo, no es justo que tenga que compartir a la mujer que amo con otros hombres y no es justo que me reproches cuando sonrió a las jóvenes del pueblo cuando tú te dedicas a yacer junto a tu maldito señor.

Anne vio como Harry se daba la vuelta, creyendo que se marchaba, se abalanzó sobre él. El hombre se volteó y chocó contra la pared mientras ella se aferraba a él, desesperada, no queriendo que la abandonase, dispuesta a cualquier cosa porque él se quedase con ella.

-Solo te quiero a ti- le dijo con desesperación- solo a ti. No me dejes, no te vayas, haré cualquier cosa.

Mientras hablaba, le comenzó a dar un sinfín de besos. En la cara, en los brazos, en el pecho y comenzó a descender, desesperada, deseando conseguir de ese modo que se quedara con ella. Luchó contra las manos de Harry que querían que se pusiera en pie y consiguió agarrar el miembro semierecto de su amante y metérselo en la boca.

Harry gruñó y cerró los ojos mientras sentía la caliente boca de Anne recorriendo cada centímetro de su miembro. Pero en un momento de lucidez, la agarró del cabello e hizo que se apartara. Sin soltarla, la obligó a que lo mirara y se encontró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la mujer que amaba.

-No quiero esto, Anne- ella sollozó- para mí, tú eres mucho más que alguien con quien yacer, ¿Aún no lo has comprendido? Eres la razón de mi existencia- ella le miró a los ojos- y ese es el motivo por el que no soporto verte en brazos de otro.

La soltó el cabello y ella sollozó, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos, en eso había quedado convertida la temida Teniente Voss. En un despojo humano, débil y lloroso, nada parecido a la imagen que quería mostrar ante el resto del mundo.

-Tengo miedo de que si le rechazo, él se enfurezca y sospeche que estoy interesado en alguien- confesó entre sollozos- si investiga y descubre lo nuestro, nos matará. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo.

-¿Y de qué nos está sirviendo vivir la vida que estamos viviendo?- preguntó Harry- Nos pasamos más tiempo sufriendo que siendo felices… se nos está arrebatando todo.- Él la miró- Por culpa de esos hombres no estamos viviendo la vida que nos merecemos. Debería besarte y hacerte el amor sin ocultarme por ello, debería poder enfrentarme al hombre que intentase conquistarte, debería haber sido el primer hombre en yacer contigo…

Esas palabras hicieron que ambos se transportaran a cuando tan solo tenían doce años. Para ese entonces, ellos ya se encontraban en el castillo y Anne estaba siendo entrenada para convertirse en la guerra que en la actualidad era. Una noche Lord Arthur la hizo ir a sus aposentos, ella no supo para qué hasta que el hombre la hizo desnudarse. Ella tan solo era una niña y él era un hombre adulto pero eso no importó para que la enseñase a complacerlo. No fue agradable, ni bonito, ni tampoco lo fueron las siguientes veces. Esa noche comenzó todo ese problema. El rey Arthur en ocasiones la llevaba al cuarto que compartía con las cortesanas y allí la obligaba a obedecer sus órdenes y ella lo hacía porque sentía que le debía lealtad. Cuando Lord Arthur murió, Lord Rädsla había hecho lo mismo con ella.

En esa época, Harry se sintió dolido por lo ocurrido, porque aunque ellos eran aún demasiado jóvenes para pensar en el otro en términos amorosos, él sabía que ella terminaría siendo suya. Cuando con catorce años comenzaron esa relación secreta y se entregaron el uno al otro, él era virgen y ella ya había experimentando un montón de cosas con su señor.

-Cuando yací contigo la primera vez fue tan maravilloso y bonito que me pasé toda la noche llorando en mi cuarto, deseando que hubiese sido así mi primera vez.- le confesó ella y él la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- desearía que fueses el único que a este en mi interior, me siento tan sucia cuando tengo que yacer con ellos.

Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y luego se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella. Se arrodilló frente a la joven y le acunó el rostro entre sus manos. Anne apoyó la frente sobre la de él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la paz que la cercanía de su amor le otorgaba.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra terminó de escribir la última carta y se la entregó a uno de los esclavos que esperaba pacientemente junto a ella para llevarla a la lechucería y mandarla hacía las tierras de lo que era el antiguo Winthex.

El esclavo hizo una reverencia y salió de los aposentos de la mujer. Ya había informado a todos los Senescales y miembros de la nobleza de la fiesta que se daría en el castillo de Hogwarts para celebrar que Jacob al fin había alcanzado los dieciséis años.

Lord Rädsla le había comunicado hacía unos días que deseaba preparar una fiesta pero Lady Ginevra sabía que en realidad quería conocer cómo iba el resto del reino y comenzar a realizar planes sobre como atacarían Nowitchcraft. El tema de Jacob solo era una excusa. Pero bueno, a ella eso le daba igual, ella había sido criada para llevar a cabo esas labores, debía organizar una buena reunión y eso traía mucho trabajo, por eso lo primero que había realizado era las invitaciones para conocer cuántos magos irían al castillo en unas semanas.

Una vez terminada esa labor y debido a las horas tardías que ya eran, decidió que continuaría con la organización del evento al día siguiente. Llamó a sus esclavas personales para que la ayudaran a quitarse sus pesados ropajes.

Mientras esperaba, pensó en su marido. Neville no estaba en el castillo, seguramente había ido a Hogsmeade para divertirse con algunas de sus rameras. Suspiró, entristecía, su marido no la amaba, nunca lo había hecho y nunca lo haría.

Cuando apenas contaba con once años, su padre la había comunicado que se casaría con Neville. Ella siempre se había sentido atraída por ese niño que vivía en el castillo como ella debido a que su padre Frank fue Coronel de las tropas del rey Arthur como ahora, en la actualidad, lo era Neville.

Tan solo la sacaba un año pero él le veía como un gigante y se había enamorado de él. Cuando les comunicaron a ambos que se casarían, ella se sintió la mujer más dichosa del mundo y él pareció también agradado por la idea. Ahora, Lady Ginevra sabía que probablemente él había visto en esa unión muchas ventajas, aunque en el pasado llegó a pensar que él correspondía su amor.

Los primeros meses de matrimonio fueron maravillosos. Es verdad que cuando yacía junto a su esposo en el lecho nupcial no era agradable pero había llegado a la conclusión de que eso se debía a que solo los hombres disfrutaban con el sexo. No era algo que le gustase hacer con su marido pero sabía que debía hacerlo y ella había sido criada para obedecer. A pesar de eso, Ginevra fue feliz, Neville la cuidaba y la hacía sentir como una reina.

Todo cambio cuando después de unos meses ella no le dio ningún hijo. Él comenzó a impacientarse y ella se empezó a sentir inútil. Las palizas y los insultos comenzaron, y los momentos en los que Neville era atento con ella y amoroso desaparecieron. Él quería un heredero y le enfurecía que ella no fuese capaz de dárselo.

La felicidad que había sentido fue muriendo poco a poco pero su amor por él no. Quería hacerle feliz, ser lo suficientemente buena para él y se esforzaba en complacerlo pero nada de eso parecía impresionar a Neville que siguió con sus castigos, gritos e insultos. No llevaban ni un año casados y ya el sueño de Lady Ginevra se había visto roto.

Y las cosas fueron peor cuando Neville llegaba borracho y después de haber yacido con alguna de sus prostitutas. A ella se le rompía un poco más el corazón y a él no le importaba no solo engañarla, sino compararla con alguna de sus rameras, diciéndola que era poca mujer al lado de ellas.

Sí, el matrimonio no había sido como ella había esperado, pensó mientras sus esclavas personales la ayudaban a cambiarse de ropa.

-Señora- Lady Ginevra salió de sus pensamientos y miró a una de las jóvenes doncellas- está sangrando.

La mujer bajó la mirada y vio que su doncella tenía razón, acababa de venirle el periodo. Así que, no estaba embarazada, lo que iba a suponer un nuevo enfrentamiento con su esposo.

oo00oo

Lord Rädsla salió de la chimenea envuelto en llamas verdes, la única conexión por red flu activa en aquello tiempo y estaba en su poder, por supuesto. Solo servía para viajar desde Hogwarts a la Torre Negra situada en la antigua Nowitchcraft. Y allí es donde había aparecido.

La sala en la que se encontraba estaba en lo más alto de la torre de estructura circular. Sus altos techos, paredes y suelo estaban revestidos de mármol negro que brillaban intensamente debido a las velas negras repartidas por la habitación y que danzaban al compás de una suave danza.

La sala estaba vacía excepto por el trono de metal negro que había delante de la chimenea por la que acababa de salir el Lord y dos altas estructuras de madera que formaban dos cruces en las que había dos personas crucificadas.

En los pisos de abajo de la torre había soldados repartidos haciendo guardia, protegiendo lo que allí se escondía.

Mundungus Fletcher salió de la penumbra, se acercó cojeando a él y le hizo una reverencia muy pronunciada. El Lord le ignoró y rodeando el trono, tomó asiento en él. Le gustaba ir allí, observar a las dos personas crucificadas y reflexionar. El lugar era silencioso a pesar de los muchos soldados que lo protegían.

-¿La espada está segura?- preguntó el Lord.

-Sí, mi señor, está a buen recaudo, como siempre- respondió Mundungus.

-Bien- asintió el hombre sin mirarle- puedes marcharte, me quedaré un rato aquí y luego volveré a Hogwarts.

-Sí, amo- le hizo una nueva reverencia y salió de la sala, dejando al hombre a solas con los crucificados.

Esos pobres desgraciados llevaban años así. Su padre los apostó ahí cuando consiguió hacerse con su reino. Los ojos del Lord se posaron primero en la persona que estaba en la cruz de la derecha. Un largo cabello pelirrojo enmarcaba el rostro de una mujer en su tiempo hermosa y que ahora, tras las muchas torturas, se había visto deteriorado.

En la otra cruz, había un hombre que su tiempo fue imponente y que ahora había quedado reducido a un despojo. Los ojos marrones del que fue el rey que todos amaron y que reinó durante muy pocos años, estaban cerrados pero el Lord sabía que estaba vivo.

-Tengo que reconocer que mi padre hizo un gran trabajo con vosotros- sonrió al ver que los dos seguían sin moverse a pesar de que sabía que lo estaban escuchando- convirtió a los reyes más amados y venerados en dos despojos.

Con un movimiento de mano el cuerpo de la mujer comenzó a retorcerse presa del dolor pero ni siquiera grito, ya no tenía fuerzas ni para demostrar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Luego de unos minutos todo paro.

Se recostó en el trono y siguió observando a los dos crucificados mientras pensaba como podría lograr que Jacob mostrara todo el poder que acumulaba en su interior.

oo00oo

Draco le dio un mordisco a la manzana que una niña le había dado y se quedó observando a Ginny. Esta estaba sentada frente a él, en una de las muchas mesas del comedor privado de los miembros de la Orden que estaba situado en uno de los muchos túneles que tenía esa ciudad subterránea.

No estaban solos, Ginny evitaba que eso pudiese suceder pero para él es como si lo estuvieran porque no prestaba atención a ninguno de los que estaban allí, solo a ella. Le encantaba observarla, le había gustado cuando habían estado juntos y le gustaba ahora, aunque en la actualidad era mucho más doloroso debido a que sabía que no podía tenerla.

Llevaban una semana en aquella ciudad subterránea y los miembros de la Orden no habían llegado todavía a un acuerdo de si lucharían o no en una guerra contra Lord Rädsla. Todos estaban de los nervios, pero Harry y Suzanne eran los que más molestos estaban por la tardanza.

Ginny estaba apagada, más de lo habitual, llevaba así desde que viajaron a aquel mundo. Se encontraba más alerta y Draco se había dado cuenta, al igual que sabía el motivo por el que la chica estaba así. Saber que Lucius estaba en el mismo mundo que ella le aterrorizaba a pesar de saber que él no conocía la localización de ese lugar.

La joven alzó la mirada al sentirse observada y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco. La cicatriz en forma de eme en su mejilla brilló ante las llamas del fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, recordándole todo el daño que ese hombre había hecho a la mujer que amaba.

-Acabaremos con él- le dijo Draco sabiendo en lo que ella pesaba casi constantemente.

Ella pareció a punto de decir algo pero la llegada del rey Remus hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

El hombre parecía cansado y no era para menos llevaba una semana encerrado con el resto de clanes, discutiendo los motivos por los que debían ir a la guerra o por los que no ir. Y al parecer ya habían llegado a un acuerdo.

Los miró a todos y por último, a Harry que dio un paso al frente.

-Lucharemos.


	37. Huida

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que todo os vaya muy bien. Siento la tardanza pero estoy bastante liada con un proyecto que tengo que realizar, además de las prácticas después de terminar mis estudios.

Bueno aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado algún comentario y a los que me leéis. Y por supuesto también a los que me tienen en sus favoritos.

Y ahora… Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 36: Huida.**

Harry se encontraba de nuevo frente a los cuatro clanes del Fénix que formaban la Orden del Fénix de aquel mundo medieval. Sus amigos estaban detrás de él, de pie, esperando escuchar la misión que les tenían encomendada.

-En menos de cuatro semanas el Lord va a dar una fiesta en la que estará toda la nobleza de Winthex para celebrar la adultez alcanza por el niño dragón- habló Remus- hemos decidido que ese será el mejor momento para que alguno de nuestros hombres entren en el castillo y se lleven tanto al chico como al esclavo. Habrá mucha gente y todo estará patas arriba.

-Nosotros iremos a por ellos- aseguró Harry pero el rey negó con la cabeza.

-No- volvió a hablar Remus levantando la mano para acallar las protestas de Harry- vosotros esperaréis aquí, sois demasiado importantes como para arriesgar vuestras vidas.

-Entonces ¿cuál es nuestra misión?- se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.

-Cuando tanto el niño dragón como el heredero de Gryffindor estén aquí, partiréis a por la espada de Gryffindor- explicó el hombre- es el único arma que empuñada por el esclavo podrá acabar con el Lord.

-¿Qué haremos mientras tanto?- preguntó Draco.

Cedric se adelantó con una espada en sus manos y se la tendió al rubio que levantó la cabeza y le miró.

-Aprenderéis a luchar con espadas- explicó el joven, sonriendo- aquí son esenciales que sepáis usarlas.

Remus asintió y les miró a todos.

-Tenéis un viaje muy largo y peligroso por delante- todos volvieron a centrar su atención en el rey- hemos encontrado algunos escritos que sitúan la espada en el antiguo Winthex. En la Torre Negra.

Hubo algunos murmullos y Harry miró a su alrededor al ver la forma en la que todos parecían temer ese lugar.

-¿Qué es esa Torre?- preguntó.

-Está situada en la zona más peligrosa del antiguo Reino de Winthex, protegida por cientos de soldados y donde la magia negra campa a sus anchas- explicó el rey- es el lugar más peligroso y es entendible que el Lord haya decidido esconder allí la espada.

-Genial, ese tío también tiene la espada en su poder- gruñó Ron.

-No importa lo peligroso que sea, iremos a por la espada para que puedan acabar con Lord Rädsla- les aseguró Harry- Tan solo dejará en paz a mi hijo cuando esté muerto.

-¿No es posible aparecerse allí?- preguntó Ginny- sería mucho más rápido que recorrer todo los kilómetros que separan esta zona del reino que en la que está situada la Torre.

-Está prohibido desaparecerse en el reino, solo puede hacerlo el Lord y si alguien lo hace él lo sabrá- explicó el rey.

-Bien, me imaginaba que no podía ser tan fácil- asintió Ginny con un suspiro- a nosotros nunca nos ponen las cosas fáciles.

El rey sonrió con pesar mirando a la encantadora pelirroja.

-Id a entrar, es importante como ha dicho Cedric que sepáis manejar no solo encantamientos sino también la espada- le aseguró Remus- nosotros nos encargaremos de hacer un plan para entrar en Hogwarts.

oo00oo

Harry agarró con fuerza la pesada cesta de mimbre donde llevaba todas las flores que había recortado de los jardines del castillo. El Lord odiaba las flores y no quería que ninguna invadiera los terrenos de su castillo así que los esclavos estaban encargados de deshacerse de ellas cuando crecían. Los esclavos se encargaban de cortarlas y luego las utilizaban para ordenar sus propios cuartos.

Dobló la esquina de uno de los corredores y se detuvo al ver a Lady Ginevra sentada en uno de los bancos de madera, con la cabeza gacha y los hombros caídos. Se acercó a ella.

-Buenos días, mi señora- la saludó.

-Buenos días, Harry- respondió ella sin mirarle, intentando ocultar su rostro- hace un bonito día hoy.

-Sí, han florecido muchas flores- coincidió con ella- vengo de cortarlas. ¿Se encuentra bien, mi señora?

-Sí, Harry- le respondió ella sin mirarle- solo estoy un poco cansada.

-No debería mentirme, mi señora- susurró para que solo ella le escuchase- a los amigos jamás hay que mentirlos y usted es mi amiga, o eso dijo.

Los hombros de ella se sacudieron ante el llanto pero cuando alzó la mirada, no había lágrimas en sus mejillas aunque si continuaban retenidas en sus ojos. Harry se fijó en el morado de su mejilla que había intentando ocultar sin éxito.

-El Coronel no tiene ningún derecho a ponerle el rostro así- le dijo Harry.

-Él es mi esposo- negó ella con la cabeza- tiene todo los derechos que quiera sobre mí.

-No, eso no es cierto- ella bajó la mirada- es usted una mujer hermosa, joven y…

-E incapaz de darle hijos a mi marido- ella volvió a mirarle- he vuelto a fracasar en darle a mi marido un heredero.

-No ha fracasado, mi señora- le aseguró Harry- estoy seguro de que algún día será madre y sus hijos la adoraran.

Ella suspiró, deseando que las palabras del esclavo fuesen ciertas y se sobresaltó cuando él le tendió una de las flores de la cesta. Ella la aceptó, agradecida, y le vio alejarse sin poder apartar la mirada de las heridas que adornaban la espalda de ese gran hombre.

Harry no miró hacia atrás aunque esperaba a ver alegrado un poco el día a Lady Ginevra. Esa mujer no se merecía lo mucho que estaba sufriendo a manos de su marido, era buena y la consideraba su amiga en aquel castillo.

-Harry- salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien le llamaba.

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con los ojos de Aya que le estaba haciendo algunos gestos para que se acercara a ella. La joven estaba oculta en las sombras y miraba a los lados del pasillo para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

Se acercó a ella y se internó en la oscuridad.

-Necesito tu ayuda- susurró asomándose al pasillo para asegurarse de que seguían estando solos- es muy importante.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-Jacob y yo…- ella no parecía saber cómo decírselo y tenía la mirada baja. Harry le cogió de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle. Ella tragó saliva y pareció coger fuerzas- nos queremos y hemos pensando en escaparnos.

Harry aferró con fuerza la cesta y la miró a los ojos.

-Hemos pensando en marcharnos antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jacob pero necesitamos tú ayuda. Sé qué…

Harry dejó de escuchar las explicaciones de la muchacha. No se había quedado sorprendido de la confesión de la muchacha ni siquiera de que se quisieran escapar, pero esa declaración había hecho volver al pasado… ya no veía a Aya frente a él sino a una Suzanne de quince años, hermosa, dulce y enamorada con los ojos brillándole igual que a la joven que tenía enfrente.

Suzanne jamás le había propuesto escaparse pero él siempre había tenido la esperanza de que ella alguna vez se lo hubiese pedido. Esas esperanzas habían ido desapareciendo con el paso de los años.

-Te ayudaré- le cortó él y volvió a la realidad, mirando a Aya con cariño- os ayudaré a escapar. No importa lo peligroso que sea.

Aya sonrió y se colgó de su cuello, abrazándose con fuerza a él. Harry le devolvió el abrazo, deseando poder escapar él también de allí junto a la mujer que amaba.

oo00oo

_Tres semanas después…_

Harry blandió al espada y detuvo el ataque de uno de esos soldados que le estaban enseñando a pelear con esas armas. Volvió a esgrimirla pero esta vez para atacar. Hubo unos cuantos movimientos más por parte de los dos hasta que Harry consiguió desarmarle.

El filo de la espada acabó en el cuello del hombre que estaba en el suelo. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Harry bajó el arma y le tendió la mano que el hombre aceptó, ayudándole a levantarle.

-Muy bien- le felicitó y el resto de soldados se unieron a la felicitación.

Le dieron algunas palmadas en la espada desnuda y húmeda por el sudor. Cuando todos los soldados se hicieron a un lado, pudo ver a sus amigos que le sonreían, ellos ya habían hecho su demostración y la verdad es que les había ido muy bien. Las clases habían sido productivas y habían dado sus frutos.

Suzanne se le acercó y sin importarle lo mucho que estaba sudando, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó.

-Pronto estará con nosotros- le aseguró Harry al ver los ojos de preocupación de su novia.

Ella asintió sin mirarle a los ojos y él la besó la frente.

-Mírame- ella lo hizo- estará con nosotros pronto.

-Pero… y si ellos tienen razón y si su corazón es oscuro.

-No- negó Harry y le agarró con las dos manos la cara, obligándole a que le mirara- no- limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares- no…

Ella asintió y sorbió por la nariz. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y suspiró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Ella le rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

-Le pediremos a Kingsley unas buenas vacaciones cuando volvamos- comentó ella consiguiendo una sonrisa por parte de Harry- necesitamos estar más con Lily y James… ellos también están sufriendo nuestra ausencia.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo- asintió Harry.

Harry solo esperaba que llegase pronto el momento de volver a casa. Por suerte la fiesta para Jacob sería en unos días y los soldados de los cuatro Clanes del Fénix estaban listos para entrar en el castillo.

oo00oo

Aya observó, sobrecogida, el caballo que relinchaba delante de ella y que Jacob sujetaba después de haberlo ensillado. Se mordió el labio, nerviosa, bajo la capucha de su capa negra.

-Vamos, Aya, tienes que subirte- le susurró con vehemencia.

-¿No puedo ir en tu caballo contigo?- preguntó angustiada- jamás he montado a caballo y este es enorme.

-No puedes venir en el mismo que el mío, iremos mucho más lento- explicó él rápidamente, debían marcharse ya o les atraparían- Es Eclipse, un buen caballo, elegí al más tranquilo.

Jacob no lo había tenido fácil para salir del castillo, se había encontrado con algunos soldados a los que había informado que pensaba ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos del castillo, sabía que los soldados no habían dudado al fin y al cabo él iba muchas noches a dar paseos pero había soldados por todo el perímetro, vigilando, y en cualquier momento irían a las caballerizas haciendo su ronda.

-Vamos, cariño- la cogió la mano y tiró de ella- no podemos entretenernos más. Harry, está de camino a la salida principal para deshacerse de los dos soldados que la custodian. No podemos perder más tiempo.

Cogiéndola de la cintura, la alzó y ella pasó una pierna por encima de la montura hasta quedar a horcajadas. Se aferró a las riendas y se sobresaltó cuando el caballo se puso un poco nervioso. Jacob le tranquilizó y luego se subió a Bruma, la yegua negra que una vez el Lord le regaló.

-Recuerda lo que te he enseñado, cariño- ella asintió- y no tengas miedo o ella lo notará y se pondrá nerviosa.- acarició el cuello del caballo- Arre, preciosa.

La yegua se puso en marcha, caminó despacio para salir por la parte de atrás de la caballeriza, sintiendo que Aya le seguía de cerca. Se caló la capucha de su capa, ocultando más su rostro en las sombras.

-Jacob- susurró la joven.

El chico detuvo a su caballo cuando vio como dos soldados salían de las sombras, poniéndose en la puerta por la que pretendían salir. Miró por encima de su hombro y vio como otro soldado más se colocaba en las otras.

Bruma relinchó pesadamente y se removió nerviosa en su sitio. Jacob sacó su espada al ver que los soldados extraían también sus armas.

-Sígueme, Aya- le susurró a la joven- y no mires atrás.

Jacob redirigió a la yegua hacía la salida por la que habían pensado salir y le espoleó. El animal comenzó la carrera hacía los dos soldados que se prepararon con sus armas.

El chico agarró con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada y venció el cuerpo levemente hacía delante, sincronizando su movimiento con el del animal. Con un único movimiento, blandió el arma y golpeó con la hoja a uno de los soldados consiguiendo salir.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de las caballerizas, bajó el inmenso manto de estrellas, continuaron con el rápido paso, sabiendo que los soldados habrían dado la alarma, y esperando que Harry ya estuviese delante del rastrillo que había en la muralla.

oo00oo

El esclavo Harry agarró con fuerza el mango del cuchillo que había cogido de las cocinas y se mantuvo escondido entre los matorrales más cercanos al rastrillo que estaba encargado de levantar para que Jacob y Aya pudiesen salir. Lo custodiaban dos soldados con sus armaduras y un par de lanzas.

Hablaban, aburridos por la guardia que estaba siendo muy tranquila, contándose sus escarceos sexuales con las cortesanas del pueblo.

Sentía cada musculo de su cuerpo en tensión, los dedos rodeaban el arma apretándola con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pongan en blanco y respiraba con fuerza.

Salió de las sombras, pegado a la pared del muro, acercándose al soldado que estaba de espaldas a él, contándole alguna de sus batallas al otro tipo que no se percató de que algo se movía en las sombras. Se mantuvo unos segundos más, camuflándose con la oscuridad.

Caminó hacía el soldado cuando vio como el otro soldado se giraba para lanzar un esputo al suelo. Harry rodeó el cuerpo del soldado, tapándole la boca, y le cortó el cuello. Cuando el cuerpo del hombre cayó ante él, pudo ver la mirada de sorpresa del otro soldado que para cuando quiso reaccionar fue demasiado tarde. Harry había cogido la lanza del otro hombre y la había lanzado con todas sus fuerzas atravesándole el pecho.

Respirando con fuerza se miró las manos machadas de sangre. Era la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien y no supo ver como sentirse. No era agradable, había quitado la vida a esos hombres que serían llorados por sus seres queridos, pero por otro sentía que en parte había hecho algo de justicia. Durante años había soportado las burlas y maltratos de soldados como aquellos, la mayoría de ellos habían cometido un montón de fechorías crueles y malvadas.

Escuchó los cascos de algunos caballos que se acercaban y reaccionó. Corrió hacía la enorme manivela que tenía que utilizar para abrir el rastrillo, la celosía de rejillas de metal, del castillo. Aferró con ambas manos la manivela y con todas sus fuerzas le costó unos minutos ser capaz de moverlo, gruñó con todas sus fuerzas, sabiendo que no podía fallar.

Las verjas comenzaron a moverse pero si no se daba prisa no podría conseguirlo. Para su sorpresa unas manos agarraron también la manivela. Miró a Anne que estaba mortalmente sería mientras le ayudaba en su misión. No se molestó en explicarse sino que continuaron trabajando en equipo hasta que la puerta estuvo totalmente subida y ella la ancló para que no se cerrara.

Le agarró del brazo y tiró de él haciendo que se ocultara en las sombras. Pocos segundos después Jacob y Aya pasaron por las puertas, montados en dos grandes monturas, seguido por algunos soldados también montados a caballo.

-Estás loco, si descubren que fuiste tú, te matarán- ella le cogió del hombro y le obligó a que le enfrentara- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué los has ayudado a fugarse?

-Porque esos chicos han tenido la valentía que tú y yo no hemos tenido en todos estos años- respondió Harry en un susurro vehemente.

-¿Aún me culpas por lo que viste entre el Lord y yo?- ella le miró, angustiada- ¿Crees que a mí me gusta estar con él? No, pero lo hago por nosotros, todo lo que hago es por nosotros.

-No, no te atrevas a decir que matas a gente por nosotros. Tus manos están manchadas de sangre y no es por nosotros...

-Te recuerdo que acabas de matar a dos personas- le acusó ella, furiosa.

-Sí, pero esos soldados no eran inocentes, esos soldados han hecho cosas atroces…

-Siguiendo órdenes- le recordó ella.

-¡Que le jodan a las órdenes!- gruñó Harry- no deberías seguir órdenes en las que no crees, y si esos soldados han matado es porque tienen los mismos pensamientos que el Lord. ¿Y tú, Anne? ¿También tienes las creencias del Lord? Al fin y al cabo sigues las órdenes que te dan…

-¡Le debo lealtad!- gritó- mis padres me entregaron al amo cuando tan solo era una niña, me cuidó y...

-Te convirtió en una asesina, te quitó la virginidad, mato a la niña de la que me enamore. Si tu padre te viera, tu verdadero padre, estaría decepcionado, se moriría.

-Él no era mucho mejor que yo- escupió Anne con rabia- me vendió al rey sin pestañear.

-Nunca me he creído esa patraña, tu padre te adoraba- negó Harry con la cabeza y luego la miró- Esos chicos- señaló las puertas por donde han salido- han sido capaces de hacer el que ha sido mi sueño, realidad y por eso les he ayudado. Si por ello tengo que morir, que así sea.

oo00oo

Jacob sabía que debían llegar al bosque, que allí él y Aya tendrían la oportunidad de despistar a los cinco soldados que los seguían. Los animales resoplaban pesadamente mientras cabalgaban con los cascos golpeando fuertemente en las calles empedradas de Hogsmeade. Algunos de los habitantes se asomaban desde sus hogares para saber el motivo del alboroto.

Jacob sabía que el bosque estaba demasiado lejos así que detuvo a su caballo y se giró para enfrentar a los soldados. Aya tardó algo más en reaccionar.

-¡Vamos, Jake!- le gritó ella, asustada.

Con un sutil giró de su muñeca, una serie de chispas negras salieron de su varita golpeando a uno de los soldados que se precipitó al suelo, pero su tobillo quedó enganchado en las espuelas, golpeando al soldado que iba al lado haciendo que también se precipitara al suelo.

El caballo del segundo soldado tropezó con su propio jinete cayendo sobre él mientras el caballo del primer soldado siguió cabalgando descontroladamente arrastrando a su jinete.

Jacob volvió a lanzar otro hechizo que golpeó a otro de los soldados que quedó inconsciente sobre su caballo. Sacó una daga de entre sus ropas y se la lanzó a un cuarto soldado, clavándosela en el pecho. Cuando el último de los soldados estuvo cerca Jacob blandió su espada y luchó contra él, no le resultó difícil vencerle.

Guardó la espada en el cinto e hizo que Bruma girara en redondo, retomando la rápida cabalgada, pasando por al lado de Aya que le siguió a la misma velocidad.

Los caballos galoparon velozmente con una suave brisa que les alborotabas los cabellos, dejando atrás el pueblo y dirigiéndose rápidamente hacía el bosque de las afueras. Jacob había pensado buscar algún sitio de aquel lugar en el que pasar la noche y luego seguir por la mañana hacía el siguiente pueblo.

No sabía muy bien que iban a hacer, sabía que el Lord tenía muchos ojos en todos lados y que, quizás, jamás podrían vivir tranquilos, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Prefería vivir un día libre junto a Aya, que mil años ocultando su relación.

De vez en cuando miraba por encima de su hombro, Aya le seguía muy de cerca subida en Eclipse. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al frente, por suerte aún quedaban muchas horas de oscuridad y eso les ayudaría a camuflarse.

Cuando alcanzaron el bosque y se internaron en él, redujeron la velocidad hasta que el caballo caminó despacio. Eclipse se ha puesto a su altura y cuando Jacob miró a Aya, sus ojos se fueron directamente a una mancha roja que tenía en la ropa que él le había prestado de su propio armario y que había encogido mediante magia hasta ponerlo a su talla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- detuvo a la yegua, preocupado y la cogió del codo, observando su brazo herido.

Ella bajó la mirada y observó el corte en su brazo, donde la ropa estaba rasgada y manchada de sangre. Jacob miró la herida, apartando un poco la tela desgarrada, con el ceño fruncido.

-Debió suceder cuando salíamos de las caballerizas- la chica se encogió de hombros, despreocupadamente- cuando pasé por al lado de aquel soldado, sentí un pequeño dolor pero no es nada.

-Deberíamos detenernos y así te podría echar un ojo a ese corte- arrugó el ceño.

-No es nada- ella le cogió de la barbilla para que le mirara- sigamos un poco más, debemos internarnos más en el bosque, luego podrás revisarme todo lo que quieras.

-Está bien- asintió aunque no estaba completamente de acuerdo. Sin mediar palabra la cogió de la cintura y la desmontó, haciendo que se sentase en su silla con él- pero vendrás conmigo.

-Pero podríamos tener que huir y…

-No nos siguen, tardaran unas horas en darnos alcance- le aseguró él- le hemos pillando durmiendo.

Ella asintió y se acurrucó en su pecho. Jacob agarró la rienda de Eclipse y tiró del animal, poniéndose de nuevo en marcha.

El silencio les envolvió mientras caminaban entre los altos arboles. Los únicos ruidos procedían de los animales nocturnos y de las ramas que se rompían bajo los cascos. Aya se quedó dormida contra su pecho y Jacob la arrulló.

Caminaron un rato más hasta que llegaron a un sitio donde los árboles estaban más juntos y eso les ayudaría a ocultarse. Despertó a Aya y la ayudó a bajar del caballo, atando después a un árbol a ambos. Encendió una pequeña hoguera y sacó algo de comida que ella había cogido para mantenerse durante unos días.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó la joven mientras aceptaba la comida que él le daba y se mantenía pegada a su cuerpo.

-Tendremos que buscar un lugar seguro aunque todavía no sé donde- respondió el chico dándole un mordisco al mendrugo de pan que tenía en las manos- he pensado viajar a las tierras del sur.

La chica asintió y cuando terminó con su porción de comida se acurrucó contra el pecho del chico que la abrazó.

-Duérmete, Aya- le susurró al oído- yo cuidaré de ti.

-Deberías dormir tú- le pidió ella, mirándole- yo he dormido en el caballo y tú tienes que estar agotado. Yo vigilaré.

-Ni hablar. Yo estoy bien. Duerme y descansa- le pidió él, apretándola contra su pecho.

Ella suspiró pero terminó obedeciendo, quedándose dormida contra el pecho del joven. Él la apretó contra su cuerpo y la acarició el cabello mientras observaba las llamas crepitar. A decir verdad, si estaba agotado pero no había querido privar a Aya de un buen sueño, en el caballo apenas habría podido descansar.

No supo en qué momento, quizás solo fuesen unos segundos o tal vez se quedó dormido pero cuando Jacob quiso abrir los ojos, lo hizo porque sintió el frio acero de una espada en la garganta.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, muchacho- dijo una voz varonil al ver como la mano de Jacob descendía hacía la empuñadura de su espada.

El chico abrió los ojos y apretó con más fuerza a Aya contra su pecho. Esta se despertó y soltó un gritito cuando vio a los cuatro hombres, grandes y armados que les rodeaban. Sus ojos aterrorizados observaron al que tenía la espada contra el cuello de Jacob. Este también alzó la mirada y miró al hombre que le amenazaba.

-Interesante- sonrió mirando fijamente al chico- muy interesante. El niño dragón.

-¿De verdad crees que siendo el niño dragón estaría a estas horas por estos bosques?- espetó Jacob sin despegar los ojos de los de ese hombre- ¿crees que Lord Rädsla permitiría que estuviese aquí si fuese ese niño?

-Vivimos en Hogsmeade, muchacho- rió el hombre- te hemos visto paseando por las calles del pueblo.- miró a Aya- aunque jamás te habíamos visto con esta jovencita. ¿Quién eres, muchacha?

-No la dirijas la palabra- gruñó Jacob- no te atrevas a mirarla- apretó a Aya más contra su pecho y miró con rabia al hombre- os mataré a todos antes de permitir que la toquéis.

-Vaya, vaya, interesante- el hombre parecía verdaderamente sorprendido mientras se agachaba y observaba a los dos jóvenes, apartando la espada del cuello de Jacob- el niño dragón protegiendo a una jovencita.

Se puso en pie y les lanzó en el regazo dos vendas.

-Vendaros los ojos, os venís con nosotros- les ordenó el hombre.

Jacob sabiendo que no tenían otra posibilidad, asintió a Aya que obedeció y se vendó los ojos como le habían ordenado. Él también lo hizo, sin saber donde les llevarían esos hombres y lo que harían con ellos pero no como había dicho no pensaba dejar que tocaran a Aya. Cuando sus ojos estuvieron tapados, ella buscó la mano del joven y este se la apretó, trasmitiéndole seguridad.

oo00oo

Harry observaba mapas de todo el reino junto al resto de sus amigos mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de los soldados y de los mismísimos reyes quienes les explicaban donde estaba situada la Torre Negra a la cual tendrían que ir en busca de la espada de Gryffindor.

Estaban escuchando las explicaciones de Cedric cuando un hombre entró en la sala donde se reunían y haciendo un gesto al rey Remus, este se acercó a su súbdito que rápidamente comenzó a susurrarle el motivo por el que se le requería.

El resto no prestó atención al intercambio de palabras por lo que no vieron la mirada de sorpresa del rey. Cuando terminó de hablar con su súbdito se acercó a al resto mientras el hombre esperaba paciente en la entrada de la sala.

-¿Sucede algo, mi señor?- preguntó Tonks que se había percatado de que la mirada de su esposo.

-Han encontrado a alguien en los bosques- explicó el hombre y miró a los forasteros- el niño dragón ha sido hallado en las inmediaciones de este cuartel- Suzanne dio un paso al frente y se aferró a la mano de su futuro esposo. Harry la apretó con fuerza con el corazón latiéndole con rapidez- ha sido traído aquí. No saben lo que hacía allí pero estaba junto a la joven.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- preguntó Suzanne con voz temblorosa.

-Lo están trayendo hacía aquí.

Suzanne no tuvo que escuchar más, soltó la mano de Harry y alejándose de todos ellos, pasó por al lado del súbdito que había avisado al rey y corrió por el corredor en busca de su hijo. Harry corrió tras ella alcanzándola rápidamente mientras el resto les seguía unos metros más atrás.

Harry sabía la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo Suzanne, porque era la misma que se había instalado en su corazón. No sabía cómo iba a ser el reencuentro, ni siquiera sabría lo que ese chico conocería sobre su familia pero lo que si sabía es que lo único que deseaba era poder verle, saber que estaba bien y estrecharle entre sus brazos.

Alcanzaron la sala principal que siempre estaba abarrotada de gente pero que en esos momentos estaba completamente vacía. Era de madrugada y todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo subterráneo dormían, excepto ellos.

El pecho de Harry y Suzanne se elevaba con cada forzosa respiración, sintiendo como el resto se detenía tras ellos. Ambos miraron hacía el otro lado de la sala donde unas personas salían del túnel que había justo frente a ellos.

No distinguieron los rostros de ninguno por la distancia pero vieron que cuatro personas caminaban hacía ellos, rodeando a otras dos que quedaban ocultas tras sus cuerpos y que caminaban con torpeza debido a la venda que les tapaba los ojos.

Suzanne miró a Harry y volvieron a correr hacía ellos. Cuando los alcanzaron, Harry apartó al hombre que ocultaba a los dos jóvenes y observó al chico que se alzaba ante él.

Unos centímetros más alto que él y con una constitución fuerte, Jacob se alzaba poderoso ante ellos. Su mandíbula dura y cuadrada le hacía recordar al rostro de su abuelo materno y Harry sabía que si apartaba esa venda podría ver los mismos ojos que Suzanne tenía. Era condenadamente atractivo y viril. Era su hijo.

-Jake…- susurró Suzanne estirando las manos temblorosas para apartar la venda que cubría los ojos de su hijo.

Jacob abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su tía Anne con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Y luego miró al hombre que estaba junto a ella y vio a ¿el esclavo? De pronto comprendió que no eran ellos, sus ojos se posaron en el pelo corto y la cara afeitada del hombre que tenía en frente y luego se dirigieron al cuello de la mujer donde pudo distinguir la marca del dragón que él tenía igual en el pecho.

Y supo quienes eran, los había contemplado en sus sueños junto a dos niños. Su tía Anne le había dicho que ellos eran sus padres. Los mismos que le habían repudiado.

Aya que también se había quitado la venda, observaba sorprendido a las dos personas que miraban a Jacob. Apretó con más fuerza la mano del chico y se acercó a él sin comprender que le había pasado al pelo de Harry y a su espesa barba.

-Jake…- volvió a repetir con la voz rota Suzanne.

Dio un paso, acercándose a él pero Jacob dio un paso atrás, poniendo a Aya detrás de él. Les miró con rabia y gruñó cuando vio las intenciones de Suzanne de tocarle. Esta se detuvo en su avance y miró preocupada la reacción de su hijo.

-Jake, soy…

-Sé quién eres- gruñó, molesto por su presencia. No iba a dejar engañarse por esa mirada llena de tristeza y angustia. Su tía Anne le había dicho que ellos no lo quisieron, que lo abandonaron y ella nunca le había mentido. Odiaba a esas personas con todo su corazón- se quienes sois.

-¿Qué pasa, Jacob?- preguntó Aya asomándose desde detrás suyo para observar a esas dos personas comprendiendo que no se trataba de Harry y la Teniente, aunque fueran idénticos a ellos- ¿Quiénes son?

-Nadie- respondió sin apartar su mirada de desprecio de ellos.

Harry le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Suzanne que había comenzado a llorar al ver el odio en los ojos de su hijo. La apretó contra su pecho y se tragó los deseos que tenía de poder abrazarle. Su hijo no se lo permitiría.

-Somos tus padres- sollozó Suzanne ocultando el rostro entre las manos y Aya miró a Jacob, sorprendida- y te hemos echado tanto de menos.

-Oh, claro- rió sin humor el joven- ya lo creo. Sé lo que hicisteis, sé que no me quisiste porque era diferente a mis dos estúpidos hermanos. Aborrecisteis la sangre que corría por mis venas y me abandonasteis.

-Eso no es cierto- susurró Suzanne.

-Cállate, maldita zorra- gruñó Jacob.

-No voy a permitir que hables así a tu madre- soltó Harry, furioso y agarrando de la cara hizo que le mirara. El chico lo hizo y el odio que vio en sus ojos, rompió el corazón del padre- te han mentido. Nunca te abandonamos, hemos venido a por ti ¿entiendes?

Jacob intentó soltarse del amarre de ese hombre pero no pudo hacerlo. Furioso se revolvió hasta que consiguió quitárselo de encima y le asestó un puñetazo.

-Jake- gritó Suzanne, angustiada.

Harry se limpió la sangre que escapaba de su labio y observó a su hijo que estaba convencido de la historia que le habían contado. Poniendo una mano en la espalda de Suzanne la atrajo a su cuerpo para consolarla.

-¿No se supone que soy un prisionero?- espetó, furioso ante la presencia de esas dos personas- entonces llevadme a una maldita celda.

-No- sollozó Suzanne y se giró a los reyes. Sus amigos los observaban con pesar- él no es un prisionero.

-Lo será hasta que sepamos cuáles son sus intenciones y si podemos confiar en él- le aseveró Remus y Suzanne supo que no podría hacerle cambiar de opinión- llevadles a unas celdas.

-Ella va conmigo- Jacob apretó con fuerza el cuerpo de Aya contra el suyo. Sabía que no estaba en situación para andar con exigencias pero no pensaba alejarse de ella.

Suzanne y Harry observaron por primera vez a la hermosa joven que iba junto a él. Vieron la dulzura, bondad y miedo que se escondían en sus ojos y Suzanne sonrió levemente entre lágrimas para luego mirar a su hijo.

Aún había esperanza. Su hijo estaba dispuesto a proteger a esa chica y un corazón oscuro jamás pensaría en nadie más que en sí mismo.

-Llevadlos a la misma celda- pidió el rey Remus y los cuatros soldados que los habían llevado hasta allí asintieron y obedecieron perdiéndose por otro de los túneles- sé que es vuestro hijo pero tenéis que comprendedme, no sabemos porque estaba en el bosque con esa chica y si sigue siendo leal al Lord.

Harry sabía que tenía razón pero era doloroso para él pensar que su hijo iba a ser llevado a una celda.

-Deberíamos matarle- gruñó Snape y todos le miraron- es peligroso, conoces muchas artes oscuras y podría acabar con este sitio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Le necesitáis- soltó Harry, furioso- os recuero que la profecía dice que él tiene un poder que decidirá esta guerra.

-Ellos tienen razón, Severus- le dijo Remus- además el chico aún no nos ha causado ningún problema.

-Sé que tenéis miedo de que este sitio caiga- les dijo Harry- pero él ha venido con los ojos tapados y no sabe cómo encontrarlo. Y si no lo queréis tener aquí, podría acompañarnos a buscar la espada.

-¿Pensáis que podrías seros útil en la misión?- preguntó Remus.

-Si es tan poderoso como decís es probable- asintió Harry- además, así podríamos intentar convencerle de que nunca deseamos abandonarle y por tanto conseguir que se ponga de nuestro lado.

-Tenéis que trabajar mucho para eso- le dijo el hombre y todos recordaron el golpe que Jacob le había dado a su padre y las palabras que les habían dirigido- pero probablemente sea una buena idea.

Suzanne miró a Harry y este la dio un beso en los labios y la abrazó, pero nada podría reconfortarles antes el desprecio y el odio que habían visto en los ojos de su hijo.


	38. Un duro descubrimiento

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí un nuevo capítulo que por cierto me ha gustado escribir… espero que os guste.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 37: Un duro descubrimiento.**

El grito que salió de la sala del trono hizo que los esclavos se mantuvieran alejados. El Coronel Longbottom observaba junto a la Teniente Voss a su señor que estaba furioso ante los últimos acontecimientos.

Jacob había huido… la única esperanza de que ellos ganaran la guerra contra Nowitchcraft se había marchado junto a la sucia esclava mestiza, traicionándoles. Supo en cuanto vio lo que le hizo a sus soldados por esa chica, que ella era peligrosa pero jamás pensó que escaparían juntos. Tendría que haberla matado como había pensado en un primer momento y no haberse dejado embaucar por las ideas de la Teniente.

La miró, furioso pero antes de poder acercarse a ella, un soldado entró en las dependencias. Parecía nervioso por estar ante su señor con el enfado que tenía por eso le salió la voz temblorosa.

-Mi señor…

-Suéltalo- siseó.

-Los han perdido, los soldados que salieron en su búsqueda han regresado- susurró temblorosamente- un par de ellos están muertos. Pudo con todos ellos.

El grito de rabia hizo que el soldado saliera sin esperar una orden. El Lord se olvidó del chico y se dirigió a Anne que se mantuvo erguida a pesar de que su señor iba a pagar con ella su enfado.

Jadeó cuando él la agarró del cuello y la apretó. Con ambas manos, Anne intentó liberarse para poder respirar pero él la tenía fuertemente agarrada. Los ojos se le nublaron por las lágrimas.

-Te dije que debíamos matarla- susurró en su oído pero la voz a Anne le llegaba como si estuviese a muchos metros de ella- sé que no han podido escapar solos. Los dos guardias de las puertas tuvo que matarlos alguien.

-Mi… señor…- jadeó ella- no fui yo…

-Lo sé pero me ayudarás a encontrar a la persona que lo hizo. Y cuando la encuentre… la mataré.

La soltó. Anne cayó al suelo, quedando a cuatro patas, intentando recuperar el aire que le había faltado durante esos angustiosos minutos. Tosió, ruidosamente, convulsionándose en el suelo con un terrible dolor en la garganta donde estaba segura comenzarían a aparecerle moratones.

-Dile a Ginevra que la fiesta con los Senescales y los nobles del reino sigue en pie- dijo el Lord dirigiéndose esta vez al Coronel- aunque Jacob ya no esté con nosotros, deseo que se celebre esa reunión. Las cosas han cambiado y debemos encontrar a ese chico.

-Sí, mi señor- el Coronel ya se marchaba cuando el Lord le detuvo- dile a diez hombres que los busquen. No pueden estar muy lejos.

-Sí, mi señor.

-Le quiero vivo y a ella muerta- le ordenó y el Coronel sonrió. Le hizo una reverencia y se marchó, dejando a solas a Anne y al Lord.

-Esta vez te has equivocado con tus consejos, Anne- le dijo el hombre caminando alrededor de la chica que aun se estaba recuperando- me dijiste que debía dejar que esa chica siguiese con vida.

-Lo siento, mi señor- logró decir con la voz ronca- en ese momento creí que era lo más conveniente. Jamás pensé que ocurriría esto.

-Debes encontrarlos, Anne- ella le miró- y sabes lo que pasará si no los encuentras ¿verdad?

Anne logró ponerse en pie con la mano en la garganta, sabiendo lo que se escondía tras esas palabras. Ella asintió y salió del salón del trono sin mirar atrás.

oo00oo

Jacob siguió acariciando el pelo de Aya que apoyada en su pecho se había terminado quedando dormida. Estaban en una celda oscura y sin ventanas, hecha de piedra negra y con una reja que les permitía ver la celda que tenían justo en frente y que en esos momentos estaba vacía. A decir verdad no había visto ninguna celda ocupada y eso no sabía si debía alegarle o preocuparle.

Él no había podido dormir. El encuentro con sus padres le había afectado más de lo que deseaba reconocer. A pesar de tener el mismo rostro que su tía Anne y que Harry, el esclavo, no había sentido que estuviese frente a ellos. La mirada de su madre era mucho más cálida que la de su tía y jamás había visto lágrimas encharcando los ojos de la Teniente. Y su padre… le había parecido un hombre imponente y fuerte, le llamó la atención la cicatriz en forma de rayo de la frente de ese hombre y que el Harry esclavo no tenía.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que Aya se removía, despertándose. Ella alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Vio la preocupación en los ojos de su chica y la acarició en la mejilla, sonriéndola para quitar hierro al asunto, pero ella no era tonta y supo que estaba afectado por la presencia de esa gente idéntica a la Teniente y a su amigo Harry pero que decían ser sus padres.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- preguntó.

-Nadie importante- mintió, porque aunque le doliese aún no podía apartar de su cabeza los sueños que durante meses le habían perseguido y en el que había visto momentos de felicidad junto a esas dos personas que supuestamente le habían abandonado.

-Pero dijiste que eran tus padres- ella le miró, preocupada.

-Pueden que lleven mi sangre pero me repudiaron cuando supieron que era diferente- explicó Jacob- no me quisieron y me abandonaron. El Lord cuidó de mí.

-No muy bien- se quejó ella con el ceño fruncido al recordar las muchas torturas que el joven había sufrido.

-Él solo quería que fuese fuerte- le defendió.

-Eso no es excusa- ella le miró y le besó- el Lord es malvado y lo sabes.

-Lo sé- asintió el chico- y no quiero que pienses que estoy de acuerdo con los ideales de ese hombre pero…

-Te dio un hogar cuando nadie más lo hizo- él asintió ante esas palabras- Lo sé, Jacob. Pero creo que te estaba utilizando. Todo el mundo conoce esa profecía sobre ti y yo he podido ver el poder que tienes- el recuerdo de lo sucedido en las escaleras con los soldados pasó entre ellos- aun recuerdo como se te pusieron los ojos. El Lord quiere ganar la guerra contra Nowitchcraft y tú eres la única persona que puede ayudarle.

-Aya…

-Ella tiene razón- la voz de un hombre hizo que los dos miraran hacía el exterior de la celda.

Harry estaba parado ante ellos, agarrado a la celda. Sus ojos verdes brillaban intensamente y desprendía una fuerza que sobrecogió a Jacob. No sabía por lo que ese tipo había pasado en todos sus años de vida pero estaba seguro que era un hombre que no se amedrentaba. Era alto, tan solo unos centímetros más bajo que él, y su cuerpo grande y fuerte le hizo saber que se había entrenado duramente para conseguirlo.

-El Lord te apartó de nuestro lado… vio en ti la posibilidad de ganar la guerra.

-No me interesan tus mentiras- le dijo Jacob apartando la mirada y fijándola en la pared que había estado observando hasta que Aya despertó. Esta, en cambio, si miraba al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la celda y vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Ha venido por algún motivo en concreto?- preguntó Aya amablemente, apartándose del chico.

-Aya…- se quejó Jacob.

-Calla. Sé que él quiere ayudarnos- ella miró a Harry- ¿verdad?

-Sí- asintió Harry sonriendo- he venido a proponeros algo.- Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura de los dos chicos. Jacob siguió apoyado en la pared, sin molestarse en mirarlo, en cambio, Aya se había girado por completo para mirar al hombre.- Os dejarán libres si nos ayudáis.

-¿Ayudaros?- se mofó Jacob- ¿Por qué tendríamos que ayudaros?

-Porque es lo correcto- respondió Harry- y porque si no lo hacéis, la gente que os tiene retenida pensará que estáis del lado de Lord Rädsla, considerándoos enemigos y por tanto os matarán.

-Estoy del lado de Lord Rädsla- respondió Jacob mirándole- él es mi padre.

Harry ignoró la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando oyó las últimas palabras del chico e intentó hacerle entrar en razón.

-Sí estás de su lado, no entiendo porque escapabas de él- se aventuró a decir.

Jacob quedó en silencio. No estaba de acuerdo con los ideales de su señor pero seguramente hubiera continuado a su lado sino hubiese sido por los sentimientos que tenía hacía Aya. El Lord jamás hubiese permitido que ellos dos estuviesen juntos y en esos momentos su relación con Aya era lo único que le importaba.

-Huimos por mi causa- le dijo Aya. Había algo en ese hombre que le hacía confiar en él- soy esclava, mestiza, mi madre era muggle…

-Aya…

-Jacob y yo nos enamoramos- continuó ella ignorando la advertencia de Jacob- y sabíamos que el Lord no permitiría nuestra relación, por ello escapamos. Jake no es como él, su corazón no alberga maldad, lo sé.

-Cállate, Aya- le pidió Jacob sin mirarles- a él no le interesa lo que yo piense respecto a la pureza de la sangre. Ni tampoco en que bando estoy.

-Es tu padre, Jacob- le reprendió ella- y quiere ayudarnos. No estamos en nuestro mejor momento, necesitamos toda la ayuda que nos sea posible.

Jacob sabía que tenía razón pero se negaba a aceptar la ayuda de ese hombre. Él le había repudiado, abandonado sin importarle su bienestar. Pero debía tragarse su orgullo y escuchar lo que iba a proponerle, porque en esos momentos lo único importarte es que Aya estuviese segura.

-Te escucho- logró decir aunque le costó muchísimo formar esas palabras.

-Bien- asintió Harry guiñándole un ojo a Aya que sonrió suavemente- Estamos buscando la espada de Gryffindor, la cual sabemos está en la Torre Negra situada en lo que anteriormente era el antiguo reino de Winthex. Esa espada es muy importante para acabar con el reino de oscuridad en el que está sumido este mundo debido al poder de Lord Rädsla.

-¿Y qué queréis que hagamos?- quiso saber Jacob mirándole.

-Que nos ayudéis a recuperar la espada- se miraron a los ojos- es importante que esté en nuestro poder. Es la única manera de acabar con Lord Rädsla.

-¿Por qué os iba a ayudar a conseguir un arma con la que acabaríais con mi señor?- preguntó Jacob.

-Porque ese hombre te engañó respecto a nosotros, aunque no nos creas- se miraron a los ojos- porque sino la gente que os tiene retenida os matará…

-Todo eso ya me lo has dicho pero dame un motivo que aún no me hayas dicho y que de verdad creas que me hará cambiar de opinión.

Harry se puso en pie y le observó.

-Porque ese hombre es el que impide que Aya y tú estéis juntos- Jacob alzó la mirada y observó intensamente a Harry- y sabes que mientras él siga con vida, no podréis vivir tranquilos. Piénsalo.

Harry le lanzó una última sonrisa a Aya y luego se alejó.

Jacob se quedó pensativo con al últimas palabras de aquel hombre repitiéndose en su cabeza. Cuando sintió la suave caricia en una de sus manos, alzó la mirada encontrándose con Aya y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en ella, lo supo. Aceptaría el trato que le proponían porque lo único que de verdad quería en esa vida era estar con Aya.

oo00oo

Harry salió de las mazmorras y se encontró con Suzanne y sus amigos. Ella había querido acompañarle en su charla con Jacob y la muchacha pero Harry la había convencido para que le dejase a él solo.

Y por el estado de nervioso en el que estaba Suzanne había hecho bien en convencerla para que no fuese con él.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Han aceptado venir con nosotros?- preguntó Suzanne.

-No me han dado una respuesta. Les he dejado a solas para que hablarán- respondió Harry acariciándole el cuello para que se tranquilizara. Sonrió- tienes razón Suzanne, aún había esperanzas para ese chico.

-Lo sé- asintió Suzanne.

-Se han escapado porque ella es esclava y el Lord jamás hubiese permitido que ellos tuvieran una relación. Están enamorados- explicó Harry.

Los ojos de Suzanne se llenaron de lágrimas. Aún le sorprendía el aspecto que presentaba su pequeño debido a la magia negra. Le extrañaba pensar que ya pensaba en el amor y en chicas cuando hacía tan solo unos meses ella le había estado cambiando pañales. Pero se sentía dicho al saber que su pequeño seguía manteniendo su corazón puro y era capaz de amar a una mestiza.

-¿Harry?- la voz dudosa de Aya llegó desde el final de las mazmorras.

-Ves, corre- le apremió Suzanne limpiándose las lágrimas.

Harry caminó con paso presuroso por delante de las celdas vacías y se detuvo al llegar en la única que estaba ocupada. Jacob seguía sentado en el suelo pedregoso pero Aya se había puesto en pie y estaba agarrada a los barrotes.

-No sabía cómo llamarte. No sé tu nombre. Aunque te pareces mucho a un esclavo del castillo y te llamé por ese nombre porque es el suyo- le explicó Aya.

-Hiciste bien- se miraron a los ojos- ese es mi nombre.

-Bien- ella sonrió- Jacob y yo queríamos que supieses que aceptamos vuestro trato. Os ayudaremos a encontrar la espada, siempre y cuando todo termine podamos ser libres.

-Te lo prometo- asintió Harry- no os arrepentiréis. Voy a hablar con los reyes para que os permitan salir de aquí pero tenéis que prometerme que no intentaréis escapar.

-Lo prometo- ella se giró a Jacob que no les miraba- ¿Jake?

-Lo prometo- susurró después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Bien, entonces en unos minutos estaréis fuera de esta celda- sonrió Harry.

oo00oo

Anne estaba en un dilema. Su señor quería que encontrara a Jacob y Aya, además de encontrar a la persona que había ayudado a los chicos a escapar, si no lo conseguía la mataría. Pero si los encontraba, la muerta sería Aya y Jacob sufriría por su perdida, y Harry… En realidad sabía que no era un dilema pues nunca traicionaría al chico, ni a Harry pero eso no impedía que se sintiese como si se encontrase metida en arenas movedizas, hundiéndose poco a poco en ellas sin ninguna posibilidad de escape.

Las puertas de sus aposentos se abrieron sin pedir permiso y Harry ingresó en el cuarto. Se quedó embobada como siempre le sucedía cuando él estaba cerca, era condenadamente atractivo a pesar de sus rasgos quedaban ocultos tras su largo cabello rebelde y su barba. Pero esos ojos… esos malditos ojos verdes la taladraban con su intensa y preciosa mirada.

-Voy a entregarme- le soltó a bocajarro consiguiendo que ella arrugara el ceño- voy a decirle al Lord que fui yo quien les ayudó a escapar.

-No vas a hacer esa estupidez- le dijo bruscamente sin levantarse del borde de su cama donde había estado limpiando su espada.

-Está haciendo que el Coronel interrogue a todos los esclavos, en busca de la persona que los ayudó a escapar- gruñó Harry- no parará hasta encontrar a esa persona y se llevará por delante a quien sea, con tal de conseguir su cometido. No pienso cargar con la muerte de ninguno de los esclavos.

-Me ha conferido a mí la misión de encontrar a Aya y Jacob- explicó observando desde la cama, la ventana que había y que le dejaba ver una parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts- y también de encontrar a la persona que lo ayudó a escapar. Si no consigo cumplir mi misión, me matará.

Cuando apartó la mirada del paisaje y la dirigió a Harry, vio en los ojos de este el miedo que esas palabras le causaban. Eso la hizo sonreír, porque supo que todo el amor que sentía por ese hombre era correspondido de la misma manera, y el amor de Harry siempre la había hecho sentir especial, fuerte y con posibilidades de conseguir todo lo que se propusiese.

-No pienso entregarte, Harry- se miraron intensamente a los ojos- ni pienso joder la vida a Jacob y Aya, buscándoles y trayéndoles de vuelta. Creo que ya he hecho demasiado daño a ese chico con mis mentiras como para seguir jodiéndole.

-Pero entonces… morirás.

-Moriría de igual forma si permitiera que te hicieran daño- sonrió ella, aflojándose la ropa. Se puso en pie y se desnudo, soltándose el pelo sujeto en su habitual coleta.

Caminó con paso seguro hasta él y le quitó la escasa ropa que le confería su estatus de esclavo, quedando igual de desnudo que ella. Le besó en los labios, enterrando las manos en el espeso cabello negro.

Harry acarició sus piernas, pegándola a él. Con uno de los brazos le rodeó la espalda y con la otra se aferró con firmeza al muslo de la joven, levantándola. Ella le rodeó las caderas con ambas piernas y jadeó, separándose de sus labios para tomar una bocanada de aire. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le sonrió pero él no pudo hacerlo, sabiendo lo que ella quería hacer.

La besó con vehemencia, poniéndola contra la pared y con una fuerte estocada se introdujo en ella. Anne cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un prolongando gemido de placer, aferrándose a los hombros de él.

Enterró la cara en su cuello y disfrutó de las fuertes embestidas de su amante. Él no se detuvo hasta que escuchó como alcanzaba el clímax y dio unas cuantas embestidas más hasta que él también lo alcanzó.

La llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó con delicadeza para luego subirse de nuevo sobre ella. Anne sonrió, aferrándose a sus nalgas y él la besó posesivamente.

-Estás loca si crees que voy a permitir que te maten- le susurró al oído y antes de que ella pudiese contestar él la penetró de nuevo.

oo00oo

Jacob se sentó en el catre de la habitación que le habían dado a él y a Aya una vez que los habían sacado de la celda. Sabía que no todos estaban contesto con su liberación pero el rey Remus lo había permitido y lo cierto es que se sentía agradecido con la idea de estar fuera de esa celda. No solo por él sino por Aya.

Sabía que les tenían vigilados, había visto a los dos soldados que les habían puesto de vigilantes, les habían seguido allí a donde habían ido e incluso les habían prohibido el paso a algunas habitaciones. Estaba seguro de que si se asomaba podría verlos cerca de la puerta de su cuarto, esperando a que ellos salieran para continuar siguiéndoles. No le importaba, sabía que sería así y lo comprendía.

Les habían devuelto sus pertenencias excepto las armas y les habían mostrado que sus caballos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Observó a Aya que se movía de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto, sacando algo de ropa de dentro de sus bolsas y estirándolas sobre una silla para que no se arrugaran. Ella parecía sentirse segura allí, a pesar de saber que les seguían en cada movimiento. Le había molestado ver que había compartido algunas palabras con la mujer que decía ser su madre, compartiendo complicidades.

-Jacob tenemos que irnos, tus padres nos están esperando…

-Ellos no son mis padres- soltó, bruscamente.

Aya suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Jacob, me han parecido unas personas encantadoras y a ti también te lo parecerían si te molestaras en intercambiar dos palabras con ellos- explicó la chica- no creo que te abandonarán…

-Mi tía Anne…

-La Teniente Voss es la mano derecha del Lord, y ella diría todo lo que él quisiera que dijese- Jacob ni siquiera la miró, sabiendo en el fondo que ella tenía razón.- Te quiero, Jake, pero a veces eres un cabeza dura.

Jacob gruñó y se tumbó en el catre. Soltó otro gruñido cuando Aya se sentó a horcajadas sobre su estomago y le miró desde lo alto. Quedó cautivado con su belleza como siempre le ocurría y se relamió los labios al fijarse en el lunar de su boca.

La puso bajo su cuerpo y la besó en los labios hasta conseguir que ella dejase escapar un pequeño suspiro de anhelo que le hizo sonreír. Acarició su voluptuoso cuerpo, odiando la ropa que llevaba porque no le daba acceso a su cuerpo, había tenido que vestirla con sus ropas porque se negaba a que viajase con sus ropas de esclava.

-Jake- rió ella cuando él encontró un hueco donde poder introducir su mano para poder tocar su piel. Jadeó cuando él le acarició un pezón, apretándolo en un pellizco cariñoso.- Te he dicho que tenemos que…- jadeó- irnos.

Él la besó, acallándola y forcejeó con sus ropajes hasta que consiguió liberar sus preciosas piernas que le envolvieron las caderas. Se bajó sus propias ropas y se introdujo en su interior, consiguiendo que ella arqueara la espalda, soltando un largo gemido de placer.

La siguió besando, tragándose cada sonido de placer que sus labios intentaban liberar. La agarró de las nalgas y entró más profundamente en ella, tensándola hasta el límite hasta que juntos alcanzaron un intenso clímax.

La observó desde arriba, apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza y ella le miró con la intensidad de una mujer enamorada. Rozó su nariz con la de ella, sorprendido aún por sentir algo tan intenso como lo que sentía por aquella muchacha.

-Tenemos que irnos- le dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla.

Jacob bufó pero se quitó de encima de ella. La joven se puso en pie y después de limpiarse, volvió a colocarse las ropas que él le había quitado. Jacob hizo lo mismo y cuando estuvieron listos, salieron de la habitación.

Como había imaginado Jacob, los dos soldados que los vigilaban les estaban esperando fuera y los siguieron mientras caminaban por el largo pasillo hacía la sala donde se reunía la Orden del Fénix.

Agarró la mano de Aya y ella le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de reuniones vio que ya estaban los representantes de los cuatro clanes junto a sus reyes, además de los visitantes del otro mundo. Aya y Jacob aún se sorprendían al ver el gran parecido que existían con las personas de ese mundo que ellos conocían.

Una copia idéntica a Lord Rädsla estaba frente a ellos pero los ojos de ese hombre estaban llenos de una calidez y una bondad que nada tenía que ver con el Lord. Junto a él había una mujer de enmarañado cabello castaño que ninguno de ellos reconoció con nadie de ese mundo. Un poco más allá estaba el alter ego de Lady Ginevra pero esta parecía mucho más juvenil debido al peinado más despreocupado que el de la otra mujer que ellos habían visto por el castillo. Junto a ella había un hombre de tez negra que tampoco reconocían de su mundo.

Apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos se encontraba la copia exacta de Lucius, el hombre llegado de otro mundo, pero con la diferencia de que su rostro no estaba desfigurado por una cicatriz y que era algo más fuerte que el hombre ellos conocían y que a ninguno les gustaba en demasía. A su lado había una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y ojos grises que agarraba con firmeza la mano de un gallardo pelirrojo en cuyos brazos se veía algunas cicatrices producidas por quemaduras.

A ese extraño grupo se sumaba una pareja más. Ella llevaba el pelo corto y tenía unos hermosos ojos violetas. Bajo sus ropas se podían ver algunas cicatrices que le dieron a entender que alguna vez sufrió algún accidente en el que se había visto involucrado el fuego. Junto a ella había un hombre cuya nariz estaba torcida por algún golpe que hubiese recibido en algún momento de su vida pero sus ojos mostraban una simpática amabilidad.

Jacob sabía que todos ellos habían llegado del mundo del que él provenía y que eran amigos de sus padres, los cuales estaban juntos, delante de todos ellos, mirándoles con anhelo. Decidió ignorar esa mirada y centrarla en los reyes de los cuatro clanes.

-Os esperábamos- habló amablemente el rey Remus- esperamos que encontréis cómodas vuestras dependencias.

Snape soltó un resoplido y los dos jóvenes le miraron. Aya al ver que Jacob iba a soltar alguna grosería, se adelantó y sonriendo al rey Remus dijo:

-Son perfectas, mi señor- miró significativamente a Jacob que gruñó molesto, cruzándose de brazos sin soltarle la mano a Aya que se vio arrastrada hasta quedar pegada a su costado- disculpe nuestra demora, nos entretuvimos.

Para ninguno pasó desapercibida la mirada y la sonrisa que Jacob lanzó a la muchacha que se sonrojó, mirándole severamente. Ron y Aki disimularon el ataque de risa con una ruidosa tos, al ver el descaro del muchacho.

-No os preocupéis- le sonrió el rey.- nos congratula que todo sea de vuestro agrado, creímos convenientes sacaros de la celda en la que os encontrabais al saber que nos ibais a ayudar en nuestra lucha contra el Lord.

-Solo vamos a ir a por esa espada y una vez que la consigamos continuaremos nuestro propio camino- espetó Jacob- ese era el trato.

-Entiendo, muchacho, que tú te debes a la lealtad que sientes hacía el Lord pero…

-Yo sólo me debo al amor que siento por Aya- soltó con vehemencia cortando el discurso del rey. Todos miraron al muchacho y vieron la sinceridad que traslucían sus ojos al decir esas palabras- y si he aceptado ir a por esa dichosa espada es porque nos prometieron la libertad una vez la consiguiéramos.

-Y nosotros cumpliremos dicha promesa, os lo aseguro- asintió el rey- pero es un viaje largo y peligroso.

-No tengo miedo- le dijo Jacob.

-Digno hijo de su padre- soltó Ron consiguiendo una sonrisa de Harry que se borró cuando Jacob habló.

-Yo no tengo padre.

El tenso silencio que siguió a esas palabras hizo que todos miraran a Harry y Suzanne, excepto su hijo que siguió con la mirada fija en el rey Remus, ignorando el malestar despertado en sus padres.

-Muchacho, necesitamos estar seguros de que ayudarás a las personas que irán en esa misión sin importar las posibles diferencias que puedas tener con ellos- continuó el rey- queremos estar seguros que lucharás hombro con hombro con ellos y que no los traicionarás a pesar de los sentimientos que puedas albergar hacía ellos…

-Tienes mi palabra. No arriesgaría la libertad de Aya por mis sentimientos, porque lo único verdadero que tengo en este mundo es a ella.

Las palabras del joven y la mirada que le dirigió a la joven esclava cuyos ojos tenía empañados, hizo suspirar a las mujeres de la sala. La dio un beso en la mano que tenían entrelazadas y ella se limpió una lágrima que escapó de entre sus parpados.

Snape soltó algo en un susurro que hizo que Jacob se girara hacía él.

-¿Algo que objetar, capullo?

Esta vez Ron tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por reprimir la carcajada que le sobrevino al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, hasta Harry tuvo que ocultar una sonrisa, tapándose la boca.

-¿Cómo has dicho, mocoso?- espetó el rey Severus poniéndose en pie, furioso, mientras su consejo miraba con odio al muchacho- te recuerdo que soy uno de los reyes…

-Un rey caído en desgracia y sin reino, sino recuerdo mal- se burló Jacob- así que deberías bajar los humos, puede que una vez fueses rey… pero en el momento en el que perdiste tu reine, dejaste de serlo, aunque la gente te siga tratando como tal.

-Podría hacer que te matarán- gruñó el rey Severus.

-Pero me necesitáis así que, no lo harás- se desafiaron con la mirada y justo cuando el rey iba a soltar alguna perla por la boca, el rey Remus se puso en pie y todos le miraron.

-Deberíamos calmarnos. Todos nos necesitamos, de una forma u otra- pidió el hombre con su relajada voz. Se giró, mirando a Jake- Vamos a comenzar una batalla contra el Lord pero para vencerle necesitaremos la espada de Gryffindor. Y sí, una vez que la consigáis seréis libres.

-Contad con nosotros- asintió Jacob- pero solo iremos a por la espada. No lucharemos contra el Lord. Ese era el trato.

-Está bien- asintió el rey.

-Pero mi señor, le profecía…

-He dado mi palabra, Peter- le dijo acallando a Colangusano- y mi palabra es ley.

El hombre guardó silencio y asintió.

-Los forasteros de otro mundo- señaló a Harry y el resto- serán los encargados de ir a por la espada y será con ellos con los que deberás hablar sobre el plan que piensan llevar a cabo. Y ahora, deberíamos ir a la sala principal y comer con el resto del pueblo.

Los reyes fueron los primeros en salir junto a sus consejos reales y algunos soldados que los rodeaban en un escudo protector. Les siguieron los forasteros del otro mundo y los últimos fueron Jacob y Aya. Cuando llegaron a la sala donde toda la gente se congregaba y comían, los dos últimos se separaron del grupo y se sentaron en un rincón de la amplía sala.

-Jacob, deberíamos entablar algún tipo de relación con ellos- Aya se sentó en el suelo junto a él sintiendo como la gente les miraba con recelo, reconociendo a Jacob como el niño dragón- tendríamos que estar con ellos ahora, a fin y al cabo vamos a hacer un largo viaje juntos y deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien.

-No quiero tener ningún tipo de relación con ellos- espetó el chico- y menos una de cordialidad.

-Sé que estás furiosos con ellos por lo que crees que te hicieron…

-No creo, estoy seguro de que me abandonaron sin ningún atisbo de duda- gruñó Jacob, molesto porque ella creyese a los que decían ser sus padres.

La comida había comenzado a repartirse. Todos los que vivían en ese pueblo subterráneo se habían colocado en varias filas y esperaban con su cuenco a que les sirviesen la comida que se conservaba caliente en unos grandes pucheros en los que la habían cocinado. Los niños y las mujeres eran los primeros por detrás de sus reyes que eran alimentados.

-A veces eres tan cabezota- bufó, molesta por la negativa del chico.

Jacob prefirió no contestar sabiendo que ella tenía razón y se quedó observando cómo la gente se dispersaba por la amplia sala a medida que les iban dando su alimentación. Observó a algunos niños que corrían tras sus padres para sentarse a unos metros de ellos.

-Gracias- oyó decir a Aya y cuando la miró vio que la doble de Lady Ginevra la estaba tendiendo un cuenco con comida. Esta les sonrió y se alejó.

-Jacob- se sobresaltó al oír su nombre a pesar de que fue pronunciado en un suave susurro.

Al alzar la mirada se encontró con los ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, que poseía su madre. La mujer parecía preocupada con la idea de que él rechazase el plato de comida que le estaba tendiendo. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero algo se lo impidió, quizás la congoja en esos ojos iguales a los suyos o tal vez la esperanza de que su novia tuviese razón y ellos jamás hubiesen querido abandonarlo, solo supo que estiró las manos y cogió el cuenco que ella le ofrecía.

Sus manos se rozaron y ambos sintieron la misma descarga eléctrica que inundo sus corazones de un agradable calor. Al levantar la mirada de nuevo a los ojos de la mujer y verlos llenos de lágrimas, sintió el deseo irrefrenable de abrazarla pero se contuvo mientras la veía alejarse.

oo00oo

Anne apoyó los antebrazos en sus rodillas, sentada en el banco de madera, y miró las cosas que la rodeaban en la habitación que una vez ocupó Jacob. Tan solo hacía dos días que él se había marchado y le extrañaba muchísimo, aunque jamás lo reconociese. Ese chico había ablandado su corazón en el mismo momento en el que lo cogió de su cuna y le protegió de la terrible imagen de su madre tirada en el suelo, rodeada de sus hermanos. Solo hacía unos meses de ello pero tenía la sensación de que, en realidad, habían pasado todos esos años que habían pasado físicamente en el cuerpo de él.

Le quería como a un hijo. Creía que su corazón solo estaría ocupado por Harry pero ese chico había conseguido hacerse un hueco en él.

Sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo. Si no les encontraba a él y Aya, y le daba el nombre del cómplice de su huida, el Lord acabaría con ella. Y lo único que había hecho al respecto era esperar pacientemente a que su señor perdiera la paciencia y acabara con ella.

Y así. Sentada en el banco de ese amplio cuarto la encontró Lady Ginevra. La mujer se asomó a través de la puerta abierta y la observó con pena, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta, había llegado la hora de que ella supiese la verdad.

-Es normal que le extrañes- comentó la pelirroja.

Anne alzó la mirada y se puso en pie, haciéndole una reverencia típicamente masculina. Lady Ginevra le devolvió el gesto de una forma mucho más femenina.

-¿Necesita ayuda, mi lady?- preguntó amablemente pero escondiendo sus sentimientos tras esa cortina de frialdad que invadían sus ojos.

-En realidad te buscaba. Quería hablar contigo y al no verte aparecer en la cena, pensé que estabas indispuesta- explicó la mujer- Llevo un buen rato buscándote. Debí imaginar que estarías aquí. Ese chico te ha calado muy hondo.

-No es más que otro de mis soldados- se encogió de hombros consiguiendo que Lady Ginevra sonriera.

-No debes avergonzarte de tu amor por él- la miró con ternura- es normal quererle, le has criado.

-El amor no existe y mucho menos el amor fraternal- gruñó al recordar lo que sus padres hicieron con ella.

-¿Dudas de tu amor por Harry?- le dijo.

-¿Necesita algo, mi señora?- preguntó, cambiando de tema.- Porque debería bajar a las cocinas y pedirle a los esclavos que me preparen algo de cenar. Acabo de darme cuenta del hambre que tengo.

No espero respuesta. Pasó por al lado de la mujer pero se detuvo en el pasillo al escuchar lo que ella le dijo.

-Tus padres te querían, Anne.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguna de las dos se movieron. Muy despacio, la Teniente se dio la vuelta y miró a Lady Ginevra. Ellas nunca habían hablado de sus respectivos padres y no entendía que interés podía tener en esos momentos la pelirroja para hablar de ellos.

-No…

-Mi padre te engañó, Anne. Tus padres nunca quisieron entregarte a él, por lo que sé, lucharon con uñas y dientes el día que los tíos de Harry fueron asesinados y a ti te apartaron del lado de ellos. Trayéndoos a los dos aquí.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó sin entender lo que ella estaba queriendo decirla.

-¿Estuviste presente cuando tus padres te vendieron? ¿Viste como ellos recibían esas monedas a cambio de tu venta?- preguntó la mujer y no esperó la respuesta que ya conocía.- No, te sacaron de tu casa y luego solo viste como salía mi padre, llevándote con él.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Hace unos años, tu padre se coló en este castillo- la joven vio que lo recordaba- me lo encontré mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, buscándote desesperado. Al principio me asuste pero luego, al ver como los soldados se acercaban, me entregó una carta. Mi esposo fue uno de los soldados que llegaron en ese instante y me explicó lo que hoy te estoy contando, Anne.- Se miraron a los ojos- él nunca quiso venderte, ni siquiera lo hizo. Mi padre te apartó de su lado porque quería hacerles pagar que ellos no tuvieran los mismos ideales que él, porque le ofreció unirse a sus tropas y tu padre se negó. Tu padre quiso acercarse a ti muchas veces pero seguramente no lo hizo por miedo a tu rencor.

-Si todo eso es cierto- soltó con voz temblorosa por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo y que la empañaban los ojos- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo cuando fui a verle a las mazmorras el día que se coló en el castillo? ¿Por qué no me explicó todo eso?

-El día que te apartaron de su lado, Anne- la chica tomó aire para lo que iba a decir- mi padre ordenó a sus soldados que quemaran vuestro hogar y les cortara la lengua, tanto a tu madre como a tu padre. Por eso escribió la carta que me dio a mí, por miedo a que los soldados se la quitaran.

-¿Qué carta?- gruñó la joven, angustiada.

Lady Ginevra sacó de entre sus ropas un sobre amarillento por el tiempo. Anne se lo arrebató y observó la bonita caligrafía de su padre en la que se podía leer: "Para nuestra querida Anne".

-Mi hermano les mandó matar después de que tu padre intentara ponerse en contacto unas cuantas veces más contigo- explicó Lady Ginevra consiguiendo que Anne apartara la mirada de la carta y la pusiera sobre ella- quiso hacerte creer que fue un ajuste de cuentas.

Temblorosa por el dolor y la rabia, abrió la carta y sacó el pergamino, desdoblándolo. Comenzó a leerla para sí misma.

"Nuestra querida Anne,

Llevo tanto tiempo queriéndote decir lo mucho que te he extrañado, lo mucho que tu madre y yo hemos añorado tu risa, tus besos y tus caricias. Mi pequeña princesa eras el único rayo de luz que iluminaba nuestro hogar y desde que te apartaron de nuestro lado, nos hemos visto en vueltos en una horrible oscuridad.

Ojalá supieras lo mucho que te queremos… ojalá pudiéramos decirte que te queremos pero han sellado nuestros labios. Tan solo quiero abrazarte de nuevo y poder respirar el aroma que nunca hemos olvidado. Ese mismo olor que reconocería en cualquier lado y que recuerdo cada vez que cierro los ojos e imagino que estás entre mis brazos.

Tendría que haber sido más fuerte, haber luchado con más ahínco para que no te apartaran de nuestro lado. Odio en lo que te han convertido, odio saber que te han obligado a hacer cosas horribles y mi agonía aumenta al imaginar lo que ellos habrán hecho contigo hasta convertirte en lo que hoy eres.

No me malinterpretes, jamás podría avergonzarme de ti, porque eres mi mayor orgullo, mi mayor tesoro pero me hubiese gustado ser más fuerte para haberte protegido y que hubieses crecido con la vida que verdaderamente te merecías. Ahora estamos pagando nuestra debilidad, observándote en la distancia sin poder alcanzarte y sabiendo que muy probablemente nos odies por las mentiras que esos monstruos te habrán contado sobre nosotros.

Pero créenos cuando te decimos que te queremos. Siempre serás la princesa de nuestro hogar, la luz en nuestra oscuridad, el corazón en nuestros cuerpos y el alma en nuestra eternidad.

Tus padres."

Tuvo que leerla una vez más para digerir todo lo que en ella se decía. Temblaba descontroladamente mientras imaginaba a su padre escribiéndola.

-¿Por qué?- alzó la mirada llena de un intenso odio- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-Mi hermano y mi esposo se aseguraron de que nunca te contara nada- ella sabía que se merecía toda esa rabia. Le había ocultado durante años una verdad muy dolorosa- sabes lo persuasivos…

La joven no pudo acabar. Anne se había acercado hasta ella y la había puesto contra la pared, agarrándola del cuello, asfixiándola. Lady Ginevra la miró suplicante y se aferró a la mano que la estrangulaba.

-Claro que sé lo persuasivos que pueden ser- murmuró con voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas pendían peligrosamente de sus pestañas- lo he podido sentir en mis propias carnes. Eres una maldita cobarde que ha tenido más de diez años para decirme la verdad.

-Lo siento- susurró sabiendo que se merecía su rabia.

-¿Lo sientes?- ella rió sin humor- yo también lo siento, Ginevra. Siento que seas tan cobarde y no hayas sido capaz de plantar cara a esos hombres que te controlan. Pero sabes por quien lo siento de verdad. Por mí.

Aflojó la mano para dejarla respirar pero no la soltó, obligándola a que la mirara mientras conseguía retener las lágrimas a duras penas.

-Tu padre y tu hermano me han hecho asesinar a gente, me han torturado y me han follado haciéndome creer que se lo debía por haber cuidado de mi cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo. Convirtiéndome en un ser insensible y frío- la agarró de las mejillas, apretándoselas hasta conseguir un gemido de dolor- Tu padre me follaba cuando tan solo era una niña mientras tu madre cuidaba de ti y de tus hermanos- los ojos de Lady Ginevra se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar esas cosas que desconocía- me quito mi virginidad, esa que tú guardabas tan celosamente para dársela a tu marido y que yo deseaba darle a Harry. Imagínatelo, mi Lady- se acercó hasta su oído y continuó en un susurro- imagínate a tu padre, ese maldito viejo verde, metiendo su polla en cada uno de mis orificios y luego imagínate a tu hermano.

La soltó tan bruscamente que la tiró al suelo. El rostro surcado de lágrimas de Lady Ginevra se giró para observar a la única amiga que había tenido todo esos años y a la que había traicionado con su silencio.

-Mis manos están manchadas de sangre y mi corazón está congelado por las muchas torturas a las que fui sometida. Y he sufrido todo eso mientras tú callabas. Con un lo siento no me basta.

Se alejó con paso enérgico sin mirar atrás. A cada paso que daba la opresión que se había instalado en su pecho, aumentaba, impidiéndola respirar con normalidad. Se adentró en sus aposentos y sujetándose en la mesa que había en uno de los laterales, intentó respirar con normalidad pero no era capaz.

"_-Eso es, Anne, así es como debes complacerme- susurraba la voz del rey Arthur en la penumbra de ese cuarto que ella había ocupado desde que fue llevada al castillo-utiliza la boca. Eso es, Anne._

_Anne observó la figura desnuda de su señor, solo vestido con sus elegantes joyas, acostado en el centro de la cama mientras observaba lo que sus pequeñas manos y su pura boca hacía con su cuerpo adulto."_

"_-Acaba con él, Anne. Mátalo. Quiere hacer daño a tu señor- le gritaba el rey._

_Anne agarró con fuerza la espada que había entre sus manos, con la voz de su señor retumbando en su cabeza y la blandió, cortándole la cabeza al hombre que tenía enfrente."_

"_-¿Qué les pasó?- preguntó fríamente mientras observaba los cadáveres de sus padres, asesinados en aquel oscuro callejón, envueltos en pobreza y suciedad._

_El dolor que sentía en su corazón no traspasaba la barrera de sus ojos. Hacía mucho que no veía a su madre, a su padre le vio en el castillo hacía unas cuantas semanas, pero ella presentaba el mismo estado deplorable que había visto en él. La vida no les había tratado bien y la prueba de ello estaba allí, habían muerto solos y en el anonimato a manos de un asesino._

_-Fueron apuñalados- explicó uno de sus soldados- seguramente un ajuste de cuentas. Al parecer tenían muchas deudas."_

"_Jadeó mientras sentía como Lord Rädsla entraba y salía de su cuerpo con fuertes embestidas. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos los cadáveres de su padre aparecían ante ella, sintiendo ganas de vomitar. Pero si los abría veía el rostro de su señor contorsionado por el placer y la demencia._

_Él le permitió darse la vuelta, quedando tumbada boca abajo y volvió a penetrarla, haciéndola jadear. La mordisqueó el cuello y la apartó el pelo._

_-Yo cuidaré de ti, Anne. Tus padres han tenido lo que se merecían- gruñó, deteniendo sus palabras para jadear como un animal- te vendieron… no quisieron cuidar de ti._

_Los ojos de Anne se llenaron de lágrimas, aferrándose a las sabanas mientras sentía los besos del Lord por su espalda."_

"_-No creo que tus padres te vendieran, Anne- le decía Harry como muchas otras veces- ellos te querían. Aún recuerdo lo mucho que tu padre juagaba con nosotros y lo embelesado que se le veía cada vez que te miraba._

_-Eras solo un niño, Harry- se quejó ella sin atreverse a mirarle._

_-Mis recuerdos son reales y sé que los tuyos también, aunque ellos se empeñen en turbarlos con mentiras- le aseguró Harry."_

"_-Papi, papi hazme volar- reía Anne corriendo hacía su padre que volvía de un duro día en el campo._

_Él sonrió y la levantó en el aire, colocándosela sobre el hombro. Anne estiró los brazos y el hombre empezó a correr por el jardín delantero de su cada mientras su madre les observaba con una sonrisa desde la puerta._

_-Mira, mamá, soy un pájaro- reía Anne y los ojos de la niña se posaron en un Harry de cinco años que les observaba desde el jardín de su casa, enfrente de la de ellos- mira, Harry, mi papá me ha convertido en un pájaro._

_El hombre se acercó al pequeño y le levantó poniéndoselo en el otro hombro mientras los tíos del chico los observaban con una sonrisa. El niño rió y estiró los brazos como hacía su amiga._

_-Somos unos pájaros, Harry- rió Anne."_

"_El golpe fue doloroso pero Anne se mantuvo quieta mientras observaba como la reina Molly la miraba con rabia. _

_-Eres una vulgar ramera- gruñó la mujer- metiéndote en la cama de mi esposo. De tu rey._

_Anne calló, sabiendo que la reina tenía sus propios amantes dentro de la corte pero su deber era callar. Volvió a golpearla y siguió impertérrita. La puerta de los aposentos se abrió y entró el rey Arthur con paso enérgico._

_-¿Qué diablos haces?- le gritó a la reina al ver la cara manchada de sangre de Anne._

_-Castigando a esta ramera por meterse en tu cama- respondió con rabia y volvió a golpearla con la diferencia de que esta vez la reina también recibió un golpe por parte de su esposo._

_La hizo sentarse en una silla y con un movimiento de su mano, unas cuerdas rodearon sus muñecas y tobillo, reteniéndola en el sitio. El rey Arthur se acercó a Anne que apenas tenía quince años y la desnudo._

_La pequeña cerró los ojos cuando sintió como la apoyaba en la mesa, abriéndola las piernas. Sintió como el rey se desnudaba tras ella y luego se colocaba en la posición adecuada._

_Gimoteó dolorida mientras sus ojos se posaban en la reina que observaba todo con una mirada llena de rabia, dirigida no a su marido que era quien se la merecía, sino a ella."_

"_-Huyamos- soltó vehementemente Harry con dieciséis años- es hora de irnos._

_-¿Y de qué viviremos, Harry?- preguntó Anne con pesar._

_-No importa, aprenderé a cazar, pescar y tú podrías cuidar de un huerto- respondió con la misma pasión que ponía siempre cuando le proponía huir del castillo- imagínate, los dos solos, disfrutando el uno del otro- la besó, acariciando sus pechos desnudos- y luego llegarían los bebés- observó su vientre plano como si se la estuviese imaginando embarazada- y envejeceríamos los dos juntos, después de haber disfrutado de años de nuestro amor."_

"_El dolor era indescriptible pero había aprendido que gritar solo lograría más ráfagas de dolor. Lo había aprendido con los años y la experiencia. La frialdad que traslucían sus ojos azules hizo sonreír a Lord Rädsla mientras la torturaban por un error que había cometido."_

Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, mareándola, impidiéndola pensar con claridad. Se dobló sobre sus rodillas y vomitó lo poco que tenía en el estomago. Sollozó, desesperada al sentir el cerebro embotado por los recuerdos felices y tristes que la embargaban de dolor.

Tambaleando se puso en pie y caminó hasta el baúl donde guardaba sus armas. Se puso la espada al cinto, cogió su varita, colocándola al otro lado de su espada y la daga que aferró entre sus dedos, apretando hasta sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Salió de sus aposentos, limpiándose el sudor frío que s ele había acumulado sobre el labio. Caminó con paso decidido por el silencioso corredor, desierto a esas horas de la noche.

El odio que su corazón albergaba se expandía por cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo mientras caminaba con paso seguro al que seguramente siempre había sido su destino.

Esa noche se vengaría. Vengaría lo que sus padres habían sufrido, vengaría lo que Harry seguía sufriendo y vengaría lo que ella siempre sufriría aun a pesar de llevar a cabo su venganza. Porque la culpa por lo ciega que siempre había estado jamás la dejaría en paz.

Alcanzó las dobles puertas de los aposentos del rey. Respiró con fuerza antes de abrirla, intentando que chirriara lo menos posible. Aferró con más fuerza la empuñadura de la daga y relajando la respiración se internó en el cuarto.

La oscuridad la engulló, solo rota por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Con paso seguro pero tranquilo se colocó junto a la cama del Lord. Este dormía envuelto en la opulencia de su poder.

Levantó la daga por encima de su cabeza, sujetándola con ambas manos y observó al hombre que durante años se había aprovechado de ella y de su lealtad. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas al recordar lo solos y desgraciados que habían muerto sus padres. Sintiendo la carta descansando entre sus ropas, contra su pecho, bajó la daga. Pero esta no llegó a su destino pues una mano aferró con fuerza las suyas y la tapó la boca, evitando que gritara.

Pataleando vio como la sacaban de los aposentos del rey y la alejaban de su misión. Forcejeó pero su captor no la soltó hasta que estuvieron fuera. Ya en el pasillo, se revolvió y levantó la daga para acabar con la persona que la había impedido matar al hombre que más odiaba en esos momentos.

Su mano se detuvo en el aire al ver que se trataba de Harry. Soltó la daga que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco al tocar la piedra. Se observaron en silencio, ella con el rostro cubierto de espesas lágrimas que no limpiaban el dolor que estaba experimentando.

-Tengo que matarle- soltó con vehemencia.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- exigió saber él.

-Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste- le tendió la carta que Harry leyó con rapidez, comprendiendo lo que ella estaba sintiendo- ellos no me vendieron. El rey Arthur me llevó con él por castigo a su negativa de unirse a sus tropas. Me querían… Merlín, Harry, me querían.

Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, queriendo consolar la tristeza que se veía en sus ojos. Hubiera preferido evitarle ese dolor pero se alegraba de que por fin, ella abriese los ojos.

-Le dije que le odiaba… mis últimas palabras hacía mi padre fueron de odio- sollozó ella contra su pecho- soy la peor hija del mundo. Lo siento, lo siento… debí hacerte caso, mi amor… debimos habernos ido, pero tenía tanto miedo. Te amo, perdóname…

-Vayámonos ahora- la cogió del rostro con ambas manos e hizo que le mirara- huyamos. Buscaremos a Aya y Jacob, cuidaremos de ellos. Formaremos la familia que siempre quisimos.

La besó, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos y ella asintió. Harry sonrió y la limpió el rostro, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas. La volvió a besar.

-Coge algo de ropa y lo imprescindible- ella asintió. Por primera vez no era quien daba las órdenes y ella esperaba sumisa lo que él tuviese que decirle, dispuesta a por una vez hacerle caso- Yo iré a las cocinas a por algo de comer. Nos veremos en las caballerizas.

-La vigilancia se ha multiplicado desde la huida de Jacob y Aya- le recordó ella.

-Lo lograremos, juntos- ella asintió y le besó- corre.

Anne asintió y corrió hacía sus aposentos. Harry la vio alejarse con una nueva esperanza en el corazón y sabiendo que a partir de ahora, todo lo que vivieran bueno o malo, lo harían en libertad.


	39. La fiesta

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Lo sé, lo sé he tardado mucho en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupado, además de que me rompí un par de dedos de la mano y estuve escayolada así que iba muy lenta escribiendo, ya totalmente recuperada he podido terminar el capítulo.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis unos cuantos comentarios. Empezaré cuanto antes el siguiente para tenerlo lo más pronto posible.

Por cierto, quería comentar a **Jceja** que me dejó un comentario haciéndome una pregunta para que se la contestara a su correo como no pude leer el correo porque no me aparecía en el comentario, le contesto por aquí. Me decías que en un fanfiction también de Harry Potter aparecía también un personaje llamado Aki Smith al igual que en el mío. No pude encontrar ese fanfiction que me decías por lo que no sé si se publicó antes o después que el mío, yo solo puede decir que ese personaje es de invención y que puede ser pura coincidencia que ambos personajes lleven el mismo nombres. Te puedo decir que yo no he plagiado a nadie y espero que nadie me haya plagiado a mí.

Ahora que he respondido a esta duda, os dejo con el capitulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 38: La fiesta.**

Anne se detuvo de sopetón al ver al Coronel Longbottom junto a una triste Lady Ginevra en las puertas principales del castillo por donde entraban en esos momentos los Senescales de Slytherine, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, vestidos con elegantes ropajes.

Se escondió rápidamente en un rincón oscuro del hall, tras las escaleras de piedra, respirando aceleradamente mientras oía como la hermana del rey y su esposo daban la bienvenida a los dos primeros invitados a la fiesta. Joder, había olvidado que al día siguiente sería la fiesta para Jacob y ya estaban empezando a llegar los invitados.

-¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro querido rey?- preguntó con una elegante vehemencia Bellatrix.

-Mi hermano ha tenido unos días difíciles y ha decidido irse a descansar pronto- habló con voz monótona Lady Ginevra que parecía tener otra cosa en mente- ahora está en sus aposentos, descansando.

-Oh, sí- asintió Rodolphus- conocemos los últimos acontecimientos y buscaremos una solución. Haremos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudar a encontrar al niño dragón. Mi señor puede contar con nosotros.

-Gracias- sonrió el Coronel- pero deben de estar agotados. Ha sido un viaje largo. Una de nuestras esclavas la acompañarán a sus aposentos.

-Creo que va a ser una noche larga para ustedes- sonrió Bellatrix- creo que llegarán más invitados a lo largo de la noche.

Anne cerró los ojos al escuchar esas últimas palabras y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que alguien la internaba más en la oscuridad. Percibió el aroma cálido de Harry y se relajó, girándose para mirarlo.

-No podemos marcharnos- ella le miró con desesperación al escuchar esas palabras- hoy es demasiado peligroso. Están comenzando a llegar los invitados y los soldados están muy alerta.

-Pero…

-Mañana es la fiesta y será más fácil escapar. Todos estarán en el salón del trono, planeando como encontrar a Jacob- explicó Harry- solo tendremos que esperar un día.

-Pero no sé si podré fingir- gruñó con vehemencia- deseo acabar con él y cuando le tenga frente a mí, no sé si podré ocultar mi odio.

-Sé que podrás- la cogió del rostro con ambas manos y la besó con brusquedad- podrás por nosotros. Solo un día más, amor. Solo uno.

Ella asintió y se abrazó a él con fuerza.

-Vete a descansar. Ten las cosas preparadas. Mañana a estar horas seremos libres.

oo00oo

Jacob abrió los ojos y buscó a tientas el cuerpo de Aya al no sentirlo pegado al suyo. Al no encontrarlo, se incorporó bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor, en la oscura habitación pero no la vio. Asustado con la posibilidad de que esa gente la hubiese hecho algo. Se puso en pie, se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Uno de aquellos soldados estaba allí, sentado, vigilando la puerta. Se puso en pie y le siguió mientras recorría el corredor de aquella ciudad que a esas horas de la noche estaba desierta. Dejó atrás más habitaciones y corredores que conducían a otras salas. No sabía dónde podía estar Aya pero se guiaba por instinto.

A medida que se acercaba a la sala principal de la ciudad subterránea, en la que por las mañanas había un montón de gente comerciando como si se tratara de un mercado, pudo escuchar el ruido de voces cuyo eco se difundía hacía el corredor por el que él caminaba, debido, seguramente, a que la sala estaría vacía.

Aceleró el paso haciendo que su sombra de dos metros y constitución fuerte tuviese que hacer lo mismo para seguirle el paso. Pudo escuchar la risa de Aya, lo que le tranquilizó en gran medida pero aún así quería saber que estaba pasando. Cuando alcanzó el borde del corredor, pudo ver que como había previsto la gran sala estaba vacía excepto por su novia y los visitantes del otro mundo, además del que era conocido como el Cazador en ese mundo.

Aya parecía haberse integrado a la perfección en aquel lugar pero él se sentía como un extraño y no le gustaba que su novia estuviese tan cerca de sus padres. Caminó con paso seguro hacía ellos, arrugando el ceño al ver como su chica echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una risotada que jamás le había oído y que le había causado algún chiste del alter ego de Lord Rädsla… Ron creía recordar que se llamaba.

Aya le vio y sonrió abiertamente. Su sonrisa tembló en su boca a punto de desaparecer al ver que él no se acercaba demasiado contento, pero supo mantener el tipo y continuó sonriendo.

-Hola, Jake- dio un paso hacía él- estábamos hablando…

-Vámonos- la cogió del brazo con más fuerza de la que deseaba cuando estuvo a su lado, consiguió esta vez borrar la sonrisa de la chica, y la de todos- ya.

-Pero… Jake, estamos pasándolo bien. Quédate. Ron me estaba contando una anécdota de como tu padre y él se hicieron amigo de Hermione- la chica le puso una mano en la mano con la que él le agarraba- ¿sabes que tuvieron que deshacerse de un troll con tan solo once…?

-No me interesa- gruñó con brusquedad.

-Pero Jake…

-Vámonos. Ahora.

-Jake- Suzanne se acercó un par de pasos a ellos- ¿Por qué no te relajas y te quedas un poco con nosotros? Aya, se lo está pasando bien y estoy segura de que tú también te divertirías. Tu padre tiene un montón de anécdotas…

-No es mi padre- la miró con frialdad- ni tú eres mi madre. Métetelo en la cabeza de una vez y déjanos en paz.

-Jacob, no le hables así- le recriminó Aya, soltándose molesta- te comportas como un idiota. Ni siquiera has dejado que te expliquen nada. Solo te dejas llevar por las palabras que te dijeron unas personas que no quieren que estemos juntos.

-Aya, por favor, vamos a nuestra habitación. Allí hablaremos- le pidió él.

-No, me quedo con ellos- la chica se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda- te estás equivocando, Jacob.

-¡Tú estás equivocada!- gritó furioso. La cogió del brazo e hizo que le enfrentará- ¡No sabes nada! ¡Déjate engañar por esta gente! ¡Quédate con ellos cuando termine si es lo que quieres pero no me vengas llorando cuando te traicionen como hicieron conmigo!

-¡Por Dios, Jake! ¡Escúchate! ¡Ni siquiera has hablado con ellos!

-¡No tengo nada que hablar! ¡No me quisieron! ¡Me abandonaron!

-Por favor, chicos, no discutáis- pidió Harry poniéndose en pie.

-¡No te mestas en esto!- gritó furioso, señalándole con rabia- ¡Vamos, Aya!

-¡No!- chilló.

-Aya, me estás enfadando…-gruñó entre dientes.

-¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Tus padres te quieren! ¡Están aquí, eso tiene que significar algo!

-Que no consiguieras que tus padres demostraron algún tipo de amor por ti, no tienes que intentar conseguir que yo me crea un amor inexistente por parte de los míos- soltó él a bocajarro.

La mano de la chica se movió rápido, estampándose en la mejilla del muchacho, haciendo que el sonido vibrara por toda la sala. El silencio que siguió solo fue roto por la respiración pesarosa de Aya, la cual estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar.

-Aya…

La chica se alejó con paso decidido y terminó corriendo, marchándose por el mismo sitio por el que él había llegado.

Jacob se sobó la mejilla, se dio la vuelta para seguirla pero alguien le detuvo, agarrándole el brazo. Al mirar por encima del hombro vio a Suzanne cuyos ojos estaban nublados por la neblina de la tristeza.

-Déjala sola, es lo mejor- le aconsejó.

Jacob se soltó bruscamente y se giró para mirar a su madre.

-Basta ¡Basta de consejitos!- soltó Jake- ¡Basta de mentiras! ¡Basta de miradas falsas! ¡No me creo nada! ¡¿Estaréis contentos?! ¡Probablemente ahora Aya me odie! Por vuestra culpa. Sois una panda de fracasados que por algún motivo habéis venido a este mundo y queréis hacerme creer que no quisisteis abandonarme. No sé por qué queréis ahora que olvide todo y seamos una familia feliz, pero lo averiguaré.

-Bien- asintió Suzanne- tal vez cuando te des cuenta de que te queremos y nunca te abandonamos, entonces nos perdones por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerte.

Jacob mantuvo unos segundos la mirada a su madre y luego, soltando un gruñido, se marchó con paso airoso.

oo00oo

Anne estaba sentada en un banco de madera de dentro de su habitación. Harry le había pedido que descansara pero no podía hacerlo, solo podía pensar en que unos metros más allá, en una habitación de esa misma planta estaría el hombre que la había estado utilizando y al que deseaba ver muerto.

En los últimos minutos habían llegado más invitados y los esclavos los estaban llevando a sus habitaciones en los pisos por debajo de donde ellos dormían. El castillo estaba comenzando a llenarse por toda la nobleza de Winthex.

Se reclinó en el banco y acarició la empuñadura de su espada que descansaba al otro lado. El resto de cosas que pensaba llevarse en su viaje estaban escondidas bajo la cama.

Alzó la cabeza y miró la puerta al escuchar un suave ruido fuera, en el pasillo. Se puso en pie y caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta. Agarró el picaporte y abrió lentamente, asomándose para ver quien andaba por aquel pasillo que solo estaba ocupado por las aposentos del rey, Lady Ginevra y su esposo, el de ella y el que fue de Jacob. Todo el mundo tendría que andar abajo. Entrecerró los ojos al ver una figura vestida con un camisón negro que andaba descalza. Intentó percibir quien era pero no la distinguió hasta alcanzar la puerta de los aposentos del rey y giró el rostro. Anne cerró levemente la puerta para que Bellatrix Lestrange no la viera y luego salió de su cuarto cuando la vio internarse en la habitación real.

oo00oo

Bellatrix se quedó en la puerta, observando la cama en la que su señor dormía y que era engullida por la oscuridad solo rota por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Se desabotonó los corchetes de su camisón negro y lo dejó caer al suelo, revelando su desnudez.

Había soñado con ese momento desde que supo que su señor le exigía su presencia en aquella fiesta. Deseaba verle con tanta vehemencia como tenerlo de nuevo en su interior. Cada noche que su esposo exigía cumplir sus necesidades maritales con ella, solo pensaba en él, en aquel joven despiadado que la había follado como ningún otro hombre había hecho nunca.

Sentía adoración por él, le deseaba por su viril cuerpo pero también por su mente cruel y despiadada. Le excitaba ver su maliciosa codicia y su ansia de poder. Se excitaba cuando le veía torturar gente y los mataba.

Había accedido casarse con su esposo porque así lo había exigido su familia y porque cuando lo hizo ese hombre aún no había ni siquiera nacido. Ella sabía que jamás se enamoraría pero su deseo hacía ese nombre jamás podría compararse con el sentiría por ningún otro hombre.

Caminó hacía la cama sin apartar la mirada de él. Hizo a un lado los doseles cuando llegó a su lado y apartó el flequillo pelirrojo que le caía sobre la frente. Jadeó cuando la mano de su señor la rodeó la muñeca y tiró de ella, cayendo sobre la cama.

Antes de terminar de comprender lo que había pasado, Bellatrix se vio bajo el cuerpo de su señor y con el acero de una afilada daga en el cuello, empuñada con firmeza.

-Mi señor- jadeó, excitada, relamiéndose los labios- deseaba verle. Por eso he venido hasta aquí…

-No me gusta que entren en mis aposentos sin mi permiso- susurró mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Clavó un poco la punta del cuchillo en la garganta hasta que un pequeño reguero de sangre se hizo paso- pero contigo haré una excepción, mi leal Bellatrix.

-Mi señor- jadeó y él aplastó su boca contra la de la mujer.

Bellatrix correspondió con ansias el beso sin importarle que él aún no hubiese apartado la daga. Sus bocas se entregaron con fuerza y salvajismo en un beso lujurioso. Se apartó de ella y tiró la daga sobre las sabanas negras.

Desprendiéndose de la ropa, observó a su amante, aquella que la sacaba muchos años pero con la que compartía un tipo de deseo muy parecido. Ambos eran crueles y sádicos. Adoraba ver como aquel pequeño reguero de sangre le recorría el cuello y caía sobre las sabanas.

Pasó una mano por la herida, manchando sus dedos de sangre, los lamió sin apartar los ojos de ella que brillantes por la excitación, seguían el recorrido de su lengua.

Bellatrix agarró la daga que él había soltado, se sentó con el cuerpo arrodillado de su señor entre sus piernas y con suavidad hizo un corte en uno de los pectorales de su señor. Él no hizo ni un solo gesto de dolor mientras ella le miraba a los ojos y él le devolvía la mirada, impertérrito. La sangre corrió en un pequeño hilo, recorriendo su pecho. Ella lo lamió, ansiosa mientras con sus manos acariciaba la erección del hombre.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo, Bella?- preguntó el rey mientras ella continuaba besándole por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-En los aposentos que vos tan amablemente nos ha otorgado, mi Lord- explicó sin mirarle, prodigándole placer- llegó agotado por el viaje y cayó como un tronco en la cama. Duerme, mi amo.

-¿Y tú has decidido venir a verme?- la cogió de la barbilla para hacer que le mirara.

-Sí, mi señor, ansiaba volver a verle. Mi único deseo es complacerle- respondió con vehemencia.

-Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, mi querida Bella- la acarició la mejilla- tu lealtad y tu deseo de complacerme. Y ahora quiero que me complazcas.

-Sí, mi señor.

oo00oo

Amanecía. Un nuevo día se alzaba ante todos los habitantes del Reino de Winthex. Los esclavos del castillo de Hogwarts llevaban ya despiertos algunas horas preparando los desayunos para los invitados que habían estado llegando a lo largo de la noche para "celebrar" que Jacob ya era un hombre. A nadie parecía importarle que el chico no estuviese allí para poder compartir la celebración. Harry sabía que desde el principio toda esa celebración había sido una patraña, Lord Rädsla había convocado a los Senescales y a los nobles de Winthex para preparar la batalla final contra Nowitchcraft pero ahora que Jacob había decidido seguir otro camino, huyendo junto a Aya, las prioridades de todos habían cambiado. Nowitchcraft había pasado a un segundo plano, lo primero era encontrar a Jacob, castigarle por su insubordinación y cuando le hubiesen lavado el cerebro, entonces sí, atacar al mundo muggle.

Pero en esos momentos él tenía otras preocupaciones. Por fin, Anne había accedido a marcharse con él, a partir de esa noche podrían vivir fuera de ese castillo. Le dolía saber que Anne estaba sufriendo debido al descubrimiento que había hecho respecto a sus padres, y recordar lo que esos hombres habían hecho con Anne todo esos años y conocer lo que les habían hecho a los padres de la chica, le hacía sentir un mayor odio por Lord Rädsla. Pero sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por ese odio, debía pensar con frialdad, ser la voz de la conciencia para evitar que Anne hiciese una tontería, como la que había estado a punto de cometer la noche anterior.

Levantó la cabeza de sus quehaceres y miró a los esclavos que se movían por toda la cocina, entrando y saliendo de ella, preparando los desayunos, realizando sus tareas, si todo salía bien, pronto él dejaría de ver todas las mañanas esa estampa, y por fin podría ser libre.

oo00oo

Jacob observó como Aya se vestía de espaldas a él. A penas le había dirigido la palabra, pues aún seguía enfadada por la discusión de la noche anterior. Le ignoró descaradamente y se dirigió a la puerta para salir a tomar el desayuno.

Él se levantó y agarrándola del brazo, la obligó a que lo enfrentara. La chica resopló, evidentemente disgustada pero no hizo el amago de irse.

-Lo siento ¿vale?

-¿Qué sientes?- espetó ella, mirándole- ¿haber dicho eso sobre mis padres? ¿O ser tan rematadamente imbécil?

-Ambas cosas- la acarició el rostro y aunque ella bajó la mirada, no se apartó, aceptando su caricia- no debí decir lo de tus padres.

-Ese fue el remate a un montón de idioteces que dijiste- le ascusó ella- y ni siquiera eso es lo que más me enfadó. Yo habría dado lo que fuera por sentir que mis padres me querían tanto como los tuyos a ti.

-Aya…

-No, ayer hablaste y dijiste muchas cosas. Hoy me toca a mí- se miraron a los ojos y él guardó silencio- Sé lo que te han dicho… sé lo que piensas, pero deberías intentar darles una oportunidad. Ellos te quieren, lo sé, lo he visto en la forma en la que te miran, en la que hablan de ti y en la que te sonreían. No desperdicies la posibilidad de tener una familia.

-Aya, mi tía Anne no tendría ningún motivo para mentirme- él pasó uno de sus dedos por el sensual lunar de la boca de ella.

Aya bufó ante sus palabras.

-Eso no lo sabes- le dijo ella- no creo que puedas fiarte de esa mujer. Es la mano derecha del Lord y sabes lo que él quiere hacer conmigo, lo que hará si consigue cogernos.

-No dejaré que te ponga una mano encima- le aseguró él- nadie te hará jamás daño mientras yo esté aquí.

Ella sonrió y le acarició el rostro.

-Lo sé- se sonrieron- pero prométeme que intentarás darle una oportunidad a tus padres, por favor.

-Lo intentaré- soltó, cansadamente- pero no pienso prometer nada.

-Me vale- ella se colgó de su cuello y se besaron- Esta noche supuestamente era la celebración de tu paso a la adultez. Tienen pensado entrar en Hogwarts.

-¿De verdad?- arrugó el ceño el chico- no sabía nada.

-Si hubieses sido un poco más receptivo te habrías enterado- negó con la cabeza- al parecer quiere entrar al castillo para llevarse a alguien muy importante en la guerra. Alguien que podría estar en su bando.

-¿De quién se trata?- preguntó.

-No lo sé- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros- pero van a aprovechar la algarabía de esta noche para infiltrarse.

-¿Mis padres también van?

Ella sonrió al oír sus palabras.

-Pues no- contestó- pero sé que están esperando a empezar su viaje hacía las viejas tierras del antiguo Winthex hasta la llegada de esa misteriosa persona tan esencial en la guerra.

-Curioso- asintió el chico acariciándole el pelo distraídamente- tendremos que esperar a la noche para saber si la misión ha sido llevada a cabo con éxito y para conocer la identidad de ese misterioso hombre.

oo00oo

Las estrellas habían cubierto el cielo de Winthex, brillando incandescentes en el oscuro firmamento, rodeando febrilmente la luna.

Las luces del castillo de Hogwarts estaban encendidas mostrándoles a los que vigilaban desde los alrededores del castillo la señal de que la fiesta de nobles había comenzado en su interior. Pero dentro, los habitantes del castillo cenaban en el salón del trono, despreocupados, sin saber que alguien tenía intención de entrar en el castillo y llevarse a uno de los esclavos.

Se había dispuesto tres grandes meses, colocadas en forma de u y la algarabía inundaba el lugar mientras las copas chocaban con brusquedad y las cortesanas se movían por el salón. La música suave de una banda compuesta por cinco integrantes aumentaba el ensordecedor ruido y su cantante tenía que levantar la voz para que se le escuchara por encima de todo el escándalo.

Las mujeres que Anne estaba segura Lady Ginevra no se había ofrecido a llevar se movían por el salón del trono, contoneándose al compás de la música, haciendo el deleite para los hombres que las manoseaban y bebían de sus cuerpos, a pesar de tener algunos a sus mujeres al lado.

El Coronel Longbottom era uno de ellos, miraba a aquellas mujeres con una lujuria descarada y sus manos había manoseado en más de una ocasión a Lua, la prostituta que Anne sabía visitaba casi todas las noches, y que en esos momentos se deshacía en complacencias para con su señor, sin importarle que Lady Ginevra estuviese al lado de su marido con cara de angustioso dolor.

Quizás en otro momento, Anne hubiese podido sentir pena por ella pero en esos instantes la rabia que sentía hacía la mujer por haberla ocultado durante tanto tiempo la verdad, la cegaba.

Lord Rädsla observaba a todos sus invitados desde su puesto privilegiado en el centro de la mesa central. A su derecha se encontraba su hermana y al lado de esta el Coronel Logbottom y a su izquierda estaba ella, Anne haciendo un gran esfuerzo para estar entre toda esa gente sin que se notase el asco que sentía por todos ellos. Sentía la mirada inquieta de Lady Ginevra que al otro lado de su hermano hablaba o más bien escuchaba, como su marido intercambiaba algunas palabras con un noble de aspecto desagradable.

Anne había dejado preparada todas sus cosas en el cuarto de Harry, él se encargaría de llevarse las cosas antes de escapar. Pero aún no, era demasiado pronto, cuando la fiesta estuviese más avanzada, y el vino hubiese corrido con más apremió en las gargantas de todos esos imbéciles, ellos tendrían el camino libre para largarse.

Sabía que Harry se encontraba en las cocinas del castillo, haciéndose cargo de que los esclavos cumplían con sus quehaceres. Ella, en cambio, se había mantenido en un segundo plano, intentando interactuar lo menos posibles con esa gente, sintiéndose incómoda y fuera de lugar. Descubrir la verdad sobre lo que había pasado con sus padres había sido tan revelador que algo en su cerebro había hecho clic, cambiando su modo de ver todo, su vida, la de toda esa gente y sus prioridades. Ya no sentía la necesidad de complacer a su señor por encima de su bienestar y el de Harry, ya no se sentía en deuda con él… ahora solo sentía ganas de matarlo y sentirlo junto a ella, tramando algún plan para encontrar a Jacob y hacer daño a Aya, hacía que el estomago se le revolviese. Pero había algo de lo que estaba segura, ese hombre le pagaría en algún momento todo lo que le había hecho, puede que no hoy, ni mañana pero se vengaría y, por supuesto, no iba a permitir que hiciera daño a Jake.

Se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y la dejó en la mesa mientras el alcohol aumentaba en los gaznates de todos esos indeseables, algo que beneficiaba su inminente huida.

Observó cómo algunos soldados apostados en las puertas del gran comedor vigilaban mientras sabía que algunos otros se encontraban en los alrededores vigilando que la fiesta fuese un éxito. Uno de los esclavos la relleno la copa y cuando estiró la mano para cogerla, Lord Rädsla la agarró con suavidad pero con firmeza, deteniendo su avance.

Sus dedos lucían algunos anillos de oro y metales preciosos, y en el corazón se distinguía el blasón de la familia Weasley. Anne tembló ante su contacto, asqueada por sus manos y su piel pero hizo un esfuerzo por no retirarla.

-Estás muy callada, mi querida Anne- a penas fue un susurro pero a pesar del alboroto sus palabras llegaron al oído de la chica con total claridad- no sueles ser demasiado efusiva en las celebraciones pero hoy estás más callada de lo normal ¿sucede algo?

Anne alzó la mirada y haciendo de tripas corazón, miró al Lord y le respondió.

-No, mi señor- sus ojos miraron más allá de él y vio la mirada de odio que le dirigía Bellatrix, sentada en la mesa de la derecha junto a su esposo, al ver sus manos entrelazadas.

-Sé que estás preocupada por la posibilidad de no encontrar a Jake- continuó el hombre- sé lo que te dije, Anne. Pero debes estar tranquila, no te mataré si no lo encuentras, eres demasiado valiosa para mí y mis planes como para deshacerme de ti. Además…

Hizo que la mano de ella, aún entrelazada a la de él, descendiera hasta estar debajo de la mesa donde el mantel les ocultaba de las miradas de los comensales, aunque al Lord le hubiese dado igual que comprendiese lo que estaba haciendo. Anne retuvo las nauseas cuando sintió como él le colocaba la mano sobre su miembro endurecido.

-Eres demasiado valiosa para mí. Mi futura reina- la palmeó la mano e hizo que la mantuviera en el lugar donde él la había colocado- y esta noche me complacerás, como sabes complacer a tu amado señor.

Anne respiró con fuerza al saber lo que él quería decir y él sonrió pensando que su pesarosa respiración se debía a la excitación. Anne volvió a mirar por encima del Lord pero estaba vez se encontró con la mirada de Lady Ginevra que observaba, horrorizada, lo que Anne ya le había contado con crueles palabras.

El Lord continuó entreteniéndose con el espectáculo que estaba ofreciendo algunos malabaristas y ella retiró la mano de su entrepierna cuando notó que estaba lo suficientemente entretenido.

Se terminó también esa copa mientras una de las cortesanas se sentaba en el regazo del Lord con los senos al descubierto y le prodigaba sus atenciones. Aprovechó la distracción para levantarse y pasar entre los comensales que ya se habían puesto en pie. Sorteó a un noble de gran envergadura y aspecto sucio que se restregaba bailando ridículamente con una de las cortesanas.

La fiesta estaba en su apogeo, justo el momento oportuno para huir junto a Harry. Se detuvo en la puerta del salón del trono y miró el interior de la sala, comprendiendo que no echaría nada de menos de aquel lugar. Observó un instante al Lord, que había dejado a su cortesana y hablaba con los Senescales del reino, seguramente buscando la manera de encontrar a Jake. Bien, ahora sí que estaría suficientemente distraído.

-Continuad vigilando- le dijo a los soldados apostados en las dobles puertas que se irguieron aún más al escuchar su voz de mando.

Dejó atrás las dobles puertas y salió al exterior donde la brisa veraniega acarició sus pálidas mejillas. Observó el horizonte sabiendo que un nuevo día se abría ante ella. Sin mirar atrás e intentando que los soldados no se fijaran demasiado en ella, se dirigió a las caballerizas donde se encargaría de preparar dos monturas para ella y Harry.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra salió al exterior del castillo, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho, fruto del dolor que estaba sintiendo al ver a su marido comportarse de ese modo y al haber presenciado el lugar donde su hermano había colocado la mano de Anne durante la cena, confirmándole lo que ella le había dicho con esas dolorosas palabras.

La había visto salir y en esos momentos la observó alejarse, caminando hacia la zona de las caballerizas. Se apoyó con delicadeza en una de las columnas del porche de piedra hasta que perdió por completo de vista a la que había sido su única amiga.

Estaba completamente segura de que esa noche ella y Harry habían decidido huir, por supuesto ninguno se lo había dicho, pero algo en el corazón le decía que iba a ser así. Y de pronto, se sintió sola, ellos habían sido los únicos amigos que había tenido y de pronto se iban a marchar. Ya no tendría con quien hablar, ni en quien apoyarse cuando Neville llegase borracho y la hiciese daño.

Cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza a aquella columna, sintiendo que la faltaba el aire, de pronto sin saber porqué la imagen del Cazador apareció en su cabeza y por un instante el miedo menguó hasta que escuchó esa voz.

-Ginevra, no deberías estar aquí fuera. Regresa dentro- la voz de orden de su marido no aceptaba replicas pero aún así fue incapaz de moverse, apenada al ver como la imagen del Cazador desaparecía de su cabeza- Vamos.

Pero siguió sin moverse, sabiendo que había traicionado durante años a su amiga y sabiendo que ahora había traicionado a su marido y hermano, revelándole la verdad a Anne la noche anterior. Siempre había estado en una encrucijada.

-¿Acaso estas sordas?- soltó el Coronel acercándose a ella, malhumorado- ¿o es que además de infértil también te estás quedando sin oído?

-Lo sabe- murmuró cerrando los ojos dolida por esas palabras.

-¿Quién sabe el qué?- preguntó su esposo deteniéndose detrás de ella a escasos centímetros.

Lady Ginevra se aferró con más fuerza unos instantes a la columna y luego la soltó. Sentía la calidez que el cuerpo de su marido expulsaba pero eso no la hizo entrar en calor, a pesar de ser una noche cálida.

Se dio la vuelta, enfrentándole, y alzó los ojos para mirar las profundidades negras de Neville.

-Mi señor- habló, molesta al sentir que la voz le temblaba- anoche le revelé a la Teniente Voss la verdad sobre sus padres.

Vio el instante en el que las palabras que acababa de decir cobraron sentido en la cabeza de su marido. Sí, pudo verlo por la forma en la que su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca atemorizante de odio y enfado. Lo vio en la forma en la que su mano se levantó, golpeándola con dureza en la mejilla, haciéndola caer al suelo, quedando envuelta en su pesado vestido blanco de noche.

No fue el único golpe que recibió. A su esposo no le importó estar en un lugar donde esclavo, soldado o invitado podría verle. Se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a golpearla, un puñetazo tras otro, acertando en su cuerpo y en su rostro con una fuerza descomunal.

Pero no gritó, de sus boca solo salían angustiosos quejidos mientras su marido resoplaba furioso, como un toro embravecido. Castigándola por su traición. Si continuaba así la mataría y asustada por la posibilidad de morir de esa manera, le dio una patada en la cara, pillándole desprevenido y consiguiendo que dejara de golpeara.

Se puso en pie y agarrándose el bajo del vestido, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo sin ningún rumbo. Su pesada respiración era lo único que escuchaba a medida que se internaba en los terrenos del castillo dejando atrás a los soldados que la observaban como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

No sabía si su marido la seguía o no pero el miedo ante la posibilidad de que así fuese la hacía no detenerse. Pero el agotamiento hizo mella en ella y se detuvo frente al lago. Allí no había nadie, los soldados no estaban vigilando aquel lugar y la soledad no le dio miedo.

Sentía los músculos del cuerpo doloridos y entumecidos, el aire le hacía daño en los pulmones y la cara la sentía entumecida y húmeda por la sangre que le resbalaba. El aire la envolvió y el lago con sus aguas negras la abdujo, incapaz de apartar los ojos de las calmadas aguas. No supo en qué momento lo decidió, pero se agarró las faldas y comenzó a meterse en las frías aguas, caminando a una muerte segura pues nunca la habían enseñado a nadar, eso solo era cosas de chicos, y las pesadas ropas la hundirían al fondo en cuanto se mojasen. Pero esta vez no estaba asustada, no tenía miedo a la muerte, la deseaba, pues esta vez ella estaba tomando la decisión de morir y nadie le estaba arrancando la vida.

El agua la entumecía las extremidades a medida que se internaba más en ella. La ropas cada vez pesaban más y de pronto, sin esperarlo, el suelo por el que había estado caminando se terminó, hundiéndose en las aguas. Instintivamente sus brazos se movieron, queriendo escapar de la muerte y aunque en un par de ocasiones consiguió sacar la cabeza del agua, se terminó hundiendo.

Se hundió y se hundió, desapareciendo poco a poco el ardor que había comenzado en la garganta y en los pulmones por la falta de aire. Sabía que estaba muriendo y no le importó. Mantuvo los ojos abiertos mientras observaba como la superficie se alejaba y el agua la envolvía en una, cada vez más, acogedora bienvenida.

Los parpados la pesaban cada vez más y antes de que se cerraran pudo ver como una figura saltaba a las aguas, y nadaba hacía ella. Sonrió al imaginar que la muerte por fin había ido a buscarla para llevarla a un sitio de paz.

Y entonces no hubo nada. Durante unos instantes todo se volvió oscuro, ya no había miedo, ni angustia, ni dolor. Solo la nada, pero solo duró unos instantes, pronto el frio volvió a envolverla, el dolor la atenazó los músculos y…

Abrió los ojos y expulsó un chorro de agua por la boca, para luego volver a caer al suelo, quedando tumbada, rendida, intentando recuperar el aire que durante unos instantes le había faltado. Se sintió desorientada, sin comprender que estaba pasando porque no estaba en el cielo y seguía allí junto al gran roble que había al lago. Debería estar muerta.

Sus preguntas quedaron en el olvido cuando una sombra apareció ante ella, tapándole la vista de la luna. Enfocó la mirada para ver a la persona que acababa de salvarle la vida y cuando la luz de la luna reveló su rostro, se quedó sin respiración.

Rubio, guapo y empapado, el Cazador que una vez vio en el Hogsmeade estaba inclinado sobre ella, comprobando si estaba bien. Tendría que haberle preguntando qué hacía allí, como había logrado entrar pero el impacto de ver al hombre que había conquistado sus sueños y su mente en el último año y medio la dejó completamente muda.

-Tendrías que haber dejado que se ahogara- espetó una voz tras ella pero Lady Ginevra era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su héroe que ahora miraba a la persona que le había hablado- una escoria menos.

-En cambio, yo considero que ha hecho lo correcto- dijo otra voz- nos la llevaremos, nos puede servir en un futuro como moneda de cambio.

-No deberíamos…

-Llévatela- le volvió a decir la segunda voz, cortando las palabras que iba a decir el Cazador- sácala de aquí y llévala a las catacumbas, nosotros seguiremos con el plan.

De pronto, Lady Ginevra entendió sus palabras y asustada ante la posibilidad de que se la llevaran e hiciesen algo terrible con ella, intentó huir pero cuando se puso en pie y se dio le vuelta, sintió como algo se clavaba en su cuello, quedando inconsciente.

oo00oo

Anne afianzó la silla de montar sobre el lomo de Romeo, su fiel corcel, de intenso pelaje negro que brillaba con la luz de la luna. Se aseguró de que la montura de Zaphiro estuviese bien colocada. El animal golpeó con su morro canela uno de sus costados, juguetonamente consiguiendo que Anne sonriera. Le golpeó amigablemente en el lomo esperando a que Harry llegara.

La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna así que volvió a asegurarse de que llevaba todas sus armas y algunas más para Harry aunque este nunca hubiese tocado una espada. Tranquilizó a los caballos y siguió esperando, sabiendo que a cada minuto que pasaba era más probable que los descubrieran.

Paseó la mirada por la caballeriza pero detuvo su escrutinio al sentirse observada. Sin dejar de acariciar el cuello de Romeo, colocó una mano en la empuñadura de la espada que sobresalía de las valijas que el animal portaba. Acompasó la respiración a la del animal y cerró los ojos, escuchando los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas.

Se concentró hasta que no hizo falta mirar por encima de su hombro para saber a qué distancia se encontraba el recién llegado. Podía escuchar el crujir de la paja bajo sus botas, su débil respiración… Anne extrajo la espada, volteándose para chocar el acero de su espada con el del asaltante.

Con todas sus fuerzas le empujó, alejándosele de ella y se miraron con intensidad. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando vio que no se trataba de un soldado sino de un desconocido. Los ropajes desgarrados la dieron a entender que se trataba de un plebeyo pero el acero que sus manos portaban brillaba gloriosamente. El rostro del hombre estaba contorsionado por una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa en sus ojos y aprovechó ese instante de distracción para atacar.

Anne detuvo el ataque con un movimiento de su espada, blandiéndola de nuevo para evitar otro ataque de aquel hombre que había logrado burlar a los soldados y colarse en el castillo como una vez hizo su padre.

Sintió un corte en el brazo que el atacante le había realizado debido a su distracción. Apartando el recuerdo de su difunto padre de la cabeza, Anne se concentró en el hombre el cual se movía con gracia y utilizaba con bastante acierto el arma que portaba.

No pudo volver a hacerle ningún tipo de herida, consiguiendo desarmarle y que el hombre acabara en el suelo a los pies de sus caballos. Le puso la espada en el cuello y el hombre le devolvió una intensa mirada de odio.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar?- espetó Anne con vehemencia.

-Hemos venido a por el heredero al trono- respondió el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jacob escapó- respondió Anne.

-No, el niño dragón- rió entre dientes- no, el verdadero heredero al trono.

Anne le miró sin comprender a lo que se refería. Los gritos que empezaron a escucharse provenientes del castillo, la alertaron. Miró a la puerta por la que había entrado su atacante y luego volvió a mirarle.

-¿Quiénes han venido contigo? ¿Quién eres?- espetó, asustada por la posibilidad de que le ocurriera algo a Harry- ¡Habla!

-Somos quienes derrotaremos al mal, quienes acabaremos con tu señor, maldita zorra...

La mirada del hombre se desvió un segundo, mirando más allá de donde ella se encontraba cuando Anne quiso comprender que había alguien detrás de ella, ya era demasiado tarde. Al darse la vuelta un puñetazo en la cara la hizo trastabillar, el primer hombre se había puesto en pie y agarrándola de los brazos la desarmó. Anne comenzó a debatirse como una fiera, intentando liberarse pero este la mantenía fuertemente sujeta y el que la había golpeado la puso un cuchillo en la garganta.

Anne se detuvo, con el pecho alzándose desbocado por el esfuerzo y mirando a su nuevo atacante. Podía sentir el hedor de ambos, sabiendo que si no conseguía detenerles, ese sería su final. Esa idea le hizo cerrar los ojos, ahora que comenzaba a vivir, ahora que iba a empezar una nueva vida, lejos de guerras y muerte… que irónico.

-Cuando pensamos en meternos a Hogwarts, jamás creímos que tendríamos la suerte de poder acabar con la Teniente Voss… la sangrienta y fría Teniente, que acabó con la vida de tantos inocentes.

Supo que ellos tenían razón, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre porque había defendido una injusticia que creía justa... durante años había tenido en mente unas ideas erróneas, defendiendo y protegiendo a unos hombres que no lo merecían, acabando con gente que solo quería vivir en paz. Merecía morir pero no quería, no ahora que por fin podría tener la vida que siempre, secretamente, había deseado junto a Harry.

-Merezco lo que me hagáis- abrió los ojos encontrándose con los grises del apuesto joven que le había destrozado la nariz de un puñetazo, sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre que resbalaba de la nariz a la boca- hacedlo.

No pasó desapercibida la sorpresa en los ojos de aquel chico que apenas le sacaría unos cuantos años. El frío acero de la daga hizo más presión contra su garganta.

-¡No!- el grito de Harry hizo que los dos hombres miraran hacía la entrada por la que ellos habían aparecido.

El esclavo se alzaba ante ellos, con el rostro oculto entre las sombras y su cuerpo imponente en tensión por la rabia de ver a su mujer en brazos de esos hombres que deseaban su muerte.

Anne aprovechó la distracción para darle un cabezazo al que la sujetaba que la soltó con un gruñido. El hombre de los ojos grises la miró justo para detener el puñetazo que ella le quiso dar y dándole a su vez uno a ella en el estomago.

Anne se dobló sobre sí misma y tuvo que agarrarse de la crin del caballo, boqueando para intentar recuperar el aliento mientras a su alrededor comenzaba una fuerte disputa. Harry estaba fuera de sí y peleaba con el hombre de los ojos grises con fiereza. Con su mirada periférica, Anne vio que el otro hombre se dirigía a ella con su espada, esquivó la estocada pero se tropezó con la pata de uno de los caballos, cayendo al suelo.

-¡No!- volvió a gritar Harry quitándose de encima al hombre de los ojos grises y corriendo hacía el otro. Le placó y sin darse tiempo a tomar aire, se volteó, interponiéndose entre los dos hombres y Anne.

-Apártate- le exigió el hombre de ojos grises- ya no tienes que protegerla. Ella puede dejar de ser tu señora si vienes con nosotros. Te necesitamos, vinimos a buscarte.

-No sé quiénes sois ¿Qué queréis de mí?- exigió saber Harry en pose de ataque.

-Luchamos contra el Lord, somos la oposición… somos la Orden del Fénix.

-La Orden del Fénix- murmuró Anne poniéndose de pie pero Harry no la permitió salir de detrás de él- creí que tan solo eráis una leyenda.

-Somos mucho más que eso- escupió el apuesto hombre- somos la oposición a vuestro reino de oscuridad y acabaremos con todos los que estén en el otro bando. Y al parecer tú serás la primera.

-No la vas a poner una mano encima- gruñó Harry.

-Cedric, tenemos que irnos- se quejó el otro hombre que sujetaba con firmeza su espada- los nuestros han entrado en el castillo y los soldados estarán revisando que no haya más intrusos. Pronto estarán aquí.

Pero Cedric no miró a su camarada, sus ojos se habían posado en el esclavo y en la Teniente, y la forma protectora en la que él se interponía entre ellos y la mujer. Sin dar crédito a la idea que se le estaba formando en la cabeza, supo que estaba en lo cierto. Miró un segundo a los dos caballos y a la comida que Harry había dejado caer al suelo cuando había corrido hacía ellos para defender a la Teniente.

-Pensabais huir- susurró y los miró a ambos- ibais a escapar… juntos. Sois amantes. Al igual que el niño dragón y esa esclava.

Anne se aferró al brazo de Harry al oír la mención de Jacob y Aya.

-¿Qué sabéis vosotros de eso?- preguntó Harry con vehemencia.

Cedric sonrió. En ese momento un dardo se clavó en el cuello de Harry que cayó al suelo inmóvil.

-¡Harry!- gritó Anne tirándose tras él con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

Le llamó una y otra vez, le zarandeó pero él no reaccionó. Alzó la mirada y vio a los tres hombres que habían entrado a las caballerizas, uno de ellos portaba una cerbatana que estaba volviendo a recargar.

-También nos llevamos a la Teniente- habló Cedric- será nuestra invitada.

Anne lo último que vio, fue al hombre que portaba la cerbatana llevándosela a la boca. Sintió como algo se incrustaba en su brazo y luego todo se tornó oscuro.

oo00oo

Se sentía mareada, la cabeza la daba vueltas y no recordaba haber bebido lo suficiente en la fiesta para tener esa resaca. Entre la nebulosa en la que se encontraba su cerebro podía escuchar el ruido de unas voces, como una destacaba entre ellas como si estuviese gritando. No podía comprender lo que decía pero en esos momentos tampoco le importó, porque poco a poco su cerebro estaba volviendo a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Y antes de abrir los ojos ya sabía el motivo por el que estaba rodeada por ese olor a suciedad y humedad, pero abrió los ojos para confirmarlo… sí, como pensaba estaba en una celda.

Le costaba respirar por la sangre reseca que se le había acumulado en la cara debido a la pelea que había tenido en las caballerizas con el hombre de los ojos grises y el otro. Anne intentó limpiarse pero apenas pudo quitársela.

Miró a su alrededor, acostumbrándose a la penumbra que la rodeaba, buscando a Harry pero él no estaba allí con ella. Se movió por la celda, asustada con la posibilidad de que esos hombres le hubiesen hecho daño. Se acercó a las rejas e intentó mirar más allá del pasillo donde más celdas se extendían a los lados pero no vio nada. Se arrodilló y cerró los ojos.

Intentó entender lo que las voces decían y cuando consiguió comprender que la voz que más alto se escuchaba era la de Jacob, su corazón dio un vuelco.

-¡Ella es mi tía!- gritaba el joven con vehemencia- ¡Apartaos! ¡Dejadme verla!

Alguien más habló pero no pudo distinguir lo que decía.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Apartaos!- volvió a gritar el chico, acallando al resto.

-¡Jake!- gritó Anne, deseosa de volver a ver al chico- ¡Jacob!

Oyó como la pelea se encendía y después unas pisadas que se acercaban. Aferrada a las rejas, alzó la cabeza cuando vio como unos pies se detenían frente a ella y una sombra se cernía sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Jake, sacándola una sonrisa que él le devolvió, sinceramente.

Anne se puso en pie, aferrándose a las rejas, acercó su rostro y Jacob apoyó la frente en la de ella, mirándose con complicidad.

-Estás bien, estás bien, Jake- habló aliviada- tenía la esperanza de que así fuese. De que tú y Aya estuvieseis bien.

-Estamos bien- le aseguró Jacob agarrándola del rostro con ambas manos- Aya está con Harry, esperando a que despierta.

-¿Está bien? ¿Harry está bien?- preguntó, preocupada.

Jacob la miró sorprendido, sin comprender el motivo por el que se preocupaba por un esclavo cuando ella siempre había tenido los mismos ideales que Lord Rädsla.

-Sí, aún no ha despertado, pero se recuperara- respondió, viendo el alivio en los ojos de la mujer- Aya está con él. Te sacaré de aquí, tía Anne, haré que te saquen, te lo prometo.

La dio un beso en la frente y metiendo los brazos entre los barrotes la aplastó en un abrazo con el frío acero entre ellos. Anne miró por encima del hombre del joven al que quería como un hijo y se encontró con unos ojos idénticos a los de ella que la miraban con reproche. Sus ojos recorrieron a la copia de sí misma y se detuvieron en el cuello donde la marca del dragón se dejaba a ver entre las ropas. Junto a ella, un Harry afeitado y con el pelo corto la miraba también con la rabia que sabía que se merecía.

-Al fin has conocido a tus padres- murmuró.

Jacob terminó el abrazo y la miró a los ojos.

-Ellos no son mis padres.

Anne le observó en silencio, oyendo en sus palabras el eco de las suyas propias, había hecho con ese chico lo mismo que una vez hicieron con ella. No era mejor que a los que odiaba, había amado a ese chico con todo su corazón y aún así había sido capaz de engañarle, haciéndole creer que sus padres no le querían cuando habían estado a punto de morir para evitar que lo apartaran de su lado.

-Te sacaré de aquí, tía Anne- la dio otro beso en la frente y se alejó con paso decidido evitando la mano de su madre cuando esta intentó acariciarle.

La pareja quedó a solas con la presa y cuando esta vio que la iban a dejar allí sola, habló:

-Sé que tal vez mis palabras ya no sirvan de nada pero…- guardó silencio cuando vio como su alter ego y el del amor de su vida se volteaban para mirarla- antes de que me maten, le contaré la verdad. Jake tiene derecho a saber la verdad al igual que yo tenía el derecho a conocer mi historia.

-No he podido ver a mi hijo crecer- se quejó Suzanne acercándose a la celda- habéis destrozado mi familia.

-Lo sé y aunque sé que mis disculpas no sirven de nada, os las ofrezco- Anne se acercó un poco más a su doble quedando frente a frente- he llevado una venda en mis ojos toda mi vida pero ahora se ha caído y sé quiénes son mis verdaderos enemigos. Y puede que sea demasiado tarde para redimirse.

-Puede que sí- asintió Suzanne alejándose junto a Harry.

oo00oo

Entre abrió los ojos y tardó unos segundos en enfocar bien la vista cuando consiguió pudo distinguir los rasgos conocidos de la chica que estaba sentado junto a él en la cama y le sonreía.

Aya se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza y riendo feliz y Harry le devolvió el abrazo aliviado al ver que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones. Temió que les hubiera podido haber pasado algo en la huida.

-Déjame verte- le pidió y ella se apartó para que pudiera verla mejor- sigues tan bonita como te recordaba.

Aya volvió a reír y se sentó en la cama.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Harry. Temí que hubiesen descubierto que nos ayudaste a Jake y a mí y pudiesen haberte hecho daño.

-Nunca lo supieron- negó el hombre- pero os están buscando.

-Aquí estamos a salvos, ellos no conocen este lugar- le aseguró Aya.

Harry miró a su alrededor a la pequeña habitación de tierra en la que se encontraba donde una vela tintineaba sobre una mesa y donde podía descansar en un catre incomodo.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En las catacumbas- respondió Aya- aquí es donde se esconde la Orden del Fénix donde se ocultan los tres reyes caídos en desgracia.

-¿Y qué hago yo aquí? ¿Por qué entraron en el castillo y nos raptaron?

-Porque te necesitan Harry. No puedo decirte más pero el rey Remus quiere conocerte. Él es un hombre bueno y gentil, cuidará de ti.

-No necesito que nadie cuide de mí- espetó Harry.

-Harry, por favor, tienes que hablar con él. Hay algo importante que tienes que saber- le dijo ella agarrándola del brazo- no volverás a ser un esclavo. Ni el Lord, ni la Teniente, ni nadie podrán jamás tratarte como tal.

-¿Dónde está Anne?- espetó Harry, preocupado- ¿Qué han hecho con ella?

-La trajeron como rehén- respondió sorprendida Aya al ver la preocupación en la voz de su amigo- la tienen en una celda a la espera de su castigo…

Harry no dejó que terminará, quitándola de encima de él, se dirigió a la puerta pero la chica le detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede Harry?- preguntó.

Él se giró y la agarró de los brazos, inclinándose para ponerse a su altura y poder mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué harías tú si supieses que Jacob va a ser castigado? ¿Qué harías para evitar que eso sucediese?

-Cualquier cosa- respondió Aya con vehemencia- pero lo que yo siento por Jake…

-Es lo mismo que yo siento por Anne- le cortó él. Aya le miró con los ojos como platos y él le sonrió con ternura.

-Sois amantes- murmuró la joven.

-Somos mucho más que eso- la acarició la mejilla- somos almas gemelas y no puedo permitir que la hagan daño.

Los dos alzaron la mirada cuando oyeron que la puerta se abría por ella entró un par de hombres de aspecto rudo y que portaban sus espadas al cinto.

-Los reyes quieren conoceros- habló uno de ellos con los ojos puesto sobre Harry- vamos.

Aya vio las intenciones de Harry de negarse pero le detuvo.

-Haremos que la dejen libre pero no rechaces su oferta de conocerte- le susurró para que solo él le escuchara- hay cosas que tienes que saber. Ellos te necesitan y creo que estarían dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de tenerte de su parte.

Harry no sabía a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo pero decidió hacerla caso.

oo00oo

El Coronel Longbottom entró en la sala del trono donde la fiesta ya había acabado y los invitados se agolpaban a espera de noticias de los intrusos que habían logrado entrar al castillo y que por suerte no habían acabado con ninguno de ellos.

Lord Rädsla estaba de pie, visiblemente furioso al saber que su fortaleza no era tan impenetrable como él pensaba y preguntándose el motivo por el que habían sido invadidos por aquellos hombres.

-No han entrado a robar, mi señor, pues no falta ninguna de sus pertenencias- se detuvo el Coronel haciéndole una reverencia mientras todos los invitados esperaban ansiosos- pero…

-¿Pero qué?- siseó el Lord deteniendo su caminata y mirando a su segundo al mando.

-Su hermana, la Teniente y uno de los esclavos han desaparecido.

El Lord soltó un grito de rabia acallando los murmullos que habían comenzado después de las palabras del Coronel.

-¡Fuera!- gritó- ¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera de aquí! ¡Ahora!

Los invitados comenzaron a salir, presurosos, junto a los esclavos que habían estado recogiendo el estropicio que se había formado en el salón. El Coronel era el único que se había quedado y cuando las puertas se cerraron, espero a que su señor hablara.

-Dime que habéis atrapado a alguno de los intrusos.

-Me temo que no, mi señor- habló Neville con tono presuroso- eran muy diestros con las espadas y la magia. Mis hombres no pudieron atrapar a ninguno de ellos, ni vivos, ni muertos.

-¡¿Qué clase de soldados tengo?!- gritó furibundo.

-Nos pillaron desprevenidos, mi señor- respondió rápidamente Neville- no esperábamos un ataque, ni siquiera sabemos porque entraron. No sabemos lo que buscaban.

-Rehenes, estúpido- escupió el Lord.

-Pero… ¿Por qué se llevaron entonces al esclavo?- quiso saber.

-¿A cuál de ellos se han llevado?- preguntó más sereno, sentándose en el trono.

-Al que la Teniente azotó hace algún tiempo, mi señor, aquel inmundo al que se le acuso de mantener una estrecha relación con mi esposa.

-¿Cómo?- murmuró el Lord mirando a su cuñado con el rostro pálido- ¿Se han llevado a ese esclavo?

-Sí- asintió el Coronel sin comprender la reacción del hombre-Mi señor ¿qué sucede? ¿Qué importancia puede tener que se hayan llevado a ese esclavo?

-Largo- logró murmurar mientras descendí las escaleras como un sonámbulo hasta alcanzar una de las mesas donde hasta hacía unos minutos habían estado comiendo, celebrando una fiesta que había acabado abruptamente- ¡Que te largues!

El grito hizo que Neville se diese la vuelta, decidiendo que no era el mejor momento para hablarle de otro asunto que le preocupaba, y caminase presuroso hacía la salida.

-Neville- el hombre se detuvo al oír como su señor le llamaba- haz lo que sea pero recuperarlos a todos. Y ese esclavo debe morir.

El Coronel se giró para mirarle y tragó saliva. Debía decírselo.

-Hay una cosa más, mi señor.

-¿Qué?- preguntó, mirándole.

-La Teniente conoce la verdad- se miraron a los ojos- su hermana le dijo que sus padres nunca la vendieron. Sabe que la hemos estado engañando, mi señor.

-Vete.

El Coronel no esperó ni un segundo en cumplir su orden y se marchó, dejándole solo y cerrando la puerta del trono tras él.

En su cabeza no paraba de escuchar la última revelación de su segundo al mando y tampoco podía olvidar que el hombre que le había estado sirviendo ahora era libre, ese hombre que podría ser su perdición. Comprendió, entonces, el extraño comportamiento de Anne y supo que esa mujer debía estar odiándole en esos momentos.

Había perdido a uno de sus mayores fuerzas en esa guerra y en todas las que pudiesen forjarse en un futuro. Había perdido a la que iba a convertir en su reina. Su estúpida hermana se había ido de la lengua y ahora debía preocuparse por un enemigo más. No, por dos enemigos más, por Anne y por aquel esclavo ya que cuando este descubriese la verdad, iría a por él y a por el trono que le pertenecía por legitimidad.

Con toda la rabia que se había formado en su pecho por aquellos pensamientos, soltó un grito y tiró al suelo todo lo que quedaba sobre una de las mesas que los criados aún no habían recogido.


	40. El foso

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal?

Bueno chicos aquí está un nuevo capítulo, espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera. Espero tener el siguiente pronto pero la historia se complica y no quiero meter la pata así que tened paciencia.

Bueno solo agradeceros los comentarios y a todas aquellas personas que me tienen en sus favoritos. Por favor, dejadme comentarios que me alegran el día.

Y no me entretengo más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 39: El foso.**

Harry, el esclavo, observó a los antiguos reyes que a su vez le observaban a él. En otro momento se habría sentido más interesado en ellos si no fuese porque ante él tenía una copia idéntica de sí mismo y de la mujer que amaba y del hombre al que más odiaba y de una de sus mejores amigas… Joder, sabía de la existencia de otros mundos pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de comparar a dos personas como en esos momentos.

Sus ojos se posaron en su yo de otro mundo. Era cierto que existían diferencias como el corte de pelo, la barba o esa extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo de su frente pero por lo demás eran iguales. Si se afeitase y se cortase el pelo, esa cicatriz sería lo único que les diferenciaría.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Suzanne agachándose frente él para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

El esclavo la miró. Era igual a su Anne, excepto por la marca en forma de dragón de su cuello. Muchos diferirían de él, diciendo que los ojos de esa mujer estaban llenos de una ternura y amabilidad de la que carecía la Teniente pero ninguna de esas personas la conocerían como él. Esa misma mirada la había visto en Anne cuando estaban a solas, cuando miraba a Jacob o cuando recordaba a sus padres.

—Es impactante ver el parecido…— no pudo continuar y Suzanne sonrió, apoyando su mano en el antebrazo del hombre a modo de consuelo.

—Entiendo— asintió la mujer— yo también aluciné un poco ¿sabes?

—¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué queréis de mí?— preguntó, centrando ahora su mirada en los tres reyes y en Minerva Mcgonagall, la anciana que había reconocido por las veces que se había cruzado con ella por Hogsmeade cuando había salido a realizar encargos para el castillo.

—Sera mejor que tomemos asiento— pidió el rey Remus que se sentó junto a su esposa quedando rodeado de todo su consejo real. El resto hizo lo mismo quedando solo de pie algunos soldados— como empezar…

—Por el principio estaría bien— el esclavo miró al hombre directamente a los ojos.

Remus sonrió amablemente y entrelazando los dedos por encima de la mesa, comenzó a hablar:

—Supongo que conocerás la antigua historia de los reyes y quienes somos nosotros— el esclavo asintió — Bien, los único que faltarían aquí son Lily y James, los reyes de Gryffindor.

—Ellos fueron asesinados por el rey Arthur y los suyos— le dijo Harry consiguiendo la aprobación del rey con una triste cabezada— yo no llegué a vivir la época en la que ellos reinaron. Fueron escasos años y cuando yo nací ya estaba el reinado del rey Arthur. Aunque recuerdo que una vez encontré un retrato de ambos en una sala del castillo entre un gran número de trastos.

—¿Pudiste ver bien ese retrato?— preguntó el rey Remus.

—Muy poco en realidad— respondió— tan solo tenía diez años cuando lo vi y apenas lo recuerdo. Si recuerdo que la reina tenía unos bonitos ojos, al rey James casi no pude verle.

—¿Y esos ojos no te resultan familiares?— quiso saber el rey mirándole directamente a los ojos y estremeciéndose al ver lo idénticos que eran a su querida amiga Lily.

—No— el esclavo parecía impaciente— oiga, mire, no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero no sé muy bien que tiene que ver conmigo todo esto. Ni sé porque hablan conmigo de los antiguos reyes de Gryffindor pero necesito saber que van a hacer con Anne.

—¿Anne? No sabía que la Teniente Voss permitía que los esclavos se tomasen esas libertades con respecto a ella— le dijo Severus mirándole con la cejas arqueadas— pero no te preocupes muchacho esa mujer está sentenciada a muerte por todos sus crímenes.

—¡No!— el grito furioso del hombre que se puso en pie y golpeó con una mano la mesa de madera, acalló la protesta de Jacob e hizo que los allí presentes miraran al joven sorprendido— ¡mataré a cualquiera que le ponga un dedo encima a Anne!

—Muchacho ¿qué…?

—Mi señor— se adelantó Cedric. Todos se giraron a mirarle- yo fui uno de los que capturamos a este hombre y a la Teniente. Al parecer iban a huir, mi señor. Cuando los encontramos en las caballerizas llevaban provisiones y habían preparado dos caballos para partir.

—¿Huir?— el rey Filius miró al esclavo.

—Sí, habíamos decidido partir e ir en busca de Aya y Jacob— habló el hombre— ella y yo nos conocemos desde siempre. Cuando el rey Arthur fue a nuestros hogares, mataron a mis tíos por ser muggles y dejaron con vida a los padres de Anne. Tan solo teníamos 7 años cuando yo entré a formar parte de los esclavos y Anne se hizo huésped de los reyes. No debíamos ser amigos pero lo continuamos siendo en secreto. Esa amistad luego se convirtió en amor.

—¿Amor?— escupió Severus con veneno— esa mujer no puede sentir amor. Es un monstruo.

—Usted no la conoce como yo. No sabe cómo es— el esclavo les miró— déjenla libre. Ella no es ningún peligro, ya no… había decidido dejar el bando de la oscuridad y marchar conmigo para ocultarnos del Lord.

—¿Por qué ahora?— preguntó el rey Remus.

—Ella descubrió algunas cosas sobre su pasado en las que el Lord y el Rey Arthur la habían mentido— respondió el esclavo— déjenos marchar. No seremos un peligro.

—No es tan fácil, muchacho— el rey suspiró— verá, no estoy desmintiendo lo que has dicho, puede que ella ya no sea un peligro para nosotros pero ha cometido muchos crímenes y sus manos están manchada por la sangre de nuestro pueblo. La gente está esperando que sea juzgada y que pague por todo el dolor que una vez causó. No solo en nuestro mundo sino también en otros.

El esclavo miró a Harry y Suzanne. Esta estaba mirando a Jacob que la ignoraba deliberadamente.

—Sé que ha cometido muchos errores, lo sé— sus ojos se posaron en los reyes y luego volvieron a la gente del otro mundo- y sé que la odiáis— Suzanne le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— pero ella está arrepentida— ignoró el bufido de Severus— y quiere redimir todos sus pecados. Todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad.

—La juzgaremos justamente y el pueblo decidirá qué hacer con ella— el esclavo cerró los ojos ante las palabras del rey y tomó asiento, derrotado.

Aya le acarició el brazo intentando reconfortarle mientras Jacob aún intentaba procesar el saber que Anne y el esclavo siempre habían mantenido una relación intima.

— ¿Por qué entrasteis al castillo?— preguntó el esclavo mirándoles uno a uno.

—Íbamos en tu busca— respondió el rey Remus.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué queréis de mí? — quiso saber el esclavo.

—Tú eres el heredero al trono de Gryffindor— respondió el rey.

Harry tardó unos segundos en entender esas palabras y cuando consiguió entenderlas supo que esa gente estaba equivocada. Él no podía ser el heredero al trono… sus padres murieron y eran unos simples campesinos. Él no… no podía…

Los ojos de la reina Lily aparecieron de pronto en su cabeza, recordando lo mucho que le habían impactado cuando tan solo era un niño, la imagen del rey James era algo borrosa en sus recuerdos pero si recordaba unas facciones parecidas… se tocó la cara al recordar un poco mejor ese retrato oculto entre basura.

—Yo te dejé con tus tíos cuando tus padres me lo pidieron— habló Minerva entonces— ellos mantuvieron en secreto el embarazo de tu madre debido a la profecía que se vaticinó. Por eso decidieron que te escondiera y yo te lleve con tus tíos que te hicieron pasar por su hijo.

—Pero yo no puedo… tenéis que estar equivocados… mis padres no son los reyes Lily y James.

—Lo son— Harry le miró— en mi mundo mis padres son Lily y James Potter por lo que en este mundo ellos también son tus padres, los parentescos son iguales en todos los mundos.

—Dios santo— murmuró el hombre impactado por lo que le estaban revelando— ¿de qué profecía habla?

Colagusano se puso en pie ante la señal del rey Remus y abriendo un pergamino comenzó a leer:

"_La oscuridad se irá envuelta en llamas y bajo el filo de la espada destinada a ser empuñada por las manos del heredero de los reyes caídos en desgracia, reclamando así el reino que una vez le fue arrebatado."_

-Esa profecía habla sobre ti- le dijo Remus- tú debes empuñar la espada de Gryffindor y acabar con la oscuridad de este mundo. Tú serás quien asesine al Lord.

—¿Qué?- el esclavo les miró como si se hubiesen vuelto locos— ¿Cómo pretenden que sea yo quien acabe con el Lord? Jamás he empuñado una espada, no tengo ni idea de usar un arma y no he entrenado mi magia… les recuerdo que he sido un esclavo y jamás he tenido una varita conmigo.

—Se te preparará para ello— le dijo el rey— mientras los visitantes del otro mundo, Jacob y Aya viajan a las antiguas tierras de Winthex a por la espada de Gryffindor, tú serás entrenados aquí en el arte de la guerra.

—Pero ¿os estáis escuchando?— espetó el esclavo— estáis dejando todas vuestras esperanzas en manos de un esclavo…

—Eres mucho más que eso— sonrió el rey— eres el heredero al trono. Por tus venas corren la sangre de grandes guerreros y poderosos brujos y brujas. Entendemos que son demasiadas revelaciones para un solo día por ello lo dejaremos por hoy.

—¿Qué pasará con Anne?— preguntó el esclavo.

—Esta tarde será juzgada ante todo el pueblo— respondió el rey.

—¿Y con Lady Ginevra?— preguntó Aya.

—¿Ella también está aquí?— espetó molesto Harry.

—Sí, el Cazador la rescató de morir ahogada y la trajeron con ellos— asintió el rey— esta tarde también hablaremos de su destino. Podéis retiraros.

—Quiero ver a Anne— pidió el esclavo.

—Nosotros te llevaremos con ella— le dijo Jacob y los tres salieron juntos de la sala seguidos por un par de soldados.

oo00oo

Anne esperó aunque no sabía muy bien que era lo que esperaba… sentada en el suelo de la celda, junto a los barrotes, y apoyada en la pared, se había quedado allí cuando Jacob y sus padres se habían marchado. Y esperaba, sin saber que esperar, sin saber lo que el destino la depararía y si volvería a ver a Harry.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Anne?— reconoció al instante la suave voz. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rostro sucio y demacrado de Lady Ginevra que estaba encerrada en la celda de la izquierda a la que estaba frente a la suya.

—Ginevra— se movió al otro lado de la celda, quedándose pegada a los barrotes para estar más cerca de la mujer— no sabía que también te habían traído.

—Acabo de despertar— dijo la joven tocándose la cabeza dolorida— me dispararon algo y perdí el conocimiento ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—También trajeron a Harry— habló rápidamente Anne— pero él no está en ninguna celda. Desconozco el motivo por el que le han traído a él también.

—¿Van a matarnos?— preguntó Lady Ginevra acongojada.

—A mí, sí— respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado. Si hubiese decidido antes tomar la decisión de huir junto a Harry, ahora sería libre para vivir la vida que siempre había querido junto a él. Pero parecía que el destino tenía algo muy distinto programado para ella— no creo que a ti te hagan daño. Les convienen mantenerte con vida. Eres la hermana del Lord.

Las dos guardaron silencio, inmersas en sus propias preocupaciones y miedos. Ambas esperando… sin saber qué.

—Anne, yo…

—Olvídelo, mi lady— le dijo sabiendo cual iban a ser sus palabras— en estos momentos tenemos problemas mayores sobre nosotras.

—Lo sé pero siento mucho lo que mi familia te ha hecho— Anne observó la angustia de la joven, sabiendo que sus palabras eran sinceras— jamás imaginé lo que ellos te hacían.

—Tan solo eras una niña— comentó la mujer quitándole importancia.

—Tú también.

El silencio que reinó tras esas palabras se alargó hasta que escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban a la celda. Las dos se quedaron sentadas en el suelo, esperando, una temerosa y la otra resignada, a lo que el destino les aguardaba. Pero sus miedos se disiparon al ver a las tres personas que se acercaban.

Ginevra se puso en pie con una sonrisa mientras que Anne lo hizo lentamente.

—Estáis bien— sonrió aliviada la joven dama— me alegro tanto de veros.

—Ojalá no estuvieras aquí, mi lady.

Harry se acercó hasta la celda de Anne y la besó. Ella le aferró las manos, aliviada de que él estuviese bien, deseando que esos barrotes no les separaran para poder abrazarle.

—Que calladito te lo tenías, tía Anne— rió Jacob cuando se separaron.

Anne ignoró las palabras del muchacho y se dirigió a su amor:

—¿Por qué te han traído también a ti? ¿Qué buscan?— quiso saber impaciente.

Aya, Jacob y Harry se miraron sabiendo que lo que estaban a punto de revelar iba a hacer que las mujeres quedasen impactadas.

—Al parecer entraron en el castillo en busca del heredero al trono— explicó Harry.

—Mi hermano no tiene hijos— le dijo Ginevra— y al parecer Jacob ya estaba con ellos, él es lo más parecido a su heredero.

—No, el heredero de tu hermano, mi lady— Harry le miró— sino al verdadero heredero al trono de Gryffindor.

—Lady Lily y sir James jamás tuvieron descendencia— le dijo Ginevra. Harry la escuchó pero él no podía apartar los ojos de Anne que a su vez le miraba comprendiendo a quien se refería.

—Tú— murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry asintió torpemente. Lady Ginevra ahogó un grito de sorpresa, tapándose la boca con ambas manos y mirando al joven con los ojos como platos. Anne, en cambio, a pesar de estar sorprendida por el descubrimiento, sentía algo mucho más poderoso, un sentimiento que superaba a la sorpresa, estaba asustada. Esa gente había ido en busca de Harry, con la esperanza de que si alguna vez vencían a Lord Rädsla, él ocupara su puesto en el trono de Gryffindor con todo las responsabilidades que eso conllevaba, entre ellas, el matrimonio con alguna reina o doncella de alta cuna. Y aunque no fuese así, jamás permitirían que se casara con la que fue mano derecha de la persona a la que querían ver derrotada.

—Al parecer existe una profecía que en resumidas cuentas dice que el heredero al trono de Gryffindor es el único que puede vencer a Lord Rädsla— explicó Harry— y que deberá empuñar la espada de Gryffindor.

—Que está en poder del Lord— Anne asintió y soltando un suspiro, intentó sonreír, aunque inevitablemente le tembló la voz al hablar— y tienes que ir a buscar la espada ¿no?

—No, esa encomienda es cosa mía, de Aya y de los visitantes del otro mundo- habló esta vez Jacob.

Anne cerró los ojos. No, había pensado que la cosa no podía empeorar pero al parecer todo se había puesto en su contra. No solo el hombre que amaba tendría que enfrentarse al hombre más poderoso que había conocido en su vida sino que, ahora, el chico al que quería como a un hijo debía enfrentarse a un montón de peligros para conseguir una espada que estaba en manos del Lord.

—Es demasiado peligroso— suspiró Anne, negando la cabeza— tus padres no saben a lo que se enfrentan si piensan…

—No son mis padres— espetó Jacob interrumpiéndola.

Anne le miró, viendo en sus ojos el mismo empeño y dolor que había en los de ella cuando le hablaban de sus padres antes de conocer la verdad. Sabía que estaba a punto de perder a Jacob pero él se merecía saber la verdad.

—Son tus padres, Jake— le dijo ella y antes de que él pudiese interrumpirla continuó:— te quieren, bien lo sé yo. Jamás te abandonaron, el Lord, el Coronel y yo fuimos en tu busca cuando tan solo eras un bebé. Nunca había visto a unos padres luchar del modo en el que ellos lucharon para evitar que te apartaran de su lado.— Jacob la miraba como si fuese una extraña y eso le dolió. Con la voz rota por el llanto que evitaba derramar, terminó:— incluso tus hermanos pequeños intentaron evitarlo. Pensé que habían muerto cuando salí de la casa pero al parecer son más duros de lo que yo creía.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, tía Anne?— murmuró con un nudo en la garganta sin apenas sentir las caricias de Aya en su brazo— ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?!

—Lo siento, Jake— los ojos de la mujer estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas— de verdad que siento haberte mentido. Me equivocado en muchas cosas en mi vida y esta es una de ellas.

Jacob respiraba con fuerza, pasándose el pelo por la cara y las manos, como si desease decir algo pero no supiese el qué. Con una rabia tan grande en el centro del pecho hacía las personas que todos esos meses le habían estado mintiendo. Sentía que se ahogaba en aquel lugar y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, seguido de Aya.

—Anne…— intentó consolarla Harry pero ella levantó la mano deteniendo sus palabras. Sabía que se lo merecía, no necesitaba que nadie le endulzara los oídos con palabras cariñosas.

—¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras?— preguntó Anne.

—Esta tarde te juzgaran ante todo el pueblo— respondió Harry— y también decidirán el destino de Ginevra. Intenté hacerles ver que no eráis un peligro pero no me escucharon.

—Puede que ahora no lo sea pero lo fui una vez— le dijo Anne— y debo pagar por todo lo que he hecho.

oo00oo

Ginevra caminaba con paso inseguro, sintiendo la presencia de Anne junto a ella, y la de los soldados que las rodeaban, impidiéndolas escapar. Algo que estaba segura, ninguna intentaría. Las rodeaban. Dos de aquellos robustos hombres caminaban delante, otros dos detrás y uno a cada lado de ellas, formando un círculo perfecto cuyo eje central eran las dos mujeres.

Estaba aterrorizada ante lo que se avecinaban. Iban a ser juzgadas y ni siquiera ella sabía por qué. Había pasado toda su vida en el castillo, saliendo en contadas ocasiones, viviendo una vida aburrida. Y ahora la llevaban por aquel corredor, con grilletes en las muñecas, como si hubiese cometido algún crimen.

—Ginevra, la cabeza en alto siempre— susurró Anne y la aludida la miró de reojo— no tienes nada de lo que avergonzarte.

La joven dama alzó la mirada y Anne la sonrió para reconfortarla.

Salieron de aquel corredor, dejando las celdas atrás. Caminaron por varios túneles, entrando y saliendo de salas hasta que alcanzaron un amplio habitáculo donde un montón de gente las esperaba.

Congregado todo el pueblo que vivía oculto en las catacumbas, caminaron entre ellos, oyendo los insultos y palabras hirientes de aquella gente que las odiaba, con la única protección de los seis soldados que las rodeaban. Anne se mantuvo estoica, con la vista en frente, sin mostrar nada en su semblante mortalmente serio. Ginevra por el contrario, miraba a su alrededor nerviosa, asustada y con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, sin comprender que había hecho ella para merecer ese rencor por gente que ni siquiera conocía.

Se encaminaron hasta un estrado que habían preparado especialmente para aquel juicio y donde les esperaban los reyes caídos en desgracia y sus consejeros reales. En las primeras filas, estaban los viajeros del otro mundo, el esclavo, Jacob y Aya.

Anne y Ginevra ascendieron las escaleras hasta el estrado y quedando en el centro del mismo, los soldados cogieron unas cadenas que salían de la madera y las engancharon a las que llevaban en las muñecas, reduciendo sus movimientos.

Anne miró a su amiga. No quedaba en ella nada de la elegante mujer que estaba acostumbrada a ver. Su precioso vestido estaba ajado y sucio. Su pelo perfectamente peinado siempre estaba desecho y su cuerpo siempre limpio estaba sucio. Sabía que ella no debía estar mucho mejor, no habían curado las heridas que le habían causado en la pelea que había tenido en las caballerizas y la sangre seca aún se mantenía pegada a su cara, el barro la cubría y sentía que su coleta siempre perfectamente peinada caía desmadejada a sus espaldas. El tomate que alguno de aquellos pueblerinos le lanzó y que la acertó en plena sien no hizo nada para mejorar su aspecto.

Algunos envalentonados por ese primer golpe lanzaron más alimentos y Anne aguantó como pudo el ataque, haciendo un gesto con la mano a Harry cuando vio sus intenciones de subir al estrado para detener la agresión.

—Basta— pidió el rey Remus desde su silla que estaba a la izquierda de las mujeres, giradas hacía ellas para observarlas. Pero la gente no se detuvo— ¡Basta!

Esta vez tras el grito del rey Remus todo quedó en silencio y nadie se atrevió a lanzar nada. El hombre que se había puesto en pie caminó hacia el centro del estrado, quedando a unos metros de las mujeres.

—Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para juzgar a estas dos mujeres— habló el rey— y deseo que lo hagamos de una forma civilizada. Espero que mi deseo se cumpla. Procede, Peter.

El rey Remus volvió a tomar asiento en su trono y el pequeño Peter Pettegrew se acercó a las dos mujeres y colocándose a la derecha de Anne, desenrolló un pergamino y empezó a hablar:

—Teniente Suzanne Margaret Voss se os hace saber que se os acusa y juzga por vuestra liberada comisión de crímenes contra la corona, siendo algunos de estos crímenes los siguientes:— se aclaró la garganta y continuó— Asesinato, utilización de magia negra, secuestro…

Anne dejó de escuchar lo que ese hombre decía, sabiendo que cada una de las cosas por las que la juzgaban era cierta. Y sabía que lo hubiese hecho por el motivo que fuese, se merecía lo que esa gente decidiese hacer con ella.

—¿Cómo se declara?— preguntó Peter.

—Culpable— respondió sin un atisbo de duda con la mirada clavada en la lejanía porque no se atrevía a mirar a Harry, si lo hacía se derrumbaría.

Hubo un murmullo general que se extendió por toda la sala. Entrelazó los dedos y esperó a que el pequeño hombre continuara.

—Bien— al parecer a él también le había descolocado su respuesta. Anne sonrió de medio lado, era estúpido negar lo que había hecho— ahora procederemos a citar los crímenes de Lady Ginevra.

—¿Crímenes?— Anne no pudo evitar soltar esa palabra con sorna. Negó con la cabeza incrédula mientras todas las miradas se centraban en ella— ¿De qué crímenes podéis acusar a esta mujer? ¿De ser la hermana del Lord? ¿La esposa de Longbottom?— rió sin humor— No tenéis nada contra ella. En los años en los que la conozco, y son muchos, jamás la he visto dirigirse a nadie con palabras crueles, ni mostrando soberbia o maldad.— Miró a los tres reyes y a Minerva— ella no debería estar aquí y lo sabéis.

—No se te ha permitido hablar— gruñó Severus— continúa, Pettegrew.

Colagusano se aclaró la garganta.

—Lady Ginevra Molly…

—Si la condenáis no seréis mucho mejor que aquellos a los que repudiáis— le interrumpió Anne sin importarle lo que el rey de Slytherine le hubiese dicho— Me juzgáis por mis crímenes y me parece bien, he hecho cosas terribles, pero vosotros no sois mejores que yo si decidís acabar con Ginevra. Ella no se merece ser juzgada.

—Su esposo…

—Ella no tiene culpa de lo que su esposo o hermano han hecho— escupió Anne con vehemencia— ellos serán juzgados y sentenciados en su momento. Me hubiese gustado llevarlos al infierno conmigo pero si tengo que morir antes que ellos, que así sea, les estaré esperando allí con los brazos abiertos para joderles la vida durante toda la eternidad como me hicieron a mí en este mundo.

—La Teniente Voss tiene razón.

—¿Qué?— Severus miró furioso a Remus que siguió con los ojos puestos en la mujer que había hablado— esa mujer debe ser juzgada…

—¿Por qué crímenes?— preguntó el rey Remus mirando a Severus.

El hombre enmudeció al no tener respuesta y con la cara roja de rabia, se puso en pie y dijo:

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer con ella? ¿Liberarla?

—No, eso no es posible ahora que conoce la existencia de las catacumbas pero no continuará en una celda y se la tratará como una más de este pueblo. No podemos juzgarla por los crímenes de su hermano o de su esposo.

—No creo que el Cazador opine lo mismo después de lo que su marido le hizo a él— soltó con brusquedad el rey Severus.

—¿Qué propones pues mi beligerante amigo?— preguntó el otro rey a su vez.

—Que sea entregada al Cazador y este haga con ella lo que él desee— respondió Severus— esta mujer se ha estado beneficiando todos estos años de gente a la que han tratado como esclavos, bien que ella ahora sea la esclava de Draco, el Cazador.

—Que así sea, pues— asintió el rey Remus poniéndose en pie— Draco de la casa Malfoy, el Cazador— se movió hacia el centro del estrado— ven aquí.

La gente se hizo a un lado, formando un pasillo a medida de que el Cazador se hacía paso para llegar al estrado. Subió las escaleras en silencio con el murmullo de la gente a sus espaldas y pasó por delante de las dos mujeres, sin mirarlas.

—La dama es tuya, amigo mío— le habló el rey— compartirá tu cuarto y te servirá como si de tu esclava se tratase.

El Cazador no hizo ningún gesto que delatara sus sentimientos, a decir verdad su cara era una máscara inexpresiva. Ginevra se mantuvo quieta aún cuando sus manos fueron liberadas. Tragó saliva al ver como aquel enorme y apuesto hombre se acercaba a ella con su gesto adusto. La expectativa de lo que le podía deparar el futuro se veía cubierta por una espesura negra por el temor pero también había otra cosa, un sentimiento incapaz de descifrar.

El Cazador la agarró del brazo y tirando de ella la hizo caminar.

—Trátala bien, Cazador— susurró Anne al pasar frente a ella. El hombre la miró inexpresivo y Ginevra lo hizo con una mirada de agradecimiento— o volveré de entre los muertos solo para rajar tu garganta.

El Cazador no respondió a esa amenaza, simplemente tiró de Ginevra y la obligó a bajar las escaleras, perdiéndose entre la muchedumbre.

—Una vez terminado con este asunto, volvemos al juicio de la Teniente Suzanne de la casa Voss, la cual se ha declarado culpable ante los crímenes por los que se le acusa— dijo el rey Remus tomando de nuevo asiento.

—No hay motivo para continuar con este paripé— Anne volvió su mirada de nuevo al frente— vuestra dictamen será culpable y el mío propio también lo es. No hay porque alargar la pantomima, exponed mi castigo. Decidid cual será mi forma de morir.

—¡No!— gritó Harry, el esclavo, subiendo al estrado mientras los murmullos se extendían por doquier. Miró a los tres antiguos reyes. — Sé que ha cometido muchos errores, que ha hecho daño a mucha gente— se giró a todo el gentío— sé que la odiáis pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras decidís sentenciar a la mujer que amo. Soy el heredero al trono de Gryffindor— los murmullos se intensificaron— por mis venas corre la sangre de los antiguos reyes, soy la persona que puede libraros de la oscuridad pero si ella cae, yo caeré con ella.

—Harry— le llamó Anne y él la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza mostrándole una suave sonrisa que nadie, excepto él y Jacob, habían visto alguna vez en su rostro— debo pagar por lo que he hecho y lo sabes.

—No— se negó a aceptar acercándose a ella y apoyando su frente en la de la mujer— me mataré, juro que si tú mueres, yo moriré contigo.

El silencio que reinó tras esas palabras fue roto por el rey Severus que se puso en pie furioso:

—Que así sea— escupió— muere con esa perra…

—Pero ¿Qué dices?— espetó el rey Remus— es nuestra última esperanza.

—Nos la hemos arreglado muy bien sin él todo este tiempo— gruñó Severus—Hemos dado por hecho que la profecía habla de este esclavo pero ¿Quién dice que eso sea así? Además, aún nos queda el niño dragón. Se supone que él también tiene un gran poder que decidirá la guerra en un bando u otro.

—Teníais— Jacob se subió al estrado y todos le miraron— porque si ella muere. No os ayudaré.

Los murmullos se intensificaron. Jacob se acercó a la pareja y Anne le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El joven la acarició la mejilla y luego la acercó a su cuerpo, abrazándola.

—Puede que cometieras un error apartándome de mi familia— susurró para que solo ella y Harry la escucharán— pero sigues siendo la persona a la que más he querido en este mundo, exceptuando Aya, claro.

—Claro— rió suavemente Anne— gracias, mi niño, pero ellos tienen razón.

—Que les jodan— gruñó.

La sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro de Anne fue tan sincera que encogió el corazón de algunos. Suzanne que se aferraba a la mano de su Harry, le dio un leve apretón y este le miró. No hizo falta palabras, su hijo quería a esa mujer y aunque fue una de las que le apartaron de su lado, la salvarían. Solo querían que su hijo fuese feliz.

Harry subió al estrado y ayudó a Suzanne a hacerlo. Juntos se encaminaron a los reyes, pasaron junto a la pareja y su hijo y se detuvieron, entre ellos y los reyes.

—Ella hizo más daño a mi familia de la que jamás nadie nos ha hecho— Harry habló con voz clara y segura— pero cuido a mi pequeño cuando nosotros no pudimos hacerlo.

Jacob observó a sus padres con un nudo en la garganta. Ahora que sabía la verdad, la rabia que una vez había sentido por ellos se había disipado, pero no sabía cómo acercarse a ellos, como acortar las distancias que él mismo había sembrado entre ellos con sus desplantes. Pero le querían… joder esas dos personas le querían de verdad y se lo estaban demostrando dando la cara por su tía Anne, a pesar de lo que les hizo, solo porque él así lo quería.

—Tenemos una misión— dijo Suzanne— ir a por la espada de Gryffindor pero no lo haremos si esta mujer es asesinada.

—¡Esto es el colmo!— gritó el rey Severus— ¡nos hemos vuelto todos locos! ¡Debe morir!

El rey Remus se mantuvo sentada en el trono y se restregó los ojos, cansado. Luego se puso en pie y les miró.

—Tenéis que comprender que debe pagar por sus errores pero también creo que debemos darle la oportunidad de que pelee por su vida…

—Pero…

Remus alzó la mano acallando las protestas de Severus que gruñó y tomó asiento en su trono, malhumorado.

—¡Esta mujer ha cometido errores pero ha sido honrada aceptándolos, por ello creo que debemos darla la opción de luchar por su vida! —dijo dirigiéndose al pueblo— por ello, será condenada a luchar en el foso— los murmullos de la gente esta vez fueron exclamaciones mientras que la cara del rey Severus pasaba del enfado a la sonrisa— si sobrevive podrá redimir todos su pecados partiendo junto a la expedición a por la espada de Gryffindor. Si muere habrá hecho pago suficiente por todos sus crímenes.

El esclavo miró a Anne. Ninguno de ellos sabía que era el foso pero daría a Anna la posibilidad de luchar y sobrevivir. Ella le asintió.

—Está bien— asintió el esclavo adelantándose hasta el rey— pero si sobrevive yo también iré con ellos a por la espada y cuando vuelva me enfrentaré a Lord Rädsla y Jacob nos ayudará.

—Que así sea, pues— el rey Remus le tendió la mano al esclavo que la aceptó, sellando el trato. Luego el rey se giró al gentío y alzando los brazos dijo:— ¡Que comience el combate en el foso!

—¡El foso! ¡El foso! ¡El foso!- gritaba la gente mientras todos se dirigían hacía uno de los corredores, excitados por la decisión que habían tomado los reyes respecto a Anne.

Los enviados del otro mundo siguieron a la multitud junto a Harry esclavo, Aya, Jacob y los antiguos reyes. A Anne le quitaron las cadenas que la ataban al estrado en el que estaba subida, pero continuó maniatada. Los soldados la guiaron también junto al gentío que no cesaba en su cantico.

A los laterales salían bifurcaciones, otros corredores que los enviaban a otros lugares pero la gente continuó recto, excepto Anne y los soldados que desaparecieron tras uno de esos caminos.

—¿Dónde se marchan?— preguntó preocupado el esclavo.

—Ellos tienen que ir por otro lado para que la Teniente pueda combatir en el foso— explicó el rey Filius continuando con el camino sin percatarse ninguno de ellos que dos pequeñas figuras seguían a los soldados y a Anne.

—¿Si sobrevive ya no volverá a ser juzgada y podrá continuar con su vida sin tener que preocuparnos de que alguna vez puedan hacerla daño? ¿Incluso cuando acabe la guerra?— preguntó Harry, el esclavo.

—He dado mi palabra y así será— asintió el rey.

Al final del corredor pudieron distinguir una luz a medida que la gente iba entrando a otra amplía sala. Al alcanzarla, todos pudieron ver que se trataba de una especie de anfiteatro, idénticos a los que utilizaban en la antigua Roma para que los gladiadores lucharan. Era circular, las gradas estaban escalonadas y echas de piedra y en el fondo del foso se podía ver el suelo de arena. En los laterales había varías puertas echas de rejas por las que saldrían Anne y sus oponentes.

Los reyes tomaron asientos en unos lugares privilegiados y el esclavo, Aya, Jacob y los visitantes del otro mundo se sentaron a su alrededor. El rey Remus hizo una señal al Cazador para que tomara asiento cerca de ellos. Este obedeció, arrastrando a Ginevra con él, la cual tomó asiento a su lado, cohibida.

—¿En qué consiste el foso?— preguntó Ron mirando a los reyes.

—La Teniente tendrá que enfrentarse a varios contrincantes solo con la ayuda de su espada, sin varita, aunque si es capaz de hacer magia sin ella podrá usarla— explicó el rey Filius— una vez que la Teniente y sus oponentes estén fuera, alrededor del foso se hará un campo de fuerza para que nadie de los que estén en las gradas pueda ayudar o perjudicar a la persona que está combatiendo y solo se romperá este dicho campo de fuerza cuando la Teniente venza o…

—Muera— terminó Hermione tragando saliva, asustada— ¿Qué clase de enemigos lucharán contra ella? ¿Soldados u otros presos?

—Presos— respondió el rey Severus— presos muy especiales.

La respuesta de este último no agradó a ninguno que se giraron para observar el foso cuando escucharon como la multitud prorrumpía en gritos exaltados. Al girarse vieron como una de las rejas se levantaba lentamente dando paso a Anne a la que le habían sido liberadas sus manos.

La mujer salió, mirando a su alrededor y caminó hacia el centro donde una espada la esperaba.

oo00oo

Duke y Charlotte caminaban sigilosamente tras los soldados que se llevaban a la peligrosa Teniente Voss. Habían logrado despistar a su abuelo, el General Moody de las tropas de los antiguos reyes y eso era muy difícil porque siempre estaba alerta permanente con lo que se refiere a ellos, no quería que les pasara nada malo como una vez le pasó al padre de los niños, su hijo.

Pero Charlotte empujada por su hermano se había alejado de su querido abuelo para seguir a los soldados. Nunca habían presenciado un combate en el foso, pues apenas contaban con siete y seis años, pero si habían oído a los más mayores hablar sobre ellos y sobre las criaturas que soltaban en el anfiteatro y que esperaban en sus celdas a que las puertas se abrieran.

Y eso era lo que verdaderamente quería ver Duke, no el combate sino esas criaturas que esperaban allí para luchar. Había oído tantas veces hablar de ellas pero nunca las había podido ver.

—No deberíamos estar haciendo esto— susurró la pequeña de seis años agarrándose de la mano de su hermano mayor.— Como el abuelo se entere se enfadará.

—Él no tiene porque saberlo— susurró Duke— echaremos un vistazo y volveremos junto a él antes de que se dé cuenta de que hemos desaparecido.

Vieron como los soldados se internaban en un nuevo pasillo que salía a la derecha y se asomaron para ver como uno de ellos abría una verja y metía dentro a la Teniente, luego volvieron a cerrar.

—Cuando aquella verja se levante, sal fuera y enfréntate a tu destino— le dijo uno de los soldados a la mujer.

La Teniente no respondió. Duke vio como los soldados se dirigían hacia ellos.

—Sígueme— le susurró a su hermana.

Echó a correr hacia el interior del pasillo con Charlotte siguiéndole. Se detuvo cuando llegó a otro pasillo que también salía de la derecha. La niña se asomó para ver como los soldados se alejaban por donde habían venido hasta que la oscuridad del pasillo los engulló.

—Duke, ya se han ido— susurró la niña, asustada— deberíamos volver. Tengo miedo.

Pero él ya no la escuchaba. Sus ojos se habían quedado fijos sobre una celda idéntica a la que habían usado con la Teniente Voss. Allí abajo podían escuchar los clamores lejanos de la gente que estaba esperando en el anfiteatro.

Se acercó a la verja y observó la celda que estaba pobremente iluminada por una única antorcha.

—Duke— se quejó Charlotte.

Pero él no la escuchó, tras esa verja estaría oculto uno de aquellos seres que él tanto ansiaba ver. Alcanzó la verja y la tocó, sintiéndola fría bajo su mano. Con el corazón acelerado por la excitación del momento, intentó abrirla para entrar pero no pudo. Agarró la verja con ambas manos y la zarandeó pero solo consiguió hacer ruido.

Sintió la presencia de su hermana a escasos centímetros pero no la miró. Sus ojos solo estaban fijos en aquella verja. Observó los barrotes e introdujo una mano… tal vez.

Intentó introducirse entre ellos y maravillado vio que era lo suficientemente delgado y pequeño para conseguirlo. Riendo ante su descubrimiento consiguió entrar y cayó al suelo, divertido.

—Duke— le regañó Charlotte— sal de ahí.

—No— rió el niño— vamos, Charlotte, será divertido.

La niña dudo pero luego siguió el ejemplo de su hermano, ella era aún más pequeña así que le resultó mucho más fácil. Cuando logró entrar, su hermano ya se había puesto en pie. Ambos miraron al otro lado de la celda donde había otra verja idéntica que daba al centro del anfiteatro, la arena como comúnmente conocían el lugar donde luchaban los guerreros. La luz que iluminaba la arena era mucho más potente.

—No deberíamos estar aquí, Duke— se quejó la niña.

—No, no deberíais— habló suavemente una voz desde detrás de ellos.

Los niños se giraron, mirando a su alrededor sin saber de dónde había provenido esa voz. Charlotte agarró con fuerza la mano de su hermano y este tragó saliva. Los ojos de ambos se dirigieron al rincón más oscuro de la sala de donde emergió una figura alta y delgada.

El hombre que salió de entre las sombras tenía una pose elegante a pesar de que sus ropas estaban roídas por el tiempo. Sus facciones eran pálidas y puntiagudas. Sus ojos rojos terroríficos y su pelo negro le caía a los lados. En algún momento ese hombre, cuando su corazón a un latía, fue guapo, ahora aunque conservaba algo de su belleza su aspecto era tétrico.

—¿Qué hacen estos dos niños tan hermosos y vivos en mi celda?— preguntó con un tono divertido el hombre, enseñando sus largos colmillos.

—Eres un vampiro— jadeó Duke dando un paso atrás, alejándose de él.

—Un joven observador— sonrió el vampiro tamborileando con los dedos de uñas afiladas su propia mejilla— pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—No hacíamos nada— tartamudeó la pequeña— nos hemos equivocado de camino pero ya nos íbamos.

—¡Oh, qué lástima!— se quejó el vampiro entristeciendo su gesto pero de pronto sonrió— es una lástima que no pueda dejaros marchar. Llevo demasiado tiempo aquí, solo, y apenas me dan de comer, solo sangre de animales y no es muy agradable pero vosotros parecéis apetecibles.

Los niños que habían retrocedido hasta alcanzar la verja que daba al anfiteatro se detuvieron al verse sin escapatoria. Observaron al vampiro que se alzaba frente a ellos, relamiéndose los labios al sentir como sus corazones bombeaban velozmente la sangre. Por fin iba a comer de verdad.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre los dos niños cuando las verjas se alzaron lentamente haciendo que los pequeños, al estar apoyados sobre ella, cayeran hacía atrás. El vampiro alzó la mirada y sus ojos encontraron una presa mucho más apetecible por lo que olvidándose de los niños, que habían se habían pegado a la pared del anfiteatro se dispuso a caminar hacía la mujer que estaba en medio de la arena.

Cuando Charlotte y Duke intentaron volver al interior de la celda, las verja ya se había cerrado y una barrera invisible les impedía entrar a través de los barrotes. Girándose, vieron a las tres figuras que se dirigían a la Teniente Voss, comprendiendo que estaban encerrados en el foso.

oo00oo

Anne miró a su alrededor, viendo la sed de sangre de todos los que esperaban su muerte. Se agachó para recoger la espada que la habían dejado y que como pudo comprobar no era la suya. La hizo girar en sus manos, acostumbrándose a su peso y su longitud, era una buena espada.

No quiso mirar a Harry para no desconcentrarse, sabía que la muerte era un justo pago a todo el mal que había hecho pero ahora que la habían dado la posibilidad de luchar no se iba a dejar matar, no por ella sino por el hombre que esperaba que sobreviviese.

Alzó la mirada al escuchar como las verjas se alzaban. Ante ella tres de esas verjas se levantaban y dos pequeñas figuras cayeron al suelo pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse bien de lo que se trataba porque sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada carmesí de un vampiro. ¡Genial! Así que eso era a lo que se tenía que enfrentar.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a las otras dos criaturas. Pudo ver que una de ellas era un semigigante de mirada fiera y aspecto aún más peligroso y que había tenido que esperar a que la verja se terminara de subir para poder salir, agachándose levemente para no golpear su cabeza. Parecía furioso y hambriento.

La última criatura, que había salido de la verja que estaba en el centro de las otras dos, era, quizás, la que más miedo le daba. Su aspecto era el de un hombre cuyas venas azuladas se clareaban bajo su piel pálida, carecían de pelo y en el lugar donde tendrían que haber tenido los ojos y las cejas no había nada solo piel idéntica a la de la frente como si esta continuara hasta su nariz. Sus ojos estaban en las palmas de sus manos de largos y finos dedos, los cuales no les servían para ver aunque tampoco lo necesitaba ya que podía moverse con facilidad sin necesidad del sentido de la vista. Los ojos que tenía en las manos servían para ver el pasado de las personas, para meterse en la mente de la gente y torturarles con sus miedos y sus actos pasados hasta conseguir volverte loco. Además hace tener visiones a la gente y modifica la mente. Se le conoce como weakmind.

Esto iba a ser divertido.

Empuñó la espada, aferrándola con ambas manos, mirando a las tres criaturas que caminaban hacia ella. Sabía que el primero del que debía deshacerse era del weakmind pero también era el más complicado de matar porque a pesar de tener un cuerpo débil, sus poderes eran mucho más peligrosos y podía teletrasportarse evitando los ataques.

Anne apartó un segundo los ojos de sus tres oponentes al ver a las dos pequeñas figuras abrazadas detrás de ellos, pegada a la pared. Queriendo saber si se trataban de más enemigo, entornó los ojos cuando comprendió que se trataban de dos niños. Cuando los pesados pasos del semigigante cesaron, le miró. Este había seguido su mirada y ahora se dirigía a los dos niños. ¡Mierda!

oo00oo

Kelly ahogó un grito cuando vio aparecer a las tres figuras, agarró la mano de Charlie que estaba a su lado y se fijo en el ceño fruncido de todos sus amigos, y también del esclavo, Jacob y Aya. A ninguno parecía haberle hecho gracia la prueba que la Teniente tendría que pasar.

—Es Hagrid— dijo Ginny cuando vio al semigigante.— aunque con un aspecto nada amigable.

—¿Te refieres al semigigante?— preguntó el rey Remus que no se había percatado de los dos niños que habían quedado encerrados en el foso, y nadie lo había hecho. Ginny asintió ante la pregunta del hombre— es muy peligroso, hemos sufrido muchas bajas por su causa. Luchaba en el bando del Lord hasta que la capturamos.

Los visitantes del otro mundo se miraron entre ellos comprendiendo que allí su amigo era muy distinto del que ellos conocían. El semigigante parecía un completo salvaje, llevaba la misma barba y el mismo pelo que ellos recordaban pero sus ojos escondían una fiereza que no se comparaba a la dulzura de su amigo.

Sus ropas estaban raídas y sucias y en su cuello llevaba una cadena de un gran grosor enganchado en un collar que le rodeaba el cuello.

—No conozco la otra criatura— habló Hermione ávida de información— ¿Qué es?

—Los weakmind— habló esta vez Tonks— criaturas muy peligrosas que se introducen en tu mente, modificándola, manejándola y trayendo tus peores miedos y anhelos, pudiéndote volver loco. Pueden comenzar a utilizar sus poderes sobre la gente cuando las ha tocado una vez, a partir de ese momento estas a su merced y da igual el sitio en el que este, en la misma habitación a cientos de kilómetros, ese weakmind ya puede destruir tu mente.

Hermione tragó saliva y observó el foso cuando de pronto vieron que Hagrid perdía el interés por Anne centrándose en…

—¡Charlotte, Duke!— gritó una voz tras ellos.

Una copia de Moody, pero sin las cicatrices ni el ojo falso que ellos recordaban del de su mundo, estaba tras ellos y miraba a los dos niños angustiado. El hombre bajó unas gradas hasta quedar a la altura de los dos reyes, iba vestido con una armadura, dándole un cargo importante entre las tropas.

—Mis nietos, mi señor— soltó con un grito ahogado al ver a los dos niños y como el semigigante les observaba.

—General ¿Cómo han podido terminar sus nietos ahí?—farfulló, preocupado el rey.

—Los perdí un segundo de vista, creí que estarían con sus amigos, no…— el hombre parecía muy asustado y el miedo en su rostro se acentuó cuando Hagrid se encaminó hacia ellos.

—¡Sáquenlos de ahí!—chilló Aya, asustada.

—Es imposible, una vez que se cierran las verjas, el campo de fuerza impide que podamos interferir en lo que pasa en el foso— explicó el rey Filius—no podemos hacer nada.

La gente que había empezado a gritar asustada al reconocer a los dos niños como los nietos del General, observaban angustiados el destino de los niños.

—¡Sacadlo de aquí!—gritó Anne desde el foso, mirando hacia el lugar donde los reyes la observaban— ¡o morirán!

—¡No pueden, Anne!—gritó Harry, el esclavo— ¡no pueden atravesar el campo de fuerza, ni siquiera con magia!

—Mierda— murmuró para sí misma Anne.

El weakmind y el vampiro cada vez estaban más cerca de ella y el semigigante se acercaba peligrosamente a los niños. Soltando un gruñido, intentó correr hacía Hagrid pero en algún momento durante el tiempo que había estado parada en ese mismo sitio una cadena se había enrollado mágicamente a uno de sus tobillos, haciendo que cayera al suelo de bruces cuando había intentando correr.

Miró por encima de su hombro y vio la gruesa cadena que se había enrollado a su pie y que ahora había quedado desenterrada. Volvió a gruñir y girándose, desde el suelo, puso la mano sobre la cadena y murmuró:

—_Flama—_ las cadenas se pusieron rojas como si las hubiesen metido en una hoguera.

Miró por encima del hombro mientras esperaba que aquello surtiese efecto, observó que el semigigante estaba casi encima de los niños y cuando se giró para mirar a las otras dos criaturas fue demasiado tarde. El weakmind la había alcanzado, sintió como sus manos la rozaban y con un gritó, soltó la espada y con un movimiento de la muñeca lanzó a la criatura hacia Hagrid.

Maldiciendo porque el weakmind había conseguido tocarla se centró de nuevo en la cadena. Lo único bueno había sido que Hagrid había perdido el interés por los niños cuando había sentido el choque del cuerpo del weakmind contra su espalda. El semigigante se centró en la criatura a la cual comenzó a seguir, soltando alaridos de rabia, mientras esta se teletrasportaba a un sitio y a otro del foso.

Miró la cadena, solo un poco más y podría deshacerse de ella, pero era demasiado gruesa y necesitaba que estuviese más caliente. Jadeó al sentir como alguien la rodeaba el cuerpo, pegándose a ella y la agarraba el cuello con unas manos frías de largas uñas.

El vampiro había llegado hasta ella y arrodillado a sus espaldas, se había pegado a su cuerpo, olfateando su aroma y sintiendo el recorrido de la sangre en su cuerpo. A penas tenía posibilidades de movimiento debido a la mano que la agarraba con fuerza del cuello.

—Había olvidado lo bien que oléis las mujeres— jadeó el vampiro— el dulce aroma de la sangre femenina.

Sus susurrantes palabras, el roce de su mano contra la espalda era embriagador. Anne cerró los ojos y aferró con más fuerza la cadena. A penas escuchaba ya los gritos de la gente, no existía el terror ante la posible muerte de los dos pequeños, solo estaban las palabras de aquel ser que quería atraerle a su mundo.

Como drogada, disfrutó de la sensación de aquellos labios que la rozaban el cuello, excitado por la forma en la que la sangre recorría las venas de esa parte de su cuerpo.

Entreabrió los ojos y como si todo estuviese en una neblina vio como el semigigante perdía el interés en el weakmind y se dirigía de nuevo a los niños. En esos momentos, nada le importó, la dulzura en la voz del vampiro la tenía completamente grogui.

Su mirada se dirigió al frente y entonces le vio. Harry, el esclavo, había bajado los escalones del anfiteatro y estaba gritándole con el rostro contorsionado por el miedo. No entendía lo que le decía, en su mente solo escuchaba el sonido de la voz del vampiro pero si entendió su mirada.

Saliendo abruptamente del trance. Soltando la cadena que estaba al rojo vivo, acertó un puñetazo en la cara del vampiro que la soltó. El grito de la multitud, de los niños, los rugidos de Hagrid y la voz de Harry la taladraron los oídos. Con otro movimiento de muñeca lanzó al vampiro por los aires como había hecho con el weakmind y sin perder tiempo, agarró la espada y comenzó a golpear la cadena, justo en la zona que había calentado.

Con un último golpe que acompañó con un grito de rabia la cadena se rompió. Sin perder tiempo echó a correr hacía los niños pero un fuerte pinchazo en la cabeza la hizo caer al suelo soltando un grito de dolor.

Logró ponerse en pie a duras penas mientras el dolor se volvía más insistente. Sabía que el weakmind estaba empezando a hacer de las suyas. Jadeando, miró a los niños, y levantando una de sus manos, gritó:

—¡_Protego totalum_!

El puño de Hagrid chocó contra una pared invisible cuando intentó golpear a los niños. Rabioso, siguió pegando puñetazos pero ninguno conseguía traspasar la barrera.

—¡El vampiro!—le gritó Jacob desde las gradas.

Anne se giró sin bajar la mano con la que estaba haciendo el hechizo protector que rodeaba a los niños. Levantó la otra mano y con un movimiento de muñeca el vampiro voló por los aires hasta chocar con la pared, quedando en volandas por una fuerza le mantenía contra la pared, imposibilitando que se moviera.

La Teniente, a pesar de los fuertes dolores que había en su cabeza, se mantuvo con los dos brazos estirados, uno protegiendo a los niños y el otro reteniendo al vampiro. Las piernas le temblaban al sentir como el weakmind se movía por su cabeza, buscando sus mayores miedos, sus más terribles anhelos y sus peores recuerdos.

Observó a aquella criatura de aspecto tétrico que se mantenía de pie frente a ella, pegado a la pared que la joven tenía en frente con las manos estiradas hacía ella y sus ojos posados en la Teniente.

El primer recuerdo inundó su cabeza brutalmente y se materializó sobre la cabeza de todos los allí presente como si la imagen se estuviese reflejando en el agua, pudiendo ver todo el mundo lo que ella estaba viendo.

_Una pequeña y dulce Anne estaba sentada en una silla, llorando a moco tendido. Acababan de apartarla de sus padres y tan solo quería regresar con ellos. El rey Arthur estaba frente a ella, y se agachó quedando a su altura._

—_Quiero ir con mi papá— susurró angustiada._

—_Pequeña, tu papá no te quiere, yo cuidaré ahora de ti— la acarició la mejilla— él te ha vendido._

—_Él no haría eso— susurró con un llanto amargo— él me quiere._

—_Si te quisiera habría venido a buscarte. Yo cuidaré de ti._

Anne mantuvo los dos hechizos como pudo mientras esa imagen se desvanecía siendo sustituida por otra.

—_¡Más fuerte!—gritó el rey Arthur a uno de sus soldados que alzando la mano descargó otro fuerte puñetazo sobre una Anne de escasos once años— ¡más fuerte!_

_Otro golpe vino tras ese grito y ella se mantuvo quieta en el suelo. A penas podía moverse, la paliza había sido y seguía siendo brutal. Un golpe tras otro acertaba en el cuerpo ensangrentado de la niña que ya no se movía._

—_¡Sabes cuánto odio los errores, Anne!—gritó el rey desde su trono mientras sus hijos lo observaban todo con gesto impasible excepto la pequeña Ginevra que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡si hago esto es para que no olvides que odio los errores!_

_La paliza continuó unos minutos más hasta que el rey la detuvo con un gesto de la mano. _

—_Llevadla a sus aposentos y que descanse— dijo tomando asiento en su trono._

_El soldado levantó el desmadejado cuerpo de la niña que parecía como si estuviese muerta. La sacó de la sala del trono y caminó con ella por el castillo hasta llegar a sus aposentos._

_Luego la dejó en su cama sin ninguna ceremonia y se marchó, cerrando la puerta tras él. No había pasado ni un minuto cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y un pequeño Harry, ataviado con sus ropas de esclavo, entró portando una palancana con agua que dejó sobre la mesa que había junto a la cama de la niña._

—_¡Oh, Anne!—susurró el pequeño, mojando un trapo y limpiando la sangre de su cara— ¡mi pobre amiga!_

_La niña abrió un ojo y sonrió débilmente al ver al niño. Estirando la mano, logró tocar el rostro de Harry y dijo:_

—_Gracias por cuidar de mí._

—_Siempre voy a cuidar de ti— le respondió el pequeño._

El beso que el niño le dio sobre la ensangrentada frente encogió el corazón de muchos incluido el de Harry, el esclavo, que se dejó caer de rodillas, angustiado. Esos recuerdos eran dolorosos para ella pero también para él.

La imagen cambio y el esclavo cerró los ojos al ver la imagen. Anne estaba aferrada a las sabanas con su pequeño cuerpo de doce años desnudo mientras el rey Arthur la hacía suya. Estaba siendo la primera vez de la joven.

Los ojos de la Anne que estaba en el foso se llenaron de lágrimas y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla, quedando de rodillas, sintiendo el mismo dolor que esa noche de hacia tantos años había sentido.

_El rey Arthur se recostó en la cama y acarició la espalda de la adolescente mientras esta se mantenía quieta, tumbada boca abajo y con la mirada perdida. No había rastro de lágrimas pero el dolor que había en sus ojos era angustioso._

_La sangre que salía de entre sus piernas manchaba las sabanas._

—_Eres una buena chica, Anne, mi niña— acarició su espalda— sabes cómo complacer a tu señor._

_La niña no se movió, no reaccionó ante las palabras del desgraciado. _

—_Sera mejor que vuelvas a tu cuarto, pequeña._

_La niña obedeció, sin mediar palabra se puso en pie con dificultad y cogió su ropa, vistiendo con dificultades por el dolor que la atenazaba. Cuando estuvo medianamente presentable se dirigió hacia la puerta pero el rey la detuvo con sus palabras._

—_Anne, sigue obedeciendo como lo haces y pronto te haré invencible— la niña no respondió— no tienes nada que decir, Anne._

—_Gracias, mi señor— logró decir._

_Salió de los aposentos del rey y se dirigió a los suyos caminando con premura. Cuando cerró la puerta tras ella, se apoyó en la madera y llorando se dejó caer. Se golpeó contra la madera mientras las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, empapándola._

_Sollozó y se restregó las manos bruscamente por todo su cuerpo intentando borrar el recuerdo de ese hombre. Vomitó y vomitó hasta que no la quedó nada en el estomago._

_Estuvo un rato en posición fetal, en el suelo, llorando amargamente. Luego se puso en pie y comenzó a limpiar el vomito, se cambio de ropa, limpiándose la sangre que resbalaba de su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama._

_Llevaría un rato allí cuando Harry entró en sus aposentos. Se acercó a la cama y cuando intentó tocarla, ella se apartó. Arrugando el ceño rodeó toda la cama y se sentó en el suelo, mirándola la cara._

—_¿Qué ocurre, Anne?—preguntó el niño— ¿estás enfadada conmigo?_

—_No— respondió escuetamente la niña— estoy bien, Harry._

—_No, no lo estás— negó el niño preocupado— te conozco y sé que no estás bien._

—_Vete— le pidió con un hilo de voz._

_Él pareció a punto de decir algo pero al final cambio de idea y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la ropa sucia y comenzó a recogerla. Anne se levantó para detenerle pero él vio los pantalones manchados de sangre y se giró para mirarla._

—_¿Qué te ha pasado, Anne?—preguntó._

_La niña no respondió. Se miraron a los ojos con angustia. Negó con la cabeza y el cuerpo del niño comenzó a temblar._

—_Te has entregado a él— se quejó, molesto— se suponía que…_

—_¿Qué es lo que se suponía?—preguntó ella con un hilo de voz._

—_Yo…— se apartó cuando ella intentó tocarlo— ¡no!_

_La niña apartó la mano y se abrazó a si misma mientras veía como él se marchaba. La puerta se cerró tras él y ella se sentó en el suelo, llorando._

_La puerta volvió a abrirse y Harry entró. Al acercarse a ella, se agachó y se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Ambos lloraban por lo perdido, por ese amor prohibido que se agolpaba en sus corazones. Harry la besó en la frente y la abrazó contra su pecho._

—Lo recuerdas, Anne— le dijo el weakmind con la voz del rey Arthur, mientras caminaba hacía ella— recuerdas todas las veces que te follé y cómo después lo hizo mi hijo…

—Por favor…— susurró Anne, llorando, encogiendo los corazones de los presentes pues jamás habían visto esa vulnerabilidad en la fría Teniente, porque jamás pensaron esa vida para aquella mujer.

—Recuerdas como te hacíamos nuestra— siguió diciendo con la voz del antiguo rey muerto— recuerdas el daño que le hacías al hombre al que amas. Recuerda el dolor en sus ojos cada vez que se enteraba de un nuevo encuentro conmigo y después con mi hijo. Recuerda sus ojos cuando te vio con el Lord. Recuerda como te sentiste cuando perdiste aquel bebé por culpa de las palizas…

—No— pidió la mujer llorando, desesperada mientras continuaba con los hechizos. De rodillas, bajó la cabeza hasta que la frente le tocó el suelo— basta. No puedo más.

—Ese bebé que podría haber sido del hombre del que estás enamorada.

El esclavo, lloraba en el suelo al recordar aquello. La gente había enmudecido y solo se escuchaba las crueles palabras de aquel hombre y el llanto amargo de dos almas atormentadas.

El recuerdo de aquellas fatídicas horas en las que Anne casi se desangra al perder el bebé que esperaba con tan solo quince años se vio reflejado en las ondulantes imágenes que aparecían sobre ellos. Otros recuerdos, imágenes de horribles momentos que la joven había vivido, como debía entregarse a dos hombres a los que no amaba, los maltratos de la reina Molly al saber que ella era la amante de su esposo, las torturas físicas y mentales a las que la sometieron hasta convertirla en la Teniente Voss, los engaños respecto a su padres, el dolor y las lágrimas que derraba cada vez que Jacob era torturado… todo se reflejaba en las imágenes que se proyectaban igual a los recuerdos de Anne en su cabeza mientras la voz de aquella horrible criatura se expandía por todo el anfiteatro.

—¡BASTA!—gritaron a la vez el esclavo y Anne.

Pero aquel ser no se detuvo y ella cada vez se sentía más débil para poder mantener ambos hechizos.

—_Le debo lealtad, Harry— habló Anne con la máscara de frialdad de la Teniente Anne en la que se había convertido— no me gusta lo que hago pero…_

—_Nada de peros— le dijo un adulto Harry— ¿crees qué a las familias de la gente a la que matas les importará algo tus peros?_

—_No— respondió con sinceridad ella— pero debo hacer todo lo que pueda por el Lord… él me cuida como una vez hizo su padre…_

—_Ellos no te han cuidado, solo se han encargado de matar a la dulce niña que yo una vez conocí._

_Harry se marchó y Anne se quedó mirando los terrenos del castillo. Sonrió con tristeza._

—_Ella sigue en mi corazón, mi amor— susurró— aún está dentro de mí._

El recuerdo cambió al momento en el que Anne descubrió la verdad. Todos vieron como Lady Ginevra le revelaba la verdad, sus padres nunca la habían vendido el rey Arthur y después su hijo le habían mentido. Escucharon las palabras de la carta que el señor Voss una vez escribió a su hija y luego las crueles palabras que le dijo a Ginevra antes de marcharse. Y llegó el momento en el que intentó asesinar al Lord mientras dormía y como Harry la detuvo antes de poder hacerlo.

_-Tengo que matarle- soltó con vehemencia._

_-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- exigió saber Harry._

_-Tenías razón, siempre la tuviste- le tendió la carta que Harry leyó con rapidez, comprendiendo lo que ella estaba sintiendo- ellos no me vendieron. El rey Arthur me llevó con él por castigo a su negativa de unirse a sus tropas. Me querían… Merlín, Harry, me querían._

_Él la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. _

_-Le dije que le odiaba… mis últimas palabras hacía mi padre fueron de odio- sollozó ella contra su pecho- soy la peor hija del mundo. Lo siento, lo siento… debí hacerte caso, mi amor… debimos habernos ido, pero tenía tanto miedo. Te amo, perdóname…_

_-Vayámonos ahora- la cogió del rostro con ambas manos e hizo que le mirara- huyamos. Buscaremos a Aya y Jacob, cuidaremos de ellos. Formaremos la familia que siempre quisimos._

_La besó, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Se miraron a los ojos y ella asintió. Harry sonrió y la limpió el rostro, quitando todo rastro de lágrimas. La volvió a besar._

_-Coge algo de ropa y lo imprescindible- ella asintió. Por primera vez no era quien daba las órdenes y ella esperaba sumisa lo que él tuviese que decirle, dispuesta a por una vez hacerle caso- Yo iré a las cocinas a por algo de comer. Nos veremos en las caballerizas. _

_-La vigilancia se ha multiplicado desde la huida de Jacob y Aya- le recordó ella._

_-Lo lograremos, juntos- ella asintió y le besó- corre._

—Pero no lo hemos logrado, Anne— le dijo el ser adoptando la voz de Harry deteniéndose frente a la mujer que apenas podía respirar— por tu culpa no logramos escapar. Quise que escapáramos muchas veces pero tú eras débil y tenías miedo… sigues siendo débil.

—Perdóname— suplicó— mi amor…

—¿A mí también me pides perdón, Anne?—la criatura adoptó la voz del señor Voss— pensaste que te había abandonado, yo que siempre había cuidado de ti.

—Papá— alzó la cabeza y novio al weakmind en su cabeza la imagen que se representaba frente a ella era la de su padre. Apoyó la frente en las piernas de la criatura— lo siento, papá. Te quiero tanto.

—Pero no creíste en mí— la agarró del pelo con una de las manos y le hizo mirarla. Las lágrimas nublaban los ojos de ella— mereces morir.

—¡No!—gritó el esclavo.

Jacob había bajado las gradas y corrió hasta ponerse tras aquel horrible ser, quedando de frente a su tía. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez pero ella apenas tenía fuerza, sus brazos casi habían bajado por completo y sus hechizos estaban perdiendo fuerza.

—¡Tía Anne!— gritó, desesperado—¡yo creo en ti! ¡Tú me has mantenido con vida todos los meses que he pasado en el castillo!—los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas— ¡te perdono! ¡Perdono que me engañara respecto a mis padres pero por favor, sobrevive! ¡Te necesito! ¡Te quiero! ¡Harry te quiere! ¡Lady Ginevra te quiere! ¡Y esta gente te querría si hubiese conocido la bondad que guardas en tu corazón! ¡Esa bondad que te ha hecho querer proteger a esos niños! ¡REACCIONA!

Anne dio un brinco al escuchar aquel grito desesperado. Alzando la cabeza y ya no vio a su padre sino a la criatura que la estaba hurgando en el cerebro. Las palabras de Jacob cobraron sentido en su cabeza. Miró con rabia a aquel ser, detuvo el hechizo con el que retenía al vampiro, que corrió hacía ella furioso, mientras ella agarraba la espada con la que atravesó el torso de weakmind.

Su sangre azul resbaló por la hoja del arma y poniéndose en pie, Anne blandió la espada, cortando la cabeza del vampiro cuando estuvo a su alcance.

—_¡Protego totalum!_- gritó reforzando el hechizo con el que protegía a los niños. La fuerza del hechizo hizo que cuando el semigigante dio un puñetazo contra la barrera, este saliera volando.

Anne corrió hacia los niños con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se detuvo derrapando frente a ellos, protegiéndoles con su cuerpo. Charlotte lloraba abrazada a su hermano.

Hagrid se puso en pie y rabioso se dirigió a ella. Anne corrió también hacía él, soltando un grito de guerra. Esquivó un puñetazo y con la espada le hizo un corte en el tobillo haciendo que el semigigante cayera al suelo, plantando una rodilla. Intentó alcanzar a Anne cuando esta se acercó a él pero no pudo y ella agarró la cadena que le colgaba del cuello.

—_¡Flama!— _gritó soltando todo el poder que pudo en ese hechizo.

En cuestión de escasos minutos, la cadena se puso al rojo vivo hasta llegar a la que le rodeaba el cuello. El semigigante gritó pero ella no detuvo su hechizo hasta que murió.

Soltando la cadena, el cadáver cayó hacia delante y ella quedó de pie en medio del anfiteatro con los cadáveres de las tres criaturas a su alrededor. Todo estaba en silencio, digiriendo lo que acababan de presenciar. A pesar de que el campo de fuerza ya había desaparecido nadie se movió.

El pecho de Anne subía y bajaba con fuerza ante el esfuerzo. Ella gritó, alzando la mano con la que sujetaba la espada, un grito de guerra que salió del fondo de su corazón, iniciado por el odio que sentía hacía Lord Rädsla y que escondía una promesa que todos comprendieron. Estaba dispuesta a morir para acabar con el hombre que la había engañado todos esos años.

El grito rugió en el pecho del General Moody que observó desde la distancia que sus nietos estaban a salvo gracias a aquella mujer de oscuro pasado. El grito de guerra vino de todas partes, extendiéndose por todo el anfiteatro como una sola voz.

Anne se giró a los antiguos reyes y los observó uno a uno, deteniéndose en su Harry. Con el grito de guerra escuchándose como un rugido, Anne plantó una rodilla en el suelo ofrendando su lealtad a los antiguos reyes y a Harry.

—¡Mi vida es vuestra!— gritó por encima de los gritos de la multitud— ¡mi lealtad os pertenecerá por siempre!

Harry saltó por el muro y corrió hacía ella. Anne se mantuvo de rodillas cuando él se detuvo frente a ella.

—Majestad, siempre seré vuestra.

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas y ella alzó la mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron y Harry la besó con desesperación, amándola más que ayer y menos que mañana. Se abrazaron y la gente aumentó sus gritos de guerra.

oo00oo

Draco dio un mordisco a su mendrugo de pan y siguió comiendo el rico cerdo que habían preparado. Todo el pueblo se había congregado para una fiesta, celebrando que los dos nietos del General estaban a salvo y que tenían una nueva aliada. Algunos seguían sintiendo recelo respecto a ella pero Anne se encargaría de demostrarle que había cambiado respecto a sus ideales.

Lady Ginevra parecía cohibida, sentada junto al Cazador pero hablaba un poco con Hermione y Ginny. Harry y Suzanne estaban sentados junto a Draco hablando con Aya e intentando meter en la conversación a Jacob, ahora que sabían que él conocía la verdad sus esperanzas se habían acrecentado aunque el chico aún parecía un poco distante.

Charlie, Aki, Artemis, Kelly y Ron hablaban con el General Moody y Anne que se había ganado un gran aliado con ese hombre después de que salvara a sus nietos. El único que faltaba era el Harry al que la gente había pasado a llamar el rey esclavo pues el resto de reyes también estaban sentados a la mesa hablando entre ellos. Severus era el que más incomodo estaba por la presencia de Anne.

Él estaba un poco distante de todos. Observando a Ginny y sintiendo la mirada de Blaise puesta en él. Le miró significativamente pero al ver que este apartaba la mirada para centrarla en Ginny, gruñó molesto.

La gente empezó a murmurar y todos se giraron para ver lo que sucedía. Harry, el rey esclavo, había hecho su aparición y ahora vestía unas ropas mejores y su barba había desaparecido pareciéndose más al Harry del otro mundo. Lo único que les diferenciaba era la cicatriz de la frente y el cabello, el cual era más largo en el rey esclavo.

Tomó asiento junto a Anne que le tocó la cara, sonriendo al sentir la suavidad de su piel. Luego él le agarró la mano bajo la mesa.

—Ahora os toca cumplir la promesa que hicisteis— soltó bruscamente el rey Severus sorprendiendo a todos— iréis en busca de la espada junto a los visitantes del otro mundo, el niño dragón y la esclava.

—Así haremos. Puede estar tranquilo—asintió Anne mirándolo a los ojos pues lo tenía justo en frente— nosotros cumplimos nuestras promesas.

—No creo que Harry deba ir con vosotros— habló el rey Remus— él es la persona que deberá acabar con Lord Rädsla y no debemos arriesgarnos de que muera en la travesía. Y lo mismo pienso del niño dragón. Aún no sabemos el papel que tendrá en esta guerra pero…

—Voy a ir— le interrumpió Jacob.

—Creo que el rey Remus tiene razón— habló Anne y alzó la mano para acallar las protestas de Jacob— vosotros sois nuestra última esperanza y vamos la suficientes personas como para tener que arriesgar vuestras vidas.

—Donde tú vayas, yo también iré— le dijo Harry y ella le miró a los ojos— siempre juntos.

—Así se habla, Harry— rió Jacob— me encanta que dejes sin habla a la tía Anne.

—Cállate, impertinente— soltó la Teniente consiguiendo que Jacob se desternillara— y sí así lo queréis, bien, venid con nosotros pero no pienso dejaros ni un segundo en paz. Tenéis que regresar vivos.

—Sí, mi Teniente— rió Jake poniéndose la mano en la frente.

Anne negó la cabeza ocultando una sonrisa. Le alegraba tener de nuevo al chico cerca.

—¿Cuándo empezaremos el viaje?—preguntó Harry, el forastero.

—En dos días— respondió el rey Remus— cuanto antes partáis, antes regresaréis con el arma. Y ahora id a dormir. Debéis descansar. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra estaba en la habitación del Cazador. Este le había llevado allí después de cenar con los reyes y luego se había marchado. Había esperado de pie durante mucho tiempo pero había terminado sentándose en el camastro después de ver que no regresaba. No sabía dónde dormir, allí solo había un camastro.

Anne y Harry la habían dicho que no se preocupara que el Cazador era un buen hombre pero desde que los reyes la habían entregado a él, no le había visto sonreír ni una sola vez y no sabía que esperar de su cautiverio.

Estaba inquieta por el incierto destino que la aguardaba pero la neblina de su mente no solo estaba formada por los nervios, había algo, un sentimiento mucho más potente e intenso que jamás había sentido pero que ahora lo sentía cada vez que miraba al Cazador. Un sentimiento espeso y urgente que la preocupaba y no sabía identificar.

Había imaginado que estaría más asustada en una situación como aquella pero lo cierto es que solo se encontraba un poco nerviosa. Después de haber vivido tanto tiempo junto a un esposo agresivo, infiel e impaciente, pensaba que nada podría ser peor. Solo esperaba que el Cazador no fuese una persona agresiva, ya había soportado suficientes golpes junto a Neville. Aunque después de ver como él acepto retenerla como su esclava, sabía que probablemente no podía esperarse nada bueno de él, una persona decente se habría negado a esclavizarla.

También se había preguntado por la esposa del Cazador. Cómo se sentiría ella cuando se enterase de que ahora era su esclava. No sabía lo que esperar de esa mujer, ni siquiera la conocía pero sabía que debía ser hermosa, tanto como lo era él. No sabía cuando la conocería, ni donde estarían los pequeños del Cazador, no los había visto en ningún momento desde que llegó a aquel lugar.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, sobresaltándola. Se puso rápidamente en pie y observó al Cazador. Este se había quedado parado en el umbral como si hubiese olvidado que ella estaba allí.

Lady Ginevra entrelazó las manos por delante de su cuerpo y ambos se escanearon con curiosidad. Ella retuvo unos segundos su mirada en sus fuertes manos que sujetaban algo de ropa y una palancana con agua, y en sus poderosos brazos para luego continuar por su bien formado pecho y terminar en su hermoso rostro cubierto por una barba de tres días.

Él se quedó mirándola a ella. Miró sus ropas ajadas, sus delgados brazos y su rostro sucio en el que pudo distinguir algunas pecas que estuvieron a punto de hacerle sonreír. Luego sus miradas se encontraron y ella la apartó, nerviosa.

Soltando un bronco gruñido, entró. Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a una mesa que había en el rincón del fondo de la habitación. Dejó sobre ella la palancana y la ropa.

—Aquí le traigo algo de ropa y un poco de agua para que pueda limpiarse la suciedad— habló con brusquedad, sintiéndose incomodo porque aquella mujer estuviese en su cuarto— son ropas de alguna de las mujeres que viven aquí. No son elegantes pero si cómodas.

—Gracias, mi señor— dijo Ginevra con sinceridad.

—No soy su señor— soltó con brusquedad y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Lady ginebra observó la espalda del hombre y no pudo resistirse.

—¿Y su esposa e hijos? ¿Cómo cree que se sentirán ellos cuando sepan que me está utilizando como esclava?—preguntó.

—Aquí también tiene un trapo para que pueda limpiarse— continuó el Cazador sin molestarse en contestarla.

—Yo no he hecho nada para merecerme este destino— espetó— y no creo que su mujer se sienta muy orgullosa de usted cuando sepa que ha esclavizado a una mujer inocente. Una persona decente no lo habría hecho.

—¿Entonces usted no es una persona decente?—se giró para mirarla— pues creo recordar, mi lady, que hasta hace muy poco usted estaba en su castillo con un montón de esclavos, personas inocentes, sirviéndola.

Lady Ginevra arrugó el ceño al escuchar aquellas palabras y al reconocer la burla en la forma con la que había pronunciado aquel mi lady. Por unos segundos no supo lo que responder.

—Los esclavos son de mi hermano y en cualquier momento puede preguntarle a Harry o a cualquier otro el trato que ha recibido por mi parte— se defendió consiguiendo que el Cazador tuviese que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la indignación reflejada en aquella carita pecosa.

—Usted tampoco sabe cómo va a ser mi trato con respecto a usted— le dijo él, apoyado contra la mesa, cruzado de brazos y sin ninguna sonrisa.

—Aún así, no creo que a su esposa le agrade la idea de que yo duerma aquí con usted y me tenga como esclava. Por cierto ¿Dónde está ella?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia— respondió el Cazador— yo me ocuparé de mi esposa. Quiero que sepa que si acepté que fuese mi esclava fue por su bien.

—¿Mi bien?—preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí, mi lady— volvió a decir con ese mismo tono burlón que comenzaba a sacarla de quicio— si no hubiese aceptado, usted hubiese vuelto a su celda y allí a lo mejor hubiese recibido visitas indeseables que podrían haber abusado de su doncellez.

Horrorizada, Lady Ginevra abrió la boca pero no supo que responder a esas palabras. El Cazador aprovechó ese silencio para continuar.

—Puede estar tranquila, mi lady. Usted no despierta nada en mí— Ginevra no supo porqué esas palabras la molestaron— y no pienso hacerla daño. No soy como su esposo.

—Usted no sabe nada sobre mi esposo— replicó ella, molesta.

—Es él el que le ha puesto la mejilla morada a base de golpes— Ginevra se llevó la mano a la mejilla instintivamente— vengo en un rato para que pueda asearse.

Salió de la sala sin decir nada más y Lady Ginevra decidió que lo mejor era asearse.

oo00oo

Había amanecido y la misión había comenzando con los primeros rayos de sol. Habían salido de las catacumbas, habían montado en sus caballos y se habían puesto en marcha con la firme convicción de conseguir llevar la misión de forma satisfactoria.

Antes de partir, el grupo había recibido las bendiciones de los tres reyes y de Minerva que se había despedido de todos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Les habían dado unos caballos, a Jacob, a Aya, a Anne y al rey esclavo le habían devueltos los suyos, algunas provisiones, mapas y armas. Y se habían puesto en marcha.

Harry miró por encima de su hombro. Su prometida iba hablando con Aya y Ginny sobre las notables diferencias de ese mundo y el suyo. Jacob iba detrás de ella más atento de la conversación de lo que quería demostrar, lo que consiguió arrancar una sonrisa a Harry.

Ron no parecía muy cómodo con la idea de estar montado en el caballo. Iba aferrado a sus riendas, incómodo, pero no se había quejado sabía que era la forma más rápida de conseguir su misión y volver a casa. Hermione también debía haberse percatado de la incomodidad de su novio, porque se había acercado a él y le estaba hablando para que se relajara.

Draco iba comiéndose una manzana más atrás, solo y en silencio. Harry suspiró, su amigo no estaba bien, extrañaba a Ginny y no poder tenerla por culpa de Lucius le estaba volviendo introvertido y callado. La mayor parte del tiempo, desde que llegaron a ese mundo, se lo pasaba en silencio y a solas.

Blaise, Aki y Artemis iban hablando. Y cerraban el grupo Kelly y Charlie. La joven llevaba un tiempo queriendo contactar con los dragones pero cuando un mundo llevaba mucho tiempo sin aquellos animales, era más difícil hacedles volver.

Su doble, el rey esclavo, se adelantó al grupo junto a Anne hasta colocarse a la altura de Harry que los miró a la espera que dijesen algo.

—Tardaremos unos seis días en atravesar Griffindor— explicó la Teniente mirando al alter ego de su amor— una semana a lo mucho. Intentaremos evitar los pueblos para que no nos reconozcan pero tendremos que tener cuidado con los posibles comerciantes que nos encontraremos.

Harry asintió y miró a la mujer, pues por su expresión sabía que tenía más que decir.

—Las tierras de Gryffindor limitan con las tierras de Huffelpaff pero para llegar a dicho reino tendremos que atravesar un bosque…

—Y por lo que parece no es un bosque de cervatillos y maripositas ¿o me equivoco?—preguntó con sorna Harry.

—Me temo que no— respondió ella— es el bosque Dismal y alguna vez fue un bosque como el que tú dices pero todo cambio cuando una bruja se aposentos en aquellas tierras, llenando todo de oscuridad y peligros.

—Lo mejor será evitar a la Bruja de los Bosques— le dijo el rey esclavo y Harry asintió.

Harry miró al frente. Ellos conocían mejor ese mundo y tenía que hacerles caso. Si no había más remedio, atravesaría ese bosque e intentaría evitar a la condenada bruja.


	41. La Bruja de los Bosques

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo espero que os guste y que me dejéis comentarios con lo que os parece. Es un capítulo que me gusta especialmente.

Gracias a todos los que me dejáis vuestros comentarios.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 40: La Bruja de los Bosques.**

Lord Rädsla estaba furioso e inquieto, jamás en sus treinta años de vida se había sentido tan furioso e inquieto. Sus planes no estaban marchando como lo esperado, no solo había perdido al niño dragón y a su mano derecha, a la mujer a la que pensaba hacer su reina, sino que también había perdido al verdadero heredero al trono en el que él estaba sentado en ese momento.

Su padre fue un iluso al pensar que podría mantener a aquel chico eternamente como un esclavo y él había sido un idiota por no matarle en cuanto llegó al poder. Tendría que haberse deshecho de ese personaje y ahora tendría un problema menos. Todo se le complicaba.

Continuó tamborileando con los dedos sobre el reposabrazos de madera del trono que su padre una vez robo y que heredó tras su muerte. No hizo caso a su lugarteniente, el Coronel Longbottom, que estaba observando unos mapas sobre una mesa que habían colocado a la derecha del salón del trono y junto a la que el Coronel, Lucius y la Guardia Real estaban dialogando los posibles caminos y rutas que podrían haber seguido los secuestradores pero en esa semana que había pasado no habían encontrado nada.

Había mandado a los Senescales del resto de reinos a sus respectivos hogares con la idea de tener todo vigilado por si aparecía por algún lado Jacob, Anne o el esclavo. Había abierto la red flu, conectando la chimenea de sus aposentos a la chimenea de los aposentos de los tres reyes para tener un mayor acceso y comunicarse más rápidamente con todos ellos. Y les había pedido que tuviesen listo a sus ejércitos por si tenían que luchar.

Alzó la mirada al oír los pasos presurosos de un soldado. El resto de ocupantes acallaron su charla y miraron al hombre que se detuvo ante su señor al que hizo una pronunciada reverencia, manteniendo la vista en el suelo.

—Mi señor, hay un hombre en el pueblo que dice haber visto a la Teniente Voss— habló el joven casi sin aliento— quería hablar con usted.

—Hazlo pasar, estúpido— gruñó.

El joven miró por encima de su hombro. Dos soldados más entraron escoltando a un hombre mayor, con el pelo ralo y mirada hosca. Vestía ropas caras pero algo sucias como si hubiese estado embarcado en un gran viaje.

—Mi señor— se inclinó el hombre haciendo una reverencia— mi nombre es Argus Filch, comerciante de telas, y estoy a su servicio.

—Sí, sí— gruñó impaciente el Lord— creo que tienes información para mí.

—Sí, mi lord— asintió el hombre con los ojos codiciosos— y por una pequeña cantidad estaría dispuesto a…

—Sí— gruñó de nuevo, impaciente— dadle algo.

El Coronel Longbottom se adelantó y le dio una bolsa llena de oro con mala gana.

—Y ahora habla— espetó el Lord— me han dicho que viste a la Teniente Voss.

—Sí, mi señor— le dijo Filch sacando una moneda de la bolsa y mordiéndola para comprobar que era buena. Sonrió al comprender que así era— hace dos días cuando venía de camino a Hogsmeade para comerciar con mis telas cuando me la encontré. Me resultó extraño porque no iba por un camino, como si no quisiera que a ella y a sus acompañantes les vieran. Yo me los encontré porque conozco un atajo para llegar hasta aquí y lo tomé, sino no los habría visto.

—¿Cómo eran sus acompañantes?—preguntó Lord Rädsla.

—Algunos iban encapuchados pero iba el niño dragón y dos de ellos eran iguales, más incluso que unos gemelos, debían de serlo pero jamás había visto un parecido igual. Además, por una extraña coincidencia se parecían un montón al difunto rey James— comentó el hombre— y también había un hombre que se parecía mucho a usted ¡Caspitas! Ahora que lo estoy mirando eran idénticos.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo?—gruñó el Lord pensando que ese hombre había perdido la cabeza.

—Lo que escucha, mi señor, al principio yo también creí haber perdido la razón pero no, estoy seguro de lo que vi— continuó el hombre— mi sorpresa aumentó cuando vi a uno de sus difuntos hermanos, Lord Charlie.

—Este hombre ha perdido la razón— gruñó el Lord— lleváoslo de mi vista.

—Mi señor, digo la verdad— le aseguró el hombre— están sucediendo cosas muy rara desde hace unas semanas— se debatió para soltarse del amarre de los soldados— se dicen en las aldeas que se han vuelto a avistar algún dragón.

—Eso es imposible— gruñó el Lord poniéndose en pie, furioso— los dragones se extinguieron hace décadas cuando la reina de los dragones fue asesinada sin descendencia alguna.

—Ellos están aquí— Lucius se adelantó y el Lord le miró— mi señor, no puede ser una casualidad que se avisten dragones y este hombre comente que la Teniente Voss iba acompañada por dos hombres idénticos al rey James y otro hombre cuyo rostro es idéntico al suyo. Están aquí, mi Lord, los padres del niño dragón están en este mundo, han venido en su busca. Y seguramente traigan con ellos a la reina de los dragones que por cierto, está emparejada con el doble de su hermano Charlie en el mundo del que provienen.

—¡Maldita sea!—gruñó dando un puñetazo en el reposabrazos, viendo como todo se complicaba aun más. Miró al comerciante— hacía donde se dirigían cuando los vistes.

—Les escuché decir que iban al bosque Dismal antes de que guardaran silencio al verme— comentó el hombre sonriendo, al saber que estaba siendo útil— al parecer iban a seguir su viaje a las tierras de Huffelpaff. Dijeron algo de una espada… pero no llegué a escuchar qué…

Lord Rädsla se pellizcó el puente de la nariz sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza de repente. Hizo un gesto con la mano y los soldados se llevaron al comerciante. El Coronel Longbottom, Lucius y la Guardia Real esperaron órdenes.

—Longbottom— el nombrado se adelanto— llama a los _Karanlik_. Tengo una misión para ellos.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra abrió los ojos despacio y observó al hombre que sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, dormía. El Cazador parecía incluso atormentado en sueños.

En esos días que llevaba con él había visto que era un hombre serio, callado y condenadamente exasperante. Seguía llamándola mi lady de aquella forma despectiva que solo él usaba con ella y eso había conseguido sacarla de sus casillas.

En esos cuatro días que llevaba en su habitación, los mismos que hacía que la expedición había partido, él solo había hablado cuando ella le había preguntado algo y cada vez que el tema de su familia salía en una conversación él se mantenía en silencio o cambiaba de tema. Aún no había conocido a su esposa, ni a los niños y había llegado a la conclusión de que ellos no estaban en las catacumbas pero entonces… ¿dónde estaban? Ese hombre era un enigma, un intenso, desesperante y excitante enigma.

Durante esos días había comprendido que aquel hombre que dormitaba contra la pared no era el mismo que una vez conoció en el mercado. Parecía atormentado e incluso dormido parecía no estar en paz consigo mismo.

Lo que si sabía es que era un hombre de palabra, la dijo el primer día que no la pondría un dedo encima y lo había cumplido. No la tocaba y nunca había habido roces accidentales, lo que no sabía por qué le frustraba. Lo que no le podía reprochar es que cuidaba de ella llevándola la comida al cuarto, agua en un barreño para que se aseara todos los días y ropa limpia. Además sabía que jamás cerraba la puerta con llave por lo que le había dado la oportunidad de salir para pasear por aquel lugar pero ella no se había sentido lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo toda la gente que se escondía en aquel lugar odiaba a Lord Rädsla y ella era su hermana.

De pronto aquel hombre entreabrió los ojos, mostrando unas ranuras plateadas que le habían pillado observándole. Lady Ginevra se sonrojo, violentamente, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada.

—¿En qué pensaba para sonrojarse, mi lady?—otra vez ese tono burlón al decir esas últimas palabras, pero esta vez iba unido un tono ronco, debido a que acababa de despertarse, que la hizo estremecer.

—Pienso en muchas cosas— respondió ella tumbada de lado, sintiéndose atrapada en aquella mirada plateada— estar aquí encerrada todo el día me da tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas.

—Nunca la he prohibido salir— le recordó él apoyando los antebrazos en sus rodillas flexionadas— puede hacerlo cuando le plazca.

—Lo sé, mi señor. Solo es que aún no me siento los suficientemente valiente para hacerlo.

El Cazador se tocó la cara sin afeitar, rascándose los ojos, despertándose un poco más de su sueño mientras asentía ante las palabras de la mujer.

—Debería dormir usted aquí— se aventuró Lady Ginevra— a fin de cuentas es su habitación y yo solo su esclava. El suelo no debe ser demasiado cómodo.

—Aún me queda un atisbo de caballerosidad— se puso en pie y se estiró haciendo que sus músculos crujiesen tras estar toda la noche durmiendo en la incómoda posición— los pobres también podemos ser hombres caballerosos.

—Nunca lo he duda— respondió ella con sinceridad, incorporándose y quedando sentada sobre el colchón— ¿así conquistó a su esposa? ¿Siendo un caballero?

No había podido evitarlo. Sabía que él no quería hablar de su familia pero se sentía tan curiosa, quería conocer más de aquel solitario hombre. Vio como él se tensaba al escucharla pero estaba vez no se mantuvo en silencio o cambio de tema como siempre hacía.

—Astoria y yo nos conocíamos desde que éramos niños, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, y fue casi inevitable que nos enamoráramos— respondió sin mirarla, acariciando unas figuras talladas en madera que había sobre una mesa.

—Tiene que ser muy hermosa— se aventuró a decir Lady Ginevra.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?—preguntó el Cazador mirando por encima de su hombro.

Ella se sonrojó y se encogió de hombros, jugando con la manta que cubría aquel delgado colchón donde se había acostumbrado a dormir.

—No sé, a veces pienso en ella y me la imagino muy hermosa— ella no se atrevió a mirarla— bueno usted lo es…— se sonrojó aún más— quiero decir que es apuesto…

Al no obtener respuesta alzó la mirada encontrándose con algo que no había visto. Una sonrisa. Aquel hombre estaba sonriendo y eso le hacía más atractivo aún. El corazón se le había acelerado ante la visión de aquella dentadura blanca y aquellos labios curvados en aquel gesto divertido que le hacía parecer más humano.

—Es usted adorable, mi lady— y esta vez, aquellas palabras no fueron pronunciadas con retintín sino con cierto grado de admiración y respeto— y sí, tiene usted razón Astoria era preciosa, tenía el pelo y los ojos negros, era más alta que usted… sencillamente preciosa.

—¿Era?—preguntó sin que se le pasara por alto como hablaba todo el tiempo de ella en pasado.

—Sí, murió hace casi dos años— respondió mirándola y viendo en aquellos ojazos marrones la angustia que el mismo sentía en el corazón cada vez que pensaba en ella.

—Lo siento muchísimo— respondió Lady Ginevra tapándose la boca con una mano— de verdad que lo siento mucho, no debí ser tan insistente con este tema pero me sorprendía que ella no estuviese aquí, junto a usted.

—No se preocupe, mi lady— el Cazador tomó asiento en una silla y apoyó los antebrazos en las rodillas— usted no lo sabía.

—¿Y los dos pequeños?—preguntó— ¿por qué no están aquí… con usted?

—Narcisa y Scorpius— sonrió al recordarlos con la mirada perdido en sus pensamientos— también murieron.

—Merlín— jadeó Lady Ginevra, sobrepasada por la información. Quería respuestas, pues ahí las tenía— pero… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasó?

—Los asesinaron— respondió mirándola— atacaron mi casa. Mi esposa fue torturada, violada varias veces y por distintos hombres y asesinada frente a mis dos hijos. Luego los mataron a ellos— los ojos de Ginevra se fueron abriendo más y más al imaginar lo que él le contaba, horrorizada con la situación— Fueron colgados en unos árboles, donde yo les encontré mientras mi casa ardía.

—Pero eso es horrible— susurró con los ojos empapados en lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar— ¿Quién pudo hacer algo así?

—Su esposo— lady Ginevra alzó la mirada y ya no pudo retener por más tiempo sus lágrimas que descendieron por sus mejillas— No sé si recordará aquel día en el mercado cuando una jovencita estaba siendo atacada por unos soldados y yo me inmiscuí.— Ginevra asintió, angustiada— Su marido se vengó de mí por hacerlo. Sabía que el mayor daño me lo haría, si les hacía algo a mi esposa e hijos. Llevó a un par de soldados con él a mi casa e hizo todo lo que le he contado. Esa noche morí junto a mi familia.

Lady Ginevra sentía que no podía respirar. Aún recordaba a los dos pequeños que había visto en el mercado junto al Cazador, durante años había recordado todo lo referente a ese hombre y ahora descubría que su marido había acabado con su vida.

Hacía años había descubierto que su marido no era como ella siempre había deseado que fuese, pero jamás había pensado que su maldad alcanzase límites tan insospechados. Por Merlín, había violado, torturado y acabado con una mujer y dos niños inocentes, destrozando a una familia que había quedado desmembrada.

Se había quedado sin habla y fue incapaz de detener al Cazador cuando este se levantó y salió de la habitación.

oo00oo

Lord Rädsla vio como el Coronel Longbottom se dirigía a él. Lo cierto es que no se le veía muy afectado por el secuestro de su esposa, había continuado con su vida como antes, visitando a sus rameras y siguiendo las instrucciones que le daba. Si le afectaba algo que su mujer pudiese estar muerta no lo demostraba.

Junto al Coronel iba Lucius y tras ellos estaba iba diez caballeros ocultos bajo una capa negra cuya capucha ocultaba sus rostros. Eran altos y de constitución fuerte, caminaban a la par, en una hilera perfecta. Sus manos estaban ocultas bajo una especie de guantes de metal y los zapatos que sobresalían bajo sus capas tenían una puntera de metal. Eran aterradores y nadie jamás había visto sus rostros. Eran los _Karanlik, _los oscuros en la lengua común.

No exigían nada a cambio de sus servicios, solo deseaban sangre y adoraban utilizar la magia oscura. Eran grandes guerreros y nadie sabía cómo sobrevivían pues no les habían visto jamás dormir ni comer, lo que había hecho suponer a lo largo de los siglos, pues no se conocía exactamente desde cuando estaban en la tierra, que no eran humanos y que bajo aquellas capuchas se escondían demonios.

—Mi señor— Lucius y el Coronel hicieron una reverencia para luego apartarse quedando los Karanlik frente al Lord.

—Me alegra volver a veros, señores— dijo el Lord poniéndose en pie y bajando los escalones hasta quedaron frente al líder de ellos.

—Nos complace que requiera de nuevo nuestros servicios, Lord Rädsla— habló el líder, adelantándose un paso para quedar frente al Lord— nos gustaría saber para que nos requiere esta vez.

—Necesito que encontréis y cacéis a unas personas— les dijo aunque sus ojos no se apartaban del líder. A pesar de estar a una corta distancia de él, no podía ver el rostro que se ocultaba bajo esa capucha, oculto en una profunda oscuridad— un grupo que se dirige al antiguo Winthex en busca de un objeto que no deseo que obtengan.

—De acuerdo— asintió el hombre, tamborileando con su guante de metal sobre la empuñadura de la espada que llevaba colgada al cinto— ¿Cómo reconoceremos a ese grupo?

—La Teniente Voss va con ellos y el niño dragón—respondió el Lord. Si se sorprendió por aquella revelación no hubo ningún signo que lo demostrara— pero no debéis preocuparos deseo que uno de mis hombres os acompañe. Él conoce a las personas que acompañan a…

—No— se negó con esa voz profunda acallando al Lord.

—Es importante que se impida la misión de esa gente y mi hombre ya se ha enfrentado a los que acompañan a la Teniente Voss— gruñó el Lord ante la negativa.

—No me fio de nadie. Solo de mis hombres y es con ellos con los que viajaré— le aseguró el hombre sin cambiar su tono de voz.

—Sólo será un hombre— les aseguró Lord Rädsla. Miró por encima de su hombro— Lucius, ven— el nombrado obedeció acercándose y colocándose junto a su señor— él es quien deseo que os acompañe. Viene de otro mundo al igual que la gente que acompaña a la Teniente. Uno de los que le acompañan viene del mundo de Lucius. Los conoce y podrá identificarlos cuando los encontréis.

—¿Cuántos son?—preguntó el líder de los Karanlik.

—Quince— respondió Lord Rädsla— entre ellos la Teniente Voss y el niño dragón.

—También está la reina de los dragones de otro mundo— les dijo Lucius y el líder de los Karanlik le miró.

—Interesante— asintió el líder de los Karanlik sin apartar la mirada de Lucius— está bien nos acompañara.

—Bien— asintió el Lord— él conoce el lugar exacto donde se les vio por última vez. Un comerciante se los encontró por el camino. Al parecer están evitando los caminos.

—Lo imaginaba— asintió— si nos deja alguna pertenecía de la Teniente o del niño dragón nuestros perros los encontrarán— el Lord les entregó algo de ropa de ambos pues ya sabía que lo pedirían. El hombre o ser que estaba a la derecha del líder cogió lo que él les daba— Nos mantendremos en contacto por telegrama— silbó y por la puerta entró un enorme halcón que se posó en el hombro del líder— _Şahin_ es más rápida, inteligente y fuerte que las lechuzas. Ella traerá y llevará la correspondencia.

—Qué así sea pues— asintió el Lord— y una cosa más antes de que partáis.

—Os escuchamos.

—Quiero a la Teniente Voss y al niño dragón, vivos. Es imprescindible que ellos estén vivos— insistió el Lord— no pueden morir.

—Qué así sea— el líder de los Karanlik se hizo a un lado la capa y se marchó seguido de todos sus hombres y Lucius.

—Debería ir con ellos, mi lord— le dijo el Coronel Longbottom— yo me aseguraría que la Teniente Voss y Jacob estuviesen vivos.

—No, te necesito aquí— habló el lord— si la gente comienza a enterarse de que hay una posibilidad de que mi reinado caiga, mis opositores no dudarán en revelarse y comenzarán los disturbios. Necesito que tú guíes a mis tropas y evites que la gente se una a la oposición. Si tenemos que volver a los tiempos más oscuros y comenzar con ejecuciones públicas que así sea.

—Sí, mi señor— le hizo una reverencia al hombre.

—Además, aquel comerciante no dijo nada de mi hermana, lo que es muy probable que continúe por los alrededores— el Lord volvió a su trono en el que se sentó— sí es así, debemos encontrarla.

—Lo sé, mi señor— le dijo— yo más que nadie deseo que ella vuelva.

—Déjame solo.

El Coronel se marchó. No mentía cuando decía que deseaba que su esposa regresara. No la amaba, nunca lo había hecho pero su matrimonio había hecho que él escalara posiciones entre las clases sociales. Había dejado de ser un simple guerrero para convertirse en un hombre de la nobleza. Si ella no volvía o moría, volvería a ser solo un Coronel, nada más. Sí la estúpida le hubiese dado un heredero, ahora su desaparición daría igual porque él tendría algo para seguir perteneciendo a las clases altas.

Sí, debía encontrarla. No por ella sino por él.

oo00oo

Era el quinto día de viaje y para fastidio de todos no habían recorrido ni la mitad del camino como habían pensado en un principio. Anne había imaginado que no podrían viajar por los caminos pero no pensó que tendrían que recorrer todo el viaje fuera de estos, algo que les estaba retrasando.

Jacob escuchaba muy interesado lo que Kelly le contaba. Cuando se había enterado que ella era la reina de los dragones no había podido evitar interesarse. Le había contado la leyenda de la reina de los dragones con la ayuda de Charlie y luego le había contado el motivo por el que por sus venas corría la sangre de ese animal.

—Estuviste a punto de morir junto a tu madre el día que naciste— explicó Kelly— pero yo me ofrecí a donar mi sangre ya que era la única compatible pero no sabíamos si sería peligroso pero tu padre me dijo algo que si no lo hacía morirías igualmente. Por eso doné mi sangre y todo salió bien. Cuando naciste tenías esta marca— la joven se levantó la camiseta mostrando su vientre donde había una marca en forma de dragón— tú la tenías en el pecho— el chico asintió— y tu madre en el cuello.

—Me adelanto, cariño— le dijo Charlie.

Kelly le miró y asintió, sonriendo. Se acercaron el uno al otro, montados en sus caballos, y se dieron un beso, luego él se adelantó para hablar con Harry.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué sucedió cuando me secuestraron?— preguntó Jacob.

—Fue la noche de Halloween— dijo una voz tras ellos. Suzanne se puso a la altura de ellos, justo al lado de su hijo— íbamos a ir a recoger caramelos junto a tus hermanos, a ti te puse un gracioso disfraz de diablillo. Estabas monísimo— sonrió al recordarlo pero su sonrisa se borró cuando continuó— pero tu padre escuchó un ruido y vimos que venían. Me gritó que corriera, que te cogiera a ti y a tus hermanos y me marchara. Corrí y me encerré en tu cuarto mientras tus padres intentaba detenerlos pero eran cuatro y terminaron venciéndole. Fue torturado por el Coronel y Lucius mientras Lord Rädsla venía a tu cuarto.

—¿Qué pasó?—Jacob tragó saliva.

—Echó la puerta abajo y no atacó. Tú estabas en la cuna, tus hermanos estaban tras la cuna…

—¿Cuántos años tenían?—preguntó Jacob.

—Tú tenías un año y medio, Lily tres y James diez— contestó— yo intenté protegeros pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Estaba frente a la cuna, con los brazos extendidos, pidiéndole a Lord Rädsla que os dejase en paz pero no lo hizo. Me lanzó un Avada Kedavra. Tus hermanos intentaron protegerte, James luchó contra aquel cabrón pero consiguieron llevarte e incendiaron la casa antes de marcharse.

—Deberías haber muerto si te lanzaron un Avada Kedavra— dijo Jacob.

—La sangre de dragón me protegió, esos animales tampoco mueren si se les lanza ese hechizo— explicó Suzanne— pero estuve en coma hasta que un día me desperté.

—¿Cómo?—preguntó Jacob.

—Yo estaba conectada a ti. Al entregar mi vida para salvar la tuya se formó un vínculo y el día que desperté, yo te vi en mi cabeza. Estabas con Aya y ella te golpeó…

—Y yo sangré por primera vez— dijo Jacob y Suzanne asintió.

—Esa es la historia. Eso es lo que ocurrió— se miraron y ella le sonrió— jamás te abandonamos. Te he extrañado tanto.

Le lanzó una última sonrisa que caló hondo en el corazón de Jacob que vio como se alejaba para hablar con Harry y Charlie. Sabía que lo que le había contado era cierto, Anne le había dicho que sus padres jamás le abandonaron pero no sabía cómo tirar el muro que había entre ellos. Sus padres estaban haciendo un esfuerzo para acercarse a él pero él tenía miedo y no sabía muy bien de qué.

—¿Qué poderes tienes?—preguntó queriendo apartar esos pensamiento de su cabeza y mirando a Kelly.

—Bueno controlo a los dragones, me comunico con ellos telepáticamente, hablo su idioma, puedo viajar de un mundo a otro sin la necesidad de sangre de dragón, ni transportadores, puedo sentir a los dragones, puedo sentir cuando un dragón muere y aún no he descubierto todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Vaya, que guay— sonrió Jacob— ¿eso es lo que podré hacer yo?

—No lo sé. Sé que dicen que tú tendrás un gran poder pero no sé cual es— explicó Kelly, decepcionando al chico— pero tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos. Eres especial Jacob.

Le acarició el rostro para reconfortar al chico y se acercó a su novio. Aya se puso a la altura de Jacob y se sonrieron.

—Ella tampoco sabe cuál será mi poder— le dijo el joven suspirando.

—¿Decepcionado?—sonrió Aya.

—Un poco— respondió. Se encogió de hombros.— Mi madre me ha contado lo que paso la noche que me secuestraron.

—La he escuchado— asintió la joven— espero que no te moleste.

—No, claro que no, cariño— la sonrió. Ella se acercó un poco más a él, estirando de las riendas de Eclipse— cuando todo termine querrán que vuelva con ellos a su mundo.

—Lo sé— asintió Aya bajando la mirada y borrando la sonrisa— y es lo que debes hacer. Tu lugar está allí.

—Mi lugar está donde tú estés— le dijo él haciendo que levantara la mirada y la posara en él.

—Y el mío donde tú estés— le dijo ella con la voz tomada.

—Por eso quiero que vengas conmigo cuando todo esto termine— le dijo él con una sonrisa dulce— estoy segura de que a ellos no les importará y tú aquí ya no tienes familia.

—¿Es lo que quieres?—preguntó ella.

—Lo que quiero es estar contigo el resto de mi vida— respondió— aquí, en el mundo del que vengo o en el infierno. Da igual solo quiero poder envejecer junto a ti.

Ella sonrió, agradecida, y casi tirándole del caballo, se lanzó a sus labios, besándole. Él la sujetó de la cintura para que no se callera del animal y se agarró a la rienda de su caballo para no caer, y correspondió al dulce beso.

—Me iré contigo— sonrió Aya.

Draco pasó por al lado de la parejita sin apenas mirarles. Miró a Ginny que cabalga sola. Vio como daba una cabezada y sonrió, enternecido. Estaba muerta de sueño pero ella se hacía la fuerte y no decía nada. Nunca cambiaría.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando vio como Blaise, que también se había percatado del problema de Ginny, se acercó a ella. Los vio a hablar, seguramente él querría que hablasen con Harry y los otros para parar y levantar un campamento. Pero Ginny se negaba, moviendo la cabeza con vehemencia. Vio la frustración en los ojos de Blaise que al final terminó desistiendo y simplemente se quedó junto a ella.

Todo el tiempo Blaise se había dedicado a ayudarla, adelantándose en cada momento y evitando que entre ellos pudiese haber un acercamiento. Él la amaba y había comenzado a pensar que, tal vez, era lo mejor. Estaba celoso sí, pero ella necesitaba que alguien le quisiera y querer a alguien, y después de lo que la hizo Lucius ese tipo no sería él.

Hermione que iba detrás de él y había visto como miraba a Ginny y Blaise, se acercó a Draco, poniéndose a su altura.

—Estás muy callado últimamente— le dijo ella haciendo que él la mirase.

—No tengo nada que decir— se encogió de hombros y los dos quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

—Ella te sigue queriendo pero está confundida— le dijo Hermione y Draco levantó la cabeza para mirarla— sé que es pedir demasiado pero tienes que tener paciencia.

—Tengo paciencia. Puedo esperar toda la vida.— le aseguró él— pero no creo que ella quiera alguna vez estar conmigo. Mi cara no va a cambiar, siempre le recordaré a él.

—Puede pero cuando mire tu cara ¿Qué va a primar más en sus recuerdos? ¿Los feos que vivió junto a Lucius o los bonitos que vivió junto a ti?—Hermione le sonrió— cuando ella sea capaz de eso, volverá contigo. Aunque cuando fueras un niño fueras un gilipollas con ella.

Draco rió entre dientes al oír esas últimas palabras, miró a la joven que cabalgaba junto a él y le guiñó un ojo.

—Fui más gilipollas contigo.

—Lo sé. Lo recuerdo— asintió Hermione—pero con lo encantador que eres ahora, has redimido todos tus pecados.

—No me des las gracias a mí— bromeó Draco— dásela a la pelirroja y a la lobotomía de emergencia que me hizo.

—Sí, a base de besos— rió Hermione, divertida.

—Y que besos— le guiñó un ojo— Hogwarts ha visto cosas muy excitantes.

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza. Él también lo hizo. Y todos se giraron a mirarlos, todos incluso una pelirroja confundida.

oo00oo

Diez días. Diez malditos días habían tardado en llegar al bosque Dismal, cuatro días más de lo esperado y Anne lo sabía, el Lord ya habría mandado a alguien a buscarlos. Estaba segura de que ese comerciante al que se habían encontrado por el camino había ido hasta el Lord para conseguir dinero a cambio de la información.

Se detuvieron en el linde del bosque. Todos observaron la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de los árboles altos y tétricos que se alzaban muy juntos unos de otros. Los caballos relinchaban algo nerviosos y sus jinetes sabían que ahí dentro se escondía un gran mal pero tenían que atravesarlo para llegar a las tierras de Huffelpaff.

Era medio día pero la luz que habían dejado atrás no llegaba a iluminar el bosque, donde las tupidas copas de los árboles impedían que entrara la luz. Era como si el mal rodeara aquel lugar y no hubiese espacio para la luz.

—La Bruja de los Bosques es peligrosa así que intentaremos evitarla— les dijo Anne, pues era la que mejor la conocía— si no es posible, quiero que sepáis que no os podéis fiar de ella. Os tentará con las cosas que más ansia vuestros corazones.

—¿Cuánto tardaremos en atravesarlo?—preguntó Blaise.

—Un par de días, si todo sale bien, pero ya no me fio de mis cálculos— gruñó Anne mirando atrás, el camino que habían dejado— deberíamos ir entrando en el bosque, estoy segura de que el Lord ya habrá enviado a alguna expedición para buscarnos.

—¿Crees que sabrá que venimos hacía aquí?—preguntó Aya.

—Estoy segura de que ese comerciante le habrá informado a cambio de unas monedas— asintió Anne— vamos.

Se internaron en el bosque quedando pronto engullidos por la oscuridad. A pesar de ser medio día, allí era como si viviesen en una continúa noche. Los caballos caminaban, nerviosos, y el frío les envolvió a pesar de estar en verano. Algunos se apretaron en sus capas mientras de sus bocas salía vaho con cada una de las respiraciones.

El silencio reinaba en aquel sombrío lugar, solo roto por las ramas rotas bajo las pisadas de los caballos y el ulular de los búhos. El aullido de un lobo se escuchó a lo lejos y algunos apretaron las riendas.

Las horas pasaban y en aquel bosque todo parecía igual, árboles y más árboles sin ningún claro. Pronto la noche les cubrió, pudieron ver el manto de estrellas a través de algunas ramas, haciendo que el lugar se oscureciese más.

—Deberíamos detenernos y pasar la noche aquí— dijo Jacob que veía a Aya medio dormida sobre Eclipse— hemos viajado durante mucho tiempo hoy.

—Preferiría continuar— le dijo Anne mirando al chico— es peligroso detenernos aquí…

—Tía Anne, no vamos a atravesarlo en un día y en algún momento tendremos que descansar para lo que este sitio es tan bueno como cualquier otro— le interrumpió Jake.

—El chico tiene razón— asintió el rey esclavo— no servirá de nada llegar hasta la espada si apenas podemos mantenernos en pie.

Anne suspiró y miró al resto que parecían tan agotados como la joven esclava.

—Está bien— asintió la mujer— pero nos turnaremos para hacer la guardia.

Descendieron de sus caballos y antes de descansar comieron algo en silencio. Aya apenas podía mantenerse con los ojos abiertos y estaba acurrucada entre los brazos de Jacob que la arropaba con su capa al sentir como temblaba por el frío. Les habría venido bien encender un fuego pero podría ser peligroso y atraer a criaturas indeseadas así que tendrían que buscar el calor de otras maneras.

—Yo haré la primera guardia— se ofreció Anne.

—Te haré compañía— se ofreció Draco, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la mujer— no tengo sueño.

Ella asintió y el resto se acomodaron en el suelo, unos cerca de otros para darse calor. Draco y Anne se apretaron en sus capas, sentándose en el suelo y apoyando la espalda en un árbol para vigilar. No se miraban pues cada uno vigilaba un flanco mientras a su alrededor las respiraciones del grupo fueron acompasándose y los ronquidos de Ron comenzaron a escucharse.

—Ron sería capaz de atraer a cualquier criatura con esos ronquidos— gruñó Draco negando la cabeza y consiguiendo una sonrisa de la Teniente.

—Vuestro amigo es muy divertido, nada parecido al Lord— comentó la joven— la Ginevra de vuestro mundo tampoco se parece demasiado a la que yo conozco. Ginny, como vosotros la llamáis, es más impulsiva, decidida y segura, aunque ambas comparten algo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Draco que había dejado de sonreír y observaba el horizonte.

—La tristeza que tiñen sus miradas— respondió Anne mirando a su propio horizonte— Lady Ginevra nunca lo ha tenido fácil, vivir en un mundo dominado por hombres nunca es fácil para una mujer, y mucho menos para una de la nobleza. Fue obligada a contraer matrimonio con Longbottom y a ser servicial con él, pero él no se lo ha puesto fácil. Nunca ha sido feliz.

—Ginny una vez lo fue. Supongo que algunas veces lo sigue siendo. Durante unos años compartimos una vida juntos, creíamos que también compartiríamos un futuro pero todo se fue a la mierda— comentó sin ningún tipo de vida en la voz.

—¿Qué sucedió?—se aventuró a preguntar Anne.

—No fui lo suficientemente fuerte— apoyó la cabeza en el árbol y posó su mirada sobre el cuerpo de Ginny que estaba siendo abrazada por Blaise— no la protegí lo suficiente y Lucius la hizo daño.

—Entiendo— asintió la mujer sin querer profundizar e imaginando lo que esas palabras significaban— y como compartís el mismo rostro, cada vez que ella te mira, le ve a él.

—Exacto— asintió Draco— siempre pensé que formaría una familia con ella y que envejeceríamos juntos.

—Aún hay esperanza— le animó Anne— míranos a Harry y a mí. Una vez tuve que flagelarle por orden del Lord y sus marcas en la espalda aún perduran, recordándome lo que le hice, pero aún así… él me sigue queriendo— sonrió, mirando a su Harry— y estoy segura de que ella también te sigue amando.

Los dos guardaron silencio, inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo cierto es que nunca me gustó Lucius— gruñó Anne consiguiendo la sonrisa de Draco.

El silencio volvió a envolverles, solo roto por el ulular de algún búho y el aullido de un lobo a lo lejos. Pero entre todo aquel silencio hubo un ruido que hizo que los dos se pusieran en alerta.

—¿Has oído eso?—preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—Sí— asintió Anne llevándose las manos a la empuñadura de su espada.

El ruido cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, parecían unos pasos presurosos, no solo cascos de caballos sino también unas pisadas que se acercaban con velocidad.

—Despierta al resto. Tenemos que largarnos— le dijo Anne poniéndose en pie con la varita en una mano y la espada en la otra.

Draco se acercó al resto y los fue despertando. Cuando todos estaban recogiendo con presteza sus cosas, un gruñido les hizo volverse. Ante ellos aparecieron dos enormes perros de ojos rojos y cuerpo fibroso.

—¡Los Karanlik!—gritó Anne sabiendo que los únicos que comprenderían la magnitud de sus problemas serían los de su mundo.

Los caballos de ellos, nerviosos, comenzaron a patalear hasta que huyeron dejándoles sin ninguna vía de escape.

—¡Corre, Aya!—gritó Jacob extrayendo su espada del cinto— aún no estás preparada para luchar y ni siquiera tienes varita.

—Per…

—No ¡Corre!—le exigió.

Ella obedeció y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los árboles. Once caballos negros de ojos rojos, como salidos del inframundo, aparecieron ante ellos con once jinetes sobre sus lomos. Descendieron de los animales y diez de ellos extrajeron unas espadas de hojas anchas y muy largas que brillaron en la oscuridad. El otro extrajo su varita.

Anne miró a los Karanlik y detuvo su mirada en el líder, sabiendo que no tenían nada que hacer con ellos. Habían estado practicando con la espada durante el viaje cuando acampaban y aunque algunos tenían bastante habilidad, los Karanlik eran enemigos muy diestros con la espada y peligrosos.

Se movían como uno solo mientras avanzaban hacia ellos, moviendo los pies a la vez y alzándose en sus enormes estaturas fibrosas que dejaban pequeño a cualquier ser humano.

Anne hizo girar su espada en la mano y vio que Jacob hacia lo mismo. Ella era quien más le había enseñado en la lucha con espadas y había cogido esa manía de ella. Sabía que ellos eran los que más probabilidades tenían de sobrevivir y vio en los ojos del muchacho que él también era consciente de ello.

—Huyamos— le dijo modulando los labios sin hacer ningún sonido y Anne asintió, sabiendo que en esos momentos era lo que tenían que hacer, ya habría tiempo de enfrentarse a ellos.

—_Debemos irnos—_ Kelly y Suzanne miraron a Jacob al mismo tiempo. De nuevo esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza pero el chico no movió los labios. Las dos mujeres se miraron entre si y luego miraron a su alrededor, ninguno parecía haberlas escuchado— _los Karanlik son peligrosos. Debemos irnos._

—_¿Deberíamos huir?—_Kelly materializó esa frase en su cabeza como cuando quería comunicarse telepáticamente con un dragón y supo por la mirada de sorpresa de Jacob y el asentimiento de Suzanne que los dos la habían escuchado— _Jacob, tu madre y yo hemos oído lo que has pensando._

—_Tenemos que irnos_— les dijo el chico mirándolas.

Las dos mujeres asintieron. Kelly dio un paso atrás y agarró el brazo de Charlie que la miró. Suzanne hizo lo mismo con Draco y Ginny. Jacob avisó con un gesto a Harrry que le hizo un gesto a todo su escuadrón que entendieron. Había que largarse.

Anne que llevaba un rato concentrando su magia en la mano, miró a todos y dijo:

—¡Ahora!

El grito de la mujer hizo que todos corrieran en la misma dirección que Aya lo había hecho. Anne lanzó el hechizo y un muro de fuego se interpuso entre ellos y los Karanlik. Eso no les detendría pero les daría una posibilidad de escapar. Debían encontrar un lugar seguro.

Corrían sin mirar atrás, esquivando los árboles, escuchando los cascos de los caballos que les seguían. Anne iba la última y supo donde terminarían si continuaban por ese camino pero no tenían más remedio. Los vio llegar al claro donde se encontraba la cabaña de la Bruja de los Bosques. Saltó un tronco caído y gritó:

—¡Entrad a la cabaña!

Todos obedecieron y entraron en la cabaña como alma que llevaba el diablo. Anne cerró la puerta tras ella y Harry se asomó a la ventana junto a Ron que observaron como los Karanlik llegaban al claro y se detenían como si no pudiesen ver la cabaña como ellos. Estuvieron un rato parados, escuchándose el relinchar de sus caballos hasta que se internaron entre los árboles.

—Jake— Aya salió de detrás de una columna y se abrazó al chico que suspiró aliviado.

—¿Por qué he podido escucharos en mi cabeza?—preguntó el muchacho mirando a Kelly y su madre. Todos se giraron al oír aquello.

—Supongo que ese será uno de tus poderes— Kelly se encogió de hombros— yo puedo comunicarme telepáticamente con los dragones— explicó— y supongo que al donaros sangre os trasmite también ese poder. Ya conocemos uno de tus poderes, Jake, y nos ha venido realmente bien. Os ayudaré a perfeccionarlo.

—Es una buena idea— asintió Suzanne.

—¿Quiénes eran esos?— le dijo Ron— ¿Y por qué se han ido? Parecía como si no viesen la cabaña.

—Son los Karanlik— explicó Anne— no se sabe muy bien que son, pero no son humanos. Llevan siglos entre nosotros, jamás nadie ha visto lo que se esconde bajo sus capuchas y si lo ha hecho, no ha vivido para contarlo. Son asesinos, no buscan recompensa. Su recompensa es la sangre que puedan derramar, por lo que les gusta aceptar este tipo de trabajos. Nadie nunca ha podido matar a ninguno. Lord Rädsla les habrá enviado para cazarnos.

—Genial— gruñó Ron— once cosas que no sabemos cómo matar.

—En realidad son diez— le dijo Anne, extrañada, pues ella también había contado once.

—El undécimo es Lucius— Blaise se sentó en una silla— he reconocido su forma de moverse.

Ginny se estremeció y sintió como todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, en especial la de Draco que apretó los puños al pensar lo cerca que había tenido a ese canalla.

—Es extraño. Los Karanlik no suelen fiarse de nadie— Anne se encogió de homrbos— supongo que el Lord les habrá exigido que los acompañe.—miró de nuevo a Ron— y tienes razón no han visto la cabaña. Por lo que he oído la Bruja de los Bosques repudia a esos seres y ha conseguido algún hechizo que la vuelve invisible a sus ojos.

—Y a los vuestros— susurró una voz que venía de todos los lados y de ninguno— y tiene mucha razón Teniente. No soporto a los Karanlik. Sucios demonios del inframundo. No son de fiar.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?—preguntó angustiada Aya, apretándose más al costado de Jacob.

—No debes temerme, jovencita— volvió a decir la voz.

—Hazte ver, bruja— gruñó Anne poniendo los brazos en jarra y adelantándose unos pasos, dejando a todos los demás a sus espaldas, cerca de la puerta— sabes que no me gustan estos juegos.

—¡Oh! Lo sé, Teniente Voss— volvió a decir aquella voz con un tono divertido mientras una figura encorvada salía de la oscuridad— pero es tan divertido ver como se asusta la gente cuando hago esta presentación.

La figura se detuvo y la luz de unas velas colocadas en las estanterías llenas de polvo y libros viejos, y de las mesas llenas de calderos, cazos y balanzas, al igual que un enorme caldero que se calentaba en la chimenea, la iluminó.

La mujer que tenían en frente tenía el rostro lleno de heridas que desfiguraban su rostro como si sufriese continuamente una fiebre. Sus cabellos desordenados caían a cada lado de su cara pálida y sus ojos violetas hicieron que los jóvenes del otro mundo la conocieran.

—Artemis— susurró Aki que tenía justo al lado a la doble de la mujer que tenía delante.

—Prefiero Bruja de los Bosques— le dijo la mujer, mirando a la joven con la que compartía su rostro y que parecía acongojada ante el rostro de su doble— Artemis murió hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—preguntó Artemis sin poder controlar su curiosidad.

—Es una larga historia— la mujer se acercó a ella y ambas se observaron con interés durante unos segundos. Los ojos de la Bruja se detuvieron un segundo en el brazo quemado que Artemis se tapó incomoda— y vosotros no estáis aquí para conocer mi historia. Huís. Los Karanlik os persiguen para daros caza, supongo que mandados por el Lord— miró a la Teniente— y no habéis tenido más remedio que esconderos aquí.

—Me temo que es así— asintió la Teniente— ahora nos queda por saber si nos vas a dar alojamiento por esta noche o nos venderá al Lord.

—¡Oh, Teniente! Pueden quedarse el tiempo que desee— sonrió la mujer acercándose al caldero que se calentaba en la chimenea— no pienso denunciaros al Lord. No me encuentro en ningún bando, soy neutra.

—Pero todo este tiempo ha estado ayudando al Lord— le dijo Jacob y la mujer le miró— sé que es usted quien le vendió la poción para acelerar mi crecimiento y quien le dio la profecía que hablaba de mí.

—Así es— asintió la mujer.

—¿Usted hizo que mi hijo creciese hasta los dieciséis años?— gruñó Suzanne acercándose a la mujer amenazadoramente hasta agarrarla de la solapa de la ropa y tenerla pegada a su cara— ¡maldita bruja!

—Suzanne, por Merlín, relájate— se quejó Harry poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Jacob miraba sorprendiendo el carácter que la mujer había sacado. El rey esclavo miró a Anne y luego a Suzanne, ocultando una sonrisa, a fin de cuentas no iban a ser tan distintas aquellas dos mujeres.

Suzanne miró a su prometido que levantó las manos y cerró la boca, comprendiendo la advertencia que se escondía en esa mirada.

—¡Hable!— la zarandeó Suzanne con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya lo ha dicho el muchacho, no creo que tenga que repetirlo— la mujer agarró las muñecas de Suzanne y sacando una fuerza que no parecía poseer consiguió que esta le soltara— y sí, puede que ayudara al Lord pero no porque esté en su bando sino simplemente porque no le niego la ayuda a nadie, como no se la voy a negar esta noche a ustedes.

—Sí, ahora es un alma de la caridad— susurró irónicamente Anne dejándose caer en una silla de madera que crujió bajo su peso.

—No, no lo soy y puede que les traicione pero no les queda más remedio que pasar la noche aquí— la mujer dando vueltas a lo que se calentaba en la chimenea.

—Ella tiene razón— asintió el rey esclavo sintiendo como aquella mujer lo miraba con detenimiento.

—Vaya, vaya, interesante el viajero que os acompaña, Teniente— sus ojos estaban escaneando al rey esclavo de arriba abajo— ropas humildes y sangre real.

—Aparta tus ojos de él, Bruja— gruñó Anne poniendo la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, amenazadoramente— no tienes nada que hablar de él, ni con él.

—La leona cubre su territorio— la mujer volvió a centrarse en el caldero.

—¿Mi hijo volverá a ser un bebé cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo o continuará con la edad que tiene ahora?—la pregunta de Suzanne hizo que todos miraran a la Bruja.

—No lo sé— respondió con sinceridad la mujer probando lo que se cocinaba en el caldero y poniendo un gesto de desagrado, cogió un tarro vertiendo una especie de caldo sobre lo que se cocinaba— a decir verdad es que es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho.

—¿Es qué mi hijo es al primero que le ha dado la poción?—preguntó Suzanne.

—No, en realidad es al segundo al que se lo di— respondió la mujer probando de nuevo el mejunje y poniendo un mejor gesto esta vez.

—¿Quién es el otro niño? ¿Qué sucedió con él?—preguntó Suzanne.

—Usted misma puede comprobarlo— los ojos de la Bruja se posaron sobre Aya que se quedó blanca ante lo que aquello significaba.

—Yo… yo… no…— la joven era incapaz de articular palabras con sentido, se aferraba al brazo de Jacob que miraba a la mujer, desconcertado.

—No recuerdas nada de tu pasado ¿verdad?—la mujer la miró y Aya sintió como si pudiese ver en su interior, lo que la incomodo aún más. No esperó a que respondiera— es una pantalla en blanco. Te sentías una extraña junto a tu familia…

—Sufrí un accidente— Aya dio un paso atrás soltándose de Jake— por eso no recuerdo nada.

—Eso es lo que te dijeron tus padres— le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella— Pero en realidad acudieron a mí. Tu madre estaba embarazada y desesperada porque s fiebres se había llevado a tres de sus hijos, necesitaba que el bebé naciese ya y que creciese para que les ayudara con la granja. Es muy difícil y duro llevar una granja y la gente humilde se dedica a tener hijos para tener mano de obra. Eso es lo que eras para tus padres, por eso te engendraron pero necesitaba que fueses mayor, no un bebé. Por eso acudieron a mí.

—No— susurró Aya con lágrimas en los ojos, viendo como aquella mujer se acercaba a ella.

Jacob se interpuso entre ellas y detuvo el avance de la mujer levantando la mano y arrugando el ceño.

—No de un paso más, bruja, o acabaré contigo— gruñó furioso al ver la angustia de la chica.

—Solo estoy diciéndole la verdad— la mujer miró al chico— ella es como tú. No recuerda nada, porque no existen recuerdos. Nunca tuvo infancia, nunca vivió experiencias junto a su familia… nada. En el mundo del que tú provienes y en muchos otros, ella ni siquiera ha nacido aún, en este sí, porque vamos adelantados tres años. Estamos en líneas temporales distintas y no compartimos el mismo plano astral.

La mujer pasó la mirada de uno a otro.

—En este mundo has nacido, en otros nacerás y en otro no como pasa con todos nosotros— explicó la mujer— Tú naciste el noviembre del 2007 de este mundo, ahora mismo tendrías que tener dos años y medio y si el niño dragón hubiese nacido en este mundo, ahora mismo tendría que tener cinco años, pero él en este mundo nunca llegó a ser concebido.

—Eso no importa— gruñó Jacob— ella irá a mi mundo conmigo cuando todo esto acabe. Por lo tanto, deje de martirizarla.

—¿Piensas llevártela contigo?—preguntó la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí— gruñó— ella no tiene nada aquí, por eso se vendrá conmigo.

—Cuando lleguéis allí, cabría la posibilidad de que os convirtieseis en los bebés que tendríais que ser en ese mundo— le dijo ella mirándole a los ojos.

—Mis padres nos cuidarían— el pecho de Jake se movía acelerado por la angustia, no dejando acabar a la mujer pues no deseaba escuchar lo que ella decía. Miró a Suzanne y Harry con ese miedo— lo harían…

Harry asintió para tranquilizar al muchacho y Suzanne le sonrió para reconfortarle. Claro que los cuidarían, no debía preocuparse por ello.

—Ese no es el problema, muchacho— se miraron a los ojos— estamos a mediados de julio, si te conviertes en bebé al volver a tu mundo tendrás dos años pero ella aún no habrá nacido en ese mundo, lo hará el 20 de noviembre. Así que si viajas antes de ese día de noviembre, ella no existirá en tu mundo, lo que haría que hubiese una rotura espacio-temporal, y simplemente desaparecería.

Aya ahogó un sollozo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Jacob gruñó, furioso al comprobar cómo le había afectado aquello a su novia. Se giró y la apretó contra su pecho, susurrando palabras de afecto para reconfortarla.

—Mi intención no era angustiarla— dijo la Bruja pero nadie creyó sus palabras, en sus ojos vio como estaba disfrutando con la desazón de la muchacha.

—Porque será que no me lo creo— gruñó, molesta, Anne.

—Pero por favor, tomad asiento— dijo la Bruja ignorando a la Teniente y haciendo aparecer sillas para todos— os daré algo de comer.

—Comeremos nuestra propia comida— espetó Suzanne que se sentó junto a Anne, las dos parecían sentir el mismo desagrado hacia aquella mujer.

—No desperdiciéis comida, tenéis un largo viaje por delante, necesitaréis víveres— la mujer comenzó a llenar cuencos con la comida que se estaba haciendo en el enorme caldero.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre nuestro viaje?—preguntó Hermione, recelosa.

—Yo sé muchas cosas, Hermione Granger— respondió enigmáticamente dejando descolocada a la chica—hacedme caso— le tendió un plato a la Teniente— comed.

Anne la miró durante unos segundos y luego aceptó el plato que la mujer le tendía. Les fue sirviendo a todos pero la primera en probarlo fue la Teniente que esperó unos minutos para ver si sucedía algo, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, permitió que su Harry comenzara a comer.

Jacob cogió el plato de Aya e hizo que esta se sentara en una silla. La joven no dejaba de llorar. Se sentía usada. Sus padres solo la habían tenido para sacar la granja adelante, no la habían querido nunca y no le habían permitido tener una vida normal, ni recuerdos.

—No puedo irme contigo— ella miró a Jacob a los ojos y este alzó la cabeza del plato y la miró. Estaban algo más apartados del resto y hablaban en susurros para que nadie más les escuchara— no puedo…

—Vendrás conmigo— le aseguró.

—¿No lo has oído?— se quejó Aya con la voz tomada— si viajo contigo antes del 20 de noviembre que es cuando se supone que nazco en tu mundo, desapareceré.

—Entonces no volveré al mundo de mis padres hasta el 21 de noviembre— le aseguró Jacob— ¿me has oído? No pienso irme sin ti, me quedaré aquí el tiempo que haga falta hasta que puedas viajar a mi mundo.

—Pero tus padres…

—Mis padres tendrán que comprenderlo— le dijo él— lo único que me importa en estos momentos, eres tú.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que ella susurró:

—Aún sabiendo esto, ¿me quieres?

Jacob alzó la mirada y suspiró. Se restregó el rostro, acariciándose la barbilla donde había algo de barba. Negó con la cabeza y sin previo aviso, la besó. La agarró de la nuca y la atrajo hacia él, devorando sus labios con autentico ardor.

—No dudes jamás de lo que siento por ti— la miró a los ojos— y debo de recordarte algo, cariño, yo también tomé esa poción cuando era un niño. Ninguno de los dos tenemos la edad que deberíamos tener—sonrió de forma traviesa y la guiñó un ojo— somos unos precoces.

Y esas últimas palabras, y su mirada picaresca, fue lo que la hizo sonreír con sinceridad. Él siempre lograba hacerla sonreír.

oo00oo

Draco miró por encima de su hombro al oír la risa de los dos chicos, aunque no fue el único. Sonrió al verles, recordando los viejos tiempos, cuando él era un adolescente locamente enamorado de Ginny, con la que se lo pasaba de vicio, riendo junto a ella. Se giró para mirar a la mujer que no abandonaba sus pensamientos y que hablaba junto a Blaise.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio delante de él un cuenco con el caldo que la Bruja había preparado. Agarró el cuenco y alzó la mirada al ver que esa mujer no soltaba el plato. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

—Sé lo que tu corazón desea— le susurró para que solo él pudiera escucharla sin apartar los ojos del otro— sé que quieres volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar todo.

—Lo que realmente quiero es que ella vuelva a ser feliz— murmuró él— así que no digas que sabes lo que deseo.

Tiró del plato y comenzó a comer sintiendo como la presencia de aquella inquietante mujer continuaba a su lado.

—Es difícil que ella vuelva a ser feliz si cada vez que se mira al espejo ve aquella marca en forma de eme en su cara, recordándole al hombre que la hizo tanto daño— comentó la mujer consiguiendo llamar la atención del chico. Se miraron de nuevo a los ojos— yo puede decirte como hacerla desaparecer.

—¿Cómo?—exigió saber, ansioso.

—Existe una poción— continuó— pero los ingredientes son difíciles de encontrar.

—¿Cuáles son?—preguntó.

—La lágrima de un hada, el cabello de una banshee, los pétalos de una orquídea fantasma, la pluma de un fénix, agua del desierto y el moco de un troll— respondió haciendo bufar a Draco al oír lo que esa mujer le pedía— es la única manera de hacer desaparecer esa cicatriz. Deberás hacer que todo se cocine junto y después aplicarlo sobre la cicatriz, desaparecerá en cuestión de minutos.

—Es imposible encontrar todos esos ingredientes— le dijo Draco, molesto por haber pensado que esa mujer le ayudaría.

—En este viaje puede que los encuentres— le aseguró— y si de verdad la quieres y deseas ayudarla a ser feliz, te arriesgarás por conseguirlos.

La mujer se alejó dejando al joven pensativo.

oo00oo

Artemis suspiró tirada en el suelo de aquella cabaña, apretada contra el cuerpo de Aki que dormía profundamente, pero ella no podía. Estaba nerviosa. La presencia de la Bruja de los Bosques, a pesar de no tenerla por allí cerca, la alteraba. ¿Qué le había sucedido a aquella mujer para que terminara de ese modo?

Harta y al ver que no podría conciliar el sueño, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Aki. Pasó por encima Ron que era al que más se le escuchaba roncar y sorteando a alguno más de sus amigos se fue hacia una puerta por la que había visto desaparecer a la Bruja de los Bosques después de la cena.

Rodeó una mesa y empujó suavemente la puerta entreabierta. Se sorprendió al ver aquel lugar, había esperado un dormitorio, pero en realidad parecía un trastero. Todo estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas y trastos.

Apartó una telaraña que se quedó pegada en sus manos, gruñó e intentó deshacerse de ella, tropezando, por lo que se tuvo que aferrar a una mesa. Al fin pudo quitarse la telaraña y al levantar la cabeza, algo que brillaba llamó su atención.

Se acercó y apartando algunas telarañas más vio un precioso cuerpo entero lleno de polvo. Pero bajo esa capa de suciedad se podía ver un marco dorado elaborado hermosamente. Se miró reflejada en él y sus ojos se detuvieron en el brazo quemado. Las cicatrices se extendían por todo su brazo.

—Todas deseamos ser perfectas ante los ojos de los hombres que amamos— la voz de Bruja le sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor.

La mujer se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado, quedando las dos reflejadas en el espejo. La Bruja la acarició el brazo quemado y continuó hablando:

—Tú podrías volver a serlo.

Artemis giró la cabeza, mirando a la mujer, con los ojos brillantes de esperanza y confusión. La Bruja siguió acariciando su brazo y volvió su vista al espejo. Artemis la imitó y las dos se quedaron mirando la imagen. Ahogó un sollozo y se tapó la boca con la mano del brazo bueno cuando vio como en el otro desaparecían las cicatrices.

Miró de nuevo su brazo y vio que seguían estando las cicatrices pero cuando miraba el reflejo las quemaduras no estaban.

—Volvería todo a la normalidad— le susurró la mujer que observaba como los ojos de Artemis se empañaban de lágrimas mientras esta observaba su brazo— no te avergonzarías de que la gente pudiese ver tus brazos, te podrías poner ropa que dejase al descubierto tus brazos, no verías la compasión en los ojos de la gente, tu novio te desearía más…

—¿Tú podrías quitarme las cicatrices?

—Podría, si es lo que deseas— respondió la mujer, pasando por detrás de ella y colocándose al otro lado. La acarició la espalda para consolarla.

—¿Cómo?—jadeó la joven.

—Tan solo tienes que mirar tu reflejo y desear con todas tus fuerzas que el brazo recupere su aspecto normal— continuó la mujer— es mágico y él hará todo el trabajo. Vamos, deséalo.

Artemis miró su reflejo y lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. Deseó volver a tener el brazo normal, que las cicatrices desapareciesen, no quería la lastima de nadie, solo el deseo y el amor de Aki. Cerró los ojos apretando los parpados con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran sobre sus mejillas, repitiendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

—Que desaparezcan las cicatrices. Que desaparezcan las cicatrices.

Jadeó cuando sintió como la empujaban, esperó caer al suelo y que el espejo se rompiera bajo ella pero no pasó nada. Al abrir los ojos se vio rodeada de una completa oscuridad. Se giró y vio a la Bruja frente a ella. Se acercó hasta que chocó contra una barrera invisible. Vio la sonrisa de la mujer y eso la puso más nerviosa, movió las manos, desesperadamente, intentando atravesar esa barrera pero no podía.

—No lo intentes— la sonrió la Bruja y Artemis la miró— estás en el interior del espejo y no podrás salir. Deberías haberte conformado con lo que tenías que es mucho más de lo que tienen otras personas.

La Bruja colocó la palma de la mano sobre la de Artemis pero no llegaron a tocarse por la barrera que les separaba.

—Te cegaron tus propios miedos— continuó— pero tú eres la única que verdaderamente le da importancia a esas cicatrices. Tienes tanta suerte, tu novio te ama de verdad. Lo he visto en sus ojos cuando te mira, te sonríe y mientras dormía abrazado junto a ti, abrazándote contra su pecho. Yo una vez tuve algo así cuando aún era demasiado inocente para comprender que la gente esconde muchas caras.—la mujer se quedó pensativa, rememorando sus recuerdos— Iba a casarme con un chico del que estaba locamente enamorada y que pensé que él sentía lo mismo que yo. Pero no fue así, me traicionó, no fue a nuestra boda y cuando, llorando, fui en su busca, me lo encontré fornicando con otra mujer en el lugar donde siempre se encontraba conmigo.—los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas— Yo preocupada por él, pensando que había sufrido algún accidente y él estaba ahí con esa mujer. Les maté.—la rabia inundaba cada una de las palabras que dijo— cogí una rama y golpeé sus cuerpos desnudos hasta que todo mi cuerpo se lleno de su sangre. Y disfruté.

La mujer sonrió a Artemis que horrorizada escuchaba la historia que esa mujer le contaba.

—Ese día perdí toda mi inocencia. Luego me dediqué a la magia negra. Pagué un alto precio, mi aspecto se fue deteriorando pero mi poder creció— sonrió aún más con los ojos llenos de una maldad indescifrable— He visto como te miraba tu novio, te ama y no le importa que no seas perfecta. Mi amado nunca me quiso de esa manera.

Artemis vio con horror como el aspecto de aquella mujer cambiaba, tomando el que ella tenía, incluido el brazo lleno de quemaduras.

—Pero yo si sabré aprovechar lo que tu acabas de perder— la sonrió con malicia— les ayudaré en su misión y luego volveremos a vuestro mundo para vivir la vida que por tus miedos ya no vas a vivir. No me importa tener el brazo lleno de cicatrices. — La miró a los ojos— Te quedarás aquí, encerrada, para siempre.

—No— jadeó Artemis, pasando la mano por toda la barrera, intentando traspasarla— sácame de aquí. ¡Sácame!

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—No, no, Artemis— sonrió— me gusta la idea de que me vuelvan a llamar por ese nombre. Y tu novio lo hará.— la guiñó un ojo— Y grita todo lo que quieras, no te oirán.

—Artemis, ¿Qué haces?

La voz somnolienta de Aki hizo que las dos mujeres se sobresaltaran. La Bruja se giró y sonrió al chico que no vio nada en el espejo, nada más que el reflejo de su "novia".

—Nada— respondió la Bruja con una sonrisa, girándose completamente para mirar al joven— no podía dormir y vine a ver qué secretos esconde la dichosa bruja.

—Eres una cotilla— bromeó Aki con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella— ¿y has visto algo interesante?

La rodeó la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo y enterrando la cara en el cuello de la joven. La Bruja le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y suspiró, encantada.

—¡Aki!—gritaba Artemis desde el interior del espejo, golpeando la barrera, desesperada mientras veía como el hombre que amaba era engañado— ¡Aki, estoy aquí, por favor!

Pero él no podía escucharla. Aki miró a la Bruja de los Bosques y la sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y sin perder el tiempo, se colgó de su cuello y le besó. Él sorprendido por la vehemencia de la joven, la agarró de la cintura y la correspondió al beso.

Le empujó suavemente hasta llevarlo a una mesa llena de trastos que se tambalearon y estuvieron a punto de caer cuando el chico chocó contra ella. Se apartó un poco de su agarré y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué te pasa, cariño?

—Nada— ella le sonrió— solo es que te necesito. Aquí y ahora.

Aki arrugó el ceño ante la impaciencia de la joven y miró hacia la puerta donde el resto dormía en el salón.

—No podemos, cariño— él volvió a mirarla— él resto está en la otra habitación y no sabemos dónde puede estar la Bruja. Cuando todo esto acabe, te aseguro que no te dejaré descansar pero ahora tenemos que centrarnos en la misión.

—No— se enfurruñó la mujer, sorprendiendo al hombre.

—¿No?—preguntó, incrédulo— pero ¿qué te sucede?

—No me deseas— gimoteó la Bruja— ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de que ya no me haces el amor como al principio? Te resultan repulsivas mis cicatrices.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no es así— le dijo él soltando un suspiro, cansado— no sé que más hacer para que comprendas lo mucho que te quiero y lo poco que importa tu aspecto. Eres preciosa, para mí siempre lo serás.

Aki se apartó de ella, quedando frente al espejo, sujetándose el puente de la nariz mientras miraba al suelo. Artemis frente a él, le llamaba y golpeaba la barrera sin ningún éxito y la Bruja de los Bosques observaba la espalda del chico, que parecía desesperado.

—Sólo necesito que me lo demuestres— le dijo la Bruja— después de ver el aspecto que presenta esa bruja y la soledad que la rodea, me he sentido tan asustada que necesito saber que yo jamás tendré que vivir como ella— él la miró— demuéstrame que me deseas.

Aki gruñó, excitado, ante el pedido de la mujer. Quitándose la camiseta que tiró al suelo, se acercó a la Bruja y la besó apasionadamente. La agarró del trasero y la levantó, sentándola en la envejecida mesa que chirrió bajo su peso.

La quitó la camiseta, tirando a un lado y volvió a besarla. La Bruja pasó sus manos por el pelo del joven, desordenándoselo mientras se entregaba al beso. Le arañó la espalda y sonrió, triunfante. Aki la besó el cuello, la clavícula y fue descendiendo, arrodillándose a medida que llegaba a sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador, su vientre y su ombligo. Arrodillado ante ella con las manos de la mujer desordenándole el cabello, le desabrochó los pantalones mientras la besaba por cada espacio de piel expuesta.

La Bruja dirigió su mirada al espejo, sonriendo a Artemis que había terminado en el suelo, de rodillas, gritando, desesperada. Pero Aki no podía oírla y la Bruja estaba disfrutando con la desazón de la mujer.

Aki se puso en pie, besando de nuevo a la Bruja mientras se desabrochaba con impaciencia los pantalones.

—¡AKI!—el grito desesperado de Artemis salió de sus labios con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Aki se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, con una sensación extraña.

—¿Qué sucede, cariño?—le dijo la Bruja llamando su atención— sigamos.

—Sentí como si alguien me llamara…— arrugó el ceño y continuó:— ¿Cómo me has llamado?

—Cariño— sonrió la Bruja.

Aki levantó la mirada y posó sus ojos en los de la joven que sentada en la mesa, le sonreía.

—Tú nunca me llamas cariño, siempre me llamas campeón.

La sonrisa de la mujer se borró de un plumazo y soltando un gritó, le arañó el pecho con una largas uñas. Aki se apartó, gruñendo y mirando a la mujer que estaba frente a él, se abalanzó sobre ella, consiguiendo retenerla contra la mesa. Algunos objetos cayeron de la misma cuando los dos forcejearon pero al final consiguió, agarrarla un brazo y ponérselo a la espalda mientras con la otra mano le sujetaba la cabeza contra la mesa.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—gritó enloquecido— ¡¿Dónde está Artemis?!

Los gritos y el escándalo alertaron al resto que pronto estuvieron en aquella sala, mirando sorprendidos de la escena.

—Pero ¿qué haces, Aki?—le dijo asustada Kelly— suelta a Artemis.

—Ella no es Artemis— miró a su amiga y luego volvió su atención de nuevo a la mujer— ¿dónde está mi novia?

—Que te jodan— gritó colérica.

Aki la agarró con fuerza del corto cabello y la golpeó contra la mesa. La Bruja soltó un aullido de dolor. El joven la incorporó y reteniéndola las dos manos con una de las suyas, utilizó la otra para agarrar de las mejillas e inmovilizar su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Artemis?—esta vez no grito, pero su tono no resultaba mucho más agradable.

Los ojos de la Bruja instintivamente se dirigieron al espejo y fue cuando todos pudieron ver la imagen de Artemis al otro lado del mismo. Aki empujó a la Bruja y se dirigió a su novia pero las fuerzas le fallaron y sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerle, haciendo que tuviese que plantar una rodilla en el suelo.

El cuerpo se le había llenado de un sudor espeso y el frío atenazaba sus músculos. Se miró del pecho y del profundo arañazo que la mujer le había hecho, brotaba sangre y una sustancia espesa y negra. Alzó los ojos y miró a Artemis que llorando, observaba asustada su pecho.

Hermione se había acercado al pálido muchacho e intentaba averiguar la clase de magia que la mujer había utilizado para envenenar al chico mientras el resto intentaban hacer hablar a la mujer que reía al ver como la vida de Aki se escapaba poco a poco.

Aki sonrió, débilmente para tranquilizar a Artemis y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se acercó hasta el espejo y puso su mano sobre la de la joven con el impedimento de la barrera que no les permitía tocarse.

Aya buscaba desesperada junto a Suzanne y Kelly, algún antídoto para el muchacho entre las muchas cosas que aquella mujer tenía allí amontonadas. La Bruja continuaba sin hablar, solo observaba con una sonrisa, la desgracia de esos dos muchachos que pronto lo perderían todo, como ella lo perdió una vez.

—Te querré siempre— jadeó él mientras Hermione lloraba, desesperada, pidiéndole a las chicas que se dieran prisa— y jamás de los jamases te olvidaré.

Artemis ahogó un sollozo.

—Jamás de los jamases— le dijo ella aunque él solo pudo ver como movía los labios pero la entendió. Se lo habían dicho siempre de niños y seguían diciéndoselo ahora de adultos.

Aki acercó sus labios amoratados al espejo y Artemis los posó sobre la barrera, en el lugar exacto donde él los había colocado. Hermione se había apartado un segundo para ayudar a las chicas en su búsqueda y los dos enamorados se entregaron a ese beso como si no existiese barrera entre ellos.

Se detuvieron en su búsqueda y los que estaban increpando a la mujer miraron hacia la pareja cuando una brillante luz salió del espejo. Algunos cerraron los ojos y otros se los taparon y cuando la luz cesó, la gente volvió su vista de nuevo a la pareja.

Artemis estaba arrodillada en el suelo, junto al cuerpo de Aki el cual tenía la cabeza en el regazo de su novia. Apenas respiraba y la joven le besaba, esta vez sin el impedimento de la barrera. La Bruja soltó un grito sacando a todos de su estupor y consiguieron retenerla en el suelo mientras las mujeres retomaban la impaciente búsqueda.

Artemis acarició los cabellos de su chico, culpándose por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, si ella no se hubiese dejado llevar por sus miedos y dudas. Le volvió a besar y le dijo:

—Perdóname.

—Shh— susurró él con ternura— jamás de los jamases me iré.

Hermione cogió un frasco y leyendo la etiqueta corrió hasta los chicos. Rápidamente destapó el ungüento que extendió sobre las heridas de Aki. Jadeó y gruñó mientras Artemis le consolaba pero poco a poco empezó a hacer efecto y las heridas se fueron cerrando hasta que quedaron tres enormes cicatrices.

Aki fue recuperando el color y Artemis lloró, aliviada. El joven abrió los ojos y se tocó el pecho donde esas cicatrices permanecerían para siempre. Luego miró a su chica y la sonrió. Artemis rió y le besó, desesperada, sin importarle sus cicatrices como sabía que a él no le importaban las suyas. Ahora lo comprendía, ahora entendía lo que él siempre le dijo.

Todos observaban aliviados a la pareja, excepto la Bruja que aprovechando que habían bajado la guardia, hizo que la soltaran con un movimiento de manos que los lanzó a todos los aires. La mujer corrió hacia ellos, enloquecida, con otro movimiento de mano lanzó a Hermione por los aires.

Artemis se puso en pie y empezó a forcejear con la mujer hasta terminar en el suelo. Las dos pelearon y la Bruja intentó arañarle con sus uñas ponzoñosas. Gruñendo Artemis esquivó las manos de la mujer e intentó quitársela de encima. Colocó sus pies bajo el cuerpo de su atacante y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó por encima de ella hasta que la mujer terminó dentro del espejo.

Todos se giraron y vieron a la Bruja, ya con su aspecto normal, dentro del espejo. Se levantó y los miró con odio mientras movía las manos por la barrera intentando liberarse.

Artemis respiraba aceleradamente y miraba a la mujer que había estado a punto de matar al amor de su vida. Aki se incorporó con dificultad y abrazó a Artemis contra su pecho.

—Sabía que no podíamos fiarnos de ella— gruñó Anne que parecía molesta por lo fácil que le había resultado a la Bruja librarse de su agarre.

—Ya no va a poder hacer daño a nadie— le dijo Charlie mirando a la mujer que los observaba con odio desde el otro lado del espejo.

—Sera mejor que nos aseguremos.

Artemis se acercó al espejo y sin dudarlo lo tiró al suelo, destruyéndose el espejo en mil pedazos hasta que no quedó nada ni de él, ni de aquella malvada mujer.

La sala quedó en silencio. Artemis y Aki se abrazaban con los ojos cerrados, aliviados al saber que ya no corrían ningún peligro y con su amor más afianzado que antes.

—Deberíamos largarnos de aquí— les apremió Anne— ya ha amanecido y deberíamos ponernos de nuevo en camino.

—Tienes razón— asintió Harry.

Salieron de la sala y tras recoger sus pertenecías, salieron de la cabaña. Pero en el exterior no les esperaba el frío gélido extraño que les había envuelto al entrar en el bosque a pesar de estar en verano, sino una brisa cálida. El sol traspasaba los árboles e iluminaban el antes tétrico bosque y sus caballos estaban en el claro junto a la casa, como si los estuviesen esperando.

—El mal se fue con esa Bruja— dijo el rey esclavo subiéndose a su caballa.

El resto le imitó y partieron para continuar con su misión, sabiendo que los Karanlik estaban en su busca.

oo00oo

El Cazador se detuvo frente a la puerta de su cuarto que ahora compartía con esa desconcertante mujer de cabello de fuego. No sabía lo que le pasaba, su presencia lo alteraba y aturdía a partes iguales.

Siempre había sido bella, lo pensaba cada vez que la veía en el mercado cuando era un niño y su padre le llevaba con él para que aprendiese el oficio y lo pensó, aquel fatídico día de hacía casi dos años, que la vio en el mercado junto a sus hijos. Su hija, Narcisa, quedó maravillada con su elegancia y belleza, y él también quedó trastocado pero con lo sucedido esa misma noche y tras perder a su familia, no se había permitido pensar en ella, aunque en sueños ella se empeñase en aparecer como un ángel que lo salvaba de sus miedos y su sufrimiento.

Había querido ahorrarle el conocer la historia de la muerte de su familia pero tras ver lo mucho que ella preguntaba no había podido callárselo por más tiempo. Pero no la culpaba como muchos en las catacumbas creía que hacía. Ella era inocente, no tenía la culpa de estar casada con un monstruo. Aún no sabía que iba a hacer con ella, ni siquiera sabía porque había aceptado tenerla como esclava si no pensaba requerir sus servicios pero cuando la había visto en aquel estrado, manchada, asustada y llorosa, lo único que había deseado había sido protegerla, y por eso se la había llevado con él sin pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, en la puerta de su habitación, asustado con la idea de entrar en su habitación y enfrentarse a aquella mujer que le desconcertaba como ninguna, ni siquiera su esposa, alguna vez había conseguido hacerlo. ¡Maldita sea! Llevaba días sin ir a su cuarto, desde que le reveló la verdad, por temor a enfrentarse a su mirada.

Tomando aire, entró y la vio tumbada en la cama con los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando. Suspiró imperceptiblemente, eso era exactamente lo que había querido evitar contándole la verdad, no soportaba ver a una mujer llorar.

La joven se incorporó y acercándose a él, se tiró al suelo a sus pies, quedando de rodillas. Se aferró a sus pantalones y llorando le suplicó.

—Perdonadme, mi señor— él cerró los ojos— siento mucho el daño que mi marido le causó. Sé que no sirve de nada pero no lo sabía. Lo siento.

El Cazador la agarró de los brazos e hizo que se incorpora. Ella alzó la mirada cuando él se lo pidió y los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados y sus respiraciones se acompasaron mientras se observaban con detenimiento.

—No quiero sus disculpas. No tiene la culpa de lo que él hizo.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces?—preguntó con la voz rota.

—Venganza— respondió— solo deseo que su marido pague por lo que le hizo a mi familia.

Lady Ginevra sabía que debía estar angustiada con el deseo de venganza de ese hombre hacía su marido pero lo entendía. Y en esos momentos deseó más que nunca no estar unida a aquel hombre con la que se caso hacía años.

—Descanse, mi lady— le pidió con dulzura llevándola hasta la cama y tumbándola en ella.

—¿Cómo se llama?—le preguntó, agarrándole de la mano cuando él se alejaba.

Se miraron a los ojos.

—Draco— respondió el Cazador— puede llamarme así, si lo desea.

—Tú puedes llamarme Ginevra, si quieres.

Ninguno dijo nada más y más deprisa de lo que los dos hubiesen deseado, sus manos se soltaron.


	42. Un imprudente caballero y los bárbaros d

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Siento mucho la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada, además de estar de vacaciones y no he podido escribir.

Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos comentarios.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 41: Un imprudente caballero y los bárbaros del desierto.**

Lady Ginevra suspiró de placer por tercera o cuarta vez desde que había comenzado con el baño.

Para su total sorpresa y agrado, al despertarse había descubierto un gran barreño lleno de agua limpia y caliente para poder darse un baño de verdad, después de días enteros limpiándose con paños mojados en agua. Sabía que el Cazador era el artífice de aquel regalo y se lo agradecía como todas las cosas que había hecho por ella.

Lo cierto es que desde hacía un par de días, cuando había vuelto a su cuarto tras muchos días de ausencia, y después de que ella le suplicase perdón por lo que su marido le hizo, él no había hecho otra cosa que agasajarla con preciosos detalles. La había llevado libros para que se entretuviera, la había dado una preciosa flor y lo mejor de todo, había hablado con ella. Se acabó el mutismo y el hombre callado, se hablaban como si se conociesen desde hacía mucho tiempo y no tan solo de unos cuantos días.

Terminó de lavarse y cuando salió se vistió con algo de ropa limpia que Draco le había dejado sobre la cama. Sonrió, era tan detallista y atento. No estaba acostumbrada a tener hombres así cerca, su marido no lo era, sus hermanos y su padre tampoco lo habían sido. Se ató las cuerdas que tenía en la parte de delante el sencillo vestido que alguna campesina le había prestado y luego tomando un libro de encima de la mesa, se sentó en la cama, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se puso a leer.

Totalmente absorta en la lectura solo levantó la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió. No pudo evitar la sonrisa al ver a Draco.

—Veo que ya te has bañado.

—¡Oh, sí! Gracias— le sonrió cerrando el libro aunque doblando antes el pico de la página por la que iba— ha sido muy agradable. Necesitaba un baño.

—Me alegro— le dijo sacando su varita que utilizó para cambiar el agua sucia de la tina por una limpia que empezó a humear al estar caliente.

Lady Ginevra soltó un gritito de sorpresa cuando vio como él se quitaba la camisola dejando su torso al descubierto. Rápidamente abrió el libro por la primera página que pillo y lo puso frente a su cara colorada.

—Pero… pero… ¿Qué haces?—tartamudeó la joven.

El Cazador la miró, sorprendido por la reacción y asomándose un poco para poder ver su rostro tras el libro dijo:

—Desnudarme. Yo también quiero darme un baño— explicó el hombre como si fuese algo obvio.

—Pero yo estoy delante— le dijo ella como si también fuese algo obvio e intentando evitar que él viera su rostro, algo que estaba consiguiendo, pues tenía el libro pegado a la cara— no deberías desnudarte delante de una dama y mucho menos una casada. No es decoroso.

—Necesito un baño y estás en mi habitación— espetó él con el ceño fruncido—así que deberás acostumbrarte a que esto suceda. Yo podría entrar cuando tú te estés bañando y puedes estar tranquila no me asustaría.

—No te atreverías— gruñó Ginevra quitándose el libro de la cara y mirándole con el ceño arrugado.

—Vamos a ver— él se giró y los ojos de ella vagaron por la larga extensión de su torso, deteniéndose en sus pectorales y en los abdominales marcados. El sonrojo que se extendió esta vez por sus mejillas se debía al calor que estaba sintiendo y no a la vergüenza— somos adultos, Ginevra— ella tragó saliva al oír su nombre de labios de ese hombre. Aún no se acostumbraba— yo he estado casado, tú estás casada… no creo que debamos preocuparnos por algo tan nimio como puede ser la desnudez. Estarás acostumbrada a ver desnudo a tu esposo. Y ahora si no te importa, me tomaré ese baño.

Volvió a darle la espalda y sin miramientos se bajó los pantalones, mostrando sus nalgas. Ginevra levantó el libro de nuevo, ocultando el rostro tras este pero sin poder evitarlo, asomó su mirada para poder recrearse en el cuerpo de ese hombre. No, jamás había visto algo así. La extensión de su espalda era maravillosa, descendió su mirada, deteniéndose en su redondo y prieto trasero. El calor que había sentido hacía unos instantes, volvió con mucha más intensidad y tuvo que apretar las piernas al sentir un cosquilleo entre los muslos. Jamás había sentido algo así. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos y tuvo que reprimir un jadeo. Pero para su disgusto el espectáculo terminó cuando él se metió en la tina, sentándose.

Draco se restregó los bíceps con un trapo, limpiándose la suciedad, hizo lo mismo con el cuello y las manos de la joven comenzaron a cosquillear cuando vio que su mano se perdía en el interior del agua. Tragó saliva y se ocultó rápidamente tras el libro cuando vio como él la miraba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, ella tras su libro y él bañándose.

—Nunca he visto a mi esposo desnudo— dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio.

Draco se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo y la miró. Ella tras unos segundos de duda, al final se quitó el libro de delante de la cara y le enfrentó. Se miraron a los ojos, él parecía estupefacto ante esa revelación.

—Y ningún hombre me ha visto a mi desnuda— continuó sin saber muy bien porque le decía todo aquello— solo mis criadas.

—Pero… vosotros…— la miró significativamente.

—¡Oh, sí, claro! Hemos mantenido relaciones sexuales— asintió sonrojada— siempre que mi esposo lo ha deseado yo le he permitido tomarme pero siempre ha sido a oscuras y con la ropa puesta como las personas decentes.

—¿Decentes?—gruñó Draco— yo me consideraba decente pero se pueden ir al carajo las personas decentes, si por serlo se me obliga a yacer con una mujer vestido— la vehemencia del hombre la hizo mirarle a sus ojos fieros— cuando yo hacía el amor con mi esposa siempre nos desnudábamos. Estar piel contra piel, sin barreras, sin impedimentos es lo más intenso e intimo del mundo. No tiene nada de indecente.

—Mi madre me decía que solo las rameras dejaban que un hombre viera su desnudez.

—Mi mujer no era ninguna ramera— gruñó Draco retomando su baño con el ceño fruncido— aunque a tu marido le encantaba visitarlas en la taberna del pueblo.

Los dos quedaron en silencio después de aquellas palabras.

—Lo siento— gruñó, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

—Yo también lo siento.— la chica se recriminó por lo que había dicho— No pretendía decir eso.

—Lo sé— asintió él, quitándole importancia.

Los dos volvieron a mantenerse en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Él maldiciéndose por dentro al pensar lo que ese hijo de puta de Longbottom se había dedicado a hacer a esa vulnerable mujer y ella imaginando lo que sería estar con aquel hombre enorme, desnudos, haciendo el amor. Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba yacer con alguien y ese alguien no era su esposo.

—A las damas de la corte se nos educa con la idea de que la desnudez no debe ser revelada nada más que a las esclavas cuando te ayudan con el baño y ella ni siquiera te ven, son amaestradas para que mantengan la mirada agachada mientras te ayudan a vestirte— explicó la mujer mostrándole a él la visión de otro mundo distinto al que él conocía— se nos enseña que debemos yacer con nuestro esposo cuando él lo exija y dejarle hacer lo que desee, aunque no nos resulte agradable.

—¿Te ha hecho daño alguna vez tu esposo mientras yacías con él?—preguntó.

—Él es un hombre muy vehemente e impetuoso que a veces no ha sido muy delicado— respondió ella mirando como sus manos jugueteaban nerviosamente con el libro. Sonrió con tristeza— la verdad es que no entiendo como algunas mujeres pueden dedicarse a complacer a los hombres, si el sexo es tan desagradable.

¿Desagradable? Draco no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba pero ¿Qué diablos había hecho el maldito Coronel para que esa mujer sintiese desagrado por el sexo? No sabía lo que era la desnudez, no le gustaba yacer con un hombre… maldita sea, esa mujer era peor que una virgen.

Estaba furioso con el Coronel. Esa mujer no se merecía aquello. No, esa mujer se merecía ser besada y amada con pasión y delicadeza, con salvajismo y ternura. Esa mujer tendría que ser venerada y recrearse en su exquisito cuerpo.

Sin soportar por más tiempo aquel silencio y completamente excitado, Draco se puso en pie y salió de la bañera, chorreando agua por todos lados. Se acercó a la mujer que solo levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada cuando él le cogió de los brazos y alzándola la besó en los labios.

Ginevra dejó caer el libro y arrodillada en la cama, correspondió el apasionado beso del Cazador que gruñó al sentirla tan receptiva. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba con una mujer y aquella encendía en él un ardor hasta ahora desconocido.

Debía parar o la desnudaría y la haría el amor con brutalidad. Estaba como loco, deseoso de meterse entre sus piernas y tomarla de mil maneras distintas. Debía dejarla o la asustaría. Por eso la apartó tan rápido como la había besado.

Ginevra perdió el equilibrio y estuvo a punto de caerse de la cama pero consiguió mantenerse sobre el colchón de paja. Cuando miró al hombre vio que salía de la habitación con unos pantalones puestos y la camisa en la mano, dejándola sola y ardiendo.

oo00oo

A media noche el grupo encabezado por los dos Harry y Anne llegaron hasta el pueblo de Leeds, envueltos en una tempestuosa tormenta que los había dejado empapados en segundos. Agotados decidieron que harían allí noche y debido a la escasez de comida que tenían, decidieron que se arriesgarían a cenar en alguna de las tabernas.

—Podemos ir con nuestras capuchas, no levantaremos sospechas— les dijo Anne— Leeds es un pueblo de paso y están acostumbrado a los extranjeros. Sus ciudadanos solo se meten en sus asuntos y dejan tranquilos al resto.

—Bien— asintió Harry bajándose de los caballos que dejaron atados a un poste en la parte trasera de una taberna— entremos.

Anne entró la primera mientras el resto la seguía. Pronto el calor del interior del local les envolvió, apaciguando sus calados huesos. Hermione les secó las ropas con un movimiento de varita y juntos se dirigieron a un rincón alejado donde había una mesa lo suficientemente grande para albergarlos a todos. La Teniente había tenido razón, la gente solo los había mirado un segundo al entrar y luego habían vuelto a sus conversaciones.

El local estaba animado pues la mayoría de la gente que no estaba en sus casas se había refugiado allí para resguardarse de la tormenta. Las jarras de cerveza entrechocaban entre sí aumentando la algarabía de los hombres y mujeres que se divertían mientras algunos tocaban unos instrumentos en un rincón del local.

—¿Qué queréis que pida?—preguntó Aki que había estado unos días algo débil por el ataque de la Bruja de los Bosques pero que ya estaba en plena forma.

Todos le dieron su encargo y se acercó a la barra donde espero a que el tabernero terminara de atender a unos clientes.

—¡Brindo por la justicia!—gritó alguien cerca de Aki, sobresaltando— ¡aunque en este mundo ya no exista!

El joven miró a su derecha y se fijó en el borracho que había gritado. Iba vestido por una armadura envejecida en cuyo pecho se podía ver grabado un león rugiendo. Sus largos cabellos estaban húmedos por la lluvia y caían a los lados de su cara, impidiéndole que pudiese ver su rostro. Tenía una jarra entre las manos pero por el olor que desprendía no era la primera que tomaba.

—¡Que vivan los verdaderos reyes! ¡Que viva el rey James y la reina Lily!—gritó de nuevo aquel hombre mientras Aki miraba por encima del hombro a sus amigos que también observaban al borracho, aunque la mayoría del local lo hacía.

—¿Qué quieres?—gruñó el tabernero haciendo que Aki le mirara. Parecía bastante molesto y el chico estaba casi seguro que se debía al borracho que estaba prodigando sus ideales de esa manera tan imprudente.

—Quiero siete hidromieles, siete cervezas de mantequilla y un zumo de calabaza y para comer quince especiales, por favor— pidió el joven volviendo los ojos al borracho que iba subiendo en intensidad sus gritos y lo que profería en ellos.

El tabernero gritó al interior de la cocina el pedido y luego se puso a preparar las bebidas. Aki se centró en lo que hacía el hombre e intentó ignorar lo que el borracho gritaba.

—Al final va a conseguir que nos maten a todos— gruñó el hombre.

Aki miró al tabernero comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué le sucede?

—Lo que le sucede es que aún no quiere ser consciente de que ya hace años que dejó de ser caballero— le dijo el tabernero— él perdió todo su rango, el día que sus queridos reyes James y Lilian cayeron bajo el yugo del rey Arthur.

—¿Fue un soldado de la casa Gryffindor?—preguntó Aki.

—La mano derecha del rey James, el Coronel Black— respondió el tabernero.

Aki miró al hombre de reojo y estaba vez se fijo un poco más en sus rasgos, reconociendo a Sirius Black bajo aquella barba y ese rostro colorado por el alcohol. A pesar de su aspecto se veía que era un hombre apuesto.

—Lleva unos días más encendido de lo normal— continuó el tabernero— desde que empezaron los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores?—preguntó Aki.

—¿Dónde has estado metido, muchacho?—le dijo el tabernero mirándole con extrañeza— se dice que existe un heredero al trono de Gryffindor. Un verdadero heredero, un hijo de los reyes James y Lilian. Yo opino que son habladurías pero hay gente que no cree lo mismo.

—Ya— asintió.

—Ve a tu mesa, muchacho— le dijo el tabernero— ahora una de mis meseras te llevara el pedido.

—Gracias— Aki se alejó y se sentó en la mesa junto a sus amigos. Guardo silencio cuando varias meseras se acercaron con las jarras que fueron colocando en la mesa y hasta que no estuvo seguro de que nadie le escuchaba, no comenzó a hablar— al parecer ese de allí no es otro que el Sirius Black de este mundo.

Harry se incorporó en su asiento al oír ese nombre, recordando a su padrino al cual perdió demasiado pronto. Suzanne a su lado, le cogió la mano para consolarle.

—Era la mano derecha de los reyes Lilian y James— el rey esclavo también se irguió al escuchar esas palabras— el Coronel de su guardia.

—He oído hablar de él— asintió Anne— dicen que desde que sus reyes murieron es un desgraciado que solo vive por y para la botella. Ha perdido la razón. La armadura que lleva es la de la guardia de la casa Gryffindor pero al ser negra nos muestra que es un alto rango. Un Coronel como ha dicho Aki. El león representa la casa Gryffindor. Esa cosa es una antigualla.

—Pues el cantinero no parece muy contento con él— comentó Aki dando un sorbo a su hidromiel— piensa que como siga así van a terminar matándoles a todos por su culpa. Al parecer está más encendido desde que se ha extendido el rumor de un verdadero heredero al trono Gryffindor.

Todos se intercambiaron miradas significativas desde debajo de sus capuchas y guardaron silencio al ver como algunas meseras se acercaban con sus pedidos. Comieron en silencio, rodeados de la algarabía y de los gritos de Sirius.

—Kelly— la joven alzó la cabeza y miró a Blaise— no sé cómo funciona todo eso de tus poderes pero llevo unos días pensándolo ¿no podrías hacer llamar algunos dragones para que nos llevaran hasta la Torre Negra?

—Lo hice— asintió la joven— pero en este mundo están extinguidos y deben desplazarse desde otros mundos. Eso no es fácil, ni siquiera para ellos. Se necesita su tiempo, poco a poco irán apareciendo algunos dragones en este mundo.

—¡Que vivan los reyes de Gryffindor!—se volvió a escuchar otro grito de Sirius.

—Va a conseguir que lo terminen echando— susurró Harry, que aunque no era el Sirius de su mundo, le preocupaba— está llamando demasiado la atención.

—¡Cállate ya!—gritó alguien. Algunas personas más se unieron a esos gritos, la gente estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa con las palabras del caballero.

—¡Que os jodan a todos, malditos traidores!—gritó Sirius girándose para mirar a toda la taberna y teniendo que apoyar la espalda en la barra para no caer—¡Hipócritas! ¡Olvidáis vuestras lealtades con los antiguos reyes, mostrando vuestra democión hacía aquel que nos robó la libertad! ¡Muerte a Lord Rädsla!

Sirius continuó diciendo barbaridades mientras la gente le gritaba que se callara. El ambiente se estaba caldeando y todo aquello no tenía buena pinta. Algunos hombres se acercaron a Sirius, llevándolo a la parte de atrás de la taberna.

El grupo se miraron unos a otros y dejando algo de dinero para pagar su comida, se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron al lugar por donde se habían marchado aquellos hombres. Se cruzaron con los hombres que se habían llevado a Sirius que volvían a la taberna y ellos se dirigieron a una puerta que daba a la parte de atrás.

—Ese se pensará dos veces volver a este lugar— gruñó uno de aquellos hombres.

Al salir, vieron a sus caballos que aguantaban la torrencial tormenta y a Sirius que intentaba levantarse del suelo embarrado donde aquellos hombres lo habían tirado.

Harry se acercó a aquel Sirius tambaleante y patético. Le agarró del brazo y le ayudó a ponerse en pie pero Sirius se revolvió, furioso, haciendo que lo soltara.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó Harry desde debajo de su capucha ya empapada.

—Que te importa— escupió, arrastrando las palabras debido a todo el alcohol que llevaba en el cuerpo. Se tambaleó— ¡Malditos traidores!

El grito y sus ojos se dirigieron esta vez a la taberna. Volvió a tambalearse mientras se limpiaba el agua de la cara sin ningún éxito.

—Todos clamaban su amor incondicional por los antiguos reyes— gruñó tambaleándose, aunque parecía no hablar con ellos sino consigo mismo— pero cuando fueron vencidos, se inclinaron ante el nuevo rey— escupió al suelo, furioso, sin dejar de tambalearse— y no lucharon.

—Nosotros vamos a luchar— le dijo Harry pero Sirius estaba perdido en sus recuerdos y no le hizo caso— Sirius— al fin alzó la cabeza y miró a aquel encapuchado— nosotros vamos a luchar.

—¿Vosotros?—rió sin ganas— unos encapuchados extranjeros qué…

—Que saben que el rumor que está circulando por todos los reinos es cierto— le interrumpió Harry bajo la tormenta, hundidos parcialmente en el embarrado suelo, ocultos en las sombras.

—James y Lily jamás tuvieron hijos— espetó, molesto— si hubiese sido así yo lo hubiese sabido. Él me lo contaba todo. Era mi hermano.

Se giró y caminó hacia la calle principal, pasando entre la taberna y la casa que había al lado. El grupo le siguió. Harry le cogió del brazo cuando alcanzó la calle principal y Sirius se giró para mirarles, furioso, lanzando un puñetazo al aire que Harry pudo esquivar.

Sirius se tambaleó y estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Harry quiso ir tras él pero Ron tiró de su capa, quedando todos ocultos tras la taberna.

—Los Karanlik— susurró haciendo que todos se quedaran en el lateral de la taberna.

Los Karanlik llegaron cabalgando en sus grandes caballos y se bajaron, sin molestarse en atarlos en algún sitio. Se encaminaron, moviéndose de esa manera fluida y sincronizada, que ellos tenían, y un poco más atrás iba Lucius.

Se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la taberna mientras aquellos perros enormes quedaban en la entrada junto a los caballos, gruñendo en dirección a donde ellos se encontraban. Sirius, al que los Karanlik no habían prestado atención, observó al grupo.

—¿Por qué os siguen los Karanlik?—preguntó Sirius, mirándoles con curiosidad por primera vez desde que esos extraños se habían interpuesto en su camino.

Harry cogió del brazo a su doble y sin mediar palabra, le bajó la capucha, mostrando el rostro de aquel hombre a Sirius, cuyos ojos brillaron de una manera especial cuando reconoció en él los rasgos de su amigo. Y luego Harry se bajó su propia capucha, mostrando su rostro.

—Tenemos una misión y ellos— hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando a la taberna— quieren impedir que la llevemos acabo. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Sirius los miró con los ojos como platos. Harry miró a los dos perros que gruñían mientras miraba al mismo lado que el caballero, luego volvió a dirigir su mirada al hombre.

—Necesitamos ayuda, por favor.

—Id a por los caballos. Rápido— les dijo.

Harry y el rey esclavo se pusieron rápidamente sus capuchas, se fueron a la parte de atrás con el resto y subiéndose rápidamente al caballo, salieron a la calle principal. Los perros de los Karanlik empezaron a ladrar, llamando a sus dueños. Sirius estiró la mano y Harry, al pasar a su lado, lo agarró del antebrazo y le ayudó a subir al caballo.

Cabalgaron, subiendo la calle que estaba en cuesta. Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio a los Karanlik que los seguía, montados en sus grandes monturas con los perros, rabiosos, pisándoles los talones.

—Tenemos que despistarles— gritó Sirius, aferrado a la cintura de Harry, para que este le oyera.

Sirius rebuscó entre sus ropas hasta que encontró la varita.

—¡_Incendius_!—una barrera de cinco metros de alto se interpuso entre los Karanlik y el grupo que siguieron cabalgando sin perder el tiempo.

—Adelántalos— gritó Sirius a Harry— os guiaré hasta mi casa. Y diles a uno de los últimos que vayan borrando las huellas que los caballos dejan. Eso les retrasará.

Harry espoleó al caballo hasta que este logró ponerse por delante, pidiéndole a Hermione que hiciese lo que el caballero le había pedido. Sus amigos le siguieron mientras él se encaminó a la casa de Sirius siguiendo las indicaciones que este le daba.

Estuvieron cabalgando unos minutos hasta que Sirius señaló una pequeña choza, alejadas del resto de casas y que apenas se distinguía por la incesante lluvia que les calaba hasta los huesos. Cuando estaban cerca de la casa, Sirius saltó del caballo y corrió bajo la lluvia hasta uno de los laterales de la casa.

Sirius silbó para llamar la atención de todos ellos que cabalgaron hasta donde él estaba. El hombre había apartado el barro del suelo y había levantado una gran trampilla por donde les instó a que se metiera. Los animales se pusieron un poco nerviosos pero al final pudieron entrar. Pronto un fuerte y desagradable olor les envolvió, al igual que la oscuridad.

—Haced callar a los caballos— espetó mientras ocultaba la trampilla con el barro y Anne rápidamente los durmió— y manteneos callados, en cualquier momento los Karanlik llegarán.

—¿Por qué huele tan mal aquí abajo?—espetó Ginny, intentando respirar por la boca.

—Estáis rodeados de estiércol de caballo— respondió Sirius— eso ayudará a que los perros de los Karanlik no os huelan. Callad, entre en la casa.

Sirius corrió hacia el interior de la choza y se desprendió rápidamente de la capa. Colocó la mesa hasta ponerla frente a una chimenea y luego puso la silla dando la espalda a la puerta. Se fue a uno de los armarios y cogió una botella, dándole un sorbo para luego dejarla en mesa, derramando un poco del alcohol en la mesa. Encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita que se prendió al cinto.

Se sentó en la silla y subió las piernas sobre la mesa y luego agarrando la botella, se reclinó en la silla y se hizo el dormido. La mano con la botella la dejó descolgada en un lado de la silla, haciendo que el cristal rozara el suelo y empezó a roncar.

Pocos minutos después de realizar toda la escenificación, entraron los Karanlik y Lucius. Los perros empezaron a olfatear por todos lados, el grupo podía sentir las pisadas de los animales y de los otros moviéndose por el cuarto pero Sirius seguía con su teatro, roncando sin inmutarse.

—¡Despierta!—le gruñó Lucuis abofeteando a Sirius que abrió los ojos brillantes.

—¿Quién es usted?—preguntó arrastrando las palabras aparentando estar más borracho de lo que estaba, pues tras ver el rostro de esos dos muchachos se había espabilado bastante. Miró a su alrededor con una perfecta cara de borracho— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué están en mi casa?

—Casa…— gruñó en tono de burla Lucius mirando a su alrededor y arrugando la nariz al sentir ese olor tan desagradable— hay unos delincuentes por la zona y hemos perdido su rastro… ¿ha visto algo?

—Algo… les veo a vos, mi señor— respondió con la boca pastosa— si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

—Antes de que nosotros llegaremos, inútil— espetó Lucius, molesto.

—Antes de a ustedes— hipó— solo vi mis parpados.

Sirius rió, una risa de borracho que imitó perfectamente.

—Está borracho, Lucius— habló el líder de los Karanlik— no te molestes en intentar razonar con él. Además— señaló el dragón grabado en la armadura de Sirius— es un soldado de los antiguos reyes. Puede hasta que haya perdido la razón, después de que sus líderes perdieran el poder.

El líder de los Karanlik se paseó por la estancia y bajo sus pies crujía la madera envejecida. Lucius miró a su alrededor, con la nariz arrugada por aquel horrible olor.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí— habló al fin el líder— deberíamos ponernos de nuevo en marcha e intentar encontrarlos.

Los Karanlik fueron saliendo y el último fue Lucius que cerró la puerta tras él con fuerza. Sirius se quedó unos minutos sentados en la silla, luego se puso en pie y se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la pequeña choza. Vio montar a los Karanlik y al rubio, y como se alejaban cabalgando.

Sirius apartó la mesa e hizo a un lado una alfombra que había bajo ella. Levantó la puerta de una trampilla y fue ayudando a salir a todos del escondite, dejando a los caballos donde estaban, durmiendo todavía por el hechizo que Hermione había lanzado sobre ellos.

—Se han marchado— les comentó— podréis pasar aquí la noche, no creo que vuelvan.

—Gracias—le dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que Hermione había hecho aparecer.

—El olor ahí abajo es insoportable—gruñó Ginny que no podía sacar el olor a estiércol de la nariz— ¿Por qué huele tan mal ahí abajo? Deberías limpiar toda esa porquería.

—Dylan, mi caballo, duerme ahí abajo para resguardarse las tormentas— explicó Sirius— le tengo un poco desatendido con respecto a la limpieza últimamente.

Se fue a una alacena y sacó algo de comer. Le dio un par de mordisco al mendrugo de pan y les ofreció al resto, que declinaron, ya habían cenado algo en la taberna.

—Querría poder ver la cara de las personas que he salvado— pidió Sirius que observaba a cada uno de los encapuchados que estaban sentados frente a él.

Harry y el rey esclavo fueron los primeros en obedecer. Los ojos del hombre brillaron intensamente al reconocer en ellos los rasgos de su querido amigo.

—Sois idénticos a James— sonrió— pero los ojos son…

—De Lily— cortó Harry haciendo que los dos hombres le miraran— en mi mundo siempre me lo han dicho.

—¿Tu mundo?—preguntó Sirius— ¿vienes de uno de esos mundos paralelos?

—Si— asintió Harry— soy auror en mi mundo y venido junto a mi escuadrón. Algunas caras te resultarán conocidas. Como la de mi mano derecha y mejor amigo Ron Weasley— el nombrado destapó su rostro y los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de par en par— o el de Ginny y Charlie Weasley— los dos se destaparon— chicos mostraros.

Todos los integrantes del escuadrón se fueron mostrando. Sirius reconoció a Draco como el hombre que había entrado a su casa buscando a esas personas. Sus ojos se detuvieron en Suzanne que le sonrió de medio lado.

—Soy la prometida de Harry y una integrante de su escuadrón, mi doble aquí es la Teniente Voss— explicó Suzanne.

—Alguna vez he visto a esa mujer. Dice que ya no está junto al Lord que escapó— le dijo Sirius.

—Así es— Anne se quitó la capucha y Sirius se llevó la mano a su espada pero el rey esclavo puso su mano sobre la del hombre, negando con la cabeza.

—No será necesario— los ojos de ambos se encontraron— ella está con nosotros. Somos pareja.

—¿Pareja?— el hombre estaba desconcertado— creo que no entiendo nada.

—Normal— asintió Jacob quitándose la capucha. Aya hizo lo mismo, soltando un suspiro.

Sirius miró a los dos chicos y sus ojos se detuvieron en Jacob con los ojos abiertos como platos. No entendía nada, ¿Qué hacía el niño dragón en su casa? ¿Y la Teniente Voss? ¿Cómo era que tenía una relación con el hijo de sus mejores amigos? ¿Y cómo es que sus mejores amigos habían tenido un hijo sin que él lo supiera?

—Ahora entiendo menos aún— les dijo el hombre con todas esas preguntas en su cabeza.

Harry con la ayuda del resto le contó todo. Que él y Suzanne eran los padres del niño dragón y que habían ido a ese mundo en su busca, que Anne y Harry tenían una relación amorosa que habían mantenido en secreto durante años sin que el Lord se diese cuenta, lo que Anne descubrió sobre su padre, que el hombre que había conocido esa noche bajo el nombre de Lucius venía del mismo mundo que Blaise que era de otro mundo distinto al del resto del grupo, que Kelly era la reina de los dragones, que el rey esclavo era el verdadero heredero al trono, las profecías y su misión.

Sirius escuchó todo en silencio sin hacer preguntas y cuando terminaron de relatarle todo, le dio un gran sorbo a la botella de alcohol.

—No creo que debas beber más— le dijo Ginny con una ceja alzada.

—Te aseguro que si, preciosa— gruñó Sirius— no todos los días uno se entera de todo esto— los miró a todos— ¿Por qué coño James no me dijo que iba a tener un hijo?

—Al parecer solo lo sabía Minerva Mcgonagall— respondió el rey esclavo— lo mantuvieron en secreto para que no corriera peligro. Y luego me llevaron con mis tíos cuando los asesinaron. Gracias a esa discreción he continuado con vida.

—Supongo que sí— asintió el hombre— pero no estoy acostumbrado a que tu padre tenga secretos conmigo.

—¿Eras muy amigo de mi padre?—preguntó el rey esclavo con curiosidad.

—Era mi hermano— sonrió— mi camarada y mi rey. Lo era todo para mí. Junto a tu madre y el rey Remus, la única familia que alguna vez tuve. Su muerte fue una gran desgracia.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sirius digería esas palabras. Se levantó y se dirigió a una de las velas.

—Creo que será mejor que todos durmamos un poco y mañana continuemos con el viaje— les dijo Sirius.

—¿Continuemos?—preguntó Anne mirándole.

—Voy a acompañaros— respondió Sirius mirándoles a todos— fui la mano derecha del rey James, le protegí y luche junto a él, y ahora lo haré junto a su hijo.

Y sin decir más, mojándose el dedo índice y pulgar, lo usa para apagar la vela.

oo00oo

Era la mañana de vigésimo día de viaje y Lord Rädsla estaba en sus aposentos, molesto, al comprender que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos. Sentado en su cama, escuchaba las palabras de un soldado que le informaba de que algunas pequeñas rebeliones habían comenzado pero que habían sido sofocadas con existo.

—¿Dónde está el Coronel?—preguntó al soldado.

—No lo sé, mi señor— respondió— creo que aún no se ha despertado.

Lord Rädsla gruñó, odiaba la irresponsabilidad de su cuñado, debería ser él el que le informara de todo lo que aquel soldado le había informado. Por eso, siempre había confiado más en Anne, ella era responsable y cumplía con sus deberes antes que dejarse llevar por sus deseos.

Alzó la cabeza cuando vio como el águila de los Karanlik entraba por la ventana. Le quitó rápidamente el papel de la pata y permitió que el animal se marchara.

Desdobló el pergamino y leyó para sí mismo.

_Aún no tenemos al objetivo. Les localizamos en el bosque Dismal pero se ocultaron en el hogar de la Bruja de los Bosques. Esta ha sido destruida por ellos. Hemos seguido su rastro hasta Leeds. Seguiremos informándole._

—Vete— le dijo al soldado, volviéndose a sentar en la mesa— y dile al Coronel que le quiero en mis aposentos ya.

El joven soldado se marchó y Lord Rädsla miró al exterior por la ventana que tenía junto a su cama.

—Si consiguen acercarse demasiado al antiguo Winthex tendré que despertarle— murmuró para sí mismo.

oo00oo

Neville gruñó y agarrando a Lua de las mejillas con una de sus manos, apretó hasta que la oyó soltar un gemido de dolor. La dio un azote en el trasero desnudo y luego hundió la lengua en su boca. Ella la aceptó gustosa y cuando la soltó, la obligó a tumbarse en el lecho que hasta hacía unas semanas había compartido con su esposa.

La hizo tumbarse boca abajo y luego la penetró con una fuerte embestida que la hizo gritar. Se movió en su interior, agarrándola del cabello, y dándole el trato que sabía que a ella le gustaba.

Azotó su trasero mientras otra de las prostitutas de la taberna, le besaba los hombros y la espalda. La mujer rió y golpeó también a la mujer que gemía enloquecida por lo que su señor hacía con ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y besó a la mujer que tenía su espalda. Ella le correspondió, excitada, y solo se separaron cuando oyeron el grito de satisfacción de Lua que había llegado al clímax.

Lua se dio la vuelta y miró al hombre y a su compañera que reía tontamente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara y jadeó cuando Neville empujó a la otra prostituta que cayó encima de ella. Lua rió y besó a la mujer.

—Tú turno— le dijo Neville.

Puso a la prostituta a cuatro patas y la penetró como anteriormente había hecho con Lua. Gruñendo comenzó a moverse en el interior de la mujer mientras Lua la obligaba a morder y besar sus pechos.

Ninguno de los tres hizo caso cuando llamaron a la puerta y continuaron con su entretenimiento. Ni siquiera miraron hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió y un soldado entró en la habitación.

—Mi señor— susurró el joven colorado por lo que estaba presenciando— mi señor…

—¿Qué?—gruñó Neville que había acelerado sus embestidas haciendo gritar a la ramera.

—El Lord quiere verle— respondió el joven hablando con rapidez— tiene que ir a sus aposentos.

—Vale. Largo.

El joven no lo tuvo que escuchar una segunda vez. Salió, cerrando tras él.

Neville salió de la mujer y dándole la vuelta hizo que se acercara a su erección. La mujer jadeó recibiendo en su interior lo que aquel hombre la daba, mientras Lua reía y besaba el pecho del Coronel.

La prostituta apenas podía moverse y comenzó a mover las manos nerviosamente al sentir que se asfixia pero el Coronel no la soltó, cerrando los ojos complacido al sentir con la profundidad con la que su miembro entraba en la boca de ella. La aferró con más fuerza el pelo y apartándola la empujó en la cama.

La mujer empezó a jadear, intentando recuperar el aire que durante unos segundos le había sido negado. Neville agarró a Lua e hizo que continuara con el trabajo que había empezado su compañera. A ella no le agarró el pelo, dejándola trabajar a su antojo.

Sabía que el Lord le estaría esperando pero en esos momentos le importaba un pepino. Solo quería disfrutar de esas dos mujeres como había estado haciendo durante gran parte de la noche. Luego se presentaría ante su Lord.

Jamás las había llevado al castillo, sino que había realizado su visita a aquellas mujeres en la taberna pero ahora que su esposa no estaba, tenía vía libre para llevarlas.

Lua consiguió que se corriera y cuando ella le miró con una sonrisa lasciva, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

oo00oo

Cuando el grupo se despertó, apenas había amanecido pero Sirius ya estaba despierto. Y a decir verdad, no tenía un aspecto deplorable para haber tenido la noche anterior la borrachera que tenía. Estaba muy despierto y apuesto, comiendo algo mientras los observaba despertar.

Los caballos, que ya se habían despertado del hechizo que Hermione lanzó sobre ellos, relinchaban escondidos bajo el suelo de la cabaña. Sirius se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger las cosas, dispuesto a ponerse en marcha.

—He estado pensando mientras dormíais— comentó el hombre mientras el resto comían algo— he visto algunos mapas y considero que deberíamos ir hasta Londres…

—Eso nos aleja demasiado de la costa— le interrumpió Anne— y de reino de Ravenclaw.

—Sí, pero es necesario que vayamos a Londres— continuó Sirius— estoy seguro de que Harry no tiene varita si ha sido tratado como esclavo todos estos años y estoy seguro de que esa jovencita— señaló a Aya— tampoco tiene.

—La varita…

—La varita es necesaria— le aseguró Sirius— es importante que sepa utilizar la magia para tener más posibilidades cuando se enfrente con Lord Rädsla.

—Tiene razón— el rey esclavo miró a Anne— y lo sabe.

Anne gruñó y se frotó el puente de la nariz, cansada.

—Para ello deberíamos atravesar el desierto y eso es muy peligroso— les dijo, mirando a Sirius.

—Sabes que necesita esa varita— le dijo Sirius, devolviéndole la mirada— ahora mismo es un peligro para todos y esa chica también, necesitan saber defenderse y no solo con una espada, sino también con la magia. Todos tenemos que estar pendientes de ellos.

—Podríamos bordear el desierto— propuso Anne.

—Eso nos retrasaría demasiado y el tiempo es oro.

Anne se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y luego miró a su Harry y al del otro mundo.

—Tú decides. Conoces mejor este mundo que ninguno de nosotros— le dijo Harry.

—Confío en ti— le dijo el rey esclavo— tú decides.

Anne suspiró y miró a Sirius que esperaba su respuesta pacientemente.

—Está bien. Tienes razón. Haremos lo que tú dices— asintió la mujer— iremos a Londres a ver a Ollivanders.

—Bien, entonces lo mejor será que viajemos hasta Hult— explicó Sirius— ese pueblo linda con el desierto y podremos negociar con algún comerciante para conseguir algunos camellos que hará el viaje más confortable que los caballos.

—Me parece bien— asintió la mujer poniéndose en pie— así que pongámonos en marcha.

—¿A qué distancia está de aquí Hult?—preguntó Ron mirando por una pequeña ventanita para comprobar que no había nadie por los alrededores.

—A dos días a caballo— respondió Sirius recogiendo algunas de sus pertenencias— y cuanto antes salgamos, antes llegaremos.

oo00oo

Dos días después, el grupo cabalgaba camino a Hult. Redujeron el paso al ver a lo lejos, lindando con el desierto, un pequeño pueblo de casas de madera.

Harry iba hablando con su alter ego y Sirius sobre su vida en su mundo cuando Jacob se puso a la par de ellos, escuchando la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

—Entonces tienes dos hijos más aparte de Jacob— sonrió el rey esclavo— que maravilla. Yo siempre quise tener hijos con Anne y espero que cuando todo esto acabe podamos tenerlos.

Sirius miró al rey esclavo unos segundos pero no dijo nada aunque Harry comprendió que le hubiese gustado decir algo. Pasó por alto esa mirada y se buscó entre las ropas algo hasta que dio con ello.

—Estos son mis hijos— les dijo Harry.

El rey esclavo cogió la foto que el chico le tendía y sonrió al ver la estampa. En ella aparecía su alter ego sentado junto a Suzanne en un sofá. Sentado en el medio de los dos había un niño de unos nueve años idéntico a él, sobre las piernas de Suzanne había una niña de cabello castaño de unos tres años idéntica a su madre pero con los ojos de su padre y sobre las piernas de Harry había un niño de un año que reconoció como Jacob. Todos sonreían y miraban a la cámara, excepto Jacob que era demasiado pequeño y estaba mirando a su hermano mayor con una enorme sonrisa. Era una familia preciosa y el rey esclavo no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia al verlos. Él siempre había deseado tener hijos y en aquella foto veía la familia que podría haber tenido, y que quizás podría tener algún día.

—Son preciosos— sonrió y le pasó la foto a Sirius que sonrió al verla y se la pasó por último a Jacob que se quedó observándola en silencio con un fuerte sentimiento que no supo identificar en el corazón— ¿No te parece Jake?—el chico alzó la cabeza y miró al rey esclavo— esos dos de ahí son tus hermanos.

—Lo sé— respondió intentándose tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Seguro que te están esperando en tu mundo.

—Así es— sonrió Harry mirando a su hijo con anhelo— James me pidió que no regresara hasta que te encontrara y te llevara de vuelta. Te echan mucho menos.

Jacob no supo que decir a eso. Tragó saliva y tuvo la tentación de guardarse la foto para poder observarla cuando nadie más le mirara. Pero eludiendo esa tentación, se la devolvió a su padre.

Harry no quiso agobiarle, por lo que dejó de lado el tema y volvió a guardarse la foto. Su hijo había bajado un poco la guardia con ellos desde que se enteró de toda la verdad respecto a su secreto, pero aún no se había acercado demasiado a ellos, y no querían forzarle. Esperarían a que él estuviese preparado para hablar.

—Entonces mi querido amigo Remus Lupin y su esposa Nymphadora, mi querida prima, siguen vivos— les dijo Sirius.

—Sí, están escondidos en las catacumbas junto a los reyes Filius y su esposa de Ravenclaw— le contó el rey esclavo— y el rey Severus de Slytherine.

Sirius hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado al escuchar ese último nombre. Harry sonrió, al parecer en ningún mundo aquellos dos se podrían llevar bien.

—¿Ocurre algo con el rey Severus?—preguntó el rey esclavo que tampoco había pasado por alto el gesto del hombre.

—No, lo cierto es que siempre ha sido fiel a pesar de que su reino se encontraba colindante al de Winthex— respondió Sirius— pero nosotros nunca hemos tenido muy buena relación y tampoco la tuvo tu padre con él en su momento.

—¿A qué se debía esa enemistad?—preguntó el rey esclavo con interés.

—Todos tenemos la misma edad y tu padre y él siempre competían en todo. Para desgracia de Severus, tu padre siempre fue mejor que él en la mayoría de las cosas, lo que conseguía que no se llevara muy bien— explicó Sirius— la cosa no mejoró después de que tu padre se casara con tu madre.

—¿Por qué?

—Severus se enamoró de tu madre cuando la conoció y saber que su contrincante había conseguido el amor de aquella joven le hizo sentir más rabia hacía él— explicó— pero como ya he dicho siempre él y el reino de Slytherine siempre fueron fieles al reino de Gryffindor y lucharon en la guerra codo con codo.

El rey esclavo asintió y alzó la cabeza cuando sintió como Sirius le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

—Yo quería pedirte disculpas. Debí proteger a tu padre, haber muerto por él— los ojos del hombre estaban abnegados en lágrimas que no dejaba escapar— pero no fui capaz. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Y ahora ellos están muertos.

—Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos y yo siempre te estaré agradecido por ello— le aseguró el rey esclavo sonriendo de medio lado.

—Gracias— asintió Sirius— deberíamos acelerar el paso. Cuanto antes lleguemos al pueblo, mejor.

Todos espolearon sus caballos, y cabalgaron hacia el pueblo, dejando atrás una polvareda. Redujeron la cabalgada cuando llegaron al pueblo y caminaron por las calles, sintiéndose observados bajo sus capuchas por los habitantes de Hult.

Sirius descendió del caballo y se dirigió a un par de comerciantes que tenían junto a ellos a un montón de camellos. El resto se quedó algo alejado observando a su alrededor, mientras el hombre negociaba hábilmente con los dos hombres.

El aire en aquel lugar era seco y asombrosamente caluroso. La arena del desierto invadía parte del pueblo que estaba demasiado cerca de él. Entre los habitantes del pueblo caminaban otras personas cuyos ropajes recordaban a las tribus salvajes por su escasez y material sacado de la naturaleza. Sus cuerpos y rostros estaban cubiertos por un montón de tatuajes.

—Bárbaros del desierto— dijo Sirius que se acercaba en esos momentos con una sonrisa— son una nación muy reservada, no se relacionan demasiado con el resto de la gente pero de vez en cuando vienen a Hult para hacer negocios.

—¿Has conseguido los camellos?—preguntó Hermione mirando a aquellas interesantes personas.

—Sí— respondió Sirius con orgullo— y más baratos de lo que en un principio creí. Así que será mejor que dejéis libres a los caballos, ellos son listos y sabrán volver a casa.

Todos asintieron y quitándoles toda la carga que les podría ser útil, dejaron que los caballos volvieran por donde habían llegado. Y tras colocar los útiles en su nuevo medio de transporte, se pusieron en marcha, internándose en el cálido y seco desierto.

El ardiente sol del desierto pronto hizo estragos en los viajeros. Sedientos, debían racionalizar el agua y la monotonía del paisaje hacía que el viaje se hiciese más largo.

Cuando llevaban más de medio día internados en el desierto, vieron a unos metros de ellos, unas criaturas enormes con forma de ser humano envueltos en llamas que podrían quemar todo a su paso pero que allí en el desierto no tenían nada que quemar.

—¿Qué son?—preguntó Hermione, curioso— jamás he visto esas criaturas en nuestro mundo.

—Heliopatas— respondió Sirius.

—¿Heliopatas?—preguntó Hermione casi atragantándose al oír aquello— pero se supone que no existen. Son una simple fábula.

—O te aseguro que existen, sin los que destruyeron todo lo que aquí había antes de que se convirtiera en desierto— le dijo Sirius sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, todo el mundo sabía que eran los Heliopatas allí— luego los Sandly fueron los que llevaron la arena. Formándose el desierto.

—Todo este tiempo pensando que Luna se lo inventaba y resulta que si existían. No me extrañaría que tuviese razón y Cornelius Fudge tuviese un ejército de Heliopatas en su poder.—habló Hermione sorprendida, mirando a sus amigos.

—Lo alucinante sería que ahora nos enterásemos que los nargles también existen— sonrió Harry, divertido.

Sirius gruñó y dijo:

—Esas malditas cosas infestan los muérdagos todas la navidades.

Harry miró a los de su mundo y sin poder evitarlo, estallaron en carcajadas.

oo00oo

Pansy Parkinson miró por encima de su hombro pero la oscuridad de la noche envolvía todo tras ella. Hacía rato que debía de estar en las Tres Escobas, trabajando, pero no se había resistido a ir hasta el hogar del Cazador.

Tras la muerte de su esposa, no había vuelto a la taberna, se había refugiado en la pequeña cabaña que había junto el que había sido su hogar y que había quedado reducido a cenizas. Tras conocerse la noticia, ella había esperado durante semanas que él volviese a la taberna, para ofrecérsele como consuelo, deseando que él le aceptara como nunca la había aceptado, pero él no volvió.

Cansada de esperar, decidió hacerle una visita. Cuando llegó con unas botellas de hidromiel, se encontró con la patética visión de un hombre que se había abandonado. Aún llevaba encima la suciedad que las cenizas, la tierra y el polvo había dejado sobre su cuerpo después de que hubiese enterrado a sus hijos y esposa, además de haber rebuscado entre las cenizas de lo que había sido su hogar.

La pequeña choza en la que ahora estaba viviendo, estaba envuelta en un olor amargo de alcohol, vomito y orina. El cuerpo del hombre desprendía un repugnante olor a sudor y las botellas vacías de hidromiel se acumulaban en el suelo. Le ayudó a bañarse, intentó afeitarle pero él no se lo permitió y se le ofreció como la vil ramera que era, pero él la rechazó.

Pero Pansy no se rindió, siguió visitándole semana tras semana, llevándole el alcohol que él se bebía como si se tratase de agua. Siempre se le ofrecía pero él siempre la rechazaba. Así habían estado durante casi dos años y ella no le había conseguido lo que siempre había deseado, disfrutar del varonil cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Pero desde hacía semanas, Pansy había ido a la cabaña con su habitual cargamento de alcohol, encontrándose el hogar vacio. Al principio se había extrañado pero ahora comenzaba a preocuparle que él se hubiese marchado para siempre. Deseaba a ese hombre y no quería morir sin haber disfrutado de él.

Esa noche no fue diferente. Cuando llegó a la cabaña, la encontró a oscuras y vacía con una fina capa de polvo sobre los escasos muebles. Y como todas las noches, volvió a hacerse la misma pregunta: ¿Dónde se habría metido aquel hombre?

oo00oo

Más de una semana llevaban ya en aquel desierto y el frío de la noche era tan devastador como el sol del día. El paisaje monótono había conseguido lo que más habían temido, perderles en las profundidades de aquel mar de arena fina.

El agua escaseaba cada vez más y la travesía cada vez era más agotadora. A penas habían parado, deseando salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar y el cansancio se hacía cada vez más patente en los cuerpos de todos.

—¡Kelly!

El grito de Charlie hizo que todos detuvieran a sus camellos. La chica, envuelta en una manta para resguardarse del frío de las noches desérticas, se había precipitado del camello, cayendo pesadamente sobre la arena.

Charlie se bajó de su camello y se acercó corriendo a su novia. La abrazó contra su cuerpo para hacerla entrar en calor.

—No podemos seguir caminando sin rumbo— espetó el pelirrojo desde el suelo— esto es una locura. Vamos a ir cayendo todos poco a poco.

—Tienes razón— asintió Sirius que descendió de su camello como habían hecho los otros— pasaremos aquí la noche y continuaremos mañana por la mañana.

Todos se apretujaron en unas mantas y se mantuvieron unos cerca de otros cuando pusieron el campamento. Sirius se ofreció para ser el primero en vigilar.

Harry cerró los ojos apretujándose contra Suzanne para conseguir un poco más de calor. Arrugó el ceño cuando sintió un resplandor tras sus ojos cerrados y los abrió, encontrándose con una llamarada que salía de una antorcha.

Cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de un bárbaro y sintió la punta de una lanza contra el cuello.


	43. El jinete oscuro

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí hay otro capítulo más y quiero deciros que, sin contar este, quedan tres capítulos y el epílogo para el final de la historia. He de decir que este capítulo es especialmente largo. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis algún comentario.

Gracias a todos los que me tenéis en vuestros favoritos y que me habéis dejado comentarios a lo largo de toda la historia. Se acerca el final y no quiero entretenerme más.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 42: El jinete oscuro.**

Harry dio un traspié cuando uno de los bárbaros le empujó para que continuara andando. El cansancio, ir maniatado y la arena dificultaban el paso a todos menos a los bárbaros que se movían con facilidad por aquel terreno. La mayoría de ellos eran enormes, llenos de tatuajes y fieros. Sus ropajes eran escasos a pesar del frío de la noche y llevaban un pañuelo ocultando la cabeza y la boca. Tiraban de los camellos que les habían confiscado cuando les habían tomado como rehenes y caminaban sin rumbo.

Miró a su alrededor, sus amigos estaban en las mismas condiciones que él, maniatados y siendo empujados por otros bárbaros.

—¡Alto!— exigió uno de los bárbaros.

Todo el mundo obedeció, deteniéndose en medio de la nada, desconcertando a los rehenes que no comprendía el motivo por el que se detenían allí, como si estuviesen esperando algo.

Harry miró en la misma dirección que los bárbaros, preguntándose lo mismo que todos, ¿qué esperaban?

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un momento no estaba y al siguiente ante ellos se erigía una inmensa muralla de piedra rojiza. En lo alto de la muralla había algunos arqueros que les apuntaba con sus flechas y que las bajaron al ver de quienes se trataban. Las enormes puertas de piedra comenzaron a abrirse muy despacio y los bárbaros los empujaron para que entraran.

Se cerraron tras ellos. Un montón de casas se extendían dentro de la muralla, todas ellas eran de piedra, rectangulares y de una sola planta, los ventanucos tenían unas escasas cortinas, por la que en alguna ocasión vieron asomarse a alguna persona. En el exterior de las casas había antorchas colgadas en las paredes que iluminaban el pueblo de caminos de arena.

Al final se alzaba una casa de piedra roja más grande que el resto de varias plantas de cuyas ventanas salía luz. Y allí parecía dirigirse la comitiva. Los bárbaros se encaminaron hacia aquel lugar haciendo que ellos les siguieran.

Alcanzaron la casa más grande y vieron a cada lado de la puerta de madera apostados había dos hombres altos y musculosos, vestidos con las escasas ropas de su tribu y con unas lanzas en las manos, sus rudos rostros tatuados al igual que su cuerpo, mostraban su ferocidad.

No movieron ni un solo músculo cuando pasaron junto a ellos y entraron por la puerta, dejándoles atrás. El interior de la casa era bastante humilde pero acogedor, los muebles de madera eran escasos y unas escaleras de piedra en un lateral comunicaban con el segundo piso. Ascendieron por ellas, llegando a otro piso igual decorado que dejaron atrás, subiendo varios pisos, en los que dejaron algunas puertas atrás donde no supieron lo que había.

El último piso, el cuarto, estaba escondido tras una puerta de madera que estaba en la escalera. Uno de los bárbaros subió el último tramo de escalera y golpeó la puerta. Tras unos segundos una grave voz les permitió el paso.

El bárbaro abrió la puerta y entró. El resto empujó a los rehenes que subieron las escaleras y fueron entrando en la estancia. Harry fue el último en entrar con uno de los bárbaros detrás de él que cerró la puerta. Estaban en una estancia donde el fuego de una chimenea en una de las esquinas de la habitación crepitaba dotando de luz y calor la estancia. El escaso mobiliario de la estancia se reducía a una silla de madera muy elaborada en la que estaba sentado un enorme bárbaro que todos reconocieron al instante. Era el Kingsley de ese mundo.

Su rostro, adornado por unos tatuajes de extrañas runas en las mejillas, no mostraba ninguna amabilidad. Un turbante cubría su cabeza y su cuerpo solo se veía cubierto por una escasa túnica que le tapaba de cintura para abajo. Su pecho, brazos y piernas musculosos estaban adornados con tatuajes. A cada lado, detrás de él, en pie, había dos soldados vestidos, armados y tan tatuados como los del exterior. Uno de ellos era el doble de Dean Thomas y el otro Seamus Finnigan.

Los bárbaros que habían llevado al grupo hasta allí se dispusieron por la habitación, quedando dos de ellos a cada lado de la puerta.

—¿Qué hace un grupo tan numeroso de _valkoinen _por el desierto?—habló con voz profunda Kingsley— o debería preguntar mejor…— se levantó de su humilde trono— ¿Qué hace por estas tierras, tan lejos de su casa, la Teniente Voss— se detuvo frente a la mujer que le devolvió la mirada con firmeza— el niño dragón— continuó hasta detenerse frente al chico— dos calcos del antiguo reino de Gryffindor— miró a los dos Harrys— ¿otra Teniente Voss? ¿Lady Ginevra? ¡Y un tipo idéntico al Lord Rädsla pero que no es Lord Rädsla! ¡Esto se pone interesante!

—¿Cómo sabes que no es Lord Rädsla?—preguntó Sirius captando la atención de Kingsley.

El que parecía el líder de los bárbaros se acercó a Sirius, deteniéndose a un palmo de su cara. Se miraron a los ojos retadoramente.

—Por varias cosas, inmundo _valkoinen_— sonrió Kingsley.

—¿Qué es un _valkoinen_?—preguntó Ron en un susurro.

—Uno, la mirada de ese hombre no es igual a la del Lord— continuó Kingsley sin prestar atención a la interrupción de Ron— número dos, el Lord jamás preguntaría que es un _valkoinen_, él sabe perfectamente que es así como nosotros, los bárbaros, llamamos a la gente que no pertenece a nuestras tribus— se frotó la barbilla y luego le dio unas fuertes palmadas en la cara a Sirius que arrugó el ceño— y tercero, tú, Sirius Black, jamás viajarías junto a Lord Rädsla, aunque me sorprende que lo hagas junto a la Teniente Voss.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?—preguntó Sirius retándole con la mirada.

—No sé— le agarró con fuerza de las mejillas— lo cierto es que he pensado unas cuantas maneras de haceros pagar el haberos atrevido a irrumpir en nuestras tierras.

—¿No me digas, troglodita?—escupió Sirius.

—Sirius, creo que deberías callarte— le pidió Hermione en un susurro viendo la cara de pocos amigos de todos los bárbaros y de como la sonrisa de Kingsley se había borrado al oír el insulto.

—Deberías hacer caso a tu amiga. Tiene pinta de lista— gruñó Kingsley.

—Cosa que por supuesto tú, neandertal, no eres— espetó Sirius, logrando que todos maldijeran al escuchar lo bocazas que podía ser ese hombre— y si por lo menos tuvieras pelotas, me soltarías para que peleáramos como hombres.

—Me encantará hacer tú último deseo realidad— le dijo el hombre— ¡Soltadle!

Kingsley se irguió en toda su estatura y se cruzó de brazos mientras uno de sus hombres se acercaba a Sirius para soltar sus manos. Este se frotó las muñecas doloridas.

—Vamos ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¡Oh, gran Sirius Black!

Los dos hombres se aguantaron la mirada mortalmente serios y de repente estallaron en carcajadas y se abrazaron, dejando a todos los que no eran bárbaros completamente descolocados.

—¿Qué diablos quiere decir todo esto?—espetó Ginny que no daba crédito a la camaradería que se había despertado de repente entre esos dos y de la sonrisa que se había dibujado en la cara de todos los bárbaros.

—Creo que tus amigos necesitan una explicación— sonrió Kingsley dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Sirius mientras hacía un gesto con la cabeza a sus hombres que empezaron a cortar las cuerdas con las que les retenían.

—Soy amigo del líder de los bárbaros y su pueblo— les explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Preferiría que no te refirieras a mí como líder de este gran pueblo— sonrió el hombre de forma bonachona— sabes que no nos gustan distinguirnos entre nosotros por jerarquías.

—Te siguen, y eso para mí es un líder, utiliza la palabra que quieras— le dijo Sirius— aunque creo que lo de atarnos te lo podías haber ahorrado.

—No sabía que eras tú— le dijo— solo me informaron de que había intrusos por nuestras tierras y que entre ellos iba la Teniente Voss, cosa que aún me tienes que explicar.

—Es una larga historia— le dijo Sirius quitándole importancia con una mano.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo— le aseguró dejándose caer en el humilde trono de madera y haciendo aparecer unas sillas para el resto delante de él— soy todo oídos.

—No sabemos si podemos fiarnos de él— gruñó Anne que aún se frotaba las muñecas, molesta— y creo que ya hemos revelado el plan a demasiada gente.

—Guapa, nuestro pueblo se ha caracterizado siempre por la neutralidad en la guerra. No nos incumbe el juego de tronos que los _valkoinen_ os traéis. Y creo que me merezco una explicación del motivo por el que estáis en mis tierras.

—Kingsley— llamó Sirius— ella no quería ser grosera. Solo es precavida.

—Está bien— asintió el hombre— pero desembucha.

Sirius le contó con la ayuda del resto todo. Desde lo de las profecías hasta el motivo de la misión, pasando por la existencia de un heredero al trono de Gryffindor y todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Vaya— asintió el hombre rascándose la barbilla pensativamente tras escuchar toda la historia— interesante— miró a Anne— Siento lo que te hicieron muchacha y a tus padres. Yo les conocí y eran unas personas maravillosas.

—Gracias— asintió la mujer sintiendo como su Harry le cogía la mano consolándola— ¿nos dejarás partir, entonces?

—Por supuesto. No sois prisioneros sino invitados— les dijo el hombre— además dejaré que algunos de los míos os guíen. Estás tierras son muy traicioneras y os resultará difícil salir de ellas sin ayuda.

—Gracias— asintió el rey esclavo— agradecemos vuestra ayuda y que os coloquéis de nuestra parte.

—No, muchacho, no te equivoques. Cuando hable de neutralidad, hablaba en serio— negó el hombre— nuestro pueblo siempre se ha caracterizado por no meterse en asuntos que no son nuestros.

—Pero esto también os incumbe a vosotros. Lord Rädsla no se detendrá y no os dejará fuera en la batalla que en algún momento comenzara— le dijo la Teniente Voss.

—Existe un pacto entre los bárbaros y los _valkoinen— _le dijo el hombre— hace cientos de años se pacto que nosotros nos mantendríamos al margen de todo lo que sucediese entre los _valkoinen _si se nos permitía vivir en paz.

—El Lord pasará por alto cualquier pacto o tratado que pueda existir— le aseguró Anne.

—No lo hará. Pues sabe que si lo hace se ganará un peligroso enemigo— le aseguró Kingsley.

—No estés tan seguro— le dijo Sirius— creo que ha llegado el momento de que te decidas por un bando.

—No, Sirius. Sabes que te estoy ayudando porque eres mi amigo y porque James lo fue y Remus pero no voy a poner en peligro a mi pueblo por una guerra en la que siempre nos hemos mantenido a un lado.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, mirándose a los ojos y, finalmente, Sirius asintió, comprendiendo que no le haría cambiar de opinión.

—Mañana partiremos para continuar con la misión, entonces— le dijo Sirius.

—Me temo que tendréis que esperar. Se avecina una tormenta de arena con la que será muy peligroso viajar— le dijo Kingsley— y en una semana mi hija se casa. Todo el pueblo bárbaro está invitado y por supuesto, no hablaba en broma cuando decía que alguien debía acompañaros para que no os perdierais.

—Eso nos retrasará— gruñó Anne.

—Creo que os retrasaría más, si viajarais por vuestra cuenta, puede incluso que no sobrevivieseis— le dijo Kingsley sonriendo y todos comprendieron que el hombre tenía razón— será mejor que descanséis. Mañana será un nuevo día.

La mañana se despertó algo revuelta, la tormenta de arena estaba cada vez más cerca y el ambiente estaba extraño. Draco se despertó en uno de los camastros de la casa que habían habilitado la noche pasada para que todos los _valkoinen, _como los bárbaros les llamaban, pudiesen descansar el tiempo que pasarían allí. La casa que les habían asignado estaba justo al lado de la gran casa donde le habían contado a Kingsley todo lo referente a la misión y que era su hogar y el de su familia.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo. Todos los demás ya se habían despertado excepto Blaise que lo hizo en ese momento. La mirada de ambos se encontró y la tensión se hizo palpable. Ambos sabían que el otro era un buen tipo pero por desgracia estaban interesados en la misma mujer y por ello, la relación entre ellos no era tan fluida como era con los demás.

Draco se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta sin siquiera saludar al otro.

—¿Podemos hablar?—preguntó Blaise que se puso en pie.

—No creo que haya nada de lo que hablar— respondió, enfrentándole.

—Amamos a la misma mujer. Creo que si debemos hablar.

—No, tú ambas a la Ginny de tu mundo y como ella no te correspondió, has venido a mi mundo, a tocarme las pelotas y quitarme a la de mi mundo— espetó molesto Draco.

—No te quiero quitar nada, porque ella ya no es tuya— le recordó Blaise— y tienes que hacerte a la idea de que jamás lo volverá a ser.

—Cállate— gruñó Draco, furioso.

—Jamás olvidará lo que Lucius le hizo y cada vez que te vea lo recordará. Es imposible que volváis a estar juntos— le intentó hacer comprender Blaise— Pero mientras estés cerca no podrá seguir con su vida.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?—preguntó Draco.

—Aléjate de ella. Cuando la misión acabe, lárgate, vete lejos para que ella pueda continuar con su vida…

—¿Contigo?—rió sin humor Draco.

—Conmigo, sin mí— respondió Blaise— da igual. Solo quiero que sea feliz y si la amaras tanto como dices tú también lo querías.

Draco furioso se acercó a él y agarrándole de la pechera de la camiseta, le estampó contra una pared, quedando a un palmo de distancia de su cara.

—No tomes a la ligera el amor que siento por Ginny— le siseó— ella es la persona a la que más he querido en este mundo y deseo su felicidad por encima de la mía. Y no me voy a rendir porque sé que mi felicidad y la suya dependen de que superemos esto. Y lo haremos, porque lo que hay entre nosotros es lo suficientemente fuerte para que así sea.

Le soltó y dio unos cuantos pasos, apartándose de él y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa. Caminó con un humor de perros por entre las casas y siguió a la gente que parecía dirigirse al mismo sitio. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigos pero estaba seguro de que esa gente les llevaría hasta ellos.

Algunos bárbaros lo miraban, curiosos, pero no parecían extrañados pues debían saber que en la madrugada habían llegado algunos forasteros. En el centro del pueblo, un gran número de bárbaros estaba congregado y pudo distinguir el cabello de fuego de Ginny entre el gentío. Se acercó a ellos y se sentó a una distancia prudencial de la pelirroja, no quería incomodarla como siempre. Poco después llegó Blaise al que ni siquiera miró y que se sentó al lado de Ginny, para su disgusto.

Draco miró al resto de sus amigos y vio que Sirius hablaba con Kingsley. Todos estaban sentados por encima de rocas e incluso en el suelo. Al parecer habían decidido que todo el pueblo bárbaro desayunaría juntos aquella mañana para dar la bienvenida a los forasteros.

—Draco— Hermione le sacó de sus pensamientos y este alzó la cabeza para mirar a una jovencita que le tendía un plato con algo de comida y una jarra de madera con agua.

—Gracias— le dijo él cogiendo lo que ella le ofrecía y mirando el agua— espera.

La chica se detuvo y le miró con una sonrisa, amable. Hermione se había girado para hablar con Ron y ambos observaban a Sirius y Kingsley que estaban de pie, hablando acaloradamente.

—¿Cómo conseguís agua en el desierto?—preguntó Draco.

—Hace cientos de años, nuestros antepasados, hicieron unos profundos pozos de donde sacamos el agua— explicó la chica sin quitar su agradable sonrisa.—hoy seguimos manteniendo esos pozos.

—Y si yo te lo pidiera, ¿podrías llenarme un recipiente con un poco de agua para llevármela?—preguntó Draco.

—Claro. Kingsley nos ha pedido que os demos todo lo que deseéis— le sonrió— antes de que partáis, conseguiré un poco de agua para ti.

—Gracias— le dijo y la joven se alejó.

Draco observó unos segundos el agua y suspiró. Solo esperaba que la Bruja de los Bosques no le hubiese engañado y que conseguir todos aquellos raros ingredientes sirviese para que la cicatriz que Ginny tenía en la cara desapareciera. Sabía que no podía fiarse de la Bruja pero estaba desesperado y deseaba volver una sonrisa en el rostro de su pelirroja.

oo00oo

Sirius miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, molesto por su constante negativa de unirse a su bando. Se empeñaba en decir que ellos no se metían en los asuntos de los _valkoinen _pero lo que aún no comprendía es que todo eso había dejado de ser solo un asunto de ellos.

—La guerra se acerca, amigo mío, e irremediablemente todos nos tendremos que poner de un lado u otro— le dijo Sirius pasándose la mano por la cara, cansado— el Lord va tras todos ellos, ha mandado a los Karanlik para que los atrapen— Kingsley le miró con desagrado al escuchar ese nombre— él sabe que ese chico es el verdadero heredero al trono.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que lo es?—espetó Kingsley— hasta hace nada, no habíamos tenido nunca noticias de la existencia de un hijo de James y Lily. Es más, si de verdad ese chico, en un hipotético caso, fuese quien dice que es, ¿Por qué el Lord, y antes que él su padre, le hubiese mantenido con vida y como esclavo?

—Sabes lo prepotente que era el rey Arthur, la cual ha heredado su hijo— respondió Sirius— seguro que todos estos años se ha estado deleitando con la idea de tener a su mayor enemigo como una esclavo. Se confió y ese ha podido ser su mayor error.

—No sé, Sirius— le dijo Kingsley.

—Ese chico tiene que ser hijo de James y Lily. Solo hay que mirarle para saber que lo es. Es igual a James…

—Pero con los ojos de Lily— asintió Kingsley mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los forasteros— puede que sí pero tú te aferras desesperadamente a esa idea porque querías mucho a James y…

—James era mi hermano y yo voy a cuidar a su hijo aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida— le dijo Sirius— es cierto que les ayudo en parte por eso, pero también porque ya va siendo hora de acabar con esto. Los reinos deben volver a manos de los que fueron sus reyes. ¿O me vas a decir que no era mucho mejor vivir bajo el mando de Remus y mi querida prima? Los bárbaros no sois bien vistos fuera de vuestras tierras desde que lord Rädsla puso como Senescales a Barty Crouch Jr.

—No puedo quitarte la razón cuando la tienes— asintió el hombre— pero no puedo arriesgar a mi pueblo.

—Tu pueblo ya está en peligro. El Lord se siente en peligro e intentará reclutar aliado— espetó Sirius— y no dudará en acabar con aquel que se niegue a unirse a él, aunque se mantenga neutral. Si vence, se hará con el mundo.

—Ya tiene este mundo— le recordó Kingsley.

—Ese mundo se tambalea— se miraron a los ojos— un paso en falso y todo lo que su padre construyó y él más tarde se irá a la mierda. Solo necesita un pequeño empujón para que todo se desmorone a su alrededor. Ha llegado el momento de que acabe su reinado, amigo. Porque si esta vez gana, ya no importará que exista un trato entre los bárbaros y los _valkoinen. _Os esclavizará.

Kingsley se quedó pensativo y tras unos segundos suspiró.

—El resto de tribus bárbaras van a venir para la ceremonia de mi hija. Les propondré el caso pero no creo que quieran inmiscuirse en estos asuntos.

—Te agradezco que al menos lo intentes— le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de afecto.

—¡¿Dónde está?!—los gritos de una mujer hizo que su conversación terminara y todas las miradas se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían— ¡¿Dónde está ese mentiroso?!

Una espectacular mujer de piel olivácea y con el cabello tan negro como la noche, se hizo paso entre la multitud. Se movía como una guerrera, mostrando su increíble figura con aquella sensual vestimenta y los típicos tatuajes de aquella raza. Parecía furibunda y se dirigió a Sirius con una rapidez asombrosa.

—¡Cassandra!—sonrió Sirius apartando a un lado a Kingsley y mirando a la mujer con una deslumbrante sonrisa que solo utilizaba con las mujeres— cuanto tiempo, preciosa.

Cassandra llegó hasta a él y sin mediar palabra le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo perder el equilibrio y terminar en el suelo. Los _valkoinen _se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos, sin comprender que sucedía.

—¡Así no volverás a prometerle amor a una mujer y luego te largarás para no volver!—le gritó Cassandra mientras Kingsley ayudaba a su amigo a ponerse en pie, intentando aguantarse la risa, cosa que algunos otros bárbaros estaban intentando también hacer.

—¡Pero si he vuelto, mujer!—se quejó Sirius tocándose la mandíbula dolorida.

—¡Después de siete años, condenado mentiroso!—le espetó la mujer fuera de sus casillas— ¡He desperdiciado toda mi juventud cuando podría haberme desposado con un hombre de verdad y no esperar a un mentiroso!

—Vamos, vamos, preciosa— la sonrió, intentando apaciguarla— sigues estando deslumbrante. Los años no pasan por ti— se acercó un poco a ella y como vi que la mujer parecía estar bajando la guardia, la acarició la mejilla— la misma mujer en la que yo he pensado durante todos estos años.

—No empieces, Sirius— le pidió ella que ya no parecía tan segura y decidida como al principio— no voy a volver a caer en tus….

Sirius la acalló con un beso. La agarró de la nunca y la acercó a él hasta que sus labios se unieron. Ella correspondió aquel beso ansiosa sin importarles que todo el mundo les estuviese mirando.

—Sirius es un puto crack, aquí y en todos los mundos— rió Ron negando con la cabeza y consiguiendo que sus amigos rieran.

Cuando Sirius soltó a la mujer que se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, todos los bárbaros y los _valkoinen _comenzaron a silbarles y vitorearles. La algarabía consiguió sacar de su estado de ensoñación a Cassandra que, furiosa, le asestó una bofetada a Sirius y se dio la vuelta, alejándose como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¡Merlín, preciosa!—le gritó, riendo, mientras se alejaba— ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!

Las risas se extendieron un poco más y luego Sirius se acercó junto con Kingsley hasta los _valkoinen_, que aún se estaban riendo con lo acontecido hacía unos instantes.

—Anne, nadie va a ayudarnos a atravesar el desierto antes de la boda— le dijo Sirius— e intentado convencer a Kingsley pero ha sido imposible.

—Mi hija es una persona muy querida entre el pueblo bárbaro, incluso otras tribus vienen para la ceremonia y nadie quiere perderse el acontecimiento— explicó Kingsley— así que tendréis que esperar o iros por vuestra cuenta. Cosa que es una completa locura.

—Si no hay más remedio esperaremos— dijo la joven, frustrada.

—Lo que no entiendo es porque no habéis rodeado el desierto— les dijo Kingsley.

—Si lo atravesamos llegaremos antes a Londres para poder comprarle una varita a Ollivanders— explicó Sirius.

—Sí, pero ¿por qué atravesarlo?

—Le dije que lo rodeáramos— respondió Anne— pero Sirius dijo que tardaríamos más.

—Creo que al final vais a tardar lo mismo. Estas tierras son muy traicioneras y te pierdes con facilidad si no las conoces.

—Creí que sabría guiarlos. He pasado mucho tiempo en estas tierras y creí que me resultaría fácil— le dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

—Iluso _valkoinen_— sonrió el bárbaro. Miró al resto— también sé que os siguen los Karanlik. Ellos no son bien recibidos en nuestras tierras así que aquí estáis a salvo.

—Kingsley va a hablar con el resto de las tribus de bárbaros cuando vengan a la ceremonia— explicó Sirius— tratará de convencerles para unirse a nuestra causa y luchar contra el Lord.

—No os prometo nada— les dijo— ni siquiera sé si mi gente luchará o también nos mantendremos al margen pero hablaré con el resto. Puede que alguno se una a vosotros.

—Gracias— asintió Harry.

oo00oo

Era mediados de agosto y hacía un par de semanas que Lady Ginevra y el Cazador habían tenido aquella conversación mientras él se daba un baño, y aunque no había vuelto a hablar nada relacionado con el tema que trataron ese día, sí que habían mantenido muchas conversaciones.

A decir verdad, sus conversaciones trataban temas muy diversos, desde del trabajo de cazador que realizaba él antes de que su familia muriese, hasta los quehaceres que ella realizaba en el castillo. Se pasaban noches en velas hablando sin parar y él había intentado convencerla para que saliese de la habitación, cosa a lo que ella se había negado, sintiéndose aún demasiado asustada para hacer frente a esas personas que parecían odiarla.

Cuando él se marchaba de la habitación, ella esperaba ansiosa su regreso, como una esposa deseosa de ver a su marido, ansiando tenerle cerca porque su presencia la hacía sentir segura como nunca le había pasado.

Le desesperaba verle dormir en el suelo y se había sorprendido a sí misma con la posibilidad de invitarle a compartir la cama con ella. Pero esos pensamientos pronto quedaban solo en eso, en pensamientos, cuando se daba cuenta de que ella era una mujer casada y él, un hombre que había amado a su esposa a la que había perdido de una manera trágica.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ese hombre se le había metido en el corazón. Adoraba lo comprensivo que era con ella, lo dulce e inteligente, había empezado a enseñarle a leer, aprendiendo muy rápidamente.

Salió del barreño, encantada con el baño que se había dando, buscó entre la ropa que había sobre la cama algo de ropa interior pero no encontró nada, al parecer todo estaba sucio. Se encogió de hombros y cogió el vestido, metiéndoselo por las piernas, se lo subió hasta la cintura.

Se sobresaltó al oír como la puerta se abría y lo único que le dio tiempo a hacer fue dar la espalda a la puerta y subirse la parte de arriba del vestido para ocultar sus pechos. Miró de reojo a la puerta y vio al Cazador que se había quedado paralizado en el umbral, observándola.

—Lo siento— tosió, incómodo y con la mirada apartada, mirando al suelo— no pretendía importunarte. Vendré en otro momento, cuando hayas terminado.

—No— ella le detuvo, volteándose, apretando el vestido con fuerza contra su pecho, deseando tener el valor de hacer lo que quería— ya he acabado. No tienes que marcharse. A decir verdad necesito ayuda para que me aten la parte de atrás de este vestido.

—Podría llamar a alguna mujer para que te ayude— le dijo él.

—No quiero que me ayuden ninguna de ellas— _"mírame, mírame"_ pensó— quiero que me ayudes tú.

—Una mujer podría ayudarte mejor…

—¿Por qué no me miras?

—No quiero…

—Mírame— le pidió ella con un hilo de voz.

El Cazador alzó la mirada y la posó en ella. Lady Ginevra tenía el pelo suelto y desordenado alrededor de la cara, dándole un aspecto natural y salvaje. Su boca roja hacía juego con sus pecas. Tragó saliva cuando ella soltó el vestido, que cayó hasta quedar en sus caderas, mostrando la piel de porcelana de sus pechos. Sus pecas también se extendían por su cuerpo y una pequeña cantidad de ellas se concentraba alrededor de uno de sus rosados pezones, excitándole.

El sonrojo se había extendido por las mejillas de la joven que esperaba la reacción del Cazador, que no dejaba de observarla, apretando los puños, queriendo contenerse.

—No hagas esto— consiguió decir con la voz ronca.

—¿Por qué?—ella se mordió el labio inferior, angustiada— nunca he deseado nada en mi vida… hasta que te conocí.

El Cazador cerró los ojos.

—No me hagas esto. Debo contenerme…

—No quiero que te contengas. Deseo lo que puedas darme.

—Hace mucho que…— él la miró, preocupado—desde que mi esposa murió no he estado con ninguna mujer— se miraron a los ojos— no he hecho nada para aliviar mi deseo y probablemente no seré considerado. No quiero hacerte daño.

—No te tengo miedo— le dijo ella con toda la firmeza de la que fue capaz.

El Cazador negó con la cabeza, agarrándose el puente de la nariz, conteniendo las intensas ganas que tenía de dejar de lado su conciencia y llevar a cabo todo lo que esa mujer le inspiraba. Pero no podía hacerle eso.

Se dispuso a irse cuando la voz de Ginevra volvió a invadirle la cabeza.

—No me obligues a suplicar.

El Cazador cerró la puerta y se dirigió a ella con paso seguro. Soltando un gruñido, la rodeó la cintura con un brazo y alzándola del suelo, la besó con desesperación.

Ginevra se aferró a los hombros del Cazador y jadeó, extasiada con la pasión de ese hombre. Le rodeó el cuello y correspondió al beso como nunca había correspondido algún beso de su marido. El fuego que sentía arder en sus entrañas era tan desconcertarte como maravilloso. Se devoraron el uno al otro, ansiosamente.

Ella deseaba al Cazador como jamás había deseado a un hombre, ni siquiera a su marido, y él la deseaba más de lo que alguna vez había deseado a alguien, incluso su esposa. En otros momentos él se habría sentido culpable por ello pero lo que sentía por Ginevra era tan intenso que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no fuera esa pasión arrebatadora que le dejaba sin aliento.

Tropezó pero no la soltó. Se sujetó en la mesa que había cerca de la cama y la arrinconó contra ella. Sus bocas no cesaban en sus apasionados besos y Ginevra se sentía cada vez más abrumada por todas las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su cuerpo. Jamás había experimentado un calor igual a aquel que la atravesaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, que la cosquilleaba la piel y la hacía arder las entrañas. No había espacio para la vergüenza o el miedo.

El Cazador la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó sobre el colchón de paja. Lady Ginevra observó al hombre que de rodillas la miraba con deseo. Tragó saliva cuando él agarró el vestido que descansaba en sus caderas y lo terminó bajando, quitándoselo y dejándola desnuda ante él.

Era la primera vez que un hombre la veía desnuda y tuvo deseos de taparse, preocupada con la idea de que hubiese algo malo en ella. Pero el Cazador no se lo permitió, agarrándola de las manos la obligó a mantenerlas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Eres una mujer hermosa, Ginevra— le aseguró él consiguiendo que su corazón aletease, feliz.

—Quisiera poder verte— le pidió ella con la voz temblorosa.

El Cazador se levantó de la cama y comenzó a desnudarse. Primero se desprendió de la camisola, dejando su musculoso torso desnudo y luego agarrándose el pantalón y la ropa interior, se lo bajó, quedando desnudo ante ella sin ningún pudor. Jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y le pareció sencillamente impresionante.

Sonrojada vio como él se acercaba y volvía a subirse a la cama. Se recostó junto a ella y se miraron a los ojos. El Cazador se cernió sobre ella y se besaron con ardor. Descendió por su cuello, besándola, y continuó hasta sus cálidos senos. Los saboreó, deleitándose en la suavidad de la piel cremosa y en la dureza del rosado pezón. Gruñó, maravillado, hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de una mujer y esa que tenía entre los brazos era tan adorable y sensual. Oírla gemir por las atenciones que le prodigaba a su cuerpo le excitaba muchísimo y sentir las caricias en su pelo, le incitaban a continuar, solo deseaba complacerla, demostrándole lo maravilloso que era entregarse a alguien.

Ginevra estaba totalmente obnubilada por el placer que estaba experimentando y no fue consciente de que el Cazador descendía, besándola las costillas, el ombligo y se colocaba entre sus piernas abiertas. Jadeó, apartándose, sorprendida cuando le sintió cerca de su sexo.

—¿Qué hace, mi señor?—preguntó ella con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Quiero besar cada rincón de tu cuerpo— respondió él con una sonrisa, divertida— te gustara, mi señora.

—Eso no es adecuado. Una mujer decente no deja que un hombre la haga esas cosas. Ni siquiera debería verme desnuda.

—Entonces ser una mujer decente es muy aburrido— sonrió, guiñándole el ojo— confía en mí.

Ella tragó saliva y abrió las piernas con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas. El Cazador acarició con suavidad la parte que ella había guardado tan celosamente y le maravillo ver como jadeaba. Se inclinó y degustó el sabor de su cuerpo. Adoró los gemidos que ella dejó escapar, la manera en la que alzaba sus caderas y como debía retenerla para que no escapara, adoró su sabor, su olor y la forma en la que decía su nombre en susurros.

Ginevra jamás había comprendido porque había mujeres que podían dedicarse a complacer a los hombres pero es que nunca había sentido placer en el sexo. Pero aquello era distinto. El Cazador estaba buscando complacerla, no su propio deleite, quería que ella disfrutara y lo estaba consiguiendo. Era un amante considerado y atento, a diferencia de su marido que era egoísta y desconsiderado.

El calor que había comenzado a sentir desde el instante en el que él entró en la habitación, se estaba intensificando. El ardor la hizo gritar y una explosión de placer la hizo sollozar. Ese placer desgarrador se extendió unos minutos, haciéndola tener algunas convulsiones y consiguiendo que sollozara sin poder evitarlo.

El Cazador ascendió por su cuerpo, apoyando las manos a cada lado del rostro de la joven para no aplastarla.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Ginevra abrió los ojos despacio, encontrándose con la mirada grisácea de su amante que parecía preocupado por la posibilidad de haberla asustado. Tuvo el preocupante deseo de decirle "te quiero" pero calló.

—Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida— él sonrió al oírla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa con algunas lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos— ¿Tú has sentido lo mismo que yo?

El Cazador rió, extasiado con la inocencia de aquella mujer.

—No, cariño— la besó la nariz con ternura— pero pronto lo sentiré y tú lo sentirás conmigo.

—¿Yo puedo hacerte lo mismo que tú me has hecho a mí?—preguntó, curiosa, recordando la forma del cuerpo masculino.

El Cazador tragó saliva ante aquella posibilidad.

—Sí— y al ver como ella le miraba, continuó— pero lo dejaremos para otro día. Creo que por hoy es suficiente.

—Pero quiero que tú también disfrutes.

—Lo haré— la besó con intensidad— abre más las piernas para mí.

Ella obedeció y vio como él se colocaba. Tragó saliva al saber lo que iba a hacer. Eso es lo que su marido siempre hacía cuando estaban juntos, la abría de piernas y la metía su cosa. Y no era agradable pero no iba a negarle aquello al Cazador. Él había sido amable con ella y la había hecho disfrutar como nadie, y le debía aquello. Así que haciendo de tripas corazón, esperó el dolor que sabía llegaría.

Correspondió al beso que Draco le dio y en el mismo instante en el que él dejó de besarla, la penetró. Ginevra se arqueó y soltó un largo gemido de placer. Sorprendida, vio como él comenzaba a moverse en su interior, prodigándola más placer del que jamás hubiese esperado sentir y terminó moviéndose para buscar el placer que él le daba.

Se besaron con desesperación mientras sus cuerpos se buscaban, encontrándose con una fuerza y un ardor arrebatador. Se aferró a su espalda, clavándole las uñas y él la agarró de las caderas, propulsándose con más fuerza en su interior.

Le observó asombrada por la dureza y el placer que veía en el rostro de aquel hombre que se movía con un salvajismo que nada tenía que ver con él que su marido había demostrado con ella. Aquel hombre era un amante excepcional y le amaba con todo su corazón porque desde que estaba allí, la había cuidado, protegido y tratado como nadie había hecho nunca.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero es que ese hombre había cambiado todo, no quería volver a su vida anterior, deseaba quedarse con él para siempre, deseaba que él correspondiese el amor que había descubierto que sentía. Abrió los ojos, preocupada, al sentir que él se detenía. La miraba preocupado y con una mano acarició la mejilla, limpiándole la lágrima.

—No debimos hacerlo.

Ginevra intentó detenerle pero él se apartó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ella se incorporó e intentó acariciarle pero el Cazador se puso en pie, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, angustiado.

—No quería hacerte daño— le dijo dándole la espalda— sabría que te haría daño. He sido demasiado brusco.

—No…— ella se puso en pie y dio un paso hacía él— no. Mírame, Draco.

El Cazador no lo hizo y ella, cansada, le cogió del brazo e hizo que le enfrentara.

—Te hice llorar.

Ginevra sonrió, enternecida. Se acercó a él y le acarició el pecho, encantada con la dureza de sus músculos y el poder de su cuerpo.

—Era de felicidad— le miró a los ojos— jamás había sentido algo parecido—ella apoyó la frente en su pecho y miró al suelo con los ojos entristecidos— él no era como tú. Tú eres considerado— la cogió de la cabeza y le obligó a mirarle, acunándole la cara— dulce, apasionado, atento y yo…— más lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas— yo no pensé que estar con un hombre podría ser tan maravilloso. Él me hacía daño siempre— colocó sus manos sobre las de él— Y tal vez no debería decirte esto pero te quiero y…

Él la besó, acallándola, y continuaron repartiéndose besos por el rostro, el uno al otro.

—Te quiero— le decía ella entre besos— te quiero. No permitas que me aparten de tu lado, por favor.

El Cazador la rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la levantó, besándola hambrientamente. La agarró de los muslos y la llevó hasta la mesa que había en la habitación, sentándola en el borde.

—Jamás, ¿me has oído?— la agarró del rostro con ambas manos— no permitiré que te aparten de mí. Ni que te vuelva a hacer daño. Te quiero, maldita sea, te quiero ¿me oíste? Te quiero.

La besó, desesperado, y el calor que ella creía que se había esfumado, volvió con la misma fuerza que antes. Él gruñó cuando sintió la suave caricia de aquella mujer en su miembro. Abrió los ojos y rompió el beso.

—Quiero que me enseñes como debo tocarte, quiero aprender a darte placer.

—Lo haré, mi amor— la besó— pero ahora vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.

Ella sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior con una mirada traviesa que jamás había visto en ella y que hizo que el Cazador se excitara. Esa mujer era una caja de sorpresa y estaba deseando continuar conociendo más cosas de ella.

—Entonces llévame a la cama— sonrió, rodeándole el cuello.

—No es necesario…— sonrió al ver la mirada confundida de ella. Era tan inocente.

La besó y sin darla tiempo a pensar más, la abrió de piernas y colocándose entre ellas, la penetró. Ginevra gritó, rompiendo el beso y le miró con la boca entreabierta, respirando con fuerza, excitada.

El Cazador agarró uno de los muslos de la joven y la otra mano la apoyó en la mesa, propulsándose para incrementar la intensidad y fuerza de las embestidas. Sus besos eran cada vez más insistentes y ella, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza ya, acarició su cuerpo hasta clavarle las uñas en las nalgas.

Beso sus pechos y ella le acarició el cabello, gimiendo. El calor era cada vez más insistente y nacía de la unión de sus cuerpos, extendiéndose por cada centímetro de sus pieles. El grito que salió del fondo de su garganta fue tan intenso como el placer que sintió antes de que su cuerpo se relajara. Miró a Draco, que la embistió unas cuantas veces más, antes de alcanzar el clímax como ella.

Respirando aceleradamente, se abrazaron y se mantuvieron así, en silencio, hasta mucho después de que sus cuerpos se calmaran. La levantó con cuidado y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la tumbó. El espacio era pequeño y él demasiado grande pero no importaba, ella se acurrucó contra él, quedando parte de su cuerpo sobre el de él. Y antes de que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta, se quedaron dormidos.

oo00oo

Los soldados que custodiaban las dobles puertas de roble del salón del trono se mantuvieron con la vista en el frente cuando vieron pasar al Coronel Longbottom hecho una furia. Llegaba lleno de polvo y sangre.

Se dirigió al trono con paso presuroso y le hizo una reverencia al Lord cuando llegó hasta él. Se irguió en toda su estatura y gruñó, rabioso.

—Las revueltas son cada vez más numerosas, mi señor— le dijo el Coronel— excepto en el antiguo Winthex, todos los reinos se han levantado en armas. Los soldados no dan abasto…

—¡No quiero excusas!— gritó el Lord— ¡No puedo entender como el ejercito que ha conseguido conquistar otros mundos no sea capaz de acabar con algunos cuantos revolucionarios que levantan a unos campesinos!

—Están muy bien organizamos, mi señor— intentó disculparse el otro— y el rumor de la existencia de un heredero al trono de Gryffindor a envalentonado a la podredumbre.

—¡Estoy rodeado de incompetentes!— espetó el Lord— Hace meses que la Teniente Voss fue raptada junto a ese esclavo y mi hermana y aún los Karanlik no han conseguido dar con ellos. Están en el desierto, según un telegrama que me acaba de llegar de los Karanlik, lo que cada vez les acerca más a la Torre Negra. Y tú…— miró a su segundo al mando— no eres capaz de terminar con los levantamientos…

—Mi señor…

—¡SILENCIO!—gritó rabioso, poniéndose en pie— ¡no quiero excusas! Te recuerdo que has gozado de privilegios todos estos años porque eres el esposo de mi hermana, pero ella ahora no está y ni siquiera tienes una posible idea de cuál es su paradero— le señaló— No tientes tú suerte, Coronel, porque puede que esos privilegios se acaben. Haz algo para acabar con esas revueltas, ponte en contacto con los Senescales de los cuatro reinos, empieza con las ejecuciones públicas si es necesario pero haz que paren.

—Sí, mi señor— asintió el Coronel— ¿Qué piensa hacer con la expedición que viaja a por la espada?

—Según los Karanlik, se encuentran con los bárbaros en este momento, al parecer ese pueblo al fin se ha decidido por un bando— gruñó— me alegro, estaba harto de ellos y de su independencia.

—¿Tiene pensado algo, mi señor?

—Los Karanlik no pueden tomar solos el reino de los bárbaros, pero yo les daré un ejército— acarició el águila de los Karanlik que le había traído el telegrama informándole de los últimos acontecimientos.

Escribió rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino que enrollo en la pata del águila y metió en una pequeña bolsa de piel, el anillo con el blasón familiar y luego dejó que el ave se marchara.

—Cuando los grobos vean el anillo sabrán que son ordenes mías y los Karanlik tendrán el ejército que necesitan para tomar la ciudad de los bárbaros— explicó el Lord— y puede que también obtenga la cabeza del esclavo.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra suspiró, encantada con la tranquilidad que en esos momentos se respiraba en el ambiente. Medio tumbada sobre el cuerpo desnudo del Cazador, disfrutaba de las caricias que este le estaba dando en el cuero cabelludo.

Sabía que debía sentirse culpable, que una mujer correcta jamás engañaría a su marido, que ella había sido criada para servirle y serle fiel, pero lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos era una inmensa plenitud, se sentía viva por primera vez, sentía que eso era lo que debía pasar, que ella había llegado a este mundo para estar con aquel hombre que la acariciaba y la besaba con ternura.

Abrió los ojos y sonrió al encontrarse con la mirada acerosa del hombre que le correspondió a la sonrisa. La dio un beso en los labios y continuó acariciándola.

—Eres hermosa— le dijo.

Ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, mirándole intensamente. El Cazador la besó y tras ese vinieron más, entregándose a un sinfín de besos y caricias.

—¿No te arrepientes?—preguntó ella.

—Nunca— le miró a los ojos— siento que lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es lo correcto. Que tenía que pasar. Creí que me sentiría culpable si alguna vez estuviese con otra mujer después de mi esposa pero no, siento que esto está bien. Cualquier otra mujer habría sido una equivocación pero tú no. Eres la luz que ha iluminado mi vida que había estado sumida en la oscuridad por demasiado tiempo.

Ella le acarició el cabello y le besó hambrienta. Adoraba esa intimidad que se había formado entre ellos. Todo lo que había fuera había desaparecido y en aquella habitación solo estaban ellos, disfrutando de una paz maravillosamente dulce.

Sacando el coraje que en su corazón latía desbocado, descendió la mano hasta acariciar el miembro del hombre que gruñó, agarrándola del rostro para profundizar el beso. Le tocó maravillándose con el tamaño y la dureza. Y dejando de lado la vergüenza, se subió a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de aquel hombre y le guió hasta la suavidad que escondía entre sus piernas.

Ambos jadearon y ella se entregó a él sin restricciones, sin miedos, sin condiciones. Solo eran ellos dos, amándose, entregándose el corazón que por primera vez en años, a los dos, comenzaba a latirles de nuevo.

oo00oo

Anne había recibido la noticia cuando estaba entrenando con su Harry. Durante el viaje habían estado realizando esos entrenamientos tanto de espada como de magia, utilizando la varita de ella, para que llegado el momento Harry pudiese enfrentarse al Lord y Anne había visto complacida como él aprendía rápido.

Pero la noticia que había recibido esa mañana la había enfadado. Llevaban cinco días en el territorio de los bárbaros. Dos de ellos se lo habían pasado encerrada en aquellos hogares de piedra, pues la tormenta de arena había arreciado con fuerza. El resto del tiempo había visto como el resto de tribus bárbaras iban llegando a la ciudad para la ceremonia de casamiento de la hija de Kingsley. A dos días de la boda ya habían llegado todas las tribus y la ciudad se veía repleta de gente.

Kingsley había hablado con los líderes de las tribus sobre lo que llevaba al grupo a viajar hasta Winthex y el pedido que les habían hecho de que se unieran a ellos en la lucha. Y para molestia de Anne, todos se habían negado a decidirse por un bando. No pensaban luchar, seguirían siendo neutros.

Pero Anne sabía que esa neutralidad no sería para siempre, conocía al Lord y sabía que este se estaba viendo acorralado, necesitaba un ejército más numeroso y por ello, les pediría a los bárbaros que se uniese, cuando estos se negaran, acabaría con ellos.

—Anne, no podemos obligarles. Si no quieren luchar, no podemos hacer nada— le dijo el rey esclavo y ella le miró, cansada.

—Lo sé, pero ellos no comprenden que tarde o temprano se tendrán que inclinar por un bando— le dijo ella— el Lord no les permitirá mantener su neutralidad y mucho menos ahora que ve que su soberanía está en serio peligro.

—¿Crees que él sabía que yo era el heredero al trono?—preguntó Harry sentándose junto a ella.

—Estoy segura— asintió la mujer— seguramente pensaría, al igual que su padre antes que él, que tenerte como esclavo sería divertido y humillante. El verdadero heredero al trono de Gryffindor sirviéndoles como lacayos. Pero esa prepotencia y soberbia puede que le cueste muy caro.

oo00oo

Y el día de la boda llegó. La ceremonia que se había celebrado por el rito bárbaro fue preciosa y los que no la conocían asistieron maravillados por las tradiciones de aquellas gentes.

La celebración del enlace se alargo hasta la noche. Los bárbaros habían encendido hogueras y bailaban alrededor de ellas mientras otros creaban música a partir de unos rústicos instrumentos.

Jacob se lo estaba pasando en grande. Sentando en el suelo observaba la alegría de esas gentes que disfrutaban de las pequeñas cosas de una forma envidiable. Sus ojos se posaron en Aya y sonrió al verla bailar alrededor de las hogueras, en compañía de las jóvenes bárbaras, que reían coquetamente mientras miraban a los chicos saltar por encima del fuego.

La joven, como el resto del grupo, había sido engalanada porque aquellas gentes, convirtiéndoles en uno de ellos. Sus cuerpos habían sido pintados con tatuajes, no permanentes a diferencia de los de los bárbaros, y vestidos con sus ropajes típicos.

Aya daba vueltas, riendo, cogida de la mano de una joven bárbara que la hacía dar vueltas y más vueltas. Se detuvo, divertida, frente a Jacob y cogiéndole de la mano le obligó a salir a bailar con ella. Algunos bárbaros gritaron al ver al chico dragón, animal que habían pintado en su espalda desnuda, bailando con los más jóvenes de las tribus.

Jacob rió junto a su novia, sintiéndose más vivo que nunca, en esos momentos no había preocupaciones, ni miedos… era momento de disfrutar y vivir. Mientras bailaba alrededor de las llamas, sus ojos se posaron en sus padres. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, abrazados, mirándole. Sus bocas estaban curvadas en una sonrisa, felices.

Y sin darse cuenta, se detuvo frente a ellos. Los dos alzaron la mirada y con el corazón en un puño, le tendió la mano a su madre.

—¿Bailas conmigo?—preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry y el resto del grupo los observaba. Aya desde las hogueras sonreía. Suzanne, temblorosa, cogió la mano de su hijo y se puso en pie. Este la acercó a él, cogió una mano entre las suya y con la otra, le rodeó la cintura, abrazándola contra él. Ella alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa temblorosa, dejó escapar un suspiro.

Jacob tragó saliva y sin mediar palabra comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de las hogueras, moviéndose con agilidad y presteza, guiando a su madre. Se movían como si fuesen una sola persona y de pronto, la felicidad que sentía explotó dentro de él, haciéndole reír. Los rostros de la gente se volvieron borrosos por la velocidad de las vueltas y solo distinguía el de su madre que reía tan feliz como él.

La cogió de la cintura y la levantó para luego seguir dando vueltas y más vueltas. Nunca se había sentido tan unido a nadie. Era una unión distinta a la que sentía cuando estaba con Aya. Era una unión poderosa, sanguínea, terrenal… hermosa. Se sentía a salvo con aquella mujer a pesar de ser mucho más menuda que él. La fuerza que desprendía le decía que la utilizaría para protegerle… le decía que la había utilizado ya para protegerle en el pasado.

Y la música cesó, abruptamente, y ellos se detuvieron, mareados, cansados pero felices. Se miraron con intensidad, uno enfrente del otro, respirando con fuerza, deseosos de decirse tantas cosas…

—¡Acromántulas!

El gritó hizo que los dos salieran de sus pensamientos. Se giraron y comprendieron porque había parado la música. Los chillidos de las arañas gigantes había alertado a los bárbaros. Los insectos escalaban las murallas, internándose en la ciudad de los bárbaros. Sobre ellas, unos seres de aspecto humano pero con los rostros desfigurados hasta ser convertidos en monstruos, las dirigían, portando espadas y flechas. Estas comenzaron a volar de un lado a otro, algunos bárbaros cayeron fulminados mientras intentaban huir, pero aquellos seres venían de todas partes.

—Son grobos— le dijo Jacob acercándose a Suzanne y apretándole contra él para protegerla— debemos ponernos a salvo. ¡Rápido!

Agarró a Aya que corrió hasta ellos y comenzaron a huir como hacía el resto. Los soldados bárbaros intentaban detener el ataque pero no estaban preparados, todos habían bajado la guardia debido a la celebración que se estaba realizando.

Harry alcanzó a Suzanne y a los chicos y se unieron al resto del grupo que peleaban como podían contra aquellas criaturas. Ron gruñía, asqueado y furioso, al ver a las arañas. Odiaba a aquellos seres inmundos.

La gente caía a su alrededor fulminados por la lluvia de flechas. Los grobos habían destruido la puerta de madera de entrada a la ciudad y entraban a pie, ancha o espada en mano, matando a todo aquel que se pusiera por delante, sin importar si eran niños, mujeres o ancianos.

Los despavoridos gritos de la gente se expandían por toda la ciudad mientras los grobos y las acromántulas la asediaban. Y entre las llamas de las hogueras, el grupo los vio. Los Karanlik se hacían paso entre la gente, espada y varita en mano, moviéndose como si fuesen uno sólo, acercándose a ellos.

—¡KARANLIK!—gritó un bárbaro por encima de los gritos de la multitud.

Los soldados bárbaros corrieron hacía ellos para enfrentarlos cuando Jacob sintió que alguien tiraba de él. Al girarse vio a una de las jovencitas que había bailado alrededor de la hoguera con Aya, la misma que le había prometido a Draco el agua del desierto. Todos la miraron.

—Seguidme.

Todos obedecieron, corrieron tras ella que los guió hasta una de las casas más alejadas al centro de la ciudad donde se había estado celebrando la fiesta. Los grobos y acromántulas allí era mucho menos numeroso y los niños estaban siendo reguardados allí.

La joven abrió una trampilla en el suelo de la casa y les miró.

—Meteros dentro— les pidió con premura— rápido.

—Tenemos que luchar— se quejó Sirius.

—Kingsley me pidió que os trajera aquí y os pusiera a salvo— la joven miraba desesperada hacia la puerta— dice que es importante que sobreviváis, que la guerra a llegado también a nuestras fronteras. Por favor.

—Maldita sea— gruñó Sirius y se dirigió al hueco— vamos, Aya, tú primero.

La joven obedeció y poco a poco todos se fueron metiendo por la trampilla. La joven se acercó y antes de cerrar, les miró:

—Espero volver a veros a todos— los ojos de la chica se transformaron, pasó de la tristeza al instinto de guerra.

Cerró la trampilla y todos se mantuvieron allí, en un pequeño espacio, inquietos, escuchando los gritos que les llegaban de la lejanía en la que estaba llevándose a cabo la batalla. Sabían que Kingsley había hecho bien en ocultarles pero se les estaba haciendo muy difícil no salir de allí para ayudar a toda esa gente que gentilmente les había abierto las puertas de su hogar.

Durante horas se mantuvieron encerrados, esperando y esperando, y no fue hasta el amanecer que la trampilla volvió a abrirse. La luz del sol les cegó en un principio y cuando, se acostumbraron, vieron una mano extendida que los ofrecía ayuda para salir.

Todos fueron saliendo poco a poco. Cassandra y la joven que los había guiado hasta allí estaban en la casa junto a otros bárbaros. Sus cuerpos llenos de sangre y algunas heridas, demostraban lo cruenta que había sido la batalla.

—¿Estás bien, Cassandra?—preguntó Sirius.

—Físicamente, sí— respondió la mujer poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven que estaba a su lado— emocionalmente es otra historia. Hemos tenido algunas bajas…

—Lo sentimos muchísimo— le dijo Hermione con suavidad.

La mujer asintió y les miró con decisión:

—Acompañadme, Kingsley os espera.

La siguieron en silencio hasta el centro del pueblo donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla. Los bárbaros retiraban los cadáveres de los suyos para darles sepultura mientras quemaba los cuerpos de las acromántulas y los grobos.

Kingsley estaba en medio de todo ese desastre, con los brazos en las caderas y el cuerpo lleno de sangre. Parecía furibundo y entristecido a partes iguales. Alzó la vista al oírlos llegar y suspiró.

—Siento mucho todo esto, hermano— le aseguró Sirius— ¿toda tu familia está a salvo?

—Sí— respondió el hombre— pero tenéis que marcharos.—les miró en silencio, uno a uno, hasta detenerse en el rostro de Sirius— He preparado los camellos que os trajeron hasta aquí y vivieres para una temporada. Tenéis que ir a por esa espada…

—Kingsley— le interrumpió Sirius.

—No, Sirius, no— negó con la cabeza— id a por la espada y acabad con esto. Pensábamos mantenernos neutrales, Merlín lo sabe, pero ellos han cometido el error de obligarnos a inmiscuirnos y así será. Marchad y lograd la misión.

Varios jóvenes se acercaron con los camellos y todos fueron montando en ellos. Cuando estaban listos para partir, Kingsley les miró.

—Uno de mis hombres os llevará hasta el linde del desierto— les comunicó el hombre— id raudos y no miréis atrás. Todas nuestras esperanzas están en vosotros.

Sirius asintió y se puso en marcha. El resto comenzó a seguirle poco a poco siendo guiados por uno de los bárbaros. Draco se dispuso a seguirles cuando vio como la joven que los había escondido se acercaba a él corriendo. Le entregó un recipiente lleno de agua y le sonrió con pesar:

—Sé lo prometí y aquí lo tiene. Agua del desierto.

Draco la miró unos segundos y luego dijo:

—Gracias.

oo00oo

El viaje hasta el final del desierto fue mucho más largo de lo que todos hubiesen deseado, pero que un bárbaro les guiase fue de gran ayuda para llegar sanos y salvos. Cuando alcanzaron el final, el bárbaro volvió a su hogar y ellos se dirigieron con presteza hasta Londres. Se detuvieron en uno de los pueblos del camino para cambiar los camellos por unos caballos y estos hicieron el viaje mucho más rápido y cómodo.

No fue hasta principios de septiembre que lograron llegar hasta Londres. Se quedaron a las afueras de la ciudad, observándola en silencio. Pronto anochecería y sería peligroso andar por sus calles, pues iba haber luna llena. Desde que el rey Arthur llegó al poder, aquel lugar había sido regentado por Fenrir Greyback, el cual era el Senescal que el rey había delegado cuando llegó al poder. El Senescal de lo que antes había sido el reino de Huffelpaff vivía allí, en el castillo que una vez perteneció al rey Remus y a la reina Nymphadora, como todo un señor, gobernando todo el reino bajo las ordenes del Lord.

Desde que Greyback llegó al poder, los hombres lobo habían infectado las calles de Londres, conviviendo junto a los humanos que aterrorizado, las noches de luna llena se veían obligados a clausurarse en sus hogares para no sufrir ningún ataque de aquellas bestias.

—Recordad que esta noche habrá luna llena— Sirius les miró mientras se ponía la capucha negra de su capa— debemos encontrar un lugar donde resguardarnos.

—¿Ollivanders nos ocultará?—preguntó Ron.

—No creo— respondió— es un buen hombre, pero no se arriesgará a contradecir al Lord. Recemos porque al menos nos permita comprarle una varita.

Una vez que todos se hubieron puesto la capucha, se dirigieron a la ciudad con paso sosegado, no querían llamar demasiado la atención y ya bastante lo harían con sus capuchas puestas.

Se bajaron de sus monturas cuando atravesaron las puertas de las murallas que ocultaban la ciudad. El suelo empedrado hacía los pasos de los caballos retumbaran por el lugar y ellos miraban a su alrededor, observando la inmensa y hermosa ciudad que se presentaba ante ellos.

La gente se movía por el lugar, terminando de hacer sus quehaceres antes de volver a sus hogares. Se podía diferenciar con facilidad quienes eran hombres lobo y quienes humanos, pues los primeros, además de tener algunos de ellos una cantidad desbordante de pelo por el cuerpo, se movían por el lugar como si se tratasen de la autoridad, incluso asustando a las pobres gente que querían vivir en paz.

Un pequeño se agarró a las faldas de su madre que compraba algo en un puesto cuando vio como uno de los licántropos pasaba por su lado y le gruñía, mostrando sus dientes.

Se dividieron como habían planeado cuando llegaron a la tienda de Ollivanders. Algunos se fueron a buscar un refugio donde resguardarse durante la noche y otros, por el contrario, se metieron en la tienda.

Lo que en el mundo de los forasteros era el callejón Diagón y estaba oculto para el ojo de los muggle, allí se mostraba ante los ojos de todo, sin estar oculto por la magia. Entraron a la preciosa tienda del fabricante de varitas y esperaron a que el hombre apareciera. El señor Ollivanders salió de la trastienda con una sonrisa que se borró cuando Anne se quitó la capucha.

—No— abrió los ojos asustado—usted no puede estar en mi tienda.

—Me parece que sí— le dijo la mujer.

—El Lord la busca— miró al resto de encapuchados y abrió los ojos aún más cuando vio como Jacob se descubría— el niño dragón ¡Merlín, me ayude!

—Merlín no le va a ayudar, lleva muerto mucho tiempo— gruñó Anne— pero usted si nos va a ayudar a nosotros. Necesitamos dos varitas. Una para ella— cogió del brazo a Aya que se descubrió— y otra para él.

El rey esclavo se adelantó y se descubrió. Los ojos del señor Ollivander se abrieron con sorpresa cuando le vio.

—Es él— susurró— el heredero del que todo el mundo habla. Tiene el mismo rostro que su padre.

—Así es— habló la mujer mientras Aki, Artemis, Charlie y Kelly vigilaban desde las ventanas que nadie entrase en la tienda— ahora se habrá dado cuenta de que los rumores que se han extendido como la pólvora por los cinco reinos son ciertos. Él es el heredero al trono de Gryffindor y como tal, necesita una varita.

—Pero… el Lord no quiere que los mestizos tengan varitas. Él solo me permite venderles varitas a los magos de sangre pura— le dijo el hombre tembloroso.

Anne sacó una daga y la puso contra el cuello de aquel hombre que comenzó a temblar con más fuerza.

—A los mestizos como ellos le corre magia por las venas como a cualquiera de nosotros— gruñó la mujer— así que más vale que le enseñes varitas, porque alguna de estas les pertenecerá como a mí me pertenece la que llevo en el cinto. Y date prisa, antes de que pierda la paciencia.

El señor Ollivander comenzó a moverse con presteza por toda la tienda, buscando la varita adecuada para cada uno de ellos. Fueron probando algunas hasta que encontraron las suyas. Cuando las tuvieron en las manos, pudieron sentir esa magia que corría por su cuerpo y que el Lord les había prohibido usar durante años.

Anne sacó una bolsa con monedas y las vertió sobre el mostrador.

—Creo que será suficiente con esto para pagar las varitas… y tú silencio— se miraron a los ojos y el señor Ollivander tragó saliva aparatosamente— aunque no creo que a ninguno le convenga que el Lord descubra lo que ha pasado aquí— se pasó el dedo por el cuello mostrándole lo que el Lord haría si se enteraba de que les había vendido alguna varita— será nuestro secreta ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro, mi señora— le aseguró, nervioso.

—Nos marchamos, pues— le dijo la mujer poniéndose la capa— hoy hay que cerrar pronto ¿verdad?

—Me temo que sí, mi señora— asintió el hombre que respiró aliviado cuando los vio salir de la tienda.

Fuera les esperaba Hermione y Ron ocultos bajos sus capuchas.

—Hemos encontrado un sitio donde quedarnos— les dijo Hermione cuando se reunieron con ellos— un joven se ha mostrado dispuesto a ayudarnos cuando ha visto el rostro de Harry. Al parecer él ni siquiera había nacido cuando los antiguos reyes reinaban, pero ha visto la cara del rey James en muchos libros. Ha imaginado que Harry era su heredero y no ha dudado en ofrecernos su ayuda.

—¿Podemos fiarnos?—preguntó Charlie.

—Parece un buen chico— asintió Ron— trabaja en la herrería con su padre y este no ha dudado también en ocultarnos. Aún arriesgo de que algo le suceda a su familia.

—Seguidnos es un buen lugar donde los caballos también podrán ocultarse.

Todos siguieron a Ron y Hermione hasta unas grandes puertas de madera que estaban abiertas de par en par y donde un hombre trabajaba el oficio de herrero junto a un joven con la cara llena de granos. Esperaron a que pasaran unos cuantos hombres lobo y cuando los vieron alejarse, entraron en la herrería.

El herrero, un hombre grande y con barba espesa y canosa, les señaló con la cabeza unas escaleras que les guiarían al piso de arriba. El joven se acercó a ellos para coger sus caballos, los cuales ocultó en el fondo de la herrería, junto a sus animales.

Cuando todos estuvieron arriba se encontraron con una apretujoso hogar donde convivían el matrimonio y siete hijos, cuyo hermano mayor debía ser el que estaba aprendiendo el oficio de herrero y que apenas contaría con quince años.

La parte de arriba era de una sola habitación, las camas estaban en los laterales de las paredes, una de ellas estaba oculta tras unas cortinas donde supuso dormiría el matrimonio. En una de las paredes, había una pequeña cocina y en el centro una gran mesa con sillas. Los encapuchados vieron al resto de sus amigos que estaban sentados a la mesa donde la mujer del herrero, que portaba un bebé a sus espaldas enrollado en una manta, les estaba dando de comer mientras los niños algunos correteaban a su alrededor y otros observaban a los recién llegados con interés.

—Pasad— dijo amablemente la hermosa mujer del herrero— sentaos. Estaréis hambrientos.

Todos se fueron desprendiendo de sus capuchas y la mujer supo ocultar muy bien su rostro de sorpresa cuando les vio. Les sirvió mientras solo se escuchaba el ruido de los cubiertos y el griterío de los niños.

—¿Habéis conseguido las varitas?—preguntó Suzanne y todos asintieron— bien, entonces pasaremos aquí la noche y partiremos al amanecer.

—Nos dirigiremos al bosque de las hadas. Ellas son unas criaturas bondadosas que ayudan a todo el que se interna en sus bosques— explicó Sirius— además, es inevitable atravesar su bosque, pues al otro lado encontraremos el reino de Ravenclaw.

—¿Qué haremos una vez estemos en Ravenclaw?—preguntó Harry.

—Cardiff se encuentra junto al bosque de las hadas— respondió Sirius— y allí es donde tengo un amigo pirata que podrá llevarnos en barco hasta el reino de Slytherine. Y una vez allí, nos dirigiremos con toda presteza hacía Winthex.

—¿Un amigo pirata?—sonrió Ron, divertido. ¡Iba a conocer a un pirata!—guay.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio y ya cuando la noche estaba a punto de caer, subió el herrero.

—¿Dónde está Marcus?—preguntó la esposa del herrero después de darle un beso a su esposo.

—Ha ido a buscar al perro— le dijo el hombre— no tardará en volver. Sabe que hoy no se puede estar por la calle.

—Sabes que no me gusta que salga a estas horas y menos cuando hay luna llena— le dijo la preocupada mujer mientras le llenaba un plato de estofado a su marido que se sentó a la mesa— es peligroso.

—Es un chico juicioso— le tranquilizó el hombre— volverá en seguida y cerrará las puertas de la herrería.

La noche cayó sobre la ciudad de Londres antes de lo a todos les hubiese gustado y el joven Marcus, el hijo del herrero que se había prestado tan entusiasmado de ayudar al grupo, no volvía. El aullido de un lobo inundó cada rincón de los hogares de la ciudad donde las personas se ocultaban deseando que pasara la noche.

La mujer del herrero miraba desesperada por la ventana y esposo se estaba preparando para salir en busca de su hijo cuando se escuchó el grito de un niño. La mujer del herrero gritó, angustiada, al ver a su hijo que abrazaba a su perro, rodeado por la horda de licántropos que le gruñían, mostrando sus dientes.

—Mierda— gruñó Sirius que estaba mirando por la ventana, junto a la mujer del herrero que lloraba desesperada.

Harry corrió hacía la trampilla que le llevaría a la parte de abajo y los otros lo siguieron, dejando atrás al resto de la prole del herrero que arrinconados sobre una de las camas, parecían aterrorizados.

—Quédese aquí— le dijo Sirius mientras el resto ya descendía por las escaleras— nosotros le traeremos a su hijo. Proteja al resto de su familia.

Sirius descendió y salió por las puertas de la herrería, siguiendo al resto del grupo que ya tenía en sus manos la espada y varitas, listos para luchar. Aya parecía discutir con Jacob en susurros, pues él parecía contrario a que ella hubiese salido a pelear.

Sirius miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que no viniera ninguna de aquellas criaturas y se detuvo junto al resto cuando alcanzaron el final de la calle que desembocaba en la plaza central de Londres, donde el chico continuaba rodeado por licántropos mientras su perro lo defendía salvajemente.

Un licántropo logró esquivar a la malherida mascota y se lanzó con el joven. El grito de la madre del joven se extendió por todo el lugar en el mismo momento en el que una flecha con la punta de fuego se clavaba en el animal, caía muerto, aplastando al joven.

Y de pronto de todas y ninguna parte empezaron a aparecer los ciudadanos de Londres que angustiados por la visión del hijo del herrero en peligro, se habían lazando a las calles para luchar. Hartos de la opresión y el miedo, decidieron salir a enfrentarlo, dispuestos a salvar al hijo de un buen hombre que no merecía tener ese final.

La gente luchaba embravecida agitando sus armas, cuchillos, espadas, hachas, guadañas, todo servía para salvar sus vidas de un final mucho peor que la muerte. Los hechizos golpeaban en los licántropos que atacaban sin piedad.

Los adoquines de la capital del reino de Huffelpaff se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre de héroes y villanos. El grupo alentado por la ferocidad y valor de aquellas personas, salieron en su ayuda, uniéndose a ellos como uno más, buscando la libertad de aquellas personas que estaban hartas de ser sometidas por un reino de oscuridad que ellos no habían elegido.

Y de pronto, la gente les vio y los corazones de los más mayores aletearon de esperanza al reconocer el rostro del rey James en el de algunos de aquellos forasteros, comprendiendo que era verdad los rumores que hasta la ciudad habían llegado.

Aya y Jacob ayudaron a Marcus a salir de debajo de la bestia que le impedía cualquier movimiento y le hicieron regresar a su casa. Por el camino el joven se encontró con su padre que había salido a luchar para ayudar a su pueblo. Los ojos del joven Marcus se encontraron con los de su padre y este le abrazó, sin saber si sería la última vez que se verían. Luego el chico corrió a su casa y se encerró con el resto de su familia y con su perro, agarrando un cuchillo dispuesto a luchar si alguien conseguía entrar en su casa.

La sangrienta revuelta estaba en su cúspide cuando entre el gentío Jacob los vio aparecer. Los Karanlik se movían como si fuesen uno solo, con ese andar seguro y siniestro que los dotaba de una inhumanidad sobrecogedora. Y entre ellos se podía distinguir a Lucius a pesar de ocultar su rostro tras una capucha como los seres que le acompañaban.

Jacob vio como uno de aquellos hombres, el que se encontraba en el centro y parecía llevar la batuta de líder, sacaba una espada enorme y atravesaba el estomago de un campesino que había intentado detenerles. Casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía en el rostro mientras sentía como el acero entraba en la piel de aquel hombre que cayó muerto al suelo. Pero antes de poder atacarle para vengar la muerte de aquel inocente, el grito de Aya le hizo voltearse. Los ojos se le volvieron del color de la sangre y un gruñido antinatural salió del fondo de su pecho cuando vio como un licántropo se dirigía a ella.

Sintiéndose con una fuerza sobrenatural, idéntica a la que le había inundado el día que vio como los soldados intentaban propasarse con Aya, corrió hacía el licántropo sin pensar en nada más que en salvarla a ella. Saltó sobre la bestia y refrenó su ataque, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

—¡Corre!—le gritó a su novia que le miraba, asustada, al ver sus ojos rojos como aquel día que le arrancó el corazón al soldado— ¡Corre, Aya!

La chica salió de su trance y corrió hacia Sirius que acababa de deshacerse de una de aquellas criaturas y miraba, sorprendido, la fuerza del niño dragón. Este apretó con fuerza el brazo con el que rodeaba el cuello del animal, evitando que pudiese respirar. La gente a su alrededor, observaban lo que aquel joven solo con la fuerza de sus brazos estaba consiguiendo hacer. El licántropo murió, sin conseguir quitarse de encima a Jacob que lanzó el cadáver golpeando a otro licántropo que iba atacar a una joven.

El gruñido que salió de su garganta hizo que la lucha se detuviese y que todos le miraran. La fuerza que desprendía su cuerpo era tan salvaje y mortal que hizo retroceder a los licántropos que se vieron amilanados ante esa mirada de terroríficos ojos rojos.

—¡Atacad!—gritó el líder de los Karanlik que había observado con asombro al niño dragón— ¡acabado con ellos y traed al niño dragón!

Los licántropos salieron del trace de terror en el que habían caído ante la orden dada y se abalanzaron sobre ellos pero la gente se interpuso comenzando una nueva batalla.

El grupo se reunió mientras veían como los Karanlik se hacían paso para llegar hasta ellos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— dijo Sirius— debemos ir al bosque. Allí las hadas nos ayudaran a ocultarnos.

Todos asintieron y corrieron tras Sirius y Anne que los guiaron hacía el bosque. Se alejaron de la batalla, sabiendo que los Karanlik les seguían. Iban a pie, pues los caballos se habían quedado en el hogar del herrero que quedaba justo en el lado contrario a donde se encontraba el bosque de las hadas.

Aya observaba a Jacob preocupada, sus ojos continuaban teniendo ese color rojo antinatural y parecía cansado. Él la sonrió para tranquilizarla y la instó a correr más rápido. Por suerte la carrera no fue muy larga, el bosque se encontraba cerca y pudieron internarse en él. Allí les resultaría mucho más fácil ocultarse de los Karanlik que les piraban los talones.

Suzanne miraba a su alrededor, ella también observaba a su hijo preocupada, y lo único por lo que rogaba era porque apareciera algún hada que decidiese ayudarles. Como si sus suplicas hubiesen sido oídas, una pequeña criatura de los bosques revoloteó frente a ellos, vestida con una ropa diminuta hecha con flores y con una luz brillante que iluminaba su pecho cuerpecito de cuya espalda salían dos bonitas alas transparentes.

—Nos persiguen— le dijo angustiada Suzanne deteniendo su carrera y haciendo que el resto se pararan. Miró por encima de su hombro— los Karanlik vienen detrás— los ojos de la hada se abrieron aterrados al escuchar el nombre de aquellos seres— ¡Ayúdanos!

Y como si su suplica surtiera efecto, más de aquellas dulces y pequeñas criaturas salieron de todos los lados iluminando el oscuro bosque. Y cada uno de aquellos seres se colocó frente a un miembro del grupo y con sus polvos mágicos, les rociaron volviéndoles invisibles a los ojos de cualquiera.

Y luego con una risita musical, todas las hadas se volvieron invisibles consiguiendo despistar al enemigo, por el momento.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra rió ante lo que el Cazador la estaba contando y, por fin, pudo olvidarse de toda esa gente que los miraba, sorprendidos.

Después de meses encerrada en el cuarto del Cazador, este le había convencido para salir de su autoencierro y paseaba junto a él. Sintiendo el cuerpo del hombre pegado al suyo y con la mano entrelazada a la suya. Al principio se había sentido incómoda y preocupada por las miradas de todas aquellas personas que odiaban a su hermano y a su marido, y que parecían sentir la misma antipatía por ella, a pesar de ser una inocente mal en el entramado plan de su hermano. Pero poco a poco, el Cazador había conseguido que se relajara y, en esos momentos, había olvidado por completo que estaba rodeada de gente.

Eran felices y eso era lo único que importaba. Lady Ginevra escuchó con atención lo que su amante le explicaba y reía ante sus ocurrencias. Los ojos de ambos brillaban con intensidad y se sentían vivos por primera vez en años. Y no pensaba permitir que nadie enturbiara ese momento de paz, ni siquiera esos ojos que los observaban desde la distancia.

Igor Karkarov se mantuvo en la oscuridad de uno de los túneles, observando a la pareja, que paseaba por el centro de las catacumbas con descaro. Gruñó sabiendo que a su rey no le gustaría nada aquel hecho. Sabía que cuando el rey Severus había propuesto al Cazador para que fuese el amo de Lady Ginevra, lo había hecho pensando que la haría la vida imposible por lo que su marido le había hecho a su familia, pero por el contrario, se encontraba paseando con ella por las catacumbas como si se tratase de una pareja feliz. Se habían vuelto amantes y eso era tremendamente peligroso.

Como consejero del rey de Slytherine, sabía que debía informarle de aquel hecho, por lo que sin dudar un segundo, se dirigió a los aposentos de su señor, dejando atrás a la feliz pareja.

Caminó por el corredor que llevaba a los aposentos de los reyes y sus consejeros, que eran relativamente mejores que los del resto de los habitantes de aquel lugar pero muchísimo menos de los que alguna vez fueron sus aposentos en los castillo de sus reinos, hacía ya tantos años.

A cada lado de la puerta del rey había unos soldados del antiguo ejército de Slytherine que le permitieron el paso sin problemas. Dentro el rey Severus se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera, junto a una mesa con algo de comida sobre su plato. Parecía pensativo.

—Mi señor— le dijo Karkarov, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Le miró e hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara hablando— acabo de ver a Lady Ginevra paseando por las catacumbas.

—Estaría haciendo algún tipo de servicio que el Cazador le mandó— le dijo Severus sin darle importancia.

—Iba con él, mi señor— continuó Karkarov— juntos, de la mano. Como una pareja, mi señor.

El rey Severus le miró con el ceño fruncido, sorprendido y disgustado a partes iguales por lo que uno de sus consejeros le contaba.

—¿Son amantes?—preguntó voz aterciopelada.

—Al parecer, mi señor— asintió el hombre— he oído hablar a algunas mujeres. Al parecer por las noches se pueden oír como comparten el lecho.

—Tal vez la haya ultrajado— se aventuró a decir el rey.

—Al parecer no es eso lo que se ha oído. Ella parecer haberle aceptado en su seno, mi señor, y hoy después de verles, pasear como si… se amasen, he creído que las habladurías eran ciertas— explicó el hombre.

El rey Severus dio un puñetazo en la mesa y gruñó:

—Maldita sea— se pasó la mano por el pelo— se suponía que debía odiarla. Esa mujer es una presa, no una invitada. ¡Maldito, Cazador! ¿Qué le pasa? Es la esposa del hombre que le arrebató a su familia… es la hermana del Lord contra el que lucha.

—Al parecer el único que la considera una presa es vos, mi señor— le dijo Karkarov— pues el resto de reyes no deseaban juzgarla.

—Lo sé— gruñó— ellos piensa que es una inocente pero no, es imposible que esa mujer viviese en ese castillo sin conocer los planes de su hermano, es imposible que ella no tenga los mismos ideales que su marido y hermano. Creo que es una gran actriz.

—¿Qué quiere que haga, mi señor?—preguntó Karkarov.

—Busca a alguien que…— sacó de un cajón una bolsa de tela que cuando la dejó sobre la mesa, sonó como si estuviese lleno de monedas— por esta cantidad de oro, acabe con esa mujer. El Cazador ha caído en sus redes y un hombre se vuelve ciego y estúpido con el encanto de una mujer. La quiero muerta.

oo00oo

El grupo que continuaban siendo invisibles incluso para sus propios amigos, siguieron a un hada que se había vuelto hacer corpórea y les pidió que la acompañara, como si ella pudiese verles.

Los Karanlik se habían internado en el bosque y se habían alejado de ellos. El grupo caminó en la dirección contraría en la que se habían ido sus enemigos, guiados por aquella pequeña criatura que tarareaba alegremente.

—¿Es qué no es consciente de lo peligroso que es que puedan oírnos?—murmuró Ginny de alguna parte sin que los otros no pudiesen verla pero si escucharla.

—Las hadas son criaturas bondadosas que viven en un continuo mundo de paz— explicó Sirius sobresaltando a la pelirroja que le escuchó más cerca de lo que se esperaba. ¡Esto de no verse era una autentica mierda! Solo esperaba que ninguno se perdiera— solo piensan en la naturaleza, el amor y la amistad. Pero cuando se enfadan hay que temerlas, pueden llegar a ser muy belicosas.

Suzanne no se podía imaginar a una de esas criaturas enfadada. Iba justo detrás de la hadita y parecía realmente un ser angelical. Se sobresaltó al sentir como alguien chocaba con ella.

—Lo siento— murmuró la voz de Jacob, agotado.

—Tranquilo— le dijo Suzanne— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, solo necesito descansar— le aseguró él, manteniéndose al lado de ella.

Suzanne buscó a tientas la mano del chico y se la agarró haciendo que el corazón de Jacob aletease cálidamente. Y continuaron todo el camino con sus manos entrelazadas, sintiendo como su madre cargaba con parte de su peso.

El hada se detuvo y todos le imitaron. Miraron a su alrededor sin entender porque se detenían hasta que la risueña criatura llamó su atención y llevándose un dedo a los labios les mostró el camino que solo otra hada podía mostrarles. Apartando las ramas de unos frondosos árboles, les hizo entrar y a medida que lo fueron atravesando, sus ojos se abrían ante el estupor de ver paraíso más hermoso del que jamás los ojos humanos habían podido disfrutar.

Sin importar la oscuridad, el lugar brillaba con luz propia, la luz que salía de los cuerpos de las cientos de hadas que revoloteaban por el paisaje más verde, azul, amarillo y todos los colores que podían existir en el mundo y que se extendían por aquel lugar llenándolo de vida… llenándolo de paz.

El hada les había vuelto hacer visible sin que ellos se percatasen y Jacob y Suzanne se miraron unos segundos antes de soltarse. Los ojos del joven habían vuelto a la normalidad pero parecía agotado.

—Seguidme— les pidió alegremente el hada.

El grupo la siguió, caminando entre las hadas que se detenían en sus quehaceres para mirarles curiosas. Los ojos de todos observaban aquel lugar no queriéndose perder ningún detalle de aquella maravilla de la naturaleza.

—Es precioso— dijo Kelly sin poder contenerse.

—Gracias— habló una voz que no era la de la pequeña hada que los había guiado hasta allí.

Al girarse se encontraron con un hada un poco más grande que el resto pero no superaría los treinta centímetros y que revoloteaba a la altura de sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto elegantemente por un vestido que hacía hondas como la que se forman en el agua. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño coronado por una tiara que le daba su estatus de reina.

—Bienvenidos al mundo de las hadas— les dijo con una amable sonrisa— creo que habéis pedido ayuda y nosotros estamos dispuesto a concederla a aquel que la necesite. Vuestros corazones bondadosos nos han permitido poder confiar en vosotros para mostraros nuestro mundo.

—Gracias— dijo Harry haciendo una leve reverencia como sabía que marcaba el protocolo— siempre la gradeceremos la ayuda que nos ha prestado y nos preguntaríamos si podríamos pasar aquí unos días hasta que el peligro haya pasado.

—Por supuesto— asintió el hada— podéis disponer de cualquier rincón de este pequeño mundo que solo las hadas pueden mostrar. Estáis a salvo, nadie podrá encontraros aquí. Ahora comed, bebed y descansad.

Las hadas les rodearon riendo alegremente y les hicieron sentarse en el suelo, sirviéndoles comida y bebida, mostrándose serviciales y unas buenísimas anfitrionas que parecían desear hacerles feliz. Y por primera vez, desde que comenzó aquella misión, el grupo sintió que de verdad se podían relajar.

El grito de sorpresa de un hada hizo que todos la miraran. La pequeña criatura observaba con los ojos como platos la mano de Suzanne que a su vez la observaba a ella sin saber lo que ocurría.

—¿Vas a casarte?—preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Suzanne bajó la mirada al anillo de pedida que Harry le había entregado y sonrió.

—Sí— asintió Suzanne acurrucándose en los brazos de Harry que la dio un beso en la sien— cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo pensamos casarnos.

—Eso es maravilloso— rió el hada hablando alegremente— las bodas son fantásticas. A nosotras nos gustan mucho— y de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos y brillaron con intensidad mirando a la pareja y luego se volteó para mirar a su reina que ya sonreía como si supiese lo que le iba a pedir— ¿Por qué no les casamos, mi reina?

—¡Oh, mi querida Coral!—sonrió la reina— eso es una idea estupenda. Mañana habrá luna llena de nuevo y se dice que las bodas que se celebran con luna llena son para siempre.

—No tenéis porque molestaros— le dijo Suzanne sonriendo.

—No es ninguna molestia— sonrió la reina— como dice mi querida Coral, las bodas son celebraciones que a las hadas nos gustan especialmente. Así que mañana por la noche celebraremos una. Ahora descansad.

Y antes de que pudiesen declinar la idea, las hadas fueron desapareciendo, ocultándose en la espesura de aquel paraíso, y todos decidieron tumbarse en el mullido suelo de césped y dormir.

Durante todo el día siguiente, aquel hermoso paraíso se vio envuelto en un inmenso trajín en el que las hadas no les dejaron participar. Ellas parecían encantadas moviéndose de un lado a otro preparando la boda que se celebraría esa noche y sirviéndoles en todo lo que necesitasen.

Aquel lugar que por la noche era maravilloso pero que por la mañana resultaba espectacular para el ojo humano, brillaba con la intensidad que rodeaba a las hadas que parecían dichosas al sentirse productivas. Cantaban alegremente mientras volaban de un lado a otro llevando flores de aquí para allá.

Una pequeña hada de gracioso tirabuzones no paraba de revolotear alrededor de Draco, mostrándose completamente solicita con el hombre, que la sonreía con amabilidad mientras ella le miraba con ojos soñadores.

—¡Merlín, Draco! Has ligado— bromeó Ron consiguiendo arrancar una carcajada general excepto en Ginny que arrugó el ceño— esa pequeña hadita solo tiene ojos para ti.

—Es reconfortante pensar que aún le resulto atractivo a alguien— continuó con la broma Draco que prefirió no mirar a Ginny.

—¡Oh, vamos, Draco!—sonrió Hermione que si miraba de reojo a su amiga— sabes que eres endiabladamente atractivo así que no te hagas la víctima.

La preciosa hadita de cabellos dorados se acercó de nuevo a Draco con una flor que era casi tan grande como ella. El tallo estaba doblado de una forma natural y sus pétalos blancos acampanados terminaban en puntas alargadas. Era realmente preciosa.

—Deseo obsequiarte esta extraña flor que solo crece en estos parajes— le dijo hablando con ese tono musical que todas aquellas criaturas parecían poseer— es una orquídea fantasma— Draco la miró con interés pues esa era la flor que la Bruja de los Bosques le había dicho que necesitaba para hacer la poción que le quitaría la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla Ginny— y me encantaría que la tuvieras.

—Muchas gracias— sonrió Draco, aceptando el regalo, conmovido por la dulzura del hada que sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír las palabras del hombre— es preciosa, como tú.

La joven hada se sonrojó y se alejó, encantada. Ron le dio una palmada en la espalda a Draco y todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando este le miró y vio que su amigo le ponía morritos como si fuese a darle un beso.

—Quita. No eres mi tipo— gruñó Draco consiguiendo más risas.

El resto del día lo pasan descansando en aquel lugar, tirados en el mullido suelo de flores y césped, hablando de los planes que tenían cuando llegar a Cardiff. Sirius volvió a hablarles de su amigo pirata pero no les dio información de quien era.

En aquel lugar se sentía en paz y seguros, por lo que pronto dejaron de hablar de la misión y sus conversaciones se volvieron más intimas, conociéndose todos un poco mejor. Sirius les habló de los buenos tiempos, de cuando aquellos reinos eran reinados por sus verdaderos dueños. Les contó algunas aventuras con su querido amigo Remus y James cuando aún estos solo eran príncipes. Rieron al escuchar las anécdotas y disfrutaron de esos momentos de paz.

También hablaron los forasteros. Contaros cosas de sus mundos que Sirius, Anne, el rey esclavo, Aya y Jacob escucharon interesados. Descubrieron que Blaise provenía de otro mundo y el motivo por el que había ido con ellos al mundo de Winthex.

Harry volvió a hablar de sus hijos y le enseñó la foto, que una vez le enseñó a Sirius, el rey esclavo y Jacob, pero esta vez a Anne y Aya que sonrieron al ver la familia feliz mientras Jacob bebía de todo lo que sus padres contaban del mundo del que provenía.

Cuando las estrellas comenzaron a cubrir el cielo, hicieron que se pusieran en pie y adentrándose un poco más en aquel paraíso siguieron al hada que no se separaba a Draco. La jovencita apartó una nueva cortina de hojas y pudieron ver un hermoso jardín que se veía iluminado por la brillantez que los cuerpos de las hadas desprendían.

Miraron el inmenso sauce llorón bajo el que la reina de las hadas les esperaba y todas las hadas hicieron un pasillo por el que caminaron. Harry y Suzanne se detuvieron delante de la reina de las hadas mientras que el hada de cabellos dorados llevó al resto a un lateral de aquel pasillo que se había formado.

Un par de hadas revolotearon por encima de la cabeza de Suzanne y la pusieron una corona de flores, consiguiendo que ella riese, y en las manos la colocaron un pequeño ramo de orquídeas fantasmas.

Suzanne miró a Harry con los ojos brillantes y el corazón latiéndole desbocado, mordiéndose el labio, nerviosa. Él la acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarla mientras el resto del grupo les observaba.

Jacob sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas sin entender muy bien que era ese dulce sentimiento de felicidad que se agolpaba en su pecho al ver el amor en los ojos de sus progenitores.

Anne suspiró con un nudo en la garganta deseando ser ella y cerró los ojos al sentir como el rey esclavo la cogía la mano. Se miraron con los ojos empañados y él la dio un beso en los labios. Él dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la pareja pero ella le siguió mirando unos segundos más, sabiendo que probablemente su sueño nunca se hiciese realidad. Cuando todo eso acabase, si los dos conseguían sobrevivir, él tendría que buscar una esposa de la nobleza para compartir su vida con ella.

Apartando esos pensamientos, miró a la pareja cuando la reina de las hadas comenzó la ceremonia. Fue preciosa, el hada habló del amor y de lo poderoso que podía llegar a ser. Les hizo entrelazar una mano y las ramas del sauce llorón que habían comenzado a moverse por el viento, se enredaron en sus manos unidas.

—Mi corazón te pertenece ahora y siempre— le dijo Harry sin que nadie le hubiese dicho lo que tenía que decir pero sabiendo que debía decirlo— mi alma es tuya para toda la eternidad. Eres la luz que me guía y me ilumina en la oscuridad.

Con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, Suzanne repitió las mismas palabras y la rama del sauce llorón le soltó.

—Entonces ya estáis casados— le dijo la reina de las hadas haciendo que todos los presentes estallasen en aplausos— para las hadas de este mundo y de todos los demás, sois una sola persona, un solo ente que siempre estará unido.

—Gracias— susurró Suzanne que no podía apartar los ojos de Harry.

—Creo, muchacho, que ahora deberías besarla— le dijo la reina, divertida.

Él rió con un nudo en la garganta y estrechándola entre sus brazos, la besó como llevaba deseando hacer desde que había comenzado aquel ritual, consiguiendo que los aplausos aumentaran con aquel beso.

La fiesta que se celebró en honor de la pareja fue alegre y preciosa. Las hadas se esmeraron en complacer a los forasteros y les deleitaron con bonitas canciones y bailes tradicionales mientras celebraban lo que más les gustaba, ese sentimiento llamado amor, que en ese grupo latía con tanta fuerza.

Draco se encontraba sentado en el suelo, disfrutando de uno de aquellos espectáculos cuando la hadita de cabellos dorados se acercó a él, sonrojada. Ginny les observó de reojo.

—¿Deseas algo más de comer?—le preguntó deseando poder complacer al guapo hombre cuyo corazón latía lleno de un amor que le había atraído a él como un imán.

—No, gracias— respondió Draco amablemente.

—Puedo sentirlo— le dijo en un susurro y él la miró sin comprender— tu amor por esa preciosa pelirroja. Es un amor tan bonito y sincero que… por eso me gusta estar cerca de ti.

—Gracias— le dijo con sinceridad él para que solo ella le escuchara— pero no me sirve amarla con todas mis fuerzas, porque me teme.

El hada arrugó el ceño un segundo pero luego volvió la sonrisa a su cara.

—Pero yo puedo sentirlo.

—¿El qué?—preguntó Draco.

—Su amor por ti— respondió como si fuese obvio— Ella también te quiere mucho, puedo sentirlo ahora, en este mismo instante. Late con fuerza en su corazón pero hay algo más en él… un sentimiento de confusión. Se está debatiendo entre el amor y el miedo. Pero sé que te quiere… lo sé. Y si puedo hacer algo por vuestro amor… lo haré.

Draco se quedó pensativo y recordó lo que la Bruja de los Bosques le dijo. Debía conseguir una orquídea fantasma, la cual ya tenía, y una lágrima de un hada, además de otras cosas que no creía que aquel pequeño ser pudiese darle.

—¿Ves la cicatriz que mi pelirroja tiene en la cara?—preguntó.

El hada asintió, enérgicamente.

—Solo puede quitarse con una poción y para esa poción necesito una orquídea fantasma que ya me has dado antes y la lágrima de un hada.

Los ojos de la criatura se abrieron y negó con la cabeza.

—Hacer llorar un hada es algo terrible— le contó ella— te va a resultar imposible conseguir ese ingrediente.

—Entiendo— asintió Draco, frustrado— gracias de todas formas.

Ella sonrió, encantada con su amabilidad, y se marchó para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta que continuó hasta altas horas de la noche. Rieron, comieron y disfrutaron hasta que una de aquellas hadas irrumpió con la fiesta con el rostro crispado por el dolor y el miedo.

—¡Mi reina! ¡Mi reina!—decía desesperada— ¡fuego! ¡El bosque arde, mi señor!—las hadas comenzaron a revolotear angustiadas e impacientes— ¡los Karanlik han prendido algunos árboles y se extiende con rapidez!

—¡Rápido!—dijo la reina comenzando a dar órdenes— ¡Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer en un caso así!

El grupo se levanto, varita en mano, dispuesto a ayudar. Los Karanlik habían prendido fuego a su hábitat para hacerles salir. Aquellas preciosas criaturas estaban sufriendo al ver como su hogar quedaba reducido a cenizas, pues el fuego ya comenzaba a llegar hasta aquel hermoso paraíso. Ellas no se merecían eso, ellas no… sus dulces y bondadosos corazones no se merecían algo así.

—¡Luchad!—gritó la reina sacando una fuerza que jamás hubiesen esperando de aquel dulce ser—¡Mis amados hijos e hijas, luchad!

Los árboles comenzaron a moverse para evitar a los Karanlik que alcanzaron su objetivo. Se movían como si tuviesen vida propia, agitando sus ramas para salvar su hogar y las criaturas que allí habitaban. Los animales atacaban a los fieros enemigos mientras las hadas intentaban apagar el fuego con su magia.

—¡Luz!—llamó la reina y el hada que no se apartaba ni un segundo de Draco se acercó revoloteando— llévate a nuestros nuevos amigos. Guíalos, mi pequeña, guíalos.

El hada asintió con el rostro crispado por el dolor y se alejó volando, seguida del grupo que a pesar de que deseaban quedarse allí para luchar y ayudar a aquellas criaturas, sabían que no podían hacerlo. Debían cumplir su misión para evitar que algo como eso volviese a ocurrir.

Corrieron con presteza, siguiendo a la pequeña hada que se detuvo cuando los otros ya no pudieron más. El hada silbó una suave melodía y de entre los árboles comenzaron a aparecer una manada de unicornios. Estos se acercaron a ellos, dócilmente.

—Os llevaran hasta el final del bosque. No saldrán de él. Tendréis que continuar luego a pie— los ojos brillantes del hada mostraban el dolor que estaba experimentando al pensar en su destruido hogar y las posibles muertes de sus amigos— por favor, libradnos de este mal que ha venido a irrumpir en nuestro hogar.

La suplica del hada hizo que el corazón de todos se encogieran y despidiéndose de ella comenzaron a alejarse.

—Draco— la llamó el hada y este le miró desde su montura.

El hada se acercó a él y para pesar del hombre pudo ver como algunas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas del hada. Sacó un frasco de su mochila y poniéndola junto la cara del hada, pudo retener algunas lágrimas en su interior.

—Recupera el amor de tu pelirroja— le pidió— cura su corazón roto.

Draco asintió y prometiéndose a sí mismo que esas lágrimas no serían derramadas en vano, cabalgó tras sus amigos.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra suspiró encantada, disfrutando de su baño, metida dentro de la barreño que el Cazador le había llevado con agua caliente. Él se había marchado para buscarla algo de ropa limpia y ella le esperaba, impaciente.

Desde que habían compartido el lecho por primera vez, todo era maravilloso. Él era atento y cariñoso, dormía toda la noche abrazado a ella después de haberla hecho apasionadamente el amor. Volvió a suspirar y sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, cada vez que pensaba en las cosas que ese hombre le había enseñado respecto al sexo, no podía evitar excitarse. Le adoraba y ahora que había conocido lo que era ser amada, no sabía si podría vivir sin ello.

Escuchó como la puerta se abría a sus espaldas y sonrió, imaginando que su amante ya había encontrado algo de ropa.

—Cariño, el agua todavía está caliente— le dijo, invitándolo a unirse a ella mientras se pasaba la pastilla de jabón por el brazo. Al no obtener respuesta, continuó:— vamos, metete antes de que se enfríe.

Sonrió al sentir como le ponía las manos en los hombros que de pronto la empujaron, hundiéndola en el agua. Angustiada, comenzó a patalear y a mover los brazos, intentando salir al exterior. Podía ver a través del agua la figura de un hombre que no reconoció, pues su rostro estaba oculto por un pañuelo que le tapaba la boca. Asustada, continuó intentando liberarse pero aquel hombre estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla bajo el agua y ella cada vez se sentía más débil.

Y de pronto, esa presión que aquel hombre estaba ejerciendo sobre ella, desapareció, pudiendo salir del agua. Tosiendo e intentando recuperar el aliento, miró por encima de su hombro y vio como el Cazador golpeaba al hombre que había intentado matarla. El tipo era bastante diestro y se defendía sin problemas pero terminó huyendo.

No fue hasta unos segundos después de que el asesino se fuera que el Cazador y Lady Ginevra reaccionaron. Él se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho mientras ella temblaba, aún asustada.

—Tienes sangre— le dio preocupada tocándole el labio y contuvo un sollozo.

—Tranquila, amor— la consoló, abrazándola contra su pecho— ¿estás bien?

—Sí, creo que si— asintió ella intentando controlar los sollozos— ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué me ha hecho algo así?

—No lo sé, pero creo saber quien ha podido mandar que cometieran un atentado contra ti— la llevó hasta la cama y sentándola en ella, la envolvió en una manta— quédate aquí, mi amor— se miraron a los ojos— voy a cerrar con un hechizo la puerta así que no debes temer nada. Tengo algo que hacer.

—No— lloró ella— por favor, no me dejes.

—Volveré enseguida. Te lo prometo— la dio un beso en los labios y se marchó.

Antes de partir a su destino, cerró la puerta con una serie de hechizos y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la sala de reuniones donde sabía que los reyes estaban realizando en esos momentos una reunión junto a su Consejo Real.

Furioso, irrumpió en la sala, acallando al rey Fillius que estaba exponiendo alguna idea. Todos los ojos se dirigieron a la regia figura del Cazador, que respiraba aceleradamente, aún con la sangre que brotaba de su labio, manchándole la barbilla.

Se dirigió al rey Severus pero los soldados se interpusieron al ver sus intenciones.

—Sé que ha sido vos— le señaló con rabia— deja de mandar a tus esbirros, maldito, porque la próxima vez te traeré su cabeza en una bandeja.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo?—preguntó, desconcertado, Remus— Draco, ¿qué te ha ocurrido, amigo mío?

—Lady Ginevra acaba de sufrir un atentado en mis aposentos— explicó el hombre temblando de la rabia— han intentando ahogarla en la bañera. El asesino llevaba la cara oculta pero sé que lo ha mandado el rey Severus.

—Es muy peligroso acusar a una persona de algo tan grave, amigo mío— le pidió calma Remus.

—Por favor, mi señor— espetó el hombre, desesperado— este hombre no cree en la inocencia de Lady Ginevra. Desde el principio quiso que fuese condenada y ejecutada, pensó que dándomela a mí sufría innumerables castigos pero sabe que no ha sido así. Todos saben que Lady Ginevra era mía como obsequio por lo que el Coronel Longbottom le hizo a mi familia, y nadie de este lugar se habría atraveido a hacerla daño, porque implicaría desobedecer una orden de los reyes y saben que eso conlleva un castigo. Además, la gente conoce lo que existe entre ella y yo— se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose— nos ha podido ver paseando por las catacumbas en los últimos días. Y eso no le habrá gustado.

—Que piense que eres un imbécil por estarte follando a la mujer del asesino de tu familia, no significa que yo haya mandando que la asesinen— espetó el rey Severus que miraba al cazador desde detrás de sus soldados.

El Cazador dio un puñetazo en la mesa, sobresaltando a algunos, y le señaló, furioso.

—Sé que has sido tú. Quieres verla muerta pero no vas a conseguirlo, pienso protegerla— le aseguró.

—¿Cómo protegiste a tu familia?—se burló el rey.

—¡Severus!—le recriminó el rey Remus mientras los soldados agarraban al Cazador para que no se abalanzase sobre él— Draco, por favor, márchate. Luego hablaremos.

El Cazador se quedó unos segundos allí parado, mirando al rey que le devolvía la mirada con desafío. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de irse, volvió a mirarlos a todos y dijo:

—Mi familia fue asesinada por un hijo de puta— miró a Severus— y no voy a permitir que otro me quite a Ginevra.

Salió de la sala, dando un portazo tras él y se dirigió con paso rápido a sus aposentos. Cuando retiró los hechizos, vio a Lady Ginevra sentada en la cama, con el pelo empapado y vestida con la ropa que él le había llevado, y que había dejado caer al suelo durante la lucha.

Se acercó a ella y la abrazó contra su cuerpo. Ella soltó un sollozo y él cerró los ojos, angustiado.

—Jamás dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño.

oo00oo

La cortesana que acababa de despertarse en el dormitorio del Coronel Longbottom y que de pies, desnuda, en medio de la habitación, buscaba algo de comer, se sobresaltó cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par y un furioso Lord entró.

El Coronel Longbottom que dormía boca abajo, desnudo, en la cama, junto a otras dos cortesanas, entres ellas Lua, en las mismas fachas, se despertó y miró a adormilado a su alrededor, sin comprender de donde provenía el ruido hasta que vio el terrible gesto de su señor. Reaccionando se puso en pie.

—Mi señor— murmuró olvidando su desnudez y mirando hacía la ventana donde el sol ya estaba muy alto— no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era.

—Últimamente no te das cuentas de muchas cosas. Estás descuidando cada vez más tus obligaciones y eso me está comenzando a cabrear— le miró con rabia su Lord— me da igual a quien te tires y en dónde pero a mí me debes respeto y lealtad. No voy a consentir más irresponsabilidades.

—Sí, mi señor— asintió el hombre— no volverá a ocurrir.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en el que los dos hombres se miraron hasta que el Coronel no pudo soportar aquella malvada mirada y bajó la vista.

—Largo— susurró pero no hizo falta más. Las tres cortesanas recogieron su ropa y salieron corriendo, cerrando la puerta tras él— Dejaste que nuestros enemigos se llevaran al esclavo y a la Teniente, no encuentras a mi hermana, no estás en tu puesto cuando es necesario y sigue habiendo revueltas.

—Mi señor— intentó defenderse el Coronel— llevamos más de una semana sin revueltas en los reinos…

—¡Estúpido!—gritó, furioso— anoche hubo otra revuelta en el reino de Huffelpaff, más exactamente en su capital, Londres. La gente se echó a la calle a pesar de la luna llena y lucharon. Ya ni siquiera parecen temer a los hombres lobo. Su deseo de libertad es mayor que su miedo a la muerte o algo peor.

—Mi señor, yo desde aquí no podría hacer nada— volvió a defenderse el Coronel— Greyback tendría que haberse encargado de aquella revuelta.

—Probablemente tengas razón— le concedió— pero no te culpo por esa revuelta, sino por tener que venir aquí a explicarte la situación que estamos viviendo ¡en lugar de venir tú a decirme lo que ha sucedido!—el grito del Lord hizo que el Coronel se encogiera como un niño asustado— ¡Ellos estuvieron allí! ¡El esclavo, la Teniente, Jacob! ¡El maldito pájaro de los Karanlik acaba de traerme la información! ¡Volvieron a escapar! ¡Cada vez están más cerca de la espada!

—Mi señor, dígame que puedo hacer para ayudarle y lo haré— le aseguró.

—Tenemos que despertarle— le dijo sin más y el semblante del Coronel se volvió ceniciento.

—Pero… mi señor…

—Nada de peros. Te espero en el salón del trono, tenemos que seguir hablando— le cortó dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de irse, le miró— y vístete.

Esa misma tarde, el Lord Rädsla hizo que su caballo se detuviera y el Coronel Longbottom le imitó al igual que la Guardia Real que le acompañaba. El Lord y el Coronel se bajaron de sus caballos y el primero le hizo un gesto a su Guardia para que se quedaran allí esperándoles.

Juntos se dirigieron a una cueva que había en el Bosque Prohibido. Habían necesitado los caballos para llegar hasta allí porque aquel lugar se encontraba justo en el lado opuesto a los terrenos de Hogwarts, dónde se levantaban unas altas montañas. Se internaron en la cueva que era oscura como la boca de un lobo. Iluminaron a su paso gracias a la ayuda de sus varitas. El lugar era profundo per regular, no tenía apenas subidas y bajadas y los techos tenían una altura considerable que les permitía andar erguidos.

El silencio les envolvía y ellos no hacían nada por romperlo. Llegaron hasta una amplia sala circular que ayudaron a iluminar encendiendo unas antorchas que colgaban en las paredes. Apagaron sus varitas y observaron la inmensa figura de piedra que se alzaba ante ellos.

Los techos allí eran muchos más altos y permitían alojar la estructura en forma de dragón que reposaba en el suelo, tumbado, como dormido, junto al cuerpo de un hombre que vestía una armadura y portaba una espada que descansaba sobre su pecho hasta casi rozar sus pies.

—Lleva mucho tiempo dormido, mi señor— comentó el Coronel mirando las dos figuras que dormitaban juntas— el mismo tiempo que la reina de los dragones fue asesinada. Los Mayores los maldijeron por acabar con la mujer que controlaba a los dragones y puede que tomen medidas si decide despertarlo.

—Cuando todo esto termine y ese estúpido esclavo sea asesinado. Mi poder será lo suficientemente grande como para no temer ni siquiera a los Mayores— le dijo sin mirarle— Tendría que haber acabado antes con él pero me confié y ahora todo por lo que he luchado, puede que se vaya al traste. Tengo que despertar al jinete oscuro y enviarle a que custodie la espada.

—¿Por qué no trae la espada aquí? Así cuando lleguen a la Torre Negra no encontrarán nada— le dijo el Coronel que no creía conveniente enfadar a los Mayores.

—Estúpido, solo el verdadero heredero al trono puede tocar esa espada, solo el que tenga la sangre de Gryffindor puede hacerlo— gruñó el Lord por tener que explicarle eso.

—Ellos tienen a la reina de los dragones, mi señor— continuó el Coronel— ella podrá controlar al dragón cuando lo despierte.

El Lord sonrió, malvadamente.

—No— sonrió— eso es lo mejor de todo. Esa muchacha no podrá controlarlo. Los antiguos escritos dicen que el dragón del jinete oscuro solo recibía órdenes de este. Al parecer su corazón era tan oscuro y malvado como el del hombre que lo crío y lo cuido, pues es a él al que le debe su lealtad. Y solo un corazón tan oscuro como el de aquel jinete y su dragón podrán despertarles.

Sin ningún miramiento sacó una daga y se rajó la palma de la mano. La sangre que goteaba dejó pronto un rastro a medida que se acercaba a las dos figuras. Posó su mano sobre ellas y comenzó a recitar en susurros el ritual para despertar a aquellas dos criaturas.

La tierra comenzó a vibrar y las paredes se agrietaron. El Coronel Longbottom observaba a su alrededor, preocupado, temiendo que aparecieran allí los Mayores y decidieran acabar con ellos. Pero no apareció nadie. Y de pronto, cuando el Lord dejó de recitar el ritual, la tierra dejó de vibrar y no ocurrió nada. El Coronel arrugó el ceño y observó la mancha de sangre que había dejado el Lord sobre la piedra y como este daba unos pasos para atrás, esperando. No tuvo que hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, de pronto la piedra que envolvía las dos estatuas empezó a resquebrajarse y los pedruscos resbalaban por la inmensa figura cayendo al suelo, estruendosamente, levantando una gran polvareda.

El Lord se alejó, colocándose junto su segundo al mando y justo antes de que la polvareda se disipara escucharon un ronco gruñido nacido de las entrañas de un fiero animal y el suave silbido de una espada siendo enfundada. Ante ellos, un dragón de escamas negras y ojos intensamente amarillos y malvados abría sus alas, mostrando sus enormes colmillos. Justo delante de él, un grandísimo guerrero de oscura armadura y grandiosa espada al cinto, de espesa barba y ojos también amarillos, les observaba.

—¿Quién osa despertar al gran Crassus? ¿Quién se atreve a desafiar a los Mayores? ¿A quién le debo mis servicios?—preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

—Soy Lord Rädsla, rey de los cinco reinos de nuestro mundo— explicó el Lord— necesito de tus servicios para evitar que alguien pueda quitarme mi reino.

—Le debo mi más sincera lealtad, mi señor— habló el jinete— pues usted nos ha liberado, a mí y a mi dragón Gaeld, de esta prisión de piedra. Decidme en que puedo servirle.

—Un grupo se dirige a la Torre Negra de Winthex a por la espada de Gryffindor— explicó el Lord— no pueden hacerse con la espada, es de vital importancia que ellos no consigan la espada. Necesito que llegues antes que ellos hasta Winthex y custodies el arma. No permitas que se la lleven.

—No lo permitiré, mi señor— le aseguró Crassus haciendo una reverencia y sin esperar más órdenes se subió a su dragón que agitó las alas poderosamente.

—Una cosa más— gritó el Lord por encima del aleteo del animal— con ellos va una descendiente de la reina de los dragones.

Los ojos de Crassus y Gaeld brillaron con intensidad al escuchar esas palabras. Odiaban a aquella mujer, pues consideraban que esclavizaba a aquellos animales valerosos y fuertes, y saber que por algún lugar de aquel mundo viajaba una descendiente suya hizo que deseará más aquel encuentro, tenía que acabar con ella, como fuese.

Sin decir nada, Gaeld batió sus alas y salió volando al ras del suelo por el mismo corredor por el que el Lord y el Coronel habían llegado. Cuando salieron al exterior, la Guardia Real se ocultó entre los árboles, asustados y el dragón y su jinete se alzaron y volaron entre las nubes, rumbó a Winthex.


	44. Barcos, banshees y amazonas

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola!

¿Qué tal? Espero que os guste el capítulo que os traigo. Esta historia está llegando a su fin y tras este, solo quedan tres capítulos contando el epilogo. Espero que os esté gustando y por lo que veo en los comentarios que me dejáis así es. Muchas gracias por tenerme en vuestros favoritos y por haber confiado en mi historia.

Espero más comentarios en este capítulo.

Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 43: Barcos, banshees y amazonas.**

Como las hadas les habían dicho, los unicornios les dejaron en el límite del bosque al que volvieron a adentrarse. El resto de camino lo hicieron a pie, a penas se detuvieron para descansar sabiendo que los Karanlik los seguían, aunque la pelea con las hadas y seres del bosque les habrían retrasado.

La caminata hasta Cardiff, un pueblo costero del sur de lo que en el mundo de los forasteros es Gales, fue agotadora pero rápida. No tardaron en llegar debido al paso ligero que llevaban y a lo poco que pararon. Allí esperaban que el amigo de Sirius estuviese atracado y no hubiese decidido partir a algún viaje.

Cuando entraron en el rústico pueblo de prados verdes y hermosos acantilado, ya se encontraban a mediados de septiembre. En aquel lugar, lo que una vez fue el reino de Ravenclaw, los gnomos y duendes convivían con los humanos en paz y armonía. Bueno, toda la paz y armonía que podía existir entre esas razas.

Con las capuchas caladas y las respiraciones pesarosas por el largo viaje se dirigieron al puerto donde estaban los barcos atracados de los comerciantes y algunos piratas. Caminaron siguiendo a Sirius que era quien sabía dónde se encontraba su amigo.

—Suele atracar por aquí— iba murmurando presuroso Sirius, pues cuanto antes saliesen mejor, podrían poner más tierra de por medio entre los Karanlik y ellos— ¡vamos!

Se detuvo al verlo y sonrió.

—Allí— señaló a alguien que de espaldas observaba un gran barco en el que hondeaba una bandera negra con una calavera blanca— es ella.

—¿Ella?—preguntó Ron que siguió a Sirius como el resto. Él esperaba encontrarse con un pirata de largas barbas negras y con una pata de palo.

Los otros parecían igual de confundidos que Ron y cuando alcanzaron la figura que vestía ropas de hombre pero que claramente se veía que era una mujer, se sorprendieron aún más. La mujer se volteó cuando Sirius le puso una mano en el hombro y todos se encontraron de frente con el alter ego de Fleur Delacour.

La veela, tan hermosa como en el mundo de los otros, iba vestida como una verdadera pirata. Su cabello rubio quedaba oculto bajo un pañuelo negro y sobre este iba un sombrero pirata. Llevaba un abrigo negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y bajo él, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones marrones que quedaban por dentro de unas botas de piel negra.

—Mi querida Fleur, cuanto te he extrañado— le dijo con una alegre sonrisa Sirius.

La mujer sonrió de medio lado y luego le soltó una bofetada que le hizo trastabillar.

—Maldito, mentiroso— le gritó alertando al resto de personas que se movían a esas horas por el puerto— se suponía que ibas a venir antes. Han pasado cinco años.

—Lo siento, preciosa— se disculpó el hombre mientras los otros les miraban sorprendidos. Ese hombre era increíble— me surgieron algunos imprevistos. Pero ya estoy aquí.

—Sí, estás aquí— soltó Fleur mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, una pequeña criatura apareció revoloteando junto a la cabeza de la mujer.

—Peeves— dijo Sirius molesto con la aparición del poltergeist— que sorpresa verte por aquí— y luego murmuró— esperaba que te hubieras perdido por el medio del océano.

—Te he oído, Black— sonrió el poltergeist posándose sobre el hombro de Fleur— no le crea lo que le diga este… hombre, mi señora. Seguro que ha venido a pedirla algo.

—Muy astuto, espantapájaros— le dijo Sirius mirándole con desdén— pero eso no es de tu incumbencia…

—Todo lo que rodea a mi señora es de mi incumbencia— le aseguró el poltergeist— ella es mi ama.

Fleur le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla para tranquilizarle mientras el resto, desde debajo de sus capuchas, los seguían observando.

—No entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta cara de venir a pedirme un favor cuando me prometiste que solo te irías un par de semanas a solucionar unos asuntos y vuelves a los cinco años— espetó Fleur, echándose su larga melena por encima del hombro y haciendo que los hombres babearan.

—No te lo pediría si no fuera de vida o muerte, cariño.

—Tú siempre estás entre la vida y la muerte— espetó Peeves— es lo que tiene ser un papanatas.

—Mira, bicho del demonio— gruñó, señalándole furioso— cállate o te mando al mar de una patada.

—Sirius, sé amable con él— le regañó Fleur por lo que Peeves le sacó la lengua, burlonamente.

—Pero ha empezado él— gruñó Sirius y miró a la mujer que parecía haberse percatado por primera vez de la presencia del resto del grupo— necesitamos tu ayuda, cariño. Es muy serio.

—¿En qué lío andas metido, osito?—y algunos tuvieron que contener la risa al escuchar el apelativo cariñoso que había empleado— ¿quién son ellos?

—¿Has oído los rumores? Seguro que el espantapájaros te los ha comentado.

—Sí, he oído algo— asintió la mujer mirándoles recelosa— ¿qué sucede, Sirius?

—Son ciertos, cariño— se miraron a los ojos— y necesitamos que nos lleves hasta el reino de Slytherine para continuar nuestro viaje hasta Winthex.

—Ya— asintió la mujer mientras Peeves se partía de risa— Sirius, osito, el rey James nunca tuvo descendencia. No existe ningún heredero.

Y antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada, Sirius cogió al rey esclavo del brazo y le bajó la capucha. Todos le rodearon rápidamente para que el resto del puerto no pudiese verle mientras Fleur le observaba, sorprendida. Volvió a echarle la capucha por encima y Sirius aferró el brazo de la pirata, sacándola de su estado de sock.

—Cariño, necesitamos que nos lleves hasta el antiguo reino de Slytherine— se miraron a los ojos— es de vida o muerte.

La mujer le observó unos segundos y luego miró a todo el grupo, oculto bajo sus capuchas. Ninguno se movió mientras ella les recorría a todos con la mirada.

—Está bien— asintió la mujer y Sirius rió, agradecido— pero me debes una Sirius. Enorme.

Sirius rió de nuevo y cogiéndola del rostro con ambas manos, la plantó un beso en los labios que la dejó una sonrisa tonta cuando se separaron. El resto los miraban de hito en hito.

—Peeves, llévales al barco— le pidió la mujer con un suspiro— dales algo de comer mientras voy a la cantina a buscar a mis marineros.

Peeves estaba a punto de discutir cuando Fleur le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que le calló y con mala gana, les guió hacía el barco.

oo00oo

Harry, el rey esclavo, gruñó al detener un ataque de Anne le había proporcionado con la espada. La miró mientras sus espadas continuaban unidas, sonrió al ver su mirada de concentración y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, él se movió con rapidez, desarmándola. La espada quedó en su garganta y se miraron a los ojos.

—Te gané— le susurró mientras a su alrededor el bullicio normal, al que estaban acostumbrados desde que se subieron en el barco, les rodeaba.

Llevaban en aquel barco tres días y esa mañana ella había querido seguir entrenándole con la espada. Era la segunda vez que conseguía desarmarla y Anne parecía contenta con su progreso.

—Eso parece— le dijo ella con una suave sonrisa. Dio un paso más, acercándose a él y consiguiendo que la espada se apretara un poco más contra su cuello.

Y antes de poder comprender que era una estratagema, ella le desarmó y le tiró al suelo, agarrándole las manos y apoyando una rodilla sobre su espalda.

—Cariño, no debes bajar la guardia nunca— le dio un beso en la mejilla y le soltó.

Harry se puso en pie y la miró mientras ella se alejaba riendo. Él sonrió, adoraba verla reír, y cuando la perdió de vista se dispuso a marcharse pero al percatarse de que Sirius le estaba mirando, se acercó a él y se apoyó en la barandilla del barco mientras Sirius se quedaba apoyado en ella, dándole la espalda al mar.

—Esa mujer tuya es una verdadera fiera— comentó Sirius, divertido.

—Sí, conoce muy bien el arte de la espada— asintió Harry— a combatido en muchas batallas. El rey Arthur la entrenó para ello.

—Había oído hablar de ella y de sus proezas en batalla pero no la había visto en acción nunca— le explicó.

—Ella es buena persona— le dijo Harry queriendo defenderla.

—Yo no he dicho lo contrario, muchacho.

—Pero sé lo que se dice de ella— suspiró— Anne fue engañada durante mucho tiempo y tomó decisiones equivocadas llevadas a cabo por ese engaño pero la amo y sé que está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por acabar con el Lord.

—No tienes que convencerme a mí de la clase de persona que es tu mujer— Sirius observó a Peeves que molestaba a algunos de los marineros— a decir verdad confío en ella. Creí que no sería capaz pero después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ella, veo lo mucho que te quiere y sé que jamás te traicionaría.

—Pero los demás… se supone que seré el rey si todo esto termina en victoria a nuestro favor— Harry calló un segundo, pensando como exponer sus miedos— y entonces la gente esperará que elija una esposa adecuada y no querrán que sea Anne.

—¿Y quién dice que ella no es la adecuada?—preguntó mirándole.

—La gente querrá que me case con una noble…

—Sé lo que la gente piensa y quiere— le cortó Sirius— pero lo importante no es lo que ellos quieren, sino lo que tú quieres— volvió a mirar a los marineros— ¿Qué crees que pensaron de Lillian cuando tu padre decidió que se casaría con ella? Muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo con que el príncipe, el cual sería el mayor rey de los cinco reinos se casara con una simple campesina pero a tu padre no le importó lo que los demás quisieran. Cuando vio a tu madre— sonrió al recordarlo— supo que ella era la mujer de su vida y no descansó hasta que fue así.

—¿Qué opinaron los reyes ante lo que su hijo deseaba hacer?—preguntó Harry y Sirius le miró con una sonrisa.

—Tus abuelos lo aceptaron, ellos adoraban a su único hijo y querían su felicidad y que se casara por amor— respondió— y tu padre la hizo su esposa.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?—preguntó Harry, curioso, era la primera vez que le hablaban de sus padres y tenía tanta curiosidad por ellos.

Sirius sonrió, nostálgico, al recordar al que momento.

_James rió, divertido, al escuchar lo que su mejor amigo y futura mano derecha, decía, ese que la acompañaba en todas su tratadas, ese que aspiraba a ser algún día un gran soldado como su padre antes que él, ese que le protegería y al que quería como un hermano… Sirius Black. _

_No debían de estar allí. No debían haber salido del castillo porque el rey Charlus se lo había prohibido tras haber cometido una más de sus muchas fechorías pero no habían podido contenerse. Les encantaba las reglas, porque adoraban desobedecerlas._

_A sus diecisiete años, seguían a veces comportándose como críos. No importaba las muchas responsabilidades que tuviesen, uno por ser el príncipe y futuro rey de Gryffindor, y el otro por su importancia en el ejército, ocupando en el futuro el lugar de su padre como Coronel de los ejércitos del reino. Ellos querían disfrutar, vivir y reír. Ellos querían olvidar por unos instantes quienes eran y ser libres._

—_Maldito seas, Sirius— gruñó James al escuchar lo que le contaba su amigo— estás loco, hermano._

—_Lo sé— asintió recordando las preciosas curvas de la hija del panadero y la forma tan precipitada en la que tuvo que huir la noche anterior cuando fue sorprendido por el panadero, mientras retozaba con ella— pero no pude resistirme. Ella no paraba de buscarme y uno no es de piedra._

_James comprendía a su amigo. Él tampoco se podía resistir a los encantos de una mujer hermosa y ya había retozado con alguna en uno de sus fugas del castillo junto con Sirius. Donde cabalgaban hasta el pueblo más cercano para disfrutar de alguna de las cortesanas._

—_Tendríamos que volver al castillo— le recordó su amigo pero no cambiaron el rumbo, siguieron dejando atrás el castillo y se dirigieron al río que pasaba junto a Hogsmeade— recuerda que hoy vienen las princesas de España y Francia._

_James puso los ojos en blanco mientras caminaba entre los árboles, sorteando los obstáculos. Tenía diecisiete años y sus padres creían importante que comenzara a pensar en el matrimonio y habían decidido presentarles a todas las princesas y nobles del mundo para que se decidiese por alguna de ellas. Pero él no quería casarse con ninguna de ella, ¡qué diablos! No quería casarse. _

—_No me lo recuerdes— se quejó escuchando el arrullo del río que cada vez estaba más cerca— no deseo casarme. No ahora, al menos. La última princesa que me presentaron era más fea que un troll._

_Sirius rió al recordarla. Su amigo tenía razón._

—_Espera— le puso una mano en el pecho, deteniéndole antes de alcanzar el río—Mira, allí._

_James dirigió la mirada a donde su amigo señalaba y su sonrisa se borró al observar lo que había hecho que Sirius se detuviera. _

_En la orilla del río, una joven campesina de largos cabellos de fuego y rasgadas vestimentas, miraba el correr del agua mientras en su brazo llevaba una cesta con bayas. No podía ver su rostro, pues estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero ese pelo pelirrojo le había dejado sin habla. Parecía tan suave._

_La joven dejó la cesta en el suelo y miró por encima de su hombro para comprobar que estaba sola. Ellos se mantuvieron escondidos y James tragó saliva al ver su perfil, deseaba verla de frente. Tuvo que sujetarse en el árbol al ver como ella se bajaba los tirantes del vestido y se lo bajaba hasta que quedó en un suave montón en el suelo. Se pasó la mano por la cara sin poder quitar los ojos de su espalda y de la redondez de su trasero. _

_La campesina se internó en el río hasta que no hizo pie y tuvo que nadar. Se quedó metida en el agua e introdujo la cabeza, saliendo de nuevo a la superficie._

_Salió de su estado de ensoñación cuando Sirius le dio un golpe en el pecho y le dijo:_

—_¿La conoces?_

—_Sí, aunque no sé su nombre— le respondió Sirius que tampoco le quitaba ojo— no lleva mucho en el pueblo. Al parecer vienen del reino de Huffelpaff, pues su hermana se ha casado con Vernon Dursley, el hijo del carnicero._

_James asintió al reconocer de quien le estaba hablando. Aquel muggle regordete y de gran bigote. Era una buena persona._

—_¿Ha venido ella sola con su hermana?—preguntó James._

—_Sí— asintió Sirius— al parecer sus padres murieron hace unos años y ellas se quedaron solas en el reino de Huffelpaff. Cuando la hermana conoció al hijo del carnicero, decidieron trasladarse las dos juntas aquí._

_Sonrió. Le gustaba ver la tranquilidad con la que se movía en el agua, ajena a que la estaban observando. _

—_Aún no le hemos dado la bienvenida al reino— comentó mirando a su mejor amigo que sonrió._

—_No, no lo hemos hecho— asintió Sirius sabiendo que jamás olvidaría la sonrisa traviesa que se le dibujaba a su amigo cuando estaba maquinando una de las suyas. _

_James salió de entre los árboles y Sirius le siguió. La campesina seguía nadando, dando la espalda a la orilla por lo que no se percató de que no estaba sola hasta que James tosió._

_La joven se dio la vuelta en el agua y se sumergió más en ella, quedando solo su cabeza fuera. Abrió los ojos desorbitadamente cuando vio que uno de ellos, el de cabellos alborotados, sujetaba su vestido en alto con una sonrisa traviesa. _

_James respiró profundamente cuando por fin pudo ver su rostro. Las cosquillitas que sintió en su estomago en esos instantes, siguió experimentándolas con el paso de los años, cada vez que ella le miraba con sus hermosos ojos verdes, las mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago haciéndole cosquillas. Esos ojos llenos de una ardiente furia que lo enamoraron._

—_Soltad mi vestido, ahora— le ordenó desde el agua— y largaos._

_Sirius y James se miraron, divertidos. _

—_No deseamos marcharnos, mi señora— le dijo James adorando la musicalidad de su voz— nos gusta esta parte del río._

—_Pero esta parte del río está ocupada— le dijo ella mirándole con el ceño fruncido._

—_Es muy grande— le sonrió— podemos compartirla ¿no te parece, Sirius?_

—_Sí— asintió Sirius que estaba agarrado al cinto de su espada mientras observaba a la pelirroja— estoy totalmente de acuerdo, James._

—_No, no podemos compartirlo— espetó la chica— largaos ahora, o…_

—_¿O qué?—preguntó James dando un paso hacía la orilla._

—_U os arrepentiréis— les amenazó sin ningún tipo de miedo en su voz a pesar de que ellos estaban armados._

_James sonrió aún más al ver la valentía que brillaba en sus ojos de gato. Deseó poder ver una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios… deseó besarla. Jamás había deseado nada en toda su vida como aquello._

—_Creo que la gatita tiene garras— exclamó Sirius sacando una sonrisa en James— y yo aún tengo ganas de mi baño._

—_Yo también— asintió James dejando caer el vestido de la joven._

_Comenzaron a desatarse los cintos de las espadas bajo la mirada de desesperación de la joven._

—_No lo hagáis— gruñó con los dientes apretados y los dos alzaron la mirada, divertidos— si fueseis unos caballeros no haríais eso._

_James pareció meditar las palabras de la chica y terminó asintiendo._

—_Tienes razón— se aferró el cinto de la espada a las caderas— nos tomaremos el baño en otro momento. Vamos, Sirius, en el castillo nos esperan._

_James se volteó para marcharse pero antes recogió el vestido de la chica y se dirigió al interior del bosque, seguido por un sonriente Sirius._

—_¡Devolvedme el vestido!—gritó desesperada— ¡Soltadlo!_

_La joven, furiosa, salió del agua sin importarle su desnudez y de su cesta sacó una varita con la que apuntó a James. El hechizo que lanzó golpeó en el chico que cayó al suelo y antes de que Sirius pudiese sacar su varita, la campesina le desarmó, golpeándose con un árbol, dejándole inconsciente._

_Llegó hasta James que se había dado la vuelta y tumbado en el suelo, mirando el cielo, intentaba recuperar el aliento después de ese inesperado ataque. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y sus ojos se encontraron. Le puso la varita en la mejilla y le agarró de la pechera de la camisa._

—_Os dije que os arrepentiríais._

_James observó esos ojos que lo tenían loco y tragó saliva al sentir el ligero peso de la chica sobre él. Ella intentó levantarse pero él la retuvo, poniéndole una mano en la espalda para que sus rostros se mantuvieran cerca. La suavidad de su piel le enterneció._

—_No me arrepiento, mi señora— le aseguró mientras veía como las pupilas de ella se dilataban de deseo— jamás me podré arrepentir de estar cerca de vos. Hace que mi corazón palpite de una forma que desconocía y que un millón de mariposas recorran mi estomago. Sus ojos me han hecho preso y no deseo ser liberado._

_La joven respiraba con fuerza al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras._

—_Su belleza es…— sonrió, incorporándose con ella aún encima de él. Mantuvo la mano en su espalda y sentados en el suelo, con ella encima, la observó— no puedo comparar su belleza con nada, porque nunca he visto nada tan hermoso como vos._

_La joven había bajado la guardia y su varita reposaba en el suelo. No podía apartar los ojos de los de aquel joven y la furia que en un principio había sentido, se había extinguido, para dar paso algo mucho más hermoso que no supo identificar._

_Sirius comenzó a despertarse y la joven al oír sus gruñidos, se puso en pie. Agarró el vestido y se vistió rápidamente. James se puso en pie, intentó retenerla, pero ella agarró la cesta y su varita sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas del joven._

—_Dígame su nombre, al menos— le pidió, agarrándola del brazo cuando vio como ella deseaba salir corriendo a través de los árboles._

—_Lillian Evans._

_Y soltándose de él, salió corriendo, internándose entre los árboles. Sirius terminó de recobrar el conocimiento y poniéndose en pie, se acercó a su amigo, tocándose la cabeza, dolorido._

—_Esa mujer es una fiera— gruñó._

—_Es una gata— respondió con una sonrisa._

Cuando acabó de relatarle la historia. Harry sonrió, emocionado, y Sirius le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Sí es a Anne a quien amas, entonces cuando todo esto acabe, hazla tu esposa— se miraron a los ojos— Porque así serás feliz y sé que tus padres, si estuviesen con vida, querrían que fueses feliz.

oo00oo

El rey Remus se masajeó la cabeza, agotado, mientras a su alrededor Severus, Filius y los consejeros de los reinos discutían acaloradamente. Estaban nerviosos pues desde que la expedición partió hacía unos meses no habían recibido noticias de ellos y eso estaba comenzando a preocupar y alterar a todos, pues algunos estaban casi seguros de que habían fracasado en su misión.

Remus cerró los ojos. Esa idea había pasado también por su cabeza pero aún tenía la esperanza de que no fuese así. Confía en el grupo al que habían mandado a aquella misión pues todos ellos tenían muchas cosas que perder si no se cumplía la misión como se debía.

Miró a todos los reunidos pero sin prestar atención a lo que se gritaban, a lo que se recriminaban. Dirigió su mirada a Peter que le entendió. Poniéndose en pie, intentó tranquilizar a la sala, tardó más de lo que les hubiera gustado para al final los gritos cesaron.

—Tenemos que mantener la esperanza— pidió Remus— sé que no hemos tenido noticias de ellos desde que partieron pero sabemos que han conseguido vencer a la Bruja de los Bosques por lo que estamos seguros de que han llegado al reino de Huffelpaff.

—¿Y qué importa eso?—espetó Severus, furioso— te recuerdo que partieron hace meses. Ya tendrían que estar cerca de mi reino, es más deberían de estar allí, viajando hacía Winthex. Y no sabemos ni siquiera si están vivos.

—Necesitan a Jacob vivo— comentó Remus— y si los hubiesen matado, a él le hubiesen llevado al castillo y a estas alturas sabríamos si el chico está en el castillo. Siguen con vida, estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?—aventuró a preguntar Severus, molesto. El Cazador que también estaba en la reunión, por petición del rey Remus bufó, molesto, pues él seguía convencido de que fue el rey de Slytherine el que había mandado matar a Lady Ginevra.

—Porque confío en ellos— respondió el rey Remus— algo dentro de mí me dice que están vivos y continúan con la misión.

—Confianza, instintos— gruñó Severus— corazonadas. Yo no puedo vivir de eso, Remus. ¿Qué vamos a hacer si ellos están muertos?

—Habíamos planeado tomar Hogwarts cuando volvieran de la misión— les dijo— y lo haremos aunque no vuelvan. La gente se ha lanzado a la calle a luchar, mostrando su lealtad a nosotros, los antiguos reyes, y no podemos defraudarles. Cuando estemos preparados, atacaremos el castillo, estén o no ellos aquí con la espada.

oo00oo

El tiempo que Ron llevaba en el barco había hecho que comprendiera una cosa. Uno, no soportaba el movimiento constante al que estaban sometidos y se alegraba un montón de que su novia le hubiese dado una pócima para los mareros, y dos, la Fleur de aquel mundo estaba loca de remate.

A pesar de estar rodeada de hombres, los manejaba con un arrojo impresionante. Los marineros la obedecían sin rechistar y ni por asomo intentaban propasarse con ella. Los tenía a rajatabla y era de admirar. Su locura era realmente divertida lo que hacía que Peeves, igual de loco que el de su mundo, hiciese una camarilla divertida con ella.

Se recostó en la cama de su camarote mientras escuchaba la conversación de sus amigos allí reunidos. También se encontraban Jacob, Aya, Anne y el rey esclavo. Sirius había desaparecido hacía un rato y no sabían dónde se encontraba. Y Draco y Blaise tampoco se encontraban allí.

Ron prefería no participar en la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo. El efecto de la poción que le había dado Hermione se estaba pasando y no se encontraba demasiado bien. Su novia lo notó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó mientras el resto seguía hablando de fondo.

—Mareado— respondió con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía las caricias de su novia en el brazo— nena, cuando nos casemos, solo te pido una cosa. La luna de miel no será un crucero.

Ella soltó una risita y al abrir los ojos él se encontró con una sonrisa que le hizo sonreír.

—Ya estamos hablando de matrimonio— le dijo ella, divertida— hace poco más de un año que salimos.

—Un año, dos meses y veinticinco días, para ser más exactos— le dijo él consiguiendo una enorme sonrisa de ella— la mejor época de mi vida.

—Sería mucho mejor si ese tiempo lo estuviésemos pasando también con Hugo y Rose— comentó Hermione que de pronto se había entristecido. Los echaba tanto de menos— ya hace casi seis meses que partimos en esta misión.

—Yo también les extraño— asintió Ron que todos los días pensaba en sus hijos— pero más pronto de lo que creemos estaremos de nuevo con ellos y podremos vivir la vida que siempre quisimos.

—Estás optimista— le dijo ella risueña.

—Es eso o vomitar por la borda y no me apetece, la verdad— le dijo consiguiendo que ella le diese un beso, mimándolo.

Los dos chicos miraron hacía la puerta cuando comenzaron a oír extraños ruidos que acallaron a todos los que estaban en el camarote. Se miraron entre ellos y afinaron el oído para comprender de qué se trataba esos ruidos que venían de un camarote cercano.

Los gemidos se hicieron más audibles hasta convertirse en gritos de éxtasis mientras palabras de lo más ardientes y febriles escapaban los labios de una excitadísima Fleur Delacour. Que pronto comprendieron que debía estar acompañada por Sirius ya que entre las palabras vehementes de la mujer se escuchaba la palabra osito. Se miraron entre ellos y sin poder evitarlo, estallaron en carcajadas.

—Este Sirius es la monda— dijo Ron llorando de la risa que de pronto se había sentido mucho mejor.

—Tiene a Fleur Delacour, una pirata, aquí en Cardiff— se limpió las lágrimas Aki— y en las tierras de los barbaros tiene a Cassandra, con la que por cierto también se lo pasó muy bien el tiempo que estuvimos allí.

—No me digas— rió Suzanne.

—Lo que te cuento— asintió Aki— los pude escuchar también como les estoy escuchando ahora.

—Es todo un portento— rió Ron.

Estaban riéndose cuando la puerta del camarote se abrió impetuosamente. Era un marinero, Rogers creían recordar que se llamaban. El hombre les miró.

—Más vale que subáis a cubierta— gruñó— dos de vuestros chicos se están moliendo a palos.

Todos se miraron y comprendieron de quienes se trataban cuando vieron que en el camarote no estaba ni Blaise ni Draco. Se pusieron en pie y salieron corriendo, subiendo hasta la cubierta.

Blaise y Draco se estaban golpeando salvajemente mientras los marineros los animaban como animales. Harry y el resto de los hombres del grupo se metieron en la pelea, intentando separarlos pero estaban tan embravecidos que no podían con ellos. Las chicas les observaban angustiadas sin comprender que pasaba hasta que oyeron como se gritaban.

—No te metas entre Ginny y yo— gritó Draco— lo que pasé con ella es asunto mío.

—Aléjate de una vez de ella— gruñó Blaise mientras se debatía entre los brazos de Aki y Charlie que los sujetaban como podían— no podrás recuperarla.

Draco se debatió como un loco al escuchar eso. Ginny los observaba a uno y a otro sin saber que hacer mientras los veía debatirse entre los brazos de sus amigos para seguir golpeándose.

—¡Basta!—gritó Harry soltando a Draco y poniéndose entre los dos chicos— ¡Basta! ¡No quiero una discusión más!

—Ese hijo de puta no para de meterse en lo que no se le llama— gritó Draco, furioso— No fue capaz de conseguir a la Ginny de su mundo y pretende quitarme a la del mío.

—Yo no te la he quitado, cabrón— le dijo Blaise al que le chorreaba sangre de la nariz— la has perdido. Permitiste que Lucuis la hiciera daño y ahora la has perdido…

—¡Basta!—gritó Ginny, desesperada, y todos le miraron. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¡No peleéis más! ¡Basta!

Draco se soltó y se alejó hacía los camarotes mientras Blaise se marchó al otro lado del barco. Los marineros comenzaron a dispersarse mientras el resto observaba a Ginny. Poco a poco se fue disolviendo el grupo hasta que Ginny quedó frente a Ron que la observaba.

—Ginny, tienes que dejarles las cosas claras a los dos— la mujer alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermano— elije a uno a otro o a ninguno pero no sigas permitiendo que se enfrenten.

Se miraron a los ojos y luego Ron se alejó, dejándola sola.

oo00oo

Las nubes negras que se habían ido formando en el cielo había sido la señal de que una fuerte tormenta se acercaba. Fleur había intentado poner remedio a la situación, preparándose para ella pero no había servido de nada. Cuando la tormenta había comenzado, los marineros habían empezado a trabajar contracorriente pero al final, cuando las gotas de lluvia se habían multiplicado por millones y las aguas habían comenzado a embravecerse, no habían podido evitar que el barco se moviera descontroladamente.

La fiereza de las aguas era angustiosa y terrorífica. El rugido de la tormenta era ensordecedor y el cielo oscuro de la noche solo se veía iluminado por los relámpagos que se proyectaban en el firmamento sin estrellas.

El grupo de la misión observaba como los marineros trabajaban sin descanso. Ellos no eran mucha ayuda pues no conocían el funcionamiento de un barco y se mantenían a un lado, no queriendo estorbar.

Las olas bamboleaban el barco, peligrosamente. En ocasiones, parecían a punto de volcar pero Fleur al timón, conseguía dominar al barco. La mujer daba órdenes con fiereza mostrando la gran navegante que era. Pero incluso para un marinero experimentado como ella, aquella tormenta era demasiado fiera como para dominarla.

—Vamos a hundirnos— gritó uno de los marineros.

Kelly trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer al mar pero aferrándose con fuerza al borde, se quedó mirando el agua oscura y embravecida. Vio como algo se movía en el fondo de las aguas turbulentas y entrecerrando los ojos intentó vislumbrar de qué se trababa. Sintió como alguien la rodeaba la cintura, impidiendo que se precipitara al mar y antes de que tiraran de ella para meterla al barco, supo de qué se trababa.

Cayeron al suelo de la cubierta, tanto ella como su salvador. Charlie la ayudó a levantarse.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Podrías haberte matado?—le gritó por encima del ruido de la tormenta pero ella no apartaba la vista del mar. La rodeó con uno de sus brazos, intentando mantener el equilibrio para no caer de nuevo al suelo— aunque, como la tormenta siga así, no sobreviviremos.

—Sí— sonrió aferrándose al palo mayor— sobreviviremos.

Y antes de que su novio pudiese detenerla, se soltó del palo mayor y dio unos cuantos pasos. Se detuvo en medio de la cubierta mientras Charlie le pedía que volviese. Pero ella no le hizo caso, intentó obviar los gritos de los marineros, los de su novio y solo centrarse en lo que había visto en el agua.

Se concentró, cerró los ojos y en su cabeza comenzó a repetir una sola palabra.

"_Protégenos". _

La repetía una y otra vez. Al tener los ojos cerrados solo pudo escucharlo, el rugido ensordecedor hizo que los truenos pareciesen simples susurros. Sonrió y al abrir los ojos, lo vio. Brutal, aterrador y hermoso un dragón marino había surgido bajo las aguas y se alzaba por encima del agua como una enorme serpiente de escamas azules que brillaban con intensidad mientras el agua resbalaba por ellas.

Los marineros habían comenzado a gritar, aterrados, ante la aparición. Estaban preparándose para atacar pero Kelly levantó los brazos.

—¡No!—gritó por encima de la tormenta con el agua cayéndole en su ya empapado cuerpo— ¡No le hagáis daño! ¡Protégenos, hijo mío!

El dragón rugió y sumergiéndose bajo el agua se colocó bajo el barco, estabilizando. Combatía las olas, impedía que golpearan contra el barco y le ayudaba a moverse por aquellas inhóspitas aguas.

Kelly rió. Miró a su novio que a su vez la miraba a ella, como el resto de la tripulación estaba haciendo.

—¡Han comenzado a llegar de nuevo a este mundo!—gritó por encima de los truenos— ¡Mis querido dragones han vuelto a este mundo! ¡Han respondido a mi llamada!

Rió, feliz, esperando que pronto más dragones llegaran para ayudarles.

oo00oo

El Cazador continuó acariciando el suave cabello de fuego de Lady Ginevra que acurrucada a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de él, disfrutaba de la calidez de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Distraído, era incapaz de escuchar lo que ella le estaba contando. Sólo podía recordar la discusión tan calurosa que había presenciado entre los reyes. La situación se estaba poniendo peligrosa y desde que intentaron asesinar a Ginevra, a penas la dejaba sola y cuando lo hacía, cerraba el cuarto a cal y canto para impedir que volvieran a hacerla daño. Cuando comenzó su relación con ella, pensó que estarían a salvo, que nadie intentaría hacerla nada porque estaba bajo su protección pero ahora comprendía que eso no iba a ser así. La vida de esa mujer corría peligro si continuaba en las catacumbas.

Y sabía que la gente que vivía allí estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al no tener noticias de lo que estaba ocurriendo a kilómetros de allí. Estaban comenzando a dudar, a perder la esperanza en la gente a la que habían mandado en aquella misión.

—Draco, cariño— él salió de sus pensamientos cuando ella le acarició la mejilla. Se había incorporado y lo miraba, preocupada— ¿ocurre algo?

—No— la sonrió para tranquilizarla— hoy he estado en una reunión con los antiguos reyes y las cosas están un poco tensas.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó ella.

—Porque no hemos recibido aún noticias del grupo al que mandamos a la misión de recuperar la espada— le dijo Draco, acariciándole la mejilla— y temen que estén muertos.

—No lo están— se miraron a los ojos y ella le besó la palma de la mano— sé que siguen con vida. Confío en ellos. Anne no se rendirá por nada del mundo. Traerán la espada, lo sé.

—Estás muy segura— le sonrió él.

—Sí— asintió— conozco a Anne, a Harry y a los dos muchachos. Ninguno de ellos se rendirá.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose. Ella le acarició y luego se inclinó sobre él y le besó. Draco hizo que se pusiera sobre él mientras continuaba con sus besos largos y sensuales.

—Te quiero— le recordó él haciendo que sonriera, feliz.

—Y yo a ti.

oo00oo

El dragón marino les custodio mucho tiempo después de que la tormenta acabara y el mar se calmara. Les acompañó el resto del viaje, nadando junto al barco.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, era finales de octubre, y el frío les calaba los huesos. Apretujados en sus capas negras, atracaron en un pueblecito rodeado de un inmenso bosque. Estaban en el reino de Slytherine, cada vez más cerca de su objetivo.

Estaba anocheciendo y debían buscar alguna manera de salir de aquel pueblo para continuar con su viaje. Se estaban despidiendo de Fleur y de sus marineros, cuando ella les dijo:

—No sé si pretendéis continuar esta noche con el viaje pero será mejor que no lo hagáis y busquéis refugio.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó Artemis.

—Al anochecer, este pueblo es invadido por banshees— explicó la mujer— los habitantes se refugian en sus casas cuando la noche cae y se ponen tapones para no sufrir daños cuando griten.

—Pero vamos muy retrasados— se quejó Sirius.

—Osito, más vale que me hagas caso— le regañó ella— es mejor que esperéis al amanecer. Nosotros iremos a descansar a la taberna, allí nos suministrarán una habitación y tapones. Deberíais hacer lo mismo.

Decidieron hacer caso a la mujer y todos se dirigieron a la taberna. Fleur se encargó de hacerse con las suficientes habitaciones para todos y mientras sus marineros se iban a disfrutar de las cortesanas, ellos se sentaron en una mesa para comer algo antes de irse a dormir.

Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos desde que Fleur había nombrado a las banshees y apenas participaba en la conversación. Era una suerte que aquel pueblo se infestara de esos seres por las noches, porque uno de los ingredientes que necesitaba para quitarle la cicatriz de la cara a Ginny, era un cabello de banshee.

La cuestión era ¿cómo hacerse con él?

El grito de esas criaturas era mortal aunque si conseguías alcanzarla con un hechizo o algún tipo de arma, era tan mortal como un humano e igual de fácil de matar, aunque bastante más fuerte. Lo único que tendría que hacer es no escuchar sus gritos. Podría salir a combatir con ellas con los tapones puestos pero salían a enfrentarte a un grupo con alguien sin oír nada es una locura. En la batalla el sentido del oído es tan importante como cualquiera de los otros sentidos, porque si se acercaban por detrás no podrías oírles. Y el hecho de que fuese de noche no ayudaba, pues su visión también iba a estar limitada.

—Vamos a cerrar el bar— les dijo el tabernero que se había acercado a informarles— en cualquier momento el pueblo se llenara de banshees y tenemos que apagar las luces y ponernos los tapones para que no se fijen en nosotros.

—¿Qué sucede cuando se fijan en algo o en alguien?—preguntó Aki.

—Casi todas las noches atacan una casa. Matan a los adultos y se llevan a los niños que haya. Todo el pueblo apaga las luces y se encierra en sus casas pero aún así existen posibilidades de que ataquen tu hogar— explica el hombre con pesar— Todo esto comenzó cuando el rey Arthur se hizo con todos los reinos. El rey Severus no permitía que esos seres se acercasen a los pueblos.

—Nos iremos a dormir, pues— le dijo Sirius que se puso en pie y se fue junto a Fleur a un cuarto que compartía con ella.

El resto también se puso en pie y se dirigieron a sus aposentos. Draco se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo. Compartía habitación con Kelly y Charlie, además de con Aki y Artemis. Pronto escuchó las respiraciones de sus amigos que le indicaban que estaban dormidos mientras él, a pesar de estar agotado, era incapaz de dormirse. Saber que fuera se estaba desplegando un grupo de banshee le tenía intranquilo.

Se sentó en la cama con los tapones puesto y en la oscuridad de la habitación observó a sus amigos dormir. Se frotó las manos, necesitaba ese cabello por encima de todas las cosas y él no se había caracterizado nunca por rendirse ante una adversidad. Por hacer feliz a Ginny merecía la pena morir, por ver de nuevo una sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro que tanto amaba.

Agarró la espada y la varita. Se puso en pie y dejando la capa sobre la cama, pues le iba a estorbar en sus movimientos, salió de la habitación. Sin hacer ruido, o eso quería pensar, pues no oía nada con los tapones puestos, caminó por los pasillos de la planta de arriba de la taberna que es donde estaban las habitaciones.

Descendió las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta de la taberna. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y puso la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta. Cuando los abrió, hizo lo mismo con la puerta. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la espesa oscuridad de la noche, solo rota por las luces que brillaban en el cielo.

Cerró la puerta para asegurarse que nadie entraba en la taberna y ponía en peligro a sus amigos. Agarrando con firmeza la espada que cada vez usaba con mayor destreza, y con la otra mano sujetando la varita, salió de debajo del porche y se dirigió, mirando a su alrededor, hacía el centro del pueblo.

Se detuvo al ver una figura que salía de la oscuridad. Tenía aspecto de mujer pero su rostro era verdoso y sus cabellos negros y grasientos caían a cada lado de su cara, dándole una apariencia terrorífica. Tras ella algunas figuras idénticas salieron de la nada y Draco la observó con seguridad.

Vio como abrían las bocas, como si estuviesen gritando, pero gracias a los tapones no podía escucharlas. Ellas debieron comprender que sus gritos no servían de nada con él porque decidieron atacarle. Con sus largos dedos de uñas igualmente largas le atacaron, golpeándole con su fuerza demoledora. Al no oírlas, Draco recibió un fuerte golpe en la espalda pero blandió su espada y pudo contarle la cabeza a una de ellas.

Gritando sin poder oír su grito, se lanzó a luchar con aquellos seres con la única idea de conseguir sus cabellos para poder curar a Ginny. Su único y verdadero amor.

Amanecía y parte del grupo ya se encontraba en la planta baja de la taberna esperando al resto. Kelly bajó como alma que lleva el diablo seguida de su novio, Aki y Artemis. Pálida les mostró la capa de Draco.

—No está en su habitación— les dijo.

El corazón de Ginny se saltó un latido al escuchar lo que la joven había dicho. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si las banshees se lo habían llevado? Aterrada con la posibilidad de que algo le hubiese ocurrido, no escuchaba la conversación que estaban llevando a cabo sus amigos que parecían tan preocupados como ella.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió imperiosamente y un joven entró sin resuello.

—Tenéis que venir al centro del pueblo— todos los inquilinos de la taberna e incluso el tabernero, observaron al muchacho— ¡Rápido! Es increíble.

Sin perder tiempo la gente salió de la taberna y se dirigieron al centro del pueblo. El grupo sabía que fuese lo que fuese ese hecho tan increíble sabía que tenía que ver con Draco, solo deseaban que este continuase con vida. Pero lo que vieron jamás lo hubiesen esperado.

Draco se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, lleno de una apestosa sangre verde y los cadáveres de las banshees mutilados se esparcían a su alrededor. El pecho del hombre se movía impetuoso por la acelerada respiración y la espada que sujetaba tenía la hoja empapada con aquella repugnante sangre.

La gente del pueblo observaba a su salvador con una mezcla de sorpresa y gratitud porque por fin podrían vivir sin miedo.

Draco levantó la mirada y la posó en su grupo. Todos le observaban asombrados y los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de lágrimas de alivio aunque él pensó que se trataban de terror. Cerró los ojos al imaginar que ella le tenía miedo pero todo eso lo había hecho por ella y volvería a hacerlo sin pensar.

Harry se acercó a él, furioso.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?—le gritó— estás bajo mi mando y si te ocurre algo el único responsable sería yo.

Esa era su menor preocupación pero estaba tan furioso por la estupidez que su amigo había cometido que solo había podido pensar en ese argumento entre muchos otros que había para no cometer la locura que él había llevado a cabo. En realidad, la posibilidad de perder a un amigo le mataba. Lo había pasado realmente mal el tiempo que creyó que Ron había muerto y no quería volver a pasar por algo como aquello.

—Tenía mis razones— le aseguró sin inmutarse ante los gritos de su amigo.

—Espero que sí— gruñó.

—Si todo sale bien, lo comprenderás— le aseguró Draco y sin dar más explicaciones se dirigió hacía la taberna.

La gente se hizo a un lado cuando él pasó y aquel pueblo continuaría hablando de la hazaña del joven de cabello plateado durante muchos años.

oo00oo

Tras desayunar en la taberna mientras la gente a su alrededor hablaba de lo acontecido con Draco, se despidieron de Fleur y Peeves y continuaron con su viaje hacía la tierras de Winthex. Se internaron en el bosque que rodeaba el pueblo en el que habían pasado la noche.

Los árboles estaban alejados uno de otros, dejándoles espacio para caminar, pero sus tupidas ramas impedían en muchas partes que la luz entrara. A pesar de la tenue luz no era un bosque tétrico como lo fue una vez el bosque Dismal.

Caminaban en silencio, atentos a cualquier ruido. Hacía bastante que no tenían noticias de los Karanlik, pues desde que los dejaron atrás en el reino de las hadas no habían vuelto a saber de ellos, pero estaba seguro que no andarían lejos. Seguramente se habían hecho con un barco y si habían logrado sobrevivir a la tormenta les estarían siguiendo.

En alerta permanente como Ojoloco siempre les decía, caminaban con el ruido de los animales y de las ramas al resquebrajarse bajo sus botas como único acompañante.

Se detuvieron para comer algo y sin perder tiempo continuar con su camino. Llevaban unas cuantas horas andando cuando un ruido hizo que Blaise se alertara. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, mientras el resto continuaba caminando sin percatarse de que él se quedaba rezagado.

Agarró la empuñadura de su espada pero no la extrajo al sentir el acero de un arma en su garganta. Tragó saliva, oculto bajo la capucha de su capa e intentó mirar a su atacante pero este apretó con más fuerza la hoja contra su cuello impidiéndoselo.

—Chicos— gruñó haciendo que el resto se detuviera.

Al girarse vieron la escena y como de entre las sombras y sobre los árboles aparecían unas mujeres vestidas con ropas de cuero y empuñando arcos, espadas y cuchillos. Pronto estuvieron rodeados y Blaise soltó la empuñadura de su espada sabiendo que no podría hacer nada.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya— habló la mujer que continuaba con la espada en el cuello de Blaise— dieciséis encapuchados invadiendo nuestras tierras.

—No somos invasores— le dijo Harry dando un paso hacía ellos— tan solo queremos atravesarlo para continuar con nuestro viaje. No deseamos enturbiar vuestra paz.

—No nos fiamos de los hombres— espetó la mujer de inmensurable belleza y mirada feroz. Sus cabellos de fuego y sus labios rojos eran tentadores— a decir, verdad, entre nuestras gentes no hay ningún hombre.

—¿Y cómo diablos tienen hijos?—susurró Ron que no podía callarse nunca.

—Hemos dicho que no nos fiamos, hombre, pero nos gusta disfrutar de sus cuerpos— rió la pelirroja, divertida, y el resto la imitaron— cuando lo deseamos, buscamos como satisfacernos y continuar con nuestra especie.

—Dejadnos ir— Suzanne se quitó la capucha para que la viesen— solo queremos continuar con nuestro viaje.

La mujer observó a Suzanne y poco a poco el resto fue quitándose las capuchas. El último que lo hizo fue Sirius y los ojos de la mujer se abrieron desmesuradamente al verle. Apartando la espada del cuello de Blaise, se encaminó al hombre que la devolvió la mirada. Antes de que él pudiese decir nada, la pelirroja le soltó una fuerte bofetada.

—Maldito, mandril, mentiroso— gruñó la mujer— me dijiste que volverías y ya han pasado tres años.

El resto del grupo se miró entre ellos sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaban. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero ¿es qué este hombre tiene a una distinta en cada puerto?—susurró consiguiendo que todos tuvieran que aguantarse la risa— menudo semental.

Por suerte la pelirroja no le había escuchado, solo gritaba a Sirius que intentaba tranquilizarla con su habitual encanto que volvía locas a las mujeres. Ella le puso la espada en el cuello pero terminó bajando el arma cuando él logró tranquilizarla.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más, se abalanzó sobre él y le besó hambrientamente.

—Tengo una misión— le dijo Sirius cuando ella le soltó— tenemos que llegar a Winthex.

—¿Por qué tenéis que hacer esa locura?—preguntó ella— sabes lo peligroso que es ir a ese reino.

—Lo sé— asintió el hombre— pero tenemos una misión de vital importancia. Debemos recuperar la espada de Gryffindor. La guerra contra Lord Rädsla ha comenzado.

La mujer sonrió mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un sentimiento bélico. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad.

—Por fin— sonrió la mujer— desde que el padre de ese hombre llegó al poder las Amazonas hemos perdido muchos derechos. Nos han perseguido y esclavizado. Nos han asesinado, violado y torturado. He perdido a muchas hijas.

—Lo sé— asintió el hombre— y necesitaremos muchos guerreros cuando la batalla comienza.

—Cuenta con nosotras— asintió la pelirroja— es lo que hemos estado esperando desde hacía muchos años. Nos hemos estado preparando para este momento. Pero necesito que me contéis todo y de qué trata vuestra misión.

—Debemos continuar. No podemos seguir retrasándonos— le recordó Anne a Sirius.

—Estos bosques son pacíficos pero pro las noches, como todo bosque, es peligroso andar por él y más si no se conoce— le dijo la mujer mirando a la chica— pronto oscurecerá. Venid a nuestro campamento. Descansad esta noche y mañana os daremos unos caballos para que continuéis con vuestro viaje hacía el reino de Winthex.

Después de meditarlo y hablarlo entre ellos, decidieron hacer caso a la mujer a la que siguieron junto al resto de Amazonas. Cuando llegaron a su campamento vieron un montón de casitas de maderas que colgaban de los árboles.

Aquel pueblo solo compuesto por mujeres y niñas, se movían con agilidad y destreza pasando de árbol en árbol con lianas, pero también se movían por la parte de abajo, entre las hogueras encendidas en el suelo, envueltas en sus quehaceres.

—No hay ningún hombre— susurró Hermione.

—Como ya ha dicho Fire— Sirius señaló a la pelirroja que los guiaba— este pueblo no se fía de los hombres por situaciones del pasado y desde hace muchos siglos han sido capaces de arreglárselas muy bien sin ellos. Ellas perpetuán la especie visitando a los hombres de los pueblos cercanos y quedando embarazadas de ellos.

—¿Qué hacen cuando nace un niño?—preguntó Hermione.

—Nunca han nacido niños— se encogió de hombros Sirius— al parecer estas mujeres solo están dotadas para tener más mujeres.

El campamento estaba apostado en un claro del bosque junto a la pared rocosa de una montaña. Las cabañas estaban en los árboles alrededor de ese claro. En la pared rocosa había una cueva con una gran entrada.

Las mujeres les miraban al pasar, algunas de ellas no habían visto nunca a un hombre pues aún eran muy jovencitas y por esos parajes no se veían a muchos hombres a no ser que fuesen a los pueblos cercanos al bosque.

—Este es nuestro hogar— explicó Fire mirándoles con una sonrisa— existe otros grupos de Amazonas en distintas partes del bosque. Nosotros somos el clan del Este.

El suave canto de un fénix comenzó a escucharse hasta que se detuvo sobre el hombro de Fire que acarició sus plumajes con una sonrisa. El pájaro cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto. Pero ese momento de paz se terminó cuando se escuchó unos gruñidos amplificados por el eco de la cueva. Todos se giraron y miraron la abertura con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?—preguntó Charlie.

—Un troll— se quejó Fire poniendo los ojos en blanco— llegó hace unas semanas y destruyó el campamento para luego instalarse como ocupa en la cueva. Lo hemos intentado todo pero no hay quien lo saque de ahí dentro.

Draco miró la cueva con interés. Un troll y un fénix en el hombro de Fire, justo los dos últimos ingredientes que necesitaba para realizar la poción. Sin dudarlo se quitó la capa y la alforja que llevaba dejándolo todo en suelo. Sin mirar atrás y con varita en mano, corrió hacia la cueva sin escuchar los gritos de Harry que le ordenaban detenerse. No miró atrás, internándose en la oscuridad de la cueva.

—Nox— murmuró y la punta de su varita se iluminó.

La cueva era de techos altos y le permitía caminar con holgura. Estaba seguro de que sus amigos no tardarían en seguirle pero no le importaba. Tenía una misión y no pensaba fallar.

Extrajo la espada al oír los gruñidos del troll cada vez más cercanos. Se guiaba por los ruidos del ser para saber por cuál de los túneles debía ir. Aceleró el paso al ver luz, al parecer aquel estúpido ser había conseguido encenderse una fogata, toda una hazaña para alguien con el cerebro de un guisante.

Apagó su varita y se detuvo al ver al troll. Había llegado al final del pasillo que había seguido y la cueva allí se ensanchaba, dando paso a una sala donde el troll había encendido una fogata y descansaba, sentado en el suelo, con un bastón de madera justo al lado.

Tomó aire y justo cuando iba a salir de su escondite sintió que alguien tiraba de él, devolviéndole a la oscuridad. Se encontró con los ojos de Harry que le miraba furioso, justo detrás de él estaban Ron y Hermione. El resto debían haberse quedado fuera, Harry no desearía que se arriesgasen ninguno más.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?—espetó Harry en susurros— llevas un tiempo muy raro, Draco. Te arriesgas más de la cuenta, primero lo de las banshees, ahora esto… ¿quieres que te maten?

—Tengo mis motivos— le aseguró él.

—Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste— asintió Harry— pero no me vale. Quiero que me expliques porque haces esto.

—Cuando consiga algo que tiene ese troll, lo sabrás— gruñó Draco soltándose de su amigo y antes de que pudiese detenerle, se encaminó hacia aquel ser.

oo00oo

Ginny estaba preocupada. Cuando Harry les había dado la orden de que solo Hermione y Ron le acompañaran, ella había estado tentada de protestar pero se había contenido, dejándoles marchar. Se había cruzado de brazos y no había apartado la mirada de la cueva, angustiada.

No entendía que le pasaba a Draco. En los últimos meses se había arriesgado más de la cuenta, jugándose la vida tontamente, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Harry y se había peleado con Blaise. Estaba desconocido. Hacía ya dos años que lo habían dejado.

Dos años, pensó. A veces ese tiempo le parecía una eternidad y otras veces un instante. No iba a negar que lo extrañaba muchísimo pero también le aterraba la idea de tenerle cerca. Sabía que Draco no tenía nada que ver con Lucius, incluso sus aspectos eran diferentes debido a la cicatriz que cruzaba el rostro de aquel ser malvado pero no creía poder soportar despertar junto a Draco, pues estaba segura de que algo en ella le impedía darle una oportunidad a aquel hombre al que seguía amando.

Había anochecido y las Amazonas se había encargado de encender más hogueras en las que estaban preparando algo de comer. Eran buenas cazadoras y habían conseguido buenos animales para un gran banquete. Pero ella estaba preocupada por los que habían entrado en la cueva y cuando sintió como Blaise le echaba el brazo por encima del hombre, para darla calor, se sobresaltó.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte— le aseguró él— pero vi que temblabas y supuse que tendrías frío.

Era cierto. Estaba temblando pero no se había percatado de que tenía frío hasta que su amigo se lo había dicho. No se atrevió a mirarle. Sabía que tenía una conversación pendiente con él. Blaise le había abierto su corazón hacía meses y se merecía una respuesta. Ella no podría corresponderle jamás, amaba a Draco a pesar de estar segura de que jamás podría estar con él. Lo fácil sería tener una relación con Blaise pero él se merecía a una mujer que lo amase de verdad.

Iba a decirle algo cuando escucharon algunas voces provenientes de la cueva. Lo primero que salió fue el troll, inconsciente, flotando en el aire con la ayuda de la magia. Detrás de él, Draco, magullado, herido pero caminando por su propio pie. Y justo detrás, Harry, Ron y Hermione que no parecían haber sufrido ningún tipo de daño.

Draco dejó al troll en el suelo.

—Haced con él lo que queráis— comentó el joven pasando por al lado de Fire y encaminándose a una de las fogatas.

—¿Qué ha sucedido?—preguntó Kelly que había intentado acercarse a su hermano pero este había rechazado su oferta de ayudarle, y se había puesto a sacar algunas cosas de su bolsa.

—No nos ha permitido que la ayudáramos. Él solo se ha querido hacer cargo del troll— explicó Harry mientras miraba a Harry trabajar— decía que era asunto suyo. Y tras tumbarle le ha sacado un puñado de mocos de la nariz.

Todos se miraron con desagrado sin comprender porque el hombre había hecho eso. Fire se acercó al grupo que observaba a Draco trabajar mientras algunas amazonas se llevaban al troll lejos de su campamento para que no volviera a molestarlas.

—¿Qué hace ahora?—preguntó Blaise.

Ninguno supo que responder. Draco había sacado un pequeño caldero de su bolsa y había comenzado a echar los ingredientes de la poción que la Bruja de los Bosques le había dicho. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando, esa mujer no había sido de fiar y puede que esa poción empeorara las cosas aunque en su vida ya nada podía ir peor.

Hecho el agua del desierto, los pétalos de la orquídea fantasma, luego el pegajoso moco del troll, las lágrimas del hada, los cabellos de la banshee y le faltaba una cosa. La pluma de un fénix.

Como si el fénix de Fire supiese lo que estaba pensando, alzó el vuelo y se posó sobre una roca junto a Draco. Antes de que pudiese pedirle nada, rebajándose a hablar con un pájaro que estaba seguro de que no le entendía, el animal se quitó una pluma con el pico y la echó en la poción. Tal vez si lo entendiera e incluso pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Puso el caldero en la fogata y dejó que se cocinara unos minutos hasta que alcanzó una textura verdusca y espesa que no tenía muy buena pinta. La apartó del fuego y luego sin más se acercó al grupo.

Sin mediar explicaciones y tras enfriar un poco la mezcla con ayuda de la magia, se acercó a Ginny colocándose frente a ella. La mujer le miró con el ceño fruncido, extrañada, sin comprender nada de su actitud. Ni él mismo llegaba a comprenderle. Todo aquello era una locura, seguramente no sirviese de nada pero se moría por volver a ver una sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja.

Impregnó los dedos con un poco de aquella sustancia y la acercó a la mejilla de la mujer que dio un paso atrás. Alejándose.

—Confía en mí— le pidió en un susurro.

Ella le miró unos segundos y cuando él volvió a acercar su mano, no se apartó. Por primera vez en dos años, Ginny permitió que él la tocara. El contacto hizo que ambos se estremecieran y ninguno fue de miedo. Extendió parte de la poción por encima de la cicatriz en forma de eme de su mejilla y esperó unos instantes.

—¿Qué…?

—Espera— le pidió— solo un momento.

Cerró los ojos, rezando. No sabía por cuánto tiempo debía dejar la mezcla para que hiciera efecto pero estaba tan nervioso que no fue capaz de alargar demasiado la espera. Retiró con cuidado el ungüento y los ojos le brillaron con intensidad al ver que…

—Ginny, tu cicatriz— susurró Hermione llevándose las manos a la boca.

La pelirroja nerviosa ante lo que podría haberle pasado a su cicatriz comenzó a buscar en su bolsa hasta que encontró un espejo. Se miró en él y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver que su cicatriz, esa horrible marca que la había recordado durante esos dos años lo que Lucius le había hecho, había desaparecido. Su piel volvía a ser la que era.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho?—le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—La Bruja de los Bosques me dijo que debía conseguir el pelo de una banshee, la lágrima de un hada, agua del desierto, el moco de un troll, la pluma de un fénix y los pétalos de una orquídea fantasma. Eso haría desaparecer tu cicatriz— explicó Draco.

Por eso había estado arriesgando su vida. Para que ella no tuviese que seguir teniendo esa horrible marca.

—Estás loco— le dijo, molesta— has estado a punto de morir. Podría haberte matado ese troll, las banshees y solo por mi estúpida cicatriz.

—No. La cicatriz me daba igual, seguías pareciéndome la mujer más bonita del mundo incluso con ella— le confesó él— si lo he hecho es porque quería volver a ver una sonrisa en tu cara. Quería que volvieras a ser feliz. No quería que siguieses recordando lo que Lucius te hizo cada vez que te miraras al espejo. Quería volver a ver una sonrisa de verdad, una que yo hubiese ocasionado. Moriría por verte de nuevo sonreír a causa mía.

Suspiró, apartando la mirada.

—No busco que vuelvas conmigo. Solo quiero que seas feliz. Conmigo, sin mí, qué más da. Solo sé feliz, por favor.

Y sin decir nada más, se alejó ante la atenta mirada de todos. Hermione le siguió, preocupada por su estado, debía curarle algunas heridas antes de que se infectaran y ¡qué diablos! Deseaba consolarle. Sabía que Ginny lo estaba pasando mal con todo eso pero Draco también, y ambos eran sus amigos.

Todos en el campamento observaron a Ginny en silencio, las amazonas parecían encontrar aquella realmente interesante pues no creían mucho en los hombre, pero a Draco se le veía tan sincero.

Poco a poco todos se fueron dispersando. Se sentaron alrededor de las hogueras y comenzaron a comer lo que aquellas valerosas mujeres habían cazado. Era un pueblo amable y fuerte, y los hicieron sentirse como en casa pero Ginny no podía dejar de pensar en Draco y en todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Ron se sentó junto a ella en la hoguera, ella le miró un segundo para luego volver su vista a las llamas, de nuevo. El pelirrojo le dio un mordisco al trozo de ciervo que le habían dado y continuó en silencio junto a ella. A su alrededor la gente hablaba, comían e incluso se divertía. Y unos ojos, los de Blaise, en la lejanía observaban a los dos hermanos, que asolas, aislados del resto del mundo, compartían en silencio el momento de la cena.

—El tiempo que estuve encarcelado en Nowitchcraft, Tres me contó parte de su vida ¿sabes?—Ginny no contestó, ni siquiera le miró pero Ron sabía que le estaba escuchando— no fue una vida agradable. A decir verdad, fue horrible. Cuando Lord Rädsla apareció en su mundo y atacó su hogar, como el de muchos otros, sus padres no tuvieron ningún reparo en entregarle a él con tal de seguir con vida. Lo que no les sirvió de mucho, porque fueron asesinados de todas formas.

Ron tiró uno de los huesos a las llamas y cogió otro trozo del ciervo deliciosamente cocinado.

—Convivió durante un año junto al Lord— continuó contándole— como esclava. La torturaba, la violaba y la hacía cosas que prefiero no mencionar. Le odio con todo su corazón. Tanto que durante mucho tiempo ese odio fue lo único que la mantuvo con vida. Y aunque logró escapar, nunca volvió a ser la misma.

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?—quiso saber Ginny sin apartar los ojos de las llamas.

—Es importante. Escucha— le pidió Ron— cuando yo llegué al centro de experimentación sintió muchas cosas. Miedo, odio y curiosidad. Me estuvo observando y el primer día que fue a verme a mi celda, parecía un cervatillo asustado. Con el paso del tiempo le demostré que yo no era como Lord Rädsla. Y a pesar de tener el mismo rostro que él, comprendió que no era como el hombre que aparecía en sus pesadillas, y se enamoró de mí.

Ginny le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ron la sonrió con ternura.

—Ella me quiso. Y sus pesadillas fueron sustituidas por sueños. Siguió odiando a Lord Rädsla pero me amó a mí, sabiendo distinguir entre los dos, sabiendo que éramos personas distintas que le habían hecho sentir cosas completamente diferentes. Me quiso tanto que me ayudó, sin importarle poder morir. Por desagracia es exactamente lo que ocurrió.

Ron suspiró. Se acercó un poco más a su hermana y le agarró la mano, dejándola entre las suyas.

—Lucius y Draco comparten sus rostros— continuó— pero no sus corazones. Lo sabes. Ese hombre te ama con todas sus fuerzas y el muy loco ha estado a punto de perder la vida por hacer que una sonrisa volviera a tu cara. Sabes que Draco y yo nos odiábamos en el colegio pero ahora sé que es el único hombre capaz de hacerte feliz. Le amas y sé que vuestro amor es lo suficientemente fuerte para superar esto. Si Tres pudo amarme a mí, tú podrás seguir amando a Draco. No dejes que Lucius venza.

—Gracias— susurró Ginny con la voz tomada.

Ron la dio unas palmaditas en la mano, un beso en la mejilla y se marchó con el resto. Ginny vio como se reunía con Hermione que había vuelto con el resto después de curarle las heridas a Draco, y sonrió al ver como su hermano y ella se daban un beso.

Ella podía tener eso. Podía devolverle a Damon su padre. Podrían volver a ser la familia que una vez fueron. Solo tenía que dejar de lado sus miedos. Su hermano tenía razón, no podía dejar que Lucius venciera. Él ya les había hecho demasiado daño, había ganado demasiadas batallas, no podía dejar que ganara la guerra.

Se puso en pie y segura de la decisión que había tomado, se dirigió a la cabaña que le habían asignado a Draco para pasar la noche.

oo00oo

El ambiente estaba cada vez más caldeado en las catacumbas. La gente estaba perdiendo la esperanza y los reyes estaban cada vez más divididos. Unos creían en la posibilidad de que siguiera con vida la expedición y otros, en cambio, pensaban que habían sido asesinados y que jamás recuperarían la espada. Severus era el más radical de todos y estaba consiguiendo cada vez más adeptos que pensaban lo mismo que él.

Las muertes que se sumaban día tras día por las revueltas habían hecho que la gente se comenzase a alzar, furibunda, intentando buscar culpables. Todo ello había ocasionado disputas entre la población de las catacumbas y la cosa iba a peor.

El Cazador estaba cada más preocupado con la situación y temía por la vida de Lady Ginevra. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que su esposo y hermano habían hecho pero estaba seguro que llegado el momento, se volverían contra ella si no recibían pronto noticias de la situación en la que se encontraban los enviados a la misión.

El Cazador que se dirigía a su cuarto, se detuvo al escuchar unas voces que salían de una de las habitaciones cercanas a la suya. La puerta estaba entreabierta y pudo ver a algunos ciudadanos hablando entre ellos, bastante acalorados.

—Las muertes entre los nuestros aumenta— dijo un hombre, furioso— y nosotros mientras aquí. Tendríamos que estar luchando.

—Esperan a que lleguen con la espada y el rey esclavo— comentó otro— y el niño dragón.

—Pero ¿de verdad crees que siguen con vida?—espetó el primero, molesto—están muertos. No han recibido noticias de ellos desde que partieron. No podemos contar con ellos. Debemos luchar.

—He oído que tienen planeado atacar Hogwarts tanto si llegan con la espada como si no— habló esta vez una mujer.

—Sí, pero mientras los reyes se deciden a atacar, más gente muere. Nuestro pueblo está muriendo— se quejó el primero.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos?—preguntó un tercero.

—Ellos están matando a los nuestros— respondió el primer hombre— matemos nosotros a uno de los suyos.

—¿De quién hablas?—preguntó la mujer.

—Lady Ginevra— el cazador cerró los ojos y tragó saliva al oír la respuesta del hombre— ejecutémosla y mandemos su cadáver a su hermano y esposo.

—Está bajo la protección del Cazador y desde el intento de asesinato, la tiene muy protegida— explicó el segundo hombre.

—En algún momento bajará la guardia y cuando lo haga— Draco se asomó y vio como el hombre se pasaba un dedo por la garganta.

El Cazador se alejó, con una sensación angustiosa en el pecho. A penas podía respirar. Eso es lo que había temido todo ese tiempo. Ahora no solo el rey Severus la quería ver muerta sino también algunos de los habitantes de las catacumbas. El rey Remus le había prometido que la protegería pero sabía que no podía meterle en ese problema, podría conseguir que la gente se alzase contra Remus y no podía permitir eso.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo frente a ella.

Lady Ginevra era lo mejor que le había ocurrido desde que su familia fue asesinada. Nunca creyó que volvería a ser feliz y con ella había recobrado las ganas de vivir. La amaba con todo su corazón y no podía permitir que nada malo la ocurriera.

Aunque le doliese separarse de ella, debía llevarla a un lugar seguro.

oo00oo

Draco se removió en la cama, dolorido. Gruñó al sentir una punzada en las costillas y se quedó observando los doseles que envolvían la cama e impedían que los mosquitos les molestaran por las noches.

La luz quedaba en penumbra por la vela que Hermione había dejado encendida antes de marcharse después de curarle e intentar consolarle. Pero no había consuelo posible, lo único que verdaderamente le consolaría sería que Ginny y él volvieran a estar juntos. Algo que parecía casi imposible.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir otra punzada en el costado. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ese maldito troll le había dado fuerte.

Escuchó el chirrido de la puerta de su cabaña y abrió los ojos dispuesto a echar a la persona que hubiese entrado. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver a Ginny que se detuvo a los pies de la cama, tras los doseles trasparentes que la hacían ver etérea.

Se miraron en silencio y el corazón se le aceleró cuando vio como en el rostro de ella se dibujaba una sonrisa, igual a las de antes, como las que él recordaba. Y ella había ido para que la viese, porque él la había causado. Sintió deseos de llorar y aunque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no las derramó.

En silencio, Ginny comenzó a desvestirse. Él la observó con un nudo en la garganta. Desde que habían roto no había vuelto a estar con ninguna mujer y pensó que jamás volvería a tenerla a ella pero allí estaban. Ella se estaba desnudando ante él y no solo su cuerpo sino también sus miedos, sus ansias y su corazón.

Dejó que la ropa cayese a su alrededor, quedando en un suave montón de tela. Parecía tan segura pero Draco sabía que estaba nerviosa… tal vez incluso asustada. Pero su pequeña pelirroja era una valiente y no iba a echarse atrás.

Se subió a la cama, echando a un lado los doseles que volvieron a ocultarles tras su transparencia. Gateó, acercándose a él, hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo, oculto bajo las mantas. Se miraron a los ojos y ella le besó.

Draco la correspondió, con los brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, no queriendo tocarla por miedo a que ella se asustara. El beso se volvió más desesperado con el paso de los segundos y las respiraciones de ambos se alteraron. Ginny apartó las sábanas y acarició el pecho desnudo de Draco.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se miraron con el corazón acelerado y las respiraciones alocadas. Ella sabía que él se estaba controlando para no asustarla, pero no quería eso, quería que él la desease, quería que le hiciese el amor de nuevo, quería que volviese a ser Ginny y Draco, la pareja.

Cogió la mano de él y se la llevó a la mejilla, la hizo descender por su cuello y continuó hasta dejarla sobre uno de sus pechos.

—Tócame— le suplicó— hazme el amor como solo tú sabes hacer, por favor.

Draco gruñó y, sin apartar la mano de donde ella se la había puesto, se incorporó. La besó con desesperación y ella le correspondió, ansiosa. La acarició por cada rincón del cuerpo, recordando sus formas, su suavidad. La excitó como él sabía que a ella le gustaba y disfrutaron como hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

Olvidándose del dolor de su cuerpo se entregó a ella como ella se había entregado a él. Con un movimiento, dejó a Ginny sobre la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Continuaron besándose y acariciándose. Recordando sus cuerpos, sus olores, sus sonidos.

Y Ginny se dio cuenta de que no tenía miedo, que ya no tenía miedo, porque él no era Lucius, él era Draco. El hombre al que siempre había amado y al que siempre amaría con toda su alma. Comprendió lo que su hermano le había querido decir.

Draco y Lucius compartían sus rostros pero no sus personalidades. Lucius jamás la hubiese tratado como estaba haciendo en ese momento Draco. Estaba siendo apasionado pero también delicado y atento.

Y cuando la penetró supo que él siempre la cuidaría. Rió, feliz y correspondió al movimiento de sus caderas, igualando su pasión.

—Mírame— le pidió con una sonrisa.

Él la obedeció. Se miraron a los ojos mientras se movían a la par, disfrutando de sus cuerpos, gimiendo, gozando e incluso riendo al sentirse felices por estar de nuevo juntos.

—Eres tú— gimió Ginny cogiéndole del rostro y besándole en los labios— eres tú, mi amor.

Draco apoyó la frente en la de ella y juntos alcanzaron el clímax.

Ninguno de los dos de movió. Se mantuvieron abrazados, disfrutando de su cercanía, del calor de sus cuerpos. Ella le besó en el hombre y él la miró.

—Significa esto que…

—Que te quiero y no pienso dejar que Lucius siga enturbiando nuestras vidas— ella le acarició la mejilla— no va a ganarnos.

Draco la besó y ella rió, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

—Yo también te quiero, maldita sea— le dijo con vehemencia— eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca.

—Eso espero— ella le sonrió— y también espero que cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, tú vuelvas a casa con Damon y conmigo.

Draco rió y se abalanzó sobre ella para besarla, sellando el trato. Sin saber que Blaise en el exterior, los escuchaba con tristeza y resignación.

oo00oo

A la mañana siguiente todos se sintieron felices al verles de nuevo juntos. Ron guiñó un ojo a su hermana pero aunque esta estuvo casi todo el tiempo sonriendo, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Blaise apenas les miraba. Sabía que debía hablar con él.

Cuando se estaban preparando para irse con los caballos que les habían prestado las amazonas, Ginny se acercó a Blaise que estaba colocando sus bolsas en el caballo.

—Creo que debemos hablar, Blaise— le dijo Ginny consiguiendo que él se detuviese en lo que estaba haciendo pero no la miró.

—No hace falta, Ginny— le respondió él— lo único que quiero es que seas feliz. Y con Draco eres feliz.

—Lo sé— asintió ella— pero tú…

—Yo nunca tuve posibilidades— él la miró— siempre quisiste a Draco pero en algún momento tuve la esperanza de que te enamoraras de mí, pero supongo que no estoy hecho para que ninguna Ginevra Weasley me ame.

—Lo siento, Blaise.

Él le acarició la mejilla con suavidad y ella le miró con tristeza.

—Sé feliz, pequeña— se miraron a los ojos— es lo único que quiero.

La chica asintió y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, se dirigió a su caballo. Draco les había estado observando, pero no dijo nada. Todos se subieron en sus caballos.

Las amazonas les miraron con una sonrisa y Fire le dio un beso en los labios a Sirius que les guiñó un ojo a todos, haciendo que algunos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

—Ahora partid— les dijo la pelirroja con el fénix sobre el hombro— nosotras también partiremos. Vamos a ir a las tierras de Gryffindor para unirnos a la lucha.

—Gracias por todo— le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Y tras un último adiós partieron, dejando atrás a las amazonas y dirigiendo a las tierras del antiguo Winthex y a la torre negra.


	45. Jacob, el dragón

**Nota de la autora:**

Feliz año!

¿Qué tal? Ya sé que he tardo en actualizar pero he estado muy liada con las navidades y el trabajo. Además es un capítulo largo y que me ha resultado difícil escribir.

Después de este solo quedan dos. El capítulo 45 y el epilogo. Así que esperad con paciencia.

Y ahora… Disfrutadlo.

**Capítulo 44: Jacob, el dragón.**

Noviembre les alcanzó con un frío atroz. Apenas descansaron en su viaje y solo se detuvieron cuando alcanzaron el final del reino de Slytherine. Decidieron buscar cobijo para pasar la noche y que los caballos pudiesen descansar y lo encontraron al pie de una montaña donde había una cueva.

Se internaron en ella, guiando a los caballos que los seguían dócilmente mientras ellos caminaban delante. Llegaron hasta una cámara bastante grande donde se detuvieron, decidiendo que descansarían allí.

—Descansad, yo haré la primera guardia— se ofreció Ron, sentándose en el suelo.

—Puedes dormir tranquilo. En esta cueva nunca entra nadie.

La voz que pronunció esas palabras se escuchó por toda la cueva. Todos se pusieron en pie con sus varitas listas, preguntándose donde estaría la persona que había hablado. En la cueva no parecía ver nadie pero sus varitas no iluminaban la inmensa cámara y no fue hasta que Hermione encendió la hoguera que estaban preparando, que pudieron ver en su totalidad el lugar.

Sentado sobre lo que parecía una mesa de piedra se encontraba Voldemort. Pero no como el que ellos recordaban. Ese Voldemort se parecía más a lo que Tom Riddle hubiese sido de anciano sino hubiese decidido convertirse en un ser que parecía una serpiente. Era un hombre mayor con el pelo oscuro y unos ojos llenos de lo que parecía… bondad. Les sonreía con suavidad y parecía muy tranquilo, balanceando los pies, como si no le estuviesen apuntando con un montón de varitas.

—¿Qué diablos…?

Ron acalló lo que seguramente hubiese sido una ordinariez y continuó mirando sorprendido a aquel hombre que en el pasado fue atractivo. De pronto, de la nada, junto a él, apareció otro hombre y no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos como platos al ver a Albus Dumbledore con cara de pocos amigos y ojos malignos.

El que era el director de Hogwarts en el mundo de los forasteros vestía una larga túnica negra que contrastaba con sus cabellos canos, mientras que Tom Riddle vestía una túnica blanca.

—Deberías haberte mantenido en silencio— gruñó Albus— se habrían largado por la mañana y no nos estarían apuntando con sus varitas.

—¿Te preocupa que te ocurra algo, amigo mío?—Tom sonrió, amablemente— solo quería ser amable con los muchachos. Parecen tan cansados.

—Sabes que no podemos intervenir. No nos está permitido— le recordó Albus.

—Pero… eso siempre me ha parecido ridículo— negó el otro con la cabeza— de alguna manera intervenimos siempre.

—Sí, pero hasta cierto punto. Poniendo una tormenta aquí… un incendio allá— comentó despreocupado Albus.

—O haciendo crecer un bosque— le sonrió Tom haciendo que Albus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, si claro, esto también— hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia— pero no hablando con los mortales.

—¿Sois los Mayores?—preguntó Anne interrumpiendo la discusión.

Los dos hombres les miraron, centrándose de nuevo en ellos y sus ojos se clavaron en la mujer que había hablado.

—¿Qué o quién son los Mayores?—preguntó Aki.

—Los Mayores son seres ancestrales— explicó Sirius— habitan en la tierra pero nadie nunca los ha conseguido ver. Se encargan del equilibrio entre el bien y el mal. Tienen el poder para sembrar la destrucción y para hacer crecer la vida.

—Yo me encargo de la vida— sonrió, feliz, Tom— me encanta hacer que los animales crezcan, los humanos se enamoren y las florecillas abran los pétalos al sol.

Albus a su lado se metió los dedos en la boca simulando una nausea mientras el resto, sobre todo los forasteros, les observaban sorprendidos. Tom miró con el ceño fruncido al otro y se cruzó de brazos.

—No me gusta que hagas ese tipo de gestos— se quejó.

—Es imposible no hacerlos— le dijo Albus— La idea de pasar toda la eternidad contigo hace que desee ser mortal.

Tom hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda a Albus que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento. No quise ser cruel.

—Eso no es cierto. Está en tu naturaleza.

—Entonces sabes que no puedo evitarlo— le dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombres— así que no te lo tomes tan en serio.

—Disculpad— les interrumpió Hermione— ¿vivís aquí?

—Vivimos en cualquier sitio— le respondió Albus— no tenemos una residencia fija. A veces ni siquiera somos corpóreos. No tendríais que habernos visto pero Tom no puede evitar hablar con la gente cuando la ve. Le encanta socializar.

—No es malo hacer amigos— le dijo Tom— y necesitaba conocerles especialmente.

—Sabes que no podemos hablar con ellos respecto a su misión— se quejó Albus— no nos está permitido hablar con los humanos.

—Lo sé pero también es cierto que debemos mantener el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal— espetó Tom de una forma que casi hacía recordar a la repelente niña que fue Hermione— y a ti, amigo mío, se te fue la mano cuando le diste tanto poder a Lord Rädsla. Vale que no todo tenga que ser paz y amor… pero lo de ese hombre no es normal.

—Lo sé— gruñó— aunque ha sido una de mis mejores obras. Mejor que el terremoto que provoqué en las Américas.

—Eso es horrible— le dijo Tom— y ha llegado el momento de que equilibremos la balanza en todo este asunto.

Tom se puso en pie y se acercó al grupo con rollo solemne. El resto les observó mientras Albus bufaba y se sentaba en el lugar que había dejado su amigo.

—Sabéis que existen dos profecías ¿verdad?—explicó Tom sonriendo. Todos asintieron— una que habla de un joven con sangre de un animal milenario, que tendrá un poder que todo el mundo desconoce y que deberá decidirse entre el bien y el mal.

—Esa profecía es sobre mí— comentó Jacob.

—Así es, muchacho— asintió Tom aplaudiendo, como si hubiese dado la respuesta correcta a una pregunta inexistente— pero no puedo decirte ese poder que tendrá, solo puedo decir que tendrá que ver con el fuego y con los dragones. Lo que me lleva a la otra profecía ¿alguien sabría recitármela?

—_La oscuridad se irá envuelta en llamas y bajo el filo de la espada destinada a ser empuñada por las manos del heredero de los reyes caídos en desgracia, reclamando así el reino que una vez le fue arrebatado— _recitó Hermione.

—Respuesta correcta, muchacha— rió Tom sonriéndola— como muy bien habéis deducido ese hombre es el heredero al trono de Gryffindor, el cual está aquí con nosotros— miró a el rey esclavo— y que deberá empuñar la espada de Gryffindor para vencer al Lord. Arma que estáis buscando.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando que continuara pero el hombre no parecía tener nada más que decir. Ginny carraspeó y dijo:

—No es por ser maleducada pero todo eso lo sabíamos.

—Sí, lo sé— asintió Tom— pero os preguntabais que papel tendría en toda esta guerra Jacob pues pensasteis que él sería el destinado a matar a Lord Rädsla pero cuando Harry— señaló al rey esclavo— apareció y con él la nueva profecía todas vuestras deducciones se desbarataron.

Ninguno habló y esperaron a que continuara hablando.

—Bien la profecía dice "_La oscuridad se irá envuelta en llamas y bajo el filo de la espada" _¿y con qué tenía que ver tu poder, Jacob?

—¿Con el fuego y los dragones?—respondió sin saber hasta donde quería llegar.

—Exacto— rió dando de nuevo palmas.

Todos se miraron, sin comprender la deducción a la que él parecía haber llegado y el resto no.

—Sigo sin entenderlo— le dijo Ron.

—¡Oh! Es muy sencillo— sonrió Tom— la hoja de la espada de Gryffindor tendrá que impregnarse con el fuego que Jacob con su poder podrá realizar. Será la única arma que podrá vencer a Lord Rädsla.

—Yo aún no he desarrollado mis poderes— le dijo Jacob— y estamos cada vez más cerca de conseguir nuestra misión ¿cómo puedo estar seguro que para el momento de la batalla habré desarrollado mis poderes?

—Eso no puedo asegurártelo pero tienes que tener fe de que así será— le sonrió Tom aunque su sonrisa pareció temblar un poco— hay veces que una situación dolorosa hace aflorar nuestras mayores fuerzas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—preguntó Jacob.

Tom se retorció las manos, nervioso. Miró a los lados y al final fue Dumbledore quien salió en su ayuda.

—No puede responder más cosas. Ya os ha ayudado bastante. Ahora sabéis que el poder del chico está relacionado con el fuego y los dragones. Y que la espada de Gryffindor tiene que estar impregnada con ese fuego— gruñó Albus— si le hubieseis atravesado con la espada sin más, no os serviría para acabar con él. Ese hombre esconde muchos ases bajo la manga y una simple espada no puede acabar con él. Es mucho más poderoso de lo que imagináis.

—¿Pero con el fuego si podremos vencerle?— preguntó Suzanne consiguiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

—La misión está a punto de llegar a su fin— les dijo Tom con solemnidad— el final se acerca cada día más. Y estáis más cerca de conseguir la espada o perecer en el intento. Mantened la esperanza viva en vuestros corazones y luchad hasta el final, aunque todo se vuelva oscuro y el corazón sufra.

—¿Vosotros sabéis como va a terminar todo esto?—preguntó Draco.

—Sí— asintió Albus— pero no podemos hablar sobre ello. No podemos revelar el futuro. Ya hemos intervenido bastante.

—En la Torre Negra encontraréis más cosas de las que pensáis— explicó Tom— no solo se esconde la espada en aquella fortaleza. Habrá vida que creísteis perdida en el pasado…

—Y también muerte— terminó Albus con contundencia.

Tras aquellas palabras todos quedaron en silencio y antes de que pudiesen seguir preguntando, Tom y Albus desaparecieron.

Sentados alrededor de la fogata que habían encendido en la cámara de la cueva, ninguno podía descansar y habían decidido planear como tomarían la Torre Negra una vez que llegaran a Winthex. Aún les quedaba dos semanas de viaje hasta llegar al antiguo reino del mal pero era mejor ir planteando la estrategia.

Anne jamás había estado en la Torre Negra, aquel lugar solo era visitado por el Lord a través de la red flu y custodiado por el antiguo ejército de Winthex que comandaba los Senescales, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange. Pero sabía que entrar en aquel lugar no sería fácil y condenadamente peligroso.

—Bien, la Torre Negra se encuentra en esta zona de aquí — Harry vio como Anne señalaba donde en su mundo estaba situado Dublín— muy cerca del castillo del antiguo Winthex donde residen los Senescales.

—Los Senescales tendrán guardias apostados en las almenas del castillo para vigilar que nadie se acerque a la Torre Negra— continuó Sirius— estos tendrán algún medio de comunicación con los vigilantes de la Torre en caso de avistar intrusos.

—Por lo que tendremos que encargarnos de los guardias del castillo para que no puedan avisar a los de la Torre— comentó Harry rascándose la barbilla donde había aparecido algo de barba— tendremos que dividirnos. Haremos dos grupos.

Alzó la mirada y la posó en todos ellos, decidiendo como formarían los equipos.

—Kelly, Charlie, Artemis, Aki, Ginny, Draco y Blaise os introduciréis en el castillo y os desharéis de los posibles vigilantes que puedan alertar a los guardias de la Torre— le pidió Harry y todos asintieron— creo que tenemos algún plano de como es el castillo de Winthex.

Anne asintió y sacó el plano, mostrándoselo a los jóvenes que comenzaron a estudiarlo mientras planeaban como llegarían hasta las distintas almenas.

—El resto nos encargaremos de la Torre— miró a todos los demás que asintieron— los Mayores tenían razón en algo— todos le miraron— el final se acerca y no pienso rendirme sin luchar. Hemos llegado muy lejos para fracasar ahora.

—Lucharemos hasta el final— le aseguró Ron mirándole con intensidad— como siempre hemos hecho, hermano.

—¿Qué nos encontraremos allí?—quiso saber Suzanne.

—De todo— respondió Anne— nunca he estado en el antiguo Winthex pero sé que habitan gigantes, hombres lobo, vampiros, banshees y un montón de soldados custodian el lugar. El castillo y la Torre Negra están ocultos tras una inmensa muralla de piedra negra, y ese será nuestro primer reto, traspasarla sin ser visto pues en lo alto de la muralla hay apostado muchos soldados.

—Bien, pensemos en distintas posibilidades para traspasar la barrera— asintió Harry— ¿sabes que nos encontraremos dentro de la Torre?

—Más de lo mismo— explicó Anne— aunque no sé qué clase de trucos y defensas ha podido poner alrededor de la espada para evitar que alguien la robe.

Harry asintió y miró a todos una vez más, sabiendo que el final estaba cerca y rogando porque todo saliese bien.

oo00oo

El Cazador miró una vez más por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba por el bosque con Lady Ginevra pegado a su costado. Le había costado mucho sacar a la mujer de las catacumbas y sabía que cuando regresase sin ella al lugar, le arrestarían por traición pero sabía lo que pretendían hacer con ella y no podía permitir que nada malo le ocurriese a aquella mujer. Ya había perdido a una mujer y no pensaba perder a otra. La quería demasiado.

Envueltos en sus capas, la ayudó a caminar por el pedregoso suelo. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su cabaña situada a las afueras de Hogsmeade y a la que no había vuelto desde que los forasteros del otro mundo llegaron. Una vez allí, la llevaría hasta Hogsmeade y la haría volver al castillo.

La idea de que volviese junto a su esposo le corría la sangre. Sabía lo que ese hombre la había hecho sufrir tanto física como psicológicamente pero era preferible eso a que la mataran. Y si todo salía bien y pronto estallaba la guerra, se encargaría de acabar con el Coronel para reclamar a Ginevra como su mujer.

—¿Dónde vamos, Draco?—preguntó la mujer con la respiración acelerada por el rápido paso que llevaban.

—En seguida lo sabrás— le dio como única respuesta.

Alcanzaron la cabaña en la que había estado viviendo los dos últimos años. Las ruinas de su antiguo hogar se acumulaban a escasos metros y Lady Ginevra las observó, en silencio, sabiendo la tragedia que había sucedido allí.

Entró en la cabaña y el Cazador miró a los lados, al exterior, antes de cerrar, asegurándose de que nadie les hubiese seguido. Lady Ginevra miró a su alrededor, viendo la humildad en la que había vivido el hombre que amaba. Ella estaba acostumbrada a otra clase de vida pero nunca había sido feliz. En cambio, el tiempo que había pasado junto al Cazador en las catacumbas, a pesar de no estar rodeada de lujos, había sido el más maravilloso de toda su vida.

Sonrió, no le importaba. Viviría bajo un puente si hiciera falta con tal de vivir con aquel hombre el resto de su vida. Casi podía imaginarse en alguna casa parecida a esa, esperando a que él regresase del trabajo con la cena lista.

No entendía que le había llevado a tomar la decisión de escapar, porque había tomado la decisión tan abruptamente pero tampoco le importaba. Por fin iban a comenzar la vida que habían estado planeando todas esas noches que se quedaban horas y horas hablando.

—¿Hemos parado para tomar provisiones y continuar con el camino, no?—preguntó con una sonrisa.

—No— respondió el Cazador y la sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó al ver su rictus serio.

—¿Qué pasa, Draco?—quiso saber Ginevra.

—He oído como algunas personas en las catacumbas planeaban asesinarte— explicó el Cazador con voz dura— al parecer las rebeliones han causado muchas bajas en nuestro bando y la gente comienza a enfurecerse. Creían que asesinándote a ti mandarían un mensaje a tu hermano y esposo. No podía permitir que te hicieran daño.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, mirándose cada uno a un lado de la pequeña estancia donde un asolador catre, una mesa y una silla junto a la chimenea era el único mobiliario que los acompañaba.

—¿Y vamos a huir? ¿Juntos?—preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El Cazador apartó la mirada no pudiendo sostenérsela.

—¿Draco?

—No podía mantenerte en las catacumbas pero si huimos, no solo tendremos a los rebeldes de las catacumbas tras nosotros sino también a los soldados del ejército de tu hermano— explicó el Cazador sin mirarla— no puedo protegerte de todos…

—Estás queriendo decir…

—Estoy queriendo decir que debes volver a la seguridad del castillo junto a tu hermano y tu… esposo— terminó mirándola a los ojos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en una silla, derrotada.

—Ese castillo no es seguro para mí y lo sabes— se miraron a los ojos— Neville me hará daño.

—Si todo sale bien. El castillo será tomado y yo podré reclamarte como mi mujer— le respondió él.

—Pero si sale mal, moriremos— ella tragó saliva— prefiero morir contigo a tu lado, esta noche si es necesario, a hacerlo lejos de ti.

—Ginevra— le pidió él— esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Pero no puedo permitir que te hagan daño. Tu esposo, tras haber sido secuestrada, te dará unos días de tregua, podrás vivir tranquila un tiempo. El suficiente para que la gente de la catacumbas pueda tomar el castillo.

—Pero ¿Qué sucederá contigo?—ella le miró, preocupada— en cuanto sepan que no estoy en las catacumbas, sabrán que tú me has ayudado a escapar y te apresarán. Pueden hasta que te maten por traición.

—Tú eres mi esclava, y puedo tomar la decisión que desee sobre ti…

—Sí, pero nunca la libertad y lo sabes.

El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. El Cazador se acercó a ella y se arrodilló frente a la mujer. La agarró de las manos y se las besó con adoración.

—No debes preocuparte por mí, amor— se miraron a los ojos. Los de ambos llenos de lágrimas por la inminente despedida— necesito saber que estás a salvo. Y prometo que iré en tu busca cuando todo esto termine.

—Tienes que cumplir esa promesa— jadeó ella acallando un sollozo.

—Lo haré— le aseguró él.

—Prometo que no les revelaré el paradero de las catacumbas— le susurró ella con vehemencia— no os traicionaré. Moriré antes de decir cualquier cosa que pueda perjudicaros.

El Cazador limpió con el pulgar una lágrima que logró traspasar la barrera de los parpados. Ella cerró los ojos y agarrando la mano del hombre, le besó la palma con cariño.

Él se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia que los separaba y la besó. Un beso dulce y tierno, cargado de sentimientos. Una despedida. Tal vez para siempre.

Consciente de la inminente separación, de que tal vez nunca más se volverían a ver, el beso se intensificó, devorándose. Ginevra le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y el Cazador se puso en pie, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

La puso de pie en la silla y sin demora, se deshizo de la capa, del vestido y de la camisola que llevaba bajo todo ello. Todo cayó al suelo y ella quedó desnuda. El Cazador se amamantó de sus pechos y la acarició entre las piernas con destreza, haciendo que las piernas de la joven temblaran. Ginevra se aferró a sus hombros para no caer hasta que no pudo más y murmuró:

—Draco…

El Cazador reaccionó a la débil voz de la mujer y rodeándola de la cintura se la llevó hasta el catre. Se sentó con ella sobre sus piernas y siguió saboreando sus pechos, maravillado con la suavidad de la piel.

Ginevra aferró los cabellos de su hombre y meció las caderas buscando el placer que sabía, él le proporcionaría. El Cazador no se hizo de rogar. La aferró de la cintura y se levantó para bajarse los pantalones, se sentó de nuevo con ella encima y colocándola en el lugar indicado, la penetró.

Ambos gimieron. Ginevra se aferró a sus hombros y disfrutó de la plenitud que sentía. Sin demora comenzó a moverse sobre él.

El Cazador se deshizo de la camisa y quedó desnudo como ella. La aferró de las caderas y la ayudó a tomar más profundidad. La hizo moverse más rápido. Y se maravilló observándola. Las mejillas arreboladas de la joven, la boca entreabierta, sus gestos de placer… era una visión preciosa y no quería olvidarla.

Se olvidaron de todo. Solo estaban ellos dos y su amor. Inmensos el uno en el otro, no se percataron de los ojos curiosos y sorprendidos que los observaba por una de las ventanas de la cabaña.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra caminaba por las solitarias calles de Hogsmeade. Había dejado a tras al único hombre que había amado verdaderamente y se acercaba inminentemente a su mayor pesadilla. Cuando alcanzó las puertas del castillo, un par de soldado le salió al paso, no permitiéndole atravesar el rastrillo que separaba los terrenos del castillo y el pueblo.

—¿Qué desea a estas horas?—preguntó uno de los hombres no viendo quien se ocultaba bajo la capa— ¿Quién osa acercarse a las puertas del castillo a estas horas de la noche?

—Abrid— les exigió Ginevra con una seguridad que antes no se hubiese permitido.

—No se le permite el acceso a nadie que no haya autorizado el Lord— le dijo el otro— y mucho menos a estas horas de la noche.

—A mi sí.

Y antes de que ninguno pudiese replicar nada, Ginevra se bajó la capucha, mostrándose ante ellos. Los ojos de los dos soldados se abrieron como platos cuando la luz de las antorchas la iluminó.

—Abrid— gritó a otros soldados.

Rápidamente los soldados obedecieron, permitiéndola el acceso. Mientras que un soldado corrió hacía el castillo para informar de lo sucedido, otro la acompañó al castillo en silencio.

A pesar de haber vivido toda su vida en aquel lugar no solo sentía como su hogar y ahora mucho menos pues, su hogar estaba junto al Cazador. Le apartó de sus pensamientos no queriendo recordarle en esos momentos, debía mostrarse fuerte.

Al entrar en el castillo, no le dio tiempo a ir a la sala del trono. Neville la interceptó en el rellano, frente a las dobles puerta. Corrió hacía a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos como si todo aquel tiempo hubiese estado preocupado por ella y su paradero, como si la hubiese estado esperando fielmente. Pero Ginevra supo que no era así y no le importó, aunque si se sintió incomoda con su abrazo y se tensó hasta que sintió como le soltaba.

—Mi amor— la besó en los labios pero ella mantuvo la boca cerrada— te he extrañado tanto. Me alegro tanto de que estés bien. He estado buscándote sin descanso ¿cómo has podido escapar?

—Eso me gustaría saber a mí— la voz del Lord hizo que los soldados se cuadraran y que Lady Ginevra y Neville le miraran, haciéndole una reverencia— mis soldados han sido incapaces de encontrarte, hermana, y en cambio tú has conseguido escapar.

—En realidad fui liberada, no sé por quién, ni porqué— explicó la mujer sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a su hermano— he estado encerrada en una celda todo mi cautiverio. Y hoy me han sacado de allí con un saco en la cabeza y me han dejado en las afueras del pueblo.

—Pareces gozar de muy buena salud para haber estado prisionera— comentó su hermano deteniéndose frente a ella. La acarició la mejilla y ella no apartó los ojos de él, sabiendo que no debía dudar o sabría que mentía.

—La celda en la que he estado no era el lugar más cómodo pero no me han tratado mal— explicó la mujer— me han alimentado y no me han puesto un dedo encima.

—Galantes esos capturos tuyos— sonrió el Lord, besándola en la frente con frialdad— ¿Qué ha sido de la Teniente?

—¿La Teniente?—preguntó Lady Ginevra como si no supiese a lo que su hermano se refería— ¿ella también fue secuestrada? En ningún momento me encontré con ella. No la he visto en todos estos meses.

—Claro que no— Neville la pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y la acercó a él— vamos a nuestros aposentos. Necesitas descansar.

—Sí, mi querida hermana, descansa— le dijo el Lord.

oo00oo

El Cazador se sentó en el suelo de la celda en la que le habían metido. Al llegar a las catacumbas, le habían exigido saber donde estaba Lady Ginevra, pues al parecer les habían alertado de que les habían visto salir al exterior, y cuando él se había negado a decir su paradero, le habían encarcelado.

Estaba esperando la visita del rey Remus, pues sabía que él no conocería la situación. No, aquel encarcelamiento se había hecho de forma extraoficial.

Escuchó una serie de pasos y al levantar la cabeza vio a su amigo, el rey Remus que le miraba con tristeza. El Cazador no se molestó en levantarse.

—No puedes sacarme de aquí.

Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero lo supo cuando vio su rostro y su mirada.

—Los ánimos están muy caldeados— explicó el rey— la gente está furiosa y que hayas permitido que una rehén, escapara… Te acusan de traición y temen que su escondrijo sea descubierto ahora que ella ha vuelto al castillo.

—¿Cómo sabéis que ha vuelto al castillo?

—Saben que no permitirías que deambulara sola por el mundo— le respondió el rey con pesar— no puedo hacer nada. He intentado convencer a todo el mundo de que ella no hablará pero…

—No importa— se recostó contra la pared— querían matarla, mi señor, y yo no podía permitirlo. Lo único que me importa es que ella esté viva y por ahora, así será. Mi destino no importa.

oo00oo

Las dos semanas de viaje atravesando las tierras del antiguo Winthex fueron largas y tediosas. Las tierras eran muy áridas y apenas crecía la vida por allí. El paisaje gris y negro, hacía que se tuviese la sensación de que todo estaba cubierto por una capa de ceniza.

El agua escaseaba y los días eran excesivamente calurosos y las noches terriblemente frías. Ahora comprendían porque aquel reino enviaba al resto y sobre todo al de Gryffindor.

Viajaban sorteando los caminos para no ser vistos y cuando se paraban para tomar fuerzas, siempre se quedaban dos personas haciendo guardia. Sabían que el final estaba cerca eso era lo único que les daban fuerzas para no desfallecer.

Cuando alcanzaron la muralla negra que rodeaba el antiguo castillo de Winthex y la Torre Negra se detuvieron. Observaron la inmensa construcción desde la espesura del bosque por el que habían llegado, preguntándose como la atravesarían sin ser vistos.

Sabían que debían esperar al anochecer. Así que descendieron de sus caballos y hablaron, dando cada uno sus ideas e intentando perfeccionar algún plan que les permitiera atravesar la muralla sin ser visto por los soldados que la custodiaban desde lo alto de la misma.

—Esa maldita cosa medirá al menos treinta metros— exclamó Ron mirando la muralla con desdén— y por lo que diviso— se llevó a los ojos unos primaticos que había sacado de su mochila— hay al menos ocho soldados en este lado de la muralla, no sabemos cuántos más habrá… un momento— enfocó mejor— mierda también hay cuatro trolls…

—Son los encargados de hacer girar los engranajes que abren las puertas de la muralla— explicó Sirius cogiendo los prismáticos que le tendía el pelirrojo.

—Tenemos la capa de invisibilidad— Harry miró a su amigo.

—Esa capa solo nos ocultará a uno de nosotros— le dijo Ron— y además, todavía estaría el problema de cómo llegar a la parte de arriba de la muralla y deshacernos de los soldados.

—Yo podría escalarlo.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Jacob que miraba la muralla apoyado en un árbol. Luego les miró a ellos.

—Podría hacerlo—miró a Anne— y lo sabes.

—Es peligroso y tú eres demasiado importante como para arriesgarte— se negó con la mujer.

—Sabes que soy el único que podría conseguirlo— le dijo el chico— y si tenéis una capa de invisibilidad podría ocultarme bajo ella. Subiría, no podrían verme y me resultaría fácil encargarme de los soldados. Abriría un poco la puerta de la muralla, lo suficiente para que pudieseis entrar pero no demasiado para no llamar la atención del resto de los soldados que vigilan la muralla.

—Eso es demasiado peligroso— gimió, preocupada, Aya.

Él la sonrió para tranquilizarla y la acarició la mejilla.

—No será nada— le aseguró y miró al resto— la noche me ayudará y la capa también. Esperaréis entre los árboles, ocultos y cuando veáis como las puertas se abren las atravesaréis. Creo que lo mejor será dejar los caballos aquí, llamaremos menos la atención.

Miró a todos, uno a uno, con seguridad. Por último, miró a su padre. Harry le sostuvo la mirada y supo que la única confirmación que necesitaba era la suya. Eso le hizo sentir honrado y amado. Se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo, cogiéndole del rostro con ambas manos.

—Ten cuidado y no te arriesgues en exceso— le pidió.

Jacob asintió y sin saber muy bien porqué pero sin poder resistirse, se fundió en un abrazo con él. Harry le apretó contra él con fuerza, trasmitiéndole toda su energía.

—Bien— se separó de él y se agachó junto al resto.

Jacob se puso de cuclillas al lado de su padre y formaron un círculo. Sirius cogió un palo y empezó a hacer dibujos.

—Por lo que recuerdo de la última vez que estuve en este lugar, hace ya demasiados años— explicó el hombre— una vez atravesemos la muralla, el castillo estará situado a la derecha, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia de la muralla. Es más pequeño que el castillo de Hogwarts. Tendréis que seguir las indicaciones del plano lo mejor que podáis.

Draco sacó el plano del castillo y lo extendió sobre el suelo, encima de los dibujos que estaba haciendo Sirius. El hombre señaló una de las salas, colocada en el piso superior del castillo.

—Estos eran los antiguos aposentos del rey Arthur y supongo que ahora estarán siendo ocupados por Bellatrix y su esposo— explicó el hombre haciendo un gesto de disgusto cuando pensó en su prima— tenéis que evitarlo a toda costa. Es imposible saber cuántos soldados estarán en el castillo, asegurándose de la seguridad pero no serán pocos. Lo que sí sabemos es que en las almenas, aquí, aquí y aquí— señaló tres puntos del castillo— habrá soldados apostados, vigilando la Torre Negra y preparados para alertar a los soldados que la custodian si ven que algún extraño se dirige allí.

Tomó aire y continuó.

—La Torre Negra está situada en la parte de atrás del castillo, a unos cincuenta o sesenta metros del castillo— explicó, mesándose la barba que le había crecido en esas semanas desde que empezaron la partida junto a él— seguramente entre el castillo y la Torre Negra nos encontremos con unas cuantas criaturas desagradables. Como iremos con las capas, es probable que pasemos desapercibidos pero no podemos confiarnos. Lord Rädsla habrá alertado a los Senescales y estarán esperándonos. Nosotros nos colocaremos a este lado del castillo— señaló la pared sureste— a la espera de vuestra señal para comenzar nuestro recorrido hacía la Torre Negra.

—Sí, os comunicaréis telepáticamente, por eso Kelly irá con los que entren el castillo— explicó Hermione— y Jacob y Suzanne con los que entren en la Torre Negra.

Ginny y el resto que iban a introducirse en el castillo asintieron.

—Bien, una vez tengamos la señal, caminaremos con presteza hacía la Torre Negra— continuó Sirius— nunca he estado dentro, ni tenemos un plano como es aquel lugar por lo que tendremos que guiarnos por la intuición y rogar por encontrar la espada cuanto antes.—miró a los que se internarían en el castillo— es fundamental que vosotros os aseguréis de que los que están en el exterior, entre ambas construcciones no se percaten de lo que estamos haciendo, si se dan cuenta tendréis que deshaceros del mayor número de enemigos que podáis, desde el castillo a ellos les resultará difícil atacaros.

—El problema es que nosotros tendremos nuestros propios problemas con los soldados que haya en el interior del castillo— comentó Draco.

—Entonces roguemos para pasar desapercibidos y esta noche, todo salga bien— le dijo Sirius.—Bien, ha llegado el momento— miró a Jacob— suerte, chico.

Harry sacó la capa de invisibilidad de la mochila, se acercó a su hijo y se la entregó. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a fundirse en un abrazo. Suzanne le miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y él le sonrió para tranquilizarla. La dio un beso en la frente.

Todos le desearon suerte y Jacob miró a Aya a la que sonrió. Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y él la dio un beso en los labios.

—Todo saldrá bien, cariño— le aseguró contra sus labios. La miró a los ojos— nos reuniremos al otro lado de la puerta. Recuerda que tenemos que celebrar tu cumpleaños, ya es más de medianoche por lo que es día 20 de noviembre.

—Te has acordado— le susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta.

—Claro— rió el joven— no todos los días mi chica cumple tres años.

Eso la saco una pequeña sonrisa y le abrazó con fuerza.

—Bueno en tu mundo se supone que voy a nacer hoy— sonrió ella, divertida— así que cuando todo esto termine podremos viajar junto con tus padres.

Se dieron un último beso y luego se acercó al límite del bosque. Se puso la capa, encorvándose para que le ocultara por completo. Alcanzó la muralla en menos de un minuto, moviéndose con ligereza. El bosque quedaba a una distancia muy corta. Escuchó las voces lejanas de los soldados que creían que iban a pasar una noche aburrida como el resto.

Jacob sacó el brazo de debajo de la capa. Sujetaba en su mano una larga cuerda que tenía enganchado en uno de los extremos un gancho. Empezó a moverlo en círculos, cada vez más rápido y más hasta que lo lanzó con fuerza. Escuchó como el gancho se encajaba en lo alto de la muralla. Tiró un par de veces, asegurándose de que estuviese perfectamente sujeto y luego, se colocó la capa y comenzó la escalada.

En esos momentos, agradeció los entrenamientos a los que el Lord le había sometido, pues le habían hecho más fuerte, más ágil y más resistente. Pero estaba casi seguro de que esa energía no solo provenía de eso, sino también de la sangre de dragón que corría por sus venas.

Aún así, la pared era resbaladiza y los pies le fallaron en más de una ocasión. El sudor descendía por sus sienes y le empapaba la camisa. La cuerda le estaba quemando la palma de las manos debido al ingrato roce. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el final de la pared, tuvo que detenerse y mantenerse sujeto a la cuerda, pues un soldado se había acercado y estaba apoyado en el borde, dándole la espalda al bosque.

Jacob tuvo que contener un bufido mientras sentía como los brazos le temblaban por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Decidió no mirar abajo pues sabía que la distancia era muy grande y no deseaba desconcentrarse, y caer.

Otro soldado se acercó al que estaba apoyado y le empujó, haciéndole volver a su puesto.

—Nunca des la espalda al bosque— gruñó el segundo soldado— se supone que estás vigilando.

Jacob apretó los dientes, rogando porque ese soldado también se largara. Pero el segundo soldado se percató de que algo no iba bien. Acercándose al lugar donde estaba Jacob, arrugó el ceño al ver el gancho. Por eso, al verse descubierto, Jacob agarró el brazo del tipo y tiró, haciendo que se precipitara al vacío con tan mala suerte que le arrebató la capa de invisibilidad.

El grito del soldado despeñándose en el vacío alerto al resto. Jacob saltó al interior del muro y con un ágil movimiento de varita, rajó el cuello de uno de los soldados que cayó al suelo sin vida. Moviéndose con agilidad ejecutó al resto, moviendo la varita y la espada con la habilidad de un guerrero y la fiereza de diez hombres. Al último mató justo antes de que pudiese dar la alarma, y por lo tanto alertar al resto de soldados que vigilaban los otros puntos de la muralla.

Esquivó el ataque de uno de los trolls y tomando carrerilla, saltó, apoyando un pie sobre la pared de una de las garitas y le introdujo la espada en el cuello a uno de aquellos seres que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Con los ojos rojos, como el día que Aya fue atacada, se abalanzó encima de otro de aquellos seres y le hizo una herida mortal en el estomago, al precipitarse se llevó en su camino a otro de los trolls, cayendo los dos por la muralla, junto con el soldado que había matado al principio.

Respirando con fuerza y sabiendo que los de abajo se estaban deshaciendo de los cadáveres, haciéndolos desaparecer, miró al último de los trolls y sonrió. Los ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad y gracias a la estúpida mentalidad de aquel ser, pudo vencerle con facilidad.

Tomó aire y lo dejó salir. Con un movimiento de varita hizo que los engranajes de la puerta se movieran, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente para que el resto pudiese entrar. Recogió la cuerda y el gancho con el que había escalado y bajó por las escaleras que había en el interior de la garita y que conducían al final del muro.

Cuando se reunió con el resto, sus ojos ya habían vuelto a la normalidad y pudo ver como su padre se guardaba la capa en la mochila y que había recuperado. Todos le felicitaron de alguna manera y sin más dilación se dirigieron a sus respectivas misiones.

oo00oo

Desviar la atención de los soldados para poder introducirse en el castillo fue fácil para el grupo que había sido formado para aquella misión. Lo difícil iba a ser subir los incontables pisos de aquel viejo castillo hasta alcanzar las almenas donde los soldados vigilaban la Torre Negra y deshacerse de ellos.

Tenían poco tiempo, debían hacerlo con presteza para darle la señal al otro grupo y que pudiesen empezar su propia misión. Le estaban esperando en un lateral del castillo, ocultos en la oscuridad, bajo un hechizo camuflaje que Hermione les había lanzado para pasar más desapercibidos. Los soldados no podían verles mientras se mantuvieran quietos pero ellos sí podrían verles a ellos.

Aki, como auror, era quien comandaba el grupo. Se movía con seguridad por los corredores del castillo, siguiendo el plano que se había grabado a fuego en la cabeza, memorizado cada corredor. Iban con sigilo, moviéndose como fantasmas, deteniéndose cuando escuchaban pasos y ocultándose cuando los soldados pasaban cerca de ellos.

Charlie cerraba el grupo, vigilando la retaguardia y se aseguraba de que nadie se quedara atrás.

Todo parecía estar saliendo mejor de lo que esperaban pero no podían confiarse. Un error y todo se iba a la mierda. Tenían una sola oportunidad y debían aprovecharla.

Aki alzó la mano, haciendo que todos se detuvieran a su señal. Se pegaron a la pared y los pasos que se oían al final del pasillo se fueron intensificando a medida que los soldados se acercaban. Se internaron en la oscuridad, ocultándose en las sombras mientras veían como por el pasillo perpendicular al que ellos se encontraban, pasaban un par de soldados que hablaban en susurros mientras continuaban con su guardia.

Los vieron pasar de largo, sin percatarse de la intrusión pero el grupo espero unos minutos hasta que dejaron de escuchar los pasos para continuar con su camino.

Aki se movía con destreza, deteniendo al grupo cuando consideraba que podían ser descubiertos y repitiéndose mentalmente el camino que debía continuar. Las manos de todos ellos sujetaban con firmezas sus varitas.

Siguieron ascendiendo tramos y más tramos de escaleras hasta alcanzar los torreones desde donde vigilaban los soldados que nadie se acercara a la Torre Negra. Aki hizo que el grupo se detuviera, ocultos en las sombras.

—Esto no me gusta— susurró Draco mirando desde uno de los peldaños de la escalera el umbral, al otro lado les estarían esperando los soldados de los que debían deshacerse— los únicos soldados que nos hemos encontrado son esos dos que hemos dejado atrás.

Aki no dijo nada pero parecía igual de preocupado. Tal vez por eso no se atrevía a continuar, preocupado por lo que se encontraría al otro lado. Miró al grupo, que lo miraban a su vez a él.

—Es una trampa— le dijo Artemis.

Aki le miró y estiró la mano para acariciarle la mejilla, como si temiese no poder hacerlo de nuevo.

—Lo sé— asintió el auror— pero Harry y los demás cuentan con nosotros.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, sabiendo que tenía razón. Aki les hizo un gesto y subieron las escaleras hasta el final cuando atravesaron el umbral, los hechizos murieron en sus gargantas, pues lo único que encontraron fue la soledad de la almena.

Ningún soldado vigilaba la Torre Negra que desde aquella posición se veía a la perfección. Aki se acercó a la barandilla de piedra y el viento agitó sus cabellos, desordenándoselos.

Entre la Torre Negra y el castillo no había nada, ni una sola criatura como les habían dicho que encontrarían. Todo estaba desierto, como si les estuviesen dejando el camino libre para que pudieran ir hasta allí. Como si quisieran que fueran a por la espada. Ahora más que nunca estaban seguros de que aquello era una trampa. Les estaban esperando.

—Avisa a Suzanne y Jacob— le pidió Aki a Kelly— comunícales que es una trampa, no están esperando y que ellos decidan si irán o no hasta la Torre Negra.

La joven asintió.

—_Suzanne, Jacob estamos en los torreones. Ni rastro de soldados. Es una trampa, no estaban esperando. No tenéis nada entre la Torre y el castillo. Quieren que vayáis. Es una trampa._

Espero una respuesta, suponiendo que se lo estarían comunicando al resto del grupo.

—_Seguid vigilando. Avisadnos si hay cambios. Vamos a por la espada._

oo00oo

A pesar del aviso de sus amigos de que estaban metiéndose en la boca del lobo, de que todo era una trampa y seguramente les estarían esperando, el resto del grupo decidió que debían continuar su misión. No había posibilidades de retirarse, debían continuar. Esa espada era la única posibilidad de victoria.

Sabiendo que no había seres custodiando los terrenos que separaban el castillo y la Torre Negra, y que la almena estaba sitiada por sus amigos, el grupo recorrió los metros que separaban las dos construcciones con un trote rápido, alcanzando la Torre Negra en escasos minutos.

Se detuvieron junto a la alta construcción. Harry subió el primer peldaño de las escaleras de la entrada que brillaban con intensidad hechas de mármol negro. El material hacía aguas y le daba un aspecto elegante a la estructura.

—Nos están esperando— comentó Harry al ver que no había ningún soldado custodiando la entrada— nos están dando vía libre para que entremos. Es una trampa.

—Lord Rädsla les habrá avisado de nuestra misión— le dijo Anne unos pasos detrás de él— y los Karanlik habrán informado de nuestros movimientos.

—Hemos llegado hasta aquí y no podemos echarnos atrás ahora— espetó Sirius subiendo algunos escalones más y girándose para mirar al grupo— adelante.

Extrajo su varita y terminó de subir las escaleras. Harry miró a Suzanne mientras el resto del grupo seguía a Sirius. Ella le devolvió la mirada y asintió.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera tocar las dobles puertas, estás se abrieron en un silencio aterrador. Las enormes puertas les permitieron el paso, invitándoles a entrar. No lo dudaron, las atravesaron varita en mano y se detuvieron en un amplio vestíbulo de suelos de mármol negro y en cuya derecha se encontraban unas enormes escaleras del mismo material.

Aquella alta Torre estaba formada por distintos niveles, pero no sabían que iban a encontrar en cada uno de los pisos, ni tampoco el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba la espada. Ni siquiera Anne, que durante años fue la mano derecha del Lord, había estado alguna vez allí.

—Los ojos bien abiertos— dijo Harry antes de comenzar a subir la escalinata de mármol seguido por los demás.

Ascendieron escalón a escalón, con paso rápido pero seguro, con las varitas en la mano listos para luchar. Pero no les salía nada al paso, todo estaba solitario, en silencio. Era tan evidente que era una trampa que todos estaban en tensión, esperando cuando llegaría el momento en el que les atacarían. Y a cada minuto que pasaba sin que sucediera nada, hacía que todo se volviese mucho más angustioso y desesperante.

Todos estaban convencidos, la espada se encontraría en el último piso, desde donde sería mucho más difícil escapar. Ellos no conocían aquel lugar, se sentían observados, sabedores de que escondidos por aquella Torre algunos soldados esperaban la orden para atacar.

Al llegar al último piso, se detuvieron en las escaleras, intentando recuperar algo de aire. Sirius extrajo su espada y aferró con mayor firmeza la varita. Se miraron y luego pusieron sus ojos en el arco que formaba la entrada a la última planta. No se veía nada, todo estaba a oscuras, ni una gota de luz salía de aquella sala, a diferencia del resto que había estado iluminado escasamente con antorchas pero en la que se veía algo. Aquella última planta, parecía la boca de un lobo.

Harry se encaminó a la entrada, seguido del resto y cuando cruzaron el umbral, la oscuridad les engulló. Sentía a sus espaldas al resto, sentía las respiraciones de sus amigos y en el centro de la sala pudo ver, como si estuviese iluminada por un foco, la espada de Gryffindor, puesta en un pedestal.

Parecía tan fácil, solo dar unos cuantos pasos, estirar la mano, cogerla y marcharse por donde habían venido. Pero nada en esta vida es tan fácil.

Harry dio un solo paso y toda la sala se iluminó, las antorchas se encendieron a su alrededor, iluminando una sala circular en cuya chimenea, a un lado de la sala, se encendió un fuego donde las llamas crepitaban. Solo una parte de la sala, justo al lado contrario de la chimenea, quedó a oscuras.

La sala era de altos techos, con paredes y suelos revestidos de mármol negro que brillaban con el danzar de las llamas. La sala estaba vacía a excepción de un trono de metal negro que había de espaldas a la chimenea y la mesa en donde descansaba la espada, en el centro de la sala.

Y allí, esperándoles estaban los Karanlik, cubiertos con sus capuchas, erguidos en sus altas estaturas y sujetando sus grandes espadas. Solo había diez, por lo que Lucius no estaba con ellos.

—Vamos, cogedla, es a lo que habéis venido ¿no?—habló el líder de los Karanlik.

El resto de aquellas criaturas se mantuvieron unos pasos más atrás de su líder, cuya voz fría e impersonal sonaba con calma.

—Tan solo a unos metros de vosotros. Unos cuantos pasos, alargar la mano y cogerla— continuó aquel ser— sería tan fácil.

—¿Qué sois?—preguntó Harry siguiendo cada suave movimiento de aquellos hombres o lo que fuesen.

—Una vez fuimos humanos, poderosos guerreros— explicó aquel ser— alguna vez tuve un nombre, que ya no recuerdo. Fuimos como vosotros, comíamos festines, disfrutábamos de los cuerpos de hermosas mujeres y luchábamos en grandes batallas siguiendo unos ideales propios. Pero nos vimos tentados, cruzamos la delgada línea que separa el bien del mal, lo que fue nuestra perdición. Nos maldijeron a una eternidad vacía, a vagar por este mundo, sedientos de sangre y muerte. Ansiamos este tipo de encargos, deseoso de sangre que derramar.

—¿No podéis morir?—preguntó Harry.

—¿Morir?—pareció meditar la respuesta— sí, probablemente, pero no es muy fácil hacerlo. Ningún humano jamás ha podido acabar con nosotros y no podrá hacerlo. Todos moriréis bajo el filo de nuestra espada.

—¿Dónde está Lord Rädsla?—exigió saber Anne.

—En Hogwarts, supongo— respondió el líder— él confiaba en que conseguiríamos deteneros. Sabe que hacemos bien nuestro trabajo.

—No tan bien si no habéis podido acabar con nosotros— le dijo Anne.

—Aún estamos a tiempo— respondió aquel ser— aún no habéis conseguido la espada y no podréis cogerla. Lord Rädsla se verá muy satisfecho cuando conozca vuestro final— pasó uno de sus dedos enguantados por el filo de su espada— un hombre curioso, el Lord. Debo de reconocer que debería preocuparos ser enemigos de él.

—No temo a ese hijo de perra— gruñó Sirius con asco.

—Probablemente porque no has visto su trabajo— alzó la cabeza de su espada y levantó un dedo, señalando el lugar que se mantenía a oscuras— él quiere que veáis lo que os espera a aquel que no muera esta noche.

Un gruñido bajo salió de aquella zona oscura, alertándoles. Se iluminó un poco más para dar paso a un enorme perro de tres cabezas cuyos collares que rodeaban de sus cuellos estaban enganchados al suelo con cadenas. Para los que una vez lo vieron en su mundo, sabían que se trataba de Fluffy que parecía estar custodiando dos grandes estructuras de madera, parecidas a dos enormes cruces, donde solo podían ver los pies de dos personas, atadas a ellas. La escasa luz que se había encendido no les dejaba ver más.

—Acromántulas, trolls a los que sacarles los mocos y ahora un perro de tres cabezas— gruñó Ron en un susurro— mierda, esto cada vez se parece más a mis años de colegio. ¿Qué coño está custodiando esa…?

Pero sus palabras murieron en su garganta cuando el resto de las antorchas se encendieron, dejando ver a las dos personas que crucificadas parecían haber sido torturadas sin descanso durante años.

—No— gimió ahogadamente Sirius al reconocerles— no puede ser.

Los cuerpos desmadejados de Lily y James colgaban inertes de las cruces, con la sangre seca manchando sus pieles y el sudor recorriéndole los cuerpos. Parecían estar muertos excepto por los espasmos involuntarios de sus cuerpos.

A pesar de no tratarse de sus padres, Harry sintió un vuelvo al corazón al verles y no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada al reye esclavo que a unos metros de él, observaba acongojado a las dos personas. Sabía que él no les había visto nunca, pues le entregaron a Mcgonagall cuando tan solo era un bebé, pero una vez le contó que cuando era niño y vaga por Hogwarts con su estatus de esclavo, había encontrado un cuadro de los antiguos reyes.

—¿Qué les habéis hechos, malditos?—escupió Sirius fuera de sí, mirando a los Karanlik.

—No es obra nuestra— respondió el líder— sino del Lord aunque creo que fue su padre quien colocó ahí a los antiguos reyes. Años y años de torturas y vejaciones, colgados de esa estructura.

Harry miró a los Karanlik, sabía lo que estaban intentando, buscaban enloquecer a Sirius, para que los atacaran y empezar con la sangría. Y supo que lo habían conseguido cuando Sirius con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la rabia, soltó un grito de guerra y corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el líder del grupo, sujetando con firmeza su espada.

—¡No, Sirius!—gritó pero no le hizo caso.

Sirius alcanzó su objetivo pero el líder de los Karanlik extrajo su espada y paró el ataque con facilidad. Y fue cuando comenzó la batalla. El resto de los Karanlik extrajeron sus espadas y atacaron al grupo. Harry pronto se vio envuelto en una cruenta batalla con uno de aquellos seres. Por suerte había aprendido rápido el arte de la guerra con espadas pero aquel ser era mucho mejor que él debido a los años de experiencia en ese tipo de guerras. Aún así, siguió presentándole batalla con la ayuda de algunos hechizos no verbales con los que no necesitaba varitas y que había aprendido con el paso de los años.

Cada uno estaba enfrentándose a uno de aquellos seres, excepto Anne y Jacob. La primera luchaba con brío con dos de aquellos contrincantes, presentándoles batalla. Y Jacob lo hacía con otros dos, pues se había interpuesto cuando uno de aquellos seres había intentado atacar a Aya. La chica parecía asustada y aunque se había instruido como el resto, jamás había tenido en sus manos una varita y mucho menos una espada.

Sirius esquivó un ataque del líder de los Karanlik y corrió hacía el lugar donde estaban sus amigos. El perro de tres cabezas gruñó y Harry miró hacia el lugar.

—¡Hermione! ¡Haz algo o ese jodido perro se va a comer a Sirius!—gritó el chico.

La joven miró lo que su amigo le decía y esquivando como pudo al Karanlik con el que estaba luchando, hizo aparecer un arpa y una suave melodía inundó el lugar donde solo se oían los gruñidos y las espadas entrechocando de los combatientes.

Fluffy o el alter ego de aquel mundo, se quedó dormido en decimas de segundo mientras Sirius corría hacía sus amigos deseando liberales. El líder de los Karanlik no le siguió sino que se giró y posó sus ojos en otro miembro del grupo.

Aya se había separado de Jacob al que el combate con los dos Karanlik se le había complicado, y ahora se encontraba apoyada en el torno de metal, observando, acongojada como su novio se estaba jugando la vida. No fue consciente de que el líder la observaba con una sonrisa cruel bajo la capucha de su capa. Se dirigió a ella con paso firme y seguro, apenas hacía ruido al moverse, a pesar de su tamaño y de sus zapatos con puntas metalizadas. Sujetaba con firmeza su espada en una de aquellas manos enguantas con guantes de metal.

El líder de los Karanlik supo cuando la joven le vio, porque el rostro se le transformó en una máscara de terror. Hizo a un lado su capa negra y se dirigió a ella con paso firme. Empuñó la espada con las dos manos y atacó.

Aya soltó un grito y paró el ataque como pudo. El acero de las espadas chocó haciendo saltar chispas. El líder volvió a blandir su espada y ella volvió a detener el golpe, soltando un grito de dolor ante el fuerte ataque. Los ataques se superpusieron, cada vez con más fuerza hasta que el brazo con el que Aya sujetaba la espada se resintió y no pudo sostener el arma por más tiempo.

La espada retumbó en el suelo de mármol. Aya miró el arma y luego a su atacante, casi pudo distinguir su sonrisa de triunfo bajo la capucha. Cerró los ojos al sentir como le llenaban de lágrimas al comprender que no tendría el final feliz que había soñado junto a Jacob. Los abrió para enfrentar el final que llegó con una simple estocada de la espada del líder de los Karanlik que le atravesó el estomago con el frío acero de la muerte.

oo00oo

Kelly observaba desde lo alto de la almena la Torre Negra preguntándose cómo les iría a sus amigos la misión. Ellos continuaban en aquel lugar, sin soldados a la vista y sin ningún tipo de contratiempo lo que les estaba comenzando a poner nerviosos. Aquello no era normal, deberían de haberse encontrado con más soldados a parte de esos dos que habían sorteado con facilidad en el castillo y los otros de los que se había deshecho Jacob en la muralla.

—_Kelly, estamos en apuros_— la joven se enderezó al escuchar la voz de Suzanne en su cabeza— _los Karanlik nos estaban esperando junto a la espada. Os necesitamos._

—Chicos— la joven se giró para mirar a sus amigos que supieron que algo iba mal— nos necesitan. Debemos ir a la Torre Negra, ahora.

Si tiempo que perder salieron de la almena corriendo, sujetando en sus manos las varitas. Descendieron sin descanso pero se detuvieron al encontrarse en uno de los pasillos con un pequeño ejército de diez soldados situados justo detrás del Senescal Rodolphus, Bellatrix y Lucius.

—_Suzanne, nosotros también estamos en problemas_— le dijo Kelly mentalmente extrayendo su espada y sujetando con la otra mano la varita— _tenemos nuestra propia emboscada aquí._

No obtuvo respuesta y eso la preocupó pero en esos momentos debía preocuparse por sus propios problemas y rezar por poder escapar con vida y que sus amigos pudieran hacerlo también.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya— dijo Lucius dando un paso, adelantándose— mirad a quien tenemos aquí. A la reina de los dragones, a mi alter ego, al eterno enamorado de las taradas— sonrió maliciosamente a Blaise— y a mi querida comadreja. He pensando mucho en ti, pelirroja.

—Maldito hijo de puta— gruñó Draco interponiéndose entre Ginny y el otro grupo.

La pelirroja observaba angustiada a Lucius, no podía evitarlo, siempre que le veía recordaba todo lo que la había hecho y el miedo la paralizaba. Temblando, se aferró a la capa de Draco.

—Vamos, vamos, no tenemos porqué ser groseros— Lucius movió levemente su varita y salieron algunas chispas, haciendo que los ojos de todos se dirigieran al arma.

El cerebro de todos los del grupo se estaba moviendo a mil por hora, buscando una solución de como escapar. Estaban en desventaja numérica y no conocían el castillo a la perfección, solo lo suficiente para llegar a algunas partes del lugar.

Draco apretaba los dientes, mirando fijamente a Lucius con el mayor de los odios pero sintió que Blaise se removía junto a él, un movimiento imperceptible para mucho pero que él había captado. Miró de reojo al chico y vio como, disimulando, se sacaba una granada hasta dejarla en la palma de su mano, con un dedo enganchado en la anilla.

Blaise se percató de que el joven se había dado cuenta de su idea y le hizo un gesto tranquilizador con los ojos. Draco apenas asintió y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Lucius.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente— le entretuvo para que no se percatara de lo que estaba pasando— hiciste daño a mi mujer y vas a pagar. Te lo juro que vas a pagar.

—Vamos, tranquilo, no entiendo porque tantos nervios— sonrió de medio lado Lucius— podemos compartirla, ¿no te parece?

—Antes de matarte, te cortaré esa maldita lengua— gruñó Draco consiguiendo que el hombre rompiera en maléficas carcajadas.

—No me digas, tú y…

—¡Al suelo!—gritó Blaise soltando la anilla de la granada y lanzándola al lugar donde estaban sus enemigos.

Todo ocurrió en una fracción de segundo, la granada voló por los aires, Lucius lanzó un hechizo, Blaise empujó a Draco y Ginny que cayeron al suelo y el techo del castillo se derrumbó con la explosión. Todo quedó envuelto en polvo y el viento comenzó a silbar alrededor de ellos cuando parte de la pared se desplomó junto al techo.

Draco sentía un fuerte pitido en el oído pero se sintió aliviado al sentir el cuerpo de Ginny que bajo él se movía. Alzó la cabeza y miró el estropicio. Aki, Artemis, Charlie y Kelly ya se estaban levantando un poco desorientados. Los cuerpos de los soldados estaban desmadejados bajo los escombros y el cuerpo de los Senescales del antiguo Winthex y el de Lucius no habían quedado enterrados, pero no se movían. Aún así, no podían entretenerse, en cualquier momento podían levantarse.

—¿Estáis todos bien?—preguntó Draco notando que poco a poco el pitido remitía.

—Sí— hubo varias respuestas.

—Mierda.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Blaise que se había apoyado en la parte de la pared que aún se mantenía en pie. Tenía la mano en el costado taponando una herida que ya había llenado su mano de sangre.

—Ese maldito Lucius— gruñó con la voz débil.

—Blaise— gimió Ginny arrodillándose junto a él— te vas a poner bien. Tranquilo.

—Pelirroja— la sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que descansaba sobre una de sus piernas— mi dulce pelirroja, no te preocupes por mí, pronto volveré a estar con mi Molly. Idos.

—No pienso dejarte aquí— se negó Ginny con los ojos llenos de lágrimas— ¿me has oído? No voy a dejarte aquí.

—Tenéis que iros— los ojos del chico se dirigieron a Draco— largaos. Dejadme aquí.

—Yo nunca dejo a ninguno de mis hombres atrás— sentenció Draco agachándose junto a Blaise y echándoselo al hombro— vamos. Rápido.

Todo el grupo se puso en marcha, corriendo por los interminables pasillos, buscando la manera de llegar a la planta baja para poder salir de aquel lugar.

—_Subid a la torre más alta, subid a la torre más alta. Os vamos a buscar._

Kelly se detuvo al oír las palabras de Suzanne en su cabeza. Todos la miraron y ella se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Tenemos que subir a la torre más alta— antes de que ninguno pudiese detenerla continuó:— Suzanne acaba de comunicármelo. Debemos ir a la torre más alta.

—Bien— asintió Aki— en marcha.

oo00oo

—¡No!—el grito desgarrador de Jacob retumbó en las paredes de mármol y una fuerza sobrehumana salió de su cuerpo, lanzando por los aires a los dos Karanlik con los que estaba combatiendo.

Esa fuerza invisible se extendió por toda la sala deteniendo todos los combates. El líder de los Karanlik posó su mirada en Jacob que respiraba con fuerza, con todo su cuerpo temblando y con los ojos completamente rojos. Aquel ser torció la cabeza, mirándole con interés, extrajo la espada y Aya cayó al suelo soltando un quejido.

—El niño dragón— murmuró el líder.

La respiración de Jacob era cada vez más pesarosa y su cuerpo había comenzando a convulsionar. El Karanlik miró al chico y luego dirigió la mirada a Aya. Sonrió, divertido, aplastando con el pie la herida de la joven que jadeó expulsando un enorme reguero de sangre.

La joven con los ojos llenos de lágrimas quiso ver por última vez a Jacob. Torció la cabeza y la posó en su novio que le devolvió la mirada que ella una vez había visto. La visión se le nubló y lo único que pudo hacer fue estirar la mano hacía él, antes de cerrar los ojos para siempre.

Jacob clamó un grito de rabia al cielo y su cuerpo se envolvió de una cegadora luz que se expandió por cada rincón de la sala. Fue como una explosión que los hizo tirarse al suelo y cubrirse. A su alrededor, el techo se desplomó y el aire comenzó a silbar salvajemente.

Harry, que se había cubierto la cabeza con los brazos, solo levantó la mirada cuando creyó que ningún cascote le caería encima. La sala había quedado reducida a un montón de escombros debido al enorme dragón que había aparecido en el lugar donde antes había estado Jacob.

El animal de escamas marrones y rojizas tenía una larga cola acabada con cuatro púas. De su espalda salía un alerón rojo y sus enormes alas membranosas estaban extendidas. Su cabeza estaba llena de cuernos y uno de ellos alía del lugar donde habría estado su nariz. Las garras estaban clavadas al suelo y rugía al cielo, imitando el grito de dolor de su hijo. Era su hijo.

El animal acercó el hocico hasta el cuerpo inerte de Aya, soltando un gemido lastimero. El Karanlik estaba a unos metros de ellos pues con el derrumbamiento se había tenido que poner a cubierto como el resto.

Jacob, el dragón, golpeó de nuevo a la joven con suavidad pero esta siguió sin reaccionar. El Karanlik se puso en pie y Jacob gruñó, dirigiendo su mirada a él. El resto del grupo se había agrupado alrededor de Sirius que había conseguido liberar a Lily y James antes de que sucediera el derrumbamiento. Ambos estaban demasiado débiles como para andar pero estaban dispuestos a cargar con ellos. Debían salir de allí.

El dragón respiró con fuerza, soltando unas volutas de humo por la nariz. Estaba dispuesto a acabar con aquel ser pero no era momento de eso, debían escapar.

—_Jacob, cariño, no_— pero el dragón no prestaba atención a Suzanne. Sus ojos continuaban puestos sobre el Karanlik— _basta, cariño. Escúchame. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya habrá tiempo de venganzas. Mírame, cielo._

El dragón obedeció y Suzanne pudo sentir la tristeza de Jacob, tan intensa, que parecía suya, que era suya. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero pudo ver que el animal había entrado en razón.

Se dirigió a ellos. Todos se subieron a su lomo, no sin antes coger la espada de Gryffindor que había terminado en el suelo con el derrumbamiento. Jacob le lanzó una llamarada al líder de los Karanlik cuando sintió que se movía en su sitio. Eso le mantuvo a raya lo suficiente para que el dragón pudiese coger entre sus garras los cuerpos inertes de James y Lily, y con otra de sus garras cogió el cuerpo sin vida de Aya. Luego alzó el vuelo.

Suzanne que se había comunicado con Kelly para que se fuera a la parte más alta del castillo, acarició las duras escamas del dragón, intentando reconfortarle. La tristeza era tan intensa que estaba segura Kelly podía sentirla.

Como salidos de la nada, el terreno que separaba la Torre Negra y el castillo estaba lleno de criaturas y soldados que intentaban detenerles sin éxito ninguno, pues ellos volaban demasiado alto. Era impresionante, pues era increíble que toda aquella multitud hubiese estado oculta pero les habían tendido una buena trampa y aunque no les había impedido conseguir la espada, habían perdido mucho en el camino.

—Allí— señaló Hermione a la torre más alta del castillo por donde entraban justo en esos momentos sus amigos que cerraron la puerta tras ellos, pues los soldados les seguían.

El grupo miró sorprendido al dragón pero no se detuvieron en preguntar. El animal revoloteó cerca del muro para permitirles subirse. Blaise fue el primero en colocarse entre Harry y Suzanne, sujetándole para que no cayera, pues estaba realmente débil. Cuando el resto se subió al lomo del animal o se aferraron a sus patas, alzaron el vuelo, perdiéndose en la noche.

oo00oo

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Lady Ginevra volvió a Hogwarts junto a su esposo y su hermano, pero lo que había vivido en las catacumbas la había cambiado para siempre. No solo por amar al Cazador sino también porque ya no quería conformarse, no deseaba la vida que había vivido, quería libertad, quería vivir, quería decidir, quería tener lo que los hombres tenían en aquel mundo. Oportunidades.

Por suerte, había podido eludir sus obligaciones como esposa. Neville no la había presionado para mantener relaciones sexuales y sabía que debía ir a aliviarse con las rameras de las Tres Escobas pero ya no le importa, es más se sentía aliviada. Se alegraba de que su esposo le estuviese dando una tregua pero sabía que eso no sería eterno. En algún momento, tendría que compartir el lecho con él y sabía que cuando se negara, su castigo sería una paliza. Pero no le importa, ya nada le importaba.

Se sentía incómoda cuando las esclavas la servían, después de haber convivido con mujeres como aquellas, siendo una igual, casi no soportaba tenerlas a su alrededor, intentando complacerla. Nunca le había gustado la esclavitud pero ahora estaba totalmente en contra.

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras las dos esclavas la ayudaban a cambiarse de ropa, pero no le pasó desapercibida la mirada que las dos jóvenes se lanzaron.

—¿Qué ocurre?—preguntó.

Las dos volvieron a mirarse, como si no estuviesen seguras de sí hablar o no.

—No ha sangrado, mi señora— por fin dijo una— usted es siempre muy puntual. Si los cálculos no nos fallan debería estar sangrando.

Lady Ginevra tragó saliva comprendiendo lo que eso significaba. En su interior, se mezclaron un montón de sentimientos pero el más latente fue el de felicidad. Se contuvo y el gesto que puso debió hacer creer a las chicas que estaba preocupada. Cosa que no era mentira, sabía lo que ocurriría cuando su esposo se enterase.

—No debe preocuparse, mi señora— la mujer miró a la joven que había hablado— ha sufrido mucho en los últimos meses, a eso puede deberse su retraso.

Lady Ginevra asintió pero sabía que esa no era la razón. Algo en su corazón le decía que estaba embarazada, lo que siempre había deseado y ahora más, sabiendo que ese niño era fruto del amor.

—Por favor— les dijo antes de que se marcharan— mantened en silencio este tema.

—No debe preocuparse, mi señora— le dijo la primera de las esclavas— nosotras no diremos ni una palabra.

Las dos chicas se marcharon. Lady Ginevra se llevó las manos al vientre y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Yo cuidaré de ti.

oo00oo

El dragón estaba perdiendo altura, su vuelo era cada vez más irregular. Habían recorrido una gran distancia, alcanzando las montañas nevadas del antiguo Winthex y Jacob parecía incapaz de seguir volando. Poco a poco el animal fue descendiendo, sorteando las montañas con dificultad hasta que aterrizó abruptamente, golpeándose contra el suelo.

Todos salieron despedidos, cayendo en la nieve. Había una fuerte ventisca y el frío les atenazaba el cuerpo. Los copos de nieve golpeaban sus pieles descubiertas que la capa no podía ocultar y que su escasa indumentaria no cubría.

La luz cegadora que había envuelto el cuerpo de Jacob justo antes de convertirse en dragón, volvió a envolver el cuerpo del animal y cuando se apagó, el chico, en su forma humana, se encontraba bocabajo, desmayado.

Harry y Suzanne corrieron hacía su hijo. Se tiraron en la nieve junto a él y le dieron la vuelta. El chico estaba inconsciente y cuando le tocaron sintieron el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

—Está ardiendo en fiebre— le dijo Suzanne, preocupada— debemos ponernos a cubierto o empeorará.

Harry asintió. Se puso en pie y miró a su alrededor. Hermione estaba de rodillas junto al cuerpo de Blaise, revisándole la herida como podía con aquella ventisca. Ginny estaba junto a él, tirada en la nieve, cogiéndole la mano para reconfortarle. El resto del grupo de su mundo estaba allí.

A unos metros de ellos estaba los cuerpos de James y Lily. Sirius los estaba atendiendo con ayuda del rey esclavo y Anne.

Harry se acercó a su equipo para comprobar cómo estaba el herido. Se colocó al lado de Draco que estaba en pie justo detrás de Ginny.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó en un susurro.

Draco le miró con el cabello y la capa agitándose ferozmente por el fuerte viento. Negó con la cabeza y Harry soltó una maldición apenas audible con el temporal.

—Me ha salvado la vida— Draco le miró— el hechizo que Lucius lanzó era para mí.—Negó con la cabeza y levantó la mirada, encontrándose a Suzanne junto al cuerpo de Jacob— ¿cómo está el chico?

—Tiene mucha fiebre. Debemos buscar un lugar donde resguardarnos— le comentó Harry.

—¿Qué diablos ha sucedido? Me ha parecido ver allí a alguien que se parecía mucho a tus padres— señaló al lugar donde se encontraba Sirius y el resto.—Tu hijo era un jodido dragón hace dos minutos y Aya… ¿Dónde diablos está esa muchacha?

El grito y el llanto amargo de Ginny hicieron que los dos bajaran la mirada. La chica estaba abrazada al cuerpo de Blaise y él tenía los ojos cerrados. Hermione alzó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—Aya también está muerta— esta vez todos escucharon las palabras de Harry— el líder de los Karanlik la asesino y ese fue el motivo por el que Jacob pudo al fin desatar sus poderes.— Oteó hasta donde la ventisca le permitía y sus ojos se detuvieron en un bulto tirado en la nieve— Ron, Aki, Draco y Artemis id a buscar algún sitio donde podamos resguardarnos mientras pasa la ventisca y tú, Hermione comprueba si puedes ayudar en algo a Sirius y a los otros. Por Blaise ya no puedes hacer nada.

Acarició un segundo el cabello de Ginny que miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Blaise, llorando. Se alejó del grupo que se disperso, obedeciendo las órdenes, y se dirigió al bulto que había llamado su atención.

Se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Aya a la que apartó el cabello que se le había arremolinado en la cara. Los ojos sin vida de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par y miraban, sin ver, hacia el cielo tormentoso. Tomó aire y lo soltó bruscamente.

—¡Ay, muchacha!—suspiró— que va a hacer mi hijo sin ti.

Pasó los brazos por debajo del cuerpo sin vida y lo levantó. Luego lo llevó junto al cuerpo de Blaise. Ginny le miró y él le acarició la mejilla.

—Ya están en un lugar mejor— intentó consolarla.

—No creo que Jake piense eso cuando despierte— le dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada.

Harry estaba seguro de que ella tenía razón. Su hijo se había convertido en dragón debido a aquello. Cuando despertara pensaría mil cosas pero una de ellas no iba a ser que Aya ahora se encontraba en un lugar mejor.

Por suerte, el grupo que había salido de expedición no tardaron en regresar con buenas noticias. Habían encontrado una cueva a unos metros donde podrían resguardarse el tiempo que durase la ventisca.

Entre todos cargaron con los heridos y con los muertos, pues no querían dejar sus cuerpos bajo aquella ventisca. Los conservarían mediante magia y cuando el temporal amainara los enterrarían como se merecen.

La cueva no era muy profunda, ni demasiado amplía pero era lo suficiente para que todos cupieran sin problemas. Dejaron los cuerpos de Aya y Blaise en un rincón lo suficiente oscuro para que no se les viese, era demasiado doloroso. A los heridos los dejaron al final de la cueva para protegerlos del frío del exterior.

Algunos se pusieron a encender una hoguera mientras otros ayudaban a Hermione con los tres convalecientes y otros lanzaban algunos hechizos protectores sobre la cueva y algunos para impedir que la entrada de la cueva se llenara de nieve y los sepultara bajo ella.

Hermione estuvo durante horas revisando a los tres convalecientes y cuando ya había amanecido, se puso en pie y se estiró. Se acercó al resto que esperaban sentados alrededor del fuego.

—¿Cómo están Lily y James?—preguntó Sirius.

—Débiles y agotados. Han sufrido muchas torturas y no volverán a ser jamás los mismos— respondió Hermione— les quedarán secuelas pero se recuperarán.—Sirius cerró los ojos, aliviado— Parece que la mutua compañía, estar juntos, poder tocarse les está ayudando. Les he administrado algunas pociones pero cuando lleguemos a las catacumbas necesitaran un tratamiento.

—¿Y Jacob?—preguntó Suzanne.

—Tiene demasiada fiebre, más de la que jamás había visto en un cuerpo humano— se miraron a los ojos— he intentado bajársela pero no he podido. Tendremos que esperar pero si no le baja la fiebre…

La chica no terminó la frase pero todos comprendieron lo que quería decir aquello. Suzanne sollozó y se aferró a Harry que la apretó contra su pecho.

—Será mejor que descansemos.

—No— Suzanne se soltó de Harry y se sentó junto a Jacob, al final de la cueva— yo me quedaré vigilando.

Harry suspiró y les hizo una señal al resto para que se fueran a descansar. Se tumbaron alrededor de la hoguera y Harry se sentó entre ellos, dispuesto a ser el primero que vigilara, pues sabía que Suzanne estaría más pendiente de Jake que a un posible ataque.

La cueva se vio envuelta en silencio solo roto por el silbido salvaje del viento y de los delirios del muchacho, al que pronto se le unió la suave voz de Suzanne que comenzó a cantar con suavidad a Jake.

Al tercer día de estar en aquella cueva, el estado de Jacob mejoró. La fiebre le había bajado aunque aún no había recuperado la consciencia. Suzanne se había mantenido junto a él todo el tiempo, no permitiendo que Harry la relevara de su deber de cuidar a su hijo, solo le permitió que la acompañara en su vigilia.

Se había pasado gran parte de esos tres días cantándole, combatiendo sus delirios con suaves palabras casi susurradas al oído como había hecho cuando tan solo era un bebé y enfermaba o deseaba dormirle.

Fue al cuarto día cuando el joven abrió los ojos con lentitud, manteniéndolos entreabiertos como si no fuese capaz de abrirlos más. Suzanne era la única que estaba a su lado, el resto estaba durmiendo excepto Ron que estaba haciendo guardia junto a la entrada en la cueva, envuelto en una capa.

Un gruñido bajo hizo que Suzanne se percatara de que había despertado y sus ojos se iluminaron de alivio. Le acarició las mejillas y le retuvo cuando intentó ponerse en pie.

—Agua— logró gemir.

Suzanne cogió un poco una cantimplora con agua y se la puso en los labios resecos por la fiebre. El chico bebió, agotado, siendo capaz solo de levantar un poco la cabeza del suelo.

—¿Me has cantado?—susurró con la voz ronca y Suzanne asintió— te oía. Y eso me ha hecho recordar el tiempo que viví junto a vosotros en el otro mundo.

Suzanne sonrió con ternura a su hijo, sabía por Kelly que los dragones tenían recuerdos desde su nacimiento y por tanto, Jacob había heredado ese don también.

—Era feliz— continuó con voz rota.

Suzanne le miró al oír el tono acongojado y dolido de su hijo. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver unos idénticos a los suyos llenos del dolor fruto de la peor pérdida que se puede experimentar. Jacob no pudo soportar más el nudo de emociones que se agolpaba en su pecho y estalló en un angustioso llanto que alertó a Ron, que decidió permanecer en un segundo plano y darles intimidad.

Los hombros de Jacob se convulsionaron por el llanto y Suzanne le apretó contra su pecho. Él le devolvió el abrazo, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, buscando el consuelo que solo una madre puede darte. Olvidó que era un adulto y buscó el cariño de aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, deseando que nunca le hubiesen apartado de ella. Todo habría sido tan diferente sino le hubiesen raptado. No habría sentido jamás ese terrible dolor que le atravesaba el corazón.

—Mamá— gimió contra su pecho. Era la primera vez que la llamaba así y le hizo sentir seguro y a salvo— quiero volver a casa.—se apretó con más fuerza contra ella.—quiero volver a casa y olvidar.

Suzanne lloró al sentir el dolor de su hijo como suyo propio. Era como si ella también hubiese perdido al amor de su vida, el dolor de su hijo se movía frío y angustioso por su cuerpo, recorriendo sus venas como la sangre de dragón las recorría.

Lloró porque el nudo de la garganta era el mismo que oprimía la de su hijo, porque la desazón llenaba su alma y la pena latía en su corazón.

oo00oo

Pasaron un par de días más. La ventisca no se había apaciguado en todos esos días y no parecía fuese a hacerlo nunca.

Jacob se había recuperado algo más y aunque aún estaba débil ya podía sentarse y estaba empeñado en desarrollar sus poderes ahora que había descubierto lo que podía hacer. Todos habían intentado hacerle ver que necesitaba descansar pero él se había obcecado y todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión. Quería distraerse para no pensar en el dolor que sentía al pensar en Aya. Lo habían visto observarla, en silencio, llorándola con unas amargas lágrimas de dolor.

En esos momentos se encontraban comiendo alrededor del fuego, en silencio, algo muy común que los envolvía desde que salir de la Torre Negra y el castillo de Winthex. James y Lily estaban sentados apoyados en una de las paredes de la cueva, tenían mejor aspecto y Harry no podía evitar mirarlos con anhelo a pesar de saber que no eran sus padres de verdad. Solo los dobles de ese mundo.

Dejó de observarlos al oír el gruñido de Jacob que sentado un poco apartado del resto intentaba concentrarse para desatar su poder, mientras escuchaba las instrucciones de Kelly que se había sentado junto a él.

—No puedo— se quejó.

—Aún estás convaleciente— le consoló la joven— tu cuerpo necesita más energía para poder desatar de nuevo tu poder. Tiempo al tiempo, Jake.

—No tenemos tiempo— susurró aunque todos pudieron escucharlo.

Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a su hijo. Este le miró con angustia sin percatarse de que todos los observaba. Se sentó frente al chico y suspiró.

—¿Dejas la mente en blanco y te concentras solo en el poder que recorre tu cuerpo como te pide Kelly?

Jacob bajó la mirada avergonzado y Harry le cogió de la barbilla, obligándole a que le mirara.

—No— respondió con sinceridad— cada vez que intento dejar la mente en blanco…— la voz le tiembla— veo a Aya muerta.

—Su muerte te tiene bloqueado— Harry volvió a suspirar— pero no es malo pensar en Aya— su hijo le mira— pero no debes pensar en ella muerta. Tienes que recordarla viva, sonriendo… sonriéndote. Ella es tu mayor poder.

Sonrió.

—Una vez, alguien muy sabio me dijo algo que jamás olvidaré porque son las palabras más ciertas que he escuchado en mi vida.

—¿Cuáles son?

—El amor es la magia más poderosa que existe en este mundo— sonrió al oír que no solo él, sino todos su amigos… Ron, Draco, Ginny, Hermione y Suzanne las repitieron.—Hazlo por ella. Piensa en ella. Es tu poder.

El silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras solo fue roto por el gruñido de Sirius que se había puesto en pie y se estaba acercando a los dos hombres. Se sentó junto a Harry y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Chico, no sé si sabrás que en este mundo creemos en la reencarnación— todos le miraron, curiosos— Debido a que vamos tres años por delante del resto de los mundos, las madres cuando perdían a sus hijos en los primeros años, sobre todo por la insalubridad y la pobreza, se consolaban pensado que las almas de sus hijos muertos viajaban a otros mundos donde aún no habían nacido para reencarnarse en sus yo de esos mundos y vivir la vida que no pudieron vivir en este— le sonrió— Esa chica tuya, tendría que haber sido una niña sino hubiese sido porque la embrujaron ¿verdad?—Jacob asintió— Bien, ahí lo tienes, puede que cuando vuelvas a tu mundo, ella ya esté allí esperándote.

En el rostro de Jacob se dibujo una pequeña esperanza y Harry miró a Sirius agradecido, este simplemente se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

oo00oo

Al día siguiente, cuando despertaron, la ventisca había acabado. Así sin más. Todo volvía a estar en calma y un paisaje blanco y solitario les envolvió. Mediante magia, decidieron darle la debida sepultura a Aya y Blaise, despidiéndose finalmente de ellos.

Kelly había estado todos esos días intentando contactar con los dragones, pidiendo ayuda para poder salir de las montañas y llegar en el menor tiempo posible hasta el reino de Gryffindor, pero aún no habían obtenido respuesta.

Jacob estaba apoyado en su padre, aunque estaba mucho mejor, no había terminado de recuperarse y aún necesitaba apoyo. Observaba el lugar donde Aya descansaría eternamente.

—Es hora de irnos, Jake— susurró Harry pasándole un brazo por la cintura para ayudarle. El muchacho asintió— vamos, hijo.

Jacob se puso en marcha. Giró sobre sus talones y con la ayuda de su padre se dirigió hacía el resto del grupo que los observaba desde unos metros más atrás. Iban sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando Jake vio que en el cielo algo se acercaba a una velocidad alarmante.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó señalando el horizonte.

Todos se giraron para mirar lo que el joven decía. El punto cada vez era más grande e iba tomando una forma determinada.

—Es un dragón— rió Kelly, feliz.

—Yo no estaría tan contenta— gruñó Anne sacando su espada.

—Pero ¿qué dices…?

La joven no pudo acabar la frase, el animal se cernió sobre ellos a una velocidad inesperada. Agitó las alas con tanta fuerza que algunos salieron despedidos algunos metros, rodando por la nieve.

El enorme animal de escamas negras rugía furiosamente portando en el lomo un caballero de oscura armadura.

Kelly se puso en pie con dificultad y alzó las manos mientras intentaba entrar en la mente de aquel animal. Pero algo se lo impedía, una barrera enorme se interponía entre ella y el enorme dragón cuyos ojos amarillos mostraban una malvadad inimaginable.

—¡No me puedo meter en su cabeza!— gritó la joven por encima del ruido que hacía al batir las alas— ¿qué sucede?

Nadie pudo responderla porque pronto se vieron en serios problemas. De la nada empezaron a salir enormes gigantes envueltos en pieles que batían ingentes bastones para atacarlos. Rápidamente extrajeron sus varitas y comenzaron a combatir contra aquellos seres.

El jinete oscuro descendió de su montura y se dirigió a Jacob con paso seguro. Extrajo su espada y Jake paró el ataque con el acero de la suya. Pero aún estaba demasiado débil y pronto se vio reducido por aquel formidable guerrero. Con un golpe seco en la cabeza, le dejó inconsciente.

Anne gritó rabiosa siendo testigo del ataque y se aventuro a atacarle. Se enfrentaron con fiereza, moviéndose los dos con gallardía. Ella era una gran guerra y le hacía frente con arrojo y valentía pero el jinete oscuro jugaba sucio. Antes de que ella pudiese evitarlo, él hizo un movimiento con su espada y la desarmó. Con otro la hizo un corte en el vientre y luego la golpeó en la cara, dejándola inconsciente junto al cuerpo de muchacho.

—¡A la cueva!—gritó Harry sin percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo con su hijo y Anne— ¡vamos!

Todos corrían a la cueva y se estaban metiendo en ella. Harry miró por encima de su hombro y vio como el jinete oscuro se subía a lomos de su dragón. El animal cogió entre sus garras los cuerpos inconscientes de Jacob y Anne, y alzó el vuelo.

—¡No!—gritó corrió hacía ellos.

Pero no pudo llegar muy lejos. Uno de los gigantes le interceptó y le golpeó lanzándole por los aires y haciendo que se metiera en la cueva. Antes de que ninguno pudiera salir, otros de los gigantes comenzaron a golpear las paredes con rudeza. Las rocas comenzaron a deprenderse, habiendo un derrumbamiento y quedando sepultados en la oscuridad.

El silencio les envolvió y algunos comenzaron a encender las puntas de sus varitas. Suzanne ayudó a Harry a ponerse en pie y el rey esclavo gritó rabioso al intentar quitar las piedras sin ningún éxito.

—Estamos atrapados— suspiró Lily acariciando el hombro de su hijo para que se tranquilizara.

—Se han llevado a Anne— gruñó el rey esclavo, asustado.

—Y a Jake— gimió, angustiada, Suzanne.

—¿Por qué no he podido dominar a ese dragón?—preguntó Kelly aún sorprendida por aquel suceso.

—Ese dragón es Gaeld y solo responde a las órdenes del guerrero llamado Crassus— explicó James mientras Sirius asentía, recordando esa lección de cuando tan solo eran unos adolescentes— fueron castigados por los Mayores por sus crímenes, el principal el asesinato de nuestra reina de los dragones. Lord Rädsla ha debido despertarle. Es un enemigo a tener en cuenta. Le habrá jurado lealtad al Lord.

—Entonces llevaran a Jake y Anne con el Lord— les dijo Ron— debemos salir de aquí y partir hacía Gryffindor.

—Tardaremos meses en llegar— le dijo Harry— ¿o has olvidado lo mucho que hemos tardado en llegar hasta aquí?

—No, si Kelly consigue que los dragones nos ayuden— Ron miró a la joven— concentraste. Aquel dragón de los mares lo llamaste tú y ahora vas a conseguir llamar a unos cuantos más.

Kelly asintió con rotundidad. Se apartó del grupo y se sentó en el suelo, concentrándose mientras repetía una serie de palabras en susurros imperceptibles. Los otros se sentaron a esperar, ya que no era prudente salir, podían oír a los gigantes moviéndose cerca de la cueva.

No fue hasta el tercer día de estar allí encerrados cuando obtuvieron resultados. Los rugidos de algún animal los alertaron y de pronto escucharon que en el exterior se estaba llevando una batalla.

Escucharon en silencio hasta que no se oyó nada. Se miraron en silencio pero se sobresaltaron cuando las rocas que los retenían comenzaron a moverse. Vieron unas enormes garras que se metían entre las rocas, apartándolas. La luz les cegó y cuando parpadearon vieron un enorme hueco por donde fueron saliendo.

En el exterior cuatro inmensos dragones los esperaban. Kelly sonrió, feliz, y corrió hasta ellos, abrazándose a uno. El animal gimió, agradecido, por sus atenciones. Se fueron subiendo en ellos y luego se pusieron en camino, alejándose a gran velocidad.

oo00oo

Lord Rädsla estaba furioso. Los Karanlik junto a Lucius habían atravesado hacía una semana la chimenea que unía el castillo de Gryffindor con la Torre Negra, poniéndole al tanto de todo lo sucedido.

La comitiva que había sido mandada a conseguir la espada, había cumplido su misión y habían escapado sin que ninguno de sus estúpidos esbirros hubiesen conseguido atraparlos. La buena noticia, Jacob había desatado sus poderes y este consistía en la posibilidad del muchacho en convertirse en dragón. Y solo lo había conseguido al ver como la joven de la que estaba enamorado, moría. Sonrió al pensarlo, debería haberla matado cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar que Jacob estaba con el resto de la comitiva y que tenían la espada. Se frotó la mandíbula donde la barba comenzaba a asomar. Los Karanlik seguían por el castillo al parecer querían participar en la batalla que estaba seguro que se desarrollaría en cualquier momento, se habían tomado como un reto personal aquel fracaso.

Alzó la mirada desde su trono cuando vio como la ramera de Pansy se acercaba a él custodiada por dos soldados. La joven había pedido poder tener una vista con él y curioso por lo que aquella mujer podrían informarle, la había permitido el acceso.

La mujer parecía nerviosa ante su presencia y se retorcía las manos sin atreverse a mirarlo.

—Habla— ordenó.

La joven balbuceó y soltó un gritito cuando uno de los soldados la dio un empujón para que fuese clara. Ella alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos azules del Lord, llenándose de temor al ver aquella mirada aterradora.

—Es sobre su hermana, mi señor— a pesar del terror no era capaz de apartar los ojos de los de él— la vi con el Cazador, Draco Malfoy, retozando en la cabaña de él la noche en que volvió al castillo.

—Interesante— sonrió el Lord comprendiendo lo que eso significaba.

Su dulce e inocente hermana, había retozado con un pobre campesino y le había mentido. La muy imbécil se había unido a aquellos hombres, ahora era uno de ellos y por tanto su enemiga. Bien, si eso es lo que quería, serían enemigos. No le importaba. Ella nunca le había importado.

—Puedes irte— le lanza una bolsa con monedas de hora— esto son por tus servicios.

—Gracias, mi señor, gracias— sonrió la mujer mientras era empujada por los soldados para que caminara.

Llevaría una media hora allí, dándole vueltas a lo descubierto cuando el Coronel Longbottom entró con presteza.

—Mi señor— jadeó el hombre— acaba de llegar el jinete oscuro— el Lord alzó la cabeza— y trae con él a la Teniente y a Jacob.

—Por fin buenas noticias— gruñó golpeando el reposabrazos del trono.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió con presteza hasta los terrenos del castillo.

oo00oo

Lady Ginevra se detuvo junto a una de las columnas del porche que había junto al castillo, el lugar donde Harry fue azota una vez, el lugar donde ella casi fue estrangulada por su marido el día que Draco se la llevó.

Observaba aterrada al inmenso dragón y al jinete que lo dirigía. Sabía quiénes eran, había oído muchas historias sobre ellos. Igual que también de los Karanlik que allí estaban observándoles con interés. Lucius también estaba en la pequeña placita, mirando los dos cuerpos que habían traído.

Lady Ginevra cerró los ojos, angustiada, al reconocerlos. Habían atrapado a Jacob y a Anne. Ya conocía la trágica notica de la muerte de uno de aquellos extranjeros del otro mundo y de la joven Aya, lo que la había entristecido.

Alzó la mirada cuando escuchó como las puertas principales del castillo se abrieron. De allí salieron su esposo y su hermano que se acercaron presurosos hasta el jinete. El Lord soltó una carcajada al ver los dos cuerpos inertes.

—¡Bien, Crassus!—le felicitó pero el guerrero no se inmutó— muy bien, por fin tenemos buenas noticias. Hemos conseguido al niño dragón y a mi querida Anne.

Lady Ginevra creyó sentir nauseas al escuchar el tono que había utilizado para referirse a la Teniente. Se apoyó en la columna sin saber que podía hacer, pero convencida de que encontraría la manera de liberarles.

Inmersa en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que no estaba sola hasta que no vio dos sombras que se cernían sobre ella. Al mirar sobre su hombro, vio a dos soldados.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó.

—Debe acompañarnos a sus aposentos, mi señora— respondió uno de ellos— y debe quedarse allí.

—¿Por qué?—espetó, preocupada, por el motivo que dos simples soldados la pedían eso.

—Ordenes del Lord, mi señora— respondió el otro soldado— debe quedarse en sus aposentos hasta nueva orden.

Estuvo a punto de comenzar una discusión pero sabía que no serviría de nada. Se giró para mirar al grupo de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada de su hermano. No le gustó lo que vio. Supo que lo sabía. Había descubierto que ahora eran enemigos.


End file.
